Gundam Seed Intertwined Fate
by butterflylisa
Summary: Rena Irmgard-Marlis plans to reunite with Kira Yamato, her long lost best friend, at Heliopolis. Her supposed peaceful life is drastically altered, when the dark secret of her forgotten past is revealed. A journey of discovery and loss; love and hate.
1. Burgeoning Destiny

**Gundam Seed - Intertwined Fate **

File 00. Burgeoning Destiny.

A team of techs sit inside a surveillance room, wearing headsets.

A girl's voice, "Hey? Are you there?"

A young man's voice groggy, "Yeah…. I'm still here."

Girl, "So what do you think?"

He sighs, "You're still on that topic? Well I don't know."

The girl sighs, "Heliopolis is a colony of Orb. It's neutral. As a Valorous heir I can travel to various outlets of the Orb nation as I please."

The man grunts a bit as if he is getting up, "Yeah, that's true but as Lukas' daughter I know that he wouldn't agree to that argument and besides you're a little too famous to go traveling on public transport don't you think?"

She sighs, "That's why I'll make sure to be very discreet."

He pauses, "Discreet huh? I don't know how I feel about all this. I think you should stay at Orb. Space isn't actually the safest place to be."

A long pause.

"Rena?"

Silence.

The young man sighs, "You're so damned stubborn sometimes. Fine go ahead and do what you want. I can't stop you anyway right? You'd come up anyway."

"Just don't tell father. He'd just get agitated."

He sighs, "To tell you the truth, I'm probably going to be scarce anyway. I'm entering isolation soon and knowing my luck I probably won't be here for very much longer anyway. I'd be shipped off to my next duty station before you get here."

She sighs, "Ahh… that isn't fair. The last time I saw you in person was over a year ago."

He chuckles, "I know I really miss you too. Well I have to get going. Be careful. Love you."

"Love you too Isamu."

Disconnect.

A beautiful woman with striking green eyes and long brown hair sits at a table looking through some transcripts. "I hope you've found out what you wanted to know." She turns, "Patrick. Good morning." He leans over and kisses her on the cheek, "Good morning my love." She strokes his cheek, "Thank you for doing this for me." Patrick Zala holds his hand out, "Of course it was nothing. Shall we go for a walk?" She nods, "Of course." Patrick escorts her out and into a hall, "So your daughter is finally returning to space?" Lenne smiles, "Yes." He stares forward, "I look forward to meeting her." She lays her head against his arm, "I'm so pleased. I hope Athrun will be just as thrilled."

Isamu Kisaragi, a handsome 18 year old with a stylish mess of dark brown hair and light hazel eyes, sighs and shuts the monitor of his computer off. He leans forward on his desk and bites his bottom lip. An alarm starts beeping. He rises and turns it off as he crosses to his closet. He opens it and reaches in for his Atlantic Federation uniform.

A group of people begin to board a shuttle. "Calling all passengers for shuttle 265, departing for the colony Heliopolis, to gate 45." A girl with a scarf on her head and a long light brown ponytail glances at a ticket and heads toward a gate marker. She was dressed in a stylish blouse and miniskirt with heeled boots. She hid her face behind a pair of large dark glasses. The area was busy with various travelers, some military, others civilian going back and forth. A blonde woman glances at her, "Hello there? Are you booked on this flight?" The girl glances over at her, "I… yes…" The woman smiles as she takes her ticket, "Oh…" She clutches the ticket to her chest, "This is such an honor." The girl nods, "I hope I can count on your discretion. I'd prefer to remain anonymous." The blond nods, "Of course… I'm just." She sighs, "I am such a fan. You have such an amazing talent." The girl nods, "Thanks." The blonde nods holding out a paper and whispers, "Can I get your autograph?" The girl nods, "Yes thank you for your discretion." She scribbles her name down. The blonde places the paper to her chest, "Thank you. Oh my friends will be so jealous." Several people start to look over and whisper. The woman notices and nods, "Well… is this your first time in space?" The girl shakes her head, "No… it's just been a long time." The blonde touches her on the shoulder, "Oh don't you worry the least bit. You'll be fine; we'll take great care of you." The girl nods, "Thank you." She glances down at a photograph. A smile spreads across her lips. The attendant glances at the photo, "Friends of yours?" The girl nods, "Yes. They both live in space." The attendant smiles, "Well if you need anything just ask." The girl tucks the photo away and descends into the gate.

A beautiful spring day. The sun is shining. Everything is extremely vivid but dream like. A pretty girl with a chin length bob stands on top of a hill. She watches a pair of boys through a camera lens. She feels a gust of wind. She rubs her arms and glances up at the sky. _Why is it so cold_? "Ren!" She glances over at the boys who call out to her. She ignores the cold for a moment and laughs as she peers around the side of the camera, her green blue eyes sparkle a huge smile spreads across her young face.

Close up of lips, icy breath, "I'm coming… hold on."

She presses a button biting her bottom lip and steps from behind the camera. They mouth the word, _Hurry_! She rushes at them. They collide together. She laughs looking from one to the other. They laugh. They look toward the camera. Snap. One of them wraps his arms around her from behind and swings her around while, the other watches laughing.

Body in a space suit floats through space.

Rain drizzles down. _It's so cold_. The girl stands under an umbrella with one of the boys. The other stood next to them holding another umbrella. A green robotic bird sat perched on his shoulder. She glances over her shoulder a man with an umbrella stood watching and waving her over. She turns to the boy. She wraps her arms around his back and presses herself against him, her cheek lying on his chest, "I don't want to leave you." She glances at the other boy, "Either one of you…" She looks up, the boys face was shadowed and he said nothing. "Athrun?" He still said nothing. She glances at the other boy. "Kira?" His face was clearly in view. He smiles and holds his hand out to her, tears rolled down his cheeks. She smiles through her tears and takes his hand into hers. "Everything will be ok. We'll be friends forever right?" A voice calls "Rena!" She turns. "Father?" She took a single step toward him. The rain kept falling and it was so cold. She felt so sluggish. Her chest felt so tight. The man in the distance just stands staring at her. He raises a hand no sound coming from his moving mouth. "Father?" She holds a hand out to him. Her fingers slip out of Kira's. A cracking sound. She freezes and glances fearfully over her shoulder. The ground starts to splinter it buckles she swings around and glances over at the two boys. They stood in the same spot but now wearing space suits. She furrows her brow. Athrun in a red space suit reaches downward and finally speaks, "Rena! Hold on!" The suction of space pulls her toward the crevice. The girl tries to reach out to him; their fingers graze one another she falls into a dark void. "Verena!" He looks down at her as she falls, a silent scream escaping her lips.

Rena's eyes fly open; she takes a deep breath, "No!" She coughs. A radio was staticy inside her space helmet. She couldn't make out anything but ambient noise. She was floating in space. _The shuttle something happened_. A locator light blinks on her wristband. All around her is nothing but complete darkness and silence. She notices several other people some dead some still alive floating nearby. She closes her eyes briefly forcing back her tears.

Close up of lips moving, "Ren?"

She opens her eyes and scans the vastness of space. _Kira_? It was definitely his voice. She could hear it echoing in her mind. _Kira? I'm afraid_.

What is left of a shuttle floats far off. It explodes. The bright light illuminates the surrounding area.

Rena scans the area illuminated for a brief moment, her eyes brimming with tears. Her breathing becomes shallow. Air was running out. Her sight was getting blurry. _Is this how it will all end? _Several lights were coming toward them. She furrows her brow. Mobile armors of the Alliance where gathering the survivors. Rena glances aside just as stealth type mobile suit's hand grasps her before everything goes dark.

Bright white light. Rena walks along an ivory hall. _Am I dead? I'm so cold. Kira can you hear me? Can anyone hear me?_

Medics cut off her space suit. "She's ice cold! She's already in hyperthermia." He glances at vitals on a monitor, "We're losing her!" A guy performing CPR glances over, "Come on breath…." He blows a breath into her blue lips. Another medic opens a needle kit, "No change in vitals... where's that adrenalin?" A pilot in a red suit tries to break through some medics, "No! Verena!" The man glances down, "Come on girl fight!" The medic pushes the pilot back, "Out of the way…" He crosses with the syringe, "I got it!"

Rena pauses and glances backwards.

The same lips, "Rena?"

"Kira?" The voice echoed around her.

"Rena. Don't go. Don't leave me."

Vision appears. _A young Kira holding onto her hand. Tears roll down his already wet cheeks. She reaches up and wipes one of them away. He turns and runs off. Rena tilts her head, "Kira? Wait..." She heads back after him._

The Medic stabs the syringe down into her chest.

Kira Yamato, asleep in his room, tosses in bed. His eyes shoot open, "Rena…" He sits up and places his hands over his sweaty face. He glances at his clock. _4:00 AM_. He plops back. He tries to go back to sleep but couldn't shake the strange feeling.

A woman glances up, "We've got a pulse." Rena starts to cough. The young man in a red pilot suit rushes through, "Rena? Ren? Can you hear me?" Rena's eyes move under their lids. _Athrun?_ They lift her up and lay her onto a thermal gurney. "Please step back sir." A top slides over her and lights turn on inside. He pulls off his helmet. It drops but floats.

"Athrun? Athrun? Hey!" Athrun glances away from the frantic medics and over at a handsome blond soldier, Miguel Aiman. "We should head back and report in. There's nothing more to do here right?" Athrun nods. Miguel glances over at the pod. "Is that girl going to be ok?" Athrun glances at a medic, "I hope so." A medical officer comes toward them, "Don't worry. You retrieved her just in time. She'll be fine." Athrun steps forward, "Can I see her?" He shakes his head, "I'm sorry but you'll both have to leave. I'm sure you have to report in to your commanding officer." Miguel and Athrun nod and then exit.

Rena furrows her brow. _Athrun_? Her lungs ached. "She's coming out of it." Her shivering had subsided as the pod warmed her. Her eyes open weakly. Everything is foggy and out of focus. Faces materialize, medical staff, looking down at her. She glances aside at a small group standing to the side. A teenaged blond boy stood next to a man with long dark hair talking with Rau Le Creuset. The dark haired man glances over his shoulder at her, "Rey and I will be going as soon as our shuttle is ready. She'll recover quickly." Rau nods, "Thanks Gil, I'll see you later." Gil places a hand on the boys' shoulder. The boy glances over at her catching her gaze. Her eyes flutter shut.

A bustling campus. People walk in and out of a huge building. Miriallia Haw and Tolle Koenig head across the campus lawn. "This should be an awesome movie. I've been waiting for weeks to finally see it." Tolle looks up from a folded bit of newspaper. Miriallia tilts her head and shrugs, "I know but we better get a move on if…" She glances over at a gazebo, "Hey... its Kira… come on let's ask him to come along." Before Tolle can even answer she runs off ahead of him.

Isamu stands in a hangar bay with 6 mobile suits. "Junior Grade Kisaragi? I would like you to review the OS before we begin the actual tests." Lukas Marlis, a handsome man in his late 30s, with a mustache and goatee, crosses and hands a handheld monitor over. Isamu takes it and glances down, "Sir? I had no idea that you'd be working on this particular series of tests." Marlis nods, "Of course. I'm personally supervising the testing of the prototype, codenamed Tempest." He glances at Isamu, "And the selection of its pilot." Isamu nods, "You were the one who selected me?" Lukas nods, "Of course you're the best and most qualified pilot, among those suggested." Isamu nods, "I'm honored to be a part of this thank you. I will not disappoint you. I've already started the preliminary reviews. I've heard that a few of the other pilots have been having some difficulty with the operations." Marlis pats him on the back, "I'm confident that you'll have no such problems. I hope that the others will follow your example." Isamu smirks, "I'll do my best Uncle Lukas."

Humming, singing, a beautiful voice awakens Rena. She shields her eyes from the harshness and brightness of the room's lights. The humming stops, "Oh you're finally awake." The woman's voice is familiar. Rena sits up. Lenne sat staring at her, smiling. She is dressed in a form-fitting long silver evening gown. "Verena?" Rena stares at her not knowing what to say. The woman places her hands on her hips, "Aren't you going to at least say hello to your mother?"

Kira sits on a bench and stares intently at a laptop. His blue eyes scan the screen. On his shoulder a small green robotic bird is perched, "Kira? Don't you ever stop working?" He looks up, "Oh hey Miriallia. Well, Dr. Kato gave me a lot of work to review so…." Miriallia sits down next to him and glances at a video feed displayed on the bottom corner of the screen, "Ooh Kira… turn that up, I love this song." Kira glances at the video. Rena performs an upbeat song at a concert. He stares at her; a soft smile crosses his face.

Rena splashes water on her face and looks up at a mirror. Flash _Young Rena_. Back. The face was still the same but more matured. She was now 16, her cuteness replaced by incredible beauty. She runs her fingers through her long light brown hair and sweeps her long bangs across her forehead tucking them behind her ear. She glances over at dress on a hanger. She crosses to it and takes it off the hook.

Miriallia watches the video, bobbing her head to the music. Another window shows news footage. "We interrupt this normal broadcast to bring tragic news." Kira glances at the screen. Tolle comes around, "What happened?" Kira stops typing and adjusts the volume.

Rena emerges from the bathroom and pauses to lean against the door. The dress fit her perfectly. She stares about the room and glances aside at a large monitor showing the news report. She approaches.

"A personnel shuttle on route to Heliopolis collided with space debris. Tragically many of the crew and passengers were hurled into space. Video footage from the shuttle show the last moments." A video comes on. It shows inside the shuttle cabin. Some passengers finish pulling on their space suits, while others, already in their suits, are knocked around. The cabin jerks and suddenly is ripped in half. Passengers are sucked out. The camera is jerky and then the feed is gone. "The Earth Alliance forces in the area were able to recover several of the passengers but many are missing and presumed dead."

Miriallia gasps, "That's so horrible."

"This just in. We have just been notified… this is tragic news… Pop Idol Verena Irmgard-Marlis," footage of Rena attending a formal ORB function with her father is shown, "Daughter of Orb Representative Dr. Lukas Marlis and the famous Coordinator songstress Lenne Irmgard is among those missing. Reportedly she was secretly traveling from her family's estate on Onogoro Island to visit with family and friends on the resource colony Heliopolis before returning home to perform a live concert later on this month." He pauses, "Sources indicate that the chance of locating the missing is… less than 15%..."

Rena's eyes widen, "What?" Her mother enters, "Verena?" She turns to face Lenne, "What's going on? They think I'm dead? Where are we? We have to alert the media."

"No…" Kira stares forward his eyes wide. Miriallia was speechless tears well in her eyes as she holds her hands over her mouth. Tolle glances at him, "Kira?" Kira stares blankly at the screen. Tolle reaches over and shuts the report off, "Hey? Kira? Are you ok?" Kira closes the laptop; he could feel a vise gripping his chest. He couldn't breathe. Tears welled in his eyes. "Kira? Kira are you ok?" Miriallia shakes her head, "This is so horrible." Tolle glances at her and then places a hand on his shoulder and shakes him, "Hey? It'll be ok..." He tilts his head at Miriallia, "I didn't know the two of you were such huge fans of hers." Kira shakes his head, "No… it's not that… I mean... she was… my... one… one of my closest friends." He furrows his brow and then places his hands over his face, "The friend she was coming to visit was me."

"We will keep you updated as more information comes in." Report clicks off and returns to the regular news.

"It's not what you think at all… its misinformation. They don't have all the facts. With the war going on information between them and us is skewed. Besides the news broadcasts are controlled by the Earth Alliance. We're safe aboard a ZAFT ship." Lenne stares into Rena's eyes and nods. "Do you understand? Are you ok? You're so pale." She reaches out and strokes her cheek. Rena shakes her head, "What do you think?" Lenne strokes Rena's hair, "I'm sorry..." Rena stares at her in shock. Lenne tilts her head, "I know it's upsetting but there are quite a few important people you'll meet at this dinner. So please smile." She turns and grasping Rena's hand they enter a dining room.

"I'm sorry but we can't interrupt the testing. Dr. Marlis is unavailable." A woman presses a button and sighs, "Don't they understand that we can't be interrupted?" She glances up at a monitor, "After a few more tests the G-suit prototype should be ready to be shipped back to Earth." Murrue Ramius, in an off-white space uniform, glances over at her, "Hopefully soon we'll be able to ship all the suits."

Rena sits at a long table. Several of the guests kept staring at her and whispering amongst one another. Lenne sat next to her. A man across the table glances over, "So Verena you must perform for us. I've seen you perform, you're quite good." He glances over at another guest, "She's as good as our Lacus Clyne." He smiles at Lenne, "And of course your legendary mother." Lenne smiles, "Verena _is_ very talented." She glances at her, "You'll have to meet Lacus she's very sweet and the two of you should have a lot in common." Rena glances up at them. Images of the shuttle incident plays through her mind. She had been sitting there silently all night. She hadn't even touched her food. One gentleman laughs, "For an idol she's rather quiet isn't she." They all laugh. Ezalia Jule, a woman with white blond hair and ice blue eyes stares at her as she lifts her glass of wine to her lips, "Can you blame her? Perhaps she would feel more comfortable in the company of an escort her own age. Dinner with Senators and advisors must be a bore." Lenne glances at her, "I agree. What do you think Verena?" Lenne glances over at her daughter when she doesn't answer, "She's still a bit tired." The man nods, "I see. Ezalia is right. The company of adults must be such a bore." Ezalia smiles at her, "Then we'll arrange for one of the younger soldiers or my son Yzak to keep her company later on." A man with long blondish hair laughs, "Dearka would be an ideal person wouldn't you agree Lenne?" Lenne smiles, "I'm sure she would enjoy the company of both young men." Rena raises an eyebrow. Lenne leans over and whispers, "They both have sons in the ZAFT elite squad about your age." Rena glances over at her mother a _'what the hell are you talking about'_ look on her face. Some servants enter and remove the plate and replace it with another course. Lenne places a hand on Verena's, "Eat my darling. You need your strength."

Rau sits at the far end of the table where he had been transfixed on Rena the whole time. He leans over to Gilbert Durandal, the dark haired man from the infirmary, sitting on his right side, "She's much too good for their company." Gilbert glances over at her and then smiles, "She is very special isn't she? You wouldn't be you volunteering yourself would you? Isn't she a bit young?" Rau smiles, "I think you would know me better than that. But you're right she's quite special. She's unlike any ordinary coordinator, I've met." Gilbert sips his wine, "Her potential is grand, that much is true." Rau smiles when he notices Rena glancing over at him. He raises his glass to her. Rena glances away and watches the council members and others laughing and talking. Rau smirks when he senses that she is about to speak. Rena furrows her brow, "What kind of people are you?" The table goes silent. She glances at them all, "How can you all sit here and act as if a tragedy has not occurred?" Her mother stares at her, "Verena? It's not..." Rena stares at her, "Is this a celebration? And of what? People are dead. Innocent people. If you watched the news reports even I'm apparently dead or missing adrift in space. Not to mention those fighting in this senseless war." Lenne stares at her, "Verena! Please calm down." She glances at the others, "I apologize my daughter must still be upset from her ordeal." Rena stares at her, "And my mother must think that I'm still a child because that was what I was when she left my father and me." Lenne reacts as if Rena had slapped her. Everyone was deathly quiet not knowing what to say. Rena tilts her head, "Please excuse me. I feel that I'll soon be extremely ill if I remain here a moment longer." She rises and crosses to the door. Lenne rises but Patrick who sat at her side touches her arm, "Let her go Lenne." She glances at him, "But Patrick." He shrugs, "Teenagers can be difficult to handle as we are all aware." The table laughs. He strokes her hand, "Everything will be fine in time. She's overwhelmed." Lenne furrows her brow a sad look in her eyes but sits down. Ezalia raises an eyebrow as she sips her wine. A woman leans over to her and whispers into her ear, "She's got a lot of fire. She'd be quite a match for your Yzak." Ezalia smiles.

Rena rushes down the hall. She pauses laying one hand on the wall and places another on her chest. Tears roll down her cheeks. She feels a hand touch hers. She gasps and turns around. Rau stood within inches of her. She stares at him, annoyed, "What do you want?" He tilts his head, "I guess I should expect that but please allow me to escort you to your quarters." Rena glares at him, "I don't think that's necessary. Who are you?" He bows, "Rau Le Creuset... commander." Rena leans back as she looks him over, "I'd rather be alone Commander Creuset, thank you." He stares at her, "I understand that you're upset but you shouldn't allow all this to overwhelm you." She turns her face away, "I wouldn't expect you to understand." He reaches over and turns her face to his to which she is surprised, "I understand more than you know. We are all honored and lucky that you are here. This war throws us all into troubling times. But even with this we must come together and still live, don't you agree?" She stares at him for a moment transfixed. He strokes her cheek. "You... your mind is extraordinary. Your talents are beyond amazing." She could feel his breath on her face but she pulls away, "What? What are you talking about? Please... I just want to be alone." She continues down the hall. He places a hand on the wall and watches her float off.

Kira stares up at his ceiling. "Kira?" His mother's voice called from downstairs. "Are you hungry?" He sighs and sits up, "No… I'm fine." He crosses over at a monitor on his desk. He presses a button, "No new messages." He stares at the unblinking light. Flash. _The light is blinking. Kira presses the button. The body of a person, talking downward, "Hello there? Guess who?" Kira stares confused, "Miriallia?" The figure sits down now in full view, "Miriallia? Who's that?" Rena looking fresh faced and beautiful smiles. Kira's eyes widen, "Ren?" Rena smiles at him, "Yes... Hello Kira. It's been awhile." Her smile was so dazzling he was at a loss for words. She tilts her head, "So you have a girlfriend?" He stares at her still speechless. Rena stares at him, "Kira have you had an accident and lost your tongue?" Kira shakes his head, "No…" She laughs, "I was just joking. You must be really surprised. I knew I would surprise you." He blushes, "I just I can't believe it. Rena is it really you?" She smiles again and Kira's breath is taken away. She stares at him tilting her head to the side, "Yes it's really me. I'm so glad I found you. Did you know how many Kira Yamato's there are in the universe?" Kira shakes his head. She laughs, "Well not a massive number but enough to keep me busy. Why didn't you tell me you moved to Heliopolis? It took a little bit of research to find __**my**__ Kira." He smiles and blushes. Her smile slowly fades as she stared at him, "It's so amazing to see your face again… it's been so long." Her eyes seemed slightly sad. Kira furrows his brow, "Is something wrong?" She presses her mouth shut and shakes her head, "No… I guess I'm just feeling a little lonely… I didn't think seeing you again would make me miss being with you…and Athrun… we were inseparable on Copernicus remember?" He stares at her, "I'm sorry… I've missed you too." He tilts his head, "But hey… you're back at Orb right? How is it? How's your dad?" She shrugs, "Well he's not here exactly. Actually he's been busy working on some type of project on Heliopolis. I'm staying at my grandmother's villa on Onogoro. It's beautiful... here look." The video is carried over to a window, "See…." Kira sees an awesome view of the ocean. "Wow..." The camera is turned back onto Rena, "It's beautiful isn't it?" Kira nods. She stares off, "Even so..." She glances at him saying nothing. He glances around uncomfortably, "Is something wrong?" She shakes her head, "No… I just wanted to look at you." He blushes. "There's not much to look at." She smiles, "You shouldn't say that... you're so grown up and so handsome. It's amazing what a few years will do." Kira could feel his cheeks burning, "Yeah... you look amazing too..." She smiles, "Thank you." Kira averts his eyes, "Hey I heard your latest single." Rena smiles, "Really?" He nods. Her cheeks were slightly red now. She glances downward. "Do you like it?" Kira nods, "Yeah. Every time I hear it I wish I could hear it live." He covers his mouth not believing that he had said the last part out loud. Rena looks up, her eyes were bright. "Really? Well my father is on Heliopolis. I have a concert here in a month or so but I could convince my manager to let me make a quick trip out there, to visit with friends. I could come and see you. We could be together again…" Her excitement was evident. Kira's eyes widen and he smiles, "Really? That would be so cool." She nods, "Are you sure? It wouldn't be an inconvenience to you would it? You're enrolled in school and probably busy." He shakes his head, "Of course not." She looks up, "It's a hassle traveling by public shuttle but it would be so worth it just to see you again, face to face. To be with you again." He and she stare at one another. Rena breaks the silence, "Now tell me about this Miriallia." Kira shakes his head, "It's not like that. She's a friend who's dating a good friend of mine." Rena looks at him out of the corner of her eye, "There's no girl you're interested in?" Kira blushes, "Well there is this girl named Flay." Rena tilts her head, "Really? Flay? That's a pretty name…"_ Back. Kira stares at the blank screen, tears in his eyes. He pulls a desk drawer open and pulls a small box out and opens it. He digs through the various trinkets and items until he finds what he was looking for. A photograph. He pulls it out and stares at it. In it are Kira, Rena, and Athrun. Athrun was laughing leaning toward Rena and Kira. She had her arm around Kira's shoulder, he and she were also laughing but she was looking off toward the camera and he was staring at her. Kira continues to stare at the photo. Had he always been in love with her? His chest ached, he furrows his brow struggling to hold back his tears, but they roll down his cheeks. He buries his face in his arms as he cries.

Rena stands near an observation deck staring out into space. The Vesalius, the name of the ship she found herself on, was scheduled to dock at armory 1 in a few hours. She watched as a mobile suit unit flies by. She places her hand against the glass. It starts to shake. She pulls it against her chest. _It's starting_. She could hear a hum. She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "We were concerned that you'd gotten lost. Someone told me you headed in this direction." Rena opens her eyes and glances over her shoulder. Lenne stood near a doorway. Rena stares at her, "We?" Lenne crosses toward her, "Patrick and I…" Rena looks back out at space. "Patrick…" Lenne nods, "Patrick Zala." Rena furrows her brow and glances back over, "Did you say Zala?" Lenne nods, "Yes. He's Athrun's father. You remember Athrun don't you? The two of you attended Copernicus together." Rena furrows her brow and turns, "I don't care." Lenne frowns, "He is a pilot for ZAFT now." Rena says nothing. Lenne sighs, "Rau thinks that maybe…" Rena glances over, "Rau?" Lenne nods, "Commander Creuset, you met him at dinner and he went after you in hall." Rena stares at her, "That strange man that wears the mask?" Lenne tilts her head, "Verena." Rena glances away. Lenne nods, "He's really a very nice man and he thinks…" Rena shakes her head, "He doesn't know anything about me, who cares what he thinks." Lenne shakes her head, "As a matter of fact he's knows a great deal about you." Rena raises her brow, "What do you mean?" Lenne crosses her arms, "Well… he's been very interested in your potential. We've had several discussions about you. You're quite brilliant and he recognizes that." Rena tilts her head, "Is that all he's interested in." Lenne gasps, "Verena…" Rena glances aside. Lenne sighs, "Commander Creuset is a gentleman and a good friend. He cares a great deal about your future and whether you'd like to admit it or not we are involved in a war. The Earth Alliance and those purists that back them would very much like to suppress our existence as Coordinators. Rau is very kind and intelligent." Rena shakes her head, "I don't care… I don't want to be involved with ZAFT or Plant. I just want to go to Heliopolis, like I'd planned. I'm an Orb citizen and it's neutral there." Lenne glances at her, "The presence of the Earth Alliance on Heliopolis makes that difficult." Rena glances over, "Then what are you saying? Am I a prisoner here?" Lenne sighs, "No… of course not but…" Rena stares at her, "The shuttle wasn't an accident was it?" Lenne stares at her, "Don't say such things." Rena moves toward her, "What's going on?" Lenne furrows her brow and reaches out to her, "Well the truth is that I've been keeping tabs on you in past few months and yes I requested that you be brought here to me. When I found out you were finally returning to space I couldn't pass up this chance. But the shuttle accident was just that, an accident." Rena tilts her head, a solemn look on her face, "Was it?" Lenne shakes her head, "Do you think I would jeopardize your life that way. You're my daughter. The Vesalius was in that area and because of that they were able to rescue you." Rena stares at her in disbelief. Lenne sighs, "You can believe what you want about the accident but wanting to save you from the prison of a life you live at Orb and bringing you where you belong is my only objective." Rena steps back, "Prison? My life is… was perfect. I don't belong here. I am the heir to the Valorous family of Orb I belong there with father and my friends. My life is not a prison. I'm free to…" Lenne cuts her off, "Free? Tell me then. Why has your father done everything to keep you in Orb. You haven't traveled further than its nation's borders since you removed you from Copernicus. Do you even remember the last time you came to Plant? Do you remember your childhood growing up?" Rena opens her mouth but then realizes that she has nothing to say. "You're just trying to turn me against him. Father only wants to protect me from this war." Tears well in her eyes. Lenne grabs her by the arms, "Verena. Please listen to me. We'll go home together. You'll be at Plant where you belong." Rena shakes her head and pushes her away, "Stop it! You have no right to say any of this. You left me remember… I don't belong with you. I have a life, a different path and a future obligation to Orb. You left me behind when you ran away." She wipes tears away. Lenne turns away, "You don't understand what it was like to live with him, live with his family. They hate us." Rena stares at her, "Us? What are you talking about?" Lenne shakes her head, "Coordinators… the Valorous family of Orb with their ties to the Alliance… their ties to the Blue Cosmos." Rena shakes her head, "No! You're lying. Grandmother and Grandfather were not like that. They never said or did anything that supported their beliefs." Lenne furrows her brow, "Or course they didn't, they adored you because you were their only son's child, but Isamu's mother… me….." Rena furrows her brow, "What does Isamu's mother have to do with this?" Lenne sighs. "Verena, there is so much that you don't know." Rena shakes her head, "Stop… I won't let you poison my mind against my family. You were the one who hated them and me. That's why you left." Lenne stares at her, "No Verena… I left so I could build a better world for you. And I've tried countless times to see you. But your father wouldn't allow it. He's kept you sheltered from everything, even from me. Because he's afraid. Because you're a coordinator." Rena shakes her head, "Stop saying that. I'm not just a coordinator… I'm just me. I don't want to be involved in this senseless debate on Naturals vs. Coordinators." Lenne furrows her brow, "Verena… I didn't mean…" Rena wipes tears from her cheek, "Stop! Please… just stop talking..." Lenne crosses, her hands out, "Verena? Believe me. Everything will be fine in time you'll see. Stop crying. Once we get home…." Rena holds her hand up, "No! I can figure out on my own where I belong! I don't need you! Stay away from me!" She exits, the door slides closed behind her. She leans back against the door for a moment before kicking off down the hall. She barely looks up in time before colliding with a soldier and catches herself. He steadies her, "Hey? Are you ok?" She pushes away from him, "Leave me alone." She moves around him, wiping her tears away with her hand. His hand grasps her wrist, "Ren?" She looks at back at him ready to yell but gasps, "Athrun?" He stared at her, a concerned look on his face, "Hi, It's been awhile."

"How does it handle?" Isamu wearing a helmet shielding his eyes smiles, "No problems so far." He punches some buttons, "I've been working on modifications to the OS to counter the demands of the suit but otherwise it's absolutely awesome." Lukas smiles up at the Tempest, "I'm impressed that you've adjusted so easily to the suit. But not surprised, you're just like your father." The same woman from earlier walks up behind him and whispers in his ear. He turns, "What? Isamu, continue the testing. I want a complete work-up on the funnel system." Isamu opens his face shield and glances at the side monitor, "Is something wrong? Uncle Lukas?" Lukas shakes his head, "I hope not. I have something to check out. Just keep working." Isamu furrows his brow. He bites his bottom lip. _Her shuttle should have arrived by now_. "Are you sure?" Lukas glances over, "Isamu just focus your energy on the Tempest, the suit and you have to be ready for shipment tomorrow." Isamu nods and lowers his face shield, "Got it." The mobile suit gives a thumb-up, "Roger." Lukas shakes his head and exits.

"I was the one who retrieved you from space but they wouldn't tell me anything about you after the medics took you away. The commander told me that you were here." Rena sat staring up at Athrun. He was leaning against the wall opposite her, "Commander?" Athrun nods, "Commander Creuset. You met him at dinner. He told me that you rushed off upset." She sighs, "That man has quite an influence with everyone." Athrun tilts his head. Rena sighs, "I just can't believe all this is happening." Athrun glances aside. She glances up at him. He looks at her, "And I can't believe that you're actually here." He crouches down and wipes a tear from her cheek, "It hurts me to see you so upset. You'll be fine, just wait. Plant is the right place for you to be." She brushes his hand aside, "No…" She wipes her cheeks, "I'll be _fine_ as soon as I'm allowed to return to my father's side." She rises and Athrun stares up at her, "At Heliopolis?" She nods. He furrows his brow. "That isn't a good idea." He rises. Rena stares at him, "Why?" He stares downward. She tilts her head, "What's going on? Everyone seems to be against me going there." He glances over at her, "We just want to protect you that's all." She stares at him. He couldn't help but stare back. She had been pretty when they were together years ago but now she was amazingly beautiful. She furrows her brow, "Protect me? From what?" He continued to just stare at her. She cocks her head, "Why am I even asking you?" He looks down. She glares at him and then starts to go. "Verena… wait I… please don't walk away from me. Please.... we're friends aren't we? Please hear me out." He holds his hand out. She pauses, "Oh so now you want to talk?" He sighs, "Ren..." She holds her hand up, "Three… I waited three years for you. For some sort of contact. We stopped being _friends_ when you severed contact with me." He furrows his brow. She glances at him, "Why? You told me once that nothing would ever come between us." She floats toward him. "Remember? I guess that was just a lie. And now you think just with a few words, I'll believe anything you say." He glances downward and then up at her, "No… Ren… I'm sorry for the past but those words, I meant it. You were the most important person in my life. But now… things are different." She stares at him, "Have things changed so much? You're still Athrun Zala right?" He furrows his brow. "It's not that easy, I'm sorry. I am Athrun Zala but now I'm a member of ZAFT. I'm not a civilian and the choices I make are not my own…." She glances down, "But that's you now…." He stares blankly at her. She shakes her head, "I wrote to you." He glances aside. She grabs his arm, he glances at her. "Every day, for months." She stares into his eyes. He furrows his brow and breaks eye contact. She shrugs, "But you never wrote me back. Not even once. Most important person? You're a liar." He doesn't answer. She turns her head, "It's ok I got over that heartache a long time ago." She glances at him, "I just thought that you were someone that would always be my friend. I guess I was wrong." He looks at her, "Ren…" She was looking downward. She takes a deep breath, "Even so…" She smiles at him, "It was nice to see you again. To know that you're alive and well. Oh, and thank you for saving me." She starts to go. Athrun kicks over and grabs her hand, "Stop!" He makes an angry face, "Don't tell me that you really want to go back to live among those naturals." Rena gasps and pulls her hand away. She kicks back, staring at him in complete surprise, "Who are you?" She looks him over, "I don't even know you anymore. This Athrun Zala… I don't know him at all." She purses her lips together as they stare at each other for a moment in silence. She cocks her head, "And to answer your question, yes I'd rather be back with the _naturals_ then spend another moment here with hateful, one-sided Coordinators." She kicks off leaving a shocked Athrun standing there staring after her.

Rena kicks down a hallway. She collides with Rau who catches her. She stares up at him. He smiles, "Now, here's the person I was looking for." She pulls back, "What do you want? Stay away from me. I don't want to hear anymore about Natural and Coordinators, and I'm not interested in ZAFT in the least." He acts hurt, "Oh, you misinterpret my intentions. I only want to help you. Senator Zala asked me to find you. He feels horrible about the situation and has come up with a solution that I think you'll approve of." She stares at him cautiously.

Kira, Miriallia, and Tolle enter a huge auditorium attending a memorial service in honor of those lost in the shuttle accident. It was crowded with a lot of different people. They slowly make their way to the front. Kira walks up to a set of memorial caskets and lays a handful of lilies down. He glances across the rows of seats at Lukas dressed in a black suit, he sat among several colleagues. He held his head in his hands and appeared completely devastated. Kira furrows his brow and glances over at a photo of Verena. _This is my fault. This is my fault._ Tears roll down his cheeks.

Miriallia sits across from Kira in a café, "Are you sure you're ok Kira?" He sat quietly, "Yeah." Tolle stares at him, "You can't keep blaming yourself." Miriallia reaches across and lays a hand on his, "Tolle is right Kira. But if you need anything we're here." Kira smiles, "Thanks." Flay Allster passes followed by Sai Argyle. She pauses, "Miriallia? Hi." Sai waves his hand, "Hey guys." They nod at him. Flay glances at the trio, "What are you guys doing? You all look so upset?" Tolle shrugs, "We just came back from the shuttle accident memorial." Flay nods, "Oh… I didn't know the memorial was tonight. Sai and I had to go to a dinner party my father hosted." Sai shakes his head, "It's horrible what happened. So did any of you know anyone aboard?" Kira nods, "Yeah a very good friend of mine… she…." He stops himself. Flay gasps, "That's so sad. I'm so sorry." He nods, "Thanks." She sighs, "Well we should get going. Sai and I sneaked away from the party to have some dessert and coffee, alone." She giggles, "Let's go." Sai glances at her and then Kira, "I'm so sorry Kira. If you need…" Flay jerks his arm, "Sai, let's go." Sai nods, "I'll you see you three in class tomorrow?" They nod. He sighs when Flay jerks his arm again and they exit. Kira stares at her. She gives him a quick glance before rushing out. Kira glances down at his drink.

Rena watches as a medic injects her with a fluid filled syringe. "Just relax; this will make you a bit drowsy at first." He removes the syringe and swabs the area. Rena lays back, her eyes flutter closed. Rau stands across from her, "Thank you. You can leave us." The medic nods and leaves. Rau crosses and crouches down, "You and I share a destiny. Fate has brought you to me and I will not waste this opportunity." He reaches over and strokes hair from her face. A medic enters, "Commander, you called for me?" Rau glances over, "Yes…"

Rena sits up, placing a hand to her forehead. Rau smiles, "Are you feeling better?" She glances over at him, "Did I fall asleep?" He crosses, "Just for a few minutes." Rena rubs her arm. He tilts his head, "Is something wrong?" She shakes her head. He nods, "I think it's time then." He holds his hand out. She stares at his hand but then crosses to the door.

Lenne floats down the hall and the quarters she shared with Rena, the lights turn on, "Verena? Are you still here?" She enters the bedroom, "Can we talk? We're heading home to Plant soon so I wanted to go over some things. Verena?" She exits and searches around, "Verena?" She starts to the door.

Rena floats into the pilot seat of a small shuttle. She was wearing a space suit and activates the shuttle buttons above her. A screen turns on. Athrun stares at her, "Rena... wait…" She ignores him and takes a seat and straps on her seatbelt. She turns her attention to the hanger bay doors. They begin to open. "Please listen to me. I'm sorry I didn't want to end things so badly." She glances down at her controls, "There isn't anything more to say except good-bye." She glances over at him. He furrows his brow, "I just wanted you to know that I did write to you, a hundred maybe a thousand times. But I…was too scared, too stupid to send anything." Rena pauses. Athrun continues, "By the time I got the courage up, everything changed so quickly and when my mother was killed on Junius 7." He pauses and then glances up at her again, "My life just wasn't the same anymore." Rena glances at the screen, "Athrun… I'm so sorry. I didn't know." He stares at her pleading with his eyes for her to stay. She looks away, "But I can't stay here not like this. Not feeling like I'm a prisoner." He glances aside, "I know." He steps aside. Rau steps forward, "Now Verena. I hope you appreciate our sentiments. The shuttle has been programmed to emit a neutral message, so you'll only need to watch out for debris but otherwise it should be a smooth ride to Heliopolis. I'm sure you're quite capable of piloting it." She nods at him, "I am. Thank you Commander." He nods.

Lenne leaps toward the docking bay. "Rena? Verena!" She sees the shuttle moving off. "Athrun? What's going on? What's happened? Where is she?" He stood watching the shuttle. "Athrun… why didn't you stop her?" He stood silently watching. "I told him not to." Lenne turns. Patrick walks toward her with Rau at his side, "Lenne, I know that it's upsetting to see her go but if she realizes that we did not mean to hold her here against her will them she will be more likely to want to return." Lenne furrows her brow, "How _dare_ you make that decision without consulting me!" Rau glances at her, "Please forgive me Ms Irmgard. I too aided her in this endeavor." He bows down. She gasps and glances at him, "Rau?" He rises, "But I wouldn't worry. Before allowing her to leave I had the medical staff implant a locator device, so it will be easy to find her on Heliopolis." Lenne furrows her brow. He crosses to her, "I swear to you that I will personally bring her back." Patrick nods, "We'll just give her time to realize where she belongs." Athrun stares off into space after the shuttle.

"Dr. Marlis?" Murrue peers into the darkened office. She steps in. "Can I help you with something Lt?" She gasps and glances over. Lukas sat on a couch near the door looking at a framed picture. He looked disheveled, dressed in the same black suit from the night before, his tie was slightly undone. A bottle of whiskey sat open on the table next to him. She stares at him, "I'm sorry to disturb you but the prototype is being shipped this afternoon, they need your confirmation." He places the picture on the side table and then rises. "I'll just need a moment longer. You can show them the specs until I arrive." She nods. He pulls off his suit coat and straightens his tie. Murrue furrows her brow, "I'm so sorry doctor." He glances over, "Hmm?" She glances downward, "About your daughter." He doesn't respond. Murrue turns to go. He rises, "I'll join you in a few moments."

"Hey Isamu?" Isamu glances over his shoulder at a freckly-faced young guy coming toward him. "Hey Porter." He pulls off his helmet and glances at himself in the mirror. Porter stares at him, "Are you excited about going back home?" Isamu shrugs, "It'll only be for a short trip." Porter nods, "Are you nervous about presenting the prototype?" Isamu unzips the top of his flight suit, "Nah." He sits down and pulls his boots off, "It'll be a complete cake walk. Are you all still going out tonight?" Porter nods, "Yeah. We've all been isolated for so long. Besides we have to make sure you have a proper send off, right? Hurry up and shower and meet me out front." Isamu smiles. Porter stops and turns "Hey I forgot to tell you something." Isamu glances over, "What?" Porter crosses his arms, "They say that Mu La Flaga is going to spend some time stationed here." Isamu rises, "Seriously?" Porter nods, "It'll be awesome to be piloting alongside him don't you think?" Isamu smiles, "Are you kidding me? That guy is beyond awesome. I can't wait to get back into space." He pulls off his shirt and tosses it into a robotic laundry bin at the end of the row of lockers. A news report displaying the shuttle accident update plays on a monitor. Isamu passes by and heads into the showers.


	2. Truth, Lies, and Love

File 01 - Truth, Lies, and Love.

"Please wait right here." Security guards removes some cuffs from her wrist and exit the room. Rena rubs her wrists and glances after them, "Wait! My name is Verena Irmgard-Marlis, my father is a representative of Orb! This is a misunderstanding. Please…" The door shuts and locks. Rena glances around the cold empty room. She glances up at a camera.

"So do you think that we should be worried?" An older gentleman stares at the screen and glances over at a middle-aged man wearing glasses. "We should be cautious. We were lucky they didn't keep her. Who know though what their motives may be. She is special but I don't think we should hold her for very long…" The door opens, "Mr. Jerome?" The older gentlemen turns, "Representative Marlis. So you were notified." Marlis glares at him, "Of course I was. Now I demand that you release my daughter. She's been through quite an ordeal already." _Eyeglasses_ glances over, "Under the circumstances Dr. Marlis there are a few questions that we have for her." Marlis glances over, "Under our agreement, Col. Taft, my family and I have diplomatic immunity from any investigations. It was a part of the bargain." Taft eyes narrow, "But that was before your daughter arrived to this colony in a ZAFT licensed shuttle." Lukas' eyes widen, "ZAFT?" Taft pushes his eyeglasses up, "And since she is a coordinator we can't trust that she betrayed…" Marlis decks him. His glasses fly off. Lukas holds his fist over him, "I will not allow you to discredit my daughter. How dare you… she has no allegiance to ZAFT." Mr. Jerome rises, "Please, Dr. Marlis calm down, it was not the position of OMNI to do so. Your daughter will be released to you." He glances at Col. Taft, who wipes blood from his lip, "She is not a prisoner. We're just being cautious as you can fully understand."

Rena turns when the door slides open, "Father?" He rushes in and they embrace, "Verena… I thought I'd lost you." Tears fill his eyes. She holds him tightly. "I'm sorry… I was so scared." He holds her at arm's length, "Everything is fine. But next time you plan on coming into space let me know beforehand. Is that understood?" She nods. He escorts her out but not before glancing up at the camera.

"Hey Kira! We're going to be late!" Kira races behind Tolle. They enter the gates of the school. They race down a hallway just as a bell rings.

Lukas glances over at Murrue as they walk. "So the shipping of the prototype went well?" She nods and glances slightly over at Rena who stood a few feet away glancing around, "Yes. It'll arrive on Earth in few hours. How is your daughter adjusting?" Marlis glances over, "She's been rather quiet for the past few days. But I suspect that once she's here for awhile longer that she'll be fine. Verena?" Rena glances over and then approaches. "This is Lt. Murrue Ramius. She's been working on the same project with me for several months. Murrue, my daughter Verena." Murrue holds her hand out and they shake. "I've heard a great deal about you. You're quite talented." Rena blushes and nods, "Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you." Murrue smiles as the shake ends, "Well. I should be getting back to work. We do have… things to finish. It was nice to finally meet you." Rena returns her smile. Murrue turns and heads off. Lukas turns to Rena, "I should be getting back to a few projects myself. I can arrange for a student of Dr. Kato's to show you around Heliopolis." Rena shakes her head, "I can manage." He stares at her, "Be careful. Do you need me to lead you out?" She shakes her head. He kisses her on the temple and strokes her cheek, "And later at dinner… perhaps we'll be able to talk more. Oh I forgot, did you take your medication this morning?" She nods. He smiles, "And the tremors are gone now?" Rena holds up her hand, "Yes, I feel better." He nods, "I'll see you later then." He walks off.

Rena wanders down a hallway. She glances around, "I think I made a wrong turn somewhere." She glances behind her and then turns another corner. A gust of wind blows against her. Rena glances backward but then heads cautiously down a hallway to an open door. She steps through into a massive hanger. She steps in cautiously, "Hello?" She passes a huge storage container and pauses. Her eyes widen and she gasps. Standing in front of her were the GUNDAM. She stares at them, "Mobile suits?" She glances aside at another GUNDAM laying on a flatbed truck. She crosses toward them and stares up at them, an almost déjà-vu feeling coming over her. She suddenly felt a bit dizzy. She falls forward but catches herself against the side of the truck. Various images and schematics filled her mind. Flash. _A young girl stands inside a lab. A man with glasses reaches down and takes her hand._ Back. Rena pulls back and leans against a wall. She covers her face with her hands and lowers them when the images start to settle down. "Hey who left this door open?" Rena twirls around and ducks behind some covered containers. "This is a restricted area. You think these people would be more careful." The man walks by. "Damn amateurs." Rena heads across behind him. The man turns and scans the area. Rena presses against the side of another container. "Hey are you ready to leave or what?" The man turns, "Yeah everything's clear over here." He runs across the hanger to another guy. Rena waits a few moments and then steps out from her hiding spot. She rushes back to the door, it was shut tight. She heads back and then steps out looking up at GUNDAM as she approaches. Her eyes moved from one to the other, each one was distinctive. _Why are they so familiar_? She furrows her brow. Her eyes become dull. _GAT-X303, 18.86 meters 79.6 tons. Its X300-series frame allows it to transform into a clawed mobile armor_ form, which can seize enemy ships and mobile suits and then destroy them with its built-in beam weapons. Rena glances at another. _The GAT-X105 Strike. 17.73 meters 85.1 tons. Equipped with the same Phase Shift Armor_ as the others rendering it almost invulnerable to physical attacks, and its shield has an _anti-beam coating_ to protect it from energy weapons. The Strike can also be adapted to a variety of combat situations by attaching different _Striker packs_. The door slides open, "I forgot my paperwork! I'll be right there!" Rena snaps out of her trance and glances over. She rushes behind the bulkheads. The two men cross over to the GUNDAM, "I just can't get over how cool these are. ZAFT won't stand a chance." Rena slips out the door. One man turns, "What was that?" Rena rushes through corridor after corridor, _What was all that? How do I know all that?_ She leans against a wall and glances aside, catching her breath. Flash. _A young girl sits sketching on the floor of the lab. She is surrounded by a sea of drawings__**. **__A man crouches down and picks up one drawing. It is a sketch of the body of a mobile suit._ Back. Rena shakes her head. "Rena?" She glances over, "Father?" He tilts his head, "What's wrong?" She shakes her head, "I got lost." He crosses and hugs her, "That's fine I'll lead you out. Come on." He glances off behind them but then heads off.

"I'm not looking forward to meeting this… Verena." Yzak sighs and kicks his feet up on a table. Dearka laughs, "What are you talking about? I heard she was hot. You're an idiot." Yzak glances at him, "What do you know?" Dearka closes the magazine he was looking at, "My father was at that same dinner." Yzak crosses his arms, "That means nothing." He glances over at Athrun who sat at on a couch nearby reading a book. "Hey Athrun you saw her right. What do you think?" Athrun looks over, "Hmm?" Dearka nods. "This Verena girl. You and Miguel rescued her from space right?" Athrun nods and goes back to his book. Dearka leans over, "So?" Athrun closes the book, "So?" Yzak glances over at Athrun. Dearka shrugs rolling his eyes, "What does she look like? If she's anything like her mom then..." He smiles. Yzak glares at Athrun, "You saw her huh?" Athrun shrugs. Dearka smirks, "Ah come on Athrun. You were the last person to talk to her. What's she like?" Yzak sits upright and glances at Dearka, "He spoke with her?" Athrun sighs and glances at Yzak and Dearka, "Yes, I saw her and spoke with her." Yzak rises, "How is it they introduced herto_ you_?" Athrun sighs, "It's not like you think. I wasn't introduced to her. Besides I've known Verena since we were 7. We went to preparatory school together on Copernicus. We were… friends." Dearka laughs, "Friends? Really? What would Lacus Clyne think about you reuniting with an old girlfriend?" Athrun blushes, "It's not like that. Besides I haven't seen Ren in a few years." Dearka smiles, "Oh so it's Ren huh?" Yzak glares at Dearka and then Athrun, "So did the two of you catch up on old times?" Athrun gives him a look and rises, "Not really. She left for Heliopolis a couple of days ago." Dearka rises, "What? You mean she's on that colony with those Earth Feddie suits?" Yzak continues to glare at Athrun. Nicol enters with Rusty, "Hi guys." They glance over. Rusty glances around, "What's up with you guys? You could cut the tension in here with a knife." Dearka glances over, "Yzak's future betrothed went to Heliopolis." Rusty tilts his head, "Who made that arrangement?" Nicol gasps, "What? You mean the rumors about Verena Irmgard-Marlis being here were true?" Dearka nods, "Yzak's mom wants the two of them hooked up." Yzak glares at him, "Shut up. Stop spreading stories Dearka." Nicol furrows his brow, "Why would they let her go to that colony with our mission planned?" Yzak glances over, "I have no idea, maybe we should ask Athrun." Athrun glances over, "Her father is there. She wanted to leave." Rusty crosses his arms, "So she chose to be with some Natural instead of her own kind? Your fiancée sure is strange Yzak. You'd make the perfect couple." Yzak glances over, "Very funny jerk. I already said she wasn't my fiancée." Dearka glances over, "Yzak's right. Besides she's run away to Heliopolis." Rusty smirks, "So what really happened Yzak? Did she see your face and run off as fast as she could?" Dearka smiles, "Or maybe she has some boyfriend there already." Yzak glares at him, "Shut up." Dearka laughs. Nicol watches them and then tilts his head, "Aren't you worried that she'll be harmed in our attack?" Athrun glances downward, "She'll be retrieved by Commander Creuset, he's already planned it." They all look at Athrun. "In the meantime we should train." Rusty nods, "Athrun is right. We should practice so that none of you pansies get killed."

"Is Isamu piloting the prototype mobile suit?" Rena and her father sat at a long dinner table. Lukas looks up from his dinner, "What?" Rena glances over, "Ms. Ramius mentioned a prototype." Lukas stares at her, "You know you're really not supposed to know anything about that." Rena glances down. _Flash of the GUNDAM, her strange memories_. Lukas tilts his head, "Hon?" She furrows her brow, "This war is growing, it seems as if even the neutral nations are involved." Lukas tilts his head, "You shouldn't worry so." Rena stares down at her food, "I know…" She pushes the food around on her plate. Lukas watches. Rena sighs, "I missed another chance to see Isamu." Lukas sips from his wine, "He's in the Federation military Verena, he has a duty to fulfill." Rena furrows her brow. Lukas tilts his head, "You shouldn't worry. He is the most competent and skilled pilot I've ever known." Rena looks up, "Is he staying on Earth long?" Lukas shrugs, "Who knows. I suspect they'll pull him back and station him in space." Rena nods and glances aside. He tilts his head, "I know you're upset at missing the chance to see Isamu but something else is on your mind. Tell me." She looks over at him. He stared at her intently, "Verena?" She nods, "Today when I was lost I saw the mobile suits." He glances at her, "What?" She glances downward, "I entered the hanger where they were stored." He lowers his fork, "Verena…" He grips the table cloth, "Those suits… don't worry about it. It's ok, you won't get in trouble. You shouldn't think about it anymore." She stares forward, "I know but I can't help it." He furrows his brow, "Verena…" She glances at him, "I can't figure it out, but I can't shake their images from my mind. The designs seemed so familiar to me. Why would those suits seem so familiar?" Marlis' eyes widen and he stares at her. She looks up, "Is that strange?" He gulps some wine and shakes his head, "No... you've been privy to the mobile suits we develop at Orb, they just resemble ours. Don't dwell on it… please." She furrows her brow. He sighs, "I'm just sorry you had to learn about their development like this." She stares at him, "Why is Orb involved in this anyway? Doesn't Orb have a strict standpoint on peace and neutrality?" Lukas sighs, "There are things that happen because they must. It really is a complicated matter that has nothing to do with you. Don't concern yourself. As far as you're concerned there are no suits and we are representatives of the Orb nation, supporting it's ideas of peace. Let's not talk about it any further, ok?" His tone was firm and final. She nods reluctantly. He begins to eat again. They sit in silence for quite a long time. Rena stares down at her plate. _I was with ZAFT, those Omni officials were worried about me arriving on that shuttle. Do they suspect anything? Do they know about these suits?_ He stares at her, "Verena? Is there something else on your mind?" She looks up, "Father. We never discussed it. The events surrounding my arrival here but I'm sure you realized that I was almost taken to at Plant." He stares at her, "You almost were taken to Plant, what do you mean?" She furrows her brow, "ZAFT soldiers in the area of the accident rescued me." Lukas nods, "Yes I am aware of that much but why would they want to take to Plant?" She glances downward and bites her bottom lip, "Another ship met up with the one I was on. It wasn't a military one." Lukas leans forward, "What are you getting at?" Rena shakes her head, "It doesn't really matter. I convinced them to let me go." Luka continued to stare at her. Rena bites her bottom lip. "Mother was there." Lukas lowers his fork, "Lenne…" He clenches his fist, "God… I knew it. She is relentless." Rena glances downward. He sighs, "I'm sorry." Rena continues, "She looked like I remember. From what I can remember." She furrows her brow. He glances off, "It scares me that she was involved. This is exactly why I wanted you to remain on Earth, away from her and her ideas." He grasps her hand, "That settles it. After the rest of the project is sent off, we're returning to Orb." Rena stares at him, "What? But when is that?" He glances at her, "In about a week." He picks up his wine glass. Rena stares at the plate in front of her, "But I just got here and I wanted to spend more time here." He stares at her, "I'm sorry honey but under the circumstances I don't think it's a good idea for you or I to remain in space. Who knows what your mother will try next." Rena nods, "You're right. You're always right." He stares at her and furrows his brow, "I'm sorry... but it's for your own safety." She nods. "I have to protect you from…" He trails off. She leans forward, "So we really have to leave in a week… I have so little time." He stares at her, "Little time? You have plans? I thought you came here to see Isamu, there's something else?" She shrugs, "Well seeing Isamu was one of the things I wanted but there's an friend living here, a boy I haven't seen in years and I planned this trip to see him." Her father lowers the glass, "A boy?" She nods, "You know that I have so few friends. I found an old picture of him awhile ago and had been searching… he turned out to be here. I contacted him and then made my plans." Lukas stares at her, "I see." She nods, "His name is Kira Yamato. He and his parents live here on Heliopolis." Her father nods, "I see. So that's the real reason you decided to venture out into space. To visit a cute boy." Rena's cheeks redden, "Dad… stop...." She glances down and plays with her fork, "He's just an old friend of mine from the preparatory school… on Copernicus." Her father furrows his brow. "From Copernicus?" Rena stares at him, "Is something wrong?" He shakes his head, "No... what did you say his name is again?" She shrugs, "Kira Yamato. You probably don't remember him but he was one of my best friends, I introduced you to him once." He stares at her. She stares at him, "Do you remember Kira? It was only a few years ago." He thinks for a moment, "Kira? Was he your little boyfriend?" She shakes her head, "No… that was Athrun… Athrun Zala. I'd rather not discuss him." Lukas nods. _Right, the senator's son._ Rena continues, "Kira and I were best friends…" She furrows her brow, "Oh no…" Her father looks up at her, "Is something wrong?" She nods, "Kira, like everyone else, thinks I'm missing or dead." Lukas nods, "You're right, especially with the memorial, a lot of your fans showed up. But don't worry I'm working on remedying the situation." Rena nods, "Did you see him there?" Lukas shrugs, "I… don't even recall what this friend of yours looks like. But I'm sure if you made arrangements to visit him he must have attended." Rena rises, "Oh no… he must be completely upset. He would be blaming himself. I have to see him right away!" Her father looks up at her, "Well then by all means go. And since you didn't eat dinner here maybe you can get him to take you out being that _he_ was the reason you came out here." Rena looks down at her plate, it was barely touched. "I'm sorry." She smiles and kisses him on the cheek. He strokes her cheek, "Verena…" He stares at her, "Remember though, we are leaving in a week." She nods before rushing out. He stares forward_. And I can't afford for you to remember_. He sips his wine. _To find out the truth_.

Kira taps on some keys on his laptop. The screen was filled with some tech specs on a exoskeleton. He leans sideways on his hand and idly punches a few keys. He was obviously distracted, he glances up at his bulletin board. The photo was pinned up. He continues to stare at it until a slight knock at his door distracts him, "Kira?" He glances over, "I'm not very hungry mom, I'm sorry, I have some work to finish." A pretty woman with dark black blue hair enters, "That's understandable but you have a guest. The two of you should probably go out to eat, since you've missed dinner." She glances out into the hall, "He's right in here. If you need anything I'll be downstairs." She gives Kira a look and a smile and walks off. He stares over confused until Rena peers around the corner and stands in the doorway, "Thank you Mrs. Yamato." She glances over, "Kira… hi. I'm not disturbing you am I?" Kira rises slowly his eyes wide in complete shock. "Ren?" He stares at her speechless, tears welling in his eyes. She smiles and tilts her head, "I'm sorry, for being so long in coming seeing you. My travel plans were…" He rushes over and grabs her and holds her tightly, "You're alive! I knew it. I felt it." She wraps her arms around him, "Kira… I'm sorry for worrying you. But I'm finally here. We're together again." He nods, "Mm hmm." He continues to hold her, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Kira walks a few steps in front of Rena, "I want to make one quick stop before dinner. This is it coming up." He walked up ahead of her down a torch lit pathway in the park. Rena glances side to side, "It all looks so authentic, like a park on Earth." She glances at some trees nearby. A slight alarm sounds. He glances at his watch, "It's later than I thought." Rena glances around, "What is that?" Kira looks up, "Hmm?" She stares at him a frantic look in her eyes, "That alarm sound. Is something wrong?" Kira furrows her brow and shakes his head, "No… don't worry your safe here." He smiles to reassure her. She nods her head. He glances up, "That's just a weather change notice. It's on the schedule, I just lost track of time." He smiles at her. She stares at him perplexed. He chuckles, "It's going to drizzle soon, here at the park." She continued to look at him strangely. He shrugs, "Guess that doesn't happen on Earth huh." Rena smiles and shakes her head, "No… Although we do have weather forecasts but they tend to get it wrong sometimes." A few drops of rain fall. She looks up just as it increases in frequency. She gasps at the chill of the water. "Oh my god." Kira stares at her, he grits his teeth, "I'm sorry, you'll get soaked." She laughs and twirls around. "That's fine. How funny." He watches her for a moment, a smile on his face. The rain begins to fall harder. He reaches out and grabs her hand, "Come on!" They run along the now wet sidewalks and through some gates into a covered section of the park. It was filled with beautiful flowers, the sweet fragrance filling the air. The rain taps rhythmically on the roof. Kira pulls his jacket off, "You're soaked. I'm sorry..." She smiles through her slightly chattering teeth, "So are you." He shakes his head, "I'm fine." She rubs her hands together, "This place…" The gazebo was dimly lit with small lights that seemed to twinkle. "It's magical." She glances around and spots a granite carved water fountain. She sees it and gasps, "Oh Kira." He motions, "This is what I wanted to show you. It's like the one on Copernicus. They say the architect that made it is the same guy." She stares at it and smiles. He continues, "Do you remember? You… Athrun, and I almost got in trouble for sneaking in to that private park." Rena nods, "Of course I remember." She crosses touching the cold stone, "We used to always go there to plot." She steps up onto the edge and starts to walk one foot in front of the other. She glances over at him, "Remember when you fell into the fountain and pulled Athrun in by accident?" Kira laughs. He sits on the side, "Well about that." She glances down at him, "What?" He looks over at her, "Well it wasn't really much of an accident." She tilts her head, "What? But you pulled me in when you fell." He laughs, "Yeah… you were so mad because you had on some _special_ dress." She glances at him, "That was a gift from my grandmother. It was very expensive. I still haven't told my father the real reason it was ruined." She laughs, "It was funny though. Even if it was deliberate." She smiles. He nods, "You really looked beautiful that night." She stares at him, "Did I? Thank you." She leans down and smiles, "Was that before or after you pulled me in?" She stops smiling as she stared into his eyes. He stares back, "Both…" They stared at one another. Drawing closer with each second. Rena furrows her brow, as she felt her heartbeat quicken. "I never noticed how amazing your eyes are. Have they always been like that." Kira could feel his cheeks suddenly starting to burn, "No.. I mean yes…" He draws back and rises, his cheeks were bright red, "I'm still the same Kira as always." Rena places her hands at her waist, "No there's definitely something about you. Maybe I just never noticed it before." Kira gulps as his pulse quickens. He avoids her gaze, "I'm sure your just seeing things." She nods and holds her hand down to him, "Maybe… would you please help me down." He turns and stares at her, cocking his head, "You're not serious?" She laughs, "Kira… I won't pull you in. I promise." He stares at her reluctantly. She tilts her head, "Kira Yamato? I thought we were best friends. Don't you trust me?" He stares at her a playful look on his face, "Should I?" She purses her lips and sighs, "I don't know…" She moves to step down. Her shoe catches and she stumbles forward. Kira reacts and catches her in his arms, "Are you ok?" She nods, "Uh huh. Thank you, that could have been painful." He smiles, "Don't worry, I would never let you fall." She nods and locks eyes with him. "Kira…" Their faces were close. "Ren…" She studies his face, "Those eyes." He just stared at her saying nothing. He moves in, closing his eyes and kisses her. Rena lays a hand on his cheek, closes her eyes and kisses him back. The rain softens and stops, an alarm rings twice. Rena pulls back, "Kira... what's happening?" He tilts his head, "I…." They kiss again. "Hey! This place is closed." An old man crosses toward them. "You two love birds trespassing! I'm calling the authorities." Kira and Rena glance at one another holding in their laughter. He waves as he grabs her wrists and runs off, "Sorry! We were just leaving." They both run for the exit, laughing and rush down the wet streets.

Rena and Kira laugh inside a bistro. "You didn't..." Kira covers his face, "It was almost the most humiliating moment ever. If I could have had just one." Rena laughs. She forks some cheesecake into her mouth, "Oh, I'm stuffed. You should eat some of this. Here." He nods. She is about to feed him a bite. "Kira?" Sai crosses over with Flay behind him. "It is you, hey." Kira looks up, "Oh hey Sai." He stares at Flay. "Hi… Flay." She tilts her head, "Hi." Kira motions, "This is Rena. Rena this is Flay Allster." Flay glances over at her, her eyes widen. _Verena Irmgard-Marlis is with him?_ Rena lowers the fork and tilts her head. _Flay_? She glances at Kira and smiles. He notices and his cheeks start to go pink. She nods, "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Sai smiles and holds his hand out, "Wow… it's so nice to see… I mean meet you. I'm Sai… Sai Argyle. Kira already mentioned that though." He blushes slightly but quickly regains his composure, when Flay nudges him, "Did the two of you get caught up in the rain?" Rena nods, "It was quite an interesting experience." He nods. Flay tilts her head giving Sai a look. She turns to Rena acting indifferent, "I've never seen you around here before." Sai glances at Flay. Rena tilts her head, confused, "That's because I'm not from around here. I'm here visiting from Onogoro." Flay stares at her acting as if she'd just realized who she was, "Wait a minute. You're Verena Irmgard-Marlis. You look a lot more plain than on television." Rena purses her lips. Flay tilts her head, "Wait a minute, I thought you died or went missing in that shuttle accident. Didn't you go to her memorial?" Kira nods, "Yes but…" Flay tosses her hair off her shoulder, cutting him off, "But you're not dead." Other people in the café start to look over. Rena glances around and then stares at Flay, "No you're right, I'm very much alive." Flay purses her lips. Rena glances at Kira, "I was saved by a passing shuttle and arrived a few days ago." People start to whisper, "It is her. Wow." Kira glances around and then at his watch, "Wow it's late. We should get going. Are you ready?" Rena glances at him. He glances at Sai and Flay. "We actually have to leave." He rises and holds his hand out to and helps Rena to her feet. "I'll see you in class Sai. Bye Flay."

They exit, "Sorry about that." Rena shakes her head, "It's not a big deal. I'm used to it." She puts her arm though his. Their fingers interlock, "So that was Flay huh? She's… pretty…" Kira's cheek start to turn red again. "Uh... yeah… I'm so sorry about that. She's usually really nice." Rena shrugs. "It's fine." Kira glances over at her. She smiles at him, "Really… so she has a boyfriend already huh?" Kira sighs, "Yeah, Sai… he's my good friend so…" He shrugs, "And having you here changes everything." She stares at him. He bites his bottom lip, "Um… not that I'm saying that you and I…" He blushes. Rena tilts her head, "You're so cute Kira. I'm glad I came. Going through the ordeal of getting here was worth it just to be next to you." He and she pause, "I'm glad." They stare at one another. Kira glances ahead, "So do you want to go home? It's getting late." She shakes her head, "No I kind of don't want this night to end." She leans in close to him, "What should we do next? What else can you show me?" He glances over at her his eyes wide.

"Junior grade Kisaragi, is it?" Isamu wearing a flight suit turns, "Yes? Sir." He salutes the approaching commander. The man salutes, "At ease. I hear great things about this mobile suit. It sounds spectacular." Isamu nods, "It is a great suit sir. I'm honored that I was selected to pilot it." The man nods, "Well, the opinion of Lukas Marlis has a profound influence." Isamu furrows his brow. _Lukas has close ties with OMNI? That's strange?_ The man continues, "Let's hope that it meets all our expectations. I'll see you out on the testing grounds in a couple hours. Good luck and get yourself checked in." Isamu nods and salutes, "Sir, thank you sir." The commander walks off. Isamu sighs and heads toward an elevator. "Junior grade Kisaragi!" He glances upward at an approaching young woman. He smiles a bit, "Yes?" She stops out of breath, "An urgent message from Heliopolis has been awaiting you." Isamu smile fades. "Urgent? From?" She tilts her head, "Dr. Lukas Marlis?" His eyes widen, "Did he say what it was about!" She gasps as she shakes her head, "No... something about the shuttle accident." Isamu furrows his brow, "Shuttle accident?" She nods, "Yes, a civilian shuttle originating from Orb hit some space debris a few days ago. A lot of innocent people were killed. Isamu gasps. _Rena? Accident. She was heading to Heliopolis._ His hand falls to his forehead, he turns pale. The woman gasps, "You can take the message in your quarters."

Isamu rushes into a small dorm room and glances around. He spots the beeping monitor and rushes over. He turns it on. Lukas sat at a desk, "Isamu?" Isamu still frantic leans onto the desk, "Tell me it isn't true! Uncle Lukas? What happened?!" Lukas shakes his head, "Calm down. She's fine. I take it you've just found out about the shuttle accident?" Isamu sighs and slides into a chair, "Why didn't you tell me? This all could have waited." Lukas tilts his head, "No. You were in classified training and also I didn't want you to be distracted. It's important for you to be able to advance your career. Your father and grandfather had great hope in that." Isamu furrows his brow, "But still Rena is more important to me than my career." Lukas smiles. "I know." Isamu tilts his head, "What happened?" Lukas shrugs, "Apparently some debris from a nearby battle collided with the shuttle. A lot of the passengers were injured some were killed. Rena was presumed missing for awhile but she arrived to us safely." Isamu sighs, "Is she ok, was she harmed?" Lukas shakes his head, "She's perfectly fine actually. Not harmed in the least. I just wanted to keep you updated, just in case you heard any opposing news." Isamu glances aside, "Thank you Uncle Lukas. I warned her not to come but she is such a hard head. I don't know if I could have dealt with losing her." Lukas tilts his head, "So you knew she was traveling here then?" Isamu glances over a shocked look in his eyes, "I… yes. She contacted me and I tried to tell her not to but... she... you know how she gets..." Lukas laughs, "Don't worry yourself son... I know very well the power she holds over us all." He nods, "Well I should let you get settled. We'll talk again soon." Isamu nods, "Right. Thank you for letting me know." Lukas nods. The monitor shuts off. Isamu rises and glances at the window of his room. He had an excellent view of the hangers and docks. The base was bustling. "Kisaragi? Your presence is required at conference room 4 in one hour." He glances over his shoulder at the door before glancing back out the window one last time and crossing to the bathroom for a shower

.

Rena holds her knees against her chest. She and Kira sat sprawled in an open field. She sat her knees pulled against her chest, plucking at the grass. _Flash of her interaction with Athrun_. Kira stared at her, "So no word?" she glances down and shakes her head. Kira furrows his brow. She glances aside, "Do you like being on this colony?" Kira nods, "Yeah." He looks up at the night sky. "It's peaceful here. Sometimes it's hard to believe that there's even a war going on." She nods. He sighs, "It's so wrong, all the fighting… and for what?" She glances downward, "War... is difficult to understand..." She glances at Kira, "Did you know that my cousin Isamu is a pilot for the Earth Alliance." Kira glances over. "Really? I'm sorry... I didn't mean to sound...." She shakes her head, "Don't worry about it." She furrows her brow, "I agree with you. The fighting is wrong. But he chose to follow in my late uncle and my grandfathers footsteps. His dad was an OMNI ace, one of the best ever." She smiles, "He died in an accident when Isamu was still a baby. My dad says that Isamu is just as good." Kira nods. She sighs, "Even so I'm scared that something will happen to him. He tries to reassure me that someday it'll all end and that he'll definitely live to see that day. He's a firm believer that you have to fight for what you want. He believes that his path will lead to peace." She laughs, "Fighting to reach peace. It makes no sense. Since I'm a pacifist sometimes we get into heated debates and…" She shakes her head, "I'm sorry I'm rambling." Kira glances straight at the sky, "No… war is just so devastating. The fighting... so people getting hurt and dying. I watch the reports. There's so much that people don't understand." He stares at the sky, "To fight because you're coordinator or because you're a natural, it makes no sense." Rena lays back. "I agree." Kira glances over at her. She stares upward, "It's so quiet here. There are so few places on Earth that you don't hear about battles. But back home the sky and sea stretch on forever. You feel like you're in different world." Kira glances over at her, "I don't think I'd remember what it was like to be on Earth. I think I was barely walking when my family moved away from Orb. I've always lived in space some way or another." She glances at him, "It's not much different then here and now." Rena turns onto her side to face him her cheeks slightly pink, "And as beautiful and quiet home is... for some reason I would give it all up… to be here… like this… with you." Kira looks at her and blushes. She smiles, "You make me feel so safe and happy." He smiles, "Well then why don't you move to Heliopolis?" She sits up, "I…" She furrows her brow, "I can't. My father and I are leaving in a week and I have thing to do, a major life in Orb." Kira stares at her, "Really? One week." She shrugs, "My father should be finished with his work project by then so he wants to take me back to Earth. The shuttle accident scared him a bit I think. I never thought things would turn out like this though. I don't have very many real friends at home and being with you again feels so incredible." She lays her hand on his and stares at him, "I can do or say anything to you, and you that you won't judge me. Kira, you have always been my only true friend. I regret losing contact with you. That was so much wasted time." Tear fill her eyes, "And now we'll be separated again." Kira leans up and kisses her. "Your rambling." She sniffs back her tears, "I know." He kisses her on the cheek, "It's ok we'll figure it out. We're together right now right, even after being apart all those years." She smiles, "Right." She hugs him, "Kira… promise me that we won't think about how short our time is together and we'll make the most of it." He pulls her against him, "I promise." She nods. He rises, "Well how about I walk you home, it's late. Your dad may never let me take you out again." He smiles. He holds his hand down to her. She nods, taking his hand and rises.

Engineers make the final preparations on the Tempest. Isamu heads toward a conference room. Inside a man sits at a table looking over schematics on a monitor. Techs move around the table, gathering information. A woman crosses, with some security officers, "Name, rank and security clearance." He nods, "Isamu Kisaragi, Junior grade pilot, code 567334." She inputs the info in a hand held monitor. A dossier pops up. She looks at Isamu. He smiles at her. She turns, "Lt Commander Reynolds? Junior Grade Kisaragi is here as ordered." The man seated at the table nods, "Great." Others in the room look over. "We were hoping you'd get here early there are a few test we'd like to run before we head out into the field." Isamu nods, "Of course." Reynolds leads back through the door and toward the Tempest, "I've heard great things about you Junior Grade Kisaragi." Isamu nods, "I hope to be able to live up to those claims." Reynolds nods, "As do we all." Isamu looks up at Gundam. "Wow they've finished installing the armor." Reynolds nods, "The proto-type, GAT X23 Tempest will be ready for battle as soon as we pass the certification testing today." Isamu nods. Reynolds hands him a head set, "Before we head up to the cockpit put this on." Isamu stares at it, "What's this supposed to do?" Reynolds motions some techs over, "We would like to monitor your brain waves during the testing. You'll also need to put on a few other sensors, so remove your shirt" Isamu unzips his suit and pulls off his t-shirt. The techs apply a series of sensors to his chest back and arms. Reynolds nods, "Great we should be all set. You can get suited up and ready." Isamu pulls on his t-shirt, "Excuse me sir. May I ask why this is necessary? Initial tests were already run while I was at Heliopolis. What is it are you so interested in?" Reynolds signs off on some reports and turn to stares at Isamu, "We've read the multiple reports but we'd like to run some of our own. Don't worry. We're just curious about how _your_ body reacts to the suit. The next few days should be very interesting." They climb onto a lift.

Kira waits outside the gates of Lukas Marlis' mansion. Rena rushes out and embraces him. They walk off together. Montage of the next few days. _Kira leading her through a shopping district. Walking hand and hand as Kira points out important landmarks. Eating food from a street vendor, relaxing and talking near the fountain, sitting on the hill, hands interlocked, watching the sunset. _End. Rena and Kira walk through the gates of the mansion. She was laughing from something funny he had said. She turns to face him. They kiss. "I guess this is good night?" She shakes her head, "My father has to stay overnight at work. Do you want to come up? I want to you to hear something I've been working on, it's a new song." He smiles, "Really? That would be awesome." She opens to front door, "Come on." They enter into an echoing hallway. "This house sounds so empty." Rena nods, "Father is hardly here in the evenings so he lets the servants have the evenings off." Kira nods, "Servants, hmm." Rena smiles at him and starts up the staircase. Kira glances around turning, "Wow, it's huge. It must take a lot of servants to keep it up." He glances over to the stairs. Rena stares at him and smiles. She starts up. He follows.

"Ok Kisaragi. Proceed." Reynolds and a few others including the commander from before watch some monitors. Isamu takes the Tempest out into a battle scarred but empty city. An automated mobile armor flies out. Isamu blasts it. He continues through a series of different attacks and battles. "See. Look at these brain wave patterns. And these physical patterns." The commander shrugs, "What's the big deal. They look normal to me." Reynolds types into a keyboard and pulls up some other files, "Check these out for comparison." The waves are all spiked and erratic. "These are for the other test pilots. While they are good pilots they have to exert a great deal of energy to focus on utilizing the g-suits systems. To him, this is like a walk in the park." The men begin to talk among themselves, "Is this man a battle coordinator?" Reynolds shakes his head, "No. Although his mother was a coordinator. He was conceived naturally. Both she and his father Jin Kisaragi are dead." The commander glances over, "Really? So he's Jin Kisaragi's boy?" The tech nods, "Right." The commander smiles, "No wonder, that alone is what gives him the edge." The tech tilts his head, "Sir?" The commander nods, "Jin Kisaragi is what you would call a natural ace. He was one of the best, OMNI had ever seen."

Rena strums on a guitar as she sings a ballad. Kira, who sat on the floor next to her, watches her, his eyes wide in excitement and awe. She smiles and continues to play and sing. Kira smiles as she finishes her last line and looks over at him. He claps, "That was really good." She bows her head, "Thank you've been a wonderful audience." He sighs, "It's too bad you weren't able to have a concert here on Heliopolis." Rena's eyes widen, "That's what I'll do. After father and I go back to Orb, I'll have my manager arrange a concert, then I can come back and see you." Kira smiles, "that would be awesome, you have tons of fans here. Maybe I'll move to Orb." Rena smiles as she strums a few random chords on the guitar, "Kira?" He tilts his head, "Yeah?" She lowers the guitar to the floor, "You would do that?" Kira shrugs, "Who knows… my parents might not be keen on it but. I'm 16 now so…" She crawls over to him and kisses him, "I can't wait."

Lukas sits in his office. He rubs his eyes as he continues to scroll through schematics on the monitor. He glances aside at a photo on his desk. Isamu in his graduation dress uniform stood with his arm around Rena's shoulder. He stares at the photo a worried look on his face. "Representative Marlis?" He glances over to the door. Col. Taft enters, glancing around the room, "How are things proceeding?" Lukas rises, "On schedule. I know you've received notice of that so what is that you really want?" Taft crosses to the desk. He glances over at the photo, "I received word from a contact of mine. And old colleague of yours from Ledonia labs." Lukas rises, "I'm no longer affiliated with that place." Taft nods, "Of course not. But you must admit the work they're doing there is quite impressive." Lukas scowls, "I wouldn't call it that." Taft nods, "What would you call it then, I was not there. I have no insight, just an opinion based on the videos I've seen." Lukas gasps. Taft nods, "Does your daughter remember much from that time?" Lukas grits his teeth, "Get out." Taft crosses his arms, "I'm sorry to have upset you. Especially since you've done so much for us already but I warn you, that you immunity will only carry so far. We both know what she's capable of if unsupervised." He exits the room. Lukas clenches his fists.

Kira laying asleep on the floor couch, opens his eyes. He glances down at Rena who had fallen asleep against him. She slept so peacefully. He reaches over to stroke some hair from her cheek. Her eyes open slowly. She looks up at him and smiles. "Hi..." He smiles, "Hi..." She sits up and stretches, "What time is it?" He shakes his head, "I don't know." She glances over at a clock, it was after 3 am. She gasps, "Oh it's that late... won't your parents be worried?" Kira stares at her, "It's fine. Sometimes I'm out even later working on school projects." She nods, "I don't want you to get into trouble." He smiles, "I won't. Besides I don't want to leave." She tilts her head, "I don't want you to leave either." Kira sits up, "Then it's settled I should stay." She glances downward, "But if my father finds you here...." Kira tilts her face up and kisses her. "Then I'll come back tomorrow then." She smiles, "Ok." He nods and rises. Kira pulls on his jacket as Rena leads him cautiously down the stairs. She checks the nearby rooms and then motions, "He's still gone. Come on." Kira rushes downward and out the front door. Rena waves to him as he exits the front gate.

Athrun dressed casually, stands inside a beautifully decorated living room. Lenne enters from another room. She was dressed in a form-fitted silk day dress, "Athrun?" She smiles, "I'm so glad you could come so close to leaving." He glances over at her. "Commander Creuset said it was urgent. Is something wrong Ms. Irmgard?" She stares at him, "Athrun, I asked you countless times… please call me Lenne." He nods, "I'm sorry… Lenne, what can I do for you." She hands him a photo, "It's about this." He takes the photo and glances at it. It was of the trio. He gasps, "I can't believe it." He furrows his brow, "This seems like a long time ago." She grasps his hand, "Athrun?" He glances at her. She furrows her brow, "I know that you're engaged to Siegel Clyne's daughter Lacus, but you once loved my Verena right? She had this picture with her. You all look so close and happy." Athrun glances at her. Lenne tilts her head, "I saw the way you looked at her. You and she are a good match." Athrun shakes his head, "I… I care about her but… I can't..." Lenne grasps his hand, "I don't want you to compromise anything that could jeopardize your future but, promise me this one thing that you'll make sure she's returned to me safely? That's all I ask. Protect her with your life." Athrun stares at Lenne and glances down at the picture, "My team and I promise to return her to you."

_Rena walks through a darkened hallway. She passes by a mirror, the imaged reflected back at her is her about 5, dressed in an off white pajama like outfit. She stares at herself. Up ahead she hears the cries of young children and the incoherent mumblings of adults. A man ushers her along toward a room, a bright light pours out into the dark hall. into a brightly lit lab. Several other children where strapped down onto gurneys, IVs in their arms. A doctor in a lab coat turns, "Ah… the donor is here."_ Rena gasps and sits up in her bed. She trembles. She stares at her hands, they were shaking. She clenches them and holds them against her chest. "It's ok… I can do this." She pulls her knees into her chest.

There is a slight knock at the door, "Lady Verena, breakfast is being served." Rena glances over, "I'll be right down." She buries her face in her knees. _What's happening to me? Why do I feel so strange right now?_

A little later, Rena, looking refreshed and put together walks into the dining room, "Something smells delicious." Lukas glances over. "Good morning darling, sleep well?" She shakes her head. "I couldn't sleep much." HE stares at her concerned, "Bad dreams?" She furrows her brow, "It's nothing, don't worry. You must have come home really late. I tried to wait up for you." He nods, "I'm sorry my love. We'll talk more later. You have a guest. He came calling quite early so I invited him in for some breakfast." He motions to the butler. He exits into an adjacent room. She glances over and smiles when he returns with Kira. She gasps, "Kira?" Kira smiles, "Good morning Ren." Lukas glances at him and then motions to a seat, "Why don't you both sit and eat something ." Lukas sips his coffee. Rena crosses over to the table. Lukas rises, "I have a few things to work on in the study so why don't you take this seat. Your friend can sit next to you." He smiles at Kira and motions to seat at his right. Kira crosses, "Thank you sir." Lukas nods. Rena crosses. Her father kisses her on the temple and he glances over at Kira, "I hope that we're able to get to know one another better, it's Kira right?" Kira nods, "Yes sir, Kira Yamato." Lukas nods, "Well Kira, it was nice to finally meet the young man that my daughter ventured across space for." Kira's face reddens, "Oh... I'm sure that she had other motives." Lukas nods, "I'd like to believe that she missed her father but…" Rena stares at him, "Father… I did miss you." She kisses him on the cheek and smiles. Lukas nods, "Well the two of you enjoy breakfast." He crosses out. Rena sits down, "This is a wonderful surprise." Kira smiles, "I promised you I was coming back."

"So I heard that you did a little studying at a private school." Rena nods, "Where did you hear that?" Kira tilts his head, "Maybe I read it in a magazine article or something." Rena nods, "It's true but it wasn't for very long but I enjoyed it." Kira tilts his head, "Is it something you think you'd like to do again?" Rena shrugs, "I guess." Kira nods, "Then why don't you stay here and study? You could live here or with my family and go to school." Rena lowers her fork, "Kira?" He furrows his brow, "I was thinking about it all night... I really don't want you to leave." She smiles. Lukas reenters, "Sorry to interrupt I forgot… ah yes." HE crosses to a side table and picks up a folder. "How's everything?" Rena glances over, "Kira's invited me to stay… here on Heliopolis with him." Lukas glances at Rena, "What?" Kira glances at her and then him, "I…" Lukas shakes his head, "I'm sorry but that is impossible. Rena will be returning to Orb with me." Rena glances at him, "But Heliopolis is a neutral colony of Orb. I could enroll in the Technical college. Nothing will happen." Lukas stares at the both of them, "It's a wonderful idea but I'd really not like to talk about that any further right now. We'll discuss it later ok? I have to get to work, it was a pleasure Kira." He exits. Rena glances downward. Kira glances at her, "Ren? You'll talk to him about it later right?" She looks up, "My father won't agree to it because my mother..." Kira stares at her, "Your mother?" She shakes her head, "It's a complicated matter." They were silent for a few moments. Kira tilts his head, "So do you want to go out and meet some of my friends today? They want to meet you." She glances at him and smiles, "Yes… I'd like that very much."

Isamu stands under a hot stream in the shower. He walks into his bedroom, drying his hair and switches on his computer. "Two new messages. First message…" Rena appears on the screen, "Isamu? It's Rena." She laughs as she glances over, "Say hello." She looks at the screen, "This is Kira." Kira's face appears on the screen, "Hi." Rena glances at the screen, "I hoped to catch you but I guess I missed you. Call me when you get a chance. Have a great day!" The message ends. "Message two…" Isamu disconnects and dials. It rings for a few times. The images turns on and Kira's face appears, "Hello?"

Isamu raises an eyebrow, "Uh... is my cousin there?"

Kira stares at him, "Oh." He turns, "Rena? It isn't Miriallia." Rena comes on, "Oh Isamu? Why are you calling me?"

He stares at her and raises an eyebrow, "Should I be contacting your dad?"

Rena's cheek were red, "Stop." She glances over at Kira, "We're just hanging out aren't we?"

Isamu glances from one to the other, "Is that what they're calling it these days?"

Rena glances back at him and smirks.

Isamu glares at Kira, "I'll let you know kid that it wouldn't take me long to get back to Heliopolis." Kira's eyes widen.

"Isamu stop!"

Isamu laughs, "Ok… but why are you alone in your room with a boy?"

Rena glares at him, "I'm 16 years old I'm not a child Isamu. And besides Kira and I are catching up on old times."

Isamu nods, "Catching up huh. Kira?"

Kira's face appears on screen. "Yes sir."

Isamu stares at him, "Keep your hands to yourself buddy. And don't call me sir like I'm some old guy I'm only 2 years older than you, you know."

Rena glares at him, "Stop…"

Isamu nods, "Ok... ok... so you look happy. You weren't hurt in the accident were you?"

Rena shakes her head. "No. I'm sorry to worry you."

Isamu shrugs, "Lukas called me and told me everything. Being in training I didn't even hear about the shuttle thing until afterwards. What time is it there?"

Rena shrugs, "Afternoon. How are things down there?"

Isamu rubs his hand in his wet hair, "Actually pretty good. The weather here in Alaska is great. I can't tell you how much I missed being down on Earth. We landed out in California, the ocean was incredible. Better than anything artificial, that's' for sure. How's the colony?"

Rena smiles, "Beautiful."

He nods, "I see. Heliopolis is nice but there must be something else that's making it beautiful for you."

Rena blushes, "Whatever. You be careful. Kira and I are meeting some of his friends."

Isamu nods, "I should get going too. Love you."

She blows him a kiss and smiles, "Love you too. Take care." He signs off.

Rena turns, "Are we ready?" Kira nods, "Yeah I think so." He holds his hand out to her. She takes it and he pulls her to her feet. She wraps her arms around his neck, "Does this seem strange?" He tilts his head, "Huh?" She strokes his cheek, "Being together like this on a daily basis." He shakes his head, "This is how I've always wanted it to be." She smiles, "Really?" He smiles, "Yeah." She hugs him tightly, "Well I could get used to having you around Kira Yamato."

Athrun lays on his bunk looking at the ceiling. He holds the photo above him and stares at it. _What happened to innocent days like these_? Athrun swings his feet over his bed and crosses to a drawer. He pulls it open and glances in. He pulls a journal out. The door opens and Dearka and Rusty enter. Rusty sits on his bed, "Hey we're going to get something to eat. Hungry?" Athrun shakes his head, "Not really." Rusty glances at the journal, "Doing a little light reading?" He grabs at the book, "Requiem? Is this a journal?" He makes a face. Athrun reaches out, "Shut up! Give it back." Dearka glances over. Rusty had the journal open, "Lenore Zala... it's your mom's?" Athrun reaches over and grabs it. "That's personal." Rusty shrugs, "Sorry." The pages open and a slip of something falls out. Dearka reaches down, "Hey… what's this." He flips it over, "Well, well, well… this is her isn't it." Rusty looks over, "Her?" Athrun's eyes widen, "Hand it over." Dearka shakes his head, "No." He stares at a picture of Rena posing for the picture. It is a close-up. Rusty whistles, "A personal photo? She's pretty cute here Athrun. A little young but cute." Athrun snatches the picture away and glances at it. "This was years ago idiot!" He tucks it into the journal. Dearka glances at Rusty and then Athrun, "Come on. You said that she and you were just friends. Why do you have a picture of her?" Athrun glares at the two of them. "It really isn't your business but if you must know Ren and I were more than friends back then…" He sighs. "What!?" Athrun glances toward the door, "Yzak." Yzak glances around the room, "You were saying? Don't let me interrupt." Athrun glares at him, "It's nothing." Yzak crosses his arms, "I don't really care either way it's not like I even know the girl." Athrun glances downward, _I barely know her myself anymore._ Dearka glances at him, "So?" Athrun glances at him, "Fine." He glances at Yzak. "Rena was a close friend and... my girlfriend on Copernicus. It wasn't anything too serious. We were kids then." Yzak turns his head, "Your past with her doesn't matter." Athrun stares at him. Dearka raises an eyebrow and glances from one to the other. "_Right_." Yzak glances at him, "Butt out." Rusty nods, "I guess Yzak's right. The past doesn't matter. She's such a total hottie." Athrun glances at Rusty but says nothing. Rusty raises an eyebrow, "I knew it. You still have a crush on her right? You better fight hard for her Yzak because I think my man Athrun will give you a run for your money." Yzak glares at him, "Shut up. Are we going to get something to eat or what?" Nicol enters, "Sorry I'm late." Rusty shrugs, "We were just going now anyway." Yzak glances at Athrun and then turns to go. Rusty follows him out. Dearka glances at Athrun, "Coming?" Athrun, "I'll be there in a second."

Isamu bench presses in a gym. A spotter takes the weight off. Isamu sits up and wipes his forehead. He glances over at a pair of young cadets talking off in the corner. They glance at him and then continue talking. "You all done bud?" Isamu glances over, "Yeah." He rises and crosses toward them. The guys stop talking and give him a look. Isamu heads past them and out of the gym. "Yeah no matter how you look at it he's really a coordinator trying to pass off as one of us." Isamu pauses to sign out on a log. The other guy glances at him, "His mother's probably some coordinator tramp." Isamu pauses and turns, "What did you say?" The guy glances over, "Nothing." Isamu walks over, "No I heard you cadets say something." The man gulps, "We were not talking about you sir." He had a disgusted look on his face. The spotter had started over. Isamu tilts his head as he looks right in face, "If I hear anything that sounds even remotely like you, disrespecting me. I won't hesitate to take care of the situation. Understood?" The man nods. "Is everything ok Kisaragi?" Isamu glances at the spotter, "Nothing to worry about." He pats the guy on the shoulder. "Nothing to worry about." He turns and exits an angry look on his face. As he heads down the hall he pauses to glance out the window. I wonder if things will ever change. He glances at his hands. With bastards like them I wonder. "They're just jealous." Isamu glances over. A very pretty auburn haired girl stood staring at him. Isamu tilts his head, "You think so?" She smiles, "An ace always gets people talking. Guys like them never amount to much, so they like to act petty. I wouldn't let it worry you." Isamu smiles, "Thanks… I won't, um…." She turns to go, "Lt. Reyes." Isamu gasps and salutes her, "I'm sorry ma'am." She shakes her head, "We're off duty so cut the formalities… Kisaragi." He lowers his hand. She shrugs, "Besides it won't be too long before I'm sure your promoted." He smiles, "That'd be nice. The pay right now, pretty much sucks." She smiles, "It doesn't get much better for awhile. I've got to be going so maybe we'll run into one another again." She waves as she walks off. Isamu reaches out, "Wait." She pauses, "Sorry, I don't have any more time to chat. Later." She disappears around the corner. He watches her and sighs.

"No this seems a little more logical don't you think?" Rena scans over information on a monitor and then types, very quickly, updating the info. Sai stares at her in awe and then smiles, "You're right." He glances at Kira who was seated across the lab with Miriallia and nods. Kira smiles back at him. He kept glancing at Rena. She was intently staring at the screen as Sai now was working on the keyboard. She nods and then glances over at Kira. "So Kira things are getting pretty serious huh?" Miriallia glances up at him and when his face gets red she starts to giggle. Kira glances over at her, "What?" She shrugs, "Nothing. I've just never seen you this worked up before. Well I had thought that you still had a crush on Flay Allster. But you are completely lost in Rena aren't you?" His face was bright red. She glances at his screen and furrows her brow, "I hope you don't plan on turning that in." Kira glances at his screen, nothing but gibberish filled the screen, "Oh crap." He punches into the keyboard, "I must have put in the wrong command. It's locked. No…" He types. Miriallia grits her teeth, "I think that's a fatal error. Did you save?" Kira glances at her. Miriallia's mouth drops, "No… Kira? You never save. I know you're a genius but come on." He bites his bottom lip and keeps typing. "It's still here. I just can't think straight right now." Miriallia gives him a look.

Sai shakes his head, "The calibration still seems off Rena." She smiles and leans over in front of him and types, "Here try this." Sai glances at her and sighs. She was so pretty and down to earth for a pop idol and so smart, he was really impressed. She tucks her hair behind her ear, "I've kind of always had a knack for this type of thing. This should boost the exterior density." Sai nods, "Uh huh." He leans in closer to her, "Wow you smell good..." Rena glances at him, "Huh?" Sai's face was beet red. "Uh… your perfume um…" Miriallia crosses, "Uh Sai? A big problem came up." They both glance over at her.

Sai shakes his head, "Looks like some kind of virus. You do have a back-up right?" Kira stares at him. "Oh crap Kira. This project is due at the end of the week." Rena looks at the screen. "I don't think it's a virus. Let me see. It's probably still in there." Kira glances at her, "Do you think you can fix it?" She shrugs and Sai stares at her, "We have to retrieve all that data." Rena takes a laptop and plugs it into Kira's. She starts to typing. She had a determined look on her face. Kira watches her, a bit impressed himself. Sai stares over, "What's happening?" Rena glances at him and smiles, "It'll be fine. Trust me. Boys can be so antsy." Kira smiles. Sai glances over at Miriallia.

"And then she typed a little here and there and bingo." Miriallia nods. Tolle smiles and glances at Rena, "Wow. So you're not only a pop idol but a computer and electronics genius." Rena shrugs, "Well I wasn't always an idol. Being a geeky computer prodigy is what I really am. Right Kira?" Kira was leaning on his hand stirring his soda with his straw, "Huh?" Miriallia sighs, "Aw. You shouldn't be so bummed Kira. We forgive you for almost failing us." Kira looks up, "Thanks. I could have fixed it you know." Rena nods. Tolle smiles, "Well enough about homework I want to know more about this geeky thing. Was Kira an über geek too?" Kira stares at him, "No." Rena laughs and covers her mouth. Kira glances at her, "I wasn't. Athrun was the geeky one. I wasn't geeky." Rena purses her lips. Kira's mouth drops open. Rena looks at him, "Ok Kira wasn't so much of a geek. He was actually pretty popular later on." Kira stares at her, "Later on?" She laughs.

"Initiating funnel system." Isamu concentrates on destroying the multiple projectiles. They move independently from the Tempest and easily destroy the missiles and begin to attack the various mobile armors. Isamu could feel the strain immediately. He furrows his brow, "Something isn't right." A tech turns to some other techs, "Brain wave patterns erratic." The funnels suddenly behave erratically blasting off in all directions before individually exploding. Inside the cockpit the control panels begin to spark. Isamu was slumped over against the seatbelts. The Tempest's batteries shut down and the suit is motionless.

"Rena?" Lukas looks up from a book through the door as she passes. She enters, "Yes father?" He smiles at her, "Are you going out again tonight?" Rena runs her hand through her long hair, "Kira and his friends are working on a school project. I promised I would help them out." He stares at her, "Oh, they attend the Technical College?" Rena nods, "They're working on an exoskeleton. I'd forgotten how much I liked that kind of thing. I guess I get it from you." He frowns slightly, "Oh. Well when we get to Earth maybe you can take up your studies again." She nods and turns to go but pauses, "Father… I was wondering… can we could talk about… my staying on Heliopolis again… I could study at the Technical College." Lukas rises, "Absolutely not!" She furrows her brow, "I don't understand. This is a neutral colony unless… you don't want me to stay with Kira because he's coordinator." Lukas shakes his head, "What? Don't be ridiculous." Rena stares at him unbelieving. He sighs, "That isn't true. Why would you say something like that?" She furrows her brow, "What am I supposed to think? I'm a coordinator… and you're working for the Earth Alliance." Lukas lays the book on his desk, "I don't work for them. I'm an Orb representative. This is why I didn't want your mother to see you." She looks up at him, "And why is that?" He stares at her, "Verena… what has she got you thinking? Yes, you're a coordinator but you're also part of me, a natural. I would never wish you harm and I would never allow anyone to harm you. You're getting worked up again. I had the feeling that you've been forgetting your medication so I picked up your prescription. Am I right?" She furrows her brow, "Here, you haven't been taking your doses lately have you?" She shakes her head, "I… don't…" He puts his arms around her. She holds the bottle in her hand and stares at it. He sighs, "This is why I want you safe. She's got you thinking crazy and acting irrationally." Rena glances sideways, "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." He pulls back and tilts her face up to his, "You're special Verena. So very special. I love you and I want the best for you. You know that right?" She nods. He crosses to his desk and pours some water into a glass. Rena opens the bottle and pops two pills. She drinks the water. Lukas smiles at her, "Now why don't you go spend some more time with Kira. We're going to be leaving in a couple days or so." Rena nods and exits.

Isamu lies back on his bed. He has a bandage around his head. A beep. He sits up and crosses over to his computer console. He presses the button. "Junior Grade Kisaragi?" He nods, "Yes." The man on screen stares at him, "We need you to report to the testing grounds. The funnel system malfunction has been a setback but we have been able to adjust its function to serve a defensive mechanism. Do you think you're ready to handle another round of tests?" Isamu nods, "Sure why not. The quicker we get past these tests the faster I get into space."

Rau sits in his room staring at a monitor. "Subject age 2 exhibits cognitive abilities beyond that which we had originally anticipated. " He presses a button. The video fast forwards. "Subject is able to conceive the construction of advanced mobile technologies." Rau closes the file, "You are truly amazing Verena. I can't wait to get my hands on you."

Kira paces outside the classroom. He glances at his watch. The door slides open, "Kira? Is she here yet?" Kira glances at Sai, "I don't get it she said that she was going to be here. I'm going to call her." He heads down the hall.

Rena sits on the edge of the water fountain. She runs her hand through the still water. She had bit of a dazed look on her face. Flash. _Kira and Athrun walk ahead of her talking and laughing. Athrun glances over at her and smiles._ Flash. _Lenne sat on the kitchen floor sobbing. _Back. "Excuse me young lady but the garden is closing early today." Rena glances over and nods. She furrows her brow. _Mother?_

Kira stands in the phone booth, "I'm sorry to worry you. I'm sure that she's on her way here. She probably got distracted by some fans. Yes sir I'll contact you as soon as I hear from her." Kira hangs up the phone and glances aside. He glances at his watch. Miriallia walks up, "Did you talk to her?" Kira shakes his head, "Her dad says that she left an hour or so ago. Do you think she got lost? Maybe I should go and look for her." Miriallia nods, "We can keep working if you want to go." Kira stares at her, "Are you sure?" Miriallia nods. He smiles, "Thanks." Kira runs down the hall.

Rena wanders aimlessly in the open grassy area she and Kira had spent some time. She falls to her knees. There was so much going on in her head. Flashes of memories that she couldn't make sense off. A humming was constant. She furrows her brow and cover her ears. She falls to her knees, feeling dizzy and disoriented. She lays down onto the ground and stares at the night sky. The stars went on forever. _What is happening, why aren't the pills working?_ She could feel her eyelids getting heavy, until they close completely.

"_Momma!" A 3 year old girl in pig tails come running in, "Momma we're home! Momma?" A younger looking Lukas Marlis without a goatee stands in the living room. Lenne exits the kitchen she seemed to be drying her cheeks, "Hi baby! Where have you been. I've missed you." Lenne crouches down and scoops the young girl up and nuzzles with her. She giggles. "Momma…" Lenne glances at Lukas, "I stopped by the school they told me that you took Verena out." He shrugs, "What I can't spend some quality time with my little girl now?" Lenne raises an eyebrow. "It depends? Just where have you been taking her?" Rena glances from one to the other. Lukas shakes his head, "I don't have to face this inquisition ok?" Lenne stares at him. He sighs, "Fine I took her to the lab with me ok? Are you happy? Now you know." Lenne shakes her head, "I don't want her to be there. She's just a little girl." He shakes his head, "No… she's not just a little girl, she's a genius." Lenne glares at him, "I won't allow you to use our daughter as your own personal guinea pig!" Rena starts to whimper. She struggles free of Lenne and rushes from the room. Lukas sighs loudly, "Now look. Seriously Lenne. You're a coordinator you should understand better than anyone else. She's special and she can help make other children special. She can help change the world." Lenne shakes her head, "Stop it!" Lukas sighs, "I don't understand you anymore. Baby!" He goes after her. Lenne storms after him. She grabs his arm, "I'm done, we're done. I'm leaving you Lukas and I'm taking Verena with me." He turns, "What? And where are you going to go? This is about that coordinator colony? About Plant." Lenne nods. He jerks free of her, "You can forget about taking Verena. Because I'll kill you before I let you have her." He shoves her off, "Rena?"_

Rena's eyes shoot open. "Rena? Rena!" She sits up. Kira was kneeling next to her, "Are you ok? You were out cold and seemed to be having a nightmare." Rena wraps her arms around him, "Kira..." Tears rolls down her cheeks. He strokes her back, "It's ok, You're ok. I'm here." Rena glances around, "What time is it?" Kira glances at his watch, "Not very late. But I've been looking for you everywhere. I took a chance. I should get you home. You look so upset." Rena shakes her head, "No… I definitely don't want to go home. Can we go to your place?" Kira nods.

Kira enters his room, "I brought you something to drink." He was whispering. "My parents are asleep." Rena sat on his bed. He furrows his brow, "Are you ok? What's wrong?" She frowns, "I don't know." She stares downward at her hands in her lap. She had them clenched. Kira stares down, "Did something happen?" She furrows her brow as she looks up at him, "I've been having these weird dreams lately." Kira sets the glass on a night stand. He crouches down in front of her, "Dreams, what kind of dreams?" She shakes her head, "They're like memories… but not memories that I remember having." Kira furrows his brow, "Do you want to tell me about them?" She covers her face with her hands, "I can't make sense of it, I feel like everything I've known is a lie. I'm having a breakdown. I losing my mind." Kira doesn't know what to do. "Ren…" She stares at him, "Kira… I'm scared..." He pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly, "Everything is ok... I'm here. I'll take care of you." She pulls back, they lock eyes. "Let me protect you." Kira kisses her. Rena wraps her arms around him, "Kira..." He lays her back on his bed.

Rena snuggles against her pillow. Kira slides his hand along her side as he turns over. He pulls himself against her. Rena opens her eyes. It was pitch dark. The room was silent except for the Kira's steady breath. She glances at his alarm clock. It was well after 2 am. She gasps and stiffens slightly. _It's so late. _ Kira groans slightly and then rolls over his back to her. Rena glances over at him. He was sound asleep, his bare back facing her. She reaches over but stops herself just short of touching him. She sits up, holding the covers over herself, as she stares across the dark room before sliding out of bed and quietly gathering her clothes from the floor. She proceeds to get dressed in the same silence. Kira slides his hand over to her side and finding her absent he opens his eyes and sits up. "Ren?" She glances up over at him, "I… Kira…" She tucks her hair behind her ear, "It's late… I have to get home. My father… must be frantic by now." She continues to dress. Kira glances at the clock and is immediately wide awake, "Oh crap." He slides across the bed and rises the sheet around his waist, "Ren wait…." She shakes her head, "I can't believe I let this happen." Kira stares at her. She pauses and glances over at him, "Kira." He looked at her with such a confused and hurt look on his face. "Oh…" He continues to get dressed. She furrows her brow, "Kira I…" He shakes his head, "We made a mistake." Rena, eyes widen and she shakes her head, "Kira… no I didn't mean that… I…" He shakes his head, "It's ok I know what you meant." She furrows her brow, "Kira…" He turns, "We should go, your father has probably called the authorities." Rena rushes over and wraps her arms around him. "Kira wait…." They stand in silence for minutes. Rena whispers into his ear, "I love you. I love you so much. This is not a mistake." Kira turns and holds her.

"Asleep? Out in the middle of nowhere?" Rena sighs, "Yes father. I think there was something different about the medication. My mind was racing, I felt so dizzy." Lukas' eyes widen, "The dose is the same. How long have you been off of it?" She shrugs. He crosses to her, "Verena? Answer me." She shakes her head, "I don't know a couple weeks." He sighs, "No wonder. Have you been having any strange or unfamiliar dreams?" She looks up at him. He stared back at her. She shakes her head, "No should I be?" He shakes his head, "It's possible." He glances aside, "You should just take half the dose and when we get home I'll make an appointment with the doctor." She nods. Lukas glances through the open doorway at Kira who sat silently staring down at his hands on his lap. "You know that you had all of us worried out of our minds. Poor Kira must have been up all night looking for you. I almost called the Alliance out to find you. Thank God I didn't do that." Rena rises and nods, "I'm sorry for worrying you. I've been nothing but trouble to you." Lukas shakes his head, "No, Verena…. Don't say such things. I want to keep you safe, that's all." She stares at him. "Father." He strokes her cheek, "We just need to get some sleep. Now go see your Kira out and apologize to him." Rena nods, "Ok…" She exits and shuts the door. Kira looks up and rises. Rena sighs, "Thank you for waiting." He crosses, "Of course." She turns away from him a bit, "You must be pretty tired." He shakes his head, "No. We slept for a good few hours." She blushes and motions to the door, "Shh… I'll walk you out." She takes his hand and they walk slowly to the door.

They stand on the porch. "So you're definitely leaving day after tomorrow?" Rena glances at him and nods, "Yes unless you've come up with a genius plan to convince my father to let me stay." Kira crosses to her, "I don't think anything will convince him. I don't think he really likes me much either." Rena shakes her head, "No don't say that. I think he like you. Otherwise I don't think he'd allow you to stay at my side. he's always been overly protective. He trusted you to find me didn't he? He definitely likes you. I know it." Kira smiles. "Well I should get going. I have some major tests tomorrow so a majority of my day is booked but…." Rena frowns, "Kira… you should have been studying with Sai and the others but…" He shakes his head, "Don't worry. I know the stuff. I'd wouldn't have changed tonight for anything." She blushes, "Me either." They kiss. She pulls back and glances downward, "I can't believe that soon we'll be apart again and resuming our normal lives." Kira tilts his head, "I don't think life could ever go back to normal without you." She glances at him, "Kira?" He smiles, "Maybe we could go out for dinner tomorrow night and be together." She nods. Kira kisses her softly. She lays her head on his shoulder, "I'm so glad I came here Kira. I am. I don't ever want to leave your arms." He pulls her tightly against him, "I don't want to let you go."

The Tempest moves through the testing ground. Isamu activates switches in the cockpit easily destroying targets.

Kira, Miriallia, and Tolle walk through the halls of the school. They enter their classroom.

Athrun walks along the hallway of the Vesalius.

Rena watches her father leave for work from her window.

Isamu climbs from the cockpit of the Tempest. He walks through the hallways talking with the techs.

Athrun watches techs prepare the GINN.

Lenne stands on the veranda her arms crossed. Patrick crosses up behind her and whispers into her ear. She glances at him and smiles.

Rena slow dances with Kira. "Hey you two love birds." They glance over, a man holds a camera, "Do you want a picture?" She nods, "Yeah." She lays her head against his cheek. They glance at one another. SNAP. Rena sits at a dinner table and stares at the photo, "It's a good picture." She smiles at him. He leans over and glances, "Yeah…" She hands it to him, "Keep it." Kira stares at her. She smiles, "Go on." He takes it and looks at it. He smiles, "Wow, we're both pretty photogenic. We look good together." He glances at her. She was staring sadly downward. He furrows his brow, "Ren?" She looks at him and smiles, "After tomorrow we'll be apart again." He nods, "Yeah… but we can still talk. Every day until I come to visit you. I'll make the plans as soon as I can." Her hand slides onto his. "Kira... maybe… maybe it would be better to remain friends." He grasps hers, "I can't promise that...." She stares at him. He stares at her as he leans in close to her, "Come home with me tonight."

"Sir the ship has arrived." Mu La Flaga glances over at the commander of his ship. "This is definitely an exciting time for us." The commander nods, "Yes. Although I'm surprised that someone with your skill wasn't asked to pilot." Mu smiles, "Thanks for the vote of confidence but I think I'll leave those suits to those other guys."

The Nazca class ship, Vesalius and the Laurasia class ship, Gamow hide behind an asteroid. Aboard Vesalius, Rau glances over at Captain Ades, "The time is quickly approaching."

_Kira stands staring down at Rena. He turns and walks off. Rena reaches for him but a hand grasps her wrist. She turns to see Athrun. He glances over his shoulder. Rena sees the shadowed silhouettes of four Gundam. She takes several steps toward them. Through the smoke, their eyes were all she could see. She shakes her head and glances off to where Kira had gone. He walks next to Murrue toward Sai, Miriallia, Tolle, Kuzzey and Flay. Kira takes Flays hands in his. She embraces him. Someone takes her hand. She glances over. Rau Le Creuset smiles at her, "It's time." _Rena opens her eyes. "It's time." She gasps and sits up. "Kira?" He was already gone. She takes a note from the pillow, 'Sorry for not waking you, you were sleeping so peacefully. Mom and Dad are already at work so, make yourself some breakfast… meet me after morning class. I'll be at Morgenroete, Inc. Kira.' She slides her legs over the side of the bed and pulls on one of his shirts. Downstairs, Rena pours herself a glass of OJ and crosses to a window, she stares out. Even though it appeared so quiet and normal something stirred inside her. Anxiety. _Something is going to happen._

Smaller ships shoot off the Vesalius. ZAFT infiltrates the colony and heads toward the spaceport and the docked Archangel.

"Kira you seem to be in a good mood." Kira glances over at Sai. "Am I?" They were working on the school project at Morgenroete. Sai gives Kira a sly smile, "You and Rena must have had a great date last night." Kira stares at him a little embarrassed, "We just went out for dinner." Sai nods, "I see that would explain your new shade." Kira turns his head, "Shut up Sai." His cheeks were bright red. Sai laughs, "Things must be serious between the two of you." Kira shrugs, "She's leaving Heliopolis today." Sai tilts his head, "Really? That sucks. The two of you are awesome together. Hey you two…" Tolle and Kuzzey mess around with the exoskeleton. Miriallia was adjusting some electrical cords. Kira glances over to the door. Cagalli Yula Athha, in her disguise, had entered and crosses her arms. Kira stares at her, "Who's he?" Sai turns, "A guest of Professor Kato, I guess. They told him to wait in here."

Athrun and the others float through the back vents of the colony. They begin to plant bombs. Athrun motions for the group to move through. He glances at a watch and then programs the time on the bomb, "Final preparations complete. Ok retreat."

"Rena? You look tired, why don't you rest at home. You came home pretty early this morning." Rena glances over at her father He tilts his head. She rubs her arms, "I'm fine." She stares out at the Morgenroete facility, the atmosphere was quite hectic but quiet. She was still a bit uneasy from her dream earlier. "Honey? Are you ok? Did you take your pills this morning?" She glances back at her father, "Yes. I'm just a little distracted… I guess." Lukas nods, he furrows his brow. She sighs and crosses to him, "I hope you don't mind me waiting here. Kira asked me to meet him here after his class. We're going to spend the afternoon together before we leave. Is that ok?" Lukas nods, "Of course but about that... I've decided to stay on here a few more weeks." He signs some waivers. Several trucks holding large containers were getting ready to drive off. She smiles, "What?" Her father sighs, "How could I pull you away from your boyfriend so abruptly. Besides, I think your manager wants to take advantage of your being here to stage a concert. But mostly because I can't bear to see you so unhappy." Rena throws her arms around him, "Thank you father! I'm so happy." She glances out at the trucks. _Everything will be fine. _Part of her still didn't believe it. _Four trucks_. Flash _the four Gundam in the smoke._ "Rena?" She glances at her father a worried look on her face. He smiles, "Why don't you go find him." She nods and starts off. A man rushes past her and over to Lukas and whispers into his ear. Lukas shakes his head, "You're not serious? Impossible. Not now, not like this. Rena!" She pauses and glances over, her heart drops, "Is something wrong?"


	3. Shattered Haven

File 02 – Shattered Haven.

Rau gives a signal and GINN launch from the Vesalius.

The bombs go off. The crew of the Archangel is killed.

Mu La Flaga rushes to a Moebius Zero and launches. He manages to destroy a GINN but they infiltrate the colony and begin attacking the city.

Murrue looks up from where she was helping transport the five Gundam. Lukas rushes over to Rena who stood staring in shock at the GINN approaching, _No it can't be. Kira? I have to be near him. I can't lose him._ Her father grabs her arm, "Verena? Come on!" She stares at him, "But…"

Kira and the others exit the classroom. "What do you think is happening?" Cagalli rushes off. Kira turns, "Hey!" He races after her. He finally catches up and grasps her arm. Her hat flies off and Kira gasps when he realizes she is a girl, "What are you doing?" She pulls free, "Let me go." She runs off. Kira follows her. They emerge where the Gundam are loaded and moving out. Cagalli furrows her brow, "No! Father you traitor!!" Murrue turns and fires at them. Kira and Cagalli duck down. Murrue yells up at them, "What are you two trying to do? Head to a shelter!" Kira grabs Cagalli's hand and starts off.

Nearby Yzak, Dearka and Nicol head through the war torn streets. They pass a transport tossing a grenade inside. The troops were overwhelmed and unable to defend themselves. Three of the five Gundam rise with the trio inside and take to the air. Yzak smirks, "That was too easy. The cowards."

Kira spots Lukas and Verena running toward a building, "Ren!" She pauses and glances around. He leans over the edge of the railing, "Rena!" His voice is drowned out by the explosions. Rena turns and spots him, "Kira! Kira...." Cagalli stares at her, she gasps, _Her_, _what is she doing her_? Kira glances from Rena to Cagalli and them grabs Cagalli's hand and drags her toward a shelter. He punches in the code and pushes Cagalli in. She struggles, "No… what are you planning on doing?" He shakes his head, "I have to go to her and we'll head to another shelter together." The shelter closes. Kira races off toward some stairs. Murrue sees him, "Hey you! Where are you heading?" He points off, "To the shelter over there." She shakes her head, "It's been destroyed." Kira see Rena coming toward where he is. He glances forward and spots someone taking aim at Murrue. "Hey watch out!" Murrue turns and fires. She hits the guy taking him out. Kira leaps down onto the Gundam next to Murrue.

Rena rushes toward the Strike. She dodges the gunfire. Lukas trailed behind her, "Verena? Stop! It's dangerous!" She ignores him and continues.

Athrun and Rusty continue toward the Aegis and Strike. One of the OMNI techs fires hitting Rusty in the face plate. Athrun turns, "Rusty!" He fires killing the tech and rushes forward he fires his gun at Murrue hitting her in the arm. She falls back. He prepares to fire again but his gun jams so he leaps toward her pulling a knife. "Kira!" Rena rushes toward Murrue and Kira. She gasps, reaching out. Explosions go off. Rena screams and ducks down shielding her ears. Kira and Athrun see one another. Athrun glances toward the rubble where Rena had been. He glances back at Kira. Murrue picks up her gun and starts to fire at him. Athrun leaps back and heads off into the Aegis. Kira looks down toward were Rena had been. His eyes scan, "Rena? Where is she?" He moves to leap down but Murrue grabs his arm and pulls him into the Strike Gundam.

Rena rises and pulls herself free from some rubble. She watches as the Strike rises. _Kira._ She shakes her head.

Kira spots her and sighs, _she's ok_. "We have to bring her to safety." Murrue glances aside, "Dr. Marlis has his own escape plan. We have to stop ZAFT." He spots Lukas rushing over.

"Rena?" Rena swings around expecting Rau but instead Lukas rushes toward her, "What are you thinking running off like that?" He stares at the Strike, "We have to get out of here." He pulls her arm. She furrows her brow, "But, Kira he'll be…" He jerks her, "Come on, think of yourself, not him!" They run off.

Athrun activates the Aegis and is meets up with Miguel in his GINN. "Where's Rusty?" Athrun scowls, "He failed to take the last Gundam." Miguel glances over at the approaching Strike. "Well we'll have to take it out then!" He flies toward the Gundam and attempts to hit it with his sword. Inside Murrue activates the phase shift armor. The Strike goes from dull grey to a red, blue, and white scheme. Athrun appears on Miguel's monitor, "It has Phase Shift Armor. Your attack is useless." Some missiles fire at Athrun. He blows them up with his Vulcan. Miguel glances at him, "Get that suit back to the ship I'll take care of this one." Athrun nods reluctantly and takes to the air. Miguel smirks and rams into the Strike knocking it back into a building. Inside, Kira spots his friends, "They'll be crushed." He takes the controls. Murrue glances at him, "Hey!" He stares at her, "Let me take over." She slips behind the seat. Kira quickly modifies the systems. She watches in awe. The GINN comes in for an attack but the Strike evades and pushes the GINN back. Miguel uses the machine gun and fires at Strike. But Kira dodges the blasts and maneuvers the Gundam and takes it into the air. Miguel pursues. Kira pulls his assault knives and rams them into the GINN. Miguel activates the self detonation and ejects. The GINN explodes.

Lukas pulls Rena along with him. Gunshots echo in the hall behind them. "Why is the Earth Alliance attacking us?" He shakes his head, "It's just chaotic we have to keep moving. Ah!" Lukas grabs his side and jerks Rena along with him through a doorway and down a hallway. Explosions could be heard from everywhere. They race through a hanger. Gunfire hits the floor.

"Rena!" Her father dives onto her and pulls her behind a bulkhead. She stares at him, "Father? You're hurt." He furrows his brow, "It's not so bad." She covers her face, "This is all my fault. I had a feeling that something was going to happen. I should have said something." He stares at her. _So you are having those dreams._ She was shaking. "Why are they doing this? Why?" He looks up at her gripping his side. "We're in a war. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you." She shakes her head. Blood oozed out from between his fingers. She stares at his wound, "They must have known that I had knowledge about them... about your suits. This is my fault." He furrows his brow a look of realization coming over him, "I want you to keep going. Take that door and head across to my private lab you'll be safe there. And I'll come for you." She glances to a far wall. He pulls a card from around his neck, "This will let you in." She stares at him, "What's happening?" He cups her face in his hands, "I should have known they would come. I didn't think it'd end this way. Please don't be angry with me. I was a fool." She could feel the warmness of his blood on her cheek. She shakes her head, "No don't talk like that, it's not over. I'm not leaving you." He smiles, "Shh…" She glances down, "I won't leave you… we go together or not at all." He nods, "Fine… you're so stubborn, we'll go together."

Elsewhere. Natarle Badgiruel floats in a hallway. The soldier with her was dead. She pushes herself toward the ground. "Hello? Is anyone there?" A door is pulled open and Arnold Newman steps through holding a flashlight.

Mu La Flaga continues to fight in space and manages to destroy another GINN. "So much for a neutral colony. Those idiots."

Miguel's face was on monitor. "We failed to retrieve the Strike. I had to detonate my GINN." Ades looks at Rau, "Are you still planning on going down and retrieving the Irmgard girl?" Rau crosses his arms, "Yes, but the situation has become more serious than I thought." Ades stares at him, "Then are you planning on going in to fight?" Rau looks at him, "If I have to."

Rena rises and helps her father up. They head through a door; the whole area was covered with wreckage and explosions. She glances around, "We should just head to a shelter." He grips her hand, "No. It's important you know everything. Come on… this way. Verena!" She glances at him. Gunfire. He pushes her aside. Rena ducks down holding her hands over her head. "Grab that girl! Get the key card! We need to access all the data before we leave. And we need her." Col. Taft motions to some Earth Alliance troops." Rena glances over at her father. He looks over at her, "Go… you have to run." She glances down at the key card and runs. "Get her!" Gunshots hit the ground around her but she makes it into the building.

Taft approaches Lukas. "You'll pay for this Marlis." Lukas laughs and coughs. "At least I know you won't get your hands on my data." Taft glares at him and pulls a gun. "Is that what you call her?" Lukas glares at him. A gunshot goes off. Taft's eyes widen. He falls to his knees. Lukas grasps his side and drags himself toward a wall, "No, she's my daughter. She won't become a tool for you." He pushes himself up. He glances off, "Verena…." He cups his injury as he dashes off.

Rau flies toward Heliopolis in his CGUE. He smirks. _So Mu you're still alive. I wonder if you can sense me like I can sense you_. He glances over at his monitors. "Now where are you my little bird?" He sees a blinking light and smiles. "Ah there you are."

In the colony, Miriallia tends to Murrue's wound and bandages it. "Are you sure you're ok Kira?" He nods. Murrue wakes up and sees Sai, Tolle and Kuzzey fooling around with the Strike, she shoots up at them. Kira holds his hands up, "Stop!" She glares at him, "They've seen the Alliance's top secret. I want all of you to move over there. Get in a straight line. Go." They watch her cautiously but oblige and stand in a line. Murrue stares at them, "Since you've seen this you'll all stay with me until I receive orders." Sai shakes his head, "You can't do this. Heliopolis is neutral. We're just citizens." Tolle nods, "What is the Alliance doing on Heliopolis anyway?" Murrue shoots in the air, "Everyone quiet! Since you've seen this I can't allow you to all walk away. You're no longer neutral."

Rena races blindly through the corridors and hallways. She stops only when she reaches a sealed doorway. Her father's nameplate was next to it. She runs her fingers across it. "His lab is this way!" She glances over her shoulder and slides the keycard through. "Access granted. Welcome back Dr. Marlis." She steps through. "Over there!" She turns and stares at the approaching troops. The door slides shut. The soldiers fire at the door. "Security door engaging." Rena watches as second door slides shut behind the first. Locks engage. Lights turn on. Rena turns. Monitors turn on and schematics on the Gundam start to display. She reads the information. The familiarty of struck her. What all this? She glances aside, the wall is covered with hand drawn sketches. She crosses and runs her finger along one of the drawings. Her eyes widen, "I drew this…" Her father's notations and modifications were jotted over them, "GAT-X207." She scans the lab. Piles of papers and files where everywhere. She rushes to a pile and opens the folder. It was about her. Pictures of her lying on the table hooked up to sensors. "Ledonia…" She pulls it up and stares at it, "It wasn't a dream. It was real." She glances around and opens another. She tosses it aside and opens another, about her. She throws them aside, "What's going on? What is this?" She crosses back to the wall of drawings and rips them off the wall. She glances at screen, "Subject age 2 displays amazing cognitive abilities." Rena stares at it. "What the hell is this!" She shakes her head, tears roll down her cheeks.

Mu searches the exterior of the colony. Rau spots him and attacks Mu before heading into

Heliopolis. Mu follows and attacks Rau.

On the Archangel, Natarle runs a diagnostic and is relieved that the ship isn't damaged, but the port was destroyed.

Kira glances at Murrue as he tries to send the Archangel crew a message, but it is garbled in static.

Natarle rushes to the main control panels, "ZAFT is after the G-suits." She decides to start up the Archangel_. _ Arnold stands among the few men left, he crosses over to her. "What are you planning?" She glances over at him, "We have to break out of this dock." He shakes his head, "But, we don't have the personnel to launch the ship." She glares at him, "Then what do you suggest?" He stares at her as she turns, "That's what I thought. We'll have to make due now won't we? Take your stations."

Sai and the others find the Strike Gundam's trailer, which contains the Launcher mission pack. "I found the truck you were asking about." Murrue crosses over. "We need to attach these launcher components. You… Kira, right? Come here. Get in."

Rau attacks Mu from behind and destroys several of his weapons pods. As Kira prepares to attach the Launcher components, Rau breaks through into the habitable area. He spots the Strike, "I'll take care of this myself." Murrue gasps, "Hurry!" Rau fires at the group but Kira, in the Strike steps into the line of fire. The Phase Shift armor deflects his attack. He growls and then sets his sights on the Archangel. Natarle turns to Arnold, "Dodge his attack and fire all missiles but don't hit the colony." Rau dodges the missiles, and the missiles hit the central axial shaft of Heliopolis and damage it.

Rena is knocked off her feet. "Central Axis shaft damaged. Colony integrity compromised. Oxygen levels depleting. Preparing for emergency protocol." A door hisses open. Rena wipes her wet cheeks and glances over her shoulder at the door. She rushes toward it and pulls out a space suit. Hanging on a belt is a gun. She reaches for it. She emerges wearing the space suit and leaps toward the main door. The computers begin to flicker. "Code entered. Initiating security protocol 999." The computers start to spark. "Destroying archives. Self destruction activating." A small explosion. Fires spreads across the files. Rena leaps back toward the front door. She watches as everything begins to burn. She struggles to unlock the security door and then the main door. It slides open and she ducks down. The hallway was empty and quiet so she crawls out into the hall and glances back. The lab was engulfed in flames. Inside, a photo of Lukas and Verena slowly burns. Rena floats down the hall and peers around the corner. The hallways were empty. The lab explodes behind her. She stares at the flames.

Kira grabs the Agni impulse cannon. Murrue gasps, "You can't fire that…" Kira fires at Rau, damaging the CGUE and blowing a large hole into the side of the colony. Rau stares at the damage in shock, "I'm surprised that a mobile suit can possess such a weapon. _Damn_, he glances at the blinking light on his monitor, "I'll have to apologize to Lenne later." He escapes.

The Archangellands. Kira lowers everyone to the ground safely. The crew members watch in shock as Kira descends from the cockpit. Kojiro Murdoch steps forward, "You got to be kidding me. That kid piloted the suit?" Mu walks toward the group, "I need to speak with whoever is in charge." Natarle glances at him, "The crew was killed in the bombing. That would leave Lt. Ramius here in charge." Mu shrugs "Fine. Permission to come aboard. It seems that my own ship was destroyed." Mu nods, "So who was the one piloting that mobile suit?" Everyone motions to Kira. Mu stares at him, "Really, hey." Kira glances at him, Mu tilts his head, "You wouldn't happen to be a Coordinator would you?" Kira nods, "Actually I am." Several soldiers point guns at him.

On the Vesalius, Athrun works on the Aegis' operating system. Rau returns to the ship and watches video of Miguel's battle with Kira. He glances over at Athrun and Miguel, "That Strike and the cruiser must be either captured or destroyed." Athrun stares at him, "I understand." He glances toward the CGUE, "And Verena?" Rau stares at him, "As much as it upset me. It seems that she won't be joining us." He kicks off toward a catwalk. Athrun stares at him and then glances toward the colony. "Captain Ades I volunteer to go out to stop the Archangel and Strike." Ades glances over, "I welcome the gesture but why don't you sit this one out I think Miguel has to release his frustration." Athrun glances aside and furrows his brow.

"Kira isn't one of the enemy. He's a Orb citizen like us." Tolle stands in front of him. Murrue nods, "Please put your guns down." Natarle glances at her, "What exactly is going on here?" Murrue glances at her, "Kira is a Coordinator but he was able to destroy a GINN and save quite a few people. He's not affiliated with ZAFT." Everyone glances at Kira again. Mu nods, "So your parents must be naturals. That would make you a first generation Coordinator then." Kira nods. Mu shrugs and glances at the Strike, "In simulations I was akin to the intended pilots for those G-suit pilots could barely do more than move the mobile suits. Based on this and the prototype it looks like they're better suited for coordinators."

Rena emerges from the bombed out headquarters. She glances around the destroyed area. Fire and smoke were everywhere. She reaches the spot she last left her father. She gasps when she sees Taft laying on the ground. She glances around, "Father!" Taft groans. Rena glances over at him. He stares at her, "So it looks like he left his prodigy to die…" He laughs choking. She glares at him, "You're lying. Where is he?" Taft smirks, "He's long gone. And there's nowhere for you to go. He's used you and now you're going to die." She furrows her brow, "Liar!" She rises and rushes across the grounds. _He knew I was in his lab_. She shakes her head, "No... he was hurt someone must have brought him to a shelter. I have to find a shelter." She climbs on top of a hill. The colony shakes. Her eyes widen and she falls to her knees. "It's falling apart." She spots the Archangel in the distance. Flash of the Strike. She furrows her brow. _How could you use me like this father? _She shakes her head._ No I won't believe that, he wanted me to see it all, that's what he said._

Lukas sits silently inside a shelter. A pair of associates hold onto him. He stares forward a look of shock on his face.

Heavy missiles are loaded onto the GINN. "What do you think is going to happen next?" Nicol glances at Yzak and Dearka. Yzak shrugs, "It's ridiculous for Heliopolis to consider itself neutral now." Dearka glances over at him, "Yzak is right." Nicol glances toward the GINN, "Has commander Creuset returned yet?" Yzak nods, "Yeah." Dearka turns to Yzak, "Well have you heard anything about Verena Irmgard?" Yzak glances over at him, "No." Dearka shrugs, "I thought Athrun said it was arranged that the Commander would retrieve her." Nicol shrugs, "Maybe Athrun's going out to get her. He promised Ms. Irmgard that we would bring her to Plant. He's preparing to leave in his retrieved suit, right now." Yzak scowls, "That show-off."

As repairs begin on the Strike Gundam and Moebius Zero, Kira takes a nap. Kuzzey watches him, "How could he have modified the Strike's operating system?" The others stare at him, He glances aside, "I wonder if Naturals can win a war against the Coordinators of ZAFT." Kira turns over murmuring something, but continues to sleep.

Murrue glances over at Natarle and Mu. "All the citizens have been evacuated to the shelters, they'll separate from the colonies like escape pods." Mu nods, "What are you planning on doing with the kids we have aboard?" Natarle shrugs, "Well they'll have to stay on board since they were witnesses to our secrets." Mu sighs, "There'll be a big battle when we leave the colony." Murrue nods, "I know but I'm thinking of using Kira to pilot the Strike for us." Natarle makes a shocked and disgusted face, "I disagree. That mobile suit can't be trusted to a kid, Lt. Flaga should be the pilot." Mu laughs, "Hey sorry but I can't. That Kira _kid_ modified the OS to his specification so not even a Moebius ace like myself could handle it."

On the Vesalius, Miguel launches in a new GINN along with two others. Athrun heads to his Aegis Gundam. Ades shakes his head, "You were told to remain behind Athrun Zala." Rau smirks and glances at Ades, "Let him go. It might prove interesting." Ades stares at him, "Have you ordered him to retrieve the Irmgard girl?" Rau strokes his chin, "No, but order Yzak that I would like him to go in after her." Ades furrows his brow, "Lt. Jule?" Rau nods, "From what I hear, she may end up being his future bride." Ades sighs, "Notify Lt. Jule of the orders." A tech nods.

Yzak tilts his head, "Rescue mission? But I thought that Athrun was going to rescue her." Rau comes on monitor, "This is your chance to win the lady's heart, Yzak." Yzak blushes, "What?" Rau smirks, "We'll send you the coordinates. Since a GINN isn't available take out the G-Suit that you confiscated." Ades glances at him, "You're not seriously risking that mobile suit to retrieve a girl." Rau shrugs, "Lenne Irmgard has pull in the council, do you want to face the consequences because we failed to retrieve _a girl_? Besides, I regret being unable to do it myself. I don't like regrets." Ades says nothing. Rau nods, "Hurry Yzak. Who knows how much danger she may be in." Yzak grabs his helmet.

Murrue stands in the hallway with Kira. The others look on from behind him, "We have to leave the colony." He nods. She glances at him, "But when we do… there is still the chance that we'll be attacked by the ZAFT fleet." Kira scowls, "And I guess you're going to tell us that the only suit on this ship is the Strike and I'm the only one that can pilot it." She says nothing. Kira shakes his head. "No. I hate war. That's why my family came to a neutral colony. I won't do it, I'm sorry." Murrue furrows her brow and then turns to face him, "Well unfortunately this colony is no longer a neutral one. You've landed yourself in the middle of a war. ZAFT has seen to that. Are you going to stand around and watch your friends die? Or will you fight back?" Kira glares at her

ZAFT uses some N-Jammers to block all radio transmissions.

Mu seating at the navigation station next to Arnold shakes his head, "This is not good. They're planning an attack." He activates the radio, "Lt Ramius, you're needed on the bridge." Murrue crosses to a radio on the wall, "What is it?" Mu responds, "We have to get organized here, Lt. Ramius you'll have to be captain." She stares at him, "But I…" He sighs, "My rank is higher but I know nothing about this ship." Murrue nods, "Everyone to battle stations, sound an alert. Is your Moebius Zero ready?" He shakes his head, "No." She sighs, "Then please oversee the CIC." She glances at a Kira, "Have you decided? Unfortunately now it's all on you. What are you planning on doing?" He turns, "You're despicable. I'll fight." The others stare at him.

Kira leaps up into the Strike, which has been loaded with the Sword type parts and launches.

Rena rushes toward the Archangel, "That cruiser… maybe I can get aboard." She pauses when she sees the Strike blast out. She gasps, "Kira?"

Yzak glances at a monitor. "How am I supposed to know where she is down there?" Rau's face appears on monitor, "She has an implanted transmitter that you should be able to lock onto." Yzak scans his sensors, "Wait… I'm picking it up she's located 15 miles west of that legged ship." Rau nods, "Well then you should hurry. I'm sure the oxygen down there is depleting." Yzak glares at the monitor. The GINN group blasts a hole into the colony and fly in, followed by Athrun. Yzak blasts in last and immediately heads away from the Archangel. Athrun glances over. "Yzak?" The Archangelfires its guns at the GINN, "Evasive maneuvers!" The fire misses and accidentally damages the colony. Kira blasts up in front of Miguel, "The Strike! I'll destroy you!" He carelessly fires his high energy gun at Kira and further damages another of the colony's central axial shafts.

Rena is thrown to the ground.

Kira throws a beam boomerang to slice off the GINN's leg and then slices it up with his anti-ship sword. Miguel yells as the GINN explodes. Athrun shakes his head, "Miguel!" The Archangeldestroys the other GINN, but its heavy missiles are launched and destroy the central core. Athrun prepares to engage Kira, "Kira? What are you doing with these Naturals you're one of us. You should come with me." Kira shakes his head, "I can't. I don't know what you're doing here Athrun, but I can't." The colony begins to break apart.

Rena pushes herself up just as the Duel lands right in front of her. She stares at it in shock, "I've located her." She rises and takes a step backward. _One of the Gundam_? The hatch opens, "Verena Irmgard?" She tilts her head at the pilot. Yzak in his red space suit leaps down, "You are Verena Irmgard-Marlis aren't you?" She nods. He leaps down, "Then you're coming with me." She pulls her gun and aims it at him, "Stay back." Yzak pauses, "What the…?" He shakes his head, "Don't be an idiot! Put the gun down. I'm here to save you, you stupid girl." The colony jerks as it starts to break apart. Rena glances over at the splitting ground. A vacuum starts. _No_. "Look out!" Yzak leaps across and grabs Rena knocking her safely to the side. The gun flies from her hand. He glares down at her, "Are you finished? Will you listen to me now?" She stares at him. Her eyes were wide. "I'm sorry. Please… just don't let me fall." He stares at her. Tears were welling in her eyes. He nods, "I won't. I promise. Come on." He rises, "Hold on to me." He wraps his arm around her and using some back thrusters pulls her toward the cockpit. Rena glances upward and spots the Aegis and Strike engaging, _Kira… and Athrun_. Yzak straps in, "You'll have to sit on my lap. They didn't design much room in the cockpit." She glances back at the colony one last time before climbing in. The hatch shuts.

Cagalli sits in one the shelters, which separates from the destroyed colony.

Heliopolis breaks apart and Kira is sucked into space.

The Aegis blasts to safety.

Yzak blasts out in the nick of time and heads back to the Vesalius.


	4. Divergent Paths

File 03. Divergent Paths

The Strike floats in space. Inside the cockpit Kira sits in shock. The colony was gone. Natarle's voice comes through on his radio, "Kira? Kira Yamato? Come in! Kira Yamato?" Natarle calls repeatedly, but Kira doesn't reply. He stares at the remnants of the once peaceful home he shared with his family and friends. The destruction of Heliopolis was almost unfathomable but a fact. He wonders if his parents were able to escape, if Rena and her father had escaped. He reviews the last moment he saw her; the scared look in her eyes. He closes his eyes. _Kira_? His eyes open. _Rena_? He lowers his head, glancing down at the cockpit and controls. Collecting himself, he turns his head toward Archangel and starts over. As he is about to returnhe notices a light blinking in the distance, the light from an escape pod. His heart races and he halts his return to retrieve it.

Mu glances at Murrue, his arms crossed, "So what's our next move?" She glances over, we're still in battle." She sighs, "We have to get out of the area." Mu shakes his head, taking a breath through his closed teeth, "I think it'll be a little difficult with just the Strike Gundam and my Moebius Zero out of commission." Natarle gasps and looks up, "Why don't we try going to the asteroid port of Artemis? It belongs to the Eurasian Federation." Mu tilts his head, "Hmm… the moon _is_ a bit far." Natarle leans forward, "I'm sure that Eurasia will understand our situation and give us assistance." She pauses, glancing at her monitor, "The Strike is finally returning." She sighs, "Kira Yamato! Is your radio broken?" Kira approaches with the escape pod, "No. I can hear you. I'm bringing in an escape pod." She shakes her head in disbelief, "Who gave you permission to bring it in. We can't accept it. Let it go." Kira scowls, "But it was drifting out of control. The people inside will die." They continue to argue but Murrue steps in, "Enough please you two. We will accept the escape pod. Prepare to dock Kira."

After landing, the escape pod is opened and civilians exit slowly and cautiously. Torii, concealed in Kira's jacket, flies off. Kira leaps down after it, "Torii!" Kira catches the bird just as Flay emerges from the pod. She spots him, her eyes wide, "It's you." She flies right into his arms, "Where are we? What's going on?" He stares at her and blushes slightly, "Flay… actually we're on an Earth Alliance ship. Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, and Miriallia are also here." She nods, a smile on her lips, "Really?" He takes her hand and takes her with him to the others. She spots Sai and immediately goes to him. "Sai!" they embrace, "I was so scared… I was with Jessica and then we got separated." He holds, "But we're safe now." She lies against him. "Sai… Sai Argyle?" He glances over at a pretty red-head, about their age, standing among some techs. "Huh?" She smiles at him. Kojiro crosses to her, "Hey, I think you and I've worked together. Do you think I could borrow you for a second?" She glances at him and nods. "Ah too bad. I guess I'll see you later." Flay glances over, a jealous tone in her voice, "Who is that?" Sai shrugs, "Uh… I don't remember her name but I think we had a few advanced classes together last semester. She works for Morgenroete, I think." Flay stares after her, the same jealous look on her face.

The Aegis docks and Athrun immediately leaps out. He descends toward them and passes. Nicol turns, a sad look in his eyes, "Athrun?" Dearka furrows his brow, also upset. Athrun pauses, "I can't talk right now. I'm going to my quarters." They both watch as the Duel docks and the bay doors close. The hatch opens. Rena peers out first and glances around the hanger. Yzak pushes past her, "Come on. Are you going to take all day?" He kicks toward the ground, his hand gripping her wrist. The other pilots and mechanics stare at her. "A girl?" Dearka glances at her and smiles, "So what's up Yzak?" Nicol stares at Rena as she lands on the ground and glances around at all the staring faces. The mechanics and pilots were all whispering. Yzak removes his helmet and turns to her, "It's ok you're safe now." Some guards enter. "Verena Irmgard-Marlis. Please come along with us." They cross toward her. She takes a step back. Yzak stares at them, "Hey... What's going on? Where are you taking her?" She glances over at him. The soldiers glance at him, "We apologize but Commander Creuset ordered that we escort her to her quarters." They cross over and take her by the arms. She glances from one to the other, "Am I a prisoner of ZAFT?" The men stare at her, "Ma'am this is just a matter…" A radio goes off and a soldier places it to his ear. He lowers it, "We've been told to assure you that you are not a prisoner, but the fact of the matter is that you are aboard a war cruiser. And we cannot allow you to move freely within it. It is a precautionary measure entirely." She stares at the soldiers. Yzak furrows his brow he could tell she was scared. "Where are you taking me?" Another radio interruption. The soldier listens, "Yes sir. We've been ordered to leave Ms. Irmgard in the custody of Mr. Jule." His eyes widen, "What?" The soldier nods, "You have been ordered to escort Ms. Irmgard-Marlis to her quarters as soon as you're ready." They salute and exit. Rena glances over at Yzak. He nods and motions, "Fine… follow me." She glances over at him "Where are you taking me?" Yzak glances over at her, "Your quarters." She shakes her head, "I didn't mean that." Yzak shrugs, "You're coming to Plant where you belong." Rena stares at him, "Belong?" He sighs, "In case you failed to notice there's a war going on out there and those Naturals would shoot you down before even asking questions. You're going to Plant." He starts toward the locker room, "Follow me. We'll get out of these space suits through there." Rena stares at him, "I refuse." They all look at her. She crosses her arms, "I have no desire to go to Plant. Orb is my home." Yzak turns, "Well that's just too bad. You're not leaving this ship. You'll be killed." Nicol gasps. Dearka shakes his head and brushes past them, "Please excuse him. Yzak can be a bit abrasive." He shrugs, "Verena, if I may call you that… I'm sure that you'll be able to return to Orb soon enough, but right now it's extremely dangerous. We're only considering your safety. You have nothing to be afraid of." She furrows her brow and stares at him apprehensively. Yzak glances over at him and rolls his eyes. Dearka bows, "Oh I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself I am Dearka Elsman, I'm am member of the same team as Yzak. You're probably tired and hungry. Why don't you just take some time to relax, we'll have you safe in no time." Rena stares at him and then glances at Yzak, Nicol and the mechanics, "You're all soldiers for ZAFT?" He nods. She tilts her head, "But you're so young." He places his hands on his waist, "Believe me. We're more than qualified." Yzak sighs, "Will you shut up." He steps toward Rena, "Come on." She glances at the Gundam, "Fine. I guess there isn't any other option now is there?" She reaches up removes her helmet. Her long hair falls out. Dearka's eyes widen, she was absolutely gorgeous in person. He gasps, "Wow…" She stares at the gawking men and furrows her brow. He notices the blood on her cheek, "You're not hurt are you?" She touches her cheek, "No…." Tears well in her eyes. Dearka notices Yzak icy glare and takes a step back, "Yzak will take you to get cleaned up, right?" Yzak stood his arms crossed glancing aside. Rena glances over at him and then at Dearka. He continues to stare at her, "Wow. I've seen you on television before but in person… wow." She glances away from him and over at Nicol and the others in the hanger. Yzak scowls at Dearka, "Verena, let's go get you cleaned up. You're sure you're not hurt?" Rena glances at him and nods, "I'm fine." She crosses to him, "Thank you." He glances aside at her, "Right this way." Dearka crosses to Nicol and sighs, "You don't think that this means, what I think it means?" Nicol shrugs.

Rau watches Rena from a monitor on the bridge. Captain Ades glances over at him, "What are we going to tell the Supreme Council? Especially since a neutral colony was destroyed." Rau turns to face him, switching the monitor off. "How neutral could Heliopolis be if it was developing weapons for the Earth Alliance?" Ades furrows his brow, "Well we have no mobile suits left to pursue that legged ship." Rau nods, "Perhaps we should send out our new suits then." Ades shakes his head, "Absolutely not." Rau shrugs, "Well it doesn't matter either way since we already have the data." A soldier turns, "Sir, our radar is picking up something." Rau crosses over and glances at the screen.

"Setting course for Artemis." Murrue glances over, "Launch the decoy missiles. Hopefully it'll confuse ZAFT radar."

Athrun enters his room. He punches the wall and lays his head against it. He pulls back and crosses to his bed and falls back. He places his arms behind his head. His thoughts were on the events of today. They were so cocky just 24 hours earlier and now both Rusty and Miguel were dead. He sits up _Kira? What are you doing? Kira Yamato..._? "Why did all this have to happen?"

The Archangelcontinues on course for Artemis. Inside some sleeping quarters, Miriallia sits down, "Where do you think we're heading?" Tolle sighs, "Probably to rendezvous with the Earth Alliance fleet." Kira sat silently staring off. His thoughts were preoccupied with Rena. Flay glances at him, "What are you so quiet for?" He glances up. Everyone was staring at him. Sai furrows his brow, "She's fine Kira, and that lady said she was probably with her dad." Kira furrows his brow, "I know but…." Flay watches him. He sighs, "Nothing will ever be the same…" The door slides open and Mu enters, "Hey Kira Yamato? I need you to get to work." They all stare at him. Mu places his hands on his waist, "Hi all. Kira? You'll have to perform the maintenance on your Strike yourself because we lack the manpower." Kira rises, "Why is it suddenly my mobile suit?" Mu shrugs, "Because no one else can control it. You know if you have the power to do something you should put it to good use. We're the only two who can protect this ship." Kira glances off and then races out. Flay stares after him, "What's going on?" Sai and Kuzzey explain the events of the last few hours, most significantly that Kira was a Coordinator and that he piloted the Strike.

"I guess this is it." Rena enters a room behind by Yzak. She glances around. He glances at her, "You've seen a lot today. You should probably get cleaned up." Rena turns to him, "Why are you all doing this?" She thinks about the files in her father's office, "Does ZAFT think they can use me?" Yzak stares at her, "What are you talking about?" Rena stares at him. He had such a firm expression on his face. She glances aside and then turns her back, "Nothing. I'm tired… you can leave now." He stares at her. "Excuse me? You think _you_ can dismiss _me_?" She sighs, "I didn't mean..." He was boiling over, "We rescued you from those low class naturals and..." She clenches her fists, "Stop it; I'm sick of that rhetoric!" They glare at one another. Rena turns her face, "I am grateful that you saved my life but I would have been content to die on that colony with those _naturals_, as you call them, than be party to the prejudice beliefs of anyone like you." Yzak scowls, "What kind of naïve fool are you?" Rena turns, "It's better than being an arrogant blind one." He reacts as if she'd slapped him. He was clenching his fists, his face flushed with anger. She glances away, "Please just go away!" She turns her back and crosses her arms. Yzak grits his teeth and shakes a fist at her. He pulls it back and takes a breath, "It's been a crazy day. You're a little overemotional now…" Rena turns and gives him a shocked look, "Overemotional? Hundreds of people may be dead." He glances aside, "It's a war. They kill us..." He glances at her, "We kill them." She struggles not to cry, "Heliopolis was a neutral colony. You have no idea do you? How it feels to have your peaceful life ripped away from you. You fight in war for what?" She shakes her head, "I hate this war. I hate it!" She turns away and covers her face, stifling her sobs. He stares at her, not knowing how to react except to glance downward, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" She shakes her head, "Just go. Leave me alone." He grits his teeth, "Fine. You can get cleaned up in there and changed. Your mother packed a few things for you." He motions to some luggage. "If you get hungry just use that panel over there to contact someone. I'm sure Cmdr. Creuset will assign you someone to take care of you." Rena doesn't even look at him again. He turns and exits, the door shuts. She glances over at the luggage.

"The Tempest is ready sir." A commander leans on his clasped hands, "This is a precarious situation." He rises, "Things have gotten quite difficult." _If all those suits have fallen into the hands of Coordinators_.

Isamu sits inside the cockpit of the Tempest. His eyes were closed. "Hey soldier?" He glances up, "Yeah?" The man stares at him, "Kisaragi. You'll be heading out into space with the fleet." Isamu tilts his head and furrows his brow, "But I was scheduled to return to Heliopolis." The man continues, "Hard to do that, Heliopolis has been destroyed." Isamu leans forward, completely shocked, "What? How?" The man shakes his head, "ZAFT destroyed the Colony in an attack. The fleet is heading out to rendezvous and collect potential survivors. The escape pods are programmed to transport into Earth's orbit. But we are unsure if we'll encounter any aggression while we're out there." Isamu nods, "What about the cruisers stationed at Heliopolis? The military presence there?" The man doesn't answer. "Sir? I was supposed to report there after the testing. Shouldn't I locate and rendezvous with them?" The man shakes his head, "The fleet has been entirely destroyed." Isamu's eyes widen.

Athrun straightens the jacket of his uniform and exits into the hall. He stands at a door and presses a button. "Enter." He enters. Rau was seated at his desk sipping tea and looking at a monitor. He turns it off, "Ah Athrun, I've been expecting you." Athrun stands at attention in front of him, "I've come to report as ordered." Rau stares at him, "Fine. I'd like to know what happened inside Heliopolis." Athrun furrows his brow, "I was surprised to see his old friend of mine, a coordinator named Kira." Rau nods, "That is very unfortunate. How do you feel about it?" Athrun looks down, "It's difficult to say." Rau nods, "I understand your indecision to fight against someone you care for so I've decided to excuse you from the next battle." He sets his tea to the side. Athrun looks up and shakes his head, "But sir… that's not necessary. All I need is a chance to talk to Kira. He's a bit naive so I'm sure that he is being exploited by the Naturals." Rau nods. Athrun glances aside, "I know I can convince him to join us." Rau lowers his cup to the table, "Do you? But what will you will do if he refuses?" Athrun stares at him and furrows his brow, "I'll kill him myself." Rau nods, "That's fine that aside, I'm sure your aware of the fact that Yzak managed to retrieve Verena." Athrun looks up, "I don't know what you mean sir." Rau lowers his tea, "You and she are close aren't you?" Athrun shakes his head, "We…" Rau leans forward, "Even so you should become reacquainted with her. It'll put her at ease. She is aboard a strange ship."

Rena sits back against the headboard her bare legs pulled up against her chest. Her hair was still wet from her shower. She clutches her prescription bottle in her hand. She glances sideways at a glass of water. Her cheeks were wet from her tears. She opens the bottle and pops some pills; she reaches over and picks the glass up. The door beeps and she looks up. She rises and wipes the tears from her cheeks as she approaches the door, "Go away! I told you I don't need anything. I'm not hungry! Just leave me alone!" Outside Athrun frowns as he lays his hand on the door. He could hear her crying. He turns to walk away but then goes back and presses the button again. This time the door slides open. "I told you I'm not…" She gasps, "Athrun?" He stares at her, "I… I know this is a bad time so I'll go but, I…." She falls against him and starts to cry all over again, "Athrun… why did this have to happened, I'm scared… I don't know what to do." He freezes up not knowing what to do next. "Verena…" She pulls back from him her crying halted but her eyes still brimming with tears. She wipes a hand across her wet cheek, "Athrun…" He stares at her, "I thought you might want to talk." She shakes her head, "Did you Commander order you? Is this just your duty?" He doesn't answer. She glares at him, "Get out!" He steps toward her, "Ren? You're acting irrationally." She steps away from him, "So now it's Ren? Only my closest friends can call me that," He stares at her, "Ren…?" She holds her hands up, "Stop. I don't know you anymore." She paces away from him. She was beginning to feel some affects of her medication, a little dizzy. "Just leave me alone. I won't tell you anything you want to know." Athrun furrows his brow, "Ren, please I'm here as your friend. That's all. You've been through so much and if I could change anything it would be that you wouldn't have been involved in this at all and for that I'm sorry." She glances aside. Athrun furrows his brow. They stand in silence for several minutes. Rena finally speaks, "I'm so confused. I don't even know what to think anymore. I'm sitting her running everything through my mind. I keep getting more and more confused. What was my father doing? What have I created?" He stares at her. "I'm surrounded by liars. Everywhere I turn. My own memories... I don't even know what's real or what's not." He gasps, "Rena? What are you saying?" She shakes her head, "Ever since Plant and ZAFT have interfered in my life… why couldn't you just leave us alone?" He stares at her, "What you were living was a lie. You're just overemotional because you're finally seeing the truth. Your father had you brainwashed. Coming to grips with that is tough." Rena crosses away and opens her bottle she pops some pills, "No, there must be some explanation." Athrun steps toward her, "What is that?" Rena shakes her head, "It's nothing just a prescription." He furrows his brow. She leans against a side table, "Why did you come to Heliopolis Athrun? Why did you have to destroy it?" He stares at her saying nothing at first. She glances over at him, "It's the war right? It's devastating? People die. Is that the best explanation?" He tilts his head, "It is but what you have to understand is that now you're among friends. We rescued you from those naturals so you could be a part of something greater. Where your gift is nurtured and not exploited. Your mother…" She shakes her head, "No… stop. I may have been blind to my past but I was happy… don't you know what it is too happy anymore?" He stares at her as if he didn't understand. She continues, "No? I was content with my life, as blind as I was." She waves her hand. "With my family, with my father…" She pauses. "My father…" Tears roll down her cheeks. Athrun stares at her, "Rena? He didn't deserve to be your father. He hurt you. He hurt us." She furrows her brow, "Us?" He holds his hand out to her. She turns from him, "No… you didn't know him at all." Athrun glances aside, "I didn't write you because I knew that it would never reach you. Before you and he left he confronted me and told me never to speak to you again. I didn't mention it before because…" Rena shakes her head, "You're lying… you're just trying to make him look worse. I was happy. You can fabricate these lies about him hating coordinators but he accepted Kira, he liked him, he was even going to let me stay a few more days to be with him." Athrun's eyes widen, "Kira? You and he? When did that…" She nods and turns to him, "Yes and he and I were happy. Now he's out there somewhere caught up in this war…" Athrun interrupts her, "I know and he's being exploited by those Naturals just like you were but I'm going to try and convince him to join us." She stares at Athrun, "That won't happen." Her voice was a whisper filled with disdain. "He won't join you Athrun… he won't join ZAFT. Kira isn't a murderer." Athrun's eyes widen. He composes himself and clenches his fist, "Then he'll be killed. Just like he killed Miguel." She gasps, "Liar! Kira wouldn't do something like that." She grabs a water pitcher off the dresser flings it at him. He moves aside just as it smashes against the wall and shatters. "Are you insane?" Athrun crosses over and wraps his arms around her in an attempt to restrain her. She struggles, "Let me go!" He held her tightly. "You need some time to compose yourself. This isn't some dream, it's real life." Rena shakes her head and jerks free hitting him across the face with her elbow in the process, "I hate you!" Rena dashes out of the room. Athrun rises, "Rena!" She brushes past shocked soldiers. He exits her room, "Stop her!" Athrun dashes down the hall. The soldiers start after her. She runs into an elevator and starts to slam the buttons, "Come on... come on..." The soldiers were approaching. She slides against the back wall of the elevator. The door slides shut just as Athrun and the others reach it. He slams his hand against it, "Damn!"

"Our jump point will be from Artemis. Hopefully we'll be able to continue forward in progression and intercept any ZAFT enemies." Isamu sat silently in the darkened war room. He tapped a pen against his lip. His thoughts weren't on the strategist at front but on his uncle and Rena. _Hopefully they had also made it to the escape pods_. He thinks about the Archangel. He furrows his brow. _They don't know about it. It could be still be out there. I have to be sure._ "Junior Grade Kisaragi? Kisaragi!" He sits up, "Sir?" The strategist approaches him, "This may seem a bit boring to an ace such as yourself but we do need you to pay attention is that clear?" Isamu nods, "I'm sorry sir. I was just thinking of the family I had on Heliopolis and the possibility of locating my fellow troops." The strategist stares at him, "Unfortunately we have just received confirmation that a majority of the alliance forces were destroyed. The remaining soldiers may be aboard some of the escape pods among the civilians. It is our hope…" Isamu furrows his brow. "I see sir. Permission to take a small crew and head directly to Heliopolis." The strategist shakes his head, "Denied." Isamu clenches his fist, "But sir…" The strategist glares at him, "Junior Grade Kisaragi you may not be a normal member of this fleet but you will obey our orders." The commander seated at the side whispers to his aide. She rises and whispers into the strategists' ear. He nods and then stares at the soldiers, "You are all dismissed until 0400. Your immediate commanders will further brief you. Dismissed!" The pilots rise and salute. Lights turn on and they start to exit. The commander and his aide exit through a door in the back. The strategist crosses to Isamu, "Kisaragi. Please come with me." Isamu glances at him, "Yes sir." He leads him to the door, "This way." They go through the door.

The elevator door opens in the hanger. Rena leaps out and lands on the cold metal floor. The hanger was empty. She glances around for any signs of troops but it was surprisingly empty. She stares at the Gundam and for a moment she is frozen. She grabs a helmet and leaps up toward the cockpit of the Duel. "You're rather resourceful Verena. Can you also pilot a mobile suit?" She turns and scans the hanger. "Who's there? Where are you hiding?" She hears a chuckle. She strains her eyes looking into the shadows, "Who are you? Show yourself?" Nothing. She moves through the fear welling in her chest. "Verena Irmgard-Marlis. You never answered my question." She looks toward where she believes he is. "What question?" He smiles, "Hmm." Rau emerges from the shadows, "You aren't a trained pilot but you know a lot about these suits don't you?" She stares at him. Her eyes narrow, "You're... that... You command this ship." He shrugs, "Well not this ship, that would be Ades but I am in charge of the elite squad." He nods his head, "I'm at your service." She turns away from him, "Thanks for the offer but I don't require your services." He leaps up. She pulls a gun and points it at him, "Stop… I will shoot you." He glances at the gun, "Will you? Can you? You're a pacifist, aren't you? You're not the type of person to harm someone. And I wouldn't want you to become one." She could feel herself getting a bit drowsier from her meds but she jerks aside, "Don't push me. Stay back!" She furrows her brow the tears in her eyes, "I just want to leave." He nods, "I know. I know, and I'm sorry but you can't." She shakes her head, "No you're not. I'm leaving. You help me leave once, why not again?" He stares at her, "So you're actually a mobile suit pilot?" She purses her lips, "No. But how difficult could it be?" He shrugs, "Depends. Most usually enroll in the academy." She shakes her head, "I've seen it done before." He lands near the Duel and glances up at it and then at her, "So you were planning on hijacking a suit?" She stares at him, "So… they don't belong to ZAFT anyway." He shrugs, "Right. But you do know that the members of my team have already begun reprogramming the operating systems. Yzak on this one for example." Rena shrugs, "It doesn't matter. The operating systems of each can be reprogrammed for individual use. The Duel happens to be a standard model from which the others are based thus making it the simplest to hijack, per say." She glances at it, "Of course it hasn't been upgraded yet…" Her eyes widen, _what am I saying_. Her mind was racing. He stares at her and smiles, "I see. I should introduce you to Senator Yuri Amalfi, the representative of Maius City. He specializes in mobile suit development." Rena stares at him, "Enough talking… move away." Rau kicks back floating, "Are you really planning on shooting me?" She huffs annoyed, "Who are you to think you know me?" Rau crosses his arms, "Actually I know a great deal about you. I won't lie to you. I've been studying you for quite a few years now. You have a phenomenal mind. For example I know that it was you who devised these suits." Her eyes widen and she shakes her head, "No…" He tilts his head, "You're a prodigy. A superior coordinator of sorts. Your father recognized it early on. He exploited your genius for his own gain… he created these suits from your concepts. He treated you like a lab rat and he even left you to die," Rena fires the gun in his direction. "Shut up! He was helping me. The ideas were out of control." Rau stares at her, "How so? You claim not to remember that past?" She shakes her head, "Shut up! I don't know." Rau was silent. Rena lowers the gun and glances aside, "I had so easily forgotten it all… he wanted an ordinary life for me. He was sorry. He never meant to hurt me. Things just got out of hand." He tilts his head, "But you can't escape it now…" She turns to face the Duel, "It's too late now…" Rau comes behind her and lays his hands on her arms. "You have a gift and look at what you've created. They're beautiful... phenomenal. There is nothing to escape from. Your destiny is revealed. Release your fear and doubt." His lips were at her ear, "You were destined to be a warrior. To be a part of this greater world. He was slowly killing you. Drowning you. Let me breathe that life back into you." His voice was so soft so calming. It seemed to penetrate into her. A tear runs down her cheek. "You know where you belong don't you? Where you're safe." She closes her eyes, "I don't know…" He pulls her tightly against him and wraps his arms around her, "Shh… Come with me. I won't harm you I promise. I just want to help you to realize the truth." She opens her eyes, "The truth?" He strokes her hair, "Hush now… you'll be fine. I'll protect you. I'll protect you I promise." She turns to him and stares at him. "Come with me we'll go somewhere to talk more and everything will be fine."

Isamu enters a darkened room. "Junior Grade Kisaragi?" He turns. The commander's aide stood in the room, "The commander would like to speak with you alone. Lieutenant." He nods and then tilts his head, "Lt?" She exits through another door. The commander enters, "Lt. Kisaragi?" Isamu salutes, "Sir?" The commander nods at the aide and she leaves. Isamu watches her, "What is this about sir? The promotion?" The commander stares at him, "Just accept it as a necessity. Since you were on Heliopolis then you are aware of the gravity of what has occurred. If there is the remote possibility that the Archangel survived the destruction of the colony then we must strive to return it safely to Earth." Isamu nods, "I agree but I've already been denied in my request to find…" The commander nods, "I have arranged for a separate mission. What is the point of having the Tempest if it isn't deployed in space against ZAFT? I need you to head out there. You'll be accompanied with a small group and you will be departing immediately." Isamu's eyes widen.

"Here take this it'll calm your nerves." Rau pours the pills into her hand and hands her some water. She stares at the pills. He smiles, "I'm not trying to poison you. You'll be fine." She stares at the pills again and drinks them down. He takes the glass from her, "You know that Athrun is quite worried about you." She glances up at Rau, "I don't care." She glares downwards, "I hate him." Rau tilts his head, "Oh? You shouldn't hate him." She glances up at Rau, "And why shouldn't I?" Rau smiles and turns from her, "He isn't the one that you should be angry with. It isn't his fault. You and he should rebuild your friendship. He cares a great deal for you." Rena felt a strange sensation going over her. She felt groggy; the room felt as if it was spinning. She leans against the back of a chair. "Athrun… cares for me…" Rau stares at her and tilts his head, "Are you ok?" She shakes her head, "I feel strange." He crosses over and crouches in front of her, "You and he are important to the future of Plant and ZAFT you know. The future." She stares off, "But I won't join ZAFT…" Rau nods and laughs, "You have no obligation to yet. Your mother is waiting for you on the Plant, among others." Rena glances up, "My mother…" Rau stares at her and tilts his head, "Aren't you tired of denying your true heritage? Leaving a life with your talents suppressed. You are meant to be so much more than you are." She stares at him. He continues, "You seem so truly unhappy." She glances away from him. "But I was happy with Kira…" Rau stares at her, "Kira?" _That same boy Athrun mentioned?_ She glances up at him. He crosses, "You can be happy again. A new life awaits you. You just have to be open to receive it. Don't you want to be happy?" She glances aside, "Yes…" Rau nods, "Well you belong with us. On Plant maybe even helping ZAFT, you'll be a whole person again." She places a hand to her forehead, "ZAFT… Plant is where I belong?" Rau nods a sideways smile crosses his lips. He rises and holds his hand out to her, "Now you should go back to your room and sleep." Rena holds a hand to her forehead, "I am… I should…" She furrows her brow, "I feel so strange…" He nods, "You'll just need to sleep it off." She nods. She takes his hand and rises.

Isamu stands in the hanger bay of his shuttle. Techs were loading the Tempest. "I told you we'd meet again, but its Lt. Kisaragi now." He glances over. The pretty girl with auburn hair, tied in a sleek bun, stands in the entrance. He stares at her, "Hello again." She holds her hand out, "I guess we haven't had the chance to be formally introduced. I'm Lt. Maria Reyes." He nods and shakes her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Are you a mobile armor pilot?" She smiles and shakes her head, "No. I'm actually a Tempest Dagger pilot." Isamu stares at her "Tempest Dagger?" She nods, "It's actually a suit based on the design of your Tempest, of course it isn't as powerful as the original but it serves its purpose. Our team is composed of 3 total pilots. You in that Tempest, myself in my Dagger, and an additional Moebius pilot." Isamu nods. "So this where they store the junk." Isamu and Maria turn. A guy about 25 with blond long hair sleeked into a ponytail enters, "Lt. Reyes? Well, well, well, it's a surprise to see you again." She sighs and turns her head, "I wish I could say the same Sgt. Wentworth." He shakes his head as he shoots off a fast salute, "Still angry are we? Hi you must be the pilot of the prototype." Isamu nods, "Lt. Isamu Kisaragi." Wentworth nods and fires off a quick salute, "Sgt Duncan Wentworth. I specialize in the Moebius." Maria glances at him, "I'm surprised that you're even here Sgt. I thought you had been tossed in the Brig." Isamu glances from one to the other. Duncan laughs, "I was but I got out early for good behavior just in time to volunteer for this detail. I can't wait to start taking out some more of those coordinators." Isamu glances at him, "This mission isn't about killing coordinators." Duncan glances at him, "I know that's just a bonus." Maria sighs, "That'll be enough. We need to prepare for the possibility of engaging the enemy. Since there is a minimal crew we will each need to do our own maintenance. I suggest we get started immediately. It's a pleasure, Lt. Kisaragi. I'll see you around Wentworth." She exits. Duncan glances at her and then Isamu, "You know we probably won't run into that new ship. The place will be crawling with ZAFT." Isamu glances at Duncan. "I'm well aware of the situation Sgt. But I still have hope that it's out there. We'll talk more later." He walks out.

Rena enters her quarters. The soldiers that escort pause at the door. She turns to them and nods, "Thank you for escorting me." She nods at them they exit. Athrun rises from sitting on her bed, "Rena? Are you ok?" She glances at him, "Athrun? Have you been waiting here this whole time?" She stares at him and then glances down, "I'm sorry that I became angry with you. I was confused and upset and…" He rushes at her, "No… it's my fault… I'm sorry." He pulls her into his chest and strokes the back of her head. He whispers in her ear, "I promise I'll do anything to bring Kira to us alive. I don't want to hurt him or you." Rena nods, "I understand Athrun." She pulls back from him. "I trust you to do what's right." She smiles as she reaches up to touch his cheek and then kisses him just to the side of his lips, "You care for me and I know it." Athrun pulls back and stares at her, "Yeah… are you ok?" She stares at him, "I don't think so but..." She smiles, "I had a very insightful conversation with Cmdr Creuset." She yawns, "Although now I'm so sleepy. He's given me something to help me relax. It's made me so drowsy. I think I shouldn't have taken it since I took... my medication." Athrun stares at her, "I'm calling for the doctor..." She shakes her head, "No... don't worry about it." She crosses to her bed, "I'll just sleep it off." Athrun nods and turns, "I wanted..." Athrun glances at her. She sits on the bed, in just an over shirt. His gaze runs up legs from her calves to her thighs. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Rena tilts her head, "Is something wrong?" She moves to a kneeling position. He shakes his head, "No…" His cheeks were bright red. "Athrun?" He glances over at her. She holds her hand out to him. He stares at it and them reluctantly steps toward her. She takes his hand and then strokes his cheek with the back of her other hand. He looks up at her. She smiles at him, "Let's put aside all the bad things and be happy again." He places his hand onto hers. He looks up at her, "I want that…" Her eyes were brimming with tears. "Rena?" A tear rolls down her cheek. She seems surprised, "Oh." She stares at her moistened fingers. She looks at him, "This has been a stressful day right? I should be getting some sleep don't you think?" Athrun nods slowly. She wipes another tear from her cheek, "I'm just..." She starts to cry into her hands. "Rena?" She shakes her head, "I'm ok." She moves to get off her bed but gets a head rush. She plops back down. Athrun crosses, "Rena! Maybe you should just lie down. I'm getting the medic." She shakes her head, "No, I'm fine, really. I just need to sleep." He pulls the covers back. Rena slides in and lays back. "Good night." She caresses his face and kisses him. Athrun's eyes widen but he reciprocates. Rena slowly drifts to sleep, "I love you... Kira. Good night." She falls back against her pillow. Athrun stares at her and furrows his brow, "Good night Rena."

Kira lay back on his bed staring up at the ceiling. _How had things gone so wrong_? He turns on his side. _Why do we have to fight? _Flash. _Athrun on the verge of attacking_. Back. _Athrun… I can't believe it, a member of ZAFT. Rena what would you say if you knew. _He stares off._ She had to have seen him. But she wasn't surprised._ His eyes slowly shut.

"We are leaving Earth's orbit, rendezvous with Heliopolis debris E.T.A 6 hours." Isamu inside the cockpit of the Tempest messes around with the OS. He types into a keyboard.


	5. Tempest

File 04. Tempest

"Ms. Irmgard-Marlis?" Rena opens her eyes slowly, "Hmm… Kira?" Nicol stood at the foot of her bed. Rena sits up shocked, "What's going on. Oh..." She places a hand to her head. It hurt and felt as if it was throbbing. Medics were around her bed. She glances at them frightened, "What's going on?" Nicol tilts his head, "You collapsed in the bathroom. Are you ok?" She glances around herself and the open door. A few other soldiers stood at the door. Yzak included. She furrows her brow, "Collapsed? What?" A doctor places a hand on her shoulder, "You have no memory of the incident?" She shakes her head, "Last thing I remember was taking a shower...." He nods, "I see. Well, it seems that you passed out while in the shower." Rena gasps and grasps at the sheet wrapped around her. The doctor smiles slightly and pulls out a light and shines it into her eyes. She blinks and shields her eyes, "Why is everyone in here?" Nicol gulps, "You weren't responding to any calls this morning. Cmdr. Creuset became worried that something had happened." Rena stares at him, "And were you the one… who…" Her cheeks were red. Nicol's face goes beet red, "No…" The doctor smiles, "He wasn't that lucky." Rena glares at him. He laughs. Nicol was still bright red, "Actually it was Yzak… I contacted the medical staff." He glances at Yzak, who steps forward arms crossed, glancing off to the side, "You didn't answer when we paged to enter. We were _concerned_." She stares at him and then glances aside embarrassed. Yzak glances at her and uncrosses his arms, "You were unconscious." The doctor pulls back, "Well everything seems normal. Are you feeling dizzy at all?" She shakes her head. "But my head… it's pounding." He nods, "Well you don't appear to have a concussion. Have you been blacking out a lot lately?" She shakes her head. He sighs, "I took some blood samples for analysis, and it should give us some answers." He rises. Yzak glances at them, "Well if everything is fine that you're all dismissed." He glances at her, "We'll leave you alone to pull yourself…" The door opens, "Ren!" Athrun rushes in. Yzak glares at him and purses his lips. Athrun pauses next to her bed, "What happened?" She shrugs, "I guess I collapsed in the shower. I... Yzak helped me…" She glances at him, "This would be the second time you've come to my aid." She glances downward and he stares at her. Rena furrows her brow, "It seems as if I'm going to constantly be thanking you for saving my life." She makes eye contact again. Athrun glances at Yzak. He had a shocked and confused look on his face. He shakes his head, "It's no problem. The doctor says she's fine Athrun." Athrun gives him a look. Rena nods and glances at Athrun, "I'm fine. I am." He nods at her and glances at Yzak, "Well then I'll let you rest." She nods. Athrun heads toward the doorway. He glances at Yzak and Nicol. Nicol smiles at her, "I'm glad you're feeling better." She nods at him, "Thank you…" He turns to go. She holds her hand out, "Wait. You. I saw you before but we've never been introduced." He nods and bows slightly, "My name is Nicol… Lt. Nicol Amalfi." She nods, "Thank you Nicol." Yzak nods, "Yeah, thanks Nicol, let's go." She nods at him, "Thank you Yzak." They start out. Yzak was in the lead. Athrun glares at him, "What's wrong with you?" They pause. Nicol glances from one to the other. Yzak glares at Athrun but glances back at the closed door. "She… it's nothing." Athrun glances over at him, "Is something wrong?" Yzak turns his head, "Forget about it. It seems like she's her cheery self again and I'm sure that it all because of you." He turns and heads off. Athrun furrows his brow. He glances at Nicol. "Thanks for helping her Nicol." Nicol nods, "Of course Athrun."

"Is there anything left?" Maria stares at a side monitor. Isamu shakes his head. "There's plenty of wreckage. Absolutely nothing left of the colony." Maria nods. "Sgt. Wentworth?" Another monitor opens, "Nothing over here either." Maria nods, "Then we should return to the shuttle to decide our next plan of action." Her Dagger blasts off followed by the Moebius. Maria glances back. The Tempest remained in the same location. "Lt. Kisaragi?" The Tempest turns and follows, "Roger returning to shuttle."

"What you got there kid?" Mu la Flaga looks over Kira's shoulder. Kira stood on a catwalk overlooking the Strike. He was looking down at a folded photo. "It's nothing. I just…" Mu nods, "Oh a picture of a girl huh?" He reaches down, "Do you mind?" Kira shakes his head. Mu looks at the picture. "You and your girlfriend?" He glances at Kira. Kira shrugs. Mu glances back at the picture, "So she was just a friend then?" He can see a blush in Kira's cheek and smiles. "She's gorgeous. What's her name?" Kira rises, "Rena… she was on Heliopolis." Mu furrows his brow, "Oh… I'm sorry." Kira shakes his head, "No don't be. Lt. Ramius was positive that her father was taking her to a shelter so I'm sure she's ok. But I… can't help…" He furrows his brow, "Being worried about her I guess." Mu tilts his head, "Her father was with the Alliance?" Kira shrugs, "No, he's a representative from Orb. Rena said he was working on some research project but now I know he was working on this mobile suit project." Mu nods, "Really? What's his name?" Kira shrugs, "Lukas Marlis." Mu nods, "Right… he is a representative of ORB." His eyes widen, "Wait a minute… this girl is Verena Irmgard-Marlis?" He stares at the picture even closer, "Holy cow." Kira stares at him, "What? Did you know her?" Mu smiles, "I wish, she's a celebrity. I only know of her from magazines and TV. I almost didn't recognize her in the picture. She's hot for her age you know." Kira stares at him. Mu glances at him, "Hey, she has a broad fan base. So the two of you were close huh?" Kira furrows his brow. "We were pretty close… um… friends." Mu stares at him, "Hmm…" He glances at the picture again. Kira was blushing. Mu smiles, "Close… friends. Okay." Kira glares at him, "It's none of your business." Mu laughs, "I got it." Kira glances off, "Seriously though, do you think that the shelters made it to safety?" Mu nods, "Well they're programmed to return to Earth so I'm sure they're all fine." Kira nods.

Maria still dressed in her space suit enters the hanger bay. "Lt. Kisaragi?" She crosses to the edge of a catwalk. She stares up at the Tempest. The cockpit was open. She glances around. "That's some suit huh." She glances over her shoulder. "Don't get any ideas." Duncan holds his hands up, "Hey. You got me all wrong." She crosses her arms, "I doubt that." He shakes his head. "What's up?" Isamu floats up to the catwalk and lands next to them. She shrugs, "Well we're heading toward Artemis. If the Archangel was heading in that direction we should be able to intercept with them." Wentworth sighs, "So that means we need to stay near the suits." She nods, "Right. If we encounter any resistance from ZAFT then we have to be ready." Isamu nods, "Sounds good."

"The Legged ship is straight ahead." Ades turns to Rau who had just entered the bridge. Rau nods, "They can't escape. Sound the alarm."

"The enemy ship is pulling in parallel to our ship ma'am." Murrue furrows her brow, "Everyone to stage 2 battle stations."

Miriallia sits in a dining hall with the others. Tolle glances aside, "It sounds like another attack is starting." Miriallia furrows her brow, "That means they'll make Kira go back out there." Kuzzey sighs. Tolle rises, "Well I'm not going to let him stand alone. There's got to be something we can do to help." Miriallia nods, "You're right." Sai nods, "You can count me in then." Miriallia glances at Kuzzey he sighs, "Fine… we should contact the bridge officer."

Kira heads down the hall. Miriallia and the rest were coming around the corner. They were all changed into uniforms. Kira pauses and stares at them not knowing what to say. Miriallia smiles, "Well we can't let you fight alone." Tolle nods, "We're going to do our part while you fight out there." Kira nods, "Are you guys sure?" Sai shrugs, "We can't just stand back and put all the pressure on you." Kira nods.

Rena exits into the hall. Soldiers were rushing down the hall. "Ms. Irmgard-Marlis?" She turns. A soldier approaches her, "Please remain in your room." She glances around, "Are we under attack?" He shakes his head, "Of course not. But please remain in your room to be safe." She tilts her head, "But I would like to see Cmdr Creuset."

Kira zips on a pilot's suit.

A female tech turns to Maria who stands arms crossed, "It is definitely a Nazca class cruiser and an unidentified cruiser, no registration." Maria nods and glances at a man seated in the captain chair, "Remain here. We can't allow the shuttle to be compromised. I'll head out with Lt. Kisaragi and Sgt Wentworth. You are to maintain radio silence. If anything should go wrong…" He nods, "We will return to Earth as planned." She heads out. Isamu, leaning against the wall glances at her. She nods, "It seems like maybe your Archangel did survive." He nods, "Great." She nods, "We can't be sure that our people are aboard. It could be a trap." He heads down the hall, "Then we'll stand back until ZAFT attacks."

When Kira enters the hanger bay Mu was already preparing to deploy in his Moebius. "Are you ready?" Kira nods. Mu stares at him, "They'll probably be deploying their g-suits against us. We need to draw fire away from the Archangel and keep them from destroying it." Kira nods. Mu tilts hi head, "Are you sure that you're ready?" Kira nods. Mu nods, "Good luck." He launches in his Moebius Zero. Kira approaches the cockpit. Kojiro floats up next to him, "Hey there kid. We're going to outfit the Strike Gundam with the Aile type space equipment." Kira stares at him. Kojiro continues, "It has powerful Vernier thrusters that'll give the Strike superb mobility. It also includes a beam rifle and a pair of beam sabers for medium- and close-range combat, ok?" Kira nods. "A pilot like you should have no problem." Kira furrows his brow. He slides into the seat and pulls the seatbelt on. Kojiro kicks back. The Strike is loaded onto the catapult.

The Archangelfires in the direction of the Vesalius. Rau glances at Ades, "Are we ready?" Ades nods. Rau smirks, "Deploy the Gundam." Athrun approaches the Aegis and kicks up to the cockpit. He glances over at the others. They were also preparing to launch. He enters the cockpit and prepares the Gundam. Rau's face appears on his monitor, "Athrun?" He glances over, "Sir?" Rau stares at him, "If you want to back out now you can." Athrun shakes his head, "I can't. Preparing for launch."

Kira launches from the Archangeland heads into battle.

The Aegis, Blitz, Buster, and Duel Gundam fly from the Vesalius and phase shift. They approach the Archangel.

The Tempest blasts from the shuttle followed by the Dagger and Moebius. Isamu glances sideways, "We should conceal ourselves in the debris field and make our way toward the Archangel."

"Kira?" Kira glances at his monitor. Mu in his purple helmet was staring at him. Kira nods, "I see them Mu." Mu nods, "Keep them busy." He deploys away from the Strike and heads in the direction of oncoming Gundam. Kira spots the Aegis. _Athrun_. He takes a deep breath and moves to intercept. Both pull out their beam sabers. "Kira?" Kira glances downward, "I don't want to fight you Athrun." Athrun nods, "Put your beam saber away. We shouldn't fight. We aren't enemies." Kira furrows his brow. Athrun continues, "Why are you fighting for the Earth Alliance?"

The other three Gundam head straight toward and then start attacking the Archangel. Murrue glances over, "Prepare to fire missiles and cannons." Natarle nods, "Ready." Murrue nods. "Fire!" The ship's cannons fire.

Yzak laughs, "They think a few missiles will take us out?" Nicol gasps, "Athrun is fighting against the Strike." Dearka glances over. Yzak nods, "I'll help him you two finish up here." Dearka smirks and distracts the Archangel while Nicol attacks it from below.

"This is ridiculous we should attack them!" Sgt Wentworth blasts from debris field. Maria sighs, "Idiot!" Isamu blasts forward, "We need to stop those suits." She furrows her brow. "Fine." She follows.

Kira glances backwards when he notices the ongoing attack, "No." He tries to return to the ship, but Athrun blocks him, "Kira? Why are you helping those Naturals?" Kira glances at him, "I'm not doing it because I'm a member of the Earth Alliance." He sighs in desperation, "I'm only fighting because I have friends to protect aboard that ship." Athrun furrows his brow, "But you don't realize you should be with us…" He is about to mention Rena when Yzak suddenly begins shooting at Kira. Athrun glances over, "Yzak?" Kira dodges his attack easily.

The Archangel continues to evade the attacks from the Gundam. Jackie Tonomura glances over at Natarle, "I'm picking up a small group of mobile suits approaching from the debris field." Natarle furrows her brow, "More suits?" He nods, "Wait a minute. Two mobile suits and a Moebius."

The door to the bridge slides open. Rau and Ades turn. Rena enters. Ades rises, "What is the meaning of this? Did someone issue her the bridge code?" She shakes her head, "It only a matter of determining the sequential possibilities then…" Rau interrupts, "Never mind that. Verena? Is something wrong?" She crosses toward the main monitor. "Are they deployed?" Some soldiers enter, "Sir, we apologize. She evaded our troops and changed the access code to this level." Ades sighs. Rau nods at them and smiles, "Interesting." Ades turns to her, "Miss Irmgard-Marlis… your ability to access our OS is commendable but may I remind you that you are a civilian. And even so jeopardize more than your freedom by interfering with said systems. You must return to your quarters immediately." Rena glances at him. "I'm sorry Captain. I apologize for interfering but please… since I played a role in the development of these suits… just let me watch them…." His eyes widen. He glances at Rau who nods. Ades sighs and glances forward. Rau rises and crosses, "Verena? We can allow you to remain but only for a short while." She nods. "A small OMNI group has just exited the debris field." Ades turns, "What?" The soldier turns, "One appears to be a Moebius. The others are unidentifiable." Ades turns, "Scan the area for a Federation cruiser." Rau glances at Rena, placing his hand onto hers, "Verena. This has become a bit more dangerous." She glances down at his hand and slides hers away, holding it against her chest, "We are engaged in a battle. From the moment I was brought aboard this ship I've been in danger." He nods, "That is true but regardless I have been put in charge of your life, so I in order to so I would like you to return to your quarters." She glances at him.

Miriallia turns, "I'm receiving a message from the incoming group." Murrue nods, "Patch it through." She nods. It was Isamu's voice. "This is Lt. Kisaragi. Please respond. Archangel… this is Lt. Isamu Kisaragi of the 8th fleet of Atlantic Earth Federation. We are rendezvousing with you. Please respond." Natarle gasps. Murrue rises, "Lt. Kisaragi. This Lt. Murrue Ramius. We are currently under attack by the Buster and Blitz suits." Isamu nods, "We'll see what we can do about that."

The Tempest, Moebius, and Dagger begin an attack. Duncan laughs, "Come on you Coordinator scum!" He fires some missiles. They hit the Buster head on but do nothing. Dearka glances over, "What the hell?" Maria heads toward the Blitz. Nicol dodges her fire, "More mobile suits?" Dearka blasts back and fires its beam rifle at the Moebius but the Tempest takes the blast. Dearka smirks, "Loser. Head back to the Vesalius Nicol. I'll follow soon." Nicol nods and blasts toward the Vesalius. "Hold on I'm not finished with you!" Maria heads to intercept but Nicol turns and fires his beam rifle. Maria dodges and fires back. Dearka begins to head after Nicol and the Dagger when he catches a glimpse of the Tempest. _Impossible_. Funnels spin around and then return to the back of the suit Isamu glares at the Buster and raises his rifle, "Wentworth head back toward the shuttle. This fight is too dangerous for a standard Moebius." Duncan glares at him, "I'm not a coward!" Isamu glares at him, "I'm not saying you are. Don't be a fool. Head back now!" Dearka blasts backwards firing at the Tempest and Moebius. Isamu blocks for the Moebius once again and then heads over to intercept. Maria approaches the Blitz and pulls her beam saber. Dearka glances over, "Nicol!" He fires a few shots. "Maria!" Duncan maneuvers in between. The blast incinerates the Moebius. Its debris slams into the Dagger. Maria gasps. Isamu turns, "No! Damn it!" The Dagger spirals out of control. He leaves his pursuit of Dearka and heads over. Nicol raises his Trikeros and fires a lancer dart. Maria regains control of the Dagger just as the dart blasts off the right leg. Nicol fires his rifle a few times. The Dagger is hit in the shoulder. The arm is blown off. Alarms sound inside the cockpit. The OS was out of control. Maria works to try to regain control The Dagger soars toward the debris field. The Tempest blasts after it. Dearka joins Nicol, "Let's head back and help Yzak." Nicol nods.

The Archangel moves into the range of the Vesalius. "What suit is that?" Rena turns and catches a glimpse of the Tempest. _Isamu_. She furrows her brow. Rau stares at her. "That must be the prototype that was sent to Earth." She glances at Rau. He stares at her, "Verena I want you to return to your quarters." She nods and kicks out. Rau turns to Ades as soon as she is gone, "Fire on both the ship and the mobile suits as soon as we're in range."

Undetected, Mu continues to travel through a debris field in his Moebius Zero and gets closer to the Vesalius.

Kira pulls out his beam rifle and shoots at Yzak repeatedly, but he misses each time. Yzak uses his beam saber to slice into Kira's shield. Athrun watches the two suits from the side. He struggles with his loyalty to his teammates, his desire to save his friend Kira, and his promise to Rena. He clenches his fists. Yzak glares over at him, "What are you waiting for Athrun! Help me." Kira continues to fire and drain his beam rifle's energy. Dearka and Nicol join Yzak and finally Athrun in surrounding Kira.

Isamu manages to catch the Dagger as it continues to spin out of control, "Maria? Are you ok?" He watches the Gundam engaging the Strike in the distance. "Damn it…" He stares at the Dagger, "Damn OMNI rushing the deployment on this half ass copy. The OS is probably fired. Maria? Can you read?" He unhooks his seatbelt and opens his cockpit hatch. He once again glances over at the fight between the G suits and then fires a line to the Dagger and heads over. He disengages the manual lock and the cockpit opens. Maria lay slumped over. She groans. The systems inside were going crazy. He shakes his head. "Just relax… I'm going to attempt a temporary fix." Isamu reaches over and pulls up the keyboard. He types frantically. Within minutes the systems reboot and the Dagger comes online. Maria finally looks up, "Lt. Kisaragi?" He stares at her, "Your mobile suit is trashed. The OS will be able to take you as far as the shuttle before it crashes again. I'll stay with the Archangel as ordered." She nods. "Be careful." He salutes as he kicks back into the safety of the Tempest. The cockpit seals. He blasts backwards just as the Dagger blasts into the debris field and disappears. Isamu activates his radio, "Tempest to shuttle. The Dagger is coming in. Proceed home as planned." He gets an affirmative message and glances down at his battery gauge. He glances of at the G suits in the distance. He grits his teeth in frustration before turning to the Archangel.

Mu emerges from the debris field and launches his weapons pods. "We're under attack?" Rau smirks, "Mu La Flaga. Brace for impact." The weapon pods hit hard and damage one of the Vesalius' engines. It begins to spin out of control. Rau grits his teeth, "Withdraw immediately!"

Rena slams against the wall in the hallway. She glances back toward the bridge. The soldier grabs her arm, "Ms. Irmgard-Marlis? Are you ok?" She jerks free of his grasp, "I'm fine." She grits her teeth. She was somehow feeling very agitated. _I need my medication._ He leads her along, "Come with me. We should hurry back to your quarters."

Mu escapes to return to the Archangel. Murrue glances toward Natarle, "Prepare the main guns and warn Ensign Yamato, Lt. Flaga and Lt. Kisaragi to get out of the way." The Archangelmaneuvers and fires its main guns at the Vesalius. Rau has the ship evade, but it still gets hit on the port side and suffers heavy damage. "Send a retreat message to the pilots immediately."

Athrun furrows his brow, "Roger returning." Yzak scowls, "Not until I shoot that suit down!" He presses the attack. Kira fires at Yzak, but the Strike power gauge reaches critical. The Phase Shift powers down. Yzak smirks and moves in with his beam sabers to slice the Strike to pieces, but Athrun transforms and grabs Kira with the Aegis' claws and takes off. The Blitz and Buster follow after the Aegis, followed by the Duel. "What are you doing Athrun?" Athrun glares at him "I'm capturing this suit." Yzak leans forward, "But our orders are to destroy it!" Athrun furrows his brow.

"We are receiving an instant message from Lt. Flaga." Murrue nods. "He wants us to get the Strike's Launcher parts ready." Murrue nods, "Do as he says. We can't lose that suit."

Kira sits silently inside the Strike. He was helpless he knew it. Athrun comes up on his monitor, "You're coming with us Kira." Kira glances aside, "No, I already told you. I refuse to go to a ZAFT ship." Athrun furrows his brow, "You have no choice. If you don't come I'll have to destroy you." Kira turns his head, "Why are you doing this Athrun? Why are you even fighting for the military?" Athrun glances downward, "I used to believe in peace and not fighting but when my mother was killed in the Bloody Valentine tragedy that changed my perspective. I don't want to lose you as well." He pauses reluctant in what he would say next, "And I… I promised Ren I'd make sure to bring you back to us." Kira's eyes widen. "What? Ren? What are you talking about Athrun? Is she with you? She's joined ZAFT?" Mu attacks the Aegis which allows Kira to break free. Kira shakes his head as his conversation is cut off, "Athrun!" Yzak takes that chance to attack Kira but Kira dodges his attacks and speeds toward the Archangel chased by Yzak. Kojiro sends out the Launcher parts and Kira docks with them just as Yzak fires a grenade at him. Kira fires the Agni cannon causing damage to the Duel. He scans the area and spots the Aegis, "Athrun!" He heads after it. The Vesaliussends out a retreat signal flares and the Gundam retreat. Mu glares over at him on monitor, "Kira! What the hell are you doing?" Kira stops. "The battle is over! We need to retreat as well." Kira stares off after the Aegis. "Athrun? Is she really with you?"

After returning to the Vesalius, the pilots exit their suits. Athrun heads off toward the locker room. Yzak chases after him and slams Athrun against a wall, "How dare you humiliate me out there! That pilot and suit should have been destroyed by me!" Nicol steps up and tries to pulls them apart, "Stop you shouldn't be fighting." Athrun jerks free, "Leave me alone." He heads out.

Ades turns to Rau. "We've received orders to return to ZAFT territory." Rau nods.

The Tempest docks inside the Archangel. Isamu leaps down, removing his helmet in the process. Kojiro approaches, "Isamu?" He turns, "Kojiro?" They shake hands and hug, "Good to see you made it out alive." Kojiro nods. "I'm sorry about your team." Isamu furrows his brow, "IT was a risk we were all willing to take. The other pilot is heading back home and I reached the Archangel so… OMNI won't view it as a total loss." Kojiro tilts his head, "You know you were lucky they sent you to Earth when they did. All the others were killed." Isamu furrows his brow and nods slightly, "It's too bad… they were good guys." The Moebius Zero and Strike dock. Isamu turns and watches the unit docking, "Wait a second…so they didn't get one huh?" Kojiro nods, "Yeah and Mu La Flaga has been awesome." Isamu turns, "Mu La Flaga?" He stares at the Strike, "I didn't know he could pilot a G-suit." Kojiro shakes his head, "Uh… he doesn't." Isamu glances at Kojiro, "Then they found someone else to pilot?" Kojiro nods, "Yeah a 16 year old coordinator from the Heliopolis." Isamu's eyes widen, "Really?" His heart races, _Rena_? He turns toward the Strike. Mu La Flaga was behind him, "Lt. Kisaragi I presume?" He holds his hand out. Isamu shakes it, "Lt. Cmdr. Flaga. It's a pleasure and honor to meet you." Mu shrugs, "Please... I'm just a soldier. We're on equal standing out here." Mu glances at the Tempest, "So now we have two. I'm glad you made it out. Is the fleet coming up?" Isamu shakes his head, "This was a top secret mission. They never informed me of any other plans." Mu nods, "Well. I'll introduce you to…." He turns. Kira was descending from the cockpit. "The pilot of the Strike." He and Isamu head over. Isamu felt his heart sink when he saw that the pilot was a guy. Kira removes his helmet. "Kira Yamato meet Lt. Kisaragi." Isamu and Kira stare at one another. "You…" Isamu grips him by the shirt, "What the hell is this? Where is she?" Mu pulls Isamu back. Murrue crosses with Natarle, "Lt. Flaga? What is going on here?" Isamu looks up at the two of them.

Rena pops some pills and swallows them down. She stares at herself in the mirror. Her hands were shaking as she griped the side of the sink. "I have your dinner Miss Irmgard-Marlis." Rena exits into her room. A soldier lays the tray down. She crosses to her desk, "Have the pilots all returned to the ship?" The soldier nods. She glances at her food, "thank you." He nods and turns to go. Rena picks up a device from the table and hits him in the back of the head, knocking him out, "I'm so sorry." She drags him into her closet and locks it. She rushes to the door and peers out into the hallway before slipping out quickly. Red emergency lights lit the empty hallway. She glances both ways before heading down the hall. A pair of soldiers head down the hall toward her. She slips into a doorway and cowers in the shadows.

"They fought pretty hard but the legged ship got away. Cmdr Creuset is going to send a few of the pilots after them in the Gamow while this ship undergoes repairs."

"Really?"

"Yeah I'll have to report there."

"What'll happen to the Vesalius?"

"It's heading back home, I'm sure."

They head around the corner. Rena steps out from her hiding spot and peers around the corner; she slinks down the hall and heads down another hall. She walks slowly sliding her fingers over the nameplates of the troops. She heads up and down hallway after hallway until she comes across the name she was looking for. _Athrun Zala/Rusty Mackenzie_. She slides her fingers over it and then presses the call button. It beeps back in a denial. She sighs and then lays her hand on the door, slapping it. "Athrun? It's me. Please let me in." She hears some movement. The door slides open. Athrun stares at her, "Ren? What are you doing out here?" He glances down the empty hallway. She rushes into his chest, "I was so worried. You never came to see me, when you returned. But you're ok. What happened? Where's Kira? Is he ok?" He wraps his arms around her, "I failed… I'm sorry… he refused to come." Her eyes widen. Athrun frowns, "He didn't want to come." She furrows her brow, "But he's ok? That's all that matters to me. Tell me that he's ok." Tears were welling in her eyes. He nods, "Kira's ok… that mobile suit managed to escape." Athrun could feel her trembling. He holds her tightly, "He's alive and he knows you're here with me." She pulls back, "He knows? Why did you say anything? He might risk his life to come here." Athrun stares at him, "How could I not let him know? If he cares about you it may help him to make the right choice and leave the Alliance ship." She looks down. Athrun glances aside, "I asked him to join us but he went back to the legged ship. He refused. I thought for sure knowing that you were here he…" She glances aside, interrupting him. "Kira must have his reasons to remain there." She heads to the door and pauses. "You'll just have to give him more time. He'll need more time." Athrun glances aside. She tilts her head, "You'll give him more time won't you?" Athrun stares at her, "I have orders." She furrows her brow, "But you won't kill Kira… will you?" His door beeps. Both she and he glance at the door. "Athrun Zala? Is Miss Irmgard-Marlis in there with you?" She glances at the door and then crosses over, "Promise me you won't hurt him. Please… please?" Athrun speaks softly, "I have no choice. He's made his choice to be my enemy and I have my orders, he was given the chance and he refused." She gasps. The soldiers buzz again, "Athrun Zala? Respond or we will forcibly enter." Athrun glances over, "You can enter!" She gasps and glances up at him. She could see the pain in his eyes but no tears. "How could you do this? You… you don't even care do you?" Troops enter, "Miss Irmgard-Marlis. Please come with us. There is an incident that must be addressed…" She jerks her arms free of them, "Don't touch me. You know what you have to do Athrun." The soldier grabs her arm. "Miss Irmgard-Marlis. Please cooperate with us for your own safety." She turns and glares at him, "Leave me alone!" He reaches to grab her arm. But she jerks back and grabbing a sculpture from Athrun's desk she swings it at him. He stumbles aside. Athrun gasps, "Rena!" Athrun steps forward but the other soldier had already tackled her. They hit the ground. The first soldier touches a bloody gash at his temple as he pulls out a gun. "Don't move! Understood! You are being detained!" The other soldier restrains her arms behind her back. The first soldier wipes his head and reaching into his jacket, pulls out an injecting device, "Hold her tightly." Athrun shakes his head, "This is a mistake. Let her go. What are you doing? You're hurting her. Let her go!" The soldier moves her hair from the nape of her neck and injects her. Rena struggles. Athrun steps forward, "Let her go." The injured soldier rises and holds him back, "I'm sorry sir but Miss Irmgard-Marlis must be detained. We are under orders. It has been decided that she is to be transferred to the Gamow. Please stand down." She was now unconscious. The soldier lifts her up. They both exit with her. Athrun furrows his brow, "Transferred? Wait a second she is supposed to be going to Plant." The soldiers glance back at him, "If you have questions you are to address them with Commander Creuset."

"So you're telling me that you're relying on him as your G-suit pilot." Isamu glances over at Kira. Kira avoided his gaze. Isamu tilts his head. "You're a coordinator right?" Kira glances up at him, "Yes…" Isamu's gaze had the same intensity as Rena's. His light hazel eyes seemed to burn holes into him. Kira glances away. Murrue crosses her hands together, "It's not very pertinent." Kira glances from one to the other. Isamu glances over at Murrue, "No I agree. It's not. I actually know a lot of Coordinators; I was just… forget it." Kira stares at him. Isamu glances at him and finally cracks a smile. "Kira seems like a good kid, from what I grasped. Sorry about getting rough with you earlier." Kira shakes his head, "It's not a big deal." Mu La Flaga who was leaning against the office door sighs, "Ok so I'll ask. It seems like the two of you've met before. How is that possible?" Murrue glances up, "Well I know that Lt. Kisaragi is Lukas Marlis' nephew but...." Isamu nods, "I was kind of introduced to Kira via a call with Rena earlier this week. You can imagine the shock I had seeing him come out of the Strike." Mu raises his finger, "Really so Verena Irmgard-Marlis is your cousin?" Isamu nods, "Yeah, and from what I grasped Kira here is her boyfriend." Kira blushes. Mu nods, "Well it's a small world." Isamu nods, "And according to Captain Ramius, she and my uncle should be safely heading back to Earth. I'd hate for her to be stuck out in space, especially now." Kira's eyes widen slightly. Mu glances around, "Ok. Well I'm exhausted hopefully we'll reach Artemis soon and will able to receive the provisions we need… good to meet you Isamu. Welcome aboard." Isamu nods, "Thank you. I look forward to learning from you." Kira rises, "Can I return to my quarters?" Murrue nods, "Of course." He exits. Flash. _"I promised Ren I'd bring you back…" _Back. _Ren… he said Ren right? Did he?_ He pauses. "She couldn't be with them. It's impossible." Kira pauses. Flash _Athrun leaping toward Murrue and him with a knife. The memory freezes in his mind. _Back. Kira's eyes widen_. Rena called to me first and then. _Flash_. "Athrun!" _Back. Kira's eyes start to fill with tears. "She's with them. Has she always been?" He could feel his hands shaking. "Who is?" Kira turns to find Flay standing in the hallway. "Huh?" Flay stares at him, "You said 'she's with them.'" Kira shakes his head, "I was thinking about the war. What are you doing Flay?" She shrugs, "I was just looking for Sai. See you around." She heads off. _What a weirdo._


	6. Recollected Verity

File 05. Recollected Verity.

"So Athrun and Rau are heading back to Plant?" Dearka glances over at Nicol, "As soon as the repairs are finished on the Vesalius. We are pursuing the legged ship in their absence." Nicol glances down, "Hmm…" Dearka rolls his eyes, "Are you frightened or something?" Nicol furrows his brow, "No. Not at all." Dearka smirks and glances aside at a docking shuttle, "More troops transferring over." Nicol glances over. Soldier carrying guns walk out followed by Rena and then another set of troops. Dearka places a hand on the glass. "No way, what the hell? Isn't that Verena Irmgard-Marlis?" Nicol tilts his head, "What? I thought they were sending her back to Plant." Dearka crosses his arms, "It looks like she's our prisoner. You think they'll ask for volunteer guards?" Nicol glances at him and then back out.

Rena glances up to the observation. She locks eyes with Nicol. She pauses. He had such kind eyes. Just like Kira's. She furrows her brow. One of the soldiers nudges her with his gun. She glances down as they head through a door.

"I don't understand why they're treating her like this." Dearka leans against the glass following her out. "She must have acted out again. Maybe Yzak knows." Nicol looks down, "It must be hard for her to adjust." Dearka glances at her, "what are you talking about?" Nicol shrugs, "She's being forced to accept a new life it must hard." Dearka rolls his eyes, "Whatever. What could be so difficult about realizing where you truly belong?" The door slides open and Yzak enters, "What are you two up to?" Dearka glances over a smirk on his face. Yzak stares at him, "What is it?" Dearka tilts his head, "You don't know?" He glances at Nicol. "Your girlfriend just got brought aboard." Yzak kicks off toward the glass. "Shut up, it better not be that Shiho." Dearka smirks, "Shiho huh?" Yzak glances over, "Shut up!" Nicol furrows his brow, "Verena was just led in." Yzak turns, "They brought her aboard this ship? Why?" Nicol shakes his head, "we don't know." Dearka uncrosses his arms, "Maybe you should find out. After all she is your future wife right? Or have you decided that Shiho is the better choice?" Yzak glares at him, "Shut the hell up! I told you that my mother hasn't officially announced anything. Besides why would I want to marry a girl like her?" Dearka tilts his head, "You've already got a look at the goods right?" Yzak kicks off toward him and grabs him by the suit. "Shut up." Dearka throws his hands up breaking free, "Calm down. I think you're an idiot. If she were my fiancée I…" Yzak pushes him back, "But she's not is she. So shut your mouth." He exits. Dearka sighs and glances at Nicol, "He's an idiot don't you think?" Nicol says nothing.

"Why did you order them to take her to the Gamow?" Rau glances over from his desk, "You're concerned for her?" Athrun furrows his brow, "Of course I am she…" Rau tilts his head, "Aren't you engaged to Lacus Clyne?" Athrun stares at him, "I…. " Rau smirks, "It's understandable. But in her current state she isn't ready to return to Plant. There is a psychologist aboard the Gamow that will see to it." Athrun glances downward, "What do you mean?" Rau looks down at his monitor as he types a report, "Her mind… has been clouded by her father's lies. The progress I was able to achieve with her was not enough to bring her around." Athrun stares at him. Rau looks up, "She had been getting better. I'm sure you noticed the change but it seems she had a relapse." He continues to type. Athrun glances down, "It's because of Kira… she cares for him." Rau looks up, "Kira? I see... he's the friend that pilots the Strike?" Athrun nods. Rau tilts his head, "she did mention him come to think of it." Athrun looks down, "She doesn't want him to be hurt… she's seems to be love with him." Rau stares at him and leans forward on his hand, "I see… so you're conflicted then." Athrun looks up, "I told her that Kira was our enemy." Rau looks aside, "Do you still love her?" Athrun's cheeks go red for a moment, "I… we're acquaintances it's been so many years." Rau nods, "But she is very beautiful and has a certain charisma. You must have some feeling for her beyond that of an acquaintance." Athrun looks up, "In this matter my feelings are unimportant." Rau nods, "I'm glad you can say that. Her feelings for this Kira are troublesome. I'll mention it to the doctor. Perhaps more time spent with the others will change her feelings. Perhaps Yzak?" Athrun's eyes widen. Rau glances down at his monitor, "That doesn't bother you does it?" Athrun stares downward. Rau looks up at him, "Athrun?" Athrun looks up, "I just... she does need alternate distraction but I don't think Yzak would be the right choice. Maybe Nicol…" Rau tilts his head, "Nicol?" Athrun nods, "He's kindhearted and has an interest in music. Something she also is interested in. He could gain her trust and in trusting him she would most likely accept her place with us." Rau nods, "Hmm, I think that is an excellent idea. Yzak can be a bit abrasive; Dearka is a bit of a playboy. I'll suggest it with the medical staff. Now enough of this discussion. We have quite a few repairs to undergo so you should have a bit of time to unwind before our trip back to Plant. You're dismissed." Athrun nods and exits.

Kira sits up in his bed. Everyone was already asleep. He exits his room. He enters the hanger bay and walks toward the Strike and looks up at it. He glances aside at the Tempest placed right next to it. The cockpit was open a light flickered inside. He tilts his head and kicks up. He lands at the opening. Isamu was inside typing into the Tempest's keyboard. He glances up, "What the hell!! You almost gave me a heart attack." He pulls up some goggles, "What are you doing up so late?" Kira furrows his brow, "I'm sorry I couldn't sleep. I saw the light on in here." Isamu stares at him, "I can't argue with that. I haven't had a good night sleep in months." He climbs out of the cockpit. "The OS needs upgrading." Kira nods, "Did you want me to…" Isamu shakes his head, "No... thanks." Kira furrows his brow. "No offense to you personally Kira but me and the Tempest we have this thing going on." He winks at Kira but laughs when he notices Kira staring at him strangely. "It's weird I know but…" He glances at the Tempest. "When you pilot a mobile suit it becomes an extension of you. It's just this thing… I guess my dad used to be like that. My grandfather says that I take after him." Kira stares at him, "Your father was a mobile suit pilot?" Isamu nods, "Yeah, but he died right after I was born." Kira tilts his head, "I'm sorry." Isamu smirks, "Don't worry about it but back to what I was saying I don't want anyone handling the Tempest but me." Kira nods, "Oh…" Isamu glances at him, "So I hear that you're amazing in that Strike. I didn't get a good look at you out there." Kira purses his lips. Isamu furrows his brow, "I'm sorry." He stares at Kira, "It must be hard to be forced to fight when you don't want to." Kira looks up at him. Isamu sighs, "Do you want to get something to drink? If you're dating my cousin I should get to know you better right?" Kira blushes, "We're just friends." Isamu laughs, "Right… let's have a little talk." He wraps his arm around Kira's shoulder and pulls him back toward the catwalk.

"You'll feel a little pinch." Rena watches as the nurse prepares to inject the IV needle. She was in an infirmary setting. "Wow you must be a pro at this." The nurse smiles at her. "You didn't flinch at all." A doctor enters, "Hello, Miss Irmgard-Marlis." She stares at him, "Why am I here?" He smiles at her, "Just to talk. I'm Dr. Jarvis." He nods at the nurses. They exit. She glances down at the IV drip now in her arm. "What is this then?" He shrugs, "You've allowed yourself to become very dehydrated. You haven't been eating or drinking very much." She tilts her head, "I haven't been feeling well enough." She glances at the soldier standing guard, "I won't give them another chance to drug me again." He tilts his head, "You really believe they're trying to drug you?" She stares at him, "Yes _really_." He shakes his head, "We aren't trying to drug you Verena. You're just very dehydrated and your body is trying to compensate." She glances at the troops, "Dehydrated?" The doctor nods, "And your body is also going through some sort of withdrawal." Her eyes widen, "What?" He glances at her, "Cmdr. Creuset told me he gave you a sedative on the night you were rescued from Heliopolis." She nods. Dr. Jarvis leans forward, "Well under normal circumstances you should have been fine. But, it seems that the medication interacted with some medication you were previously taking. The blood tests the ship's doctor took confirm this. The interaction between the two seems to have caused the psychotic episodes." She shakes her head, "I... never thought about that. I had been taking that prescription for so long." He nods, "Well that's another thing. They aren't exactly good for you so we're going to detoxify you." Rena turns her head, "Detoxify? If I agree can I be alone." He sighs, "I'm sorry but I can't do that." She glances at him, "What? Why?" He sits in a chair next to her, "This is a critical time in our intervention. Isolating you or even allowing you to isolate isn't in your best interest. Instead I'd like to help you through this and I'd really like to talk with you about your future." She stares at him. He nods, "Is there anything you'd like to ask me?" She turns her head, "I just want to know the truth." The doctor rises, "The truth? I'm glad you're your open to it. I was afraid you wouldn't want to know everything." She follows him with her eyes, "How do I know what is true and what…" The doctor glances at the soldiers, "Please wait outside." They nod and exit. He turns a monitor on showing the video of Rena as a young child lying on an examination table, an IV in her arm. She stares at it in shock. "Do you remember this?" Rena furrows her brow. "Your blood contains traces of strong psychotropic drugs. The pills you've been taking were low doses but somehow you've managed to ingest a large amount. Too much of said drug can cloud your mind, make you manic-depressive, violent." She glances at him, "What are you saying?" The doctor glances at the monitor, "Do you recall much of your childhood?" She says nothing but continues to watch the monitor. "Verena?" she watches the screen, "Verena?" He turns the monitor off. She looks at the doctor, "Bits and pieces. I remember Copernicus but anything before that or sometimes after that… I just…" She shakes her head. He nods, "But you are slowly remembering certain situations that you are unable to explain." She nods. He continues, "Through your experience on Heliopolis you've learned that your father helped designed the Gundam suits." She nods, "But they…" He finishes her sentence, "Seem too familiar to you." She stares at him. He sighs, "It isn't my intention to frustrate you or cause you pain Verena. But based on everything I've been privy to I've come to believe that your memory, more importantly your abilities as a coordinator, have been locked away or suppressed through the use of medical treatments as well as the medication you've been taking. When the flow was interrupted." She gasps, "I stopped taking it but then my father..." She looks at the doctor. He nods, "Your memory is struggling to be released." She shakes her head, "I don't understand…" He crosses and sits near her. She stares at him. "My father was protecting me. He wanted me to have a normal life. My doctor said the memory loss was due to repressed memories due to the trauma of my mother leaving us." The doctor tilts his head, "What is your father's position in terms of coordinators?" She opens her mouth to say something but then looks downward saying nothing.

"So we're rationing the water?" Kira nods. Isamu sets a bottle in front of him. "Great… well drink up then." Kira stares at the bottle, "But, I'm not very thirsty." Isamu nods and leans against the table, "Good. I'll drink it then. Can't let it go to waste." He takes the bottle and sips it. Kira glances at him. Isamu nods, "Yes?" Kira furrows his brow, "Why are you member of the Earth Alliance if Rena' a coordinator? Wouldn't that make you...?" Isamu stares at him and lowers the bottle, "I was raised by my grandparents, the Marlis'. My grandfather was a retired general from the Atlantic Federation." Kira nods. "Why isn't your last name Marlis?" Isamu shrugs, "Oh. Well my father's last name is Kisaragi. When he was a boy he became sort of an adopted son to General Marlis, that's gramps. It wasn't a legal thing; my paternal grandparents were always close to the Marlis' so when they died the Marlis' took my father in." Kira nods. Isamu leans forward, "And when my parents died they raised me." Kira leans forward, "So you and Rena aren't related by blood?" Isamu shrugs, "No… but the Marlis' are my only family. The family on my mother's side resides on the Plant." Kira's eyes widen, "So then you're a coordinator too?" Isamu stares at him and shrugs as he drinks more of his water. "I guess you can say that." He sips. "It isn't something that I've promoted." Kira nods. Isamu glances at him from the corner of his eye, "It isn't that I dislike my coordinator heritage but I worked hard... extra hard to get where I am today. I may have the blood of a coordinator flowing through me but let's just put it this way there's no way I could've jumped into a suit without even looking over the manual. There are limits to my ability. You on the other hand… are superior." Kira glances aside. "And Rena?" Isamu shrugs, "I'm not sure. She's been pretty sheltered." He furrows his brow, "I'm not sure if I remember much of us growing up together but she's wicked smart. I haven't seen her project any enhanced ability but we've never been in a situation." He shrugs, "And It's not like she's really ever expressed interest in it. She's a pacifist all the way. You should know better than me. You and she attended Copernicus together." Kira nods, "She's brilliant." Isamu nods, "I hope she and Lukas are safe." Kira glances away. Isamu notices, "Do you know something?" Kira's eyes widen, "No… I'm just worried about her too." Isamu stares at him, "Hey were you the one that she dated on Copernicus?" He shakes his head, "No that was…" He pauses, _Athrun_. He looks downward. Isamu stares at him, "Is something wrong?" Kira shakes his head, "No." Isamu stares at him, "You were saying?" Kira nods, "She dated our friend Athrun." Isamu nods, "Oh, which would make you the best friend. She would never stop yapping about you. You know I think she always secretly liked you. Don't tell her I said that." Kira stares at Isamu. Isamu gulps some more water, "When we rendezvous with the 8th fleet I'm sure we'll be able to hear more about where she and Lukas are. She'll be happy to see you." Kira nods, "Right…." Isamu watches him, "Did the two of you get into a fight before the attack?" Kira stares at him, "What? Why?" Isamu tilts his head, "You just seem so distant. The two of you seem so close that time." Kira looks down, "It's nothing… we didn't fight. We barely saw one another before she left. I just have so much on my mind." Isamu sits back, "You're right. But you know there aren't very many things more important than to think about then a person you love. You realize that more especially in a war like this." Kira gasps and his eyes widen. Isamu rises, "It's late. I have a few more things I need to adjust on the Tempest's OS. Have a good night." He heads out. Kira sits staring off. He turns but Isamu was already gone.

"Verena do you want me to help you?" She glances at Dr. Jarvis and then looks away. He nods, "I understand if you feel a bit apprehensive but, you weren't sent to here so that I could brainwash you into believing what you don't wish to believe." She furrows her brow, "What am I supposed to believe now? That my whole life has been one big lie?" He crosses to her, "You can only believe what you feel is right but you must take into account everything that has passed in order to judge for yourself the path you will take from this day on." She glances forward, "And if I choose not to side with Plant or ZAFT?" He stares at her. She glances at him, "Everything I know about Plant frightens me. If I choose to return to Orb… will they allow it?" He stares at her. She glances away, "They won't… will they?" He sighs, "I wish I could say that the option were available to you but at the current time for your immediate safety you will be sent to Plant." She nods, "I understand." She glances at him, "I'll listen to what you have to say."

Athrun sits on his bed silently reading. He glances across at the still empty bed next to his. He flips the pages to the center and the photo Lenne had given him. He stares at Kira and then Rena and then Kira. _Had he always looked at her that way? Why didn't I see it_? He slides the picture away and closes the book. He glances at the inscription, "To my dear Athrun, may your mind broaden and your heart soar, love always your mother Lenore Zala." He closes the book and lays it next to him.

"We'll be reaching Artemis in another day or so." Murrue sips some tea and glances over at Mu who leaned against the wall next to her desk. He nods, "Hopefully we'll be able to keep ahead of that ZAFT ship." Murrue nods, "Have you had the chance to talk with Lt. Kisaragi?" Mu shrugs, "He's actually been spent all of last night in his G suit." Murrue nods.

"We've covered quite a bit ground don't you think?" Rena glances at Dr. Jarvis and nods. "You must be stir crazy." He reviews some information on the monitor and removes the IV, "Finally you're electrolytes are stable." She nods, "Is it possible for me to use a restroom?" He laughs and nods, "Of course through there. You may also want to get cleaned up. I've placed a change of clothes in there as well." She rises and exits. Dr. Jarvis crosses to his desk and presses a button. In a few moments Rau's face appears on screen. "Yes?" Dr. Jarvis shrugs, "Your patient is doing rather well. We've managed to clear her system of the drugs." Rau nods, "Is she more receptive?" Jarvis tilts his head, "She's in a fine state. There's no way to be certain of how she'll end up. She's calm though." Rau nods, "Good I would like you to arrange for an escort." Jarvis tilts his head, "A member of your squad?" Rau nods, "Of course. It would be beneficial to both I'd imagine. After all she did create those Gundam." Jarvis nods, "Correct. Who did you have in mind?" Rau shrugs, "It has been suggested to me that Nicol Amalfi would suit her." Jarvis nods, "I'll contact him immediately and arrange it." Rau nods, "Wonderful, you'll keep me posted on her status?" Dr. Jarvis nods.

Rena stands staring into the steamed mirror. She wipes her hand over it. There is a tap at the door, "Verena?" She turns her head, "I'll be out in a minute." He smiles, "I've arranged for an escort, closer to your age to take you on a walk and then to your quarters." Rena nods, "My own age?" Jarvis nods.

The main door slides open and Nicol stands there. He looks from one soldier to the others, "Dr. Jarvis, you sent for me?" The doctor nods, "Yes. Please come in." He motions to some easy chairs, "Have a seat." Nicol crosses. "Is something wrong?" The bathroom door slides open and Nicol turns. He spots Rena. His eyes widen and he rises, "Ms. Irmgard-Marlis. Good evening." Rena steps out into the room. She is dressed casually in a long sleeved shirt and pants. Her hair is still wet, her skin looked radiant. She tilts her head and smiles, "Nicol Amalfi isn't it? You're member of Athrun's team." He nods, "I'm happy you remembered." She smiles, "You're not here to rescue me from the shower again are you?" He blushes. She smiles. Dr Jarvis smiles, "So you two are already acquainted." Rena nods and glances at the doctor, "When I collapsed aboard the Vesalius. Nicol was one of soldiers that helped me." Jarvis nods, "Well then. Lt. Amalfi would you mind taking Verena on a walk, perhaps you can take her to the rec. room." Nicol nods, "Of course but if you're tired I could take you to your room." She shakes her head, "No… I'd like a walk." They cross to the door.

Nicol and Rena walk ahead of the soldiers. "I'm sorry that it's been so difficult for you." She glances over at him. "Thank you." They walk in silence. He glances aside, "Um… if there's anything you want please just ask." She pauses. He glances over at her, "Miss Irmgard-Marlis?" She glances downward, "There's so much going on. It's been life changing." Nicol stares at her, "You're not still angry are you?" She glances at him. He glances aside in thought, "About being rescued by us. Yzak really more than us. And Heliopolis... I am sorry. We never knew things would happen like that." He glances at her. She nods, "You're soldier and we are in a war." He furrows his brow and nods, "Well here it is. Come in." The soldiers pause, "We'll remain outside." Nicol nods and he and she enter. A few people were inside talking, playing games, and working out. They glance over at the two of them. They start to whisper. Rena steps back. Nicol reaches down and takes her hand, "Come on this way." He leads her through a corridor. He slides a card through a monitor and the door opens. When they enter the lights turn on revealing a music room. Rena glances around her eyes wide. Nicol glances around, "This is where I like to come for peace and quiet aboard this ship." She crosses toward the piano. "They have this aboard a war cruiser?" Nicol shrugs, "We are at war but we aren't just soldiers. Do you play?" He shakes his head, "Of course you do." She shrugs. He smiles and crosses, "I've been playing since I was 2." He sits down at the bench. She smiles at him, "Music has always been a part of my life as well." Nicol nods, "I know… I… you're very talented and your mother Lenne Irmgard, she's amazing." Rena glances down. Nicol tilts his head, "I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" She looks up at him tears were in her eyes, "No… It's just that I'd forgotten how much I loved hearing her sing to me." She wipes a tear from her cheek. Nicol rises, "Do you want to be alone?" She shakes her head, "No… of course not... stay with me." He stares at her. She glances at the piano, "Can you play for me?" He smiles, "Of course. I should get in all the practice I can. My parents have me perform a concert every time I return to Plant." He crosses back to the piano. Rena finds a chair and sits. Nicol smiles at her and begins to play.

Kira kneels near a drawer. He digs through some garments frantically and pulls out his picture of Rena and him. He sighs and sits back staring at it. Torii flies around and lands on his shoulder, "Torii… torii?" Kira rises and sits on his bed. He lays back and stares upward. The picture clutched in his hand. _Was this just a distraction? Did you plan on being with Athrun all along_? His hand crumbles the picture. He turns on his side and lays in a fetal position. The picture falls to the floor. Torii flies off and lands near the photo, "Torii?"

Rena claps her hands. Nicol glances at her and smiles. She crosses to the piano and leans against it as he prepares to play a new piece.

Isamu sits in his own quarters. He leans against the wall glancing aside in thought.

Athrun sits silently at his desk, staring at the photo. He lowers it to the desk and rises.


	7. Artemis

File 06. Artemis

"Shuttle from Artemis boarding." Murrue nods. "Inform Lt. Commander Flaga and Lt. Kisaragi to report to the bridge."

Nicol leads Rena from the music room. "You must be hungry." She shrugs. He glances down, "Did you want to go back to Dr. Jarvis' office?" She furrows her brow, "Actually am I bit hungry." Nicol smiles, "I knew it so am I." They exit past the staring troops and into the hallway. Dearka comes around the corner behind them, "Nicol! So here you… are…" Dearka's eyes widen when he notices Rena standing beside Nicol. Rena stares at him, "You're the other pilot from the Vesalius. I'm sorry I've forgotten your name." He shrugs, "No big deal." He sighs a bit defeated, "It's Dearka. I could never forget yours Verena." She blushes slightly. He flashes a dazzling smile and glances at Nicol, "So what are _you_ up to Nicol?" Rena glances at him. Nicol shrugs, "Dr. Jarvis called me to the infirmary and asked me to escort Verena." Dearka crosses his arms, "Well Yzak will be pretty interested to hear about that." Rena furrows her brow, "Yzak? Oh… he's aboard this ship as well?" Dearka nods, "The three of us are. Athrun is still aboard the Vesalius with Commander Creuset." Rena furrows her brow, "Oh…." Nicol glances at her quickly and then Dearka. "He's very worried about you. I heard him say so. But he was ordered back to Plant with Cmdr. Creuset." She stares ahead, "They must think I'm not stable enough to return." Nicol stares at her, "Verena… don't say that." She looks aside, "They're right. I'm not ready." Dearka and Nicol stare at her. She glances aside, "I don't know what everyone expects or thinks of me. It's frightening." She looks downward. Nicol shakes his head, "Verena? We all know how hard it is for you to be here." She glances over at him. He nods at her, "And we don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry if you feel that way. I'll do anything to make it better for you so just ask." She smiles slightly, "Thank you Nicol..." Dearka rolls his eyes. They continue down the hallway in silence. Dearka peers over at her. She stares downward her hands clasped together in front of her, "Going to Plant should be a great opportunity for you. You'll be safe and secure there so…." She pauses and furrows her brow and continues to stare downward, "I'm sorry for being so ungrateful. Everyone keeps telling me that I'm in a better place but I can't help feeling so unhappy." Tears well in her eyes. Dearka steps back a confused look on his face. She wipes her eyes, "I'm sorry. It must be hard for you to understand. Even though I'm a coordinator to be so resistant to all this…" Dearka clears his throat, "You shouldn't feel…" He shakes his head, searching for the right words, "We don't want to force you into anything. You belong on Plant but we won't force you to accept it." He glances at Nicol. He was nodding in agreement. Rena stares at him. Dearka smiles, "And I'll also be available to you at anytime when you need convincing." He bows again. Rena tilts her head, "Thank you… I think." Nicol glances at her, "Did you still want to go get something to eat? Or I could arrange for something to be brought to you in your quarters if you're tired." Dearka nods, "No. You should join Yzak and me. We were planning on getting something to eat in the cafeteria." Rena looks at Nicol. He nods. Rena tilts her head, "I'm not sure." Dearka holds his hand out, "Well then it's been a pleasure to see you again." She holds his hand out and he takes it then kisses it. She stares at him strangely. "What is keeping you two?" They turn to face Yzak standing at the end of the hall. Yzak pauses his eyes widen. "Verena…" She looks over at him and a smile crosses her lips. "Yzak. It's nice to see you again." He glances aside, caught a bit off guard, "I... I... I didn't know you were aboard." Nicol and Dearka look at one another and then him. Rena crosses toward him, "Dr. Jarvis is looking after me and he's asked Nicol to keep an eye on me." Yzak glances at her and then Nicol, "Has he? Well I don't want to keep you." Rena shakes her head, "Actually…" She glances over at Dearka and Nicol, "Dearka had mentioned dinner. If you wouldn't mind, Nicol and I joining the two of you." Yzak looks at her. "I… of course not. It would be my pleasure." She looks up at him and smiles.

Isamu stood on the bridge his arms crossed, "Actually I would prefer to remain onboard." Murrue furrows her brow, "As a Lieutenant you'd be expected to come with us." Isamu turns his head, "I'm sorry but I really don't like pompous…" The door slides open and Biddulph accompanied by another soldier enters. Murrue and Natarle step forward and salute. "Welcome aboard." Murrue nods, "Thank you for allowing us to dock…" Biddulph glances toward the monitors, "Be quiet. I will be commandeering this ship into dock. You and your crew will be held until we can fully realize if you are who you claim to be." Isamu glares at him. Murrue's eyes widen, "I don't understand." Biddulph looks her over, "This ship has no official identification code. This is merely a precaution. Are these your commanding officers?" Isamu salutes, "I am only a junior grade sir." Biddulph stares at him, "Hmm, then why are you on the bridge?" Everyone was staring at him. He chuckles, "I was… here to see my girlfriend sir." He motions to Natarle. She stared at Isamu wide-eyed. "Uh?" Biddulph furrows his brow, "You do realize that fraternization is frowned upon." Isamu nods, "Yes sir but we've been together before we even boarded this ship. And in these troubled times we feel that we shouldn't waste our time," Biddulph eyes him suspiciously. "Hmm… The troops and crew on this ship will be brought to a central location. You four will accompany us." Isamu furrows his brow. They exit. Mu hits an arm against Isamu, "Junior Grade Kisaragi should remain behind. This business should only include senior officers don't you agree?" Biddulph stares at them, "Fine. Bring him to the others."

The crew and civilians were being gathered together in the cafeteria. Flay clung to Sai's side, "Why are they doing this to us Sai? I thought we were coming here to be safe." Sai shakes his head, "I don't know. But I'm sure everything will be fine." Kuzzey glances downward, "I heard Lt. Flaga mention that this ship didn't have some credentials or something." Arnold sits down, "The Archangel isn't officially listed as an Alliance ship. It was a part of a top secret project. Along with the mobile suits." Tolle glances around, "What do you think they'll do with the Strike?" Kira glances down. Flash. _Mu puts his arm around Kira, "We're going to be boarding Artemis soon so I suggest putting a lock on the OS. One that only you can unlock." _Back. Jackie stood around with the rest of the bridge crew, "What about that Tempest?" Isamu enters the door, "Hey guys!" He crosses over. Arnold rises, "Sir…" Isamu smacks him on the back, "Hey! Please… ensign. I'm only a _junior grade_… I know I've joked about it before but no need to salute me like that." He glares at him. The mechanical crew is pushed in. Sai glances over and notices Kojiro walking alongside the auburn haired girl from earlier. Isamu glances across at Kira, "How have all you kids been keeping up?" He glances at Miriallia and Tolle. "We're fine. But why are you here?" Isamu sighs and leans in, "Because I don't trust and like people like them." A soldier comes over, "Hey! What are you mumbling about?" Isamu raises his hands up, "Oh nothing. Hey… we're just really worried… you aren't going to harm any of the civilians?" The civilians start to talk among themselves. The soldier stares at him, "Of course not! Who are you?" Isamu shrugs, "I'm just a public relations officer and a concerned human being." Kira sighs. The soldier points his gun, "Get up." Isamu touches his chest, "Hold on. I'm only a junior grade. I hardly have any real skills." The civilians start to get riled up. More soldiers step up. Isamu crosses, "Wait! Quiet! Everyone quiet! Everything will be resolved. We have to trust these Artemis guys! They won't hurt us." Kira stares at Isamu. _What kind of guy is he_? Isamu smiles at the officer, "You just have to understand the fear these people have in them. They've just had their colony destroyed and now this." The soldier sighs, "Fine! Just sit down." Isamu shrugs and scans the room, "Everything will be resolved by Capt. Ramius and the others. We'll be on our way to the moon base in no time." He sits down. Arnold stares at him. Miriallia smiles, "That was nice of you Lieu…" He grasps her hand, "It's Isamu. Ok. You can all just call me Isamu from now on." He raises an eyebrow. Everyone nods. Isamu glances at Kira.

"We've checked all your records and you all claim to be who you say you are." A man enters the room where the three were seated. "My name is Gerard Garcia. I'm the commander of Artemis." They all rise and salute. Cmdr. Garcia sits and the others do as well. "First off I am quite surprised to find you aboard the ship. Lt. Flaga. The hawk of Endymion." Mu shrugs, "My ship was destroyed at Heliopolis." Garcia nods, "I remember fighting alongside you in the battle of Grimaldi. Where you single handedly held off a group of GINN." Mu nods, "It was a hectic battle." Garcia nods, "It is an honor to meet you." Mu nods. Cmdr. Garcia nods, "Will you please explain the reason that you arrived so hastily here?" Murrue nods, "We are being pursued by ZAFT and must reach the Atlantic Federation Moon base HQ as soon as possible. We were hoping to be restocked." Garcia nods, "The ZAFT ship is quite a distance away. It will take them a few hours to arrive to this location." Natarle gasps, "Then we should take precautions." Garcia chuckles, "Artemis is protected by our umbrella shield. There will be no way that ZAFT will be able to infiltrate us. For now you should all relax. I've arranged a room." He presses a button and the door opens. A soldier enters. "Sir." Garcia nods, "Escort our guests." They exit. A beep. Garcia presses it. "What is it?" Biddulph stares at him, "Sir. We've located two mobile suits but are unable to unlock their systems." Garcia rises, "Search for a pilot among the others."

Mu sighs, "They're really relying on that damn Umbrella." Murrue sighs, "We can only sit here and wait." Mu crosses his arms, "They'll be going after the g-suits for sure."

Yzak stares across at Rena as she eats. She glances at him, "Is there something wrong?" He shakes his head, "No… I was just wondering why you're aboard this ship and not the Vesalius." Rena shrugs, "I guess I wasn't quite ready to return to Plant." He leans on his hand, "Hmm... Well this isn't exactly the safest place for you." She stares at him, "Because you're actively pursuing that Federation cruiser?" Yzak tilts his head, "Yeah. We'll be fighting against them again but don't worry we plan on destroying it." She glances at Nicol, "Why?" She glances at Dearka. He shrugs, "It has to be stopped before it reaches Earth." She stares at him, "But why?" Nicol tilts his head, "Perhaps we shouldn't discuss this anymore, it's upsetting you." Rena stares at him, "I just don't understand the purpose of it all. Besides you shouldn't even bother because you haven't been able to stop the cruiser up to now right?" Yzak clenches his fist, "Because of that damn Strike." She looks up, "The Strike?" She glances downward trying not to reveal any recognition, "Is the pilot that skilled?" Yzak huffs, "More like luck. Athrun interfered last time but once we get closer to Artemis we'll finish it and the cruiser off." She stares at him. Dearka tilts his head, "But what about that other suit? The one that came from Earth?" Nicol shrugs. Rena glances at them, "You mean the Tempest?" They all turn to Rena, "What?" She glances down, "Nothing…." Nicol stares at her, "How do you know about that suit?" Rena glances aside. She furrows her brow, "Well… my father designed all six suits. The Tempest was a specialized prototype that was sent to Earth. When I was on the Vesalius' bridge I recognized it." Yzak smirks, "I see. Now I know why you were so important to retrieve." She glances at him. He bites his bottom lip, "Tell me something… it's no secret that you know about all the suits, I've heard Commander Creuset mention it in passing but it's not because your father created them." She stares at him intently. He tilts his head, "It's because you really created them didn't you?" Dearka and Nicol gasp. She looks at Dearka and then Nicol, shaking her head. Yzak leans forward, "Come on, you don't have to be afraid to tell the truth." She glances aside and then back at him, "Fine if you must know the truth then yes… conceptually I did create them. But I was only a child with an active imagination. I never knew that something like would happen from that." Yzak holds his hand out to her, "Well then perhaps you can enlighten us on the way those two suits work." She glances over, "I…" Dearka nods, "Right. This should be an easy victory for us know." Rena shakes her head, _Isamu_… _Kira_… "I can't do that." Dearka tilts his head, "What? Why not?" Nicol glances from one to the other, "You heard her she only understands the suits conceptually. That doesn't mean that she knows everything about them. Plus she's a civilian." Rena stares at him and deep down heaves a sigh of relief. Nicol sighs, "I should bring Verena back to Dr. Jarvis' office. I don't think he'd approve of this conversation." Nicol rises, "Come on Verena let's go." She rises. Yzak curls his lips in disgust, "What is this? Why do you think Cmdr. Creuset really left her here with us? There are more qualified therapists and medical staff back home. She knows the weakness of that Strike. Don't you?" She gasps. Nicol shakes his head, "I'm sure that's not true. Commander Creuset would never do that to her." Dearka nods, "Yzak's right. And she needs to fill us in." Rena glances over at him, "There is no weakness." There's a collective gasp. "Those mobile suits are designed to be infallible. The only weakness is the pilot. If you're unable to defeat the Strike then I suggest searching within yourselves. Maybe that pilot is just better than you."

Isamu drums his fingers on the table. The door slides open and Garcia enters with Biddulph, "I'm looking for a mobile suit pilot." Kira looks up and at Isamu. He sat silently staring up at Garcia. "We've been informed that locks have been placed on the mobile suits. We need the pilots to unlock them!" Isamu tilts his head "Lt. Flaga is a pilot, why not ask him…" Garcia tilts his head, "We were watching the battle. Only he could pilot the zero with that kind of skill." Isamu tilts his head, "Huh… I always thought it was him…" Garcia glares at him, "Enough jokes, who are the pilots of the other suits?" He scans the room. No one rises. Arnold crosses his arms, "Why are you asking us? Because the captain and the others won't say?" Isamu sighs, "What do you want with those suits anyway?" Garcia turns to him, "I just want to look at them." Isamu tilts his head, "There's not much to see Commander." Garcia crosses to Miriallia, "Maybe it's you. The captain is a woman so maybe you're the pilot." He grabs her arm and pulls her up. Miriallia winces, "Ow." Tolle rises, "Let her go!" Soldiers push him down. Isamu steps forward, "Cmdr. Garcia… please." Kira rises, "Stop it. I'm the pilot." Isamu glances over. Garcia releases Miriallia and crosses, "You… stop lying you couldn't possibly be a pilot." He raises a hand to hit Kira but Kira dodges and pushes Garcia to the ground. Isamu rises. "Kira…" He has a firm look on his face. Kira glances at him, "He had no right to try and hit me." Biddulph and the soldiers rush over, "Commander." Kira turns, "You have no right!" Kojiro grabs him, "Kira… stop it." Biddulph is about to hit Kira but Sai jumps up, "Stop it!" Biddulph shoves him aside and Sai knocks into Flay. She catches him, "Sai!" She glares at him, "Stop it! Kira is telling the truth he is the pilot." Tolle stares at her, "Flay?" Biddulph glares at her, "Stop lying!" She shakes her head, "It's not a lie because he's a coordinator." Biddulph gasps and glances over at Kira. Isamu glances at her. Kojiro sighs and shakes his head. Garcia rises, "Really? Now that's very interesting. Escort him to the hangar bay." The soldiers grab Kira. Isamu furrows his brow, "Careful! He's still a kid!" Biddulph glances at him, "Your concern for is warranted but you will stand down Junior grade Kisaragi. Now we need the other pilot?" He scans the other kids, "Which one of you is the one huh?" Isamu sighs, "I won't let you bully anymore of them. I'm the pilot of the Tempest, Lt. Isamu Kisaragi of the Earth Federation special forces." Garcia glances at Isamu and crosses, "You expect me to believe all that?" He raises an eyebrow, "You can check my records. I've been the assigned pilot of the Tempest from the beginning." Garcia stares at him, "Fine. We're heading down." A soldier points a gun at Isamu. He raises his hands and they are lead out.

Tolle turns to Flay, "Why did you say that!" She turns his head, "It was true. Why should it matter anyway?" Tolle tilts his head, "Didn't you think about the repercussions! What they might do to him?" She places a compress on Sai's cheek. "Kira is one of us and we're on an Alliance base right? Why should it matter?" Tolle clenches his fist, "Who the hell do you think the Alliance is fighting against you idiot!!" Kojiro crosses, "He'll be fine. Don't worry." Tolle turns and glances at him. He continues, "Lt. Kisaragi is with him. He'll be fine."

Yzak turns away from Rena, "Don't fool yourself. That pilot is only alive because he was lucky and because Athrun was too much of a coward to fight against him." Nicol gasps, "Yzak…" Yzak glares at him, "It's true." Nicol steps up, "Stop… please." Dearka glares at him, "Why? You should mind your own business." Yzak turns, "Everyone just shut up, ok." He glares at Dearka, who crosses his arms. A couple of soldiers approach, "Your presence is required on the bridge." Yzak turns, "Are we that close to Artemis already?" The soldiers nod, "The captain would like to discuss battle strategies. We are to escort Miss Irmgard-Marlis to her quarters." Yzak nods, "Fine." He glances over at Rena, "Have a good night." He heads off followed by Dearka. Nicol glances at her and sighs, "I'm sorry I'm a bad escort." He looks down. She turns, "No… It's my fault." She heads down the hall with the soldiers.

Isamu stands arms crossed as everyone surrounded the Strike. Kira looks up, "All I have to do is remove the lock right?" Garcia smiles, "Well for starters… there is more you can do." Kira tilts his head, "Such as?" He smirks, "Analyze it and create a new one." Isamu scoffs, "Don't be ridiculous." Garcia glances at him, "Together the two of you might even develop something that can take on any mobile suit." Kira glares at him, "I'm a civilian and a student. I'm not soldier nor am I employed by the military. There's no reason I would do such a thing." Isamu smirks. Garcia glances over, "what are you smirking about?" Isamu shrugs, "The kid has a point. You can't force him to do anything." Garcia tilts his head, "But you can." Isamu crosses his arms, "I'm just a pilot sir. I can't force him to do anything." Kira glances at him. Garcia growls, "I didn't mean that you ingrate." Isamu shrugs a mocking smile on his face. A soldier rushes up, "Sir." He pulls Garcia aside. Kira and Isamu lock eyes. Garcia nods, "Has the shield been activated?" The soldier nods. Isamu tilts his head, "What's going on?" Cmdr. Garcia stares at him, "It's nothing you should concern yourself about. Now boy… you're a traitor to your own kind so...." Kira stares at him, "Traitor?" Garcia nods, "And I don't know why you betrayed your kind but…" Kira shakes his head, "No, I…" Garcia continues, "It's rare for a coordinator to be in the Earth Alliance." Isamu furrows his brow. Garcia shrugs, "There's nothing to worry about. You'll be forgiven. If you do exactly what I ask we'll protect you." Kira glares at him, "I won't." Isamu smiles. _This kid is resilient_. Garcia motions to his soldiers. They pull their guns. Isamu steps forward, "Hey!" They point the guns at him. "Stand down Lt." Isamu glares at them, "What you're doing is wrong." Kira stares at him, "Don't worry Lt. Kisaragi." Isamu glances at him, "I won't let you exploit him. Because I happen to be a coordinator as well." Garcia smirks, "Oh we know all about you. We still want to know what this kid can do."

"The umbrella is up and we've been told to leave the area." Yzak, Dearka and Nicol stand around a space map. "There doesn't seem a viable way to infiltrate the station." Nicol stares at the map. "When we exit firing range do they lower the shield?" Yzak and Dearka look over. "What are you getting at?" Nicol glares at them. "My suit might do the trick. It has a system in it that can cloak it." The captain nods, "Great. Prepare to leave Artemis' vicinity."

Nicol sits inside the Blitz' cockpit preparing for launch. Dearka and Yzak watch from the observation deck. Dearka smirks, "That suits abilities suit him don't you think?" Yzak glances over. Dearka chuckles, "For a coward."

Rena stares out of a window into space.

The hanger bay doors open and extend. The Blitz blasts out. Nicol activates its Colloid system, "Colloid successfully activated." _I should be able to use that for 80 minutes_. The Blitz heads toward Artemis.

Mu plops back on the couch and throws his arms over the back, "This is turning out to be really ridiculous." Murrue stares at him and nods.

A soldier holds a gun on Kira as he types in the OS keyboard. Garcia smirks and glances at Isamu, "It shouldn't be long now." Isamu glances over, "Hmm?" Garcia smiles, "Don't let me keep you." He motions to the Tempest. Isamu scowls and kicks up to the cockpit.

Nicol nears Artemis and checks his monitors. He fires. The blast destroys one of the laser devices. Artemis shakes. Garcia and Biddulph glances aside. Isamu tilts his head, "What the hell was that?"

Multiple blasts hit the satellite.

Natarle rises with the other tremors.

Tolle drops the food tray. The others glance around.

Garcia contacts the control room, "What is going on?" The techs respond, "Unknown." Garcia grits his teeth, "But these are explosions."

Kira looks up from his keyboard.

The control room tech rises, "It must be a long range attack. Prepare to raise the shield immediately."

Nicol spots the main shield generator extending. _Is that it_? The colloid goes down. He activates his beam saber and soars over slicing through.

The control room's voice echoes through the hangar, "Mobile suit in the area! The main deflector has been destroyed." Isamu furrows his brow, "Idiots." He glances at the soldier guarding him, "Sorry but you'll have to get out. He kicks the guy away and seals the cockpit.

Nicol heads toward the port.

Arnold crosses to the guard at the door, "What's going on?" The soldier shakes his head, "It's nothing." Arnold shakes his fist, "It's an attack." He rushes past them. The guards prepare to shoot but they are taken down by Tolle, Jackie and Kojiro. Arnold looks back, "We have to get to the bridge and get out of here." Jackie nods. The auburn haired girl exits into the hall. "I'm going to the hangar." She is followed by Kojiro.

Mu rises, "Help!" Murrue and Natarle stare at him. He glances at them. "They won't let us out so play along." He turns, "The explosion opened a crevice in the wall! Oxygen is seeping out! Let us out!" Murrue nods and screams, "Help! We're going to die! Help." Mu leans against the wall near the door. Murrue continues to scream. Natarle watches in shock. The guards open the door and Mu over takes them. "Good job captain." He winks at Murrue, "Let's go." She nods, "Right, I don't want to die along with Artemis." the trio leave the room.

Garcia watches as the Tempest heads toward the cargo doors. "What are you doing?" The Tempest pauses. Isamu's voice calls out, "What do you think. Someone has to take care of your intruder!" Kira peers out of the Strike along with the analyst and guard. He watches the Tempest.

Nicol continues to infiltrate Artemis destroying any Moebius that approach.

Murrue enters the bridge. "Captain!" She takes her seat, "Has the ship been refueled?" Arnold nods, "Yes ma'am." She nods, "We have to prepare for launch."

Kojiro enters the hanger just as the Strike prepares to leave. Garcia watches. He heads toward a control panel and the schematics. Garcia and Biddulph head up to a control room. Kojiro pulls on a headset, "Kira can you hear me?" He glances aside, "Yes" Kojiro nods, "I'll set you up with the sword booster. Prepare for launch." Kira nods.

The Tempest soars up just as the Blitz enters the Hangar. Nicol spots the Archangel, "There it is." The Tempest blasts in front of it. "Not so fast!" Nicol fires off the grappling claw. Isamu dodges and fires his beam rifle. Nicol dodges. The Strike blasts out. Nicol glances over, "It's him." Flash of Rena. _The only weakness is the pilot. If you're unable to defeat the Strike then I suggest searching within yourselves. _Back. Nicol soars toward the Strike. Isamu turns, "Hmm?" His eyes narrow, "What? I'm not a worthy enough target?" He sighs. He picks up the Artemis' radio. "Two more mobile suits are heading toward us."

The Gamow nears Artemis. The Buster and Duel blast ahead. They penetrate past the Moebius in a wave of explosions and enter Artemis.

Garcia turns, "Launch the ships!" The tech rises. A damaged Moebius slams against the control tower and explodes. Garcia and Biddulph try to shield themselves.

Dearka blasts another Moebius and turns to Yzak, "Where is he?" Yzak turns and stares down a tunnel, "Head that way." Some blasts are fired. Yzak and Dearka dodge. Several Moebius blast through firing. Yzak smirks, "Idiot naturals!" He blasts toward them and slices them with his beam saber. He turns, "Let's go Dearka! The legged ship should be through…" He dodges some blasts and boosts back toward the Buster. The Tempest soars through the smoke, "Hello boys!" Dearka's eyes narrow, "It's that prototype…" He glances at Yzak, "It's mine!" He blasts toward it firing. Isamu activates the funnel system. The fins act as a defensive shield against the blasts. Yzak yells and pulls both beam sabers. He slices at Tempest. Isamu barely dodges and pulls his own beam sabers, "Give it up you unskilled thief!" Yzak's saber hits against his. "Unskilled?" Flash of Rena. He grits his teeth, "I'll show Verena a weak pilot." Isamu raises an eyebrow. _Verena_? Isamu forces Yzak back, "How do you know my cousin you ZAFT scum!!!" Yzak blasts backwards. His eyes were wide. _Her cousin, that's why she knew about the pilots. Could she know that other guy too?_ Dearka connects the rifle and gun launcher, "Yzak move!" He fires another blast, "Die!"

Nicol continues to fight against Kira. He fires his lancers and grasping hook. Kira dodges the grapping hook and slices the lancers. They explode. The surrounding area begins to explode. Flash. Garcia. _You're a traitor to your own kind_. Kira. _No, I…_ Garcia. _It's rare for a coordinator to be in the Earth Alliance_. Back. Kira furrows his brow. The Blitz fires again. Kira slashes at him, "Why can't you just leave us alone!!!"

Murrue glances at Arnold, "Let's get out of here." She glances aside, "Badgiruel call back the Strike and Tempest!" She nods, "Roger. Cadet Haw." Miriallia holds her radio to her ear, "Roger. Kira? Please return to the Archangel for departure. Lt… er Isamu? We're preparing to disembark. Please return."

Kira soars back toward the Archangel. Nicol attempts to follow but it met by counter fire from the Archangel. Kira lands on the hull. Natarle looks up, "The Strike has landed." Murrue nods, "Where is Lt. Kisaragi?" Natarle shakes her head, "He hasn't responded."

Isamu fires his beam rifle repeatedly at the Buster, "Butt out you annoying gnat!" The Buster avoids being hit but is rocked from behind by the explosions from Artemis. Nicol blasts through a pathway. Dearka turns, "Nicol? Where the hell have you been?" He glares at his monitor, "The legged ship and Strike are disembarking." He spots the Tempest, "That's…" Dearka nods. The Tempest soars toward the Duel and collides grabbing it. The Vulcans fire at the Duels' head. "This is your last chance. How do you know about Verena?" Yzak glances aside at his monitors. "She isn't your concern anymore you traitor scum!" He breaks free. He pulls his beam saber. Isamu glares at his monitor, "I'm with the Alliance. I'm a traitor to no one!" Miriallia's voice cracks through the static, "Lt. Kisaragi please respond!" Isamu glances at his monitor. He sighs. The Tempest blasts away and heads out of Artemis and into space. The Duel blasts after it, "You can't leave that easily." Isamu turns and pulling the beam cannon from his backpack fires. Yzak's eyes widen but he soars to the side. The blasts hit the Blitz head on. It crashes against the wall. Dearka turns, "Nicol!" Inside his cockpit Nicol glances up at the staticy monitors, "I'm ok." Yzak yells, "Bastard!" An explosion blocks his path and the Tempest is gone.

The Archangel blasts out of Artemis just as it is racked with explosions. The Strike rises on the Archangel, Kira scans space. "Lt. Kisaragi!" He spots the Tempest approaching. The voices of Garcia and the others still plague his mind.

The Buster, Blitz and Duel make it free of Artemis. Dearka turns to Yzak, "What was that about?" Yzak glares aside, "None of your business. Let's get back to the Gamow."

Kira kicks down from the cockpit just at the Tempest enters. Kojiro stares at him, "Are you ok?" He heads past him. He reaches out and grasps his arm, "Ensign Yamato…" He stares at him, "I'm sorry but leave me alone ok." He jerks his arm free. Mu enters the hanger. "Hey great job out there." Kira heads past him. Mu glances at Kojiro and then, "What's with him?" Kojiro shrugs. Isamu descends from the Tempest. He kicks forcibly toward them. Mu smiles, "Great work out there." Isamu glances at him, "Thanks. Koj… can you take care of the docking?" He heads out. Mu stares at him "Isamu?" He glances at him, "I need to talk with Kira." He heads out. Mu glances at Kojiro. He shrugs.

Kira heads into his room and glances downward. Voices fill his head. _Traitor_. _He's a coordinator, that's why. You're one of us Kira_. _Traitor._ Torii soars down at him, "Torii…" Kira plops onto his bed and covers his ears. "I'm not… I'm not…" A tear rolls down his cheek. The door slides open. "Kira!" Kira sits up at stares at Isamu. Isamu was furious, "What the hell do you know!" Kira stares at him a confused look on his face," What's wrong?" Isamu crosses and grabs Kira by the uniform and jerks him to his feet. Kira breaks free of him, "Isamu? What the hell is your problem?" Isamu swings his arm out, "Where's Ren?" Kira's eyes widen, "What are you talking about? How should I know?" Isamu pushes him back, "We don't have time for you to feel sorry for yourself. You're a coordinator, your involved with the war, deal with it!" Kira stares at him. "You don't know anything about me! So don't think you can come in here and think you know how I feel!" Isamu stares at him. He sighs, "You're right Kira, I don't… and I wish I could say I was sorry… but I don't think it'll matter either way." Kira furrows his brow. Isamu steps back, "I just want to know where my cousin is. I want to know where Rena is. That pilot inside the Duel said something about her… she isn't on one of those life boats is she?" Kira glances aside, "I don't know… last time I saw her she was with her father. I don't know where she is!" Isamu steps back and glances aside. Kira stares at him and then clenches his fists. He glances aside, "To tell you the truth I don't even care! I really don't!" Isamu gasps a shocked look on his face, "What?" Kira sits on his bed, "I said I don't care… so can you please just leave me alone now?" Isamu looks down, "Fine… Kira… I'll leave you alone." Isamu turns and heads out. Kira glances across the room. He notices the crumpled picture. He crosses over and picks it up. He slowly pulls it up to look at it his hand shaking. His angry expression fades; he gasps and falls to his knees. _Ren_? FLASH. _Rena lies next to Kira on the grass. She glances over, "I feel so safe here with you. Like this is where I belong." She smiles._ BACK_._ Kira falls onto his bed and holds the photo against him. He sobs himself to sleep. _Rena lays under Kira who gazed down at her. She looks up at him and strokes his cheek, "I love you Kira." He kisses her. _"Kira?" Kira moans, "What…" He turns over. "Kira!" His eyes open and he sits up. Tolle stared at him, "Are you ok? You were out cold." Kira shakes his head and sits up, "Oh, I must have dozed off." He glances at the photo. "Give me a second." Tolle nods, "Ok… It's just that Kojiro was wondering if you were going to work on repairs. Take all the time you need to." He leaves. Kira picks the photo up and stares at her. _I'm sorry_. He tucks it into his shirt and rises.

Rena sits on her bed. She glances aside in thought. She picks up a computer panel. "Create message…" The cursor blinks on the monitor. _Recipient_? "Lt. Athrun Zala… the Vesalius." The door slides open. She rises and turns, "Who… Yzak? What's wrong you look upset." Yzak stood staring at her, "That would be an understatement." She furrows her brow. He enters, the door shuts. Rena lay the monitor down on the bed and stares at him, "What is it? Where is Nicol?" Yzak shakes his head, "If he were dead would that matter to you?" She furrows her brow. Yzak sighs, "He's alive but his suit was almost destroyed by that Tempest's Beam cannon." She furrows her brow, "The Tempest… so you came here to tell me? I'm sorry…" She glances downward. Yzak glares at her, "No, that's not why I came. What do you really know about that suit and it's pilot?" She looks up at him and turns, "I have no obligation to say anything." Yzak clenches his fist, "Where is your loyalty going to be? You can't keep on like this you know… once you're at Plant…" She shakes her head, "I won't be forced into any allegiance for ZAFT or the Alliance… I'm sorry." Yzak takes a step toward her, "What is it with you? Aren't you afraid of what can happen to you? Don't you realize that this is a war?" She glances at him, "Of course but I've learned that nothing is guaranteed. My mother chose to pull me into this." Yzak stares at her, "So you're copping out?" Rena turns away and sits down, "You can believe what you want Yzak… but the truth is you don't know anything about me besides what you've seen and what you perceive." He stares at her. She glances away from him, "I've lived half of my life not knowing the whole truth. But what I did know I won't forget so easily. I won't turn against those I love. That pilot is one of those people. My allegiance to him will never change, whether or not he's with the Alliance or not." Yzak stares at her his eyes wide. She stares at him, "That's all you need to know." Yzak crosses his arms, "So if your cousin asks about you again…" She gasps and rises, "You spoke with Isamu?" Yzak smirks, "So his name is Isamu?" She stares at him, "What did you say to him?" Yzak turns, "I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing." She crosses, "Yzak? Please... what did you tell him?" Yzak stops near the door, "That you're no longer his concern." He nods his head at her and prepares to leave. She crosses over and grabs his arm, "Yzak... wait…" He glances at her, "What?" She gets a flash. _Yzak yelling in pain_. She gasps. He stares at her, "What is it?" She reaches out and strokes his face. He pulls back, "Hey." She snaps out of it. "You should be careful Yzak. Don't act carelessly. There could be serious percussions." He stares at her with a puzzled expression. There is a beep at her door. They both look over. The door opens and Dr. Jarvis enters, "Oh… Lt. Jule?" Yzak stares at him, "Excuse me. I was just leaving." He glances at Rena. "Good night." He exits. She sighs and plops onto her bed she glances at the blinking monitor. _Recipient located. Message_? Jarvis crosses, "Were you contacting someone?" He had a curious look on his face. She glances over, "Athrun… Zala." Jarvis nods, "I see… he and Cmdr. Creuset are heading to Plant." She furrows her brow "I wanted to tell him I was sorry…" Jarvis nods, "I'm sure he is aware of that. Did you want to discuss it?" She shakes her head, "Does my mother know that I'm here?" Dr. Jarvis nods, "She was informed. She was slightly disappointed that you were unable to return along with Lt. Zala but she realizes that you needed extra time." Rena glances down.


	8. Necessary Things

File 07 – Necessary Things.

The Archangel floats nearby debris from Junius 7. Mu stands behind Murrue staring out, "It's regretful but… we have to go down there. Those people are dead but we're alive. So we need to stay alive."

Kira stares at him before glancing over at Isamu who stood nonchalantly his arms crossed. Isamu stared blankly at Mu. It was obvious his mind wasn't on the concept of supplying. They hadn't spoken or been around one another in days. Kira glances down. He wanted to apologize. Isamu glances over at Kira out of the corner of his eye. _What's up with him? When I see Verena I'll lecture her on jerks_.

"Lt. Kisaragi? What do you think?" Isamu glances over, "I'm sorry Capt Ramius, I… my mind was somewhere else." Kira glances up at him.

Murrue nods, "It's ok Lt. Kisaragi. Do you mind piloting a shuttle."

He glances at Murrue shrugs, "No problem. I'll do whatever is necessary."

Athrun crosses toward a shuttle with Rau. They ascend the boarding stairs. Patrick Zala emerges. Rau and Athrun salute. Patrick turns and enters, "That's not necessary. According to records I'm not even here." They nod and enter after him. Lenne was seated in a seat near the window across from the exit.

"Athrun…" She smiles and crosses. Rau salutes. She laughs, "Don't be foolish Commander."

Rau tilts his head and smiles, "It's a pleasure to see you again."

She smiles, "And you."

Patrick glances over at Lenne and at Athrun. Athrun nods, "A pleasure to see you again Miss Irmgard."

She places a hand around his shoulder and leads him to some seats, "It's Lenne remember? Come sit down with me." She glances at Patrick, "I'll give you a moment." He nods. She glances at Rau, "Cmdr. Creuset." He nods at her, "Ms. Irmgard."

Rena plays at the piano and sings. Nicol with an arm brace on his arm and a bandage on his cheek sits across from her listening. She glances over at him and smiles, through sad eyes. She continues to sing.

Isamu sits inside a shuttle and prepares it for launch. He glances at Tolle and Miriallia, "Are you guys ready?" They nod. Miriallia cradles an armful of origami flowers. Isamu glances down at them and smiles, "This is shuttle X567 preparing for launch."

Natarle nods, "Confirmed." The shuttle launches.

Kira floats toward the Strike. The auburn haired tech kicks up, "Um Ens. Yamato?"

He glances at her, "Can I help you?"

She smiles, "I wanted to talk to you about something." He stares at her. She was a pretty girl. Her wavy auburn hair was a bit lower than her chin, framing her fair skin and bringing out the brightness in her light green eyes. She glances at the Strike and then over at the Tempest, "Sgt Murdoch assigned me as chief support engineer for the Tempest…"

Kira blinks, "Support engineer? You mean to help with repairs?"

She nods and then covers her mouth. "That doesn't mean I can't help you too…" She blushes, "I actually just told him about my experience." She tilts her head, "I was one of the few people left who was involved in the program besides Captain Ramius. I was on the boat you rescued. I never thanked you for that. So thank you."

Kira shrugs, "You're welcome. So why haven't you been able to help before?"

She smiles, "Oh? Well up until now I've been helping Sgt Murdoch with the Archangel maintenance."

Kira stares at her not knowing what to say.

She sighs, "Sorry sometimes I just babble on and on."

Kira tilts his head, "Oh?" He furrows his brow. He thinks of Rena.

She laughs, "Sometimes when I get started I can't stop." She shakes her head, "Well anyway I've already spoken to Lt. Kisaragi… have you spoken to Lt. Kisaragi?"

Kira tilts his head, blinking, "I'm sorry… hold on…" He shakes her head, "I'm sorry did you say what your name was?"

She blushes, "Oh, no… I'm sorry. I'm Sabine. Sabine Kieran."

Kira nods, "Nice to meet you Sabine."

She smiles, "Well anyway it'll be such a pleasure to help you if you need it, not that you do… you're so amazing already."

Kira furrows his brow.

She sighs, "I'm sorry you must be overwhelmed, but I really appreciate all you're doing, I do. I just want to do my part too."

Kira smiles softly, "Thanks."

She smiles and glances at him, "Well back to Lt. Kisaragi. He's been complaining lately about the funnel system on the Tempest. I was wondering if you could help me take a look at it later…"

Kira stares at her and shakes his head, "Wait a second I thought he didn't want anyone touching that thing but him."

Sabine tilts her head, "Really?" She smiles, "He's just a mobile suit pilot. They get that way I guess." She looks up at Kira, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind. We need two fully working G suits if we hope to make it the last part of the trip."

He glances aside, "I don't think he wants anything to do with me."

She glances up at him, "What are you talking about?"

Kira stares off. "I should head out there. They need me to launch."

Sabine stares at him, "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know…"

Kira stares at her again before turning to go.

She tilts her head, "Ens Yamato?"

He glances over his shoulder at her. She furrows her brow, "I don't know what happened personally between the two of you but when it comes down to it. We all need each other to survive. So many people have already died and probably will die before this all ends."

Kira stares at her. She had tears in her eyes. She wipes her cheek, "Be careful out there." She kicks back. He stares at her and nods. She floats toward the other mechanics.

Athrun stands at attention as Rau sits down overlooking some reports. A news report about Siegel Clyne is playing in the background.

"So how did your visit with Lenne Irmgard go?"

Athrun glances over, "We barely spoke."

Rau lowers the paperwork, "Really? Lenne Irmgard and your father are marrying soon aren't they?"

Athrun furrows his brow, "Yes they are planning to but it isn't official."

Rau stares at him, "You don't seem that pleased."

Athrun glances over, "It's not that."

Rau stares at him for a moment longer and then glances at the news report, "Well if it isn't your fiancée."

Athrun glances over and notices Lacus on the screen.

"She's very remarkable. The two of you are from upstanding blood lines. The next generation will be glorious. I look forward to that."

Athrun glances over, "Thank you."

Miriallia releases the origami flowers into space.

The council convenes. Rau rises to make his report.

Isamu watches some pods collecting ice. He pulls a photo from his pocket. Rena and he stood next to one another. He glances across at the Strike.

Rena walks along with Nicol. He was talking, she was listening. She laughs. Yzak and Dearka walk behind them. She glances back locking eyes with Yzak for a moment before looking away.

Patrick Zala makes a speech about Junius 7.

"Lt. Kisaragi?"

Isamu glances at a monitor screen, "Capt. Ramius?"

She stares at him, "We need to head on."

He nods, "We're already preparing to return. Tolle… Millie?" They cross to their seats.

Athrun commences with his own report in front of the council.

Kira spots a recon GINN. _What is that doing out here?_ He scans the surrounding area and then conceals himself behind some debris.

Isamu heads across the ice plain in the shuttle and spots a blinking light. "An escape pod?" A damaged cruiser comes into sight.

Miriallia glances over, "That ship looks recently destroyed."

Isamu furrows his brow, "It looks like a transport cruiser and the damage does look recent."

Tolle glances at him, "From the Earth Alliance?"

Isamu shakes his head, "No…" He activates his communications, "Capt. Ramius? I've located the recent wreckage of a ZAFT transport cruiser. Going to approach and search for survivors."

Murrue's voice comes up on the radio, "Authorized but be careful."

Isamu nods, "Roger that." He activates so sensors. "Ok… we're…." Klaxons sound interrupting him. Isamu turns his head.

Tolle glances aside, "What is it?"

Isamu begins to flip switches and pulls his seatbelt on. "We're being targeted. Get back in your seats."

Tolle stares at him, "Targeted?"

Isamu turns, "Now!" He jerks the controls of the shuttle just as blast comes through on their port side. Tolle scrambles to his seat. Isamu turns the shuttle and returns fire. He grips the controls and dodges another attack, "Where is that Strike!"

A blast hits the GINN then another and it explodes. Isamu glances out the side. The Strike floats nearby. Tolle heaves a sigh of relief, "Cutting it close aren't you Kira…"

Athrun stands in front of a large whale-like fossil.

"Athrun?"

He turns and salutes, "Senator Clyne."

Siegel smiles, "No need for that. It's a shame that you return here only after Lacus is away."

Athrun nods, "I'm sorry."

Siegel smiles, "It isn't a great deal. You and she should be allowed to spend more time together don't you agree?" Athrun nods.

Rau approaches, "Athrun?"

He turns, "Sir?"

Rau nods, "We'll be departing in 72 hours. We should make preparations."

Athrun nods, "Yes sir."

Patrick crosses out of the council room. Rau salutes him and Clyne.

Athrun bows to Siegel, "Excuse me."

Athrun follows after Rau. Patrick watches him go and then crosses to Siegel.

Lenne stands near a car as Rau and Athrun emerge. "Cmdr. Creuset… Athrun."

Rau bows, "Ms. Irmgard."

She smiles at him, "You don't mind if I pull Athrun away from you for the rest of the day."

Rau glances over, "Of course not. I hope that we'll meet again before I leave. I would like to see you."

She nods, "Of course. I'll make sure it happens."

Athrun glances from her to him. _How well do they know one another?_

Rau glances over, "I'll see you later."

Athrun glances at him, "Yes sir." He salutes.

Lenne crosses, "Thank you Cmdr." He leaves in a car. Lenne smiles at Athrun, "Now… we have much to talk about Athrun." He glances toward the building. She crosses to another car, "Oh your father won't be joining us. I'm heading to a rehearsal and I'd like you to come with me." Athrun follows her into the car.

"You're not upset about Verena are you?"

Lenne glances over at him, "No not at all. You had very little to do with her tirade. She's been through a great deal of trauma." She glances down.

Athrun glances over at her, "I don't understand."

Lenne glances over at him and nods, "Ever since she was born, Verena's father used to take her to what he called a specialized clinic and sometimes aboard to research labs. I was unaware of it for the longest time. Love makes you blind to the truth." She glances aside, "When I became suspicious he completely shut me out."

Athrun stares at her, "What kind of clinic? What kind of labs?"

Lenne leans back in her seat, "I was never really sure but Verena was always very bright girl. Exceptional. Maybe they were trying to figure out how her mind worked but soon she became more distant and quiet. I believe for a while her father didn't see her as the little girl she was, his daughter."

Athrun looks down, "I never knew. But I don't understand… she always excelled at Copernicus. She was so happy there."

Lenne nods, "Oh, it all happened well before then. Lukas is not an evil man. I do believe he loves Verena. He was just a fool. Sending her to Copernicus among other coordinators was perhaps a way to redeem himself."

Athrun looks up, "Why are you telling me all this?"

Lenne stares at him strangely, "You're her friend aren't you?"

Athrun glances aside, ashamed, "Yes, I'm sorry, you're right."

Lenne tilts her head, "You don't have to feel obligated Athrun. I know that this situation is difficult for you."

He glances over at her again. "No, you misunderstand… I really do care about Ren… it's just that. I don't think she cares much for me or even thinks of me as a friend anymore."

Lenne smiles, "Oh Athrun, I wouldn't worry. Everything will work out."

He nods.

"And from the reports I've received from Dr. Jarvis, he says she's doing well under the eye of your recommended escort. I hear he's a musician?"

Athrun nods and glances aside, "Yes. I'm glad is doing well. Nicol is a kind person."

Lenne smiles, "Oh… Yuri's son. He's very talented. I had forgotten that he was in your squad." The car stops. The door is opened, "Come Athrun, I've brought a change of clothes for you." She climbs out. Athrun follows. They enter a concert hall. Posters promoting Lenne were on the walls.

A male assistant dressed flamboyantly, approaches, "Lenne darling your 30 minutes late." He sees Athrun, "Oh… hello there, aren't you a strapping lad."

Lenne tilts her head, "Frances this is Patrick's son Athrun."

Frances waves his hand, "I know… I've seen the pictures darling."

Lenne nods, "Well can you find someone to show Athrun to my dressing room, to unwind?"

He nods "I'll do it myself honey. Come along young man and you Lenne are needed on stage for a sound check."

She nods and removes her scarf. "If you'd like something to eat Frances will arrange it." She glances at Frances.

He nods, "Anything for you honey." She sighs and smiles at Athrun, "I'll see you in a bit." Lenne walks toward the stage.

"Lenne!"

She waves, "I'm sorry. I was meeting Patrick's son." She climbs onto the stage. The lighting is adjusted.

"Can you do some warm-up for the sound check?"

She nods, "Of course." Music plays. She sings some verses.

Frances leads Athrun down a hall. Athrun pauses when her voice carries. Frances touches his chest, "its breathtaking isn't it. Like a real life angel."

Athrun glances at him, "Yeah… she has an amazing voice." They enter the dressing room.

"I've got to get back so call on that phone if you need anything."

Athrun nods, Frances exits. He crosses to a dressing table and glances down at the frames. One is of Lenne and Patrick. Another is of Patrick, Lenne, and Athrun; another is of Lenne, a very young Rena and a young boy Athrun couldn't identify. Rena is sitting on her lap. The boy stood at Lenne's side, her arm around him. All were smiling and laughing. He smiles slightly but stares at the boy. _Who is that?_ He's unbuttons his uniform and tosses it on the back of the chair. He glances around the dressing room and heads into the bathroom.

Sabine and some of the other mechanics rush to the shuttle, "Are you ok?"

Isamu nods, "Yeah. Kira is bringing in an escape pod."

Murrue crosses, "What?"

Isamu turns, "It's from a damaged ZAFT cruiser."

Natarle gasps, "What? He shouldn't have brought it aboard." The Strike docks.

Isamu shrugs, "What are you going to do about it. He doesn't understand the concept that it could be a bomb or something else equally deadly."

Natarle glares at him, "He's right there. Tell him that."

Isamu shrugs, "That's not my job."

Kira joins the others, "I think someone's inside."

Natarle crosses, "What is it with you and escape pods" Kira stares at her.

Isamu sighs, "Maybe we should just open it up? It's a person right?" He glances at Kira. Kira's eyes widen. It was the first time Isamu had spoken directly to him.

"Uh…"

Murrue nods. "We'll open it."

Mu crosses, "I'm definitely intrigued." A security group of soldiers raise their weapons.

Kojiro types onto a keyboard, "Here we go."

The escape pod opens and a figure floats out, "We're saved Pink chan." Kira gasps as Lacus floats by. Her long pink hair flows about her. Isamu's eyes widen. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Kira reaches out and catches her hand. Isamu glares at him in slight jealousy. She lands delicately on the ground. She glances around and notices the OMNI patch, "Oh… you're not ZAFT soldiers." Isamu stares at her. She glances at him and gasps, "Jin?" Isamu's eyes widen.

Athrun sat in the back of the auditorium watching Lenne perform. He was no longer in his uniform but dressed casually. Lenne fades into Rena. She performs a classical ballad. She fades back into Lenne. Athrun furrows his brow. _I want to protect her._

Lenne and Athrun exit a cafe, "It's still early if you'd like to take a shuttle to visit your mother." Athrun furrows his brow. She glances at him and smiles, "You should go. I've forced you through enough."

Athrun shakes his head, "No. I've enjoyed this visit. But I just have a question. I've been meaning to ask all afternoon."

Lenne tilts her head, "Go ahead." He nods, "Earlier, in your dressing room, there was this picture of Rena, you and a young boy."

Her smile fades slightly, "Oh… yes that would be Isamu… her cousin."

Athrun nods, "Oh… he looked familiar maybe Rena showed me his picture once.

She nods, furrowing her brow, "Yes. Maybe."

Athrun nods, "Well thank you for spending time with me. I had a wonderful time."

She smiles, "I'm glad. Now go." He crosses to the waiting car. He opens the door. Lying on the seat inside is a bouquet. He climbs in and waves to Lenne. She smiles and waves. The car heads off.

Athrun stands in front of his mothers' grave. He leans down, "I'm doing well… father's doing well…" He lays the bouquet down. "I miss you."

"Lacus Clyne?" Rena tilts her head and glances at Nicol as he crosses and places a food tray on her table.

"She's a pop idol on Plant and Athrun's fiancée."

Rena raises her brows, "His fiancée?"

Nicol nods, "It's the type of thing arranged by their parents."

She tilts her head, "Oh."

He nods, "Her ship went missing yesterday."

Rena glances aside, "Really… that's horrible. And Athrun and Cmdr. Creuset are coming back early to help search for her?"

Nicol stares at her and nods, "Yes our Captain just received notice that the Vesalius is on its way back."

Rena slides off her bed and crosses toward a mirror. She runs a brush through her hair, "Why would a pop idol come out here anyway?"

He glances over, "You mean Lacus?" She glances over and nods. He thinks a second. "I heard that they were planning a memorial for the Junius 7 incident. She probably wanted to survey the area again."

Rena nods. She stares at the one tray sitting on a table. "Aren't you joining me for dinner tonight?"

He shakes his head, "I can't. There's some recon I have to do. Especially with the Mirage Colloid system on my suit. It makes it easier…"

Rena nods, "I wish you would have told me. I could have waited until you…"

He interrupts, "You know I could ask Yzak to join you."

She looks aside, "Yzak? If that's the only choice I'll eat alone. It's fine."

He stares at her, "Yzak's not a bad guy really he isn't."

She glances over at him, "Nicol it sounds like you're trying to fix me up with him."

He blushes, "No I'm not… I mean… it's not me…. I'm sorry, it's just not right for just me to spend so much time with you when…"

She interrupts him, "Just be careful out there. The cloaking system is will only last so long and it leaves the Gundam vulnerable to attack. Without the Phase shift up…."

He lays a hand on hers, his cheeks were bright red, "I know… you don't have to worry."

She nods, "Of course not… you're an exceptional pilot. Just come by later ok? To check in." He nods and exits into the hall.

"That visit was longer than you said it would be." Nicol looks up. Yzak was leaning against the wall. He looks up, "You know that when Athrun returns they'll probably transfer her back to the Vesalius."

Nicol crosses over, "I know."

Yzak pushes him aside, "You should be more cautious. Who knows if we can really trust her?"

Nicol gasps, "What do you mean?"

Yzak turns, "Just get going on your recon." He heads down the hall.

Lacus sat in a seat with Pink in her hand. Murrue, Natarle, and Mu stood around her. "Thank you for rescuing my pod. My name is Lacus Clyne."

The Haro beeps, "Hello, hello… Lacus… hello."

She smiles, "This is my friend Pink." They all stare at the beeping Haro.

Mu sighs along with Natarle and Murrue.

Out in the hallway Sai, Tolle, Kuzzey, Dalida, and Jackie listen at the door, "What are they saying…? I can't hear…"

Kira stood a few feet away watching.

"What are you guys doing?" They all turn. Sabine walks down the hall toward them, "What's going on?" She smiles at them, "You act as if you'd never seen a pretty girl before."

The door slides open and Natarle glares at them, "Get back to work!" They all rush off. She glances over at Sabine.

Sabine blushes, "I'm sorry I couldn't get Lt. Kisaragi to come. I'm sorry."

Lacus peering through the open doorway notices Kira and smiles slightly at him, waving. Sabine glances over at him as well. He turns and heads down the hall.

Mu glances at her, "Clyne huh? The leader of the Plant high council is Siegel Clyne." Natarle enters.

Lacus nods, "That's my father. Do you know him?"

Mu's eyes widen, "Uh… no…" He sighs.

Natarle tilts her head, "What were you doing in the debris field?"

"I came to do a preparatory audit for a memorial concert. We were surveying the area when we encountered Earth alliance ships. They began to quarrel with us. I was placed into a pod to escape."

Mu nods, "Do you know what happened to your ship after that?"

She shakes her head, "No… I hope the Earth Alliance has calmed down since then."

Murrue sighs. "We'll let you unwind, ok? Just relax in here ok?"

Lacus nods, "Thank you." Murrue rises and they all exit.

Small groups of pods continue to gather ice. Isamu stands watching.

Rena stands staring out into space.

"Waiting for Nicol to get back?"

She turns, "Yzak?" He walks up next to her and stares out. She watches him.

He glances at her, "It can be dangerous to be wandering around you know."

She looks forward again and smirks, "But you've been following me the whole time so I'm sure it's fine."

His eyes widen, "You knew?"

She glances back at him, "I'm surprised that you were able to infiltrate Heliopolis without anyone knowing." His face becomes flushed. She glances at him and leans against the glass, "You have such a quick temper."

He glances aside, "I'm not angry."

She shrugs, "I can see the fire burning in your eyes as we're standing here."

He glares at her, "What do you know about it?"

She stares forward again and shakes her head, "I really don't want to get into an argument." She sighs, "You don't have to act so suspicious of me. I'm not going to steal your military secrets because I'm not interested in them. So you can rest easy. I'm not some spy."

Yzak stares at her, "Well… I… I…."

She starts down the hall, "It's ok."

His gaze follows her as she passes. She glances back at him, "Have a good night."

Isamu stands on the isolation deck; he places his hand against the glass.

"So here you are."

He glances over as Natarle crosses. "I had no idea there was search party out for me. How's that girl?"

She shrugs, "She seems ok. You know that she's the daughter of Siegel Clyne? Her ship came under attack from the military." Isamu shrugs. Natarle stares out, "Captain Ramius wanted you to be present during the interrogation you know."

He sighs, "Of one girl? I don't think it would've been necessary. It's not like she's some 200 pound strongman."

Natarle purses her lips, "You're always such a clown. You should take things more seriously."

He glances at her, "Sorry Badgiruel but both you and Flaga were there. I thought it would be fine."

Natarle crosses her arms, "Well, I'll leave you alone then." She heads off.

Rena sits at a desk in her room typing a message. Her door beeps. She turns, "Come in."

Nicol stands in the open doorway, "I'm sorry am I bothering you?"

She rises, "Of course not." She crosses, "I've been waiting forever for you to get back from your mission." She sighs, "I had another unpleasant interaction with Yzak."

Nicol nods, "I know. He came up to me."

She crosses her arms, "Oh... he's just that way I guess."

Nicol stares at her, "What way?"

She shrugs, "A mean and suspicious guy."

Nicol sighs, "Well, I was just stopping by to check in so… I didn't mean to interrupt you."

She motions, "Don't be ridiculous. Come… sit. I was just sending a message to my mother. " She leads him over to her bed. She crosses to the desk and shuts the monitor off. She turns to him. "Do you have a fiancée Nicol?"

Nicol glances up and blushes, "No… I mean I'm only 15."

She tilts her head and sits, "Oh… but Athrun is only 16 and he has one, so I wondered who you might have back home."

His face grows redder. She laughs.

Nicol stares at her, "What's so funny?"

She shrugs, "You're so shy. It's just so cute."

He stares at her a horrified look on his face.

She laughs, "Yzak or Dearka aren't so shy. Athrun's never been shy…" _Flash of Kira_. Her smile fades.

He stares at her, "Do you miss him that much?"

She glances aside, "Hmm?"

Nicol sits, making sure to keep a proper distance, "Athrun? You became so sad."

She glances at him, "Oh…" She shakes her head, "It's not him I was thinking about... but I used to miss Athrun a lot. We've known each other since we were young children and there was a time I did think I was in love with him."

Nicol nods, "But now you're not?"

She shakes her head and pulls her knees into her chest. "No I was wrong about my feelings." Nicol tilts his head. Rena smiles at him, "We lost contact with one another and now I feel like I barely know him anymore."

Nicol nods, "I'm sure that's only because you haven't had contact in years. But as soon as you give it time I'm sure that the two of you will be just as close as you were before. Sometimes relationships can bloom quickly between people and sometimes someone you never thought about becomes the most important person in your life."

Rena stares at Nicol. _Like Kira_. She furrows her brow. Her heart ached, she missed him so much.

Nicol blushes, "What is it? Did I say something to upset you?"

She shakes her head, "I was just reminded of…" She pauses, "My boyfriend."

Nicol tilts his head, "You have a boyfriend?" He sounds surprised.

She nods, "Yes…"

Nicol glances aside, "I thought that… never mind. Is he on Earth?"

Rena shakes her head, "No… he was on Heliopolis." Tears well in her eyes.

Nicol gasps, "Oh… I'm so sorry. Dealing with that and what happened. I really am sorry."

"I… I miss him. We had such a short time together and now that he's…" She stops herself, "He must be feeling so conflicted and alone right now…" She wipes away the tears as they roll down her cheeks. "I feel so helpless…" She looks downward, sobbing.

Nicol holds his hands up not knowing what to do. "I'll get someone. Dr. Jarvis."

She slowly stops and wipes the wetness from her cheeks and reaches out to him, "No… I'm sorry Nicol."

He had such a frightened look on his face. He sighs, "I'm sorry I'm not good at this kind of thing."

She laughs through her tears, "You remind me of him."

Nicol glances aside, "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head, "No… it's not a bad thing. Having you close to me makes me happy. You have the same kind eyes as him. The way you look at me. I imagine that's why I like being around you." He stares at her his cheek reddening.

"I won't do it!" Flay turns her head. Miriallia sighs as she and Kuzzey stand with her in the cafeteria.

Kira enters, "What's going on?"

Kuzzey looks over at him, "Millie wants Flay to bring the food tray to that girl and she doesn't want to."

Flay turns, "But she's a coordinator. Who knows what she can do."

Miriallia leans in "Flay?"

She smiles, "I don't mean Kira… I know he's ok but that girl is with ZAFT. What if she attacks me?"

Kuzzey sighs, "I doubt that she'll attack you."

Flay shakes her head, "Coordinators have increased speed, agility, and intellect. Who knows what she'll do." She crosses her arms.

"You better watch out because they'll blast you with their laser vision too…" Everyone turns. Isamu stood in the doorway, "And at night when no one's looking they grow razor sharp fangs. At least that's what I hear."

Flay rolls her eyes, "You're being silly. I didn't mean that."

Isamu enters, "Right, coordinators are human just like you Flay Allster." He crosses and looks at the tray, "They get hungry and thirsty too…"

Flay glares at him, "But who knows, she could be really strong." Isamu rolls his eyes.

"Who could be strong?" Everyone turns. Lacus stood in the doorway, "Hello everyone." She stares at Isamu and smiles tilting her head to the side. He stares back at her. Everyone gasps.

Haro beeps, "Hello everyone. How are you?"

Flay moves back, "How did she get out of her room?" Isamu glances around.

Kuzzey stares, "They didn't lock your door?"

Flay shakes her head in shock, "I don't understand. Why is a ZAFT girl walking around without permission?"

Lacus tilts her head, "I didn't leave without permission. I called out 'is it ok for me to come out?' I did that three times and there was no answer. Oh and I'm not a member of ZAFT, that's the military."

Flay shakes her head, "It's the same! You're all coordinators!" Isamu sighs.

Lacus continues, "We're not the same. Though I'm a coordinator I'm not military personnel." Everyone just stares. Isamu crosses his arms observing the situation. Lacus holds her hand out, "You're a civilian as well right? Then we're the same. I'm sorry for the late greeting but my name is Lacus…"

Flay shakes her head, "What is this? I don't care! This is utter nonsense why should I shake your hand?" Lacus is a bit hurt by her

Isamu glances at her, "Miss Allster."

She glares at him, "Butt out!" He presses his lips together, to keep in his anger.

Flay continues, "You're a coordinator! Don't act as if we can be friends!" Kira's eyes widen and he gasps.

Isamu scowls, "Enough! That is enough!" He pushes between the two. "I'm sorry Miss Clyne please just come with me. Kira?" Kira glances over. Miriallia looks at him. Isamu sighs, "Carry that food tray will you." He leads Lacus out.

Kira follows behind Lacus and Isamu. They were all silent.

Millie glances at Flay, "Why did you say such a hateful thing with Kira and Isamu there?"

Flay looks up, "Isamu?"

Millie leans in, "He's half coordinator too you know." Flay gasps.

Kuzzey stares at her, "Are you a supporter of the Blue Cosmos?"

Flay turns her head, "No…" She tilts her head, "But what they say is true right? Those people are genetically altered. It's against nature. We were all thinking the same thing right?" Millie and Kuzzey say nothing.

Kira places the tray down. Lacus looks up at Isamu, "I have to stay here don't I?"

Isamu nods, "Yes… and I'm sorry. I'll go and see if I can clear up some issues." He nods at her and glances at Kira, "Do you have the time to stay here with her?"

Kira nods, "Of course." Isamu heads out.

Lacus sighs, "I'm so bored and alone in here. I just want to talk to everyone."

Kira looks over at her, "It's because you're aboard an Earth Alliance ship. There are people here who don't like coordinators. And we're now at war." Kira looks down at the tray.

She tilts her head, "What a pity." They were both silent. She smiles, "But you're very kind, thank you."

Kira glances at her, "That's because... I'm a coordinator as well."

She nods, "I see… but you're kind because you're being you." Lacus smiles. "Can I have your name?"

Kira rubs the back of his head, "Kira… Kira Yamato."

Isamu enters the mess hall, "So are we all calm now?" Flay glances at him. He crosses to a vending machine. "What's with that look?"

She rises, "You're just upset with me because you're a coordinator too." Isamu pauses and glances over, "What?" He glances at Millie and Kuzzey. "So my little secret is out."

Millie rises, "Isamu… I'm sorry I…"

Isamu shakes his head, "It isn't a big deal. It actually isn't much of a secret anyway." He sighs, "Even though I am a coordinator, I'm also an Alliance pilot and I'll fight to make sure this ship and its crew is safe. That's who I really am so I really don't care what you think of me." Flay stares at him. He pulls out a couple of water bottles. "Excuse me." Isamu heads down the hall and pauses at Lacus' room. He takes a breath and enters, "How are things going?"

She smiles, "Wonderfully." Lacus glances at him, "I know we meet briefly before but what is your name?"

Isamu shrugs, "Lt…. you can call me Isamu."

She smiles, "Lt. Isamu…"

He laughs, "No just Isamu. Come on Ens. Yamato. We should get going."

Kira nods. They exit. They walk down the hall.

"Kira!" Sai comes running up behind. He salutes Isamu.

Isamu nods, "I'll see you later." He walks off.

Sai places an arm around Kira, "I'm sorry Kira… Millie told me about what Flay said." Kira glances at him. Sai tilts his head, "Don't worry I'll talk to her later." Kira nods.

Rena sits in the piano room. She was playing the same music slowly over and over. She pauses. _Kira? Do you miss me as much as I miss you? _ She continues.

Yzak enters and stares at Nicol, "Is she still in there?" Nicol was seated on the floor. Yzak shakes his head, "She's been at it for over two hours."

Nicol glances up at him, "She's been hiding her heartache." He listens to the music. "It's sad, you know? I think she just needs some time. If you want to understand her you have to be open."

Yzak glares down at him, "Thanks Dr. Amalfi. I'll keep that in mind."

Nicol glances at his watch and sighs, "Oh no, I have to go, it's my watch. Can you stick around?" He rises.

Yzak nods, "Fine." Nicol nods and leaves. Yzak turns to the door. The piano stops. He gasps and looks up as the door slides open. A tired looking Rena gasps at Yzak in shock. He furrows his brow, "Nicol just left for his watch." She nods and lays her hand on the wall for support. Yzak steps over, "Are you ok?"

She glances over at him, "I'm just a bit exhausted. Can you take me to my room?" Yzak nods and reaches over and takes her hand.

The lights turn on in the room. Yzak enters behind her. She slides the straps of her dress off and heads into the shower, "Can you wait just in case?"

His eyes were wide. He crosses the room and glances around. He sits and leafs through a book. He glances at the cover. "Requiem." He paces and then pauses near the shower. He crosses to the door, "Verena?" There was no answer. He opens the door. The bathroom was filled with steam. "Are you ok?" He sees her through the steamed glass.

"I'm fine." The water turns off. The door opens.

He turns his back. "I'm sorry I thought you'd collapsed or…"

She wraps a towel around her, "Or slit my wrists?"

He sighs, "That's not funny..."

"Will you spend the night with me Yzak?"

His eyes widen. "What?"

She lays her head against his back, "I know that you don't like me very much but I don't want to be alone."

Yzak turns his face, his cheeks bright red, "What? I like you."

She looks down, "Nicol will be on duty all night and I don't want to talk to Dr. Jarvis."

He turns to her, "Oh… fine."

She smiles, "I should get dressed."

Yzak sleeps on top of the bed. His jacket was tossed onto a chair next to the bed. He opens his eyes slightly and realizing he isn't in his room he sits up, "Where? What time is it?"

Rena sat on the bed next to him her knees pulled up to her chest. "You fell asleep. It's about 4 o'clock."

He turns to her, "Why didn't you wake me up."

She tilts her head, "You were tired and besides I was watching you sleep."

He stares at her, "You're strange."

She smiles, "I guess I am."

He moves closer toward her and stares intently at her. She watches him cautiously, "What is it?"

He lays a hand on her cheek. "You're so beautiful."

She glances at his hand and over at him just as he moves in and kisses her. Her eyes widen slightly but then she closes her eyes and kisses him. _Flash of Kira turning to her and smiling_. Rena immediately pulls away and slides off the bed, "You should go."

He bites his bottom lip, "Right." He grabs his jacket and starts to the door. He glances over at her, "Get some rest." He heads out.

Isamu looking like he just woke up sips some coffee as he talks with Kojiro.

"Sgt. Murdoch? Lt Kisaragi!" They turn and look up. Sabine looking wide awake leaps down to them, "It's incredible news. Admiral Halliburton has sent an advance ship, the Montgomery out to find us. They say our word reached the moon." She smiles at him, "Isn't that great news?"

Isamu nods, "Of course…" Kojiro cheers. They all laugh.

Hours later. Isamu carries a food tray into Lacus' room. She looks up, "Oh, Lt. Isamu?"

He shakes his head and smiles, "Kira was busy. Otherwise I'm sure he'd deliver this."

She nods. He sets it down. She tilts her head, "Everyone is acting so happy. Are you nearing home?"

He shrugs, "An advance fleet is approaching."

She smiles, "Oh…" He smiles and sits down staring at her. She tilts her head blushing a bit and glances away, "What is it?"

He shakes his head, "I've been meaning to ask you something."

She looks over at him and tilts her head. "Yes?"

He glances downward, "When you first saw me… when you came out of the pod... you called me Jin."

She nods, "Yes... I remember. I'm sorry."

He shakes his head, "No... you see my father's name was Jin... Jin Kisaragi."

She gasps, "Really?"

Isamu leans in closely, "Then you knew about him?"

She nods, "Yes. He was a very nice man. I remember him and Athrun's aunt Aaren."

Isamu furrows his brow, "You knew my mother and my father?"

She looks at him, "Yes."

Isamu shakes his head. "But how could you remember them? They died when I was just a baby; you can't be more than 15 or 16."

Lacus stares at him, "But that's impossible."

Isamu rises, "What are you saying?"

Lacus tilts her head, "Well Jin died 2 years ago but Aaren lives with her brother, Senator Patrick Zala."

Isamu shakes his head, "Zala? Are you telling me my mother is alive? And related to a council member?" Lacus nods. Isamu glances aside, "She's on Plant. She has been there… this whole time…" He cowers over suddenly sick to his stomach.

Lacus crosses and lays a hand on his head, "I'm sorry Isamu. Have I upset you?"

He looks up at her, "You're sure… you're positive?"

She nods. "Are you ok?"

He nods, "I think so…" He smiles at her to reassure her, "Do you want to go for a walk together?"

She nods, "Yes… I'd like that a lot."


	9. Desperate Tactics

File 08 – Desperate Tactics.

Rena stands overlooking the hangar bay. The Blitz and Buster return through the bay doors. She smiles. Dearka spots her and waves. She waves back. Nicol climbs from his cockpit. Dearka nudges him. He looks up and waves at Rena. She stares at him.

"She's very pretty." Lacus stares at the picture of Isamu and Rena.

Isamu smiles, "She is pretty cute. I've had a hell of a time playing big brother believe me. I've had to beat up quite a few bums." Lacus giggles. He shrugs, "That was taken when I graduated the Academy." Lacus smiles. Isamu nods, "She was with her father on Heliopolis when it was attacked."

Lacus gasps, "Really?"

He nods, "She's alive somewhere out there."

Lacus stares out into space, "How sad." She glances at the picture, "She looks like the girl in a picture Kira dropped in my room."

Isamu stares at her, "Kira?"

She nods, "He told me that she was someone special to him and that they were no longer together because she must have chosen to be with someone she loved a long time ago. He looked so sad."

Isamu stares at the picture, "Chose someone else?" Flash. _"So were you the boyfriend back on Copernicus?" Kira shakes his head. Isamu nods, "The best friend."_ Back. Isamu furrows his brow. _That other guy must be on Plant. No wonder Kira was so upset._

Lacus tilts her head, "Is something wrong?"

Isamu shakes his head, "It is the same girl and I've been giving Kira a hard time about it. But he must have loved her a lot."

Lacus nods, "He said he did."

Isamu tucks his picture away, "Well I should be getting you back."

"It'll be like 8 or 9 hours before we can even rendezvous with the Vesalius."

Rena glances at Dearka, "They'll be searching for this… Lacus right?"

He nods, "Yeah I guess. She's an important idol to Plant."

Rena glances at Nicol, "I can't wait to see Athrun again."

Dearka glances at her, "Why?"

She glances at him, "Because he's my friend and well, the last time I saw him I was a wreck." She pauses.

Dearka glances at her and then Nicol, "Well you've made great progress." Nicol nods.

She smiles and intertwines arms with them, "Thank you Dearka. Let's get something to eat."

He frowns, "Sorry but I have to go out on a recon." She stares at him, disappointed.

Nicol nods, "I have work to do too." She nods, "Oh… ok."

Kira sits inside the Strike typing into the keyboard. He glances over at the crumbled picture. He reaches over and pulls it down. He tries to smooth it.

Flash. _Lacus leans down and picks up the crumbled picture. "What's this?" Kira turns, "Oh… That's mine." She smiles, "I can tell... oh... the two of you make a very cute couple." Kira looks at the picture, "You think so?" Lacus nods and smiles, "She's beautiful. Where is she now?" Kira looks at Lacus. "She's with another guy. One she loved more than me I guess." She tilts her head and furrows her brow, "Oh… it must be hard to love someone so much when they don't choose you." Kira glances at her. Tears were in his eyes, "Yeah... but we were just friends anyway…" Lacus floats toward him, "Really? I wouldn't think that looking at this picture." Kira stares at her. Lacus smiles, "If she is with this other guy I'm sure she's thinking of you." Kira gasps, "Why do you say that?" Lacus hold the picture up for him to see, "Look how she's looking at you. She's completely in love with you. You can see it in her eyes."_ Back.

Kira slides his fingers over her face.

"The Montgomery and two accompanying ships are approaching." Murrue nods, "Wonderful." An alarm sounds, "ZAFT cruiser approaching from behind." Murrue glances aside, "Not now. Everyone to level 2 battle stations."

Isamu pauses near the door. Lacus sat on her bed and tilts her head, "What's happening?" He glances at her, "ZAFT must be attacking. Stay here ok?" He rushes out.

Mu heads toward his Moebius. "Are we ready to go?"

Kojiro nods, "Of course."

Mu glances toward the Strike, "Where's Kira?"

Kojiro shrugs, "Last time I checked he was inside. Spends a majority of his time in there anyway."

Mu nods, "Well tell him to get ready for launch, I'm heading out!" Isamu enters. He finishes adjusting his flight suit. He kicks up toward the Tempest.

The Moebius and Tempest blast out.

Kira tucks his picture into his uniform and then zips his space suit on. He exits the locker room. He collides with Flay in the hall. She stares at him, "Kira what's happening? What's the battle status of the escort fleet?"

He stares at her, "I'm not sure." He turns to head off.

Flay grabs his shoulder, "But we'll be ok right?" He stares at her not knowing what to say. "Kira?" Tears were welling in her eyes as she stared at him, pleadingly. Part of him wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her. He had a crush on her for so long. "My father's ship isn't going to be harmed is it?" She reaches out and leans into him, "IS IT?" She was shaking slightly. Kira places a hand on her shoulder and smiles. She looks up at him.

"Don't worry. I'll be going out there too. Along with the others." She clasps her hands together and watches as he turns and heads off.

Kojiro glares at Kira as he floats up to the cockpit, "You're late!"

Kira nods, "I'm sorry."

Kojiro nods, "Isamu and Mu are already out." Kira nods and kicks into the Strike.

Miriallia appears on his screen, "You'll be facing GINN and the Aegis so be careful." Kira nods.

Sai appears on screen, "Flay's father is aboard the Montgomery so please protect him." Kira nods. The Aile pack is attached.

Outside the few Moebius from the advance party were fighting a losing battle to the GINN and Aegis. The Strike blasts out. Mu appears on his screen, "We have a few GINN and that damn Aegis. I'll leave him to you, kid."

Isamu types in his keyboard, "I'll head toward the Montgomery and provide support."

Mu nods, "Sounds like a plan. Good luck."

Isamu nods, "See you back at home. Kira? Be careful against that Aegis." Kira stares at him and nods, "Roger."

The battle heats up. Isamu takes out a GINN, "Damn they're pretty quick!" Mu dodges and pursues one of his own finally taking it out. Kira fires at the Aegis with his beam cannon. Athrun returns fire.

Flay races through the halls and toward the bridge, she stands in the open doorway.

Murrue glances aside, "What about Lt. Flaga?"

Miriallia looks up, "He's received damage. Being heavily pursued." Flay watches everyone nervously.

Natarle shouts out battle commands. "Gottfried 1 Fire!"

"Missile launched from the Vesalius targeting the Rowe." Flay kicks inside.

Kuzzey glances aside in shock, "Flay?" Murrue glances behind. Sai gets from his seat to head over. Flay looks at Murrue, "What's happening to my father's ship?"

Sai grasps her wrist, "Flay?"

Murrue stares at her, "We are in the middle of a battle! Noncombatants are restricted from the bridge. Get her out of here."

Flay shakes her head, "What's happened to my father's ship?"

Sai pulls her arm, "Flay? Come on."

She struggles against him, "Let me go! What's happening?" The Rowe explodes on screen and Flay gasps.

Sai wraps his arm around, "Flay let's go you shouldn't be here." He moves her toward the exit. Flay is frozen in shock.

"A GINN has moved toward the Montgomery. The mobile armor has one cannon left!"

Sai manages to pull Flay from the bridge. She glances at him, "What about that friend of yours... Kira? What is he doing?"

Sai stares at her, "He's fighting as hard as he can. But the enemy is the Aegis, so it's not that easy."

Flay shakes her head, "But he said it was going to be fine! He said everything was going to be ok!"

The Aegis comes at the Strike. Kira watches it flash by his monitors. Sweat dripped down his brow. _I have to protect that ship_. Athrun pulls his beam sabers and soared toward Kira. The sabers collide. A cruiser explodes behind them as the two struggle against one another. They blast apart just as a GINN flies through.

Flay and Sai head down the hallway, "It's all right, ok? Your father will be fine." A blast shakes the Archangel. She jerks and tries to head toward the bridge again. Sai grasps her arm, "No… Flay?"

She struggles, "No! Let me go! Let me go!" They hear some singing and turn.

Inside her room Lacus sings holding pink in her hand, "I'm waiting for you on this silent night... to find that lost smile... A bit of time..."

Sai tilts his head, "It's that girl." Flay crosses toward the door, "Flay!"

The door slides open and Lacus turns, "Hmmm? Oh hello?" Flay stares at her.

Isamu heads toward the Vesalius, "I'm going to take out the head of the serpent!"

Mu glances over, "Isamu? We can't we have to retreat!"

Isamu slashes GINN after GINN, "I can do it."

Captain Ades glances over, "The Tempest is approaching."

Rau smirks, "Prepare to fire."

"Fire Loehngrin! Where is the Strike? Where is the Tempest?" Mu appears on Murrue's monitor, "Capt. We can't do this if we don't retreat now we'll be destroyed as well!" She looks up, "But."

The Strike and Aegis continue to battle one another. In frustration Athrun transforms and fires a blast at the Strike. Kira evades and takes a position near the Montgomery. A GINN fires its cannon. The hit takes out the cannons on the Cruiser. Inside the soldiers were frantic, "Cannons unable to function! Engine damage! Fire wall breached!" Flay's father grips the sides of his chair, "What are they doing? Why can't they take out one GINN?" The commander of the Montgomery glances over, "Head to the escape pods."

Athrun grits his teeth and pulls his saber again. He swings at the Strike. Kira blasts back and fires his Vulcans.

The door to the bridge opens and Flay bursts in with Lacus. Everyone glances over, "I'll kill this girl! If they keep firing at my father's ship I'll kill her!" Murrue turns. Lacus stares at her as sad look in her eyes. "Tell those bastards!"

Sai enters, "Flay?"

Flay screams, "Tell them!"

The Tempest soars toward the Vesalius. Isamu raises his beam saber. Rau smirks, "Fire!" The Vesalius fires.

Isamu's eyes widen. The funnel's reacts and swirl in front of the Tempest to protect it from the blast.

Miriallia gasps and turns, "Tempest communication lost!"

Murrue gasps, "What?" The blast penetrates the Montgomery. For a split second everything seems to go in slow motion. Everyone was shocked. Inside the Montgomery Flay's father glances back in fear. The Cruiser explodes.

Murrue watches in shock.

"NO!!!" Flay shakes her head and screams, "No!" Lacus stares at her in shock. Flay floats back into Sai. She shakes her head, "No!!" Murrue stares at her. Lacus clings to Kuzzey's chair staring at the shuddering Flay.

Two remaining GINN now target the Archangel. Alarms begin to sound.

Natarle leaps up, "Captain?" Murrue doesn't answer. She glances downward. Natarle removes her earpiece and kicks up to the top. She grabs the mike from Kuzzey.

Murrue looks at her, "Ensign Badgiruel?"

Natarle opens hailing frequencies, "A message to the ZAFT cruiser and approaching suits! This is the Earth Alliance Archangel!"

A tech turns, "The legged ship is contacting us." Rau smirks, "Of course."

Natarle's face was on screen, "We have senator Clyne's daughter Lacus aboard."

Athrun stops his pursuit of Kira and gasps, "What?" Kira also gasps.

Aboard the Vesalius on screen Lacus is visible behind Natarle. Ades gasps, "It's Lady Lacus."

"We recovered her pod by accident and have been treating her well. But if you continue to attack we will assume that you forfeit your loyalty to her and our crew will deal with her as we see fit. Withdraw immediately!" She glances at Murrue who is glaring at her.

Athrun glares aside, "Those bastards!" Kira stares forward in complete shock.

Mu emerges from his damaged Moebius and kicks up, "Now what..."

Rau sighs. "This is disgusting. Now that they're at the disadvantage they come out like this." Captain Ades turns, "Captain?" Rau nods, "Yeah I know. All units cease fire!" Captain Ades nods.

Murrue and Natarle glare at one another. Natarle floats aside, "We couldn't let the Strike go down as well or this ship."

Murrue glances aside, "I know that..."

Natarle turns, "Someone escort Lacus Clyne to her room!"

Flay lies in the infirmary a doctor looking her over.

A soldier leads Lacus down the hall.

Captain Ades nods, "That's an order all units retreat." Rau watches the main monitor, focusing on the Aegis and Strike.

Athrun glares at the Strike, "Taking harmless civilians as hostages. Is this your definition of justice to be with these cowards? Kira!" Kira sits silently not knowing how to respond. He was embarrassed about what had just occurred.

"Athrun."

Athrun glances downward, "I will rescue Lacus. Definitely!" The Aegis retreats. As Athrun nears the Vesalius he notices the Tempest among the debris of the destroyed cruisers. It is badly damaged. He pauses. His eyes narrow and transforming into claw mode he grasps the Tempest and returns it to the ship. Inside Isamu is slumped over, lights from his monitors blink on and off.

Mu floats near his damaged Moebius.

Sabine enters the hangar and floats toward him, "Lt Flaga? Where's the Tempest?"

Mu glances over, "Huh?"

She shakes her head, "You didn't see it?"

Mu furrows his brow and shakes his head. He kicks toward Kojiro, "Any word from Lt. Kisaragi?"

Kojiro looks over, "Right before the Montgomery… we lost contact. The Tempest was heading toward the Vesalius. It was right in the line of fire."

The Strike is loaded. Kira kicks out of the cockpit and down toward the others, "What are they doing up there?" Mu glares at him. Kira glances at around, "What's wrong? Where's the Tempest?" Sabine looks up at him tearfully. He gasps. "Isamu?" He furrows his brow. Mu glances at him, "What you have to say about our tactics... It'll have to wait."

"The blast seems to have seared the cockpit shut."

Rau tilts his head, "Then blow it." The soldiers nod and some go to retrieve some bombs.

Athrun gasps, "Wait! The suit's OS might be damaged if we do that. There should be a manual release."

Rau smirks, "Even in this current predicament you still remain diplomatic."

Athrun glances aside, "This suit is the prototype remember? Its data could also be valuable."

Rau nods. Athrun kicks toward the cockpit and opens a side panel. He reaches in. The cockpit makes a warping sound. It opens with a hiss. The soldiers hold their guns on the open cockpit. Rau tilts his head, "Perhaps the pilot is already dead?" Athrun holds his hand up and peers in. Isamu was unconscious, "It's hard to tell." He reaches in.

Rau raises his hand, "Athrun!" Athrun pulls back. Rau motions to another soldier. He enters and pulls Isamu out, "He's alive sir but unresponsive." Rau turns, "Well then have him brought to the infirmary. We can't necessarily act undiplomatically."

A doctor exits a room and stands in the hall. Sai glances up at him. He smiles at Sai, "I've given her a sedative. Just let her sleep." Sai nods and peers into the room. Flay lay sleeping on the bed inside.

Lacus sits inside her room holding her Haro.

Ades and Athrun stand looking at star map. Rau is seated in his chair, "It seems that they're heading to the moon base."

Ades frowns, "But we can't stand by and allow them to take her there."

Rau tilts his head, "Where is the Gamow."

Ades shakes his head, "It's more than 7 hours away."

Rau sighs, "That won't be enough time." Athrun furrows his brow.

Sabine stands inside Isamu's room she glances aside at another mechanic holding an empty box.

Isamu opens his eyes. He furrows his brow. His whole body ached. He tries to move his arms but they are restrained. _What the hell_? His eyes widen. _I'm aboard that enemy ship. _

Flash. _The fins swirl in a shield. Isamu maneuvers the Tempest but the blast disintegrates the shoulder and right arm. Alarms sound inside. The controls spark._ Back.

"Feeling any better?"

Isamu looks aside, "Who are you?"

Rau tilts his head, "I'm Commander Rau Le Creuset."

Isamu glares at him, "Creuset?"

He sits down, "I am rather surprised to find a coordinator pilot in that suit. I have to admit I originally thought you were just a skilled natural. It's the prototype Tempest isn't it?"

Isamu glances away, "If you already know all the answers why are you asking questions."

Rau smirks, "So I guess I won't get a straight answer from you so at least tell me your name." Isamu glances at him, "You can just go screw yourself you ZAFT son of a bitch."

Rau sits unmoving. Isamu glances away. Rau crosses his arms, "Your ship is holding a hostage do you think it would be fair to offer you in exchange?"

Isamu glances at him, "What the hell are you babbling about?"

Rau crosses his arms, "Lacus Clyne."

Isamu glares at him, "She isn't a hostage."

Rau nods, "So they were just being desperate."

Isamu stares at him and then glances away. He furrows his brow, "They probably had their reasons…"

Rau nods, "Perhaps you can let me know something else. How you were able to survive that blast."

Isamu looks over, "Maybe I'm just a lucky guy?" Rau smirks. He sighs, "Look Commander Le Cruz or whatever your name is... I'm feeling pretty messed up right now and it seems that I'm your prisoner.... is this boring conversation some sort of new ZAFT torture?" Rau says nothing.

The door opens, "Sir?" Athrun enters. Isamu glances at him.

Rau rises, "Athrun? I was just leaving." They both turn to go.

Isamu stares at Athrun, "Hey... hold on! Where do I know you from?" Rau turns. Isamu motions to Athrun, "Him." Athrun glances at him and stares at Isamu. There was something so familiar about him, he furrows his brow.

Isamu gasps, "You're one of Ren's friends…"

Rau crosses his arms, "Hmm."

Athrun gasps, "Ren? Have we met before? Who are you?"

Isamu furrows his brow, "Rena is my cousin. My name is Isamu."

Athrun steps back. "Verena's cousin?" Isamu nods.

Rau smiles. _Jin Kisaragi's boy... interesting._ Rau places a hand on Athrun's shoulder, "We have to get back to the bridge." Athrun nods and they exit. Before leaving Athrun stares back at him.

Flay jerks awake screaming.

Sai crosses, "Flay?"

She looks over at him, "Where's my father?"

He glances aside, "Flay…"

She sobs and grasps him, "No… father… father…"

Miriallia enters carrying waters. She drops them. Flay's cries carry out in to the hallway. Kira looks up and rushes over. A water bottle keeps the door from shutting. He enters standing next to Miriallia. Flay was sobbing on the floor.

Kira tilts his head, "Flay?"

She glares at him, "You… why didn't you protect him?!"

Kira's eyes widen. "I…"

She shouts at him, "Why didn't you kill them?" He gasps. She shakes her head, "You said it was okay! You said it was okay because you were fighting too!"

Miriallia shakes her head, "Kira was fighting as hard as he could." Kira looks downward.

Flay shakes her head, "You, because you're a coordinator too! You weren't fighting seriously were you!!!?" Kira looks up at her his eyes wide. Flay lays against Sai and sobs, "Father… I want my father…" Sai embraces her. Kira shudders and fighting back tears he turns to go.

Miriallia reaches out, "Kira?" Kira races down the hall and climbs onto an elevator he heads down a hallway past Kuzzey. He pauses at a window and begins to wail. He lays his hand on the glass and yells.

"What's wrong?" He glances aside. Lacus looks down at him. He stares at her.

Rau tilts his head as he stares at the monitor, "Understood. He'll be released." He turns the monitor off. _So the family reunion will be postponed huh? _He presses a button, "Ades. Send Athrun to my room."

Isamu lies looking up at the ceiling. The door slides open. He glances over, "Huh?"

Athrun enters, "You say that you're her cousin."

Isamu stares at Athrun, "Yeah… you are him right?" Athrun tilts his head. "The guy she dated on Copernicus." Athrun blushes slightly. Isamu furrows his brow and smiles slightly, "I knew you looked familiar. It was you and Kira. But he thinks that she's with you now. Any truth in that?"

Athrun stares at him, "No… Verena isn't aboard this ship she's aboard another one. The Laurasia class. She is scheduled to be transported to Plant to be with her mother."

Isamu nods, "So that's it. I wondered why."

Athrun looks up, "How did you know?"

Isamu furrows his brow, "I fought against the Duel, the pilot inside mentioned her name. I wasn't sure if it was true. But then Kira also mentioned something."

Athrun glances down, "So she and Kira were _together_?"

Isamu sighs, "I guess but now they've been torn apart..."

Athrun looks down and aside, "It's his fault for not wanting to come with me."

Isamu stares at him, "You asked him to defect? Kira is fighting to protect his friends. I know he loves Rena but he is forced to make decisions more important than that." He glances downward. "War is like that. It's nothing but pain and loss."

Athrun rises. "I don't need to hear a lecture from an Alliance soldier. We're going to release you." He tosses over a space suit.

Isamu stares at him suspiciously, "What? Why?"

Athrun shakes his head, "It's Cmdr. Creuset's decision." Athrun undoes the restraints. Some soldiers enter. Isamu rubs his wrists.

Lacus reaches out to wipe Kira's tears but he pulls back and wipes his arm across his face, "What are you doing in a place like this?"

Lacus tilts her head and floats up, "I was going for a walk when I heard someone screaming." Kira blushes. He glances out the window, "You shouldn't come out when you want. They'll think you're a spy."

She pushes back toward him, "Oh?" He catches her hand. She motions to the Haro, "this pink one likes to go on walks so even if the door is locked, it'll open it and go on its' own." She smiles. The Haro beeps.

Kira nods, "Oh… but anyway let's go back. Come on." He holds his hand up.

She chuckles and floats up, "So the fighting is over?"

Kira nods and glances out, "Yeah, thanks to you."

She tilts her head, "And Lt. Kisaragi?" Kira glances at her. She tilts her head, "He must be busy, he promised to come and see me."

Kira furrows his brow, "No… he's..." Kira struggles to fight back the tears.

She furrows her brow, "Oh…" Tears well in her eyes, "He was so kind." Kira nods. Lacus tilts her head, "Your face is so sad…"

He nods, "I… It's this war... I don't really want to fight… I'm a coordinator and with Rena lost and now Isamu is gone and Athrun… a really good friend of mine as an enemy."

She tilts her head, "Athrun?"

He nods, "Athrun Zala… he's the pilot of the stolen Aegis." Kuzzey leaning against the wall listens, shocked, he heads off.

Lacus nods, "I see." She floats toward him. He takes both of her hands to steady her. They stand face to face, "You two are very good people. That's what makes this situation even sadder."

Kira tilts his head, "You know Athrun?"

She nods, "Athrun Zala is the person that I will one day marry. He's a very tender person but also very closed off at times." She catches the Haro, "He made me this Haro. And when I said I liked it he made one after another." She smiles.

Kira stares at her. He imagines Athrun making the Haro and smiles, "I see... Athrun hasn't changed then. My Torii was also made by him."

Lacus tilts her head, "Oh really?"

Kira nods and glances down, "Even so…"

She nods, "It would be nice if you two didn't have to fight one another?"

Miriallia sits at a table with Tolle and Sai, "I understand her feelings but what she said was hurtful."

Sai nods, "I feel bad for Kira. Saying because he was coordinator he didn't fight seriously." Kuzzey enters and crosses to get a drink.

Tolle tilts his head, "that isn't true; Kira is fighting so hard to protect us all."

Sai nods, "It's not like I doubt him. Working on the bridge you can see how stressful a mobile suit battle can be"

Kuzzey listens and turns, "Is it really?"

Sai gasps and turns, "what is it Kuzzey?"

Kuzzey turns, "It seems that he stolen Aegis suits pilot is an old friend of Kira's." Everyone gasps. Kuzzey looks down, "I heard him talking to that coordinator girl. Seems that he was a very close friend."

Isamu approaches the cockpit of the Tempest; the ZAFT technicians had taken the liberty on making general repairs. The Right arm was still missing. He sighs. _I guess I can't expect them to fully repair it. Oh well_.

"How can he fight against his own kind?" Isamu glances at a couple of ZAFT soldiers. "He's probably been raised among those naturals." They stop when they notice Isamu glaring at them. He secures his helmet and climbs into the cockpit. He pulls his seatbelt on. "Preparing the Tempest for immediate launch." Isamu activates the suit.

Rau's face appears on screen, "You'll only have enough energy to reach the legged ship and that will be all."

Isamu smirks, "Afraid I'll shoot you down?"

Rau tilts his head, "We're not complete fools." The Tempest blasts from the Vesalius. Once clear. Isamu pulls the keyboard and begins to type into it; the system begins to run checks. He scans each report. It beeps.

"Weapons disengaged?" He sighs, "Great they stripped it. He opens communication, "Archangel! This is Lt. Kisaragi. Please respond."

Natarle looks up, "The Tempest?" She glances down, "On screen."

Isamu stares at her, "Badgiruel, I'm approaching the Archangel on limited power. I've been captive aboard the ZAFT cruiser. The Tempest's systems may have been compromised; it'll barely make it back. I'll have to lock the systems down. So I'll need to be hauled in."

Natarle nods. "Roger. Ready a shuttle."

Kira sits on his bed. His face lying on his knees. Torii twerps at his shoulder. He glances over and holds his hand up. Torii leaps down to his hand. Flash _Lacus, "Athrun Zala is the person I will marry." _Back. He continues to stare at Torii. He furrows his brow, "This is still wrong." He climbs from bed and heads out into the hall. Lacus' door opens and Pink activates. Lacus was asleep.

Kira places a finger to his lips, "Hush."

Lacus sits up, "What is it? Oh Kira? What's going on?" She smiles.

He crosses, "Don't say anything and come with me." They head quietly down the hallway. Kira spots Sai and pushes Lacus aside. Sai turns, "Kira?" Miriallia steps out, "Kira?" Lacus peers out and Haro bounces up and down.

Sai points his eyes wide, "Oh!" They cross over. Kira glances aside. Sai peers over, "What are you doing?"

Miriallia glances at her, "What are you doing with her? You can't be..." she gasps.

Kira doesn't look at her, "Please. Just let us go without asking anything. I don't want to get you involved. I hate that we did this." He stares at Sai and Miriallia.

Sai rubs the back of his head, "Well, taking a girl hostage is what bad guys usually do anyway." Kira's eyes widen. Sai smiles, "We'll help you."

Kira smiles, "Sai."

Sabine stares at the Tempest. Her mouth was wide open. It was pretty beat up.

"Looks like a piece of junk now, huh? You have a lot of work to do."

She glances over at Kojiro a smile on her face, "I'm just happy the piece of junk made it back."

Kojiro nods, "I don't think he'd appreciate you saying that about him." Sabine glances over at Kojiro and tilts her head. She smiles.

"So they rescued you and then released you?"

Isamu shakes his head, "I don't understand either Capt. Ramius. But the OS is basically crap, Sabine and I'll have a lot of work to do."

Murrue nods, "That'll be fine."

Isamu furrows his brow, "That easy huh?" Murrue tilts her head. Isamu sighs, "I'd like to be placed in the brig."

Mu glances at him, "What?"

Isamu glances at Natarle, "I'm sure the Vice captain would agree."

Natarle nods, "There is no way to determine whether or not Lt. Kisaragi has undergone counter programming."

Murrue stares at him, "What?"

Isamu sighs, "As much as I hate being punished. You can't risk it captain. Why would the enemy release me and the Tempest without any conditions? They know about Lacus Clyne why wouldn't they ask for an exchange? I was around this Cmdr Creuset…" Mu's eyes widen. Isamu glances at him, "He was a pretty sneaky character. Being around him gave me the creeps."

Murrue stares at him, "Fine but I don't want you locked up for long. Natarle, arrange a complete psych evaluation." Natarle nods.

Kira and Lacus emerge dressed in space suits. With her skirts being so bulky create a bulge at her stomach. Sai stares down. Kira glances at him, "what is it?"

He smiles, "Um how many months has it been?"

Miriallia rolls her eyes, "Must you joke around?" They enter the hangar bay. Kira pauses.

Sai bumps into Lacus, "What's wrong?" He gasps.

Kira glances over, "The Tempest... it's back."

Lacus smiles, "Oh that's wonderful news that means Isamu is alive. I'm so glad. I knew he would return. I do wish I could have talked with him again. Will you tell him that I told him good-bye until we meet...?"

Kira spots Sabine crossing away from it. "Shh... we have to be very quiet." Kira leaps toward the cockpit and climbs in. Sai holds onto Lacus and guides her to the cockpit. Miriallia and Sai glance in.

Lacus smiles, "Thank you for everything. Let's promise to meet again."

Sai frowns, "I really don't think it's likely. Kira?"

Kira glances over. "You're coming back aren't you?" Kira stares at him.

Down below Kojiro enters. "Hey! What's going on up there?"

Sai glances over and then back at Kira, "You're definitely coming back aren't you? To us?"

Kira stares at him and then nods, "Definitely I promise." The cockpit closes.

Sai and Miriallia float back, "Definitely it's a promise right!" The Strike prepares for launch.

Sabine floats up toward Kojiro, "Sgt Murdoch? What's happening?" The Strike detaches it's locks and starts toward the hatch.

"I'm heading out, so take cover ok?" Miriallia holds onto Sai's shoulder.

He yells after the Strike, "Definitely Kira! I trust you!"

Alarms sound on the bridge. Murrue turns, "What is it?"

Natarle looks at the monitors, "It's the Strike! What are you doing Kira Yamato?"

Mu appears on her screen, "It's too late he's taken the girl with him." He looks away, "He's opened the airlock!"

Natarle gasps, "What?" Everyone gasps.

The Aile type parts attach. Kira glances at Lacus, "We're leaving hold on." The Strike blasts out.

Alarms sound on the Vesalius. "We've confirmed a mobile suit has launched from the legged ship." Rau glances over from a space map. A level one alert sounds. Pilots scramble to their GINN. Athrun enters the Aegis.

Kira initiates communication, "This is the Strike, mobile suit with the Earth Alliance's Archangel."

Athrun glances up from his monitors. Rau and Ades gasp.

Kira continues, "I'm handing over Lacus Clyne. However the Nazca class should stop their

ship. The Aegis' pilot will meet me alone. These are my only conditions."

Mu leaps into his Moebius.

"If this condition is not met I cannot guarantee her safety. Please respond accordingly."

Athrun glances aside. _Kira_?

Ades tilts his head, "what are they planning on doing?"

Athrun's face appears on monitor, "Commander, please let me go."

Ades glances up, "We don't know their true intention yet. Or if Lacus is even with him."

Athrun leans in, "Commander?" Everyone is silent for a moment.

Rau smiles, "Fine, I understand. Permission granted."

Athrun smiles, "thank you sir." He closes communication.

Ades glances at Rau, "Is it all right?"

Rau shrugs, "It's a chance." He smirks, "It seems that their pilot is a youth as well and rather naïve. Stop the ship and prepare my CGUE Ades." He kicks out of the bridge.

The Aegis launches.

Natarle rises, "Capt! He's acting on his own. We should fire!"

Mu shakes his head on monitor, "If we do it'll be the Strike firing on us." He winks, "Probably." Murrue smiles.

The Aegis heads toward the Strike. Kira glances at Lacus. She was watching intently. As soon as it nears Kira raises his beam rifle, "Athrun… Zala?"

Athrun nods, "Yes…"

Kira nods, "Open your cockpit." The cockpit of the Aegis opens. Kira opens his. Athrun squints. Kira glances at her, "Say something."

She glances at him, "what?"

Kira smiles, "He can't see your face. He has to confirm it."

She nods, "Oh right. Hello Athrun." Athrun smiles. "It's been a long time since we've seen each other. How are you?"

Athrun nods, "Confirmed."

Kira nods, "Then take her and go." Athrun undoes his seatbelt and climbs from the cockpit. Kira nods, "Ok." He pushes her from the cockpit toward Athrun. She floats through space toward him. He catches her hand and pulls her toward him. He glances down at the stomach a puzzled look on his face.

Lacus glances over, "Thank you for everything Kira." She glances at Athrun, "You too Athrun." Kira watches, a smile on his face.

Athrun glances over, "Kira… come with me too. You and Rena could be together. It can be arranged. Is there any reason for you to remain with the Earth Alliance?"

Kira gasps he glances aside, "I…"

Athrun tilts his head, "You should come…"

Kira shakes his head, "I can't... I want to, I do and I don't want to fight with you." He thinks of his friends, "But aboard that ship are people I want to protect. Even though I… Ren…." He whispers, "Tell her I'm sorry." He looks down his eyes watering, "My friends are there! My obligation is there..."

Athrun grits his teeth, "Then there's nothing I can do for you." He glances down and then up, "The next time we meet in battle I won't hold back."

Kira glares at him and looks down, "I won't either." His cockpit shuts. The Strike floats back and the gun lowers.

Ades glances over, "Enemy mobile suit increasing in distance." Rau nods, "Start the engines Ades!" The CGUE launches.

Jackie looks at his monitor, "The enemy ship has launched a mobile suit."

Natarle leans over. "The Nazca ship has started its engines." Murrue gasps.

Mu glares, "I thought it would end this way." His Moebius launches.

Athrun glances at the monitor, "Commander?"

Rau glances aside, "Take Lady Lacus back to the ship."

Kira glances aside, "Lt. Flaga."

Mu heads toward the CGUE, "did you actually think they wouldn't do anything?" Athrun and Kira gasp in unison.

The CGUE blasts past the Aegis. Lacus leans over. "Lacus that's dangerous."

Lacus presses a button. "Cmdr Rau Le Creuset. Please stop." Her image appears on his monitor, "Do you want to make a battlefield out of where I, a representative of the memorial party am currently at?"

Rau growls and looks down, _What is she saying at time like this_?

Lacus continues, "I won't allow you to do that. Please cease all offensive actions now."

Aboard the Vesalius Ades gasps. She continues. "Do you not hear me?"

Rau clenches his fists, "What a troublesome girl. Roger! Lacus Clyne." He turns back and blasts next to the Aegis. Inside Athrun stares at Lacus in complete shock and awe. She stares at him and then smiles.

The Moebius Zero stops near the Strike. Mu glances over, "I don't know what's up but, let's head back too. Going after them will just lead us to more trouble."

Kira nods, "Yeah." They blast back to the Archangel.

"She sure is an unbelievable young lady huh?" Kira watches a side monitor not answering. _Rena... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I can't be with you… anymore_. Tears were brimming in his eyes.

Mu's face appears on monitor, "Uh, what's wrong?"

Kira looks aside, "Nothing." A tear rolls down his cheek.

"The Vesalius shuttle is approaching."

Yzak stands next to Rena, "You'll probably be heading back Plant with Lacus Clyne." She glances over at him. He watches as the shuttle boards but steals a glance. She smiles. He glances forward, "Let's go down." She and he descend to the hangar bay.

Nicol crosses. "Verena?"

She glances at him and smiles softly. "Nicol?"

He smiles and glances at Yzak and then her, "I'll try and see you again. When I return to Plant." She crosses quickly and kisses him on the cheek and embraces him. He blushes, "I'll look forward to it."

She smiles, "Be careful." Dearka stood back his arms crossed. She waves at him. He shrugs and waves. She turns to Yzak, "You should be cautious." He stares at her. Her eyes were wide with concern.

He furrows his brow, "I'll take care of it. Don't worry."

Dr. Jarvis stands among some soldiers near the shuttle. "Verena?" She nods and heads toward the shuttle. Dr. Jarvis stares at her, "Now, now. No tears. They're elite soldiers. They'll be fine. You'll be fine."

She nods, "I hope so." She glances away and boards the shuttle.


	10. Discord

File 09 – Discord.

Kira stands silently.

Natarle, "The defendant doesn't know how much his actions may have endangered this ship."

Mu interjects, "What she said was a hypothetical opinion; I want it stricken from the court records."

Murrue nods, "Request granted."

Mu seated on Kira's left looks nervously through a book, "Umm... firstly... using civilians as hostages, that's a violation of Article 4 of the Kolska Treaty." Natarle is seated across from Mu on Kira's right. Her book lays closed on her lap.

"Our actions correspond to the same article, special case Item C. Which states that rule doesn't apply to wartime."

Mu frantically looks through the book, "Huh? Special case item 4? What the..." He turns a few pages, "I didn't know about that." Murrue stares straight at Kira. "Ahh but..." He lowers the book and glances at Murrue, "Since he released the hostage the Nazca class cruiser retreated, and we were able to get out of a difficult situation."

Natarle stares at him, "That's only a hindsight-based opinion."

Murrue looks up at Kira, "Kira Yamato, do you have anything you'd like to explain?" Everyone glances at him. Kira stands looking downward saying nothing. Murrue furrows her brow, "Why did you commit such an act?"

Kira looks up angrily, "Because I didn't rescue her so she could be used as a hostage." Natarle glares at him.

Mu smiles as he looks in his book, "That's right. If anything he should use her as a girlfriend right?" Kira glares over.

Natarle rises, "Objection!"

Murrue glances over, "Counsel should be careful of his language." Mu shrugs a smug smile on his face. Natarle sits down glaring at Mu. Murrue closes her eyes and sighs, "Kira Yamato's actions are a violation of Clause B article 3 of Martial law; clause F of article 10 and infringement of Clause 3 of article 13. The court passes the verdict." Murrue stares seriously at him, "Execution!" Kira gasps his eyes widen in both shock and fear. Murrue sighs, "But that's only if you were in military court. This court has no jurisdiction over civilians. I demand that Kira Yamato consider his actions carefully from now on." Kira stands silently and at attention. Murrue nods. "This court will now adjourn."

Kira gulps, "Um... excuse me..." Mu rises and Kira glances at him. "In other words, don't do anything that's out of line again." He tosses his book up. Natarle rises.

Flay rises from bed and glances aside. She heads out the door stretching.

Sai and Miriallia wait outside the captain's room. She floats in a crouched position. He leans against the wall. "Do you think he'll be ok?"

Sai glances at Miriallia and smiles, "I'm sure..." The door opens and Kira exits. Sai and Miriallia cross over, "Kira?"

Kira glances over at them, "Hey guys."

Sai tilts his head, "Are you okay?"

Miriallia adds on, "What did they say?"

Sai continues, "Are you going to clean the toilets for a week?"

Mu heads out, "That sounds like an excellent idea." He pushes them aside, "I want you to do that for me." Natarle heads out and down the hall.

Kira watches her and then turns, "I'm all right. Everything is fine."

Sai places his hand on his hip, "I see." He pauses and glances at Miriallia, "I guess it's only us then." She shrugs and places a hand on Sai's shoulder.

She moves toward Kira, "We made Sgt Maddox so angry. He said." She makes a face imitating him, "Don't you know the meaning of the word danger?"

Kira smiles, "I'm sorry... I'll help you."

Elsewhere Flay continues down the hall. Sai's voice carries around the corner. "It's ok, since we're joining up with the 8th fleet soon. It's not a big deal." Sai, Kira, and Miriallia start down the hall.

"Um Kira... I wanted to ask you."

Kira looks at Sai, "Yeah?"

Sai tilts his head slightly, "Kuzzey said he overheard your conversation with that Coordinator girl."

Kira glances aside, "Oh..." They pause at the center of the hallways.

"Is that pilot of the Aegis really your friend?" Kira's eyes widen and he gasps. Flay pauses just out of sight her eyes also widen. Sai stares at Kira, "To tell you the truth I was a bit worried."

Kira stares at him, "Sai..."

Sai smiles, "But thank goodness... you came back to us." Kira smiles. Sai waves, "Well I'll see you later; I have to take my shift." Miriallia also waves and heads off. They head off just passing Flay who stood leaning against the wall. Kira heads around the corner and Pauses. Flash. _Sai calling out to him, "You'll definitely come back right! I trust in you!_ Back. Kira opens an elevator door and enters. It closes behind him. Flay floats out from hiding and glances blankly at the door.

"We've arrived." Rena glances over at Dr. Jarvis sitting next to her. He nods, "This is where we say our good-byes."

She lays a hand on his, "Thank you for... all your help." He raises an eyebrow, "Of course, it was my pleasure." She and he rise.

Athrun stands outside the shuttle along with a few other soldiers. The door opens. Rena lays her hand on the side of the door and was glancing downward. The doctor was at her side and talking to her. She was nodding. Athrun stares at her. She looked so unhappy. The doctor notices Athrun and whispers to her. Rena looks up slowly and seeing him her entire face brightens, her eyes light up and a smile spreads across her face. He gasps. She was as beautiful as ever. Flash. _Kira glances downward, "Tell her I'm sorry." _Back. She kicks off toward him and within seconds she was in front of him. He catches her hands for balance.

"Athrun..." She looks him over, all the while smiling, "You're safe." She furrows her brow, "I was so worried. I heard about your battles." She grasps both his hands and kisses him on the cheek.

He pulls back, "You shouldn't... we're aboard a war cruiser." He glances aside.

She smiles and pulls away trying not to act hurt, "Of course not... I apologize." She turns, "I should go to my quarters immediately... that would be best." She glances at her escorts, "Shall we?" They head on past Athrun. He furrows his brow and glances downward.

Isamu sits in a darkened cell. He glances off sideways.

"Why the long face? This was self imposed wasn't it?" Sabine stands with a tray of food.

He glances over and smiles, "Hey there... I was wondering when you'd show up. What does the work list look like?"

She shrugs, "You left that suit a mess. I still haven't finished compiling the list. But there is a lot of work to be done."

He smiles and crosses, "Has Kira had a chance to look at the operating system?"

Sabine shakes her head, "No… did you want him to? I never asked him."

Isamu tilts his head, "He is the resident genius aboard."

She nods, "You're right but actually I think he's undergoing a court marshal."

Isamu's eyes widen, "Huh?"

She shrugs, "I guess you didn't hear. He transported that coordinator girl to ZAFT."

Isamu smiles and shakes his head, "What a naïve guy..."

Sabine slides the food tray through and sits on the floor, "She was a nice girl from what I heard."

Isamu looks over the food and sits down to eat, "And pretty too..." Sabine shrugs. He takes a few bites, "So I guess by military law that means that Kira is going to be executed and won't have a chance to look at the suit? Is that what you're here to tell me?" Isamu stuffs some food in his mouth and chews.

Sabine gasps, "You're not serious?"

Isamu swallows, "Well he did violate quite a few rules right?"

Sabine rises, "But he's… just a civilian. I don't think it'd be right. They can't do that..." Isamu laughs. Sabine tilts her head, "What?"

Isamu points at her, "Do you have a crush on him?"

Sabine glares at him, "What? No… I'm only concerned." Isamu laughs. She rises, "If you're going to keep joking around then I'm leaving."

Isamu reaches out, "Wait... Sabine?"

She crosses her arms, "I have a lot of work to do remember? See you later!" She waves her hand at him and goes.

An elevator door opens. He sighs and sits down.

"Lt. Kisaragi?"

He looks up surprised, "Kira?"

Kira glances around, "Is this a wrong time?"

Isamu stares at him, "No... So you're still alive huh?" Kira eyes widen as he stares at him. Isamu laughs, "I meant the court marshal. Any normal soldier would be facing a death sentence." Kira frowns. Isamu sighs, "Sorry… You did the right thing. I'm glad that you had the chance to do it. Especially after things turned out the way they did… holding her as a hostage was wrong."

Kira looks over at him, "Thanks. Lacus wanted me to tell you good-bye until you meet again."

Isamu smiles, "Did she..." He glances down and then stares at him, "So..."

Kira crosses, "We all thought you were killed..."

Isamu stares at him, "Really? Were you all that worried? I didn't think anyone really cared." Kira glares at him. Isamu smiles, "Sorry… What can I say it was a stupid thing I did. I was lucky. I get so damn cocky sometimes. Don't you start acting like me. You should be careful out there." Kira just stares at him. Isamu tilts his head, "Hey don't get the wrong idea..." He glances aside, "This doesn't mean that I like you or anything. Just because you've dated my cousin, doesn't mean we're friends." Kira furrows his brow.

Athrun heads down the hallway. A door slides open and Pink flies down the hall, "Athrun!!!" He dodges and catches the Haro near his head.

"Lacus..."

She floats toward him, "Athrun?"

He frowns, "We're in a war zone you know." He leads her toward her room.

She sighs, "So I should stay in my room? Why am I told this everywhere I go. It's so boring." Athrun stares at her. She tilts her head, "What is it?"

He clears his throat, "I ... uh... was worried about you. About how you were treated aboard the legged ship. It must have been so frightening."

Lacus shakes her head, "Not at all. I've made several new friends. Isamu and Kira were always so especially kind to me. Kira is so brave and strong..."

Athrun turns his head, "He's an idiot. Even though he says he's not military personnel he still pilots that suit for them. It's because his parents are naturals..." She reaches out to stroke his cheek but Athrun pulls back.

She tilts her head, "I understand your pain Athrun but he and Isamu..." She gasps, "Did you know that your cousin Isamu was aboard that ship as well?" Athrun takes a step back. Flash _Isamu in the infirmary. He glances at Athrun, talking_. Back. Lacus furrows her brow, "Athrun?"

He looks up at her. "You must be confused... my cousin is dead. He died days after he was born... in an accident."

Lacus tilts her head, "Athrun... I spoke with him on the matter, he was as shocked to discover that Aaren was alive. His name is Isamu Kisaragi. It can't be a..."

Athrun shakes his head, "It has to a misunderstanding. I have to go... I have things to do." He crosses to the door.

Lacus reaches to him, "Athrun... I never get to see you smile anymore."

He stares at her, "A person doesn't wear a cheery smile when they're in a war." The door slides shut. He leans against the door. Flash _Isamu's face again_. Back._ It can't be true. Can it?_

"You and Nicol have become very close I hear."

Rena blushes and lowers her tea cup, "I don't know what you've been told Cmdr. Creuset."

He lowers his cup, "Please call me Rau."

Rena glances at him, "Can you tell me why you've insisted on visiting?" She tilts her head.

He smiles, "For one thing I wanted very much to see how you've adjusted. You look very well. The doctor tells me that your therapy went well..." She continues to stare at him her lips pursed. He crosses his arms, "Fine... I can't lie to someone so beautiful."

She sighs and tilts her head, "Please... stop. Flattery will get you nowhere with me."

He smiles, "Fine I was just letting you know that once you arrive to Plant that you'll most likely be expected to brief the council on the Gundam. After all, your mother is engaged to Athrun's father... Senator Zala."

She rises, "What did you say?"

He smirks, "Senator Zala and your mother..."

She shakes her head, "I don't care about that... what is this about the Gundam? About a briefing? I don't really know anything."

Rau tilts his head, "Please calm down Verena." She sits. He leans back in his chair, "The fact of the matter is that Senator Zala is interested in developing some improved suits of his own. So I'm deducing that he would love some insight from a professional."

She glares at him, "I have no interest in helping prolong the war. Even for him. Why is this happening? I can't go there, you can't take me to face that Rau..."

Rau rises and crosses beside her, "Shh... Verena..." He crouches to her side and lays a hand on hers, "I told you everything would be fine. You're getting worked up." She glances at him. He stares at her, "Even so you must admit that your knowledge of mobile suits is amazing. Unbelievable. Who knows what other treasures lay in that mind of yours." He strokes the side of her face.

She turns her head, "Absolutely not... I won't be used again. Not again." He lays a hand on her arm and rises, "Not even if your aide could protect the lives of Yzak, Dearka, even Nicol..." She glances at him. "And what about Athrun?" She furrows her brow. He tilts his head, "You should know that what you can conceive can potentially protect your friends... family.... and the one you love."

She glances aside, "I..."

He sighs, "Of course as you say, it is up to you entirely."

She furrows her brow, 'I don't know."

He sighs, "Let's change the subject, I don't like to see you upset." She looks downward. Rau tilts his head, "I know what can cheer you up. I'll arrange you to meet with Lacus Clyne. She spent time aboard that legged ship perhaps she has news about your cousin Isamu."

Rena turns to face him, "What did you say?"

Rau had a smirk on his face. "About your cousin?" She nods. Rau nods, "He's quite an adept pilot. Lt. Isamu Kisaragi of the eighth fleet. He isn't related to you by blood is he? But he is a coordinator, isn't that correct?"

She furrows her brow seriously, "Why are you asking me these questions?" He crosses to his cup and sips his tea. "Commander Creuset?"

He lowers the cup and glances at her, "We had had him aboard this ship prior to your arrival. Athrun didn't mention it? We rescued him and the prototype. You recall it don't you? The Tempest it was damaged in our last battle."

She rises, "Where is he? What did you do to him?" Rau stood staring at her. She crosses to him, "Tell me!" He stares down at her and strokes her cheek with his finger, brushing hair from her face. She steps back away from him, "Please don't."

Rau crosses his arms, "I don't mean to upset you. I apologize."

She looks over at him, "Then tell me where is he?"

Rau stares at her intently, "Athrun brought the Tempest aboard after our last battle with the legged ship. He was slightly injured but alive." She gasps. Rau tilts his head, "We were very diplomatic and returned him to his ship."

She stares at him. "But why would you let him go?"

He sighs, "Do you really want to know?" She stares at him. Rau crosses toward her. He leans in to whisper into her ear, "We all have our orders. Mine came from above. Even though your cousin is a coordinator he isn't wanted on Plant, it's as simple as that." He turns and heads out.

Nicol stares down at a star map. "We would have only 10 minutes before we encounter fire from the 8th fleet. It's a dangerous gamble."

Yzak crosses his arms, "What are you a coward Nicol?" Nicol looks up and furrows his brow. Yzak shrugs and glances at Dearka, "It's just a matter of perspective. Whether we only have 10 minutes or we have less than 10 minutes. I think that's more than enough time. The destruction of the legged ship, the Tempest and the Strike is up to us. Cmdr. Creuset would expect us to take care of the situation. So I suggest we finish this now."

Dearka nods, "Count me in." They glance at Nicol.

He nods, "Fine."

Kira enters the cafeteria and crosses to get something to drink. Sai and Kuzzey sat at a table talking. Flay enters. Sai glances over and rises. Kira turns. His eyes widen, he glances aside. Sai holds his hands on her arms. "Flay are you all right?"

She nods, "I'm fine. Kira?"

He looks over at her, "Yes?" Sai glances over.

She tilts her head, "I'm sorry... about what I said earlier... I was so frantic and upset. I didn't mean to take it out all on you."

Kira shakes his head, "I know... its ok."

She tilts her head. "Is it really?" He nods. An alarm sounds. Kira looks up.

The Blitz, Duel and Buster blast toward the Archangel.

Lacus rises as the door to her room opens. Rena takes a step inside but pauses, "Oh... I must be lost I thought Athrun might be..."

Lacus tilts her head and gasps, "Oh! You're Rena."

Rena stares at her and furrows her brow, "Yes."

Lacus smiles, "My name is Lacus Clyne. I recognize you from your pictures." Rena stares at her confused.

The Strike engages the Duel.

"Kira is such a kind boy." Rena and Lacus both were seated on the floor.

Rena holds Pink chan in her hand, "He has that picture." She looks down at the beeping Haro, "I wish I could see him again." She furrows her brow.

Pink begins to beep, "Are you well... how are you?"

Rena looks up, "How is he doing?"

Lacus tilts her head, "Well he was often sad."

Rena furrows her brow, "It must be hard for him to have to fight. And with Athrun... I wish I could have... at least seen his face again."

Lacus smiles. "You love him don't you. He thought you might love someone else." Rena stares at her like she was crazy. Lacus tilts her head. "I told him as much. But he still doubts it very much." Pink bounces around beeping.

Rena glances aside sadly. "Oh… maybe with the way things have happened we're not meant to be together." Tears well in her eyes she looks down.

Lacus furrows her brow. "Even with his doubt he does love you." Rena looks up. Lacus smiles at her, "I could see the pain in his eyes looking at your face in that picture and being unable to be by your side."

Isamu enters the hanger. Sabine turns to him, "Isamu? Not again..." The Archangel rocks with another hit from the Blitz.

"I'm going out."

She stares at him, "Are you sure.... I haven't finished all the work you asked about." He kicks up toward the Tempest. The right arm had been replaced with a skeleton of an arm, probably retrieved from the debris of the previous battle.

He stares at it, "Nice patch job." He enters the cockpit.

Sabine was at the opening, "Thanks but as you can plainly see. The right arm isn't very operational you won't be able to use it for much."

Isamu glances at her, "I'll have to make due. We have to get that Blitz away from the hull."

She stares at him, "Be careful with her." He nods, "I will. Don't worry and I'll try and protect myself too." The cockpit shuts. Sabine scowls.

"It must be difficult for you as well."

Rena glances away from Lacus. She furrows her brow and shakes her head, "I... I'm not strong enough for him."

Lacus tilts her head, "But both Isamu and Kira are strong and they believe in you. Based on their impression I don't think that it is possible for you not to be strong as well."

Rena furrows her brow. "I wish it was true." She glances down at the pink Haro when it beeps over again. "Did Athrun make this for you?"

Lacus nods. "Yes... he's such a sweet young man."

Rena stares at it. "Has he come to visit you?"

Lacus nods, "I encountered him in the hallway but it was brief. He's quite upset as well. Have _you_ spoken with him?"

Rena shakes her head, "No not really..." She furrows her brow, "But I have to."

Lacus was staring right at her. "About Isamu?"

Rena glances at her. "Isamu? What do you mean?"

Lacus tilts her head, "I'm sure nothing more than you."

Rena tilts her head, "And what would that be?"

Lacus raises an eyebrow, "Besides that they're cousins?"

Rena stares at her. "What?"

Lacus tilts her head confused, "I was sure that you already knew."

Rena glances downward and then up at Lacus again, "What are you saying? You're confused Isamu is my cousin."

Lacus shakes her head, "No, well I know that the two of you were raised within the same family but Athrun's aunt is Isamu's mother."

Rena rises and turns her back. "I... can't..." She glances aside, "But we were told that she died. That she and his father Jin died in a horrible accident when he was just an infant."

Lacus rises, "Oh... how tragic. Both sides must have been misinformed. I'm sorry that you found out this way."

The Tempest blasts from the Archangel. "The Tempest has launched." Murrue glances aside, "How are the systems?" Natarle glances aside, "They appear to be normal." Murrue furrows her brow. _We're so close_.

Kira glances aside, "Isamu!" He smiles. _Good he'll stop the Blitz_. Yzak pulls his beam saber, "I'll finish you for sure this time!" Kira pulls his own saber and blocks.

Rena glances at her, "Where is she?"

Lacus shrugs, "She lives with her brother Senator Zala."

Rena nods, "Then I have to meet with her." The door slides open.

Athrun pauses, "Lacus? Ren …"

Rena turns to face Athrun, "Athrun?"

He glances at Lacus and then Rena, "What's going on here?"

Rena floats toward him, "We've been talking. You know don't you?" She stares at him, "About Isamu…"

Athrun glances away from her, "I don't know anything of the sort."

She crosses and reaches out to him, "But Rau said you…"

He pushes Rena back. "Stop this! You're crazy! Get away from me."

She gasps, "Athrun?"

He glares at her, "What are you trying to do? What! Do you think I care about that bastard. It's all a part of some cruel joke. But I don't think it's funny!"

She stares at him her eyes widen, trembling, "I...."

Lacus gasps, "Athrun?"

He looks at her, "This doesn't have a thing to do with you Lacus. I'm sorry you were involved. But that Isamu is a liar. He tried to deceive you..."

He glares at Rena, "To brainwash you into trusting him."

Rena shakes her head, "No! You don't know anything about him. Isamu would never do that! You just don't know the truth!"

He grasps Rena by the forearm, "You shouldn't be in here with her. You're too hysterical!"

Rena pulls her arm back, "I am not! Let me go! Ow..." He jerks her back toward him. She twists her arm in his grasp, "Let me go Athrun, please just listen to me."

Lacus covers her mouth, "Athrun?"

He glances at her and then Rena, "I don't want anything to do with these lies!" He pulls her toward the door.

She furrows her brow, "Athrun... stop...." She was sobbing and pulls free, "Stop this..."

He glares at her furiously, "This has all gone too far!" He reaches out and grabs her arm more tightly and jerks her toward him.

Rena winces, "Stop Athrun! You're hurting me!"

He stares at her and furrows his brow. Tears were streaming down her face.

She stares at him, "How have you become like this? Who are you?" He releases her. Lacus crosses over to Rena and places an arm around her. Athrun glances aside. The door slides open.

"Lt. Zala? Is everything ok?" A pair of soldiers enters.

Athrun nods, "Please... escort Verena Irmgard-Marlis to her quarters." He grits his teeth holding back his emotion. Rena stares at him still shaking slightly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

A soldier places his arm behind her, "Please. Come with us." Lacus steps aside. Rena is led out by the soldiers. Athrun stares at her and forces his own tears back. Lacus reaches out to him but he turns and exits.

The Tempest dodges the Blitz's attacks. Isamu keeps his eyes on the onboard sensors as he fights against Nicol. He dodges another attack and what he fears happens. Alarms sound. The phase shift armor begins to flash on and off. Nicol raises an eyebrow. A smile spreads over his face. Inside the Tempest, Isamu begin to type into the keyboard. Lights flickered. He looks up. The Blitz was approaching. Without a second thought he reaches behind him and pulls his beam canon. The weight of the weapon immediately warps the temporary arm. Isamu yells as he feels the additional resistance and pressure. He presses the fire button. The blast is off target but catches Nicol's attention. He pulls back. The right arm of the Tempest is ripped away along with the cannon. The force of the blast hurls the Tempest against the hull of the Archangel.

"Kira!" Miriallia calls out, "The Blitz is… Isamu's suit is malfunctioning!"

Kira glances over. The Tempest crashes against the Archangel. Its phase shift was once again intact but the Tempest was disabled and unmoving. Inside Isamu types franticly on his keyboard. The Blitz lands and continues to blast the Archangel. He prepares to fire at the Tempest.

Kira shakes his head, "I can't let you sink the Archangel! Isamu!" The Duel charges at him. Kira glances down. He goes into Seed mode. With amazing speed he dodges the charge and zips behind the Duel.

Yzak widens his eyes, "What the!"

The Strike swings its beam saber hitting just to the right of the Duel's cockpit. He then blasts toward the Archangel. Yzak grits his teeth, "Damn you!" He pursues firing his beam rifle. The Strike dodges with stealthy moves. Yzak is shocked, "I missed!" Alarms sound in his cockpit. The Strike charges at the Blitz. "Stop!"

Isamu glances over, "Kira!" The Blitz blasts aside. The Strike lands on the hull and immediately leaps up and knocks the Blitz back. Nicol yells in shock.

Yzak charges forward, "I got you now!"

Without a second thought, his eyes glazed over, Kira pulls his armor Schneider and swings around. The knife plunges into the same spot as before. Inside the cockpit sparks and a small explosion shatters Yzak's helmet. He covers his face and yells in pain. The Duel hurls backward.

Nicol looks up, "Yzak! Yzak are you ok?" He catches the Duel and glances frantically toward the Buster which was continuing to engage the Moebius Zero. "Dearka! Yzak's been hit!"

Dearka glances aside at monitor, "What?"

Inside the Duel Yzak grasps his face. His glass visor was shattered and blood dripped down through his fingers. He yells in pain.

Dearka's eyes widen, "Yzak…" The Duel and Blitz appear on monitor.

"Dearka retreat, the fleet is approaching."

Dearka nods, "Damn!"

The Strike lands on the hull next to the Tempest. Kira tries to catch his breath. Isamu watches his monitor in shock. _What the hell was that_?

Mu's voice comes onto the radio, "They're retreating. You did awesome kid."

Kira looks up, "What?" He glances down, "Isamu? Are you ok?"

Isamu sighs, "Yeah… that was incredible Kira."

Kira stares aside, "Thanks."

Lights blink in the background. Mu turns, "It's the 8th fleet!"


	11. Motherland

File 10 – Motherland.

Rau leads Rena to the shuttle. "You've been rather quiet this morning." She says nothing to him. He sighs, "I would prefer not to be shut out by you."

She pauses and glances at him, "I'm sorry. It isn't you." He tilts his head. She turns her face.

He touches her cheek, "I'm sorry you're upset but remember I care for your wellbeing."

She glances at him, "I know."

He pulls his hand away, "Oh I haven't told you yet. Have heard about Yzak?"

She shakes her head, "Yzak?"

Rau nods, "He was injured in the last sortie. The Strike nearly destroyed the Duels' cockpit."

Rena's eyes widen. Flash. _Rena touches Yzak's face_. Back. She glances aside, "And the others?"

Rau nods, "They're fine."

She furrows her brow, "Maybe I should stay behind."

Rau shakes his head, "No you are expected at Plant. They would never forgive Athrun and me for failing to return you twice. Yzak will be fine. His pride is more injured than he is." He presses a button and they enter a hangar. Rau and she kick up to a shuttle. "Besides you will be safe there. I would also like to make arrangements for you to meet with my ward. He's quite a fan of yours."

She glances at him, "Your ward?"

Rau smiles, "His name is Rey. I would like the two you to become acquainted sometime in the future."

Rena nods and enters. She stares forward in silence.

He tilts his head, "You should have faith Verena. Everything will be fine." She looks at him. He watches her take a seat and glances toward the doorway just as Athrun enters with Lacus.

"It's a pity. We finally meet one another again and we have to part."  
Athrun leads her toward the shuttle, "The people at Plant are worried about you." They kick up to where Rau stands.

She smiles at him, "You were a great help to me as well Cmdr. Creuset."

He salutes, "Laconey will be responsible for your journey back." Athrun glances into the shuttle. Rena sat inside. He furrows his brow.

Lacus glances inside, "I shall do all I can to make her smile again."

Athrun glances at Lacus.

She tilts her head, "But you must make the effort as well." He glances downward.

She glances at Rau, "Will the Vesalius be returning to Plant for the memorial?"

He shrugs, "I'm not sure."

She tilts her head, "War may be important but I hope you will not forget those who have fallen victim to the war." Rena glances over at her.

Rau tilts his head, "I remember that by heart." Rena furrows her brow.

Lacus glances at Athrun, "What is it that you must fight against? War is difficult to understand isn't it?" Athrun furrows his brow and frowns. She smiles, "Well then I'll look forward to the next time we meet." She glances at Rena, "And I shall take good care of your cousin." Athrun's eyes widen and he makes eye contact with Rena. She turns her head away. He glances downward. The shuttle blasts off.

Rau and Athrun stare out as the shuttle moves toward another Nazca class cruiser. "What to fight against huh?" Athrun glances over at Rau. "You have heard about what happened to Yzak."

Athrun nods, "Yes."

Rau turns to go, "The Strike. If you don't destroy it you could be the next to fall." He kicks down the hall. Athrun watches him and glances back at the Nazca cruiser.

Rena sits in her assigned room. The door slides open and Pink flies in. Rena gasps. Lacus peers in, "Verena?"

She glances aside, "Lacus... I'm sorry but I'm not in the mood for company."

Lacus heads over to the bed and looks up at her. "Oh..." Lacus crosses, "I know Athrun didn't mean those things he said. He must be in so much pain to act that way. You shouldn't take it personally."

Rena looks up at her, "He hates me."

Lacus furrows her brow, "Why would you say that?"

Rena shakes her head, "I don't know." She furrows her brow.

Lacus sits on the bed and lays a hand on hers, "Athrun is dealing with a lot right now. I know that he cares for you."

Rena shakes her head. "He would never treat you so cruelly." Lacus furrows her brow. Rena slides off her bed and crosses to a window. She stares out into space. "This war has changed everything. I wish we were as close as we were before."

Lacus crosses, "Athrun is fighting in a war not only against his childhood friend but now he has discovered that his own cousin, who he thought was dead, is also his enemy. It must truly be a struggle for him."

Rena glances aside and then turns to face Lacus, "I know but…."

Lacus smiles at her and clasps her hands together in front of her, "Athrun did not mean to be so unkind to you. His eyes filled with such heartache when he realized that you had hurt you."

Rena glances away from Lacus, tears in her eyes, "It's just so hard to deal with all this. This war has twisted us. Twisted us all." She covers her face with her hands.

Lacus crosses and places a hand on her hand, "I've encountered such kindhearted people in the past few days. And I know that if such kindness exists there is hope for an end to this war and for peace."

Rena lowers her hands and stares at Lacus, "That sounds a lot like something Isamu would say."

Lacus tilts her head and smiles. "He is a wise and _interesting_ person."

Rena nods, "Don't let him hear you say that." She wipes tears from her cheeks, "I must seem like such an emotional wreck."

Lacus tilts her head, "Not at all. This is a difficult time for us all."

Isamu sits up in the infirmary, "I told you. I'm fine." Sabine stands in the doorway with her clipboard in hand staring at him.

The doctor sighs, "I can't treat him if he resists."

Isamu waves his hand, "If anything the Tempest needs help. You have a remedy for that?" The doctor sighs.

Sabine leans her head against the side of the door, "It's already been hauled into the hanger. Kojiro and his crew are already looking it over. He ordered me to make sure that you got the treatment you needed first."

Isamu pulls his shirt on and heads toward her, "Don't give me that look. I'm fine. I just want to get down there and help out."

She sighs, "Don't worry me like that again."

He places his arm around her shoulder, "I didn't know that you truly cared…"

She looks forward, "About the Tempest… it is a g suit but you still should take care with it."

Isamu stares at her, "Right…" He stretches.

"So I take it you're not severely injured Lieutenant." He turns. Murrue stood with Natarle behind her.

Isamu rubs the back of his head, "Captain. Just a few bruised ribs."

Murrue smiles, "Well if you both don't mind. I'd like you to continue preparations for the Admirals arrival tomorrow."

Isamu nods and salutes, "Of course captain. I've already arranged for my best uniform to be cleaned and pressed." He glances at Sabine, "Right ensign?" She glares at him.

Murrue purses her lips and he smiles at her. She nods, "Carry on then." They pass by. Isamu gulps when he catches Natarle's icy glare.

Sabine tugs on his arm, "You should go right to bed."

Isamu smirks at her, "Really and since when did you outrank me?"

She stares at him, "You're injured and should rest."

He nods and then turns his head, "Wait a minute… I almost forgot about the Tempest you clever vixen."

Sabine sighs, "They can handle it. I already told you. Besides wouldn't you prefer to have a little R & R?"

Isamu flashes a dazzling smile. "Don't tempt me."

Murrue and Natarle head down the hall, "What are you going to do about the Strike?"

Murrue glances at her, "I imagine we'll have to assign a pilot."

Natarle gasps, "But how can we let him go?"

Murrue turns, "I know what you're saying but we can't actually force Kira to volunteer past this point."

Natarle shakes her head, "But after we've come so far and with all he's accomplished…"

Murrue turns, "I understand but Kira isn't military personnel we can't force him to fight right?" Natarle says nothing more. Murrue nods, "I'll see you on the bridge later." Murrue heads down another hallway.

The Archangel maneuvers in with the ships of the 8th fleet.

"Tomorrow, the civilians will be boarding the Menelaos and heading from there to Earth."

Kuzzey stares at Sai and the others, "So what'll happen to us?"

Miriallia smiles, "They'll let us off of course. Because we are civilians right?"

Tolle nods. "Seems like it." Flay stares at them silently. Sabine and a couple of mechanics enter the room and head over to the beverage dispenser. She was laughing. Tolle glances over, "Hey Sai? Isn't that the girl that was in our advanced class?"

Sai glances over, "You just noticed her? She's been around awhile."

Tolle tilts his head, "Huh?"

Miriallia sighs, "You're so dense sometimes." Sabine spots them as she and the mechanics head out. She waves. They wave back.

Mu floats near his Moebius his arms crossed and his eyes shut. Kira climbs from the cockpit, "We're with the fleet I don't know why we have to be in such a hurry to fix this."

Mu wakes up and glares at him, "I'd feel uneasy if it remained damaged like this."

Kojiro floats down from the Tempest. "And although they're the 8th fleet the pilots aboard are rookies. When something big happens we'll have to rely on the Lieutenant. Especially with Isamu injured."

Mu gives him the thumbs up, "Right."

Kira glances over at the Strike, "What'll happen to the Strike? Is it really ok to leave it like that?"

Mu glances up and sighs. "Yeah… I know." He strokes his chin, "But going through the trouble of returning it to its original state and lowering its performance is somewhat…"

Murrue's voice carries over, "If possible we would like someone to continue using it in its current state." Murrue floats down toward them.

Kira stares at her, "Captain…"

Mu smiles, "So you actually came down here huh?"

She smiles at Mu and lands near Kira, "Please excuse me but I had something I wanted to talk to Kira about. Do you mind?" Kira eyes her suspiciously. Murrue smiles, "I guess that look can't be helped." He tilts his head.

Isamu interrupts out of nowhere, "What are you guys lollygagging for?" They glance downward. Isamu kicks up from below. They glance at him. He sighs, "Damn. Look at my Tempest… oh excuse me captain." He salutes her quickly and glances at the Tempest again, "It's still a mess."

Kojiro rubs his head, "Injured huh? Fine, fine… come on." He and Isamu kick toward it.

Murrue stands in front of the Strike with Kira. "I never had a chance to sit down and talk with you." She turns toward him, "But I wanted to thank you… for everything."

Kira tilts his head, "Oh…"

She tilts her head, "I really forced you into a bad spot. Thanks for all you've done." She bows. Kira is at a loss for words. Murrue continues, "I said many unreasonable things and you did your absolute best. I really appreciate it."

Kira shakes his head, "No… it's ok Captain."

She looks up at him, "Although they don't say it aloud. Everyone is also grateful." Kira gasps. She continues, "because of the current situation, even if you go down to Earth it will be hard on you but… do your best." She holds her hand out. Kira glances down and then shakes her hand. She tilts her head and smiles at him. "We should all get our rest tomorrow will be a busy day."

A shuttle leaves a cruiser and flies toward Plant. The shuttle pulls to a stop on a runway. The door is opened. Rena exits and then stands at the top of the steps. Her eyes widen. Paparazzi flashed their cameras. Lacus waves. The photographers and news reporters were being held back by soldiers. They all called out to her. "Lacus! Lacus! Hey it's Verena Irmgard-Marlis! Get a shot!"

Rena watched slightly annoyed. "Oh, they must be so excited to see you. You have a large fan base here even though you never have come to Plant."

She turns, "Really?"

Lacus smiles at her and takes her hand, "Of course… come on." They descend the stairs.

Lenne inside the waiting room nearby places her hand on the glass, "She's here." She glances at Patrick and smiles.

He watches her and then smiles, "Yes. It's very exciting."

Siegel Clyne enters the waiting room, "So the rumor is true. Your daughter has arrived to Plant as well." He glances at Patrick and he at Siegel.

Lenne smiles and crosses, "Siegel. It's a wonderful day for both of us." He nods and smiles at her. She takes his hands and they exchange kisses. The door slides open and Lacus enters, "Father!" She rushes over and they embrace. Rena stands in the doorway and watches.

"Verena?"

She glances over at Lenne and nods, "Hello mother." She crosses. Lenne embraces her, "Thank god, with word of the last few battles I was so worried." Lenne pulls back and stares at her looking her over, "Let me have a look at you. You're not harmed are you?"

Patrick crosses, "Stop doting on the girl. She was in the best hands." Rena glances over at Patrick. He smiles at her, "Verena, it's good to see you again." She furrows her brow. He chuckles, "I'm Patrick Zala. I attended the dinner…" He sighs, "I'm Athrun's father." Rena furrows her brow a bit more. He tilts his head, "Is something wrong?"

Lacus glances at Rena, "Father come meet my new friend,"

Siegel crosses, "Of course. Hello there, its Verena isn't it?" He holds his hand to her and Rena reaches out, "Hello." He kisses her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. Lenne has told me a great deal about you. I'm Siegel." Patrick scowls a bit. Siegel glances at a clock on the wall, "It's gotten quite late hasn't it? Well I look forward to meeting you again. Perhaps when you visit my daughter."

She nods, "I'd like that. Good-bye for now."

Lacus crosses and takes her hands. "Come visit me soon… promise?" Rena nods. Lacus smiles at Lenne, "I'm sorry I missed your concert Ms. Irmgard."

Lenne smiles, "You're alive and returned to us; that is all that matters."

Patrick places a hand on Lenne's shoulder, "We should be heading home as well. I'll see you at work Siegel,"

Siegel nods and smiles at Verena, "It was pleasure." Rena glances over at him and smiles. She glances at Patrick he had his hand on Lenne's shoulder. She reaches up and lays hers on his. The diamond ring on her hand was huge.

Rena now changed into a dress stands on the patio overlooking a grand garden of the Zale's estate. "Verena why are you out here alone?"

She turns. "Oh... Senator Zala I…"

He smiles at her, "Please... call me Patrick, Senator Zala is so formal. I'd like us to be close."

Rena glances aside, "I was admiring the gardens. You have a beautiful home."

Patrick crosses and stands next to her, "It is beautiful. But I'm sure you're used to seeing all this first hand... on Earth." He glances at her when he notices her lean slightly away, "I'm sorry... are you ok?"

Rena nods, "I'm sorry, I'm fine. Earth is beautiful..."

He sighs, "Why do I sense something tense in the air. You don't feel at ease with me do you?"

Rena glances at him, "No it's not that... I..."

He stares at her, "You know it's ok to admit it. I won't hold it against you." He smiles.

She furrows her brow and glances aside, "I… well I was told a few things…"

Patrick stares at her so sincerely. "From Cmdr. Creuset? About what we expected of you because of your involvement with the mobile suits?"

She stares at him, "Yes."

He glances forward over the gardens, "Well to be truthful. I _have_ been kept quite aware of your role in the development of those Heliopolis mobile suits and I have to admit it amazed me and still continues to do so." Rena glances aside. He continues, "And I wouldn't be lying to tell you that the council would love you to attend and brief us on everything you know…" Rena glances at him and opens her mouth to decline but he raises his hand, "But I've stated adamantly that it isn't possible." Rena furrows her brow. Patrick sighs, "You see you're very precious to Lenne. And I would not like _our_ budding relationship to suffer because you felt that I wanted to use you." He glances off dramatically and takes a sip from his drink, "Even though the end of the war is in sight." Rena glances off as well. There is an uncomfortable silence. He glances at her, "Now why do I get the sense that something else is on your mind?" Rena grips the marble railing. He lays a hand on her arm.

She glances up at him, "It's…. about your sister Aaren Zala."

Patrick's eyes widen, "Aaren?"

Rena glances at him, "Is it true that she's alive and living here?"

Patrick sips from his drink.

Rena stares at him, "Please don't become angry. Athrun wasn't too happy when I..."

Patrick lowers his drink still staring off, "This is about Isamu isn't it?"

Rena gasps, "Yes…"

Patrick glances down, "It's true. My sister does live here." He sips his drink.

Rena leans against the railing. "Does she know that he... that Isamu's alive?"

Patrick stares downward, "No…"

Rena stares at him, "But why? Even when you..."

Patrick glances at her, "Do you know what type of family the Marlis' were?"

Rena steps back, "What are you trying to say? What do my grandparents have to do with this?"

Patrick turns, "I see. You're not ready to hear this. Forget I've mentioned it."

Rena shakes her head, "Senate… Patrick... please, what do you know?" She grips his arm.

He glances at her and stares at her, "You're so fragile." He furrows his brow, "I couldn't bear to destroy any of your fond memories of that family." He strokes her cheek. She stares at him intently.

"Patrick? Verena? What are you two doing out here?" They glance over. Lenne pauses, an inquisitive look on her face. She glances at the two of them, "Is something wrong?"

Rena wipes a tear from her cheek, "It's nothing."

Lenne glances at Patrick, "What happened? What did you say to her?" Rena glances at Lenne. There was a fiery look in her eyes, a protective one.

Patrick furrows his brow, "I..."

Rena shakes her head, "It's nothing. We were talking about Isamu."

Lenne crosses, "Isamu? How is he?"

Isamu stands staring out at the cruisers of the 8th fleet. "I was wondering where you had gone off to. Leaving your precious Tempest for even a second."

He glances over as Natarle walks over. "Well if it isn't Vice Captain Badgiruel?"

She glances forward, "Captain Ramius wanted to speak to you."

Isamu sighs, "I was just wondering about the next time it'll be this quiet."

Natarle sighs, "ZAFT won't give up they'll keep coming for this ship. I'm sure they're planning another attack."

Isamu shrugs, "So we should savor this quiet time." Natarle crosses and stands next to him attempting to revel in the peace. Isamu smirks, "You don't have to join me you know."

She glances over at him, "Well I…"

Isamu waves his hands, "Whoa… I didn't mean anything by it… just… if you'd rather focus on duty."

Natarle turns her face, "There's nothing wrong with focusing on duty. We are at war."

Isamu nods, "You're right. But that's not all we're about right? We're still human." She stares at him. He sighs, "I wonder what'll happen to the Heliopolis students."

Natarle crosses her arms, "I'm sure they'll be fine. We'll all be fine."

Isamu glances over at her, "Yeah…."

Patrick leans against the marble landing, "The Marlis' were members of Blue Cosmos."

Rena's eyes widen. "That can't be true... they never acted that way to me."

Lenne nods, "They adored you. I on the other hand..." He glances over at Lenne.

Patrick continues, "So you can understand that when they discovered that Jin had married my sister, a coordinator they were furious. He refused to leave her. There was a huge argument and they disowned him." Rena stares at him shocked. Patrick sighs, "It's a complex matter and you're free to believe what you wish but ultimately the fact is that Aaren doesn't know that her son is alive."

Rena shakes her head, "But how? Why?"

Patrick shakes his head, "After Isamu was born. Jin and Aaren went to Earth in hopes that they could reconcile with the Marlis'. He was naturally born so Jin assumed that they would accept them. There was a freak accident and at the hospital they were told that Isamu was killed. I'm sure that the Marlis' told Isamu the same thing as soon as he was old enough to understand. But since this wasn't true, stories and rumors surfaced throughout the following years. Stories about him being alive and such; Aaren along with Jin frantically followed up on every story. Every time they thought they were close it would be another dead end. Over the years the grief consumed and ate away at them. It wasn't until I met your mother that I realized that Isamu was truly alive but the damage had been done. And when Jin died... well it just became worse. Aaren is too fragile at this time to deal with the truth."

Rena glances aside, "This is horrible...."

Patrick lays a hand on her shoulder, "Please forgive Athrun's behavior. But he has always been very close to his Aunt. She and Lenore, his mother, were very close. Athrun is very aware of the pain she bears to this day." Rena looks aside. Patrick turns, "But you're right in thinking that we should reunite them... it is important in order to heal." He glances to Lenne, "And especially since we are becoming one family." He takes Lenne's hand into his and kisses it.

Rena glances up at them and tilts her head and nods, "Yes..."

Patrick smiles at her. "We'll become the perfect family."

The French doors open, "Sir, there is an urgent call for you." Patrick excuses himself and enters to take his call.

Lenne crosses to Verena, "Are you ok?" Rena shrugs. Lenne tilts her head, "Don't worry everything will work out." Lenne glances across the lawn toward a greenhouse. "Why don't we go for a walk?" They descend the stairs and walk along a small gravel path. "Rena I wanted to apologize to you." Rena glances over at her. Lenne was staring off, "I was wrong for what I did." Lenne sighs, "I took the easy way out when I left you. That is something I've had to deal with for so many years." She pauses and glances over. "And now you have so much pain to deal with." Rena says nothing. Lenne crosses, "I promise if you'll let me that I won't allow it to happen again. You'll be safe here."

Rena glances aside, "We'll see."

Lenne nods, "Right." They walk. "So I've heard that you've been spending some time with Rau." Rena halts. Lenne turns, "Is something wrong? Verena?"

Rena looks up at her and shakes her head, "No... I didn't think it was much time." She sighs, "Although for a military commander he was a comfort to me as were the members of his squad." She crosses over to and sits on a nearby stone bench.

Lenne tilts her head, "Oh? I'm glad."

She crosses, "By chance has Rau mentioned Rey?" Rena glances over, "Yes… but in passing." Lenne tilts her head, "I see." Rena turns, "Who is he?" Lenne nods, "He's somehow related to Rau. His son or nephew. It's slightly mysterious but he's a clever boy. Gentle and talented. I've had the chance to meet him and he's such a pleasure to be around." She sits down.

Rena stares at her, "What are you getting at?"

Lenne shrugs, "Nothing really. I think that he'd be someone that you could befriend."

Rena furrows her brow, "Befriend?" Lenne bites her bottom lip. Rena shakes her head, "Oh no… is this some sort of set up for an arranged marriage?"

Lenne looks up at her, "Uh… no… yes… not really but you're not obligated to go through with any of it. It's just an option, among others."

Rena shakes her head, "I can't believe that you'd even suggest such a thing."

Lenne rises, "Verena? If anything I just wanted you to meet with him. You're at the age where its' time to look at options. It's similar to the same situation with Nicol Amalfi or Yzak Jule. They are also fine choices for your future."

Rena glances aside, "You sound like the Orb nobles. I can make my own choice."

Lenne glances aside. "I know but your status has to be taken into account. You are an Orb princess per say, so your future is very promising. It's the same here."

Rena stares at her, "You can't just appear back into my life and think that you can plan my future."

Lenne nods, "I'm sorry. I just want you to have the best future possible. That's all that I want for you."

Rena sighs, "I'm sorry… I know… it's just that I don't need anyone choosing a husband for me."

Lenne gasps, "You're already in love with someone." Rena glances at her shocked. Lenne smiles, "Of course you are… I should have realized it. Is that why you wanted to go to Heliopolis so desperately?"

Rena crosses, "I… father was there and Isamu…" Lenne nods. Rena sits down again. "And there was someone else." She sighs and glances down at her lap.

Lenne stares at her. "I knew it. Who is he?"

Rena looks up at her surprised at her mother's reaction. She tilts her head, "My dearest, closest friend from Copernicus."

Lenne stares at her, "A friend?"

Rena glances downward smiling, "Well we had always only been friends back then. I guess he had always liked me but Athrun and I were dating then… I never thought about him in any other way. But when I looked into his eyes… when were reunited I realized that he was the most important person in my life and It was like everything made sense and we were destined to be together." Lenne stares at her. Rena rises, "I must sound so dramatic."

Lenne smiles slightly, "No… not at all. Love is unpredictable." Rena stares at her. Lenne touches her on the arm, "And now you're thousands of miles apart."

Rena nods, "I can't help but I think of him, and I long to be where he is." She glances down, "To share his pain and fear."

Lenne tilts her head, "Pain and fear?"

Rena glances up, "He isn't with the other Heliopolis refugees."

Lenne cocks her head, "What?"

Rena continues, "He's aboard the Alliance cruiser Cmdr. Creuset and Athrun have been pursuing."

Lenne gasps, "Oh Rena... I had no idea."

Rena furrows her brow, "What's worse is that Kira has ended up as a pilot defending the ship and fighting against Athrun. I know that it's so painful for him to have to do that. To fight in the war and against his best friend." Lenne furrows her brow. Rena wipes a tear from her cheek, "He's so kindhearted and kind of clumsy so I'm so scared. Even though he's a coordinator and he's fought so well… I'm scared. I couldn't bear losing him. I never thought I could love anyone so much. I'm so scared of losing him. I just want to be with him again." She falls against Lenne and cries.

Lenne strokes her hair, "He's lasted this long hasn't he? Everything will work out. I know it. And you know that you'll see him again too. It's that same faith you have that Isamu will be ok."

Rena glances downward, "I know but it still hurts."

Lenne wipes the tears away with her hand, "Come with me."

Patrick stands at a window watching Lenne and Rena, he furrows his brow, "I should have no problem convincing her. No... continue construction. Verena will help us build the most powerful mobile suits. Just give me a bit of time, after all I've already convinced her mother to trust me. How much longer do you think it'll take to convince the daughter?" He laughs. "Right. This war is only beginning to get serious."

Lenne leads Verena into the greenhouse. Rena gasps. It was filled with exotic plants and flowers. "Oh my god it's amazing..."

Lenne smiles, "Lenore, Athrun's mother started most of this. When he's on leave he likes to spend time reading in here." Rena glances over. Lenne crosses to an open bud, "Its peaceful here isn't it?" Rena spots a bench. She imagines Athrun sitting and reading. "I know that things have been tense between the two of you but I do want you and Athrun to be close. It's important to both Patrick and I."

Rena glances away from the bench, "I don't think that it'll happen anytime soon."

Lenne stares at her, "He cares about you."

Rena glances aside, "With the situation with Kira and now Isamu, things have gotten too complicated. He hates me and I don't think I care much for him either." Lenne furrows her brow. Rena touches a bloom and smells it. "It is beautiful here."

Lenne places a hand on her shoulder. Rena glances across the path. A very pretty woman with long medium brown hair was standing among a row of rose bushes. She glances over and tilts her head, "Lenne?"

Lenne smiles, "Good afternoon Aaren... this is my daughter Verena." Rena gasps.

Kira sits silently on his bed. He stares across at the uniform jacket hanging on the back of his chair. A buzz at his door.

"Hey can I come in? It's me Tolle."

Kira climbs from his bed, "Yeah come in."

Tolle enters. "How you holding up? Millie and I are going to get something to eat. Are you up for some grub?"

Kira nods, "Sure." He grabs his jacket and throws it over his back and follows Tolle to the door. The photo floats to the ground and when the door shuts it blows under the bed.

Isamu enters the cafeteria and spots Flay sitting alone. "No company?"

She looks over at him, "Lt. Kisaragi?"

He grabs a tray for himself and sits down. "Do you mind?"

She shakes her head, "Not at all."

He takes a bite, "The food's actually pretty good. You should eat. To keep your strength up." She glances down.

Sabine enters, "Here you are. I wanted to talk to you about some…" Flay glares at her. Sabine ignores her and crosses her arms, "I guess I'll catch you in the hanger." She heads off.

Isamu shovels some food into his mouth and rises, "See you later." He heads out.

"Hello Isamu." Miriallia passes him on her way in.

He waves to her as he rushes out.

"Flay?" Miriallia enters, "How are you?" Flay glances at her and shrugs. Miriallia crosses and taking a tray she sits across from Flay.

Tolle and Kira enter.

Miriallia smiles, "Tolle! Kira!" Tolle smiles and crosses. Kira furrows his brow. A feeling of nervousness seemed to come over him. Flay turns and stares at him.

She smiles slightly, "Hello Kira." The look in her eyes was slightly sad. He crosses to grab a tray.

Tolle sits next to Miriallia and they exchange a brief kiss. "How are you?"

She shrugs, "I'm fine." He smiles. Kira crosses with his tray.

Flay looks up at him, "You can sit next to me Kira." He places his tray down.

Miriallia glances at Tolle. "Can you believe that we'll be on our way to Earth soon?" Kira shakes his head.

Tolle glances at Miriallia, "You'll probably run into Verena then right?" Kira's eyes widen. The look on Kira's face made Tolle furrow his brow, "You are going to see her when we get there right?"

Flay glances at Kira. He was still staring at Tolle with such a strange look on his face.

"Hello? Kira? Have you forgotten about her already?"

He shakes his head, "No… I… Verena..." He glances downward unable to disguise his sadness.

Tolle furrows his brow, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up..."

Kira shakes his head, "No... don't be ridiculous, I can't wait to see her." _If she were only on Earth_.

Flay tilts her head, "Her father is an Orb Representative isn't he?" Kira nods. Flay glances aside, "I read somewhere that her mother and father split up when she was younger and that her mother lives at Plant. It must be hard for her to choose allegiance." Kira glances downward.

Tolle sighs, "Like that really matters. She's an Orb citizen and is the most awesome performer I've ever seen."

Miriallia glances at him, "Huh? You said that you hardly knew her."

Tolle smiles nervously, "I just wanted to act cool since Kira was dating her. You know."

Miriallia tilts her head, "Hmm."

Flay glances at Kira, "How in the world did you ever meet her Kira? She's a celebrity from Orb."

Kira glances over, "We attended Copernicus together when we were kids. She moved back to Earth a year before my family moved to Heliopolis."

Flay stares at him, "That was a special school for Coordinators right?"

Tolle glances at her, "Yeah so... anyway. I'm sure she'll be desperate to see you again."

Miriallia nods, "I agree the two of you were the cutest couple."

Kira furrows his brow. Flay sips her drink. Kira glances down. Miriallia furrows her brow, "Kira? Are you ok?"

He glances up, "I just don't think things will pick up where they left off. She and I kind of broke up..."

Flay glances over at him, "Really?"

Tolle glances down, "What? You're kidding."

Kira looks up, he lies, "It happened the night before Heliopolis fell… before she and her father were going to leave." He shrugs, "Besides she's a celebrity there isn't space in her life for me."

Tolle shakes his head, "That sucks. But the two of you are still friends right?"

Kira shrugs and turns his attention to his food, "Who knows." He stares down at it, _its better this way. I'll forget about her_.

"Kira, don't worry about it ok?"

He glances over at Flay and smiles. She smiles back.

Aaren pours tea into a cup and pushes it toward Rena. "So you're Lukas' daughter."

Rena nods, "Did you know my father?"

Aaren stares at her, "Briefly... he attended my wedding." Rena stares at her. Aaren smiles, "Is this your first time on Plant? Lenne has lived here for quite some time."

Rena glances down at her teacup. "I visited once when I was younger with my cousin.... Isamu."

A teacup falls and shatters on the table. Rena looks up. Aaren stares at her, "What did you say?"

Rena stares at her, "My cousin Isamu he and I visited…."

Aaren shakes her head, "No... what are you... no, stop this... he died." She starts to shake a bit, "They said he was a beautiful baby... but the accident... they survived and he..."

Rena shakes her head, "But that was all a fabrication. You and Jin were right to believe in the stories. Isamu is alive. He was raised by my grandparents. He's a member of the Earth Alliance."

Aaren shakes her head, "No! Get out! They put you up to this didn't they?"

Rena stares at her, "I don't know what you mean. I'm telling you that your son is alive. There's no need to be upset."

Aaren shakes her head, "They couldn't stand it that Jin wanted to be with me and not them."

Rena stares at her. A butler enters the room, followed by Patrick and Lenne. Aaren glares at him, "Why did you bring her here! Why! To torment me? My Isamu! My poor baby..." She starts to wail. Rena stares at her in shock.

Patrick crosses, "Calm down… it'll be fine. Have you taken your medication? James, get the doctor." He glances at Rena, "Verena... please excuse us."

Rena stares at him. She turns and rushes out. Patrick watches her, an angry look in his eyes. _Shit. I hope this doesn't damage my chances_.

Lenne pats Verena on the arm. "It's not your fault. It was just too soon to mention Isamu"

Patrick enters. _Here goes nothing._ He smiles, "I'm sorry for that scene. She's finally resting."

Rena glances up at him, "I'm so sorry Patrick. It was wrong for me to force it so suddenly. I don't understand what was she talking about, an accident with my grandparents. I thought she, Jin, and Isamu..." She glances down, "I'm so confused."

Patrick stares at her. He crosses and wraps his arms around her, to Rena's surprise, and pats her back, "Don't feel so bad. Aaren suffered a nervous breakdown after Jin died. If she doesn't take her medication she can become very unstable. Even so it'll be difficult to talk to her about Isamu. But in time maybe we can try again and take it slow."

Rena nods and pulls back.

Patrick lifts her chin up, "No tears I won't allow it."

Rena stares at him. He wipes a tear from her cheek. Flash. _Her father looking down at her_. Back. Rena averts her eyes from his.

Patrick stares at her intently, "Now I don't mean to make things difficult but I do need to talk to you about something a bit more serious." He glances at Lenne. "That call was from one of my advisors. The council is aware of your participation in developing the Gundam. And so they would like to speak with you."

Rena gasps. Lenne steps forward, "Patrick..."

He glances at her, "Now. I've already told them that I don't want her involved in this business, and that her father manipulated her. I made was adamant to them that we should not exploit our own kind, but... the pressure is on me and the situation can't be ignored." He shakes his head and crosses away, "We have to end this war." He glances at her, "Now they're under the impression that you can help that happen."

Rena stares at him. Her eyes were wide, "Me?"

He nods, "It isn't much of a secret but I am currently supervising the development of our own suits." She leans back and eyes him suspiciously. He sighs again, "And now they would like your help to develop these suits."

Rena rises, "I can't..."

He nods, "Fine... It's fine. Don't feel pressured. But as a Senator in the council it is my obligation to at least ask you to consider..."

Lenne steps forward, "It's late." Patrick stares at her. Lenne continues, "I should bring Verena home. It's been a long day and this talk about her cousin and the war is upsetting all of us."

Patrick nods.


	12. Falling Stars

File 11 – Falling Stars.

The Sun peeks out from behind the revolving Earth and on the 8th fleet. A shuttle leaves the Menelaos and docks with the Archangel.

Rena standing on the veranda dressed in pajamas stares out at the rising sun.

"Verena? You're up early."

She glances over at Lenne who exits through some French doors. "I haven't been to sleep yet."

Lenne crosses, "Are you upset about what happened with Patrick?"

Rena shrugs, "He's a former ZAFT soldier turned politician. I'm not surprised."

Lenne furrows her brow.

"He is nicer than I thought he'd be." She glances over at the sun again, "It's so beautiful here. You can almost forget that there's a war going on."

Lenne nods.

Rena glances downward, "But even so I just can't forget. I can't allow that war to destroy this. To destroy the Earth."

Lenne stares at her, "The war is growing day after day."

Rena nods, "Do you realize that it's almost been three weeks since Heliopolis fell… the end seems unattainable. Isamu and Kira... Nicol, Athrun and the others... I'm afraid for them all." She glances at Lenne, "What should I do? If I have the ability to do something to help end this war I should. Shouldn't I? To protect them? To protect them all?"

Lenne tilts her head, "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

Rena stares at her.

Lenne furrows her brow, "And besides do you really think that you can make that much of a difference?"

Rena glances at her, "I don't know. But what if the little I can do can bring peace? That would be worth sacrificing my pride."

Lenne nods, "Well then you should go see Patrick."

Rena nods.

"Please wait here young lady."

Rena dressed in some slacks and at nice blouse glances across the lobby. ZAFT soldiers and various business style people walk by. Some of the younger soldiers glance over at her and begin to whisper frantically. She smiles at them. They head off clumsily bumping into one another talking among themselves as they look back at her. Rena sits on a bench and glances down at her watch. She hears Patrick's voice and looks up toward a balcony.

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice." Patrick shakes a man's hand and then pats him on the arm when he locks eyes with Rena. "Verena?"

She smiles nervously up at him, "Good Afternoon."

He nods at the man, "Things are looking up. I'll see you again very soon." The man glances downward and seeing Rena he turns and heads off. Patrick leans over the landing, "Well Verena this is a very pleasant surprise." He nods at the secretary below, "I wish you would have informed me that my visitor was my future daughter."

She bows, "I'm sorry sir."

Patrick smiles at Rena, "Please Verena come on up."

Rena is lead over to an elevator.

Rena sits in a chair on the opposite side of the desk from Patrick. She looks through some printouts and schematics. He leans forward, "Of course those are only in the planning stages. They mirror the current Gundam in appearance and OS. There are still a lot that we need to go over."

Rena glances up at him, "You extracted all this information from the suits?"

He stares at her, "Yes. We hope that these two suits will be a start to the end of this war."

She stares at him.

He reaches for the files, "Of course I refuse for you to take any part in this. I wouldn't want you to think I wanted to take advantage of you."

Rena glances at the files in his hand, "But I want to help you."

He pauses, "What?"

She continues, "I've spent all night pondering it, going over the things that you said and the things that happened since the fall of Heliopolis and I realized that the sooner the war is over, the sooner Isamu will be able to reunite with his mother. And the fighting between Athrun and Kira."

He raises an eyebrow, "Athrun and who?"

Rena shakes her head, "Kira is a friend who attended Copernicus with Athrun and me. He happens to be fighting alongside Isamu right now aboard the Archangel cruiser."

Patrick stares at her, "I see... well... that's troubling."

Rena tilts her head, "What?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing…" He smiles at her.

She nods, "So these suits will need to surpass the others?"

Patrick nods.

Rena stares at the schematics, "Do you mind if I alter them?"

His eyes widen, "Are you saying?"

Rena nods, "We have to stop the fighting. I'll definitely try to create something phenomenal something better than the others."

He smiles, "Great, then I'll give you these. Keep me updated."

She takes the files.

Everyone gathers in the hanger. When Admiral Halberton disembarks he smiles at Murrue and approaches, "You've all made it. I trust you're all well rested." He salutes her.

"Yes sir."

Natarle steps forward, "Natarle Badgiruel." She salutes.

Mu steps forward, "I am Mu la Flaga of the 7th mobile fleet."

Halberton shakes his hand, "How fortunate to have you aboard."

Mu shakes his head, "I really didn't do much."

He glances at Isamu, "We were both right weren't we Lt. Kisaragi?"

Isamu nods, "I failed to give up hope sir."

Halberton nods. He glances over Kira and the others, "Oh who are those people?"

Murrue turns, "They've been helping with the running of the ship. Students from Heliopolis."

Halberton crosses over. "It's been confirmed that all the pods returned safely to Orb. So your families are all safe." Everyone glances to one another and smiles. Halberton continues, "You've all been working in such a harsh situation. My thanks to you all."

His second in command steps forward, "It's time your Excellency."

Halberton nods, "Fine. I'd like to talk with you all at a later time." They head off with Captain Ramius.

"The Gamow and Ziegler have joined with us."

Rau floated next to Ades captain chair. "They haven't been discovered then?"

Ades nods, "Most of the fleet is heading toward Earth."

Rau turns and Ades follows, "We thought they were heading to their moon HQ." He and Ades cross toward a map. "But now it seems that they are dropping the legged ship off on Earth."

Ades looks across at Rau, "So their drop off point would be Alaska."

Rau continues to look at the map, "We should shoot it down while it's in our backyard, what do you think?"

Ades tilts his head, "The Ziegler has 6 GINN, and we have 5 here including the Aegis. The Buster and Blitz from the Gamow can join in too."

Rau smirks, "Admiral Halberton, it's time you retired."

Isamu sits inside the cockpit of the Tempest. He types into a keyboard and side panels, "I wish I could've had a chance for Kira to look at this."

Footsteps approach the Gundam. "I have confidence in your abilities to handle this yourself."

He looks up to see Maria Reyes.

She smiles at him, "It's good to see that you survived."

He smiles beaming, "You too."

She shrugs and glances over toward the Strike, "I wonder… if they'll ask someone on our side to pilot the Strike."

Isamu leans out, "Are you kidding me? The modifications are so high that they wouldn't even be able to take more than 10 steps in that thing. It'd be like watching the Strike try to move through a bowl of pudding."

Maria glances at him and smiles. "I see. So the Coordinator boy is that strong?"

Isamu nods, "Yes."

She nods, "I've seen the battle footage this ship and its crew have done amazingly."

Isamu shrugs, "Thanks, they're all pretty brave, the Heliopolis students especially."

Civilians crowd the hangar bay as they prepare to board a waiting shuttle. Kira floats down the hallway dressed in his civilian clothes. The Menelaos begins to load the Archangel with supplies. Kojiro in a space suit glances down at his clipboard.

"Two Skygraspers?" He smirks, "Hey… aren't those two atmospheric crafts?" The Skygraspers are slowly being brought in.

Natarle and Halberton's right hand, hand out discharges to Sai and the others.

Tolle tilts his head, "Discharge permission?"

Miriallia glances up, "We were in the army?"

Kuzzey adds, "From the Archangel of the 8th fleet?"

Natarle holds on last sheet, "where is Kira Yamato?"

They all glance at one another.

Natarle sighs, "Never mind just hand him this."

The right hand nods, "Even if it's an emergency it's a crime for civilians to act as military personnel."

They all gasp.

Right hand continues, "To take care of that we made it that you were volunteers before the incident."

They all glance down at their discharges.

He finishes, "Don't lose those. In addition any information that you've learned in your service even after your dismissal…"

Flay interrupts, "Excuse me."

Natarle glances over to her as do they others. "You didn't fight with the others so there's no need for you to undergo the same procedure."

Flay shakes her head and crosses forward, "No it's not that." She glances down, "I'm volunteering for the military."

Everyone gasps.

Sai stares at her, "Flay?"

Kira stands alone in the mobile suit bay. He stares at the Strike's face, Torii perched on his shoulder. Flash _His first time in the Strike_. Back

"Feeling reluctant to part with it when you're about to leave right?"

Kira glances down to see Halberton approaching and then standing below.

"Kira Yamato isn't it? I read that in the file."

Kira nods, "Yes."

Halberton glances toward the cockpit. "I was surprised once again by you, Coordinators' abilities."

Kira stares at him reluctantly.

Halberton glances toward the Tempest as well. "While they were designed to rival the ZAFT mobile suits. When you people pilot them it becomes an unimaginable super weapon."

Kira leans forward, "That's not…"

Halberton interrupts, "Your parents are naturals, aren't they?"

Kira nods, "Yes."

Halberton tilts his head, "What dream did they hold on to when they made you a Coordinator?"

Kira gasps.

Halberton sighs, "Regardless, I hope this war can end quickly."

A subordinate approaches, "Your Excellency. You are requested aboard the Menelaos immediately."

He sighs, "Oh well…" He glances back up to Kira, "I don't even have the time to have a good chat with you guys. I had wanted to talk with Isamu Kisaragi as well, but that will have to wait until later it seems."

Kira nods.

Halberton glances around, "I want to express my gratitude to you for protecting the Archangel and the Strike. Don't die until the good times come." He salutes him and smiles then turns to go.

Kira calls out to him, "Excuse me!"

Halberton turns, "Yes?"

"Umm… what will happen to the Archangel, Captain Ramius and the others?"

Halberton shrugs, "The Archangel will be descending to Earth. They will be going into the battlefield again I presume."

Kira glances down and then looks up, "Umm…"

Halberton takes a step toward him, "I know what you're concerned about."

Kira was staring downward.

"Your abilities are definitely appealing to the military."

Kira looks up.

Halberton sighs, "But it doesn't mean we can only win with you on our side. Don't think that way."

Kira steps forward, "But… I heard it once said that if you have the power to do something that you should do it."

The subordinate leans in, "Your Excellency."

Halberton raises his hand, "Only if you have the will to." He turns to go smiling at Kira, "One without will; will ultimately fail."

Kira watches him walk off.

Natarle tilts her head, "What are you thinking?"

Flay stands unmoving, "I'm not joking."

She glances aside, "After my father died I thought about a great number of things."

Right hand looks up in shock, "Then your vice minister Allster's daughter?"

Flay nods, "Yes… I'm Flay Allster. I was in shock when my father died. I thought things like, 'I don't want any more of this' and 'I don't want to be in a place like this.' But when we met up with the fleet and I knew I was finally able to go back to Earth, I realized something very strange."

Natarle tilts her head, "Something strange?"

Flay continues, "Will I finally have peace of mind? Is this really peace?" She shakes her head, "Not at all!"

People begin to board the shuttle

"This world is still at war. Being on a neutral colony I didn't realize it. My father was working very hard to end the war. If fighting is the only way to bring true peace and relief, I'll carry on my father's will and fight on!" Tears roll down her cheeks. She covers her eyes, "Even if my strength will be no help at all."

Sai places an arm around her and pulls her into him, "Flay…"

More people head into the hangar bay to board the shuttle, Kira is among them.

Natarle and right hand lead Flay off. Sai peers down the hall and then turns to the others. He looks down, "The world is still at war huh?" Everyone sat staring at their papers.

Kira glances around the crowd.

"Hey! Kira!" Isamu floats in. He was dressed only in his t-shirt and uniform pants.

Kira turns. "Isamu…"

Isamu smiles at him and places an arm around him, "I couldn't let you go off without a proper good-bye."

Kira stares at him. "I didn't want…"

Isamu stares down at him seriously, "I want you to know that I'm proud to have served alongside you and I'm proud that I was able to meet someone who cared for Verena as much as I do." He steps back and salutes him.

Kira stares at him wide-eyed.

Isamu smirks, "You're not the most conventional soldier I've met, but… you're a damn brave one."

Kira shakes his head, "Isamu…" He glances down, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay by her side."

Isamu places a hand on his arm, "What are you talking about? That has nothing to do with you."

Kira glances up at him. Isamu had a serious look on his face, "Rena used to say that destiny rules the world."

Kira stares at him.

Isamu shrugs, "So I guess fate has a way of making things difficult for us. Some may have it a bit more difficult than the rest but we're all in it together."

Kira furrows his brow.

Isamu pulls back, "We both know Rena is safe. Hopefully one day after the war is ended we'll all catch up and laugh about this. Good luck and stay alive until then." He holds his hand out.

Kira tilts his head, "Same for you." He shakes Isamu's hand. Isamu smiles.

A little girl in line crosses, "Mister!"

Kira glances at her, "Oh."

Isamu glances over, "Looks like I'm not the only one thanking you. Until we meet again, good-bye Kira Yamato." He heads off.

The girl floats toward him and looks up at him smiling. Kira glances down at her.

"El chan!" Her mother glances toward them.

She digs into her little pink purse and pulls out an origami flower. She holds it up to him, "Thank you for protecting us until now." Kira gasps.

Sai rips his discharge.

Tolle and Miriallia rise, "Sai what are you doing?"

He looks up, "What Flay said. I also felt it before." He smiles, "Besides, I can't leave Flay alone."

Tolle smiles and tears his.

Miriallia stares at him, "Tolle!"

He glances at Sai, "Archangel is short on personnel anyway. If it gets shot down afterwards, I'd feel somewhat sorry."

Kira kneels down and takes the flower, "Thank you." He opens his mouth to say more but the girl runs off toward her mother. She turns and waves at him. Kira smiles.

Miriallia rips hers.

Tolle turns, "Millie?"

She smiles, "If you're staying I can't just as well leave you alone." He smiles at her. Kuzzey rips his. They turn.

He shrugs, "I can't be the only one that leaves."

Sai laughs, "Idiot!"

Tolle glances over, "You're the idiot!" They all start to laugh. They glance toward Kira's discharge on the bed. "He's really leaving isn't he?"

The Gamow, Ziegler and Vesalius head toward the fleet. Inside various pilots head to their GINN, "Mobile suits launching in 3 minutes. All suits perform systems checks."

Athrun floats toward the cockpit of the Aegis. He is helped inside. They salute him. Inside the Aegis, he prepares the Gundam for launch. Flash, _Rena stares teary-eyed at Athrun. _Back. Athrun furrows his brow and with a serious look on his face he continues to activate the systems.

"All hatch doors closing. All hands to your positions."

The door to an infirmary opens and Yzak emerges his face bandaged. The doctor grabs him, "No you can't!"

Yzak jerks free, "Shut up! Let me go!" Yzak floats down the hallway his hand over his face. Flash. _"You shouldn't be careless around the Strike." Rena's hand strokes his face. _Back. Yzak lowers his hand and grits his teeth. A bandage covered his left eye and forehead.

The civilians head onto the shuttle. Kira stands to the back of the line.

"Kira!"

He turns. Tolle and the rest float toward him.

Kira smiles, "What took you guys so long, everyone is almost gone?"

Tolle holds Kira's discharge in his hand. He places it into Kira's hand, "Here take this, it's your discharge."

Kira's eyes widen.

Sai smiles, "We've decided to stay."

Tolle finishes, "On the Archangel… in the military."

Kira gasps.

Aboard the Archangel the radars pick up the approaching ZAFT ships.

"Fifteen minutes until contact."

Murrue nods and glances at Arnold, "Stop all work, close the bay doors." She glances back, "What about the Menelaos' shuttles launch?"

Romero glances over, "Not yet."

Murrue nods, "Tell them to hurry. Attention all crew, level 1 battle stations!"

Kira looks at his friends, "What do you mean _staying_?"

Sai shrugs, "Flay volunteered for the army."

Elsewhere she changes into her uniform.

Kira gasps.

Kuzzey smiles, "And then we officially joined."

Alarms sound, "Attention level 1 battle stations."

A soldier at the shuttle yells down, "Hey we're leaving!"

Kira turns.

Tolle points at him, "Wait for this guy!"

Kira turns to his friend gasping.

Tolle lays his hands on him and pushes him toward the shuttle. He smiles, "Our fate is taking us down this road. Take care and land safely on Earth."

They all head off waving. Sai smiles, "Take care!"

Kuzzey calls out, "Whatever you do, don't join ZAFT!"

Kira floats silently toward the shuttle.

The GINN begin launch.

Athrun looks up, "Athrun Zala… launching!" The Aegis blasts out.

The Duel begins to light up.

"Yzak wait you're not ready!"

Inside the Duel Yzak shakes his head, "Shut up! Just start the guidance!" He stares off. _That damn Strike. I'll destroy you for this humiliation. I'll show Verena._

Isamu stands staring at the Tempest. The arm was still off, _it's not ready_… He glances over at the Moebius Zero nearby.

Mu enters and heads to his Zero, "Don't even think about it."

Isamu glances at him, "Lt. Flaga?"

Mu motions to a Moebius covered in the back, "You can use that one. But I think a Lt. Reyes might have already claimed it."

"Hurry up kid are you coming or not!"

Kira glances at the soldier.

"Lt. Flaga is planning on heading out in his Zero."

Kojiro yells, "It's ok it's ready!"

Kira could feel his heart racing. He glances at the discharge and then the flower. He has flashes of the little girl, his chat with Murrue. Mu and then Isamu. He furrows his brow and looks down.

Flay kicks into the locker room and heads over to pull on a space suit.

Kira crumbles the discharge and glances over, "Please hurry and go." He kicks off toward the doorway. He releases the crumbled discharge and glances at the flower.

Isamu sits inside the Tempest.

"Are you crazy? It isn't fully operational!"

Isamu glances at Sabine, "What the hell are you still doing here? You should be aboard that shuttle with the others. You're an Orb citizen."

She shakes her head, "I know and like I told everyone else, I volunteered to remain. Sgt. Kojiro got it authorized. But that doesn't matter what do you think you're doing?"

Isamu tilts his head, "What do you expect me to do? I'm a mobile suit pilot. I'd be a sitting duck if I was in the Moebius."

She shakes her head, "But you'll be killed if you go out in this."

Isamu lays a hand on her cheek, "I won't be. Trust me."

She nods, "You better not get that suit damaged!"

He smiles, "Good to know that you really care."

Maria kicks toward them, "I'll follow you out in the Moebius. That suit _is_ missing an arm."

Isamu smiles, "Fine."

She smiles. "Good luck." She leans into the cockpit and kisses him. Isamu's eyes widen. She smiles, "I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you." She pulls back and smiles. "Maybe we'll finish up later." She winks at him kicks off.

Kira kicks toward the locker room.

The door opens to the bridge and Sai and the others enters, "Sorry we're late."

Murrue turns, "You guys…"

Natarle finishes, "Are cadets. Col Hockman proposed the idea and I authorized it."

Miriallia smiles at Sai.

Tolle gives Arnold a thumbs-up.

GINN soar toward the Fleet.

The Duel heads toward the battle along with the Aegis.

The battle begins. Explosions erupt. Rau sits in the bridge of the Vesalius, "Your objective is the legged ship above anything else. Don't waste your time on anything else."

Inside the Duel, Yzak furrows his brow. _I'll take that Strike out if it's the last thing I do. _The GINN start to take out Moebius.

Flay stares in at Kira's flight suit.

Kira enters and pauses, "Flay?"

She turns to him, "Kira! You've come back!" She kicks off toward him and collides with him her arms around him. Kira's eyes widen.

The battle wages on outside. GINNS destroy various Moebius. The Buster fires unleashing explosions. The Aegis transforms and fires.

Admiral Halberton sits in his ship wearing a space suit, "The Aegis, Blitz, Buster and Duel are definitely fine suits."

His right hand turns, "But right now they're our enemy and more of annoyance than anything."

Halberton nods.

Right hand turns, "Take those four suits out all costs!"

The onslaught continues.

Flay and Kira bounce against the wall. He was frozen, shocked. "Flay? What are you…"

She pulls back, "You… I thought you left." Tears fill her eyes. "I…. then everyone else was staying behind to fight. I was the first one to decide to stay. That's why… I… I…" she buries her face in his shoulder. Tears sparkle in the air.

Kira notices the open locker door. He gasps, "Could it be that you…" He smiles.

He grabs her by the arms, "Flay? Why would you do something so foolish? A mobile suit is too much for a girl like you…"

She stares at him so tenderly, "But… I...." Kira tilts his head and smiles, "I'll pilot the Strike. I'll fight for your sake as well the others."

She gasps, "Kira?"

He moves past her and to the locker. He turns to her, "Ah… well… I'll carry your thoughts with me… I've decided I'm not running away again."

Flay smiles and glances aside, embarrassed.

Kira glances at his suit, "And I can't stop until this war has ended. We…"

Flay kicks toward him and turns him to face her. Kira is startled. She looks up at him, "Then… with my heart… I'll protect you." She moves in and presses her mouth to his.

Kira's eyes widen. A flash of Rena. _Forget about her_. His thoughts soon turn away from her as he is lost in his kiss with Flay. He closes his eyes and pulls her against him.

Moebius fire takes out a GINN.

Rau smirks, "It seems that they won't let us get to that legged ship."

Ades turns, "Their ships and Mobile armors don't stand a chance against us."

Rau tilts his head, "They say that Halberton was one of the main supporters of the Gundam development. Let's show him what they can really accomplish."

The Aegis attaches to a main cruiser and destroys it. The Blitz follows and destroys one as well. One by one the cruisers fall.

Miriallia looks up, "Lt. Flaga and Lt. Kisaragi are requesting to be allowed to launch. Lt. Reyes from the Menelaos is also prepared to launch."

Murrue turns. A phone buzzes next to her. She picks up.

Mu stands at a control panel, "Why are we on standby? I know it's the 8th fleet but they won't stand a chance against those suits."

Murrue nods, "We can't go out. We have no orders to do so. Please... just stand by." She hangs up.

Mu turns and glances at Isamu. He shrugs.

Murrue turns, "Get me the Menelaos."

Halberton sits in his bridge.

"The Archangel is contacting us." He looks up.

Murrue appears on screen, "Sir we would like permission to retreat. We'd like to pursue the Earth drop zone sequence immediately. Your permission?"

Halberton stares at her, "What are you saying? You'd like to retreat?"

She furrows her brow, "ZAFT is after this ship. Unless we retreat the whole Armada will be annihilated. Alaska is out of the question but we should be able to pierce within the Earth Alliance military. Sir!"

Halberton nods, "You're still the daredevil aren't you Murrue Ramius."

She smiles, "I follow in my superior officer's footsteps."

He nods, "Fine the Archangel will prepare for descent immediately. We'll make sure you reach the limit point. We'll cover you until the last ship!"

The battle heats up. The Aegis dodges missile fire. Athrun grits his teeth. He soars behind the cruiser and fires.

Nicol glances around, "Another wave of Moebius are coming!" He fires his Trikeros darts. They penetrate a Moebius, it explodes.

Dearka nods, "They sure have a lot of numbers!" He fires his cannon.

Elsewhere, the Duel blasts through. _Come out Strike! If you don't appear my wound won't stop pulsating!!_

"All hands prepare for drop."

Isamu peers out of Tempest, _We're dropping at a time like this? _He glances down. Kojiro floats by the Zero.

Mu grabs his arm, "What's going on here? We're descending in this situation?" Mu glares at Kojiro, "What's going on?"

Kojiro clenches his fist, "I don't know! Why are you taking this out on me?"

Kira floats by, "Even if we stop those GINN, the four suits will be a problem."

Isamu stares over at him, "What the hell are you still doing here?"

Mu glances up, "Hey kid?"

Kira smiles at them, "I'll be at standby in the Strike. Where still at a level 1 alert right?"

Kojiro stares after him, "I can't believe he's still aboard."

Mu furrows his brow, "He's still so young. If he gets addicted to war he'll have a hard time for the rest of his life."

He glances over at the Tempest. Isamu was getting back into the suit.

Nicol turns, "The Archangel."

Athrun, "It's descending!"

Dearka furrows his brow, "Over my dead body!"

The Gundam pilots try to make their way toward the Archangel. The fleet is putting up a good defense.

Yzak grits his teeth, "Damn!"

Dearka connects his rifles into one large cannon and fires taking out a cruiser.

"The Duel and Buster have pierced through."

The Duel fires, "Die!"

Halberton turns, "Intercept them. No matter what stop that suit!"

Kira looks aside, "Lt Flaga?"

Mu nods, "Captain. You have to let us out! The Menelaos can't stop it alone!"

Isamu appears on screen, "We can hold them off just long enough."

Murrue glances at him, "But the Tempest."

He sighs, "Sabine and I have been updating the OS. It'll be fine. Come on. We're in the mood to kick a little ass."

Mu glances over.

Kira appears on, "Captain! The Strike's catalogues specs allow it to descend on its own."

Murrue gasps, "Kira!"

Sai and Murrue glance over.

Natarle steps up, "All right but return before the third descending stage."

Murrue glances over at her.

Natarle continues, "Even if the specs say that it's possible no human as ever tried it. We don't know what will happen on the inside. Keep in mind the time and the altitude."

Kira nods, "Yes." He closes communication.

Murrue rises, "Officer Badgiruel!"

Natarle turns, "If we go down now all the 8th fleet has sacrificed will be in vain!" They stare at one another.

Dearka blows up another cruiser. He smirks, "We're running out of time. Just one more."

"Tempest preparing for launch."

Maria sits ready in the Moebius.

Murrue appears on screen, "Lt. Reyes the Moebius is to remain at standby."

She glances over. "What?" She watches as the Tempest blasts out.

Isamu appears on screen, "I'll be fine Lt. Reyes." He glances aside. The Tempest lands on the hull of the Archangel and blasts out of the atmosphere.

The Moebius Zero blasts out.

"The Buster and Duel are in sight."

Kira prepares for launch.

Sabine watches from beside Kojiro.

"Strike launching!"

The Moebius Zero engages the Buster.

Isamu tosses the shield aside from his left arm and pulls the beam cannon. He fires at a few approaching GINN.

Athrun glances aside. _The Tempest! It's him._ Flash of Isamu aboard the Vesalius. Athrun shakes his head.

"The Strike!" Yzak smirks, "Finally! Take this!" He charges.

Kira's eyes widen, "That armor!" He blocks just as the Duels beam saber hits against the shield.

Mu blasts at the Buster, "Your quite the annoying bastard!" The Archangel also fires and the Buster blasts back to avoid being hit.

Yzak fights against Kira frantically. Kira fires the beam rifle. Yzak dodges. "I'll kill you for sure this time!"

Kira grits his teeth, "That's enough!"

"Laurasia class ship approaching!" Everyone glances over. The Gamow was moving in to intercept.

Ades rises, "Gamow what are you doing?"

The captain of the Gamow comes on, "We can't let it escape!"

Isamu turns toward the Gamow and fires a few rounds.

Mu also heads over, "Damn you!!" It's gun pods extend and fire at the Gamow.

An Alliance cruiser approaches and the Gamow and Cruiser exchange fire.

The Zero blasts out of range.

Isamu thrusts back.

The alliance cruiser explodes. Everyone gasps.

Isamu furrows his brow, "You bastard!" He fires at the Gamow.

Nicol turns, "Athrun the Gamow!"

Athrun glances over and transforming the Aegis back into suit mode, heads down.

Inside the Tempest alarms sound. Isamu turns and dodges the Aegis. The Aegis transforms and fires at the Tempest.

Sabine glances at her monitors. "The Tempest's OS it's failing."

Maria nods, "I'm launching."

Kojiro turns, "What hey!"

"Lt Reyes has launched."

Murrue turns, "Lt Reyes we only have three minutes. There's not enough time."

Maria glances at her, "The Tempest is going to be destroyed. Three minutes is enough time to prevent that."

Kira glances over, "Isamu."

She blasts past both the Strike and the Duel.

Isamu prepares to fire again but the cannon sparks. Isamu glances at his screens. An error message blinks. The phase armor blinks. "Crap!" He raises the cannon.

Athrun stares at the Tempest, the target lock highlights the suit. He holds his hands on the controls. Flash. _Your cousin is aboard that ship_ Back. His hand trembles on the control.

The Moebius appears out of nowhere and fires. The Aegis takes the hits full on. Isamu stares at the Aegis in shock. _He didn't attack_. Isamu turns to Maria's Moebius. She was preparing to engage the Aegis.

Nicol charges forward. "Athrun!"

Isamu's eyes widen, "Maria! Pull back! We have to get back to the Archangel!" He manages to fire his head Vulcans.

The Blitz dodges the blasts.

She glances over, "Isamu? I'll take care of him."

He shakes his head, "No! It's too dangerous!"

She glances over at him on monitor and then nods, "Roger."

She fires an extension cable, "I'll haul you in instead."

The Blitz turns and fires it's Trikeros at the Tempest.

Maria gasps, "Kisaragi!" She jerks her Moebius forward. The darts blast through the Moebius.

Isamu gasps, "Maria?"

Her face appears on his screen, static, "Isamu…" She smiles, "Good luck."

The Moebius explodes. Isamu reaches up, "No..." He shakes his head, "Maria… No!!!"

The Tempest's systems suddenly kick into a safe mode. "What the...?"

Sabine appears on monitor, "I've managed to link up with your OS, I knew this would happen, we're guiding you back in."

The phase shift raises and the Tempest blasts back on its own.

Kira turns, "She…" His eyes fill with tears.

Mu glances over and gasps.

Sai glances over, "The Moebius... it's..." Natarle glares at him. He glances at Miriallia. She furrows her brow.

Murrue glances aside. She looks up, "Continue the descent."

Athrun watches the Tempest retreat. He glances at the debris of the Moebius. Nicol stops next to the Aegis. "Athrun?"

He glances aside. "I'm fine."

Nicol glances off, "The Gamow..." Athrun glances over.

Rau glances at Ades, "Call the Aegis and Blitz back. There's nothing we can do about the Gamow now."

The Gamow heads toward the Menelaos. "It's on a collision course."

Halberton nods, "Send the shuttle off immediately."

His right hand nods, "Right. Launch the civilian shuttle."

Halberton glares at the screen, "Do you think we've come this far to be stopped by that ship?"

The Menelaos continues to exchange fire with the Gamow. The shuttle launches.

Natarle glances aside, "The Tempest is approaching prepare emergency dock."

The Tempest slams through and is caught in the safety nets.

Arnold glances aside, "Captain we have two minutes until third phase. Hydrokinetics complete."

The Archangel jerks in atmosphere.

Natarle turns, "Call back the Zero and Strike."

Mu glances aside, "Heading in."

The Buster caught in the atmosphere descends. Dearka fires his thrusters, "I can't go back!" Inside his cockpit the emergency light turns on.

The Gamow and Menelaos are also caught up in the atmosphere. The Gamow begins to burn and fall apart. It explodes. Nicol shakes his head, "Captain!!"

The Zero fires a keel line into the Archangel and descends he glances over, "Kira!"

The Archangel hits the atmosphere limit, "Stage three reached. Hydrokinetics deployed! Orbital descent, starting."

The Menelaos breaks apart and explodes. Murrue stands at attention and salutes. Natarle does the same. A tear rolls down Murrue's' cheek, _Excellency_.

Kojiro and his team spray down the Tempest. "We won't be able to open the cockpit right away."

Sabine kicks over.

Isamu is slumped over. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" His hands are clenched and he yells, tears roll down his cheeks.

The Duel and Strike are still at it. Kira blocks a slash from Yzak.

"You little... I'll kill you!"

Kira pushes back, "I won't lose... not to a bastard like you!"

The Duel falls into the atmosphere, it fires its shoulder cannon. Kira fires his Vulcans.

The Aegis and Blitz blast back. Nicol watches his comrades descending, "Yzak! Dearka!"

Athrun watches the Strike. His eyes were wide. _Kira_. Flash. _The Moebius defending the Tempest. Isamu's face. _Back. Athrun closes his eyes and looks down. He grips his controls.

Mu looks up, "Kira!"

Tolle, Murrue look up, "Kira!"

Yzak continues to fire. Kira blocks the blasts and rams the Duel back. Yzak grits his teeth in shock and at the pressure of being forced back. Kira kicks the face of the Duel and then heads toward the Archangel.

Yzak grits his teeth, "Damn it!" He raises his beam rifle.

The civilian shuttle begins to descend between them Kira gasps and leans forward. "The civilian shuttle."

Yzak grits his teeth and waits a second, "Damn it." When it passes he fires at the Strike. All his shots miss. Yzak grits his teeth and glances at the shuttle, "thanks for annoying me!" He points his rifle down.

Kira's eyes widen and he gasps. He blasts toward them, "Stop! Those are…"

Yzak yells, "Damn pansy soldiers!" He fires.

Kira approaches as if in slow motion. The blast penetrates. Kira gasps. The Strikes hand reaches out. The next few seconds pass so slowly. The origami flower. Then the shuttle exploding. The Strike is hurled back and plummets as Kira yells.

Rena looks up. She held a couple of shopping packages.

Lenne glances across at her. "Is something wrong?"

Rena stares off. _Kira, was that Kira?_

Lenne crosses, "Hon? What's wrong?"

Rena glances around her, "Nothing I thought I just…" She furrows her brow a pained feeling in her chest. _Kira_.


	13. Burning Empathy

File 12 – Burning Empathy

Rena stands inside a small boutique in a daze.

Lenne places a hand on her arm, "Verena?" She shakes her, "Verena?"

Rena blinks and glances over at her mother, "I'm sorry did you say something?"

Lenne stared at her with a look of sheer concern on her face, "Are you ok? It's like you were in a whole other world."

Rena looks around; she was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed a crowd of crazed fans had formed outside. Store staff as well as their bodyguards held them outside.

Lenne sighs, "It'll be troublesome to leave through the front."

Rena glances away from the fans and at her reflection in a mirror behind the checkout register.

"Is something on your mind darling?"

Rena glances over, "I… I'm sorry I just remembered that I have to get home and start work on Patrick's project."

Lenne glances at her watch, "Now? Are you sure? We'll miss meeting with Senator Clyne and Lacus."

Rena nods. "Tell them I'm sorry."

A bodyguard crosses from the back, "The car is waiting out back."

Lenne nods, "Take my daughter home." He nods. Rena furrows her brow, she couldn't shake her uneasy feeling; she had to escape. She had to distract herself.

Kira is pulled from the cockpit.

"His body temperature is really high."

The doctor rushes over with a gurney. "Out of our way." They begin to remove his space suit, "We need to get him as cool as possible."

A nurse looks up, "His body temperature is at 110 degrees."

The doctor nods, "Let's go." They push him along.

In the infirmary, the doctor and assistant cut away his space suit and under shirt, leaving him only in his boxers. A nurse returns from a bathroom, "I filled the tub with ice and water."

The doctor and assistant carry Kira into the bathroom and submerge him. The doctor watches the thermometer, "Nurse, prepare an IV." She nods and rushes off.

Isamu enters the hanger and stares blankly at the ravaged Tempest. His arm was in a sling. He had a butterfly bandage on a cut over his eye.

Kojiro crosses, "Lt Kisaragi? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Isamu glances at him, "What are we going to do with this now?"

He glances over at the Strike. While not as damaged as the Tempest it also looked pretty bad.

Kojiro glances aside, "Don't worry Sabine and the rest, we're going to work on getting..." Isamu turns and walks off. Kojiro furrows his brow.

Sabine sits inside the cafeteria. Sai and Kuzzey pass by.

Sai pauses. He smiles a look of relief on his face, "She's still here…"

Kuzzey glances over. "Oh? You know her?"

Sai kicks over, "Yeah. I'll see you later ok?"

Kuzzey nods, "Ok."

Sai rushes in, "Sabine? You're… here." He smiles beaming at her.

She glances over at him and gasps, "Sai…" She smiles, "I see that you decided to stay as well? I'm glad." She smiles.

He crosses, "Do you mind if I sit down?"

She shakes her head, "Not at all. I could use the company."

Murrue leans onto her hands on her desk.

Mu slides a mug in front of her, "It's hot." She glances over at it. He sips his. "I've been told that Lt. Kisaragi is already out of the infirmary. He suffered a broken arm and mild concussion."

Murrue looks up, "Hmm?"

Mu nods. "Have you had spoken to Natarle?"

Murrue sighs, "No..." She rubs her temples. "It's late."

Mu places his mug down, "I'm going to check on the kid before getting some sleep. You should get some rest. Who knows what we'll face when we land."

Kira tosses and turns in a hospital bed. He was sweating with fever. An IV drip was in his arm. A doctor was checking him over. Flay stood near the bed watching the doctor. Tolle and the others were gathered near the doorway. Sai enters with Sabine at his side. The doctor sighs in relief and smiles. He rises, "Well his temperature is still high but the worst has passed. We're lucky there was no damage to the internal organs."

Sabine tilts her head, "Really? So? Is he going to be ok?"

The doctor glances over and nods, "Well for now all we can do is keep him cool and make sure he doesn't become dehydrated."

Sai tilts his head, "Yeah but..."

The doctor sighs, "Well this is my first time dealing with a coordinator. I'm not exactly confident about my diagnosis but based on what I do know he should be fine."

Sai and the others glance at one another.

The doctor sits at his desk, "Anyway keep in mind that his physical function far surpasses ours. We don't really need to worry."

Sai furrows his brow, "But..."

The doctor glances over at him, "He may look the same but inside his body functions differently from ours. He has a body with increased physical strength and endurance and his mind can absorb more knowledge. You know?"

Kira tosses and moans a bit.

Flay dabs his head with a cool towel.

"They don't contract fatal diseases and they have an excellent immune system. Of course they're not invincible and do get feverish and do need rest. But their risks are far less than ours. Did you know how high the temperature of the cockpit was?"

They all shake their heads.

The doctor nods, "Let's just say it was higher than any normal human could withstand. If it was one of us we'd be dead now."

Sai gasps and glances over at Kira.

The door slides open, "So he'll be fine?"

The doctor turns, "Lt. Kisaragi? I was wondering where you ran off to. I haven't finished checking you out. You too need some rest."

Sabine stares at him, "Why are you just walking around?"

He stares at her, "I'm ok." He enters and stares at Kira. "You don't have to worry about me." He crosses over. "But we have to make sure he recovers."

Flay glances at Isamu. He had such a sad look in his eye. He turns and starts out, "There'll be plenty of ZAFT after us once we land."

The door opens and Mu enters, "Oh, I wasn't invited to the party? Is anything wrong?"

Isamu shakes his head, "I'll be in my own quarters." He leaves. Mu watches him exit eyeing him with concern and a bit of suspicion. Mu crosses toward Kira.

"No sir I was just explaining to them."

Sai glances at Kira, "Function differently huh?" Sabine looks at Sai and then heads out after Isamu.

Athrun stands in the observation room looking out at the Aegis and other mobile suits. Flash _the past events from Heliopolis to the consecutive battle that followed. His battles with Kira. Rena frantically urging with him about Kira. Kira. Rena and then Isamu. The last battle. The destruction of the Moebius, the Tempest moving off_. Back.

"Athrun?" Nicol enters, "Here you are."

Athrun turns, "Hey Nicol."

Nicol enters, "Thinking about things?"

Athrun shrugs, "Any word on Yzak and Dearka?"

Nicol shakes his head, "They haven't reported landing yet." Athrun furrows his brow.

Rena sits in front of a computer. She types into the keyboard, _ZGMF_-_X10A. Please enter new codename? _The cursor blinks. She stares at it. She couldn't get Kira off her mind. She glances aside out the window. She takes a deep breath and shuts her eyes. _I have to focus_. She leans her head onto her hand and stares at the screen. She types, _Freedom_. She clicks on another file, "ZGMF-X09A... codename... Justice." Various schematics begin to flash on the screen.

Hours pass. Rena paces, "The battery is easily drained through usage of the weaponry as well as phase shift armor." She bites her bottom lip as she leans over the monitor and stares at the screen "It won't have enough power." She types quickly.

Rena sits on her bed her knees pulled into her chest. She glances over at the stacks of manuals, texts, and research papers lying on the bed.

Rena sketching on a sofa. She slides her hand to her head and bites her bottom lip.

Knock, "Ren?"

Rena looks up, "One second." She lowers the sketch pad and stares up at the image of the Freedom projected on her wall. She stares at the image a moment longer before shutting the projection off. She crosses to the door.

Lenne peers in at her. "It's already past 5. You've been at this for hours. I brought you something to snack on."

Rena glances at a watch on her hand, "Really? I've been so preoccupied. I lost track of time."

Lenne carries a tray in and sets it on the coffee table she glances around at the mess of papers, etc. "Wow you've really been working hard. Are you sure you really want to do this? I don't want you to feel obligated to participate at all."

Rena sits back on the sofa, "No. It's ok. I want to… I need to do it."

Lenne furrows her brow, "Ok. But you should take a break every now and then. You could get ill."

Rena nods, "I'm fine. I'll be ok. It's just tougher than I thought." She pops a bit of food into her mouth.

Lenne spots the sketch pad, "What's this?"

Rena glances aside, "It's just something to distract me a bit. Design sketches."

Lenne picks the sketch pad up. In it are side sketches of the Freedom, Justice, and weaponry. She turns the pages and then pauses, "Wow, who would have thought these weapons could be… beautiful."

Rena looks up, "Hmm?"

Lenne smiles, "This one is like an angel." Lenne slides her fingers over the image of a newly designed suit.

Rena smiles, "That one is my own design. I was working with a variety of different flight options. You don't think it's too unorthodox?"

Lenne looks over, "Well what do I really know? But you do need wings to fly right? What is this one called?"

Rena shrugs, "It doesn't have a name. It isn't really one of the suits they plan on designing. The other sketches are of the two they've already begun developing. I've named them Justice and Freedom."

Lenne smiles, "I like that. It's promising."

Rena sips her drink as she crosses and gazes at her sketch.

Lenne hands the pad over, "Well I'll let you get back to work." She glances at her watch, "Ooh I'm late. I'm meeting the dress designer and wedding planner to go over the final decisions at 5:30. Oh! Patrick called, he'll be here by 6:30 to take you to dinner and take a look at this mess I suppose."

Rena stares at her.

Lenne tilts her head, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Rena shrugs and shakes her head, "No, I just... nothing. When are you two getting married?"

Lenne sighs, "Well. Everything is up in the air. Patrick would like Athrun to be home. So there's no announced date. So the next time Athrun returns we'll decide on a date then. Which I hope is soon." She smiles, "The two of you will have to make up."

Rena looks up her cheeks redden a bit, "What do you mean by that?"

Lenne heads to the door, "You left each other on angry terms right?"

Rena stares downward saying nothing.

Lenne nods, "Right... well, try and have a little fun. I'll see you later?"

Rena nods.

Athrun lays in his room he glances aside and picks up his book. He opens it and pulls out the photo of the trio. His eyes fall on Rena and Kira.

The door beeps, "It's me Nicol."

Athrun slides the picture away, "Come in."

Nicol enters, "Great news... Yzak and Dearka have landed safely on Earth."

Athrun sits up on the edge of his bed. "Where did they land?"

"They'll be staying at the Gibraltar Base in Spain."

Athrun furrows his brow, "I'm glad they're safe." He looks up, "His injury... how is it?"

Nicol raises an eyebrow, "You mean Yzak? Fine enough it seems. He fought pretty well even in that condition."

Athrun nods, "Right."

Nicol glances aside, "So we'll be heading back to Plant."

Athrun rises, "Yeah."

Nicol tilts his head, "Do you think anything will happen to us because we failed to destroy the legged ship and those Gundam? Plus we lost the Gamow."

Athrun crosses and places a hand on his shoulder, "We should be fine. The council will understand." He furrows his brow thinking of Kira.

Nicol tilts his head, "Athrun? Is something on your mind?"

Athrun shakes his head, "So will you be going to visit Verena when we get back?"

Nicol blushes a bit.

Athrun smiles, "I guess so."

Nicol shrugs, "I'll have a concert most likely. So if there's time."

Athrun nods, "They'll most likely send us out on another mission. So we should make the most of this visit."

Nicol nods, "Right. Well I should go to the bridge for a second, so I'll see you later?"

Athrun nods.

Nicol leaves.

"We're seriously off course." Mu stands in front of a map, "This is Alaska and this is our current location." His finger lands on Libya.

Murrue sighs, "It couldn't be helped. We couldn't lose the Strike or Kira."

He sighs, "It's a shame how far off course just a turn of the ship brought us."

She sighs, "And we're smack in the middle of ZAFT territory."

He leans forward, "It'll be quite a trip from here to Alaska."

Murrue glances at him, "How is Kira doing?"

Mu shrugs, "He still has a fever. But the doctor thinks he'll be fine."

She nods, "And Isamu?"

He shrugs. "Who knows?"

She tilts her head.

Kira groans as he tosses in his bed. He jerks his arm almost dislodging the IV.

Flay rises, "Kira!"

Miriallia rushes over.

Flay pulls his covers on, "He's covered in sweat. What should we do?"

Miriallia shakes her head, "His fever isn't getting worse is it? Where's the doctor?"

Kira's eyes flutter open and he strains against the fever. Sweat dripped down his face. His eyes close and he feels himself falling into a delirium. Everyone was calling out his name. Flash. _Kira's eyes open to the sound of internal alarms. He was inside the Strike's cockpit. The lights inside were red. The controls were jerky on his screen he could see the Archangel._ _He activates his thrusters and the Strike flips forward using the shield to block the atmosphere. The shield slowly begins to melt against the intense heat. The Archangel shifts its position to right underneath and the Strike lands in a crouched position. Kira closes his eyes. __**It's so hot. God... I can't breathe.... Somebody...**_ Back.

Kira tosses and furrows his brow. _Where are you? Why can't I see you?_ His breathing quickens. He moans, "Ren?"

Flay glances at Miriallia, "What did he say?"

Miriallia shakes her head.

Kira groans in pain, "Where are you?"

Flay grips his hand, "I'm right here."

Kira begins to calm a bit. "I need you… I'm scared."

"The battery..." Rena pauses and glances forward in trance.

Patrick looks over, "You were saying? Verena?"

She furrows her brow, _Kira_. She whispers, "Something is not right." She stares off in a daze and begins to breathe heavily. _Kira_.

Patrick reaches across to her, "Verena!?"

She snaps out of her trance and flinches, "Hmm, what?"

He shakes his head.

She touches a hand to her cheek; it was flushed and a bit warm.

He stares at her intently, "You seemed to be somewhere else."

Rena glances aside, "I… I must be tired. I spent all day working on this. I didn't get much sleep the night before..."

He nods, "I'm glad that you volunteered to help us but I don't want you to get sick over it. We're leaving..." He waves a Maitre D down and then glances at Rena, "In the meantime. You were saying... about the battery?"

She nods, "The battery? Oh, yes. The power cell, currently being employed is obsolete for the expected potential of the suits."

Patrick sips from his wine, "I see. And why do I have a feeling that you've come up with a solution."

She suddenly feels dizzy, "I don't think we should discuss it here. Maybe we could go back home? I'm feeling strange."

He leans over and places a hand to her cheek, "You're warm. We'll get you home and finish the discussion there."

"A nuclear fission reactor?"

Rena nods as she looks up from the computer. She takes a deep breath, "I know what the council will probably… will probably…" She furrows her brow as she type into the computer, "They'll probably oppose it but it's the only viable power source, an ultra compact battery is obsolete." She places a hand to her forehead, "It won't give these suits enough power to fire a weapon let alone keep the phase shift armor active during a full battle."

Patrick smirks, "But you forget about the neutron jammer."

Rena stops typing, "That is a problem but I've designed an ultra compact reactor with a power output of around 8800 kW. It'll provide more than ample power for the suits."

The projector turns on showing schematics of the two suits, armaments etc. and then the fission reactor. Some ratings come on.

"The chart compares the potential of both power sources."

Patrick sits on her sofa, "This is all amazing Verena... really."

Rena turns to him from her computer. "This _can_ be possible Patrick."

He stares at her, "I wish it could be possible but…"

She turns her back, "I'm beginning work on a Neutron Jammer canceller."

He gasps, "What?"

She continues to type. "The program will allow the use of nuclear energy."

Patrick rises, "What wait a second...."

Rena pauses, "It's dangerous I know..."

She glances over at him, "But this would only be temporary until we can stop the war right? No one will have to know." She stares at him a serious look in her eyes.

Patrick crosses, "Of course." He smiles unable to hide his excitement, "It's perfect, it's along the lines that of what Senator Amalfi and I have been discussing." He places a hand on her shoulder, "We'll continue construction immediately... what's this?" He picks up the sketch book.

She reaches over, "It's nothing... sketches..."

Patrick flips through the sketches, "What's this suit? It looks amazing." He glances at her.

Rena takes the sketch pad, "Just something I designed while I was brainstorming the canceller."

He stares at her, "It looks promising. We can construct it. The… Freedom… Justice and this one. They'll be perfect. You don't have to do anything else. This is exactly what I wanted." He strokes her hair, "Now you should get some rest." He kisses her on the top of the head.

She looks up at him surprised.

Isamu opens his eyes and glances aside. He stares off into the darkness for what seems like forever. His mind wanders. Flash. _"Isamu!" Rena dressed up nicely in a blouse and skirt crosses from behind him. He was standing in front of a mirror in his dress uniform. _

"_You look so handsome." _

_He messes with his hair. _

_She laughs, "You're such a fool." She stands in front of him, "I can't believe you're actually graduating." _

_Isamu smiles, "Yeah. Mobile infantry." _

_Rena leans into him, "Promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to lose you."_

Flash. _Athrun staring at him. "Verena will be brought to Plant."_

Flash. _The Tempest in battle._

Flash. _Maria smiling at him as she walks off. "We'll finish up later."_ _The Moebius exploding._ Back.

He jerks up and places his hands over his face. He crosses to get dressed.

Chandra and Arnold exit the cafeteria as Isamu enters. "Good morning Lt. Kisaragi." Isamu glances at them and nods. They exit. He crosses toward the order window and peers in, "Do we have any coffee? Black?"

The cook glances over, "I'll brew some for you. Have a seat."

Isamu furrows his brow.

"Lt. Kisaragi? Hello."

He turns to find Flay standing behind him. He glances aside, "Good morning Miss Allster."

She had her hands clasped and glances down, "Please call me Flay."

He stares at her, "Ok, what's on your mind Flay?"

She glances aside, "I'm sorry about what happened before."

Isamu stares at her. She looks up.

"Coffee up."

Isamu turns and nods at the cook, "Thanks."

He glances at Flay, "Don't worry about it... a pretty girl like you shouldn't worry about a guy like me."

She blushes.

He sips the coffee, "So I hear that you've been helping take care of Kira, how is he doing?"

Flay shrugs, "They moved him into his room last night. He was still feverish but the fever broke this morning."

Isamu stares at her. _Is she spending the night with him? When did that happen?_ Isamu nods and they both begin to talk.

"I..."

"How."

He pauses, "I'm sorry you go ahead."

She nods, "How's your arm?"

He shrugs, "It isn't broken like they thought. It'll be fine."

She tilts her head, "And your head?"

He touches a finger to his brow, "It's fine. I've been told I have a hard head."

She smiles.

Sabine enters, "Isamu? Oh…"

He glances at her and smiles, "Why that look?"

She enters, "Oh no reason. Hello, its Flay right?"

Flay glances at her, looking her over, "Yes…"

Sabine glances from Flay to Isamu. She rolls her eyes, "Well it was nice chatting with you. I'll be in the hanger Isamu, if you need anything." She heads out.

Isamu tilts his head, "You know I've got to go too. Take care Flay." He heads past her.

"Rena?" Lenne enters Rena's room. She was still in bed. Lenne places her hands on her hips, "How can you still be asleep?"

Rena sits up. She felt so fatigued and hot.

Lenne opens the curtain, "Are you open for some shopping and lunch?"

Rena rubs her eye and glances at her clock. It was just after 12.

Lenne crosses, "I was thinking that our shopping trip got cut short plus I'm meeting a friend for lunch."

Rena slides from the bed, tying her hair into a bun. She moves around a bit disoriented. "Oh… maybe, I just need to take a shower." She pauses placing a hand to her head, "I feel a little strange."

Lenne stares at her, "Strange?" Lenne crosses over and touches her face, "Ren? You're burning up. You're not going anywhere. Just relax today. Get back in bed. And I'm calling a doctor."

Rena furrows her brow, "I'm fine."

Lenne shakes her head, "Don't. I'm calling."

Rena nods, she sits on her bed.

Lenne heads out of the room. Her cell rings. "Hello? Gil? No Rena is feeling under the weather today. I'll have to cancel; you'll tell Rey I'm sorry?"

Kira opens his eyes and turns his head. Torii lands near his head on his pillow and begins to chirp at him. "Torii?" He felt so weak and groggy. He sits up and glances around his room.

The door opens and Flay enters carrying trays, "Kira? Good you're awake." She stands smiling at him, "You had all of us so worried."

Kira slides his legs off his bed, "What happened?"

She crosses over, "You were unconscious when they pulled you from the Strike. You've had a fever." Kira nods.

Flay stares at him, "We made it to Earth but we've landed somewhere in the desert."

He rises to his feet, "I should help with the Strike then." He stumbles forward a bit.

Flay catches him, "You're still very weak Kira. The doctor says you should just rest and get your strength back. Here eat something." She crosses and hands him a tray.

Kira smiles, "Thanks."


	14. Choices and Acceptance

File 13 – Choices and Acceptance

Mu and Kojiro stand near one of the two Skygraspers. "I saw the manual last night and the new model is pretty exciting. But I don't know about this '_I can attach the Strike's components thing' _am I a delivery boy or something?"

Kojiro laughs, "If it is you Lt... er... Lt. Commander, that's going to pilot it then I guess so."

Mu sighs, "Whatever Halberton's intentions were; what's the point of getting a promotion for this?"

They cross closer to it. Mu looks under it. "I'm happy about the pay raise... but what am I going to use the money for anyway?"

Kojiro nods, "And now even the kids are commissioned officers. Even the boy? I guess he's a pilot now huh? How is his fever?"

Mu starts to climb up the ladder to the cockpit.

"It's gone from what I've heard."

Mu and Kojiro glance over just as Sabine crosses.

"So this is the delivery system for the Strike?"

Mu nods, "Great promotion huh?"

She stares at her, "I think it's just your pride that's hurt."

He smirks.

She glances over at the other, "They're pretty cool for atmospheric crafts."

Isamu approaches and sips from his coffee, "Nice."

Mu glances over at him, "Hey Isamu, you look pretty good."

Isamu shrugs, "I've been better."

Mu glances at Sabine and then Isamu, "Are you planning on working on the repairs for the Tempest?"

Isamu lowers his mug, "It has crossed my mind..."

She smiles.

He glances downward, "The whole operating system has to be overhauled. I've been working on some changes though."

Kojiro nods, "The frame is pretty damaged but my crew has been working on it. They're not very skilled at mobile suit engineering but we're making progress."

Isamu smiles and nods, "I'll go help out. Sabine? Coming?"

She tilts her head, "I'll meet you there."

Miriallia sits down carrying her tray, "Kira is out of the infirmary?"

Tolle nods, "Yeah. The doctor said that his fever broke so he was transferred to his quarters."

Miriallia sits.

Sai nods, "Flay took him a meal earlier."

The door opens and Flay enters carrying trays.

Miriallia smiles at her, "Flay? How is Kira?"

Flay glances over, "He's doing a lot better. He ate a whole meal. Last night commotion seems like a dream." She crosses toward the kitchen, "His body really must be different than ours." Everyone gasps.

Miriallia nods, "I see... but it's good that he's feeling better."

Sai nods, "Flay you must be tired as well. She spent all night watching over him. Shouldn't you take a break and rest a while?"

Flay sighs, "I'm fine... I ate my meal with Kira and well I don't have any regular duties like the rest of you."

Sai watches her, "Flay?"

She crosses and begins to fill two glasses with water. "He has to hurry and get completely healthy." She turns to look at him, "I'm worried about him so I'm going back." She crosses to the door and prepares to exit.

Sai gets up, "Flay, I..." He touches her shoulder.

She jerks around, "What is it?"

Everyone watches her.

Sai glances down, "I... well..."

Flay glances aside, "Sai... you were chosen by my father." She furrows her brow, "But my father is no longer alive."

Sai's eyes widen in shock. Everyone gasps. Sabine comes down the hallway and pauses.

Flay glances over at her and then turns and looks at Sai, "Our engagement was only at the possibility stage. And now our situations have changed. So I don't think we should act as if we're bound to it."

Sai stares at her completely confused.

She heads off.

He follows after her, "Flay?"

She heads down the hall. He sees Sabine. She stares sadly at him. "Sai? I'm sorry I was just passing by."

Sai shakes her head, "It's no big deal. She's just upset." He furrows his brow.

She crosses and lays a hand on his arm, "If you want to talk…"

He stares over at her.

Kira half dressed in his uniform lies asleep on his bed. Torii chirps from on top of his head. Kira tosses a bit.

Flay continues down the hall toward his room. Her thoughts were on the night her father's ship was destroyed. On discovering that Kira was a friend to the Aegis pilot. She furrows her brow, _Even if I win this gamble... _she thinks of her kiss with Kira. Her eyes narrow. _Kira must fight and continue fighting and then die. I can't forgive him otherwise. _Kira lies sleeping peaceably, Torii perched on his chest.

A mechanic heads into the cockpit of the Strike. "Hmm what's this?" He picks up a slightly crumpled origami flower and stares at it.

"What you got there Mike?"

He turns to another mechanic, "Something belonging to the kid."

The other mechanic nods, "He's still recovering. I'll have someone get it to him."

Mike nods he spots Isamu, "Lt. Kisaragi? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Isamu crosses, "No... There's no time for that. What's up with the Strike?"

They shrug, "Nothing, just cleaning things up. We did find this." He hands over the flower. Do you think you can deliver it?"

Isamu stares down at the flower and furrows his brow.

Mike steps up, "I can handle it sir, if you're too busy."

Isamu shakes his head, "I'll give them to one of his friends. You guys should keep up the good work." He heads off.

Rena stands staring out at the setting sun.

"This last battle was fierce and while our casualties were minimal the 8th fleet of the Earth Alliance was completely destroyed."

Rena glances over at the TV monitor. _Kira?_

"The ZAFT forces have been recalled to Plant for some well deserved R and R."

Rena glances away. _Athrun's coming back_. "Television off." She exits into the hall. Rena enters a study, "Mother? Are you still here?"

Lenne sat at a desk. "Rena? Are you finally feeling better?"

She shrugs.

Lenne nods and glances at a monitor, "I should get going. I have to leave soon for a concert series on Junius and Aprilius. Give Andy my love."

The woman on screen nods, "Certainly. Ciao darling."

The monitor turns off.

Rena crosses, "The entire 8th fleet of the Earth Alliance was destroyed."

Lenne tilts her head and rests it on her hand, "I know. Patrick says that Athrun will be returning with the remaining ZAFT troops."

Rena furrows her brow.

Lenne tilts her head, "I have to visit with Ezalia. It seems that Yzak won't be returning."

Rena gasps.

Lenne shakes her head, "Oh, no. I didn't mean that. He's fine. He and another pilot landed at the Gibraltar Base in Spain."

Rena furrows her brow. "Was it Nicol?"

Lenne smiles, "No he's aboard the Vesalius with Athrun and Commander Creuset. It's Dearka Elsman, I think."

Rena nods, "Then they should be here soon."

Lenne nods, "Are you nervous about seeing Athrun again?"

Rena glances aside, "I don't know how I feel about seeing him. It would be nice to see Nicol again."

Lenne leans forward on her crossed hands, "I don't think I've ever met Senator Amalfi's son in person. He's only 15 right?"

Rena glances at her, a scowl on her face, "He's only a friend."

Lenne smiles, "He was the one that watched over you when you were on the Gamow."

Rena nods, "He's a very kind person." Rena glances at the monitor, "Were you talking with one of your managers?"

Lenne glances over at the monitor, "Oh? No with a friend of mine, Aisha. She was curious about my wedding."

Rena nods.

Lenne gasps, "It's funny you should ask because she's heard that a prototype Alliance cruiser landed in the desert near where she lives in Northern Africa."

Rena's eyes widen, "Really? I thought that the Earth Alliance had a base in Alaska."

Lenne shrugs, "They were probably forced into an emergency landing."

Rena sits in an easy chair on the other side of the desk. She pulls her knees up to her chest, "Is Aisha a member of ZAFT?"

Lenne shakes her head, "No but her boyfriend Andy is ZAFT commander." She glances down and smiles.

Rena tilts her head, "And do you know him?"

Lenne rises and shrugs, "Yes, it's a long story but a couple years ago Andy and I actually flirted with the idea of marrying." Lenne blushes slightly, "It was whirlwind romance but he wanted me to move to Earth with him."

Rena stares at her, "Really... and you didn't want to?"

Lenne shakes her head, "It just didn't work out. Plant is my home. We separated but remained friends."

Rena nods, "And now you're friends with his current girlfriend?"

Lenne nods, "Aisha has become a good friend as a result."

Rena nods, "Is he good looking?"

Lenne looks over, "Verena?"

Rena tilts her head, "Better looking than Patrick?"

Lenne turns to the door, "I should probably check to see if my car is here to take me to the space port."

Rena smiles, "So he is."

Lenne stares at her, "They're not comparable and besides he's younger than Patrick is."

Rena nods, "How much younger?"

Lenne shakes her head, "He's a four years younger than me."

Rena sits up, "Really? Why didn't you marry him?"

Lenne furrows her brow, "I don't know. I guess I wasn't ready and he didn't want to wait. Sometimes even when you love someone, when the timing isn't right then it isn't meant to be."

Rena stares at her mother and then glances aside.

Knock, "Madam your car has arrived."

She nods, "Thank you. Have my bags been loaded?" The servant nods.

Lenne glances at Rena, "I need to be going. Will you be alright?" She gathers her purse and grabs a coat.

Rena nods, "Yes, of course."

Lenne smiles, "Remember I'll be gone for about a week or so."

Rena nods, "I know."

Lenne crosses over, "You have the number where I can I be reached right?"

Rena tilts her head, "I'll be fine, go already."

Lenne smiles, "Right. Take care." She kisses her on the cheek and heads out.

The sun sets in the desert. Kira stands in the shower, the hot water washing over him as he leans against the wall. His head was still pounding. He closes his eyes and lays his head against the wall.

Flay enters Kira's room with some folded clothes. He was still in the shower. She lays the fresh clothes on his bed and crosses to gather his scattered clothes. She crouches down to grab something and catches sight of something under the bed. She reaches under and pulls it out. It was the photo. She lowers the clothes to the floor and stares at the picture. She glares at Rena. She tucks the photo into her pocket and exits with the clothes. Flay turns down a hallway and collides with Isamu.

"Oh... Lt. Kisaragi. I'm sorry." She and he crouch down to pick up the clothes.

Isamu smiles at her, "Hey Flay. How are things?"

She blushes. "Fine."

He tilts his head and glances at the laundry, "So you've been taking special care of Kira haven't you?"

She nods blushing again, "Yes..." She and he rise.

The photo falls free. Isamu glances over, "Hmm?"

He and Flay reach out for it but Isamu picks it up, "What's..." He furrows his brow.

Flay reaches out, "A picture? Oh, it must have been in his clothes."

Isamu nods and smiles, "They make a great couple don't you think?"

Flay purses her lips.

Isamu sighs and stares at her, "Even so they did break up. She's on Plant anyway." Flay tilts her head, "Plant?"

Isamu looks up at her a look of worry on her face. "Forget I said anything."

Flay tilts her head, "She's not here on Earth then? She's with ZAFT?"

Isamu shakes his head, "Not ZAFT. She would never be a part of that organization. She hates war. She doesn't even really like the Earth Alliance." He sighs and glances down, "Flay... promise me... please..." He looks over at her, "Please don't mention it to anyone." He was very close to her.

Flay's cheeks were bright red. She stares at him, "Of course anything for you Isamu."

He nods and smiles, "Thanks."

He hands the photo over, "Make sure Kira doesn't lose this. She and he will always be close as long as he keeps this."

Flay takes the photo. "Of course Isamu."

Isamu smiles, "Great I should be heading back to the hanger. Can you give him this? He left it in the cockpit of the Strike." He hands her the flower.

Flay looks at Isamu, "What is it?"

Isamu smiles as he glances down and shrugs, "I don't know but I think he'll want it." He nods at her and turns to go, "Take care." He heads off.

The front door shuts.

Rena, reading in her bedroom, looks up and heads down the hallway, "Mother?" She descends the stairs. "Did you forget some…?" She pauses.

"Ah Verena... I was hoping to catch you."

She pauses mid staircase and stares down at Patrick. He smiles up at her, "I was hoping you'd be here. I should have called before coming but, I wanted to tell you the news personally." He grins, "They think it's brilliant. They want you aboard."

She continues down, "Who? Aboard?"

He climbs up to greet her and places his hands on her arms, "The team I have working on the mobile suits."

She stares at him, "They think it's a great idea?"

He nods, "Of course they do. Your plans are brilliant. They want to meet you of course. I want you personally involved."

Rena stares at him, "Personally?"

He nods, "Yes I want this done right. Without you things _may_ go wrong."

She furrows her brow and shakes her head, "I don't think I should... if people were to find out..."

He grasps her hand, "You shouldn't worry yourself my darling." He strokes a hair from her face, "We'll keep it secret... your help will bring an end to the war. Tell me you'll do it. You can't risk it can you? This one chance to make a real difference?"

She stares at him. "I... want to help out... but."

He tilts his head, "And besides I want you to be there to take them out on their test flights."

Rena's eyes widen, "I couldn't... I can't pilot..."

He grasps her hand, "Don't worry about that. I've made arrangements for an accelerated training. How would you like to learn?"

She stares at him.

He laughs, "Come on you're capable of anything. I see great promise in you. And besides you need something to occupy your time right?"

She bites her bottom lip and then nods, "Ok. I'll do it."

He smiles, "That's my girl."

Kira sits on his bed dressed in his uniform. Torii was perched on his hand.

The door slides open, "Kira?"

He glances over, "Flay... thanks for taking care of my clothes."

She crosses, "It's my pleasure. Oh, the mechanics found this in the Strike. They wanted me to give it to you." She holds the flower up.

Kira rises and crosses. Flash. _The little girl handing him the flower. The Duel firing at the shuttle. The shuttle exploding._ Back. Kira shakes as he grasps it, "thank you..." His voice trembled with emotion as tears filled his eyes. He turns his back fighting to hold back the sadness.

Flay gasps, "Kira?" She lays a hand on his shoulder and crosses to his side, "what's wrong?"

He turns his head still holding the tears back. "That girl...." Tears begin to roll down his cheeks "I couldn't... protect...." He wails and crumbles to the floor crouching over crying.

Flay crouches down, "Kira?"

He couldn't speak tears falling.

Flay reaches out to him and smiles, "Kira?" She lays her head against his, "Kira... I'll be by your side." She strokes his hair and cheek, "It'll be ok. I'll be right here with you."

Kira looks up at her and then falls against her still crying.

"It's ok..." She presses her head against his, "My heart... will protect you..."

He looks up at her. She closes her eyes and kisses him. Kira stares at her for a second but then kisses her back.

Rena glances downward at her hands clasped in her lap.

"You shouldn't be so nervous."

She glances across the limo at Patrick. "Where are we heading exactly?"

Patrick crosses his arms, "I already told you, training. But first we need to finish enrolling you into the academy."

Rena furrows her brow, "What? Academy? You mean ZAFT?"

He smiles, "Of course. It's the only way to get you the training you need and don't worry. It's only for bureaucratic reasons. In accordance with statutes you need to be an active member of the council or military to gain entry to our mobile suit facilities. You're a little too young for the council so…"

Rena glances out of a window, "So in effect I will be a member of ZAFT."

Patrick stares at her and then shrugs, "Yes, is that a problem for you? We agreed that you're to undergo mobile suit piloting training right?"

Rena glances aside, "Yes."

He nods, "And like I said it'll be an accelerated program, so you'll be in and out in no time at all."

Rena furrows her brow, "But what if I'm no good at it? There's no guarantee right?"

Patrick smiles, "On the contrary, I'm quite positive that you'll become an elite..." Rena tilts her head and stares at him in disbelief.

He sighs, "Please don't look at me like that. It will be a fun distraction for you." He glances aside, "I remember my academy days fondly. Piloting those mobile..."

Rena glances out the window, her heart was racing. She felt nervous and apprehensive. _Am I doing the right thing? Joining ZAFT, am I ready for this? Kira? Did you feel this afraid? Kira._

"Do you think that boy, is still thinking about you?"

Rena glances over.

Patrick stared at her intently. He sighs, "You should know that an ordinary Heliopolis boy isn't worthy enough for you..."

Rena glances aside, "You really don't know what you're talking about. You don't know anything about him."

Patrick shakes his head, "Maybe not but you're a very beautiful and talented girl Verena. You have the potential for great things; I just don't want to see you hurt by a boy who may have fleeting feelings for you."

Rena glares at him, "You don't know him! Kira isn't that kind of boy, he's kind and...."

He sighs, "Ok... ok... but he refused to leave that ship and be with you right? Am I right?"

Rena turns her face away, "He had his reasons."

Patrick leans back, "You'd be surprised how fleeting the feelings of a young man are. You shouldn't let your heart guide your senses. Save yourself from the heartache and forget about him. You should consider alternatives, your mother and I have discussed options for your future."

Rena gasps, "What?"

He nods, "For example you'd be a wonderful match for Ezalia Jule's son. Didn't you two become acquainted?"

Rena shakes her head. "Stop! I don't want to talk about this any further. You're marrying my mother but that doesn't mean you have a right to plan out my future."

He furrows his brow, "I'm sorry."

She sighs, "I know you and my mother mean well but… this situation… I'd rather not discuss it any further." She glances aside and furrows her brow. _I know I may never see Kira again._

Patrick sighs, "I'm sorry Verena. I'll butt out of your personal affairs. But just as any father, I want you to be happy."

Rena glances over at him.

He stares at her, "I'm sorry does that make you uncomfortable? It's presumptuous of me but I would very much like you to view me as your father. Your mother and I had hoped..."

Rena smiles slightly and then glances aside, "It's fine. Just please I'd rather not discuss the arranged fiancé situation any further."

He nods, "Right, how about for now we focus all your energies... even those that are directed at this young man... on our plans." He smiles.

She nods, "Fine. It would be best in the long run." The car stops.

"Great."

Rena glances aside, "This will only be short term?"

He smiles, "Yes and don't worry about Lenne. I've already told her about it." The door is opened and Patrick steps out followed by Rena.

A pair of military officers approach and salute, "Senator."

Patrick nods at them, "This is Verena Irmgard. I trust that the arrangements have been made?"

The chief officer nods, "Yes sir. We have our best instructors ready and shall begin training immediately."

Patrick turns to Verena, "If at any time you find this training difficult you are to contact me at once."

Rena stares at the officers, "It's only for a short while. I think I'll be fine."

He smiles.

The chief officer motions to the junior officer, "Please escort Miss Irmgard to her quarters to get settled in."

He crosses, "Please follow me." They head off together.

Patrick glances at the chief officer. "I can't stress enough my expectations for an elite soldier."

The chief officer nods, "Of course. From the information I've received from Commander Creuset. I'm sure we won't be disappointed sir."

Patrick nods and turns to go. He pauses, "She is very precious to me. You will make sure she isn't harmed."

The chief nods, "Of course Senator."

Rena dressed in a black tank top and black cargo pants watches cadets practice disabling moves through a glass partition.

"Cadet Irmgard?"

She glances over at a smug instructor.

He glares at her, "You are to salute a superior officer. You think you'll get preferential treatment because you're a celebrity? Not with me you won't."

Rena tilts her head, "This is only short term so I…" He backhands her. Rena is knocked to the floor. She touches her hand to her throbbing cheek, her eyes wide.

"This isn't a game. You're going to need to be the perfect soldier. Get up."

She rises.

He stares at her, "Well?"

Rena stands at attention and salutes him.

He smirks, "I'll enjoy breaking you down. You'll be begging me to let you go home."

She lowers her salute. She stares at him a determined look on her face, "I doubt that."

He scowls, "I didn't give you permission to..."

Rena cuts him off, "Senator Zala has made arrangements for this to be a quick process. Can you show me to your current mobile suits?" He glares at her and tries to hit her again. Rena steps aside and grasping his arm she twists it behind him and forces him face down to the ground. She pins him down.

"Cadet Irmgard?" The Chief Officer from earlier enters, "What's happening here?"

Rena looks up, "I was demonstrating, my ability to learn quickly. I believe that the instructor had his doubts."

The Instructor grits his teeth and jerks free. He rises, "Sir? This type of disrespect should be handled accordingly."

The Officer shakes his head, "Enough, come with me. Excuse me Miss Irmgard." He pulls the instructor aside, "This situation requires our utmost discretion. This girl is special. Just look." He motions to the cadets in the next room. "She watched them for mere moments before, performing that same move on you without a second thought. I haven't seen someone so promising in a while. Senator Zala is wise to expect an Elite Soldier. She was born to be a soldier." He smiles. "Verena?"

She glances over, "Yes?"

He smiles, "This will be a quick process, most cadets take months to complete the training needed to pilot our mobile suits. While this is a special arrangement I don't expect you to completely follow the rules but, in order for it to go more smoothly, I hope you're willing to acquiesce to the rules and regulations of the ZAFT military."

Rena stares at him and then nods, "In order to bring an end to this war, I've decided that I'm willing to do even this. Fully become a member of ZAFT." She salutes him, "Please aide me in this endeavor."


	15. Gravity of Solid Ground

File 14 – Gravity of Solid Ground.

About a week or so later. Under the cover of darkness the Archangel is observed through some binoculars. Cagalli standing next to two men, all wearing cloaks, lowers the binoculars and glances at a burly man standing to left, "I've only seen a sketch of the thing but there is no mistake. That is the cruiser developed on Heliopolis. Earth's new special mobile assault battleship, the Archangel."

Behind them a jeep's radio goes off. A younger boy reaches for the radio, "What is it?"

_Static_. "The Tiger has exited the RECEPS, with 5 backup units."

Cagalli glances toward the Archangel and grunts in annoyance. _He's after it already_?

Kira stares up at the top of his bed. Flay was sleeping soundly next to him. He slides from covers and pulls on his shorts and t-shirt. He felt a wave of guilt weighing on his chest. He furrows his brow. He leans forward on his knees and stares off into the darkness. Flash. _Rena lying on the grass looking up at the sky. She was laughing. She glances over at him and smiles_. Back

"Hmm... Kira? What's wrong?"

He glances over. "Flay?" He climbs back onto the bed and sits.

She slides over to him, "You look so upset."

He glances over, "It's nothing, bad dreams."

She nods, "Lay down next to me."

He lays back. She lies against his chest. "I'll protect you." She looks up at him, "I feel so safe in your arms Kira. Don't ever leave me."

Kira wraps his arm around her. "I promise I'll always protect you."

Rena excels in a simulative battle. She sits inside wearing a VR helmet and sensors. Other cadets watch in awe. _This isn't very difficult. The system is pretty easy to learn _Flash. _Kira and Athrun battling above Heliopolis_. Back. She blasts the mobile armors one by one. _Are Coordinators created to be perfect soldiers? _She furrows her brow as she takes out another attack from behind.

An instructor glances over, "Is she one of your aces?"

The chief officer shrugs, "Not mine. She's the girl Senator Zala wanted us to train."

The instructor nods, "Well it seems she's an ace. She'll easily become an elite officer."

Chief watches the monitors. "I have no doubts at all."

Another set of binoculars are on the unmoving Archangel as it sits in the desert.

"Is it doing anything?"

A redheaded young man turns and looks up, "No sir."

Andrew 'Andy' Waltfeld stands sipping from a coffee mug, "Oh?"

The man looks toward the Archangel again, "Did something happen?"

He shrugs. "No. I added 5 % less mocha to this blend. It's pretty good." He slides down the dune toward his group of soldiers and tosses the mug aside. The young man catches it. His troops line up at attention. "We will start our operations against Earth's new battleship, Archangel. Our objective is to assess the capabilities of the mobile suits that are in the enemy ship."

One of the soldiers glances around, "Can't we just destroy it?" The group laughs.

Waltfeld tilts his head, "Hmm. Well, we'll do that when the time comes. As you are all well aware Creuset and his team failed to defeat them and on top of that Halberton's 8th fleet sacrificed their lives to put it down on the surface. Don't forget that... for now." His troops listen intently. "Ok. I pray for your safety and your efforts." They salute and he salutes back.

His right hand steps forward, "Right everyone get ready." The pilots scramble to their BACUE and so forth.

Waltfeld crosses to a jeep and climbs in and crosses his arms, "I'm feeling pretty good since the coffee was good." He smirks, "Well, let's go to war."

Kojiro types into a computer he stops and sighs, "Hey Lt. why don't we call it a night." Mu seated in the Sky Grasper glances over. Kojiro crosses, "We won't know how this thing works until we've tried the rest of the setting in simulation."

Mu stretches and looks down at him, "I guess you're right." He climbs from the cockpit. "I hear that Kira might be cleared to return to piloting duty tomorrow." He stares at the Grasper, "I wanted to finish everything but..." He glances across the hanger, "It looks like the crew has stopped on the Tempest for the night."

Kojiro crosses his arms, "Yeah but Isamu is still in the cockpit he's overhauling the OS programming." Mu furrows his brow.

Tolle exits his room groaning and rubbing his eyes. He pulls on his coat. Miriallia exits adjusting her uniform coat. "Geez... will you try to look presentable?" She helps straighten his jacket. "If Natarle sees you like this..." She smiles and tries to pat down some wayward hair.

"I guess I need a little work huh?"

Miriallia glances down the hall, "Hmm."

Sai was standing in the doorway of one of the civilian quarters, "Flay?" The curtain was drawn over the bed. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened. We really never have time to be together alone..." He glances aside when he notices Tolle and Miriallia looking at him. He furrows his brow and leans in, "Hey, can you get up for a second?"

Miriallia and Tolle exit down a hallway. He leans over to her, "I was surprised they were even engaged. I knew there was some sort of arrangement but I never thought it was that serious."

Miriallia shrugs. "It wasn't a real engagement. They were discussing it."

Tolle throws his arms up, "It's the same thing. An arranged relationship. I know for a fact they were dating."

Miriallia looks ahead, "Flay... she was acting kind of strange then don't you think? Something's not right." Tolle glances over. Miriallia furrows her brow, "It wasn't that she disliked Kira before but..."

Tolle smirks, "She doesn't like coordinators right?"

Miriallia glares at him, Tolle throws his arms behind his head, "Flay is a grade lower than us. But she was hung around with you and god knows she turned a few heads. And Kira always had a crush on her right?"

Miriallia nods.

He look up, "She did say that he was cute. I just hope it doesn't lead to something strange."

She nods, "Seriously..."

He places his arm around her. "We shouldn't worry."

Isamu exits the hanger giving the Tempest a glance over his shoulder. He walks through the corridors. He pauses near a doorway and glances over. Kira Yamato. He crosses over to the door and reaches out to the door button. He hand pauses. "It's late...." He leans his head against the door.

"Hey Lt. Kisaragi?"

Isamu turns, "Commander Flaga." He glances aside.

Mu places his hands at his waist, "How about having a chat?"

Isamu shrugs, "Sure why not."

Murrue lies in her bed staring at a coffin shaped locket. She shuts it and turns over in a fetal position.

Natarle enters the bridge, "So how are things looking?"

Chandra moves from Kuzzey's side where the two had been discussing the neutron jammers. "Everything is fine."

She crosses to Arnold and hands him a beverage, "Has the distortion data been retrieved?"

He nods, "Yes, thank you. Generally measuring the gravity distortion is within the permitted limit. More specifically..." He places his hand out to release the bottle. It falls to the ground. He gasps.

She sighs and picks it up handing it over, "Haven't you gotten used to the gravity yet?"

He takes the bottle, "I'm sorry."

Natarle leans over his screen, "The gravitation isn't even... is it being affected by nearby underground caverns?"

Tolle glances over, "what is that?"

Arnold glances at him, "With this much data, we don't know the exact location but..." He glances at his monitor, "Around here, there's a deposit of fuel or natural gas. If we land incautiously it could be dangerous."

Tolle turns more, "Are we safe here?"

Arnold glances at Natarle, "Probably don't you think?"

Natarle pulls back and takes a sip of her beverage.

An alarm sounds. Tolle glances up and gasps in fright. Natarle and Arnold glance toward Kuzzey who gasps as he reads his monitors.

Chandra checks the radar, "The ship is currently being laser targeted. Confirmed by thermo detectors." His monitors detect three heat signatures approaching.

Alarms sound through the ship. "Second Stage battle status!"

Murrue sits up in shock. She leaps from bed.

"I repeat second stage battle status!"

Half asleep Kojiro turns over.

Mu sips his coffee and glances up.

Isamu rises, "I guess the break's over." They both rush out of his room.

Sabine sits up in her bunk.

Sai glances into Flay's room, "I'm sorry Flay we'll have to talk more later!"

Sabine pulls open her curtain, "Sai? Is that you?"

He stares at her, his cheeks were bright red.

She leaps down. "What's going on?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing. I have to go." She glances at Flay's curtain and pulls it open revealing the empty bed.

Kira pushes up, "The enemy!" He stares off shaking slightly and then climbs from bed and quickly dresses, "I won't let anyone else die."

Flay turns over and looks up at him.

He finishes dressing, "I won't let them die!" He dashes out of his room.

Flay curls up, "Protect me. Kill all those bastards." A tear rolls down her cheek. She lies on her back and laughs.

Kira races down the hall.

Missiles fired from the enemy fly toward the Archangel. They return fire. Murrue enters the bridge, "What's the situation?"

Outside Waltfeld watches the battle, "Good. DaCosta? Shall we start?"

DaCosta radios, "Begin air strike."

Mu stands in front of Kojiro, "Just make it so it can fly."

Kojiro sighs. "I already told you that it's impossible."

Isamu furrows his brow.

Kojiro glances over at him, "And the Tempest isn't operational."

Isamu nods, "I know."

Kojiro glances at Mu, "Weapon recharging still takes more time."

Mu grits his teeth.

Sabine rushes in just before Kira. He passes her by.

"Huh? Hey Kira!"

He ignores her and rushes over to the Strike.

The Air strike approaches. Jackie glances at Natarle, "Three enemy units at five o'clock. They are confirmed as ZAFT command choppers."

The choppers begin fire.

Chandra stares at his monitors, "Missiles incoming."

Natarle glances over, "Scatter the flares! Intercept them."

Kira appears on Miriallia's screen, "Where is the enemy? Strike will go out."

Miriallia gasps, "Kira... wait a bit."

Kira closes his helmet, "Open the hatch, quickly."

Natarle turns, "We haven't located the enemy's location and battle capabilities. We haven't given the take off command yet."

Kira glares at her his fist clenched, "Is this the time to be saying that. Open the hatch already! I'll go and take care of them"

Miriallia watches him and furrows her brow, "Kira?"

Natarle looks up, "Captain?"

Murrue glances backward, "I don't like to tone of his voice but it looks like we'll have to let him out. We can't resolve this situation quickly with this ship." She glances forward, "Strike Launch!"

Natarle nods, "Open the hatch, launch Strike and destroy the enemy choppers."

The Strike is being placed on the launch pad.

"Be wary of gravity."

The launcher striker is placed on standby and then attached. The Strike is cleared and blasts out. Kira can immediately feel the difference that the gravity has on the suit. He fires his thrusters as he prepares to land. The Strike lands on its knees on the sand. The choppers fire. Kira's eyes widen and he pushed forward on his controls. The Strike rises but slips on the sand. Kira groans in frustration and shock. The missiles miss. Kira activates his targeting systems, "You bastards!"

The choppers move out of site behind the sand dunes. Kira bites his bottom lip and glares out from behind his targeting scope. The Strike continues to slip in the sand.

DaCosta lies on the ground with binoculars and watches as a cloud of sand smokes around the Strike in the distance, "It's here. So that's the X105 Strike."

Waltfeld stands behind him also watching. His eyes narrow a bit, "Send out the BACUE. I want to see its reaction."

The Strike leaps onto a dune and slides back. Inside the cockpit Kira is unable to gain stable ground. His alarms sound and he glances up and gasps. Three BACUE blast over the dune and over the Strike. The Strike falls backward.

Inside the Archangel Murrue watches the main monitor and leans forward, "That's..."

The BACUE dash through the desert, like tigers. One turns and slide over the sand like gliding on ice, turning and unleashing missile fire at the Strike. The others follow its lead. The Strike now on its knees shields itself. Inside Kira growls in frustration.

Miriallia glances at her monitors, "Kira!"

Sai searches the records, "GMF802. Confirmed as Mobile Suit BACUE!"

Natarle glances over, "BACUE?"

"This mobile suit is the main weapon of ZAFT's ground forces. Its Quadra pedal design makes it very stable even in difficult terrain like deserts and snowfields, and its legs are equipped with caterpillar tracks for high-speed movement in these environments."

Rena rests her head on her fist and glances aside. The instructor paces in front of a projector showing the BACUE.

"The turret hard point on its back can carry either powerful rail guns or a large missile pod. Construction of head-mounted beam sabers based on the technology of the captured Gundam has begun."

Rena glances up.

"Now a majority of you will never pilot this mobile suit but it's important to understand its diverse components. I would like to next discuss the TMF/A-803 LAGUE, this model is currently a prototype, piloted by our own elite pilot, known on Earth as the Desert Tiger, Commander Andrew Waltfeld."

Rena glances toward the screen. _Waltfeld_?

"Cadet Irmgard? Is there a problem?"

Rena blinks her eyes, "Hmm? No sir." Everyone was staring at her.

The instructor stares at her and continues. "The LAGUE...."

Rena glances downward.

The Strike rises. Kira activates his targeting system and raises his cannon. The BACUE is clear in his view. But each blast misses as the BACUE skim over the sand with immense speed.

Inside the BACUE the ZAFT pilot smirks, "I don't know how you fared in space."

Another pilot smirks, "But down here the BACUE is prince." They continue their attack.

Murrue sits silently in her captain's chair. Natarle grits her teeth, "Launch the sledge hammer."

Jackie turns, "The Strike will be hit."

She glares at him, "It has armor."

Jackie furrows his brow, "But..."

She turns, "It's an order. There's no choice."

Jackie turns, "Roger launching sledge hammer."

Miriallia leans forward, "Kira! Evade it!"

The BACUE pilots detect the missiles and evade. The Strike rises amidst the blasts. A couple hit head on. Kira grits as he feels the blasts.

Waltfeld smirks, "Well... well... a commander that abuses his own pilots." He lowers his binoculars, "Or does he have faith in his pilot?"

The BACUE continue their attack against the Strike. Kira tries to target them but is unable to. He pushes the target scope away and blasts into the air taking a few shots. They miss. The Strike lands once again falling over. A blast knocks it back but Kira continues to leap up and fire.

Waltfeld watches it leap up, "It's definitely a good mobile suit. The pilots' skills aren't that bad either. But either way, it's a humanoid form and it can't beat the BACUE in the desert."

Murrue turns, "What about the Lt's Sky Grasper? Is it still not able to go out?"

Kira pulls out his keyboard beings to type, "If I can just make it so I'm not slipping. After calculating the pressure, create a new calculation setting the friction of the sand and minus 20…"

The monitors begin updating just as quickly. The Strike lands and begins to slip but the feet respond and stop.

Waltfeld gasps.

The Strike rises upright.

A BACUE charges, "This is it!"

Kira glances over and responds by kneeing the charging BACUE. It crashes backward.

Another BACUE leaps from behind, "You little…!"

Kira glares over and turns. That BACUE is knocked back as well and Kira stomps on it. He aims the Cannon down "Bastard!" He fires the BACUE is destroyed.

Waltfeld watches unmoving as the blast from the destroyed BACUE illuminates the night sky, "In that short amount of time he set his mobile program to match the sand." He lowers his binoculars, "Is that really a Natural?"

The Strike stands ominously in the desert. Inside Kira breaths quickly, taking a moment to catch his breath. He watches sharp eyed as the two remaining BACUE move back and forth. "You will not destroy the Archangel." He grips his controls.

Waltfeld smirks, "Relay this to the RECEPS. Attack the enemy ship using the main armament."

The two remaining BACUE continue their attack against Kira to avenge the death of their comrade. They fire missiles but Kira easily destroys them and leaps back as the BACUE strike.

The RECEPS fires at the Archangel.

Mu inside the Sky Grasper appears on Miriallia's monitors. "Sky Grasper ready for launch."

The radar blinks. "Heat source detected at 2 o'clock."

Chandra turns to Natarle, "It's a bombardment."

She gasps.

Murrue glances forward, "Emergency! Evasive maneuvers!"

Kira watches in shock as the blasts fly over his head. The Archangel fires to destroy the bombardment but the ship is hit. Everyone jerks with the collision.

Flay almost completely dressed glances around in a daze.

Isamu stands his arms crossed unconcerned and watching as Mu enters the Grasper.

Kojiro glances at him, "Lt. are you ok?"

Isamu glances over out of the corner of his eye but says nothing. Sabine looks over at him.

Natarle turns to Sai, "Where did it come from?"

He stares at his monitors, "Estimated 20 km away at 2 o'clock."

Jackie glances over, "We can't reach it with our ships weapons."

Mu radios in, "I'll target it with a laser. Set that as the target and launch the missiles."

Natarle places her hand on her ear piece, "It'll take some time to find the enemy."

Inside the Skygrasper, Mu grasps the control stick, "What are you waiting for then?" The hanger door opens and the Sky grasper prepares for launch. It blasts out.

Waltfeld watches it, "That's not a unit that was in the reports."

Chandra turns to Natarle, "Second wave approaching!"

Murrue gasps, "Evade! All hands prepare for impact!"

Chandra responds, "It's on a direct course."

Kira is flanked by both BACUE. The second wave lights the sky above him. He goes into seed mode and turns. His shoulder Gatlin fires at the sand around him. He leaps up. A BACUE leaps at him but he notices it and punches it across the face. It flies into the line of fire and is hit. Kira grits his teeth and focuses on the remaining missiles that fly toward the Archangel. Kira fires his cannon and destroys them.

Waltfeld jerks the binoculars from his face and stares at the sky in shock.

Everyone aboard the Archangel also gasp in shock.

Isamu turns his eyes from the monitor and heads out of the hanger bay.

Flay lays backward on Kira's bed and laughs, "It's alright. That guy will protect us. He'll protect me."

A BACUE leaps at the Strike. Kira dodges and fires his Gatlin missing. He turns and raises the cannon. Alarms sound. He gasps.

Miriallia turns to Natarle, "The Strike's power is reaching critical limits."

The monitor in the Strike blinks, "Alert."

Kira glances aside, "Damn! Did I use too much?"

Waltfeld looks at a hand held monitor that displays readings, "He's definitely an amazing pilot. But according to the reports it's about time he powers down now." He shuts the handheld, "I'm sorry but you'll have to disappear. It's our revenge for killing our own."

Inside the Strike Kira groans as the Strike is bombarded by the choppers. It is knocked down.

Murrue leans forward, "We'll cover! Advance!"

Natarle leaned forward, "It's dangerous! If we fire now Strike's armor will go down." Murrue clenches her fist.

Kira watches the surrounding troops breathing heavily. A missile flies and hits the chopper destroying it. Kira glances over and notices an approaching group of jeeps. They attack the ZAFT troops. Cagalli sits passenger side in one. It stops next to the Strike and she fires a connecting cable. "Pilot of that mobile suit! If you don't want to die follow our instructions."

A map pops up on Kira's display. A red light blinks, "There's a trap at that location. You are to lure the BACUE to that point."

Natarle leaned forward, "What is it?" They hear nothing but static.

Murrue watches the monitor, "Resistance."

DaCosta looks up at Waltfeld. "Captain it's those desert bastards."

Waltfeld stands arms crossed, "Are they thinking of helping out the Earth mobile suit?"

The Resistance drives off. Kira furrows his brow and leaps off toward the trap site. The BACOU follow. Cagalli in her jeep sits with her arms crossed. She glances at her monitor at the ZAFT troops following.

Ahmed who drove the jeep glances over, "They took the bait."

Cagalli smiles and looks up at the Strike, "That's because the bait is too good to pass up."

Kira leaps and thrusts toward the final destination the ZAFT troops in hot pursuit. The resistance group pulls off to the side as they near the trap. When Kira arrives her turns to the ZAFT group. He furrows his brow as the BACUE leap of the dune at him.

"I have no choice but to trust them." He leaps up and out of the trap.

Cagalli smiles, "Good." She pulls a detonator out and flips the switch. She presses a button and explosions go off around the BACUE. They fall into a cavern as Cagalli presses another button. A huge blast consumes them and the night sky.

Everyone aboard the Archangel watches the bright light.

Debris showers the sand just as Kira lands and the phase shift armor shuts down. Kira looks up at the mushroom shaped smoke cloud pluming in the air in front of him.

Waltfeld sighs as he lowers his binoculars, "We're retreating. We've achieved the objectives of this mission. Rally the survival squads."

DaCosta nods, "Roger."

Miriallia touches her ear piece, "Message from Lt. Flaga. Have located the enemy ship but abandoning attack. Enemy ship is called the RECEPS."

Murrue turns "RECEPS?"

Miriallia continues, "I repeat. The main ship is the RECEPS. I am returning. That's all."

Natarle looks up, "The RECEPS is..."

Murrue looks forward, "Andrew Waltfeld's main ship. So that means our enemy is the great Desert Tiger."

The Strike and Resistance wait atop a cliff watching the remaining ZAFT troops retreating just as the sun begins to peek over the horizon. Cagalli crosses toward the edge and glances up at the Strike her eyes narrowing. The Archangel lands behind it.


	16. Desert Shelter

File 15 – Desert Shelter.

The sun had already risen before the resistance, in full force, moved in closer to the Archangel and Strike. Kira watched the oncoming jeeps from inside the Strike. He zooms in on his monitor to Cagalli who stood among the rebels and tilts his head. There was something familiar about her but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Still inside Kira's room, Flay, a blanket over her head sat watching a monitor displaying the events as they were unfolding.

The Skygrasper is reloaded and Mu pulls his helmet off as the cockpit hatch opens, "Is that the resistance?"

Kojiro climbs up to his side and nods, "Guess so."

Mu glances around, "Where's Isamu?"

Kojiro shrugged, "How should I know?" He glances aside to an aide, "Hey where'd Lt. Kisaragi get to?"

"I think he headed up to the bridge."

Mu climbs out and leaps to the ground.

Murrue and Natarle watch the main monitor. The door to the bridge slides open and Isamu enters, "Captain?"

Murrue turns in her seat, "Lt. Kisaragi."

He salutes, "I'm sorry to interrupt but..."

She shakes her head, "It's ok… please..." She motions for him to enter, "What are your thoughts Lt?" Natarle glances over at him and then back at the monitor.

"Can we safely say they're on our side?" He watches the screen as he speaks, "I wonder what their objective is."

Natarle glances at Murrue, "Well they don't have their guns pointed at us. Regardless let's talk to them and find out."

Isamu furrows his brow, "That could be dangerous. We don't know anything about them."

Natarle glances at him surprised that for once he was taking the conservative route.

Murrue rises, "It seems that they want to talk to us we can't ignore that. If it goes well they could be a great help. Lt. Badgiruel. Take care of things." She crosses past Isamu, "Lt. Kisaragi would you please come with me." He nods and follows her out.

Natarle takes the captain's seat. He and she enter the elevator. Everyone stares at them with concerned looks on their faces. The door shuts and Murrue sighs. Isamu stood silently beside her. He looked apprehensive. She glances at him and then resisting the urge to say anything she glances ahead.

Mu cocks his hand gun as a group of troops with machine guns heads past him. Isamu stood next to Murrue near the doorway. She too prepares a handgun. Isamu tucks his behind his back. Mu glances over, "Well... this could become a bit awkward." He glances at Murrue and lays his hand on the gun, "I can't really handle this that well."

Isamu turns to him, slightly surprised, "Really? Well that's reassuring."

Murrue glances at him, "Kisaragi?"

Isamu raises his hands, "Sorry, it was a joke." He presses his lips shut. He shrugs, "I just expected him to be…" Both Mu and Murrue stare at him. Isamu sighs, "Sorry. Besides... if there were a gunfight their numbers more than exceed ours so having a pair of expert marksman wouldn't matter."

Mu tilts his head, "You're that good?"

Isamu shrugs, "I've won some awards."

Murrue sighs, "Ok, let's just hope it doesn't turn into that. Let's go."

The hatch opens and Isamu and Mu lead Murrue across toward the resistance. Isamu glances up at the Strike as they pass it.

Murrue glances over at the group, "Should I say thank you... for helping us? I'm Earth's 8th fleet Murrue Ramius."

Ahmed standing to the side stares at her, "Wasn't the 8th fleet completely destroyed?" She glares at him.

Their leader holds his hand up and Ahmed steps back, "We're the Desert Dawn. I'm Saibu Ashima. And I don't need your gratitude. You should know that we didn't do this to help you." He chuckles, "All we did was attack our enemy."

Mu looks up, "Are you always fighting against the Desert Tiger?"

Saibu glances at him, "Hey where have I seen your face before?"

Mu smirks, "I'm not sure but I'm Mu la Flaga. I'm sure that I don't have people who know me around here, do I?" Isamu watches the crowd.

Saibu nods, "Well I didn't think I'd meet the Hawk of Endymion here of all places."

Isamu averts his eyes to Saibu, "It seems like you have a great deal of information for a desert resistance group."

Saibu glances over. "And who might you be?" Isamu says nothing, just watching him.

Murrue glances over, "This is another of my officers, Lt. Isamu Kisaragi."

Saibu stares at him, "Kisaragi you say? I wonder…"

Murrue interrupts, "Perhaps you have information about us."

Saibu glances over, "The Earth Alliance's new special battleship the Archangel; You fled to Earth because you were being chased by Creuset's fleet. And that..." He looks up at the Strike.

Cagalli interrupts, "The X-105 Strike. It's the Earth's new prototype mobile suit." They all glance over at her. Isamu in particular stares at her, he tilts his head.

Saibu glances at her and then back at the trio, "Well, I'm glad we found out who we all are but in our situation we are surprised to see your ship come down here."

The bridge crew, as well as the armed troops listens in.

"I'm sure it was not a planned arrival. What I'd really like to know is what your future plans are."

Mu glances at Murrue. She glances at Saibu, "Can you help us?"

He scoffs, "If you want our help tell your troops to put their guns down first."

Natarle and the armed troops gasp.

Saibu looks up, "And that pilot in there, tell him to come out."

Isamu and Mu glance at Murrue. She takes a deep breath and nods, "Fine." She turns to the Strike, "Lt. Yamato come down."

Kira undoes his seatbelts and the cockpit of the Strikes hisses open. Kira crawls out and using a mechanical rope he descends. He approaches and removing his helmet as he does. Cagalli gasps. She immediately recognizes him from Heliopolis.

The Desert Dawn group stares at him, "That's the pilot? It's only a kid."

Cagalli can hardly believe it and clenches her fist. She takes a deep breath and rushes over to him.

Kira pauses and stares at her, "You're?"

Murrue and Saibu are surprised. Isamu raises an eyebrow. _What's going on here_?

Inside the ship Flay also watches.

Mu lays his hand on his gun but tall dark haired resistance member crosses in front of him. Mu stands back. Isamu glances over at the man and they lock eyes.

Kira stares at Cagalli and then gasps, "Huh?"

Cagalli shakes her head, "You? Why the hell are you in that thing!" She swings her hand to slap him but Kira dodges and grabs her arm. She struggles and growls at him trying to pull her arm free. Kira gasps as he recalls that final day on Heliopolis and meeting her then.

He loosens his grasp, "You... you were the one at Morgenroete."

She jerks from him, "Let go of me you IDIOT!" She swings her other arm and hits him across the face. Murrue and Mu gasp.

Isamu sighs and shakes his head.

The Desert Dawn also reacts in shock.

Kira places a hand on his sore cheek and stares at her in shock and surprise. Cagalli continued to glare at him.

Saibu turns to her, "Cagalli!"

The man defending her turns to go.

Mu points over, "What was that all about?"

Inside the ship Flay glares at the monitor.

Dearka and Yzak walk down a corridor in the Gibraltar Base toward a control room,

"It's weird being down here on the planet. I feel strange."

Yzak glances over at Dearka but says nothing.

Dearka sighs as they enter a control room.

"This way Lt.'s." A soldier motions to a monitor station, "Message coming in on channel 1."

Dearka crosses over and sits down. The soldier exits. Dearka activates the monitor. Rau glances up. They both salute.

"Commander."

He nods, "I was relieved to hear that you both landed safely at Gibraltar. You both did well in the previous battle."

Yzak crosses his arms and Dearka smirks, a smug look on his face, "But we almost died."

Rau tilts his head, "Regrettably we couldn't take care of that ship, the Strike and the Tempest but... it might not have been your plan but it's a good thing that you're down there. The fleeing bastards will now become the targets of the main fleet on Earth. You guys stay at Gibraltar and tail them." He pauses and then glances over at them, "Of course if you do get the chance, feel free to attack." The message ends.

Dearka shrugs and throws his hand up, "So in other words, please don't come back into space." He turns in his chair to face Yzak, "Is he telling us to crawl around on the ground with the main fleet and find those bastards?"

Yzak glares at him with his one good eye and Dearka responds with an angry glare, "Huh? What's that look for?"

Yzak reaches behind to undo his bandage.

Dearka rises, "Hey Yzak? What are you...?"

Yzak removes the bandage revealing a long scar slashing across from his forehead between his eyes to his cheek. He was trembling with anger, "If I have a chance is it?"

Dearka stares at him in shock. Yzak glares forward, "I'll tear him apart the next time I see him, without a doubt I'll do it here."

The Archangel follows the resistance troops through a local mountain range. The sides scrape against the rocks. As it passes the resistance troops stationed in the mountains watch in curiosity. Saibu's jeep stops and he leaps out.

"Saibu! What's this?"

He glances over, "Guests... treat them well."

Mu leads Murrue and Natarle as they follow Saibu into the main base. Murrue and Natarle marvel at the amount of both ZAFT and OMNI supplies that line the caverns. As two resistance members pass they whistle at the two pretty women. Natarle and Murrue glance back at them but continue on.

Kira sits inside the Strike. He glances down at a monitor. Sai and Sabine were both working outside the ship.

Sai's voice comes on, "Kira? Can you hear us?"

Kira nods, "Yes."

Sabine calls up, "Ok, pull the ropes."

Kira nods, "Roger."

The Strike stands atop the Archangel fastening ropes to keep it in place.

Isamu stands in the bridge, his arms crossed, "What good am I doing being here?"

Arnold turns to look at him, "Well after Lt. Badgiruel you're the next highest ranking officer so I'm sure that's why they left you in charge. You'll just have to keep watch until the Captain and Vice Captain return."

Isamu sighs as he plops back into the captain's seat. "Why me? I'm a mobile suit pilot, I don't like sitting around in a chair all day." He leans aside, resting his chin on his hand. He looks up, "Neumann? You've watched the bridge in the past right?"

Arnold glances at him, "Yes, sir."

Isamu stares forward nodding.

Arnold glances over at Romero Pal and then forward again.

"Well then I'm going to check on the work outside so I'm leaving you in charge." He rises.

Arnold stares at him, "What? But Lt. Kisaragi?"

Isamu nods, "I'm in charge right? I'm going to take care of a few things but if there's a problem… a serious problem, call me." He heads out, patting Romero on the shoulder as he goes, "Keep up the good work."

Arnolds sighs.

Inside the main control room Cagalli looks over some reports with a fellow resistance member. As Saibu enters he glances over at her. Mu also noticed her and pauses slightly. He along with Murrue and Natarle enter the room.

He glances around the room, "Living in a place like this huh?"

Saibu crosses to a coffee machine and pours himself a cup, "This is our frontline base. Everyone has a home in the village." He sips from the mug, "That's if they didn't get swept up in the flames."

Murrue stares at him from behind Mu, "Village?"

Saibu lowers his mug and turns, "There are people here from various villages in the area, Tatsil, Moora, and Bernadia. We're a group composed of the village warriors." He raises his mug, "Do you want some coffee?"

Murrue nods, "Yes thank you."

Saibu crosses away from the machine, "Drink whatever you like." Murrue is slightly surprised. Mu and Natarle follow after Saibu. Murrue glances toward the coffee machine but then runs to follow after. They all surround a table covered in maps.

Murrue nods at Saibu, "We're able to hide our ship thanks to you. I'm grateful."

From near the radioman Cagalli glances over at the group. Flash. _Cagalli passes behind Saibu just outside the base, "I want to hear their story as well. But it would be awkward out here. If it's just them it shouldn't be hard letting them into our camp."_ Back.

Mu glances over at Cagalli, "What about her?" Saibu lowers his mug in surprise. Mu motions to Cagalli.

Saibu glances at her, "She's our goddess of victory."

Mu nods, "Hmm... and her name is?" He glances at her.

Saibu stares at him.

Mu glances over, "Hmph..." He shrugs, "Well it's rude to pass through and not to know a goddess' name."

Saibu glances away, "Her name is Cagalli Yula." He lowers his mug to the table. He unrolls a map, "So you people want to go Alaska?"

Mu glances over his shoulder at Cagalli. Flash. _Isamu leans into Mu, "There's something familiar about her." _

_Mu glances over at Cagalli as she climbs from her jeep. Mu glances at Isamu, "She is cute. Do you want me to ask her out for you?"_

_Isamu blushes, "I didn't mean that and no definitely don't do that." _

_He glances over at her bodyguard, "I just have a feeling that they're not who they claim to be." _

_Mu glances from the man to Cagalli again. _Back.

Mu stares at Cagalli a moment longer before glances at Saibu.

Kira stands on a cliff looking over the terrain. The Strike stood behind him. A cool breeze swept over him. He runs his hand through his hair and takes in the scenery. This is Earth. He glances up at the sky, he turns searching the sky.

"Do you think this'll look convincing at all?" Sabine crosses down and stops behind him. "What are you looking at?" She glances up.

He glances over at her, "Uh nothing." He motions to the tarp, "I guess it'll work for now huh?"

She tucks some of her free blowing hair behind her ear, "Maybe so. Who knows?" She glances around, "The whole area is this same boring shade so I'm sure it'll blend right in."

Kira smiles, "Sabine… are you originally from Onogoro Island?"

She tilts her head, "No, but my mom was. She and I moved to Heliopolis when I was 8. Why are you?"

Kira shakes his head, "No, but I hear it's beautiful there."

Sabine tilts her head, "Orb is just a beautiful country in general. I can't wait to get back. To see my mom. Your parents are probably there too right?"

Kira shrugs, "Yeah."

"Hey you two… look good huh; great job Kira." Sai comes down the path behind them.

Kira nods, "Thanks. You too."

Sai stretches, "See you inside." He heads past.

Sabine reaches over, "Hey wait up Sai." She smiles at Kira, "See you later." He nods as she rushes next to Sai. They exchange small talk as they descend.

Kirae klsalkdjflskjdksakljfsjklfjsdl glances aside and is surprised to see Cagalli coming up the hill toward him. He gasps.

She stares at him, "Hey…" She pauses and glances aside nervously, "I came up here because… look I'm sorry about before. I hadn't planned on hitting you."

Kira stares down at her saying nothing.

She looks downward, "It was an accident and I'm very sorry."

Kira furrows his brow and tilts his head.

"I'm serious… it was an accident."

He begins to laugh covering his mouth with his fist.

Cagalli acts defensively and glares up at him, "What's so funny?"

Kira stops laughing, "Nothing… I'll think about it." He lowers himself down on the ground and sits. He looks up at her.

She stares down at him, "It's just that I was constantly worried. After what happened at Heliopolis I wondered what happened to you." Her expression softens.

Kira glances down. Flash. _Pushing Cagalli into the space pod_. Back.

"But then who would have thought you'd reappear riding in that thing."

Kira looks up at her. She was staring at the Strike. Kira glances over at it. Cagalli looks at him, "And now you're in the Earth's military?"

Kira glances up at her sadly and then glances downward. Cagalli furrows her brow and glances toward the Strike, not knowing what to say next.

"A lot of things happened since then."

She gasps and glances down at Kira.

He was looking downward thoughtfully, "A lot of things and I was the only one that could pilot it so… now we're here."

Cagalli looks aside.

Kira looks up at her, "So. What are you doing in a place like this?"

She gasps and looks at him.

He stared at her, "Weren't you from Orb? They said the lifeboats all made it there, so…" She glances aside. From around the corner her bodyguard watched them.

Isamu glances over at Sai and Sabine as they descend the mountain side. "Hey guys? Are you finished securing already?"

Sai nods, "Yes sir."

Isamu places a hand on his shoulder. "Well good job."

Sabine crosses her arms, "What are you up to? I thought you were supposed to be watching the bridge."

Isamu shrugs, "Nah, Neumann is handling it now. Not really my scene, you know. So are you getting back to work with Kojiro?"

She uncrosses her arms, "No. Not really. With the Tempest out of commission Lt. Badgiruel assigned me to _alternate_ duty."

Isamu tilts his head, "Really?"

She dusts herself off, "Yeah and this alternate stuff has me covered in dirt, so I'm going to get cleaned up, talk to you later Sai… Isamu." Sai nods. She heads off.

Isamu looks up the embankment, "Is Kira still up there?"

Sai glances back, "I guess. I saw that resistance girl going up to talk with him a few minutes ago."

Isamu furrows his brow. "I see. Well carry on."

Sai nods and heads off.

Isamu turns and heads back over to the mechanics standing off to the side of the Archangel. "Hey Kojiro? How are repairs?"

Kojiro turns, "Really slow since Sabine was transferred out. I don't think we'll get it operational for awhile. Especially with the supplies we have here."

Isamu nods, "I figured that much. I'm going in to work on some OS analysis. If you need me I'll be in my quarters." He enters the ship. Kojiro nods.

Rena stands among a small group of cadets. Several engage in intense hand to hand combat training on some mats in the center of the room.

"Alright group. Break it up!" Pair of instructors cross to the center of the mat.

"Those present here are the best of the best. You have all proven up to this point that you're ready to proceed to the next level. We will break for the afternoon before proceeding on to simulators at 1300 hours. But before that…"

A young man, about 17 stands next to Rena. He glances over, "So are you really joining ZAFT or is this some publicity thing?"

Rena glances at him. Several others were staring at her as well.

"Well are you? 'Cause if you are then. Well you're pretty good."

She turns to another young man and shrugs, "Thank you. And yes, it seems like I am joining."

The first young man tilts his head, "Really? Why? You should let us do the fighting for you. Someone as important as you should be protected from harm."

Rena furrows her brow, "Protected?"

"Yeah. You should let us bring victory back to you. We'll protect you and Plant."

She stares at their concerned faces, "Thank you but being protected while not actively trying to change the course of this war is not something I want to continue to do. I thank you for offering your protection. It is appreciated but I've come to terms with what I must do."

The young man crosses his arms, "Ending the war? That would be a nice. Maybe someday right?"

"Is something going on over there?"

They cadets turn to their instructor, "No sir!"

The instructor sighs, when he sees the group around Rena, "Is this some meeting of the Verena Irmgard fan club! I thought I was working with Elites! Maybe I made the wrong decision about you. Maybe I should reevaluate your files. Am I wrong? Did I make a mistake?"

The cadets shake their heads, "No sir!"

"Then break it up and move along! Cadet Irmgard? You're coming with me. We're heading to the gun range!"

Rena nods.

Would you like to get her autograph then maybe you should just go home. There's no time to waste here!"

Rena follows the instructor. She glances over at the 17 year old. He smiles over his shoulder at her and salutes.

Isamu sits on his bed leaning against the wall. He types into a laptop, reviewing schematics for the Tempest on the monitor. He sighs and glances aside at the picture of him and Rena tacked up near the head of the bed. He glances back at the monitor before shutting the laptop and tossing it aside on the bed.

Knock.

"Come in."

The door slides open and Flay peers in, "Isamu? Are you busy?"

He shakes his head, "No, what is it?"

She tilts her head coyly and shrugs, "I was wondering if you needed any laundry done?"

Isamu tilts his head, "They have you doing that?"

She sighs, "Well, not for everyone. I'm just helping you and Kira out. The two of you are working so hard. So… did you need me to do anything for you?"

Isamu shakes his head, "I actually just had a load done, so I'm good. But thanks."

She smiles, "Ok… well. Bye."

Isamu rises, "Wait Flay?"

She turns. He smiles, "Are you heading back to see Kira?"

She shrugs, "Probably. Why?"

Isamu shrugs, "I was wondering if you had some spare time. I need to get out of here for a bit. Will you join me for some coffee?"

Flay nods.

Elsewhere in the desert the RECEPS sat waiting. DaCosta knocks on a door, "It's DaCosta." He enters and immediately covers his nose and mouth.

Waltfeld was leaning over mixing.

"Captain will you ventilate this place?" Waltfeld leans back. Several different bags of coffee blend along with his percolator were on his desk, "Did you just come to tell me that?" He pulls his latest mixture of coffee off and pours it into a mug.

DaCosta shakes his head, "No sir that's not what I wanted to..."

Andy smells his mug and smiles.

DaCosta sighs and continues, "Preparations for the mission have been completed."

Andy lowers the mug, "Ok, I didn't want to come down so harsh but..." He glances at his mug, "It can't be helped."

DaCosta stares at him in shock.

Waltfeld takes a sip of his coffee and smiles in pleasure, "Mmm, this is definitely a good batch. I put the mild one in this time and it's pretty good too." Outside the BACUE sat and troops seemed to be relaxing.

"So your mobile suit doesn't work?"

Isamu sighs as he sips his hot coffee, "Yeah, I'm pretty much screwed right now. I've been trying to work on the OS but… that's a chore."

Flay holds her mug in front of her, "Isamu… can I ask you something? Something personal?"

He stares at her, "Sure, what is it?"

She shrugs, "Um… are you and that Sabine girl together?"

Isamu's mouth drops open, "Sabine? And me together?" He laughs. "Why are you asking a question like that?"

Flay blushes and averts her gaze, "No reason… I was just wondering. She's around you a lot so I thought…"

Isamu shrugs, "Well we're definitely not together for anything more than the Tempest."

Flay nods, "Oh…"

Isamu tilts his head, "Um… I have seen them her hanging out with your friend Sai though."

Flay immediately looks up, "Really?" She scowls, "Ever since she came aboard she's been around him all the time."

Isamu tilts his head, "I heard that they took some classes together at Heliopolis and under the circumstances it's not a surprise that they've bonded. Just like you and Kira have…" He pauses, "How is Kira?"

Flay shrugs.

Isamu takes another sip of his coffee, "I guess it's not any of my business. I was just wondering if he said anything about Rena to you."

Flay suddenly stiffens, "No… he doesn't talk about her at all. He's only concerned about protecting me and this ship."

Isamu raises an eyebrow, "I see…"

"Isamu? Here you are." Kojiro steps into cafeteria, "Lt. Commander Flaga is looking for you."

"The Captain's back?"

Kojiro nods.

Isamu rises, "Flay talk with you later." Isamu follows Kojiro out.

Flay glances over at him a slightly angry look in her eyes.


	17. Desolate Sand

File 16 – Desolate Sand

Rena stands in the shower. She closes her eyes enjoying the warmth of the hot water.

"Patrick!" Lenne storms into his study.

He stares up at her in shock, "Is something wrong?"

Lenne glares at him, "You think I wouldn't find out? How dare you enroll Verena in that academy! How dare you! And you wait until I'm gone and don't even mention it to me?"

He furrows his brow in anger, "I was planning on talking to you when you returned."

Lenne places her hands at her waist, "She is _my_ daughter. You have your perfect little soldier already remember? Athrun? He is _your_ child. Verena is mine."

Patrick sighs, "Fine... fine... she's back already anyway."

Lenne glances over her shoulder, "She's upstairs?"

He nods, "Yes... now if you don't mind I've made arrangements for _my_ son to be picked up."

The door bell rings.

"That must be him now."

Lenne turns. A butler opens the door. Athrun stood in his uniform.

"Master Zala, welcome home."

Athrun enters, "Thank you." He lowers his bag down and looks around.

"Shall I take your bag?"

Athrun shakes his head, "That's not necessary. I have it." He glances up when he spots his father, "Sir." He salutes.

Lenne follows behind, "Athrun. Don't be ridiculous you're at home. You can relax here." She crosses to him and smiles.

He glances at her, "Lenne."

She embraces him, "Oh, you're safe." Athrun reacts in slight shock. Lenne pulls back and looks him over, "We were so concerned. Let me have a look at you."

Athrun stares up at her. Flash._ His own mother_. Back.

Patrick crosses, "Welcome back son. Why don't you bring your things up to your room and then join us all for some tea. We have some things to discuss." Athrun nods.

Patrick leads Lenne away. "I want to discuss Verena in more detail."

Athrun closes his door behind him and leans against it, releasing an exhaustive sigh. He enters and places his bag near his bed. A dress was laid out on top of it. He furrows his brow as he stares at it. He turns when he hears the shower turn off.

"Aunt Aaren is that you?" He approaches the bathroom. The door slides open. He gasps and steps back.

Rena stares back at him, her eyes wide, "Athrun? You're back."

He immediately turns his back, "Rena? What are you doing in here?"

Rena glances aside, "I'm sorry, it wasn't my choice. Your father is having some renovations done. This is the only room that has an adjacent bathroom that works. But don't worry. I'll be out of your way." She crosses and quickly gathers her things together.

Athrun glances over at her, he furrows his brow. She tucks a wet strand of hair behind her ear. He notices some slight bruising on her back, "Ren? How did you get that bruise?" She glances at him and turns. He crosses.

She shakes her head, "I had no idea. It must have happened by accident." She turns to the mirror and tries to spot the bruise but is unable to see anything.

Athrun steps up close to her and looks her in the eyes, "Did something happen?"

She stares at him. "No… I…" She hardens her gaze, "Why should it matter to you anyway?"

Athrun presses his lips together. He tilts his head, "Rena… I…"

She turns her face away, "You shouldn't concern yourself with me." She steps back from him.

He furrows his brow, "Ren…" He stares at her. She was avoiding eye contact with him her face turned aside. He reaches out, his fingers grazing her arm. She jerks it away, "Don't touch me."

Athrun gasps, "Ren... please... I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I was upset. There were so many things…"

She shakes her head, looking downward, "No…" She looks up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "You think you're the only one? The only one upset?"

He stares at her, shocked.

"I needed you to be my friend Athrun… I had no one. I was so alone and afraid and you pushed me away." She covers her face with her hands and sobs, "You hurt me."

Athrun steps over and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. "I'm sorry. I was selfish and angry. Please… please forgive me. Forgive me for everything. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry."

She continues to cry into his chest.

He holds her tightly against him, "Will you ever forgive me?" He furrows his brow forcing back his own tears.

"Athrun…" She raises her arms but stops short of embracing him.

As the sun prepares to set, the resistance group prepares for their evening meal. Sai stood around with Tolle, Miriallia, and Kuzzey.

He sighs as he watches them, "Who would have thought that we'd end up at the base for the resistance? I think our situation is going to get weirder."

Kuzzey seated on some crates looks over, "The desert of all places."

Miriallia and Tolle look up at him.

He sighs and looks up, "If I knew this would've happened I wouldn't have said I would stay."

Tolle places his hands into his pocket, "But if you'd stayed on the shuttle you would've been killed. I think the desert is the better choice."

They all look down.

Miriallia glances at Tolle, "Starting now what's going to happen to us?" She leans against him. He places his arm around her. Sai spots Flay wandering about.

She approaches the group, "Where's Kira?"

Sai furrows his brow angrily.

Flay scans the camp looking for him, before wandering off.

Sabine heads out of the Archangel, "Hey… how's everything?"

Miriallia shrugs, "Hey… good. We were just talking."

Sabine glances at Sai, "What's wrong?"

He shakes his head, "It's nothing." He glares downward.

She purses her lips, "Are you sure?"

He glances at her, "Why don't you just butt out." He gets up and heads off.

Sabine stares at him, her eyes wide.

Kuzzey rises, "Hey Sabine? Did you want something to eat? I could go get you something."

She glances over, "Sure."

Waltfeld stood in front of his troops. "Today we will commence our attack on the Resistance's stronghold." He stared ahead fiercely, "The horseplay went a little too far last night. A good whipping is the best medicine for a bad child."

DaCosta steps forward, "The target is Tatsil! All hands board!" The soldiers dash to their suits.

Mu, Natarle, and Murrue sits around a fire with Saibu and some other resistance. Murrue stares forward holding a mug of hot soup. Mu glances over at her.

Isamu approaches the Strike. The cockpit was open. Inside Kira quickly typed into his keyboard upgrading his OS. He pauses as Kojiro heads toward it from the other direction. He hadn't spotted Isamu and peers in, "Oh... what are you up to again?"

Kira pushes the keyboard aside, "I changed the pressure settings from yesterdays fight and I was trying to control it."

Kojiro nods, "Oh.... that's nice. You're quite the convenient pilot." Kojiro smiles, "Your morale is pretty high Lt. Yamato." He laughs and heads off.

Isamu steps aside out of sight. He steps out when Kojiro had passed.

Kira glances back at the keyboard and furrows his brow, "If I can't even do this I can't do anything."

Isamu furrows his brow.

Kira continues, "I need to be my best... I need to be stronger so that this ship..." He continues to type.

Isamu furrows his brow looking downward. _I wish this wasn't all on you_. He glances at the thrashed Tempest. _I'm sorry_.

Cagalli wanders through the camp looking among the various groups. Ahmed sitting near a fire waves her down, "Cagalli? What are you doing?" He motions to his food, "You have some too."

She nods, "Ah yeah..." She tilts her head, "Have you seen that pilot of the mobile suit anywhere?"

Ahmed tilts his head, "No... do you have a reason to see him?"

She stares at him, "Not really... I just forgot to ask his name again."

Ahmed seemed annoyed, "Ah didn't you already know him?"

Cagalli gasps, "Uh... yeah... you're right... if he was someone I knew... I should know him..."

Her bodyguard steps up, "Cagalli?" She looks over. He shakes his head.  
She glances at Ahmed, "I'm sorry."

He stares after her, "Uh?" He spoons some food into his mouth.

Cagalli stands with her bodyguard around the side of the ship. "Please be careful you'll be discovered."

Cagalli looks downward, "I'm sorry."

He sighs, "You're a person who gets absorbed wherever you are."

She turns, "Shut up!" She turns to go.

He tilts his head and smiles.

Isamu pulls off his uniform jacket and tee shirt and tosses onto his bed. He searches his room for a clean tee. He sighs and heads out of his room. He enters the laundry room and looks through piles of uniforms. He pulls open a locker and pulls a tee out. A few pieces of paper fall out. Isamu pulls the tee on and crouches down. His eyes widen when he notices what they were. He picks the pieces up and lay them like puzzle pieces on table nearby. It was Kira's photo and it was ruined, ripped up and water damaged. He gathers the pieces together and heads out of the room.

DaCosta scans Tatsil thorough his binoculars. He stood in his jeep with Waltfeld. The BACUE waited behind. The village was quiet, most lights out.

"It's time to sleep it seems."

Waltfeld stares forward his arms crossed, "Is this the time I should be saying something like, they'll sleep forever after this?" He shrugs and sighs, "But that's definitely not my style."

DaCosta stares firmly down at him.

Waltfeld sighs and looks forward, "Notify them that we'll commence the attack in 15 minutes." He glances at DaCosta, "Well go tell them."

DaCosta salutes, "Yes sir."

He leaps from the Jeep and climbs into another. It heads down toward the village.

Cagalli glances up at the battle scarred Archangel as she proceeds alongside it.

"Wait a minute Flay!"

She pauses.

"I don't understand why you're acting this way."

Flay responds. "Shut up! Stop it already!"

She comes around the corner and is startled when she sees Cagalli, who is also startled. Flay glares at her and turns her nose the other way.

Sai follows after, "Hey what was that just now?" He gasps when he spots Cagalli as well but he races past her, "Wait."

Kira emerges from the ship.

Flay spots him and rushes over, "Kira!" she races behind him and grabs his arm. Kira seemed confused but as Sai approaches he eyes him seriously.

"What is it?"

Sai stares at him, "I have something to say to Flay." He glances away, "It doesn't have anything to do with you Kira."

Isamu passes the exit hatch and pauses when he hears the voices. He turns and peers out as the door slides closed.

From behind Kira, Flay responds, "What do you mean it doesn't have to do with him? I..."

Sai glances at her.

"Kira and I are together. I've been spending all my nights with him!"

Sai reacts as if he's been punched in the stomach. Cagalli lays back against a rock her cheeks red. Isamu pauses near the closed door also shocked.

The BACUE unleash missile fire in Tatsil. Frantic villagers race among the streets in fear. Mothers with their crying babies rush to escape the burning buildings. The BACUE march forward as the flames burn. In the distance Andrew stands watching stone faced.

Kira tries to maintain a serious expression but Sai stared at him with such a hurt and disappointed expression. Kira averts his eyes.

Sai clenches his fist in anger, "So.... Kira? What the hell happened? Flay... you... what about Rena?" He struggles to hold his tears back. Kira glances over.

Flay yells out from behind Kira, "So what if it's like this! He and I are together. He doesn't even like that girl anymore."

Isamu leans against the wall and listens a stern look on his face. He clenches the pieces of the torn picture in his hand.

Flay snuggles against Kira, "This has nothing to do with you or her. Nothing at all!"

Kira glances back at her. Sai shakes his head.

Kira glances aside, "That's enough Sai. The more I think about at it, this just looks one-sided. Like you're the one constantly pursuing Flay."

Sai was trembling, "What?"

Kira had such a disgusted and angry look on his face as he glances over, "I'm still tired from yesterday's battle..." He places his hand around Flay to lead her inside. "So, won't you stop this already?"

Sai stares at him in complete disbelief.

Cagalli peers around from behind the boulder.

"Kira!" Sai scowls and gritting his teeth he charges at Kira. He reaches out to grab Kira by the shoulder but Kira twists his arm behind his back and forces him downward.

"Give it up! You know you can't beat me when I'm in the right state of mind!"

Flay stares at Kira surprised. Kira tosses Sai to the ground. Sai stares at him shocked.

"Kira?"

Flay covers her mouth. Kira turns to head up the stairs. "Flay... was affectionate."

Cagalli watches intently still hidden behind the rock.

Kira continues struggling to hold back his tears, "She was constantly... by my side... she embraced me..."

Sai stares at him still shocked.

"And she protects me." Kira turns and the tears roll down his cheeks, "No one understood the kind of struggles I had to deal with!"

Flash. _The shuttle explosion. _Back. Isamu looks forward and furrows his brow. _Kira_.

Kira continues, "Nobody really even cared! I've finally found someone that truly understands me!"

Isamu's eyes widen as he glances down at the torn pieces in his hand. His eyes narrow in anger. Sai was trembling. Kira starts to cry.

Flay recovers from her shock and gives Sai an annoyed glance before moving in to comfort Kira, "Kira?" She wraps her arms around from behind him.

Kira glances at her. Flay lays her head against his back. Cagalli gasps.

An alarm whistle sounds. Cagalli turns and gasps.

Saibu picks up a hand radio, "What's going on?"

Static, "The sky is on fire!"

Saibu gasps. Mu and Murrue glance over.

On a cliff overlooking Tatsil several resistance members watch the bright orange glow. "The sky is on fire!"

Murrue and Natarle stare at Saibu. Radio, "It's in the direction of Tatsil!" They gasp. Everyone rises to their feet.

The resistance member race through the camp. Kuzzey, Miriallia, and Tolle glance around frantically not knowing what was going on.

Cagalli steps away from the emotional scene that had unfolded and races off.

Kira and Flay hold onto one another as they also stare off at the sound of commotion. The door slides open and Isamu emerges. He brushes past Kira and Flay, "I don't know what the hell is going on here but something more important is going down." He glances over at Kira and Flay, such a look of contempt in his eyes. Kira's eyes widen.

Sabine rushes up, "What's going on?" She spots Sai and then Kira and Flay.

Isamu motions, "Let's find the others."

She nods and holds her hand down to Sai, "Let's go." He looks up at her and seeing the concerned look in her eyes he takes her hand. They head off after Isamu.

Athrun dressed casually stood on the veranda looking out at the gardens. It was a cool night. "You're beginning to worry me Athrun."

He turns and smiles when he sees Aaren crossing. He crosses and embraces her.

She holds him against her, "It's good to see your smiling face again."

He pulls back, "It's so good to see you. How have you been adjusting?" He motions to the conversation in the other room.

Aaren glances over and smiles, "To Lenne? Oh I've had no problem she's very kind. You know she has the same disposition as your mother. She's very caring and compassionate."

Athrun furrows his brow and glances over.

Aaren smiles, "It's ok to like her. Your mother wouldn't be angry with you."

Athrun nods.

Patrick's voice fills the room, "Well Rena it's about time you've joined us. You look radiant."

Rena dressed in an elegant gown stands in the doorway, "I'm sorry for taking so long."

Lenne smiles, "Don't listen to him. Do you like it?"

Rena smiles, "It's beautiful, I should probably change out of it now. I wouldn't want to ruin it before the wedding."

Patrick crosses, "Don't be ridiculous. A young woman should always be beautiful."

Athrun glances back toward Aaren, "Have you met Verena?"

Aaren crosses to the banister and grasps the wall. She tenses up and was breathing heavily.

Athrun stares at her, "Aunt Aaren?"

She says nothing and turns to go, "I should go lie down."

Athrun stares at her, "Aunt..."

"He's out here." Patrick steps out onto the veranda ushering Rena with him, "The two of you should spend the rest of the evening together."

Rena notices Aaren crossing off around the side of the house.

Patrick stares at him, "Athrun... why don't you escort Rena for the evening. After all the two of you will become family soon. I would like you to become close before our announcement party."

Athrun turns. His eyes widen. "Beautiful."

Patrick glances at him, "Did you hear me?"

Athrun nods, "Of course sir." He reaches out, "Ren?" She reaches out and takes his hand.

"I don't know why you felt the need to go out in public. I feel ridiculous. Everyone is staring." Athrun and Rena were walking in a park.

He smiles, "I don't think it has anything really to do with the dress. You keep forgetting that you're celebrity here too you know."

She tilts her head, "I doubt that's it."

He covers his mouth, "You're right. It is a bit extravagant for a walk in the park. But you look amazing."

She smiles.

He tilts his head, "What?"

She shakes her head, "It's just been so long since I've seen the old Athrun."

He stares at her. "Old?"

She shrugs, "That smile."

He blushes and glances off ahead and then grasps her hand, "Come with me I want to show you something." He pulls her along with him as he runs.

"Athrun? Not so fast. I..."

They stop suddenly.

She stares at him, "What is it?"

He glances over his shoulder. "Close your eyes."

She tilts her head.

He stares at her, "Please. Trust me."

She gives him a worried look but then closes her eyes. He grasps both of her hands and they move forward. Soon they stop again and he turns her around.

"Open your eyes."

She does and stares at him, "What are you up to?"

He turns her to face the most beautiful fountain. Rena stares at it and gasps. Several other couples wandered near it or sat on the benches nearby. He steps beside her, "I used to come here a lot when I first returned from Copernicus. It reminded me..." He pauses and stares up at the shooting water, "Of ours."

Tears welled in her eyes. Athrun glances over at her, "Rena?"

She looks downward, "You're right. It is beautiful."

Athrun leaps up onto the edge, "Give me your hand."

Rena freezes as she looks up at him. Flash of her night with Kira. She glances aside.

He tilts her head, "What is it? You're not worried are you?"

She looks up at him. He had such a happy look on his face as he smiled down at her. She smiles and holds her hand up, "Don't get any ideas. This dress is very expensive and my mother and your father will kill us."

He pulls her up next to him. "Then you remember."

She tilts her head, "Of course. Kira..."

Athrun furrows his brow. "Kira..."

Rena stares at him sadly and then steps down.

He glances at her, "I'm sorry." He steps down from the side and crosses a few steps away, "We aren't the same as we were then."

Rena sits down on the side. "No we aren't."

Athrun turns to her, "How did the two of you…?" He shakes his head, "I'm sorry. It doesn't matter..."

Rena stares down at her hands on her lap.

"Do you actually… love him?"

Rena furrows her brow, "I've always loved the both of you."

Athrun glances at her and then toward the ground.

She continues, "Did you know that Kira..." She glances up at the fountain, "On Heliopolis he took me to a water fountain. It wasn't as grand as this one but just as beautiful. We reminisced about the fountain on Copernicus… and when we looked into each other's eyes… everything changed."

Athrun stares at her. He furrows his brow, "Ren?"

She glances over at him catching his gaze.

"Ren… I love you. You know that right? I wouldn't want you to be hurt."

Rena glances over to him, "Yes... I do know that… even with the way things have been, I've known you forever."

Athrun turns slightly away.

Flash._ Patrick lays a hand on Athrun's shoulder, "This boy, whoever he is..." _

_Athrun's eyes widen when he thinks his father had discovered his connection to Kira. Patrick continues glancing over at Rena who sat talking with Lenne, "I want him out of her mind. I'd prefer her to marry someone of my choosing." _

_Athrun furrows his brow, "But I think… I think she loves him." _

_Patrick scoffs, "Love? Don't be ridiculous. You should know better than that." _

_Athrun glances downward, "I wouldn't know what to say." _

_Patrick glares at him, "You'd better figure something out." _Back.

"It's been so difficult for me to gather the courage to tell you."

Rena furrows her brow. "Tell me? Tell me what? Did something happen to Kira? Isamu?" She rises.

Athrun glances at her, "No... it's nothing like that. They all made it to Earth safely. It's about something Kira wanted..."

Rena stares at him a serious look on her face, "Athrun?"

He turns to face her, "You know that I've had quite a few chances to talk to him."

She nods.

He furrows his brow, "He wanted to apologize to you, for misleading you."

Rena takes a step back, "What? What are you saying?"

Athrun stares at her seriously, "He told me that what happened between the two of you was a mistake. That you were better off as friends. He used you without thinking."

Rena shakes her head and blinks her eyes in disbelief, "What..."

Athrun avoids eye contact with her, "I didn't want to hurt you anymore than I had. I'd been so cruel to you. I didn't want to hurt you so I never mentioned it."

Rena stares forward in shock, "I don't.... I... don't believe it... I can feel..."

Athrun stares at her, "Ren..."

She shakes her head, "No!" She points at him, "You're a liar!! Kira would never... he would never... he loves me."

Her legs feel weak and she falls to her knees. The other couples had started to look over at them.

Athrun crosses and reaches down, "Rena?"

She brushes his hand away, "Stay away from me!" She pulls herself up, "Just stay away from me." She rushes away, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kira sits waiting in the Strike. Flash. _Isamu glaring at him_. Back.

Miriallia appears on screen, "Requesting the Strike to launch."

Kira looks up, "Roger."

The catapult is connected.

"The Strike will use the air equipment pack. Air-Strike standby." The components are locked into place and the Strike blasts off.

Isamu crosses to Natarle, who is surrounded by children. He pulls out several nutrition bars, "This should help."

Natarle glances at him, "Thank you Lt."

He shrugs. He glances over at the Sky Grasper. Mu was climbing down and crossing over.

"They're sending the Strike out to help; some more supplies will be coming."

Isamu nods.

Mu stares at him, "Is something wrong?"

Isamu shakes his head, "No..."

The BACUE proceed at a slow pace with DaCosta driving a tired Waltfeld. "Shouldn't we be moving faster?"

Waltfeld sighs, "Do you want to get back faster?"

He glares at him, "We'll be shot down at this rate."

Waltfeld places his arms behind his head. "The crossroads of fate."

DaCosta gasps, "Huh?"

Waltfeld sighs, "Ground forces don't stand a chance against a BACUE. Some people say it's better to die quickly rather than wait for it to come, what do you think?"

DaCosta furrows his brow, "Huh?"

The radar inside the BACUE picks up the approaching resistance, "Commander? Radar is picking up vehicles approaching from behind. Six... no eight.... it's the resistance combat group."

DaCosta glances at Waltfeld.

He stares up at the sky, "I guess we'll find out the answer soon enough."

The resistance jeeps blast over the sand dunes. Cagalli fires a rocket launcher. DaCosta dodges the blast, "Commander?"

Waltfeld sighs, "I guess we'll have to take them on."

The BACUE glance over.

The resistance prepare to fire again, "Take out the jeeps. Kill the Tiger."

They fire but the BACUE blocks the missile and stomps at the jeep. Cagalli and her bodyguard attack the BACUE it falls. Ahmed and the rest cheer.

The pilot inside grits his teeth, "You annoying pests. You're really pissing me off!!!"

Another BACUE transforms its feet into rail and leaps up crushing and exploding a jeep. It pursues another. One by one they are crushed and destroyed.

Saibu turns, "No!"

Ahmed swerves his jeep underneath a BACUE and Cagalli and her bodyguard fire at the underbelly. The Pilot feels the blasts but become angry.

"You bastards!" He prepares to swat the jeep.

The bodyguard turns, "Jump out!" He grabs Cagalli and leaps out.

Ahmed turns, "Huh?"

The jeep is swatted and Ahmed flies out. Cagalli watches in horror, "Ahmed!"

The BACUE turns its attention onto her. Missiles fly toward it; hitting it as Saibu approaches, yelling. The BACUE turns and charges at him but misses and meets up with another BACUE.

Saibu furrows his brow.

"Saibu!"

The BACUE had come back and prepared to attack. DaCosta notices something on radar, "Sir! One heat source approaching it's..."

A beam blast almost hits the BACUE. The Strike appears in the sky.

Cagalli looks up, "Strike?"

Kira fires but the blasts miss. He pushes his target scope away, "It's crooked? Oh that's right it's because of the desert's thermal convection."

The Strike lands and charges across the sand. Kira quickly works on his keyboard upgrading the system as he approaches. He leaps into the air. The BACUE fires but misses. Kira returns fire and this time it hit's precisely on target. The BACUE pilot is shocked.

Waltfeld watches through his binoculars, "Oh." A smirk spreads over his face.

DaCosta gasps, "Did he come to rescue them?"

Waltfeld stood in the jeep, "He has different equipment than yesterday."

DaCosta looks away from the radar, "Huh?"

Waltfeld smiles, "And on top of that the beam aiming... he registered the thermal convections on the perimeter." He scoffs and smirks.

Kira continues to block missiles using his shield, "Three enemy units. But one of them can't move."

He glances at a side monitor where Cagalli and her bodyguard were tending to Ahmed who lay on the ground.

Kira grits his teeth in anger and leads the BACUE away.

Cagalli looks down at Ahmed, "Ahmed? Wake up Ahmed..."

Ahmed opens his eyes, "Cagalli... I... you..." He grits in pain and then goes limp.

Cagalli gasps, "Ahmed? Ahmed?" She struggles to hold back her oncoming tears. She pulls his head to her chest, "Ahmed!!!"

The damaged BACUE rises. The pilot inside smirks, "Still good."

Waltfeld comes on radio, "Kakudo?"

He glances over, "Commander?"

Waltfeld continues, "Disengage from the BACUE, I'll be boarding."

Kakudo gasps, "Sir?"

DaCosta glances over, "Commander?"

Waltfeld lowers the radio, "If you want to learn more about the opponents there are times when you must fight them yourself."

Kira continues to fight against the other two BACUE. They dodge his fire and he dodges theirs. He takes to the air. One BACUE leaps up at him but Kira knocks him backward.

The pilot glances forward in fear, "Crap!"

Kira prepares to take aim but is hit. "What?" He is hit again but blocks the next hit with his shield, "The third unit? It can still move?"

Waltfeld approaches inside the third unit, "Formation delta. Everyone take their position."

The other two nods, "Commander."

Waltfeld nods, "Let's go!"

The two other units take the point. The blast by the Strike knocking off balance. Waltfeld finishes by attacking head on. The Strike is knocked back. Kira braces against the impact. He opens his eyes just as a missile hits the Strike in the face. The BACUE prepare to come around for another sweep. Kira leaps into the air but is met by Waltfeld. He yells in shock and fires his head Vulcans. The BACUE knocks the strike back.

Waltfeld smirks, "Even it's a normal warhead 76 rounds of it will deteriorate the effectiveness of the phase shift armor."

Before hitting the ground Kira uses the thrusters to stop the Strike's descent.

Waltfeld continues, "At the same time the power source of the rifle also dies."

Kira skims across the desert avoiding the missile fire from Waltfeld's unit but takes a few hits. Kira is knocked around inside the cockpit. The BACUE reform into delta formation with Waltfeld at point.

He smirks, "Now what are you going to do? Mr. Unidentified pilot!!" He fires some more missiles.

Kira goes into seed mode. The Strike moves behind the missiles. They explode in front of him. He pushes forward on his thrusters and charges around soaring toward the BACUE. As he proceeds he releases his shield. IT flies forward taking out the BACUE on the right.

Waltfeld gasps, "What?"

Next Kira fires at Waltfeld but he dodges.

The BACUE turn, "Spread out confuse him!" They fire missile but gracefully the Strike blasts forward the missiles exploding behind him as he charges forward at the BACUE. He slashes one of its wings off with the beam saber and continues on.

Waltfeld fires more missiles, "Let's go!"

Kira watches the incoming missiles his eyes glazed over. His eyes narrow. He flips the Strike over kicking a wall of sand up. The missiles explode. The BACUE leaps over the cloud of smoke but the Strike soars out from under and fires its beam rifle. The BACUE falls apart and explodes.

DaCosta gasps off in the distance as do Cagalli and Saibu.

Waltfeld turns to continue on with the attack. "Bastard!!!"

He leaps up but Kira turns and slashes with his beam saber. The BACUE lands and loses part of its wing.

Waltfeld continues heading forward, "We're retreating."

He smirks, "He's a real monster. Finally an interesting opponent."

Inside the Strike Kira is exhausted. He breaths heavily.

The remaining resistance regroups in front of the Strike. Kira descends from the cockpit. He crosses toward Cagalli and Saibu removing his helmet. Everyone just stares at him.

His eyes narrow, "Did you all want to die? Why didn't you remain at the camp?"

Cagalli gasps.

Kira glances aside, "Why die at a place like this? There's no point here!"

Cagalli charges at him, "What did you say?" She grasps him by the suit. "You bastard! Look!" she motions to Ahmed.

Kira glances over almost unemotional. She jerks his collar. He glances at her.

"Everyone fought desperately! They're desperately fighting to protect their precious loved ones and their existence!"

Kira becomes angry and slaps her.

Saibu gasps.

Kira yells at her, "What were you planning on protecting with just your feelings? They aren't a viable weapon. You'll all just die much quicker!" He was becoming emotional almost on the verge of tears.

Cagalli stared at him holding her cheek.

Kira stares aside. He bites his bottom lip to stop himself from getting emotional.


	18. Distractions

File 17 – Distractions

Rena lays stomach down on her bed; her face turned sideways staring off at the changing shadows on her wall.

Flash. _Rena standing on the side of the fountain holds her hand down to Kira, "Help me down." _

_Kira stares at her. _

_She laughs, "I won't pull you in silly." _

_He holds his hand out. She climbs down but stumbles. He catches her against him, _

"_Are you ok?" _

_She nods, "Um huh. I'd almost forgotten how much I like being around you."_

_Their faces were inches apart. Rena closes her eyes and kisses him. Kira pulls her tightly against him and returns her kiss_. Back.

She turns to lie on her back. Flash. _"He told me that what happened between the two of you were a mistake."_ Back. She closes her eyes. _Kira where are you? Why can't feel you? _ She opens her eyes. Tears roll down the side of her face. _Why can't I sense you anymore? Is it true?_

There is a slight rapping on the door. The door opens and Lenne comes in.

"Rena? Are you up? Athrun's come over this morning."

Rena rolls over her back to the door.

Lenne tilts her head and then crosses over to the bed, "Are you ok?"

Rena says nothing.

Lenne notices the dress tossed over the couch and crosses and picks it up, "It's still early if you'd like to sleep in." She pauses near the bed.

Rena stares off tears in her eyes.

Lenne exits with the dress.

Isamu sits on the sand looking over at the setting sun. The remaining troops had returned including Cagalli and her bodyguard. The Strike had returned to the Archangel. He closes his eyes. _Rena, I'm so sorry. _He could feel an ache in his chest. It was almost unexplainable. He lays his hand on his chest. _I have to get to you somehow_. He opens his eyes just as the more brilliant colors were streaming across the sky.

"Lt Kisaragi, we're heading back to the ship." Natarle crosses and pauses next to him.

He continues to stare at the sun and places a finger to his lips, "Shh."

She glances over and gasps as the last few rays toss brilliant reds and oranges across the sky.

Isamu rises, "Let's go." He passes by her and heads to the jeep.

Natarle stares at him.

Kira sat inside the Strike staring downward. He was overcome with such sadness and guilt. He looks up and fights the urge to cry. He buries his face in his hands and sobs. Outside Flay stands waiting for him to emerge.

Isamu climbs from the Jeep and crosses over to Mu who worked with Kojiro near the Sky Grasper. "How are things?"

Mu glances over, "Fine. How are the villagers?"

Isamu sighs, "They could be much better but we've done all we could."

He spots Flay heading out of the hanger and excuses himself from Mu and Kojiro. She was halfway to Kira's room when Isamu caught up to her, "Flay?"

She pauses and turns, "Oh... it's you."

Isamu raises an eyebrow, "Avoiding Sai?"

She glares at Isamu, "That's none of your business." She continues down the hall.

Isamu follows her and then grabs her arm whipping her around, "I'm not a stupid school boy that you can dismiss with a wave of your hand Flay. I don't care who you're sleeping with, I just want to know how this happened?" He pulls the pieces of the photo from his pocket.

She tilts her head, "What's that?"

He holds up a piece, "You really don't know?"

She gasps, "Is it Kira's photo? Where did you find it?"

Isamu shakes his head, "I..."

She covers her mouth, "Did he do that? I gave it back to him that one day. He must have…" She looks up at him, "Or was it an accident? Was it my fault?" Her eyes start to water.

Isamu furrows his brow, "Flay?"

She starts to cry and fall into him.

Isamu slowly folds his arms around her, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make it sound.... It'll be fine. He probably doesn't want it anyway right? He doesn't care about her anymore right?"

Flay stops crying, "He told me he never really did."

Isamu's eyes narrow. "I knew it. He isn't worthy of her anyway."

She glances off sideways a cold look in her eyes a smile crossing her lips.

Rena sat on her bed. She sang softly to herself; she had long since stopped crying, but her eyes were still puffy. She stops and slides from her bed and crosses to the window. She pulls the curtains open. It was a beautiful day. She crosses over to her desk and reaches beside it pulling out her portfolio case. She tosses it onto her bed and unties it pulling her sketchbook out and flipping it open. She stares at all the sketches and then pauses on the Freedom.

Flash. _Patrick stares at her, "You need a distraction. Don't you think?"_ Back.

Rena looks up, "Distraction." She turns and glances over at her closet. Rena stands in her closet in front of a garment bag. She takes a deep breath, unzips it and pulls out the red ZAFT jacket inside.

Rena stands in front of her mirror in just her bra and panties. She toys with her hair before reaching over to pull on her skirt.

Knock.

She glances over her shoulder, "Come in."

The door opens. A tray drops with a loud crashing of broken plates.

Rena turns, "Athrun?" She does nothing to conceal herself but continues to stare at him.

He turns his face, "I'm sorry. Your mother wanted me to bring up your breakfast." His cheeks were red, "I thought you'd still be in bed."

Rena crosses slowly well aware that her half nakedness made Athrun uncomfortable, "Did you?"

Athrun crouches down near the mess to avoid looking up at her, "I'm sorry. I'll let you finish dressing."

Rena crouches next to him and lays her hand on his, "Don't worry about it."

He glances up at her.

She stares at him, "I really don't mind." She rises, "After all you are going to be my brother. You shouldn't be embarrassed."

Athrun furrows his brow and looks up at her.

She crosses to her mirror, "And don't worry about the mess. Someone else will come to clean it up."

He looks over at her and rises, he felt too guilty, "Ren… about the other day. I'm sorry..."

Rena steps away from him, "It's not your fault. You were just looking out for me weren't you?"

He continued to stare at her. "It wasn't easy for me… to hurt you."

Rena shakes her head, "Oh I don't think it was that hard for you."

He gasps.

She reaches for her shirt, "Look Athrun... I have to get ready. I have a meeting today. Maybe we can talk more later?"

Athrun nods and turns to go.

She glances downward and sighs, "Athrun... wait..." She crosses over to him and throws her arms around him, "I'm sorry."

He lifts his arms and wraps them around her, "I am sorry. I am..."

Rena nods, "Just hold me." She lays her head against his shoulder. She slides her hands up his back to his shoulders, "Thank you for caring so much about me." She pulls back and smiles at him, "If anything thank you for telling me the truth. That's important to me." She steps away from him and heads toward her vanity. She sits, "At least it frees me up to focus on more important things right?" She starts brushing her hair.

Athrun still stood there saying nothing, _it's not the truth it's a lie_.

Athrun turns, "Rena?"

A servant enters, "Excuse me ma'am."

Rena glances over at Athrun, "What is it?"

He gulps, "I have to go." He rushes out of the room.

Lenne was coming up the stairs, "Athrun?"

He brushes past her, "I'm sorry I have to go."

Senator Yuri Amalfi stood over a control panel. He focused on the blue prints for the new suits. He looked through the observation window at the construction.

The door slides open, "Sir your wife has just called. Your son has returned home." A female tech stands at the open door.

Amalfi glances over, "Wonderful. Tell her I'll be home later on this evening."

The woman nods, "There is also a young soldier here to see you."

Amalfi turns, "Hmm?"

She nods, "Her records indicate that she also specializes in mobile suit design mechanics."

Amalfi raises an eyebrow, "Mobile suit mechanics? What is her name?"

The woman glances down at her handheld console, "A Lt. Verena Marlis?" She pauses, "Wait this must be a mistake. Isn't she a pop idol from Orb?"

Amalfi raises an eyebrow, "That's unimportant. Send her in immediately."

The woman salutes and exits.

Amalfi turns and glances back through at the Gundam.

The door slides open. "Senator Amalfi?"

He turns and his eyes widen.

Rena stood at attention dressed in a red elite pilot uniform complete with matching red short skirt, her hair sleeked back in a bun.

He nods at her, "Verena Irmgard-Marlis?"

Rena nods.

He smiles. "I've heard a great deal about you."

She nods, "From Senator Zala?"

He smiles, "Actually from my son Nicol. He's a great admirer of yours. He has always been."

Rena tilts her head, 'Your Nicol's father?"

He nods.

Her cheeks were slightly pink.

He looks her over, "I also heard you excelled at the academy. Of course based on your elite status. That uniform is rather striking on you."

Rena catches a glimpse of the Freedom. She gasps. "It's this complete?" She crosses closer to the window and places her hand against it, "It's beautiful." She glances through another window and sees the Justice, "Amazing."

Amalfi smiles, "Well the main bodies of these two Gundam had already been developed prior to your work. As you're well aware, the structure for all these types is standard. We've been working on integrating the new systems that were designed by you. That's why you're needed at this point for consultation."

She glances over at him.

He crosses his arms, "We've also begun work on two other models."

She tilts her head.

He motions, "Please follow me, and I'll show you." He leads her out and toward an elevator. He smiles at her as they descend, "I'm not too versed in youth culture of this age but my son tells me that you're also a musician."  
She nods, "I'm actually a singer."

He nods, "Just like your mother. We'll be having a piano recital a few days from now. He would never ask himself but I know he would be thrilled if you'd join him."

She stands silently and glances downward. Even though she tried to focus just on her work her thoughts kept wandering onto Kira and now Athrun. She stares forward. The door opens and they head down a hallway, "We'll need to go down another few levels. Rena furrows her brow, "Where exactly are we going?"

Amalfi smiles and leads her into another elevator, "The other two Gundam are being constructed in a separate factory."

The elevator doors open. Amalfi exits, "Right this way Lt. Marlis."

Rena follows him, "Verena is fine."

He nods.

They approach a gate. Two soldiers pull their cards and slide them through. The doors open, "Of course you'll be given a set of cards that will allow personal access to both factories at any time."

The lights were already on.

He pauses, "Oh there's someone already here."

He enters. "Ezalia... this is an interesting surprise."  
Ezalia Jule glances over at Amalfi and turns, "Yuri... I had no idea that you were coming down today."

She glances over his shoulder and catches sight of Verena, "Who's this?"

Amalfi turns, "Ezalia you've met Lt. Irmgard... Verena before."

Rena steps up and salutes.

Ezalia's eyes widen and she smiles, "Oh yes... my... my... Verena Irmgard-Marlis? And now member of ZAFT and an elite. That's right. Patrick did mention that you'd excelled through the training in less than one week."

Rena furrows her brow "The focus was mainly on piloting."

Ezalia nods, "Even so... it doesn't come easy to most Coordinators." She glances over at two partially constructed suits, "But I have to admit what amazes me most is your other accomplishments."

Rena glances over, "These two are my design?"

Yuri glances over at her and smiles, "Of course. These two will become the Unity and Providence."

Her eyes widen. "Unity?"

Ezalia glances at her, "Your design was too flawless to surpass. The Providence of course is one we created based on the designs." She glances at her watch, "Well it's gotten late. I should be going; my shuttle will be departing soon." She nods to her advisors and heads out.  
Rena glances over at her, "Senator Jule? May I ask? How is Yzak?"

Ezalia pauses and glances over, "I'm surprised you asked. He's alive, temporarily stationed at the Gibraltar Base."

Rena furrows her brow. "And he and Dearka aren't harmed?"

Ezalia smiles, "No. They're both doing rather well actually." She glances at Amalfi, "If Senator Amalfi doesn't keep you; perhaps you can visit this evening and speak with Yzak personally."

Rena purses her lips and glances aside.

Ezalia raises an eyebrow, "His morale is low due to his injury and being so far from home. Seeing your beautiful face would be sure to cheer him up."

Rena blushes and glances at her, "Perhaps I should speak to him."

Ezalia smiles, "Wonderful. I'll send a car for you." She nods at Amalfi, "I'll see you at the council." She exits.

Amalfi sighs, "It's a shame."

Rena turns, "A shame?"

Amalfi smiles at her, "Not your situation with Yzak. It's just that I was hoping to surprise Nicol with a special dinner guest."

Rena furrows her brow, "Oh… I do want to see him."

He leans on the railing, "Well we should head back up."

Rena glances aside, "If there isn't anything in particular that was required of me today... to consult on... I mean... I would enjoy spending the day with Nicol."

Amalfi glances over at her, "Fine. Then I'll give you the day off. I'll arrange for you to be taken to Senator Jule's home later. Shall we?"

She nods.

Kira jerks awake inside the Strike.

Flay was placing a blanket over him, "I thought you might be cold."

He stares at her, "Thank you."

She tilts her head, "Are you hungry?"

He shakes his head staring off.

She tilts her head, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Kira furrows his brow, "I... not really." He glances downward. _Nothing but darkness_, _why can't I sense her? I could feel her before, why not now?_

Flay reaches into her pocket, "I have some bad news."

Kira looks up at her, "What? What is it?"

She holds the torn pieces of the photo out to him. "It must have been in your clothes. Isamu found it. He was pretty upset. He thinks that you ripped it up."

Kira takes the pieces and stares at them, "I didn't… I could never." His heart sank. He furrows his brow.

Flay glances aside, "It's just an old picture isn't it? Why is it important?"

Kira says nothing.

She gasps, "You still love her." She glances aside sadly, "I'm such a fool. I don't know what to do. I've given everything to you."

Kira looks up at Flay, "No... It's not that at all. I don't love her. I'm sorry she's just a dear friend. This is all I had... that's all."

Flay lays her hand over his, "Then I'll fix it. I'll fix it for you."

Kira looks up at her.

She tilts her head, "For your memories."

He smiles. She kisses him.

Rena prepares to enter a car that pulls up. "Excuse me Lt. you'll have to wait for the next car."

The door behind her slides open, "Nonsense. I can share this one with the young Lieutenant."

Rena turns and gasps.

Rau stood in the doorway of the building, "If it's even possible, you look more radiant than ever Miss Irmgard-Marlis."

She stares at him in shock.

He crosses, "A salute would suffice."

Another officer turns to her, "How dare you not salute a Commander."

Rau raises his hand, "Please, it is not necessary to reprimand her. Lt. Irmgard, shall we proceed on our way?" He motions for her to enter the car first.

She glances downward, "It's not necessary I can wait for the next car."

He tilts his head, "Oh but I insist."

Rena enters.

He glances over at the officers, "You'll proceed in the next car." He enters.

Rena stares at him.

He slides in next to her, "I'm thrilled that I was able to see this firsthand."

Rena says nothing to him.

He sighs, "This is unfortunate because I had hoped we could be friends."

She glances at him, "I'm sorry but...."

He nods, "You don't trust a man who wears a mask."

She turns her face away, "Something like that."

He reaches up, "All right then for a chance at any future with you."

Rena gasps as he pulls the mask away. She furrows her brow as she stares at him.

He laughs, "You were expecting something frightening?"

Her eyes widen, "Uh... not at all."

He looks downward smiling.

She stares at him. He glances over at her. She looks away blushing.

He smiles, "What is it?"

She glances at him again, "I'm sorry for staring but your eyes are so striking."

Rau stares at her speechless. She glances away. He glances aside and replaces the mask, "I have a degenerative disorder. I've been ordered to wear it at all times."

Rena glances out the window, "I had no idea I'm sorry."

He glances at her, "If this has allowed us to move beyond our misunderstandings."

Rena stares forward, "Perhaps." She glances at him from the corner of her eyes. "Lately I've decided to change my perspective on a great number of things."

His hand lays over hers, "I'm glad."

She glances over at him.

He smiles. "You amaze me Verena. I hope in more peaceful time we shall have a better chance at getting to know one another."

Before she can respond the car heads off. Rena turns and glances over at the house behind her. As she approached the door she could hear the sound of a piano being played. She smiles and presses the doorbell. Moments pass with no answer. She steps back and then presses the doorbell again and then knocks, still no answer. Rena crosses away from the door.

The door opens. "Can I help you?"

Rena smiles at Nicol's voice and turns.

He tilts his head staring at her as she approaches and gasps, "Miss Verena."

She crosses to hug him, "Nicol." She pauses when she realizes that he stared in shock at her presence in the uniform. She glances down, "Oh... surprise."

He stares at her still in shock.

Rena sits at the grand piano and slides her fingers over the keys.

Nicol enters carrying a tea tray, "You're welcome to play."

Rena glances over at him. "You must be so happy to be home again."

He smiles, "It is nice. But it's even nicer to see you again, Honey or sugar?"

She smiles, "Honey."

He places some into her cup and pours tea into her cup, "I can't believe that you enrolled in pilot training."

She shakes her head, "Athrun's father suggested it, and I wanted to please him."

Nicol nods, "I'm not surprised you excelled at it."

Rena smiles, "Thank you. So did you just get home?"

He nods, "I left the base much later than I had planned so I haven't had a chance to see my father yet and my mother's gone shopping for dinner, Oh why don't you join us?"

Rena tilts her head, "I'm sorry but I've already made plans."

Nicol nods, "Of course. Cream?"

She nods. He pours a bit in and crosses, "Dinner with Athrun?"

She shakes her head.

Nicol tilts his head, "The two of you have been having trouble haven't you? He seemed a bit apprehensive about seeing you. But I'm sure that the two of you will become fast friends again."

Rena nods, "Athrun and I have spoken and reconciled. He returned home the other day." She sips her tea.

Nicol smiles, "I'm glad."

She tilts her head, "I'm actually having dinner with Yzak's mother this evening."

Nicol nods, "Really? Have you spoken with him?"

Rena shakes her head, "His mother is planning on making arrangements to that effect tonight."

Nicol nods, "That's wonderful. Yzak is very fond of you. The two of you are a good match."

Rena shakes her head, "That is something that will never happen." She sips her tea.

Nicol laughs and sips his.

Rena glances at the sheets of music on the stand. "How is your composition coming?"

He smiles, "Actually it's finished. Would you like to hear it?"

She nods and rises from the bench. Nicol sits and prepares to play.

Isamu sits outside the cockpit of the Tempest. He sits amidst wires and types quickly into a keyboard.

Kojiro comes up next to him, "So how's it coming along?"

Isamu glances over and stretches, "Fine, I've been recalibrating the general subfield through realignment of the data streams."

Kojiro stares at him, "Right."

Isamu glances at him and smiles, "I'm updating the basic operation system's data. Whatever ZAFT did, it forced me to start from scratch."

Kojiro stares at him, "I thought you were just repairing it. You know how to create an OS?"

Isamu glances over at him, "My uncle helped create these things. I've been in this suit since the beginning."

Kojiro nods, "So you're an expert at mobile suit OS?"

Isamu shrugs, "No..."

Kojiro's mouth drops, "Then what are you doing?"

Isamu glances over, "I'm not an expert but I do know this system. It's a matter of programming."

Kojiro glances past him, "Hmm..."

Isamu glances over.

Flay was carrying a tray to the Strike's cockpit.

Kojiro sighs, "It must be nice to have someone take care of you like that."

Isamu furrows his brow and glances back to monitor. He continues to types, "We're not all that weak. Can we just get back to work?"

Kojiro stares at him.

Kira stares at his monitors as he types, "Taking into account the velocity..." He starts mumbling as the figures flash on the screen and the calculations are updated.

Flay lays his tray down, "Kira?"

He glances over at her and then back at his monitor, "Integrity of the phase shift."

Flay tilts her head, "You should eat something. I found Torii. He was waiting in your room for you."

Torii flies into the cockpit.

Kira glances over at it and smiles, "I've been so busy."

Flay tilts her head, "Do you need anything else?"

He shakes his head.

She reaches behind and pulls out a paper, "Look, I repaired the photo." She hands it over. "I used the ships computer... well…"

She thinks, "Sgt. Romero Pal helped me using an imaging program." She shrugs, "He's a huge fan of hers it seems."

Kira reaches over slowly and takes the photo. It was in perfect condition.

Flay glares at him, "It's a copy but he says he fixed the imperfections in the original so it's much clearer."

Kira stares at Rena the image was so flawless. She was more beautiful than he remembered. He furrows his brow, "I forgot how... how she really looked."

Flay furrows her brow.

Kira lowers the photo, "I don't want this... in here... can you..." Flay nods,

"Of course. I'll put it in your room."

She turns.

Kira glances up at her, "Flay..."

She glances over at him.

He smiles, "Thank you."

She heads off. _I'll definitely make you forget her._

Nicol kisses Rena's hand. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek. He blushes. Senator Amalfi leads her into her waiting car. It speeds off.

He crosses to Nicol, "Welcome home Nicol." They shake hands. Nicol's mother exits to meet her husband and the trio enter the house.

Rena is lead from a shuttle to a waiting car. She sits inside the car humming Nicol's song to herself. She glances over at the garment bag containing a dress that Senator Jule had purchased for her. The car stops and the door is opened. Rena takes her bag and exits the car. The front door stood wide open and Ezalia stood just outside.

"Verena, please come in."

Rena couldn't believe the extravagance of the Jule home. Everything was of the highest quality and taste. She pauses to look at various master artworks on the wall.

"I've only ever seen these in an art book. Are they originals?"

Ezalia sat on a sofa sipping some tea, "Of course. My late husband, Yzak's father, was an art connoisseur and dealer."

Rena smiles and turns. "You have an immaculate home. It reminds me of my grandparents' home."

Ezalia nods, "The Marlis'. I've heard such great things."

Rena smiles.

Ezalia rises, "Well dinner should be served soon. Perhaps you'd like to get cleaned up and changed?"

Rena nods.

Ezalia crosses and takes her hand, "Come with me."

"This is one my favorite rooms." Ezalia leads Rena into a master suite. "When Yzak is home he uses both this and the adjoining study. The bathroom is through there. The maids have already drawn you a bath."

Rena enters. The room was massive.

Ezalia takes her bags and lays them on the bed.

The maid exits the bathroom and crosses, "Please allow me." She leads Rena into the bathroom.

Rena watches as a maid pours vanilla and sweet floral scented oils and flower petals into the foaming water. She tilts her head.

_Have I become a princess of something? _She undresses and steps into the bath. She glances over at the maids they stood almost at attention. Rena stares at them, "May I be alone?"

They glance at one another and nod then and exit.

Rena lays back in the tub thinking. Her thoughts focused mainly on Kira as she tried to analyze his last words to Athrun, tried to make sense out of it all. Her heart ached. She furrows her brow.

A knock. "Miss Verena?"

She glances at the door.

A maid enters, "Dinner is ready. Shall we dress?"

Rena rises and the maid wraps her in a towel.

"Are you excited to have the chance to speak to Master Yzak?"

Rena glances over at her. She had forgotten all about that. She could feel a knot in the pit of her stomach.

The maids begin to fuss over her.

Rena jerks free of the maids, "Please! Leave me alone… I can dress myself!"

The maids step back in shock.

Rena takes a breath, "I'm sorry. I just need a moment."

They nod at her and exit.

Rena crosses to the bed and sits on it. She catches sight of a picture on the side table. She picks it up; it was a picture of Yzak and his mother from his graduation. She stares at him. Flash. _Yzak kisses her. _Back. She winces at the memory and stares forward. _What should I do?_ Rena replaces the photo and rises from the bed to get dressed.

Yzak stands staring at the Duel. Mechanics worked to repair the minor damage.

Dearka crosses, "They say that the Desert Tiger has encountered the legged ship."

Yzak turns, "What?"

Dearka leans back on the railing, "I've already started work on our transfers."

Yzak nods, "Finally I'll be able to crush him for sure."

Dearka smirks.

A soldier approaches, "Lt. Jule?"

Yzak glances over, "What is it?"

The soldier nods, "A transmission has come in for you."

Dearka raises an eyebrow, "Your mother?"

Yzak glares at him, "Shut up." He glances at the soldier, "Let's go."

Ezalia glances over at the monitor, "Yzak? Why have you taken off that bandage?" She furrows her brow, "We'll have to take care of that when you return home."

He says nothing.

She leans onto her hand, "You're rather quiet this evening but I have surprise for you."

He glances over, "A surprise?"

She nods, "One moment." She steps out of sight of the monitor.

Yzak sighs annoyed. He glances around the control room.

Rena appears on monitor, "Oh...Yzak?"  
Yzak turns back to the monitor. His eyes widen.

Rena furrows her brow and reaches at the monitor, "Your injury." She pulls her hand back and shakes her head, "I'm so sorry..." She glances up at him again, "Are you ok?"

He stared at her not knowing what to say. She looked more radiant than ever.

Rena tilts her head, "Your mother told me that both you and Dearka are safe at the Gibraltar Base?"

He nods and then regains his composure, "Why are you contacting me? Isn't that bastard Athrun there at Plant?"

Rena purses her lips.

He sighs, "I'm sorry but I have important things to take care of we are still pursuing the Legged Ship."

Rena nods, "I understand. This was a mistake." She glances downward, "Please take care of you and of Dearka. Return safely."

Yzak holds his hand up, "Wait... don't go yet."

Rena tilts her head.

He stares at her for a moment. _Damn her... why is she so beautiful_. He furrows his brow and takes a breath, "I'm sorry… the truth is that I want to talk to you. We never had the chance to talk after that night we kissed."

Rena furrows her brow.

Yzak stared at her intently, "It was rushed I know...."

Rena shakes her head, she could feel her breath quickening, "Yzak?"

He cuts her off, "You may be in love with someone else so I won't force you into caring for me but that kiss, it happened for a reason."

Rena glances downward leaving him staring at her in silence. She finally looks up, "Yzak… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It wasn't my intention to mislead you."

He stares at her, "Verena?"

Rena interrupts, "I am in love with someone else. When we kissed I…

Yzak shakes his head, "Don't…"

Rena glances downward, "Yzak… I'm sorry for misleading you. I don't even know who you really are. And I can't leave things this way between us."

Dearka enters, "Hey Yzak!"

Rena glances over at him, "Dearka?"

Dearka crosses and peers over Yzak, "Eh? Verena?" He smiles, "Wow. You're looking as beautiful as ever. Too bad you're several thousand miles away."

She blushes.

Yzak glares at him.

Rena tilts her head, "It's good to see you as well Dearka. Take care of one another."

Yzak glances at her, "You'll owe me later but, I'll be ok Verena."

Rena smiles and nods, "Thank you."


	19. Distant Song of a Broken Heart

File 18 – Distant Song of a Broken Heart.

Isamu climbs from a jeep just outside the Tatsil camp. Several other jeeps also pull up the children run over to him.

"Isamu! Isamu!"

He starts pulling out some nutrition bars and hands them out, patting some kids on the head, "How are you guys?"

Some other soldiers lift crates of supplies from the back of the jeep with the help of some of the resistance. The kids run off laughing and happy. Isamu smiles and glancing over catches sight of Cagalli sitting alone staring off at the night sky. He starts to cross over.

Her bodyguard stops him, "Cagalli would like to be alone."

Isamu glances over at him, "I see. Should I schedule an appointment?"

He doesn't appear amused.

Isamu stares at him, "You know I've been wondering for some time now. Have we met somewhere before?"

The bodyguard turns, "I doubt it."

Isamu stares at him, "Are you sure. Because the two of you look a little too familiar to me."

The other soldiers had returned to the jeeps "Hey Isamu! We're heading back!"

He glances over, "One second!" He glances back over but Cagalli and the bodyguard had already wandered off. Isamu watches them and then heads back to the jeeps.

Lenne sits with a group of publicists. She motions to Verena, "I think it's time for her to reveal that she's finally made her way here and is still performing."

They talk excitedly. "How about a concert? What about a show?"

Rena smiles slightly.

Flay sits quietly in Kira's room. She lies back on his bed and holds the picture of Kira and Rena above her. She lowers her arm and glances aside.

Flash. _Sai sits across from Flay sipping a cappuccino. They hear laughter. "That sounds a lot like Kira don't you think?" Sai glances over his shoulder. _

_Flay tilts her head, "Who cares. You never told me what you thought of my new dress." _

_Sai glances over, "It's beautiful. You always look beautiful." _

_She smiles, "Oh Sai." _

_He catches sight of a clock on the wall, "It's late we should get going." He rises and helps her from her chair. Leading her out he spots Kira seated at a table with Rena. _

"_Kira? Hey!" Sai crosses over holding Flay's hand. _

_Kira glances over at the two of them, "Hey Sai… Flay…This is Rena." _

_Flay glances over at her. _

_Rena lowers a fork and tilts her head, "Hello." _

_Sai smiles and holds his hand out, "Hi... it's nice to meet you. Did you two get caught in the rain?" _

_Rena nods. _

_Kira stares at her his eyes twinkling and smiles. _Back.

Flay stares up at the ceiling, "This will only be temporary Sai... until he kills them all and dies to protect me." She laughs out loud and glances back at the photo. "You will never come back into your heart. I'll love him so well."

Kira inside the Strike. Torii leaps around and then finds a place on his shoulder.

Isamu crosses over to the Tempest, "How are things?"

Kojiro sighs, "The guys are going to call it a night."

Isamu nods and looks up at the suit. "It's almost hopeless isn't it?"

Kojiro pats him on the shoulder, "Almost... but we won't give up that easily."

Isamu sighs, "What I wouldn't give for a whole crew of Orb techs."

Kojiro glances over, "Hey!"

Isamu glances at him, "In addition to."

Kojiro smirks.

Isamu sighs, "They put these two together." He glances from the Tempest over to the Strike.

Kojiro crosses his arms, "I didn't know you were from the Orb nation. What made you join the Alliance?"

Isamu glances over, "My grandparents. More like my grandfather. My grandmother was an heiress from one the noble families."

Kojiro whistles, "Of Orb?"

Isamu nods as he crouches down to start connecting some wires. "You're a member of one of the noble families of Orb."

Isamu glances over, "Well yeah, well my cousin Verena is the true blood heir..." He glances over to find Kojiro bowing.

"My lord shall I connect that for you."

Isamu rises, "Don't be an ass."

Kojiro rises, "But Lord Isamu."

Isamu shakes his head, "Stop. It's not like my family is at the head..." Isamu stops smiling, "That's it."

Kojiro stares at her, "That's what? What do you mean?"

Isamu heads off, "Can you finish setting that up?"

Kojiro leans over the railing, "Where are you going?"

Isamu turns and looks up, "I have to visit with our desert friends. I'll be back." He rushes from the hanger. Kojiro sighs and glances at the mess of cables and wires.

Murrue glances over at Natarle, "Saibu has arranged for us to get our hands on some supplies. I've told him that I'd be sending both you and Lt. Kisaragi to accompany him, along with Lt. Yamato."

Natarle's eyes widen, "Are you sure? The ship will be vulnerable."  
Murrue nods, "We'll have to make due, besides with our position we've been safe so far. I think we can spare a few hours without him. I want Kira to spend some time away from the ship and away from the Strike."

Natarle nods even though she was against the idea.

Murrue stares at her, "Cagalli Yula says that she can take him along to gather more personal supplies. I've had everyone compile a list of their personal necessities."

Natarle nods, "I see."

Murrue nods, "My main concern though is that the supplies are based in Bernadia which happens to be the Desert Tigers main stronghold."

Natarle crosses her arms, "So we'll have to be extra careful."

Murrue nods, "You'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

Isamu wanders through the camp. The main resistance force had returned. He pauses next to a group, "Has Cagalli returned to camp?"

A guy nods, "She's inside the control room with Saibu."

Isamu nods and then heads through the camp and into the cave. Guards nod at him as he passes. Isamu pauses next to the entrance.

Cagalli was pacing, "You've already made the deal with Al-Jairi?"

Saibu nods, "Of course. Now you should get some rest."

Isamu enters, "I'm not interrupting am I?"

Saibu glances at him, "What is it? Does Captain Ramius need to speak to me?"

Isamu shakes his head, "No and I'm not her messenger boy. She'd come herself or send Major Flaga." He glances at Cagalli who had started to walk out, "It's your goddess I'd like a moment with." He looks at Saibu, "If it isn't too much trouble."

Her bodyguard enters, "She has no time for that."

Isamu glances over, "Look I just want clear up a few things. Like why you're here."

Cagalli turns her face, "I don't know what you're talking about. Kisaka is a native of Tatsil."

Isamu glances at him, "You're Ledonir Kisaka?"

Kisaka gasps.

Isamu glances from him to Cagalli, "Why are you two so far from the Pacific?"

"Well it's the moment that Plant has been waiting years for."

A host of a TV show stands in front of a cheering audience. Rena stands just off set. She clutches a microphone in her hand.

"Presenting for the first time live in our studio. Verena Irmgard-Marlis!" She motions aside.

Across Plant and even at select military posts on Earth, soldiers watch as Rena enters to an uproar of cheering fans in the audience. She waves and bows, "Thank you for welcoming me here. It is an honor."

They cheer.

"Please enjoy my song."

Athrun sits backstage watching the broadcast in the dressing room with Lenne. A small orchestra begins playing a ballad. Rena starts singing. The audience becomes silent as she sings.

Athrun leans forward, he was transfixed. She sang with such raw emotion, the meaning of each word seemed to penetrate into his soul. "She's so amazing."

Lenne smiles. "I know."

Following the performance she crosses toward a pair of waiting hosts. "What an amazing performance. Please have a seat." The camera focuses on a close-up as Rena sits on a sofa.

"Thank you." She smiles and takes a sip from a water bottle.

The host nods, "We are so honored to have you here live on Plant. I'm sure you know that your fan base continues to grow as time passes."

Rena smiles slightly, "It's special to me to be appreciated. These are difficult times and I'm glad I could perform here today."

"I really want to talk to you about your latest album." A host pulls out a copy.

Rena smiles as he hosts continue to gush and praise her but inside she felt so unhappy.

"So you're Lukas Marlis' nephew. I thought you took the prototype Tempest to Earth before Heliopolis fell."

Isamu nods as he walks next to Cagalli, "I did but I was sent back out."

Cagalli tilts her head, "Then why haven't you come out and fight against the BACUE?"

Isamu shrugs, "The Tempest was seriously damaged in the last battle with ZAFT. It's practically a hunk of junk inside the ship right now."

Cagalli tilts her head.

Isamu glances at her, "So my uncle... he returned safely?"

Cagalli nods, "Yeah, but..." she furrows her brow.

Isamu glances over at her, "What is it?"

She turns to him, "Your cousin... the pop idol, she never made it."

Isamu stares at her, "My cousin..." He gulps, "You mean Verena?" He glances away not wanting to reveal anything about knowing the truth, "She didn't make it back?"

Cagalli nods, "Lukas said they were separated in the chaos. She wasn't on any of the lifeboats."

Isamu glances over, "So they think she's dead?"

Cagalli tilts her head, "If she wasn't on the lifeboat or the Archangel, where is she?"

Isamu shakes his head, "It isn't important." He continues to walk.

Cagalli rushes over, "Wait a second. You can't just say that and not tell me. I mean you know Kisaka's and my secret. You won't reveal it right?"

Isamu glances over, "No..."

Cagalli grabs his arm, "How can I be sure?"

Isamu grits his teeth. He had not wanted to reveal the truth about Rena to anyone else. He grabs Cagalli by both arms and pulls her behind a boulder and out of sight. "Fine, I'll tell you one of mine. Only a couple of people know. It's something you must not tell anyone, even Kisaka. Understand?"

Cagalli stares at him and nods; her eyes wide in interest. A few troops pass. Isamu places an arm on the boulder above her shoulder and leans into her blocking their view. They watch and start laughing.

"Those idiots..." She glares at them before glancing back at Isamu. His face was close to hers. She gasps, blushing.

"Can you promise me you won't mention it to anyone?"

She stares at him and nods her head.

He glances aside and then at her again, "Rena wasn't on the lifeboats or the Archangel because she was rescued, if you can use that word, by the ZAFT pilots that stole four of the five suits."

Cagalli gasps.

Isamu furrows his brow, "From the information I've discovered, she's safe on Plant with her mother." He pauses, thinking of Athrun.

Cagalli tilts her head, "She's with the Coordinators?"

Isamu pulls back and stares at her like she's stupid, "Yes, she is a coordinator. And as a factor of fact, we both are."

Cagalli gasps covering her mouth. "Then why are you...."

Isamu shakes his head, "I was raised by an OMNI general." He shakes his head, "It's not important. Let's just leave it at that. Now you promise? A secret for a secret." He stares at her seriously.

Cagalli nods.

He turns to go.

Cagalli steps toward him, "Do you really think she's safe there?"

He turns and glances at her over his shoulder, "I don't know. When I get the chance I'll find out." He heads back toward the ship.

Natarle stood near the cockpit of the Tempest, "Lt. Kisaragi?"

Isamu heads up some stairs and stares at her, "What?"

She places her hands at her waist, "Where have you been?"

He shrugs, "Out for some air, why?"

She tilts her head, "Well tomorrow morning we're heading into town for a supply run."

Isamu tilts his head, "What? But I have a lot of work to do here. I've already spent far too much time away from the Tempest as it is." Isamu crosses his arms.

Natarle sighs, "And I can see how far you've already gotten." She stares at the mess of wires and components.

Isamu shakes his head, "Ha, ha, funny."

She tilts her head and smirks.

He passes her and leans into the cockpit, "Sorry but I can't go." He takes a seat and pulls the keyboard down and activates the systems. The Tempest's eyes flash on.

Natarle steps back and looks up. Isamu looks out at her, "Why don't you take Jackie or someone on the bridge crew? How about Sabine?"

Natarle shakes her head, "The captain has ordered that you accompany us. In case something should happen I guess. You're marksmanship is the best among the crew."

Isamu tilts his head, "I know."

She crouches down, "It is a small crew."

Isamu raises an eyebrow, "You're not winning me over. Ask Mu la Flaga."

She sighs, "It is an order you know."

Isamu looks down at the keyboard and starts typing.

Natarle tilts her head, "Lt. Kisaragi."

He looks up, "Fine. I'll play bodyguard, happy?"

Natarle tilts her head, "Have you seen Lt. Yamato?"

Isamu motions toward the Strike, "Last time I saw him he was in there. Unlike me, he seems to have fewer distractions from his work."

Natarle turns to go, "You should put the keyboard away and get some rest. We leave early tomorrow morning."

Kuzzey messes around with a monitor in the cafeteria.

Miriallia glances over, "Will you stop already."

Tolle nods, "Yeah give up."

He sighs, "We should be able to pick something up."

Arnold enters, "What are you kids up to?"

Kuzzey turns, "Nothing." A show clicks on. There is cheering, "Hey! Check it out I got something."

Arnold crosses and stares at it, "Wow looks like an interview show or something."

Kira enters the cafeteria and moves to the beverage dispenser.

"Everyone once again. Performing a brand new song, the beautiful and talented Verena Irmgard-Marlis."

Everyone in the cafeteria gasps. Kira pauses and slowly turns to the monitor. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Rena crosses to a microphone.

Kira furrows his brow. She looked so beautiful.

Kuzzey tilts his head, "Wow! Do you think this is an Orb transmission?"

Kira couldn't breathe.

Rena smiles as fans scream her name, "Thank you. This next song is entirely new. I just wrote it… I hope you like it… Kira… this is for you." She glances back at the musicians behind her and nods. The music starts off slow and she starts to sing.**

**FYI. While throughout the beginning of the story I have Rena singing various songs I never mention any titles because… I'm not a songwriter... hee… so I must borrow from music that exists today. I hope that each of you has their own idea as to the type of songstress Rena is but I lean toward Ayumi Hamasaki; in this particular instance the song Rena dedicates to Kira is called 'Hanabi'. For those that listen to Jpop I'm sure you've heard it. If not check it out the song it is awesome. I felt it necessary to mention it here because the song in so poignant in portraying her feelings regarding him. Thanks.

Kira nearly stumbles over a table. Everyone glances over at him. He stares at them his face turning crimson.

Tolle stares at him and smiles, "Kira? Can you believe it? Wow a song dedicated to you." He glances at the screen, "That's so awesome."

Kira stares at her, his heart ached. The audience listens quietly. The group in the cafeteria slowly grows. Miriallia leans against Tolle. He places his arm around her. The song comes to an end and the audience applauds.

Rena closes her eyes and bows as the stage goes dark. The lights come up and the hosts cross over, clapping along with the audience. Rena quickly wipes a tear from her cheek and flashes her dazzling smile again.

"Amazing… that was such a beautiful song."

She nods, "Thank you."

The host nods, "It's called 'Hanabi' correct?"

She nods.

The host nods, "You heard it here first, her brand new single, 'Hanabi'."

Rena smiles sadly as the audience cheers.

"Well, we all heard the dedication at the beginning of the song."

Rena furrows her brow a bit.

"I'm sure that a majority of our male audience and maybe even our female audience wants to know. Are you currently in a relationship with this Kira person?"

Her smile fades slightly. The cameras were all on here. She stares forward saying nothing.

Kira furrows his brow. He stares at her, his pulse quickens.

The host tilts his head, "Don't tell me you've suddenly become so shy."

Rena glances in the direction of backstage.

Athrun stood in the wings staring at her a concerned look on his face.

Rena stares at him and glances forward suddenly regaining her composure. She solidly shakes her head, "No… unfortunately…" She smiles, "We're not together anymore…" She nods her head a convincing look on her face. She shrugs, "I'm definitely not with someone like him."

The audience cheers.

Tolle shakes his head, "I can't believe it. That shows you how celebrities are. What does she mean, 'like him'?"

Miriallia shakes her head, "Tolle? You don't know what's going on with her." She motions to Kira.

The host tilts his head, "Come on, you don't have to hide it. Your relationship. As we are all aware. It isn't a bad thing to be engaged. Lacus Clyne is already engaged… could it be that you're still with this guy? And this proclamation is a publicity move?"

Rena her cheeks slightly pink, shakes her head, "No… it's not and I'm not engaged."

The host shakes his head disbelievingly.

Rena shakes her head, "It isn't true. We're not together. I… I have no one." She pauses, "To tell you the truth. It seems that to him we were only friends." She furrows her brow, "The truth is that I cared for him and he broke my heart."

Kira leans against the side of the table, he suddenly felt so guilty.

People in the room, mumble.

The audience sighs in sadness. "How horrible."

Rena shakes her head, "It's ok. It's for the best." She glances aside at Athrun, "I have someone special at my side, Athrun. He cares for me and I would be so alone without him." She smiles at him.

He stares back at her and furrows his brow.

Everyone in the room starts mumbling again, some glance over at Kira.

Kira's eyes widen. _Athrun, it's true_.

Tolle shakes his head, "Celebrities. They'll say anything for sympathy. It only sells the song. Kira probably just broke up with her and she's making him look bad."

Miriallia sighs, "Tolle?"

Kira furrows his brow and glances downward.

The host shakes his head, "Well it seems that you do have someone special to take care of you. Even though that Kira broke your heart. Any chance the two of you are an item?"

Rena looks up and blushes.

Kira glances quickly to the screen.

Natarle enters, "What the hell is going on in here?"

Kuzzey shuts the monitor off. The group slowly disperses.

Kira stands in the same spot.

Natarle turns to Kira, "Here you are."

Kira stands under a stream of hot water. He recalls Rena's performance, her words. He shakes his head. _She is with Athrun. _His chest ached from his increased feelings of abandonment. He leans against the wall and clenches his fist. "Why did this have to happen? Why didn't you choose me? Or were you just using me; just like everyone else." He hides his face as he cries.

Flash. _Natarle crosses her arms, "We need you to get ready pretty early. You'll ride along with Cagalli Yula." _Back.

Kira emerges from his shower. He pulls on a shirt and finishes drying his hair. He glances side and spots the photo. Flay had set down on the desk. Kira stares at Rena's face. _How did I break your heart? You broke mine._ He angrily furrows his brow and glances over at Flay asleep in his bed. His expression softens. _I have her now_. She wants to be with me. He smiles. Turning back to the desk he picks up some sheets of paper and exits.

Cagalli sat inside a jeep talking with Kisaka. She glances over at Kira as he approached. She purses her lips. He stands next to the passenger side of the jeep,

"Cagalli... I... about the other day."

She turns her head, "Stop being an idiot and let's get going." He nods and climbs aboard.

The jeeps roll along and soon enter the center of the city. It is bustling with people.

Isamu glances around. "Kind of sad huh?"

Natarle glances at him, "Hmm?"

Isamu furrows his brow, "Living like this."

Natarle glances aside at the content looking villagers. The jeeps stop.

Cagalli leaps out followed by Kira. She glances toward Kisaka, "We'll meet here in 4 hours right?"

Kisaka nods.

Kira wanders around the Jeep taking in the locale.

Kisaka glances at him and then her, "Be careful."

She nods, "I understand, you too. Al –Jairi is someone you have to be careful with."

He nods.

Natarle turns to look at Kira, "Lieuten... Yamato..."

Isamu's mouth drops open and stares at her in shock.

She blushes, "Kira... I leave it up to you."

Kira turns and glares at her from the corner of his eye.

Isamu glances downward, his hand at his forehead and sighs, "Don't get out much Natarle?"

She glances downward. Kira turns his back to her. Isamu noticing leans back in the side of the Jeep, "Kira? Don't give your older sister such a hard time and don't spend all of that on rotting your teeth."

Villagers turn and look at Kira they giggle. He swings around and stares at Isamu wide-eyed and embarrassed.

Isamu sighs, "Kids these days." He stares seriously at Kira. Kira furrows his brow.

Saibu glances back, "Are we finished? Let's go."

Isamu shrugs.

Natarle nods, "Right." The jeeps drive off.

Cagalli crosses to Kira, "Hey, stop standing there in a daze already. You are my bodyguard you know?"

Kira stares forward at the street scene, "Is this really the Tiger's stronghold?"

He watches the people talking and laughing as they walk by, "It looks pretty lively and peaceful."

Cagalli scoffs and grabs him by the arm, "Come with me." She leads him down an alleyway and to a battle damaged area, "It only appears peaceful on the outside."

Kira gasps.

Cagalli glances straight ahead at the RECEPS, which looms in the background. "That's the true ruler of this city."

A man in dark sunglasses and a straw hat glances away from his newspaper, spotting Cagalli and Kira.

"That's the true ruler of this City. Those who oppose him are killed without a second thought. The city belongs to ZAFT."


	20. In the Den of the Tiger

File 19 – In the Den of the Tiger

The street continues to bustle with people as Kira and Cagalli stand staring at the RECEPS. Over Kira's shoulder the man reading the paper is visible. Dressed in a red and yellow shirt, straw hat and dark sunglasses he sits casually at a table outside.

"This city belongs to the Desert Tiger." Cagalli furrows her brow, "This peacefulness is a fabrication. It isn't real at all."

The man, Andrew Waltfeld, once again looks up from his paper and lowers his sunglasses to get a better look at them.

Kojiro growls as he leans into the Strike's cockpit, "Ah... damn... How could he bring this kind of crap into here?" He lifts up a bent up can.

Outside Flay stands with a garbage sack.

Kojiro starts tossing out the trash, "This place isn't a garbage can. Why does he have to live in here? He has a room."

Flay stares slightly embarrassed at the mess.

Overhead, Mu and Murrue watch. Mu leans against the railing. Murrue tilts her head, "But... when did this happen?"

Mu shrugs, "Don't know... but do you think it happened after we landed on Earth? I didn't think he'd have the extra time to get with a girl before then." He bites his bottom lip, "And what about that idol Verena he had a picture of? Guess kids these days move around a lot."

Flay picks up the trash.

Mu scratches his head.

Murrue glances over, "Even so that girl... she was Sai's girlfriend wasn't she?" She tilts her head, "But now... is she really with Kira?"

Mu shrugs, "It's unexpected huh? But it's most likely... I thought she was with Sai too but..." He glances over his shoulder.

Murrue sighs and then turns to exit. Mu stands upright and follows her. As they proceed down the hall they continue. Mu sticks his hands into his pocket, "I don't know if a weird situation got them together or they got together and made the situation weird. Either way it's not a good thing." He glances over at her, "With him at his current state." He shakes his head, "And sleeping in the Strike..."

Murrue furrows his brow, "Even so it was too careless of me. He is so exceptional as a pilot, that I... I completely forgot that he didn't get any basic training."

Mu glances over, "It's not just your responsibility; I'm in same boat. Since he always accomplished amazing things that surpassed our expectations we never even thought that he might be in desperation."

Murrue stares forward sadly.

Mu continues, "But also we don't know when there might be another attack. So he's working so hard to make sure that he can protect the ship. He's falling into his own trap by thinking that way... that poor kid." He shakes his head.

Murrue pauses and turns to Mu.

Mu pauses.

"Isn't there a solution to this? You are his senpai right?"

Mu turns, "Huh? Me?" He places a hand to his chin, "Hmm."

He looks Murrue over slowly.

She gives him a strange look, "Hmm?"

He pauses a second and looks up at her a smile on his face.

She takes a step back.

"I don't think it'll be good advice." He smirks.

Murrue glances at him out of the corner of her eye, "I can see that." She walks off stiffly, "Hopefully the outing today might change his mood."

Mu watches her walk off and then sighs rubbing the back of his head, "Damn I admire these kids."

Aboard the bridge the crew begins to talk. "The captain's pretty bold isn't she?"

Sai sits silently at his station.

"Isn't she? Even it's just for a few hours she sent Yamato away from the ship."

Sai doesn't seem to be focusing at all.

Flash. _Flay rushing into his arms after boarding the Archangel. _

Flash. _Comforting her after her father's death._

Flash. _Flay yells over Kira's shoulder, "Last night I spent the night with Kira!"_

Flash. _Kira restraining Sai with his arm behind his back. "That's enough!" He glares down at Sai, "You know well enough that when I put my mind to it you can't beat me!" _Back.

Sai stares forward at his monitor.

"Ah I want an outing too."

"As that girl's bodyguard? Is he really that strong?"

Sai listens but says nothing.

"Yeah. He's a coordinator remember?"

Sabine enters the bridge with Pal. He motions, "The CIC is next."

Miriallia leans against a door staring outside. She sighs.

"What's wrong?" Tolle approaches from behind.

She turns, "Ah... I'm nervous for some reason. Kira isn't here." She stares forward.

Tolle smiles, "It's all right he'll be back soon. We'll be protecting the ship until he gets back."

Miriallia giggles and turns to Tolle smiling, "I guess..."

He crosses and places an arm around her shoulder. She embraces him.

Jackie leans over Sabine as she sits at his station. "See the systems aren't too difficult to grasp. Look." He presses some keys pulling up separate windows.

She stares at the monitor and smiles, "You're right. I don't know why I thought it would be." Jackie blushes, rubbing the back of head.

Sai glances over slightly. Sabine was laughing and smiling as Jackie, completely enthralled by her, continued to show her the programming.

Arnold descends, "Sabine? Did you want to learn about the navigation system?"

She gasps and glances over, "Can I? I'd love too."

Jackie glances at him, "I still have a lot to show her."

Arnold tilts his head, "It's not like she needs to stay down here all day."

Sabine glances from one to the other. They glare at one another. She sighs and notices Sai sitting solemnly. She furrows her brow.

"Come on Sabine." Arnold grasps her hand, "I'll show you how to pilot the ship."

She glances over, "Really?" She follows him up.

Jackie sighs.

Chandra tilts his head, "She's sure is something else huh?"

Jackie nods, "Definitely. She's so cute and smart."

Sai glances aside and up at Sabine as the two continue to gush about her.

Cagalli bargains with a vendor while Kira stands back carrying several packages. He glances aside watching the people. Cagalli sticks something into his bag, "Here let's go."

He gasps and looks at her, "Yeah."

Meanwhile at a gated home.

"I was really surprised." A man sits down on a couch facing one where Saibu and Natarle sat, Isamu and Kisaka stood behind them. The man smiles, "That someone like you... would come to visit me."

Saibu glares at him, "Living pretty well monopolizing the water aren't you Jairi?"

Isamu glances across at him. Jairi stares at Saibu such a smug look on his face.

Saibu continues, "I prayed that I'd never have to see that son of a bitch face of yours again. But it can't be helped. We can't just sit around and let our water run dry."

Jairi smiles, "It's good that you've changed your mind. Isn't your life more important than your beliefs Saibu Ashman?" He leans forward to pickup his teacup, "Water belongs to us all. Isn't that true? Where ever you go, water is water. You just need to drink it. That's how water preserves life."

Isamu glances around the room. Since they entered the compound he had kept track of the number of armed guards. In this room alone there were about four. Two behind the Jairi guy and two at the door.

Saibu sits forward, "You're just going to joke with crap like that?"

Isamu glances forward again, right at Jairi. _It wouldn't be too difficult to take him out. The smug bastard_. Natarle glances at Saibu saying nothing.

Saibu speaks, "What are you going to do? Are you going to listen to our request?"

She glances forward at Jairi. "Or are you going to refuse?" she furrows her brow.

Jairi nods, "Of course I'll listen; the good Samaritan gives his hand to everyone... especially his friends." He lowers his tea cup and rises, "But first, let's discuss the concrete details at the factory. Shall we?"

They all proceed out of the room.

Kira drops his backpack to the ground as he sits across from Cagalli at a table outside. He sighs exhausted.

Cagalli glances at a list, "We bought most of the stuff now but..." She leans forward annoyed waving the list, "That Flay or whatever her name's requests are crazy." She glances at the list, "This specific brand of latex and perfume?" She glances at the street, "Does she think they sell that crap out here? Where does she think we are?"

Kira stares downward saying nothing.

A waiter approaches, "Sorry to keep you waiting." He places some food on the table.

Kira glances down at his food. "What's this?"

Cagalli smiles at him, "Donal Kabobs." She sighs, "Oh, I'm so hungry!" She smiles at him, "Go ahead you eat too. You should but this chili sauce on it."

Kira stares at her.

"Wait hold on!"

They glance over. Waltfeld still in disguise grabs the other bottle, "Chili sauce on that? Are you out of your mind? Isn't it common sense to use this cucumber yogurt sauce instead?"

Cagalli stares at him, "Huh?"

Waltfeld tilts his head, "No... it's not common sense. It's... more... what do you call it? Hmm." He points forward, "That right! You not putting yogurt sauce on this kabob is a defilement to this dish!"

Kira stares at him.

Cagalli glares at him, "Who the hell are you?" She looks him over and then rolling her eyes she squeezes chili sauce on hers.

Waltfeld gasps.

"I don't need a man who knows nothing about my diet to tell me what to do!" She folds her kabob and takes a huge bite.

Waltfeld shields his eyes, "Ah! How could you..."

Cagalli finishes her bite, "Mmm, Delicious!" She glances at him. "Here you too." She points the chili sauce at Kira.

He stares at her reluctantly. "Chili sauce is the sauce for this."

Waltfeld reaches over, "Hey wait! Are you going to lead this young man into the devil's pit?"

They both point their sauces at his plate. Cagalli glances over, "What are you doing? Go away!"

Waltfeld glances at her, "And what the heck are you doing?"

They both try to force their bottle over Kira's meal. He watches both in shock. They both end up squirting a huge amount of both his meal. He sighs.

Above them some binoculars watch. "They're enjoying themselves."

Some rebels stand atop the building, "who's the kid at the table?"

The man with the binocular continues to watch, "Probably some kid from the neighborhood. They're just two idiots who casually talk with the Tiger and don't even know it."

The other nods, "Let's get started. Take care of the first firework."

The binocular man rises. "Right. Become a soul and return to space you Coordinator!"

Waltfeld takes a seat at their table, he waves his hand as Kira eats, "Well, I must apologize."

Kira chews and swallows, "Well actually the mixture's not too bad." He takes a sip of his drink.

Waltfeld leans back and glances over at their bags, "Wow, you're got a lot of stuff there."

Cagalli glares at him.

"Having a party or something?"

Cagalli leans over, "Shut up! What business is it of yours?" She leans over, "What the hell are you doing anyway? Sitting her uninvited and blabbering your mouth and all..."

A rocket fires from the roof.

Waltfeld glances over, "eh."

Kira also notices.

Waltfeld falls back in his chair, "Get down!"

He kicks the table up over them. The food flies spilling all over Cagalli. Kira leaps over to cover her. The rocket collides with the restaurant.

Waltfeld leans against the over turned table for cover.

Kira cowers over Cagalli.

The rebels rush out firing their guns.

Waltfeld pulls an automatic from behind his back, "Are you two hurt?"

Kira glances over at the gun.

He glances around. Other "civilians" behind tables were firing at the rebels.

A rebel rushes toward them, "Die you Coordinators! You monsters from space!"

Another fires from the corner, "For a pure and holy, blue mother earth!"

Cagalli furrows her brow, "Blue Cosmos?"

Bullets hit the table. Waltfeld rises and fires killing one. He yells to his group, "It doesn't matter kill them all!"

Another approaching rebel is gunned down. His pistol falling next to Kira. Kira glanced over at it. Waltfeld continues to fire over the table. Kira notices a rebel coming from around the corner behind them. He leaps out from behind the table flips over grabbing the gun and tossing it at the gunman. Cagalli gasps. The gun hits the rebel and he misfires. Kira leaps across kicking him in the face. Waltfeld turns and smirks. Everyone rises.

"Good is it over?"

A soldier crosses toward Kira and shoots the downed man. Kira gasps and the glares at the shooter.

Cagalli crosses, "You, do you even know how to use a gun?"

Kira glares over at her.

She glances away, "Even so." They both look over the bullet laden streets and dead bodies and toward Waltfeld.

DaCosta rushes across the street, "Commander? You are safe."

Kira and Cagalli gasp.

Waltfeld turns, "Yeah I'm fine thanks to that guy over there."

DaCosta glances at Kira. Waltfeld removes his hat and glasses.

Cagalli gasps, "Andrew Waltfeld?"

Kira tilts his head, "Huh?"

Cagalli continues, "The Desert... Tiger."

Waltfeld crosses, "I'm saved thanks to you."

Jairi leads Saibu and the rest through a darkened factory. "Water, fuel, and food have been prepared."

Natarle glances around.

"The only item left in question is..." He pauses and turns to them as several of his troops push over several crates. They open them. Jairi smirks, "These are 75 mm AP rounds. Morgenroete class-E 177 Jibasa large-format unit, mark 500 radar unit, and..."

Isamu and Natarle cross over.

Natarle examines the item, "There are tons."

Isamu pulls one out and examines it, "It's authentic. Where did you snatch these from?"

Jairi sighs, "There are hundreds of underground routes in this world right?" He starts to laugh.

Natarle turns to him. Isamu notices a crate marked with the ZAFT logo. "So you deal in both OMNI and ZAFT equipment?"

Jairi glances over at Isamu, "Of course are you interested in adding a few more things to your list?"

Natarle glances at him. Isamu says nothing. Natarle leans over, "What are you trying to do?"

He glances at her and shrugs.

Jairi sighs, "Well it's hard to say anything more than that. But..."

Saibu nods, "I know."

He glances over at Isamu and Natarle, "How are those? Are they good enough?"

Isamu glances over the crates and at Natarle, "I think I'd rather have a look at everything first."

She glances over, "Isamu?"

Jairi turns, "Feel free. Take them on a tour."

Saibu crosses over to Natarle. Kisaka crosses to Isamu.

Isamu and Kisaka walk behind Jairi. "So you have an interest in ZAFT?"

Kisaka glances at Isamu.

"Only in killing them."

Jairi laughs, "Ooh. Are you a Blue Cosmos?"

Isamu glares at Jairi, "No, I'm a coordinator."

Jairi stares at him, "Oh... how interesting, a coordinator that hates ZAFT."

Kisaka glances at Isamu.

Jairi pops open a crate, "Take a look at this."

Isamu turns and glances at the open crate and shakes his head, "What use do we have for ZAFT uniforms?"

Jairi stares at him, "I have clientele who often have need of infiltrating certain groups."

Isamu starts to walk off, "That's nice. How..."

Jairi interrupts him, "A coordinator like you would have no problem."

Isamu pauses. Kisaka glances over at him.

Jairi smiles, "tell you what. Being that you've purchased such a fine amount of supplies. I'll throw in a special package just for you, at no cost."

Isamu glances down to the side, "We should get back to the others." He heads back past Jairi.

Saibu glances at Jairi, "So you bought everything we wanted right?"

Jairi nods, "Of course." He glances at Isamu. He nods.

Natarle crosses her arms, "Everything looked good."

Jairi nods, "Now to business." He snaps his fingers

A man hands Saibu a list.

Jairi nods, "Take a look at this."

Natarle glances over and her eyes widen, "What kind of number is that?"

Jairi smirks at her, "We have tons of precious water." His eyes narrow, "It's an essential item for your life."

Isamu glares at him.

Saibu nods. "Kisaka?"

Kisaka crosses from behind and glances at it, "Does the payment have to be in Earth dollars?"

Jairi nods, "Of course."

Kisaka nods, "Then transfer..." He glances at Isamu, "Everything out."

Waltfeld's jeep pulls up to a huge castle like compound. The RECEPS stood within yards of them.

Waltfeld climbs out, "We're here. Come in."

Kira peers over at him, "Um, really we're ok."

Waltfeld shakes his head, "No, no... I interrupted your rest and even got help from you so..."

Kira notices the huge force of armed troops and mobile suits.

Waltfeld glances at Cagalli, "And plus the girls clothes are a mess. I can't just let her go like that. That's my policy."

Kira glances aside at the troops that slowly surround the jeep. Waltfeld smiles then turns and heads up the steps. A soldier approaches the car and opens the door. Kira and Cagalli are escorted in. Aisha wearing a form fitting bodysuit stands in the hallway. She flips her hair over her shoulder; Cagalli and Kira stare at her in surprise.

She smiles, "Is this the girl Andy?"

He calls out from a room off to the side, "Yes, please get her cleaned up. She's been pummeled by yogurt and chili sauce."

Aisha approaches, "Oh kabobs, was it?" She stops in front of them and leans in to look at Cagalli, "Hmm."

Cagalli leans back a bit.

Aisha nods at the soldiers and the front doors shut. She places an arm around Cagalli, "Shall we?" She leads her down the hall.

Kira's eyes widen, "Ca... Cagalli" He follows after them.

"She'll be back to you very soon. Don't worry. Please wait with Andy." She winks at him. Kira pauses.

Waltfeld calls from the room, "Hey... you come over here."

Kira glances over into the room. He glances back at the guarded front entrance and then enters the room.

Waltfeld stood in front of a side table pouring coffee into some cups. He turns to Kira, "I have a little hobby in making my own coffee, a bit of confidence in it too."

Kira stares at him a bit of confused. He looks around the room.

"Now sit there and relax."

Kira glances at Waltfeld who motions to some couches. Kira crosses but pauses when he notices a small fossil display on the fireplace. He crosses over to stare at it.

"Evidence 01."

Kira turns.

Waltfeld crosses with the coffee, "Have you seen the actual thing?"

Kira shakes his head, "No."

Waltfeld looks at it, "I wonder why they call this thing a whale. Here." He hands him the cup, "Does it look like a whale to you?"

Kira shakes his head, "No, if you put it that way." He turns back to the fossil.

Waltfeld stares at it as well, "No matter how you look at it, that's a wing right? Whales don't have wings right?"

Kira nods, "Uh, yeah but don't they say that this is evidence of intelligent life from outer space?"

Waltfeld pulls back, "What I'm trying to ask is 'Why call it a Whale?'" He sips his coffee.

Kira turns, "Then what could it be?" He sips the coffee and makes a face.

Waltfeld had his eyes closed as he savored his mixture. "If you just ask like that it's hard to answer. How is the coffee?"

Kira just stared at him.

Waltfeld shrugs, "I guess you're still too young to appreciate the tastes of adults."

Kira smiles and shrugs slightly.

Cagalli sits inside a bath her arms wrapped around her bent knees. Outside in the bedroom Aisha tired to decide between several different dresses. Cagalli blows bubbles into the water.

Waltfeld stares across at Kira, "Well it's enjoyable but it could also be a burden-like existence... that thing." He glances at the fossil.

Kira tilts his head, "Burden?"

Waltfeld glances at him, "Don't you think? Think about it. A hope of the people who found this and a hope or new possibility arises."

Kira gasps.

Waltfeld takes a sip of his coffee. "It means that humanity can progress even more." He takes another sip and lowers the mug, "But at the same time; that is also the root of war."

Kira frowns.

Cagalli dressed in a light green gown sits in front of a vanity as Aisha brushes her hair. She glances at Aisha, "I don't need that."

Aisha turns her face, "Just stay still. I never get to do this. I'm almost done."

The jeeps pull back to town. Kisaka leaps from his jeep, "I'll meet you back as soon as I retrieve Cagalli and Kira." Natarle nods.

Isamu scans the area. "Are you sure you don't want us to wait?"

Kisaka shakes his head.

Saibu nods, "Let's go." Their jeep heads off. Kisaka scans the crowds.

Aisha knocks on a door, "Andy?"

He smiles and rises. Aisha opens the door.

Waltfeld gasps, "Well... well..."

Kira turns and also gasps. Cagalli dressed like a princess stood behind Aisha. She tries to conceal herself behind Aisha.

Aisha turns, "Oh don't be shy. Here." She pushes Cagalli forward.

Kira rises and gasps. Cagalli looked extremely beautiful. Her hair tied up and affixed with jewels. She blushes avoiding eye contact with him. Kira leans forward, "A... girl..."

Cagalli leans, clenches a fist, "Of course you ass!"

Kira holds his hands in front of him, "No... I meant to say, you were a girl."

She continues to yell at him, "That means the same thing!"

Kira frowns when he realizes he'd officially stuck his foot in his mouth. Waltfeld and Aisha crack up laughing. Kira glances over at him and Cagalli over at Aisha. The both look down embarrassed.

Murrue gasps, "What? Kira and Cagalli still haven't returned?"

Everyone aboard the bridge gasps. Sai grits his teeth. Sabine glances over from the navigation seat. Arnold glances at her and shrugs.

Kisaka stares at Murrue on the monitor, "It's past the time we planned on meeting and they still haven't shown up. Did Saibu and the others arrive yet?"

Murrue rises, "No, not yet."

Kisaka nods, "The broadcast signal is not so great so I can't contact them directly. If you reach them tell them to return here."

Sai comes up from the command center. Sabine spots him and stares.

"There are stories that there was a Blue Cosmos attack in town but even if I wanted to find out more I lack support."

Sai grips the railing.

Murrue glances aside, "Sgt. Pal contact sub-Lt. Badgiruel and Lt. Kisaragi."

He nods, "Right."

Sai furrows his brow, _Kira_?

Cagalli now sat next to Kira across from Waltfeld. She held a cup of coffee about to take a sip.

Waltfeld smiles, "That dress looks good on you. Not just good... this whole appearance looks like your true appearance."

She sips the coffee, "Say whatever the hell you want."

Waltfeld shrugs. "She'd be perfect if it wasn't for that mouth."

Kira closes his eyes.

Cagalli lowers her cup, "So are you really the Desert Tiger?"

Kira glances at Waltfeld.

Cagalli continues, "Why are you making me wear this dress? Is this one of your frequent hobbies?"

Waltfeld tilts his head, "The person who gave you the dress was Aisha. And what do you mean by frequent hobbies?"

Cagalli glares at him, "Dressing up and playing around in the city, or evacuating the residents and burning down villages."

Waltfeld stares at Cagalli, "Those are quite pretty eyes you have. Those very keen eyes..."

Cagalli slams her hands on the table, "Stop playing around with me!"

Kira's mouth opens in surprise, "Cagalli."

Waltfeld glares at her furrowing his brow, "Is it better that you die as well?"

They both gasp.

Waltfeld glances at Kira, "You sitting there so quietly. What do you think about that?"

Kira stares at him, "huh?"

Waltfeld stares at him, "What do you think must be done for this war to end? As a pilot of a mobile suit?"

Kira gasps.

Cagalli clenches her fist, "How did you?"

Kira glances off angrily.

Waltfeld laughs aloud and rises, "It's a problem to be too uptight at times." He crosses away.

Kira rises and taking Cagalli's hand they step around in the opposite direction. He stands in front of her.

Waltfeld crosses to a table, "War isn't like a sports competition with a time limit and scores." He leans over to pull the drawer open. "So how do you determine the victor? From where do you draw the line?"

Kira watches him wide eyed, trembling slightly.

"From where?" Waltfeld stands upright, "By annihilating enemies isn't it?" He turns and aims a gun at them.

Cagalli holds onto Kira's shoulder as he guards her.

Kisaka, Natarle and Isamu stand among what was left of the café. They glance at one another.

Sai walks in the quiet hanger. He pauses staring forward at the Strike.

Waltfeld holds the gun firmly on Kira.

Kira grits his teeth searching the room for some type of weapon.

Waltfeld smirks, "It's best that you stop. Even if you are a berserker. Do you think you can safely walk out of here?" His finger taps the trigger.

Kira tilts his head, "Berserker?"

Waltfeld glares at him, "Everyone here is the same as you. Coordinator."

Cagalli gasps, "You..."

Kira glares at Waltfeld angrily.

Waltfeld continues, "I've seen you in combat twice. The surface pressure of the desert and the heat perimeter, you have exceptional abilities even among Coordinators."

Sai peers into the Strike's cockpit. He climbs in. Sabine enters the hanger. "Sai?"

Waltfeld still holds the gun firmly locked on Kira, "I'm not that naïve to think that pilot could possibly be a natural. Do I look absentminded? In addition, your exceptional fighting skills you demonstrated today."

They continue their standoff.

Waltfeld continues, "I don't know why you decided to make your own kind your enemies and since you are that mobile suits' pilot, you and I are enemies."

Kira grits his teeth. There was nothing he could do.

Waltfeld sighs and then pulls the gun off them. HE shrugs, "I guess one of us two has to disappear."

Kira and Cagalli gasp.

Sai straps himself into the Strike and begins to activate the systems. Everything turns on and the lights flash. Sai could see through its eyes. He places his hands on the controls. Strike's arms being to move.

Kojiro looks up, "What the…?"

Sabine swings around, "Oh my god."

The Strike bumps through the railing.

"Sabine get back!"

Kojiro rushes over and pushes her back along with the other mechanics as the Strike begins to walk.

She looks up at the suit, _Sai what are you planning?_

Waltfeld holds his hand and the gun aside, "But today you saved my life. And this place isn't a battlefield." He replaces the gun in the drawer and presses the button on an intercom.

Aisha opens the door. Kira and Cagalli glance over at her.

Waltfeld smiles, "Go home. I had fun talking with you." He glances down, "I don't know how you felt about it but I found it amusing."

Kira places a hand on Cagalli's shoulder and leads her from the room.

"Let's meet again on the battlefield."

Kira glances back. Waltfeld had his back turned to them. Aisha nods to them as they walk out.

The Strike steps slowly along inside the hanger.

Kojiro and his staff walk beside it, "Hey what the hell? The kid hasn't returned yet right? Sabine do you know who's in there?" Sabine says nothing.

Mu steps forward flanked by Tolle, Miriallia, and Flay. "Who is it? Isamu's not back either right?"

Miriallia shakes her head, "What's going on?"

The Strike was getting jerky. Inside Sai struggled to maintain control, "Crap! Why?" The Strike began to wobble.

"Hey stop it you idiot! Who is that?"

One of the techs steps up, "Awhile ago I did see Sai wandering around."

Sabine bites her lip. Everyone gasps.

Mu stares up at the Strike, "But why?"

Behind him Flay covers her mouth. Sabine glances over at her. Sai struggles to take another step but the Strike goes down on its knees and falls face forward. Miriallia covers her face and screams. The Strike ends up on its hands and knees.

Kojiro slaps a hand over his face, "Oh crap!"

Inside Sai slams his fist against the consoles and struggles to hold back his tears. He soon begins to wail unable to hide it. Tears roll down his cheeks falling off his face.

Flay turns and runs down the hall. Tears rolling down her cheeks, "You idiot!"

Sabine rushes toward the cockpit.

Mu reaches out, "Hey!"

Isamu stands off to the side as the supplies arrive and are being loaded.

Kisaka walks up next to him, "There is something for you."

Isamu glances over.

Kisaka and Isamu walk through the camp. "Cagalli told me about Verena Irmgard- Marlis."

Isamu stops, "I asked her not to mention it. Apparently the girl can't be trusted with secrets."

"That issue is unimportant. There's no way you'll make it all the way to Plant."

"I don't believe that I mentioned that going there was an option."

Kisaka glances back at him, "What should I do with Jairi's package?"

Isamu sticks his hands into his pocket, "I don't care." He looks up at Kisaka, "I have work to do so please excuse me." He turns to go but then pauses glancing over his shoulder, "Although it would be interesting to see how far someone could go. Don't you think?"

Kisaka furrows his brow and watches as Isamu heads back toward the Archangel.


	21. Symbol of a Bright and Glorious Future

File 20 – Symbol of Bright and Glorious Future

Rena sits inside a cockpit typing into a keyboard.

"Rena!" A mechanic walks along the railing and glances up at the Freedom. He crosses to the open cockpit, "Hey there's my favorite idol. How are the integrity checks going?"

She tilts her head and unplugs the connector, "It's improved a great deal in the past few days. There's still room for improvement. Your team's done an excellent job."

He smiles, "Thanks."

She glances around, "Once the real power sources are loaded I'll be able to perform a more accurate test."

He nods.

She smiles at him.

He tilts his head, "Oh... there's some car here to pick you up."

Rena furrows her brow, "A car?" Her eyes widen and her mouth opens, "Oh no. What time is it?"

He shrugs, "Five after seven."

Rena crawls out of the cockpit, "Senator Zala and my mother are having a party. I'm late as it is and I'm not even dressed. Did Senator Amalfi leave already?"

The mechanic nods, "About an hour ago."

She nods, "Take care of this will you." She hands him the keyboard and rushes down the catwalk and out the door.

Patrick paces as he sips from a flute of wine as he glances at his watch. Lenne talks with several ladies and seeing Patrick pacing she excuses herself and crosses to him, "Darling? Why are you so agitated?"

He glances at her, "Athrun should have been back with her half an hour ago. The guests are beginning to wonder what this celebration is about."

Lenne smiles, "They're enjoying themselves. No one is wondering anything." She motions to the laughing and talking guests.

Patrick sighs and shakes his head, "Punctuality is very important."

Lenne tilts her head, "Rena is late because she is working on something for you as you recall. She barely has any time to spare from her performances and rushing off to Armory one."

He sighs. "You're right. I'm sorry, she has been working hard."

Lenne glances up at the landing and smiles, "Look Athrun's back." She crosses away from him and up the stairs.

Athrun, wearing a dress uniform, glances over at Lenne as she comes up the stairs, "She had to change."

Lenne furrows her brow, "What?"

He shakes his head, "She lost track of time."

Lenne takes his arm and leads him down the hall. "Your father will flip out."

Athrun nods, "I'll go up and get her." He heads up.

Rena steps from Athrun's steamy bathroom adjusting the strap of her gown. She undoes her bun and shakes her hair free. She picks up her shoes and quickly attempts to pull them on. In pulling on the strap she bumps into Athrun's desk. Some books fall. Rena sighs and crouches down to pick them up. She reaches for a book. Several slips of paper and the sort fall out. She glances at the cover, "Requiem." She smiles and glances down to the floor; her heart nearly stops. She gazes down at the picture of the trio and slowly picks it up. She stares at the picture and furrows her brow. She hadn't thought about Kira in days. Not since her performance. She focuses on him her fingertips skim the surface.

Flash. _Kira catches Rena in his arms as she stumbles off the fountain. They stare into each other eyes. _

Flash. _Kira caresses her cheek as he looks down at her, "You're so beautiful I love you." He moves in to kiss her._ Back.

"Rena? Are you ready?"

She flinches and drops the photo. Tear roll down her cheek. She wipes them away quickly.

Athrun crosses and crouches down, "Rena? Is something wrong" HE stares at her and then glances at the floor. He picks the photo up.

Rena grabs at other items that happened to have fallen on the floor, "I bumped into the desk. The stuff fell. I'm sorry." She rises and places them on the desk. Athrun stares up at her a concerned look on his face. She crosses to a mirror, "I just need another second to finish getting ready." She starts to pin up the sides of her hair.

Athrun rises and clutches the photo in his hand, "Ren... you don't…"

She glances at him and smiles, "Don't worry. Just meet me downstairs ok? I'm not ready yet."

He nods. He exits, shutting the door behind him. He leans against the door.

Minutes pass, feeling like hours. Athrun paces in the hallway outside the room and then heads to the stairs. Lenne looks up at him and is about to start up when Athrun starts down. "She's not ready. Just a few more minutes."

Lenne glances at him and smiles, "It's ok. Just come down. We'll just wait down here until she's ready."

He nods and heads down.

"Until who's ready?"

Lenne looks up at the staircase and gasps. Athrun glances up his eyes widen. Rena stood at the top of the stairs and descends looking immaculate. Her hair was perfectly styled.

She pauses on the steps, "Will someone say something?"

Athrun crosses and holds his hand out, "You look amazing." She smiles at him and steps down.

Lenne kisses her on the cheek, "Wow you look beautiful for getting ready in less than 10 minutes. I'll meet you two in there." She crosses and enters.

Athrun smiles at her.

Rena stares at him, "Why are you fussing over me? Isn't Lacus here?"

Athrun shakes his head, "No, she had a prior engagement. Besides my father would like us to enter together."

Rena stares at Athrun, "Together?"

He nods.

She crosses to him, "I like that idea. You look so handsome." She smoothes the collar of his uniform.

He stares at her, "Thanks." They near the door.

"Are there a lot of people down there?"

Athrun nods. She glances over at him and smiles. Athrun smiles back at her though his heart ached with guilt. He glances downward.

Rena holds her hand out to him, "Athrun? Don't worry."

He looks up.

She glances downward, "It was just seeing his face again." She looks up, "I'm fine."

He smiles and crosses over to her, "I'm glad."

She glances at him. Together they enter. As soon as they walk through the door everyone begins to take notice. They stood at the top of the stairs.

Ezalia lowers her glass from her lips and gasps, "What a beautiful couple they make."

Patrick looks up. His eyes widen and a smile spreads across his face, "It's symbolic of our future."

Ezalia sips her wine, "I see. Then it'll be rather glorious. They make a handsome pair."

Patrick chuckles, "Of course." He glances away from them and lifts his glass, "Can I have your attention."

Everyone looks over. Athrun and Rena finish descending the stairs and look over as well.

Patrick smiles, "I'm glad that you all have come and on such short notice. It means a great deal to both Lenne and I. Now... I'm sure you're all wondering why we invited you all here. But now that our children have arrived, even if a little late."

Everyone laughs and glances at Athrun and Rena. They blush.

He continues. "We ask that you join us again on March 3rd." He turns to Lenne, "To witness as the beautiful Lenne Irmgard becomes my wife."

He smiles at her and they kiss. Everyone applauds. Athrun watches and can't help but furrow his brow.

Nicol and his parents cross to Athrun and Rena as everyone congratulates the couple.

Mrs. Amalfi smiles, "Verena? It's good to see you again."

Rena turns and smiles, "Thank you and you as well."

They smile at her.

Senator Amalfi smiles, "I'm glad you were able to arrive. I was worried that you were caught up in your work."

Rena nods, "I almost was."

Nicol's mother glances over, "Let's go congratulate Lenne. Let the children talk among themselves." He nods and they head off.

Nicol blushes slightly. Athrun glances at him and then Rena. She was looking over at the far end of ballroom. Aaren stood talking with some guests.

Athrun glances over, "How have you been spending your vacation so far Nicol?"

Nicol shrugs, "This and that."

Rena glances over at Aaren again, "Excuse me... I wanted..." She was cut off and turns when Rau approaches.

"Well isn't this a lovely sight? It's good to see the two of you reconciled."

Both Nicol and Athrun salute him.

Rena stares at him, "Commander Creuset..." She glances over to where Aaren had been but she was now gone. Rena furrows her brow.

Rau smiles, "I also have to admit I never realized how striking a couple the two of you are together. Future siblings, you are the perfect example of the bright future of Plant. As I'm sure Senator Zala was aware."

Athrun glances at Rena. She glances from the party to Rau, "Are you enjoying your vacation as well?"

He tilts his head, "Immensely. The relaxation is welcome to us all." The orchestra starts to play. He holds his hand out to her, "May I have this dance."

Rena holds her hand out to him, "Of course."

He hands his wine over to Athrun and leads Rena onto the dance floor. He bows to her kissing her hand as she curtseys. They proceed to waltz, "I hear that things are proceeding smoothly at the factory."

Rena nods, "They are. I wasn't aware that a military commander had so much knowledge of the inner workings of a secret project."

He nods, "Just as much as an Orb noble does."

She nods, "Touché."

He stares at her for the longest time saying nothing. She tilts her head, "It seems we have very little to talk about."

He cuts her off, "No... it's just that I choose to silently revel in your presence."

She blushes a bit.

He looks her over, "You _are_ immaculate as ever."

Rena smirks at him, "You are in the habit of constantly flattering me Commander Creuset. If you're not careful someone may think that you're in love with me."

He chuckles, "Perhaps it's so."

She stares at him in shock as he swings her around the dance floor.

"Please everyone gather around." Patrick motions to his guests. "I have convinced my beautiful future daughter to perform for us."

The guests all clap. Athrun glances at his father.

Nicol smiles, "This is amazing."

Rena smiles as she moves toward the orchestra. "Thank you for joining us all today." She stares at Athrun and smiles and nods at the orchestra. They begin to play. She begins to sing.

Rena pulls off her shoe and rubs her foot. She and Athrun sat in the now empty and darkened ballroom.

Athrun crosses, "Do your feet hurt?"

She looks over at him and pulls her other shoe off. "They're killing me. I think Nicol stepped on my feet more than 100 times."

Athrun laughs and crosses to stand near her, "He likes you a lot you know."

Rena furrows her brow, "I know, he's very sweet." She blushes.

Athrun nods, "My father does prefer Yzak."

Rena looks up at Athrun. "I know that too but…." She shakes her head.

He sits next to her. "Do you ever wonder what would have happened if your mother came to get you from Copernicus instead of your father?"

She glances at him. He stared at her so intently. She smiles and glances downward, "Would things have been different?"

Athrun glances aside, "I think so. It could have been you and me."

She blushes, "Athrun…"

He rises and holds his hand out, "Miss Verena Irmgard-Marlis?"

She looks up at him, "Yes Mr. Athrun Zala?"

He bows to her, "May I have this opportunity to dance with you."

She laughs. She places her hand in his. "I would be delighted." She places her hand on his shoulder, "But please don't step on my feet."

He laughs, "I promise I won't." They start to waltz. "I wish there were music."

Rena starts to hum.

Athrun stares at her and smiles, "Perfect." He twirls her and then pulls her into him again.

She stares at him in awe, "You dance very well Athrun."

He stares at her, "We never danced before?"

She shakes her head.

He shrugs, "My mother made me take lessons. I can't believe we never danced before." He and she continue to twirl around the dance floor.

Lenne and Patrick watch them from the door.

"We should put a stop to this."

Lenne grasps his forearm, "Let them have their fun. They do make a beautiful couple don't they?"

Patrick sighs, "Athrun is engaged to Lacus Clyne."

Lenne nods, "I know."

He stares at the laughing couple. "I haven't seen him laugh like this in a long time."

Lenne turns his face to her, "Patrick?"

His expression softens as he looks at her.

She kisses him softly, "I think we should let them be."

She starts out and taking his hand she pulls him along. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her against him and kisses the nape of her neck.

"You're right they are a perfect couple. Just like us."

She turns to him just at the foot of the stairs and kisses him. "I love you my darling Patrick." She strokes his cheek. He smiles.

Rena and Athrun fall back onto the couch laughing. She sighs and stares up at the ceiling.

Athrun glances at her. "Rena? There was something I wanted to ask you."

She glances over, "Hmm? What is it now?"

He furrows his brow, "Are you still planning on talking with my Aunt Aaren."

Rena sits up, "Why do you ask?"

He sits up, "I saw you looking for her at the party."

Rena tilts her head, "So what if I was? She has a right to know about Isamu."

He rises.

Rena furrows her brow, "Before you even start. I know she's in a fragile state. I've encountered it firsthand. But, even so, she needs to know."

Athrun crosses to a large fireplace and pokes at the dying embers, "I understand what you're saying but I just don't want you to upset her."

Rena turns to him, "But Athrun?"

He stabs the poker into the ash and turns, "It's just too painful for her."

Rena turns her back, "Painful...." She nods, "You're right." She pauses for a moment saying nothing at all.

Athrun turns back to the fireplace and pulls the poker out.

Rena glances downward, "You know even though it was painful for me... you felt the need to tell me the truth about Kira's feelings. You must have known how painful that would be."

Athrun's eyes widen. He turns.

Rena glances forward, "And discovering how my own father abused my abilities as a Coordinator and how he left me to die on Heliopolis." Tears fill her eyes.

Athrun glances aside.

She turns to him, "I've learned that not everything in life is without pain and suffering and I've learned that the hard way." Rena furrows her brow, "But I accepted it all and I've endured."

Athrun shakes his head, "Rena."

She turns to face him fully, "Isamu has lived his entire life without knowing his own mother's love. You above anyone should know how painful that is."

Athrun furrows his brow.

She glances aside, "With how fierce the war has become Isamu may be truly lost to us. I believe that Aaren deserves to know that he's alive. Even if she never has the chance to see his face, at least she will know that her son is a strong and kind person. Not knowing that could end up being more painful."

Athrun stares at her in shock.

She stares back at him. She looks down sighing, "Athrun... you're so important to me and we've become so close again. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship, so perhaps we should just stop this discussion. Besides, I'm exhausted." She rises and crosses over to him. She kisses him lightly on the cheek.

Athrun stares at her a sorrowful look on his face.

She touches his cheek and heads toward the stairs, "Good night."

Isamu lay awake on his bunk. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get to sleep. Something was irritating at him. He sighs and sits up; placing his hands over his face and rises.

Half dressed in only his pants and a tank top, Isamu looks up at the Tempest. Both legs had been removed for repair and the right arm still hadn't been replaced. He furrows his brow.

Kira enters the hanger. He pauses and pulls back when he sees Isamu.

Torii flies from his shoulder and toward Isamu, "Torii!"

Isamu glances over, "What the…?"

Kira steps back into the shadows.

Isamu watches as the mechanical bird circles around him. He lifts his arm up.

Torii lands on his hand and hops, "Torii." It stops and looks up at Isamu.

"You've got your eye on all of us don't you?" He smiles.

The bird hops, "Torii."

"You'll watch over everyone right? Like you watch over him?"

Torii tilts his head.

Kira stares forward.

Isamu lowers his arm. Torii flies up. Isamu crosses to a bag lying on a bulkhead nearby. He pulls out his photo of Rena and him. He lays it down and pulling on a jacket he swings his bag over his shoulder and heads toward a door.

Kira leans against the wall and then crosses out and over to the photo. He picks it up and stares at it. He rushes to the open hatch and scans the silent camp. Kira takes a few steps out, "Isamu? Isamu! Where... where are you…' he scans the darkness. '…going." He shakes his head, "Don't go…"

Isamu disappears into the night.

Athrun drives along a road a bouquet of flowers on the passenger side. He pulls up to the gate of a huge mansion. He glances over at a camera and holds up his ID card, "Confirmation number 285002, member of the Creuset squad, Lt. Athrun Zala. I have an appointment with Miss Lacus."

The monitor blinks green, "Confirmed, please come in." The gate opens and Athrun drives in. A butler meets him at the door opening it. He takes off his coat and hands it over. Lacus stood at the top of the stairs. A large group of Haro began to beep and bounce down toward him. Athrun stared up at her. She looked amazingly beautiful. She smiles down at him and completes her descent.

Athrun tilts his head, "I'm sorry that I'm late."

Lacus completes her descent, "Oh are you?"

Athrun nods and stares in bewilderment at the overexcited Haro that had swarmed him.

Lacus crosses, "What beautiful flowers."

Athrun holds them out to her, "They're for you."

Lacus takes them in her arms, "Oh how sweet. Thank you so much."

Athrun glances at the Haro, "What's going on with these?"

Lacus giggles, "Oh, they're just welcoming a guest. Please follow me." They head down a hallway.

Athrun glances down, "But aren't they more of an annoyance this way?"

Lacus glances over her shoulder at him, "They're probably excited because it's you. It's been a long while since you've visited."

Athrun furrows his brow, "I'm sorry."

She leads him outside. Her back garden was immaculate with an amazing view overlooking a vast lake with the central ZAFT council building off in the distance.

"Okapi?" A dog robot crosses.

Lacus crouches and lays the bouquet down on its back, "Can you bring these to Alice and also ask her to bring down some tea."

Athrun struggled to avoid the bouncing Haro. Lacus laughs at him. He smiles. She holds her hands out, "Navy chan come here."

A dark blue one bounces over into her hands, "Hello? How are you?"

Lacus crosses to a table, "Please Athrun have a seat."

Athrun sits across from her. The Haro continue to bounce around.

Lacus pulls a marker out, "How about a little moustache today?" She draws one onto Navy and holds him up, "Ok that will do." She rises and crosses behind Athrun, "The one with the moustache is 'it'!" She releases him and Navy bounces off followed by the other Haro.

A maid exits onto the patio, "Your tea Miss Lacus."

Lacus turns, "Thank you Alice."

Alice lowers the tray and hands Athrun a cup and saucer. She places one at Lacus' place and bowing she leaves. Lacus crosses back over and sits.

Athrun smiles at her, "You look very beautiful today."

Lacus smiles, "Thank you. I was so happy to hear that you were coming to see me this afternoon."

Athrun nods.

She sips her tea and lowers the cup, "Oh, and congratulations to your father and Ms. Irmgard. I will be attending the wedding along with my father."

Athrun sips his own tea.

Lacus leans forward, "How is Rena?" She tilts her head.

Athrun looks over, "You and she haven't spoken?"

Lacus shakes her head, "She's been so busy lately."

Athrun nods, "She's been working with my father and Senator Amalfi."

Lacus nods, "Oh? That must be very stressful to combine with her music performances."

Athrun looks down at his cup, "I'm really sorry I wasn't able to attend the memorial ceremony."

Lacus tilts her head, "Oh that's ok. I prayed for your mother on your behalf."

Athrun looks over at her, "Thank you very much."

She tilts her head, "After hearing that you did return, I was so anxious about the next time we would have the chance to meet. How long will you be staying this time?"

Athrun lowers his cup, "Well... that's..."

He glances off, "Our vacation schedule is always tentative, so..."

Lacus nods, "Well at least I will be seeing you at the wedding." Athrun nods and glances off at the view.

Lacus looks down at her cup, "So many people are enlisting these days."

Athrun glances over. Lacus was breaking pieces of cookie off for some birds, "Even some of my closest friends have signed up and are gone."

Athrun nods. "Ren has as well."

Lacus gasps, "Rena? Is enlisted?"

Athrun furrows his brow, "Well only at my father's request... so that she can aid him at work. It's only bureaucratic."

Lacus tilts her head and holds her hand out to the birds. They hop over and eat the crumbs. "The war just seems to be getting bigger and bigger."

Athrun watches and then sips his tea, "It does seem that way."

Lacus tilts her head, "Now that I think about it. I wonder how Kira and Isamu are doing."

Athrun glances over and gasps.

Lacus smiles at him, "Have you encountered them again since then?"

Athrun recalls the last battle and glances off, "They're on Earth. I think they're all right but..." He glances aside sadly.

Lacus crumbles some more cookies. "It must be difficult for you."

He furrows his brow.

Lacus tilts her head, "Kira was a close friend of yours right?"

Athrun nods, "Yes. Kira, Rena and I attended Copernicus on the moon. As the outbreak of the war became closer I was called back to Plant. I thought both he would follow soon after. Rena had already been brought to Earth by her father and he..." He grits his teeth and furrows his brow.

Lacus stares at him then turns to watch the birds,

"When I told Kira about Pink chan he told me that you were still the same as always."

Athrun gasps and glances over at her.

She stared at the bird. "He smiled happily when talking about you and he said that his Torii was made by you." She glances at Athrun.

He looks downward.

She glances and smiles at the little bird, "Kira seems to still treasure it very much."

Athrun gasps and looks over, "He still has it?"

Lacus glances over, "You didn't know? It was perched on his shoulder many times.

Flash. _Kira enters Lacus' room carrying a tray. Torii was perched on his shoulder. It flies around her. She looks up at it and smiles, "How wonderful." _

_Kira smiles as Torii lands on his finger. "His name is Torii... he's sort of my friend."_ Back.

Athrun stares forward, "Is that so?"

Lacus stares off at the lake, "I like him. He and Isamu."

Athrun looks up and gasps, his eyes widen. Lacus continues to stare off at the horizon. "They are both very special."

Rena walks along with Lenne in an open shopping area, bodyguards surround them.

"It's good that they've given you some time off to go shopping with your mother. I barely see you anymore."

Rena glances over and smiles, "The council has been busy with other things."

They pass a series of monitors. Patrick was doing a press conference. Rena pauses.

"I'm not saying that we should capture Earth or continue this war endlessly. However if this situation continues to move in this direction, there is no doubt that we must set up a solution in response."

Lenne smiles and grasps her hand, "We should hurry along."

Rena stares at him a moment longer and nods. They walk off together.

Nicol leans back on his couch his arm draped over the back as he watches Zala on the television. "The betrayal of the neutral Orb-Heliopolis colony..."

Senator Amalfi was securing his uniform collar.

His wife calls out, "Honey it's almost time."

He glances over, "I know."

Nicol watches Zala.

"I'd like to trust them and continue talks with them but if it's constantly like this I definitely cannot trust them."

Amalfi buttons his wrist cuffs, "That's true."

Nicol glances over at his father.

"What Zala is saying is right. It's hard to understand Clyne's opposition."

Nicol glances at the monitor again.

"That thing you pilot Blitz right?" He crosses past Nicol. "I've reviewed the structural data. The potential of what they've come up with is frightening."

Nicol watches his father head down the hall. He glances forward, "Television off." He rises and rushes after his father.

Mrs. Amalfi stood near the front door, "The car is here."

Amalfi crosses with Nicol behind him, "Operation Spit-break needs to be approved today, no matter what it takes. Like Zala said we have no time to be dragging this war on."

Nicol shrugs, "Commander Creuset says the same thing."

Amalfi stares at his son, "It looks like you'll be off again if it is approved, I'm sorry."

Nicol shakes his head, "It's ok."

Amalfi crosses and places a hand on his shoulder, "You are the pride of my life. Like I've said while you are here; I'd like you to do whatever you'd like."

Nicol nods, "I plan to."

Amalfi raises an eyebrow, "Well I hope you don't have anything crazy planned."

Nicol laughs, "Of course not. I've focused all my energy onto my concert."

Mrs. Amalfi smiles.

Amalfi nods, "Have you invited Verena to participate yet? I have given her some time off."

Nicol's cheeks go red. "No... I..." He glances downward embarrassed.

Amalfi and his wife laugh. He turns to go, "We'll I'm off."

She glances at Nicol, "I'll see him off and be right back, you should call her."

Nicol sighs and turns heading down the hall to his music room. He crosses to the piano and sits. He smiles at the keys and begins to play.

"His room has been completely cleaned out, except for his uniform which was neatly folded on his desk."

Mu sat his arms crossed staring forward. He looked like he was just pulled from bed, "Well at least he was neat about it." He yawns and rolls his shoulder.

Natarle glares at him.

He shrugs, "So how did we learn about this fiasco?"

Murrue glances down at the photo and turns it over. "Kira brought this to me this morning."

A note is handwritten on back, "I'm sorry. Good luck... Isamu." She lowers it.

Mu stares at her, "That's it? That's pretty anticlimactic… no explanation?"

She nods.

He tilts his head, "Well... what can we do?"

Murrue sighs.

Natarle tilts her head, "Isamu's gone AWOL Captain. What are we planning on doing?"

Murrue looks up, "What can we do? We don't have the time or manpower to search for him."

Natarle purses her lips in a slight pout.

Mu looks up, "It's my fault I should have kept a better watch on him."

Natarle and Murrue glance over at him.

Mu continues, "We were so fixated on Kira. Who knows how long he felt like leaving."

Natarle's eyes widen, "At Al-Jairi's he was inquiring about ZAFT items. Do you think he?"

Murrue shakes her head, "Isamu is a firm supporter of OMNI he would never become a traitor."

Natarle crosses her arms, "Even so, he is a coordinator. Who knows what his objective is?"

Mu rises, "That doesn't matter. I know him he wouldn't betray us. If anything he left for personal revenge."

Isamu sits in the back of a military truck. He has a cut on his cheek and a busted lip. He is dressed in a dirty white military tee and green cargo style pants. The truck stops. He leaps out and glances up at the LESSEPS shielding his eyes from the sun; he tilts his head as if in a daze.


	22. Resolution

File 21 - Resolution

Isamu leaps from the military truck and glances around.

Waltfeld glances out of his window. "Is that him?"

DaCosta nods, "Yes. But he hasn't said a single word since they found him."

Waltfeld sips some coffee, "And where did they _find_ him?"

DaCosta crosses, "Well initially he aided some of our troops from a Blue Cosmos attack last evening."

Waltfeld nods, "And they're just now bringing him in?"

DaCosta shrugs, "Well from their reports... he was reluctant to be brought in."

Waltfeld nods, "Hmm?"

DaCosta clears his throat, "The troops spent the entire night locating him."

Waltfeld turns, "For one man?"

DaCosta nods, "He managed to single handedly subdue five armed ZAFT soldiers before escaping into the city."

Waltfeld raises his eyebrow, "And how is it they finally were able to convince him to come peacefully?"

DaCosta stares out at him, "He was taken down a little after midnight and sedated."

Waltfeld puts his coffee down.

Isamu scans the military presence.

"Thinking of making a run for it?" Isamu turns.

Waltfeld descends to the foot of the steps. "I've been told that you've had quite the eventful evening." He crosses over and looks Isamu up and down.

Isamu furrows his brow, "Am I a prisoner?"

Waltfeld stares at him, "No... you are one of us aren't you?"

Isamu stares at him intently and then glances around, "One of you?"

Waltfeld stares at him, "A coordinator? Perhaps even a ZAFT soldier?"

Isamu stares at him.

Waltfeld continues, "Were you a member of the Gamow? Or was it maybe the Vesalius?"

Isamu furrows his brow, "Gamow... was destroyed." He shakes his head, furrowing his brow a pained expression on his face, "I don't remember..."

Waltfeld crosses his arms, "Well I can't just let you end up in the street. You'll need to see a doctor." He starts up the stairs. He motions to some soldiers.

They cross, "This way sir." They lead him off.

Isamu dressed in a fresh ZAFT military uniform stands staring out the window of a room. _I hope I'm doing the right thing. The Desert Tiger. I could take him out here_. He glances downward among the troops. Waltfeld walked among them.

"Shall we go down?"

Isamu glances over his shoulder at Aisha who stood at the doorway.

She smiles, "You fit Andy's uniform well."

Isamu touches his hand to the front of the shirt. "Andy?"

Aisha crosses, "Cmdr Waltfeld." She sits on the bed, "He would like you to meet him on the firing range."

Isamu tilts his head, "Is he testing me?"

Aisha places a hand to her mouth, "Perhaps."

Isamu nods, "Fine."

He starts to the door but his eyes catch sight of one of the pictures on the table. He reaches over and picks it up. In it are Lenne and a younger looking, clean cut Waltfeld. "Lenne?"

Aisha tilts her head, "You know Lenne Irmgard?"

Isamu turns to glance at her his eyes wide.

Aisha smiles, "You must be from Plant."

Isamu is speechless and just stares at her.

Aisha takes the photo from his hand. "You must be regaining your memory."

He furrows his brow and nods, "I guess so."

She places the photo back on the table. "Lenne Irmgard is a friend of mine. She used to be my Andy's lover, years ago. They remain close friends now."

Isamu nods. She waves her arm to the door, "Shall we."

Waltfeld wearing ear muffs and safety goggles was firing a handgun at a targeting dummy.

Isamu watches him.

Waltfeld pauses and glances over, "Ah... I see Aisha gave you one of my uniforms."

Isamu glances downward.

Waltfeld presses a button resetting the target. He unlocks his clip and puts in a new one, "Let's see what you can do." He hands over the gun.

Isamu pulls his ear muffs on and takes the gun. He steps over to the target and raises the gun. The targets start and Isamu fires at each one. He hits each right in the center.

Waltfeld's eyes widen. "I'll arrange to transfer you to Gibraltar base. A plane is arriving from there today with a couple of members of Creuset's squad."

Isamu's eyes widen. He glances over at Waltfeld and even without looking he hits the last target right in the head. He lowers the gun.

Waltfeld crosses his arms, "The plane will take you back to the base. A shuttle should be leaving with injured and incapacitated soldiers."

Isamu glances over at Waltfeld. "Incapacitated?"

Waltfeld laughs, "Well you don't necessarily fall into that category but."

He is serious, "A soldier in your state is of no use to me."

Isamu tilts his head, "Perhaps then we'll have a chance to meet again."

Waltfeld shrugs, "Who knows."

Patrick stands inside a meeting room watching footage of the Gundam battles.

Siegel enters, "Are you planning on fooling everyone by showing this?"

Patrick smirks, "It doesn't matter."

Siegel sighs, "Your operation Spit-break will most likely be approved today. The public has expressed its opinion."

Patrick glances over at him, "We are going to go on majority consensus. I'd appreciate it if you didn't forget that."

Siegel waves his arms, "Hatred only grows as the war continues. How far are you people planning on going?"

Patrick stares at the video, "Why would we want to end it faster?" He glances over his shoulder, "There's no meaning to the war if we don't win."

Siegel's eyes narrow.

Patrick stares at him. He shuts the video off. "We, coordinators are a completely new race." His eyes narrow as he glances sideways at Siegel, "There's no need to coexist with Naturals."

Siegel steps closer, "We are already at our limits. How are we a new race? No matter how much we encourage marriages, the birthrate of the third generation is constantly going down."

Patrick passes by Siegel, "It hasn't been an easy road until now but I have confidence that we will overcome even that. If we concentrate and work together."

Siegel slams his hands on the table, "Patrick! Life is something that occurs naturally. It's not something you make!"

Patrick stood at the opposite side of the room, "Those concepts and values are outdated and are proofs of your old fashioned ideology. People improve for a better tomorrow."

Flash, _Lacus and Athrun walking along in her garden. Nicol playing his piano. Rena and Lenne shopping. _Back.

Siegel glares at him, "Do you consider that happiness!"

A speaker comes on, "Senator Zala. We are about to begin. Please come to the assembly hall."

He starts to exit, "This is the consensus, Senator Clyne." He glances over at him, "We are in a situation where we can't just throw away our powers and leave the road of evolution to the Naturals." He exits.

Siegel clenches his fists on the table. "We haven't evolved Patrick."

Senator Amalfi stood, "The Supreme Council will now begin discussion regarding the submitted proposal. I believe that all the members of the assembly are aware of this." He picks up a paper, "Then regarding subject #1, operation Spit-break's deployment."

Everyone gasps and begins to talk among one another. Siegel glances across at Patrick. Patrick rises.

At his home, Rau still in bed groans in excruciating pain. He reaches over to his end table for a bottle of pills. He pours one into his hand but falls off his bed wrapped in his covers. He pops the pill but shakes under the covers, "Damn."

The phone rings.

He takes a breath and answers, "Creuset here."

Patrick's voice was on the other line, "It's me."

Creuset smirks, "Senator Zala? Aren't you in the middle of a council conference right now?"

Patrick, "Our proposal has been approved, there are two or three more... but... I'd like to talk to you about a few details tonight... how about it?"

Creuset nods, "I understand, I'll meet you."

Patrick chuckles, "If we put our minds to it, even the Earth is nothing." The call ends.

Rau stares at it and then keels over still fighting his pain. He smirks, "Be as cocky as you like for now Patrick Zala."

Lacus and the Haro swarm lead Athrun toward the door, "It's such a shame you couldn't stay for dinner."

He nods, "I'm sorry."

She nods, "Once the conference is over my father will return. He said that he was looking forward to seeing you again."

Athrun smiles. "I have a lot of things to do and I'd like to talk with Rena more so I probably won't be able to make it."

Lacus clasps her hands, "Is that so? Well in that case I guess it can't be helped."

He steps toward her and gasps, "But if I have the time I'll definitely come by."

Lacus smiles up at him, "Really? I'll be waiting."

Athrun purses his lips stares at her. He gulps and stares at her nervously. Lacus' eyes widen. Athrun leans in. Lacus blinks slightly nervously but then closes her eyes tilting her face up to his. Athrun kisses her softly closing his eyes as well. It was a brief kiss as he pulls back and turns to go, "Um... have a lovely evening."

She smiles at him and nods, "You as well."

Athrun waves and leaves.

Lacus glances over at her Haro, "He must be having a difficult time, oh Athrun..." She catches Pink chan in her hand.

"Hello, hello... that's not good."

Athrun heads along the busy highway. A van speeding next to him was blasting Lacus' song. He glances over just as it passes by and then glances back to the road.

Flash. _The destruction of Junius 7, "I won't ever stand by and let something like that happen again."_

Flash. _Athrun joins ZAFT. He stands next to Yzak and Nicol at their graduation ceremony_.

Flash. _Athrun stares out at the Strike, "Kira Yamato!" _

_Kira glances over at him in the Aegis, "Athrun Zala!" _

Flash. _A much younger Kira holding Torii as he and Athrun stand in a park at Copernicus. _

Flash. _Lacus smiles, "Kira seems to still treasure it very much." _

_Athrun gasps and looks over, "He still has it?" _

_Lacus glances over, "You didn't know? It was perched on his shoulder many times._ Back.

Athrun furrows his brow, "Damn..." He grits his teeth, "Is it true Kira..." His car cruises along the road.

Soldiers work on loading more supplies. Miriallia checks things off on a list while Tolle drives a transporter.

Kuzzey and Kira carry a tray of bread and water down a hallway, "And he just walked out?"

Kira nods.

Kuzzey walks with Kira down a hallway. He sighs, "That really sucks. Isamu was so cool. I wish the Tempest didn't get so trashed."

Kira stares off, "Yeah."

Sabine comes around the corner, "Hey you two."

Kuzzey stares at her, "Sabine…"

She smiles, "Kira, it's been awhile. How are you?"

He shrugs. "Did you hear about Isamu?"

She nods, "I can't believe it but I had a feeling something was up."

Kuzzey nods, "Oh I was just saying that I wish the Tempest wasn't so trashed. He might have still stuck around."

Sabine and Kira nod.

Kuzzey sighs, "But the Strike is in good condition right? At least we still have you."

Kira glances over at him.

Sabine nods, "Hey Kuzzey? Are you delivering food to Sai? Do you mind if I come along?"

Kuzzey shrugs, "Not at all."

Down the hallway Flay peers down after them and heads down the hall. The trio pauses outside the door.

Kuzzey's voice was just a whisper, "Kira its best if you don't come in, you know. When I open the door hide outside ok?"

Kira gasps slightly. Sabine tilts her head.

Kuzzey stares at him, "We can't have Sai go berserk again right? Here Sabine." He hands over the tray and turns to slide a card and punch in some numbers.

Sabine smiles at Kira as he steps to the side as the door slides open. She peers in, "Sai? Are you ok?"

Kira glances aside toward the open door.

Sai sounded a bit groggy, "Huh? Yeah... hey Sabine… Kuzzey."

Kira peers in.

Kuzzey stood in front of Sai, "It might be hard for you to stay in here for a week but it's the rule, so just keep your head up."

Sai sat his arms crossed and resting on his bent knees. He was in what looked like a storage room. Beside a storage crate the only thing in the room was a makeshift bed on the floor made of some blankets and a pillow.

Sabine sets the tray down, "It must be hard. Are you ok?"

He smiles at her and cocks his head a bit as she rises, "Yeah... don't worry. I'll be fine."

Kira glances down the hall. He catches a glimpse of Flay. She ducks down another hall. He furrows his brow and frowns, slightly disappointed.

Inside the command center Saibu details the battle plans and discusses the future plans of his group with Murrue, Mu and Natarle.

Cagalli sits in the Sky grasper simulator with Miriallia, Kuzzey, and Arnold watching. She manages to perform rather well.

Miriallia smiles in awe, "Wow."

Tolle crosses, "What are you doing?"

Miriallia turns, "Tolle. Look here, she's really amazing."

Arnold crosses next to her and peers in, "That's really good. Um, Cagalli was it? Do you have actual experience in aerial combat?"

Cagalli laughs, "Heh, heh. Oops." She fires and destroys the last GINN. The simulation ends. "Time Up." Her score and stats flash on the screen. Everyone gasps and whistles at her triple S rating. Cagalli shrugs, "I think I was hit twice."

Kuzzey sighs, "That's great I got shot down as soon as it came on."

Miriallia nods, "Me too."

Tolle glances at both of them, "What did you guys all try this?"

Cagalli glances over at them, "You're all pathetic as soldiers. I'll bet you've never fired a gun, right?"

They all stare at her.

She sighs, "You'll die at this rate. This is a war right now, a war." She walks past them.

Arnold glances at them, "She's right you know."

Miriallia rolls her eyes, "Shooting a gun isn't something to brag about."

Arnold turns to them, "And not having fired a single bullet as a soldier is nothing to brag about either."

Kuzzey and Tolle glance over at him. They glance aside.

Tolle steps up smiling, "Can I try? Let me try!" He prepares to climb in.

Arnold glances at him, "This isn't a video game."

Tolle steps out and stands at attention saluting, "Yes, I know. I'll think of it as training and take it seriously."

Arnold nods, "that's more like it!"

Cagalli walks over to the real Sky grasper.

"And if you get shot down no dinner."

Tolle sighs, "Huh?"

Everyone laughs.

Kuzzey nudges him, "It's all right just do your best."

Cagalli crosses her arms staring at the Sky Grasper.

The mechanic stands in front of it, "You can't use the real one."

Cagalli turns her head, "I know that!"

Meanwhile in the crew quarters. Kira lies on his bed in his darkened room. He stares up at the picture of Rena and him. Torii hops about the bed. His door buzzes and he looks over.

"Kira?"

The door slides open and Flay enters. She sighs as Kira sits up and tucks the photo away in his shirt.

"Why are you always keeping your room so dark?" She turns the light on.

Kira shrugs, "Uh." He glances forward, "um."

The door shuts and he glances over at her, "What were you doing back there?"

She crosses, "Huh?"

Kira continues, "You went to see Sai right?"

Flay shakes her head and sits down next to him.

They both sit silently for a moment.

Flay leans into him and lays her head on his shoulder, "Sai... he sure is an idiot... right?"

Kira glances over, "Huh?"

She smiles, "There's no way he could win against you because he's so stupid..."

Kira pulls away and stares at her a shocked look on his face, "Flay!"

She turns and glances at him, "Kira?"

He looks downward again.

She turns to try and look him in the face, "Kira? What's wrong?"

Kira scoots over away from her.

She gasps, "Kira?"

He was holding back his frustration and anger.

Flay turns to him, "Kira? Don't worry you have me." She moves against him.

He glances at her, "Fla..."

She stifles his mouth with hers and pushes him back onto the bed. He struggles as she tries to keep him pinned under her.

"Flay..." He pushes her off him, "Stop it already. I'm not in the mood." He rises and stands his back to her.

Flay lying on her side gasps, "Kira?"

He starts to the door, "I'm sorry." He leaves.

Flay sits up and reaches out to him, "Kira!" The door shuts and she glances down shamefully.

Kira races down the hall fighting back his tears. He turns the corner and slides to the ground. He pulls his knees into his chest, buries his face in his arms and cries.

Meanwhile in his room Sai hasn't touched his food and stares off.

Flay sits sadly looking downward as Torii continues to hop and fly around her.

Rena laughs as a pair of male ZAFT soldiers talk with her as she sits at an outside café table.

"Here you are."

The young men look up at her, "Ms. Irmgard."

She glances at Rena.

Rena motions to the boys, "These were two of the soldiers that I met while at training. They've just graduated."

Lenne nods, "It's nice to meet you."

They smile. "It's a pleasure nice to meet you. Well we have to report to base. It was nice seeing you again Rena, thanks for the autograph."

She nods. They head off.

Lenne sits down, "Well those two were rather cute."

Rena glances over at her, "Mother."

Lenne shrugs. "It's good to see you taking an interest... Athrun filled me in about what that boy Kira said to him."

Rena glances downward, "Did he?"

A waiter crosses, "Are we ready to order?"

Rena shakes her head, "Can we have another moment?"

He nods and leaves.

Lenne stares at her, "Verena... you should have told me."

Rena looks over, "I'm fine really I am. Besides I didn't want to bother you with my petty problems." She pauses for a second and nods, "I've decided to focus on my work and ending this war." She was so serious.

Lenne nods, "And my wedding?"

Rena shrugs, "And your wedding, if I can pencil it in."

They both laugh.

A car sits parked in an obscure area. Rau and Patrick are seated inside.

"So."

Rau nods, "hmm."

Patrick continues, "I trust you'll carry out the real operation Spit-break." They both stare forward.

"In the next election, the successor to Clyne will definitely be you. I hope you won't be careless in your preparations."

Patrick nods, "Hmm."

Athrun crosses into the house and over to the kitchen. He pulls out a beverage from the fridge. Entering his room he pulls his coat off and tosses it onto his bed. A small present lay there. He pauses and picks it up.

"For Athrun."

He sits at his desk and pulls the package open. Laying a top the tissue is a note. He opens it.

"Once again let me apologize to you. I don't want things to become bitter between us again. It breaks my heart. You left this morning before I had a chance to see you. Enclosed is a gift from my mother, the sentiment is mine. Love always, Ren."

He pulls away the paper to reveal a frame. He pulls it out a puzzled expression on his face until he pulls the paper completely off the glass. He gasps. In it is a picture from the previous evening of Rena and him. They stare thoughtfully at one another. A note is handwritten in the corner.

"May our friendship remain just as beautiful as this night, my love always, Verena Irmgard-Marlis."

He places the frame on his desk and glances over at the pen, still lying next to the stationary on the desk. He picks it up and places it into a utensil holder. His eyes fall onto the picture of the trio, lying tucked away on his desk. He furrows his brow and opens a desk drawer. Pushing aside manuals, papers, etc. he pulls out a small photo album. He opens it flipping through pictures of him as a young child, with friends and faculty on Copernicus, looking for an open slot. He smiles as he turns the pages and then stops. He furrows his brow and stares at the photo. In it he and Kira were clowning around. His hand slides over the image. He flips through to the back and quickly tucks the other photo into the album and shuts it.

Flash. _Athrun stands next to Lacus. "Then I have no choice." He turns to Kira seated in the Strike, "The next time we meet, I'll have to shoot you down." _

_Kira furrows his brow and nods, "Me too."_ Back.

Kira stands staring up at the Strike. His hands clenched and trembling. _Athrun_?


	23. Broken Trust

File 22 – Broken Trust

Lenne sits inside the passenger side of a car. A song is playing on the radio then ends.

"Good Morning. It's a beautiful morning. The temperature is a pleasant 75 degrees. Here is the latest from Lacus." Lacus' song plays.

Lenne glances over at the radio, "I like this song." She starts to sing along with it.

Athrun, in the driver's seat glances over at her.

Lenne glances out the window at the rising sun. "You shouldn't be up so early."

He glances over, "What?"

Lenne glances over at him and smiles, "Acting as my chauffeur on your time off."

He shrugs, "It's no big deal."

Lenne nods, "Well thank you anyway." She glances forward, "Athrun!"

Screech of tires.

Athrun's eyes widen.

Glass shatters.

Lenne screams.

Hiss from the radiator.

Another car was plowed into the side of Athrun's.

Lacus' song still played.

Athrun pulls back from his airbag and shakes his head. He felt much disoriented.

"Hey are you ok?" A man stared at him. "I lost control of the car."

Athrun shook his head. "Huh?" He touches his fingers to a cut on his forehead and flinches in pain.

The man stares at him, "Are you ok?"

Athrun glances aside, "Yeah but... Lenne?"

The man's eyes widen, "There was someone else in the car?"

The whole passenger side was crushed. Lenne lay slouched over the on his side.

Athrun furrows his brow. "Lenne?"

The accident driver steps back, "Is she ok?"

Athrun reaches over with his hand, "Lenne?"

"Mother!" Rena races into the hospital and glances around. She rushes to the info desk, "Where is my mother? There was an accident! Can someone please tell me where she is?"

Patrick walks in calmly after her.

"Father... Rena..."

They glance over. Athrun crosses toward them a small band-aid on his cut.

Rena gasps, "Athrun?" She begins to cross but Patrick cuts her off.

"What the hell happened?"

Athrun furrows his brow, "A car veered into us on the main road."

Rena places a hand on Patrick's arm, "Please Patrick... it was an accident. Athrun where's my mother?"

Athrun shakes his head, "I don't know they took her away." He crosses and plops down into a chair and holds his head in his hands.

Rena covers her mouth, "Oh no..." She starts to sob.

Patrick lays a hand on her shoulder, "It's fine. She's strong. I'll find out what's going on." He leads her to the seat and sits her down next to Athrun.

He glares down at him, "Take care of her." He rushes off revealing his own concern.

Rena was looking downward sniffing and wiping her tears.

Athrun furrows his brow, "I'm sorry. I keep thinking that I should have done something to avoid it. But we were talking on second and then…"

Rena turns to him, "Athrun, it'll be ok." She reaches up and places a hand on his cheek.

Patrick paces arms crossed. Athrun enters carrying a coffee and hands it to Rena who sat in a chair.

A doctor comes through some doors, "Miss Irmgard-Marlis?" He glances at her and then nods at Patrick, "Senator Zala."

Patrick crosses, "How is she?"

The doctor sighs, "Well the worse is over I can assure you."

Rena crosses to Patrick, "Thank goodness."

The doctor nods, "She suffered multiple abrasions to the right side of the body; the scars will be easy to remove."

Patrick glances at her, "Any serious injuries?"

The doctor sighs, "Well you see when she was brought in she had suffered damage to her spinal column and her rib cage. While her lungs were left intact and she suffered some damage to her spinal cord and suffered internal bleeding."

Patrick's eyes widen.

Rena gasps.

The doctor holds his hands up, "She's already undergone corrective surgery to her spinal cord and we've stopped the bleeding. As I've said. The worse is over."

Rena furrows her brow.

The doctor nods, "She's doing very well. There was no evidence of serious trauma so her recovery will be quick. She's a very lucky woman to have been with such a good driver."

Athrun's eyes widen. Patrick and Rena glance over at him.

"There's no doubt in my mind that this accident could have ended much more tragically for the both of them."

Rena crosses and wraps her arms around him. "Oh Athrun."

Patrick nods at the doctor, "Can I see her now?"

Rena sits inside a café staring out at the rain tapping lightly against the glass. The door opens with a slight jingle.

"Verena?"

Rena glances over and smiles, "Lacus? What are you doing here?"

Lacus rushes over and the two girls embrace.

"I was out running some errands. You look well how are you?"

Rena smiles, "I'm doing pretty well. We keep missing the chance to meet. I'm sorry."

Lacus shakes her head, "Please don't be that way. How is your mother? I heard about the accident."

Rena nods, "She's still in a great deal of pain but she'll be fine. Patrick and Athrun have been looking over her."

Lacus nods, "I'm glad she's doing well. I've been keeping up with your performances you've been quite busy."

Rena smiles, "Singing has always been relaxing to me. There's quite a lot going on."

Lacus nods, "I know. Oh… Athrun told me that you're member of ZAFT?"

Rena shakes her head, "No… well, I guess so. I went through some training."

Lacus nods, "That's wonderful. So you're helping to stop the war?"

Rena nods, "Well that's my goal."

The door opens again. Rena glances up, confused, "Nicol?"

His eyes widen, "Lacus Clyne…"

She smiles, "Oh hello."

Nicol shakes his head, "I'm sorry am I interrupting."

She glances at Rena, "Oh no I have to get going it was wonderful to see you again. We must really find some time to meet up."

Rena nods, "Yes, we must."

Lacus rises, "Have a wonderful day." She smiles at Nicol, "Good bye."

He nods, "Good bye."

Lacus heads off with a couple bodyguards.

Rena glances at Nicol, "Nicol what are you doing here?"

Nicol blushes, "Athrun called me at the last minute. He said he was running late and asked to keep you company. But I was distracted at my rehearsal so I was late as well."

Rena smiles, "It's fine. Would you like to go walking with me? The park nearby here has a wonderful garden."

Nicol tilts his head, "But, it's starting to rain out there."

She rises, "I like walking in the rain. It's peaceful. Shall we?"

Nicol nods.

Nicol and Rena share an umbrella as they walk through the park, "You've been so busy with work and your public appearances, and we've barely had any chances to get together."

Rena glances over at Nicol. He walked beside her a cheerful look on his face.

Athrun walks into the cafe carrying a bouquet of flowers. A waitress was cleaning off a table, "Oh... are you Athrun?"

He nods.

She smiles, "If you're looking for Miss Verena she and a young man went out for a walk in the park.

He nods, "Thanks."

Rena furrows her brow as she and Nicol continue to walk, "I'd almost forgotten that they approved that operation. You and Athrun will be shipping out soon I guess."

They step up into a covered gazebo. She pauses.

Nicol shakes out the umbrella and turns to her, "We may not see one another for a long while." He reaches for her hand.

She glances down and up at him.

Nicol barely could make eye contact, "So... it would mean a great deal to me if you'd join me in my concert. As a special guest. I've never seen you sing live."

Rena eyes widen.

Flash. _Rena strums on her guitar for Kira. He smiles at her. _Back.

"Rena?"

Flash. _Kira leans into her. His lips brush against hers_. Back.

Rena breathes out in euphoria; she could almost feel his lips against hers. She closes her eyes and then widens them when she realizes that Nicol was kissing her and that she was kissing him back. He pulls her against him.

Athrun rushes through the park covering his head with the bouquet. He turns the corner and spots them. He pulls back, his eyes wide in shock.

Rena pulls away from Nicol and touches a hand to her lips. She was embarrassed and breathing a bit heavily, "Nicol?"

Nicol stares at her, "I'm sorry.... I couldn't help it."

She stares at him, "You shouldn't have done that."

Nicol glances downward, "I'm sorry but the truth is that... I'm so in love with you. I think of you every day."

Athrun furrows his brow. Rena stares at Nicol.

"I can't hide any longer. You're unlike anyone I've ever known. I can't stop my heart from racing every time we meet."

Rena glances aside, "Nicol... I'm flattered..."

Nicol furrows his brow, "I know. You're in love with someone else."

Rena looks over at him, "I'm sorry." She pauses and glances downward. "I wish I could forget my feelings for him and there was brief moment when I was going to force myself to let go of those feelings. Through the songs I'm writing. Trying to let those emotions fly away and I was so sure that I could will myself to move beyond them but I can't. I love him too much."

Athrun furrows his brow as he listens.

"My mother's accident has put things into perspective and I've seen how fragile life is. It's only reinforced my feelings. And even if we can't be together, my heart will always be his."

Nicol stared at her a sad look in his eyes.

Rena turns away from him, "Thank you for caring so much for me. For loving me, even though I don't deserve it."

Nicol reaches out and grabs her hand. "No..."

Rena glances over at him a shocked look on her face.

He looks at her so tenderly, "Thank you for letting me be close to you." He smiles.

Isamu emerges from a cargo plane. Wind whipped around the runways. The Gibraltar base was buzzing with activity. He gazes over at the many mobile suits being loaded aboard cargo jets.

"Are you ok?"

He glances back at a pretty nurse. "Uh?" He nods, "Yeah. They're sending all these to Banadiya?"

She nods. They start down. Isamu catches sight of the Duel and Buster as they are loaded onto a cargo jet. He gasps. _Those two_? His eyes widen.

Injured soldiers were being wheeled past him.

Flash. _The battle in space. The Buster firing and destroying Moebius. _Back.

The nurse lays a hand on his shoulder. Isamu glances over.

"Do you need a moment?"

He nods, "Those two are also going?"

The nurse stares at them, "I've never seen that type before. I'm not sure. But you on the other hand are heading home."

Isamu glances over at her, "Home?"

She smiles, "Back to Plant. Come on."

She places a hand on his back and leads him along. Yzak and Dearka start to pass. Isamu glances over at him as they glance at him. Dearka nods at him and gives him a slight smile. Isamu stares at them as they continue toward the cargo jet. _The pilots?_

The nurse tugs him, "Come along soldier."

Isamu glances at her, "It's Isamu..." His eyes widen when he realizes what he'd said.

She smiles, "Your memory must be returning. This is wonderful news. Well Isamu we'll have you home in no time at all." He nods.

"You'll get all wet out here."

Rena glances over to Athrun who stood staring at her.

She tilts her head, "Athrun? What are you talking about? You're the one soaked." She smiles, "You just missed Nicol. He just left."

Athrun nods, "I saw him as I was coming around the corner. The waitress told me you were heading this way." He crosses toward her with the bouquet.

She smiles when she sees then and takes the bunch from him smelling them. She sits as she gazes at them "Oh they're beautiful. This is almost like a real date now."

He sits on the bench next to her and stares off.

Rena tilts her head, "Is something wrong? My mother?"

He glances at her, "No… she's fine… I..." He furrows his brow.

She furrows her brow in concern, "Athrun?"

His mouth opens and closes as if he was trying to find the words. He glances aside, "I'm sorry. Each day that passes, breaks my heart even more. I can't undo what I've done to you."

"Breaks your heart? Athrun? My mother is ok and so am I. You shouldn't feel guilty in the least. Now, we should…" She rises.

He grasps her wrist, "I lied."

Rena furrows her brow, "Lied?"

A lone couple passes by, running through the rain laughing. Athrun releases her wrist and watches them.

Rena glances over at Athrun, "Athrun? What is it? You're acting so strangely."

He glances at her, "I care for you. More deeply than I've ever realized. I love you."

Rena smiles, "Athrun… that's sweet."

He reaches over and caresses her cheek. "You're an important person in my life and even though I love you; I lied to you." He furrows his brow in a pained expression, "Kira..." He felt as if he couldn't speak.

Rena gasps, her voice frightened, "Something happened to Kira?"

Athrun stares at her, "No..." He furrows his brow, "It was because of how important you were to Plant."

Rena stares down at him, as serious look in her eye, "What are you getting at Athrun?"

He stares up at her for the longest time.

She crouches down and holds his face in her hand, "Athrun? Please… tell me, did something happen to Kira?"

He sighs, "No, I lied to you about what Kira said. He never told me that you and he were a mistake."

Rena furrows her brow, "What?" Her hands fall away from him.

Athrun shakes his head and reaches out to her, "I wanted you to forget him. It was the only way I could think of."

Rena rises and steps back. She stares forward in mild shock.

Athrun glances at her and rises, "He's our enemy. One day I might have shoot him down myself. He isn't part of our lives anymore."

Rena shakes her head and steps back, "I can't believe it. Go away."

Athrun stares at her. "You should marry Yzak or Nicol. Forget about him,"

Rena shakes her head, "GO AWAY!" Rena turns her back to Athrun.

Athrun reaches out to lay a hand on her shoulder but pulls his hand back. They both stood in an awkward silence. The rain picks up bouncing off the top of the gazebo. The air was sharply cold.

Athrun clenches his fists, "I only did it because it was best for you. My father doesn't want you to even think about him anymore and I agree with him. Who knows if Kira meant to tell you that anyway? Kira didn't even want to be with you. He had the choice remember? He refused to join with us, so was I really lying? You shouldn't care about him. It's a waste. He doesn't deserve you. Someone like Nicol is better than him, he loves you."

Rena glances over at him. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Athrun furrows her brow. She grits her teeth, "Just stop it! I don't care what you or your father thinks! How could you do this to me? And saying that you care about me and that you love me!"

Athrun leans over to her, "He doesn't deserve you. I want the best for you!"

Rena shakes her head, "I'm in charge of my own life! So stay out of it!"

Athrun gasps.

She turns from him, "Just go! I can't stand the sight of you."

Athrun clenches his fist and then rushes off.

Rena crosses over to the bouquet and tosses it aside. She sits down on the bench and cries into her hands.

Cargo planes land out in the desert and mecha are unloaded.

Waltfeld, aboard the LESSEPS sighs and tosses a folder down on his desk, "Why did those Gibraltar punks send us crap like the ZAUTS?" He leans forward a smirk on his face, "Are the BACUE out of stock?"

DaCosta stood at attention in front of him. "Yes, they said that they can't allocate anymore to us."

He glances sideways, "Did they intend on compensating us by sending those two?"

A cargo plane lands.

"I feel that they'll just get in our way. They only have space combat experience."

The cargo plane opens revealing the Duel and Buster.

DaCosta tilts his head, "They are from the Elite..."

Waltfeld cuts him off. "I just don't like the Creuset squad and I don't like him in the least bit." He rises and crosses to a coffee brewer. He pours himself a cupful and sips his coffee, "I guess we should go out and greet those two aces?"

The Duel and Buster are unloaded atop the LESSEPS. Dearka and Yzak disembark dressed in their flight suits. The wind blows sand up at them in a huge gust.

Dearka covers his face, "What is this crappy place?"

Yzak says nothing.

"They say that everyone should have to experience the desert first hand."

Waltfeld approaches DaCosta behind him, "Welcome to the LESSEPS. I am Commander Andrew Waltfeld.

Yzak salutes, "I'm Yzak Jule of the Creuset squad."

Dearka salutes, "Dearka Elsman, same squad sir."

DaCosta and Waltfeld salute. "It must have been hard to come down from space. We welcome you." They lower their hands.

Yzak nods, "Thank you."

Waltfeld stares at him, "A warrior who doesn't get rid of a removable scar, means that he has an oath kept on that scar."

Yzak glares aside holding his anger in.

Waltfeld continues, "Turning your head away must be proof that you've suffered a humiliation."

Yzak glances at him and steps forward, "More important than that, what of the legged ships movements?"

Waltfeld passes him and glances up at the Gundam, "That ship is about 180 km away from here, at the resistance base." He glances over at the two, "We've sent a recon plane would you like to see the visuals?"

He stares at the two suits, "I see. It's a similar type; it resembles that one a lot."

Dearka stares at him, "I heard that you've already exchanged fire with the OMNI alliance mobile suit, Cmdr."

Flash._ The last battle and his defeat_.

Flash. _His encounter with Kira and Cagalli_. Back.

Waltfeld frowns, "You're right and I'm in no position to laugh at the Creuset team."

Isamu looks out of his shuttle and his eyes widen. _Had they always been this huge?_ He stares firmly at Plant.

Rena dressed in a mechanics uniform walks slowly through the factory.

Several soldiers were talking, "Operation Spit break will most likely escalate the war."

"What? Are you saying that we shouldn't crush the naturals?"

Rena glances over.

"Rena?"

A tech crosses toward her, "I thought you were in the hospital visiting your mother."

She shakes her head, "No. She's already been moved home."

He nods, "That's good news. Well it's good to see you back."

She smiles slightly. He passes by. She heads down a hallway and slides her keycard. The doors slide open. She enters the hangar and crosses up to the Gundam. She looks up slowly and stares up at the Freedom. It stood cold and gray in front of her. Some techs below were working on it.

Rena tilts her head. _What am I doing here?_ She furrows her brow. _Kira? I'm so lost. I'm so lost. Will this bring us together? Will this end the fighting?_ She closes her eyes and kicks toward the Freedom.

Kira sits up in his bed, "Rena?" His heart was pounding.

Flay moves, "Hmm?"

He glances at her. She turns over in her sleep. He lies back placing a hand on his chest. _It was her. I felt her. Didn't I or was that dream?_

Flay turns and lays her arm over him.

Kira stares up at the ceiling. _Rena. _He furrows his brow.

Rena opens her eyes slowly, _Kira?_ She places a hand on her chest.

"I can feel him." She gasps.

The young tech crosses. "What?"

Rena blushes and kicks off toward the catwalk and smiles, "Nothing."

He catches her hand. "Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head, "No. I was just thinking about a song. Can you fill me in on the latest updates to this suit?"

He glances down at a module. "Well the nuclear reactor hasn't been loaded. There's a delay on the development."

Rena nods, "That's fine. I still need to perfect the canceller programming. Have the armaments been loaded on the Justice?"

He nods, "Um." He punches into the module, "Yes... oh about the development of METEOR. The engineers were wondering if you'd go over the designs with them. They're a little unclear about the armaments on it." He lowers the module and smiles, "Wow these two are going to be amazingly powerful."

Rena glances up at the Freedom. "Right." _Am I doing the right thing?_

Lacus is led through a hallway.

"Thank you for coming down Miss Lacus. Your presence meant so much to the injured soldiers here."

Lacus smiles, "Oh. It was a pleasure. I'm glad I was able to make them smile."

Isamu is lead down the hall.

Lacus sees him and her eyes widen, "Isamu?"

He glances over at her and smiles, "Lacus..." He crosses and embraces her, "Please don't say anything else."

The bodyguards force him back, "Keep your distance."

He stares at her.

The nurse standing next to him gasps, "You're a friend of Miss Lacus'?"

"So you've come here under the guise of an injured ZAFT pilot?"

Isamu sips from a cup of tea, "It wasn't that difficult actually." He glances downward, "I couldn't wait another moment so I took the chance."

Lacus nods, "I see. What do you plan on doing to see her?"

Isamu lowers his cup, "It'll be difficult for me to just go in and see Rena right away. Especially with the Zala's involved. I have to find a way to discreetly see her."

Lacus tilts her head, "You must come and stay with my father and I. I'm sure with some time we should be able to arrange a visit. And with Aaren. Surely you'd like to meet your mother as well."

Isamu stares at her.

Lacus tilts her head, "It will take some time but you should be reunited again."

Isamu nods, "I know... but with war raging on I don't think that an extremist senator will be excited to see his OMNI pilot nephew."

Lacus smiles, "I'm sure that Rena will manage to create a welcoming niche for you."

He nods and glances across the table at her, "It's good to see you again."

She blushes, "I am still so surprised and happy to see you as well. Rena will be overjoyed."

Isamu stares at Lacus. "Thank you."

She nods.

Patrick sat at a desk in his study, "No I don't think it's too soon. She _should_ be back at work. We're already behind as it is. All this time spent focusing on her mother's recovery and the development has all but stopped. Verena is the best thing to happen to us in a long time..."

Lenne dressed in a robe descends the stairs, "Patrick?" She crosses through the hallway. She pauses to rest against a table in the hall.

"Her skills are worth exploiting. Do you know how long I've waited to get my hands on her?"

Lenne looks up and furrows her brow.

Patrick continues, "It frustrated me that the Naturals were able to exploit her before we could..." Patrick sighs, "She's naïve, it's endearing. She actually believes that we are doing this for peace.... Well the war will end but not until we completely annihilate all the naturals."

Lenne stares at the door completely shocked.

"Lenne and her daughter are the perfect trophies. Now if I could only get Athrun out of this ridiculous arrangement with Siegel Clyne's daughter... no... I know but _you_ saw Verena and Athrun at the announcement ball. Weren't they marvelous together? I've already had the match tested. The results are very promising."

Lenne steps back from the door. She felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"Well I need to tend to Lenne. She's resting upstairs. I'd like to meet you later to go over the status of the Freedom and Justice. Good-bye." Patrick sips from his whiskey glass and glances over at a picture of Lenore and Athrun on his desk. He hears the sound of a door slam and rises. He exits into the hall, "Lenne?"

The hallway was empty.

Rena exits an elevator and heads down a hallway.

"Verena?"

She looks over her shoulder.

Senator Amalfi floats toward her and pauses next to her. "Here you are. I've been looking for you all day."

She nods, "Oh I was helping with the schematics of METEOR."

He nods, "Well about Nicol."

Rena purses her lips.

Amalfi stares at her, "I would really like you to consider his request."

She tilts her head.

"To be his special guest. He does adore you so and it would mean a great deal to his mother and I to see him happy."

She glances aside, "Fine. Tell him I'll do it."

He nods, "He's actually rehearsing at the concert hall right now. Why don't you surprise him?"

Lenne makes it safely to her bed. She falls down on it. Tears roll down her cheeks.

The door opens behind her, "Lenne? I have to get going. I'll return later this evening."

She lays on her bed sobbing.

Patrick comes in and crosses over, "Darling? What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

She shakes her head, "I just want to be alone."

He crosses over, "What's happened? I'll send for the doctor." He heads out.  
She glares at the doorway.

Isamu stands on the patio overlooking the lake, a serious look on his face. A breeze blew his hair. He was dressed casually.

"Isamu?"

He turns and seeing Lacus he smiles, "This view is amazing."

She nods. "What were you thinking of just then?"

He stares off again and then shrugs, "Nothing..." He looks over his shoulder at her, "Everything..."

She tilts her head.

He furrows his brow and glances aside, "Being here it's hard to believe that a war is going on."

Lacus crosses and stands next to him. "We should strive to put an end to it."

Isamu glances over at her. "Yeah."

Lacus glances at him, "Shall we go in to dinner?"

He glances downward, "Can I have a moment longer."

She tilts her head, "Do you mind if I stand here with you?"

Isamu glances over at her, "No not at all." He smiles and stares off. "It's rare for a soldier to be able to see something so beautiful without worry."

Lacus glances off. Isamu glances over at her.

Piano music filled the lobby as Rena enters. She was now dressed casually in a short skirt and a top. She heads into the auditorium and stands near the back row. Nicol sat on stage alone playing. He finishes a difficult piece and Rena claps. Nicol glances over surprised. He squints to stare into the darkness. He smiles when he sees Rena heading down the aisle toward him.

"So this is it?" She climbs onto the stage and glances around.

Nicol stares at her, "Did my father ask you to come?" He blushes.

Rena crosses to the center of the stage, "Yes." She glances over at him.

Nicol stares at her. "I want to play something I wrote for you."

Rena shakes her head, "Nicol..."

He glances down, "Please... Rena I've been working on it for weeks."

She nods.

He crosses backstage and brings out a folded chair and places it center stage. "Sit here." Nicol rushes back to his piano and smiles at her. He begins to play.

A janitor locks the doors of the hall behind Rena and Nicol. "I can't believe how late it's gotten."

He nods, "I can drive you home."

Rena nods. Beep. Rena glances down at her bag and pulls out a slim cell phone and presses a button, "My mother has been trying to call me. She's become so paranoid, especially since her accident." She closes the phone and slides it back into her bag.

Nicol opens the door for her. He crosses around and climbs in, "Aren't you going to call her back?"

She shakes her head, "I'm heading home anyway."

Lenne crosses from her closet carrying hangers of stuff. She tosses the clothes onto the bed. Tears stain her face. She pauses to take a breather and crosses to the phone and dials. "Please answer... please..."

Rena laughs as she reaches into her bag. "Hello?"

Patrick voice, "Darling... it's me Patrick."

Rena tilts her head, "Patrick..."

Nicol glances over.

Rena leans back, "Is something wrong? I…"

Patrick cuts her off, "I was called away to work but I'm worried about your mother. When the doctor arrived at my home he said she wasn't there. There's no answer at your home so I thought she was with you by chance?"

Rena sits up, "What? I'm with Nicol Amalfi. She has been trying to call."

He gasps, "I'm really concerned. Are you heading there right now?"

Beep.

Rena glances at Nicol, "I have another call it might be her, hold on." Rena presses a button, "Hello?"

Lenne gasps, "Verena?"

Rena furrows her brow, "Mother? Is something wrong? Are you ok?"

Lenne was sobbing unable to speak.

"I'm on my way home right now. Patrick is on the other line and he..."

Lenne grips the phone, "Rena... don't talk to him. Tell him that… tell him everything is fine. We have to go... we have to go immediately." She was hysterical.

Rena furrows her brow, "Mother? Did something happen? What's wrong?"

Nicol glances over a concerned look on her face.

"Ok I'll be right there. I'll tell him."

She presses the button, "Patrick?"

He sighs, "Was it her? What's wrong? I'm going right over there."

Rena shakes her head, "No… she told me to tell you not to worry and to stay put. She's very upset about something. Probably wedding related. I'll deal with it and I'll see you tomorrow at our meeting." She hangs up.

Rena runs into the house.

Lenne was at the top of the stairs, "He's a liar!"

Rena starts up the stairs, "A liar? Who?"

Lenne turns and heads down the hall.

Rena races up the stairs and into Lenne's bedroom. The place was trashed. "Mother? You should be resting what are doing?"

Lenne wipes the tears from her cheek with the back of her hand, "I mean it's my entire fault. You..."

Rena notices the wedding dress ripped to shreds and gasps, "Mother what have done?" She lifts up the tattered gown, "What's going on?"

Lenne crosses, "Pack your things. We're leaving Plant immediately."

Rena tilts her head, "What? Why?"

Lenne shakes her head, "Patrick has been using you."

Rena shakes her head, "I'm helping him stop the war."

Lenne stares at her, "You think those things are going to stop the war? He has been lying to you. He wanted you to create a super weapon to annihilate all naturals. And he used me to get to you."

Rena furrows her brow in disbelief, "What? There... no... you must have misheard him. Mother you're overacting. Patrick loves you. Maybe the medication is…"

Lenne crosses, "There is no mistake. I overheard him talking this afternoon. We have to go. We have to leave this place. I have to protect you." She caresses her face and arm.

Rena steps back, "No..."

Lenne's eyes widen, "Rena?"

Rena shakes her head, "No! What's really going on?"

Lenne gasps.

Rena stares at her, "Patrick wouldn't do something like this. It must be..."

Lenne plops down on a chair, "I was such a fool. I should have seen all the signs. The way he helped me in trying to get you into space and away from your father." She glances down at the diamond ring on her finger, "He never loved me... he only wanted your genius. And I let him have you. I allowed him... to exploit you for some sort of insane plan." She covers her face and sobs.

Tears rolled down Rena's cheeks, "No..." Rena glances aside. _It can't be true_.

Lenne stares at her, "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

Rena shakes her head, "Stop! We're not leaving."

Lenne stares at her.

"You're not in any state to travel. Plus there's no way he'd let you go anyway."

Lenne furrows her brow.

Rena kneels in front of her, "Don't worry I'll think of something. I won't let him get away with this." Rena turns her back, "I just need some time to think." She paces, "We have to figure out something. Until then we'll play his game."


	24. Determining the Victor

File 23 – Determining the Victor.

At the Resistance camp everyone was frantic preparing for the impeding battle. Rebels said good-bye to loved ones. Kisaka pauses when he notices Cagalli talking with Ahmed's mother, she hands her something.

The Archangel takes flight and follows behind the jeeps. Cagalli glances down in her hand at a beautiful green polished rock.

Kisaka glances over, "what is it?"

Cagalli stares at it, "Ahmed's mother gave this to me. She said that Ahmed was going to give it to me after giving it some treatment."

Kisaka stares at it, "The raw form of malachite diamond huh? It's a pretty big size." Cagalli glances down at it, it shines a bit.

Flash. _Ahmed dies_. Back.

Cagalli grips the rock in her hand and glances down in anger. Waltfeld's words echo in her mind. Flash. _Waltfeld stares at her, "Those are nice eyes that you have, so straight and honest." Cagalli glares at him. He continues, "Very nice eyes."_ Back.

Cagalli looks up angrily, "Getting killed by the likes of that bastard!"

Back at the LESSEPS Waltfeld enters a control room, "So they've begun to move?" He crosses to a monitor and tech.

"They're continuing, heading north-northwest."

The monitor shows the Archangel trailing behind Desert Dawn.

Yzak gasps and leans onto the control panel, "It's the legged ship."

Waltfeld stood behind him, "Are they returning to the mines? If it were me I'd do that as well."

DaCosta steps forward, "Captain?"

Waltfeld smirks, "Hmm. I had wanted to wait but I guess it can't be helped."

Yzak turns quickly to him, "A sortie?"

He nods, "Yeah." He glances aside, "Prepare the LESSEPS for takeoff."

The techs looked over at him.

"Code 2. Notify the Petrie and Henry Carter."

The radio man nods, "Yes sir."

Kira sat staring down at the food on his tray. It had already been several days since Isamu had left and still no word. He furrows his brow. _Has he gone to fight the Desert Tiger by himself? No. Maybe he went to find_...

"Aren't you done eating yet?"

Kira glances over to his side.

"Here this too." A wrap is placed on his tray.

Kira gasps and turns to Mu who sat at his side preparing to take a bite of his gyro.

"Mmm.... the authentic local ones are delicious aren't they?" He takes a bite.

Kira stares at him, "Major? You can still eat?"

Mu glances at him, "We're going to fight aren't we? We need to eat for strength." He lifts up and hands a container to Kira, "Here the yogurt sauce is good."

Kira gasps as he remembers that Waltfeld had said the same thing.

Mu tilts his head, "Huh?"

Kira glances down at his plate, "It's nothing it's just that the Tiger said the same thing... the yogurt was better."

Mu had prepared to take another bite but stops and gives Kira a funny look, "Hmm! He's a man with good taste." He takes a bite, "However its better not to know about your enemies. Forget about it."

Kira glances over.

Mu continues, "The more you know about the person you're trying to kill the harder it is on you."

Kira's eyes widen as he immediately thinks of Athrun. He stares down at his plate.

Explosion.

Kira looks up.

The surrounding soldiers turn, "What was that? A bombardment? Are we under attack?"

Mu rises followed by Kira.

Natarle looks up, "It's coming from where the resistance laid out the mines."

Murrue turns and gasps. She looks up at the monitors to see a cloud of black smoke and fire in the distance.

The Resistance stands up in their jeeps staring in confusion at the fire. Saibu rises.

"Saibu?"

He turns, "Don't worry, we haven't been defeated yet."

Everyone stares forward. Kisaka and Cagalli as well.

A rebel shakes his head, "All the mines in one sweep..."

Cagalli grits her teeth and clenches her fists.

Saibu stares forward, "It looks like the Tiger is finally showing his true fangs."

The LESSEPS zooms toward the battleground. Another ship trails at its side. Battle choppers fly above it and two ZUOOT are posted near the bridge.

"All units for Petrie's Scorpion squadron take off."

DaCosta stood at the command station, "And what about Henry Carter's team?"

The communications officer nods, "They're heading to the assigned location." He glances back, "No sign of the enemy."

The Archangel heads along. Alarms sounded in side as Mu stood in front of a monitor,

"That's right. Launcher on Unit 1 and Sword on Unit 2." He sighs, "What do you mean 'why?' it would be easier if I switch fighters rather than have the equipment taken on and off."

Kira stares at the door of his locker. He had placed both Isamu's picture retrieved from Murrue and his own inside.

Mu turns to him, "I'm sorry to say this but the Resistance's force won't make any impact on the enemy."

Kira glances over at him and shuts the locker door. "I know."

Mu nods, "So, do your best."

He smiles, "Well if those are your recent efforts we shouldn't have to worry too much." He starts to the door.

Kira watches him pass, "Uh... umm."

Mu turns, "Huh?"

Kira tilts his head, "What's... a berserker? Do you know anything about it?"

Mu turns to face him, "Berserker? Isn't that some kind of raging warrior from ancient myths?"

Kira gasps, "A raging warrior?"

Mu nods, "Yeah. He's usually quiet, but every time he fights he gets excited and become extremely strong."

Kira gasps, his eyes widening. He thinks of his own self in seed mode. He glances aside sadly.

Mu furrows his brow, "What's going on? Why are you asking about that?"

Kira shakes his head, "No, it's nothing. I'm sorry." Mu nods.

"Major Flaga and Lt. Yamato to the boarding section."

Mu glances over his shoulder, "Oh."

Kira passes by and heads to the door.

Kuzzey gasps, "The radar shows..."

Natarle and Murrue glance over.

Jackie continues, "Enemy signals confirmed on radar."

Attack choppers move in on the Archangel.

"Enemy scanning is not possible due to the angle. Incoming at one o'clock. Two large heat sources detected at the end."

BACUE disembark from the LESSEPS.

"Looks like the enemy's main assault ship and destroyer."

Murrue nods, "Anti-aircraft, anti-ship, and anti-mobile suit formations! Commence attack!"

Natarle nods, "Strike and Sky grasper launch!"

The rebels move forward Saibu yells, "They're coming, today we destroy the Tiger!"

"Right!"

The sky grasper moves onto the launch pad.

Miriallia announces, "Sky Grasper Unit 1: Flaga unit to launch area! Course clear, Flaga launch."

The Grasper flies out.

"Initiating APU." The Strike is moved to the launch area.

"Catapult connect. The Striker pack loaded will be the Aile. Aile Striker standby." The pack is being loaded as Kira waits inside.

Kojiro sighs, "Are you sure you'll be ok with the Aile?"

Kira nods, "We're going up against the BACUE; with them I need more mobility than firepower."

Kojiro nods, "Roger."

The Aile completes connection.

"Kira Yamato launching!"

He soars out and immediately gasps as he is met with chopper fire. He blocks with his shield and fires his Vulcans destroying it. The Strike lands on the ground as the Phase shift rises. He swats at the choppers destroying a couple. The Archangels main guns fire at them as well. The BACUE move in as the LESSEPS fires on the Archangel.

Mu grits his teeth, "I won't let you in that easy!" He turns back toward the ship and takes out a couple choppers.

Kira looks at his monitors, "How many BACUE are there? Four... no five units!" They BACUE start to fire at him but with the Aile loaded the Strike easily dodges and continues toward them.

Waltfeld and Aisha both dressed in flight suits head down a hallway.

"This should be an interesting battle." She nods. They enter the hanger and cross toward the LaGOWE.

"Commander!" Yzak rushes toward him with Dearka following behind. "Why is our position on the LESSEPS deck?"

Waltfeld stares at him, "Now... now... are you allowed to complain about your orders in Creuset's command?"

Yzak takes a deep breath, "But, we've had more experience with those bastards!"

Aisha tilts her head, "A losers' experience correct?"

Yzak glares at her, "What?"

Waltfeld glances over, "Aisha?"

She shrugs, "Pardon me."

Waltfeld turns to Yzak, "Your units specialize in artillery battles. You can't keep up with the high speed in which the BACUES fight, right?"

Yzak was at loss for words, "But..."

Dearka places a hand on his shoulder and turns him, "Yzak stop already... it's an order." He salutes Waltfeld, "Excuse me."

Yzak does as well and they turn to go.

Dearka smirks, "Don't sweat it, if things get messy out there you'll get plenty of chances."

Yzak glances over at him and smiles.

Waltfeld prepares to board. "That childish behavior... no one else can get away with it."

Inside the LaGOWE Aisha prepares it for launch.

"DaCosta? Take care of the ship."

His voice responds on radio, "Yes sir."

Waltfeld nods, "Taking off."

The battle continues.

Kira takes out a BACUE, "The next one!" Kira continues to take out one after the other with relative ease. After kicking off the head of the last one and destroying it, he lands, breathing heavily glancing over at it lying in the sand.

Waltfeld's voice was in his head. _So how do we decide the winner? Where do we end it? Is it after eliminating all your enemies?_

Kira closes his eyes and shakes his head, "Damn!"

He glances over just as missiles are fired on the Archangel. Several miss but one hits just below the bridge.

Sai glances aside, "Missiles incoming from six o'clock. It's another enemy ship!"

Murrue glances back, "Another one? Was it hiding?"

A ship comes from behind the sand dunes.

Kira turns, "The Archangel; it's under attack." He is about to return when he notices an attack on him. He leaps aside just at the LaGOWE blasts under and blocks him.

Waltfeld smirks, "Mysterious pilot. I'm your opponent."

Kira grits his teeth.

The Archangel continues to take serious hits.

Mu turns back toward it, "Not bad, Tiger..."

Cagalli and Kisaka pull up near the Archangel. She gasps.

Kisaka furrows his brow, "The Archangel is going to be an easy target like this. What's the Strike doing?"

Cagalli leaps from the jeep and races toward the Archangel.

Kisaka turns, "Cagalli? Cagalli!"

The Strike blocks a blast from the LaGOWE. They cycle around one another firing and missing.

Kira stares at it, "This one's different; a leader type. Could it be him?" He gasps as he tries to keep up with the speed of the LaGOWE. It continues to fire at him.

Inside the LaGOWE, Aisha stares into a targeting device. "I see. He has great skills."

Waltfeld smiles, "True isn't it? He's fighting pretty calmly today. But last time he was even more amazing."

Aisha glances toward him, "Why are you so happy?"

He stares forward at her a nonchalant look on his face.

"You must be agonizing Andy. You like that kind of kid." She stares at the Strike through her scope.

Waltfeld glances at his monitor, "Do you think he'll surrender?"

She fires on the Strike again, "No."

The Strike takes to the air and fires its beam rifle. The LaGOWE dodges and comes toward it. Kira gasps as the LaGOWE leaps up onto the Strike. The Rails grind against its face. The Strike falls backward, Kira yells. At the last moment he uses his thrusters to bring the Strike upright. His monitors begin to blink as the power starts to reach its limits. He gasps, "My power..."

The Archangel continues to fend off the ships as it approaches an abandoned mining structure of some sort.

"Hell darts and Korinthos fire!"

The scanners detect the Duel and Buster. The Analysis comes up on Sai's screen. He gasps. "This... is..."

Jackie turns, "The Duel and Buster are confirmed on top of the LESSEPS deck!"

Natarle glances at him, "What?"

Murrue gasps, "Engage thrusters! Climb! We can't get good range with the Gottfried cannons!"

Arnolds focuses on his pilots, "I'm trying but something is pulling the body of the ship." They brace against another blast.

Sabine braces herself against the wall near the second Sky Grasper. The door opens and he gasps as Cagalli rushes in.

Kojiro glances over, "Hey what's this! Girl!"

Cagalli leaps into the second unit. She starts to activate it, "this isn't a time when you let this sit around like a toy. I'm going out in it."

Sabine gasps, "What?"

The Grasper begins to lift.

Cagalli glances over, "Move away, I'm going. Open the hatch!"

Everyone watches in shock. Kojiro crosses next to Sabine and sighs, "Damn kids these days, open the hatch!"

The hatch opens and unit two prepares to blast out.

Kojiro raises a fist, "I won't care if you get shot down!"

Miriallia glances at her monitors, "Sky Grasper unit 2 is launching."

Murrue turns, "What?"

Mu appears on monitor, "Who's in unit two, has Isamu?"

Everyone glances around.

Sabine comes on monitor, "No the pilot is Miss Cagalli."

Natarle stares at her, "What?" Sabine shrugs.

The Sky grasper climbs. Both units crisscross past ship and fire.

Mu exclaims in excitement, "Woo, pretty good, girl." He becomes serious, "Just don't get shot down!" He focuses on attacking again.

DaCosta frowns, "Another support unit. Commander?"

Atop the LESSEPS the Buster and Duel also fire.

Dearka grits his teeth, "Damn it! The beam's attenuation factor is really crappy. Is this all it can do in the atmosphere?"

Yzak grits his teeth, "Damn it... this isn't the time to be doing this!" The Duel thrusts off the LESSEPS.

Dearka glances over, "Yzak?"

The Strike continues firing at the LaGOWE and missing. The LaGOWE leaps over and behind the Strike. Kira gasps. They fire. Kira turns and blocks with his shield. He squints from the bright light. The LaGOWE circles around.

Waltfeld smirks, "Isn't it time you ran out of power?"

The Duel stomps around in the sand and then beings to slide. Inside Yzak gasps, "Crap! What the hell is this?"

Mu takes out another chopper. Cagalli activates the beam saber and using a grappling hook she swerves around the ship and slices off its cannons, "How was that?"

The ship fires missiles at her. She manages to dodge two but is clipped by the third. "Crap!" Cagalli struggles to control the rocking Grasper.

Inside the Archangel the crew was being battered around. The Buster prepares to fire again.

"Damn it! Just die!" The blast sears across the desert and hits the mining structure.

Arnold gasps, "It missed."

The Archangel begins to ascend.

Murrue stares at the monitors, "Starboard 60 degrees, Natarle!"

Natarle sits up, "Gottfried cannons align!"

Waltfeld glares aside, "That damn legged ship! It's still there after all those attacks?" Aisha glances at him, "It's dangerous Andy."

"Fire!"

The Gottfried cannons fire at the Buster but Dearka leaps from the deck just before it can hit him. The blast destroys the ZUOOT and cannons on deck. The Buster lands on the sand.

Dearka glances back at the damage, "Hey... hey. What's so great about the Desert Tiger?" He gasps as the Buster loses its footing and falls to one knee.

Off in the distance Cagalli stands in front of the downed Grasper and watches the fire fight.

Kisaka runs up toward her, "Cagalli!"

The LaGOWE and Strike continue their fight. Kira fires and manages to hit the leg it explodes as the LAGUE leaps up.

Aisha glances back, "Don't get too hyper, we'll lose."

Waltfeld focuses seriously on the Strike, "I know!" The LaGOWE skids sideways as the Strike lands.

Kira watches calmly. The LaGOWE charges again. Kira gasps and raises his rifle but a blast hits it destroying it. Kira uses the shield to block the blast. The LaGOWE approaches and leaps up. Kira pulls his beam saber and slashes at it managing to cut off a wing along with the main guns. Both pilots glare back at one another fiercely.

"Fire!"

The Archangel continues on its offensive damaging the LESSEPS.

The Buster stomps up a sand dune. Dearka growls, "Damn it this isn't good!"

The rebels circle the Duel firing at it. Inside Yzak growls, "Damn you! If I could only stand up!" Another blast hits and he grits his teeth and squints.

"Blocks 4 and 9 destroyed. Block 3 critically damaged."

The LESSEPS smokes from its damage. They take another hit. DaCosta stares at his tech.

"A fire! Engine and shock motors have stopped."

DaCosta grits his teeth, "Crap!"

The Strike and LaGOWE are at a standoff. The LaGOWE, sparking with visible damage.

Kira breathes heavily and glares down at his bleeping monitor. The power was decreasing quickly and a sliver from reaching critical.

Waltfeld activates his radio, "DaCosta?"

He responds "Sir?"

Aisha glances back.

Waltfeld stares forward, "Give the signal for retreat."

DaCosta gasps, "Commander?"

Waltfeld smiles, "The winner has been decided. Gather the remaining troops and return to Banadiya. Contact Gibraltar."

DaCosta cuts in, "Commander?"

Waltfeld shuts off the radio, "Aisha get out of here."

She glances forward, "It's better to die than do that."

He smiles at her, "You're an idiot too."

She smiles back at him as her targeting scope lowers, "All the time."

He glares forward, "Then let's go together!" He charges forward on his controls. The LaGOWE charges toward the Strike.

Kira readies himself. "Waltfeld sir!"

Waltfeld shakes his head, "Not yet kid!"

Kira shakes his head, "No! Stop this! The victor has already been decided! Surrender!"

The LaGOWE leaps up. Kira dodges but the shield is knocked away. The LaGOWE lands and turns for another attack.

"I told you before. There's no definite rule on how a war ends!"

Kira glares at him, "Waltfeld sir!"

The power runs past critical. Kira gasps. The beam saber shuts off and the phase shift goes down. The damaged missile pods, atop the LaGOWE, also explode. Aisha screams as her systems spark.

"As long as we're enemies we have no choice but to fight. Until one of us is gone!" The LaGOWE careens aside but then charges forward at the vulnerable Strike. Kira goes into seed mode. The Aile pack is shot off and Kira tosses away the shield. A hatch in the leg opens and Kira pulls out an assault knife. He runs toward the approaching LaGOWE. Before it can slash at him Kira raises the dagger up and plunges into the back of LaGOWE. The force of the attack knocks him backwards. After the sand cloud dissipates the LaGOWE falls.

Aisha leaps from his seat, "Andy!"

He does as well and they embrace just as the LaGOWE explodes.

Kira watches the explosion slumped in his seat, "I... I..." Tears roll down his cheeks. He yells, "I didn't want to kill them!!"


	25. Deconstruction

File 24 – Deconstruction

Lenne sits in bed. She stares forward a stern and determined look on her face, "I just think it's for the best. I can't handle this anymore. I need peace and quiet. Being around all this talk of war is too upsetting."

Patrick sits on the bed next to Lenne. He pleads with her, "But I need you to by my side. I don't understand." He lays his hand on hers, "We can get the best nurses and doctors to come to you. I don't understand why you have to leave."

Lenne glances at him. "Do you really love me?"

Patrick gasps, "Of course… what would make you think otherwise?"

She stares at him and when he continues with his look of innocence she turns away and glances downward, "I know it's not me you wanted. The way things have progressed, the way things ended up. I just…" She pauses and looks toward him, "I think we should separate."

Patrick pulls back, "Separate? What is going on here?"

Lenne furrows her brow, "I can't be with you anymore. I want to be alone. I need to be alone; away from everything."

He rises, "I see. Then you'll have what you want. The wedding will be postponed indefinitely."

She glances at him, "Is it that easy for you?"

He turns to go, "I have to get back to work." He heads out.

Lenne stares forward, "Good-bye Patrick."

Rena stood in the center of a stage she sings a ballad as Nicol plays the piano. Crew and staff sat in the audience listening. The door to the auditorium opens and a figure enters. While singing she glances across the auditorium and see Patrick standing toward the back. She glances forward again and continues to sing. He starts to the stage. She stops and lowers the microphone.

"Patrick?"

He smiles, "I'm sorry to interrupt. That was a very beautiful song."

Nicol rises, "Senator Zala."

He holds his hand up, "Hello young man. May I borrow Verena for a moment?"

She glances at Nicol, "I'll be right back." She heads off the stage and crosses toward him.

He heads up the aisle and exits into the lobby. Rena follows.

"Patrick... I..."

He grabs her and holds her against him.

Her eyes widen, "Patrick…?"

He grips her tightly, "I don't want to lose you as well."

Rena gasps, "Lose me? What do you mean?"

"You and Athrun are my future."

Rena stares off. "Patrick."

He furrows his brow, "I can't lose that."

Rena pulls away, "Patrick. Ending the war means everything to me and I so desperately want to continue my work on the Gundam project…" She glances downward, "But my mother needs me. She's very upset and has forbid me from continuing..."

He places both hands on her arms, "But, she doesn't have to know. Just a week or so and then you can just hand it off to the techs, right?"

Rena stares at him, "But the Unity and Providence are far from that point."

He rests his hands on her shoulder, "Promise me you won't abandon me."

Rena tilts her head, "I can't promise that Patrick."

He furrows his brow, "Please… this is so important."

Rena glances aside, "We'll see."

Siegel sipped from his tea, "Those are quite strong accusations Lenne."

Lenne furrows her brow, "I came to you because I know that your political views differ greatly from his. He's a monster and I..."

A servant enters, "Ms. Irmgard. An urgent call has come in for you, I told them that you were not to be bothered but they insisted on speaking to you."

She nods, "It's fine." She picks up the receiver of the phone. "Hello? Lt. DaCosta?" Her eyes widen, "What?" She rises.

Clyne furrows his brow.

Lenne nods, "Both of them? Oh God." She places a hand to her forehead and lets out a slight sigh of relief. "Of course... by all means. I'll make immediate arrangements." She hangs the phone up and then glances downward.

"Lenne what is it?"

She shakes her head, "A good friend of mine, his fiancée died in combat and he was severely injured, they don't know if he'll make it."

Siegel sighs, "I'm sorry. The war is getting out of hand."

Lenne rises, "Please consider what I've told you. I've made arrangements to go to a hospice; I'll leave my contact information with you."

Siegel nods, "I understand."

She nods. "I should go. Time is short and I'd like to say good-bye to Verena before I go."

Lacus walks down the hallway looking into room after room. She passes the library and spots Isamu. He was leaning against the shelf reading a book. She watches him a moment before entering, "Isamu there you are."

He glances over at her and smiles, "I'm sorry, were you looking for me? I was just..." He closes the book.

She enters, "Yes. You have to come quickly Lenne is here."

Isamu places the book back on the shelf, "And Rena?"

Lacus shakes her head.

He charges out of the room and races down the stairs.

Siegel enters from the front door. He glances at Isamu, "Your Aunt had to leave suddenly. We'll have to postpone your reunion for a later date." Isamu furrows his brow.

Rena connects her belt and adjusts her coat. She smoothes her hair into its bun.

Lenne knocks on the door. "Verena?"

Rena glances over, "Mother, you'll be late for your shuttle; you should go."

Lenne places her hand on the door. "Are you sure you don't want to go with me? Just forget about this project."

Rena nods, "I can't." She stares into the mirror, "Patrick called for you again."

Lenne was silent.

Rena glances toward the door, "I have to finish this and I have rehearsals with Nicol. I'll be by to see you later."

Lenne nods, "Fine." She exits. A nurse leads her down the stairs.

Rena floats down the hallway of the Mobile suit factory.

Lenne sits in a shuttle. DaCosta, looking concerned sat a few rows behind her. It travels to another Plant.

Kira sat in his darkened room staring off.

Flay enters, "Kira?" She crosses, "Kira? Are you hungry?" She held a tray.

He shakes his head, "N..." He clears his throat, "No..."

Rena kicks away from the Freedom and stares at it a sad look on her face.

Isamu walks along a gravel driveway. The house up ahead was dark.

Lenne sits inside a limo, a pensive look on her face. A phone rings. She flinches and answers.

"Lenne?"

She furrows her brow, "Patrick?"

He sighs, "Please... I need to talk with you. Why are you shutting me out? You should be at my side."

She shakes her head, "I'm so very tired Patrick now is not really the best..."

He gasps, "I love you... I can't be without you. Please hear me out. I'll do whatever you want. Don't leave me."

Her eyes widen and tears well in her eyes, "I'm already on route to the hospice. Good-bye Patrick."

She hangs up the phone.

DaCosta who sat next to her glances over, "Is everything all right Ms. Irmgard?"

She nods.

Athrun heads down the stairs with the sound of the second doorbell. He hears the butler open the door.

"Right this way sir."

Athrun pauses as he watches the butler lead Isamu into the house. His eyes widen when he realizes who it was.

"Ah master Athrun. A friend of yours has come to visit."

Isamu glances over his shoulder at Athrun and turns, "Hello… Athrun. It's been a while."

Rena heads down the catwalk and pauses at the exit before giving the partially constructed Unity and Providence a last look, the door shuts. She heads down the hallway. A tech floats over to her.

"Verena?"

She glances at him and hands a monitor to him, "Everything is proceeding perfectly."

He smiles, "I was worried about the status."

She shrugs, "Well you won't have to worry about it for much longer." She glances at her watch, "It's been a long day we should probably get out of here."

He nods, "Call it a night? How about some dinner?"

She gives him a look.

He blushes, "Just as friends of course…"

She nods as they float down the hall.

A series of explosions rock the Factory. The Freedom and then Justice follow. The flames and explosions consumed both suits. Soldiers and techs raced around frantically.

Rena and the tech glance around, "What's happening?"

Soldiers rush toward them, "Take cover!"

Rena turns to face the doors behind them. They buckle and then explode open.  
"Get down!"

Patrick sits in a café sipping some tea with Ezalia Jule.

Soldiers enter, "Senator Zala!" They cross and whisper into his ear.

He gasps, "What? When?"

Ezalia tilts her head, "I see you have some pressing matters."

He glances at her, "There's been an accident at the mobile suit factory."

Ezalia gasps, "What?" Her eyes were wide.

He glances aside, "Verena is missing."

Ezalia shakes her head, "How is that? I thought she was taking leave from the project."

Patrick shakes his head, "I asked her to help out for another week or so." He places his hand to his temple. "She was working on the suits when it happened."

Lenne sits on a chaise looking out into a lovely garden. Her mobile phone rings. She gasps at the sudden noise and looks over at bandaged man sleeping in a bed in the center of the room. She rises and slips out into the hallway.

"Patrick? I told you not to call."

"There's been an accident at the factory… Verena is among the missing."

Lenne gasps and shakes her head, "What are you saying? What are saying? What have you done! This is entirely your fault! Don't ever speak to me again. Do you hear me?" She hangs up.

A pair of soldiers rush over, "Ms. Irmgard, is something wrong?"

Lenne shakes her head, "Make arrangements for a shuttle." Her phone rings. "Hello?"

Rena was on the other line, "It's done." The call ends.

Lenne lowers the phone, "Send for Lt. DaCosta, I want him to return to December city with me. Father Malchio will fill him in then."

"What the hell are you doing here?" He glances to the butler, "Call the authorities."

Isamu holds his hands up, "Wait... hold up. I only want to talk to you."

The butler reaches for a phone but Isamu rushes over and rips it from his hand. He pulls a gun, "I didn't want to resort to this. Please, move over there."

Athrun rushes at him but Isamu dodges and points the gun at him.

"You're thinking... how fast could his reflexes really be? Is he a natural? Or is he really a coordinator? Trust me you don't want to test me. Because, either way I'm damn good shot." He steps back from Athrun, "I'm here to see my mother."

Athrun glares at him.

"Athrun? Is something wrong?"

Isamu glances aside.

Aaren stood in the hallway. Her eyes widen, "It's you." She smiles, her eyes brimming with tears.

Athrun glances over at her and then makes his move. He knocks the gun from Isamu's hand. Isamu turns his attention back to his cousin. He dodges Athrun's punches and then hits him across the face. Isamu races for the door and heads out. Athrun picks up the gun, "Take Aunt Aaren to her room and call the authorities." He heads to the door and aims the gun.

"No!" Aaren rushes at Athrun and throws her arms around him. The gun fires but the shot misses. Isamu disappears in the dark.

She was sobbing, "Don't hurt him! That's my son… my Isamu... I know it… please don't hurt him." Athrun stares at her. She rushes to the door and stares out into the night.

"We're nearing the sea."

The Archangel continues through the desert and passes through some dunes. The water stretches out in front of them.

Arnold smiles, "It's the Red Sea."

Tolle's eyes widen and a smile spreads across his face as he takes in the amazing sight.

Kuzzey smiles, "Wow."

As the Archangel passes over the water, dolphins leap out and dive back into the water.

Murrue glances over her shoulder, "I'll authorize visits to the deck as long as they're in short shifts. Tell that to the rest of the ship."

Tolle glances over to Arnold, "All right!"

Sai glances over at Millie and smiles.

Natarle adjusts her hat, "MSgt. Murdoch?"

Sai glances over at her.

"How are the preparations for sonar going?"

Sai glances downward.

Down below Murdoch wearing a headset turns, "We're on it now." He glances down, "The boy is making the final calibrations. Just wait a moment longer."

Kira sat on a small crate typing into a keyboard that was connected to the ships systems. Mu stood behind him watching his arms crossed. Sabine and Jackie stood at the base controls.

Natarle's voice comes over the radio, "Hurry... also how appropriate is it to call someone higher ranking than you a kid?"

Kojiro grits his teeth and places a hand at his head.

Mu glances over, "Huh?"

Sabine and Jackie also glance over and smile.

"That shows that you're not abiding by the ranks. Be aware of that."

Kojiro coughs and crosses, "She says to hurry." He crouches down.

Kira glances at him, "I can't help it. This is... ZAFT equipment so it's not that easy to hook up to ours."

Flay sits in Kira's darkened room staring off, waiting for him to return. Her mind was blank. Torii flies back and forth above her.

The crew and resistance laugh and celebrate into the night. The Archangel back on land was covered with a tarp. Murrue makes a toast along with Saibu, Mu and Natarle. They all drink up. Natarle coughs.

Mu glances over at Saibu, "It'll still be hard on you. Even though the Tiger is gone ZAFT will still be here."

Saibu nods, "And we'll continue to fight."

His son runs into the caves, "Father? The village elder is performing a memorial ceremony for those warriors that passed."

Outside rockets are fired up as the resistance gathers solemnly. The Elder slowly recites the names of the lost. The Archangel crew stands behind them listening. Natarle salutes.

Mu places his arm around Murrue, "Continue to fight huh?"

She glances at him and back at the resistance. In the way back Kira stood next to a sitting Flay. She drank a cup of soup. Kira glances down at her and back at the ceremony. In the middle of the crowd Cagalli grasps her malachite diamond. Sabine hands Sai and Kuzzey some soup and sits down on some steps and stares up at the sky.

The following morning. "That's why you should take me with you." Cagalli pleads with Murrue, "I know the situation on Earth better than you people."

Mu sitting on a crate leans onto his hand.

"Plus, if you have supply problems or difficulties I can be of help."

Murrue glances down, "But..."

Cagalli tilts her head, "Of course I'm not saying that I'd travel all the way to Alaska with you."

Kisaka carries supplies behind Mu and Natarle. He glances at her.

Cagalli looks off, "And I'm not going to join the Earth's military." She glances at Murrue, "You need me now right?"

Kisaka sets the crate down in front of Mu.

Mu waves his hand, "We _need_ you?"

Murrue and Natarle glance over at him.

Cagalli glances downward, "Well, I mean... that's..." She holds her arms out, "I can help in different ways."

Kisaka glances at her. Mu rises.

Murrue places a finger to her lip, "Even if you say help."

Mu crosses, "A goddess huh?"

Cagalli glares at him. She glances at Murrue, "It doesn't matter what you say. I'm going with the Archangel. I've already decided." She turns and heads off.

Mu stares off after her, "And?" He glances at Kisaka, "Exactly what kind of person is she?"

Kisaka shuts the crate.

"You should stay here."

Lenne shuts the door to one of the hospice rooms. She heads down the stairs when she hears the doorbell.

A nurse smiles up at her, "I'll get it, Ms Irmgard, please you shouldn't be moving around so much." She crosses and opens the door.

Athrun stands on the porch holding a bouquet.

Lenne spots him, "Athrun..."

He stares at her, "Lenne." He smiles.

She glances downward, "If you're here to see Rena she's not up to seeing anyone. She's been resting well."

He nods, "I'm glad she wasn't hurt."

Lenne nods, "Athrun… I'm sorry but… well. We've talked it over and she and I don't want anything to do with your family. I'm sorry..."

Athrun gasps and stares at her.

Lenne tilts her head, "I have come to think of you as a son but your father has risked the life of my only child and for that I can never forgive him. I wish you well."

She turns to go.

Athrun steps forward, "Wait… Lenne?"

She pauses.

He holds out the bouquet. "Here... tell her that I... never mind. Nicol is having his concert tomorrow night but I guess she won't make it."

Lenne takes the bouquet. "It's too bad. I'm sure she'll be upset to miss it."

He stares at her, "And you're not returning to December city?"

She nods.

He furrows his brow, "I'll miss you."

Lenne stares at him, "Good-bye Athrun." He heads toward his car. He glances toward the window just in time to see the curtains close.

A ZAFT soldier types into a computer. "Well you're right the files are all here." He scratches the side of his head, "I could have sworn I didn't see them before but…" He nods, "Your academy records are superb. Your graduation fell at the perfect time. According to your orders you will be assigned alongside the Le Creuset team aboard the Vesalius and will land at Gibraltar base." He rises and salutes. "Welcome to ZAFT Lt. Valorous."

A girl with long dark hair and dark eyes stares at him, "For the protection of Plant." She salutes him. Dressed in a red elite uniform she heads through the hall.

The Archangel cruises along in the water. The crew stands out on deck enjoying the great weather and cool breeze off the sea. Miriallia runs toward the side her coat jacket unbuttoned. She closes her eyes, "This feels so good!" A breeze blows over her.

Tolle runs around, "The Earth's ocean. It's been so long!" Tolle leans over the edge of the railing next to Millie.

Sabine crosses and takes a deep breath, "It's so amazing. The salt air the crystal clear water. I never thought I'd see it again."

Kuzzey glances up, "It feels strange for some reason."

Tolle glances over at him, "That's right this is your first time isn't it? You were born on Heliopolis right?"

Kuzzey nods, "Yeah, I was even surprised by the desert."

Sabine smiles, "Really?" She turns her back and leans against the railing.

Tolle glances over, "Were you born on Orb?"

Sabine nods, "My father was a merchant so we traveled a lot, I've been to almost every climate zone before my mother and I moved to Heliopolis."

Tolle nods, "Wow. That's cool."

Kuzzey glances forward, "The desert was bad but it seems like this place is scarier. I heard that some parts of the ocean can be really deep huh?"

Sabine nods, "That's right."

Millie smirks, "There might even be a monster."

Kuzzey gasps in fear, "Huh?"

Sabine covers her mouth to stop from laughing.

Tolle glances at Miriallia, "What are you talking about Millie?"

She giggles.

Kira presses a button opening the door to a smaller deck. He had his jacket over his shoulder. The midday sun practically blinds him. He holds his hand up to shield his eyes and then proceeds out. Seagulls were cawing as he stepped toward the railing.

A female ensign walks along the outside of the base. She spots Lt. Valorous standing staring off at the sky. Her long blue black hair blew in the breeze. "Lt. Amara Valorous right?"

Amara glances slightly over her shoulder, "Yes?"

She nods, "Great. Capt. Ades has requested that all new recruits, including elites, board the ship prior to the arrival of the other troops."

Amara turns, "Why it that?"

The ensign stares at her, "To familiarize you with the ship. Also in your case to familiarize yourself with your GINN."

Amara nods, "Fine."

Kira sat on the deck looking up at the sky. Clouds passed over placing him in shadow momentarily and then in sunlight again. He furrows his brow as his thoughts fall onto Waltfeld and then their last battle and then Mu's explanation of berserker. He buries his face into his knees and places his arms over his head. He closes his eyes. _But... if I don't fight... if I don't destroy them...everyone will..._ He recalls the destruction of the Montgomery and Flay's angry expression, then the shuttle being destroyed and finally Rena from the talk show. Kira opens his eyes and looks up gasping. _Rena?_ He hadn't felt any connection with her lately. The deck remained quiet and peaceful. Kira places his hands onto his head and grits his teeth until he starts to sob.

Behind him the door opens and Cagalli exits. She tilts her head, "So you're on the deck too huh?" She crosses toward him, "It's nice out here." She stretches.

Kira glances over his shoulder at her and then rises. He stares off sadly and then sighs glancing downward.

Cagalli furrows her brow and then crosses to stand next to him. She glances over at him, "Were you crying?"

Kira turns and starts to walk off but Cagalli grabs his wrist.

"Wait."

Kira glares over at her and she averts her gaze. Kira turns to go again but Cagalli runs around him and throws her arms around his chest.

Kira gasps in shock, "Wa...what?"

Cagalli pats his back, "There... there... it's ok... It'll be okay."

Kira stands frozen.

Cagalli keeps speaking. "It's ok... it's ok..."

Kira stops staring off and furrows his brow.

Flay sat on her bed waiting for Kira. Torii flies down near her. She rises and heads out. Torii following her.

Cagalli steps back from Kira and takes his hands in hers, "Feeling better?"

Kira was still in shock and stared at her wide-mouthed. His cheeks were slightly pink.

He nods, "Yeah..."

They both look down at her hands on his.

She lets him go and steps back also embarrassed, "Don't get the wrong idea! I couldn't leave a kid crying out here alone. That's why I'm doing this." Cagalli passes by him and sits down.

Kira watches her, "Hmm."

Flay wanders the halls looking for Kira.

Cagalli leans against the wall watching Kira as he leaned against the railing. He stared sadly off. Cagalli tilts her head, "You... You're weird in many ways."

Kira gasps and glances over at her, "Huh?"

She glares at him, "Telling me virtuous words and even hitting me that one time."

Kira turns to her, "I'm sorry... I meant to apologize before but I didn't get the chance."

Cagalli shrugs, "Well, it doesn't really matter now." She looks up at him, "Why are you a Coordinator?"

He tilts his head, "Huh?"

She leans toward him, "Let me rephrase that. Why are you siding with OMNI when you're a coordinator?"

Kira crosses toward her, "Weird isn't it. I've heard that a lot." He glances off and then sits down next to her.

She stares at him, "I'm not saying that it's strange or anything... but this war broke out because of the hostilities between Naturals and Coordinators, so... I was wondering if you had any thoughts like that."

Kira glances at her, "What about you?"

Cagalli shakes her head, "I don't really have any in particular feelings against Coordinators."

Kira smiles, "Me neither."

She nods, "It's just that we have to fight back if we're attacked in a war."

Kira glances up at the sky, "I agree."

Cagalli stares at him. He glances at her out of the corner of his eye and then looks at her smiling.

Flay stood in front of the Strike.

"It's really the same case for Coordinators."

He watches a seagull fly around.

Cagalli looks up, "But you guys are able to do a lot more things than we can, right? Ever since birth."

Kira shrugs, "That's only if you practice, study or train. Just because you're a coordinator doesn't mean you're talented in everything from birth."

Cagalli nods, "I guess so."

He stares at her, "We definitely won't contract any deadly diseases, and manufacturing various genes in regards to our bodies, is who we are."

Flay approaches the open hatch.

Kira continues, "But wasn't that... how do you say this?"

Flay heads out and pauses when she realizes Kira was talking with Cagalli.

"The perfect dream for naturals, wasn't it?"

Flay ducks back.

Kira stares forward, "That's why we..."

Cagalli nods, "That's true..."

Flay enters the hall again and pulls off her jacket.

"But why were you..."

Flay exits, "Kira? Here you are? Were you hot?" She crosses to him with her undershirt tied up and her jacket off.

Kira stares up at her, "Flay?"

She tosses a hand through her hair, "It's so hot." She bends over in front of him, "I was looking for you."

Cagalli glances over.

Flay lays her hands on his.

"You should have asked me to come along if you were going to come out here." She pulls him to his feet and snuggles next to him.

Kira glances at her, "Sorry." He glances at Cagalli.

She stared up at him and her with a nonchalant look in her eyes.

Flay glances off, "This feels good doesn't it? But we'll get burned if we stay out here too long. Let's go back to our room in a bit ok?"

Cagalli rises, "I'm going in. It seems like I'll be a nuisance."

Kira stares after Cagalli a sincere look in his eyes, "Oh."

Flay glares at Cagalli over his shoulder.


	26. Into the Depths

File 25 – Into the Depths.

A submarine cruiser moves along under the ocean.

"I was surprised by Waltfeld's death in combat."

Inside Rau speaks via satellite to Captain Marco Morassim who poured himself a cup of coffee.

"It was my fault in the first place, to have let that legged ship get to Earth. It's a very complicated feeling."

Morassim turns, "Hmph." He moves to sit on his cot right next to the monitor.

"I will be down on Earth soon for Operation Spit break. I request your help Captain Morassim, when that time comes."

Morassim slams his fist against the button and the image turns off. "The Creuset bastard. A communication like this already proves to be a pathetic taunt on your part." He glances at a map on his wall of the Indian Ocean. "All right fine... I'll play your game. I'll sink that Legged Ship in the Indian Ocean."

Romero looks over Jackie's shoulder, "No that's wrong. The passive sonar..."

Chandra glances over, "No way that's not how it is."

Jackie glances from one to the other, "Wait! Shut up!"

Natarle places a hand to her forehead.

Romero reaches over, "Hey look at that."

Millie laughs to herself as she watches them.

"Idiot that's why I told you not to touch it!"

The radar screen begins to detect interference. Kuzzey gasps, "There's something on radar."

Murrue glances over her shoulder.

Chandra and Romero head up.

"Is it another civilian ship again?"

Chandra leans over Kuzzey's shoulder, "It's fast. The interference is high, so it's difficult to identify it, but it's definitely not a civilian ship."

Murrue glances forward, "All hands to second battle stage! Hurry and identify it!"

Alarms sound as Cagalli walks down the hall.

"All hands to second battle stage."

Kira holds onto Flay as he hears the message, "I repeat all hands to second battle stage!"

Kojiro looks up.

Mu growls, "I thought there weren't any ZAFT in this area."

A pair of DINN skims across the water toward the Archangel. A visual of it comes onto Morassim's monitors, "Alright, it definitely that legged ship. GOON squad, make launch preparations."

Inside the submarine the Goon mobile suits prepare for launch. They blast out.

Sai checks his monitors, "Checking with library." Analysis of the oncoming DINN comes onto screen. "It looks like ZAFT's inner atmosphere unit DINN."

Murrue furrows her brow. "All hands to first battle stage! Major Flaga and Lt. Yamato to boarding!"

Natarle leans forward, "But Captain the Strike."

Murrue glances down at her, "I know it can't fly or swim!" She turns forward, "But we have to do something."

Jackie glances over at Natarle. "The DINN are approaching at 10 o'clock and 4 o'clock."

Natarle nods, "Load missiles... fire!"

The missiles miss target.

Morassim heads in closer, "Legged ship! I'll destroy you!"

The Ingelstellungs fire keeping it back.

Mu heads out in his Sky Grasper. Cagalli races into the hanger bay. The second unit was damaged.

Kojiro glances at her, "This one can't go out." He motions to Sabine and the others as they lift the damaged wing. "You go somewhere and stay put."

The Sky Grasper engages the DINN, he passes by and glances at the two suits,

"Troops from Carpentaria?" The DINN comes up behind and raises their guns they fire.

Jackie holds his hand to his earphone, "Oh? Something is coming up on sonar. Four no two..." His eyes narrow, "This speed is propulsion tone." He turns, "IT'S a mobile suit."

Natarle glances at him, "What an underwater mobile suit?"

The underwater suits fire missiles.

Jackie turns, "Burst tones on Sonar. It's a torpedo this time."

Natarle calls out, "evade!"

Arnold glances aside, "It's too late!"

Murrue gasps, "Full thrust. Take off from the water."

Arnold pulls back on the controls and the Archangel begins to rise. Everyone inside bumps around.

Kojiro glares up, "What the hell are they doing?"

The Archangel clears the water just as the torpedoes pass underneath.

The pilot of one of the undersea units glares up, "Did they ascend? Fine."

It pops free of the water and begins to fire.

The Strike stationed on deck fires at the suit but it ducks down. Kira furrows his brow, "I can't do it here. MSgt Murdoch."

Kojiro's face appears on monitor, "What is it?"

Kira stares at him from the wall monitor, "There was a bazooka in the supplies of the 8th Armada right?"

Kojiro nods, "So what if there was?"

Kira nods, "I'm going to need it I'm going into the sea."

The Strike takes a hit from one of the suits and fires back but the suit ducks down again.

Kojiro gasps, "You're going down? Even if you do the Strike..."

Kira nods, "I know but I have to or else..."

The sea unit leaps up preparing to fire again but Mu chases the DINN past them and they duck down again.

He glares over at them, "Damn them."

They come up again and charge some sort of particle beam. The Strike emerges carrying a bazooka. It crouches down and then leaps up soars off the deck. The GOON fires at it but Kira turns and fires the bazooka. The GOON ducks down. A huge splash comes out of the water. Kira takes the Strike in.

Natarle looks up, "The Strike has gone into the ocean. Make sure the Variants don't hit it."

Under the water Kira engages the GOON. One fires on him but he dodges and fires the bazooka. The GOON dodges and zooms toward him.

Kira grits his teeth, "They're fast."

One zooms behind him. The pilot smirks, "Hmm. Using an outer space unit."

The other pilot approaches, "Do you think you can win against an underwater GOON?"

The GOON bumps against the Strike. Kira gasps. He begins to get pummeled by both taking knocks and blasts. His return fire misses. He growls and pulling put an armor Schneider her grabs hold of a GOON and stabs the knife into the hull. The GOON begins to decompress and then implodes.

The other pilot gasps, "Bastard!" He charges toward the Strike.

Above water Mu battle against Morassim in his DINN. The Archangel continues to fire its variants and wombats. The other DINN gets hit and is destroyed.

Morassim growls, "What is the GOON squad doing?"

Debris from the DINN fall into the water as the GOON charges firing at the Strike. The Strike dodges a few blasts but several hit straight on. Kira tries to block with arms and in doing so his second Schneider is lost.

He gasps, "Crap!"

The GOON charges at him and rams the Strike back as it passes.

Kira activates the thrusters stabilizing the Strike and blasting forward.

The GOON turns in pursuit, "I'm not letting you escape!"

Kira scans the area through the falling debris for some weapon. He catches the arm of the DINN and pulls the rifle free. The GOON tackles him. Kira raises the rifle. The pilot inside the GOON gasps. Kira fires a couple shots and falls away from the GOON.

An explosion blasts out of the water. Morassim's DINN swoops over, "Did Hans' GOON get destroyed as well?"

The Grasper comes up at it firing. Morassim gasps and dodges. Mu fires the Strikes buster rifle. The blast hits the right wing.

Morassim growls, "Retreat for now!"

The DINN takes off. Debris from the GOON floats to the surface of the water.

The Grasper heads back in. The Strike heads up. Kira watches the debris pass and thinks of Waltfeld.

"I know but... if I don't fight we're..." His eyes water.

Nicol stands facing his parents. His mother furrows her brow, "Be careful."

His father stares sadly at him as well.

Nicol lifts his suitcase, "I'll be back." He nods at his parents and enters the ship. He heads down the hall.

"Nicol!"

He turns to see Athrun floating toward him. "Hey Athrun." They hi-five one another.

Nicol smiles, "Thanks for coming to my concert."

Athrun shakes his head, "It was a good concert."

Nicol stares at him, "You didn't fall asleep?"

Athrun's eyes widen, "No... Of course not." Nicol smiles. Athrun tilts his head, "I'm sorry... I tried to invite Rena but..."

Nicol tilts his head, "Oh... she called me to apologize for canceling. I'm just glad she's not hurt."

Athrun stares at him, "I know."

Nicol glances forward, "I wanted to play the piece we were working on but it just wouldn't work without her there." Athrun nods. Nicol glances at him, "I also wanted to play a more appropriate piece but..."

Athrun glances ahead, "Well in our current situation. Once this Operation Spit-Break is over, the state of things will also change."

Nicol nods, "Yeah but at least this time we were able to have a nice break."

Athrun nods, "Yeah..."

Nicol tilts his head, "This is my first time in a descending mission."

Athrun nods, "It's my first too."

Nicol nods, "That's right."

Several soldiers pass down the hall ahead of them.

Nicol catches sight of Amara. "Ah, new recruits." Athrun glances over and just catches a small glimpse as she disappears past the wall. The engines on the Vesalius fire up.

Lenne opens Verena's door. "Lacus Clyne is here to pick you up."

Isamu stood staring out the window. He looks over his shoulder at her, "So she's heading back to Earth. We've missed each other again."

Lenne glances downward, "I'm sorry. You can stay here with me if you'd like."

Isamu glances at her and then Lacus. He shakes his head, "No, thanks I think I'll stick around Lacus for awhile."

Lacus smiles.

The Vesalius heads out of dock. Amara floats near a window, along with a few other soldiers, watching as Plant gets smaller.

"It'll be awhile before we see them again."

They all salute. She tilts her head.

The Archangel skims across the ocean.

Murrue walks down the hall, "You say it's a submarine carrier?"

Mu follows behind carrying a small sandwich. "Well it's too difficult for them to hit us from Carpentaria. Plus since we're moving. If they fought so far away from the base they wouldn't be able to return. If they're ships or planes we probably won't miss them. But underwater combat isn't something we're used to yet."

Murrue glances off.

Mu stares at her, "If they come next time we'll probably have to go underwater and if we slip up they'll keep trailing behind us." He finishes his last bite.

Murrue looks at him, "Looks like it. However..."

She places a hand to her temple.

Mu slaps her on the back, "Cheer up something will happen. If possible we'll go toward shallow waters. Anyway we've made it this far somehow."

She places her hands at her waist, "You're saying things like that again without proof."

He had a huge smile on his face and points a finger at her and pushes at her forehead, "That's what you call encouragement."

She gasps, "Seriously."

He walks off she smiles.

The Vesalius along with several other cruisers prepare for the descent.

"Gibraltar service, clear. Temperature 12. Humidity 45. Wind 27 degrees WNW."

Athrun and Nicol head into the hanger together.

"Low atmospheric pressure at Verona, open sea."

Amara enters with another group of pilots.

Rau catches sight of her, "That girl? When did she board?"

Ades glances downward. "During the general board I suppose. Is there a problem?"

He tilts his head, "No but there's something familiar about her."

Ades glances down at a hand held monitor, "Her name is Amara Valorous. She's quite an adept pilot; top of her class at the last graduation."

Rau glances at the picture on the monitor of a raven haired dark-eyed girl. "Hmm."

Amara leaps up to the cockpit of her DINN. She glances aside, "The Aegis and Blitz."

The tech glances over, "They are cool."

She nods.

He pats her on the back, "Good luck."

She nods at the tech and climbs in.

The pods begin to drop.

Alarms sound at an Alliance orbital traffic monitoring center.

"Drop warning on the antenna radio. The targets are descending mobile suit containers. They are currently at Yacht over... descending Chomoranma's route."

A commander stares at a map of the Iberian Peninsula, "Isn't there going to be one day without warnings?"

Another person glances over, "Are they heading toward Gibraltar? If so there's nothing we can do."  
An advisor glances over, "Crap. How dare they look down on us because we don't have any air supremacy." He furrows his brow, "The scum."

The commander sighs, "Just as I thought the rumors of ZAFT starting a large scale operation doesn't look like it'll end as just a rumor."

The advisor stares at him, "Are you referring to Panama?"

He stares forward, "They'll probably invade in swarms once they capture our space ports. Panama is the only thing left. However I can't allow them to have Panama."

Kira runs a cloth underneath water and enters the room.

Flay lays on her back, "I don't feel so well."

He crosses over, "Flay? Here." He places the cool cloth to her forehead, "Does that feel better?"

She places a hand to forehead, "Yes feels so good."

He crouches down next to the bed.

She glances at him, "how come no one is getting seasick besides me?"

Kira glances aside, "It doesn't feel like it's rocking that much."

Flay sighs, "It's rocking." Flay turns on her side.

Kira glances back at her, "Do you want me to get Millie? She's better at this than me..."

Flay places her hand on his, "That's ok... I just need you by my side."

He furrows his brow.

Torii flies around the room and perches on his shoulder. She reaches out to him, "Juice... Can you get me some juice?"

He smiles, "All right just wait a minute." He turns to exit. Torii flies off and lands on the edge of the bed.

Flay watches him go, "And the towel isn't cool anymore." When the door closes Kira sighs.

The pods break apart and the mobile suits begin a free fall.

"Wow it is a beautiful day, smooth sailing." Amara activates her monitors. The sun penetrated through the clouds. She gasps.

Kira pauses down the hall. His eyes widen. _Rena_. His heart was racing. He glances over his shoulder.

"Is this your first time on Earth Lt?"

Amara shakes her head, "No..." She resumes a serious mood, "Receiving landing coordinates prepare for landing sequence."

The other soldiers nod, "Preparing for landing sequence."

She activates thrusters bringing the DINN to an upright position.

Kuzzey typed into a laptop, "Is it really impossible?"

The screen showed maps of ORB.

Sai leaning next to Kuzzey watches, "Well our destination is Alaska."

Sabine stood behind him looking over his shoulder. Cagalli sat at a table behind them with Kisaka.

Miriallia sat next to Sai, "But what can we do? We're soldiers right now. You've already heard that we can't be discharged when we're on a mission."

Kuzzey leans over, "But we didn't know it was going to be like this. They said we were going to Alaska so I signed up thinking, "I'll do it too.'" He continues to type.

Sabine tilts her head, "It's a war, and things never end up how you plan them."

Sai rises upright and furrows his brow. Cagalli rises and leaves followed by Kisaka.

"Cagalli!"

She turns, "I know don't say anything. I haven't said anything ok."

He nods, "That's fine but..."

She glances away from him, "I thought there would be something..."

He steps forward, "Cagalli."

She turns, "What do you want me to do? I know the situation but... I just can't let this ship or that guy get shot down." She sighs and turns to head down the hall.

Kira comes toward her from the opposite direction.

She waves at him, "Hey."

He smiles and waves, "Hi." They both pass one another. Kisaka watches both walk off.

The descent is successful. Amara comes down on a keel line from her mobile suit. Other soldiers come around her. A soldier approaches, "You're group is to follow me. You'll be given temporary quarters to rest in."

When Kira enters the mess hall the group looks over at him. Sai turns his face quickly and sits down between Miriallia and Kuzzey. Kira scowls and then proceeds toward the kitchen.

Sabine smiles, "Hey Kira." She crosses over to him, "How's Flay? I heard she got seasick."

Kira shrugs, "Yeah she took some medicine and she's whimpering a bit but...."

Kuzzey glances at Sai, "Are you ok with this?"

Sai glances down at his drink bottle. He smiles at Kuzzey, "It's fine. Either way I can't win against Kira."

Sabine leans against the counter chatting with Kira as he fills a bottle up. She returns to the table and smiles at Sai, "Let's go out on deck, it's beautiful out."

He glances over at her and smiles. Kira heads off. Miriallia watches him go. Kuzzey also glances over at Sai, "Sabine's right. We need some air."

Sabine glances over, "Aren't you afraid of the sea monsters?" He glares at her.

Athrun lowers out of the Aegis. Nicol rushes over, "The Le Creuset team is being asked to meet in the second briefing room."

Amara sat at a computer console and typed quickly. Reports about the Archangel flashed onto the screen. She went through each report quickly. _The Desert Tiger was defeated. Morrasim's squad is pursuing them through the Indian Ocean._ The door to the room opens and a female soldier enters. Amara shuts off the connection and furrows her brow.

She rises, "I'm going out for some air."

The other girl nods.

An alarm beeps for a second on the monitor of a tech. He glances over, "Hmm?"

A supervisor approaches, "What is it? A hack?"

The tech shakes his head, "No... it was a brief alarm but nothing's there so... an error I think. I'll look into it."

Yzak stood in front of Rau, "I'm begging you Captain let me take care of that bastard."

Rau nods, "You're too emotional Yzak."

Yzak grits this teeth, "But!"

Dearka sat silently at one of the tables. The door opens and Athrun and Nicol enter.

"Excuse us."

Athrun eyes widen, "Yzak that wound." Yzak glares at him and turns his head.

Dearka smiles, "What's up? It's been awhile."

Rau tilts his head, "His wound seems fine but he said he won't remove the scar until after the Strike is destroyed."

Athrun glances aside. Nicol sensing it glances at him.

Rau continues, "No matter what we must stop that legged ship before it gets the data to Alaska. However that duty has already been assigned to the Carpentaria troops."

Yzak gasps, "But that's something we should be doing Captain. That bastard is something we should be taking care of!" He makes a fist.

Dearka rises, "I agree Captain."

Nicol glances over, "Dearka?"

Dearka glances at him, "I also tasted humiliation." Athrun and Nicol stare at him.

Rau nods, "Of course I too feel the same as you do but since there are preparations for Spit Break I can't be on the move but..." He strokes his chin, "If you guys are willing. Should I just send you guys off?"

Yzak and Dearka stand at attention, "Yes."

Rau nods, "Then form a squad composed of you four. The leader will be... let me see... Athrun I leave that up to you." Athrun gasps. Dearka's mouth opens slightly. Rau continues, "I'll call ahead so that Carpentaria prepares carrier for you." Yzak glares at Athrun with disdain. "Start your preparation for immediate departure."

Amara leans against the wall outside the briefing room. She furrows her brow and heads down the hall.

Athrun glances at Rau, "Captain I..."

Rau crosses and places a hand on his shoulder, "We are bound by destiny to this ship. I feel that it may be difficult but I'll expect the best from you Athrun." He exits.

Yzak glances away, "Zala squad huh? I'll observe really closely the way in which you are able to command."

Athrun's mind was elsewhere. Flash. _Rau stands next to him, "You'll need to shoot the Strike down before you're next_." Back. He furrows his brow and clenches his fist.

Rau heads down the hall and turns the corner. He notices Amara standing among other pilots. He tilts his head and crosses. The pilots salute. Amara turns and also salutes.

"Captain Creuset?"

He turns as an advisor approaches, "You are needed in briefing room 3. You pilots are dismissed."

Rau turns his head and watches as Amara heads down the hall with the rest of the group.

An alarm sounds on the Archangel. "Reaction confirmed on the sonar, it's a mobile suit."

Natarle turns to Jackie, "Are you sure? How many?"

He stares at the screen, "Matching sound prints, two GOONS. I don't know the location but there's no mistake."

Murrue glances up, "All hands first battle stage!"

An alarm is sounded and the crew mobilizes. Kuzzey and Miriallia rush toward the deck, "We're under attack."

Sabine and Sai glance over from where they leaned on the railing. They rush in. Sabine seals the hatch. Kuzzey and Miriallia head off.

Sai glances at Sabine, "Be careful."

She nods, "I will. You stay focused." He nods and follows after the other two.

Cagalli and Kisaka head down the hall.

Mu enters the hangar.

Flay sits up, "Kira?"

He rises, "I'm sorry, I need to go."

She nods, "Yeah... protect me. Kill all of those people."

Kira furrows his brow and then heads out of the door he turns, "If you get sleepy just go to sleep. It's better for you that way."

Sai and the rest head toward him and stop. Kira gasps and turns his head as the door shuts, "Uh."

Sai glances away, "Take care of her."

Kira's eyes widen and he glances down, "Mm."

Sai and the others race off. Kira watches them pass and then runs after them.

Meanwhile underwater, two Goons and an unidentified mobile suit head toward the ship. Morassim smirks, "Going into shallow waters makes it easy for my Zono. Creuset is down here now. I'll definitely shoot it down today." He fires torpedoes as do the Goon.

Jackie turns, "Torpedoes approaching eight of them!" Natarle glances over.

Murrue stares forward, "Leave the water! Ascend!" Arnold pulls up on the control.

The Archangel barely avoids the torpedoes but the Goon start firing at the surface hitting the ship.

"Aft prepare interception! Aim the variants! Fire!"

The Goon dive down just as the blasts hit the surface of the water.

The Strike is loaded on the catapult.

"Sword Striker?"

Kira nods, "Yes. If I turn off the beam I can use it as a substance sword." He closes his visor.

"I understand."

Murrue nods, "Major I leave it up to you."

Mu's voice, "Ok! CIC what is the estimated location of the enemy's main ship?"

Sai stares down at his monitor, "I'll send the estimation data obtained by the resistance."

Mu sitting in the Sky Grasper nods, "Ok."

He activates the computer onboard. Sabine rushes into the hanger. "I'm sorry for being late."

Mu glances down at her, "No big deal. Check out the monitors." She nods and heads off.

Cagalli's voice, "So why are you letting this plane stay here?"

Mu glances over. Sabine looks up from her station.

Cagalli stood with Kojiro, "I told you I can pilot it!"

Kojiro shakes his head, "But you're..."

Cagalli raises her fist, "Everything is over if the Archangel is shot down, right? Are you going to take responsibility when we get shot down, after not doing anything about it?"

Kojiro grits his teeth and leans back. Mu laughs. Kojiro glances over. Mu leaned over the cockpit looking over, "Looks like the lady wins MSgt. Hey Sabine? Prepare unit two for her."

Sabine crosses over, "Ok…" She glances over at Kojiro who stood staring at Mu.

Mu continues, "We're off to destroy their main ship we need all the firepower we can get." He waves his hand to her, "But this isn't a game missy. You said it yourself you know what to expect, right?"

She glares at him, "My names Cagalli! And I know."

Sabine hands Cagalli a helmet. "Be careful out there." Cagalli nods at her.

The GOON still continues their assault.

Murrue grips her arm rest, "Execute random evasive maneuvers."

Natarle leans forward, "Variants fire!"

A pilot looks into the engine of a transport along with a tech.

"I just can't get it!"

The pilot looks in, "What could it be?"

Electricity sparking.

"Ahh!"

Amara among other pilots nearby glance over to see both the tech and pilot electrocuted and knocked off the plane. Amara stares up at the open compartment.

"Someone get a medic!"

Unit one is placed onto the launch area and takes off. As the Strike is loaded with components Cagalli launches in unit 2. The goon fire onto the Archangel from underneath. The Strike launches and takes to the air. The phase shift comes up just as a Goon fires on it. Kira brushes the blast aside and fires down at the oncoming Goon before diving into the water.

The transport planes begin to take off one by one with Nicol, Dearka, and Yzak seated inside. Athrun watches the three planes taking off. Athrun turns and presses the button on a speaker, "This is Athrun Zala, what is taking so long?"

There is a silence then a tech comes on, "We've had a bit of an incident with an electrical problem."

A tech sighs as the med team rolls the pilot and tech off. "Sorry for the delay but the problem is being repaired stand by and we'll contact you when everything is set." The tech crosses toward the transport; a crew was repairing the compartment. His radio clicks,

"Sgt. Fujimiya? We need a replacement co-pilot. Locate a Lt. Valorous as a replacement pilot; she's an elite so she should have no problems."

He glances over and spots Amara dressed in her Red flight suit, "Excuse me Lt?"

She turns her head, "Yes Sgt?"

He smiles, "Are you Lt. Valorous?"

She nods. He motions to the transport, "You'll need to get changed you're piloting this transport to Carpentaria."

She furrows her brow, "What? But I'm a mobile suit..."

He cuts her off, "I'm sorry but its orders. You have about 10 minutes to change and Uniform will issue you a flight suit."

She nods and runs off, a smile crosses her lips.


	27. Fateful Encounters

File 26 – Fateful Encounters

Kira pursues a Goon thrusting forward with his sword. The Goon dodges and Kira fires the head cannons. The first Goon dodges but the second charges forward firing a laser. The Strike blocks with its shield and heads behind some rock formations. The laser cuts through the rocks. Kira scans the area.

"Crap, I need to keep them here somehow."

He notices some oncoming torpedoes and leaps back to avoid them. The Strike is knocked back.

The ZONO blasts through the debris cloud toward the Strike, "I'll take care of him you two take the ship."

The ZONO fires both hand lasers but the Strike leaps up avoiding the blasts. He watches the ZONO.

"This is..."

Morassim smirks, "I'll definitely destroy that unit today, with this ZONO!"

He charges forward and swings his claw at the strike. Kira dodges and swings his sword. The ZONO dodges and knocks the Strike back and then fires some torpedoes.

The GOON breaks through the surface and fire at the Archangel.

"Roll 20 and evade."

The archangel shakes from explosions.

Natarle grips her armrests, "Don't get caught by the Goon, fire the variants!"

Flay lay in a fetal position sick to her stomach, "If it rocks anymore I'll..."

Mu and Cagalli head over the water.

Mu glances around, "Crap... where is that damn Kitty cat?"

Cagalli's eyes widen, "Kitty cat?"

The Strike fires a grappling hook but the ZONO knocks it aside as it charges toward him. The ZONO tackles the strike forcing it back. Kira grits his teeth at the pressure,

"What kind of power is this?"

The ZONO rams the Strike into some rocks and then moving back fires some torpedoes. The Strike heads through the water avoiding them.

Athrun enters the seating area of the transport.

The pilot glances back, "Sorry for the wait."

Amara now dressed in a green jumpsuit over a black tank top activates the controls.

Athrun shrugs, "It's ok."

She glances sideways toward the passenger area. He takes a seat and glances out the window.

The pilot glances at her, "How is the computer system?"

She glances at him, "Everything is reading 100%. Ready for takeoff."

He nods.

"Tower ready for takeoff."

He nods at her and she activates the engines. The thrusters turn on and the transport takes off.

Back in the Indian Ocean.

Underwater the submarine cruiser heads along. The captain inside turns to a tech, "All right we're sending out the DINN squad. Surface." A pair of DINN gets ready to launch.

"Reaction on the marine radar, two of them."

The tech turns, "It's the legged ship's ship-borne fighters!"

The captain looks up, "What?"

The two units fly over the water. Mu smiles, "We've finally found them. We're going in little lady."  
Cagalli glares at him, "The name's Cagalli!" Mu fires some torpedoes.

The Tech's eyes widen as he listens on his sonar. "Underwater explosives approaching!"

The captain turns, "Evade!"

The tech turns, "It's too late!"

One missile misses but the second hits right on. "Damage to the starboard bow, it's flooding!"

The captain supports himself on a wall, "Crap... ascend and send out the DINN! We're shooting them down."

The submarine begins to surface.

Mu and Cagalli pass over. He glances over, "They're coming up are you ready?"

Cagalli stared intently forward, "Yeah." She breaks to the side.

Mu glances over, "Hey don't drop altitude so much… approach with caution."

Cagalli swoops down toward the submarine. Her eyes widen when she realizes that she might collide with it so she pulls up on the controls and barely avoids the rising ship. She sighs.

Mu yells, "Idiot! What did I just tell you?"

Cagalli glances forward, "What do you mean idiot?"

Three hatches open up on the submarine and GINNS come up.

Mu glares at them, "Do you think I'll give you that chance!" He fires at the submarine. It takes a direct hit and explodes.

Cagalli glances through the smoke and bubbles. "Did it work?"

As soon as she speaks a DINN flies free of the smoke.

The GOON continues to fire at the underbelly of the Archangel. They can do little else but dodge. Inside the crew is rocked and knocked around.

Natarle glares forward, "Strike what are you doing?"

Sai furrows his brow, "If we could only use our upper cannons."

Murrue glances over and then forward, "Neumann? I want you to just do it once. Have the Archangel do a barrel roll."

Arnold turns, "What?"

Natarle sits up, "Captain?"

Murrue glances back, "We're going to hit them with the Gottfried cannon. Make sure you get them in one shot Natarle."

She nods, "I understand."

Murrue glances forward, "Lt? You can do it right?"

He nods and smiles, "Yes ma'am."

Murrue warns the crew about the barrel roll and then fastens her belt.

"Two GOON are approaching."

Murrue nods, "Fine aim the Gottfried. Ready?"

Arnold takes a deep breath, "Here it goes." He maneuvers the controls and the ship begins to turn. The Gottfried prepares for fire. The Archangel turns over. The GOONS come out. The pilot gasps. The Gottfried fires hitting one then the other, both explode as the Archangel finishes its 360 degree turn.

Down below the ZONO takes hits. He turns, "What happened?"

Kira charges forward and thrusts the sword into the shoulder of the ZONO. The ZONO grips the head of the Strike and forces it into the ground. Kira sees the laser charge on his monitors.

He gasps, "It's firing from this close?" He extends his Schneider's and stabs both in the chest of the ZONO. The ZONO releases the Strike. Kira purses his lips and then grabbing the ZONO by the face tubing he kicks it over him. The ZONO crashes to the ground and explodes. The Strike lay motionless as debris scatters above it.

Mu pursues the DINN. His shots missing. Cagalli flies behind the DINN and across his flight path.

His angry face comes up on her monitor, "Missie! Stop moving around or you're going to get shot by me."

Cagalli glares at him, "What?" Her Grasper takes a hit.

The DINN continues to fire at her until Mu soars by and distracts it. "Are you ok?"

Cagalli sighs, "It's just the navigation module. I'm fine."

Mu nods, "Can you return? Hurry and head back I'll take care of this guy."

Cagalli holds tight to the controls, "It's ok... I can..."

Mu furrows his brow, "If you fly that way you'll get in my way. Don't you at least know that?"

Cagalli pouts, "Fine." Her Grasper heads off.

Above the clouds the transport heads along. "So is this your first time piloting a craft like this?"

Amara glances over at the pilot, "Yes."

He smiles, "You're not happy about it I can tell."

Her eyes widen.

He laughs, "A mobile suit pilot in a general craft?" There is some beeping. She glances at a monitor.

He glances over, "Hey..."

She nods, "I know... but who would show up in a place like this?"

The door to the cockpit opens and Athrun steps in, "What's going on?"

The pilot turns, "There seems to be signs of a battle going on in the ocean ahead of us. Things will get sticky if we get stuck in it."

Amara glances aside at him.

The pilot sighs and glances at her, "We don't have any GOON aboard."

She furrows her brow, "And the Gundam unit will fall out?" The pilot nods.

Athrun glances at her and then tilts his head.

The DINN continues to fire against the unit 1 but Mu easily dodges the attack and soars toward it. He fires the beam rifle and hits the DINN blasting off its lower half. As he passes the top half explodes. He glances behind him, "Alright!"

Cagalli heads along above the clouds. "The direction... where the hell is the Archangel?" She spots the transport on her monitor. "ZAFT's transport?"

Amara glances over, "An Earth Alliance unit!"

The pilot glances over, "Crap... why here?"

Cagalli stares firmly at it, "Reinforcements? In that case I have to shoot it down."

Amara activates the transports main guns and fires at the ship. "Is this all they have on this thing?"

The pilot glares at her, "Just keep it back."

He glances at Athrun. "Get into your mobile suits cockpit. We'll purge you if we have to."

Athrun glances at him, "But."

The pilot glances forward, "If we get shot down before delivering you it'll be a disgrace to the transport fleets. Hurry!"

Athrun nods, "Understood." He heads out.

Amara glances toward her controls and furrows her brow. _Athrun_. The pilot glances at Amara.

"I need you to prepare for emergency landing. There should be a pack back there with what we'll need."

She stares at him, "Pack?"

He furrows his brow, "Just go back there." She nods and undoes her seatbelt and follows Athrun out. He leaps up onto the Gundam. He notices Amara crossing toward a crate.

"Good luck."

She glances at him and nods, "You too..." She turns her face from his. Athrun climbs into the Aegis.

The transport continues to fire at the Grasper and it returns fire. The Grasper is hit on the wing and the return fire damages the transport. Amara slams against the wall and uses some netting on the wall to catch herself.

"Lt. Valorous? I need you back up here!" She nods and taking the pack with her she drops it into the passenger section and runs up.

As the door opens he glances at her, "We overlooked this because it's our territory." She sits down. "We won't be able to stand this for much longer." He nods and opens the radio, "Lt. Zala. We'll have to purge you after dropping in altitude."

Athrun closes his visor, "What about you two?"

The pilot smiles, "We'll escape afterwards. Don't worry about it."

Athrun nods, "Understood."

The back hatch opens and the Aegis drops out and then activates. The pilot glances at her, "Ready? It'll be a bumpy ride." She nods.

Cagalli struggles to maintain control over the Grasper but it continues to drop. She manages to prevent it from smashing into the water and instead it skids across the surface of the water before coming to a halt just off the beach an island.

The transport continues its descent. "Brace for impact!"

Amara grips her control. The transport hits the water. The wings break off and transport flips. Everything blacks out.

Amara groans and her eyes fluttering open when she fells the coolness of the water coming up over her waist. She jerks up and glances over at the pilot. He laid slumped back. She undoes her belt and crosses to him, "Hey?" She shakes him.

He slumps over and she gasps realizing he was dead.

She wades back through the passenger area. She crosses to a window and looks out. She gasps; water surrounded the plane on all sides. She could hear the plane warping from the outside pressure. She crosses over and picks up the pack and pulls it on. She approaches the door leading to the cargo hold. She takes a few deep breaths and presses the release button the door and stands to the side.

A wave of water rushes in. She is pulled along with it. As the last of the passenger area fills with water. She takes a deep breath and kicks through the door and swims to the already open cargo bay door. She swims through. The surface of the water seemed far off. She pulls a cord on the pack an inflatable boat breaks free and pulls her up. She breaks through and takes a huge breath. She glances around. All she could see was the open water for miles in all directions. Using the last of her strength she pulls herself into the boat and lays back exhausted. She stares up at the blue sky for what seemed like hours before sitting up and pulling at her hair and forehead. She pulls away at some latex and the raven hair, a wig, comes off. She shakes her hair free. _What now_? She digs through the pack and smiles when she locates a compact radio. She rubs at her eyes, her eyesight had started to become blurry and her eye burned. She removes the dark contacts and tosses them aside as well; before turning her attention back to the radio. She turns it on and adjusts the frequencies. She places the earpiece on.

"Can someone, anyone hear me?"

Static.

"Is anyone reading this? My plane is down, I need rescue."

Static.

Elsewhere, Cagalli looks up from the cockpit of the downed Grasper and then gasps,

"I'm alive."

She glances around and sighs when she sees the island. She pulls the keyboard, "This is Cagalli? Archangel, come in."

Static.

"Archangel?"

Static.

She sighs and then popping the cockpit she leaps out with her pack. A wave hits and she is knocked against the Grasper and her pack swept out. She reaches toward it and then sighs.

"Crap..."

She swims then wades to shore. She walks along the beach and after a few minutes she passes through the jungle and emerges through the other side.

She lays her hand against a tree.

"It's a small island. Is it deserted?"

She glances around and then gasps when she sees the grey Aegis sitting just along the shore. She spots Athrun walking away from it. _A ZAFT soldier_. She pulls her gun. Athrun hearing something turns and gasps. Cagalli glares at him and fires. Athrun barely dodges and is hit on the arm but runs for cover. He drops his own pack.

Cagalli skids down the side of the slope, "Don't move!"

Athrun finds cover behind a large rock and glares angrily at his fallen back and the gun inside. He furrows his brow and glares toward Cagalli who approached slowly her gun ready.

The Archangel zooms across the water. Murrue glances aside.

"Where did you lose her? Is the radio working?"

Miriallia shakes her head, "It's not working there's no reply."

Jackie adds, "Even the radar is receiving too much interference. We only managed to trace her to the place she left the battlefield."

Everyone was quiet until Natarle looks up, "Can we confirm her MIA?"

Sai glances over, "What is that?"

Jackie glances over and whispers, "Missing in Action. It's when you're missing during combat. Well even if it's not confirmed it means basically that the person is dead."

Miriallia and Sai glance at one another and gasp.

Murrue furrows her brow, "That decision would be too rash Lt. Badgiruel. It doesn't have to mean that she got shot down. How much longer until sunset?"

Miriallia glances down, "About 1 hour."

Natarle looks up, "Are you seriously thinking of conducting a search? And here in ZAFT territory?"

Murrue ignores her, "It's probably difficult searching by air. After the basic supply and maintenance have been completed, we'll just have to use the Strike for an underwater search."

Natarle can't believe what she was hearing, "But... Captain!"

Murrue glances over at her, "Whether it's reports or records do as you wish! But I can't leave her alone... that girl."

Rena wrapped in a parachute takes a bite from the rations from the pack. She glances at her watch and glances over at the setting sun. It would be night soon. She glances off in the far horizon at an oncoming squall. She furrows her brow and glances over at the static and white noise coming from the radio.

"Caga... ca... ou... read..."

Her eyes widen and she crawls over and grabs the earpiece, "Hello! It's me! Can you hear me! Hello?"

Static.

"Please!!"

Static.

Rena slumps down, "It's hopeless. I'll freeze to death out here."

Static, "I read... ou. Signal location."

Rena gasps and then glances around the raft for a flare gun. She picks it up and fires it into the air.

Mu scans the area, "Cagalli? Captain I think I may have found her."

Murrue sighs, "Thank god."

He sees the bright flare and smiles, "I'm going down."

She nods, "Roger."

Rena spots the oncoming fighter and furrows her brow. _It's another one of those... it's the Earth Alliance... but here?_ The Sky Grasper nears the raft and passes over once. Rena shields her face from the wind.

Mu tilts his head, "Wait a second. Unknown person in a raft. It's not Cagalli."

Murrue gasps.

He glances back at the raft, "How should I proceed?"

Murrue stares at Mu for a moment on the monitor, "We can't leave that survivor out there. Is it a ZAFT pilot?"

Mu shakes his head and smiles, "Not sure. Probably but it's a girl. Should I pick her up?"

Natarle gasps.

Murrue nods, "If you can proceed with caution."

He nods, "I will."

Cagalli walks slowly toward where Athrun had run off. He watches her from around the corner of the boulder grasping the wound on his arm. _A soldier of the Earth Military? Could it be that pilot from a little while ago?_ Cagalli inches toward him. Her heart was racing her breath was shallow. She notices his pack on the ground along with his gun and side steps toward it. Athrun gasps. Both were nervous and scared. Athrun slides down to a crouching position. He pulls his knife from his boot and holds it ready for an attack. She watches the area where he hid her eyes wide. She glances down at the gun and then kicks it aside. Athrun takes this chance to make his move. He leaps up the side of the boulder and up an embankment. Cagalli fires at him but misses as he moves with such swiftness. He flips up onto the embankment out of her sight. Cagalli drops her used clips and reaches for another. She scans the area for him. Taking a chance she rushes toward his gun and picks it up. Athrun rises from behind her and leaps down on her. Cagalli swings raising the gun at him but he kicks it out of her hand. She tries to step back and aim her gun down at him but he grabs her wrist and flips her over. Cagalli flies over with a yell and slams to the ground on her back. Athrun rushes over and sits over her pressing her to the ground with one arm and raising his knife up to stab her. Cagalli's eyes were wide. She closes them and turns her head screaming. Athrun freezes for a second. Cagalli shivered under him in fear.

He gasps and his expression softens to one of surprise, "A girl?"

Cagalli opens her eyes one by one and glances at him. She was breathing heavily and sobbing a bit. He stares at her.

She glares at him, "That's enough already!"

He releases her and lowers the knife beginning to rise.

Athrun removes the clip from Cagalli's gun and tosses it into the water. He tosses the gun in the opposite direction. Cagalli lay tied up on the ground.

He crosses to a pack, "Are you really an earth military soldier?"

She glances at him. He crouches down and unzips it and unzips his flight suit.

He glances at her, "It doesn't look like you have an ID tag."

He pulls his injured arm free. He smiles to himself, "I've never heard a scream like that in war."

Cagalli blushes and gasps, "Well excuse me."

He digs around in the pack, "So you were the one that shot our transport down." He places a bandage over the cut on his arm and glances off. "So... there's a fighter, just across the ocean."

Cagalli glares at him, "You people were the ones that shot me down!"

He glances at her, "So where's your regiment? Why were you flying solo around here?"

Cagalli yells, "I'm not a soldier, I don't have a regiment or anything like that! You think I wanted to come here?" She tries to get up but ends up rolling over onto her face.

Athrun just watches her and doesn't move. He rises and puts his arm back into his suit. Cagalli struggles on the ground. He turns to grab the pack. Cagalli looks up at him,

"You... were you one of those soldiers that attacked Heliopolis? I was there."

Athrun turns to stare at her.

"I was on Heliopolis when you destroyed it."

The Grasper comes over again but this time it proceeded at a slower pace and then came to a stop next to the raft. The hatch opens and Mu pulls off his helmet and leans over, "Hey…? Are you hurt?"

Rena stares at him, "Who are you?"

He shrugs, "I'd like to say your knight in shining armor."

She raises an eyebrow, "You're an OMNI pilot."

He frowns, "I know and by the look of your uniform, you're with ZAFT and…" He tilts his head, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Rena glances aside, "I don't think so…"

Mu sighs, "Hmm, ok… well, since you're stuck and I came across you I can't just leave you out here to die. So give me your hand and I'll pull you in."

She rises on the raft but the oncoming squall causes waves to crash against it. She falls forward catching herself in the raft.

He furrows his brow, "Are you ok?"

She nods, "I think so. The storm isn't going to make this easy."

He nods, "Ok let's try it again. Now give me your hand."

She shakes her head, "I can't; I'll fall in."

He sighs, "Look do you want to be rescued or what?"

She looks up at him and glares.

His eyes widen, "Whoa. Sorry. What's your name?"

She looks up at him, "Rena."

He nods, "Ok Rena come on."

She nods and rises. She steadies herself and reaches for his hand. He grasps her wrist. His grip was strong.

"Ok, hold on." He moves to pull her up but another wave crash knocks the raft forward. Rena jerks underneath the Grasper. His arm twists.

"Ow!" He lets go. She swings forward and plunges into the cold water.

He gasps, "Crap! Rena!"

He looks over the other side of the Grasper. Rena pops out of the water, gasping for air. She swims over.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

He smiles, "Sorry."

She glares at him.

"Hey, give me a break. I can't control nature. Should we try this again? I bet that the water's pretty cold."

She stares at him with apprehension but then nods. Mu smiles and rises and leans over. Rena grabs onto the side of the Grasper and Mu manages to grasp her arm. He pulls her up and then placing his other arm under her armpit his pulls her against him. She wraps her arms around him her teeth chattering, "Thank you."

He nods. "Climb into the back seat."

Rena climbs over his seat and then plops back onto the seat and sighs. Mu replaces his helmet, "Captain, I've retrieved the girl. I'll be heading in."

"Roger."

He glance back at her, "We'll get you some warm..."

Rena was already asleep.


	28. Enemy Within

File 27 – Enemy Within

The Grasper comes in for a landing aboard the Archangel.

Kira glances aside from inside the Strike as he prepared for launch.

Murrue's voice, "A distress signal is probably being transmitted, but most likely it won't even help when the radio signals are this bad."

Kira watches the Grasper as it is brought in. The medical staff crosses over. Kira furrows his brow. Mu leaps out and crosses to the medical team, he motions to the Grasper. Kira reaches up to activate some switches.

"There are quite a few deserted islands in the approximate area. She might be on one of those."

"Ok."

Murrue stares at him from the monitor, "I'm sorry because you must be tired... but I'm counting on you, Kira."

The systems turn on. Kira shakes his head, "No it's ok... I'm fine. I want to go out."

Kisaka stood silently in the hallway his arms crossed.

Murrue nods, "Even if you can't find any clues, be sure to return in no more than 2 hours. We'll think of another solution then."

Kira doesn't answer but stares forward. The Strike launches and plunges into the water.

An hour or so later. Mu sits near the Grasper his arms behind his head. Kojiro and the crew worked on repairs. He sighs.

Rena jerks awake in the infirmary with a gasp. "Where?!"

The doctor crosses his hands up, "Whoa, whoa... calm down. You're ok."

She stares at him, "Where am I?" She places a hand to her forehead, "I was rescued and then…."

He sits down next to the bed. "You're safe." He gives her a reassuring smile, "You don't have any life threatening injuries so that's a plus."

She tilts her head, "What ship is this?"

He nods, "It's called the Archangel."

Rena's eyes widen, "Archangel? The ship from Heliopolis?"

The doctor stares at her, "Yes..." He rises, "You should rest..."

Rena pulls her covers off and climbs from the bed, "But my cousin Isamu? Is he aboard?"

The doctor turns, "Cousin? Isamu?"

She tilts her head, "He's a pilot for OMNI. He was aboard this ship. The Archangel... Isamu Kisaragi?"

The doctor shakes his head, "Um…. You should talk with our captain."

At the Carpentaria base, Nicol stood near a window overlooking the ocean. Dearka sat on a couch behind him flipping through a magazine. The door to the room opens and Yzak enters a smug look on his face.

Nicol steps toward him, "Yzak? Any news about Athrun's whereabouts?"

Yzak cuts him off, "My fellow members of the Zala soldiers. I will relay to you the first mission of this glorious squad."

Nicol crosses closer. Dearka glances over at him from the couch.

Yzak continues, "That's something more important than anything else." He glances at Nicol, "The search for our leader."

Dearka starts to laugh. Nicol glances at him.

Yzak shrugs, "Well you can't do anything about having a transport shot down but it looks like HQ is busy with a lot of other things so they say we should find our leader on our own."

Dearka glances forward, "Well, well this is a quite away to start."

Yzak sighs, "even so the sun has already started to set so we'll have to start tomorrow."

Nicol clenches his fist, "No way!"

Yzak and Dearka glances at him.

"He's in the Aegis..." Dearka glances at him, "Even if he was shot down it wouldn't be something to worry about." He glances at his magazine, "It's not like he's falling into the atmosphere."

Yzak smirks at Nicol, "That's how it is, get a good night's sleep in your rooms tonight. They say our main ship will be ready tomorrow so we'll have to do it afterwards." Nicol glances downward and then turns to face the window again.

Rena tilts her head, "Why can't she meet with me now?"

The doctor sighs, "She's busy and until she can you'll have to remain in this room." He motions to an armed soldier at the door.

Rena gasps, "Am I a prisoner?"

The doctor stares at her, "I'm sure you understand the situation. As a military ship, even though you're just a young girl, certain protocols must be followed."

Rena furrows her brow, "So I am a prisoner."

He sighs, "To me you're a just a patient. You must be exhausted, you should rest and when you awaken I'm sure the captain will be ready to see you."

Rena glances aside, "I can't sleep, not now."

He crosses to a cabinet, "Well I'll give you something to help you sleep." He pulls out some pills, "It's just a mild sedative."

He notices her untrusting look and smiles, "It's your choice." He places the bottle on the desk. "I'll leave it right here."

Rena notices some other meds and syringes in the cabinet.

"You know if you'd like you can shower up, get comfortable. The shower is through there. There's a change of clothes in here." He opens a small cabinet.

"Can I be alone?"

He nods, "Of course. But there will be a guard posted outside the door."

She nods, "I understand."

He crosses to the door and leaves.

The sun completely descends behind the horizon. Athrun sits inside the Aegis trying to transmit through the radio to no avail. Dark clouds sweep in and he glances up at them.

"A squall?"

Cagalli tries to crawl up toward the Aegis but loses her ground and rolls down the hill and lands in a large crevice filling up with water. She turns over and sighs. Rain begins to fall. She tries to get up, "Crap!"

The rope on her wrists is caught up in a rock. She sighs. A wave of water rushes over her as the crevice fills up higher. She gasps and coughs as she tries to keep her head above.

The Aegis fires a transmitter into the water.

Cagalli forces her head up taking a deep breath. The ground shakes a bit and the rain stops falling onto her. She looks up to find the shield of the Aegis being held over her.

"Hey you?" Athrun crosses to the side, "What are you doing?"

She glares at him, "Can't you tell by looking?"

He places a hand at his side.

She stares at him, "I'm stuck."

He chuckles to himself.

Rena stands underneath a hot stream of water. An empty glass and the open bottle of sedatives lay on the desk.

The guard enters the room and glances toward the door. He furrows his brow.

Rena emerges, wrapped in a towel, drying her hair with a towel. She gasps and steps back into the other room.

"I apologize but I was ordered to come in and check up on you, periodically."

Rena glances aside, "You could give some warning next time." She reaches out, "Can you hand me the pile of clothes on the bed?"

He grabs the clothes and cautiously hands them through the open door. He steps back. Moments later Rena emerges. She stares over at the soldier and crosses to the bunk.

"Well there's nothing much going on in here. Thank you for checking up on me." She smiles slightly at him.

The soldier glances at her. He was surprised by how pretty she was. _This girl, is she really a ZAFT soldier? This isn't like when we had that other girl aboard._

Rena rises, "Is there something wrong?"

He gasps, "No…"

She glances aside, "When will I be able to meet with the captain?"

He raises his eyebrows, "I... actually I don't know anything further than my orders."

She plops onto the bed, "This is such a mess. I wonder if Isamu even knows I'm here." She looks up at him, "Do you know Isamu Kisaragi?"

The soldier shakes his head, "I can't say."

She glances aside, "Do you know Kira Yamato?"

The soldier doesn't answer.

"Do you know anything?"

"I'm sorry but I can't continue to speak with you. The doctor asked that I check up on you to make sure you get some rest. So you should just lie down and do so. I'll be waiting outside." He turns to go.

Rena furrows her brow, "I'm sorry."

He turns, "For?"

With a swift movement she charges at the guard and hits him in the stomach and grabbing the first thing she can she knocks him across the head knocking him unconscious. She furrows her brow and crouches over him, "I'm so sorry, but I have to see Isamu and Kira. I can't wait for your captain to make up his mind."

Rena emerges from the room and glances down both sides of the hall. She slips out of the dark room and sets the door lock before heading down the hall. She avoids the passing crew by pressing against the side walls. She wanders down corridor after corridor until she passes through the doorway to the hangar.

Kojiro and the crew were working down below on the Grasper. She grasps the railing and watches them. She scans the huge hanger and gasps when she sees the cold and silent Tempest. She walked toward it as if it drew her toward it.

"It's this damaged. Isamu?"

She could feel the fear building in her heart. She crosses slowly and peers into the cockpit. She slides into the seat. The cockpit seals.

Kojiro glances over at the Tempest.

"What is it?" Mu crosses.

Kojiro glances over, "Huh? Nothing. Ghosts maybe?" He shrugs.

Mu glances at the Tempest, "Ghosts? Have you been able to get the OS reinstalled?"

Kojiro crosses his arms, "What do I look like? We barely had any spare time to reattach the legs."

Mu nods. "Sabine?"

She glances over, "Isamu was working on that. I have no idea."

Mu shrugs and sighs.

Kojiro stares at him, "So what's up with that girl you rescued??"

Mu shrugs, "She's being held in the infirmary I guess."

Sabine tilts her head, "Is she really a ZAFT soldier?"

Mu glances over, "She had the uniform on but if you ask me she didn't seem like one."

Kojiro nods, "I heard that she was quite a looker."

Mu shrugs, "Yeah..."

Sabine rolls her eyes, "I heard she was underage you pervs."

Both Kojiro and Mu laugh. Mu shrugs, "It's only an observation."

Sabine shakes her head.

Rena stares at the blank monitors for what seemed like forever. The inside of the Gundam was dead. She had already tried to activate the suit but nothing happened. She reaches forward, "The OS has been removed, but why?" She glances aside, "Isamu, what are you thinking…." Her eyelids were getting heavier by the second.

"_Rena wait!" _

_A younger Isamu runs after a younger Rena. Both were laughing. He catches her and they fall into a pile of leaves laughing. _

"_You two are going to get into trouble!" Lukas Marlis crosses toward them and laughs when he sees them with leaves all over. _

"_You should act a bit more civilized Verena and you Isamu should set a good example." They both stand when an older gentleman crosses behind Lukas. _

_Isamu rises, "I'm sorry Grandfather." _

_The man nods, "Take your cousin in and get cleaned up for dinner." _

_Isamu nods, "Yes sir." He takes Rena's hand in his and gives her a smile. Inside the bedroom the two laugh in a sea of feathers. Isamu laughs as he falls back._

Cagalli crouches down at the cave entrance wrapped in a blanket. Athrun lay on his side drifting to sleep.

She sighs and glances over at him, "He sleeps letting the enemy roam free."

The fire crackled. She stares at the Aegis and furrows her brow. She glances over at Athrun.

Flash. _Cagalli stares at him from across the cave, "What if I try to take the gun from you." _

_Athrun stares up at her, "I wouldn't try because then I would have to kill you." _Back.

Her eyes fall to the gun at his hip. She crosses slowly. Her heart was racing. Her breath was shallow. She reaches down slowly. The fire cracks and pops. Athrun's eyes open. Cagalli grabs the gun and tosses the blanket over him. In just her underwear and a tank top she stood across from him. Athrun stood his knife drawn.

Cagalli had tears in her eyes, "I had to! A lot of people are going to die from that machine!"

Athrun glares at her, "Then shoot. I'm the one who's going to be piloting it. I'm a ZAFT pilot and I can't let you tamper with that unit. If you must... I will kill you." He prepares to charge.

Cagalli fought to hold back her tears. She remember Waltfeld's words. _As long as you are the pilot of that suit you are my enemy_. She swings her arm, "Crap!"

Athrun gasps and leaps at her but she tosses the gun aside. He tackles her and covers her just as the gun goes off. He pulls back and looks down at her, "Who tosses a gun with a bullet in the chamber!"

She stared up at him, "I'm sorry..."

He sighs and pulls back, "Damn... what the hell are you?" He sits down next to her.

She sits up, "Well I..." She notices a cut at his side, "What is that from?"

He rises, "It isn't something huge." He crosses to the other side and then reaches for his pack.

Cagalli gasps, "You should have it checked."

He shakes his head, "Don't worry about it."

She shakes her head and rises, "No." She reaches for the pack and pulls it, "I'll do it for you."

He jerks at the pack, "No I can do it myself."

She jerks it, "No let me!"

He jerks, "It's ok!"

She jerks at it holding it against her chest, "Forget it let me do it!" She looks downward tears welling in her eyes, "If it's like this then I'll keep being indebted to you. Let me pay you back a little."

Athrun gasps and stares at her then glancing downward he glances away, "Before that you should put some clothes on first." His cheeks were slightly red.

Cagalli gasps and falls to her knees in embarrassment.

Athrun stares off out of the cave as Cagalli wrapped his side. Athrun smiles slightly.

She glances up at him, "What is it."

He lowers his arm after she finishes, "You remind me a lot of a friend of mine."

She stares at him. He stares off again embarrassed again.

"Is he on Plant?"

Athrun glances over, "Yeah... _she_ _is_, but I never had the chance to tell her good-bye."

She gasps, "A girlfriend?"

Athrun glances at her and shakes his head, "No... well... she's very important to me and I never had the chance to talk with her before my unit left. We had a fight before...." He pauses, "She's a pretty strong person." He smiles at Cagalli.

She smiles back.

Security guards rush around throughout the ship. "She's taken some sedatives so she couldn't have gone far."

Kira exits his room, heading toward the hanger. He watches as a pair rush past. "What's going on? What's happening?"

A soldier glances over, "We have an unknown person wandering the ship. She's a high risk and she took out her guard in the infirmary before escaping."

Kira gasps, "How did she get aboard?"

The soldier sighs, "Well actually Major Flaga rescued her sometime before sunset. She was being detained in the infirmary because she's possibly ZAFT."

Kira furrows his brow, "ZAFT? I should get to the Strike!" He races down the hall.

Rena jerks awake from the sound of the soldiers and techs yelling. She places a hand to her head. _That sedative really knocked me out_.

"Where am I?"

She glances around the Tempest and then sighs. She had forgotten about climbing inside and prepares to open the hatch until she heard footsteps and voices on the catwalk outside. She pauses and strains to hear them but the voices were muffled.

Kira heads toward the Strike, "I'm fine! I got plenty of rest just like you ordered!"

Mu dragged him away from the Strike, "How much is enough? Even if you had a rest you laid down maybe an hour after washing up."

Mu releases Kira's arm, "You even disregarded the allotted time the captain gave you."

Kira clenches his fists, "But..."

He glances at the Strike and remembers how Cagalli comforted him the other day.

Mu sighs, "In about 5 hours it'll be daylight. I'll go out then, so..." He places a hand on his shoulder and grips and jerks Kira. He was glancing off, "I'm pathetic too..."

Kira stares at him, "Major?"

Mu glances at him, "There's no point in saying this since I let her get shot down, but... don't try to carry everything by yourself."

Rena quietly tries to open the hatch but it pops open and she tumbles out. She lets out a little scream as she falls.

Mu turns as does Kira. "What the!"

Rena climbs to her feet. "Ow..."

Mu gasps, "You! What are you doing in there?"

Kira's eyes widen and he gasps. He could hardly believe his eyes.

Soldiers point up, "It's her, and she's trying to steal the Tempest. Don't move!" They point guns at her.

Rena glances over the edge of the railing and gasps, "Steal the Tempest? What? No... I just...."

Mu crosses and grabs her arm, "What are you doing? You shouldn't have left that infirmary. You're in deeper trouble now because of it."

She stares at him. "I only wanted to find Isamu. I'm sorry I couldn't wait."

He gasps, "Isamu?" Mu stares at her, "Wait a second… oh my god… you're…"

"Ren?"

She furrows her brow and glances from him and at Kira. Her heart skips a beat, "Kira?"

He stared at her in shock.

Two soldiers rush forward and grab her by the arms. "Excuse us please Major. She's a member of ZAFT and must be detained immediately."

Mu's eyes widen as he is pushed aside. They pull her along.

Rena jerks, "Stop it! I'm not a really member of ZAFT. Please let me explain. I'm an Orb citizen; it's all a misunderstanding; if you let me explain."

Kira clenches his fists and then reaches out, "Let her go!"

He knocks the soldiers aside and collides against her and pulls her into his arms, "She's telling the truth... she's isn't with ZAFT, I know it!" He holds her tightly, "Ren…"

Rena wraps her arms under his and buries her face against his shoulder. She holds onto him tightly, "Kira... oh Kira. I was so scared. I thought I would never see you again. Kira…"

The soldiers draw back and watch in complete confusion and shock, "What's going on?"

Some other soldiers approach, "Please Lt. Yamato, release the girl, she's a ZAFT spy and needs to be apprehended."

Kira pulls her behind him and is about to deck the guy but Mu steps between them.

"Hold it! Everyone, just hold it! We'll clear everything up." He glances over at Rena, "Rena?"

She glances at Mu and nods.

"We need to clear everything up. You should just go with them. You have to understand why right?"

She furrows her brow and takes a step back.

Mu holds his hand out, "Fine. I'll take you myself, ok? You trust me don't you?"

She furrows her brow and steps out from behind Kira. She takes his hand. The soldiers step around and block Kira.

"Ren..."

She stares at Kira and smiles, "It's ok, I can trust him can't I?" She glances at Mu.

Mu smiles and nods. Kira is about to speak when Flay rushes into the hanger, "Kira!"

Rena glances over. _That girl? Flay, right? She's here too?_

Flay pauses at seeing the commotion and then rushes at him, "Kira! Are you ok? When you didn't come back to bed I was so worried."

Rena's eyes widen in pure shock.

Kira gasps and glances over at Rena. She glances at Kira a hurt and confused look on her face. Kira opened his mouth but no words escaped his lips.

Mu places a hand on her shoulder, "Let's go Rena."

She stares at Kira. _He's with her. Athrun was right._ She furrows her brow, her heart breaking. She averts her gaze from Kira's to hide the tears that filled her eyes.

Mu turns her and leads her out, "Everything will be cleared up. Let's go." The soldiers follow behind.

Flay seemed oblivious to the situation and watches as Rena was taken out, "Kira?" She gasps, "Was that the ZAFT pilot? Are you ok? It's a girl?"

Kira glances at her but Mu interjects as he walks back through, "We should all get some more rest before day break." He places a hand on Kira's shoulder, "Kira."

Flay nods, "He's right you need your rest."

Kira nods.

Nicol wakes up from bed and crosses to his window. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon. He turns and rushes off to get quickly dressed.

Murrue walks down the hallway with Mu, "So it's definitely Verena Irmgard-Marlis?"

He runs a hand through his hair, "The tags say otherwise but I recognize her. It's definitely her and she's confirmed it."

She glances at him, "I'd forgotten about that we found her, I should have gone straight to the infirmary last night." She sighs, "But I was preoccupied with finding Cagalli. So she was found in the hanger bay last night correct?"

Mu nods, "Yeah and I do think you should make time to meet with her."

He pulls out some ID tags, "There's a lot we need to find out. This Amara Valorous alias..."

Murrue turns, "What? May I see that?" She looks at the ID tags and sighs, "It's not a very secretive alias."

Mu tilts his head.

"Valorous is the noble family that Verena is heir to. As I recall her full name is Verena Amara Irmgard-Marlis Valorous or something to that effect. Mu please arrange for Miss Irmgard-Marlis to be brought to my office along with Lt. Badgiruel."

He nods, "Kira and I are planning to head out again to look for Cagalli."

Murrue nods, "That's right. I'll make other arrangements."

Kira sits on his bed fully dressed in his uniform. He stares off forward. Torii flies around and then lands on his shoulder. He glances over and then rises. He heads out.

Kojiro stood near the Tempest with some techs.

They sigh, "It's a good then this thing has no OS or she could have taken it."

Kojiro sighs.

Sabine stood nearby with her arms crossed.

Rena sits on the floor of a cell her knees pulled up to her chest her arms wrapped around them. A tray of food lay untouched on the floor next to the bars. She stares forward in complete desolation. The moment Flay entered the hangar replayed over and over in her mind. She looks up when she hears footsteps approaching.

"Who's there? Kira?"

The man walking toward her wasn't Kira.

She furrows her brow, "Isamu?"

He pauses in the shadows, "It wasn't funny what you did."

She rises, "Who are you?"

The man steps into the light. It was the guard from before.

She gasps, "You, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done what I did but I just wanted to find my cousin."

He crosses and unlocks the cell. She gasps. The cell opens and he holds his hand out. "Captain Ramius will see you now."

She reluctantly exits the cell. "Oh..."

He leads her into an elevator. She stares forward.

He kept glancing at her, "So you're a coordinator like Isamu too huh?"

She glances at him, "Yes."

He nods, "Figures." The door opens, "This way." He exits.

She raises an eyebrow but follows him. They head along the quiet hallway. "Where are we going?"

He glances over at her and smiles, "To see Captain Ramius."

Rena tilts her head. She glances over her shoulder but continues to follow him.

Kira wanders the hallways, passing back and forth in front of a doorway. He sighs and then enters crossing down the corridor leading to the brig. He notices the cell door open and pauses in front of the empty cell. He furrows his brow.

Rena stands in front of a closed hatch, "Through here?"

He nods, "You seem so nervous; don't be."

She glances over at him, "It seems like a strange place to meet the captain."

He tilts his head, "Our Captain isn't conventional. Come on, let's go." He leans over pressing the button. The hatch led to the open deck.

A cold wind whipped through the door and across the deck. Rena stares out a bit apprehensive. The man reaches behind his back, his hand resting on a gun tucked in his waistband. She prepares to exit.


	29. Reunion

File 28 - Reunion

Waves crash against the side of the Archangel. Rena steps out onto cold deck. She glances around and furrows her brow, confused.

She turns back at the guard, "Are you sure this is right?"

She moves back toward the entrance but he shoves her back. She falls back, landing in a sitting position. He steps out. She stares up at him.

"What… what's happening?"

Her hair whipped around her face. Water splashed against the side of the unmoving ship. She glances around. There was nothing and no one.

He pulls the gun out. "Get up."

She stares up at him and the gun, "I don't understand. What are you doing?"

He smirks, "Get... up!"

She furrows her brow, "Why are you doing this? You won't get away with it."

He smirks, "A ZAFT spy attempting to escape? I think it's believable."

Rena shakes her head, "I'm not a ZAFT spy. You don't want to do this. Please let's just go back inside." She rises to her feet and moves toward the door.

He fires into the air and aims it at her, "Don't move!"

Rena freezes, her hands over her ears.  
"That little stunt you pulled back in the infirmary wasn't funny. I got in a lot of trouble for that."

Rena steps back, "I'm sorry. I'll explain everything to them. It was my fault…"

He fires again. "Shut up! They don't care and I was made to look like the fool!"

Mu walks along the hallway. He pauses when he hears the gunshot.

"So coordinators bleed."

Blood drops down from a cut where the bullet had grazed her cheek. She stares at him, "I don't know what you want from me."

He smirks, "It don't want anything from you. You think you're so special because, you're a coordinator." He tilts his head, "Aren't you at least going to try and do some fancy foot work and get the gun from me?"

"I don't know what you're saying. I just want to go back inside.

She shakes her head, "I… please…"

He mocks her, "Please? Why should I? I'll tell you why I won't. That little stunt in the infirmary? That'll be in my records. Unable to handle a teenage ZAFT prisoner. Allowing her to escape. Do you know where we're heading? I had a flawless record until that. I'll be demoted or worse."

Rena shakes her head, "But you didn't do anything wrong. This, what you're doing now is much worse."

He crosses toward her, "Shut up!" He swings the butt of the gun at her. Rena holds her arms up but is knocked aside.

She falls against the railing of the deck. She swings her arm back and ends up elbowing him in the face.

He backhands her, "You bitch!" He steps back and wipes his bloody mouth.

She tries to get up and run but he grabs her by the back of the hair and yanks her toward him, she screams. He raises the gun. Rena stares up at him.

He smiles at her, "It's a shame. You're such a pretty girl." He moves hair out of her face and places the gun at her temple. "Oh, well."

She closes her eyes just as the gun goes off. She drops to the ground, placing her hands over her head. She hears him struggling and glances up.

Mu wrestles with the guard and manages to take the gun from him. He decks him in the face and holds the gun on him, "Just move again and you'll regret it."

Some soldiers run onto deck, "Major!"

Mu motions to the soldier, "Take this bastard away." They cross and hold him.

He struggles, "She's a ZAFT spy. She'll kill us. We have to kill them before they kill us. All Coordinators, they must be purged to create a pure world!!"

Rena watches him in wide-eyed shock. She doesn't notice Mu extending his hand to her.

"Hey?" He crouches in front of her, "Are you ok young lady?"

She stares over at him and nods.

"You're not hurt anywhere?"

He helps her up to her feet and notices the scratch. He tilts her face up to his, "Oh, we'll have that looked at. I don't think it'll leave a scar. Let's get that pretty face of yours cleaned up ok?"

As much as his words reassured her, Rena could still feel herself trembling. She wasn't sure whether it was the chill in the ocean air or his hateful words but she couldn't stop herself from shaking.

"I won't let anyone else hurt you, I promise."

She gasps and looks up at him. Mu's smile was warm and reassuring.

"Trust me ok?"

The guard yells, "You're all fools! Don't fall for her tricks!"

He breaks free. He grabs a gun from the guards and aims it at Mu and Rena. Mu shields her. Several shots go off. Rena grips onto Mu, her face in his chest. He held her tightly.

"It's ok… it's fine."

She shudders in his arms.

He leads her toward the door and nods at the guards standing nearby, "Tell Capt. Ramius to meet us in the infirmary."

Kira sits inside the Strike, "I'm going out. Tell Major Flaga I'll contact him."

Kojiro nods. "I think he said that something was going on with that girl."

Kira looks up, "What?"

"I wouldn't worry."

Kira glances toward Mu on his monitor. "Major."

Mu smiles, "She's with Captain Ramius. Let's find Cagalli first we'll talk more about what happened later."

Kira gasps, "Something happened? Is she ok?"

Mu glances aside, "I said not to worry. Major Flaga taking off!"

Kira furrows his brow and nods, "Kira Yamato ready."

"I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to come and see you. And that you've been through so much as a result."  
Rena sits on a infirmary bed. She furrows her brow, "I'm so sorry… I've caused all this trouble and that poor man… he…" Tears rolls down her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

Murrue tilts her head, "No, it's me who should apologize. This should never had happened. It was an oversight on my part. Besides, everything will be ok. He'll be fine. The wounds he received weren't life threatening."

Rena gasps, "He's alive? He'll be ok?"

Murrue nods, "Yes, although, he'll be detained in the brig for the remainder of our trip and has been court marshaled."

The doc dabs her cut with some alcohol. She winces. He places a small bandage over it, "This should be fine, no worries."

She nods, "Thank you."

Murrue glances at the doctor. He rises and exits.

Rena watches him go and glances over, "That man... who saved me."

Murrue tilts her head, "Oh... you mean Major Flaga?"

Rena tilts her head, "Major Flaga?"

Murrue nods, "The cocky blond?"

Rena smiles slightly, "Yes… I didn't get to thank him, he's already saved me twice."

Murrue smiles, "Well I'm sure he knows how you feel."

Rena nods, "I'm grateful to him."

Murrue tilts her head, "Verena? I hope you don't mind but I... was wondering how it was that you got all the way in the middle of the ocean. So far away from Orb… or is it true that you really are with ZAFT."

Rena looks up at her.

Athrun opens his eyes and glances at the dead fire. His radio beeps on his wrist and he flips it open. He leaps up and rushes out to the Aegis. He opens his radio. Nicol was coming through on the radio. Through the static he could barely make out his voice. He smiles, "Nicol?"

Nicol inside his helicopter smiles, "Athrun? What a relief? We're getting your location from the direction of your signal."

Cagalli crosses to the Aegis, "What is it?"

Athrun looks forward, "The radio's been recovered."

She nods.

He detects something, "From the ocean?"

Up in the sky grasper Mu catches the distress signal from the Grasper. He smiles, "It's the signal. I found her!"

The Strike pushes through the water.

Athrun stood in front of Cagalli, "People are coming for me soon. Aside from them something else is coming from the ocean. It's coming from the direction of your fighter."

Cagalli glances off.

Athrun motions to Aegis, "I have to hide this guy here."

She glances back at him, "Huh?"

He tilts his head, "If possible I wouldn't want to fight in place like this."

She gasps and then nods, "Yeah." She smiles and looks at him, "I'll go back to the place where my fighter is. I'll hide somewhere and check the situation."

Athrun nods, "I see."

She looks up at the Aegis and he stares at her. She glances at him, "Well then... bye..." She heads off.

He calls after her, "You! You're not an Earth soldier right?"

She pauses and turns, "No I'm not!"

He glances downward, "They're both not soldiers and... everyone's..." He thinks of Kira.

She tilts her head, "I'm Cagalli... you're?"

His eyes widen in slight shock. He nods, "Athrun!"

She smiles and then turns and rushes off. Athrun smiles and turns the opposite direction.

The Strike breaks out of the water nearby the fallen Grasper. Cagalli races along the rocks on the beach, "Strike! Kira!"

Murrue glances aside, "So we're not even sure where he is. I'm sorry." She glances over at Rena.

She sat staring off, "He must be on Plant."

Murrue gasps, "Do you really think?"

Rena glances at her, "He must have discovered I was there and left to find me. I haven't seen Isamu face to face in about two years. We always seem to pass by one another. I wonder if we'll every meet face to face again."

Murrue nods, "He's a very strong person. I'm sure he's fine where ever he is."

Rena nods. "What will happen to me now?"

Murrue tilts her head, "I…"

Rena glances downward, "Officially I am with ZAFT; I joined for bureaucratic reasons back at Plant and to escape I used an alias and altered my files."

Murrue furrows her brow, "Well based on what you've told me I don't think we can hold it against you. That is, if you've been truthful."

Rena furrows her brow. She had withheld the most pertinent and discriminating information on purpose. "Everything I've said is true but I would understand if you chose to hold me as a prisoner. Being a celebrity doesn't necessarily mean that I'm not a spy."

Murrue rises, "You and Isamu… you both are so similar."

Rena looks up.

Murrue smiles, "Don't worry… although I'm sure that I'll get an earful from my second in command I don't believe that you'd try to sabotage this ship. This war has us all in awkward situations."

Rena gasps.

Murrue smiles, "I'll make arrangements for you to have a room nearby the Heliopolis students."

Rena furrows her brow, "Students? There are others besides Kira and that Flay?"

Murrue nods, "Actually yes, quite a bit of the crew are students." She taps a finger to her lip, "Maybe it would be best to give you a private room though, the room that Isamu used is still unoccupied. I think his personal effects are still in there, you can stay in there if you'd like."

Rena smiles nods, "I would like that very much."

Sai stood leaning against the wall outside the infirmary. He had no idea why he had been chosen to escort the former ZAFT detainee to Isamu's old quarters.

"Really I'm fine."

He glances up as the door open.

The doctor sighs, "Ok but your escort will take you directly to the room ok? Please just get some rest in there. You've had a rough time."

Rena nods and steps out. Sai gasps his eyes wide.

She glances over at him and smiles hugely, "Sai Argyle?"

His mouth moved but nothing came out. She crosses to him and immediately embraces him in a friendly hug and then pulls back, "How have you been?"

He blinks a few times. "I..." He furrows his brow. "I've been better."

She nods, "Of course, you've been aboard during all the fighting with ZAFT." She furrows her brow, _wasn't he dating Flay?_ "It must have been difficult."

He stares at her, "Uh… yeah."

She tilts her head, "Can we go?" He looks up.

She shrugs, "I don't really like doctors and hospitals too much. And besides we can talk more when we're away from here."

He nods, "Sure. This way."

As they walked he kept glancing over at her. Although she smiled, there was a slight sadness in her eyes.

Rena glances around the room.

"It's cleaner than I thought it'd be." She slides her hand along the frame of the bed. She notices the mess of cables and wires hooked into a laptop, "I spoke too soon. What is all this?"

Sai glances at it, "I think he was working on repairing the OS for the Tempest."

She turns to face Sai and stares at his uniform, "So have are you a member of the Alliance now?"

He nods, "Well a group of us volunteered, before the descent. You know Miriallia, Tolle, Kuzzey, and Flay. There are a bunch of other students as well."

She nods. "I'm glad you were all able to endure and survive. I had no idea so many of you were aboard."

He stares at her.

She tilts her head, "What is it?"

He looks up at her. "Huh?"

She tilts her head, "That look in your eyes."

He looks downward. Sai tilts his head, "Of course then there's also Kira. Have you had a chance to see him?"

Rena nods, "Yes… but it was very brief. Flay showed up."

Sai furrows his brow, "Then you know…" He had such a sad look in his eyes. Sai turns, "I should get back to duty. If you need anything…"

Rena crosses and places a hand on his arm.

He stares at her.

She smiles sadly, "Sai... I…"

He stares at her.

She glances downward, "Everything will work out in the end… don't you think? We'll all be happy again?"

He tilts his head, "I hope so."

She furrows her brow hugs him. He holds her in his arms.

"This room is big enough for more than one so if you want... to come by anytime..." She looks up at him and smiles.

He blushes as he stares at her.

She takes a step back and glances aside, "I would like to see Miriallia and the other students again."

Sai smiles and nods, "Yeah... of course." She glances at him and smiles.

Kira walks down the hallway glancing downward in thought.

Flash. _Mu tilts his head, "You don't have to worry about Verena. It seems that Captain Ramius trusts her enough to keep her out of a cell. She's in Isamu's old room." Kira gasps and stares out of the Strike._ Back.

Kira stands outside Isamu's door.

"Hey Kira?"

He turns as if caught in the act. Tolle and Miriallia were walking down the hall. Tolle furrows his brow, "What's going on?"

Kira glances aside, "Nothing… I." He shrugs.

Miriallia and Tolle glance at one another. She nudges him in the side.

Tolle nods and glances at the door, "If you're looking for Verena she isn't in there. I just saw her out on the deck. We got to chatting. Did you know that her mom lives on Plant? She got rescued by one of the guys that stole the other suits and ended up there."

Kira shakes his head, "I… you talked with her?"

Miriallia nods, "Yeah. And she told us that she infiltrated ZAFT just to get back to Earth in hopes of finding you…"

Tolle glares over at Miriallia. She presses her lips shut.

Kira's eyes widen. He suddenly felt ill.

Tolle stares at him, "You know she's still a pretty cool girl… you should just go out and catch up."

Kira stares at him. Tolle tilts his head.

"She's on deck?"

Tolle nods. Kira takes a deep breath.

A few sea gulls caw overhead as Rena stands in the center of the deck looking up at the clouds moving by. She crosses to the railing and leans over. A slight mist of the sea blew up from the moving ship.

She furrows her brow. _Flay standing next to Kira replays again._ She lowers her head. _I shouldn't have come back. I can't believe Athrun was right. I'm such a fool to think he actually cared about me._

Kira stood at the closed entrance door. He silently worked through what to say to her.

Flash. _Kira holds Rena tightly against him in front of the Strike. "I was so scared."_ Back.

The words echoed in his mind. She was so happy to see him. So relieved. He sighs, _Will she ever understand? _He rests his forehead against the door and smiles. _It Ren. She's my best friend. I'll just explain. She'll understand._ He nods and presses the button and the door opens. He steps out.

The wind picks up outside. Rena hair is blown free from its loose bun. She shakes her head and lets the strong wind blow around her. She closes her eyes. Kira pauses at the entrance watching her. His heart was beating so fast. She was as beautiful as ever. He could watch her forever. The rest of the world could disappear and he wouldn't notice it.

A rumble of thunder in the distance.

Rena glances aside and spots him, "Kira?" She suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her chest.

He snaps out of his trance and glances aside, "Rena... hey."

She tilts her head and glances downward, "You must have heard about what happened. But you didn't have to come. I'm fine."

He tilts his head, "Yes and I'm sorry… you had to go through that."

Rena was staring off, "I didn't realize how much I missed the smell of salty air. It's refreshing. Why did I ever leave this behind? All it caused was pain and suffering." She stares off at the horizon. Not looking at him seemed to ease her pain.

He furrows his brow, "Rena? Please understand that I…"

She steps away from the railing struggling to stay composed, "I'm babbling on like usual. I'm sorry, I'm fine. I mean I've been through worse. We all have right?"

Kira gasps.

She avoid his gaze. She takes a breath and speaks quickly, "Why not get down it right? You're with Flay?"

He reaches over, "It... I..."

She looks straight at him and says nothing. Kira furrows his brow. She bites her lip and forces back the tears in her eyes. She takes a deep breath to stop from crying, "I wish I could say that it's ok. But my opinion doesn't really matter."

Kira was speechless.

Rena shakes her head, "I guess that's why I told myself to give up…"

Kira thinks back on the interview show.

Tears roll down her cheek. "But I…"

Kira clenches his fists.

She shakes her head, "I was a fool. What happened on Heliopolis was a mistake. It wasn't serious."

He gasps.

She glares at him, "At least it mustn't have been for you…"

Kira's mouth drops open. She moves to rush off.

"That's not true. Ren! Wait."

Rena pauses.

He turns to face her, "I… being with you… it was special. But then… this all happened and I'm sorry… I am."

Rena glances downward.

Kira furrows his brow, "Ren? Things… things have been so difficult… so very difficult for me…" His voice quivers, "Having to fight, to protect everyone. Flay, she's been there to comfort and care for me, when I needed it the most."

Rena turns.

He stares at her with tears in her eyes, "And I care for her too. You, you had Athrun right?"

Rena stares at him tears rolling down her cheeks. They stood in silence. She furrows her brow forcing herself to be serious.

"We were careless. We made a mistake."

Kira furrows his brow.

"And, while Athrun was with me, we were never together. He was just a friend to me."

Kira didn't know what to say. Memories of Heliopolis flashed through his mind, the touch of her body against his. The sensation of her lips on his. His heart was racing. A sheet of rain suddenly swept over them. Rena gasps. The rain begins to pour down hard. She and Kira rush back toward the doorway.

She pulls her wet hair back and ties it up, "That came out of nowhere. There wasn't a warning this time."

Kira smiles slightly. She shakes the water off her arms. Kira stood staring at her. She glances over at him. There were no words.

She glances down at her soaked clothes and rubs her arms for warmth.

Kira nods. "Athrun did ask me… he wanted me join the two of you."

She glances over at him.

Kira was glancing aside, "I had to make a choice. I had to stay here to protect…"

She furrows her brow fighting back the pain, "You don't have to explain… I…know… I've always known about the kind of person you are. To remain here and protect everyone is what I would have wanted." She glances aside, "I have to go and change." She heads past him and pauses before turning the corner, "Kira?"

He looks over at her.

She glances downward, "I…." She shakes her head and heads off.

Kira furrows his brow. He rushes around the corner, "Ren? Wait…"

She pauses.

He crosses toward her, "I…" He shakes his head, "Never mind. I don't deserve to know." He furrows his brow.

Rena stares at him, she could tell he was on the verge of tears. She glances downward. _I'm so selfish. He's been through so much pain and I'm only thinking of myself_. She crosses. He looks up just as she embraces him.

"Kira.... I want us to still be friends." The last part she kept to herself. _I love you so much_.

He wraps his arms around her, "I don't want you to hate me. I want to talk with you more. I want to know what you've been doing. I want to be near you."

She closes her eyes as she holds herself against him, "I want that too."

They sit side by side in the hall next to the open hatchway. Rain falls against the deck. Rena stares out at it as she fiddles with her a tress of her hair, "You saw that performance." She furrows her brow, "I'm sorry, you must have felt so awful."

Kira shakes his head, "No… that song was beautiful." He smiles at her, "I'm ok."

She smiles and nods, "I'm glad."

"How did you get involved with ZAFT?"

Rena furrows her brow, "I spent a lot time with Athrun's father."

Kira glances at her, "Athrun's father?"

She glances at him, "He and my mother were engaged to be married. I thought I was helping him, trying to bring an end to this war. But I was wrong. The fighting won't ever seem to end."

Kira nods.

She glances forward, "I've been so scared the whole time. Especially with you and Athrun… fighting. I don't want to lose either one of you."

Kira nods, "I know. I've been feeling the same way."

She glances at him and places her hand on his.

He glances at her, "Ren. I did want to go to you that one time. When I brought Lacus to Athrun but… with everyone on this ship… all my friends."

Rena stares at him, "And with Flay?"

Kira shakes his head, "Rena… this thing with Flay… it…"

She shakes her head, "Please don't explain… I told you." She smiles, "I know that you've always liked her."

He grips her hand, "No… I want you to know… it only happened recently just before we got on Earth. She was kind to me and cared for me when I needed it most."

Rena stares at him and says nothing.

He furrows his brow, "I still… I still care about you so much."

She tilts her head, "Kira…" She smiles, "Even though it's ended up this way we'll always care for one another. You'll always be so special to me."

He gasps, and without even a second thought, he leans over and kisses her. She reciprocates and the two kiss deeply.

She pulls back and turns away, "Kira."

He pulls back and leans back against the wall. "I'm sorry. We shouldn't."

She nods, "Who knows how long it would have lasted between us anyway. We're from two different worlds." She shrugs.

Kira glances over at her a shocked look on his face.

Rena sighs, "It was so spontaneous and unreasonable. And besides Flay cared for you when you needed it most. She'll continue to protect you and love you, like you need to be."

Kira glances over at Rena.

She was staring out at the rain.She glances over at him, "By the way, I heard that you've been going nonstop. Mu mentioned that you rarely get a good night's sleep. You shouldn't exhaust yourself."

Kira stares at her, "Mu?"

She nods, "He's become a good friend. He's rescued me twice so far. He calls himself my knight." She smiles. "He's such a nice person. He reminds me of Isamu..." Her smile fades. She shakes her head and rises to her feet, "I really should get going. I promised Sai I'd meet him for lunch later."

Kira nods, "Sai? You and he are hanging out?"

She smiles and nods, "Well not just Sai, although he's very funny."

"Oh…"

Rena turns to go but she pauses, "Kira... I..." She shakes her head, "I am glad you stayed here to protect this ship and these people." She smiles, "Even though things between us…" She shakes her head, "I'm just happy to have my dearest friend close to me again." She waves her hand, "I'll see you later?"

He nods.

She rushes off, furrowing her brow as she goes.

Rena enters her room and begins removing her clothes.

"So you're involved with all this too?"

She gasps and looks up to see Cagalli sitting on the bed.

Rena stares at her, shocked, "You? What are you doing here?"

Cagalli tilts her head, "It's a small world isn't it?"

Rena nods, "I guess so. This keeps getting more complicated."

Cagalli sighs.


	30. Tempest Reborn

File 29 – Tempest Reborn

Athrun sits in his room at Carpentaria. "She's gone?"

His father's face was on monitor, "Lenne was frantic when she discovered it but... it seems that she sneaked aboard the Vesalius. I have authorities looking for her but it seems like she isn't at Gibraltar either."

Athrun glances at the monitor, "She's probably heading back to Orb then."

Patrick nods.

Athrun looks up, "How is Aunt Aaren?"

Patrick shrugs, "She's been spending a great deal of time visiting with your fiancée as a matter of fact she's there now."

Athrun furrows his brow and glances aside. _Isamu must be there_.

Patrick tilts his head, "What's on your mind?"

Athrun glances over, "So you've spoken to Lenne recently? How is she?"

Patrick sighs. "She's still staying at the hospice. Looking after injured soldiers it seems. The engagement is permanently off."

Athrun nods, "I'm sorry."

Patrick sighs, "Enough about that nonsense. I hear that you're still pursuing that legged ship and the Strike."

He nods, "Yes sir. Cmdr. Creuset has placed me as the lead on this team."

Patrick nods, "As it should be. Good luck and if you do run across Verena please arrange to return her to us."

Athrun nods, "I will." The transmission ends. Athrun glances aside at the picture of him and Verena on his desk. His door buzzes. He turns, "Come in."

Nicol enters, "Athrun... how is your father?"

He rises, "Fine. Although Rena's run away from Plant."

Nicol gasps, "Runaway? When?"

Athrun rises, "Apparently when we left. She sneaked aboard the Vesalius." He gasps. "That female pilot..."

Nicol tilts his head, "Female pilot?"

Athrun tilts his head, "Remember that elite pilot aboard the Vesalius, the new recruit?"

Nicol thinks a bit, "Yes... barely but what about her."

Athrun clenches his fists, "That was her. It was Rena."

Nicol tilts his head, "Didn't that girl pilot your transport though?"

Athrun's eyes widen.

Nicol furrows his brow, "Then she's MIA."

Athrun glances at him. His heart was racing.

Nicol nods, "They recovered the transport. The pilot was found inside but the survival pack and the other pilot were not inside. She must be free of the transport. I'll go out again!"

Athrun shakes his head, "No... leave it be. We don't have the time. We'll have to let the authorities take care of it." He glances at the photo.

Nicol nods, "I'll arrange it."

Rena pulls a dry shirt on and turns to face Cagalli. She crosses her arms, "You're Uzumi Attha's daughter. Why are you jeopardizing your life, like this? He's the leader of Orb. First you say that you were at Heliopolis and now you're aboard this ship?"

Cagalli glares at Rena, "Well you're a noble of Orb too."

Rena shakes her head, "Our situations are completely different. I'm not important to the future of Orb."

Cagalli shakes her head, "What are you talking about? You're probably the most well known person at Orb. People idolize you."

"I'm just a celebrity. You on the other hand should definitely be careful. If something happened to you then what?"

Cagalli furrows her brow, "I'm not the type to stay back and live a life of privilege. I go where I think I should. It seems like you're the same."

Rena stares at her and nods, "Maybe but case is a little different."

Cagalli rises, "I don't think it is."

Rena furrows her brow, "There's a lot you don't know."

Cagalli tilts her head, "Why don't you tell me then. You look like you need someone to talk to. And I've been dying to talk to someone. I mean really talk."

Rena bites her lip, "We both have secrets, right?"

Cagalli nods.

Rena furrows her brow. _Can I trust her? I have to. I have no one else here. _She turns and sits down on her bed.

Flay leaps up when Kira enters, "Where have you been? I was worried." She embraces him, "You have to be careful. I don't want to lose you."

He smiles, "Don't worry Flay. I just went to see Rena."

She pulls back, this was exactly what she really meant about being careful. She couldn't lose Kira. Not to anyone, not even Rena. She takes a step back, "You did? What happened?"

He crosses past her and toward the bathroom, "I didn't get the full details of what happened with that soldier but... she's ok. She isn't hurt."

Flay glares, "Oh... that's good." She turns a slightly disappointed look in her eye, "You know I was thinking. Since she's here now… I really want her and I to become good friends. Do you think she'll be jealous? Especially since she and you..."

Kira turns, "She's fine with us." He stares at her, "But do you really think the two of you could be friends? It'll mean a great deal to me."

Flay turns and nods, "Of course. The poor thing. She must feel so lost. Being on Plant and then now on this ship. She must have had such high hopes when she came aboard but with Isamu gone and with you and I together, it must be devastating. She's such an incredible person to be able to forgive and forget so easily. She still thinks of you as a friend?"

Kira doesn't know how to respond.

Flay crosses and pushes him, "It doesn't matter. You have me, I'll always be at your side. Go get showered up. I'll go see her."

He nods. She kisses him on the cheek. He enters. Flay turns and glares off.

Sai sips his water as he stares across at Rena. She sat next to Miriallia talking.

Miriallia rises, "I wish I didn't have to go. It's so nice to know that you're ok. But I have to get going back to work. I'll see you later. Bye Sai." She rushes off.

Rena and Sai sat together in silence.

"What are you thinking Sai? Please tell me."

He finally breaks his silence, "I… I've been wondering. Did you like being with other coordinators?"

Rena glances at Sai, "What do you mean?"

He sits up, "I'm sorry." His eyes were wide, "That came out completely wrong. Just forget I said anything." He smiles nervously and sips his water.

Rena furrows her brow, "Sai? Do you mind me asking something?"

He stares at her, "Sure, go ahead."

She tilts her head, "What happened between you and Kira?"

Sai gasps.

She recalls Kira's expression when she mentioned having lunch with Sai.

Sai glances aside angrily, "Nothing."

Rena stares at him, "Sai?"

Sabine comes into the room, "Hey Sai? Oh…" She stares at Rena, "You're Verena Irmgard-Marlis!"

Rena stares at her, "Yes."

She glances at Sai and then Rena, "Oh am I interrupting? I am… you two look like your having a serious discussion."

Sai shakes his head, "Of course not, it's nothing like that." Sai motions, "Rena this is Sabine."

Sabine smiles, "I work… correction I worked briefly for Morgenroete at Heliopolis. Up until a year ago I attended the technical school like Sai. But who cares about me. It's so exciting to meet you. This is like a dream come true."

Rena tilts her head, "Oh?"

Sabine shakes her head, "That sounds like I'm a super fan or something but I'm not. Well I am a fan but that's not why I wanted to meet you. Well not the only reason."

Sai smiles, "She worked very closely with Isamu on the Tempest."

Rena gasps and smiles, "Really?"

Sabine nods, "Now I've been transferred to other duties especially with the Tempest out of commission but I was one of his chief engineers. I'm sorry if I go on and on but…"

Sai finishes, "She does that when she gets overly excited."

Sabine glares at him, "Sai!"

He laughs, "Well it is true."

Sabine nods, "It is."

Rena smiles, glancing from one to the other.

Sabine tilts her head, "It's so unfortunate that you and Isamu missed each other again. He told me that you hadn't seen one another in a couple years."

Rena nods.

Sabine rises, "Well if there's anything you need. Just ask. I have to get going. Kojiro is expecting me back. Bye." Sabine grabs a bottle of water and rushes out.

Sai sighs, "She's pure energy."

Rena glances over, "I like her. She's sweet."

Sai shrugs. He glances down at his water.

She tilts her head, "Sai? Are you still thinking about what you said earlier?"

He glances over at her, "Yeah, I guess. I'm sorry. I just." He shakes his head, "I'm sorry, you must think I'm an jerk."

She stares at him and then glances downward, "I don't really know you or the others very well Sai. So I don't understand why you would think being around coordinators would be any different then how it is between us right here and now."

Sai glances at her, "But there's so much difference."

She had a sad look in her eyes, "Do you really believe that?" She rises, "With words like that this war may never end. Please excuse me, I should get going."

Sai rises and grasps her hand, "Rena... please... don't be angry or upset with me. I didn't mean it that way at all. It's only… my own insecurities."

She glances at him. Tears were welling in his eyes. He releases her hand and sits down, "Kira can do so much more than I can possibly dream. I just thought it would be an ideal society. You're perfect and to be around people as perfect as you, must have been nice."

She stares at him, "Sai? I'm not perfect. You shouldn't…"

He goes on, "Once I tried to pilot the Strike and it ended up a mess. I couldn't even walk." He looks up, "With all that in mind. I can't help but feel that someone would prefer a coordinator to a natural."

Rena furrows her brow, "Sai, you shouldn't say things like that. It's not true."

He stares at her, "Flay left me for Kira… I'm sure you already know about that. It was only a matter of time I guess. How can I even compare?"

She nods, "Sai, it's painful, I feel it too. If you think about it, Kira chose Flay over me. So your logic really makes no sense."

Sai gasps. He looks aside.

Rena tilts her head, "It doesn't matter that Kira's a coordinator and you're natural."

Sai stares at her.

"We're all human aren't we? Coordinators aren't perfect. Look at me."

Sai smiles, "You're not exactly a good example of that."

Rena blushes. "Sai…"

He was also blushing.

She smiles, "What I want to say is, don't ever believe that you're any less of a person. I personally think that you're amazing. You've always been so kind to me and I know you're intelligent and funny. I enjoy being around you."

Sai smiles at her, "Thanks. I like being with you."

She blushes. "Thank you. I'd really like to get to know you better, Sai. I'm sure things we discover at one another will be even more amazing. I can't wait."

Outside in the hall, Flay leans against the wall listening in. She gasps.

Sai nods, "Yes, and I'd like that too."

Flay had her fists clenched. _That bitch_. Her fists were shaking with anger.

Sai waves to Rena and rushes off down the hallway. Rena turns and heads down the other way.

"Verena?"

She turns and spots Flay coming toward her. "There you are. I'm Flay."

Rena nods, "I know we've met before."

Flay cocks her head to the side, "Oh yeah. I couldn't remember if we really had or not." She makes a face, "You know what? You look a lot different than I remember." She leans in examining her face, "What type of products have you been using?"

Rena stares at her, "Huh?"

Flay places a hand on her waist, "I mean for some reason you don't look as radiant as I remember seeing you in the magazines and on TV. Have you been sick?"

Rena just stares at her, "Not particularly but…."

Flay grabs her hand, "Well, I'll do you a favor. Come to my room, I have the best products. You must let me help you."

Rena looks unsure but let Flay drag her along.

Flay brushes Rena's hair, "Your hair is so healthy and shiny."

Rena glances aside, "Thanks. I try to take care of it."

She leans forward and looks at her face in the mirror, "Oh, Flay. Thanks so much for that pack. My skin feels so good. You were right, I had no idea how bad it was getting." She touches her cheek, "Thanks."

Flay glares at her. She smiles when Rena glances at her.

"So Kira told me that you were having lunch today with Sai. I had no idea the two of you were that close."

Rena shrugs, "Well, we're only barely getting to know one another. We met so briefly at Heliopolis."

Flay nods, "I'm sure that he's still very hurt over Kira and I."

Rena stares at her and then glances aside, "I know and he's holding onto a lot of pain."

Flay gasps and turns, "Well... that's his own fault. I told him…"

Rena tilts her head, "Flay? How can you be so insensitive?"

Flay stares at her.

Rena furrows her brow, "It's hard to lose the one you love to someone else."

Flay purses her lips and crosses her arms, "Kira is very happy with me." She turns, "I'll take care of him. I have been. He's incredible in every way you know."

Rena nods, "Kira is very special. In these hard times I'm glad he has someone like you to take care of him. He's always been pretty fragile growing up but now he's become so strong... it must be because you're at his side."

Flay just stared at Rena, in disbelief, _how can she be so nice?_

Rena rises, "I thank you for taking care of Kira. His wellbeing is all care about."

Flay stares at her.

Rena continues, "We don't have to be friends, Flay. Just take good care of him." She glances aside, "I have to go, I promised Mu and Captain Ramius I wouldn't wander too much." She starts to go but the door opens and Kira enters with a tray.

"Flay..."

He stares at Rena. "Ren..."

Flay steps around her, "Kira..." She crosses and kisses him on the cheek, "What is it?"

He blinks and glances at her, "I thought you might be hungry."

Flay smiles and gloats, "How sweet. He always takes such good care of me. I love you Kira."

Rena tilts her head, "How nice." She motions aside, "Flay and I were sharing some girl time. Thank you again Flay. I should go and let the two of you eat. I'll see you around Kira… Flay."

Kira nods and she heads out.

Flay waves, "Bye Rena."

Kira glances at Flay and smiles. "Thanks."

Flay stares at him, "For?"

He seemed to beam, "For opening your arms to her."

Flay shrugs, "She is your friend isn't she?"

Night falls. Athrun stood overlooking the silent waters at the base.

"You're interested in doing what?"

Mu stands inside Rena's room, his arms crossed.

She looks over at him from where she sat on her bed.

"I feel like I should be doing something besides sit around. The OS for the Tempest is completely trashed, isn't it? I'd like to finish what Isamu started."

She motions to the mess of wires and so forth on the floor and desk of his room.

Mu places his hands at his sides and glances at Murrue who stood near the door. Rena rises from the bed.

"Is that ok?" She glances over at Murrue. Rena glances back at Mu, "I..."

Murrue furrows her brow and cuts her off, "I don't want you to get involved with that mobile suit."

Rena stares at her.

Murrue sighs, "From what you've told me already it seems more of a burden to you than anything else."

"I know what you're saying but I want to do this. I want to be helpful."

Mu glances at Murrue and then uncrosses his arms, "Well we still have to pass near Australia on our way to Alaska. That means encountering ZAFT at Carpentaria. And we could use another mobile suit."

Murrue glances at him.

Rena nods, "I want to help protect this ship. Kira can't do it by himself and I know for a fact that the four other suits have descended to Earth. They've been dispatched to Carpentaria."

Murrue and Mu glance at her. "What?"

Rena furrows her brow, "The Blitz and Aegis came down with several mobile suits on the ship that I sneaked aboard. I've heard it mentioned that you encountered the Buster and Duel in the desert of Africa. All four have been sent to Carpentaria to stop you."

Mu glances at Murrue, "What could we lose?"

Rena clenches a fist, "Please let me do this. I can help protect this ship."

Murrue reluctantly nods, "Fine. But no one is to know the detail of your involvement with the G suits; except Major Flaga, Sgt Murdoch and myself, understood?"

Rena smiles, "Yes."

Mu nods, "I'll fill him in."

"What the…?"

Mu looks down from the cockpit of the Grasper at Murdoch. He climbs out, "It's a secret project so don't go around telling your buddies."

Kojiro crosses his arms, "Buddies? You mean my crew? They probably wouldn't believe me anyway. So you're telling me that she developed the 5 Gundam?"

Mu crosses his arms and glances around as he scowls at Kojiro.

Kojiro grits his teeth and moves in closer, "Where is she now?"

Mu shrugs, "She's still in Isamu's old quarters."

Rena types into a keyboard while quickly reviewing battle data on a monitor to her side and schematics on a monitor in front of her.

Kojiro glances at the Tempest, "She really designed these? That pop idol? Seriously?"

Mu nods, "I guess so. Who knows? She's been tinkering with the stuff that Isamu left since last night and I guess she's already reconnected the base program."

Kojiro whistles.

Mu sighs, "After knowing Kira can you doubt anything is possible?"

"Not really and I'm supposed to supervise her?" He strokes his chin, "I don't know how believable it'll be. She's a coordinator so the crew wouldn't be too surprised."

"Well, you're supposed to take the credit for repairing the Tempest."

Kojiro tilts his head as he continues to stroke his chin; pondering how he was going to make it all work and how he was going to convince his team.

"We're repairing the Tempest?"

Sabine crosses. Kojiro and Mu stare at her; both were speechless searching for the right words.

She crosses her arms, "Come on. I heard you say that." She gasps, "Could it be that Verena is going to help work on it?"

Kojiro crosses and covers her mouth, "Shh…"

Mu sighs, "I guess it's not much of a secret now."

Sabine's eyes were wide with excitement.

Kojiro gives him a look. "Right, so much for not telling my crew."

Mu turns to Sabine, "You can't say anything and you can't work on it with her."

Sabine sighs, "Aw."

Kojiro nods, "Right so get out of here and get back to work."

Sabine nods, "Fine."

Kira yawns as he heads toward the hanger. As soon as he enters he notices commotion surrounding the Tempest. A moderate sized group of techs and mechanics surrounded the open cockpit. They were all laughing and talking. He crosses past the Strike and pauses. Kojiro stood on the outside of the group his arms crossed. Rena stood near the open cockpit. Some mechanics were working inside.

Kira tilts his head, glancing aside at a tech to his side, "What's happening?"

The tech looks over at him, "Oh, Verena's been helping us rework the OS into the Tempest, it looks like Isamu had it repaired but left before installing it."

Kira stares at Rena, "Isamu… did?"

He notices that several of the younger guys were openly flirting with her and glares at them.

Kojiro sighs, "All right guys. Let's focus. Get back to regular duties. No more autographs today." He laughs.

Rena laughs and smiles with them as they slowly make their way off. They groan and sigh but begin breaking up. She spots Kira and her smile broadens. He could feel his heart skip a beat. Even dressed in a grey mechanics jumpsuit, her hair piled messily on her head she looked radiant. He starts to cross.

A young mechanic slides out of the cockpit, "Hey Rena, I took your suggestion. Take a look at it now."

"Ok." She types into a keyboard. Schematics pull up.

The mechanic looks over her shoulder, "Here, this is what I wanted to show you."

He types in a few keys and whispers into her ear. She giggles.

Kira glares at him.

"Kira?"

He glances at Kojiro.

"Repairs to the Strike seem minimal."

Kira nods, "Right." He glances back at the Tempest, "Rena's been asked to repair the Tempest?"

Kojiro shrugs, "She's amazingly adept at this type of thing. And like Major Flaga always says if you have the power to do something you should put it to use right?"

Kira furrows his brow, "What does the Captain think?"

Kojiro shrugs, "I guess she's ok with it as long as she's monitored at all times."

"Kira? I'm glad you're finally here. Flay said you were sleeping in."

Kira stares at her, "I… you came by this morning?"

Rena shrugs, "No, I ran into Flay in the mess hall; she told me you were worn out." She turns to Kojiro, "Did you need him for anything? I want him to look at this."

Kojiro shrugs, "No. Hey guy's lets go."

She tugs at Kira's arm.

The leftover mechanics head off. The one that was flirting with her turns to her as he heads off, "If you need anything just ask."

She nods, "Thanks."

He smiles, "See you around."

Kira scowls at him.

Rena motions to the suit, "Climb in."

Kira cautiously peers in.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt you." She smiles.

He glances at her, "It's just that Isamu never let me inside."

"Oh. Isamu…."

Kira's eyes widen, "Oh, I'm sorry." He sits in the seat and glances around. The internal set up with identical to his Strike.

She shakes her head, "It's ok. I'm sure he's fine. Here." She climbs halfway inside and activates the suit. The phase shift goes up and the Tempest comes online.

Kira looks over the OS, "You did all this?"

"Not exactly."

He glances over at her but then pulls the keyboard down and begins to type. He quickly reviews the schematics. "Oh. Here, you should realign this." He changes a few settings.

She stares at him, "Wow, maybe you were meant for this type of thing." She stares at the monitor.

He freezes up and furrows his brow.

She tilts her head, "Kira?" She lays her hand on his. He looks over at her. She stared at him so sincerely. "It's so amazing, how good you are."

He suddenly becomes angry, "I only do it because I really have no choice."

Rena's mouth opens as if to speak but nothing comes out.

Kira glances aside.

She furrows her brow, "I'm sorry Kira, I didn't mean… I'm sorry."

She moves in and wraps her arms around him. "I wish I could ease your pain." He holds her tightly.

She looks forward over his shoulder, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I'll fight for you."

He gasps and pulls back, "No... a suit like this is too much for someone like you." His hand caresses her cheeks, wiping her tears away. "I'm sorry for upsetting you." He wraps his arms around her, "Promise me you won't do it. You won't get involved more than this."

She pulls back and stares up at him, "No. I can't do that. You don't have to worry about me. I have the training. I can handle it. It just hurts me so much to see this pain in your eyes. As your friend, I can't let you suffer this alone."

He stares at her so intently; sheer concern evident in his gaze.

Rena wanted to kiss him but instead she pulls away, "Please don't act this way Kira. I'm a coordinator like you... I can fight to protect you and the rest of this crew."

Kira grasps her hand, "No... I won't let you. To feel what feels like to kill someone is not what I want for you."

She pulls her hand away, "Kira! What makes me so special? So worthy of sheltering? No one is that innocent Kira. This is a war and we need to survive it. There's no innocence left in any of us." She climbs out of the Tempest.

Kira leaps out, "Rena!"

She pauses on the catwalk and stares at the Strike. She has a vision. Flash. _The Blitz charges forward. The cockpit is slashed. _Back.

"Rena?"

She gasps and places a hand to her head, covering one of her eyes. _ The Blitz? Is Nicol in danger._ She turns, glancing around.

Kira stares at her, "Rena? Please just listen to me."

She shakes her head, "Huh?"

He tilts his head staring at her a confused look on his face, "Are you ok? You look pale."

She closes her eyes briefly, "I'm fine. I just. Sometimes I have…" She shakes her head stopping herself.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired. I have a meeting with Captain Ramius. Can we finish this later?" She rushes out.

Kira glances back at the Tempest.

"The Tempest is operational?"

Murrue sat in her office with Natarle and Mu.

Rena nods. "And I want to pilot it."

Natarle nearly spits out her tea.

Mu leans back, "Hold on. That's not such a great idea."

Murrue stared at her, "I don't think I can allow that. You're a civilian and I can't risk...."

Rena stares at her, "There's no one aboard this ship that has the skill to operate it. No offense Major Flaga."

He shrugs.

Natarle stares at her, "How can we trust you?"

Rena glances over at her, "If I wanted to betray you, I would have kept this information a secret and would have just taken the suit by now."

Murrue's communication monitor beeps.

"Captain?"

She glances over.

"Sorry to interrupt but Sgt. Murdoch has asked for Miss Irmgard-Marlis. There's a problem with the Tempest."

"Rena?"

She types very quickly into a keyboard. _Kira_. Error messages flashed on all monitors.

"Rena?"

She glances up at Murrue, "One second. Please hand me that remote board Sgt. Murdoch."

He hands it over. She plugs it into the system and types into one or the other and at sometimes both. _He's good. The whole system has been messed up_. She furrows her brow. _He's this protective? Kira don't make this harder for us._ Murrue stares at her and then glances at Mu.

He shrugs, "Maybe we can ask Kira to look at it."

Rena shakes her head, "No, I don't think he should be allowed into this cockpit again."

Mu tilts his head, "Again?"

Murrue gasps, "Are you implying that Kira did this? Major Flaga where is Lt. Yamato?" He shakes his head.

Kojiro points off, "He said he needed some air."

Murrue glances over.

Mu raises his hands, "Don't worry. I'll find him. I'll take care of it. I'm his senpai right?"

Murrue sighs.

Rena glances at Mu and then turns her attention back to the systems._ Override sub-drive connection. Rerouting memory cell to the secondary. That should bring down that firewall, setting the B connection temporary to Lazarus subsidiary linking the base program for immediate upload.... _

Natarle stares at her, "Maybe it's still messed up from when ZAFT entered..."

"I created this system from a scratch program. That program was deleted."

Natarle gasps, "You? But I thought Isamu…"

Murrue glances at her, "We'll talk about that later."

Rena glances over at the monitors, "This is just his safety mechanism. But I can override it all. It'll just take me a little bit more to reroute the systems."

Natarle watches in awe. _She's amazing, just like him. We definitely need her._

Kira stands out on deck. The sun was just setting. He furrows his brow.

Flash. _Kira stares at Rena intently. "I'm a coordinator like you... I'll fight to protect you and the rest of this crew." _Back.

"Regretting what you did back there?"

Kira turns and gasps as Mu exits and crosses toward the railing.

"She's phenomenal you know."

Kira doesn't reply.

Mu sighs, "If she can pilot as well as she can work that OS."

Kira gasps, "She's repairing it?"

Mu glances at him, "So you did sabotage it."

Kira scowls and glances aside, "I can't let her go out there and fight. She doesn't know what it's like..." He shakes his head, "I just... I don't want her going out in that suit."

Mu says nothing and just glances forward.

Kira glances at the horizon, "How did we wind up like this?"

Mu glances over.

Kira was gripping the railing.

Mu sighs, "I'm sorry to break it to you Kira but that girl, she's a fighter. She fought her way back to Earth and she'll continue to fight for what, or better yet, who she loves."

Kira releases the railing and glances over at Mu a shocked look on his face.

Mu smirks, "I know the type. And she has that same fire Isamu had. It burns deeply... that desire to achieve your goal." He glances at Kira, "You can't cage it. You can't hold it back."

The two stand in silence.

Mu leans against the railing, "I know you want to protect her but aren't you with that Flay Allster now?"

Kira furrows her brow.

Mu shrugs, "It's hard to juggle women you know. You better be careful how you tread."

Kira's cheeks were red. They both stand silently watching as the sun completely disappears behind the water.

Mu stares straight ahead, "Remember how I told you not to take the burden of protecting this ship and crew on just yourself?"

Kira furrows his brow.

Mu glances at him, "We all want to fight for our lives and the lives of those we love. The war has already enveloped you, your friends, and her. It's too late to shelter her from that. She obviously made her choice. If she has the same power as you then she should put it to good use."

Kira looks downward.

Mu pushes off the railing, "Let's get back inside. I think Captain Ramius wants to talk to you."

Rena finishes typing. The Tempest shuts down.

Everyone gasps.

"What happened?"

Rena unplugs the second keyboard and pushes the keyboard out of her way. She reaches up and activates some switches. She does the same with others. The systems immediately reboot. The error messages were gone.

Kojiro whistles, "Where have you been all my life?"

Natarle glares at him. He grins.

Rena glances at Murrue, "I've had to rework the OS to repair the sabotage and bring up the potential performance level at which the Tempest will need to operate but it will require a very adept pilot." She shuts it down and climbs out of the Tempest. She glances at Murrue.

Natarle places her hands at her waist, "How can we be sure that you'll be able to handle it?"

Rena glances at her, "So you're warming up to the idea?"

Natarle just stared at her.

Rena glances at Murrue, "I already told you that I was enrolled briefly at the ZAFT academy, well it was arranged for me to receive special training and based on my performance in that training I was classified as an elite pilot."

She motions to the Tempest, "I can handle this suit I know I can Captain Ramius. And I want to protect this ship and its crew."

Murrue furrows her brow and then nods, "Fine."

Natarle crosses her arms, "Let's hope you do as well as Lt. Kisaragi."

Murrue glances over at her surprised that Natarle hadn't tried to oppose her decision.

Kira enters with Mu. He furrows his brow when he sees Murrue and Natarle with Rena.

Murrue nods, "But I will only allow it as a secondary measure."

Rena nods, "Fine. I'll accept that." She crosses and shakes her hand.

Natarle crosses furrows her brow, "You will have to obey the commands of the officers on this ship, even if you're a civilian."

Rena nods, "Absolutely." She locks eyes with a shocked Kira.

"I was only looking out for her safety."

Kira glares off sideways in Murrue's office. Natarle stood nearby. Mu sat his leg resting on his other leg his arms crossed.

Murrue stares at him intently, "But sabotaging our own equipment?"

Kira clenches his fists, "Can you just go ahead with the punishment?"

Murrue sighs.

Natarle speaks up, "Lt. Yamato was certainly thinking of more than himself in this matter captain. I think no punishment is necessary. The Tempest has been repaired to prime condition by Miss Irmgard-Marlis."

Mu's mouth drops open. Kira glances sideways at Natarle in shock.

Murrue nods, "I agree with Lt. Badgiruel. You're dismissed Kira. Just stay away from the Tempest from now on."

He salutes and heads out. He starts down the hall and pauses when he notices Rena leaning against the wall a little ways down the hall.

She glances over at him and stands upright, "Kira..."

He turns his face, "You're making a mistake."

She sighs, "Kira... I understand what you're saying but I'm so tired of being treated like some fragile doll. My father did that, Athrun did, his father did, and I don't want it from you."

Kira looks over at her.

She sighs and shakes her head as she glances downward. She looks up at him, "Don't misunderstand me. Thank your sentiment but I don't want you to worry so much over me anymore. I'll take care of myself. Besides you're spreading yourself too thin. Your girlfriend need you more than me."

Kira gasps.

Rena turns and heads down the hall, "I'll see you around."


	31. The Inevitable and Unrelenting Enemy

File 30 – The Inevitable and Unrelenting Enemy

"Unidentified ships approaching from 8 o'clock. It's a pair of ZAFT cruisers!"

Murrue turns, "All hands stage 2 battle stations."

Mu looks up from reading a magazine.

Flay looks across at Kira as he races out of the room.

Sai, Tolle, and Rena sat in the cafeteria. Sai glances over at her, "You're not going out right?"

She stares at him, "I have to go to standby at least. Don't worry about me." She rises and starts out of the room.

Tolle and Sai rise.

"Do you think she'll be just as good as Kira?"

Sai glances at Tolle and furrows his brow, "Yeah..."

Mu finishes zipping up his flight suit, "You're acting strangely..."

Kira glances at him, "I... uh..."

Mu crosses to his locker and glances inside at the photo of Kira and Rena, "I see..."

Kira embarrassed shuts it.

Mu glances at him out of the corner of his eye, "Uh huh. Be careful ladies man."

Kira stares at him, "It's not like that..."

The door opens and Rena peers in.

"Major Flaga?" She smiles, "Here you are."

She notices Kira and bites her bottom lip. He stares at her.

Mu places his hands at his sides, "There's a flight suit in that locker right over there that should fit you."

She nods and crosses over.

Mu heads out, "I'll see you out there Kira." He glances at Rena. "Let's hope we won't need you today."

She nods.

Kira zips his suit up.

Rena watches him and then pulls a black flight suit from the locker and proceeds to pull it on. Kira stands staring forward.

She glances over at him, "I don't want it to be like this Kira."

He turns to her as she finishes zipping the suit up.

She ties her hair up in a bun and grabs her helmet.

He furrows his brow, "If you have to go out, stay on the deck. If needed I'll go underwater. You can hold off the enemies from the deck."

She nods, "Fine." She turns back to her locker.

Kira stares at her for a moment and then exits.

The Strike engages some GOON under the water while the Sky grasper battles some DINN in aerial combat.

"FIRE!"

The Archangel fires on some circling DINN.

"A group of GOONs are approaching the archangel from the opposite direction."

Murrue glances over, "Where is Kira?"

His face comes on monitor, "I see them. Don't worry." She stares at him and nods. The Strike engages.

Rena sits inside the Tempest her fingers tapping against the controls.

"Major Flaga is coming back in! Prepare the parts for a change."

Some mechanics furrows their brow, "They're not quite ready!"

She looks up. The Archangel rocks from being hit. She furrows her brow and then activates her monitor, "Captain Ramius?"

Natarle looks up. Sai glances forward.

The Sky grasper comes in.

Rena furrows her brow, "Captain shall I go out?"

Murrue stares at her, "Kojiro? How long until the parts are ready for the Grasper?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know? But I need at least 15."

The Archangel rocks from another hit.

Natarle looks up, "Captain?"

Rena shuts the face guard of her helmet, "I'm heading out."

The Tempest heads over to the catapult.

Kojiro runs beside it, "Wait!"

She ignores him. Sabine smiles from where she helped the other mechanics load the alternate parts.

The DINN move in to fire at the Archangel.

"We have them!" The pilots inside grin.

A blast sears across the sky and one DINN is hit in the shoulder and spirals. "What the!"

The second pilot turns his attention to the deck, "Captain!"

The captain in the damaged DINN grits his teeth. "The reports didn't indicate a second one!"

Rena's voice comes onto their radios. "You should all fall back. We don't need to fight this way. You don't have to die as well."

They gasp.

The captain glares over, "Destroy it!"

Several DINN charge.

Rena glances aside at then and fires the Tempest's beam cannon several times. The DINN barely dodges the blasts.

Natarle leans forward, "Verena? What are you doing? Destroy them!"

She glances at her on the monitors and then forward, "Death should be a last resort."

Everyone on the bridge of the Archangel glance at one another.

Kira listens as he continues to fight with the GOON.

The captain glares at the Tempest, "Finish the job! Destroy the legged ship and the Mobile suit!"

A pilot in a GOON glances aside, "Sir should split up to engage?"

The captain shakes his head, "Destroy that suit first."

He pushes some buttons, "DINN team focus attack on the new suit and force it off the deck. I bet you that she can only use the basic weaponry!" He charges forward.

The group of DINN starts to fire randomly onto the Tempest. Rena grits her teeth and braces herself against the blasts. _I'll have to fight them. There's no other option is there? _

"Rena? Just fall back. You don't have to..."

She glances at Kira.

He stared back intently as if he read her mind. She reaches over and shuts the monitor off, "I need to focus."

Kira's eyes widen and he gasps. He stabs one GOON with his Schneider and turns to stab another. He furrows his brow and then continues against the GOON.

"Be careful not to hit the Tempest!"

Natarle watched it on monitor. The weapons on the Archangel manage to push the DINN back.

The captain glances over at his comrade. "Cover me!"

The pilot nods, "Roger."

The damaged DINN charges over, "I'll destroy you!"

Rena turns to fire but the other DINN swoops down distracting her. She turns back to the damaged one just as the DINN collides with the Tempest. The impact causes the Tempest to be knocked back. Rena stares forward in shock at the DINN.

"I'll destroy you and that ship!"

She furrows her brow and pushes the controls backward. The Tempest reaches up and back over its shoulder and flips up kicking the DINN up and away from her and Archangel. The cockpit sparks inside the DINN but once against the pilot managed to regain control. The DINN swoops over the water and comes back up. The Tempest lands on its feet and rises.

Sai's eyes widen. _She's just like him._

"Captain are you alright? I'll take care of it!"

The second DINN fires as it swoops down on the Tempest.

_Enough of this_.

Rena goes into seed mode. She pulls the beam saber and watches the approaching DINN for a moment and then charges forward.

The pilot of the DINN fires at her, "You fool!"

The Tempest leaps up off the deck and lands on top of the DINN. Using it as a stepping stone she kicks off toward the damaged DINN. The pilot gasps. The force of the boost causes him to lose control and crash into the surface of the water. It explodes. The Tempest flies up toward the last remaining DINN. The captain's eyes widen in shock as the Tempest reaches the same height as the DINN and for a moment it seemed that they stared at one another. The beam saber slashes. The Tempest loses altitude and falls down. The DINN breaks apart and explodes. The Tempest drops into the ocean. The debris from the DINN shower down on the water

Mu stares across at the Tempest, "So when did she get back?"

Kojiro crosses his arms, "About 10 minutes ago."

Mu stares at the Tempest, "And she's still inside the suit?"

Kojiro nods, "Yeah, we can't seem to get her to come out."

Mu furrows his brow, "Is she even responding?"

Kojiro takes him over to a monitor. "She's not hurt if that's what you mean."

He turns it on. Rena sat inside the Tempest with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her knees.

The Strike docks.

Mu picks up a headset, "Rena? It's Mu."

She turns her face aside.

He takes a breath, "You did great out there. Why don't you come out? We can talk if you want."

She shakes her head and grips her legs more tightly against herself, "I just to be alone, please just go. I'll be ok."

Kojiro glances over at him, "How about Kira? Maybe he can talk to her?"

As they speak Kira climbs out of the cockpit and pulls off his helmet. He heaves a deep sigh and prepares to head toward the locker room.

"Kira?"

He glances behind him and toward Mu and Kojiro.

"Why do _I_ have to do it?"

Mu uncrosses his arms and raises a finger, "Well first off, you're the only person aboard this ship who has known her on a personal level for longer than a week or so." He flips up another finger, "And secondly as a mobile suit pilot you understand what she's going through."

Kira furrows his brow. He looks over at Mu and Kojiro. Both stared at him with wide eyes. Kira shakes his head, "I knew she shouldn't have gone out. I told her. I wanted to protect her from this."

Mu sighs and tilts his head, "This isn't the time for an, I told you so. That's not important right now. She needs a friend."

Kira nods and heads over to the Tempest.

Kojiro glances at Mu, "He doesn't seem so pleased."

Mu sighs, "Who knows what young guys these days are thinking. I would never leave a pretty girl in distress."

Kojiro nods, "But he's right you know? Maybe she shouldn't have gone out."

Mu tilts his head, "I really don't know. I think she'll be fine. I think she's stronger than any of us actually think."

Kojiro glances over at the Tempest.

Kira grips the side of the cockpit and climbs up. He opens a small hatch on top and pulls a lever. The cockpit opens. Rena looks up and gasps. Before she can shut it again Kira swings inside. The cockpit shuts soon after.

"Rena..."

She turns her face, "I don't want to hear it. Leave me alone. Go away; I don't want you in here."

He maneuvers himself into a comfortable position.

"I have nothing to say."

Silence for a few moments.

She glances aside, "I keep thinking."

Kira stares at her.

She furrows her brow, "The fighting won't ever end; especially if we don't try to stop it."

Kira purses his lips.

She turns to him, "Why couldn't they see how fruitless their actions were? Why didn't they just stop fighting?"

He glances downward.

She stares off, "I didn't want to have to fight them... to be forced to take their lives."

He looks down, "I know... but if you continue to fight you have to know that you may have to take another life and another."

She turns her face away, "I know that."

He stares at her firmly, "You should have expected this result."

"I know that it was either my life or theirs. I can deal with that; I'm not in here because of that."

Kira gasps.

She looks at him, "There's something else. I don't want to fight him."

Kira glances away, "Athrun."

She nods, "He will be coming soon with the others. I just don't things to end… like that. That's what I'm afraid of… that's what I'm hiding from... from that realization. To be forced to fight seriously against them… I can't deal with that."

Tears flow down her cheeks.

Kira furrows his brow and glances aside, "It's inevitable isn't it? I've had to face him already. It's hard but you have to endure it."

She stares at him, "I know... that's what's so painful. I don't want that."

He nods.

She stares forward and the two sit in silence. She glances aside in thought, "Kira? Can I ask you something? Promise not to tell anyone else."

He glances over, "What is it?"

"Something happened to me out there. It was so strange. I was so focused. I wanted to stop them. I couldn't let them continue to fight."

Flash. _Rena going into Seed mode_. Back.

He stares at her.

She looks at him, "It was like for split moment everything was clear. I was completely focused and I could act on any impulse."

He furrows his brow and gasps.

She glances aside, "It's not normal is it? I'm not normal." She stares at her hands. They were trembling.

"It happens to me. I can't explain it."

She gasps.

He places a hand on her shoulder, "I'm glad that you told me. I was afraid it was only me." He smiles.

They stare at one another. She moves upward and kisses him lightly on the side of his lips, "Thank you Kira. I'm glad to have you so close."

She pulls away and prepares to open the hatch but he places his hand over hers.

"Don't."

She turns to face him and is surprised to see his face inches from hers; just as quickly his lips were on hers. His body pressed against hers in a passionate embrace. Her eyes widen.

She pushes him back, "Kira?"

Her cheeks were flushed.

He pleads with her, "Ren I… I'm sorry."

She glances aside. He tilts his head, "Don't go. Can't we stay in here a little longer? Be alone together just a little longer."

She lays her hand on his chest, "Kira… I…."

She falls against him resting her cheek against his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly and for the first time in a long time felt content.

The cockpit opens.

Mu stops from where he was pacing and gasps, "What's going on? I have the captain and Lt. Badgiruel breathing down my neck."

Rena emerges first; she stares at Mu, "I'm sorry to have put you in a difficult position."

Kira exits next.

Mu glances over at him and sighs, "It's fine. I managed to come up with an excuse. Are you feeling ok?"

She nods, "I'm fine. I just was a bit overwhelmed I guess."

Mu nods, "Well I'm glad you're feeling better. Let's get some dinner."

Kira shakes his head, "I'm tired I just want to go lie down. I'll see you later."

He smiles at Rena and then heads off.

Mu glances at her, "Are you sure things are ok?"

She shrugs, "I think so."

He places an arm around her, "I wish I could say it gets easier. But you have to protect those important to you."

She nods.

He smiles, "Let's get something to eat, just the two of us." He winks at her. She smiles and nods.

"We are still on course with our plan to head to Alaska the question now is to figure out a place in which we can drop you off."

Rena stares at Murrue. "I don't understand."

Mu tilts his head, "You see you're not a member of OMNI and technically you're an AWOL ZAFT soldier. It would be best if we could find a neutral location for you to disembark. This also goes for Cagalli Yula."

Rena stares down at her hands, folded in her lap. "Right. I understand."

Murrue leans forward, "You fought amazingly in the last battle and I'm not lying when I say that it's been an asset to continue to have you aboard. I thank you for everything."

Rena stares at the two of them. "Thank you for giving me the chance."

Rena walks through the darkened hallways. Most of the crew was sleeping so the ship was quiet.

"You're overreacting." It was Kira's voice.

"Am I?" And Flay.

Rena pauses and slips behind a wall.

Flay was crying, "Maybe we shouldn't even be together. You don't really love me do you?"

Rena furrows her brow.

Kira steps out into the hall, "Of course I do... Rena and I are only friends. Nothing happened between us. I don't know what you heard but nothing happened."

Rena gasps.

He pauses, "We're only friends... I swear. You're the one I want to be with."

Rena bites her bottom lip.

Flay wipes her cheek, "I don't believe it. You can't let go of a love that strong! Tell me you never loved her because that's the only way I'll believe you!"

Rena's eyes widen.

Kira sighs, "Flay..."

She turns and starts to run off. Kira reaches out to her. "Flay wait..."

Flay stops and sobs into her hands.

Kira approaches, "I love you... I swear it." He wraps his arms around from behind her.

"You're right... I was confused about my true feelings. My relationship with Rena was a mistake one I shouldn't have made. She just needs a friend and so I have to be there for her. That's all. I don't love her. I don't…"

Rena felt as if she couldn't breathe. She fought back the tears. A mesh of random thoughts were racing through her head.

Flay turns, "Really?" She glances over his shoulder and gasps, "Rena?"

Kira turns, a horrified look on his face.

Rena was too choked up to say anything so instead she rushes quickly past the couple. She held back the tears until she was safely in her room. She falls against her bed and cries herself to sleep.

"The Blitz and Duel are approaching again."

Rena sat inside the Tempest watching the monitors displaying the battle. She furrows her brow. Kira and Mu fought against the four suits while she was on standby.

Kira locks onto the Duel's Guul and takes it out.

Flash.

"_Rena?" _

_Kira stands up, in the locker room, as soon as she enters. She crosses to her own locker and pulls out her suit._

"_Ren? I…" _

_She stares forward, "Mu told me to tell you to hurry up. The attack is coming soon. I'll be at standby again." _

_She pulls it on and zips it up. Kira stares at her. Rena grabs her helmet and exits._ Back.

The Duel leaps through the air and pulls its beam saber. Kira uses his thrusters to lift the Strike up toward the Duel. He reaches back for his saber. The two suits pass one another. The Duels saber is sliced just below the beam.

Yzak's eyes were wide in shock, "What?"

Nicol moves toward the now falling Duel, "Yzak!"

Kira spots the Blitz from the corner of his eye. He flips the Strike over and using the Duel as a stepping stone he forces the Duel down. He thrusts up into the sky.

Rena furrows her brow. _Yzak... _

"Rena! Are you ready for launch onto the deck?"

Rena glances over at Murrue on her monitor and nods, "Standing by. Ready at your command."

Yzak turns as he plummets and tries to fire on the Strike but his shots miss. The Duel splashes into the water. Nicol's eyes widen and he gasps as the Strike knocks him clear off the Guul and slices it apart.

Athrun glances aside, "Nicol!"

He fires at the fast moving Strike. Kira takes the Strike down onto the deck. Athrun fires again. Kira shields his eyes and gasps. The Tempest holds up its shield and blocks the blast. She turns the suit, lowering the shield and fires at the Buster.

Dearka pulls back on his Guul and tilts his head, "Huh? That suit is still around?"

Mu in the Grasper fires at the Buster and it pulls off. Kira fires up at Athrun. He was breathing heavily.

Rena glances over. Her voice was cold and stern, "Don't overdo it."

He furrows his brow.

She glances up at the Aegis. _Athrun_.

Kira brings the Strike up, "Keep your eyes open for any DINN."

She nods. She turns and fires a few shots some purposely missing. Kira glances at her. They move off.

Elsewhere the ORB fleet approaches. Cameras shoot the battle. Inside the country the battle was being broadcast to the citizens. They watched as they passed through the streets.

"What you are watching is a live feed of a battle between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT just outside our territorial waters. The government has already dispatched our military force and has called an emergency meeting."

Father Malchio sat in front of a television. A group of children ran around the room. Some watched the screen.

Lukas Marlis dressed as a representative glances up at a monitor as he and other representatives watch the reports.

A rep glances over, "Uzumi sir?"

A distinguished looking man with a goatee and long hair leans back in his chair and sighs, "There aren't any exceptions regarding unauthorized armed ships approaching territorial waters of our country. Representative Omura."

The man furrows his brow, "Yes... however..."

Lukas leans forward, "What they're broadcasting on television doesn't look good." Omura nods and leans back to talk to an advisor.

The Archangel continues to fire. Cagalli tries to make her way down the hall. She could barely walk with all the rocking the ship did. She runs into an elevator.

Kisaka runs after her, "Cagalli wait! What are you planning on doing?" He grabs her.

She jerks away, "Let go! We'll get shot down like this! Orb is in our sights." The elevator shuts. Cagalli glares off as it goes up. "This... this.... Damn it!" She slams a fist against the wall. Her thoughts turn to Athrun.

Athrun swoops past the Archangel. He watches the Tempest. It had been firing on the DINN with incredible precision, each shot seemed to purposely disarm and not destroy the mobile suits. He gasps and then furrows his brow. _Could it be her?_ He moves for a pass and begins typing into his keyboard. Rena fires at a missile. She hears a beeping and glances aside. She furrows her brow. _Text only_. She presses a button.

"Why did you run away?"

Rena gasps. She types into her keyboard and presses a button and Athrun's face appears on the monitor.

She furrows her brow, "Athrun..."

He stares at her his eyes gleamed with relief, "It is you. We were worried that you'd been lost at sea when the transport went down."

Rena glances away from him as she concentrates on her attack, "I don't want to have to fight you... please... just have Nicol and the others pull back."

Athrun stares at her seriously, "You know I can't do that. I don't want to kill someone I love. I'm sorry for lying to you. You have to know that I'm truly sorry."

Rena gasps. The Tempest lowers its' weapon leaving it open to attack.

Kira glances aside, "Ren? What are you doing?" He maneuvers the Strike in front of the immobilized Tempest to block a missile barrage.

Natarle glances aside, "What is going on with Verena?"

Miriallia places a hand to her ear, "I don't know. Verena? Please respond...."

Rena stares at Athrun and furrows her brow, "We can't do this..." Tears rolls down her cheeks, "Fight as hard as you can and please survive." She turns off communication.

Murrue glances over, "Is something wrong with the mobile suit?"

Natarle shrugs, "She's not responding! Prepare the variants for another barrage. Fire!"

The Aegis is pushed back. Athrun notices the approaching Orb fleet. The Fleet consisting of easily six ships and various choppers continues forward. The commander of the main ship watches them through some binoculars and then lowers them.

Kira appears on Rena's monitor, "Ren? What happened? Was it Athrun? Ren?"

She doesn't answer.

Kira furrows his brow, "If you're not going to fight seriously, you shouldn't be out here!"

She glances at him, "Don't worry about me, and just protect the Archangel." She shuts it off and then once again continues to fight.

Chandra glances over at Natarle, "The Orb fleet is above the territorial water lines."

Natarle glances over "What?"

Kuzzey glances over, "Did they come to save us?"

Murrue furrows her brow seriously, "We've advanced too far into their territorial waters! Fifteen to port!"

Kuzzey and Tolle gasp. Arnold turns, "But..."

Murrue stares forward, "If we proceed on any further we'll be hit!"

Kuzzey shakes his head, "No way."

Murrue furrows her brow, "Orb isn't an ally... even during peaceful times they weren't nor are they now in this situation."

Sai glances over at Miriallia. Natarle says nothing.

"No need to worry about it!"

Murrue turns.

Cagalli and Kisaka stood at the entrance. "Just go into their territory!" Cagalli runs over to Murrue. "I'll talk to Orb. Hurry!"

Murrue stares at her, "Cagalli?"

Romero looks up "Message received from Orb fleet."

They look forward.

"This is to the approaching Earth ship and ZAFT military."

Mu glances over.

Dearka gasps.

"Your respective ships are approaching the Orb Alliance Emirate's territorial waters."

Athrun continues to watch the Orb fleet.

Kira stares off, a serious look on his face, as he listened in as well.

Rena continued to stand motionless facing in the direction of the fleet.

Underneath the water a sub moves on. The Blitz and Duel were both safely recovered inside.

"Change your course immediately! Our country will not allow the violation of armed vessels, fighters and mobile suits. Stop immediately."

Yzak smirks inside the cockpit of the Duel, "What kind of nonsense is this?"

Nicol just listens.

"I repeat! Change your course immediately!"

On his Guul, Athrun glares down at the Archangel.

Natarle looks upward.

"This is your final warning!"

Everyone aboard the Archangel continued to listen. No one spoke a single word.

"In the event that there is no confirmation that your ships have stopped, we reserve the right to fire."

Cagalli grits her teeth.

Kuzzey shakes his head, "Shoot us as well? No way?" He places his hands to his head.

Chandra glances at Jackie, "What's so neutral about it? Technically isn't the Archangel under Orb?"

Cagalli turns to Murrue, "It doesn't matter, go into their territory."

She runs around toward Kuzzey. Murrue watches. Cagalli grabs the headset off of him. She places the piece to her ear, "You're saying crap like that even though you're seeing what's happening?"

Athrun stares forward listening. Cagalli's voice on his radio, "Archangel will now enter Orb's territorial waters!"

Smoking and damaged, the Archangel moves across the water. "However do not attack."

The commander appears on monitor, "Wh... who are you?"

Cagalli glares at him, "Who the hell are you? If you can't figure it out put your superior on!" she furrows her brow.

Rena glances at her monitor listening. She could hear the reluctance in Cagalli's voice as she continued.

"My father..."

Tears fall from Cagalli's eyes, "Call out Uzumi Nara Athha!"

The commander gasps.

Cagalli continues, "I'm... I'm... Cagalli Yula Athha!"

Mu and Kira glance over.

Athrun furrows his brow, "Cagalli..." He thinks about the last time he saw her.

Sai glances at Miriallia, "Athha?"

Miriallia furrows her brow, "That representative?"

The commander regains his composure, "What is this preposterous crap you're talking about! There is no way his esteemed daughter would be aboard that kind of ship."

Cagalli glares at him, "What did you say!"

The commander shakes his head, "Even if it was the truth I can't heed to that request without proof."

Cagalli clenches her fist, "You bastard!"

The Archangel is hit by blasts from the Buster. Rena glances aside. She firms her brow, _Dearka. I can't let you damage this ship._

Dearka smirks, "Forget about it! There's no way I'll even let you in that territory!"

He fires again. This time the blast is blocked by Rena. The Tempest screeches across the hull and slams against the side.

"Ren!" Kira glances over.

She looks up and shakes her head, a bit stunned, "I'm fine."

The Tempest smokes from the blast. She glances at her lowering power cell.

Dearka passes over, "I'll finish you all off before you get the chance to escape!"

Mu goes after him, "You damned leech!"

He fires but the Buster moves aside and back fires at the Grasper but misses, the blast hits the water.

Dearka scowls in disgust. "Damned pest."

Athrun's voice comes on, "Dearka! You'll get hit by the Orb fleet! Take a detour!"

Dearka looks up, "But how can I?"

Kira glares up at him and targets the Buster. He fires. The blast drives through the Guul.

Dearka scowls, "Crap!" He leaps up just as the Guul explodes.

Mu comes toward him, "Eat this!" He fires. The blast barely misses.

Dearka quickly connects his gun launcher and fires at the Archangel. The blast hits and damages the bottom thrusters.

Cagalli falls forward into Kisaka's arms.

Rena gasps and Kira's eyes widen.

The commander of the Orb fleet watches in shock as the Archangel starts to pass through.


	32. Safety Net

File 31 – Safety Net

Arnold furrows his brow, "Engines 1 and 2 damaged! Blocks 48 through 55 have been shut down!" He glances over, "Propulsion force is dropping! We can't maintain altitude."

The Strike fires its thrusters. The Aegis fires at it. Rena watches the exchange and then glances at her critically low power level.

She shakes her head and furrows her brow, "Kira! I'll stop him."

He glances at Rena, "Stay back! You'll only be in the way!"

She scowls.

Kira blocks the Athrun's barrage. _Athrun_. He fires his cannon repeatedly. The Aegis pulls back also firing.

The Archangel loses altitude quickly.

Kisaka glances at Murrue, "It can't be helped if we fall into the territory like this." Murrue glances over. He continues, "Don't worry the second guard fleet's artillery is excellent."

He smirks, "It'll do well."

She looks forward, "I understand."

The Archangel nears the water until it skims the surface and splashes down.

The Orb Fleet begins to circle it.

"Since your ship as not heeded our warnings, our country will now exercise its right to defend ourselves."

The cruisers start to fire missiles and soon the Archangel is bombarded. The choppers turn onto Athrun.

He furrows his brow, "Damn." He watches a moment longer and then slowly withdraws.

Back at Orb, in the council room Uzumi rises, "Then it's a perplexing situation but it can't be helped." He glances around the table, "What about the official announcement documentation."

A secretary crosses, "The second draft has already been done." She hands it over. Uzumi looks it over. Lukas watches him seriously.

Uzumi nods, "Very well then I leave it up to you." He hands it over to Omura.

"Lukas and I will handle the ship and Morgenroete."

Omura nods, "Right." He turns to go and the other reps rise.

Lukas furrows his brow as he turns to follow Uzumi. "That ships' existence is an annoyance to us now."

Uzumi glances over, "Even if you say that now, there isn't any other way." He exits followed by Lukas. "I know that its arrival here is disturbing as well as upsetting to you but I hope you'll be of some help."

Lukas furrows his brow, a pained expression on his face, "Of course."

The Archangel is lead toward Onogoro Island for docking at Morgenroete.

"Anchor your ship at the wharf just as you've been instructed to do."

Murrue nods toward Arnold. He faces forward making adjustments to the ships movements.

Outside on deck Kira stands below the Strike. He sighs, an exhausted and lost look on his face. His hair blows with the sea breeze.

"I never thought I'd see this place again."

Kira glances over at Rena.

She had a slight smile on her face as she gazes off. She had removed her helmet and her hair blew freely in the wind.

"I told you that the ocean view was more beautiful in person." She crosses to stand next to him and then stands in silence.

He takes a breath and opens his mouth to say something but Rena cuts him off.

"Please don't say anything."

She stares forward, "Because I already know what you'll say. That you didn't mean what you said last night."

She glances over at him her eyes revealing her pain and anger.

"I don't want to hear any more excuses or lies. I'm tired of it."

He gasps.

She glances away from him, "You didn't know what you're doing or what you were saying, right? You're in such turmoil and so overstressed that you acted without thinking, right?"

Kira shakes his head, "Ren… I…" He reaches over to touch her arm.

She steps back, "I told myself it was ok just to be your friend. That I wanted the best for you."

Kira shakes his head, "We are friends. Ren last night… I…"

"Last night… your words…. You broke my heart."

Kira furrows his brow, "It seems that lately that's all I'm ever doing."

She stares at him.

He glances aside, "During that Plant broadcast and you said the same thing."

She tilts her head. "That was based on a something Athrun told me. He told me that you considered our relationship on Heliopolis a mistake."

Kira shakes his head, "Ren… I never said that. It's not true I."

She glares at him, "Stop! Can't you see what you're doing? I don't want to go through this over and over again."

She shakes her head, "It doesn't matter anymore Kira… because what you said to Flay last night just confirmed what Athrun fabricated. You made a mistake. Why else would you say that?"

He stares at her tears welling in his eyes, "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head, "Why are we even doing this. Who are we kidding? We were fools living in a dream world. But, this…" She motions to the Gundam, "This is reality... this is the real world. And we just don't fit together in this world."

He shakes his head, "Ren… I don't believe that."

Rena glances off at the ocean, "Please just stop it Kira. Give up this act. When you're with her it's one thing and with me it's another. You can't keep doing this to Flay or to me. You made your choice last night. Now stand by it."

Kira stares at her, tears roll down his cheeks.

She crosses her arms, "Please don't waste tears on this. I don't want to be the source for your pain."

She stares forward at the horizon, "There are more important things to cry about." She turns and heads back toward the Tempest.

Kira clenches his fists.

Mu sits on some crates next to the Sky Grasper his flight suit pulled off his shoulders. He stares downward. Kojiro kept his distance watching him.

Flay sits on Kira's bed watching the footage on a monitor.

The Archangel begins to turn and then is heads into a secret hanger in the island cliff.

Kisaka watches the front monitor, "Onogoro is an island for the military and Morgenroete. You can't even see this place by satellite."

Murrue glances at him as Natarle comes up next to her. "Would you like to start by telling us your identity?"

Kisaka salutes, "Orb Army, 21st special airborne division Ledonir Kisaka Issad." He glances at Cagalli, "Even if I look like this; I'm a guard."

Cagalli glances aside.

Miriallia covers her mouth, "Crap... that means she's really..."

Murrue stares at him, "How should we handle this situation?"

He looks forward, "It's better to ask that to the person who's about to appear."

A limo drives along a roadway and into a tunnel. Uzumi sits staring out the window. Lukas sat across from him his arms crossed.

The ZAFT submarine cruises along under the water.

Yzak was fuming, "They're telling people just to believe this announcement?"

He slams his hand over a report on the table and turns to Athrun who sat behind him. Dearka and Nicol sat in the background.

Dearka sighs, "The legged ship has already broken off from Orb? Do they actually expect us to believe that? They're really playing us for fools."

Athrun stared downward deep in thought.

Dearka continues, "Could it be because our leader is too young?"

Nicol glances over, "Dearka?"

Athrun looks up, "I don't care what happens to things like that." Athrun rises, "But as long as this is Orb's formal announcement, no matter how much we argue about how they're lying nothing will be accomplished."

Yzak glares at him, "What are you saying!"

Athrun stares at him, "if we invade forcibly it'll become a diplomatic issue that our government will get caught up in."

Yzak clenches his fists but then smirks, "Hmm... always making such reserved decisions, huh, Athrun. I mean Captain Zala."

Dearka sighs, "So do we go back saying, 'Yes, that's the end of that?'"

Athrun glances at him, "I'm going to put on pressure from Carpentaria. But if it looks like it won't get solved in time, we'll infiltrate."

Everyone gasps, "Huh."

He glances at them all, "Is that all?"

Yzak scowls.

Nicol looks over, "So you want to figure out the legged ships movements, huh?"

Athrun stares at him, "Either way our opponent is a single country. We can't just have some recklessness, not without convictions."

Dearka furrows his brow, "But is we break through the legged ship will be there! Isn't that enough?"

Athrun glances at him, "It's different from Heliopolis." He thinks of Kira and even Cagalli. "The military structure is different. I don't even need to talk about the superior level of military techniques Orb has. It's only neutral on the outside, but it's a troublesome country since we don't know what they really have."

Yzak shrugs, "Ok... I'll follow your orders." He heads out, "But if it was me I would have broken through. You're definitely a member of Chairman Zala's family."

Dearka rises to follow Yzak out a smirk on his face. "Well infiltration seems like it can be fun." He glances over his shoulder at Athrun, "Maybe, unexpectedly I'll be able to see the face of Strike's pilot."

Dearka also glances over. Athrun's eyes widen and he gasps. Nicol crosses.

The Archangel sits docked inside Morgenroete. Rena stands facing the Tempest. Her hair was tied up and she was dressed in casual clothes again.

Flash of her last exchange with Kira.

She furrows her brow. She hears some footsteps from the direction of the Strike and turns. Flay stood there.

Rena furrows her brow and glances aside, "Flay..."

Flay crosses over, "Are you planning on leaving this ship now that we're here?"

Rena furrows her brow and glances downward, "Most likely."

Flay glares at her, "Well you are a celebrity... a big star. I'm sure your fans would be ecstatic that you're back from the dead, this would be the second time."

Rena looks up at Flay trying to hide an angry look on her face.

Flay stares at her, "I wanted to say that I was sorry about what happened. I never expected Kira to be so blunt."

Rena furrows her brow. "You've won. Do you really need to rub it in? Are you that petty?"

Flay swings her arm out, "You don't realize the power you have over him do you? Just stay away from him ok? We both know how he really feels."

Rena glares at her, "Do we? Last I heard he chose you… didn't he?"

Flay purses her lips.

Rena heads past her, "Excuse me." She exits leaving Flay behind.

Tolle and the others stand in the mess hall watching the monitors. Tolle sighs, "Who would have thought we'd come to Orb like this?"

Sabine sighs, "I never thought I'd see it again."

He nods. Kuzzey glances forward, "What'll happen in a situation like this? Is it still impossible to get discharged from this ship?"

Sai glances over, "Discharged?"

Kuzzey glances over, "No... I know that we can't be discharged during operations but you know... maybe a vacation?"

Arnold stood behind them, "I wouldn't say that the possibility of that happening is nonexistent but we do need time to repair the ship so..." He shrugs.

Kuzzey and Sai turn to face him, "That's right."

Tolle glances at Sabine. She smiles at him.

Kira turns to enter.

Arnold continues, "But this is a difficult country."

Kira gasps when he sees everyone but then continues past.

Arnolds shrugs, "It's amazing that they even let us enter. Orb is better either way it seems. We won't know that until the captain returns."

Miriallia glances downward, "My mother and father are here."

Kira passes again carrying two water bottles.

Arnold tilts his head, "You want to see them?" Everyone stares at him and even Kira pauses in the doorway. Arnold smiles, "It would be great if that could happen." Kira furrows his brow and exits.

Torii sat perched staring toward a monitor showing nothing but static, as Flay sat changing the channels behind it.

Kira enters, "Flay? Good you're back."

She glances over at him.

He looks up at the monitors, "Do you want to see what's going on outside?"

She shakes her head, "Not really."

He hands her one of the bottles, "Here."

She takes it, "Thanks."

He sits on the bed. Torii looks over at him. Kira tilts his head, "They say we might be able to get off the ship for a bit."

Flay stares forward, "Really..."

Kira stares at her, "Flay you have a home here on Orb as well right?"

She sat staring downward. "There is one on Orb... but no one is there. My mother passed away when I was little and my father..."

Kira stares forward and furrows his brow not knowing what to say. Flay leans against him, "Promise me that you'll never leave me."

He glances forward, "I'm here for you."

A fierce looking woman carrying a suitcase crosses the bridge toward the Archangel. She enters a doorway and gasps. Cagalli looks up and glances aside coyly, "Well... umm..."

The woman enters, "My lady!" She drops the case and embraces Cagalli, "Thanks goodness you're all right." She pulls back and places the case onto a bed, "Ok take off those clothes."

Cagalli shakes her head, "No... I'm not dressing up like that."

The woman places her hands at her waist, "Well I've brought a few different options."

The door buzzes.

"Cagalli? I..."

The door opens and Rena enters, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I just wanted to say good-bye to you before you disembarked."

The woman stares at her and gasps, "Oh, as I live and breathe… you're here as well?"

Rena furrows her brow.

The woman crosses, "You are Lady Valorous' granddaughter. You have her eyes."

Rena stares at her a strange look on her face.

Cagalli motions aside, "This is Mana. She's kind of my governess."

Rena nods, "Oh."

Mana nods, "My mother worked for your Grandmother. I recall seeing you there as a child. Plus Cagalli is a fan of yours."

Rena glances at Cagalli. She glances away flushed.

Rena smiles, "I didn't know that."

Mana continues, "But what are you doing here?" She gasps, "Does your father know? He's been so depressed since returning to Orb, his recovery from his wounds was rather daunting. We all thought you had been lost."

Rena furrows her brow and shakes her head, "I was rescued and staying on Plant until recently when I was rescued by this ship."

Mana nods and grabs Rena's wrist, "Well then let's get you both changed, I brought enough for the both of you. You look the same size."

Cagalli stares at Rena.

Rena pulls back, "Oh no... I have to take care of something before leaving. Cagalli you change."

Mana grabs her wrist, "Nonsense! You both will change right now! And I won't take no for an answer got it!"

Rena and Cagalli stare at Mana and nod.

Rena stood in front of a mirror dressed in a beautiful light pink dress.

"You have to wear that you look amazing in it."

Rena glances at Cagalli who stood in her bra and panties holding up a white dress and then a blue dress. Rena picks up a green one, "This one would look really nice on you."

Cagalli tosses the dresses into the case, "This is ridiculous. It's not me at all."

Rena smiles, "I think it'll look amazing on you."

Cagalli stares at her, "I could never... I don't prefer it."

Rena crosses to mirror and pulls her hair down. It cascaded around her shoulder in long waves.

Cagalli glances over at her and then rolls her eyes, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Rena messes with the sides, "My grandparents loved hosting grand balls when I was younger. And with award shows and such, I guess I'm used to it."

She swings around, "It makes you feel good when you might not be in the happiest of moods." She furrows her brow.

Cagalli stares at her. She purses her lips.

Rena glances at her, "You especially should get used to it you know."

Cagalli glares at Rena, "Not if I can help it." Rena smiles.

Mana enters, "Oh my young lady Valorous... perfect choice."

She ushers Cagalli into the back to get dressed and then smiles at Rena, "I have a surprise for you."

Rena tilts her head. Lukas enters the room. Her eyes were wide and her smile fades.

He rushes over, "Verena!" Tears brim in his eyes and he pulls her tightly against him.

Rena pushes him away and rushes from the room.

Mana had a look of confusion on her face.

Lukas stares at the closed door and then turns, "I'll meet you outside Mana." He heads out. "Verena!"

She was storming down the hall. Crew members do a double take as she passes them. Lukas finally catches up with her and reaches for her arm.

She jerks it away, "Don't touch me! I hate you!"

He reacts as if she's slapped him. "Verena?" He glances aside, "I guess I deserve this. By now you must know the truth. I'm sorry. I've lied to you for so long. I thought it would have best the way things ended up."

Rena shakes her head, "You mean leaving me to die on Heliopolis?"

Lukas gasps, "No... I... I never..." He nods, "I see... that's what you believe."

Rena glares at him, "If it weren't for mother I would have died."

Lukas stares at her, "I tried to come for you."

Flash. _Lukas stumbles along a darkened hallway. He punches a code into a keypad. A door slides open. Flames shoot out and he falls backwards. His entire office was consumed. _

"_Rena!" He rises to enter but a group of men rush toward him, _

"_Dr. Marlis! It's too dangerous. We have to go." _

_He knocks those people aside and heads into the inferno. The sketches on the wall slowly burn away. "Rena! Are you here? Rena!" He coughs from the smoke. He spots the burning photo of Verena, Lenne and him, burning away. He stomps out the fire and grabs it, falling to his knees due to the loss of blood and smoke inhalation. He goes unconscious. When he comes to he was among several other Orb techs and researchers aboard a life boat. _

"_No! Rena! My daughter. Where is my daughter?" _

_A doctor crosses to him, "You shouldn't move sir."_ Back.

Rena stands with a disbelieving look in her eyes.

Lukas sighs, "Who knows what you think of me. Seeing all that you have. Yes I used the genius of my daughter." He shakes his head, "Something I never should have. But believe me when I...." He reaches to stroke her cheek.

Rena steps back and turns her head.

Lukas clenches his fist, "Verena? Please..."

Kira and Flay head around the corner. Kira freezes. Flay glances over and scowls when she sees Rena in her dress.

Rena glares at Lukas, "I'm so tired of being lied to. And to discover that everything about my life has been a lie! You _used_ me... and now I carry the burden of knowing the truth about everything. You have destroyed my ability to completely trust anyone. I should have been able to come to you with my most unbearable pain... but now… I have no one. No one I can trust."

Luka shakes his head, "Verena… you have to believe that I love you. And that I've made mistakes."

Tears roll down her cheeks. She wipes them away, "I don't know what to believe anymore."

She grasps the skirt of her gown and turns to run down the hall. She pauses and gasps when she spots Flay and Kira.

Kira furrows his brow. "Ren?"

Flay grips onto Kira's side.

Rena glances away from him and then heads past the couple. "I just so tired of being used…."

Lukas stood furrowing his brow but he reaches out, "Verena!"

Rena pauses.

He continues, "I understand and I regret it deeply but you don't belong aboard this ship! Trapped in this war!"

Lukas stared at her firmly, "You are the heir to the Valorous family of Orb and you're still _my_ daughter. I have spent the last couple months regretting and begging for your forgiveness."

Rena glances over her shoulder.

Lukas sighs, "Please forgive your weak father. I could not bear losing you again."

Rena stares at him in shock, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kira and Flay stood between them not knowing how to react. Lukas had such a pained expression on his face, "Please… find a way to forgive me...."

Rena wipes her tears away, "I... I don't know… what to think anymore. I can't be here anymore." She rushes off.

Flay leans against Kira's arm. Lukas glances over at him. He furrows his brow but when he recognizes him his eyes widen. Kira glances away, hiding his anger.

Lukas glances to Flay, "Please excuse this." He heads off.

Flay stares after him a sad look in her eyes. "It's not fair. That fool..."

Kira glances at her, "Flay?"

She wipes a tear that had rolled down her cheek. "Pushing her father away."

"I can walk on my own."

Mana sighs, "That will not be allowed." She glances around at the gathered group of observers.

"Do you think Rena is ok?"

Mana nods, "Her father will escort her."

Cagalli, completely made over, furrows her brow. _He betrayed her_. _How could he think she would welcome him with open arms? _

The crew gasps as she walks alongside Mana.

Flay leans against Kira, "She's lucky to even have a father."

Kira nods. He and Flay pause among the crowd.

"What's going on?"

His eyes widen when he sees Cagalli. Flay's eyes go wide in shock. _Her too?_ Cagalli looked so delicate and beautiful. Flay glares at her. Cagalli gasps in surprise at the reaction but just glances away annoyed. She and Mana pass by Kira and Flay. Flay glances at Kira watching him as he watches Cagalli pass. He smiles.

She scowls, "What the hell is this?"

Kira gasps in shock.

Lukas stood at the exit of the ship.

Cagalli gasps, "Dr. Marlis?"

He bows, "Cagalli, you look beautiful. It's good to see you well."

She glances around, "Where is Rena?"

He turns, "Come we should go to car."

Rena sits in front the Strike her knees pulled against her chest, her face stained with tears. Down below the crew, along with Morgenroete staff worked on repairs and restocking.

Mana gasps, "She isn't returning home?"

Lukas pauses but then continues on. Inside the retreating limo Cagalli glances out the window.

"I don't approve being in this country is dangerous."

Natarle stands in front of Murrue who sat behind her desk. Mu stands next to her and places his hands at his waist, "So what are you planning on doing? Should we all leave the ship and swim to Alaska?"

Natarle glares at him, "I didn't mean it that way. We should definitely get repairs done while we're here but…."

Murrue clasps her hands together, "I understand what you're saying Natarle but, do you think it'll end with just that?" She sighs, "Orb hasn't said anything and we can bet they're being pressured by ZAFT. Even so they're still harboring us and for what reason? Do you understand how that influences our position?"

Natarle stares at her firmly, "Since you put it that way Captain I don't have the authority to disagree. But I will report this case as a problem after we arrive to Alaska. Excuse me." She salutes and exits.

Mu watches exits and then smiles, "Report this case huh?"

He glances at Murrue. She smiles up at him.

He places a hand on her desk and leans in, "I guess we'll owe another one to that Kid huh?"

Murrue nods, "Yeah." She sighs and lays her head down, "Oh… jeez..."

Mu pats her on the back.

Murrue doesn't even look up, "Give it up major, that's sexual harassment."

He pulls back and glances at his hand, "Huh? Really?"

She rises, "It's late. Go get some sleep."

Mu crosses his arms.


	33. Returning Home

File 32 – Returning Home

Early morning. Kira enters the hanger and over to the Strike, he prepares to enter and gasps. Rena, still wearing her dress from yesterday, lay asleep in the cockpit. He moves in close to her and watches her as she slept. He reaches over and strokes some hair from her face.

She flinches and immediately awakens and glances around, "Hmm? Kira." She draws back from him, her expression suddenly cold, "I'm sorry. I must have dozed off…."

He furrows his brow and shakes his head, "It's ok."

She stretches, "What time is it?"

He tilts his head, "It's pretty early, before dawn. I've got to take the Strike out."

She nods.

He tilts his head, "Are you ok? I mean, that fight with your father."

She pulls herself out, "Don't think about it." She glances at him, "You have enough to concern yourself with."

He firms his brow a dejected look on his face.

She slides down and lands on her bare feet, "I didn't sabotage it so don't worry."

Kira gasps, "I wasn't thinking that. Rena I..."

She shakes her head, "I'm a little overwhelmed right now so…"

He cuts her off, "Ren… please! Just let me say this."

She purses her lips.

"I really want you to know that I'm sorry for how everything ended up. I'm a coward and regardless of what I said to Flay I want you to know that what we shared at Heliopolis was genuine and special. I don't want you to think that I used you. That I'm not like one of those people that exploited you."

She glances aside and says nothing.

He sighs, "Even if we're not together I don't want it to be like this between us."

She sighs and stares at him, "That's a common phrase with us isn't it?"

He furrows his brow. "I wish I could say something else to make this easier. To find the right words to express what I feel. Can't we just be friends again?"

She glances downward not answering him. _Friends? I can't be around you anymore, not like this. It's too painful. Can't you see that? I need to leave this place._

He nods. "Guess not."

She glances around at the busy techs and then up at him, "You're leaving the ship right?"

He nods, "They've asked that I bring the Strike to some Morgenroete facility."

She glances aside.

He glances downward, "I know you're angry but I want us to really have the chance to talk again though so…"

"Kira."

He looks up at her. She stared back at him a sincere look on her face, "I do forgive you… for what happened the other night. And I hope you can forgive me for being so selfish. I know that you've been through a great deal the past months and I thought only of myself and my needs and feelings."

Kira furrows his brow, "Ren…"

She smiles through sad eyes, "Please don't say anything else. Just do me one last favor as my friend." She stares at him, "Kira?"

Kira's eyes widen.

The Strike heads down a foggy roadway following a jeep. The ground shook with every step. The cockpit opens. Inside Rena braces against the side of the cockpit as Kira sat in his seat. She reaches down and slides on her shoes.

Kira stares at her, "Ren are you sure about this?"

She slides up onto the hatch. "Yes…" She glances around the area outside, "Yes, this is right, the must be taking you to see Erica." She glances back at him, "Just a little way ahead, right around the corner."

The cold morning air sweeps into the cockpit. Rena shivers and strokes her bare arms. Kira stares at her. She begins to move out onto the hatch, crouching on one foot and bracing herself against the cockpit's opening, "There it is. Just lower me into that wooded area on the right."

Kira furrows his brow.

She glances back at him, "Kira? Did you hear me?"

He looks up at her, "Huh?"

She points, "On the right. Over there. You'll miss your chance." She stares forward.

_Miss my chance?_ He looks up at her. She was so beautiful, her cheeks slightly pink from the cool air, the wind blowing softly through her hair. She smiles back at him and her eyes sparkled and gleamed with excitement and for the first time in a while she seemed alive and happy. _Are you really that happy at finally leaving me? I don't want to do this. I don't want to let you go Ren, not yet._

He tilts his head, "Ren, I don't know about this. For one thing, don't you think the Captain and crew will be wondering where you are? Leaving without permission?"

"I'm not with OMNI so it won't matter. Besides Captain Ramius already mentioned that I was to leave the ship. But I never thought it would be to go home." She smiles happily.

"But won't you be cold? It's freezing out there."

She smiles at him, her eyes twinkling. Kira gasps, his heart skips a beat.

"I guess but… it's a little late to go back for a jacket don't you think?"

He nods.

"It is a pretty cold morning and it's a bit of a walk to the house."

Kira reaches aside and pulls out a blanket. He stares at it. _She's really leaving, there's nothing I can do about it._ "Here… use this."

She stares at it. "A blanket?"

He shrugs, "I used to sleep in here a lot."

Rena nods and takes the blanket. "Thank you." She turns back to the hatch.

Kira looks up at her, "Rena... about what I was saying earlier."

She glances at him and smiles, "Don't worry about it."

He stares at her. The Strike's hand comes up to the cockpit.

"I just want you to know…" he gulps, "to really know that you were never a mistake. I have always considered you as the most important person in my life. I still do and I'm glad we shared what we did, as short as it was it was the best time of my life."

Rena stares back at Kira. Her heart suddenly ached. _Why did he have to say that? I can't back out now. I have to go._ She purses her lips and nods. She glances away from him, "Thank you..." She cautiously moves out onto the hand. She looks forward, "Take care Kira. Promise me…" she glances over at him a sad smile on her face, "no tears."

The Strike carefully takes hold of her. Her hair whipped around her as Kira carefully moves the arm. The Strike reaches out and places her down on the hillside. He glances over at the monitors as she quickly wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and stood watching the Strike head off.

His eyes stung and he shakes his head, "I'm sorry... I can't promise that." He struggles to fight it but tears roll down his cheeks. _It hurts so much. Good-bye. _He wipes them away and continues down the road.

Rena held the blanket around her. She stares forward at the dense woods ahead. _That's it? Our good-bye?_ She places a bit of the blanket over her cheeks and nose. She gasps. _This is his smell._ Tears rolled down her cheek. She shakes her head and turns, "No this isn't what I want. I don't want to be away from you!" She yells as loud as she can, "Kira! Wait! Kira!"

She runs alongside the cliff after the Strike but it continues on. "Wait! Wait…" She slips and falls to her knees. She wipes her tears away with the blanket. _Come back._ She closes her eyes concentrating.

"Come back."

The Strike disappears into the fog. Rena covers her face and sobs.

The jeep leading the Strike pauses near a bare rock face. The Strike pauses behind it. A huge doorway opens and the jeep heads inside. Kira sits inside staring downward. He looks up as the door completely open. He firms his brow, "This is it. I will be strong."

Waves crash against a rocky shoreline. A person in scuba gear reaches out of the water and through the aid of a man ashore is pulled out. One by one others follow. He pulls off his mask and goggles revealing himself. Athrun glances over at a man dressed as a fisher man.

"Le Creuset squad, Athrun Zala."

Behind him Dearka, Yzak and Nicol also remove their goggles. The man holds his hand out to Athrun, "Welcome to our peaceful nation."

Rena heads along a path. The hem of her dress was covered in mud. Her hair was wet from the moisture in the air. She glances aside at the open sea and could see the revolving light from the lighthouse at the far end. She turns and continues on.

Athrun and the others had removed their scuba gear and were dressed in light blue jumpsuits.

"With that ID card you can go up to zone 1 in the factory."

Athrun glances at his forged ID as do the others.

"However in the front the personal ID check is pretty thorough."

Everyone glances over at the man.

He sighs, "Suddenly it's like we can't do very much."

The group heads up the side of a cliff. The men prepare some fishing equipment.

"Just don't do anything reckless. We don't want this place getting noisy."

The group heads quietly through the woods. Within moments they reach a cliff overlooking the Onogoro military facility.

Athrun furrows his brow as he thinks of Cagalli and their encounter on the secluded island. He closes his eyes and sighs, "Let's get started."

Athrun and Nicol head off in one direction. Yzak and Dearka head off in another.

Work continues on the repairs to the Archangel.

"Sixth work group please go to decks number 13 and start work there. Engineering and armor repair class will standby at the seventh booth."

Arnold stands near the observation window of the bridge with Natarle.

"I was surprised that they had started work on it already."

She stood with her arms crossed. She glances downward, "Yeah, its' something to be grateful for although..." She sighs.

Murrue enters the bridge. She smiles, "Good morning."

Sgt. Pal glances over, "Good morning."

Arnold and Natarle salute, "Good morning."

Murrue takes her seat. "Great work."

Natarle nods, "The repair techs have already arrived from Morgenroete and have already begun repairs."

Murrue glances over, "What about Lt. Yamato?"

Natarle nods, "He went to the factory in Strike this morning with the person who greeted us yesterday. They haven't indicated what they want done with the Tempest."

Murrue scrolls through some reports on a side monitor, "I see. Thanks."

Natarle purses her lips.

Murrue glances up, "What is it?"

Natarle shrugs, "No I was thinking that this would be a good time to properly repair the internal systems." She salutes her and walks off.

Murrue sighs and watches her pass, "Thank you."

Erica Simmons sits at a computer terminal wearing an earpiece, "As it has been reported up until now, it's a fact that the mobile suits had potential far exceeding the general assumption. According to Colonel Kisaka's report."

A call comes in.

She sighs, "Pause recording. Communication channel online." She smiles "Hi, yes unfortunately your mother is still working."

She gets up and crosses to a coffee machine. She laughs, "I miss you too baby."

On several monitors images of Kira were on display. "I won't be home until later, you should already be in bed darling, have your father tuck you in again and give you a kiss for me, I love you."

A picture taped to her monitor shows her with her husband and a young boy,

"Communication channel off line. Erika Simmons, find file index 2125 selection delta resume recording."

The computer searches and then starts recording again.

"According to Colonel Kisaka's report. The power of the Earth Alliances mobile suits are at overwhelming levels. However even with that in order to bring out its full potential there's a large tendency to rely on the pilot's ability. Comment special file 0358 of 722."

A file on Kira uploads and then data on the Strike, "The pilot of the GAT-X105 Strike, Kira Yamato. His series of battle records are good examples for proof of this report. It has been previously suggested that there was a need to re-inspect the OS."

She turns and types onto another computer, "The GAT-X23's pilot Isamu Kisaragi has also displayed interesting battle records related to the subject."

His image appears on screen with a red blinking MIA near the name, "His missing status makes gathering further data on his innate abilities difficult. Although..."

She types into a different monitor and Rena's image comes up. _Now this is quite interesting while surprising Lukas… she, we can further study_. She smiles as battle images from the last battle show up.

"Simply speaking, it's an undeniable fact that Coordinator's abilities can far exceed those of Naturals. If the interface's performance is identical, it is a clear fact that Coordinators are able to bring out even more potential from their machines. If a Natural wants to utilize a mobile suit on par with a Coordinator's performance, good software is necessary. However there is only one emergency situation. I can only express how ironic that in order to gain improved software that have no choice but to rely on Coordinator to handle the problem."

Lukas' eyes scan the report as it comes into his computer monitor. He pushes back from his desk and crosses to the window of his office.

"Kira Yamato's abilities clearly exceed and overwhelmingly exceed the abilities of other normal coordinator pilots. Case in point his battle record against ZAFT. As it is an assumption as well as an analysis of an expert. Also important to mention is the issue that had sparked controversy when it was announced at the institution, Superior Evolutionary Element Destined-Factor. If possible, an accurate and concise investigation of Kira Yamato... delete last item. Recording complete. Erica Simmons create a personal password 1414072, on file and save. Session complete."

Lukas stares at the 'session complete' message and glances over at the burnt photo on his desk. He reaches over to it and pulls it over staring at it.

Door buzz.

Erica looks up, "Come in."

A tech enters, "Chief Simmons we've brought in Lt. Yamato."

She glances over, "Great... I'll be right there."

The Strike descends deeper into Morgenroete aboard a mobile suit elevator. When it reaches the bottom Erica and some techs were already waiting. Kira scans the area with wide eyes.

Rena passes through a grove of trees and then walks along a large grassy lawn up to the back of a huge mansion. She stands staring up at it briefly and then goes around the side to servants entrance. She locates a hidden key and unlocks the door entering. She drops her shoes off and walks barefoot through the empty and silent home. All furniture is covered with dust sheets. Rena moves from room to room glancing around. She heads up the grand staircase turning on the main chandelier as she went. She throws open the double doors of a bedroom, her bedroom. It was exactly as she had left it after deciding to join Kira on Heliopolis. She crosses to the bed and lays Kira's blanket carefully onto it and crosses to her window. Outside was the view of the ocean. Fog was still thick obscuring her view. She turns and slowly unzips the dress slipping it off and heading into the adjoining bathroom.

Kira follows Erica through a hallway, "This place?"

She smiles, "Can fully repair the Strike." She glances over her shoulder at him, "It's like a mother's home town."

They pass through a doorway. "But the thing I wanted you to see is through here."

Kira pauses just after entering and gasps. His eyes were wide as he saw rows of stationary red mobile suits. "This is?"

Erica wore a smug look on her face, "It's no surprise right? You saw the Strike at Heliopolis."

Kira continues to stare at them.

"This is the true face of this neutral country called Orb."

Kira turns to see Cagalli, once again dressed in her casual attire, standing nearby. He tilts his head as he glances at her now bright red right cheek, "Cagalli?"

Erica passes in front of him, "Back to business, please. This is the M1 Astray. Orb Military's Morgenroete unit."

Kira glances at her, "What is Orb planning on doing with this?"

Erica smiles, "Planning?"

Cagalli crosses to his side, "This is the protector of Orb." She looks up at the Astray, "You know right? That Orb doesn't plunder other nations and we don't allow the plundering of other nations either. We also don't intervene in other nations' fights. This is the strength needed to fulfill that will."

Kira gasps slightly.

Cagalli continues, "Orb is that kind of country. No it _was_ that kind of country. Well at least until my father decided to betray it."

Kira gasps and turns to her, "Huh?"

Erica sighs, "Are you saying that again? I've told you many times that it's not like that. The fact that Heliopolis cooperated with Earth to develop mobile suits was not known by Uzumi..."

Cagalli cuts her off, "Shut up! That is not an acceptable excuse. If the highest person in charge of a nation doesn't know what his subordinates are up to then that's a sin!"

Erica tilts her head, "Didn't he take responsibility for it?"

Cagalli furrows his brow, "Even though he's given up his seat to his brother he's still demanding things."

Erica crosses her arms, "It can't be helped then can it? Uzumi is someone who's needed in Orb."

Cagalli glares, "Why would they need that coward?"

She sighs, "How can you be like this even though he loves you so much? Uzumi sure doesn't have much to be happy for."

Cagalli purses her lips and glances aside.

Erica stares at her cheek. "And after the way you acted yesterday, I think you deserve more than just a slap in the face."

Kira glances at her, "Eh?"

He glances at Cagalli who holds a hand to her cheek, hiding it.

Erica glances at Kira, "Here... leave this foolish young woman here and come with me."

She heads off and Kira follows. Cagalli slowly follows after. They soon enter a control room. Straight ahead through some glass three Astray stood. Erica stands next to the glass with Kira and Cagalli.

She places a hand to her earpiece, "Asagi, Juri, Mayura?"

In unison three girls respond, "Yes?"

Kira's eyes widen and he flinches.

The girls spot Cagalli, "Ah Cagalli is that you?"

"What Cagalli?"

"Why did you return now?"

Cagalli scowls, "Well excuse me."

Kira glances at her out of the corner of his eye.

Erica stares forward, "Please begin."

The eyes of the Astray turn on, "Ok."

The Astray begin to move very slowly as each girl tries to maneuver the arms and legs in different ways.

Cagalli leans back, "Ah still the same."

Erica sighs, "Although they've become twice as fast."

Kira's mouth drops open as he glances at Erica.

Cagalli shakes her head, "They'll get killed in the blink of an eye. It's worthless. Is that some piece of junk or something?"

Asagi gasps, "That's mean..."

Cagalli comes onto her radio, "Did I say something wrong?"

Juri stares at her monitor, "You don't know how much work we're putting in."

Cagalli again, "You think the enemy is going to know that?"

Mayura tilts her head, "You couldn't even pilot this thing!"

Cagalli holds her arms down at her side, "That's all you've got to say? You want me to try?"

Erica sighs, "Ok, ok, ok. Stop, stop, stop." She sighs, "However what Cagalli is saying is true. That's why we want to make these stronger." She glances at Kira, "Like your Strike."

Kira gasps and looks over at her, "Huh?"

She smiles at him, "When we said we wanted to request technique cooperation, we were asking for help in developing a support system OS for that thing."

Kira furrows his brow as he stares at her, "Oh..." He stares forward at the three Astray.

Freshly bathed, her hair still wet, Rena sits on the balcony of her bedroom with Kira's blanket wrapped around her. She stares aside in thought.

Flashes of the past few months, Athrun and Kira.

She glances downward at the grounds. "What should I do? I don't know what to do."

Flash. _Isamu storms across the grounds. "I'm not going to argue with you about this. I feel like it's important!" _

_Rena crosses after him, "But why fight? We live in a peaceful nation. We shouldn't get involved. You don't have to. You can be safe and stay here with father and I." _

_He stares at her, "Safe? How can I not become involved? Sure we live in this peaceful nation but what good is it when the rest of the world isn't? I want to make a difference. Grandfather agrees with me, that this is the best option for me." _

_Rena shakes her head, "Just because he was with OMNI doesn't mean that you have to be. Why can't you just stay here with me? Why fight?" _

_Isamu smiles, "I'm going to fight so that peace can reach across the globe and even up to Plant. I'm fighting for you." He tilts his head, "And besides there's a time in your life when you have to make a big decision that will shake your whole world apart. This may be mine."_ Back.

She stares up at the sky. _Isamu?_

Isamu leans against the railing overlooking the vast body of water reaching away from the Clyne household.

"Isamu? Is something wrong?"

He glances over at Lacus and smiles, "No… I was just thinking about past memories, Verena and Orb."

Lacus smiles, "I know it in my heart that she's safe, wherever she is."

He nods, "I know. I feel it too." He lays his hand on hers.

Rena dressed casually in some jeans with a long sweater coat over her shirt walks through the woods. She hears a girl laughing. She steps out onto a path.

"Look out!"

Thud.

Rena falls backwards onto the ground. "Ow." She could fell the weight of someone on her.

The girl gasps, "Oh my god Shinn...." She stifles her giggle.

A boy turns to the girl, "It's not funny. Ow... Are you ok?"

Rena glances up at him. His face was right over hers.

He gasps his eyes widen when he recognizes her.

Rena tilts her head her cheeks were red. Shinn's hand was squarely on her breast, "Yes... you can get off me now?"

His face turns bright red and he scrambles off. He holds his hand, "I'm sorry."

His sister was laughing, "You pervert!"

He glances over, "Mayu!?"

Rena climbs to her feet and brushes herself off. "Wow it's been awhile, it's Shinn and Mayu Asuka right?"

Mayu crosses, "Oh my god are you really alive?"

Shinn glares at her, "Mayu!"

Rena stares at her and smiles, "Guess so."

Shinn tilts his head, "I can't believe it. When the news came out we were devastated. They held a national mourning and everything."

He glances off in the direction she came, "You're father closed up the house, he told my parents that the memories were too hard to bear."

She nods, "How are your mother and father?"

Shin shrugs, "Working... most of the time. What happened to you?"

Rena shrugs, "Well I almost was killed on Heliopolis but I was rescued and had been staying with my mother on Plant until I decided to return home."

Shinn nods. "Your mother? She's on Plant?"

A voice from off, "Shinn! Mayu!"

Shinn glances over, "That's dad. We have to get to school." He smiles at her a blush on his cheeks, "It's so great that you made it back."

Mayu nods, "Oh? Did you hear? Probably not but… they released a new album and it's number one. I bought it too. Your fans will be so happy when they find out you're alive!"

Rena tilts her head, "Oh, I had no idea they were going to that. It wasn't complete. I wonder if it's any good."

Mayu shakes her head, "It's awesome!" Her father calls again. She pouts, "Ah. We have to go."

They turn to go but Rena reaches out, "Wait! Don't go yet. I need to ask you both to do me a very important favor."

They stare at her.

She tilts her head, "Can I trust you?"

They glance at one another and nod.

She furrows her brow, "About meeting me. Don't mention it to your parents, your friends or anyone."

Shinn's eyes widen.

Mayu tilts her head, "Why?"

Shinn glares at her, "You just want to show off to your friends."

Mayu glares back, "Well you already do. Oh Rena Irmgard-Marlis and I are neighbors..."

He glares at her, "Mayu!"

Rena crosses, "Shinn... can you promise me? Mayu?"

She nods, "Ok."

Shinn smiles, "Anything for you."

Rena smiles, "Thank you."

Shinn and Mayu walk down the pathway. He glances back at Rena. Mayu pushes him and soon he chases her both of them laughing.

Kira sits inside the Strike typing. He was now dressed in a orange jumpsuit rather than his uniform.

"Wow you type fast."

He looks up to see Cagalli looking down at him.

"Oh, Kira? I thought someone else was in the Strike."

Murrue paces in her office, a concerned look on her face. The door opens and Mu enters.

"Have you found her?"

He shakes his head, "We searched the ship, high and low. She isn't aboard."

Lukas rises from where he sat, "I see. Well thank you again Captain Ramius."

She glances at him, "Dr. Marlis?"

He holds his hand up, "It's ok Murrue. It's ok."

He glances at Mu, "Major Flaga, thank you."

Mu nods.

Lukas turns, "I have an idea about where she's probably gone to. So don't concern yourself over the matter. I'm sure she's fine." He starts to go but then pauses, "Oh about the former Heliopolis students stationed aboard."

Murrue nods, "Yes."

He nods, "We've contacted their families. I'm sure you could make the arrangements according to the guidelines."

Murrue smiles, "Of course."

Athrun walks along the street with Nicol. People pass by laughing and going on with their everyday life.

Nicol glances around, "It's so peaceful here."

Athrun nods.

Nicol pauses near a television monitor, "Wow it's Verena."

Athrun crosses and watches the screen. A more recent music video plays on the screen.

Nicol smiles, "Wow… she's _so_ amazing."

Athrun glances over at Nicol.

"Hi? You like Verena? Do you have her latest album?"

Nicol glances over at a young woman who stood next to him, "Uh..."

She was wearing a sales apron, "It's on sale today and an essential addition to your collection if you have one."

Athrun grabs Nicol's arm, "No thanks... let's go."

Nicol nods, "Thank you anyway."

Athrun releases Nicol and walks up ahead of him. Nicol gives the monitor one last glance.

Kira hands Cagalli a cup of cocoa.

She tilts her head, "I just want to end the war."

Kira frowns, "But even if you do fight it probably might not even end." He glances downward at his drink.

Cagalli sighs and leans against the machine, "That's probably the same thing you said to Rena and she continued to fight."

Kira furrows his brow, "She got caught up in it like the rest of us it seems. I can't condemn her for fighting for the same reason as I do."

Cagalli stares at him and then nods, "That's not all. It's double difficult for Rena I imagine. I'm upset over my father's involvement with the development of those suits but her father was physically working on the project."

She sips the cocoa.

Kira glances up, "On Heliopolis you mean? I don't think that it's much of a surprise to her. She spent some time with him at the development facility."

Cagalli furrows her brow and tilts her head, "Oh she must not have told you then."

Kira stares at her, "Told me?"

Cagalli tilts her head, "I'm sure it's not widely known but, didn't she mention anything to you about how he used her to create those mobile suits?"

Kira lowers his cup, "What?"

Cagalli's mouth opens, "Oh... forget that I mentioned it."

Kira steps toward her, "No, please... what are you saying?"

Cagalli stares at him. "I really don't think it's my place. Maybe she just didn't feel like it was pertinent. Maybe she isn't as upset as I thought."

Kira glances aside.

Flash. _The interaction between Rena and her father._ Back.

Cagalli bites her bottom lip. _I should just shut up. It's obvious she didn't want him to know. _She tilts her head, "Um maybe you should head back to the ship. I'm sure that you'll want to get started on that work Erica piled onto you."

Kira looks up, "Right." He stares forward. _She created them, why didn't she tell me?_

Murrue stands among Sai, Miriallia, Sabine, Kuzzey, Tolle, and Flay.

"It has been arranged for your parents to come and see you. So you'll all be allowed leave from the ship."

They all gasp and began to get excited, all but Flay. She stood silently watching the group for a moment but then she turns to go. Sai glances over his shoulder briefly at her but then turns back to the others.

Rena walks along a beach holding her shoes in her hand. The water washes over her feet. She pauses and stares off at the horizon.

"I didn't think you'd contact me so soon. But I'm relieved that you did."

Rena glances over her shoulder, "Thank you for coming."

Lukas stood in the sand, he motions to a soldier to return to his car. "You caused quite the commotion when you disappeared from the Archangel. Captain Ramius and Lt Cmdr. Flaga were very concerned."

Rena turns, "I'll apologize to Captain Ramius and Mu when I return to the Archangel."

Lukas gasps, "Return?"

Rena stares at him, "The Tempest has already been transported to Morgenroete by now so…."

He stares at her a bit upset, "Hold on wait a second."

She continues to stare at him a determined look on her face, "I would like to oversee it's repairs."

Lukas tilts his head, "Rena, I don't..."

Rena furrows her brow, "With Isamu gone I've become the pilot of that suit. There are people aboard that ship that need my help and I can't let Kira fight alone."

Lukas glances off saying nothing. Rena watches him waiting for his reaction. He furrows his brow and sighs, "I guess I was a fool to think you'd return and resume your life here. Discovering that you were alive, I was overjoyed and when you left the ship I thought maybe…"

Rena glances off, "It was what thought about. I left the ship thinking I could come home and be happy. But being inside that empty house, I realized that I couldn't. I couldn't abandon my new friends and the people I've come to respect and care for. I have to return and fight. Knowing what I do about the state of our world, not just this country, I can no longer turn a blind eye to that."

Lukas turns to Rena. There was a look of surprise in his eyes, "You've grown up a great deal."

She glances downward.

He stares off at the rolling waves a slight smile on his face, "I guess part of me knew that. I'm sorry for preventing you from reaching your true potential. I tried to control your life because I thought it would be best. I thought I was protecting you, giving you a happy life." He glances over at her, "But instead I lost you. I lost sight of the most important creation of my life."

Rena stares at him tears in her eyes. She becomes choked up and gulps it back, "But I'm not lost anymore."

He stares at her, tears welling in his eyes, "I'm so sorry. So sorry for causing you pain. I'm sorry for your suffering."

She wipes away tears as they roll down her cheeks.

He steps toward her, "I know you feel that you need to help end that ridiculous war but please… don't return to that ship. There are ways to help without having to fight with OMNI. Stay home, stay here with me. You need the time to heal."

Rena shakes her head, "It's too late. I can't do that."

"But you could." Lukas pleads with her, "We can be happy here. Away from the fighting. Away from the war."

Rena glances over at him, "It's too late. I can't live a life smiling and laughing when I know what's going on outside of this peaceful bubble. I want peace for everyone, everywhere. Plant and Earth."

Lukas stares at her.

Rena glances downward, "Isamu once told me that you have to fight for peace. I have the ability to bring about that change. There is still a chance, I know it."

Lukas crosses his arms and nods, "I guess there's nothing more to say to change your mind. We'll have to make sure you're able to fight well."

Mu watches as techs move cargo onto the Archangel. Elsewhere, Flay tends to some general duties.

Sai, along with the others, enter a conference room. They immediately see their parents waiting inside and each one rushes to their parents.

Kira's parents sit inside a room with Uzumi, engaged in serious conversation

Kira back at the Archangel, sits in front of a laptop typing, Torii was perched quietly on his shoulder. He leans onto his hand as he types through the schematics for the Astray. He types with the one hand, manipulating data.

Flay walks past the mess hall and the empty quarters. _So they're not back yet_. She furrows her brow and sighs and heads slowly along the corridor toward her room. She enters.

Kira glances over and smiles, "Welcome back."

She gasps and glances over at him. "Kira?"

Torii flies overhead and lands on his head, he winces, "Stop that Torii." Kira glances back at his monitor.

Flay's eyes were wide, "Why?"

Kira glances over, "Ah sorry."

He leans forward, "I'm almost finished so can you wait a second?"

Flay stares at Kira in disbelief.

Kira continues, "Did you want to go to the mess hall and meet me there?"

She furrows her brow, "Why haven't you gone?"

Kira continues to type. "What?"

Flay glares at him, "Kira? Your family is here too isn't it."

Kira sits upright and furrows his brow.

"Why didn't you go see them?"

The Heliopolis group were deeply engaged in conversation with their parents. Sai's parents talk with Sabine as her parents talk with Sai. Kira's parents stare sadly downward saying nothing.

Kira scrolls through his programming, "This is going to take a lot of time to finish and if I don't finish it now then Archangels departure..."

Flay crosses over, "Lies! Don't lie!" She slams her hand on his desk.

Kira gasps and looks up at her.

"What is this? Are you pitying me? Why are you doing this to me?"

Kira stares at her, "Flay?"

She tilts her head, "Since I don't have anyone coming to see me... then I'm unfortunate?" She glares at him, "Is that it?!"

Kira rises, "Flay, that's not it. I swear."

Flay smirks, "Don't make me laugh. Don't do crap like that." She glances aside, "Why would I need sympathy from someone like you?"

Kira reaches out, "Flay?"

She slaps his hand away and steps back. "You're the one that's in pain! Aren't you the one that's unfortunate?"

Kira looks up at her saying nothing.

"Poor Kira... lonely Kira... you agonize while fighting... you agonize for not being able to protect anyone... you agonize about Rena… you cry so easily. That's why you're unfortunate!" She leans forward against his chest.

Flash. _The girl with the origami flower, the shuttle exploding. Crying over the origami flower. His fight with Sai. Sleeping in the Strike._ Back.

She pounds on his chest. "Then why? Why would _I_ need sympathy from you?" She sobs.

Kira glances off, "Flay... stop now." He furrows his brow, "Let's just stop.... we were wrong to begin with."

Flay jerks back, "What!" Tears ran down her cheeks, "What is that? You think I'm stupid?!"

She pushes him and races from the room. Kira leans sadly against the desk. Torii lands on his shoulder. He holds a hand to his head and grits his teeth angrily.

The Heliopolis kids say their good-byes to their parents. Kira's mother looks downward, "No matter when. We will never tell him the truth."

Uzumi nods, "Even about the fact that he has a sibling?"

Cagalli walks past the Strike at the Morgenroete facility.

Kira's father looks up, "It's unfortunate but, doing this would be better for Kira."

His mother looks up, "Just like our first promise. Meeting you like this will be the last time right?"

Uzumi glances downward, "I understand. However knowing or not knowing, I believe that in the end, it'll be something to be afraid of. In reality those kids met one another without knowing the truth."

Kira's father looks up, "Let's stop making the situation worse. The kids will notice that we're worried."

Uzumi nods, "That may be. But why hasn't the child come here today?"

Both look downward. His mother speaks up, "Right now... meeting with us isn't something that he wants."


	34. A Precious Friend

File 33 – A Precious Friend

Rena dressed in an orange jumpsuit climbs from the cockpit of the Tempest. Techs work on its repairs.

"How did the calibration changes look?"

She shrugs, "They're still a bit off but…" She catches sight of a red astray frame and stares at it, "Is that a new version of the Orb mobile suit?"

A tech crosses over, "You mean that Red Frame? It was originally developed for Morgenroete on Heliopolis. But it belongs to the Junk Guild."

Rena nods and leaps down.

"Hey, have you seen the guy that pilots this thing?"

Rena turns to see Lowe Guele walk toward the Tempest.

He stares up at it his eyes gleaming, "It's beautiful. Where's the guy that pilots it?"

Rena tilts her head, "That guy would be me."

He faces her and smiles, "Really?" He tilts his head, "You seem kind of young to be an OMNI pilot."

Rena crosses her arms, "I'm not with OMNI. I'm from Orb."

He leans back, "Oh, I see. You must be a coordinator then; being able to pilot such a complex suit so young."

Rena scowls at him, "You must a member of the Junk Guild."

Lowe nods, "Lowe Guele at your service. This thing… Tempest? This is one amazing mobile suit. I bet you it has amazing components."

Outside the main hanger. Lowe hands Rena a beverage and leans over the machine to get himself one, "Sorry about that young coordinator thing I said back there."

Rena sips the drink, "It's no big deal. It's true after all."

Lowe leans against the machine, "So… you pilot an OMNI mobile suit but you're not in the military?"

Rena shakes her head, "Well... it's kind of a complicated story."

He nods, "Well everything these days is complicated." HE bites his bottom lip, "I'm sorry, I know this is irrelevant to our conversation but I can't help it. You know who you look like? I mean you're probably hear it a lot."

Rena tilts her head, "No, who?"

Lowe circles around her, "Verena Irmgard-Marlis. Except your eyes."

Rena stares at him, "My eyes?"

He nods, "There's a maturity behind yours. You must have seen a great deal."

Rena nods, "And hers don't look like that?"

He shrugs, "She's a pop princess and Orb royalty. What could she have seen locked safely away here?"

Rena sips her drink and shrugs, "You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

He shrugs. She smiles. He smiles. She stares at him, "What?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing. You're really cute." Rena blushes. He shrugs, "I have to get going… they asked us to help repair that ship of yours, the Archangel?"

Rena nods.

He finishes his drink and tosses the cup away, "Good luck in advance, if I don't see you again." He starts off but stops, "Oh. What did you say your name was?"

She shakes her head, "I didn't."

He smiles, "Well are you going to?"

She shrugs, "It's Verena..."

He nods, "Really that's such a coincide..."

"Rena! They just told me that you were here!"

Cagalli rushes over, "Excuse us."

Lowe stares at Rena in shock. Cagalli drags Rena off. She waves good-bye to Lowe as they head down the hall.

"You looked like you needed someone to rescue you."

Rena smiles, "Oh you mean from that guy? Not at all. Besides I think he was way more interested in the Tempest."

Cagalli turns, "Oh? Are you helping out with the repairs on the Tempest?"

Rena nods.

Cagalli tilts her head, "That's a bit unorthodox. I thought you'd be busy with conferences with your management agency and label."

Rena shakes her head, "No, I've decided to stay aboard the Archangel..."

Cagalli turns, "What? I thought your goal was to return here. Why would you travel with them to Alaska?"

Rena tilts her head, "It's complicated but I got involved with this crew."

"Why don't you try to explain?"Cagalli places a hand on her shoulder.

Rena sighs, "I guess I thought that by returning home I could start to be happy again. That I could have a chance at a good life."

Cagalli raises an eyebrow, "But you don't think that anymore?"

Rena leans against a wall, "The peaceful life I lived here, sheltered from the true state of the world, was an illusion. How can we continue to live here and be act content knowing what exists outside?" She nods and then smiles, "That's not something I can do anymore."

Cagalli tilts her head, "What's so funny?"

Rena glances over, "I'm starting to sound like my cousin Isamu. I used to be so frustrated when he would say things like that."

Cagalli stares at her, "Isamu… he was a nice guy. Pretty cool actually."

Rena nods, "Yeah and he's always been really keen and insightful." She furrows her brow, "I miss him."

"Where is he?"

Rena shrugs and shakes her head, "Plant. I think. He went there to find me."

Cagalli tilts her head, "He's a determined guy."

"So why did you go out there to Africa?"

Cagalli shrugs, "Do you even have to ask?"

Rena stares straight at her, "To fight? It's funny huh. The daughters of Orb representatives running away to fight in a war when our country was created on the ideals of peace."

Cagalli smiles.

Rena smiles and glances aside, "I can't leave them, the crew on the Archangel. Sai... Millie and the others..."

Cagalli gives her a suspicious look, "Others?"

Rena shrugs and smiles a bit, "Kira. Even though things have been weird between us I can't bring myself to leave him."

Cagalli shrugs, "Well that makes sense. You've known him since you were children right? He's a special guy... a very kindhearted person."

Rena smiles, "Well...I see that you like him too."

Cagalli's cheeks instantly go red, "No... I mean... I don't know what you're getting at. Besides he's dating that… that one girl." She clenches her fists, "She annoys me so much!"

Rena furrows her brow and glances aside.

Cagalli notices and furrows her brow.

Rena glances at her, "You know he told me he had a crush on her. Before I went to Heliopolis to see him. Of course how could I have known that I would fall…?" She cuts herself off.

Cagalli nods.

Rena sighs, "We were together there. I can't help wondering how things would have turned out if we hadn't been separated during the fall." She shakes her head, "But we shouldn't base our lives on regrets right?"

Cagalli places her hands behind her back and leans back, "So… really you're returning to be with Kira?"

She glances downward. "I'm pathetic I know."

Cagalli shakes her head, "I kind of figured he was the main reason."

Rena blushes.

Cagalli nods, "You should go to him and tell him all your feelings."

Rena shakes her head, "I don't want to make things difficult for him or for Flay. I could never forgive myself for coming between them." She left out the rest. The part that worried her most. That Kira had made his choice and Flay was the one he chose. She couldn't allow herself to feel that pain of rejection again, could she even trust him?

Cagalli crosses her arms, "I guess… but after fate brought the two of you together again you couldn't very well leave your best friend's side."

Rena stares at her.

"He's still your best friend right?"

Rena nods slowly.

Cagalli tilts her head, "Then why haven't you told him the truth?"

Rena raises her eyebrows, "About?"

Cagalli pushes off the wall, "About how you created the Gundam."

Rena furrows her brow, "Because it's not relevant."

Cagalli nods, "So the person you care about the most knows the least about you?"

Rena tilts her head, "That isn't true."

Cagalli nods, "You should tell him. Even if you think it's not relevant he might think it is."

Rena glances aside.

"Cagalli? Oh Verena?"

They glance down the hallway. Erica stood with her hand on her waist. Behind her stood Mu and an astonished Kira. Rena gasps.

Mu smiles broadly, "Hey there little lady. So this is where you ran off too." He glances at Kira, "From that look I guess you really didn't have any idea."

Erica glances back, "I wouldn't go jumping to conclusions Major. Verena was actually brought here a short while ago by her father."

Kira glances over. _Father?_ He furrows his brow.

Erica glances at her, "Since you are here Verena, why don't you join us. Cagalli your father has been asking for you."

Cagalli turns her head, "Got it." She whispers aside, "Here's your chance. Good luck Rena." She shoves her forward a bit.

Rena glances at Cagalli as she heads off. She locks eyes with Kira. He had such a curious look on his face.

Erica sighs, "Let's get right to work shall we?"

An Astray moves with fluid motions as the group along with 2 of the Astray girls watch in the control room. Kira sat typing into a computer. He glances over at Rena as she stood watching her arms crossed an attentive and serious look on her face as she studied their movements.

One of the pilots standing nearby grasps her hands together, "This is _so_ cool."

Rena glances over at her and catches Kira's gaze. He glances quickly back to the computer console.

"I've constructed a new quantum subroutine."

Rena stares at him.

He continues as he types, "And raised the synaptic fusion replacement rate to forty percent." He looked so sad.

Rena furrows her brow. _Something's wrong_. A tech slips into the room. Erica glares at him.

He nods, "Sorry to interrupt. Excuse me ma'am." He crosses toward Rena.

Erica watches him and then glances away as Kira continues, "I've also changed the structure of the ion pump, so that it can be suited to the reaction time of normal naturals."

The tech whispers into Rena's ear. She nods. Kira stares at him.

Erica turns to Kira, "You did all this in such a short amount of time... that's amazing."

Rena tilts her head, "Please excuse me."

Erica nods and Rena exits with the tech.

Kira glances downward again.

Erica smiles, "This is so amazing."

Kira furrows his brow as he looks downward. His eyes brim with tears.

Mu turns, "Are you saying that I could do this much if I were to pilot it?"

Erica nods, "That's correct Major. Would you like to try?"

Kira closes his eyes and sighs deeply.

Mu glances over at him and furrows his brow, "Hmm?"

Erica turns, "Asagi? Come out now."

The group exits the room. Kira glances at her, "Well I guess I'll be heading over to where the Strike is."

Erica nods, "Ok, see you later."

They head off in the opposite direction as Kira walks off.

Mu glances after him, "Hey! Kira!"

He rushes over as Kira turns, "What is it?"

Mu glances down at him, "What's with that depressed look? I know seeing Rena again was..."

Kira continue on, "Who's depressed?"

Mu glances over at him, "You hardly said one word to her and you still say that?"

Kira pauses, "I was busy and besides she didn't say anything to me either."

Mu sighs, "Probably because you were acting so coldly to her."

Kira shrugs, "Was I? I didn't think about it. It seemed the opposite to me."

They pass by an Astray.

Mu follows Kira, "I also heard that you refused visitation with your parents. Why did you do that?"

Kira stares forward.

Mu sighs, "Kira?"

Kira sighs, "Even if I see them now, I'm a soldier."

Mu says nothing.

They arrive to the Strike. Kojiro was working with the techs, "Oh? Kid?"

Mu and Kira pause.

Kojiro continues, "I increased the thruster output another 18 percent, so check out the limit point."

Kira smiles, "Right."

Mu watches as Kira heads into the cockpit, a concerned look on his face. Kira activates the Strike and begins to type. Mu climbs up.

"Even if you are a soldier you are still you."

Kira continues typing as if he couldn't hear a word Mu was saying.

"I just want to do things like this."

Mu furrows his brow.

Kira continues, "Fighting with a mobile suit. Helping with the development and controls. Because I can do it so well."

Mu stares at him, a concerned look on her face, "Kira..."

Kira continues, "We'll probably fight with ZAFT the moment we leave Orb."

Flashback of the last battle.

Rena glances aside from where she worked with some techs on the Tempest. Cagalli's words echoed in her mind. She bites her bottom lip and then downward, "I'll be right back." She heads down a hallway.

Mu rises, "No, that's..."

Kojiro crosses, "Oh. Even the shielding. Because of the proton spattering on the barrels you'll need to wait about 30 minutes. I'll do a shakedown later so be ready for it."

Kira nods, "Yes."

Kojiro and the tech head off. Mu watches them go and then sighs.

Kira continues, "Even if I see them now, I might end up saying something that I regret before I can stop myself."

Mu looks down again, "Like what?"

Kira stop typing.

Rena enters the hanger and spots Mu. She nears the side.

"Why did they have to make me a coordinator?"

Rena pauses and furrows her brow.

Kira continues to type.

Mu stares at him not knowing what to say. Torii looks up and flies from the cockpit.

Kira looks up. "Hey Torii!"

Rena watches the bird go.

Kira rises from the cockpit, "Torii!" He notices Rena, "Ren?"

She glances aside, "I wanted to… I was checking on... things... with the Strike... but..."

Mu stares down at her and flashes a relieved smile.

She stares up at Kira, "I'll help you track Torii down."

Kira stares at her.

Mu smiles, "Now that's a great idea, the two of you should definitely go look together."

Kira glances at Mu and leaps down, "Thanks Ren."

Outside a fence surrounding Morgenroete.

Athrun and the others stood staring at the base through the fence.  
Yzak sighs, "The security is even tighter here than at the naval port." He glances at Athrun, "What about the check system disturbance?"

Athrun glances at him, "Since it's blocked in layers, they say that it's going to be awhile. It's probably faster to just kidnap someone who can get us through."

They watch the base.

Nicol smiles, "Like a wolf in sheep's clothing right?"

Torii flies out in the open and flies above them, "Torii."

Athrun sees it and he gasps. His eyes widen. He steps forward.

Nicol glances up at him, "Athrun?"

Torii prepares to land. Athrun lifts his arm up and Torii lands on him.

Rena steps out into the open air, "He wouldn't have come all the way out here would he?"

Kira steps out, "How should I know?"

Rena stares at him. He was still being rather cold to her. He glances aside in her direction. He hadn't meant to sound so abrupt she was obviously affected by his tone. She averts her gaze to opposite direction, "We should split up. I'll head over there."

Kira nods, "Ok… thanks again Ren."

She glances over her shoulder at him and nods before rushing off.

Athrun pulls his hand closer to his face to get a better look at Torii.

The other three step around him, "What is that?"

Nicol smiles, "It's a robotic bird."

Athrun looks up toward the fence again.

Kira comes running around the corner. "Torii!"

Athrun spots him and gasps. Kira scans the sky as he walks closer to the fence. Athrun begins to cross.

Nicol glances over, "Oh, it must be his."

As Kira nears the fence he sighs, "Geez, where did it go?"

He pauses when he notices the figure approaching.

As Athrun nears, Kira's eyes widen and his mouth opens slightly, "Athrun?"

He couldn't believe his eyes but takes the last few steps toward the fence.

Rena walks back along the side of the building and sighs. _What a troublesome bird_. She pauses when a jeep with Cagalli and Erica passes by.

Cagalli spots the meeting and gasps, "Stop the car!"

Kira and Athrun stood staring at one another. Dearka leans back a fence opposite them and watches Athrun along with Yzak and Nicol.

Athrun holds his hand up "It's yours isn't it?"

Rena steps around the corner, "Kira did you find..." She gasps, frozen in her spot.

Athrun stares at Kira his eyes watering. He spots Rena and furrows his brow. She stares intently at him.

Dearka glances over, he squints, "Hmm... cute chick."

Yzak glances over, "Huh?"

Rena spots Yzak and the others and then pulls back behind the building. Athrun glances back at Yzak and when he spots no reaction he turns back to Kira.

"It's yours right?"

Kira nods, "Yes thank you..."

He holds his hands out and Torii leaps over. Athrun lowers his hand.

"Hey let's get going!"

Yzak was waving him over. Athrun glances over. The others had already climbed into a car. Athrun turns to go.

Kira leans forward, "A long time ago... from a friend."

Athrun stops and glances over.

"It's a precious item that I received from a precious friend."

They both glance downward.

Athrun turns, "I see..."

Cagalli rushes across the area. Rena watches her, still hidden behind the building.

"Kira!"

Athrun glances over his shoulder and then turns to head off. Kira gasps.

Cagalli stops right behind him, "Kira?"

He stares off after Athrun tears brimming in his eyes.

Rena rushes through the hanger past her crew and out of the hanger entirely. Erica walking down a hallway pauses as Rena rushes past. "Verena?"

Rena glances over at her, "I… I'll be right back." She rushes into an elevator; the look on her face was frantic. She stares at Erica and then the door shut.

Athrun sits across from Nicol as a fishing boat skims against the water under the last rays of the sun.

Yzak glances over at him, "You were gone for quite some time. How was your little date?"

Athrun glances at him, "It wasn't a date. It was Rena."

Yzak's eyes widen, "What?"

Nicol gasps, "Rena? So she made it back to Orb safely? How was she?"

Athrun glances aside, "Yes and she looked fine."

Yzak stared at him but Athrun said nothing more. The boat stops.

"Looks like a good spot." Athrun nods.

Rena sits inside the Tempest staring blankly forward.

"How are the upgrades looking? We've reworked the funnel system per your.... Miss Irmgard-Marlis?"

She glances aside, "Hmm?"

The tech tilts his head, "Are you ok? You've been distracted since you got back."

She gasps, "Oh... the upgrades still need work but I think we're done for today."

Rena climbs up out of the cockpit of the Tempest. She glances aside.

Flash. _Athrun locks eyes with her and furrows his brow he reaches over and strokes a windblown strand of hair from her face. He kisses her. _Back.

Her cheeks were flushed.

"Rena? Are you ok?"

Rena glances up from where she sat at the mess hall table.

Sabine tilts her head, "Hello… Rena?"

Sai tilts his head as he slides a bottle of water across to her, "You look a bit feverish. Doesn't she?" He glances at Sabine.

Sabine furrows her brow, "Maybe… are you feeling ok?"

Rena takes the water and smiles at them, "No... I was just thinking... I'm fine."

He nods, "You've been working so hard the past few days. We haven't had a chance to talk."

Rena nods, "I know. You had a chance to meet with your parents, right? How are they?"

He smiles, "Worried but doing well I suppose. Everyone was pretty thrilled about meeting their parents."

Sabine nods, "Sai's family has been spending a great deal of time with mine so we heard quite an earful from them."

Sai glances at her and smiles, "They were pretty intense huh?"

Sabine smiles.

Rena nods watching the two. She smiles, "I'm glad."

He stares at her, "Are you sure that you're ok?"

She nods, "Of course.... I've been just so preoccupied with the Tempest repairs."

Sabine nods, "I hear that the repairs are going well… I wish I could be there to see."

Rena smiles at her.

Sai tilts his head, "I've been meaning to ask you..."

She looks up at him.

He sighs, "We all heard that you're going with us to Alaska even though you could have stayed here."

She stares at him and nods, "I belong here now. I don't think I could have left you all."

Sai stares at her, "What did Kira have to say about it? You must see a lot of him at Morgenroete."

Rena looks up at him. "I... actually not in the past few days." She glances downward.

Flash. _Athrun standing on the beach. _Back.

Sai stared at her, "I'm sorry it's not any of my business."

Rena glances aside, "No... he knows that I'm staying but things are a bit weird between us right now."

Sai furrows his brow.

Sabine tilts her head, "Maybe you should go talk to him. He's been pretty quiet and to himself lately. I don't even think he's talking to Flay."

Sai glances down at his plate.

Rena glances over at Sabine.

Athrun heads along the hallway of the ZAFT submarine. He enters a room where Yzak and the others wait.

"So are we returning to Carpentaria?"

Athrun shakes his head and crosses toward a map, "No... the legged ship is definitely at Orb. There's no mistake. When it comes out it'll go north. We'll cast a net here."

Yzak turns to him, "What? Wait a minute. What are you basing this on?"

Nicol tilts his head, "How about going to Carpentaria and gathering more intelligence. If we don't have proof..."

Athrun furrows his brow, "No it's here. We are going stay put until it emerges. You should all get rest and be prepared."

He turns and heads out with another soldier. Yzak glances across the table at Dearka, he shrugs. Nicol tilts his head as he watches Athrun leave.

Athrun enters his room and leans against the door. He sighs and loosens his collar. He crosses to his bed and sits down. Flash.

Athrun and the others head through a busy city street. A limo passes by. Rena sat inside searching the streets. She spots them and leans forward.

"It's them. Turn at the corner and stop."

The driver glances back, "Are you sure Miss Irmgard-Marlis? We really shouldn't have left the vicinity of Morgenroete without notifying your father."

Rena nods, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I'll take full responsibility."

The car goes around the corner. A group of young kids were passing. Rena lowers the window and motions to them.

Nicol looked side to side taking everything in. On a huge teleprompter a commercial with Rena came on. "Hey look... It's Verena."

Yzak glances upward. He furrows his brow.

Dearka glances over at him, "It's too bad that she gave you the brush off huh?"

Yzak glares at him, "Shut up!"

Dearka raises an eyebrow, "It doesn't look like she'll be marrying any of us."

Nicol sighs. Yzak and Dearka go back and forth. They start to walk off. Athrun stares at the commercial.

"Excuse me mister?"

Athrun glances over as one of the boys stood in front of him. The boy holds up a paper,

"The pretty woman wanted me to give you this. For your eyes only."

Athrun takes it and tucks it into his pocket. Yzak, Dearka, and Nicol pause and glance over.

"Athrun?"

The boy runs off.

Yzak rolls his eyes, "Hurry up. I'm starving."

Athrun glances off in the direction that the boy had come. A limo pulls off.

"You go on ahead. I want to investigate this area." He crosses toward them. "We'll meet at the dock as planned."

Nicol tilts his head, "Investigate? Aren't you going to get something to eat?"

Athrun shakes his head.

Yzak sighs, "Well I'm going to get something to eat."

He heads off. Dearka follows. Nicol stares at Athrun but then follows the other two. When they were gone through the crowd Athrun opens the paper.

"I want to talk to you. The beach, 1 mile west. Come alone please.... R."

Athrun furrows his brow.

Athrun walks along a wooden boardwalk lining the beach. The limo was parked a short distance off. A figure walks along the beach near the water. Athrun starts down a stairway.

Rena, barefoot, stands in the wet sand facing the sunset. Athrun stares at her briefly before slowly approaching.

She turns to face him and smiles sadly, "I thought you weren't going to come." She glances behind him, "Or I was sure you would have told the others."

Athrun stared at her seriously, "I didn't. Look Rena, I don't know what this about but I can't ignore what happened. I found what we're looking for."

She says nothing and then glances at the sunset.

Athrun furrows his brow, "You can still make a choice. No one knows.... You could even return with me. I could arrange for you to be reunited with your mother."

She cuts him off, "Do I really have a choice? Can I really just go with you?"

He glances aside, "Ren..."

She tilts her head, "The answer is no. I am bound to the Gundam. Bound to a fate that can't be undone. I have to stay with…"

Athrun glances around, "Kira?"

She glances at him.

Athrun scowls, "Then why isn't he here with you then? You two are finally reunited. It should be such a happy sight, the two you together."

She says nothing.

Athrun sighs, "What is this about? Do you think I'll just let everything go? Well I can't... good-bye..."

She shakes her head, "Athrun.... stop. There's no sadder word to say then good-bye... and it's sad to watch you walk away like this."

He shakes his head, "Ren... what do you want from me? I… don't know what you want from me."

She reaches out and lays a hand on his cheek, "I don't know. Athrun..." She stares at him, "Maybe I'm begging you..."

He steps back, "We can't do this... you're my enemy."

She furrows her brow, "Enemy?"

Athrun stares at her intently, "And Kira... Kira is my enemy." Tears were welling in his eyes. "Can't you see how hard this is for me?"

She furrows her brow. "I'm so afraid that this won't end peacefully..." She covers her face with her hands.

Athrun reaches over and pulls her into his arms, "I'm sorry. Ren…" He holds her, "Stay by his side."

He pulls back and brushes the hair from her tear stained face.

She glances up at him. "Things aren't the same between him and I you know..."

Athrun smiles sadly, "I doubt that. How could anyone resist you?"

He glances aside, "Forgive me for this but this moment is probably the last time... for us..." He kisses her softly.

Her eyes widen.

He pulls back and caresses her cheek, "I love you Verena Irmgard-Marlis." She steps back, "This is the last time we'll be able to meet this way. Please remember this feeling, the truth of my feelings."

Tears fill her eyes. Athrun rushes off.

Back.

Athrun glances over at the picture of him and Rena which still sat on his desk.

The door opens and Nicol enters, "Athrun... sir... are you ok?"

Athrun rises, "I'm fine."


	35. Departure

File 34 – Departure

Kira walks along a hallway within Morgenroete. He spots Rena walking along with her father. They seemed to be in a heated exchange.

She sweeps her hand out in front of her, "You have no say in this!"

She notices Kira and locks eyes with him. Kira opens his mouth but then resists the urge to say anything. He didn't know what if he should. They had shared little time if any together since the day he encountered Athrun. Before he has the chance to speak she was already rushing past him and down the hall. Kira furrows his brow. He didn't understand she seemed even more distant than before, as if seeing Athrun again at that fence had made things even more awkward. He felt a dull pain in his chest and throat as he fought back the tears.

"Kira Yamato?"

He looks up surprised that he missed the fact that Lukas had crossed over to him.

"Are you alright?"

Kira nods, "I'm fine."

Lukas sighs, "I wanted to apologize. We never had the chance to really talk."

Kira tilts his head, "Erica Simmons told me you were facilitating repairs on the Archangel."

Lukas nods, "Yes, but I meant when you were with my daughter on Heliopolis."

Kira's eyes widen.

Lukas nods, "I won't lie when I say that I didn't quite approve of your relationship then but now I realize what it is that she sees in you."

Kira glances aside, "I'm not sure she sees anything in me."

Lukas stares at him, "Really that's not the impression I get at all. She has chosen to remain on the Archangel hasn't she? She talks about fighting for peace. There are a lot of ways she can do that here at Orb but there must be something keeping her aboard that ship."

Kira glances at him.

Techs work on the Tempest. Rena helps them maneuver the positioning of the arm.

"Just a little bit more."

She steps back from the Gundam as other mechanics finish up. She was a bit sweaty with the top half of her work suit tied around her waist. She wipes her hand across her forehead. Her cheeks were slightly smudged with grease. She steps back and plops down on a crate. A tech working with the group stares at her and then crosses with a water bottle.

"Verena, did you want something to drink?"

She glances up at him, "Yes, thank you."

She takes it and takes a swig. He seemed frozen admiring her.

She tilts her head, "Thanks for helping with the arm. It's just about complete. It looks amazing."

He nods, "That's not the only thing."

She blushes as takes a sip.

He sighs, "You've always been my favorite idol. Your voice is amazing."

She takes a sip, "Thanks."

He tilts his head, "Do you think you'll ever perform again? Whenever you sing it's like your singing for someone really special so it really hits you here."

He hits his chest.

Her eyes widen. "Well I... I don't know... everything like that seems to be on hold now."

"Torii."

She glances up and watches as it circles the hanger.

The tech looks up. "Hey that's the Strike kid's bird. It's pretty cool. Do you know him?"

Rena glances at the tech. "The bird or the boy?"

He smiles.

"Torii!"

Kira walks into the hanger. He sighs.

Flash. _Torii in Athrun's hand_. Back.

"The arm is connected!"

Kira heads down a hall and into an open area. He pauses when he spots the Tempest but walks slowly toward it.

"Hey Kira."

Some Archangel techs wave at him. He nods.

Torii flaps its' wings in front of Rena. She stares at it before holding her hand up. The bird lands and tilts its head.

"Torii..."

Rena stares at it, "You're not running away again are you?"

Torii chirps.

The tech leans in, "It's such a cool robotic bird."

Kira comes around the side.

Rena nods, "Well its owner is pretty cool too."

Kira pulls back a bit and steps out of sight.

The tech nods, "He's amazingly adept when it comes to that Strike too."

"Hey! Can I get some help?"

The tech glances at her, "I'll take care of it. You've been working way too hard."

He heads off. Rena begins to look over at a report. Torii begins to hop around. She lowers the report monitor and flinches and laughs.

"Stop... you silly thing. You sure need a great deal of attention."

Kira smiles as he watches her laughing. Torii flies up and toward Kira. Rena glances over. Her smile slowly fades.

She rises, "Kira... you must have been looking for Torii again?"

He crosses looking the Tempest over, "Kind of. How are things going?"

She glances at the report and nods. "Fine..."

Kira pauses and glances downward, "I'm sorry if Torii interrupted..."

He reaches over to touch her cheek. She pulls back. He motions over, "You have some... grease."

Rena touches her cheek. "It'll wash off."

Kira shrugs. "Well you're obviously busy... I'll just go."

She shakes her head, "No!"

He glances over at her. She glances at the Tempest, "Well there is a lot of work that's not...."

Kira stares at her, "I missed it..."

She glances over at him confused.

He stared at her so intently, "It's been awhile since I've seen you laugh like you just did. Since we've even talked..."

Rena furrows her brow and glances aside.

He glances aside, "I know things are bad between us but…"

She shakes her head, "Kira… it's not that... I've just been busy."

He nods, "Do you think you could spend some time to walk with me?"

"ZAFT will attack as soon as we leave, now that Athrun knows we're here."

Kira and Rena stand outside. Kira leans against some railing a foot stepped up on a lower bar. Rena crosses her arms and rubs them as a breeze blows across. She glances off sideways. Seagulls flew overhead in the bay, she watches them.

_Athrun definitely will be there_.

Torii pops along the railing. Kira watches it and then pushes back from the railing. He glances at her, "Rena?"

She sighs as she closes her eyes, "I know..."

Kira turns his head, "Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head. He could tell that something was on her mind.

He glances off, "You're worried about him aren't you?"

Rena glances over at him. She could see the frustration in his face. She glances downward, "How could I not be." She turns to face the sea again. There was an uncomfortable silence.

He glances at her, "Why don't you talk to me anymore?"

Rena doesn't answer.

Kira grips the railing, "To be with him?"

She furrows her brow.

Kira grits his teeth, "Rena! Please answer me. You're killing me here."

Torii flies up. Rena holds her hand up and it lands on her fingers. Kira sighs and then turns to go. Torii flies to Kira's shoulder.

Rena lowers her hand, "What is it you want me to say? Are you really so concerned about my feeling for Athrun? You've always been so insecure around him. Does it really matter so much to you?"

He stares at her.

She glances downward, "After you met him at the fence I left the facility and met with him."

Kira glances downward as if the realization had finally hit.

She looks down, "I'm not in love with Athrun. I don't even know why I did it. Maybe I was hoping that he'd forgotten that he saw you, saw us."

Kira stares at her.

She sighs, "I'm sorry... for being so distant from you. You said it right? Things have been weird between us. So instead of saying something stupid I've chosen not to say or do anything at all."

Kira clenches his fist, "Why are you doing this? I wouldn't have cared... I just don't want it to be like this. We're still friends right? You said it... right? Ren? We're friends."

Rena glances at him, "Yes but...."

Kira furrows his brow, "You don't sound so sure."

They say nothing.

Kira stares at her, "If you don't know what to say or how to act then... why are you still here? You have a choice. Why are you still here? You don't have to fight."

Rena lowers her gaze and then glances off at the bay again. She looks downward, "I wish I could say that the only reason I was staying was so that I could defend and protect... like you."

Kira stares at her, "I don't understand... what other reason would there be?"

Rena glances over at him again, "My father like everyone else thinks I should return to my fabulous life as Orb's dear idol but the truth is... my life would be empty if I were to do that."

She furrows her brow, "It's funny, something I found so important before, means so little now…"

She looks forward, "I've realized that what matters to me most are these Gundam... and you..." She stares at him.

Kira furrows his brow.

She glances aside in thought, "You are the reason I'm here. To be near you, to fight by your side. To create a peaceful world for you to be happy in."

Kira gasps.

She shakes her head, "It's a selfish reason and I was afraid of what you'd say or what you'd do if you knew."

Kira was speechless.

She glances at him, "So I'm sorry… but I can't pretend that I don't care for you as deeply as I do. I tried so hard to ignore it… to be cold to you even though I can see that you're in so much pain."

Kira starts to speak but Rena steps toward him, "Kira you are the most important person in my life and I couldn't bear it if I never saw you again. So I'll stay by your side even if it's just as a soldier or just a friend."

He stares at her his eyes widening.

She shakes her head, "And now I've gone and made things even weirder."

Embarrassed she starts past him but Kira reaches out and grabs her arm. Rena glances at him.

"Kira. Please just let me get back." She shakes her head, "Forget I've said anything… I don't want to say it again."

He releases her arm but the grasps her hand, "I... I'm sorry... I...."

She nods, "You don't have to say anything." Her hand slips from his.

Yzak sits on a bed in his and Dearka's quarters. Dearka leans back in a chair reading a magazine.

"Seriously what's the purpose of this?"

Dearka glances over, "That's what I'm saying. We're even getting supplied out here in the middle of the ocean."

Yzak turns over and grits his teeth. He recalls the last meeting. He sits up fuming, "We've been idle for two days since he made that damn announcement. If his assumption is off the legged ship will already be far away from here."

Dearka smirks, "If you think we'll lose it why don't you confront him?"

Yzak gasps his eyes wide.

Dearka continues, "What are you going to do a coup d'état?" He starts to laugh.

Yzak smirks, "Unfortunately, I'm not that unreasonable." He sighs and flops back on the bed.

The refueling is completed and the vessel pulls off. Athrun sits on the deck of the ship. Wind blows through his hair as he watches the seagulls fly over the beach where he had met Cagalli. He furrows his brow as he recalls his meeting with Kira and then his interaction with Cagalli. He sighs. _Cagalli Yula Athha huh?_ The wind whips around him.

Several crew members sigh, "What an incredible day."

The other, "You know I've never been on a beach before. Well a real one." They head off.

Athrun stares at the waves crashing against the shore. He recalls seeing Rena walk along the beach. _Rena, please don't be on that ship_. He rises and stares forward.

"Athrun!"

Nicol comes running from the opposite direction, "The supplying is finished right?"

Athrun nods, "Right."

Nicol smiles and points off, "You can see a bunch of flying fish on the deck over there. Would you like to go see?"

Athrun turns his head, "No."

Nicol furrows his brow. "Are you nervous?"

Athrun glances at him surprised, "Huh?"

Nicol shrugs and smiles, "It's alright. Athrun, I..." He gasps, "I mean... I believe in you captain."

Athrun smiles and tilts his head.

"Dispense water!"

The Archangel sits in a dry bay. Water is slowly pumped in and begins to surround it. Aboard the bridge Kuzzey glances over to where Tolle once sat. Sabine sat next to Arnold. He bites his bottom lip. In the CIC Miriallia glances downward at her console.

"I said I'm fine." Tolle dressed in an orange flight suit glances over, "Even in simulation I do it perfectly. I really can do it."

Kojiro glances over at Mu and Kira, both who stood in their flight suits.

"If this guys goes out in unit two it'll definitely be some help to us. It's difficult for the Strike on the Surface, so...."

Kira cuts him off and steps forward, "But Tolle?"

He glances over at him, "I'm only going to be surveying the air with the Strike's support."

Mu stares at him, "Are those Badgiruel's orders?"

Tolle glances back at him. "I volunteered. I'll need to prepare as well."

Several techs watch the Archangel's preparation from inside the ship. Flay stood behind them also watching but sadly staring downward. It had so long since her last words with Kira and she was feeling conflicted.

Rena sits in front of the now docked Tempest typing quickly into a portable computer. Schematics for the Tempest flash on the screen. She watches the data almost in a daze. Her fingers stop. She looks forward. _A juxtaposition of images begins to flash in her mind, the Aegis... the Strike... explosions... the Sky grasper... Tolle._

A hand falls on her shoulder. Rena flinches and gasps. Mu who stood behind her pulls back, "Whoa? Are you ok?"

She furrows her brow, "I was just... yes... you just startled me."

He places his hands on his sides, "I thought the work was all done." He glances from the Tempest to the Strike.

She glances over at the monitor, "Oh you mean on the Tempest..." She nods, "Yes... I just thought I should look over it just in case."

Mu leans in and stares at the monitor, "I don't understand..." He glances at her, "How something that seems so boring could manage to maintain the attention of such a beautiful girl."

Rena gasps. She blushes.

He winks at her, "How about you get something to eat with me. I'm sure everything is perfect."

She stares at the screen.

He smiles, "We haven't actually had a chance to talk in awhile and I'd like the company."

She rises, "Ok."

Athrun and Nicol sit together on the ship's deck.

"Nicol, why did you enlist in the military?"

Nicol glances over, "Huh?"

Athrun smiles "Forget it I'm sorry. It's a pointless question."

Nicol shakes his head, "No..."

He watches a bird fly across the sky, "I felt that I needed to fight. After hearing the news about Junius-7." He glances over, "What about you Athrun?"

Athrun glances over and smiles slightly as he glances back at the island, "Same as you Nicol."

Rena looks up from her plate of food at Mu who sat across from her. "Tolle, Millie's boyfriend?"

Mu nods, "He's done pretty good at the training simulator and volunteered."

Rena turns her head. _It's just a coincidence._

Mu leans over, "Is something wrong?"

She looks over at him and furrows her brow, "I... nothing... I just don't think it's a good idea."

He smiles, "He's only surveying from the air. He'll be fine."

She stares forward, "Hmm. I hope so."

He stares at her but then down at his food.

She stares at him. "Major Flaga? Do you think this war will end?"

He glances up at her. She glances downward. He shrugs, "I don't know but we have to keep fighting until it does right?"

She looks up.

He tilts his head, "And you should eat so that you have the energy to keep going."

She looks at her untouched meal.

He smiles, "You and Kira both. We're leaving and should be ready for anything. You're an amazing pilot and we need you at your full potential."

She tilts her head, "What do you think will happen to Kira in Alaska?"

Mu's eyes widen. "I... because you're coordinators? I don't think you should worry. Now eat or I'll have the captain give you your first court marshal for disobeying commanding officers orders."

She smiles and takes a bite.

He smiles, "That's better. You're getting way too skinny."

She stares at him, "Skinny?"

He laughs, "Yeah you're way too skinny. Eat." She smiles and starts to eat.

At a massive mansion Cagalli prepares to depart again. She pulls on her boots and rises. She zips up her vest and heads to her wardrobe. She recalls the meeting between Kira and Athrun at the fence. She drops her bag onto the bed and begins to fidget with it. The door opens behind her and she turns.

Her father enters, "Are you going on that ship?"

Cagalli turns back to her bag, "Yes."

He places his hands behind his back, "Then are you planning on fighting Plant as an earth soldier like Lukas' daughter?"

Cagalli turns back to her bag.

"So you want to fight that much?"

She turns to him, "No I don't want to fight!"

He stares at her, "then what is it?"

Cagalli clenches her fists, "I want to help them and I want to end this war!"

He glares down at her, "Does it end when you fight?"

Her eyes widen and her mouth drops open. Flash _Kira, "But the war won't end even if you fight..." Waltfeld, "So how do you decide the victor?" He turns the gun on Kira and Cagalli, "Until you've killed all your enemies?"_ Back. Cagalli turns to her father, "But..."

He stands steadfast, "If you shoot somebody's husband, his widow will detest you. If you shoot someone's son, his mother will hate you. And if you died by someone's hand I would detest them. Why can't you understand this simple chain reaction?"

Cagalli glares at him, "I know that but I can't sit here and do nothing, happy and carefree in this country."

He yells, "What the hell are you planning on changing with that sympathetic sense of justice?"

She stares at him saying nothing.

He lays his hands on her shoulders. "A fight isn't always about wielding a gun or a sword. Realize the rules of war Cagalli."

She stares at him, "Father?"

He continues, "There's no end when everyone keeps on fighting."

She glances aside at the gun on the bed.

Mu and Rena enter the hangar bay. "I think someone would like to speak with you."

Rena looks up to find Lukas standing among the techs supervising the last few checks on both the Strike and Tempest. He glances over at her and then heads over. "Major Flaga?"

They shake hands.

"I'll see you later Ensign"

Lukas furrows his brow. "I'm glad you came down."

She nods.

He furrows his brow. "There's nothing I can say is there? Especially now."

She glances aside, "Maybe there's one thing."

He throws his arms around her, "Oh Rena. I will see you again. I know it. Be careful. Fight well. Protect this ship." He slips something into her pocket. He glances over, "I have to go."

She nods. He heads over to the others and they exit.

Outside of the Archangel in an observation room, Erica and Kisaka stood watching the Archangel. Uzumi enters with Kira's parents. "You can watch the departure from here Mr. and Mrs. Yamato."

Uzumi crosses over to her, "Where is Lukas?"

Erica turns, "Performing one last check."

The Yamato's cross over. Tears fill his mother's eyes.

Ships in the Orb fleet begin to move out.

"There's a message from the Orb fleet. No battleships around the area. Depart as planned."

Murrue and the crew sit at their stations, "Respond with a roger."

Chandra stares forward. "Are the escort fleet's following us?"

Jackie glances over, "They're concealing us. If there are a lot of battleships it'll be hard to distinguish each of them." He glances forward, "As long as it follows the data we can fool them plenty of times."

Above Pal glances over, "Representative Athha is visiting us at the dock." He glances over, "Oh? A request has been put in for Lt. Yamato to be sent to the upper deck."

Murrue glances over, "Hmm?"

Rena enters the locker room and begins to change. She feels something in her pocket her eyes widen when she pulls a small disk out and stares at it.

Outside on deck Kira opens a top hatch and climbs out.

"Kira!"

He glances sideways. Cagalli races up toward the Archangel. He stares down, "Cagalli! Why?"

She runs up the ramp, "You're parents! Over there!" She points upward.

Kira glances over. His mother pounds against the glass as his father waves. He gasps as his eyes widen. His mother breaks down into tears and cowers over as his father wraps his arms around her for support. He nods at Kira in support. Kira furrows his brow.

Cagalli makes it onto the deck visibly out of breath, "Why didn't you meet with them?" She glances at him and then up at his parents.

"Would you tell them, I'm sorry... right now...?"

She glances at him, "hmm?"

He glances downward, "Right now I..." Tears filled his eyes. He recalls a battle with the Aegis.

Cagalli glances at him, "I understand."

Kira turns and heads off. He pauses and glances over his shoulder at her, "Cagalli... you stay well too. Umm...." He turns and smiles "Thank you for a lot of things." He turns to go.

Cagalli rushes at him, "Kira!"

He turns in time for her to embrace him. Kira's parents gasp and glance over at Uzumi who is equally shocked. Kira holds his arms out in shock.

She turns her face to his ear, "Don't die ok?"

Kira smiles, "I'll be ok. I'm ok now." Tears brim his eyes.

The Archangel prepares to head out of the hanger. Everyone worked at their stations. The Archangel picks up speed and skims out.

Lukas arrives in the observation room and crosses to the window next to the Yamatos and Uzumi. Cagalli watches from down below her hand clasps to her chest.

The Archangel follows the Orb cruisers.

Rena sits inside the locker room now dressed in her flight suit. She stares at the disk and then grabbing her helmet heads out. She rushes down the hall.

Athrun enters a darkened control room, buttoning his coat as he enters, "Training?"

The captain stares at a map, "It's not on their schedule but they're heading north." He turns to his team, "Are the ship identifications in yet?"

Athrun glances over, "We're beginning combat preparations. Please hurry with the identifications." He turns and goes.

Rena places the disk into her computer console. She watches the blank screen.

Isamu comes on. "Hey Rena."

She gasps and covers her mouth.

Isamu smiles, "I'm alive if you worried about that. I recorded this message so that your father could give it to you. He tells me that you've joined with the Archangel crew and that you've taken over piloting my suit." Isamu smiles, "I'm fine with that so don't feel bad. But only you're allowed." He tilts his head, "So you're obviously with Kira. I hope he isn't being a jerk." He laughs, "What am I saying he's too nice for that kind of thing. Watch his back ok?"

She furrows her brow.

He shrugs, "Well I should be brief who knows if ZAFT will intercept this. Oh I wanted to let you know that my mother and I have been reunited. She's amazing." He furrows his brow. "I'm so happy. Things are getting serious up here though. I'm still in hiding with help from both Lacus and her father. She's amazing too." He smiles.

Rena smiles.

He sighs, "Oh and one more thing. Your mother is doing fine. She's been taking care of an old flame of hers. A ZAFT commander who was severely injured in the battle in North Africa."

Rena furrows her brow. _Old flame?_

He sighs, "She wanted me to give you her love. Please be extra careful and be strong. I love you." The transmission ends.

Rena stares at the blank screen and wipes a tear from her cheek.

"We're nearing the territorial lines."

The Archangel moves in the middle of the fleet group.

"No other ships found in the area."

Murrue glances over her shoulder, "Keep a sharp eye out. After the fleet withdraws, rise from the waters and full speed ahead."

Kuzzey stares at his monitor, "A message from the fleet's flagship. We will now withdraw. We wish your ship good luck."

Murrue nods, "Reply thanking them for the escort."

Kira heads over to the Strike in his flight suit and helmet.

Kojiro stares at him, "What is it Kid? There haven't been any orders yet."

He looks up, "Hmm."

Rena enters and heads toward the Tempest. Kira glances over at Rena and back at Kojiro, "Once we get out of their territory ZAFT will attack immediately." He heads into the cockpit as Rena does the same.

Kojiro glances at one and the other, "Huh?"

The Archangel breaks free of the Orb Fleet and takes to the air.

Alarms sound inside the ZAFT submarine. "A ship is breaking free of the Orb fleet."

The Gundam wait at standby inside.

"Battleship identified it's the legged ship!"

Inside the Duel Yzak gasps.

Dearka whistles, "Pretty good."

Nicol smiles, "Bulls eye Athrun."

Athrun stares forward seriously, "We're launching! We're shooting down that ship no matter what."

Hatches on the submarine open, "Launch isolation ok! Hatches open! Course clear! Start catapult!"

The Gundam are shot out one at a time along with their Guul. They land on them and their phase shift goes up

Pal gasps and leans into his radar. "Radar's picked up something. Numbers three... no four!"

Everyone gasps.

Jackie analyzes his information, "Unit identifications: Aegis, Buster, Blitz, and Duel!"

Natarle turns to him, "Were they hiding? We got caught in their trap."

Murrue glares ahead. The four Gundam hover directly ahead of them. "Engage! Prepare for mobile suit combat."

Kira looks up. Athrun scowls.


	36. Elegy

File 35 - Elegy

Murrue furrows her brow, "All we need to do is turn them away. I know it'll be difficult but I wish everyone the best of luck."

Natarle leans forward, "ECM at full power! Smoke screen launch! Deploy the smoke screens!"

The Strike stands at the opening of the hanger. The Tempest heads out and lands on the deck.

Kira glances over. "Be careful."

Rena nods, "You as well."

The Strike reaches down and pulls up a cable attaching it to the bazooka. "Conduit connected. Secondary power online. Preparations complete."

The Archangel fires smoke screen missiles and release smoke screen. The whole ship is concealed.

Tolle sits inside the grasper. He gulps.

Mu's voice comes over radio, "Don't be so nervous."

He gasps and looks up.

"You just need to back up the Strike from the air."

Tolle nods, "Ah, yes!"

Mu glances away from him and looks forward, "Let's go! Don't die!" He blasts out.

Tolle's grasper is set on the launch pad.

Miriallia furrows her brow, "Signal clear. Sky Grasper. Koenig unit, launch! Be careful..." The grasper launches.

The Buster and Duel hover near one another. Dearka gasps, "A smoke screen?"

Yzak scowls. "How absurd."

The graspers soar out.

Yzak fires, "Two units?"

Mu gasps, "Crap!"

Tolle gasps. Both units avoid the blast.

Mu glances over, "Good... back up Strike. I leave it to you."

Tolle nods, "Sir." He activates communication, "This is sky grasper Koenig unit. Strike can you hear me?"

Kira stares forward.

"I'll relay to you the enemy's coordinates and targeting info!"

Kira says nothing. _Tolle._

Rena glances aside.

Natarle comes onto her radio, "Standby, ready hyper bazooka when the smoke clears ok?"

She nods, "Roger." She takes hold of the hyper bazooka.

Kira's targeting scope comes out, "Ready." The targeting moves around searching in the screen. It catches a target and Kira fires.

A huge blast penetrates the smoke and sears through the sky right between the foursome. They all gasp.

Athrun glances over, "Scatter!"

Kira fires repeatedly.

The Gundam manage to avoid each blast.

Kira removes the targeting scope. He detaches the secondary power source and the phase shift comes up.

Rena glances over, "Kira?" She furrows her brow.

The Strike blasts off the deck.

Dearka gasps but Yzak grits his teeth, "Strike!"

He fires missiles from his Guul.

Dearka furrows his brow, "I'll make sure you don't move a single step from here!" He fires.

Kira easily avoids and fires one blast hitting the Guul.

Dearka braces against the impact. He looks up just in time to see the Strike on his monitor. The Strike kicks the Buster right in the midsection and using that force kicks backwards.

Yzak grits his teeth, "You bastard!"

The Duel fires its head Vulcans as Kira fires his shoulder rail gun.

Yzak's Guul takes the hits and he starts to go down.

Athrun gasps and glances behind at him, "Yzak?"

Rena glances aside, "Receiving coordinates. Preparing to fire." She stares into her targeting visor, "Targeting. No visual yet." She furrows her brow.

Nicol glares at the Strike, "Why you!" The Blitz raises its arm and fires blasts along with the Aegis.

Kira descends and avoids the blasts. Athrun growls in frustration. He gasps as he sees the Archangel begin to emerge from the smoke screen. The Strike lands behind the Tempest. The targeting gets a lock.

"Firing!"

A blast fires through and Athrun barely avoids being hit.

Natarle watches the monitor, "Variants fire!"

Missiles target the Aegis. Athrun grits his teeth and then fires the head Vulcans. The Blitz also fires. The missiles explode.

Natarle furrows her brow, "Link the vector data to the Nano company uplink. Second Lieutenant Newman, maintain current steering position."

Arnold nods, "Roger." He glances at Sabine but she was already typing in coordinates. He smiles.

Kira unloads the Launcher equipment. The phase shift goes down.

Rena fires a couple more blasts to keep the Aegis and Blitz back.

"The Flaga unit is incoming."

Kira types in some calibrations.

Miriallia comes on, "Strike? It's completed switching to air-equipment."

Kira looks up, "Rena? Ready? Major, go ahead."

Rena glances aside at her monitors. "Ready."

The Strike leaps up into the air. Rena activates the fins. They spread apart and swirl around the Tempest but then create a laser barrier in front of the vulnerable Strike.

The Blitz soars close to the ship.

Rena glances over. The fins break free and begin to fire at the Blitz.

Nicol furrows his brow, "What the hell?"

Rena types into a side board and watches the Blitz.

Athrun glares at the Tempest. _She's made improvements_.

Rena refocuses the fins to defend the Strike.

Mu swoops overhead, "Here's your present." The Grasper pulls in closer and unloads the Aile pack. It attaches to the Strikes pack.

Athrun fires his beam rifle at the Tempest.

Rena gasps and leaps back.

"Nicol! Target those fins!"

Nicol fires. Several fins are destroyed but the Strike's shield and rifle already reattach and the phase shift on the Strike goes up. Nicol gasps at the Strike, "He made an equipment change in midair."

Rena sighs in relief.

Kira glances over at her, "Ren? Are you ok?"

She glances over at him and nods.

Athrun glares at the Strike. He swoops down on the Tempest, firing his beam rifle.

Rena blocks the blasts and leaps up catching the side of the Guul.

Athrun pulls his beam saber out and slashes down it. Rena avoids the slashes and releases the Guru. As the Tempest plummets into the ocean, the Aegis fires down on it with his beam rifles. The Tempest hits the water and goes under.

Kira gasps, "Ren!"

Missiles launch from the Archangel but the Aegis manages to avoid being hit and falls back. Kira glares over at him. _Athrun_. Kira pulls his beam saber and soars up toward the two Gundam.

Mu searches the water as he passes over, "Rena? Are you ok? Is the Tempest damaged?"

The Tempest trudges along the bottom of the water. Rena glances at her monitors, "I'm fine Major. I'm heading to dry ground."

Mu sighs.

Nicol charges forward and swings his grappling claw at the incoming Strike. With a single slash Kira cuts it in half. He charges forward. Nicol uses the Blitz' right arm to block against the beam saber. The saber sparks against the arm. Mu heads past the Aegis distracting it with fire.

Safe, high above the battle Tolle watches in worry as Kira continues to fight. He grits his teeth and swoops down toward the battle.

The Strike continues to attack the Blitz.

Nicol pushes him back and grits his teeth, "Damn it..." He prepares to fire his Trikeros darts but is hit from missile fire. Nicol braces against the impact. He glances across, "Why you..."

Tolle blasts by in his Grasper, "Kira!"

Kira glances over, "Tolle?" The Blitz prepares to fire on the Grasper. Kira gasps and charges forward cutting the right arm off the Blitz and then kicks it off the Guul.

Tolle gasps, "He did it."

The Strike lands onto the Guul.

The Blitz plummets into the water.

Athrun grits his teeth, "Damn it!" He fires at the Strike and Kira fires back.

Alarms sound inside the Tempest. Rena gasps.

With a huge splash the Blitz appears. The Blitz lands in a crouching position. Nicol breathes a sigh of relief until he notices the Tempest standing watching him. They were at a standoff.

Nicol glances around. "What are you waiting for?" He furrows his brow, "Is the pilot unconscious?"

Rena furrows her brow and then types into her communication panel.

Nicol glances at his monitor. "The fight is over. I won't attack you Nicol." His eyes widen.

The Tempest blasts up and lands on dry ground.

"The Tempest has ascended."

Murrue glances over, "Send the message that we'll regroup." She watches the battle between the Strike and Aegis.

The Strike and Aegis make passes at one another. Both pilots seem equally matched and neither gets in a hit. Kira concentrates on his attacks but his mind falls to the last time he saw Athrun. He struggles with the image and grits his teeth. _Athrun_? The Aegis comes around for another attack. Inside the cockpit Athrun was serious and yells as he approaches. Kira takes one shot and hits the Guul dead on. Athrun leaps up and back. His Guul collides with Kira's and both explode.

Rena glances around and furrows her brow. The whole area was scattered with small spots of land. The Blitz was nowhere to be seen. _The Mirage Colloid?_ She types into her keyboard. _Scanning. No Mobile Suit detected_. She furrows her brow and scans the area. She opens her radio communication.

"Tempest can you read?"

Rena nods, "Received notice. Awaiting next command." She sighs. _Kira... please be ok_.

The Blitz charges forward activating its phase shift and brandishing its beam saber.

Rena gasps and turns and barely blocks with her own. "What are you trying? Your suit is damaged. Nicol stand down."

Inside the Blitz Nicol gasps when he thinks he recognizes her voice. He leaps back.

Rena holds her beam saber in a defensive mode. "Nicol? I don't want you to get hurt. Please just go back to your ship. Like Yzak and Dearka."

Nicol stares forward, "I won't listen to the orders of an enemy. My commander is Athrun Zala. I'll have to destroy you myself." His eyes widen when he sees the cockpit of the Tempest open.

Rena steps out onto the hatch and removes her helmet.

Nicol gasps and places a hand to his chest. "Rena? What are you?"

She furrows her brow, "Nicol? Please just listen to me. As a friend."

Nicol furrows his brow as he stares at the monitor.

The Aegis changes into claw mode and fires at the Strike a couple times.

Kira dodges and takes the Strike down safely on the Archangel deck. The Archangel fires a couple of blasts from the Gottfried. The Aegis is partially hit. Athrun furrows his brow and transforms back to normal mode. The Aegis goes down.

Kira gasps.

Tolle comes in on radio, "Kira? I'm ejecting the sword!"

Kira looks up, "Tolle?"

The Aegis lands on a small patch of land. Immediately it is bombarded by barrage of fire. Athrun braces and glances down at his lowering power cell. The Alert was sounding and it was dangerously close to running out completely. He glares at it, "Crap." His alarms sound. He gasps and looks up, "What?"

The Strike was coming down on him ready to slash his sword. "Athrun!"

Athrun raises his beam cannon to fire but barely dodges aside as the Strike slices the barrel off.

Nicol stood staring over at Rena. He stood at his open cockpit. She reaches her hand out to him, "Nicol."

He furrows his brow, "I'm glad to see that you're ok but I can't believe you're fighting alongside the legged ship." He glances downward but then looks over at her, "So is he the one? The Strike's pilot?"

She smiles slightly.

Nicol furrows his brow, "It's hard to believe but it makes sense now. I hope it's worth it. Maybe someday things will change and I..."

Alarms sound inside his suit.

He glances aside, "Athrun is in danger." He glances at Rena but then leaps back inside and the cockpit seals.

Rena gasps. _Nicol?_

The Blitz disappears.

Rena shakes her head, "No! Nicol..."

She pulls on her helmet and slides back into the cockpit of the Tempest. She turns on the OS.

"Ensign Marlis? Why haven't you been responding?"

Rena furrows her brow, "I'm sorry." She scans the area and locates the Strike and Aegis.

Natarle glares forward, "Return at once! There's no need to go in."

Rena furrows her brow, "I'll be right there." She ends transmission and starts over.

The Aegis leaps back.

Natarle leans forward, "Cease fire! Lt. Yamato! Don't go in too deep."

Kira stares intently at Athrun, "Move away! You guys have been defeated."

Athrun glares at him, "What?" He activates his beam blade and charges at Kira.

Kira scowls. "Stop this Athrun! I don't want to fight anymore!"

The Aegis slices at the Strike but Kira leaps up swinging the sword down. Athrun blocks with the Aegis shield and manages to push the sword off. "What are you saying? Just shoot. You said that you would." He thrusts forward and the two blades clash against each other.

Rena blasts from patch to patch as she nears the Strike and Aegis in the distance, "Kira!" She scans the area. "Nicol? Just stay back. Please!" She saw no indication that the Blitz was entering the battle. "Kira! Athrun… please stop!"

Athrun continues, "You said you would shoot me remember!" He detaches the shield and activates his other blade swinging it at the Strike.

The Tempest lands in between. "Stop! Please!"

She catches Athrun's attack with the Tempest's arm. "Athrun!"

Kira furrows his brow, "Ren, get out of the way."

She shakes her head, "No!" Tears roll down her cheeks, "Stop this! Please! No good can come from this." She glances at her monitors at the faces of both pilots.

Athrun glares at her, "I told you already we're enemies!"

She shakes her head, "I don't care! Those are only words."

Athrun furrows his brow slightly.

"I don't want this. And you know that you don't either!"

He gasps. He grimaces, "This is a war. It isn't personal. You can't have everything you want!" He swings his other blade.

Kira gasps, "Ren!" He knocks the Tempest aside.

Rena braces against the impact as the Tempest hits the ground.

Kira blocks the attack with the Strike's arm and pushes it back. "You bastard!" He punches the Aegis in the face. It falls backward and skids across the ground. The power cells run out and the Suit shuts down. Kira raises the sword above him, "Athrun!"

Rena gasps and stares over, "Kira! No..."

Kira prepares to strike but detects the arrival of the Blitz. The Mirage Colloid goes down.

Rena gasps and glances in his direction. Flashes of an explosion. She brings the Tempest up, "Nicol! No!"

Nicol charges forward. "Athrun! Move away." He carries a metal spear and thrusts it forward.

Kira gasps. The Strike ducks down and swings the sword just under the attack. The Tempest reaches out from behind and grasps at the Blitz' shoulder but it was too late the sword was already moving toward the cockpit.

Nicol yells out as he realizes that the blade was coming. It cuts right into him.

Rena's bottom lip quivers and she finally screams, "Nicol!!!"

Athrun watches his eyes wide with shock.

Kira gasps and furrows his brow.

The Tempest falls to its knees, inside Rena struggles to deny the realization. "Nicol…" She shakes her head. Tears rolls down her cheeks. _Nicol_.

The Strike releases the sword. The Blitz sparks for a moment. Kira and Athrun both stare at what Kira had done, both in complete shock and disbelief.

Nicol looks up, "Athrun... run." He grits his teeth, "I'm sorry... Verena... I... let go..."

She was sobbing into her lap.

Nicol's face shield shatters.

Flash. _Nicol plays piano on stage for Rena. She smiles at him._ Back.

He gasps. The Blitz explodes.

The Tempest is thrown back by the blast and skids across the ground.

The Duel and Buster blast free of the water nearby. Both Yzak and Dearka gasp in shock. The Aegis, now on its feet watches the flames.

Inside the Strike Kira raises his hands in front of his face. His whole body shudders from disbelief and guilt. He struggles to hold back his own tears, his anger. He clenches his fist.

Debris rains over the Aegis as it stands motionless, inside Athrun looks downward struggling to maintain control of his own anger and sadness. He clenches his fists, "Nicol!!!!"

Both the Strike and Aegis stand frozen facing one another.

The Buster lands on the island along with the Duel.

Dearka glances at the wreckage, "Nicol?"

Yzak shakes his head, "Impossible."

Athrun's eyes narrow as he stares at the Strike.

Yzak glares over, "Damn Strike!"

He leaps over to attack. The Buster follows his lead.

Kira glances over and manages to avoid being hit. He shakes away part of the shock as he glances quickly toward the Tempest. _Rena?_

The Tempest, slightly battle worn, remains motionless.

His attention is diverted back to the two mobile suits as they continue to fire at him. Kira leaps up to avoid the blasts.

Dearka turns to the Tempest, "Is that suit here too?" He aims his launcher.

The Archangel comes overhead, "Lt. Yamato? What are you and Ens. Marlis doing?"

Alarms sound inside the Tempest as the Buster targets and then fires. Rena gasps and looks up. She barely takes the Tempest up to dodges the blasts.

Vulcans from the Archangel fire down at the Duel and Buster. The explosions send smoke and dust into the air.

Natarle continues, "Didn't I tell you that there was no need to follow them to that extent!"

Kira stares forward a bit frightened. He grits his teeth. The Strike leaps up.

Yzak aims, "Don't run!"

The Archangel provides cover fire. Both suits fall back. Yzak grits his teeth and glares at the Strike.

Dearka comes through, "Yzak? Stop... just stand down for now!" He fires at the Archangel to cover them. He glances toward the Aegis, "Athrun!"

Inside Athrun was still overwhelmed by the incident. He grips tightly to the controls and grits his teeth.

The Archangel continues to fire a barrage onto the trio. They leap backwards further away from the scene. Athrun glares across at his monitors at the Tempest. It stood near the wreckage.

Rena stares over at the retreating group, her hands tremble on the controls. _Athrun. What will come now?_

She furrows her brow and glances downward.

"Ensign Marlis?"

She glances up at the Archangel. The Strike was already atop the deck. Rena fires the thrusters and lands behind the kneeling Strike.

Inside Kira breathed heavily.

Rena stares at him, tears still in her eyes. She glances toward the wreckage of the Blitz and starts to cry again. Tears roll down her cheeks, "Nicol…" She wipes them away but they continue to fall.

Murrue nods, "We're retreating from the combat area. Full speed ahead."

The Tempest heads into the hanger. Kira glances aside at the island as they move off, he frowns his eyes cold. He replays that last moment over again as he swings and cuts into the Blitz' cockpit.

Kira descends from the Strike.

Kojiro crosses, "Great. Good work."

Others approach. "So you finally got one huh."

Kira looks up and gasps.

A tech rubs his head, "It was the Blitz huh?"

Kira glances over at the Tempest. _Ren? Is she still in there_?

"Good job kid!"

He scans the hanger bay. _I have to.._. His eyes widen when he spots her leaning sideways against a wall. She glances aside and was visibly upset. She pushes off the wall and rushes out.

Kira glances downward frozen, emotionless.

Rena bumps past Mu as she rushes through the hallway.

He gasps, "Verena?"

She glances over her shoulder at him. "I need to be alone Major." Her eyes were puffy, tears running down her cheeks. She wipes the tears from her cheeks.

He furrows his brow. "Verena?" He takes a step toward her.

She turns her face. "Just stay away. Please… I have to go… I just need to get cleaned up." She runs off as she continues to cry.

Mu furrows his brow.

Kojiro places his arm around Kira, "You're pretty amazing lately boy. I mean Lt." He laughs.

The crew nods, "There's nothing to fear now! Keep up the good work."

Mu crosses toward the group.

Kira grips his helmet. "Please stop it!"

They all gasp and step off a bit.

"I just came back from killing a person." He stares downward, "But then you say good job."

Mu quickens his pace an angry look on his face.

The atmosphere becomes somber as the crew doesn't understand and feel awkward. "What? You've been doing that all along."

Kira looks up and gasps his eyes wide.

Mu jerks a tech back and steps toward Kira, "Stop that! Kira's exhausted! Give him some space. Let's go Kira."

Kira turns his face aside and heads away from the whole group.

Kojiro rubs his head.

Mu glances over at him and then heads after Kira.

Kojiro turns to the crew, "Ok everyone, just get back to work! It's too early to relax, so hurry up!"

Kira storms through a hallway his head held down.

Mu rushes up behind him and comes up alongside him, "They didn't mean anything bad by that. Kira?"

Kira quickens his pace and passes him up.

"Everyone just thinks of you as a colleague."

Kira fights back his tears, "I know that."

Mu sighs and reaches out and grabs his shoulder, "Kira?"

Kira halts.

Mu takes a breath, "We are soldiers! We are not killers! We're at war!"

Kira furrows his brow.

Mu was forceful but not angry, "If you don't shoot, you'll die! I will, you will, everyone will!"

Kira glares forward and turns, "I know!"

Mu stares at him angrily, "Then don't hesitate! Or you'll end up dying!"

Rena sits underneath the hot water of the shower her arms wrapped around her knees and her face covering her head. Her mind was flooded with memories of Nicol. She sobs, shuddering.

Aboard the ZAFT submarine Athrun finishes pulling on his uniform in the locker room.

Yzak punches the locker, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

Dearka pulls on his uniform jacket.

Athrun closes his locker not even reacting to Yzak's rant. He struggles to maintain composed.

"Crap! God Damn it!!"

Yzak kicks the locker. It swings open revealing Nicol's uniform. He glances inside and steps back.

Dearka crosses, "Yzak?"

Yzak turns to him and yells, "Why did he have to die!" He glares at Athrun, "At a place like this! Huh?"

Athrun glares over at him angrily. He grabs Yzak by the collar and slams him against the lockers. "Say whatever the hell you want! It's my fault! He died trying to save me!"

Dearka glances over, "Athrun?"

Yzak places a shuddering hand on Athrun's. Tears brimmed in his angry eyes. He grits his teeth.

Dearka places a hand on his shoulder, "Yzak, that's enough." He glances at Athrun, "What is solved by the two of you fighting?"

They both gasp.

Dearka forces them apart, "Strike is the one we need to fight."

Yzak turns to him, "I know that! Miguel died because of him too. I got hurt as well!" He glares at Athrun, "Next time... I will kill him no matter what!" He rushes out.

Dearka turns and follows. "Yzak?"

Athrun closes his eyes fighting back the tears. He glances over at the locker, his eyes brimming with tears. He crosses over and reaches in to take the uniform out. Pages of sheet music fall out. Athrun gasps.

Flash. _Nicol smiles, "Thanks for coming to my concert." _

_Athrun shakes his head, "It was a good concert." _

_Nicol stares at him, "You didn't fall asleep?" _

_Athrun's eyes widen, "No... of course not." _

_Nicol smiles. _

_Athrun tilts his head, "I'm sorry... I tried to invite Rena but..." _

_Nicol tilts his head, "Oh... she called me to apologize for canceling. I'm just glad she's not hurt." He smiles blushing to himself. _

_Athrun stares at him and smiles, "I know." _

_Nicol glances forward, "I wanted to play the piece we were working on but it just wouldn't work without her there. I'm going to work harder on the piece I wrote for her."_ Back.

Athrun leans against the locker bawling. He slams his fist against the wall. "Crap..." He held the uniform to his face. _I should have died back there! Nicol...._

Flash. _Nicol's last strike._ Back.

Athrun glares forward with such disdain in his eyes, "I..."

_Flash of his memories of Kira._

"It's because of my weakness in not being able to kill him yet!" He slams his fist, "I'll kill you!" He turns and sits down on the floor, still holding tightly to the uniform.

Flash. _Rau. "Strike. If you don't destroy it you might be the next one that gets destroyed. _Back.

Athrun glares off. He glances over at the sheet music. _Rena_.

Flash. _Rena standing with Nicol in the park. He kisses her. _Back.

Athrun's expression turns from sadness to anger, "I'll shoot down Kira." He scowls, "This time no matter what."

Evening falls.

The Archangel cruises along.

"It's my shift."

Murrue rises from the captain's seat, "Thanks."

Natarle tilts her head, "Any word from Alaska?"

Murrue shakes her head. "There's still too much interference."

Natarle nods. "I've already spoken to Ens. Marlis."

Murrue gasps.

Natarle glances over, "Her behavior during the last battle was inappropriate."

Murrue nods. "She hasn't been with us very long."

Natarle nods. "Major Flaga said the same thing. She's a member of this crew now."

Murrue furrows her brow.

"I found her very receptive to the reprimand. Better so than Lt. Yamato has ever been. Perhaps her stint with ZAFT contributed to that but things will become difficult for her and us if she were to continue to act as she has when we arrive to Alaska. I've ordered her to review the officers rules and regulations manuals."

Murrue nods. "If we continue on course we should be able to reach The Tropic of Cancer by tomorrow evening. Hopefully we'll be able to contact Alaska then."

Natarle glances over, "The speed of that submarine is quite fast. It would be good if we could lose them once we cross."

Murrue nods, "It's a squad that we have a lot of history with. They're definitely persistent."

Natarle tilts her head, "Major Flaga had said that wasn't the Creuset squad."

Murrue tilts her head, "Hmm?"

Natarle shrugs, "I don't know how he knows but I had just coincidentally overheard him talking."

Murrue nods, "I see... well I leave the bridge to you." She exits.


	37. Shattering Storm

File 36 – Shattering Storm

Rena lies back on her bed staring at a computer monitor. She had a blank look on her face as she tried to review the same bit of information over and over again. She couldn't concentrate. Every thought turned into a memory, a glimpse of Nicol. Her heart ached.

_Why did it have to end this way? _

She places a hand to her forehead and takes a deep breath.

_Nicol?_

She turns off the monitor and tosses it aside. She rises from her bed and pulls on her uniform jacket and exits.

Flay comes around the corner and nearly collides with her. Flay gasps.

Rena avoids eye contact, "Flay, I'm sorry. Excuse me."

It was an awkward moment, both girls stand facing one another. Rena recovers first, "How have you been?"

Flay tilts her head, "Fine. And you?"

Rena glances aside, "Fine..." She furrows her brow, "Have you seen…?"

Flay shakes her head, "No... Excuse me; I have some work to do." She heads off.

Rena watches her go. She sighs and heads down the hall. The ship was surprising quiet. She passes by the cafeteria; inside everyone was talking and laughing. She turns her attention to the empty hallway and stares down it.

Kira, back in his uniform, stands inside the empty hanger. Torii circles and lands on his shoulder. Kira stares up at the Strike.

Flash _Blitz' last strike and Nicol's death._ Back.

Kira looks downward. _Athrun?_

Torii hops over and touches its head to Kira's face. Kira smiles and holds his hand up. Torii hops onto his hand.

Flash. _Memories of Athrun, their childhood on Copernicus._ Back.

Kira glances back up at the Strike. Waltfeld's words fill his mind.

"_We have no choice to fight as long as we're enemies. We'll fight until one of us is gone!"_

He furrows his brow. _Enemy?_

Torii flies away from Kira. He watches it fly away from him and gasps.

_Am I... truly your enemy Athrun?_

Kira clenches his fists and looks downward.

Rena enters the hanger and glances from side to side. She spots Kira and suddenly freezes. She was a little unsure of what to say or do next. She furrows her brow.

Kira mumbles, "Am I Athrun?"

Torii notices her and soars overhead, "Torii... Torii..."

Kira turns, "Huh, what is... it..." He sees her.

Rena stands staring over at him, her hands clenched together nervously in front of her. He gasps and glances aside, a pained expression on his face. He was in such turmoil. She furrows her brow and glances downward, "Kira."

He clenches his fists. "You don't have to say anything. I know. You… you hate me for what I've done... I killed him… I killed your friend."

She gasps, "Kira...."

He looks over at her a slightly angry look on his face.

She furrows her brow, "I can't say that I'm not saddened by what happened. Because I am sad...." She becomes choked up, "What happened was a tragedy." She gulps back her tears.

Kira fights back his own tears. He starts to speak but Rena cuts him off.

"But I could never ever hate you."

He gasps a surprised look on his face.

She stares at him, tears roll down her cheeks. She wipes them away, "Never. It hurts me that I gave you that impression."

He furrows his brow and shakes his head, "Ren... I'm so sorry... I... your friend…" He fights against crying.

She rushes over to him and throws her arms around him.

He gasps.

She closes her eyes, "it's ok, please forgive me… Kira."

He wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly against him.

She could feel him crying and strokes the back of his hair, "Come with me."

The sun rises slowly over the horizon. Rena dressed only in her t-shirt and skirt lay asleep on top of her bed. She tosses and turns in the midst of a nightmare. She furrows her brow, "Athrun?"

She gasps and sits up, "Kira!"

She glances aside at the pillow next to her; there was nothing but an indentation. She breathes heavily, placing a hand to her forehead.

_Was I dreaming? What was it? _

She furrows her brow unable to remember her dream but everything was hazy. She shudders, rubbing her arms. Whatever it was frightened her.

_Kira? Where are you?_

She stares forward a bit and then climbs from bed. She unzips her skirt and goes into to take a shower.

The ZAFT submarine travels silently underwater.

"Sensors have picked something up. It's the legged ship!"

Athrun, Dearka, and Yzak glance over.

The Captain turns, "Are you sure?"

The Tech nods, "There's no mistake."

The trio crosses and looks at the radar screen. "It's a sea area with lots of rock islands but... there isn't much space between the islands. It's a good place to attack."

Yzak glares at the map, "It's your funeral today Strike!"

Dearka nods, "I'll pay him back for your wound and for Nicol's death."

Athrun says nothing at all and turns to the captain, "We're going."

Flay wanders the hallways. She passes an access to the hanger and enters. She looks over the edge and sees Kira sitting with his knees pulled to his chest. His face resting on his knees. She furrows her brow. _Kira_.

The Gundam await launch, "Maintain timing. Twenty seconds till surface. Prepare exterior defense."

Athrun, Dearka and Yzak, each sit silently waiting.

"Arms control online. Notifying alarm! We're rising."

The submarine comes up.

Jackie holds his hand to his earphones, "A ship on the sensor!"

Natarle glances over.

Jackie continues, "It's a Vosgulov class submarine!"

Natarle purses her lips.

The Submarine prepares to launch the Gundam out. Each suit blasts out followed by their Guul. The trio head toward the Archangel.

Alarms sound on the Archangel.

Kira looks up. Flay glances backward.

"All hands to first level battle stations!"

Kira rises and rushes off.

Rena glances over her shoulder and pulls her shirt on.

Mu tosses his blankets off and sits up.

One by one Sai, Miriallia, Sabine, Tolle and the others wake up.

Kira races down a hallway. Flay emerges from a joining hallway. Kira passes. She reaches out to him, "Kira?"

Kira turns and stares at her, "Flay?"

Flay furrows her brow, "Kira... Kira... I..."

Kira sighs, "Sorry, not right now."

Flay gasps.

Kira glances aside. "When I return, we can talk then." She nods her head. He glances over her shoulder.

Rena was rushes toward them. She furrows her brow and slows down a bit but then shakes it off as she passes Flay, "Excuse me."

Kira turns and both enter the locker room.

The trio heads west the sun rising behind them. Dearka combines his gun launcher and beam rifle and fires.

Natarle sits back in the CIC.

Sai watches his monitors, "Three enemy units! 9 o'clock. Distance 3000. Heat source approaching from the east."

Murrue stares forward, "Evade! Port side!"

The Archangel turns just as the blast hits the water sending up steam.

"Stern missile torpedo tube, load wombats! Deploy Variants, Igelstellung! Where are Major Flaga, Lt. Yamato and Ens. Marlis?"

Mu prepares to launch with the launcher parts attached. He glances aside, "Damn... I knew it wasn't going to end with that, but... Unit 1, Major Flaga launching!"

"Strike is at Hub deck. Tempest at stand by."

Mu closes his face shield, "Kira are you ok?"

Kira nods, "Yes."

The Strike lands on the deck. The Grasper takes off.

Dearka fires another blast. Athrun glares at the Archangel as he approaches.

Kira locks onto the Aegis. He takes a deep breath.

"Kira?"

He glances aside.

Rena stares at him a concerned look on her face.

He smiles, "Everything will be fine. We'll talk more afterwards. I had a lot I wanted to say but you fell asleep."

She furrows her brow and then smiles, "Be careful." He nods.

Dark clouds begin to move in as the Gundam move in closer and begin their attack. The Archangel fires its Variants. The Gundam scatter evading. Kira focuses on the Aegis and fires. Athrun avoids the blast and fires back. The battle becomes fiercer.

Mu charges at the Buster, "I'll shoot you down for sure today!" He makes a pass but the Buster moves aside and fires, missing.

Athrun focuses his attack solely on Kira. The Strike takes to the air.

Yzak comes charging from the side and fires both its shoulder cannon and missiles.

Kira glances aside and then decelerates. The missiles explode in front of him. He turns to the side and fires. Yzak evades. Athrun fires from behind. Kira avoids all the blasts.

Rena watches the battle a look of desperation on her face.

"Tempest to hub deck."

She nods, "Roger."

The Tempest lands atop the deck. Rena pulls the beam cannon and fires at the Duel. It backs off.

Yzak glares over at her. "You're next!"

"Hell darts, fire!"

The Buster connects the launcher and rifle and turns, "That won't work!"

The blast incinerates the missiles.

Mu pursues, "It's over!"

He fires the cannon but the Buster evades.

Dearka glances over, "Don't make me laugh!"

He fires some missiles.

Mu glances backward at them, "Damn it!"

He turns and plummets downward. The missiles collide with the surface of the water.

The Aegis starts targeting the Archangels weapons. The entire ship sparks inside. Rena fires on him. The Aegis pulls back.

Sai stares seriously at his monitors, "Igelstellung #4 and #5 damaged."

Chandra adds, "Hell dart launching tubes' partition offline."

Murrue furrows her brow, "What about Alaska?"

Kuzzey glances over, "It's no use, there's no answer."

Natarle continues, "Gottfried, aim. Hit them! Fire!"

The two Gottfried fire. Athrun back off and evades. Rena targets the Duel with her scope. She fires twice but the Duel evades. Kira turns and fires.

Yzak charges toward him, "I can't forgive you!"

He pulls out his beam saber. Kira pulls his own saber and leaps up. The Strike and Duel engage. Yzak grits his teeth, "Why you!"

Athrun leaps off his Guul directly above the Archangel.

Jackie turns, "Aegis is directly above us."

Natarle turns, "What?"

The Aegis transforms and fires.

Murrue grips her arms rest, "Port side." Arnold grits his teeth and turns.

Rena gasps and activates the funnels. She concentrates intently and the fins swirl broadly. It manages to deflect most of the blast but the right side Gottfried is taken out. The Archangel rocks from the blast.

The Tempest loses footing. Rena gasps. The fins retract and return. The large chunk of her battery charge depletes.

The Aegis transforms back and lands atop the Guul. He glares at the Tempest. _Damn... Ren..._. He turns off.

Sabine scans the monitors, "Plasma tumbler down! Levitator down!"

Arnold grits his teeth, "I can't maintain our lift."

Murrue leans forward, "Give priority power to maintain our position!"

Natarle nods, "Connect the emergency power to our alternate levitator!"

Tolle comes on the screen, "I'll go out in the Sky Grasper."

Sai and Miriallia glances over, "Tolle?"

He clenches his fist, "It'll be dangerous if this continues." He turns to head off.

Murrue glances over, "Wait a minute Private Koenig!"

The Archangel jerks.

Kira lands on the Archangel, "Ren!?"

She glances over at him visibly drained and nods at him, "I'm ok."

He scans the area, "This isn't good. Remain here ok?"

She doesn't have chance to respond and leaps up again and fires his head Vulcans at the Duel.

The Duel leaps up off the Guul toward him. "Bastard!"

Kira gasps, surprised.

Yzak kicks the Strike back and lands on his Guul again.

Kira braces against the force of the kick but using his thruster maintains control. A blast fires past hitting the Duel in the leg. Kira glances back at the Tempest.

Yzak gasps, "What?"

The leg explodes along with the Guul. Yzak yells as he plummets. He turns and fires up at the Strike. One shot manages to hit its rifle. Kira gasps and shields himself from its explosion.

Athrun charges forward firing, "Kira!"

Kira avoids his blasts. Rena leaps ups and coming between them fires at Athrun. He grits his teeth and leaps off his Guul. It flies toward the Tempest. Rena gasps. As it nears Athrun fires at it. Rena pushes her controls downward. The thrusters shut down and the Tempest descends and lands on the deck avoiding the blast.

Kira comes on screen, "Ren?"

She glances over, "I'm sorry..."

He furrows his brow, "Thanks." He turns his attention back to the battle.

Tolle prepares to launch in the Grasper. Lightning flashes as it launches and blasts across the sky. Rena glances over. She could feel her heart rate quickening. Everything was too familiar. Thunder crashes and rain begins to fall. She glances over at the fighting Aegis and Strike. Her eyes widen. _It's happening_.

Flash. _The Strike and Aegis clash. The Grasper. Tolle. _Back.

The Strike plummets onto an island. The Aegis comes down right on top. Kira manages to block the attack.

Lightning flashes.

The two struggle against one another.

Rena shakes her head. She places her hands over her face. Images from her dream come into her mind. _Athrun yells as he charges at Kira. Kira yells back. The Aegis transforms and clasps onto the Strike. A blinding explosion fills the sky._

She tosses her hand down over her control. _No, I have to stop it._ "Providing immediate back up for the Strike."

Natarle glances over.

The Tempest leaps off the Archangel and lands in the water just off the side of an island. She presses forward and leaps onto the beach and prepares to pull her cannon off her back.

Dearka spots her and connects his launcher and rifle. _I'll take that suit out for sure now._

The Tempest heads up the beach. Rena focuses on finding Kira and Athrun so fails to notice the attack coming in. She gasps and turns the Tempest but the blast sears off the funnels and causes the bazooka to explode. Rena screams as the Tempest is hurled aside and skids against the ground.

Mu glances over, "Verena!"

The Tempest laid on its side the whole back sparking.

Mu furrows his brow. He breathes a sigh of relief, "Her phase shift is still up. Rena, can you read me?" He chases the Buster off.

Rena opens her eyes with a gasp. She furrows her brow and grits her teeth, "I'm ok."

The systems inside were slightly sparking. She squints. The glass on her helmet was shattered. She pulls the helmet off and tosses it aside. Besides a cut on her cheek and a few nicks she was fine. She grips the controls and pushes the Tempest up to crouching position. The side of the face and upper torso of the Tempest was sheared down revealing the mechanical skeleton underneath. Rena gasps when she feels a sharp pain in her chest, apparently from where her restraints had crushed against her. She glances aside.

_Kira? Athrun_?

Rena scans the area. She locates the battling duo on the next island over. Her alarms sound. The power cell was getting too low. Rena pulls the Tempest to its feet. The mobile suit creaked and moves slowly as it heads toward the Strike and Aegis.

Kira leaps over the Aegis and swings his beam saber down. The Aegis turns and fires on the Strike. The attacks go back and forth.

On another part of the island. Father Malchio stood with his orphans. They cling to his side frightened by the lightning and thunder.

The Archangel descends for a crash landing. Inside the crew battled internal fires. It approaches an island.

Rena turns, "The Archangel…" She furrows her brow as it goes down.

Arnolds grips the controls, "Unable to maintain lift."

Murrue nods, "We're landing. All hands prepare for impact!"

Sai glares forward, "Buster at 2 o'clock."

Natarle glances over, "Aim with the variants."

The Archangel comes in for a crash landing skimming across the ground and coming to a halt.

The Buster comes in for an attack. "Eat this!"  
Mu comes up behind him, "Over my dead body!" He fires all weapons hitting the Guul.

Dearka glances over, "Crap!"

He leaps up into the air and connecting the launcher and rifle he fires toward the Grasper but is completely off.

Mu fires the cannon. A second blast from the Buster takes out the cannon and at the same time Mu's blast takes off the Buster's arm. Mu's grasper goes in for a water landing as the Buster plummets to the ground right in front of the Archangel.

Dearka moves the controls, "Right arm destroyed. Power pulse going down! Damn it!" Everything was useless. His alarms sound and he looks up to find that the Archangel had him targeted. He grits his teeth in frustration. The cockpit of the Buster opens and Dearka emerges his arms up.

The images come onto the bridge's main monitor. Murrue sees him and gasps.

Natarle leans forward, "Is he surrendering?"

The rain falls against him as Dearka glares over at the Archangel.

The Tempest falls to its knee. The phase shift goes down. Rena was starting to feel the pressure in her chest building. It was becoming increasingly uncomfortable but she kept her eyes on the two fighting off in the distance. She activates her communications.

"Kira?"

Static.

She slams her hands against the radio. "Work damn it! Kira! Athrun! Kira!"

Static.

She grabs her portable radio and opens the cockpit and descends to the ground. The rain was pouring down hard. Her legs trudged through thick mud. She was getting nowhere. She drags the radio up and fights back the urge to cry but soon she was shuddering. The radio wasn't picking anything up. The dull pain her chest seemed to intensify. Breathing seems to become difficult. She falls to her knees.

"Kira...."

She falls forward and turns over. She stares up at the sky. She sees the Sky Grasper, Tolle's moving overhead. Her tears mixed with the rain and rolled down the sides of her face.

_I'm useless. I can't do anything. I'm not strong enough to change anything._

She furrows her brow.

_I'm so sorry_.

She closes her eyes.

_Kira._

Miriallia stares at her screen, "No response from Verena yet. Her portable radio is active."

Murrue glances over, "Pinpoint her location from that signal. We'll send a crew out right away."

The Strike and Aegis make passes and hits against one another. Athrun charges, "Kira!"

Kira charges with equal anger. The two collide and hold each other off. Athrun grits his teeth, "You killed Nicol!"

They blast apart. Athrun transforms the Aegis and fires at Kira.

Tolle passes over, "Kira?"

Kira gasps.

The Grasper fires blasts at the Aegis.

Kira shakes his head, "Tolle, no! Don't come!"

Tolle fires some missiles.

Athrun glares over and evades the blast. He tosses his shield across at the Grasper. Tolle gasps as he sees it coming toward him. It is too late to move and the Shield cuts into the cockpit killing Tolle instantly.

Kira gasps in wide eyed shock. The Grasper explodes. "Tolle!"

Signal lost comes onto Miriallia's screen for the Grasper. She furrows her brow, "Huh?"

The Strike and Aegis face off. Lighting flashes. Kira stares forward still in shock. He grips his controls. He goes into seed mode and looks up his eyes brimming with tears. The two suits charge at one another.

Kira yells, "Athrun!!!!"

His first slash is blocked by the second slides off the left arm of the Aegis. Athrun grits his teeth. The Strike kicks the Aegis in the face. The Aegis falls back but Athrun manages to land and goes back toward Kira.

"I'll..." His low power cell alarm goes off, "Kill you!"

Athrun goes into seed mode. He kicks at the Strike slicing the shield away. The Strike takes off Aegis' head. The Aegis slashes across the chest leaving the cockpit of the Strike exposed.

Kira yells, "Athrun!"

Athrun yells, "Kira!" He transforms into claw mode and wraps himself around the Strike.

Kira gasps.

Athrun attempts to fire but his battery cells run out. He gasps as the phase shift goes down. He watches as the Strike looks up at him and grits his teeth. He opens his self detonation and punches in his code. The countdown starts and he opens his cockpit and using his jet pack he blasts free.

Kira gasps when he realizes what Athrun had done.

Rena's eyes flutter open. She could hear someone's voice coming through on her radio it was Kira's.

"Athrun!"

She gasps. She turns over on her side and gritting through the pain she pushes herself up. She reaches for the receiver, "Kira? What's happening? Kira?"

She pushers herself up to her knees and stares across and sees the Aegis attached to the Strike. She furrows her brow and tilts her head.

Kira glances aside, "Rena? Ren... I..."

She glances back toward the radio, "Kira?"

The Aegis explodes along with the Strike in a huge fireball.

Static cracks from the radio. Rena's eyes widen. She shakes her head and glances aside in time to see the bright light. She gasps her eyes widen in complete shock. Her lips tremble.

"Kira..."

The receiver drops from her hand and collapses, unconscious.

The Blast sends Athrun flying and is visible even around the side of the island by the crew aboard Archangel.

Signal lost appears for the Strike. Miriallia furrows her brow.

Natarle glances over.

Miriallia attempts to contact both, "Kira? Tolle? Can you read? Kira? Tolle? Please answer."

Chandra and Jackie both stare downward.

"Kira? Tolle?"

Mu, back in the hanger, comes onto monitor, "What was that explosion?"

Murrue shakes her head, "I'm not sure. But currently our connection with the Strike and Grasper has been lost."

Techs were frantically moving about the hanger.

"Rescue team is returning. Ens. Marlis has been recovered. Prepare the infirmary to receive her."

Mu glances over, "What's going on?"

Some techs pass, "Verena is being brought in. She's injured. The teams are unable to retrieve the Tempest."


	38. Grieving Skies

File 37 – Grieving Skies

"Captain! Verena has been recovered. What is your decision on the Tempest?"

Murrue furrows her brow, "We'll have to leave it behind."

"Kira! Kira! Answer me!" Miriallia continues on her radio attempts.

The rest of the bridge crew sat silently, listening… waiting.

"Tolle! Tolle!"

Natarle finally takes action. She crosses, reaches down, and shuts off the receptor.

Miriallia gasps and glances over.

"That's enough."

Sai looks over at Natarle as well.

Natarle glances over, "Captain? What's the damage report on the ship?"

Murrue glances over saying nothing.

Natarle continues, "Nothing will be solved if we stay here like this."

Murrue glances forward, "MSgt. Murdoch?"

Down below dressed in a fire suit Kojiro glances over, "It's not too bad! We'll be able to take off as soon as we finish welding the booster bracket."

Dearka his hands restrained behind his back is being lead through the Archangel. He was clearly injured as the soldiers edge him on with their rifles drawn.

He sighs, "Not so hard." They glare at him.

"Move aside! Coming through!"

The guards push Dearka aside as the medical staff with Rena on a gurney rush past. Dearka seeing her gasps. He steps toward her. The soldiers step between them. He stares after her, "Verena?"

They glare at him, "Stand back."

He furrows his brow. _She's been fighting_? He immediately thinks of the Tempest. _It can't be_.

Down below the Buster is being taken inside.

A tech glances over, "We're collecting this?"

"It's ours anyway. It won't be good if we leave it here so somebody else can use it."

Kuzzey sees something come up on his radar. "Six o'clock! Aircraft picked up on radar. Three of them!"

Jackie glances over, "They're DINN. Estimated time of attack, 15 minutes." Everyone gasps.

The DINN glide just over the water's surfaces toward the island.

"Prepare to intercept."

Natarle glares up, "That's reckless! Currently we can't even use half of our weapons."

Miriallia stares forward.

Natarle continues. "In this state we can't hold out 10 minutes against 3 DINN units."

Miriallia gasps and presses a button, "Kira! Kira! Can you hear me? DINN are..."

Natarle crosses and shuts it off again, "That's enough. Lt. Yamato and Private Koenig are both MIA."

Miriallia gasps.

"You know that."

Miriallia gasps and glances away.

Flash. _Natarle looks up, "Can you acknowledge them as MIA?" _

_Sai glances over, "What is that?" _

_Jackie leans over whispering, "Missing in action. When someone is missing during combat. It basically means they're dead but no one is able to confirm it."_ Back.

Miriallia shakes her head. "No it can't be true."

Natarle leans in, "Accept it. If you can't you'll be the ones to die next."

Sai gasps. Miriallia continues to stare forward. Sabine glances over at Arnold. He furrows his brow.

Jackie firms his brow, "DINN, approaching. 11 minutes until their assault."

Miriallia shakes her head, "Lies!" She rises and rushes out.

Sai turns, "Millie?"

Arnold stares at his screen, "Power is returning."

Murrue glances aside, "Is everything secure?"

Kojiro nods, "Yes, rescue crew safely aboard."

Murrue nods, "We're lifting off full speed ahead."

Arnold repeats, "Lift off, full speed ahead."

Sabine turns and focuses on the systems. The Archangel takes off.

Murrue glances aside, "What was the last known location of the Strike and unit 2?"

Chandra responds, "A small island at 7 o'clock."

Natarle looks up, "We can't go back there in this situation."

Murrue glances over, "Major how about your unit?"

Mu glances from the Grasper to the monitor. "No it's impossible to go back out yet."

Natarle continues, "Captain! We'll be shot down if we don't retreat."

Sai glances over, "But... what if Kira and Tolle both escaped?"

Natarle glares at him.

Murrue stares ahead, "Did we contact Alaska HQ yet?"

Kuzzey glances over, "There's still no reply."

Natarle looks up, "Captain? Are you telling the whole crew to die together?"

Arnold glances over his shoulder. Kuzzey and Pal glance over.

Murrue holds onto her arm rest, "Maintain message attempts." She clenches her fist. "Also send a rescue signal and the location of that island to Orb."

Natarle gasps, "Orb?"

Murrue glances over at Natarle, "It's a human rescue! Orb will heed to it!"

Natarle stares at Murrue, "But, in that country..."

Murrue yells, "I'll take responsibility!"

Jackie looks over, "DINN approaching distance, 8000."

Murrue turns forward, "Engines at top speed! Our top priority now is to withdraw from here!" The Archangel lifts off.

Miriallia struggles through the hallway. She supports herself on the wall. "There's no way..." She continues down the hall. "Tolle..."

Flay sits in Kira's room. She furrows her brow, "Kira..."

Mu stands among the techs with the Grasper, "Are we withdrawing? Captain..."

He gasps when he sees Miriallia enter and pass by. She crosses the hanger toward the simulator tears welling in her eyes. She runs over to it.

Mu follows, "Hey!"

Miriallia peers in. "Tolle?"

Mu stands behind her, "Millie..."

She glances over at him tears streaming down her face, "Tolle is..."

Mu furrows his brow.

Miriallia turns. "There's no way."

She glances downward, "MIA."

She glances at him, "there's no... Because... because..."

She falls to her knees and starts crying. Mu stares down at her on the verge of tears. He reaches over to comfort her but pulls back and clenches his fist. He punches the side of the simulator, "Damn!"

Vitals beep as the medical staff work on Rena.

Flash. _Rena stares up at the night sky. She glances down at Kira who stared upward. He smiles over at her. _Back.

Rena opens her eyes. Tears roll down the sides of her face.

"She's conscious. Rena can you hear me?"

She glances weakly over at the doctor and his staff. She closes her eyes.

"Rena?"

The Archangel heads off at high speed.

The next day an airplane carrier takes off from Orb. Inside Kisaka sits as pilot. Cagalli sits silently behind him.

The ZAFT submarine heads along under the water. The crew stands silently inside.

"Captain?"

The captain glances over as Yzak enters his head bandaged. "Are you feeling better now?"

Yzak doesn't reply, "What about Athrun and Dearka?"

He steps past him, "The ship is moving isn't it?"

He stares at the monitors, "What's the situation?"

The captain finally responds, "Both are missing."

Yzak glances over.

The captain continues, "We received a return command from Commander Creuset so we're leaving."

Yzak ignores his last statement, "Missing? What do you mean missing?"

The captain responds, "I don't know the exact details. First we lost contact with the Buster. Soon after we confirmed a huge explosion and we lost contact with Aegis."

Yzak can hardly believe it. He glares at the captain, "What about rescue requests?"

The captain looks aside, "Nothing from either of them."

Yzak gasps.

In the hanger techs work on repairing the Duel, "What about the Strike and the legged ship?"

"They have another squad is pursuing."

Yzak stood in front of the captain, "This is absurd! Turn back right away! You think those two would die that easily."

He leans in clenching his fist, "Do you think we wear red for nothing?"

The captain stares at him his emotions unchanged, "If so then shouldn't your decisions also be better?"

Yzak pulls back.

The captain continues, "We received a return command. Another squad will go out to search."

Yzak gasps, "But?"

The captain cuts him off, "A report has also come out saying the Orb is also moving. Do you understand what our situation is now?"

Yzak stares downward. He grits his teeth.

Mu sat on a stool next to at Rena as she slept in the infirmary. The larger cut on her cheek was bandaged but several small nicks on her other cheek and forehead as well as a slightly cut lip were left exposed. She tosses her head, slightly furrowing her brow, as if she was having a nightmare.

"Kira... Athrun..."

Mu furrows his brow. He reaches over and places a hand on her arm.

She sits up, "No!" She gasps and coughs and then lays a hand over her aching chest.

Mu rises, "Verena?"

She continues coughs.

He sits down and places his hands on her shoulders "Calm down, you shouldn't move."

She takes deep breaths.

He rubs her back; he could feel her trembling, "Take it easy. You're ok, you're safe."

Rena glances over, "Major Flaga?"

He glances at the IV, "You've been through a lot. You've got some sprains and a hairline fracture to your ribcage, but it isn't too serious. You'll heal pretty quickly."

She furrows her brow.

"Are you in a lot of pain? Should I call the doctor?"

She glances over at him, tears filling her eyes, "Kira… what about Kira?"

He stares at her for a moment then furrows his brow, "I'm sorry…"

She glances forward and she starts to cry. She ignores the pain as she sobs.

He furrows his brow as he reaches over to stroke hair from her face. He pulls back, "I'll get the doctor."

The cargo plane sits just off the beach from the site of the explosion. The group wanders along the debris ridden beach. Cagalli crosses forward. She gasps when she sees the scope of the destruction. Melted parts of both Gundam were lying everywhere. She and Kisaka wander through.

He glances around, "It looks like the red one self-detonated. That's why the Strike is..."

They pause next to the Strike which sat on the beach severely damaged and scorched. Several rescuers were already peering in to the cockpit area.

Cagalli pauses next to it and glances around, "This is..."

Flash _of Athrun from the island._ Back.

Cagalli crosses to get a better look at the cockpit. She climbs up toward the rescuers.

Kisaka rushes over, "Stop Cagalli!"

She bumps the rescuer aside and peers inside. She gasps. The entire seat was completely melted. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. She steps back and furrows her brow.

"Kira?"

Kisaka stood behind her. "Cagalli?"

She grits her teeth, "He's not here! What about his corpse?"

She glances aside, "He might have been ejected!"

She shakes her head and glances the opposite direction, "No, maybe he ejected alive." She runs and leaps off the Strike.

Kisaka turns, "Cagalli!"

A few rescuers cross, "The Tempest has been found on a nearby island. Looks like the crew and pilot abandoned it. It's being prepped for return to Morgenroete."

Kisaka nods.

A rescuer calls out, "Colonel Kisaka? Other there!"

Cagalli pauses and glances over. "Kira?!"

Kisaka leaps off the Strike and both rush over to where a group of rescuers surrounded someone washed onto shore.

Cagalli rushes through them, "Kira?" She gasps when she sees its Athrun.

Athrun his arm in a sling lies unconscious inside a room, an IV in his arm. He furrows his brow in pain as he slowly opens his eyes. The sun shines through a window over him. He squints and glances down at his arm. He gasps. He tries to sit up gritting in pain as he does.

"So you're finally awake now?"

He glances over and gasps. Cagalli stood across the room a gun held in her hand.

"This is an Orb aircraft."

She crosses toward him. "We've brought you here after finding you unconscious on the beach."

Athrun stares at her, "Orb?"

He scoots himself up to a sitting position and glances down, "What business does a neutral country like Orb have with me?"

He glances over a cold smile on his face, "No... they're with the Earth forces aren't they?"

Cagalli grips the gun and lifts it at him.

Athrun removes the IV and rubs his wrist a smart ass look on his face.  
Cagalli stares at him, "I wanted to ask you. Were you the one that destroyed the Strike?"

Athrun gasps his eyes widening a bit. He sighs, "Ah... yes."

Cagalli gasps her eyes narrow, "What did you do to the pilot? Did he eject like you? Or..."

Athrun struggles to hold back the tears, a serious look on his face.

Cagalli glances aside, "I can't find Kira."

She glances over at him, "Say something!"

Athrun looks up at her. "That guy was..."

He glances down a smile on his face his eyes shadowed and out of view. "Killed by me."

Cagalli gasps in shock.

Athrun continues, "I killed him. I..."

He glances aside, "I bound him with the Aegis and had it self destruct."

Cagalli's hand trembles as she struggles to hold back her emotions.

"There's no way he could have escaped."

Cagalli reaches out and grabs Athrun by the shirt and holds the gun under his face.

Athrun continues, "There was no other way. It was the only way to get rid of him."

Cagalli's eyes fill with tears.

Athrun looks up at her his eyes narrow and betray him, tears overflowing from them. They stream down his cheeks.

Cagalli slams him back, "You bastard!" She holds the gun down over him.

Athrun closes his eyes as he fights to stop his tears.

Cagalli grits her teeth trying to control her anger. She releases him and turns punching a fist against the wall. She lays her other hand against the wall as well, "Damn it!"

She yells, "No..."

Athrun sits up. "But, why am I still alive?"

Cagalli glares over at him.

Athrun glances down at his arm. "Is it because I escaped?"

Cagalli turns to him again and holds the gun on him.

Athrun glances over at her and smiles, "Or was it so you could shoot me."

Her hand shakes, "Kira was clumsy! I never knew what he was really thinking and he always cried easily." Tears roll down her cheeks.

Athrun watches her.

"But he was a kind person!"

Athrun glances away a thoughtful look on his face. "I know."

Cagalli gasps.

"He never changed. He's always been like that."

Cagalli lowers the gun, "You..."

Athrun tilts his head and leans against the wall, "A crybaby and childish... even with great skills he was still clumsy."

She gasps, "You knew Kira?"

Athrun smiles, "I knew him. Very well..."

Cagalli gasps.

Athrun continues, "Since we were little... Kira, Rena, and I... always, we were good friends. We were close."

Cagalli shakes her head not understanding, "But then... why?!"

She crosses and grabs his shirt, "Why the hell did you have to kill him?"

Athrun stares off, "I don't know..." He glares off, "I don't know why!"

Cagalli releases his shirt.

Flash._ Athrun, Kira and Rena as children._ Back.

"We went our separate ways. When I saw him again we were already enemies!"

Flash _the Lacus exchange._ Back.

"I asked him countless times to join with me...."

He stares at her and then yells through his tears, "He was a coordinator! He was one of us!"

Cagalli stares at him softly, tears still I her eyes.

Athrun continues, "It's wrong for him to even be on Earth! And Rena too! It's wrong for both of them to fight against us."

Cagalli furrows her brow, "You..."

Athrun looks up at her, "But he never listened to me... and even she.... wanted to be with him more than us."

Cagalli glances aside, "She loved him."

Athrun gasps, "I know... I already knew that but..."

Flash. _Kira killing Miguel_. Back.

"He fought against us... he hurt our people."

Flash. _Nicol's death_. Back.

"He killed Nicol!"

Cagalli glances over at him, "So you killed him? You? What about Rena? Did you kill her too?"

Athrun gasps. "She's dead?"

Cagalli shakes her head, "The Tempest was discovered nearby the wreckage of the Strike and your mobile suit. Did you kill her too?"

Athrun yells at Cagalli all the while struggling with his tears, "No! But regardless, they became enemies of mine! What other choice did I have?"

Cagalli grabs his shirt, "Idiot! Why does it have to be like that?"

She aims the gun at him and turns her head away. She glares at him, "Why does it have to be like that?"

Athrun yells back, "He killed Nicol! Nicol liked to play piano; he was in love with Rena..."

He sobs a bit.

"He was only 15! And even then, he fought to protect Plant."

Cagalli grits her teeth, "Kira also fought to protect the things he wanted to protect. Even if though you were his friend... even though you knew how important he was to Rena, how important she was to him; why did you have to kill him!"

Athrun's eyes widen. He closes them and starts to cry.

Cagalli glances downward, "To kill someone because someone was killed... to let yourself die because he was killed... do you think peace will ever come from that?"

She shakes him, "Huh?" She lays her head against his shoulder and cries.

The sun sets over the horizon as the Strike is dragged aboard one of the cargo ships. The remaining crews look over the unsalvageable Aegis. Kisaka stands among them staring down at the wreckage.

Night time. The Archangel moves along quietly. A few fighter jets fly overhead. Inside the hanger bay the techs sit solemnly.

Mu sits inside the cockpit slowly typing into the Graspers onboard computer.

Flay sits in Kira's darkened room her face down on her desk. Torii flies overhead and lands on her shoulder. She looks up at it.

Miriallia sits in her bunk staring upward, tears still in her eyes.

Rena solemnly sits in the infirmary. The doctor examining her blood-shot, swollen eyes with a light. He furrows his brow. She glances over at him and then downward. She covers her face and sobs. A nurse crosses over and sits next to her comforting her as the doctor injects a sedative into her IV bag.

As the sun rises several more fighter jets fly over the Archangel.

"A message in from the Garrison. 'We will not withdraw.'"

Murrue glances over, "Reply by thanking them."

Kuzzey gasps, "A registration request from the 18th radar site!"

Murrue nods, "It's our first time docking at Alaska. Send our data. There should be no problems."

Jackie glances at Chandra, "Thank goodness."

Natarle watches them from the corner of her eye. "If the garrison was a second late, we would have been finished."

Sai turns to face them, "But even so the DINN retreated a bit too easily."

Chandra turns to him, "Even they probably wouldn't want to fight with Alaska by entering their territorial sphere."

Sai tilts his head, "Is Alaska that much of a..."

Natarle cuts them off, "How much longer are you going to be relaxed? We're still at second level battle status!"

Murrue glances down, "Oh... I'm sorry. I guess its ok now. The second shift can have a break." She glances forward.

A voice announces, "Cancel second level battle status! Second shifters may take a break."

Natarle sighs.

Rena opens her eyes. She was sleeping on the bed opposite her normal bunk. She glances over at the pillow across on her bed, still indented from before their battle.

Flash. _Kira sits on Rena's bed his knees pulled up as she lays sideways staring back at him. _

_He furrows his brow, "I'm so scared." _

_She smiles slightly and sits up. She places a hand on his arm, "Me too… but as long as were together that's all that matters. You're so important to me Kira... I…" _

_He smiles. "I'm so glad you're here with me now. I was lost…" _

_He looks down, "I still am." _

_She stares at him, "You..." _

_She furrows his brow, "And Athrun... the three of us were always so close. We always swore that we'd remain friends through anything. And now." _

_She lowers her hand and stares aside. _

_Kira glances at her. _

_A determined look crosses her face, "Nothing will change what's happened. These are desperate times and we have to get through this and I know things will be as they should be..." _

_Kira stares at her a surprised look in his eyes. _

_Rena glances over at him, "Don't you think so too?" _

_He smiles at her, "I hope so." _

_They stare at one another. "I really wish things didn't end that way on the island. I…" _

_She furrows her brow and shakes her head, "Shh… we can't change what's passed Kira. It's painful but we need to endure that and become stronger. Together."_

_Kira stares at her, "Ren…"_

_She smiles at him._

_He leans over, kissing her softly. He pulls away, "Ren…" _

_She lies back and strokes his cheek, "Kira…" She smiles, sleepily up at him._

_He lays his head back on the pillow next to her and stares upward, "There's something I want to ask." He waits for her to reply and when nothing comes he glances over at her, "Ren?" _

_She lay motionless on her side. _

_He smiles as he turns to face her, "Ren? Are you asleep?"_

_She nods in her sleep, "Mm hmm… it's so late…."_

_He leans in close, "I love you."_

Back.

Rena rises and crosses to the bed she lays her hand on the indentation on the pillow. The tears begin to flow. "Kira…"

Kojiro comes on radio, "Captain!"

Murrue glances down, "Yes?"

Kojiro sighs, "You try to talking him down. Major Flaga keeps telling us to fix his unit."

She gasps.

Kojiro continues, "He's being all hotheaded and wants to fix it so that he can go search for the boy."

Mu dressed in his uniform works on a circuit breaker on the side of the Grasper.

"I'm begging you." The tech glances over.

Murrue enters and crosses, "Major!" she rushes over to him, "I cannot give you permission to launch!" She pauses behind him.

He glances over at her.

"Please... just let the maintenance crew rest."

He scowls and turns back to what he was doing, "There's still no word from ORB right?"

She nods, "Yes, but..."

Mu continues, "The ship is fine now. Then it's ok."

She stands at attention, "No, I cannot allow it."

Mu swings around, "But...! If those kids did escape..."

Murrue glances downward, "I know... when we can I want to go searching for them." Her eyes were watering her voice wavering, "But, we can't do that right now."

Mu pulls back and stares down at her. "Captain?"

She continues, "I can't have you go out there alone." She shakes her head, "If you were to not return, then I..." Tears brim in her eyes. She gasps cutting herself off.

Mu says nothing.

Murrue continues. "Right now we'll trust ORB for Kira and Tolle. Please stay."

Mu places a hand on her shoulder, "Roger."

Sai walks down the hallway with Sabine. "Private Argyle. Private Kieran?"

Natarle comes up behind him carrying two boxes. "I'd like you to clean up the belongings of Private Koenig and Lt. Yamato."

Sabine gasps.

Sai looks up his eyes widen, "Belongings? But it's still..."

Natarle cuts him off. "The captain has acknowledged them as MIA. That's an order."

Sai furrows his brow and pulls back.

Rena walks slowly down the hallway and pauses. "Sai? Sabine?"

Natarle glances over at her, "Ens. Marlis? You've been released from the infirmary?"

Rena nods, "Yes and I've been placed on light duty."

Natarle nods, "Then you can assist Private Argyle and Kieran in collecting the belongings for Lt. Yamato and Private Koenig."

Rena gasps her eyes wide and trembling.

Natarle continues, "If you can't accept it and just continue to cry over it. You'll be sure to die next."

Sai glares at Natarle.

Rena stares forward firmly. She forces back her tears, "Understood. I was just was going to see to the Tempest."

Natarle tilts her head, "You haven't been told?"

Rena tilts her head, "Told?"

Natarle sighs, "It wasn't brought aboard, and we couldn't spend the time retrieving it."

Rena stares forward in mild shock, she glances downward.

Natarle starts past her, "You won't have to worry about it since you're on light duty anyway. You're all excused." She heads off.

Sai and Sabine cross next to her, "Rena?"

She glances over at them, "It'll be fine." She looks at the boxes.

Sai tilts his head, "We'll take care of it ok?"

She smiles sadly at him.

Sabine tilts her head, "We have to strong if we want to continue to survive."

Rena nods, "Even if it breaks our hearts." Tears fill her eyes again.

Sai drops the boxes and pulls her against him. "Rena? It'll be ok... they'll find them... ORB rescue teams have been sent out. It'll be ok."

Sabine nods, "Sai's right. We're here for you if you need anything ok?"

Rena stares off over his shoulder.

Flash. _The exploding Gundam_. Back.

She glances down. _Kira... Athrun...can I really go on?_ She nods, "Thank you."


	39. Weight of the World

File 38 – Weight of the World

Flay wanders the halls.

"But who would have thought we would have made it to Alaska without the Strike or Tempest?"

She picks up her pace and peers into the cafeteria. Two techs sat inside having a break.

"Who would have thought Yamato would get killed?"

Flay's eyes widen, she gasps when she sees Kuzzey coming down the hallway. "Kuzzey? Hey, what about Kira?"

He glances aside, "MIA. He went missing during combat. It's an unconfirmed death in military terms." He continues, "Tolle as well."

She says nothing, standing in complete shock.

He starts to pass her to enter the cafeteria, "Ask someone else for more details. That's all I know."

She grasps his shoulder, "Wait a minute. So where is Kira?"

He glares back at her, "I told you I don't know! If he's alive or not."

She clenches her fist, "Wait a minute what does that mean?"

He furrows his brow turning away, "He's probably dead."

Flay furrows her brow.

He glares at her, "Please, that's enough questions." He heads in.

Tears fill her eyes, "Die? Kira?" Her eyes narrow.

Sabine pauses outside the crew quarters as Sai enters. He almost passes Miriallia and gasps hiding the boxes behind his back. "Miriallia."

She glances over at him, "Anything from Tolle?"

He shakes his head, "No." He tilts his head, "But he'll be ok probably... the captain asked ORB to search for them. She said we might be able to find out more when we get to HQ."

She smiles slightly, "Yeah, probably."

Sabine enters.

Miriallia lays her face on her knees. "There's no way..."

Sai steps back sliding the boxes onto the bed behind him and out of sight.

Sabine holds her hand out, "Let's go get something to eat. You shouldn't be here alone."

Techs and crew members stand in the hallway.

"Seriously! Stop treating me so bad!"

Dearka walks ahead of some guards, "Seriously I'm wounded here!" He scowls, "Geez... how long were you planning on keeping me here?"

Sabine and Sai lead a timid Miriallia next to Arnold who stood his arms crossed watching.

"He's the pilot of the Buster."

Sabine gasps, "He's young."

Dearka catches sight of Miriallia and gasps. He pauses and peers over at her, "Huh? So a ship like this has a cute little girl like this on it?"

Miriallia gasps as she stares at him.

Arnold glances over at her.

Miriallia glances away, tears filling her eyes.

A guard bumps him, "Hey!"

Dearka tilts his head, "How stupid! What are you crying for?" He smirks, "I should be the one who wants to cry."

Sabine glares at him, "I'll give you something to cry about you jerk!"

He glances at her, "Wow… you've got cute girls everywhere. Anytime sweetheart."

She glares at him.

The guards push him off and pass by.

Sai clenches his fist and grits his teeth.

Arnold steps up and grabs his shoulder before he can charge forward, "Stop! It's prohibited to do anything harsh to a prisoner."

Rena comes around the corner behind and seeing Dearka she furrows her brow and pauses.

Dearka glances back at Miriallia and Sai. Miriallia glares at him from behind Sai, tears welling.

Flay stood behind the two of them.

A ZAFT transport lands just next to Cagalli's cargo ship. Athrun sits silently on his bed. Cagalli sat near the doorway her arms crossed.

The door opens and Kisaka enters, "The escorts have arrived."

She nods and glances over at Athrun. She crosses, "Athrun?"

He stares off in a daze.

She shakes his shoulder. "Hey? Your escorts have arrived."

He glances up at her.

"We can't take ZAFT soldiers into Orb." She helps him up, "Are you ok?"

He smiles and furrows his brow as he looks down at her. "You're definitely a strange one. Am I supposed to say thank you?" He glances aside, "I'm not sure right now..."

He starts past her.

She stares forward for a second but the reaches around her neck and crosses toward him. "Wait a minute." She places a necklace around his neck. "It's a protection stone of Houmeia."

He glances down at it.

"You're too unstable; get some protection from that."

He glances over at her, "Even if I killed Kira?"

Her eyes fill with tears, "I don't want to see anyone else die. It doesn't matter who it is."

Yzak waits with some troops inside the transport. Athrun is brought over to the transport in a boat.

Yzak glares out, "You prick! What the hell did you come back to life for?"

A soldier takes his hand and pulls him up. Yzak helps Athrun in.

He glances over at Yzak, "Strike is destroyed." He passes by.

Yzak stares at him a slight smile on his face.

On Plant, Isamu wanders the hallway of the Clyne mansion. He is dressed casually in a long-sleeved shirt and some slacks.

Lacus sits outside with her Haro, "Oh, why did you do that? You shouldn't do that green chan. If you do that I won't play with you."

Isamu exits onto the patio. "Having fun?"

She smiles at him, "How are you this morning?"

He shrugs and crosses over.

The Haro beep and swarm around him. He makes a slightly annoyed face and sighs.

She tilts her head, "Will Aaren be coming over again today?"

He shakes his head, "No... she's already over enough to make Senator Zala get the wrong idea about your father and her."

Lacus blushes. "Isamu..."

Pink starts to bounce off. Isamu glances after it at a glass encased gazebo and walkway extended away from the house. Pink bounces toward the gazebo.

Lacus rises, "Oh... pink chan you shouldn't do that over there."

She rushes over. Isamu follows slowly after. Pink pauses in the doorway. The gazebo is set up as a mini room someone sleeping inside. The door slides open and Pink enters and lands on the bed. Lacus reaches over at takes pink in her arms.

Kira bandaged and sleeping opens his eyes slowly.

Lacus tilts her head, "Oh... good morning."

He stares past her and up at the sky.

The Archangel is lead through Alliance waters toward JOSH-A base. "A relay message from the docking country. Guidance system online from channel Omega-Three."

Murrue sits in her captain's chair, Natarle standing next to her.

She glances aside, "Lieutenant switch the ships controls over to automatic immediately after confirming their signal."

Sai leans back in his chair exhausted.

Across the way Chandra slumps over his control resting. "We'll leave the rest to them."

Mu sits in the hanger bay dressed in his flight suit as if waiting.

"Guidance signal confirmed. Navigation engaged."

Kojiro's team sit around exhausted around the Grasper.

"Switching controls over to automatic."

Flay sits in Kira's room staring at the box on his bed.

Miriallia sobs on her bed next to Tolle's.

Rena walks down the hallway she pauses near the infirmary. _Dearka_.

The Archangel nears a waterfall and passes through. Their arrival is watched on a monitor.

"Archangel? Who would have thought it's come like this."

A group sat around a board table.

"I guess Halberton's will is protecting them."

Someone glances at a file of Kira. "This young coordinator had been protecting them."

"Don't put it so bluntly, Colonel Sutherland. Either way, the fact that the Strike and its pilot is MIA is... how should I say this? A good thing..."

Colonel Sutherland glances over, "But their remaining mobile suit pilot as it turns out is Verena Irmgard-Marlis. She took over piloting Lt. Kisaragi's suit."

"Natural born Coordinators? Hmph... it seems like they are very much like our Extended."

"We won't discuss that at this time."

"Understandable but I would very much like to interrogate Ms Marlis. After all it seems as if she is connected quite closely to the development of the mobile suits creation."

Colonel Sutherland nods, "Col. Samuel Marlis' granddaughter, I would like to meet her as well."

"The GAT series is something that will become our vanguard. It's not right to let coordinators have control of it."

"Hmm... that is true."

Colonel Sutherland looks across, "Based on all this evidence, Lt. Kisaragi, this boy, and that girl... this only confirms that those bastards are able to control those things better than us."

He types into a keyboard. Images of the Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider pop up showing schematics.

"All the techniques have improved and are still developed. This time it will be for us."

"What will you say to Azrael?"

Colonel Sutherland glances over, "I said that we will take care of all the problems. He doesn't have to know more than that."

Techs work over the Cyclops system, an array of satellite dishes.

"It was all very unfortunate. Perhaps everything from now on will be just as unfortunate but this is all for the benefit of a pure and blue world. "

The Archangel remains docked inside a hanger bay.

"This is a message from the Joint operations office to the Archangel of the 8th fleet."

Murrue and Natarle stand in front of a monitor saluting a man on screen.

"This is a message from Military chief, William Sutherland. 'I congratulate you on overcoming the long tribulation of battle.' Since there are sentiments for this situation. The entire crew will need to be on standby aboard the ship until an alternate command had been issued."

Murrue gasps. "On standby you say?"

The man nods, "Yes. This place is quite busy, due to the rumors of a Panama assault. Well get some rest either way. More orders will follow as they come."

The message shuts off. Murrue and Natarle glance over at one another."

Transports move busily around, back at the ZAFT Carpentaria base. New mobile suits were being unloaded in preparation for Operation Spit break. Yzak stands inside the hanger bay watching as techs worked at repairing the Duel. Athrun sits inside a room overlooking the bay as the sunsets. He replays the last moments of the Blitz in his mind as well as his attack on the Strike and the Cagalli's words.

"_He was clumsy... but he was a kind person!" _

Athrun closes his eyes and glances aside. The picture of him and Rena sat on the bedside table. He furrows his brow and raises a hand to his forehead. _What have I done?_

His door rings. Athrun gasps.

"It's Creuset. I'm coming in."

He glances over at the door just as Rau enters. "Captain?"

Rau crosses, "Stay as you are."

Athrun glances downward, "I've disgraced you."

Rau shakes his head, "No. I've heard the report. You've done well."

Athrun stares down at his lap, "No..."

Rau stares at him, "I must apologize for not coming to see you earlier. There were definitely some great sacrifices but it couldn't be avoided. It just means that they were formidable to such an extent. Your friend..."

Athrun gasps.

Rau glances over at the bedside table. "Oh?"

Athrun glances over.

Rau reaches for the picture, "I remember this night." Rau stares at Rena. _Where have you gone to my precious one?_ He replaces the photo.

"It was a difficult fight I know. But Miguel, Nicol, Captain Waltfeld, Captain Morrasim and many other soldiers have lost their lives. You, who punished him, are now regarded highly in your home country. I heard that you will be awarded the Nevila medal."

Athrun gasps and looks up at Rau.

"I feel unfortunate because of this, but, you even have a dispatch that transfers you to the Special Forces, exclusively under the Ministry of National Security."

Athrun gasps, "No way, Captain?"

Rau smiles, "You're a top gun Athrun. You will be the pilot of a brand new unit. They're asking you to return as soon as possible so you can receive the new unit."

Athrun furrows his brow, "But..."

Rau tilts his head, "Haven't you heard that your honorable father is now the new Chairman of the Council?"

Athrun nods, "Yes."

Rau continues, "Chairman Zala sincerely desires an end to the war."

Rau places a hand on Athrun's shoulder. "I really would like to end this quickly. A war like this. So for that, I'd like you to fight with all your heart."

Back on Plant. Kira stares up through the glass at some birds flying overhead.

"Where am I?"

Lacus smiles down on him, "Do you know where you are?"

He stares at her, "Miss Lacus?"

Her eyes widen and she smiles, "Oh? Please just call me Lacus, Kira." She smiles, "Still I'm very happy you remembered me."

The door slides open, "So he's finally awake."

Kira glances over and gasps, "Isamu?" He stared at him wide eyed.

Isamu stares down at him and smiles, "It's good to see you. I was worried for a moment there about your injuries."

Kira stares at him.

Father Malchio enters, "He opened his eyes I see."

Lacus nods, "Yes, Father Malchio."

He smiles, "I was wondering... were you surprised?"

Isamu glances over at Malchio and back at Kira.

"You woke up in a place like this."

Isamu smiles, "Lacus was persistent that your room be set up like this."

She blushes and clasps her hands together. "That's because it seems to be very comfortable over here."

Kira glances over at her.

Lacus smiles, "More than in a regular room right?" She glances down at Kira.

He looks upward again, "I..."

Malchio interrupts, "You were injured and unconscious at the place where I was praying.

Flash. _A wounded Kira lay at the foot of the steps of Malchio's house. The children gathered around him._

Flash._ Kira yells, "Athrun!" _

_Athrun yells, "Kira!" _

_Their two suits collide against one another_. Back.

Kira gasps sweat beading on his face.

Malchio continues, "Then I brought you here. To where it seems you already have a couple acquaintances."

Kira begins to breathe heavily as he continues to recall his last battle with Athrun.

Isamu furrows his brow, "Kira?"

Lacus steps forward, "Are you ok?"

Kira continued to breathe heavily, "Why... why am I?"

Malchio answers, "It's because you are one who possesses a SEED."

Lacus glances over as does Isamu.

Kira sits up and grasps the sheets. His whole chest was bandaged.

Lacus gasps and turns to him, "Kira!" She leans over.

Tears pour down Kira's face as he fights to stop.

Isamu furrows his brow, "Kira..."

She places a hand onto his.

Kira looks up his eyes wide. "I'm supposed to... fight with Athrun."

Lacus gasps.

Flash. _The Aegis self detonates_. Back.

Kira continues, "And die."

Isamu clenches his fists, "What?"

Lacus sits next to Kira and wraps her arm around him to comfort him. She glances at Isamu with pleading eyes.

He glances aside, "What would that accomplish?"

Kira glances over at Isamu.

Isamu swings his arm across, "Tell me! What would dying like that accomplish?" He stared at Kira with such angry eyes, "You... you... above anyone should continue to live." He heads out.

Lacus gasps, "Isamu..."

Kira furrows his brow.

Isamu sits on a hillside staring off.

Lacus comes and sits down next to him. "Isamu?"

He sighs and glances over at her, "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head and places a hand onto his.

He furrows his brow, "When I heard what he said I just..."

She smiles, "He is very important to Verena."

Isamu gasps.

Lacus leans her head onto his shoulder. "You care for her future as well."

Isamu glances downward, "Kira... is special. There's something amazing in him, more than a weapon for war."

Lacus glances over at Isamu, "Will you be leaving soon or are you coming back to see him?"

He glances over at her, "We're not leaving just yet." He smiles at her, "You should go be with him. He needs your company more than mine."

She tilts her head, "Maybe..."

Plant council members enter the main conference chamber.

Siegel Clyne, with his advisors, heads down a hallway. Isamu, incognito, walks along with them. He enters the room. The council convenes.

Lacus pours some tea for Kira and herself.

Kira stares upward, "I couldn't do anything. I... his friends..."

He replays the battle with the Blitz in his mind. "I killed them."

Flash. _Tolle's death_. Back.

"Athrun killed my friend." Kira grips the covers, "That's why..."

Lacus lowers his cup, "So you tried to kill Athrun. And he tried to kill you." She sips her tea, "But isn't that something that was unavoidable?"

Kira glances over at her.

"As long as there's war."

Kira gasps.

Lacus continues, "Both of you will continue to fight as enemies? And Verena? She's also been drawn into this."

Kira furrows his brow. "Ren..."

Lacus tilts her head, "Will we all suffer at the hands of war?"

Kira glances upward.

Father Malchio stands silently nearby.

Rau departs Carpentaria aboard his ship.

The Council discusses Operation Spit Break.

Siegel speaks against continuing the fighting as he looks over some documents. "If avoiding it were possible, wouldn't that be better?"

Yuri Amalfi watches him a pained expression on his face.

Ezalia Jule stares at him icily, "However, do you think an agreement of peace such as this will be accepted?"

She holds up the document, "They'll think that they're winning. If we refuse them from the beginning, there will be no roads to peace."

They continue to go back and forth.

Isamu furrows his brow as he watches, he sighs and uncrosses his arms.

Lacus pulls the covers up on a sleeping Kira.

Pink bounces around him.

She places a finger to her lip hushing it.

The council members appear at a standstill. Patrick listens, his eyes closed.

Siegel speaks up, "So should we just forget about talking and continue fighting with our guns blazing?"

Athrun dressed in uniform, his arm in a sling awaits the preparation of his shuttle.

Siegel rises, "Are we that kind of people?"

Patrick rises, "Former chairman Clyne... I believe that was bit too rash."

Siegel and Patrick glance at one another.

"Our actions are based on representation. I'd appreciate it if you refrained from making outbursts fueled by personal emotion."

Isamu glares at Patrick. _What a pompous ass_.

Siegel nods, "My apologies."

Patrick continues, "I will hear any important opinions with appreciation. However, the rest of this is something that we the high council must examine. I'd like to thank Father Malchio who attended today as a guest."

Siegel stands in front of Evidence 1.

Isamu next to him, "He just..."

Siegel nods, "He is your uncle. You should respect him."

Isamu shakes his head, "I refuse. I don't trust him at all. He's just war hungry, he doesn't want peace."

Siegel furrows his brow. "These events are a good sign."

Rau's submarine moves through the water.

"I hear that Alaska has a set up that can withstand a direct nuclear attack."

Rau points at JOSH-A with a pointer.

He turns to room of soldiers, "Either way. They can't make nukes and ZAFT has no intention of using them either. In order to capture this place, there is no choice but to assault a place called the Grand Follow. But... that in itself is not an easy task."

He turns back to the map, "We'd be hit hard if we were to underestimate them. Intelligence on Alaska is something we must constantly be updated on. However even our reconnaissance team has special duties and other precautionary mission on top of this. Even if you want to tell other people about your experiences please restrain yourself until the war is over."

The soldiers nod, "Sir."

He continues, "The origin of intelligence leaks is not something you know..."

Back at JOSH-A.

Rena waits outside Murrue's office as she, Mu, and Natarle talk. She leans her head back against the wall and stares up at the ceiling. Her mind was completely on Kira, her heart ached so much she felt that she would suffocate at any moment. She furrows her brow, forcing back her tears. _I have to be strong_. She clenches her fists.

"It's an order."

Mu shakes his head, "I just don't like it. She didn't even have much battle experience, why would they want to question her? The Tempest isn't even aboard anymore. It's too much for her."

Rena glances aside.

Natarle sighs, "She an enlisted and as such must obey the orders of her superiors."

Murrue nods, "We have no say in it."

Mu glances toward the door, "We should at least let her know. I want to talk to her first."

Natarle stares at him.

Murrue nods, "Fine."

Rena looks up when Mu exits, "its ok Major Flaga…"

Mu furrows his brow, "Verena?"

She stares forward, "I have no concerns. The Tempest was originally sent to Alaska from Heliopolis right? I'm the last person to pilot it so... I'll cooperate as they see fit."

Mu gasps.

"I can't let Kira down. I'll be fine."

Mu smiles sadly, "They'll find him…"

Rena stares at the floor.

"You do believe that don't you? Verena?"

She furrows her brow, "I saw the explosion…." She looks up tears in her eyes.

Mu stares at her, "Verena?"

"Major Flaga?" Natarle exits into the hallway, "Shall we continue the discussion inside?"

Rena waits inside a medical facility examining room dressed in a hospital gown.

A young man places his hand to a two way mirror, "Hmm... so this is the coordinator pilot?"

He smirks, "She's hot."

A nurse passes, "You shouldn't be out of your room, Lt. Buer."

He sighs. "Oh? But I wanted to play with her. Do you think they'll give me the chance?"

The nurse glances aside, "Just think about your video games instead. She's off limits." The nurse leads him away.

The Archangel still waits deep inside JOSH-A.

"This is the joint operations room."

Murrue her chair stares forward at the monitor. "This is the Archangel of the 8th fleet. We'd like to know what our orders are in regards to this ship."

The operator responds. "All orders given to your ship will be done so by Colonel Sutherland."

Murrue nods, "Then I'd like to speak with Colonel Sutherland."

The operator shakes his head, "The colonel is currently in a meeting. I cannot patch you through."

Murrue furrows her brow, "We've even reported that we are holding a ZAFT prisoner aboard this ship and still haven't heard anything in regards to this."

Around the ship crew members hang around casually. Taking in this unique break.

Murrue sighs, "And about the status of my crew member, Ens. Marlis."

The operator nods, "I've been approved to inform you that she has finished processing and is undergoing a physical."

Murrue gasps, "A physical? When will she return? When will receive our orders?"

The operator shakes his head, "Your ship is still under orders to remain as it is until further notice. At this time I cannot tell you more than this." The message ends. Murrue glares at the screen.

Rena glances down at the piece of tape wrapped around her elbow.

The door slides open, "Ens. Marlis?"

She glances over, "Doctor?"

He smiles, "The physical examination is almost complete. I'm sorry to leave you alone in this cold room for so long."

She nods, "Can you please explain what this is about? I underwent a physical with the ships' doctor just earlier this week."

He glances at his clipboard and smiles up at her, "Protocol. Being a special case we need to run our own tests. But I assure you everything is fine. There is nothing to be alarmed about."

She nods. _Special case_?

"As expected you are in superb health. Excluding your recent battle injuries."

He crosses to her, "I don't think we could have expected anything less. Since you are a Coordinator."

She stares at him.

He waves his hand, "Now please have a seat on the examination table for me."

She obliges.

A nurse enters and stands by observing.

"The ships' doctor has expressed concern about the injuries to your ribcage. I would like to have look and see how you're healing. Lie back please."

The doctor opens her hospital gown and runs his hands along her ribs. She winces a bit.

He smiles, "I'm sorry. My hands must be so cold."

He blows on his hands and then continues to feel each side. She winces every now and then when he touches a tender spot. He pulls his hands away and lowers a device over her chest. "I'm going to perform a scan."

He punches into a keypad and examines the results.

"Hmm, looks like there isn't much of a fracture, just some bruising. Either you heal super fast or the ships' doctor has limited resources."

The doctor jots a few things into a clipboard. "Well I think we're done for now. Are you in any particular pain?"

Rena shakes her head.

He nods, "Great. Get dressed, an escort will return you to the Archangel." He exits.

Mu stands at the entrance as Rena is lead back toward the Archangel.

"We will expect you at 0700 hours for the debriefing."

She nods. They head off.

Mu crosses over, "Verena? Are you ok?"

She glances over at him, "Major Flaga..."

"Did something happen?"

She furrows her brow, "All they did was a couple blood tests and some physical examinations. It was fine."

He sighs, "You were gone for so long I was starting to worry that they transferred you out into the field."

Rena smiles. "No... why would they do that?"

He tilts his head and shrugs, "Are you hungry? You look worn out."

She shakes her head, "No. I'm fine. Although I think I'll go lie down. I'd like to take some time alone."

He nods. She exits.


	40. Final Destination

File 39 – Final Destination.

Sai and Sabine sit with Miriallia in the cafeteria. A tray of food sat untouched in front of her.

Sabine tilts her head, "Miriallia? You should try and eat something."

Sai nods, "You need to keep up your energy."

Sabine leans forward, "Miriallia?"

Sai glances forward, "I guess that's not possible is it?"

Sabine glances over at him.

A few techs enter. "Man... when are we going to be able to disembark?"

Torii flies past them overhead.

"It's a week since we've been stuck in our own base. This is just too weird."

One fills a glass with water, "However if there's work to do we'll be a little shorthanded. We only have one Sky grasper now."

Miriallia gasps and looks up.

Sabine glares at the guys.

Sai glances over at her.

The tech sighs, "Since we lost the Tempest do you want to work on the Buster? To kill time or something?"

Miriallia trembles.

The other answers, "Why do you want to fix an enemy suit?"

"It was ours to start wasn't it?"

Sabine furrows her brow and nods at Sai, "I'll catch up with you later ok?"

He nods.

She rises, "Hey guys… do you mind if I talk with you outside?" She grabs both by the arms and pulls them out.

Sai takes up the trays and puts them away. Sai places a hand on her shoulder, "Millie? Let's go."

Miriallia sobs as Sai leads her down the hallway.

"Sai? Um..."

He glances over his shoulder at Flay.

Torii soars past and lands on his shoulder as he turns to face her. Flay gets a flash of Kira.

She gasps. "What?" Torii flies at her. Flay reacts by swatting it away. "No!"

Sai glares at her, "Stop it."

Torii flies off.

Rena turns the corner.

"Torii?"

Torii flaps around her.

She holds her hand up and furrows her brow, "You're searching for him aren't you?"

Torii lands on her finger.

She furrows her brow, tears roll down her cheeks. She wipes them away.

Torii tilts its head, "Torii." It flies off.

Rena glances after it.

Flay leans against the wall, she breathes heavily.

He stares at her, "If it's not urgent, let's talk later." He starts to lead Miriallia along.

Flay reaches out, "Sai!"

Sai and Miriallia enter the infirmary, "Excuse us. Wait in here ok? I'll go get some medication from the doctor or something. You should sleep a little ok?"

She stares downward. He exits leaving her alone. She crosses toward a stool and sits down.

"Ah doctor?"

Miriallia gasps when she hears Dearka's voice and turns.

He glances over a surprised look on his face, "Huh?"

She leaps up and steps back away from him. They stare at one another.

Sai steps down the hall with Flay. Her turns to face her, "What is it?"

Rena comes around the corner. She pulls back.

Flay glances aside, "What you say?"

Sai glances aside, "Tolle is gone... Kira is gone... everyone's deeply depressed."

Rena furrows her brow as she listens.

Miriallia stares in horror at Dearka. Tears welling in her eyes.

Sai continues, "I'm sad too."

Flay gasps.

He continues, "That's why I... I'm unable to care about your feelings right now."

Flay gasps.

Sai glances at her, "I'm sorry. Try to look for someone else." He starts past her.

Flay stares at him, "Sai?" As he passes she clenches her fists, "But..." She turns to face him, "Actually I..."

Sai turns, "Flay!"

She leans over, "You knew it all along. I never had any feelings for Kira!"

Rena gasps and covers her mouth her eyes wide.

Sai swings around, "Stop this now!"

Flay gasps and pulls back.

"You liked Kira!"

She shakes her head, "No! It's not true."

Sai clenches his fists, "It is true!" He glances downward, "I don't know what it was like to start but... he was kindhearted... that's why... he's that kind of person."

Flay shakes her head. "No! No! No!"

Dearka smirks, "What's with that face? Am I that scary?"

Miriallia stares at him.

"Do I look that unique?" He sits up, "It's ok, I'm tied securely, see?" He shows his restraints.

She starts to gasp.

"What... you're crying again?" He lays back and sighs, "Why is a girl like you on a ship like this?"

She struggles to hold back her tears.

"Why don't you just throw away your uniform if you're so scared?"

She becomes angrier as he continues. She glances aside and spots a scalpel.

Dearka goes on, "Or maybe your dumb, worthless, natural boyfriend croaked or something?"

Her shadow comes over him. He opens his eyes just as she plunges down at him a crazed look in her eyes. He moves just as the scalpel hits the pillow. He stares at her shocked. "What are you doing you crazy witch?"

She breathes heavily as she glares over at him. She crawls onto the bed and grasping the scalpel with both hands she prepares to stab him. They both tumble from the bed as he moves. Glass shatters. Dearka lies down on the ground.

Sai enters the infirmary as Miriallia prepares to attack again. She yells as she attacks.

Sai rushes forward, "Miriallia!"

Rena glances over. _Dearka?_

Flay heads to the doorway.

Miriallia was pleading with Sai, "Let me go! Let me go!"

Rena rushes past Flay inside the room and pauses.

Sai was holding Miriallia back as she struggles against him, "Calm down Millie."

She glances up at Miriallia.

Miriallia sobs. "Tolle... Tolle is gone..."

Rena crosses slowly to Dearka's side.

"Why is a guy like this? Why is a guy like this still here?"

Rena furrows her brow, "Miriallia?"

Dearka stares up at Miriallia a bloody gash on his forehead.

Rena reaches from something to wipe the blood away, "Dearka..."

Sai glances over at her and furrows his brow.

Dearka stares forward a stern but sad look on his face.

Sai struggles to hold Miriallia.

Flay gasps staring at Dearka. She recalls the destruction of the Montgomery.

Miriallia falls against Sai and sobs, "Why? Tolle? He's not here? Why?"

Rena spots some gauze, "You'll be ok."

Flay gasps and stares at Rena in shock. She glances aside she spots a handgun inside a drawer.

"Miriallia?"

Miriallia glances at Rena, "Why aren't they here?"

Rena gasps and furrows her brow. "I don't know... do you think this is easy for any of us?"

Dearka glances at her, "Verena?"

Rena shakes her head, "My heart is broken too. But this isn't right.... to do this. It won't bring them back..."

Tears roll down her cheeks.

Sai glances over at Rena as he holds Miriallia, "Miriallia? Let's go."

Flay's eyes narrow as she stares at the gun. She recalls her memories of being with Kira. Handing him the flower, how he slept inside the Strike. How they broke up. How he cared for her when she was ill.

Rena rises, "We'll take care of this cut ok?"

Dearka nods at Rena. "How can you be by his side? You claimed to love Kira? I knew it, you're a traitor!"

Rena glances over, "Flay? That isn't true!" She gasps, "What are you doing?"

A gun cocks.

Dearka gasps. Sai and Miriallia glance over.

Sai stares at her, "Flay?"

She glares at Dearka. Her hands shake as she grips the gun. "Bastards like Coordinators. They should be wiped out!"

Rena shakes her head, "Flay?"

Miriallia gasps and charges at her.

Rena steps in front of Dearka, he gasps, "Verena? No…"

Miriallia tackles Flay knocking the gun up. It goes off hitting the light above. Rena shields Dearka. Glass rains down over the both of them.

Sai stared at Miriallia and Flay in complete shock.

Dearka glances at Rena, "Verena? Are you ok?"

She nods, "Are you?"

He nods as glances over Miriallia. She lay over Flay crying. Flay stares up at the ceiling in shock.

Murrue and Natarle stand aboard the bridge.

Colonel Sutherland was on monitor, "Starting tomorrow, Archangel of the 8th fleet will be committed to an inquisition regarding the events that have occurred up to this point."

They both salute, "Sir."

Colonel Sutherland continues, "Captain Murrue Ramius. Major Mu la Flaga and First Lieutenant Badgiruel will meet at headquarters at 0700." The transmission ends.

Natarle glances over at Murrue. She stares off.

Sai crosses over and picks the gun up off the floor.

Flay sits up and glances at Miriallia, "What are you doing? Why did you stop me? You tried to kill him too."

Miriallia looks at her tears streaming down her face.

Sai, Dearka, and Rena just stare at them.

"You hate that bastard too don't you?"

Dearka furrows his brow.

Rena glances over at him.

Miriallia sits back and shakes her head.

Flay continues, "That's the coordinator that killed Tolle." Flay rises, "What is this? You're the same." She leans down to Miriallia, "We're both the same!"

Rena glares at her but Sai reaches out, "Flay!" He takes her by the arms.

Miriallia shakes her head, "No..."

Dearka glances over at her.

She continues to shake her head, "No... I'm not... I'm not!"

The door slides open and Sgt. Pal along with another crew member enters, "What is this? What's going on?"

Dearka, his head bandaged is lead down the hallway by Pal and the other guard.

"It was a mistake to confine him to sick bay for that long."

Natarle follows behind Murrue.

"Even if it was a short time, we left it unguarded."

Murrue sighs, "Yes."

Natarle continues, "There's also a problem with our weapons control. We'll probably have to report this."

Miriallia sits on her bed, her face buried in her knees. Sabine sits at her side comforting her.

Flay sits in Kira's room while Sai remained in his room along with Kuzzey.

Rena stands in the hanger bay leaning against the cat walk staring off.

Murrue nods, "Looks that way. Write it down as well."

Natarle glances aside, "The fact that Ens. Marlis has an existing relationship with the ZAFT prisoner may serve as a problem."

Murrue pauses and glances over. "I don't think that it is."

Natarle nods, "She is going in for briefing with us isn't she?"

Murrue nods, "I really don't know why it's necessary to involve anyone other than us."

Natarle furrows her brow, "Hmm..."

Murrue heads off.

Natarle pauses, "Captain?"

Murrue turns.

"I'm not the type of person to criticize based on a personal vendetta."

Murrue just stares at her.

Natarle continues, "What I want to tell you is that order is an important thing to us... and whether its night ops or emergency situations, it still applies in the same way."

Murrue turns to completely face her, "I know... is what I want to say, but..."

Natarle interrupts, "The military needs to be strictly regulated. It also needs soldiers who carry out orders effectively, as well as a commander who will look at a situation and give orders decisively."

Murrue smiles slightly and says nothing.

Natarle goes on, "If we don't have implement the guidelines as such our crew and our ship will not be able to attain victory or survival."

Murrue glances aside, "Even if I know, I can't help not following them sometimes." She glances over at her, "I know that this uniform is something that doesn't suit me well."

Natarle leans forward, "Captain I'm..."

Murrue holds her hand up, "It's ok. I know Natarle. I know a lot has happened. All I have is gratitude towards you." She turns to go, "You'll definitely become a great captain." She heads off.

Natarle sighs, "This is exactly the reason why you're too soft."

Dearka lies down in his cell inside the Brig. He touches the bandage on his head and winces, "Ow." He sighs and turns on his side.

Flash. _"Or maybe your dumb, worthless Natural boyfriend croaked or something?" _

_Miriallia gasps and then glares at him._ Back.

"Who would have thought I'd hit the bulls eye?" He rolls on his back.

"Bulls eye?"

He sits up.

Rena stands outside the cell.

He glances aside, "Verena? You shouldn't be here you know?"

She crosses to the cell. "Dearka? I came to say I'm sorry."

He sits up, "There isn't a reason you should. Thank you for protecting me even though you hate me."

She grips the bars, "I don't hate you Dearka. I barely even know you."

He glances over at her.

She averts her eyes, "We're in a war. One where friends become enemies..."

He sighs, "If so then can't enemies become friends again?"

She gasps and stares at him. She smiles sadly, "Maybe…"

He looks up at her, "So you lost him… your boyfriend too?"

She furrows her brow, "This war has taken a lot of people from us."

He nods.

The base staff enters a room. The Archangel crew salutes.

Colonel Sutherland and two others cross to a table in front of the group, "I am Colonel William Sutherland, and I am responsible for the review and command of the Archangel of the 8th fleet."

Murrue in the front behind her sat Mu, Natarle, and Arnold. The rest of the main crew stood in subsequent rows. Rena stood in the back row.

"Please be seated."

Col Sutherland begins. "The navigation data has already been retrieved and deciphered by Nav-com. It's quite an impressive record Murrue Ramius. Now from all of you I will hear reports and testimonies of what has happened thus far. Ens. Marlis?"

Rena looks up. "Yes sir?"

Everyone glances over at her.

"You will be excused from this portion of the briefing. We have alternate arrangements for you."

She gasps.  
Murrue glances over, "Sir?"

He glances over, "I've read your opinions on her already Captain."

Mu glances over at her.

She furrows her brow and stares at Colonel Sutherland and salutes. "Yes sir."

Rena is led out.

Colonel Sutherland glances downward, "Now we shall begin. After testimonials are complete this inquisition will report to the military judicial committee. I am notifying you in advance that anything you say will be formally recorded. I hope you report everything in its entirety."

Murrue nods, "Yes, sir."

He nods and presses a button, "Then begin, file one regarding ZAFT's assault on Heliopolis. We will hear Murrue Ramius report first."

Rena is led down a long hallway.

The doctor from earlier steps into the hall, a trio of young male soldiers follows him out. They glance over to her. The red head leans into the blond and whispers. Both he and a green-haired one glance over. They both smirk and glance off. The red head smiles at her. His smile was chilling and cold. Rena glances aside.

"Hey Crot? Let's go."

The red head glances over, "But I wanted an autograph. Hey Shani? You want and autograph too huh?"

Crot laughs.

The green haired one glances over at him and back at Rena. His gaze was equally cold. He pulls out his earphones and places them on. They are ushered off.

Rena glances back at them and over to the doctor as he approaches.

"Good Morning Verena. Welcome back."

He notices her staring and then shakes his head, "Please excuse them." He glances at her escorts, "You're dismissed Ens. Marlis is to be left in my care."

They nod and leave. He motions to his room, "Please follow me."

She furrows her brow, "I don't understand, I thought I was going to attend a briefing."

He tilts his head, "On the contrary, we have alternate plans, please…"

Lacus pushes a rolling tray of food and tea, down the hallway leading to Kira. Pink bounced playfully ahead of her. She pauses when she realizes that the bed is empty and Kira was no longer in bed.

"Oh... what's this?" She crosses to the bed and glances around.

Kira stands out on a balcony built on an adjacent cliff. He leans forward over the sea watching the birds fly overhead.

Down below Isamu heads up some stairs leading to the balcony area. He tilts his head and smiles when he sees Kira. "I'm glad to see that you're up and around."

Kira glances over, "Isamu?"

Isamu crosses over and leans against the balcony. "It's beautiful here isn't it?" He glances off toward the horizon, "Kind of reminds me of the villa back home."

Kira glances over at him, "Villa?"

Isamu turns to him, "You've never been there? Oh, right. You've been in space the whole time. It's set up very much like this, a stairway craved into the natural stone that leads down to a private beach. Rena and I would spend hours down there as kids. She loves the beach. Something about the texture of the sand and the waves. I think you'd like the beach, it has a way of bringing serenity in an otherwise crazy life."

Kira stares downward at some boats on the lake below furrowing his brow.

Isamu stares at him and sighs. The wind blows around them.

Kira thinks about Tolle.

Flash_. Tolle steps in front of Kira, "Even if he's a coordinator Kira is not an enemy! Did you just no see? Why do you people have brains if you don't use them?"_

Flash_. Tolle looking down from the Grasper, "I volunteered. I need to prepare too."_

Flash. _The Grasper comes at the Aegis. "No Tolle stay back!" The Grasper is destroyed. _Back.

Isamu furrows his brow, "I'm sorry, you're in so much pain."

Kira fights back his tears. He glances at Isamu.

Isamu stares back at him with an intense caring look, "It hurts... but it'll heal." He places a hand on Kira's shoulder, "Believe me, it will and you'll become stronger because of it."

Kira gasps.

"What might you two be looking at?"

Isamu glances aside and smiles.

Lacus crosses toward the two.

Kira glances back down at the water saying nothing.

Isamu crosses to Lacus. "I have to go."

He places a hand to her cheek, "I'll see you later." He furrows his brow and mouths, "I'll leave him to you."

She places a hand on his and nods.

He heads off.

Lacus crosses toward Kira. She stares at him, "Your dreams... they always seem to be sad ones."

Kira glances over at her and then downward again.

Isamu tries to make it past a swirling amount of Haro. They bounce excitedly around him. He clenches his fists and glares down at them, "Will you stop? You're driving me crazy."

One beeps and leaps up at him, "Crazy? Are you crazy?"

He laughs, "You things are bonkers."

A butler exits, "Isamu sir? You have a phone call."

Isamu nods and heads in. The Haro start to follow.

He turns, "Stay!"

They bounce off.

"They are sad."

Lacus furrows her brow.

Flash. _Heliopolis falling._ Back

"So many died."

Flash. _Multiple battles_. Back.

"So many... I..."

Flash. _The Blitz' destruction_. Back.

"Killed."

Flash. _Battle with the Aegis._ Back.

Kira glances over at Lacus tears brimming in his eyes. He looks down and cries.

Lacus lays a hand on the side of his head and strokes his hair, "It is true. You have fought."

He glances up at her.

She smiles, "But you shouldn't dwell only on the pain. There must have been countless people that were saved by your hands."

He stares at her not knowing how to react.

She smiles and pulls her hand back and stares off solemnly, "But..."

Kira glances over at her.

She turns to him and smiles, "Right now, let's eat." She goes to his side, "I'll warm it up again." She grabs his arm and pulls him with her.

Kira gasps reluctantly, "Uh..."

Lacus smiles, "And you still need to rest a bit more." She leads him back to the house, "Everything will be ok. This place is still peaceful."

Rena lies inside a chamber, sensors attached to her temples, chest, and arms.

The doctor sits outside typing into a computer.

A nurse crosses, "More tests?"

He types and smiles at the data. "I didn't get to run all the tests I wanted yesterday." He turns on a microphone, "How are you feeling?"

Rena glances aside, "I'm fine."

He nods, "Ok just relax."

Rena closes her eyes.

He shuts the microphone off. He sighs, "What I'd really like to do is see inside her."

A nurse crosses, "She isn't a frog."

He smirks, "I know but what is she?"

The nurse tilts her head, "A 16 year old girl."

The doctor glances over, "Is she just a 16 year old? Look at her. Look at this data. She's perfect in every way. Absolutely perfect. Her medical records indicate that she was born naturally, without genetic tampering. This is what I want to unravel. Is it because her mother is a Coordinator or…"

The nurse crosses her arms, "How certain can you be that the information in her files is accurate. She is after all the heir to one of the noble families of Orb. Some records may be unavailable."

He smirks, "True… but when it comes down to it she is a special kind of Coordinator. And I want to discover more."

The door slides open and a military aide enters, "You'll have to hold off on your fantasies, doctor. The higher ups want to see her about the Tempest."

The doctor sighs, "Fine. I'll finish up."

Deep under the ocean in an undisclosed location a ZAFT submarine sits in wait.

Rau wanders through a small market dressed in a heavy winter coat and sunglasses. He crosses toward a man and is handed a small disk. He turns and heads off.

Back on Plant Patrick sits at his desk in his new office. A picture of Athrun and Lenore sat on desk. He types into his computer and stares at the screen.

Sai and Kuzzey enter the cafeteria.

"Is it true that they took Rena with them?"

Sai takes a deep breath as he and Kuzzey cross to the food trays. "Yeah."

Kuzzey furrows his brow, "It's because she's a coordinator. If Kira was..." He shakes his head, "You don't think they'll do anything to harm her do you?"

Rena, dressed in a generic flight suit, enters a hanger bay. Some draped mobile suits were being loaded onto a cargo jet. She spots a partially constructed mobile suit that looked like the Tempest. She gasps.

"Right this way. Ens. It's only a simulator based on the data from the initial prototype."

She follows some techs dressed in long lab coats.

A tech approaches some mechanics standing near the simulator, "Is it functioning?"

The mechanic sighs, "Well we can't be sure because the OS hasn't been tested yet. No one can operate it at the setting info left from the original pilot's data."

The tech nods and turns to Rena, "That's where you come in young lady. You don't mind do you?"

She shakes her head, "What do you want me to do?"

The mechanics mouth drops, "Who is she?" He furrows his brow.

A voice calls out from behind. "She's a pilot. A coordinator pilot."

Rena turns and glances up at a catwalk. Crot stands with Shani and Orga. They all stare down at her.

Orga crosses his arms, "I hear that the original suit was amazing. You must really be an ace or something…."

The tech sighs, "You three should be getting ready for transfer."

Crot smiles, "We are. I just wanted to get one last look at the coordinator idol. How does it feel to be at the mercy of Naturals?"

Rena glares at him.

A tech sighs, "All right, that's enough. Let's go Ensign." She is led along.

Shani sighs, "You're such an idiot Crot." He heads off.

Crot glances over, "What did you say?"

Orga smirks, "Why didn't you just ask her out on date?"

Crot turns, "What? That coordinator?"

Orga smiles, "You know who she really is, don't you?"

Crot makes a repulsed face, "Who cares… she's the enemy."

Orga smirks, "Everything still works the same where it matters." He glances after Rena.

Crot smirks.

"Nervous? Is there something wrong?"

Rena glances aside at the tech; she clenches her trembling hands into fists. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She was not only nervous but fearful; they were taking advantage of her, using her to balance their fight against ZAFT. Both sides were the same. Thirsty for a way to eradicate the other. She decides that she would do the little they asked and nothing more. She furrows her brow. There was nothing she could do, no way of escaping. She glances downward.

The man smirks, "Let's get started. Don't worry. Just obey orders and everything will work out in the end."


	41. Confinement

File 40 – Confinement

Sai glances at Kuzzey as he holds out a tray, "Can you bring this to Flay?"

Kuzzey gasps, "What?"

Sai glares it him, "Its ok if you don't want to."

Kuzzey tilts his head.

Sai tries to balance one tray on his arm and reaches for another.

Kuzzey gasps, "Okay I'll bring it to her."

Sai shakes his head, "Forget it."

Kuzzey glances at Sai, "I'll carry it to her room at least."

Sai stares at him, "You can give to her then."

Sai sighs and starts out. Kuzzey follows behind. They head down the hall.

"Who would have thought that Millie would do such a thing?"

Sai glances off, "It was that ZAFT guys fault. I think he said something to her."

Kuzzey gasps and nods, "I heard his name was Dearka. Dearka Elsman. So what did he say?"

Sai shakes his head, "I don't know."

Kuzzey furrows his brow in frustration and then glances forward, "What'll happen to this ship anyway? Since we're here now it's over right? We can leave now can't we?"

Sai glares forward, "I don't know that either. Ask the captain."

Kuzzey glances at him a frown on his face. They enter a room.

Sai gasps, "Miriallia?" He glances around, "I brought you some food."

Sabine sits up from where she slept on the opposite side. She stretches, "She said she wanted some time alone and went for a walk. Where's mine?"

Sai turns, "I'm sorry. I thought you'd be on duty."

She tilts her head, "Doing what? Remember I work on the bridge now?"

He sets the tray down on the bed. "Guess you're right. I'm sorry you can have mine. What happened with those techs?"

She shrugs, "I had Kojiro chew them out."

Sai nods, "What do you think will happen?"

She shakes her head, "Who knows. I'd like to think that they'd let us all return to Orb. But who knows."

Sai tilts his head, "Are you scared?"

She shrugs and glances at him, "No… are you?"

He smiles at her and shakes his head.

Miriallia walks along the hall of the brig. She conceals herself behind a side wall, her heart was racing.

Flash. _Her attack on Dearka_. Back.

She peers around the corner at Dearka. He lies on his cot with his hands behind his head. He spots her and sits up gasping. Miriallia steps out into the open. She turns to run.

Dearka calls out, "Wait!"

She pauses and turns to look at him. He glances aside acting annoyed, "Well..." He glances back over at her a guilty expression on his face, "Your boyfriend... where did he...?"

Miriallia answers her back to him, "He was in the Sky Grasper... on the island. When you guys attacked."

Dearka furrows his brow in thought and then glances over, "Sky Grasper?"

She continues, "A fighter... blue and white."

He glances downward, "It's not me."

Miriallia turns to him. Dearka lies back. She stares at him.

Dearka sighs, "What's wrong? If you're here to kill me, you can kill me."

Miriallia continues to stare at him but says nothing.

Back at Alaska base. "Then, with this, we will conclude this inquisition."

The lights go on in the conference room.

"Good work explaining everything. I will give the Archangel's next mission soon afterward. Major Mu la Flaga. First Lt. Natarle Badgiruel, and second class private Flay Allster."

Murrue glances over at her and furrows her brow.

"All other crew members will standby aboard the ship, except those three."

Mu speaks up, "Then we're..."

The colonel places a hat on his head, "The three of you are receiving transfer orders. Tomorrow at 0800 hours. Be sure to go to the personnel department."

Natarle speaks up, "Umm... is second class private Allster being transferred as well?"

The colonel glances over, "Did you not hear what she said when she volunteered?"

Natarle nods, "Ah yes."

The colonel continues, "The esteemed daughter of the Allster family. Her words will bring out the deepest emotions of the people. Along with a support of anger that is."

Murrue glares at him.

He continues, "Her actions need not be on the battlefield."

The doors slide open and Rena enters.

The colonel stares at her, "Well, perfect timing. Ens. Verena Irmgard-Marlis. You will be held separately and sent to an isolated area to undergo interrogation in connection to your relations with the ZAFT military and mobile technologies."

She gasps and glances at Murrue. "Captain?"

Murrue furrows her brow, "This isn't necessary sir."

Mu nods, "Colonel."

The guards cross over to her.

Rena steps forward, "I don't know anything. I..."

The colonel crosses to her, "We have heard all the reports. Unlike the Captain I am not so convinced of your motives. Take her away."

Murrue gasps.

Rena is dragged out, "Captain? Major Flaga!"

Mu furrows his brow.

Back at Carpentaria Base. Athrun prepares the last of his personal effects. He crosses to his end table and picks up the photo of Verena and him. He places it into his case and shuts it. He exits the room and heads down the hallway.

A short distance away Yzak stood leaning against the window glaring over at him.

Athrun pauses and stares back. He continues on.

Yzak pushes off the wall.

Athrun pauses again.

Yzak glances over at him, "I'll be right behind you." He glances off, "A person like you in the special forces."

Athrun places his case on the floor and holds his hand out to Yzak.

Yzak glances down at it.

Athrun stares at him, "I'm sorry for a lot of things. Thanks for everything."

Yzak furrows his brow and glares aside but then shakes his hand.

Athrun picks up his case, "Well then..." He heads down the hall.

Yzak stares forward a second but then glances up, "Next time I'll make you my subordinate!"

Athrun pauses.

Yzak continues, "So until then don't die."

Athrun glances over his shoulder. "Got it." He heads off.

Yzak glances over his shoulder at him.

The sun sets back at Plant. Kira stands on a balcony and watches a sailboat cruising along in the lake in the distance.

Lacus carries out some tea service. She crosses next to him.

Kira glances over at her.

Lacus smiles, "Just like this... it'd be nice if everything could remain just like this."

He stares at her and says nothing but then glances back out to the water.

Patrick sits in his office.

Rau was on his monitor, "Our forces are in place for operation spit break. We are just awaiting commands orders."

Kira dressed casually, his bandages removed from his face, sits out on a bench staring off.

"It'll rain soon."

Kira furrows his brow.

Flash. _Rena standing on the deck of the Archangel as the rain fell down. The two of them sitting together in the hall. She glances over at him and smiles, her damp hair slightly wavy and framing her face. _Back.

Lacus comes up behind him with her Haro bouncing around her. "Would you like to have a cup of tea inside?"

He glances over at her and then rises saying nothing.

Lacus furrows her brow.

Isamu appears through the back door.

Kira pauses and stares at him.

Isamu sighs.

Lacus rushes up next to him, "You're home."

He smiles at her. "Yeah... I just got a message from my Uncle Lukas. It seems as if the Archangel reached Alaska but he hasn't been able to get in touch with the crew or Verena."

Kira glances over. "She's safe?"

Rena sits in the corner of a cell.

A doctor stares at a video monitor, "She's a prime candidate for the Ledonia Labs."

The nurse crosses and leans over him, "You think so? A Coordinator? Why would that even be necessary?"

He leans back, "She's different. I want to see how she reacts to the therapy. Prepare the first rounds and have her brought to the infirmary."

The nurse nods.

Rena holds her knees to her chest.

Flash. _Rena sits strapped in a chair. _

"_What do you know?" _

_Rena glares at the officer, "I don't know anything. I'm not with ZAFT!" _

_He shakes his fist at her, "Don't lie. We have information linking you to the development of the first 5 suits. You better cooperate with us." _

_She purses her lips, "My father developed them... not me..." _

_He grabs her by the shirt. "We already know that you developed them. You're a coordinator." _

_Rena stares at him, "No…. my father developed them and besides. They were stolen by ZAFT. I had nothing to do with that." _

_The officer glares at her, "Captain Ramius already told us that you spent a couple months at Plant between the fall of Heliopolis and when you coincidentally boarded the Archangel after a firefight with the ZAFT military. You expect us to believe that you were only a civilian on Plant?" _

_She glares at him, "Yes, my mother lives there." _

_He pushes her back, "Right." _

_She nods, "Right." _

_He hits her across the cheek, "Don't act so smart!" _

_Rena gasps, her cheek throbs. _

"_We already know that you're an officer in the ZAFT military! You boarded that ship as a spy didn't you? To sabotage the ship and destroy the remaining 2 mobile suits." _

_Rena furrows her brow and shakes her head, "That's not true! I fought alongside Kira to protect that ship. I'm not with ZAFT. I only helped ZAFT out because I wanted it to end... I only want this war to end." _

_He stares at her for a moment and smirks, "This war won't end until every last coordinator is dead." _

_Rena's eyes widen. He cracks his knuckles. _

_The door opens. "Lt! What are you up to?" _

_An officer with 2 soldiers enters. _

_The Lieutenant glances over, "Interrogating the prisoner as asked sir." _

_The officer glares at him, "Well... your methods are less than professional. Colonel Sutherland has ordered the prisoner to be returned to her cell." _

_He glances at the soldiers, "Untie her immediately." The officer glances up at a camera. _Back.

"Ensign?" Rena glances over.

Soldiers stand in the open door of her cell. "Please come with us."

In a hanger bay, crews worked on repairs to the Archangel. The crew lines up near the exit. Natarle drags a struggling Flay with her.

"No! I don't want to!"

Mu wearing his hat and carrying a bag stood leaning against the wall next to the door watching them. Murrue stood nearby as did Sai and Miriallia.

"Let me go!"

Natarle passes Murrue.

Flay glances at her, "Captain? Why am I the only one?"

Sai stares at her, "Flay?"

Sabine glances over at him.

Natarle glares at her, "That's enough! This is an order from headquarters!"

Chandra and Arnold look over. Murrue stares sadly at her.

"You need to obey it!"

Flay pulls her arm free.

Murrue glances down, "That is what has happened. If it's an order from military headquarters, there's nothing I can do about it. I'm sorry. I could try talking to the personnel department but..."

Natarle cuts her off, "There's no way it'll work."

Sai furrows his brow, "Flay?"

Sabine furrows her brow and glances downward.

Natarle lowers her case and salutes Murrue, "Well then captain."

Murrue salutes back, "thank you for everything, First Lt. Badgiruel."

Natarle stares at her, "No."

Murrue smiles, "I hope we can meet again. Somewhere other than the battlefield."

Natarle lowers her salute, "If it's possible when the war is over."

Murrue shrugs, "Right."

She glances at Flay. "Please take care of her."

Natarle nods, "Right. Come." She reaches for Flay but Flay resists slightly.

She glances at Sai, "Sai?"

He turns, "Flay?"

Torii flies off his shoulder and out the doorway but then returns to his shoulder.

Mu glances at Murrue. "Maybe I should say something." He steps closer to Murrue, "To the personnel department I mean."

Murrue stares downward but then looks up at him, "They'll say it won't work."

He frowns, "But why now, all of a sudden? Telling me to work as an instructor in California is too much."

Murrue smiles, "If you teach them the causality rate of the new pilots on the battlefield will decrease."

He gasps.

Murrue steps forward. "Hey you're going to be late."

Mu grabs his hat, "Ahh... crap."

Murrue salutes him, holding back her tears, "Thanks for everything."

He places his hat on his head staring downward for a moment. He looks up and salutes her, "Same here... thanks."

They stare at one another, Murrue forcing her tears back.

He nods and patting Sai on the shoulder he heads out. The crew salutes him as he goes.

Tears brim in Murrue's eyes.

Down below JOSH-A techs work on the Cyclops project, "How are things?"

A tech nods, "Satisfactory."

Colonel Sutherlands nods, "Everything will begin as planned and end as planned."

Work continues on the Archangel.

"Even if it's a provisional measure, starting today the Archangel of the 8th fleet will be under the command of the fifth Alaskan defense force."

A couple of officers stand in front of the bridge crew making the announcement. "It's an official order from Colonel William Sutherland."

Murrue and the rest salute, "Sir."

Pal whispers to Chandra, "The Alaskan Defense force?"

Chandra nods, "Archangel is a space battleship."

The officer continues, "On his orders the ship will be re-supplied starting at 14:00 hours. That is all."

Murrue nods, "Umm..."

The officers turn, "What is it? Are you going to object?"

Murrue shakes her head, "It's not that, but... I was wondering about the status of Ens. Marlis."

The officer stares at her, "She won't be returning to this ship."

Murrue gasps, "But…" She glances downward, "I see."

The officer stares at her, "You don't have to concern yourself. She is an ace pilot; arrangements are being set for her to undergo proper training. From what I hear she agrees and supports the idea."

Murrue nods.

The officer glances at his report, "Is that all?"

She shakes her head, "Is there any word regarding the requests for vacation and discharge? And we still haven't heard anything about the prisoner."

The officer sighs, "We're way too busy to go into those details, since Panama will begin their countdown soon."

They enter the elevator, "I'll tell that to the Colonel." They exit.

Rain falls down heavily. Kira sits at a table with Father Malchio sipping some tea. Lacus was crouched near the table playing with the Haro. Kira lowers his cup down on the saucer and stares out at the rain hitting the glass.

"Do you like the rain Kira?"

He glances over at her.

"What's to like? It's cold and wet."

They glance over to see Isamu walking down the hallway carrying a tray.

Lacus glances at him and smiles, "It can be beautiful and calming. What do you think Kira?"

Isamu places a tray of cakes down on the table and picks up a cup of tea sipping it.

Kira glances back out the window. "I'm just thinking about how marvelous it is here."

Isamu lowers his cup and stares down at him. "Is that all?"

Kira glances over at him.

Down on Earth a shuttle is preparing for launch. Athrun is sitting near a window looking out. He opens his case and spots the medal next to the photo of Verena and him. He gasps at the sheet music also inside.

"I was just thinking about why I'm here and everything."

Father Malchio lowers his cup to its saucer. Isamu furrows his brow.

Lacus tilts her head, "Where do you want to be, Kira?"

He stares forward, "I don't know."

Lacus tilts her head, "Do you dislike it here?"

Kira glances over at her, "Is it ok for me to be here?"

She nods, "Of course I'll answer yes to that."

Father Malchio stares in his direction, "When the time comes, you'll realize naturally where you need to be and what you need to do."

Kira, Lacus, and Isamu glance over at him.

Malchio continues, "It's because you are a person who carries the SEED."

Isamu nods.

Lacus stares at Kira, "So he says."

Kira glances over at her a surprised look on his face.

Lenne sits in front of an IV.

"The excitement over the deployment of our troops has reached a fever pitch. Will this finally bring an end to the war that has taken so many lives?"

A man moans a bit in the bed behind her. "Can you turn it off?"

She glances over and obliges. She crosses to the bed and sits on the edge, "How are you feeling this morning?"

The man completely bandaged and missing an arm glances in the opposite direction, "Ok as I could possibly be."

She lays a hand on his right hand, "Everything will work out you'll see."

He turns his bandaged face to look at her, "You think so?"

She nods. "I'll go fix some coffee."

He opens his mouth but she turns and waves her hand, "I know but just let me surprise you." She exits the room.

The ZAFT shuttle takes to the air. Athrun closes his eyes as he sits inside. Meanwhile in space the main forces for Operation Spit break prepare to strike.

"We are planning on the attack right on time. All soldiers are expected to carry out their tasks quickly and efficiently."

GINN land aboard their descent pods.

A tech glances over, "Positioning of the landing forces is complete. Operation conditions all green."

Patrick sits up back watching.

"Final check on laser communication line!"

At Carpentaria base the ZAFT cargo jets take off. Submarines move underneath the water.

"It is currently 0300. A report from the ground. The weather in the 25th area is clear."

A captain checks his watch. "North-northwesterly winds two meters per second."

The Duel is being prepared in a hanger.

"Temperature, 18.7 degrees."

Yzak sits inside preparing it for battle.

Rau stands in the control room of a submarine.

Patrick rises, "With this operation, I sincerely hope that the war will end soon. Attain the true freedom and true justice. Commence operation spit break!"

Techs begin their transmissions, "Call sign, operation spit break. Target. Alaska! JOSH-A."

ZAFT troops everywhere react in shock and surprise.

Rau smirks, _Only by striking at their throat will we be able to bring an early end to this war._

Yzak smiles, "Sounds interesting. That's definitely Chairman Zala. Quite amazing."

A tech peers in at him, "Yzak?"

He smirks, "Those bastards are thinking that we're attacking Panama so they're focusing their forces there, right? This is definitely our best chance."

The tech gasps.

Yzak glares forward, "With this it's over."

Rena lies on a medical slab, IV tube in her arm.

"Levels normal. No adverse effect." They seal the top of the chamber.

Rena's eyes open slightly. The room was hazy, her vision blurred. An air mask was over her mouth. "They're coming..."

The nurse furrows her brow and peers over. She glances at another nurse, "What did she say?"

The second nurse shakes her head. She glances at her watch, "Time is running out. Doctor?"

He enters, "She's stable. Let's pack up ladies."

They nod. They push the container along with them.

Siegel walks through the glass hallway toward Kira's makeshift room.

Isamu turns and rises, "You're back. How did the arrangements go?"

Siegel sighs, "It's definitely no use. They're saying that nobody leaving for Earth gets departure authorization."

Isamu furrows his brow, "Damn."

Kira glances over, "Were you planning on leaving?"

Isamu glances over at him, "Father Malchio and I both."

A beep.

"Siegel sir, there is a call for you from Eileen Canavar."

He crosses to a monitor on the glass, "This is Clyne."

Eileen appears on monitor, "Siegel Clyne. We've been deceived by Zala!"

Siegel furrows his brow. "Canavar?"

Isamu crosses.

Eileen continues, "Spit Breaks' target was not Panama!"

Lacus glances up at her father, a worried look on her face.

"It's Alaska."

Isamu's eyes widen, "No..."

Siegel leans in, "What?"

Kira gasps. He drops his cup. It shatters on the table.

Lacus glances over, "Kira!"

Eileen continues, "He's thinking of totally wiping out Earth Military Headquarters in one sweep!"

Lacus crosses over to Kira. Isamu stares at him and furrows his brow.

"I'm so upset. The committee never agreed to let him do that!"

Kira's eyes were wide with worry. His thoughts turn to Sai, Miriallia, Sabine, Mu, Murrue, Flay, and Rena. He grips his chest and grits his teeth shaking in Lacus' arms.

Isamu crosses, "Kira?"

Lacus stares at Isamu and furrows her brow. The rain continues to fall.

Mu stands along with Flay and Natarle among submarines preparing for launch. Soldiers were rushing around.

Natarle glances aside, "Are there still people left here who are going to Panama?"

She peers down at Flay's paperwork, "Your ship is over there. How about you Major?"

Mu glances over, "Huh? Ah... I'll go with the young lady here."

Natarle stares at him, "I see."

Isamu stands near the entrance of the house watching Kira as he stands staring out into the rain.

"Isamu?"

He glances over at Lacus.

"There's a message from Aaren. She would like to see you."

He nods, "Keep an eye on him. You'll take care of things won't you?"

She nods.

Natarle picks up her bag and salutes, "Well then Major." She glances down surprised when she sees his hand extended.

"Right, you be careful, Lt."

They shake hands. Natarle smiles at him. He pats Flay on the shoulder and leads her through the crowds. Natarle watches them go and turns in the opposite direction. The submarines start loading. Natarle finishes entering and the door seals.

Mu and Flay arrive to another line. "Wait in line here." He hands her a ticket, "When it's your turn hand them this and get on. Got It?"

She takes the ticket.

He heads off.

She gasps, "Eh? Wait!"

He heads off, "I forgot something, so..." He rushes off.

The control room monitoring Alaska sits empty. On screen ZAFT forces close in. they pass the territorial line and the alarms go off.

Mu rushes through a darkened hallway and trips, he glances up.

The soldiers near the submarine also glance around.

Flay looks up.

Aboard the Archangel, Murrue and the crew react in shock.

Over the horizon the ZAFT mobile suits start launching off their cargo jets. The Alaska defensive weapons begin their attack. BACUE race across the field as GOON launch underwater.

Murrue glances up at Colonel Sutherland on monitor, "Sir? What is this?"

He stares at her, "All forces are to ready to intercept."

Everyone gasps. "We've taken a hit. They've changed their attack to JOSH-A."

Flay glances behind her.

Soldiers are ushered in, "Hurry! We have to get out of here!"

She rushes off.

Mu races down the dark hallway, "What the hell is happening? It's total panic!" He reaches a large elevator and enters. The doors shut.

The doctor hits the button on an elevator. "Damn it! Those military bastards!" He glances at the nurses and down at Rena, he clenches his fists, "Crap... we have to get out an alternate way. Follow me!"

The first nurse nods and follows him.

The second nurse glances down at Rena, "But we can't just leave her here."

The doctor glances at her, "Under the present circumstance we can't take her with us now can we? I already have the research I need."

Rena glances around in a daze, everything was warped and out of focus.

The nurse glances down at her.

The doctor sighs, "Do what you want. I'm not going to die here." He races off with the other nurse.

The nurse furrows her brow and then types into the side of the transport. The flow of drugs is stopped, "Hey?"

She slaps Rena's face, "Wake up!" She pulls the IVs from her arms, "You have to get up! We're under an attack here!"

Rena weakly glances over, "Hmm?"

The nurse pulls her up, "We have to go, come on!"

She gets Rena out of the capsule.

The other nurse rushes back, "Come on! They'll activate Cyclops at this rate. It's her people that are attacking us! Why are you helping her?!"

The nurse furrows her brow and glances down at Rena. "I'm sorry."

They both rush off.

Rena glances after them and then down the hall. The room was spinning. She uses all her strength to pull herself up to her feet and using the wall as support she starts down the hall.


	42. Breaking Point

File 41 – Breaking Point

The assault heats up to a full scale battle. Rau in his CGUE flies through the firepower, "I'll show you who the main character on this stage is!"

Murrue stares forward, "Telling us to fight back with so little power is unheard of, but... we can't let them have headquarters."

Arnold turns, "Captain?"

Murrue types into her side panel, "All hands, first level combat status! Archangel will go out on the defensive!"

Sabine glances at Arnold. He nods at her.

Kuzzey whispers to Pal, "No way... Kira and the major aren't even here."

Back at Plant the rain had stopped and the sun was back in the sky.

Lacus crosses toward Kira. She enters the end chamber, "Kira?"

He turns to her, tears well in his eyes. They roll down his cheeks.

Lacus stares at him saying nothing.

Kira glances aside, "I'm going."

Lacus holds her hands together, "Where will you be going?"

He stares downward, "Earth... I need to go back."

She tilts her head, "How come? Even if you went back the fighting won't stop."

Kira glances over at Lacus, "Still... just watching it from here... I can't take it anymore..."

The door slides open, "So what are you going to do now?"

Kira and Lacus glance over at Isamu.

Rau blasts through the defenses and heads through a waterfall into the base. He types into his side panel, "Azrael's intelligence was right after all."

Flay bounces around the darkened corridors frightened. She holds onto the wall, "The Archangel? Where is it?" She heads down the hallway.

Elsewhere, Rena slowly makes her way down the hallway. Dizzy and disoriented, she stops next to an elevator. She presses all the buttons and closes her eyes in an attempt to regain her balance. But she continues to feel lightheaded and jittery. She leans against the wall. Her legs feel so weak underneath her. She clenches her fist. The doors of an elevator open and she stumbles inside. She presses a few buttons and slumps to the floor of the elevator. She could feel the vibrations shaking the car as it went up.

Kira stares forward, "I can't do anything if I don't do anything. I can't do anything like this... nothing will change and nothing will end."

Isamu nods, "Exactly..."

Lacus glances over at him, "Isamu?"

Kira glances at Isamu.

Lacus glances at Kira, "Will you fight against ZAFT?"

Kira shakes his head.

Isamu tilts his head, "OMNI?"

Kira shakes his head. "No, for us... I think that I know a bit about what I need to fight against."

Lacus stares at Kira a moment and then glances at Isamu, "I understand."

Isamu smiles over at her.

The base inside is like a small city. Rau lands his CGUE nearby and lowers out of it. He lands on the ground and glances around. He starts down the side.

Mu races along the hall and then pauses when he senses something; he glances behind him, "Rau le Creuset."

Isamu leans against the mantel of a fireplace when a butler enters carrying a red elite uniform.

Lacus motions to it, "Please change into this Kira."

Kira rises from where he sat on a couch and crosses.

Lacus glances at the butler, "Tell them this, that Lacus Clyne will sing the song of peace."

Rena heads down a hallway. She hears the sound of someone in the control room ahead. Lights flickered out into the hall.

"There you are!"

She gasps.

The soldier from the interrogation grabs her arm and throws her down the hall.

She cries out.

Rau stands at the monitors gathering information on the Cyclops system. He hears the voices and glances aside. He takes out his gun.

Rena is tossed into a room. She catches herself against a table and turns.

The officer comes at her and grabs her by the throat slamming her down onto the table top. "This is your doing isn't it you spy! They wouldn't listen to me when I told them what you were capable of."

Rena shakes her head. She is unable to speak because the officer was strangling her.

He tries to pin her down with one hand as he reaches for his pistol.

Rena reaches up and scratches him across the eyes and face.

He gasps and backs up dropping his pistol. It spins across the floor.

Rena kicks him with all her might and rolls off the table. She grabs a chair and swings it him.

"You coordinator witch!!" He swings his arm, knocking the chair aside as he charges at her.

Rena starts for the gun but the soldier grabs her by the hair and jerks her back.

He tosses her aside.

Rena slams against the wall and slumps to the floor. She looks up just as he raises the gun.

"You won't make it out of here alive! You coord..."

A gunshot.

Rena flinches.

The soldier drops the gun and turning slightly to the door he falls to the ground.

Rau enters. He crosses over slowly. He tilts his head and gasps, "Verena?"

She furrows her brow as she attempts to regain her composure. Her hand trembles as she strokes hair from her face.

Rau crouches in front of her, "What are you doing here?" He puts his gun away.

She wraps her arms around him, "Rau... is it really you?"

He stares down at her, "Verena? What have they done to you? It's ok." HE strokes the back of her head.

She trembles as he lifts her up, "I can't stop shaking."

"Don't worry I'll take you with me. Where you'll be safe again."

She lays her head on his shoulder, "Rau?" She furrows her brow, "What's going on?"

He shakes his head, "Don't worry I'll protect you." He kisses her on the forehead, "I'll rescue you and I'll take care of you."

He carries her through the hallway and into the other room. He glances over at the screen, "Wait here. I have something to finish."

He sets her down at one of the tech stations.He reaches over and strokes her cheek, "You poor thing. What _is_ your place in this war?"

Rena stares at him. "To end it all."

He smiles at her and strokes a tear from her cheek, "Your strength to endure all that has happened amazes me." He stares at her for a moment and then kisses her softly on the lips.

Rena's eyes widen and she pulls away.

He pulls back. "Give me a moment longer and we'll go together ok?"

She stares at him.

He heads back to the monitors and continues to read the information.

Rena touches her lips. She furrows her brow and shakes her head, "No… I can't go with you."

He looks up and over.

She glances aside, "I want to go with you but I can't. I have to get back to the Archangel."

Rau frowns, "Oh?"

Mu continues down the hallway. He slides down the wall and peers into the room with the dead soldier and then glances over at the room ahead. He glares forward and heads over and peers around the corner his gun drawn and ready. His shadow crosses in front of Rau. Rau turns and fires.

Rena screams and covers her ears and slides to the ground.

Mu rushes in and fires at Rau. He crouches down by the monitors. He spots Rena and furrows his brow, "Verena?"

She stares at him.

Rau sighs, "It's been a long time hasn't it Mu la Flaga? We've only just met again, but I'm sorry I don't really have time to play with you right now."

Rena furrows her brow. _They know one another?_

Rau continues, "I guess the reason that you're still here is that the Earth Military has used you to your limit. Did the Invulnerable Hawk of Endymion finally get his wings clipped?"

Rena glances over, "Rau?"

Rau sighs, "I apologize to you my darling Verena. This is an old rivalry." He smiles, "Since you are unwilling to return at this time… you'll take care of Verena for me won't you Mu?"

He fires in Mu's direction and heads through a doorway.

Mu rises and aims his gun. He sighs when he realizes Rau is gone. He rushes over to Rena. "What's going on?"

He gasps when he sees who shaky she is, "What did they do to you?"

She furrows her brow, "I..."

He helps her up, "Oh god, you're trembling. You must be freezing." He pulls off his over shirt and places it around her. He notices the marks on her arms and furrows his brow.

She grips his arm, "I'll be fine. What was Rau looking at?"

Mu stares at her for a second then turns and glances at the monitor. He supports Rena and they cross. They both stare at the Cyclops and gasp.

"This is..."

Rena furrows her brow. "We have to get out of here."

Flay continues on down the hall. She hears some yelling and gunfire.

"The ZAFT forces are here!"

She sees Rau at the end of the hall and rushes to conceal herself down a separate corridor. A soldier behind her fires at Rau but misses.

Rau fires back and hits him.

Flay screams and falls back over the body in view of Rau.  
He approaches her slowly.

She gasps and reaches for the gun and holds it on him.

Rau tilts his head, "Well, well... now who's this?"

Flay gasps, "Papa?" She has a flash of him, _Flay?_

Rau tilts his head, "Hmm?"

She rises slowly, "This voice... its papa's."

She fires the gun but Rau has already hit her in the stomach knocking her unconscious. He catches her and stares at her.

A white car heads toward the main ZAFT factories. Kira, in an elite uniform, sits across from Lacus.

Isamu, in a green uniform, sits next to him.

Lacus holds her hand up, "This is how you do it."

Kira raises his hand in a salute.

Lacus nods, "That is how you salute in ZAFT."

Isamu smiles at her, "I thought you once told us that you were a normal civilian. You sure know a great deal about military protocol."

She glances at him, "Isamu."

He smiles back at her. "I'm sorry my princess." He salutes her.

She blushes and glances at Kira.

The Archangel heads out of the dock its guns blazing. Murrue leans forward, "Wombats! Variants! Fire!"

Isamu leads Lacus and Kira down a long hallway toward a doorway marked restricted area. He pauses and glances over at Kira. "You know she designed the Strike."

Kira pauses and blinks at Isamu. "She?"

Isamu furrows his brow, "Verena..."

Kira nods, "I heard that…"

Lacus glances at Kira, "Well this facility houses mobile suits. Suits Verena helped design when she was on Plant."

Kira was speechless.

Soldiers start to pass. The three salute them as they pass.

Isamu turns to some techs near the door and nods. They nod in unison slide some keycards. The doors open. Isamu pauses at the door keeping watch.

Lacus passes through, "Here come in and see..."

Kira glances around the darkened hanger space.

They pause in front of a mobile suit.

Isamu activates the lights.

Kira gasps when he sees the Freedom, "Ren created this Gundam?"

Lacus smiles, "It's a bit different, isn't it?"

Isamu crosses and whistles. "It's more beautiful than I thought. The ZGMF-X10A Freedom."

Lacus smiles, "But Gundam sounds stronger doesn't it?"

Isamu shrugs.

Kira stares at it, "When did she?"

Isamu glances over, "Technicians working under recently appointed Chairman Zala began construction months ago based on the other units. Zala managed to convince Rena to develop this in hopes of ending the war. It's a vast improvement on the Strike or any other suit for that matter."

Kira stares at him and then Lacus. "Then why give it to me?"

Lacus smiles, "I believe this is something that you need."

Isamu smiles, "And to help realize Rena's hopes."

Lacus nods, "You can't do everything just because you have the heart and the power to do it."

Kira stares at the Freedom.

The CGUE blasts out of the waterfall. Inside Rau held an unconscious Flay.

The battle continues on fiercely.

The Archangel continues its defensive attack all the while receiving as many hits.

Isamu crosses his arms, "Don't you need this to fulfill those hopes you carry?"

Kira glances at him.

Lacus continues, "And to go to that place you earnestly long for?"

Kira stares forward, "Just because I have the heart... the power..."

Mu rushes along through the underground city grasping tightly to Rena's hand. He is frantic, "Crap!"

Her hand slips from his. She falls to one knee, "Mu… I can't go on…"

He glances over at her and nods, "Hold on, wait here. I'll be right back."

Kira glances at Lacus, "Who are you?"

She smiles, "I'm Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato."

Isamu sighs, "And I'm Isamu Kisaragi... can we hurry this up. It is a bit dangerous what we're doing here."

Kira smiles, "Thank you... both of you." Isamu nods, "Right. Now get changed into your space suit and get the hell out of here and get to a start on ending this war." Kira nods.

The battle continues just as strongly.

Kira floats up to the cockpit in a space uniform.

Lacus stands next to the opening.

Kira tilts his head, "Will you be ok?"

She nods, "I'll sing as well... the song of peace."

Kira nods, "Be careful."

She nods. "Yes you too." She leans in and kisses him on the cheek.

Kira's cheeks go red.

Isamu glares over and aside.

"Well then be on your way... I'm sure Verena has been desperately missing you."

Kira furrows his brow and nods.

She kicks toward Isamu. He catches her in his arms and holds her against him.

Kira activates the Freedom. He glances aside, "Neutron Jammer Canceller? This is... amazing. It can output four times the power of the Strike."

The eyes light up.

Kira presses a button and the connector's release. Kira stares forward, "Just having the heart..."

He presses forward on the thrusters. "Just having the power..."

He stares forward and smiles when he sees Lacus waving to him at the entrance. The doors shut. Kira furrows his brow and stares forward seriously.

In the control room, techs are finally alerted about the Freedom, "What is this? What's going on? Freedom is activating."

The hatches above the Freedom were opening.

"Seal the airlocks! Notify headquarters! Scramble!"

A voice comes on the radio in the cockpit, "Who are you! Stop!"

Kira ignores them and steps down on a thruster.

The Freedom crouches a bit and leaps up soaring through the open gates. The Freedom exits the Plant and blasts past a couple shocked ZAFT suits.

"What is that mobile suit?"

They pursue firing their weapons.

Kira dodges the attacks easily, "Stop! Just let me pass!"

His alarms go off. He notices two additional suits ahead of him. He moves quickly dodging their attacks.

The soldiers can't believe it.

Kira pulls the Freedom's beam saber and heads toward them. He slashes their heads off and blows by heading for Earth. As he continues he passes Athrun's shuttle.

Athrun spots the Freedom passing from his window and gasps.

The Freedom zooms by.

The battle at Alaska continues with both sides losing numbers. More ZAFT troops continue to come in and the fleet continues to battle them off.

The Archangel is among the fleet.

"Fire wombats!"

The CIC was busy.

"Missile approaching!"

Murrue glances aside, "Evade!"

They dodge a majority but are hit.

Chandra gasps, "Starboard flight deck damaged!" The explosion leaves a gaping hole.

Yzak leads a group over a tank and BACUE battle. "What a boring neighborhood." He sighs, "Is this all?" He watches as a BACUE is hit and sighs rolling his eyes, "Oh..." He fires at the Earth Alliance destroying them.

In the underground city. Mu rides on a motorcycle with Rena behind him holding tightly. He reruns the information on the Cyclops in his head.

_Impossible... crap!! _"Hold on tight I'm going in for a stop!"

Rena nods and grips him tighter.

The motorcycle skids to the side and stops.

Mu leaps off and rushes to the hanger door. He shuts the door.

Rena removes her motorbike helmet. "What are we going to do?"

He glances over at her, "Don't worry. Trust me." He smiles at her, "Come on." He grabs her hand again and jerks her along.

A cruiser explodes.

Jackie gasps, "The Orake has gone down!"

Murrue glances over. "Portside! We're filling the in the hole made by the Orake."

The Archangel turns.

"Fire the Gottfried!"

The blast incinerates the attacking suits.

"DINNS approaching 6 of them!"

Arnold glances over, "We can't keep this up if our formation is like this!"

Chandra growls, "Crap... the commanding bastards got hit right in the seats."

Sai glances over, "Does this mean that the main fleets are still in Panama?"

Chandra nods, "Yeah... that's pretty much it."

Miriallia glances over, "They can still come back in time right?"

Jackie glances over at her, "I'll be thankful if they come before everyone here is destroyed."

"Missiles approaching!"

The Archangel destroys a few but is rocked by the explosions.

A safe distance away Rau watches the Archangel through some binoculars, "I guess the sacrificial lamb is the Eurasia Fleet and _that_ thing."

He stares at the Archangel and then lowers the binoculars.

He smiles, "They seem to be a fun bunch... these earth bastards..."

He heads back into his cockpit and activates the CGUE. Flay lies unconscious on his lap. "I hope that legged ship will be ready for this." The CGUE blasts off.

Mu and Rena head through a doorway leading to a hanger. She leans against the wall and pulls clenched fists to her chest. She shakes.

Mu glances over at her, "Verena?"

She looks up at him, her lip quivers, "I can't do it. I can't go on."

He tilts his head, "Just a little further ok?" He places hand on her cheek, _She's burning up._

She stares at him, "I… can't… you should just leave me."

A blast hits a jeep nearby and explodes; Mu pulls her against him, "No chance..." They cough as the smoke surrounds them, "Come on... what kind soldier are you?"

She furrows her brow. "Not much of one, even for a coordinator."

He smiles at her, "You kidding me? You're one of the strongest people I know. You've been through a lot and you're still here. Do you hear me? Don't give up!"

She furrows her brow as he stares at her. She glances downward.

He shrugs, "Besides once this is war is over you'll get you back to your day job."

She glances at him.

He winks at her, "And I'll be front row. I'm a big fan of yours you know."

She smiles.

He glances around, "Now come on!"

He and she start through the smoke.

"This is total chaos." Mu held tightly to her hand. "Don't let go no matter what ok?"

"Request for medical units!"

A soldier stood near a wall on a radio, "What? What about the 11th air force division? Destroyed? Impossible!"

Mu pauses and grabs him, "Hey? Where's the commanding officer?"

An explosion throws smoke at them.

Mu glances at Rena, "Are you ok?"

She nods.

A DINN comes through the opening of the hanger. "Entrance secured! Good… the natural bastards are in here. Let's go."

A trio of DINN follows him in.

A tech falls to his knees in fright as they pass him and the fighter jets in the hanger.

Mu crosses over, "Hey? We're pulling out of here! This base is going to blow up!" He shakes him, "Get a hold of yourself. Gather the survivors and get out of here."

The man stares forward in shock.

Rena glances around at the rubble and the scrambling soldiers.

Mu climbs up into a fighter, "Rena?"

Rena continues to stare at the soldiers.

"Rena!"

She looks up at Mu. Her vision starts becoming blurry. She shakes her head.

"Rena? Give me your hand." He held his arm down, "Come on."

She reaches up and he grabs her arm, easily pulling her up.

He helps her into the backseat. "Buckle up."

Rena barely pulls on her belt.

Mu furrows his brow, "Don't worry. We'll be with the Archangel soon; hold on ok?"

She looks up at him seeing double. She closes her eyes and nods.

Mu glances down at a tech nearby, "Hey you! You'll need to get at least 10 km away from this base. Got it! That's an order!"

The man rushes off screaming.

Mu pulls on his helmet, "God... I'm not suited for the role of a hero of justice. Ready? This is going to be a bumpy ride."

A GINN lands in the entrance but Mu fires missiles destroying it. The fighter blasts out.

Down below the Arctic waters several submarines belonging to the Earth Alliance make their escape.

Colonel Sutherland enters a room, "The forth gate has been breached. They've started to infiltrate the interior of the base."

The head commanders sit at table.

He walks to the table, "I guess the main gate will collapse soon." He glances at his watch, "It would be nice if we could lure in 80% of them."

He stares at a pair of black boxes on the table.

Natarle among other soldiers sit inside the cargo hold of a submarine.

"What kind of scenario is that?"

She glances over.

A man was whispering, "This is kind of dangerous to say but if it's true the remaining people in Alaska will be destroyed before they even get a chance to flee."

Natarle gasps.

The men continue, "Headquarters is using this as a final measure. Everything will go with a bang."

Natarle rises and glares at them, "Hey! What did you just say?"

The Archangel continues to battle and receive fire. The crew is rocked by a blast.

"Variants 1 and 2 are down! The total damage to the ship is currently 30%!"

Murrue gasps.

Jackie yells up, "Yearmark! Yanoslyph! Are sunk!"

Murrue glances back, "What about the contact from the command center?"

Kuzzey yells, "It won't work! All the channels are sending the same message!" Everyone glances up. Kuzzey continues, "They all say to continue holding the defense formations and adapt to the circumstances."

Murrue glares forward.

Sabine turns, "The command system must have already been cut off!"

Arnold glances over, "Captain if this continues!"

The ship is rocked again.

Sai glances over at Chandra and Jackie, "What about reinforcements from Panama?"

Jackie shakes his head "I can't even spot them yet."

Chandra watches his screen, "Missiles incoming!"

Mu flies overhead and glances down at the Archangel, "Good you're still here. We're almost there Rena."

She lay unconscious behind him. He furrows his brow. His alarms sound.

A GINN fires and hits the bottom of the fighter.

Mu comes around for a pass, "This is Flaga? Archangel answer me!"

Alarms sound inside. He sighs in frustration when they don't respond and turns the jet toward the ship.

Miriallia furrows her brow, "Friendly fighter approaching! It seems to be hit!"

Murrue gasps when she sees it approaching on monitor. "Is it trying to board us?"

Sabine gasps, "That's impossible."

Murrue picks up her phone, "Maintenance! Some idiot is trying to get in here! Evade!"

Mu focuses on his landing, "Be sure to get everyone out of the way!"

He drives the fighter into the starboard opening. The techs gasp as it skids down and is barely stopped. The cockpit opens and Mu leaps out, "Get the medics, I have Rena with me! She's unconscious!"

Kojiro stares at him in shock.

Another tech gasps, "Major Flaga?"

Mu heads off.

Kojiro leaps up into the cockpit; he touches her cheek, "Get the medic! Now!"

Mu heads straight up to the bridge. "Captain!"

She glances over and gasps, "Major! W-what in the world? What about your transfer?"

He pauses next to her seat a serious look on his face, "That's unimportant right now! Get out of here right now!"

Everyone gasps and glances over.

He leans in, "What kind of messed up operation is this? What kind of order did the defense forces receive?" She furrows her brow.

Deep inside the city the forces continue to fight off the ZAFT troops.

The Archangel is hit hard. Mu swings his arm across, "Listen to me right now! Something called Cyclops is installed in the headquarters basement. If it's activated anything within a 10 km radius of the base will be disintegrated!"

Murrue gasps. Everyone sat listening.

Mu continues, "You can't defend the base with that kind of force. Panama's forces won't be anything but late! The defense forces will go down and the gate will be breached. Headquarters will activate Cyclops and destroy itself along with everything else!"

Colonel Sutherland sits in front of one of the black boxes sipping some coffee a key around his neck.

"That's how they plan on taking out a huge chunk of the ZAFT forces! What kind of psycho wrote this battle scenario?"

The Archangel is hit again.

Murrue glances at him, "Impossible!"

He glares at her, "I just saw it with my own eyes! The command center is nothing but an empty shell right now. The remaining forces, like the Archangel and Eurasia forces are nothing more than discarded trash."

Murrue gasps staring at him in disbelief and shock.

Arnold glances over, "They just want us to die here? Is that it?"

Mu nods, "They made you fight desperately so you didn't notice that they sneaked away."

Everyone gasps. Murrue grits her teeth angrily.

Miriallia speaks up, "This is an operation."

They all glance over.

She looks downward, "Because it's war... because we're soldiers." Tears brim in her eyes as she glances at Sai, "Then... we have to die like this?"

Sai stares at her, "Millie..."

Murrue glares forward pissed off.

The radio comes on, "This is the 13th naval squadron requesting reinforcements!" The radio goes static.


	43. Across the Stars

File 42 – Across the Stars

Murrue glances aside, "If the objective of this battle is to lure in the ZAFT forces. I'll decide if this ship has already fulfilled its mission! Also I'll confirm that this is a decision of Captain Murrue Ramius and no crew members are responsible for this decision."

Mu sighs, "Stop being so bold..."

Murrue rises, "This ship will now cease battle activities. We will retreat! Send a message to all friendlies. Tell them to continue on until the situation is over. Engine full speed portside! We will break through the left wing!"

Mu leans in, "Escaping will be difficult, but don't give up. I'm going out too."

She gasps, Major?" He smiles, "Don't worry. Did you forget? I'm the man who makes the impossible possible."

He heads out.

The medical staff works on Rena. "Start up an IV drip. I need an analysis of blood work stat!"

A nurse crosses, "No signs of fractures or breaks."

Another person, "Neural functions abnormal...."

A nurse turns, "Doctor?"

He crosses and glances at a monitor, "What the hell is this?"

She shakes her head, "Unable to determine."

He glances over at her. "What the hell were they trying to do?"

Rena breathes heavily.

"Cardiac rate increasing."

Rena starts to convulse.

"She's going into a seizure!"

The staff can barely hold her down.

Rena jerks free of them and sits up her eyes shoot open in seed mode.

"Her vitals are off the chart? Doctor?"

The doctor fills a syringe and injects it into her IV bag.

She screams for a few seconds and then suddenly her eyes roll back and she falls back onto the bed.

The medical staff gasps.

"Heart rate returning to normal."

The doctor just stares at her.

"Doctor? What now? Doctor!"

Rau lands aboard a submarine. He steps out of his cockpit.

Yzak glances over, "Captain!"

Rau glances over at him, "Yzak? Did you come in to re-supply?"

He nods, "I went ahead and broke through 2 gates. This time I'll wreck havoc in their interior!"

Rau places a hand to his chin, "Hmm... I'm not sure if it's because of the legged ship that the main gate still hasn't been broken through."

Yzak gasps.

Rau nods, "If possible I want to give you that task."

Inside his cockpit Flay starts to regain consciousness.

Yzak smiles, "Thank you very much." He heads off.

Rau sighs, "Well then..." He glances back, "Are you awake, little lady?"

Flay glances around and then over at Rau. She rushes back into the cockpit.

Rau sighs, "Well, well."

The Archangel heads through the water but with ZAFT troops following right behind. Mu battles some of them from inside the Grasper. The ZAFT troops manage to get through the main gate.

Mu glances over, "You should just let us go now, that the main gate is yours!" He fires at a group of DINN.

The Archangel heads directly toward some ZAFT cruisers. They fire missiles.

Murrue gasps, "Evade!"

A friendly cruiser takes the hits and goes down.

Jackie gasps, "Duel coming from the rear!"

Everyone gasps.

Yzak soars forward, "Hello legged ship! Today is your funeral!" He fires at it.

Mu growls, "Crap... at a time like this!" He fires at the Duel.

Yzak glares over at him, "Don't underestimate me! I'm different from the Buster." He fires at the Grasper hitting the gun launcher.

Mu ejects the parts before they explode.

The Archangel takes another hit.

Arnold glances over, "Captain?"

Murrue glances forward, "Portside 20 degrees! Dig into the flanks!"

Chandra glances down, "Mobile suit group at 10 o'clock."

The Freedom descends through the atmosphere. Kira uses the shield to protect him. The wings expand.

Arnolds glances aside, "Unable to maintain lift!"

The Archangel is hit again. Sai furrows his brow, "Blocks 64 through 72 are down! Ship's mobile rate decreased to 43%."

The GINN continue to fire.

Kuzzey holds hands to his head, "It's all over!"

Pal glances over, "Get a hold of yourself moron!"

Murrue yells, "Fire wombats! Engines full speed! Lose them!"

Mu gasps as the Archangel turns but is distracted by the oncoming Duel. "Damn!"

The Archangel moves toward the water.

Arnold grips the controls, "Propulsion down! I can't maintain the ships position!"

The Archangel manages to take out a couple of GINN but suddenly one gets in close enough to the Bridge. It raises its gun.

Everything moves move in slow motion. Sabine's eyes widen. Murrue gasps. Miriallia screams. Sai grits his teeth. Kuzzey turns leaping from his seat. Murrue stares forward a determined look on her face.

The rifle is about to shoot but a blast from above blows it up.

The GINN pilot glances up, "What?"

The Freedom charges downward. The beam saber comes out and with a single slice the head is lobbed off.

Murrue opens her eyes and gasps as she watches the Freedom hover right in front of them. Arnold, his mouth gaping open, watches the Freedom. Everyone stares at it in shock.

Mu glances over, "What the...?"

Yzak gasps, "What is that mobile suit?"

The wings of the Freedom expand. Inside the CIC, Kira comes on radio, "This is Kira Yamato! I'll cover you. Take this time to escape!"

Miriallia looks up, "Kira?"

Sai smiles at Miriallia, "It's Kira."

Murrue stares forward in disbelief, "Kira?"

Sabine smiles, "Unbelievable."

Kira glances aside at his monitors. A couple of GINN approach. He glances over at them and then goes into seed mode. He soars upward and targets multiple targets and then fires. Each hit is precise and takes out either the weapon or head of the GINN.

Yzak stares at it in disbelief, "What the hell is that?"

Kira appears on the main screen of the Archangel, "Murrue! Hurry and get out of here."

She stutters, "Ah... ah... in the basement at headquarters. Cyclops is installed there. It's capable of eradicating everything, once it's activated."

Kira continues to fight.

"We're being used as bait. That's the operation. We didn't know anything about it!"

Kira gasps.

"That's why we can't get away from here."

Kira stares at her on his monitor.

"That's why we need to get further away from the base."

Kira nods, "I understand." He targets the multiple targets again but this time broadcasts on his radio, "ZAFT and Earth Alliance forces...Alaska base will soon activate the Cyclops System and will self destruct."

Everyone gasps.

The Freedom continues to fire on the enemies as well. "I ask that both sides cease fire immediately and withdraw! I repeat! The Alaska base will soon activate the Cyclops and self destruct. I ask that both sides..."

Mu glances over, "That... guy..."

Murrue furrows her brow, "Kira..."

Yzak charges at the Freedom, "It's nothing more than a bluff!"

Kira turns and blocks the blasts with his shield. He glares at the suit, "Duel?"

He recalls the little girl from the shuttle and the shuttles destruction.

Yzak pulls his beam saber and slices down but Kira blocks he also catches the Duels fist.

"I told you to stop! You want to die here?"

Yzak glares at him, "What did you say?"

He fires a shoulder cannon but Kira dodges the blasts and pulls back flipping over and charging forward his beam saber drawn. The saber nears the cockpit and Yzak yells preparing for his death but at the last second Kira lowers the aim and slices the lower part of the legs off. Yzak gasps when he realizes he hadn't been sliced in half. The Freedom was behind him.

Kira continues, "Hurry up and escape! Stop this nonsense!"

He kicks the duel downward. A passing DINN catches it. Yzak stares at him in shock, "He... why?"

Colonel Sutherland looks up as another Colonel enters the board room, "It's time are you ready for this?"

The Colonel nods and takes a seat next to Sutherland. They both remove their keys and place them into the black device.

The other Colonel takes a deep breath, "With this sacrifice I dearly hope for a quick end to this war!"

Colonel Sutherland adds on, "For a blue and clean world. 3, 2, 1."

They turn their keys in unison. The Cyclops system activates. Everything in the vicinity begins to explode and disintegrate.

Sai glances over, "The Cyclops has been activated!"

Murrue yells forward, "Full speed ahead! Retreat!"

A circle of bright electricity expands. Everything within its radius is destroyed.

A GINN is hit and explodes.

Kira catches the falling suits arms, "Hold on!" He pulls the suit along with him. The entire base is lost in a huge explosion.

Inside Rau's submarine the Captain gasps, "Impossible."

Rau smirks, "Looks like we've been had by the Naturals." He turns and smiles.

The area is littered with charred mobile suits. All that remains in the horizon is a mushroom cloud.

Now far away and at a safe distance, the Archangel docks against the shore.

The Freedom lands along with the Grasper.

Mu stands next to it watching the Freedom from a distance. He tosses his helmet down to the ground in frustration and disappointment.

The Archangel crew breathes a sigh of relief.

Kira crouches over the injured pilot of the GINN. "Wake up? Are you ok?"

The pilot glances over at him, "You're with that mobile suit."

Kira nods, "Yes."

The pilot furrows his brow, "Why did you rescue me?"

Kira stares at him, "because I wanted to."

The man smiles a bit, "Killing me would have been quicker...." He closes his eyes and dies.

Kira gasps and then grits his teeth. He hits the ground, "Damn it!"

Back at Plant.

The military were at an uproar, "Destroyed? What do you mean? That's utterly impossible!"

Athrun enters the main building and heads through the crowds.

"What about Carpentaria? Anyway get the information from Earth!"

Athrun glances forward, "Captain Yuki?" He crosses to a man in a black uniform.

"Athrun Zala? What brings you here?"

Athrun shakes his head, "Never mind that, what's going on?"

Yuki furrows his brow, "It looks like Spit Break was a failure."

Athrun gasps.

"I don't know the details. There are reports that our forces were completely destroyed."

Athrun grits his teeth in anger. "Impossible!"

Yuki leans in to him, "There's another bit of bad news I have to tell you. Somebody has stolen the newest mobile suit unit that was being developed in secret."

He glances at Athrun, "It's said that one of the people that aided in its theft is Lacus Clyne."

Athrun gasps, his eyes wide.

"Thanks to that, the defense committee is in complete chaos."

Athrun drops his case. "It can't be... impossible..."

Yuji furrows his brow, "They also say that a long lost cousin of yours... Isamu Kisaragi was also involved."

Athrun was already in complete shock, "Lacus... and him... it can't be!"

Isamu runs through an alleyway, Lacus' hand held tightly in his. A doorway is opened and they disappear inside.

Athrun enters his father's office. He salutes, "Pardon my intrusion. Excuse me."

Patrick was busy with some officers, "What weapon was used?"

"Looks to be a Cyclops system. There seems to be a heavy array underneath the base."

Patrick was standing, "What about Creuset?"

A soldier answers, "We couldn't contact him but we received a report that he's fine."

Patrick nods, "Instruct him to give me a full detailed report."

A soldier enters and salutes. Athrun glances over.

"Eileen Canavar and various other representatives are persistently asking for an explanation regarding the situation."

Patrick leans forward on his desk and glances at Athrun, "Wait awhile."

Athrun glances back at his father and salutes, "Sir."

The soldier continues. "I believe they will call a temporary high council meeting."

Patrick sighs, "Either way send the surviving forces to Carpentaria. And do not get too excited. What we need are cold objective reports."

A soldier walks out.

Patrick turns to another, "What is the situation with Clyne and the others?"

A soldier shakes his head, "Nothing yet. The troops searching the house found no one there. It looks like they had an escape route set up. It may take longer than anticipated."

Patrick clenches his fists. "Contact the ministry of justice. Any representative that has a close relationship to her, like Clyne or Canavar needs to be arrested."

Athrun gasps.

The soldier furrows his brow, "But..."

Patrick slams his hand down on the desk. "Lacus Clyne has betrayed us by helping a spy! Her father's whereabouts are also unknown because he fled with her. Spit Break failed because its actual target was leaked. Who else can I be suspicious of? Clyne is the traitor. Even so they're still trying to investigate me? Canavar and the rest. They must be the ones hiding them. There's no other way to think"

The soldier nods, "Understood."

Another soldier speaks up, "Sir about Isamu Kisaragi?"

Patrick glances over a glare in his eyes. "I'm not concerned. That issue will be taken care of."

The soldiers nod and exit.

Isamu runs along a wooded area. He leaps up over a wall and lands crouching on the ground. He was in the backyard of the Zala residence. Soldiers were wandering everywhere. He glances down at his watch.

Flash. _Lacus grasps his hand, "Isamu? Be careful." _

_He lays his hand over hers, "I'll be back. I just have to see her." _

_Lacus nods and glances downward a sad look in her eyes. _

_Isamu smiles, "Don't worry. DaCosta will take care of you." He glances over at him. _

_DaCosta nods, "We have to get a move on to the next safe location. You have the address right?" _

_Isamu nods. _

_Lacus glances down, "What about my father?" _

_Isamu nods, "He's moving as well." He reaches down and lifts her chin, "We have to be strong if we want this to happen right?" _

_She nods and then embraces him, "Return to me." _

_He nods, "I will. I promise." He pulls her tightly against him and then pulls away, "I'll be back."_ Back.

Isamu races across the courtyard and toward the greenhouse. He enters and shuts the door just as some soldiers pass by.

"This whole area is secure. Remain nearby to escort Ms. Zala back to the house."

Another voice, "Sir." They head off.

"Isamu?" Isamu turns.

Aaren stood a few feet away.

He crosses, "Mother."

She crosses and takes his face in her hands, "You shouldn't have come here. Patrick is already furious with me."

Isamu furrows his brow and glances down, "He's a monster. We're planning on escaping. Lacus and I. We want you to come with us."

She smiles, "Isamu."

He takes her hand, "I mapped out an escape..."

Aaren pulls away, "You shouldn't have come here I told you not to come."

Isamu turns, "What are you saying?"

Aaren glances downward.

Glass shatters around them. Soldiers leap in with guns drawn. Isamu glances around.

Aaren begins to sob, "I'm sorry."

Isamu glances over at her, "Mother?"

She shakes her head. The soldiers close in on him.

Isamu glances downward, "It's ok."

Athrun crosses toward his father's desk.

Patrick sits down and sighs. He touches a hand to his head.

"Father?"

Patrick glares at him, "What was that?"

Athrun gasps and immediately salutes, "Please excuse me, Chairman Zala."

Patrick glances over at him, "You know of the situation?"

Athrun answers, "Sir! No, but... I can't believe it. Lacus helping a spy?" He glances downward, "That's utter nonsense..."

Patrick presses some buttons. A monitor opens, "Look."

An image comes up showing Lacus, Isamu and Kira standing in front of the Freedom.

"This is a camera recording from the munitions factory. The theft of the Freedom occurred just after this."

The recording zooms in and cuts out.

"Who wouldn't be suspicious of her when we have evidence like this?"

Athrun gasps.

Patrick continues, "No matter what you say, this is the truth." He glances over at him, "Lacus Clyne is no longer your fiancée."

Athrun gasps and glances over.

Patrick continues, "It's not official yet but she's now considered a fugitive who has committed the crime of high treason. As for you... remove anyone and anything that could be assumed to have connection to helping in the theft of the X10A Freedom and its pilot!"

Athrun gasps.

"Commandeer the X09A Justice from the munitions factory and start your mission as soon as you're ready. If you cannot recover the Freedom. Completely destroy it."

He presses a button.

Athrun leans in, "Anyone and anything that can be assumed to have come in contact with..."

The soldier reenters and salutes. Athrun glances over at him.

Patrick glances up, "The X10A Freedom and X09A Justice are units equipped with Neutron Jammer Cancellers."

Athrun turns and gasps, "Neutron Jammer Cancellers? No way! Why something like that! Plant decided to get rid of all kinds of nuclear..."

Patrick cuts him off, "That energy is something that is needed in order to win now! Verena realized that in creating them."

Athrun gasps.

Patrick glances aside, "She never had the chance to realize the completion of her most important work..." He glares at Athrun, "Your mission is crucial! Prepare yourself for it!"

_The Freedom is blasted apart as it battles against another mobile suit. The other mobile suit is also damaged. A bright ray shoots forward. _

Rena gasps and opens her eyes, for a moment they are in seed mode but it fades. Beads of sweat roll off her forehead. She glances around at the staring medical staff, "Where am I?"

The doctor gasps, "Miss Irmgard-Marlis?" He smiles, the relief evident in his eyes, "Welcome back. We thought you were lost there for a moment."

She looks over at him, "Doctor?" She gasps and sits up, "The Cyclops..."

He places his hands on her shoulder, "Don't worry. We're safe and docked somewhere on the west coast of North America. You're safe on the Archangel."

She stares at him. "It's over?"

He nods, "JOSH-A was completed destroyed but we managed to make it."

She sighs.

He sighs, "We were worried that you weren't going to wake up after your episode but..."

She furrows her brow, "Episode?"

He sighs, "You had a severe seizure. We're still not sure what caused it but your vitals have returned to normal and it looks like you've pulled through. How do you feel?"

She shakes her head, "Like crap..."

Athrun watches as techs work on the Justice. He stood next to Yuri Amalfi.

"The Justice is nearing completion. The damage it sustained was more substantial than that of the Freedom."

Athrun glances over, "Damage?"

Yuri nods, "A freak explosion, I'm sure you remember. Verena was nearly killed then."

Athrun glances over, "Verena."

Yuri grips the catwalk, "She created this. She developed the concept for the Neutron Jammer Canceller. It's a shame she never had the chance to see the project completed."

Athrun glances over at him and back at the Justice.

Yuri glances downward, "I can't believe Lacus took part in the theft. Nicol was a fan of her songs."

Athrun glances forward, "Nicol was..."

Yuri cuts him off, "No, its ok." Yuri turns his back, "I'm sorry... I know its war. I'll be the one to take vengeance."

Athrun glances over at him and then downward, "No..."

Yuri glances at him, "But, like you or Nicol. There are tons of young men fighting and sacrificing their lives. Why is it that there are people who would betray us. I just can't stand it. There are tons of sacrifices made already. That's why we have no regrets in using the Neutron Jammer Canceller."

The entire Archangel crew stands outside watching as Kira descends toward them. Murrue furrows her brow as he gets closer. Everyone stood with bated breath.

Miriallia smiles, "Kira..."

Kira scans the group. _She isn't here._ His heart stops for a second. He furrows his brow and regains his composure as he stops right in front of Mu and Murrue. His serious expression melts away to a smile, "Thankfully... I was able to make it in time."

Murrue steps forward, "It's really you Kira... right?"

Kira glances down and smiles. He nods, "Yes."

Miriallia wipes some tears from her cheek, "Kira!" She rushes over.

Other crew members follow. They surround him, "You..."

"How in the world!"

"You're not a ghost are you?"

Kira glances through them at Sai and Sabine as they cross, a sad look in his eyes.

He crosses through, "Sai? Sabine..."

Sai stares at him holding back his tears, "It's good that you're alive."

She smiles.

Kira stares at him, "Yeah... I'm sorry..." He places a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you."

He turns and crosses back to Mu and Murrue. "It looks like there are a lot of things to talk about."

Murrue smiles, "Yes."

Kira nods, "I have a lot of things to ask."

She nods, "I'm sure you do."

Mu crosses. "Were you with ZAFT?"

Kira glances over, "Yes but I'm not a part of ZAFT." He glances at Murrue, "And right now I'm not with the Earth Alliance either."

Everyone gasps.

Murrue nods, "I understand. Let's talk about it first." She glances over her shoulder, "And that unit? What are you going to do with it?"

He glances over, "If you're talking about equipment or re-supply it doesn't need anything right now. That thing is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller."

Mu stares at him, "A Neutron Jammer Canceller?"

Chandra peers over, "Then that thing is powered by nuclear power?"

Pal adds, "Where in the world did they..."

Kira furrows his brow.

Flash. _Lacus glances at Kira, "This facility houses mobile suits. Suits Verena helped design."_ Back.

"If you want data from me, I'll refuse and leave this place. If you try to take it from me, I'll protect it, even if it means going against you."  
Murrue gasps, "Kira?"

Mu gasps, "You..."

Kira glances from one to the other, "It's my responsibility, since I was entrusted with it."

Murrue nods, "I understand. I assure you that we will never touch that unit." She glances over her shoulder, "Understood!"

Rena sits underneath a hot shower. She was shaking holding her knees against her chest and stares forward.

Flash._ The interrogation with the officer. "This war will not end until every last coordinator is wiped out!" _Back.

She gasps and lays a hand to her throat. She looks up and over. She uses the wall and rises.

_This war will never end unless one side is annihilated._

She shakes her head. "No… It can't be that way." She leans against the wall and closes her eyes.

Flash. _Kira turns to her, "I want to protect you." _

_Kira glances over at her on monitor, "Don't worry." _

_The Strike and Aegis explode._ Back.

Rena covers her face and sobs into them.

"_Every last coordinator is wiped out."_ The words echo in her mind.

She shakes her head, "No! No! No-o-o-o-o-o…" She slams her fists against the walls. Blood runs in the water.

Rena, her hands bandaged, buttons her uniform slowly. The door opens.

"I've brought you something… to eat." The doctor sets the tray down. "Hey! You're getting back into uniform? I think you should wait until..."

Rena ties her hair up, "I'm fine. Really I am… why is the ship still stationary?"

The doctor tilts his head, "I'm not sure. I haven't had the chance to talk to the captain. But word is that some unknown mobile suit came down and rescued us."

Rena glances at him. _Unknown?_

The doctor sighs, "Now you should eat..."

Rena brushes by him, "I'm not hungry. I need to find out more."

The doctor turns, "Wait."

He lays a hand on her arm.

Rena shrugs it off, "I'm fine. I'm going up to the bridge."

He sighs, "Just take it easy… you've been through a great trauma and you're stilling recovering."

She turns, "I'll be fine." She heads down the hall.

The voices start up again. _I want to protect you. _

_Never end unless one side is annihilated. _

_I want to protect you._

She places her hands over ears, "No… I'll protect myself. I'll stop this war. I'll protect them." She leans against the wall and furrows her brow, "I'll do it myself."

She stares forward a determined look on her face. The voices fade. She takes a deep breath and continues.


	44. Earnest Reunion

File 43 – Earnest Reunion

Athrun stands inside the gazebo surrounded by shattered glass. The mattress was cut open and the furniture overturned. He heads through into the garden. It was just as devastated. He sighs and glances aside.

Flash. _Athrun and Lacus walk through the garden. She and he sit having tea. They laugh. _Back.

"Lacus..."

He hears some rustling in the tree and turns reaching for his gun. He watches the bushes waiting. Pink bounces out. Athrun's eyes widen.

Pink bounces up, "I won't accept it!"

Athrun reaches out to try and catch it but it bounces off, "Thank you, thank you..."

Athrun runs after. "Haro?"

Pink immediately turns and bounces back at him. Athrun catches it with his hand.

Flash. _Lacus leans down to touch a rose, "This flower is one of the first audiences to hear my song. It's one worth remembering." _Back.

Athrun stands in front of the trampled rose bushes. Pink bounces from his hand,

"Haro... feels fine. How are you?" It bounces back, "How are you?"

Athrun gasps and then turns and runs.

Kojiro and his crew stare up at the Freedom, now docked inside the Archangel.

On the bridge Kira talks with everyone. "So that was the plan?"

Mu answers, "There's no mistake."

Kira stands up front above the pilot's station. Miriallia, Sai, Sabine, and Kuzzey stand off to the side on the stairs.

Murrue sits in her chair, "They haven't said anything to us."

Mu standing beside her adds, "It seems that Headquarters knew that Alaska was the target all along. That's the reason they laid out Cyclops in the basement. I barely escaped."

Kira looks up, "So what do you and the crew of the Archangel plan on doing now?"

Murrue furrows her brow, "Plan on doing?"

She glances up at Mu and he glances down at her.

Jackie speaks up, "We can't use any communications because of N-Jammers and electromagnetic waves."

Arnolds adds on, "Should we go to Panama on our own strength?"

Mu raises his hand, "I wonder if they'll be welcoming. We found this all out, after all."

Rena walks up to the door of the bridge. She feels suddenly lightheaded so steps back. She leans against the wall next to the door for support. There was a constant ringing in her ear. She hears Murrue.

"Since this ship fled the battlefield without orders it'll be considered a fugitive ship."

Arnold glances down, "Even if we return, it's still martial law."

Chandra shrugs, "Looks like we're hung up on another clause."

Murrue glances downward, "For some reason I don't know what I'm fighting for anymore."

Rena furrows her brow, _I should come back later_. She turns to go.

"Have you thought about how you'll fight in order to finish this?"

Rena looks up and turns her head. _Kira? It can't be._

She places her hands to her head and turns. _Why do I keep hearing his voice?_

She furrows her brow, tears roll down her cheeks. She rushes off.

Kira glances downward, "I believe that's something we all must deal with."

Everyone glances up at him.

Rena enters her room and crosses to her bed. She feels nauseas, sick to her stomach, and feverish. Tears continue to roll down her cheeks. She wipes them away but they keep coming, she was crying uncontrollably. She starts to unbutton her uniform but the frustrated she rips it open and tosses it across the room. She screams and goes into a fit wrecking her room. She leans against the wall and slides to the floor, looking at the aftermath and sobs, "Kira? Why is the world this way?"

The door slides open, "Verena?" A medic surveys the room and crosses to her, he crouches down. "Verena?"

She continues to cry, "I can't do this… why does it have to be like this?"

He rises and goes to the radio, "Doctor, please come quickly!"

She pulls her knees into her chest. She whispers, "It'll never end unless one side is annihilated."

The medic crouches down, "It's ok."

She shakes her head, "No… it'll never be ok ever again. Never… Kira, I want him… where is he?" She sobs.

Mu places a mug onto Murrue's desk.

"Orb?" He crosses away, "We have no desire to go back to the military, do we?" He leans against her bed frame and sips from his mug.

She nods, "Everyone feels the same. Our execution is pretty much guaranteed."

Mu tilts his head, "Well, that kid… he's changed."

Murrue leans forward on her hands in thought, "Yeah..."

Mu glances aside, "How we have to fight huh?" He shakes his head and takes a sip from his mug, "Oh... I ran into the doc earlier. Verena's ok enough to rest in her room."

Murrue looks up, "Verena?"

Mu tilts his head, "Oh crap! I forgot. In all the commotion I never had the chance to fill you in."

Murrue nods, "About?"

He sighs, "I managed to rescue her and bring her back with me. She was transported directly to the infirmary."

Murrue gasps, "Mu?"

He shrugs, "Sorry, in all the commotion I forgot." He glances aside, "She must have been through a lot."

There is a buzz and Murrue glances to the door, "Enter."

The doctor enters, "Captain? Major."

Mu nods at him, "Hey, how is Verena?"

The doctor sighs, "She's very upset. I don't know what the medical staff at JOSH-A did to her but she's been seriously affected."

Murrue shakes her head, "I knew something wasn't right about them wanting to see here separately."

Mu glances from the doctor over to Murrue.

She stares at the doctor.

Mu tilts his head, "I don't understand I thought you said she was fine."

The doctor sighs, "Well she is technically fine on a physical level. We stabilized her and released her to rest in her own room. But as I'm sure you're both aware, she's been through a great deal of trauma over the past few days. As strong a front as she's put up we have to understand to she is still a vulnerable young lady."

Mu stares at him, "What's happened?"

The doctor sighs, "Well as I've said, physically she's recovering quite quickly but, she suffered a severe emotional breakdown this afternoon. It has affected her physiologically. She's a bit feverish right now so I've returned her to the infirmary for observation."

Murrue furrows her brow, "I should never have let this happen."

Mu sighs, "This is complicated matter. There's nothing you could have done to stop it."

The doctor nods, "All she really needs is rest. Her body is exhausted and she has continued to push herself to the limit without giving herself the opportunity to rest."

Mu nods, "She has a pretty strong will. She'll be fine."

Murrue nods, "I hope so."

She looks at Mu, "Perhaps seeing Kira again will help."

Mu glance over, "Does she even know he's back?"

The doctor glances over at Mu. "Kira Yamato is alive?"

The crew works at their stations. Kira heads through the hallways and into his room. The beds were folded away. He crosses to the box on his bed. He glances around and spots a lipstick on the floor. He crouches down and picks it up.

Flash. _Flay furrows her brow, "Kira... Kira... I..." _

_Kira sighs, "Sorry, not right now." _

_Flay gasps. _

_Kira glances aside. "When I return." _Back.

The door opens behind him. Torii flies in and lands on Kira's shoulder, "Torii."

Kira glances up and then over, "Sai?"

Sai stood facing him, "It was with me... for some reason." He shrugs, "I didn't want to turn him off."

Kira rises and turns, "Thank you."

They stare at one another.

Sai turns, "Well then..."

Kira clenches his fists, "Sai?"

Sai turns, "Hmm?"

Kira furrows his brow, "What about Flay?"

Flash. _Flay pleads franticly with Sai, "You knew it all along! I didn't have any feelings for Kira..." _Back.

Sai answers, "She got transferred while in Alaska. With Lt. Badgiruel and Major Flaga. The major seemed to have returned on his own, but the Lt. and Flay had already left."

Kira glances downward, "I see..."

Sai glances aside, "Aren't you even going to ask about… Rena?"

Kira grips the lipstick in his hand. He hadn't wanted to ask. She wasn't with the crew outside, so he forced himself not to even think about it.

"She..." Kira furrows his brow, "Is she...?"

Sai shakes his head, "We don't really know. The Tempest never made it to Alaska but she was taken into custody at headquarters, they said they were transferring her to receive proper training. That was the last we heard before the attack. Before headquarters fell."

Kira nods.

Flash. _Lacus smiles, "She's probably desperately missing you." _Back.

"We'll have to find her." He glances over at Sai sadly.

Rena awakens inside the infirmary. She sits up, pulls her IV out and slides out of bed. She felt a bit woozy but managed to pull on some clothes and exits into the hallway. They were quiet and empty.

Sai glares downward, "Kira... I..." He clenches his fists, "There's something I have to say..."

Kira turns back.

Sai continues, "I was really… sad... to hear that you might be dead."

Kira glances over at him, "Sai?"

Sai was glancing aside, "And now... you're alive, and you've come back! I'm really happy! But... why are you like that?"

Kira stares at him a bit confused.

Sai continues, "We're different! You're different from me."

Flash. _Sai inside the Strike_. Back.

"Always... always... always! I can't stand feeling miserable when I look at you." He was on the verge of tears.

Kira glances away, "But... you're different from me as well, Sai."

Sai gasps and glances over at him.

Kira continues, "What you can't do, I might be able to do. But..." He glances back over at him. "What I can't do, you are able to do."

Rena sits alone in the mess hall staring down at a cold tray of food. A few crew members had come and gone. She rises and feeling lightheaded she sits back down.

A kitchen worker crosses, "You ok? You look sick. I'll call the medic."

She shakes her head, "No, I think I need to go lie down."

They take her half eaten leftovers away.

She spots Sai passing by in the hallway. She gasps and heads out. She feels dizzy but catches herself on the side of the doorway. She regains her composure and smiles calling out to him, "Sai?"

He gasps and turns looking over at her, "Rena?" He crosses, "Oh my god… I thought you were transferred." He wraps his arms around her, "But you're here."

She nods, "Major Flaga and I ran into each other at JOSH-A. I escaped along with him. I was ill so I've been in the infirmary."

He pulls back, "Thank god. I thought you were... I was afraid about what happened to you." Tears brim in his eyes.

She smiles, "Thank you for thinking of me."

He stares at her, "How are you feeling. You look so pale maybe you should still be in the infirmary."

She furrows her brow, "The doctor says I'll be fine. A doctor at JOSH-A did some strange testing one me, they injected me with some strange drugs."

Sai glares aside, "Those bastards how could they?"

Rena stares at him. "But I'm ok now and you're all fine. That's all that matters..."

Sai shakes his head, "This whole scenario was such a crock... using us as bait for ZAFT."

She nods, "But you made it out. The Archangel, I mean..."

Sai nods, "If Kira hadn't come..."

Rena pulls back, "What did you say?"

Sai gasps. "Of course… you don't know." He smiles, "Kira's alive. He's come back to us... he saved us at the last minute in some new mobile suit."

Rena stares at him speechless, her eyes wide and lips quivering.

He tilts his head, "Rena..."

She shakes her head, "I... Kira's alive?"

Flash. _The Strike and Aegis clash. They explode._ Back.

Tears roll down her cheeks.

Sai reaches for her arm, "I just spoke with him. I told him you… I told him you weren't here."

She gasps.

Sai furrows his brow, "Rena, I'm sorry I didn't know you were here..."

She shakes her head, "No... I'm just so..." She turns to take a step but faints.

Sai catches her, "Rena?" He holds her, "Rena? Someone help!"

Sai stands in the doorway of the infirmary. The doctor was hooking up an IV. He notices the frantic look on Sai's face.

He turns to Rena, "I swear I constantly have to tell you that you shouldn't have gone wandering off. You need to rest and recover."

He glances back at Sai, "She'll be fine. She has a fever and her body is still weak. She'll need her friends support the most right now. And I'm considering restraints." He sighs.

Sai turns and races out. The doctor furrows his brow, "Hey?"

Kira unpacks several things from his box. He pauses but then reaches in pulling out the picture of Rena and him. He sits on his bed and stares at it.

Torii lands on his shoulder. "Torii?"

The door opens. Sai out of breath stares at him, "Kira... I'm sorry to barge in like this but. Come quickly."

Kira races down the hallway.

The doctor sighs, "You're staying put this time you hear me? I don't know what it is about members of your family but you'll only do yourself serious damage if you don't let yourself get better. You need to rest. Even you need time to recover. I won't recommend restraints but if this continues…"

Rena sitting on the bed facing him, nods, "I'm sorry, it's just that I… I feel that I should be doing something more. I can do more."

The doctor sighs, "Verena? You shouldn't place so much pressure on yourself. We all contribute what we can. We're all in this together. So relax. Just let yourself take it easy."

She stares at him.

Kira bursts into the infirmary. "Ren!"

She glances over and gasps, "Kira!" She rises up but falls forward from a sudden head rush.

Kira catches her in his embrace and pulls her tightly into his chest, "Ren..."

The doctor slaps a hand to his head, "Hey…" He sighs, "Oh well…."

She wraps her arms around him, "Kira..." She cries unable to say anything else. She places a hand to the side of his face.

The doctor shakes his head a smile on his face as he steps backward, "So much for taking it easy."

She grips Kira's collar, "You jerk… I thought I'd lost you… I missed you so much." She sobs.

Kira holds her, "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. But I'm here now. I'm sorry to scare you."

She holds onto him tightly, sobbing into his shoulder.

Sai arrives at the doorway. He stares at them and smiles. The doctor smiles and crosses his arms.

Rain falls on an empty auditorium. Athrun stood outside staring down at a ripped down sign. Up above him a panel promoting Lacus' concert was shredded. He reaches into his jacket and heads up the stairs. As soon as he enters he can hear her singing.

"The always enduring night is now wavering..."

The inside was also thrashed. He pauses.

"It idles quietly, as if it was too sorrowful."

He reaches in and pulls out his gun. He heads up the staircase.

"The ocean that's full of fresh greens..."

Athrun creeps over to the open doorway and peers around the corner, his gun ready. He rushes in and conceals himself behind the second door.

"If I could just wait for beautiful daybreak..."

He pushes it open cautiously and glares inward, "Lacus?"

Up on center stage Lacus sits.

The stage was completely destroyed.

"With a light heart..."

Athrun heads down the aisle toward her.

"I'll go to the dark ocean and to the skies..."

As he approaches his angry glares softens. He furrows his brow.

Flash _Torii flies over the fence at ORB and over head. It lands on his arm. He hands it back to Kira. _

_Rena stands on the beach. She turns to face him. He strokes hair from her cheek. _

_The Strike and Aegis battle. _

_Athrun looks down at Nicol's sheet music. _

_The Aegis and Strike battle. The Aegis self destructs. _

_Cagalli grabs him by the collar, "You kill because you someone was killed... you think peace is going to come from that?" _Back.

Athrun stares downward.

"Someday, someday, surely…"

Pink leaps from his hands, "Thanks! Thanks! Lacus!" Pinks bounces onto the stage.

Lacus gasps and turns. She catches Pink in her lap. "Oh? Pink chan!" She glances at Athrun, "It looks like you've brought it along. Thank you very much."

Athrun stands glaring at her his gun still clutched at his side. He steps over, "Lacus?"

She smiles, "Yes?"

He rushes over and leaps onto the stage. He crosses, "What has happened."

She tilts her head, "Are you not here because you've heard the whole story?"

He turns to her an angry look on his face, "Then is it true?" He furrows his brow, "You helped a spy?" He takes a step toward her, "Why did you do that?"

She stares at him, "I've never helped a spy." Lacus tilts her head, "All I did was give it to Kira. Gave him a new sword."

Athrun gulps.

"It is necessary for Kira right now, and it was given to fill his emptiness."

Athrun could hardly believe his ears, "Kira?" He leans forward, "What are you saying? Kira is... he's..."

Lacus cuts him off, "Did you kill him?" Athrun gasps.

Lacus smiles, "It's ok. Kira is alive."

Athrun shakes his head, "You're lying!" He raises his gun and aims it at her. "What is the meaning of this? Lacus Clyne! Saying impossible things like that!" His hand was shaking slightly. "He... there's no way he could be alive!" He shakes his head and closes his eyes.

Lacus furrows her brow, "Father Malchio brought him to me. Kira mentioned that he fought against you."

Athrun's eyes shoot open.

"Are you unable to believe what I'm saying?"

Athrun struggles to fight off his tears. His lips were trembling.

Lacus continues, "Then why don't you confirm it for yourself. On the battlefield... and even on Plant, to which you've recently returned. Have you not seen anything?"

Athrun thinks of his father and of the N-Jammer canceller. "Lacus?"

She stares straight at him, "What do you believe in and fight for, Athrun? Is it for medals? For your father's orders?"

Athrun stares at her, "Lacus!"

She continues. "If that is true Kira may become your enemy once again."

Athrun gasps.

"And I as well."

Several cars pull up outside.

Lacus rises, "If I were your enemy... would you shoot me?"

Troops enter the auditorium. Athrun steps back as she approaches.

"Athrun Zala of ZAFT."

Athrun lowers his gun and glances aside. He furrows his brow and glances aside, "I'm... I'm..." He struggles against his tears.

"Miss Lacus?"

She and he glance over. The doors to the house open and the men enter and rush toward the stage.

Athrun steps in front of her and raises his gun. He glances at the men.

"Good work, Athrun Zala."

Athrun furrows his brow, "What did you say?"

The men move in closer. Some come onto stage, "She's definitely your fiancée. It turned out to be better this way."

He aims at them.

"Now please move aside."

Athrun steps back, glaring at them.

"She's a fugitive who has committed national treason. We even have orders to terminate her if she doesn't cooperate. Will you still protect her?"

Athrun shakes his head, "That's impossible!"

A gunshot goes off and one of the men falls down dead. Athrun grabs her and leaps behind some rubble onstage. The men open fire on him.

DaCosta's hidden troops start to take out the assassins and in moments the men onstage are taken out. One assassin attempts to go after Lacus himself and is shot in the head.

DaCosta crosses over. "Lady Lacus?"

Lacus turns to Athrun, "Thank you Athrun."

Athrun glances over at the dead men.

The hidden troops cross over. "Are you okay Miss Lacus? We'll need to move as well."

Lacus glances over, "Any word from Isamu?"

Athrun gasps.

DaCosta shakes his head, "Not yet."

She nods, "What about Father Malchio?"

DaCosta answers, "He's already arrived safely."

Lacus turns to Athrun, "Thanks for bringing Pink chan to me Athrun."

Athrun stares at her in shock.

She smiles, "Kira is on Earth."

Athrun gasps.

Lacus turns to go, "Why don't you try talking to him. With your friend."

They head off.

Athrun turns his head, "Lacus..."

Rain pelts down in an alleyway. A figure in a long trench coat slides along the wall holding his side underneath the coat. He stumbles his hand grabs the wall for support. A smudge of blood runs smears across a torn poster of Lacus. He continues on and turns the corner and leans against the wall.

A car pulls up. Soldiers leap up and out. "Search the alleyway. He couldn't have gotten far!"

They rush down, guns drawn. They hear the sound of a trash can falling, "This way!" They turn the corner.

"Give me some light!" The alleyway is illuminated revealing nothing, "It's a dead end."

They look up at the catwalks above. "Nothing."

A cat leaps out from the trash and stares over. "Meow!"

The soldiers sighs, "Just a damn cat! Let's go!"

A shadowed figure glances down out the window at the soldiers withdrawing. He glances over.

"It's been awhile."

Isamu looks up from where he was slumped on the floor then goes unconscious.

A female figure rushes over, "He's been hurt. But I think he'll be ok." Lenne strokes wet hair from his face, "Thank god you made it."

_Space explodes in intense fighting. The Freedom is blasted apart a bit as it closes in on its target._

Rena opens her eyes and gasps, "Kira?!" She moves to sit up but is unable to.

Kira rises from a stool he sat in and sits on the bed next to her. "Ren? I'm here." He looks down at her, "It's ok... I'm right here."

She glances over and smiles, tears glistening in her eyes, "Kira... is it really you?"

He takes her hand in his, "Yes... it's definitely me."

She sits up and furrows her brow. "I still can't believe it... that you've returned. How did you... I saw the explosion. The Aegis and Strike.... Athrun..."

He touches her cheek, "Shh… its ok. I really don't know much about what happened… but I managed to get free of Strike and was rescued and ended up on Plant. Lacus Clyne took care of me."

Rena smiles, "Lacus... I'm glad."

He nods, "Isamu was there as well."

Rena gasps, "He's with her too? How is he?"

Kira nods, "Well." He glances over to a water jug, "Are you thirsty?"

She nods. He crosses and returns with a glass. He sits back on the side of the bed as she takes a sip. He watches her. She smiles at him.

He reaches over and strokes her cheek, "I'm sorry that all this happened to you." He glances downward.

She furrows her brow, "It isn't your fault Kira. It was my choice to go." She shakes her head, "Besides it doesn't matter now. You've returned and luckily it was in time to save us."

Kira nods, "When I heard about the real target I couldn't hesitate."

She smiles a bit.

He glances aside, "Lacus and Isamu gave me… this mobile suit..."

She lowers the glass staring at him.

He glances over at her, "One they say that you developed, it's called Freedom."

Rena gasps. The glass slips from her hands. She gasps as the water splatters over the bed and floor.

Kira rises, "I'll get a towel." He crosses into the bathroom.

Rena furrows her brow and stares downward. She was shocked.

He returns but pauses and furrows his brow as he stared at her.

Rena sits, looking aside, a distraught look on her face.

Kira furrows his brow, "Ren?" He crosses and starts to clean up the water, "its ok… I mean I know that you…"

She places a hand to her forehead, "Kira."

He tilts his head, "its ok. I know everything…"

She shakes her head, "No… it shouldn't be here. It shouldn't. I wanted them all to be destroyed, they were too powerful. How could I've been so careless?"

He stares at her not knowing what to say.

She glances over at him, "All I wanted was the war to end. I was fooled into believing that by creating them…"

Kira stares at her, "Ren? All you wanted was to end the war."

She shakes her head, "But what will they do with that knowledge? What have they done with the knowledge?" She gasps, "If the Freedom survived…" She places her hands over her face.

He furrows his brow, "Ren?"

She glances forward, "I'm feeling really tired. I think I should get some more sleep."

Kira looks up at her, "Rena?"

She smiles although tears stung in her eyes. She swallows her tears and lays her hand onto the towel, "I'm just too tired to talk about this right now."

Kira rises, "Ok. I'll come again later."

She nods.

He leans over and kisses her on the cheekbone before pulling back.

She lies down turning her back to him. She stares wide-eyed at the wall.

Athrun sits inside the cockpit of the Justice.

"A-50 signal proclaimed. No abnormalities in the various parts. Course Clear."

He initiates the OS.

"Launch from current station granted. Countdown starting at T-200."

Athrun makes his final adjustments.

Flash. _The interaction with Lacus. She turns to go, "Why don't you try talking to him? With your friend?"_ Back.

The eyes light up. Athrun activates the Phase shift. The connectors fall away.

Athrun furrows his brow, "Kira?"

The hatches above open.

"What are you to this world?"

He presses forward on his thrusters.

"Athrun Zala, launching Justice!"

The Justice blasts through the gate and out into space.


	45. Crossroads of War

File 44 – Crossroads of War.

The Archangel travels through Orb's territorial waters. A cargo jet flies above them. Kisaka glances down at it. The Archangel enters Morgenroete. Cagalli, along with her father, Erica, Lukas and others watch as it comes into port. Cagalli rushes out. Lukas and Uzumi watch. Cagalli races along the catwalk as it extends to the side hatch. She opens the hatch but injured soldiers are wheeled out blocking her path.

Kira stands leaning against a doorway. He glances back toward it and then heads down the hallway.

Cagalli rushes through the halls. She spots Kira as he passes down a hallway and turns toward him. "Kira!"

Kira halts and turns.

Cagalli tackles him in a hug.

"Cagalli!"

They fall to the ground.

She slams a fist against him, "You idiot!"

Kira grimaces and looks up at her.

Cagalli looks down at him her eyes welling with tears. "You! You!" Tears roll down her cheeks. She starts to cry.

Kira glances at her and then smiles laying his head back.

"I thought you were dead you punk!"

Kira opens his eyes, "I'm sorry."

She pulls back.

Kira smiles at her.

"You're really... alive right?"

Kira nods, "Yes, I'm alive and I'm back."

Cagalli just stares at Kira.

Murrue meets with Uzumi, Kisaka and some staff members on the bridge of the Archangel, "I'm extremely grateful for your acceptance of our difficult request."

Uzumi nods, "As intense as the situation is I'll have to ask that your crew remain in slightly restricted capacity. I hope you understand. But I'm sure you'll be able to rest peacefully."

Murrue nods, "Thank you very much."

Uzumi continues, "After the annihilation of Earth headquarters the world wants to change dramatically once again."

He glances to the other crew members, "Once you've had more rest, we'll talk more about it."

He glances back at Murrue, "How do you feel about thinking it over while you listen to the reports? Even thinking about the meaning of the uniform that you people wear."

She gasps.

Rena sits in the infirmary looking at the monitor, showing the inside of the Morgenroete docks. She appears tired and worn out, dark circles under her eyes.

Flash. _Kira stands at Rena's bed. "No one knows." _

_Rena sits on her bed, looking distraught, "I told you I don't want to talk about it." She glanced downward. _

_Kira stares at her, "Ren… no one will blame you for wanting peace." _

_She glares at him, "Stop it Kira! I don't want to hear about how it's going to be ok, because it's not that easy." _

_He stares at her a concerned look on his face. _

_She holds her hands in front of her, "Can't you see what I've done? I've only helped prolong the war and increased the likelihood that more cities will be destroyed and more people will die." _

_She covers her face with her hands, "I wish none of this would have ever happened. If only I wasn't born a coordinator!" _

_He stares seriously at her, "Ren? What are you saying? You can't blame yourself for what happened. So what? You created these mobile suits." _

_She stares at him. _

_He takes a breath, "If you were never born, my life would have been so empty." He gasps catching himself but then smiles, "You're special to not only me but countless others. I used to dwell on that fact as well but we can't change the fact that we're coordinators. It's what we are, and what you've created, the Strike…the Freedom it's not a waste. I will do everything in my power to make sure all our hopes and dreams for peace are realized. I will end this war and the Freedom will help do it. You don't have to regret anything. Nothing. I know now that I exist for at least that purpose." _

_She stares at him but then shakes her head, "Kira? You don't understand…" _

_He crosses forward and takes her head in his hands, "Shh… please, just believe in me. Please." _Back.

Lukas enters with the doctor, "Rena?"

She looks up.

He rushes over and wraps his arms around her, "Thank god..."

Sai takes the last gulp of his drink, "Finally now."

Sabine sat to his side.

Kuzzey glances over, "Hey with this... I wonder what happens now."

Sai tilts his head, "Huh?"

Sabine glances over at him. Kuzzey was looking downward. Miriallia sat on his side.

"We're not soldiers anymore."

Sai stares at him, "Why not?"

Kuzzey looks over, "Why not? Well Archangel isn't on Earth's side anymore. Then..."

Sai looks forward, "Fleeing during battle is a felony in military court. No exceptions."

Kuzzey nods, "You know..." He reaches into his pocket, "Actually I had this. The vacation release from before."

Sabine stares at him, "Kuzzey?"

He stares at it and then her, "You agree right?"

She furrows her brow, "I…"

Sai rises and heads out. She glances over at him.

Kuzzey turns to him, "Ah... hey, Sai!"

Sai heads off, "I'm going to the restroom."

Sabine sighs. "Kuzzey… just do what you feel is right." She rises, "I'll see you later Millie." She heads out.

Miriallia takes up her tray and heads off as well, "I'm finished."

As she crosses to the kitchen she notices a single tray left on the rack. She places her tray down, "Thank you."

The chef nods, "You're welcome."

She glances toward the tray, "Um... why is that tray still lying around?"

The chef turns, "It's the prisoner's meal. I asked someone to bring it down to him but it looks like they forgot."

Miriallia nods and heads out. Before exiting she turns back and heads back in.

Kira leans against the cat walk in front of the Freedom with Cagalli standing at his side.

"I see... so you met Athrun..."

She stares up at the Freedom, "When I went to look for you, he was the one I found." She glances at Kira who stares forward in thought.

She continues, "He seemed extremely gloomy. He said he killed you and he cried."

Kira glances over at Cagalli, "Back then I killed Athrun's friend and Athrun... he killed Tolle. It couldn't be helped... Athrun.... or myself."

Cagalli glances back at the Freedom, "You guys were childhood friends right?"

Kira glances over a slight smile on his face, "Athrun was always reliable. I always got help from him... him and Ren... we were always together, always so close."

Cagalli stares at Kira, "Why... why do you want to fight on Earth's side even if it means fighting a guy like him?"

Kira gasps, "What?"

Cagalli purses her lips, "No, well... I mean just like Rena, you're a coordinator, and you really don't have to do this. Even having to fight your friend. Why are you doing it? I mean Rena told me she was here for you or something like that." She blushes. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that?_

Kira blushes a bit and glances aside, "She's always been the more passionate one out of all of us. She was always so confident and shined so brightly…." He thinks of her latest mood and furrows his brow.

Cagalli stares at him.

Kira glances downward, "I just thought that if I didn't do it, everyone would die... Ren and I... we're coordinators... why shouldn't we use our skills to help those we care about."

Cagalli gasps.

Kira turns and glances up at the Freedom, "Actually to tell you the truth... I probably never thought I'd be in a situation where I had to kill Athrun or he had to kill me."

Cagalli stares a Kira.

Rena sits inside a limo as it pulls off from the Onogoro facilities. She lays her head against the window staring at the now graying skies and the slight drizzle hitting the glass.

Lukas glances over at her, "I haven't spoken to him since that time. I'm sure things are difficult with the change in command at the Plant council."

Rena glances over at her father, "Isamu will be ok. I know it."

Lukas stares at her. She smiles at him.

Down in the brig Miriallia carries Dearka's food tray down the hall toward his cell.

Dearka hears the footstep approaching and opens his eyes slightly. He closes them again.

"Your meal."

His eyes shoot open at hearing her voice.

Miriallia slides the tray through the bottom of the cell.

Dearka glances over slowly and starts to sit up.

Miriallia doesn't even look over, "People were arguing over who should bring it down so sorry for being late."

Dearka sits up staring at her at her the look of surprise still on his face.

Miriallia glances over, "What?"

Dearka shakes his head, "Uh, nothing..." He glances away, "I didn't think that you'd be the one to bring it."

She glares at him, "You?"

Dearka smiles, "I'm sorry... Miss. You."

She glances aside, "its Miriallia. It's not you."

Dearka blinks, "I can call you by your name?"

Miriallia glares at him, "No." She turns to go.

Dearka gets up and crosses to the bars, "Hey wait." He grips the bars.

Miriallia glances back, "What is it?"

He stares at her, "What's with this ship? Why am I constantly confined here? There can't still be a battle; this is a bit weird isn't it?"

She glances at him, "I know but it can't be helped."

He stares at her, "Where is this place? When can I get the hell out of here?"

She glances off, "It's Orb. But it's not like even we can get off the ship either. What happens to you is no concern to me." She heads off.

Rena, looking better, sits inside a hospital room staring at the announcement made by the Earth Alliance.

"Our defense forces fought bravely, down to the very last ship! With great sadness we must engrave this day into history..."

The door opens and a nurse enters. Rena ignores her and continues to watch the screen.

"What coordinator has the right to take away our rights to space?"

The nurse glances at the screen, "Those poor people."

Rena glances at her and back at the images of the injured civilians and soldiers.

"The sacrifices were great..."

Rena furrows her brow. _Those bastards_.

"But we must stand and overcome them! And to preserve our future! We will now have to gather our strengths as one. We must fight against the arrogant coordinators!"

Rena shuts the screen off. She turns her head. "They're so full of it. Making it seem so one-sided."

The nurse glances at her, "It's good to see you so energized for a change."

Rena smiles slightly, "I don't know how to take that."

The nurse smiles.

Rena glances at a clock, "Where's the doctor? Do they have the results back?"

The nurse glances at her, "He's in with some other soldiers right now. But I'm sure he'll be able to come in and see you soon enough."

Rena nods, "Well I'm feeling fine. Why can't I just go?"

The nurse shakes her head, "Oh no... your father left explicit orders that you remain here until the doctor releases you."

Rena furrows her brow. _But I have to see Kira._

Kira stands next to Cagalli and Arnold as Uzumi discusses the situation with Murrue, Mu and Kisaka. They too watched the announcement.

Uzumi shuts the monitor off. "The Atlantic federation is currently putting more pressure on the neutral nations. They'll even push us by saying that they'll treat us as a hostile nation if we do not join them as an ally. Of course Orb is no exception."

Cagalli glares over, "All they want is Orb's power!"

Uzumi nods, "I'm sure you know this as well our nation has never rejected the Coordinators. This is a country that certainly welcomes the habitants of those who are able to comply with Orb's ideals and laws. Genetic modification isn't that big of a problem. It's the only way people see whether or not a person is a coordinator or a natural... I believe concepts like that are seedlings of oppression."

Cagalli glances over at Kira. He glances back and smiles.

Uzumi glances over, "Cagalli being a Natural and Kira being a Coordinator..."

Mu and Murrue glance over.

"Isn't that nothing more than a helpless "truth" to the person concerned?"

Cagalli blushes slightly at the attention.

Kira stares at her and then glances forward, "That's correct." Uzumi continues, "But I can't accept the demands of the Atlantic Federation telling us to attack our "evil enemy," the Coordinators, for just those reasons. Just who and what are we fighting for?"

Murrue furrows her brow.

Mu standing behind her speaks up, "But... I understand what you're saying but... excuse me... isn't that nothing more than a simple personal ideal?"

Murrue looks up still tight lipped.

Mu continues, "Even if we were to accept it as an "ideal"... the Coordinators still look down on Naturals and the Naturals still envy Coordinators. That's the reality."

Uzumi nods, "I know."

He starts to rise, "Of course it's not like our country's problems are being solved completely."

He crosses away, "But if we were to give up just because of that, we'd definitely be heading toward mutual destruction."

Everyone stares forward in thought.

Uzumi places his hands behind his back, "Regretting something after it happens, means that it's already too late. OR!"

He turns to face them, "If that's how the world is, are you going to adapt to every circumstance?"

Murrue's eyes widen as do Mu's.

"The choice is up to all of you. Even if you can't give up those uniforms, then I'll still help."

Mu glances over at him shocked.

"You people have youth and strength." He glances off, "You will be able to accomplish it... that future we all desire. There is still time."

Kira glances over, "What do you think Uzumi sir?"

Uzumi glances at Kira, "The sword is no longer something to be display as decoration. That's how I think."

Kira smiles in agreement. Cagalli thoughtfully watches her father.

Panama falls under attack from ZAFT.

Rau stands with the captain of his submarine.

"But they want us to take down Panama with only this much force. Headquarters is sure asking us to do something difficult."

Rau shakes his head, "It can't be helped. Since those bastards are so motivated by what happened in Alaska, we must stop their movements or the Chairman and Plant will be in trouble. We need to lock all the doors to space and confine them to Earth. So in order to do that we'll need to destroy Panama's mass driver."

Rau heads down the hall to his quarters. He slides his card key and enters to find Flay holding his gun on him. He passes by her without a single thought.

"The battle will start soon. Do you want to see?" He looks over some reports, "I must apologize for dragging you around everywhere. But I can't do anything about the order."

Flay holds the gun on him, "Why... why did you..."

He chuckles and turns to her, "You're already considered dead Flay Allster. Whether you were shot by me or let go, you would have died."

She grits her teeth and clutches the gun tightly.

"Even if you shoot me here, you'll die soon at the hands of the soldiers, that is, and if you don't like that, I guess the only option is to aim the gun at yourself and pull the trigger."

He tilts his head, "It has bullets right?"

Flay's hands shake.

The attack continues.

"On the battlefield a single life is insignificant. It ends in a single moment. But everyone is fighting for their country and their loyalty."

Rau crosses to Flay, "But things like that don't suit you."

He stands in front of her aim for a moment but then passes by, "You wear the uniform, but you're no soldier."

The door opens.

"Am I wrong?"

A doctor taps the IV, "This treatment seems to have worked better than I thought. You had me worried for awhile." He smiles at Rena. He reaches over and picks up his clipboard, "And your injuries are healing up rather well."

He checks something and lowers the notes. He pulls out a mini flashlight and checks her eyes, "I was a bit concerned about minor injuries I found to your cornea." He looks from one eye to the other, "But they've seemed to have healed rather well."

He sits down and stares at her, "Now tell me honestly are you feeling any residual effects, dizziness, anxiety... the tests show that you're in excellent condition."

Rena shakes her head, "Not anymore."

He nods, "Ok, then. After this round, I'm going to release you to resume work at Morgenroete as it's been requested." He picks up his clipboard and marks down.

Rena stares at him, "Morgenroete?"

Murrue rises as does Mu. "What did you say? Panama?"

Kisaka enters, "They've been bombarded since early this morning. We don't know the details yet."  
Mu glances at Murrue, "Could it be the Mass driver?"

Kisaka continues, "Earth's main force is in Panama right now. ZAFT will be desperate as well."

Mu stares forward.

Kisaka glances from Murrue to him, "You people must be feeling quite disorganized."

The onslaught continues on Panama.

Murrue sits in her office. She glances over at her coat hanging on the bed frame.

Mu heads through the hanger and pauses looking up at the Freedom. Kira crosses toward him.

ZAFT activates the EMP. The Earth Alliance is annihilated.

Rena stands in front of a mirror brushing her hair. She pauses and furrows her brow.

Flash. _A nurse makes the bed as Rena stands in a bath robe. "They say that Panama is under heavy attack from ZAFT." _

_Rena stares at her, "Panama?" _

_The nurse turns, "There aren't very many details available but it seems as if things here on earth are getting serious." _

_Rena nods._ Back.

She zips up her work suit and leaves the hospital room.

Erica Simmons stood at the front desk signing some forms, "Well here you are."

Rena crosses, "Ms. Simmons."

Erica places her hands on her waist, "Ready to see your Tempest"

Rena gasps, "My… it's repaired?"

Erica places her arm around her shoulder, "Well we have been making some modifications. But it's not the only exciting thing."

Mu stares at Kira, "Are you thinking of fighting alone?"

Kira stares back, "I'm just doing what I can and what I want to. I don't want to stay like this and I don't think it'll end with just the Freedom either."

Mu stares at Kira, not knowing what to say.

"Kira?" Cagalli rushes over. "Erica Simmons wants you to come. I think she wants to show you something."

Rena stands inside an observation deck overlooking a hanger her arms crossed. Lately she had been having recurring memories about Rau.

Flash. _Rau smiles at her and strokes a tear from her cheek, "Your strength to endure all that has happened amazes me."_ Back.

Rena stares sternly at the rows of ASTRAY. She closes her eyes.

_She and Rau stand in a hanger bay. He smiles over at her, "Just a little longer. Everything will end." She glances forward and her eyes scan the suit in front of her. _

"Miss Irmgard-Marlis?"

She gasps and opens her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

She nods at the woman tech staring at her. "I'm fine." Rena crosses, "Are we going down now?"

An elevator opens in hanger below. Erica along with Murrue, Mu, Cagalli and Kira start to exit.

"Since you're back, I thought it'd be proper to give it back to you..."

Kira gasps when he notices the reconstructed Strike.

Erica smiles, "We've installed the OS that you had right before your recovery, but... I thought that someone else might be piloting it, so..."

Mu speaks up, "Is it the Natural type from before?"

Erica nods, "Yes."

Cagalli glances over, "I'll pilot it."

Everyone glances over at Cagalli.

She stares at Murrue, "Of course I'll need permission first..."

Mu speaks up, "No, you can't."

Cagalli and Murrue glance over at Mu in surprise. He stares up at the Strike.

Cagalli furrows her brow, "Why not?"

Mu glances over at her, "Because I'm piloting it."

Kira smiles.

Cagalli sighs in disappointment.

Murrue gasps, "Major?"

Mu shrugs, "I'm not a Major anymore Murrue."

Rena crosses toward the group, "Everything seems to be changing so quickly these days."

Kira gasps and turns, "Ren?" He smiles. She looked as beautiful as ever.

Murrue smiles, "Verena? You look well."

Cagalli rushes over, "Rena? When did you…?"

She shrugs, "I was released from the hospital today, and Erica picked me up and brought me here."

She glances at Kira who was still staring at her and smiles.

Murrue stares at her as well. "So you're coming back to us then."

Rena nods, "The war isn't over yet."

Kira furrows his brow.

Mu nods and smiles, "Great... so what do you think?"

Rena stares at him, "About you not being a Major anymore?"

Mu winks at her, "No... About me and this thing."

Rena pauses and looks up, "Well... I've always been told that you couldn't teach an old dog new tricks."

His mouth drops open, "Old?"

Murrue gasps, "Verena?" She covers her mouth to stifle her laugh.

Rena crosses in front of Mu, "But I've also heard that you're the type of person to make the impossible possible."

Mu stares at her and smiles, "I sure am."

Rena smiles at him.

Kira smiles at her and nods, "If anyone should pilot the Strike it should be you."

Mu crosses his arms, "Thanks."

Rena crosses to Kira.

He stares at her, "Are you ok?"

She nods, "I think so."

He glances aside, "I missed you."

She smiles, "It hasn't been that long."

He stares at her, "I meant… not just from the past few days."

She stares at him, "Kira... I missed you too."

Erica starts to head off, "Well, I want to get started on the training for the Strike. Major... Mr. Flaga... if you and... Kira... would follow me."

Kira glances over and nods, "Of course... I'm sorry."

Erica glances at Rena, "I didn't just bring you here for a tearful reunion. I'm sure the techs would like to see you about the Revenant."

Rena furrows her brow. "Revenant?"

She nods, "It seems that Lt. Kisaragi had quite a few ambitious ideas about the Tempest before he left it in the hands of the Archangel crew. The suit was completely inoperable when we retrieved it so the modifications came at the right time. They are coming along quite well; that is if you'd still like to continue piloting that suit."

Rena gasps, "I… I don't know."

Erica shrugs, "Well go on then. At least help them out."

Rena starts to head off.

Kira glances at Erica, "Just give me a minute ok." He rushes after Rena. He walks beside her. "I'll walk with you."

Rena glances over at him and nods.

They walk along a corridor.

She pauses, "Your minute's probably elapsed."

He nods, "You're right." They stare at one another. He moves in to kiss her.

The Phase Shift for the Strike comes on and the beam saber is drawn. Mu glances down at his controls.

Kira's voice comes on, "Sparring with me? Isn't it a bit too soon?"

The Freedom stood across from the Strike in the same room that the Astray's practiced earlier. Cagalli, Murrue, and Erica watch on.

Mu scowls, "Shut up! Stop being arrogant. Here I go!"

The Strike runs at the Freedom.

Kira stares forward, _What happened? _

Flash. _Rena stares straight at Kira as he moves into kiss her. She turns her head and averts his kiss._ Back.

He blocks the Strike's attack with his shield. He forces the Strike back. He pushes some buttons, _Maybe it's just too soon._

The Strike moves forward with an attack of his own. Mu leaps back.

Rena sits outside the cockpit of the newly named Revenant. She closes her eyes.

Flash. _Kira moves in to kiss her. _Back.

"Hey? Verena?"

She glances down, "What?"

A tech stares up at her, "Are you sure you're ok?"

She nods, "Yeah… I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something." She shakes her mind, "Don't worry."

He nods, "The energy output? It looks normal right?"

She glances aside, "Yeah... it's great actually."

He nods, "This is just so cool right?"

She smiles slightly, "Yeah."

He stares at her, "Are you sure that everything is ok?"

She glances over at him, "Yeah, everything is fine. I wanted to take a look at the response levels… do you have the data?"

He nods, "Yeah on the computer."

She climbs out and crosses to a computer station. "It's remarkable what they've done so far. The Strike being fully repaired and even the upgraded Tempest… I mean Revenant."

Some techs pass by. "That Freedom looks pretty awesome too."

Rena glances over as she reviews data.

"It's a good thing that a weapon like that is in the hands of someone like that Kira kid. Could you imagine the damage ZAFT could have caused with a suit like that? ZAFT is getting pretty serious about the war." They pass by.

Rena furrows her brow.

Kira removes his helmet.

Cagalli rushes over, "That was pretty impressive."

Mu crosses and sighs, "Which part?"

Kira glances over, "You did pretty well Major."

Mu shakes his head, "Right... but right now all I need is to get cleaned up."

He heads off.

Cagalli tilts her head, "Hey did you want to find Rena and get something to eat?"

Kira glances around, "Uh..."

Cagalli nods, "The new version of the Tempest is being worked on in the other hanger."

Kira glances over, "I'm sure she's busy..."

Cagalli crosses her arms, "I overheard some about what happened with her."

Kira looks up, "Oh yeah…"

Cagalli shakes her head, "Those OMNI scum holding her prisoner like that. God knows what would have happened if she didn't escape with Major Flaga."

Kira nods.

Cagalli glances over, "So I noticed that the two of you are on friendly terms again."

Kira gasps and blushes, "Huh?"

She nods, "You seemed at odds the last time you were here. You're her best friend right?"

Kira glances aside, "I'm not sure. The truth is things are still kind of awkward. With the fighting, getting involved with…" He stops himself.

Cagalli stares at him, "I'm sure she understands about all that."

Kira looks over at her, "I don't know. There's this awkward space between us. She has a lot on her mind." He sighs, "She's not the same person. I guess none of us are."

Cagalli stares at him as they walk in silence.

Kira stares forward and shakes his head and glances over at Cagalli, "I should get cleaned up. Will you wait for me? I am hungry."

Cagalli nods.

Kira heads off.

Rena types into the computer. Schematics flash on the screen.

Flash. _Patrick looks over her shoulder and smiles. "This is amazing. We may finally realize our dreams; the end is closer than ever." _Back.

Rena freezes. She furrows her brow.

"Is something wrong?" A tech crosses and glances at the screen.

Rena shakes her head, "No. I was just… thinking."

He stares at her, "Why don't you go take a walk and clear your head."

Rena tilts her head, "Hmm?"

Erica crosses, "Actually, it is on the opinion of Representative Marlis that you take this time to relax. I'll handle this personally."

Rena shakes her head, "But I…"

Erica points, "Go… why don't you relive your civilian days for a bit."

Rena stares at her, "I don't understand, I thought you wanted me to work on this suit."

Erica smiles at her, "Well opinions change. You shouldn't miss out on good times. Things are bound to get crazier and you might not have the chance then."

Rena furrows her brow.

Kira stands under the shower rinsing shampoo from his hair.

Rena walks by the Freedom as techs move it into position for labor. She pauses and stares at it. It was truly amazing.

Kira sits on the bench inside the locker room.

Mu passes by and then turns to walk toward him, "Hey? Kira?"

Kira glances over. "Major?"

Mu points at him, "I told you about that… Mu… call me Mu. Right?"

Kira smiles.

Mu crosses over, "So what's the deal? Having problems with your girlfriend?"

Kira gasps, "Huh?" His cheeks were red.

Mu sighs, "You have to go up to her and tell her exactly how things are. That thing you had with the other girl."

Kira glances forward, "Flay…"

Mu nods, "Right. It happened; you shouldn't beat yourself up over it. What am I saying? I shouldn't be one to talk."

Kira glances over, "Huh."

Mu shrugs, "What I really want you to get out of this is that you shouldn't let a good thing slip away."

He glances over and smiles, "That's why I'm still here." He smiles and then rises. "Don't beat yourself up. Just go with what you feel." He walks off.

Rena walks along the corridors. She spots Cagalli leaning against a wall looking off thoughtfully.

"Cagalli?"

Cagalli looks up, "Verena?"

She straightens up as Rena crosses.

Cagalli stares at her, "You look upset are you…"

Rena nods, "I'm fine... my father had Erica kick me off the… Revenant project."

Cagalli gasps, "What?"

Rena shrugs, "He wants me to _relax_. And she seems to agree with him. So I think I'll be going to the villa for a few days. He's right; I should count myself lucky that I have this opportunity."

Cagalli stares at her, "Are you serious? I thought you were so determined to be here."

Rena glances aside, "To tell you the truth… I really don't think I can do it anymore."

Cagalli straightens up, "What are you saying?"

Rena furrows her brow, "I don't know. I'm just tired I guess."

Cagalli stares at her, "Are you kidding me? Don't be so stupid."

Rena widens her eyes, "Huh?"

Cagalli sighs, "You've been through so much and you keep going. Your strength is inspiring."

Rena shakes her head, "It's all an act. I'm just a big weakling underneath."

Cagalli shakes her head. "Well you can't convince me of that. You've always been an idol… to me…"

Rena glances over to her.

Cagalli glances aside embarrassed, "Well you are an inspiration to a lot of people here at Orb."

Rena's eyes widen.

Cagalli turns, "I mean as an idol, idols need to relax right?"

Rena glances forward, "I guess I do."

Cagalli purses her lips and then sighs, "So do just that. Relax. And then you'll be back here where they need you, I know it."

Rena glances at her and smiles, "You're right, thank you."

Kira comes around the corner, "Sorry I took so long are you ready?" He runs a hand through his wet hair. His eyes widen, "Ren?"

She stares at him, "Kira…"

Rena glances from him to Cagalli. Cagalli looks from one to the other.

Kira tilts his head, "I thought you had to work on the Revenant."

Rena nods, "I was… but Erica... she… I was heading…. The two of you obviously have plans, I don't want to intrude."

Kira shakes his head and steps forward, "No…"

Cagalli shakes her hands in front of her, "Oh no, it's not anything like that."

Rena stares at her.

Kira adds, "Just lunch in the cafeteria."

Cagalli nods, "Why don't you join us?"

Rena shakes her head, "That's ok. Actually I already ate at the hospital earlier."

Kira stares at her.

She avoided his gaze entirely. "I was thinking that really wanted to see Sai and the others before heading home. It's been awhile."

Kira glances downward, "Oh, that's right. Maybe I should head back to the Archangel too."

Rena looks up, her eyes wide.

Cagalli sighs, "Well I'm starved so I'm going. I'll see you later Verena… Kira." She heads off in a hurry.

Kira stares after her and then glances over at Rena, "I'm sorry…"

Rena glances over at him.

He was looking off to the side, "For trying to kiss you. I shouldn't have assumed… I'm sorry."

Rena furrows her brow, "Kira… I…"

He was looking downward, "I'm sorry… for everything. I know that a lot has happened emotionally between us." He tilts his head, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I never intentionally wanted to hurt you. My relationship with Flay…."

She glances aside, "It's ok. Kira."

He looks up at her catching her gaze.

She nods, "I don't want you to be upset over what happened in the past. What happened…?" She shrugs, "Happened. I'm the one who should apologize. I don't know why I… I guess I'm scared… but you are still my dearest friend and always will be..." She stares at him and smiles.

He smiles, "Yeah?"

She nods and glances aside, "You should go and meet Cagalli. You're probably starving after your sparring match with Mu."

Kira nods. "Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

She nods.

Kira starts off, "Will I see you later?"

She furrows her brow, "Actually by the time you get back I'll be gone. I'm going to be staying at my family's villa for a bit."

Kira pauses, "The one with the private beach?"

She blinks.

He shrugs, "Isamu told me that you like being near the ocean. It sounds nice."

She smiles at him, "My father is forcing some relaxation on me but I'd like to show it to you one day."

He smiles, "I'd like that."

She nods.

He tilts his head, "Hurry back soon."


	46. Ultimatum

File 45 – Ultimatum

A group of Logos representatives sit around a conference table watching footage from Panama, "If they lose the supply route to the Panama port, the surface bases will become vulnerable."

Alliance troops work frantically within an underground control room. Natarle sits inside her assigned room sadly looking reports.

"How are we supposed to counterattack something like that?"

Another man, "While we're rushing to set up the operation to take back Victoria. If they get their hands on the Mass driver, without any losses, our plans will not go smoothly."

The Justice soars over the crater that is all that is left of JOSH-A. Athrun stares down in shock.

Kuzzey stands talking with Sabine in the hallway of the Archangel. Sai approaches with Miriallia.

"Orb? What about Orb?"

The first man, "We're constantly requesting that they come under our service but that damn Uzumi Nara Athha bastard! Nothing is being done!"

Across the table Muruta Azrael, dressed in a white suit, drums his fingers on the table in annoyance, "Oh? Is it because they're neutral?"

His elbow rests on the table his hand at his cheek.

Everyone glances over at him.

"That is pretty unfortunate. Everyone is risking their lives fighting. Fighting the enemy of humanity that is."

He glances over at the men.

One speaks up, "Azrael? Can't you change that attitude of yours? We aren't the Blue Cosmos."

Azrael throws his hands up, "Well, excuse me." He places his hand down, "Furthermore, why do you all leave a nation alone that only gives excuses at times like these?"

The rest of the board watches him.

"Neutral or not this isn't the time to be arguing about that, is it?"

One of the others speaks up, "Orb is a sovereign state. It can't be helped."

Azrael shrugs, "The fact that they are a nation of Earth signifies that they should join the Alliance." He tilts his head, "Am I wrong?"

Everyone gasps.

He continues, "If it is that difficult for you; I'll go and negotiate with Orb."

He rises and scans the room.

One of the others glances up, "What did you say?"

Azrael looks at him, "What we need first is a mass driver right? As of now what side will they take? Or will they just sit back and watch?"

Another speaks up, "That's true but…"

Azrael sighs, "All of you must be busy with Victoria's operation and all. It's only fair to share assignments. Perhaps it'll give me the chance to test out that new thing."

Another speaks up, "Are you thinking of using that group?"

In the hanger of the submarine, the three latest mobile suits sit in a hanger.

"That of course depends on how Orb acts. If Athha is as respectable as they say I'm sure a somewhat interesting situation will arise."

"An ultimatum?"

Lukas glances across at Uzumi as he stands shocked.

He continues to read from a sheet of paper, "Your nation is not considering the state of the world, and you're giving up your responsibilities as a nation of Earth. You're only interested in the well-being of your own nation. Also to the Orb council who has repeatedly rejected our request to join the Alliance, the Earth alliance hereby constitutes these conditions from the representative nations. First remove any governing powers held by the current chairman of your nation. Second dismantle any and all military weapons. If these conditions are not met within 48 hours. The Earth Alliance will regard the nation of Orb as a supporting nation of ZAFT. We will take action through military confrontation."

Lukas lowers the message and look up at Uzumi.

Uzumi was furious his hands clenched, "What kind of joke is this? Have they lost their sense of reason now that Panama has gone under? Damned Atlantic Federation."

Meanwhile, elsewhere work continued on repairs to the Archangel.

Kira dressed in an orange work suit works alongside Mu on the Strike.

Sai and Sabine sit together studying manuals.

Rena, in a mini skirt and a silk short-sleeved blouse, stands on the beach watching waves crash against the shore. She glances down at her watch and glances up the stone stairs.

A limo pulls into the drive at the seaside villa.

Cagalli dressed in a national uniform leaves a helicopter and meets up with Kisaka at the Orb main military facility.

Lukas furrows his brow, "Reports show that the Allied Navy is already advancing just south of the Pacific."

The fleet moves quickly through the ocean. Sitting inside one of the main ships of the fleet Azrael rises and stares forward a smug look on his face. Elsewhere, Orga lies back on a lounge chair on deck reading a book, Crot plays his handheld video game and Shani with his music blaring from his earphones walks the hallways.

A rep sighs, "I'm sure all they want is Morgenroete and the mass-driver.

"But even if this doesn't fit the principles… and even if we petition to the people, there won't be a nation left to oppose the Atlantic Federation."

Another speaks up, "Eurasia has already been exhausted of everything. The Equator Alliance, the Scandinavian Empire… all those nations that tried to remain neutral until the end, wound up joining the alliance."

Lukas glance aside, "So, does this mean that it's finally our turn to make a decision?"

"Knowing the situation, a negotiation request came in from ZAFT's Carpentaria base, but…"

Uzumi finally speaks, "Do those Atlantic Federation bastards always want to split the world into two? All they want are enemies and allies. Then there's Orb. Are we going to become a nation that disregards our ideals and laws so that we may fight enemies that are given to us, as if we're their lapdogs?"

Kojiro looks into the cockpit of the Freedom a checklist in his hand. Kira activates some switches and does a system check with him.

All the representatives were silent, contemplating.

The Justice soars over the wreckage of the Aegis. Athrun emerges from the Justice to survey the wreckage still lying on the beach.

"If we side with the Alliance, PLANT becomes our enemy. If we side with PLANT, the Alliance becomes our enemy! Even if we were to evade combat by bowing our head to the Alliance. Tomorrow we would become the second Panama incident!"

The representatives begin to glance at one another. Lukas stares forward in thought.

Uzumi continues, "No matter what road we take, we can't escape the flames of war!"

Lukas looks up, "What about the evacuation order?"

Athrun glances back and forth at what was left of his last mobile suit. He pauses when he notices a young child cowering behind the burnt out hand. Another peeks out and another.

"What's the matter?"

The children gasp and look behind them. "Father Malchio!"

Malchio led by a young girl comes over the hill. The children all run to him and glance back at Athrun with scared looks on their faces.

Athrun gasps slightly but takes a few steps forward, he bows his head.

Repairs continue on the Archangel.

"Huh the captain?"

Kojiro calls out over the hanger bay, "Hey! All the crew members are supposed to assemble!"

The seat on the Freedom rises up and Kira stands.

Murrue along with Mu, Cagalli and Kisaka walked seriously along a catwalk to the side.

Rena steps from her car with a few ORB soldiers at her side.

"Shinn? Look its Verena!"

Mayu, who stands nearby, takes a step forward, "Hey Verena!"

A woman crosses forward, "Mayu! Shinn! What are you two doing? Back to the car we have to get home. Let's go."

Shinn stares at Rena as another pair of soldiers rush over.

"Miss Irmgard-Marlis?"

Shinn furrows his brow, _Has she been with the Orb military the whole time? I wonder if something's happened._

His father places a hand on his shoulder, "Come on. They'll be making the announcement soon." They head off.

One of the soldiers nods at her, "The Captain of the Archangel has actually requested that crew of said ship assemble, I'll escort you there."

Rena nods and follows her escort into the Morgenroete facility.

The crew assembles neatly at attention as Murrue and the others appear before them. Rena is brought in the back at the last minute before Murrue begins.

"Currently the Earth Alliance naval fleet is advancing toward Orb."

Everyone gasps.

Murrue continues, "Unless Orb decides to side with the Earth and attack PLANT together, they will consider Orb as a nation that supports ZAFT."

Rena furrows her brow.

"That is the reason."

Jackie, with Chandra and the others lined up next to him speaks up, "What is this?"

Cagalli furrows her brow and glances downward.

Murrue continues, "Orb currently maintains a neutral stance, and is trying to solve this in a diplomatic manner, but judging by the current response from the Earth forces, I'll have to say that the chances of evading combat are very slim."

Rena furrows her brow.

"Orb has ordered all citizens to evacuate any metropolis, or military-related buildings. They will also be in defensive formation in case something happens. We too must make a decision. Currently the Archangel is a renegade ship. It has not been confirmed whether we can enter or not. There is no one here who can give us orders to prepare us for what's in store for Orb, nor do I carry the authority to order any of you around."

Everyone gasps.

Rena moves along the back of the group searching for Kira. She spots him up at the front corner.

Sai glances over at Sabine.

Cagalli continues to look downward but then glances over at Kira. He looks up and the two lock eyes. He smiles and nods at her.

"If they are unable to avoid this, the battle will commence two days from today, at 0900. Do we fight against Earth to protect Orb? Or don't we?"

The Orb military prepares for battle, tanks rolling out. The three female people suit up.

"That's something we must all decide for ourselves. And for those who would like to disembark from this ship, please do so right away and evacuate according to Orb's orders."

Everyone begins to murmur again.

Murrue smiles, "For following an inadequate captain like myself up to this point, I thank you!" She bows.

Rena heads down a hallway.

After the meeting , when the crew was breaking up she was pulled away by an Orb soldier to receive a call from her father, checking to make sure she had arrived to Morgenroete safely, so she missed her chance to speak with Kira.

He, meanwhile, walks along another hallway nearby, "Kira!"

Rena looks up.

He turns to find Cagalli chasing after him.

"Kira. Kira… um…"

Kira smiles, "Calm down for now."

Rena pauses near the corner of the intersecting halls to listen.

Kira smiles at Cagalli, "If someone wearing that uniform is in a panic, other people will get nervous."

She glances down at herself, "Ah, that's right. That's right but! Orb is going to become a battlefield!" She places a hand to her forehead, "This can't be…" She starts tousling her hair.

Kira smiles, "Although I think it's the right thing."

She glances at him, "What?"

He continues, "I know that deciding what to do next will be one of the biggest decisions Orb has ever made."

Cagalli stares at him, "Kira?"

He stares at her, "So you should calm down too Cagalli. Even though I don't know whether I can or not I will try to protect it."

Rena leans against the wall but then heads back the opposite way.

"I will protect this land that your father and so many others are trying to preserve…"

Cagalli stares at him with tears in her eyes, "Kira!" She embraces him tightly.

Kira pats her on the back, "Uh, no, well… uh…"

Kuzzey dressed in his civilian clothes carries a suitcase and pauses as Sai exits his room.

"I see, so you're leaving the ship?"

Kuzzey glances aside, "So you're not going, Sai?"

Sai smiles, "I'm staying, it's Orb that's going to be attacked. Now… I have something I can do too… I called home and told them that."

Kuzzey looks at him and then downward, "But, ah, Millie is leaving right? And Sabine, she has family here too. They're both girls so…"

Sai furrows his brow and tilts his head. He sighs, "Kuzzey."

Kuzzey looks over at him and tilts his head, "What?"

Sai adds, "Don't worry about other people anymore."

Kuzzey gasps.

Sai continues, "Isn't enough that somebody decided on their own? Everyone is different."

Rena crosses from behind, "Sai? Kuzzey? I was wondering where everyone was."

They glance over at her, "Verena?"

Kuzzey stares at her, "You're back?"

She nods and furrows her brow, "Are you leaving?"

He nods.

Sai crosses over to her and gives her a look.

Kuzzey clenches his fist, "But… if I'm the only one leaving, everyone will say that I'm scared... that I'm a coward… that's what they'll think of me!"

Rena furrows her brow, "Kuzzey…"

Sai stands at her side.

Kira and Cagalli are about to come through the hallway when they hear him. They pause.

Kuzzey nods, "It's only right that they say that. But there's nothing I can do! They want me to fight!"

Kira conceals himself beside the wall watches on with Cagalli, a frown on his face.

"They should tell that to the people that can fight."

Rena searches for the right words but Sai speaks up, "I know it doesn't suit you. This war that is… you're a kind person."

Kuzzey looks over at him, "Sai?"

Sai places his hand on Kuzzey's shoulder, "Let's meet again when things settle down." He holds his hand out, "Stay alive until then."

Kuzzey smiles at him, "Sai…"

Kira stares sadly aside as Cagalli glances over at him.

"I'll definitely..."

Sai sighs, "I said, stop now. You'll regret it again."

Kira turns his head slightly.

Rena smiles, "We'll definitely meet again. Take care." She kisses him on the cheek.

Kira turns his head and peers down the hall.

Kuzzey was heading off. Sai and Rena were watching him go. He had his hand on her lower back.

She glances at him, "You're really something special."

Sai smiles at her, "Really then why did he get the kiss?"

She slaps his arm and laughs as they walk off together.

Miriallia punches into the code lock of Dearka's cell.

Dearka seated on his cot watches as she enters, "A trial? Transfer?"

Miriallia pauses, "This ship is going into combat. Orb is going to be assaulted by Earth forces." She held his suit in her arms, "So they say you're done now." She tosses his suit at him, "You're free." She turns and exits the cell.

He rushes after her, "Wait a minute! Hey!"

They exit into the regular part of the ship, "What does that mean?" He follows her down the hall.

"What? Weren't you listening to what I said?"

She walks ahead, he follows, "Since the Earth forces are attacking the Archangel needs to fight too. So it's pointless to keep you tied up. So… get off the ship."

He follows right behind, "No, but why are you guys fighting against Earth?"

She answers without even turning, "It's because Orb isn't going to side with Earth,"

He stops dead in his tracks, "Huh? What does that mean? Are naturals that dumb?"

She pauses. She glances over her shoulder at him, "So what if they are? Once they start attacking it'll be total chaos." She turns again, "Sorry, but figure the rest out on your own."

He glances aside, "What can I do, if you say that?" He glances at her, "Hey, what about Buster?"

She answers, "It was ours to begin with. Morgenroete took it."

He makes a defeated face.

She pauses and glances at him, "I'm sorry that things turned out like this." She starts off again but he walks up behind her and grabs her arm.

"You're fighting too?" She starts to pull free but glances at him, "I'm Archangel's CIC." She jerks her arm away and starts to go, "And Orb is my country."

The Orb fleet waits in their territorial waters. The council also waits. Uzumi slaps his face to wake himself up and glances across at Lukas who sat at the other end looking through files and writing. He glances over at Uzumi. They both look up at the clock.

"Orb's irrational ways cannot be tolerated." Azrael looks at a sheet of paper. "Even Orb's council still wants to maintain Orb's neutral stance."

Orga, Shani, Crot wait around in a rec. room.

Azrael laughs, "Well that's former chairman Athha for you."

He turns and holds the paper up, "He definitely didn't fall short of my expectations." He stares at their commanders, "And here I was thinking about what I was going to do if they listened to our conditions. It'll be a nice test for those machines." He smirks; I_ dearly hope that you're fully prepared until the end._

Everything was quiet in the hanger bay housing the Archangel.

Murrue stands looking out the window. She sighs and glances downward.

Mu crosses up to her, "What type of captain sighs so much?"

She turns to him, "Hmm."

He places his hand at his sides, "In the end only 11 disembarked but Verena's come back aboard, so that means a loss of about 10. Everyone is truly amazing. I guess it's because they're pissed about the JOSH-A incident."

Murrue leans her head against the glass and gazes out, "I never asked you why you returned Major, from JOSH-A."

He is taken aback by her question and then sighs in defeat, "I didn't think you'd ask yet."

He steps forward and takes her by the waist and kisses her.

Murrue surprised stares wide eyed at him but soon she closes her eyes and reciprocates his kiss.

He pulls back and she glances downward a bit embarrassed, "I… I don't like mobile armor pilots!"

Mu tilts his head, "Ah! But I'm a mobile suit pilot now."

They gaze at one another and kiss again. The door to the bridge slides open and Arnold enters followed by Jackie and Chandra, "Excuse us." They pause and embarrassingly gawk when they spot the couple.

Kira leans back against the railing as he stares over at Freedom.

"It's actually more amazing than I thought it would be."

He glances over.

Rena now dressed in a uniform crosses toward him staring at the Freedom.

"Ren?"

She smiles at him, "Are you ready?"

He glances at Freedom. "As well as I can be I guess." He furrows his brow, "And you?"

She shakes her head, "My father halted work on the Revenant to focus on the ASTRAY. I probably won't be going out at all. But I'll figure something out."

Kira nods.

She lays her hand on the cold steel, "I never wanted this to ever make it out of PLANT. But since it's you, I'm glad."

Kira lays his hand on her back.

Rena glances downward.

He moves close against her, "I'll protect Orb and you."

She turns and smiles at him, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Before he can react she turns back to the Freedom, "If I don't see you tomorrow before the battle…" She kisses him on the cheek and pulls back staring at him. "Be careful."

He smiles.

She takes a step back, "Good night." She heads off.

Kira stares after her.

Back on the small island.

Athrun talks with Father Malchio.

"It looks like it can't be avoided."

They watch a television, Malchio seated in a chair and Athrun standing with one hand on his hip.

"The war between Orb and Earth… it's easy for humans to become enemies."

Athrun glances aside, "But why Orb and the Earth's forces…?"

A pair of boys comes up beside him.

Athrun glances down just as one of them yells up at him.

"Damn ZAFT! I'm going to destroy them all when I grow up!" He kicks at him and the two boys run off.

Athrun stares after them.

Malchio turns, "Hey!" He sighs, "I apologize."

Athrun glances over his shoulder to Malchio.

He continues, "That boy lost his parents during the conquest of Carpentaria."

Athrun gasps. "They start easily but they can't be put out. The flames of war I mean."

Kira lowers down into the Freedom's cockpit and activates the systems.

Rena talks heatedly with Erica near the unfinished Revenant, she storms off with Erica following her.

Kisaka heads past the waiting Astray pilots and salutes each of them.

Cagalli watches one of the main monitors in war room.

Uzumi with Lukas at his side stands with other council members in an undisclosed tech room.

Azrael, on the bridge of his ship, stands with his hand on his waist, "It's time!" Missiles are fired from the ships. The Orb ships fire in defense and the battle begins.

The eyes on the Astray light up. One by one they begin deploying.

Rena climbs into the cockpit of an Astray and begins to activate the controls.

Erica appears on her monitor, "You realize that you may need to adapt the control settings."

Rena glances over at her, "I've already began reprogramming." She continues to type on the control keyboard as she reaches up and flips some switches.

Erica sighs.

Rena glances back at her, "Focus on the Revenant. I'll be fine." She closes her visor and takes the Astray out.

Alarms sound one the Archangel Bridge.

Sai, now positioned behind Murrue with Miriallia reports, "ORB forces have begun to fight!"

Murrue nods and glances forward, "Archangel, launch!"

The Archangel fires up and moves forward.

Mu and Kira wait inside their suits.

Missiles fly toward Onogoro. Tanks begin to blast at them.

The Astray also begin to fire.

"Asagi!"

"I got it!"

"Mayura on your left!"

A single blast incinerates the missiles. The three girls glance over, "Who?"

Rena continues to fire, "Just focus on destroying the oncoming missiles."

Murrue stares forward, "Aim the Gottfried! Fire!"

Dearka stands off to the side on a cliff watching the battle ensuing between the Archangel and Earth ships.


	47. Decisive Thunder

File 46 – Decisive Thunder

The battle heats up fiercely. Missiles from the Earth ships bombard abandoned military buildings. Astray, as well as tanks, exchange fire from both the ships and the mobile suits onboard.

"Julie! It's the Earth's mobile suit squad!" The other two girls gasp.

Rena furrows her brow, "They're patterned after the Tempest." She leaps down to lower ground to get a better shot.

Inside the command center a tech reports, "Enemy mobile suit forces have landed on the Isanagi shores."

Cagalli grits her teeth, placing her hands on the war table. She turns, "Deploy the 8th mechanical division."

A tech reports, "Large aircraft have entered Onogoro island air space."

The cargo planes open and daggers parachute out and land, crushing some anti-aircraft guns.

Kira looks up, "Kira Yamato, Freedom, launching!"

The Freedom charges forward and blasts from the Archangel.

Next up the Strike is loaded, "Strike, prepare for launch!"

Mu lowers his visor, "Flaga, Strike, launching!" The Strike blast free, the phase shift comes on.

Inside the enemy ship.

Shani, Orga, and Crot pop the top off a glass vial and drink the contents. They each turn to their mobile suits and prepare for launch.

Azrael comes on monitor, "Hey everybody?"

They all glance over, "Huh? What?"

Azrael holds a microphone to his mouth, "Don't destroy the mass driver or Morgenroete factory yet. You know don't you?"

Shani smirks, "I can do whatever I want with everything else, right?"

Crot smiles, "Right?"

Orga glances aside, "Shut up you guys!"

The side launch platform hatches open. The Forbidden launches first, followed by the Raider and then the Calamity. The Raider transforms into bird mode which allows the Calamity to ride in on it.

Asagi, Juri, and Mayura face a small group in battle with a group of Dagger pilots. Juri is overwhelmed by a stronger opponent and fires her Vulcans but is forced back. The Dagger raises its gun. A beam is shot just in time. An Astray lands in front of her. It slashes through the Daggers cockpit and turns and fires at another. Juri watches in awe.

Rena appears on her monitor, "Are you ok?"

Juri nods.

Some beam blasts distract Rena and she boosts toward it dodging its blasts.

"Wait! Mayura!"

Asagi struggles with another Dagger as Mayura moves forward to back Rena up. The two Astray land on a lower level and find themselves under heavy barrage. Rena shoves Mayura's Astray aside and boosts the other direction.

She conceals herself behind a rock face. "Mayura? Are you ok?"

Mayura nods.

Asagi comes on radio, "Miss Verena? Mayura? Ah!"

She struggles against the Dagger she fights.

A shadow passes overhead.

Rena glances up. _Kira?_

Kira activates his targeting system and locks onto every single enemy. He fires taking out a small group.

Rena uses the distraction to leap back up onto the first level.

Mayura follows.

"Bastards!"

Rena turns just as a Dagger pilot charges forward with his beam saber, another with his rifle drawn.

Kira tosses the Freedom's shield and pulls both of his Sabers and leaps down slicing the limbs from both. He immediately blasts off leaving the girls stunned.

Asagi gasps, "That was amazing."

Rena smiles.

A blast shoots through a Dagger.

It explodes as the Strike lands, crouched down, "Ah, that was cool!"

Rena tilts her head, "Maybe just a little."

He smiles, "Hey I'm still just a novice though."

She cocks her head to the side and then leaps up.

Mu glances over at the girls, "Hey! You'll get attacked again if you stand idle like that, ladies."

Murrue furrows her brow, "Variants! Fire!" The blasts take out a pair of aircraft.

Crot smiles, "Well, well. Not bad."

Orga looks up, "Huh?"

Jackie stares at his radar, Chandra at his side, "Enemy mobile suit… no… mobile armor approaching."

Murrue gasps and glances back.

Orga smirks and then yells as he goes in for an attack. He fires a trio of blasts.

Murrue glances over, "Evade!"

Kira gasps and glances over.

The Archangel maneuvers out of the way but the blasts hit a nearby ship sinking it.

Crot is disgusted, "You missed, you idiot!"

Orga glares back at him as Crot dumps the Calamity on a cliff nearby. Dust and smoke clear as the Raider flies off.

Dearka heading through the woods nearby watches it go and turns to see the Calamity firing blasts at the military facility nearby.

Alarms sound in Rena's Astray and she leaps aside just as the blasts hit the ground.

Mu soars in behind her, "Hey you ok."

She nods.

Mu glances up at the Calamity, "Are they the Earth's new models?"

The Raider charges forward at the Archangel, "Destroy!"

Crot raises his Mjolnir hammer at the bridge.

Kira zooms in with the Freedom and kicks the Raider aside.

Crot yells as his suit splashes down into the water. Through the splash the Forbidden makes its move. It fires a pair of blasts.

Kira and Murrue both gasp.

Shani smirks and lands on one of the Orb fleets' ships. He slashes the bridge apart with his scythe.

Kira glares at him and flies toward the Forbidden just as the ship explodes.

The Raider blasts from the water. Crot grips his controls, infuriated. "You bastard! Obliterate!" He fires the Mjolnir again.

Kira glances over his shoulder and evades the attack.

Meanwhile at the base the Calamity takes out Astray after Astray.

Rena evades the blasts but has little chance to do anything else.

Orga smirks as he continues to target her and fire.

Dearka races across the chaotic scene. Foot soldiers run around panicked.

Orga laughs manically.

Mu glares over at him, "Why you!"

The Strike boosts off the ground toward him.

The facility is continually rocked by explosions. Dearka pauses and glances out at the Archangel over the bay nearby. Balls of lights explode around it.

Flash. _Dearka grips Miriallia's arm. She pulls free, "I'm the Archangel's CIC. And…" She smiles back at him, "Orb is my country." _Back.

He shakes his head and glances aside and rushes through the debris.

Rena takes a moment to catch her breath and stares at her monitor. She zooms in, "Dearka?"

She boosts over to him and crouches down, "Hey!"

He glances over and tilts his head, "Verena?"

She nods, "Yes, what are you doing here? It's dangerous! Where are you going?"

He waves his hand, "Over there! Can you help me out?"

The Freedom fires its head Vulcans at the Raider as it evades it.

The Forbidden comes up in front of the Raider, both after the Freedom.

Crot yells, "Don't get in the way Shani!"

Shani glares back, "You're the one getting in the way!"

The Forbidden fires at the Freedom. But Kira flips horizontally avoiding the blasts. He fires his shoulder armaments but the blasts bounce of the Forbidden's deflection armor.

Shani laughs.

Kira gasps, "The beams bend!?" He barely avoids another attack by the Raider.

The Archangel continues to battle the Fleet. A pair of aircraft flies over a bombard the ship. The bridge is rocked by the explosion. A single blast fires from the mainland and takes out the aircraft. Everyone looks up in shock.

Sai glances at his monitors, "Buster?"

Miriallia gasps and glances forward.

The Buster stands in the water just off the shore of Onogoro. Dearka fires some missiles at the remaining craft just as the Archangel moves aside. The craft are easily destroyed.

Inside the bridge his voice comes up on radio, "Get away from there, Archangel!"

Miriallia stares forward, "Why is he?"

Sabine glances over at Arnold, "Hey isn't that, the one guy?"

Arnold nods, "Must be."

Mu evades countless blasts from the Calamity.

Rena leaps up onto the cliff with Asagi, "Mu!"

She fires but the Calamity avoids and blasts at them before leaping off in another direction.

Rena and Asagi leap aside to avoid the blasts. Rena's Astray rolls across the ground and back onto its feet.

Mu catches her at his side.

She nods at him, "Thanks."

He smiles, "No problem." He heads off in another direction.

Rena notices the Freedom blast across the sky, followed by the Forbidden and Raider.

She furrows her brow, "Kira."

She glances back at Mu and the girls. They battle against another group of Daggers. She glances back up at the sky and then boosts forward in Kira's direction.

Kira glances over his shoulder as he performs various aerial moves to avoid the double team attack, "These bastards!"

He flips upside down and turns back firing as he spins backwards. Each blast is deflected off the Forbidden's armor.

The Raider soars up from behind it and fires, "Time to start!"

Shani looks up at him, "Shut up!"

Orga glances over his shoulder, "Huh?"

He fires up at the Freedom. Kira glances over his shoulder and evades easily.

Overhead, the Justice on its sub-flight lifter comes in closer to the firefight. Athrun glares down at the battle in disgust. He gasps when his targeting system picks up three mobile suits. The camera zooms in to the Forbidden and Raider against the Freedom.

He furrows his brow, "Freedom? Kira!"

His eyes widen as he watches as Kira evades countless attacks and also takes a few hits. He furrows his brow and grits his teeth, struggling with what to do. He closes his eyes. Nicol's death flashes in his mind, along with Cagalli's tears and Lacus' words.

"_What do you fight for Athrun? For the medals you're awarded? Or your father's orders?"_

The orphan's words also enter his mind.

"_Damn ZAFT! I'm going to destroy them all when I grow up!"_

Athrun grips the controls. He takes a deep breath.

The Forbidden swings its scythe at the Freedom. Kira blocks with the shield but is forced downward. The Raider comes up in front.

Crot smiles, "This is the end!" He fires a blast out of the Raider's mouth.

Kira gasps.

The Justice comes between him and the blast and blocks with its shield.

Athrun fires at the Raider.

It barely evades. Crot gasps. Both Shani and Orga are also shocked.

Kira stares at the strange new suit, not knowing how to react.

On the ground Rena's eyes widen in horror, "It can't be… the Justice?"

Her eyes widen in fear. She turns her head aside and grips her controls.

Inside the Justice, Athrun watches the Forbidden and Raider, saying nothing.

The battle at sea heats up as the Archangel continues to fight against the oncoming Earth Fleet.

The Astray continue to battle Daggers on land. A Dagger swings his beam saber but Asagi crouches down evading. She rises up and raises her shield but the Dagger slashes it apart. Asagi gasps.

Mayura leaps from the side, "Asagi!" She fires a single blast at cockpit and the Dagger explodes.

Juri also manages to take out another Dagger.

Mu glances across the battlefield, "Rena?"

"The second defense line has been breached."

Cagalli watches on as the reports flood in.

"Communication lost with the 6th infantry company."

Mu grits his teeth and fires at a Dagger that prepared to stab Rena's Astray, "Verena! Wake up!"

She stares downward. Her hands tremble on the controls.

The Strike blasts next to her Astray, "Rena? What is it?"

She looks up, "I…." She furrows her brow. A fear begins to grow in her chest.

She could accept the Freedom but if the Justice had also survived then the possibility that the technology she created had also survived and the consequence of that creation shook her to the core.

"What have I done?" She shakes her head.

"Verena? What's going on? Are you ok?"

She breaks free of the Strike and dashes across the battlefield. She slashes and blasts through the Daggers that attacked her as she goes.

Mu stares after her completely puzzled, "What the...?"

He quickly turns his attention back to the group of Dagger coming in.

Dearka raises his combined gun-launcher/beam rifle and fires up at the aircrafts above. The blast accompanied by shoulder missiles take out the oncoming attack.

Kira continues to stare over at the Justice, shocked and confused.

Crot charges forward, "Damn it! What the hell are you?"

Shani smiles, "Huh? Another one of those weird mobile suits." He also charges forward.

Alarms sound inside the Freedom's cockpit. Kira glances aside at the approaching suits. Both the Freedom and Justice blast apart evading the attack.

Athrun activates his radio, "This is ZAFT special forces. Athrun Zala."

Kira's eyes widen as Athrun's voice comes on his radio, "Can you hear me, Freedom?"

Kira gasps.

"Kira Yamato, right?"

Kira stares forward his eyes wide, "Athrun?"

Crot yells as he comes in for an attack. He fires repeatedly at the Justice.

The Justice soars upward to evade.

The Raider stops and turns just as the Athrun prepares his counterattack.

Athrun draws the double bladed beam saber. The Raider fires blasts but Athrun blocks the attacks and then taking his chance he soars forward and slashes down on the Raider.

The beam saber hits against the Raiders arm shield, sparking.  
The Forbidden soars up between the two breaking them apart.

Kira grits his teeth and furrows his brow. He pulls his own beam saber and charges forward. "What are you planning?"

He comes from behind the Justice and swings at the Forbidden. It evades and flies back.

"Is ZAFT participating in this fight?"

The Raider soars past the Justice firing blasts but Athrun easily evades.

He watches the Raider as he speaks, "I haven't received orders regarding this fight."

Kira gasps and stares forward.

Shani takes the moment to attack. He fires his chest beam at the Freedom, Kira evades, and the beam bends underneath him.

Athrun continues, "The reason for me joining this is…"

The Raider swings it's Mjolnir at the Freedom but misses.

Athrun stares up at it and engages, "It's my own choice." He slashes at the Raider but it blocks. Both suits blast away from one another.

Kira watches slightly shocked his mouth slightly open. He closes his mouth and glances downward, _Athrun_.

Crot soars upward, "I don't know who you are, but you can die as well!" he fires a blast at the Justice.

Athrun glares over at him and grits his teeth. He evades the various blasts and goes in to intercept.

Kira fires blasts down at the Forbidden. But each time the blasts bend against the deflection armor. He grits his teeth in frustration.

Shani chuckles he turns the Forbidden toward the Freedom.

Kira continues to fire to no avail.

Orga spots the Justice and smirks, "What's this? There's another one!" He fires missing the Justice but also barely missing the Raider.

Crot glares down at him, "Orga! You punk!" He continues to fire barely missing the Freedom and Forbidden as well.

Dearka spots the four suits swishing around overhead, "Huh?"

Mu also notices, "What is that?"

The three Astray girls also finally notice.

Inside the war room the techs also take notice, "Is it another Allied unit?"

The techs stare at the monitors. "No, it's not! It's supporting the Freedom!"

Cagalli gasps and looks over her shoulder at the ensuing fight.

Orga uses the Calamity's boosters to take off. He laughs, "What are you guys playing with over there?"

He fires both shoulder cannons.

Both Kira and Athrun notice and glance downward. They both evade.

Crot glances annoyingly at Orga, "Don't interfere Orga!"

Shani chuckles as he soars forward alongside Crot.

The Calamity comes down on top of an Orb ship. The bridge explodes.

Orga looks up, "Shut up."

He smiles with glee as he fires at the Justice. But misses. He fires again but this time the Forbidden attempts to bend the beam with its armor. The blast misses the Justice but nearly takes out the Raider.

Crot glares over, "Shani, you punk!"

Shani purses his lips and smirks, "Hmph."

The Justice fires some live rounds at the Forbidden but it blocks.

Kira follows suit with a repeated firing.

Shani grits his teeth, angry that he could only defend. HE falls back but manages to stop himself with his boosters.

The Justice coming out of nowhere appears in front of the Forbidden and kicks it right in the chest.

The Raider blasts the Justice back. But the Freedom comes in and blasts at the Raider.

Crot twirls to avoid the blasts and shoots up its Mjolnir at the two suits.

Both the Freedom and Justice evade the attack and soar toward the Raider.

Kira pulls his beam saber.

Crot looks up in shock, "What?"

The Freedom blasts by but the Justice comes up right against the Raider and knees it.

Orga glares over, "You bastards!"

He fires his shoulder cannons again but the Freedom and Justice back up evading the blasts.

Kira calls out, "Athrun?"

Athrun looks up, "Above you!"

The Forbidden swoops down swinging its scythe but Freedom and Justice move apart avoiding the slash.

Kira fires down at it but the blades bounce of its armor.

Shani glares up at him. His eyes widen as the sub-flight lifter soars right at him the sun right behind it. Shani squints and closes the shields over the front.

Kira takes the moment of distraction to soar in and fire at the Forbidden head on.

The Earth Fleet continues its assault against the Archangel. "Port side, twenty degrees! Take out the left fleet!"

The Strike, alongside the Buster defends against a large group of Dagger.

Mu grits his teeth, "That does it." He leaps up.

Dearka glares forward, "Their numbers mean nothing."

Asagi leads another group of Astray, "We have the advantage." She lands next to Juri, "Are you ok?"

Juri nods, "I'm fine."

Uzumi watches the battle alongside Lukas. The distant sound of explosion could be heard.

Azrael leans his cheek onto his fist, "You still can't take over their military headquarters? That's strange isn't it?"

The captain glances over at him, "Your prized, new units seem to be doing worse than expected." Azrael glares forward.

The Freedom and Justice soar back and forth along with the Forbidden and Raider. Each avoiding and making attacks.

Crot yells, "Deathblow!"

The Raider fires a blast from its mouth.

The Freedom blocks with its shield behind it the Justice flies upside down and fires underneath the Freedom.

Crot moves and evades. Some blasts come up from the other side. Crot glares down, "Orga!"

Orga smiles, "They're really annoying." He boosts up into the air.

Shani blasts past him barely missing him.

Orga glares up at him, "Shani! You're the same!" He fires some blasts at him which are deflected away.

Kira and Athrun gasp, "These guys are shooting their own people."

Crot yells at Orga, "You're the one who's annoying Orga!"

Suddenly he is overcome by a surging pain. He can barely breathe. Shani follows suit, followed by Orga. Each pilot begins to go through extreme withdraw symptoms.

Athrun and Kira watch the now motionless trio, confused and a bit shocked.

Shani starts to convulse.

Orga grits his teeth, "Damn it, it's time already? Crot!"

Crot grits his teeth, "Crap!" His Raider transforms into flight mode and catches the Calamity. The trio head off.

Kira and Athrun stare after them.

Azrael taps his finger on his armrest. "Raider, Forbidden, Calamity, withdrawing." The captain and Azrael sit up shocked.

"What?"

One by one the suits land on the side hatches and enter the carrier.

Azrael grits his teeth, "Worthless bastards."

The captain stares at him, "What's the meaning of this?"

Crot falls to his knees attempting to catch his breath. "Crap!" He looks up at the medics gathered around him.

Azrael waves his hand at the captain. "Stop, stop. They just want to take a break captain."

He raises his hands, "Withdraw for now. All forces withdraw."

The captain gasps, "What did you say?"

Azrael sighs, "Either way there will be no progress if we just attack Strike. Orb's reserves forces are just as good as I expected. If we fight without my three suits, all of our forces will be destroyed."

The Captain turns forward, "Fire the signal flares! Withdraw immediately!" A red signal flare is fired off the main ship.

Wind sweeps Rena's hair over her shoulder as she stood on a cliff far away from the main battle ground. _They're retreating? _She heads back to her Astray.

Aboard the Archangel bridge the crew is surprised at the sudden call for retreat. Sabine slumps back into her seat and sighs. Murrue furrows her brow.

The Strike stands on a cliff along with a few Astray watching as the daggers head off.

Kira glances over at the Justice. The two suits face one another. They both stare forward saying nothing.

Kira is the first to speak, "I appreciate your support."

Athrun purses his lips and glances down slightly.

Kira continues, "But I want to reconfirm your real intentions."

Athrun takes a breath and closes his eyes, he recalls Nicol, his father and Lacus. The cockpit of the Justice shifts and the chair elevates out of the top hatch.

"I received an order to capture or destroy that unit you're in, Freedom."

Kira stares at him seriously.

Athrun continues "But now..." Athrun looks up, "I have no reason to oppose you, or your friendly forces!"

Rena surveys the battlefield. Devastation was everywhere. The surviving forces practically had fallen over from exhaustion. She spots both the Strike and Buster, still intact and lets out sigh of relief. She felt guilty about leaving Mu behind but luckily he and Dearka had both pulled through. She resists the urge to open any communication. It was a solemn moment. Everyone was just sat inside their suits, too tired to move.

Kira furrows his brow, "Athrun."

Cagalli walks through the burning rubble, surveying the destruction. She glances aside sadly.

Athrun looks up, "I want to talk… with you."

Kira gasps, "Athrun?"

Athrun stares forward at the Freedom.

Rena leaps down from her charred and badly scarred Astray. She furrows her brow as she watches others moving around. She unzips her flight suit and leans against the leg of the Astray.

By sunset the survivors had gathered together to form a large camp. Helicopters transported the injured as well as delivered supplies for the exhausted soldiers.

Juri, Asagi and Mayura sat on the ground below their Astray cooling off and relaxing.

The Strike and Buster both arrive as well. Mu lowers down from the cockpit and falls back to a sitting position. He sighs.

Dearka stands outside his cockpit watching as the Archangel moved toward shore.

Cagalli walks through the ranks with Kisaka, "Good work everyone!"

Rena sits outside a tent sipping from a canteen, lost in thought.

Cagalli passes, "I'm not sure why they retreated, but…" She gasps as the Justice and Freedom both slowly descend.

Rena looks over, her eyes widen as she stares at the Justice.

Mu rises from the ground and begins to cross.

Dearka lowers down from the Buster.

Murrue and the bridge crew watch as the two mobile suits land just to the side of the Archangel facing one another.

Cagalli immediately rushes over followed by Mu, Dearka, Kisaka and the others.

Rena stares at them and almost turns to go the opposite way but pauses. She glances over her shoulder at the Freedom and the Justice.

Everyone was murmuring as they headed over.

She turns back and makes her way over as Kira and the other pilot descend from the cockpit.

Cagalli pauses and the others stop behind her watching as Athrun and Kira reach the ground and stare at one another.

Murrue leads the Archangel crew over to the scene as well. She holds her hands up preventing the crew from passing.

Rena squeezes her way through the group.

Kisaka gasps, "It's that ZAFT pilot from before."

Rena gasps, "Athrun..."

Cagalli glances over at her.

Rena was visibly shocked, tears welling in her eyes.

Cagalli looks forward. _Athrun_?

Kira and Athrun continue to stare at one another for a moment and soon take the first steps toward one another. ORB soldiers draw their rifles and take aim on Athrun. Athrun glances over at them but continues forward.

Kira raises his hand, "He's not an enemy!"

Cagalli gasps.

Murrue and the others watch solemnly.

Dearka stares forward, a bit puzzled.

Kira and Athrun continue toward one another.

Memories of their past encounters from Heliopolis play through their minds.

Rena takes a few steps forward, she wanted to run over to them but she held back for some reason.

Cagalli glances over at her.

Kira and Athrun pause a few feet in front of each other, almost mirroring the last time they said good-bye on Copernicus. They say nothing, but stare at one another.

Torii flies overhead, _Torii! _It lands on Kira's shoulder.

Kira smiles over at it._ Torii?_

Athrun also stares at it, his head tilted slightly.

Kira glances over at Athrun and smiles, "Hello Athrun."

Athrun clenches his fist and struggles to speak, "Ki…ra."

Cagalli smiles and rushes forward, "You guys!" She wraps an arm around both of them.

Rena gasps her eyes wide in shock. She had no idea Cagalli was close to the both of them. She takes a step backward a bit annoyed.

Kira is surprised, "Cagalli!"

Athrun is equally shocked.

She holds the both close together and glances downward, "You idiots!" Tears fill her eyes.

Kira smiles as he glances from her to Athrun.

Athrun smiles back.

Rena watches the three of them. She didn't know what to do, she felt a bit hurt. Various regrets and thoughts run through her mind. She finally averts her gaze and stares downward.

Kira spots her. He furrows his brow, "Ren?" He turns to her and glances over at Athrun. "It's Rena."

Athrun glances over but Rena had already turned and pushes her way back disappearing among the group of inquisitive soldiers.

Kira steps toward her a confused look on his face, "Ren?" He furrows his brow.

Cagalli smiles at him, "She must be exhausted."

Kira nods reluctantly.

Athrun furrows his brow.


	48. Renewed Hope

File 47 – Renewed Hope

Deep within the Morgenroete factory repairs are immediately started on the Archangel.

Erica, along with the Asagi, Juri and Mayura survey the repairs to the Astray.

Rena back in her uniform sits on some crates, singing and humming softly to herself as she surveys mobile suit schematics.

Nearby techs busily work on the Revenant. They notice her humming and nudge one another to watch her.

She had a distant look in her eyes and was lost in song.

A tech crosses, "Miss Verena? Here you are."

She stops singing.

He smiles, "Erica just installed the programming for the new energy source."

She glances over at the man. "New energy source."

He smiles and nods, "Yeah, something similar to the Freedom and that Justice."

Rena's eyes widen.

He motions, "Of course now, the OS needs a bit of tweaking, we were wondering if…"

She glances over at the Revenant.

The tech tilts his head.

Rena shakes her head, "I don't think I can do it. I'm sorry."

He stares at her shocked.

She looks up at him, "And everyone is working so hard. I'm so sorry." Tears fill her eyes.

He stares at her not knowing how to react. "Verena?"

She turns to see Lukas crossing quickly toward her.

Athrun's voice, "However that's…"

Cagalli rushes along carrying some teas.

Kira finishes, "Yeah, I'm aware of the difficulties."

Cagalli hands them to Kira.

He nods, "Thank you." He hands one to Athrun.

"Thanks…"

Cagalli leans back to listen, sipping tea.

Murrue, Mu, Sai and Sabine standoff behind her looking on as well.

Kira continues, "But, I also believe that it can't be helped."

Miriallia listens from behind them.

Dearka comes out from behind her and pauses.

Kira goes on, "I believe what Cagalli's father says to be true. If Orb sides with Earth, the Atlantic Federation will use their powers and assault PLANT."

Miriallia glances over her shoulder, noticing Dearka standing there. She glances downward.

Kira speaks again, "It's the same thing if they side with ZAFT. The only thing that differs is the enemy."

Azrael stands glaring forward as repairs continue on the Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider.

A periscope focuses on the Earth's Fleet. It lowers and Rau glances aside.

In a separate room. Flay, dressed in a ZAFT uniform sits on a cot staring sadly downward. Yzak passes by the room and pauses glancing toward the door before heading on.

Rena stands off in a secluded area with her father. She was glancing downward, "I don't know what to do. It keeps getting more and more complicated."

He lifts her chin, "Verena. It's true, you have so much weighing on you, so much that you've done but you shouldn't regret any of it. Everything we do, the choices we make are part of our destiny, and fated to happen. And everything will resolve itself. You'll see. This will turn out well. This war _will_ end and what you've done will bring that about."

She stares at him.

He smiles, "I'm so proud to have such a strong and resilient daughter. Promise me you'll continue to be strong."

Rena looks up at him, "I…." She embraces him, "I'll try."

He wraps his arms around her.

"But that won't help things one bit. I can no longer live with that. That's why I…."

Athrun glances over at him, "But you!"

Kira glances over at Athrun, "Your friend… comrade… I killed him." He glances forward.

Athrun glances over.

Kira continues, "But I didn't know him." Kira stares downward painfully, "I didn't even want to kill him."

Cagalli furrows her brow.

"You… killed Tolle."

Athrun gasps as do Miriallia and Dearka. Miriallia turns aside. Dearka peers over at her.

"But you didn't know Tolle."

Kira glances at Athrun. "It's not like you wanted to kill him either."

"No." He stares forward.

Mu crosses his arms as he and Murrue continue to watch.

Sabine leans into Sai. He places his arm around her.

Athrun speaks, "I wanted… to kill… you."

Kira nods, "I felt the same way."

Athrun gasps and glances over at Kira.

Kira looks up at the Freedom and Justice. "I really do want to live in a world where I don't have to fight."

Athrun stares at Kira in awe.

Kira continues to look up, "I've always been able to live in a world like that, but the war expanded…"

Murrue furrows her brow and glances downward. Mu places an arm on her shoulder. She glances over at him. He smiles at her.

Athrun stares forward. His father's words fill his head, _"That energy is something we need in order to win!" _He takes a sip of his tea.

Kira leans forward, "If this continues, PLANT and Earth will end up destroying each other."

Athrun gasps and lowers the cup, glancing over at Kira again.

Kira nods, "That's why I'm going to fight."

Athrun tilts his head, "Kira?"

Kira looks forward, "Even though I say I'm doing it for protection… I've already pulled the trigger."

Athrun glances over at him.

Elsewhere. Jackie, Arnold and the other crew members relax in a rec. room.

Kisaka goes over some reports with the Astray girls and other pilots.

Lukas walks along with some soldiers.

Rena walks briskly through the hanger. She glances back and forth searching for Kira and the others. She spots Dearka and slowly crosses over.

"Will we fight each other again?"

Athrun's mouth falls open. "Kira?"

Kira glances over at Athrun.

Athrun stares back at him a sad look in his eyes. Lacus comes to mind.

Flash. _Lacus raises Pink in her hand. "If I was an enemy, would you shoot me Athrun Zala, of ZAFT?" _Back.

Athrun turns his head pained by the thought.

Kira stares at him, "I have some work to finish." Kira rises, "We don't know when they'll attack again." He starts to head off.

Athrun rises, "Kira, wait. Just tell me this… that Freedom is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller. What did you do with that data… and the data about…?" He stops himself.

Kira tilts his head, "Here and now… if there's someone who wants to use or tries to take that information. I'll aim its weapons at them." He passes by and heads off.

Miriallia wipes tears from her cheeks as she turns and heads off the other direction.

Rena sees her coming and pauses, she steps out of sight.

Dearka turns, "Hey!" Dearka reaches out, "Miriallia!"

She glances over at him, "What?"

He lowers his arm, "No… well…" He rubs the back of his head as he crosses to her. "He killed that guy named Tolle."

Miriallia swings around, "So what!"

Dearka flinches and takes a step back.

She yells up at him, "Didn't you hear what Kira just said?"

Dearka tilts his head, "Uh, no…"

Miriallia forces her tears back, "Will Tolle come back if I kill that person?"

Dearka doesn't know how to respond.

Miriallia turns her head, "No, right?"

Dearka glances down.

Miriallia turns to go, "Then don't say things like that." She turns and covers her eyes with her arm.

Dearka looks up, "No, well…listen to me!" Dearka runs after her.

Rena steps out and watches them head off. She glances over her shoulder in the opposite direction.

Athrun glances over his shoulder, having heard Miriallia. He looks downward and then steps back slumping down on the crates again. He grips his hair in frustration. Cagalli stares forward at him.

Rena sees Cagalli and pauses. She couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed with her. She furrows her brow and turns to go.

Cagalli spots her, "Verena? Hey? Wait!"

Rena stops and turns, "I don't really want to talk to you…."

Cagalli tilts her head, confused.

Athrun steps into sight.

Rena stares at him, surprised to him.

He furrows his brow as he stares at her. Their last meeting replays in his mind. "Rena…" He glances aside, "You probably despise me. I'm sorry."

She shakes her head and gasps, "Athrun!" Tears fly from her cheeks as she rushes over to him and embraces him.

He gasps and holds her.

She speaks through her tears, "Athrun… I don't care about all that. The thought of losing you is worse than any of it. We're not enemies anymore right?"

He nods unable to speak through his own tears.

Cagalli blushes, feeling a bit awkward watching them.

A tech working on the Revenant pauses suddenly.

Another looks at him, "Hey buddy what's wrong?"

He sighs, "She was so sad."

The tech stares at him, "Huh?"

He turns, "Verena… I bet she misses singing just as much as we miss seeing her sing."

Another tech looks up, "She could always make me smile, even at the lowest time."

The first tech glances from one to the other guy, "Are you two talking about Verena?"

He nods, "If we don't make it through the next battle I wish I could have said that I saw her perform live."

The tech sighs, "I bet a lot of the soldiers would like that."

Lukas pauses from where he stood nearby.

Rena stands below the Justice with Athrun at her side. She stares intently up at it, "I thought by trying to destroy them I could redeem myself for making such a tragic mistake. These suits and the secret within them could be devastating. The fact that they both survived; what could that mean?"

Athrun stares at her, "Kira and I would do everything in our power to prevent anything from happening. The secrets of these suits are safe with us."

She glances over at him and smiles, "I do take comfort in the fact that the two of you are the pilots."

She takes his hand in hers.

He smiles and intertwines his fingers with hers. She glances up at the suits. _Will this really be ok? _

"Verena?"

She turns to see Lukas, "Father? Has something happened?"

He shakes his head, "Not particularly." He stares at Athrun, "You must be the pilot of this red mobile suit."

Rena nods, "Father, this is Athrun… Athrun Zala."

Lukas gasps and then nods, "I see, then I guess this isn't actually our first meeting."

Athrun nods, "Our last meeting was very brief." He holds his hand out, "It is an honor to meet you again sir."

Lukas nods and shakes Athrun's hand, "I'm happy to say that I am as well. Let's hope to become better acquaintances; my daughters' happiness is important to me."

Athrun gasps slightly and smiles, "Yes."

"As one of her best friends I hope you'll help look after in the future. I imagine Kira will as well."

Athrun smiles, "I hope to as well."

Rena was blushing slightly, "Father."

Lukas glances over at Rena and nods, "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting but… I have a strange request of sorts. I overheard some of troops talking and I was wondering if you'd consider a favor."

Athrun glances at Rena.

She tilts her head, "A favor? What is it?"

Lukas with Erica at his side watches from the back of the large crowd as Rena performs. Everyone looks energized and happy.

Athrun stands off to the side a huge smile on his face.

Cagalli stands nearby, along with Sabine, Sai, Mu and Murrue.

Dearka stands along with the rest of the Archangel crew cheering from within the crowds.

The upbeat song lifted the heavy mood that filled the factory. Rena sang intensely, a heartfelt performance.

Kira pauses from working inside the cockpit of the Freedom. He stares at a monitor. Rena's beaming face was on all monitors. She looked radiant and beautiful, just as she did before the fall of Heliopolis. It almost seemed as if nothing had happened, he had almost forgotten how beautiful and cheerful she once was. Kira smiles. He reaches over and slides his fingers over her close-up image. The picture of the two of them was affixed next to the monitor.

Rena smiles, laughs, and interacts with the requesting crowd and for the next couple hours; all thoughts of the war seemed to melt away.

Several of hours later, everyone returns to complete repairs and discuss strategies reenergized and motivated.

Rena freshly showered, her wet hair in a loose bun, sits on a few crates near the Archangel reading over some schematics. She tucks a strand of damp hair behind her ear.

Footsteps approach.

Rena continues to read. The footsteps stop next to her. She finally glances up, slowly at first, but then looks up and smiles, "Kira?"

He smiles and stands silently staring at her before finally speaking, "Hey? Busy?"

She rises. "I… did you miss the performance?"

He shakes his head, "It seemed to lift everyone's spirits. They're working much harder now it seems."

She stares at him and beams, "You did see. I thought you were working."

He nods, "I was but, I caught some… most of it on monitor. And I did leave the Freedom toward the end of it. But I was way in the back."

She smiles, "I'm glad you were able to take a little break."

He shrugs, "It was just nice to see you singing again."

She glances downward and then back at him, "It _was_ nice…."

He nods and glances over at the Freedom nearby.

Rena looks up at him, "Athrun told me what you plan on doing. Are you sure about it?"

He nods, "In my opinion it's the only option."

Rena nods.

He furrows his brow, "You and I haven't spoken since before, but I'm sure you already know about Athrun and everything."

Rena nods. "Yes we had the chance to talk." She glances aside, "Realizing both suits had…" She cuts herself off.

Kira stares at her and furrows his brow. Despite the excited flush to her cheeks and her smile, he could sense a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

She sighs, "I think it'll be ok."

Kira nods. "I'm glad."

She glances up at him. He had such a thoughtful expression on his face; she could feel her heart skip a beat.

He smiles, "Even though it's true I still can't believe it. That Athrun, you, and I are together again."

Rena nods, "I know. We should have always been this way." She glances down, "Even saying that now I feel like a hypocrite."

Kira furrows his brow, "What do you mean?"

She shakes her head, "Today even though I wanted to run to you both, for some reason I held back. And I don't know why." She glances up at him, such a pained expression on her face. "Do I even belong in the picture?"

Kira stares at her, "Of course you do. Ren? You were probably just in shock from seeing the Justice. You belong with us."

Rena looks at him, "Maybe."

Kira glances downward, "To tell you the truth, I _was_ concerned when you didn't rush over. I thought that you might still be angry with me or…."

Rena shakes her head, "Kira… I'm sorry."

He smiles. "It's ok. You must have so much on your mind… a lot to deal with."

She nods, "And it's not you or even Athrun, that's to blame. If anything it's me, my own issues." She rises, "Kira, do you feel distant from me?"

Kira furrows his brow, "I… it's not that…" He pauses not knowing really how to answer. He stares at her instead, her sad, pleading eyes watching him. But he says nothing. How could he tell her that the distance was so unbearable to him, sometimes so deep and vast, it was as if they were mere acquaintances?

"I'm sorry Kira… I'm trying; I want to have you close… I really do… I…." She shakes her head, "I'm sorry…"

He stares at her.

Rena furrows her brow. She could tell that he was still a bit unsure. She reaches out for his hand. "I truly care for you… both of you."

He smiles but inside he feels disappointed. He clasps her hand in his. "I know and I really care about you."

She tilts her head as she stares at him and he stares back at her.

"Kira… you know… about Cagalli."

Kira's eyes widen, "Cagalli?" He glances aside. _She doesn't think that she and I…_ "We're only friends."

Rena's hand slips from his. "It's true and the two of you have become so close but Athrun? She's close to him too? I had no idea she knew him at all."

Kira could feel a twinge of jealousy. _Is it Athrun that she's in love with?_ He tilts his head, "They first met the time she was stranded on that island, which was when you first came aboard."

Rena nods. "Oh…"

Kira tilts his head. "And then ORB rescued him after the battle between him and me."

Rena nods and glances aside. "So then she's become close to both of you."

Kira furrows his brow, "Ren?"

She smiles and shakes her head, "I'm being stupid, I know. But I can't help but feel a bit jealous that she was the one who ran to you and not me."

Kira gasps.

She looks up at him, "But instead I just walked away."

Kira steps toward her, "That was just one moment, it was a stressful time. Don't worry about it."

She smiles, "You're always so kind Kira."

She leans over moves to give him a kiss on the cheek but Kira moves his face and the kiss falls onto his lips. Rena draws back but Kira pulls her toward him and kisses her again.

She closes her eyes but then pulls back, "Kira…"

He reaches for her hand, his fingers brushing against the back of her hand. She pulls her hand away and holds it against her chest.

"It's getting late isn't it? We… we both have so much work to do." She avoids eye contact.

Kira stares at her, unable to hide the hurt in his eyes, "Ren… can we talk? I feel like we really…."

She glances over to the Archangel and cuts him off, "The repairs to the Archangel aren't even complete and are you still finishing upgrades to the Freedom?"

He stares at her and then motions to Strike, "No… but I promised Mu that I'd take a look at Strike. So maybe I should get going."

Rena clutches her monitor. "Actually I wanted to see Mu so do you think I could go with you?"

He glances over, "Sure." He walks on ahead of her, a sad look on his face.

The sun was barely rising over the horizon when Azrael enters the bridge, "How much longer do we have to wait before everything is prepared?"

The Captain glances back at him, "Orb is still sending in requests for a conference."

Azrael sighs, "Ah! It's too late for that now." He places his hand at his side and crosses, "We couldn't take over this country with a force of this magnitude…" He leans over and stares at the captain, "So it's better to just wipe them all out."

The crews below prepare aircrafts for launch. The Daggers also sit waiting.

"We'll be ready soon. Doesn't the problem lie on your side?"

Azrael shakes his head and rises, "Well, well… how rude of me." He glances sideways at him, "Well, then I guess we should start soon."

Orga slams against the wall, in pain.

"Since I've given them plenty of penalties."

Shani shakes and convulses on the floor. "I'm sure that they know that they have to do this well, and not turn it into a mere demonstration."

Crot grips onto the mattress of the cot inside the observation room, the three pilots are being watched in.

Athrun watches as Kira stands in front of the Strike with Mu, Rena at his side. She gestures with her hands as she talks to Mu. He nods, smiling, and turns to Kira. Rena glances at Kira as well but only in short glances. Athrun tilts his head as he watches and leans against a bulkhead.

He glances in the direction behind him, "Why are you always buzzing around me?"

Cagalli glances over at him, "Don't worry; I'm just watching you."

Athrun smiles and glances over his shoulder at her, "I can see that." He stares over at the Freedom.

Cagalli watches him, "It's a good thing that Kira's alive."

Athrun glances back at her, "Huh?"

Cagalli smiles sweetly at him.

Athrun smiles and glances aside, "Yeah… back then I couldn't even thank you."

Cagalli is surprised but then shrugs, "You told me before…" She tilts her head, "In a different way though."

Athrun glances over and pouts slightly, "I did?"

Cagalli stares off straight, "Since you were so out of it you can't remember."

Athrun stares forward and down, reflecting. He glances up again, "Yeah."

Kira steps onto a lift in front of Freedom and starts up. Rena and Mu continue talking as they stand below the Strike.

Cagalli glances over again, "Is Kira any different?"

Athrun stares at her for a moment and then shakes his head, "No…"

Cagalli tilts her head, "Really?"

Athrun looks back at her, "That's just the way he is." He starts to head off.

Cagalli reaches out, "Uh…"

Athrun pauses and glances at her.

Cagalli gulps, "What are you going to do, from now on?"

Athrun looks down, "I don't know."

Across the way, Rena glances over at Athrun as she continues to talk to Mu. She furrows her brow but glances back to Mu.

Athrun stares off, "However the answer might already be here." He thinks of his father, how angry he was.

Cagalli gasps.

Athrun grits his teeth, "It's… painful…" He heads off toward the Justice and climbs up some steps.

Cagalli glances aside, "For everyone else as well…" She glances over at Rena.

On the Earth fleet carrier Crot, Orga, and Shani kneel in front of a trio of scientists. They reach for their drug fix.

The main scientist speaks, "Ten more units of griphepton has been added."

The trio downs the liquid in a panic.

"You should be fine for about two hours. If you don't want to get messed up, do it right this time."

They breathe heavily and nod, staring up at the doctors with disdain in their eyes, "Thank you."

Rena walks toward the Freedom carrying a cup of hot tea. She steps on to the lift and sighs.

Flash. _Mu holds out a cup of steaming tea._

_Rena tilts her head, "No thank you." She looks over a monitor, detailing the Strike._

"_It's for Kira. Take it to him."_

_She looks up at Mu, "I…."_

_Mu shakes his head, "No, excuses. Just go over there." He grabs the monitor, "I'll take this No go."_

_She sighs and glances toward the Freedom._ Back

The lift heads up.

"Kira? I…" She gasps.

Kira sits inside, asleep, his head resting to the side.

She watches him and smiles, "You haven't had much of a chance to rest have you?" She sets the tea down and glances across the hanger.

Athrun sits silently on the steps leading to the lift below the Justice.

She furrows her brow, _It's been exhausting for all of us hasn't it?_

She turns back to Kira and looks into the cockpit to find a blanket to cover him with. She finds one and reaches over when she spots the Heliopolis photo of the two of them affixed to one of the monitors. She gasps.

_You still have this, after all this time?_ She reaches over, her fingers trace over the image of the two of them. She furrows her brow, tears brimming in her eyes. _Kira?_

She glances over at him. He sleeps so peacefully. She moves in closer to him.

A tech comes around the front of Freedom, "Miss Verena? Are you up there! Erica wants to see you!"

Rena rises quickly hitting her head on the top of the hatch, "Ow!"

Kira jerks awake, he stares at her wide-eyed.

Rena rubbing her head blushes as he stares at her.

"Rena? What happened? Is something wrong?"

She steps back, "Kira? No. I…" She glances aside, "I'm sorry for waking you."

He smiles at her, "No, I was only resting for a second. Are you ok?" He motions to her head.

She smiles and nods. "Yeah. I was just trying to find a blanket to pull over you."

He stares at her.

She motions over her shoulder, "Oh, Mu asked me to bring you some tea." She moves out of the cockpit and returns holding the cup, "I have to go; I guess they need me…. I'll see you later?" She moves out but he grabs her wrist.

"Ren…"

She glances over at him.

He holds onto her hand as he stares at her, "I… I won't give up on you."

She stares at him, her eyes wide.

He smiles, "I won't give up on your hopes… our hopes for peace. I will realize them."

She smiles and nods, "Kira…"

The lift goes down. Rena sighs and leans forward on the railing.

The side hatches on the main carrier begin to open.

Shani stares forward, "Those two units…"

Crot glances aside, "This time…"

Orga clenches his fist, "They're going down!"

One by one they leave the carrier and head toward ORB. The Forbidden dives into the water and proceeds forward while the Calamity rides atop Raider. The Earth Fleet fires missiles and sends its aircraft out for an attack.

Alarms sound in the war room, "Movement detected on radar! Missiles incoming!"

Cagalli and Kisaka look on.

Repairs continue on the Archangel when the announcement is made.

"Mobile suit forces are approaching Onogoro Island."

Murrue lowers her mug just as she prepares to take a sip.

Kira, in his flight suit, looks upward.

Athrun stands in the middle of the hanger.

Men scramble behind him, "Intercept the attackers."

Rena, in a flight suit turns from where she and Erica stand

"Hurry up and launch the mobile suit division!"

She rushes off.

"Rena! Where are you going?"

Astray were raised one by one.

Dearka stands watching from a catwalk.

Kisaka comes behind Cagalli, "Cagalli?"

She stares forward, "Not responding to our request for talks."

Uzumi sits in a bunker as Lukas along with other representatives enter, "Uzumi?"

He stares forward at the radar monitors. "Despicable. Is this the Earth Military's reply? As soon as we're seen as an enemy is there no way to negotiate?"

The first defense line opens fire on the oncoming missiles and aircraft. The factory starts to rock from outside explosions.

Dearka glances aside, "Crap." He rushes off toward his Buster.

Kira races through the factory toward the Freedom.

"Kira!"

He pauses and glances aside, "Athrun?"

Athrun runs over and pauses placing a hand on his shoulder.

The Astray quickly emerge and blast toward the battle. The Archangel also quickly goes out. The Strike lands in the middle of a destroyed quadrant and blasts forward.

Rena races through the now almost empty hanger. _Please don't let me be late_.

Athrun furrows his brow, "In a situation like this ORB has no chance of success. You know that right?"

Kira gasps but then smiles. "Yeah, and probably everyone else knows too. But, giving up just because we have no chance of winning, and doing whatever they tell us, is not an option for any of us, don't you agree?"

Athrun gasps, "Kira."

Kira continues, "The most important thing is what you're fighting for."

Dearka comes around the corner and listens.

"That's why I'm going."

Kira heads up the steps to the lift platform. He pauses, "The truth is I really would rather not to fight at all."

He glances back at Athrun, "But without fighting, some things can't be protected."

Rena spots the Justice and Freedom still docked and heaves a sigh of relief, "Kira!"

She runs toward them, "Athrun!"

Kira glances across the hanger and smiles. "The most important things are worth it."

Athrun turns.

Rena rushes forward, "I couldn't let you go without seeing you off."

She rushes up the stairs and practically flies into his arms, "Kira… please be careful." She wraps her arms around him tightly.

Kira smiles and strokes her on the back, "I'm glad you came. But I have to go now." He strokes the back of her head and kisses her on the cheek. He steps back.

She furrows her brow staring at him.

He starts to go up and glances over at Athrun, "I'm sorry Athrun… thanks. I'm very happy to have been able to talk to you again."

Rena glances over at Athrun and then back up at Kira.

He smiles down at her, "Be careful out there."

She nods.

Kira activates Freedom and starts past Athrun. Rena watches the suit go and crosses toward Athrun.

"Troublesome isn't it?"

They both turn.

Athrun gasps, "Dearka?"

Rena descends the stairs and reaches Athrun's side, "Dearka…"

He smiles at her, "Hey." He glances at Athrun, "You were ordered to retrieve that thing right?"

Rena gasps. Athrun glances aside at her.

Dearka sighs, "This isn't a good situation to be in, huh?" He tilts his head, "Both of us are ZAFT soldiers, you know."

Athrun grits is teeth in frustration and clenches his fist.

Dearka glances back at him and winks at Rena.

Athrun holds his fist up, "But… I… that guy…" He swings his arm out, "I don't want that guy to die!"

Dearka crosses a smile on his face, "Wow this is rare. Seeing that this is the first time we both meet and agree on something."

Athrun gasps.

Rena lays a hand on his arm. "I want to talk to you. Thank you Dearka."

He smiles at her.

She lays her hand on his cheek and kisses the other, "Be careful."

Dearka blushes and nods. Athrun stares at her.


	49. The Saddest Goodbye

File 48 – Saddest Goodbye

The Archangel fires at Aircraft and oncoming missiles.

Murrue leans forward. "Variants, fire!"

The blasts take out a couple ships.

A bright slash goes through an Orb ship as the Forbidden leaps from the water. It explodes. Shani smirks. The Raider also makes quick work of the ships as the Calamity starts to fire and destroy the now approaching Astray.

Orga furrows his brow, "What happened to those two from yesterday?"

Daggers prepare to launch off the carriers. They land on shore in force taking out ground forces and Astray with ease

The Freedom soars through the sky above them. The targeting system finds all enemy and locks on to each of them. Kira fires all weapons, hitting and disarming those suits. He fires repeatedly.

Orga, Crot and Shani soon take notice of him and turn toward him.

The Freedom soars down and now slashes enemies with its beam saber. A pair of blasts converge on him but Kira leaps up to avoid.

Orga continues to fire, chuckling, "I found you! The strong guy from yesterday…"

Kira grits his teeth.

Shani fires a chest blast but Kira evades. He glances over at the Forbidden but the Raider comes up behind and barely clips him.

"I'll finish you off this time!"

The Calamity skims across the surface of the water also firing at him. The Forbidden comes from the other angle and the Raider soars toward him.

Kira blocks and dodge but the triple bombard is hard on him. He grips the controls, "Damn it!"

The three suits come straight toward him. Kira holds his shield in front of him. A blade boomerang flies through the sky at the Forbidden.

Shani barely avoids knocking it aside with his scythe. A blast hits the water in front of the Calamity halting it and another blast barely hits the Raider, it swoops to evade.

The Justices sub-flight pack flies through the air. The boomerang attaches to the shoulder and the pack attach to its back. The Justice maintains flight.

"Kira!"

Kira looks up, "Athrun? Why?"

The Raider swirls toward the Freedom and transforms to mobile suit form.

Crot fires, "Take this!"

The other two also begin firing again.

Orga smiles, "They're all here, that red one too."

The Justice flies over the surface of the water, "We also understand that there are some things worth fighting to protect."

Aircraft swoop down on the Archangel. Dearka grits his teeth and raises his cannon he fires a blast and takes out a whole group. The Strike lands behind the Buster. Miriallia glances over and gasps in surprise.

Kira glances back at the Justice taking position behind him, "Athrun!"

Athrun stares back seriously, "Break them apart!"

Kira nods.

They separate as a blast from the Calamity fires through the sky between them, then regroup and soar down toward the trio.

"This is the ship we'll use when we head up into space."

Rena glances over at Erica, "What?"

Lukas crosses, "Is the Revenant already aboard?"!

Rena gasps, "What do you mean? I need that suit for this battle!"

She glances at Rena, "It isn't ready for battle just yet."

Rena nods, "Fine. I still need to get out there. I'll use an Astray."

Lukas catches her as she goes.

She gasps, "Father?"

He smiles at her, "I want you to stay alert, don't make any foolish mistakes ok? Be sure to return safely, there's a lot I need to say."

She nods and heads off.

Erica glances at him, "You're not planning on staying behind are you?"

Lukas smiles at her, "Don't worry about it. You'll take care of the Kusanagi, I can bet on that." He turns to direct some techs.

"Thirty degrees to the left!"

Arnold obliges.

"Gottfried! Fire!" The Gottfried fires destroying an enemy ship.

Across the bay, Azrael sits comfortably in his carrier, "Hopefully, everything can be ended by tonight."

Rena's Astray races through heavy fire in a burned out city block. She spots the Buster running along. He comes under heavy fire but leaps up and connects his gun launcher and rifle together. He fires a single blast, taking out the group.

"Dearka!"

Rena lands behind him.

He glances over, "Verena? Are you ok?"

She nods, "Yes, have you seen the Justice or Freedom?"

He shakes his head, "I'm sure they're somewhere over the bay though. I heard that the Earth mobile suits were deployed there."

She starts off.

He turns, "You don't stand a chance against those suits in that Astray!"

She ignores him.

"Verena!" He turns his attention back to the Daggers. "Crap!" _Damn that girl._

Cagalli watches the surveying monitors, frustration on her face. She turns and starts off.

Kisaka grabs her arm, "Cagalli!"

She yells at him, "Let go! I'm going out there too!"

He yells back, "Don't talk rubbish."

The Justice and Freedom are shown on a screen firing together.

"You think I can stay here on my own and see this happening? Even Rena is out there fighting!"

He grabs her by both arms, "That doesn't matter, she's a soldier! What will happen if a commander leaves his post?"

Tears well in her eyes.

"Stop this foolishness and face that fact!"

She turns her face, "But…"

He softens his tone, "You also can't cry."

Elsewhere. Uzumi and some other representatives watch the battle.

The door slides open and Lukas enters with a tech, "Uzumi sama?"

Uzumi turns as they cross.

"Preparations are set."

A tech finishes, "It just needs two more hours."

Uzumi furrows his brow, "That's too long. It's only a matter of time now."

Lukas nods, "Perhaps…" He gives him a look.

Uzumi nods, "All right I'll go. Order the remaining troops to assemble at Kaguya."

Lukas nods.

Uzumi turns to the others, "We're giving up Onogoro Island."

Everyone nods, "Sir."

Deep below the water.

"Orb seems to be holding on pretty well, huh?"

Rau watches from his periscope, "It's just a matter of time before their resources are depleted." He places his hand to his side.

Yzak stands behind him, the captain at his side.

Rau smiles, "As I thought, it's not a country to be underestimated. I can see why the Earth Military are so annoyed."

He glances aside, "How's the data collection going on those Mobile suits?"

A man watches four screens, "Collecting as much as we can from this distance."

Rau nods, "Sooner or later we may have to fight with one of them." He sighs, "It doesn't matter. At least giving this news will make Chairman Zala happy." He turns to go, "If anything strange happens, contact me."

He heads out with Yzak following him.

Rau pauses and glances back at Yzak, "This isn't interesting is it Yzak? Don't you feel like participating in the battle too?"

Yzak's eyes widen but he turns his head away slightly, standing at attention, "Uh... no…"

Rau glances forward, "Since ORB rejected ZAFT's support nothing can be done." He heads off. _Although it would have been worth it to meet up with Verena on the battlefield._

Yzak reaches out, "I didn't…" He stops and follows Rau down the hall.

"We'll be observing for awhile longer then we'll return to Carpentaria."

Yzak stares forward listening.

"After Panama living a life restricted to a warship is annoying. Just bear with it a little longer."

Yzak looks up, "Commander!"

Rau turns, "Hmm?"

Yzak tilts his head, "What's up with that girl?"  
Flay lies asleep in her quarters.

"If she's a captive we should treat her like one."

Rau tilts his head, "Yzak… pointing a gun and shooting is not the only method to war."

Yzak tilts his head, "Huh?"

Rau continues, "I've been searching for a key and I've picked one up… probably… He turns to go, "And I understand that she's not exactly as lovely as Miss Verena was to watch over."

Yzak blushes, "I…"

Rau continues off.

Yzak furrows his brow.

The battle proceeds fiercely.

Rena maintains a position pinned down in a city alongside Mu.

The Archangel takes out another ship.

Murrue glances over her shoulder. "Order to retreat?"

Sai nods, "Yes, Representative Marlis sent the message on Representative Athha's order that the Archangel was to leave the front lines immediately to Kaguya landing."

Arnold turns, "Kaguya?"

Sabine stares at him and then Murrue, "That's were Orb's mass driver facility is."

Shani swings his scythe at Freedom but misses as Kira moves upward. He fires down. The Raider unleashes the Mjolnir hammer again at Justice but Athrun separates from the Sub-Flight lifter to evade. As he falls downward he fires up, barely missing the Raider. The Sub-flight lifter charges forward barely missing as well.

Crot leans back gritting his teeth, "Tsk! Why don't these guys hurry up and die!"

The Calamity fires up at the sub fight but it soars past him. Orga turns, "They're so damn hard to deal with…"

The battery alarm flashes and he gasps. He was well below critical, "Crap!" He glares down at it, "This stupid mobile suit! Power is already depleted?"

Crot comes on his radio, "You didn't control your fire? Idiot!"

Orga looks up, "What did you say?"

The Raider fires at Freedom as Crot glances over at Orga, "If you want to go back, do it yourself. Don't come looking for me."

He turns his attention forward just as the Justice leaps from the water its beam saber overhead ready to strike down. Athrun yells as he goes for the attack. Crot raises his hammer to defend and it is sliced in half, exploding. He falls backward and transforms into bird mode as he heads off fuming.

Orga comes on his radio, "The idiot is you, isn't it?"

Crot looks up, "What did you say?" He jerks forward as the Calamity lands on his back. "Don't just jump on me you bastard!"

Orga glares down at him, "Shut up! And quickly go back to reload. You have no choice either, right?"

Crot grits his teeth and glares forward when he knows Orga is right, "Damn it!"

The Forbidden continues its attacks against Freedom. Kira flips over avoiding the blasts. He fires back hitting the phase shift armor.

Shani glances over at his battery gauge, "Huh? It's finished?"

He glances aside and sees the Calamity and Raider heading off. Kira glares forward and charges at the Forbidden drawing his beam saber. Shani swings his scythe. Kira blocks with his shield. The Forbidden soars off. Kira watches it go as the Justice comes up beside it. Both were breathing pretty heavily.

Azrael sighs as the suits come in. "Those guys, after powering them up so much they still are unable to produce results."

The captain turns, "Hurry with the reloading!"

Azrael sighs, "oh well… not good enough huh?"

The Archangel sits docked at Kaguya.

"Are you saying we have to escape from Orb? Uzumi sama…"

Inside the main control room of Kaguya, Murrue stood with Mu and Arnold staring over at Uzumi with Cagalli.

"You should already understand the situation. It's already a matter of time before Orb falls."

Cagalli glances at her father, "Father? What are you saying?"

He closes his eyes and glances downward, "People are already evacuating. We have also arranged for aid. The rest will be handled by us."

Dearka with Rena next to him leans back against a wall near the doorway.

"Even if we lose Orb."

Kira enters followed by Athrun.

Rena glances over and smiles at them.

"There are certain things that we must not lose. Behind the Earth military there is a blue cosmos leader, Murata Azrael."

Everyone stares at him not knowing what to say.

Uzumi continues, "And PLANT is now in the hands of people who advocate that Coordinators are the new leaders. In Patrick Zala's hands."

Athrun glances downward. Kira glances slightly back at Athrun. Rena glances aside.

"If things continue to go this way, sooner or later, the world will be purged into a never-ending conflict due to the uncompromising stance of these two groups."

Everyone watches Uzumi seriously. "Can we really accept this? In your future? You, who would know another future, take from this place a tiny flame of hope to advance toward it."

Rena stares at Uzumi.

He glances over at her and furrows his brow and then glances at the others, "Though it will be another difficult path. I believe that you can understand. Murrue Ramius."

She glances downward solemnly. Mu glances over at her and she looks back at him. He smiles.

She glances forward again, "This small yet strong flame shall never be extinguished. We believe in this."

Uzumi nods, "Then, let's hasten the preparation."

Murrue nods.

Arnold exits past Athrun. Dearka glances over at him. Uzumi places hand on Cagalli's head. Rena watches and smiles. Uzumi glances over at Kira. Kira tilts his head staring back at him.

Outside techs rush to install a booster to the Archangel.

Down below the Kusanagi is raised. Astray prepare to board.

Mayura stares forward, "We're definitely going into space."

Juri adds, "It's what we wished for."

Asagi nods, "Damn the Earth Military."

They proceed forward as the loading hatch opens.

"I don't understand. You'll be going aboard the Kusanagi as well won't you?"

Lukas paces past Rena as they stood on a balcony overlooking the sea.

"You know I've traveled to a great many places in my life. But ORB has been one of the most beautiful places on the Earth; I have dedicated my life to its protection and growth."

Rena shakes her head, "What are you saying?"

He smiles at her, "I made foolish mistakes in the past but returning you here to your country when you were a child is something I will never regret. You've grown to be a strong and resilient woman. You'll carry on the Valorous house proudly."

Rena gasps and furrows her brow, "You're staying behind? But father, what…" Tears fill her eyes, "I can't let you do this… it makes no sense, what is the point in dying?"

He crosses and hugs her, "Oh… my dearest. This is not about me. You must go on in my place. Return to space, end this war." He smiles, "And tell Isamu how proud I am of him as well." He pulls back, "Will you do that for me?"

She stares at him.

He glances aside, "There's still much to do, don't worry about me. Now go, to your friends' side."

Rena shakes her head, "I can't… I don't want to." She looks up at him, "There's so much left to say."

Lukas smiles and kisses her on the forehead. "My heart knows all it needs." He holds her in his arms.

She lays her head against his chest, "Daddy…"

He strokes her hair, "I want to talk about Kira Yamato."

She gasps and steps back, "Kira?"

Lukas smiles, "He has a character stronger and wiser than many I have ever met. I'm glad I had the chance to truly get to know him. Because no one could ever be good enough for you except him."

She glances downward. "Kira… he… he's just a just friend… now."

Lukas tilts his head, "Oh? Are you sure about that?"

She looks up at Lukas, tears rolls down her cheeks, "I'm scared… scared of being hurt again."

"Don't be afraid. Don't let this conflict force you away from your true love. You embraced it once. Follow your heart, the right path will show itself like it once did."

Rena's eyes widen.

Lukas smiles, "It's fine but no matter what, I want you to stay at his side."

Azrael glances over from his seat, "Congregating at Kaguya?"

The Captain standing there crosses his arms, "They are also putting everything on the line for this battle."

Azrael scowls, "Tsk, that Athha. Even at this point of time he's resisting. But it's fine. It's going to get ugly. So let's punish them as much as we can."

Down below Crot, Orga, and Shani sit in their room struggling with their severe withdraw symptoms.

Murrue with Mu at her side stares up at the main monitor on the Archangel bridge. "Even though we are using the Kusanagi's reserve booster, the power is still efficient."

Arnold and Sabine work on upgrading the control system. An image of the Archangel with its Plasma stabilizer blade comes on monitor.

"With the Lohengrin in full force, the positron interference will escalate the process."

Sai watches the simulation on his screen as he performs minor system checks.

"That way we can increase acceleration."

Miriallia enters carrying a tray of drinks for everyone.

The Justice, Freedom and Buster stand just outside the Archangel.

Dearka tilts his head as he looks over at Athrun, "Even though we can return to Carpentaria, if we wanted, we're actually fighting against the Earth military here as well."

Cagalli pleads with her father at the main control station.

He focuses on the mission at hand, "How is the Archangel doing?"

Cagalli clenches her fist, "Father? Let's all leave together. There's no need to stay behind."

They watch as the Kusanagi passes forward.

"Now performing the final adjustments to the boosters."

Uzumi leans forward, "Hurry there's not much time left."

Cagalli yells, "Father!"

Athrun glances aside, contemplating. He starts to speak, "ZAFT's Athrun Zala…"

Kira and Dearka stare at him.

He glances forward, "She understood all of this."

Kira tilts his head, "Athrun?"

Athrun continues, "Following the orders of our country and military, shooting at enemies, I thought that was all there was to it. There's no other choice. If only we could end this war earlier, even by a day…" He thinks of his father. "But we in reality… by what methods and against whom should we be fighting?"

Kira smiles and tilts his head, "Let's go together, Athrun." He glances at both Athrun and Dearka, "Let's search for it together. The answer."

Both Athrun and Dearka smile over at Kira.

Rena sits in a jeep heading over to the Archangel. She glances off at the horizon even with the chaos of war going on it was still a sunny and beautiful day. The breeze blows her hair.

_Is this the end of Orb?_ She furrows her brow.

The jeep stops, "Miss Verena?" She glances over at the driver who held the door open for her and smiles.

"Thank you."

He takes her hand and helps her out. "I wanted to thank you."

She stares at him and tilts her head.

He blushes, "I've always loved you."

Her eyes widen.

He laughs, "I'm a big fan… I'm so glad that you turned out to be just as I dreamed you would. Beautiful, kind, and brave."

She stares at him not knowing what to say.

He chuckles, "I'm sorry… but thank…"

She leans over and kisses him on the cheek, "Thank you and take care."

He places a hand to his cheek, "I'll never wash this cheek ever again."

Rena smiles, "That wouldn't be very hygienic but sweet nonetheless." She glances over toward the Archangel and spots Kira standing with Dearka and Athrun. She stares at Kira particularly. He laughs slightly.

The side hatches to the Earth carrier open. The three suits prepare for launch, "Let's finish it this time." Azrael watches them onscreen as they head off, "I have a slight desire to have my meal upon the mainland.

The launch hatch for the Kusanagi opens.

"Kaguya's theoretical test-run data is within permissible limits."

The radar screen comes up. "Incoming units detected on radar. It's… mobile suits…"

Cagalli gasps.

Alarms sound. Kira, Dearka, and Athrun glance over.

Inside the Archangel the crew gasps.

Uzumi glances down, "Ms. Ramius, please launch."

Murrue comes up on radio, "Understood. Kira kun?"

Kira already in Freedom was activating his systems, "I'll cover the sky. Archangel, please go on ahead. What about Kusanagi?"

Uzumi comes on, "It's preparing to launch."

Kira glances over at his side monitor and spots Rena. She stands staring up at him. He gasps, _Ren_?

The driver of the jeep hangs up his radio and comes around the side of the jeep and motions back toward the main facility. Rena tilts her head but nods. He helps her back into the jeep and they drive off.

Kira closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Athrun comes on, "It's going to be a sky battle. It's impossible for Buster."

Dearka glares forward.

"Dearka go with the Archangel." He nods.

The Archangel lifts off.

"Increase vertical line by 20 degrees. Lohengrin standby."

The two gun decks open.

Sai and Miriallia sit ready. She tilts her head as she sees the Buster come into the load hatch.

Cagalli pleads with her father.

He glances over at her, "How much time are you going to waste by procrastinating here? Hurry up and go!"

Cagalli glances over the terminal, "But…"

A tech glances over, "Mobile suit approaching, distance 15."

Uzumi grasps Cagalli's arm and drags her toward the door, "We have our responsibilities."

Rena stares at the Kusanagi as she and Lukas cross to the door. She pauses and throws herself in his arms.

"And you have your responsibilities."

Tears well in Cagalli's eyes. "But…"

Her father glances back at her, "If there is no one left to carry on our ideals, then everything is finished! Do you understand that?"

Lukas enters he and Uzumi share a glance.

The three suits approach.

Crot spots the Archangel ahead and smiles, "There it is. Let's go!"

The Justice comes up behind it, "Kira! It's coming!"

Kira glances down at the facility. _The Kusanagi_. "Please launch as soon as possible."

Murrue furrows her brow sternly, "Fire!"

The Lohengrin powers up and fires. The resulting cascade surrounds the Archangel allowing its thrusters to pick up increasing speed; it blasts off into the sky.

Orga glares at it as it disappears, "Damn!" He prepares to fire but a blast comes up from below barely hitting the Raider as the Justice and Freedom move in.

Uzumi drags Cagalli across the walkway to where Kisaka stood.

"Uzumi sama? Cagalli!"

Uzumi tosses Cagalli toward him, "Here Kisaka, I'll leave my idiot daughter in your hands."

Kisaka nods. Lukas looks on.

Cagalli glances over and struggles against Kisaka's grasp, "Father!"

Rena wiping her own tears away glances over and crosses to the doorway.

Outside the Freedom and Justice stave off the attacks from the three earth suits.

Cagalli stares at her father as he places his hand on her head. "Don't make that kind of face as the daughter of Orbs leader."

She pulls forward, "But…"

Rena leans sadly against a wall near the doorway.

Uzumi stares at Cagalli. "Even though you'll be separated from your father, you're not alone." He reaches in his pocket and pulls out a photo of a mother holding two infants. "You have a brother."

Cagalli gazes down at the photo and back at her father. She takes the photo in her hand. She flips it over; 'Kira and Cagalli' are inscribed on back. She gasps and looks up at her father. He nods.

Kira fights intensely firing toward the enemy.

"I'm happy to have been your father."

The door shuts between them. Cagalli begins to bang on the door crying as the walkway pulls back.

Her father moves away, "Go Kisaka!"

A spaces hatch closes over the door.

"All personnel evacuation confirmed."

The Kusanagi takes off.

"All systems go."

Rena watches as Cagalli rushes toward some windows.

"Kusanagi final launch sequence start. May Houmeia protect us."

The Kusanagi starts along the mass driver catching the attention of Shani, Crot and Orga.

Orga smirks, "Oy, oy, oy."

The Justice and Freedom move in.

"Athrun!"

He nods, "I see it."

Cagalli bangs on the glass, "Father! Father!" She leans forward sobbing.

Rena crosses.

Kisaka glances at her and gasps.

Rena wraps her arms around Cagalli, "It's ok to cry for now…"

Cagalli gasps and wraps her arms around her.

Rena glances out the window, "Soon we will have to be strong to fight for the future of Orb." She fights to stop her own tears as she rocks Cagalli in her arms, "And you have to be strong to lead us. But right now it's ok to cry…" Tears roll down her cheeks.

The Freedom and Justice continue to hold off the three pilots. They increase their thruster speed to match the Kusanagi, the three suits barely behind them.

Orga glares forward, "Crap!"

Kira grits his teeth, the Freedom reaches forward to grasp the Kusanagi. He catches hold and turns reaching out to Athrun in the Justice.

The three pilots were frantic, "Shoot it down!"

The Justice slowly moves back. Kira struggles as he forces the Freedom to stretch its reach further. Athrun does the same and the two suits move closer until Freedom grasps Justice and pulls it up next to it.

The trio continues to fire like crazy barely missing but slowly closing in.

Kira and Athrun nod at one another and activate all their weapons.

The trio gasps.

The Freedom and Justice fire. The blast hits the water causing a massive wall of water between the trio and them. The Kusanagi continues up the last bit of the driver and blast off into the sky. Kira and Athrun stare downward as the climb into orbit.

Uzumi watches the ascent from inside the main control room. Lukas crosses next to him. The other reps also gather around, relieved that the Kusanagi managed to escape unscathed.

Uzumi smiles, "The seed has flown away, with this all is well."

He turns the key on the self detonation, "Orb and the world." He presses the button, "Will not be subjected to your manipulation."

A bright glow emanates through the room and over the horizon the Earth fleet witness the same bright glow filling the sky. The mass driver explodes bit by bit cascading across. The factory explodes in a massive fireball.

Aboard the main carrier Azrael gasps in complete shock and frustration.

The final bit of mass driver explodes and crumbles into the water.

Cagalli gasps. Rena stares forward also in shock. Both Kira and Athrun also gasp. Cagalli shakes her head. Rena covers her face sobbing.

Cagalli screams, "Father!"


	50. Intent of Allies

File 49 – Intent of Allies

The Kusanagi finishes its final docking in Earth's Orbit. The Justice and Freedom maintain careful watch over the area.

Murrue stares at Kisaka on monitor. Mu stood behind her. "What about Cagalli?"

He sighs, "She's relaxed a bit now, but… I'm sure her mind is all over the place. Miss Irmgard-Marlis has been staying close to her side."

Murrue nods and furrows her brow as she glances aside, "And how is she?"

Kisaka nods, "Much better than Cagalli. She's being as resilient as ever."

Murrue closes her eyes.

Kisaka sighs, "At least with their shared loss Cagalli's stopped crying for now."

Rena stands in the hallway outside Cagalli's room; she holds a mug of steaming tea as she stares out at the infinite stars. There was still such uneasiness about being back in space.

Flash. _Projectiles fire forward from a mobile suit, concealed in shadows. The Freedom dodges but bits of it tear away._ Back.

Rena blinks and shakes the images from her mind. She turns her back to the darkness and moves over to the doorway.

Cagalli sits on a bed inside the room. She looks forward in a daze but glances over at Rena as she enters.

The Freedom and Justice dock alongside the Astray aboard the Kusanagi. Both Kira and Athrun kick free and head over to the personnel section. They change out of their flight suits and enter the main hallways.

Cagalli sits silently sipping her tea. Rena sits next to her.

"Cagalli?" Kira's voice comes on through the radio outside.

Cagalli rises.

Outside Kira glances over at Athrun. The door slides open.

Rena rises to greet them. She smiles sadly at him.

He furrows his brow, "Ren… I'm…"

She holds her finger to her lips, "I'm fine…" She turns to Cagalli who sat on the bed silently.

Kira enters the room. Athrun hangs back in the doorway. Rena stays next to him.

"Cagalli?" Kira floats over.

She looks up at him and begins to sob again; she leaps up, crashing against his chest and pushing him back slightly.

Athrun furrows his brow and glances over at Rena. She wipes some tears from her cheeks, trying not to be noticed. She catches Athrun's gaze. He wraps his arm around her. She turns to accept his embrace and rests her head against his chest.

Kira notices and furrows his brow he turns back to Cagalli and places a hand on her head.

Athrun lowers his head and holds even more tightly to Rena.

A small shuttle leaves the Archangel. Murrue and Mu as pilot, inside.

Mu sighs, "But… the problems begin now."

She nods, "Yes."

Inside the Kusanagi, Kisaka leads Murrue and Mu down a hallway.

"The Kusanagi was originally used as a communications ship with Heliopolis." He glances back as them as he explains, "It is equipped with a mobile suit application system and weapons but… it's not at the level of the Archangel."

Murrue spots Asagi and the others waving to them as they pass.

Mu stares back at the group but then looks up at Kisaka, "You divide it into five parts and those on board only need to commute between the central areas? That's pretty efficient."

They reach the bridge.

Murrue catches herself at the communication station, "It resembles the Archangel."

Mu comes around the other side.

Kisaka smiles, "It's the Archangel that resembles this. It was Morgenroete that developed both, after all." He glances over, "Can you bring up the map?"

Murrue glances around.

"Yes."

She gasps and glances over.

Erica nods at her.

Mu glances over, "Chief Erica Simmons?'

She smiles at him, "Hello, Major. They're not used to operating the M1's in space." She turns back to her computer, "They'd have a hard time without me."

She brings up a map monitor right next to Mu. He glances over at it. Murrue crosses over.

Kisaka elaborates, "This is where we are currently." He kicks over, "As you know Plant is at L-5 and Artemis is at L-3."

Cagalli dries off her face. She looks up at the mirror, freshly showered and changed into ORB civilian attire. The picture floats by behind her. She catches it and stares at it once again.

Her father's voice plays in her mind,_ This may be farewell with your father but you are not alone. You have a brother._

She flips the picture over again to look at the names.

"Cagalli are you ok?" Kira leans against the doorway outside.

Cagalli glances over, "Yeah, I'll be right out."

She tucks the picture in her pocket and exits. Both Kira and Athrun peered over at her.

Cagalli glances around, "uh… Verena?"

Kira nods, "She said she'd be right back."

Athrun glances over at Cagalli. "Did you want me to go get her?"

Cagalli shakes her head, "No… its fine. She'll meet us on the bridge later."

Murrue glances over, "With the Colony cluster at L-4?"

Kisaka glances over, "For now, Kusanagi or Archangel should have enough resources, but the supply is not infinite."

Cagalli floats into the bridge.

Murrue glances over at her. "Water will especially pose a problem."

Kira and Athrun stand back while Kisaka continues.

"The colony cluster at L-4 has been destroyed since the beginning of the war. They were abandoned one by one, and are now deserted. They will be useful as water sources."

Rena, lying down on her bed in her room, stares upward at the ceiling. She replays her last conversation with her father, over and over in her mind. She furrows her brow, _Following my heart?_ She sits up.

"It'll be a good place to get water from."

Murrue furrows her brow, "It reminds me of old times."

Mu crosses his arms and glances back, "It's ok. It's different from Junius 7."

Athrun speaks up, "There are still a few active colonies within L-4."

Kisaka and Cagalli turn to stare at him, as do Murrue and Mu.

"A long time ago after receiving information about a suspicious group residing here, ZAFT came here to research the area. There may be no residents, but there should be a few colonies that have their facilities running."

Kira looks forward at the rest, "Then it's decided, right?"

Cagalli nods and smiles. Kisaka looks back at him.

Mu furrows his brow and turns to Athrun, "Yes, but… are you sure you're okay with this?"

Athrun glances up at Mu.

"And not just you but this question is intended for the other ZAFT soldier as well."

Murrue gasps, "Major?"

Elsewhere, Kojiro and Dearka consult over the Buster.

"I saw you fight at Orb and your actions spoke for themselves. But I can't help noticing the uniform you're wearing. And depending on how things progress there's a chance that we could be fighting against ZAFT."

Rena enters and pauses at the door.

Mu continues, "It's not like what happened in Orb."

Kira glances back at Athrun. Athrun furrows his brow sternly.

Mu does as well, "Are you prepared for all that?"

Murrue glances over at Mu.

Cagalli grits her teeth and glares at him.

Mu continues, "You're Patrick Zala's son aren't you?"

Cagalli speaks up, "Why should it matter whose son he is? Athrun is…"

Mu glares at her, cutting her off, "Abandoning one's own forces is a lot more serious than you might imagine you know."

Kira glances from Mu to the doorway. He glances aside and notices that Rena had already crossed to Athrun's side and was holding onto his arm. Kira smiles at her, even though he was a bit jealous of their closeness.

"Not only that. Imagine your own father being in charge of the nation."

Athrun glances downward. Rena furrows her brow and strokes his arm. Athrun glances over at her and lays his hand onto hers gripping her hand. Kira watches at the two of them.

"Unless you believe in your sides' cause you can't possibly fight a war. It's not so simple when you turn that belief around. Unlike Kira or Verena for that matter, he's officially a ZAFT soldier."

Rena glances over at Mu.

Kira looks forward and down.

Mu glances back at Athrun, "I hate to force this on you…"

Athrun glances over at him.

"But if we fight together can I rely on you? Well? Can I?"

The room is silent as everyone stares at Mu and Athrun.

Athrun finally speaks, "While at ORB… no, even in Plant and on Earth, I saw, heard, and thought many things."

He glances over at Rena. "But what is right and what is wrong? What do I understand? And what don't I understand?" He glances back at Mu.

Kira smiles back at him.

Athrun stood seriously, "Even now, I still don't have an answer to these basic questions."

He glances at Rena again, "But the one thing I'm sure of… is that the world I hope for is the same world that you people hope for. We all have the same hopes."

Rena gasps.

Kira smiles at her.

Athrun looks forward, "Right now that's how I feel."

Mu tilts his head and smiles, "You're very strong-minded."

Murrue glances back at him.

"Nothing like Kira."

Kira glances at Mu his eyes wide and then smiles back at Athrun.

Rena smiles, "He's always been like that."

Kira stares at her and nods, "Since we were kids, the both of you."

Rena crosses forward to Kira's side and smiles up at him. She slides her hand into his and squeezes it. Kira gasps and holds onto it, smiling back at her.

Athrun glances over and smiles at them.

Mu sighs, "The responsibilities Orb has entrusted us with are enormous."

Murrue turns to Mu, "Yes."

Mu tilts his head, "And…" He sighs, "We've only got these two vessels. Frankly it's impossible."

She nods, "You're right."

Mu glances over at the others, "But you're still okay with this, are you?"

Athrun's eyes widen and he glances forward. He gasps when he notices Cagalli staring intently at him. She blushes and glances away.

Kira nods, "We have faith. Even if it's small, a bright light will not disappear, right?"

Murrue and Mu smile.

Athrun speaks up, "There are people Plant, who think the same way."

Kira glances back.

Rena tilts her head, "Lacus Clyne."

"Yes."

Mu stares over, "That pink haired princess?"

Kira glances over, "She's Athrun's fiancée."

Cagalli glances over, her eyes wide.

Athrun glances down, "She's currently being sought after, as a traitor. By my father."

Rena gasps, "What?" She furrows her brow, "And Isamu?"

Athrun glances over, "Him as well… it seems that my father knew about him all along. They've been unable to find them but they're searching."

Rena gasps.

Back at Plant, Lacus' voice is broadcast.

"What did we look forward to and advance toward? What was it that we wanted?"

Soldiers rush around startling the civilians as they search for her.

"Even today our loved ones are dying on the battlefield."

They enter a room set up with radio transmission equipment.

"How long must we live in this tragic state of sadness. We must end this struggle…"

The captain raises his gun shooting at the equipment and ending the transmission.

Isamu opens his eyes and glances aside at the radio at his bedside, "Lacus?"

Lenne crosses to his bedside, "Isamu?"

Isamu sits up, his chest bandaged. He winces in pain as he attempts to climb from the bed.

Lenne stops him, "You shouldn't move your wounds haven't healed yet."

He stares at her, "I don't care, I promised Lacus I'd…"

Lenne furrows her brow.

Patrick Zala comes on the radio, "Please do not be fooled by what Lacus Clyne has to say. She is a traitor who has allied herself with the Earth Military and given away our military secrets. Nobody prefers to fight…"

Lenne shuts the radio off.

Isamu stares at her.

"We haven't been able to keep in contact with Lt. DaCosta or Lacus in a couple days but you shouldn't worry yourself. She's in capable hands."

Isamu stares forward, "Things are falling apart. We planned it so well." He furrows his brow and clenches his fists, "Damn it."

Soldiers move in on a safe house and open fire. A soldier is hit and falls backward. Another pair of other soldiers guards Siegel. They move into the hallway to escape but are caught by the fire of the ZAFT troops. Without even given a chance the soldiers open fire on Siegel, killing him.

Isamu could hear Patrick's voice coming from the next room

"Who else is here?"

She stares at him, "No one you would know. He's an old friend of mine."

Isamu moves to get up again. Lenne tries to stop him but he pushes her aside.

"Just leave me alone."

Lenne shakes her head, "Isamu?"

Isamu heads down the hallway and down the stairs into a darkened room. He pauses and stares at the TV monitor and Patrick in his press conference.

"Defeat will only result in a future even darker than our past."

A man seated in a wheelchair watches the report and takes a sip from his coffee. He glances over his shoulder, "So you're finally awake."

Isamu crosses over.

"Would you like a cup? It's my own special blend."

Isamu gasps, "You?"

Lacus broadcasts from another location, "We and the people of Earth are brethren." She sits at a desk talking into a microphone. "Coordinators are not 'separately evolved beings'. Even with the reform of marriage regulations… fewer children are being born into our world. We are unable to build toward our future. How is that an advanced species?"

Outside the house DaCosta heads over cautiously making sure he isn't being followed. He enters.

Patrick sits at his desk. A pair of soldiers briefs him. He places his hands together, "Is that so?"

Lacus' radio message plays.

He glares at her image on the monitor, "But the daughter is still alive. How long do you people plan to allow ludicrous broadcasts like these to air?"

DaCosta enters Lacus' room. "Risking the future by losing our loved ones to the fighting, do you really think that happiness will be found at the end of that?"

Down at Carpentaria, Rau, Yzak, along with a few other soldiers and Flay watch, one of Patrick's announcements.

"Even if it's painful, we must fight! And look towards a shining, peaceful…"

Rau leans forward and shuts the monitor off. He rises.

Everyone turns to him.

"The Chairman seems to be having a hell of a time." He starts toward the door, "Although I can't imagine that has anything to do with his orders to bring us back."

Yzak stares at him, "However I have a problem believing that she's a traitor."

Rau pauses just in front of Flay, "Clyne's followers are using her for those exact reasons." He turns to face Yzak, "Many refuse to believe she'd do no wrong. But how could you allow yourselves to be tricked too?"

Flay stares at him with awe.

He continues, "The battlefield is a place where the ideals of many people clash against those of others. Never lose sight of what you're fighting'" He turns, "Don't be mistaken." He heads off. Yzak stares after him saying nothing.

The transmission ends.

Lacus sighs and glances over at DaCosta, "It looks like we'll have to move again."

He nods, "Yes, I'm very sorry."

She shakes her head, "No, I'm perfectly fine." She rises and runs her hands through her hair. "Any new information?" She passes by.

DaCosta briefs her, "Victoria and Orb were attacked by the Earth Military, Orb's mass-driver has been destroyed and Victoria's has been confiscated."

She turns to him, "I heard that a large number of ZAFT troops were deployed to Victoria."

He nods, "It seems as though even Earth is utilizing their new mobile suits now."

She turns to her cloak, "Is that so? It looks as if we'll have to hurry as well." She takes the cloak in her hand, "Any word from Isamu?"

DaCosta gasps and shakes his head, "No… and my sources haven't indicated that he's been captured or… so he must be in hiding."

Lacus ties her cloak on and smiles, "Of course. He'll come to us soon. He promised he would return."

Outside men load up a truck with crates. DaCosta leads Lacus out with a pair of bodyguards. His cell phone rings.

He answers, "Hello? What is it?"

Lacus looks over his shoulder.

"What? Siegel sama?"

She gasps.

Down at the Victoria base, Earth troops secure the area, killing any surviving ZAFT troops. Some personnel jets fly over head.

"Well, well how exceptional." Azrael sat next to Colonel Sutherland, "Quite impressive Colonel."

He glances over, "It's nothing. It's the result of the outstanding performance of the Strike squads."

The plane starts its landing, "I'm assuming that you had a tough time in Orb only because of the "unexpected" unit, correct?"

A few cargo jets also land.

Azrael and the Colonel head into a jeep, "There are still too many problems we must face. Considering we attacked them with the Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden. I never expected to have that much difficulty."

A cargo gate opens revealing the three suits.

Azrael stares forward and frowns, "Orb is truly a wicked nation. What were they thinking?"

Sutherland glances over, "They were probably planning for a diplomatic solution and to count their losses. It's a cowardly nation."

The jeep heads toward a large building, "I understand a lot of their technology came from Plant, actually… it's possible that those to machines were made by ZAFT."

Azrael stares forward, "Anyway, we need to come up with something." He glances over at Sutherland, "Can we get our hands on them?"

The three suits step off the cargo jet.

"So that's the reason you're going to space?"

Azrael glances sideways at Sutherland, "I can't help but think that those machines could be running on nuclear power,"

Sutherland gasps, "Are you serious?"

The car comes to a stop and Azrael exits, "I don't have positive proof, but… but that kind of power is impossible with existing energies."

Sutherland climbs out next to him, "Well the N-Jammer is something that the Coordinators made, after all."

The three suits fly over head and land behind the building.

Sutherland enters, "I'm sure that they're able to make something that can nullify it as well, but if it's true then we're in a dangerous situation."

Azrael smirks, "Well now, are you doubting my National Defense Industrial Alliance Director position?"

The three suits climb into a shuttle.

Sutherland scoffs, "No of course not."

The two climb into the shuttle, "We are weak organisms to begin with. An animal with strong fangs needs to be kept securely in its cage. If you don't then, it'll become dangerous."

The pilots exit their cockpits.

"It's kind of uncertain, now that they are roaming free in space."

Azrael glares down at him, "I'm off to subjugate them." The shuttle's thrusters fire off and the shuttle shoots up the mass-driver.

Cagalli heads through the hallways of the Kusanagi. Elsewhere, the Astray girls work on their individual suits. Kira discusses the suit with one of the girls. Rena floats in front of the Revenant as techs finish attaching the last of the fins.

Athrun floats next to an observation window. He thought deeply of the situation at hand and the words Uzumi said about Murata Azrael and also his own father's maniacal tendencies. He closes his eyes and glances downward.

"Athrun?"

He glances aside just as Kira heads in, his helmet in his hand. Kira grabs onto a bar for support. The door slides open behind him and Rena comes through, she pulls her off helmet as well.

Kira smiles back at her, "How's the Revenant?"

Rena sighs and kicks past him and catches herself on a couch nearby, "It's finally complete, if that's what you mean. I just can't believe how advanced it's become." She glances at Athrun and furrows her brow, noticing the pain in his eyes, "Athrun?"

He smiles at her.

Kira nods, "It looks like everything done here, so let's go back to the Archangel."

Athrun tilts his head. Rena glances over at him and furrows her brow.

Kira shrugs, "Well, it doesn't really matter where we are, but they have more than enough M1's here, so…"

Athrun glances downward.

Rena kicks toward him and catches herself on his shoulders, "Athrun? What is it?"

Kira gasps.

Athrun glances over at him and smiles, "I'm fine. Really…"

The door slides open and Cagalli peers in, "Kira?"

Athrun and Rena stare at her as she catches herself on the bar.

"Do you have a second?"

Athrun stares at her and then turns to go, "Oh, I'll just go, Rena?" He takes her hand.

Cagalli closes her eyes but then looks up, "Wait…" Cagalli crosses and takes Athrun's arm, "It's ok, don't go…"

Rena glances at her and then Athrun. She smiles slightly.

Cagalli stares at him, "No, stay here… the two of you." She releases Athrun and crosses over to Kira. She grips the same bar as him.

Athrun floats back. Rena comes around his side and steadies herself against him. Both stare at Cagalli.

Kira tilts his head, "What is it Cagalli?"

She glances back at Rena and Athrun but then nervously reaches in her pocket and pulls the photo out. She hands it to him, "This…"

Kira glances down, "A picture? Who is this?"

Athrun and Rena come in for a closer look as well.

Cagalli looks downward, "Look at the back."

Kira flips it over.

Athrun and Rena peer over his shoulder, Rena's eyes widen.

Kira gasps. He stares at the two names, "Cagalli?" It becomes clear to him and he glances over at her wide-eyed as does Athrun.

Cagalli continues to look downward, "I got it from my father, when the Kusanagi was launching." Tears brim in her eyes. "You're not alone. You have a brother. He said that." She looks up at an astonished Kira. She grabs onto Athrun's arm for support.

Athrun glances at Kira. He stares forward, a look of shock and confusion on his face.

Rena floats over and places a hand on his arm. Cagalli stares forward.

Kira stares at the picture, "I don't…. No way…" His eyes start to quiver. He turns the picture around and then looks at Cagalli again.

Athrun glances from one to the other, "Twins?" He looks over at Rena; she stares forward not knowing what to say.

The Earth shuttle reaches orbit. Azrael taps his finger on his leg glances aside. Sutherland sat back in his chair glances over as well. Crot was into handheld video game as Orga seated one seat apart from him read from a book. In a row behind Shani jams to some music through his earphones. Azrael watches the other shuttles moving in space beside them.

A ZAFT shuttle prepares to take off.

"It's been awhile since you've been home, hasn't it Yzak?" Rau held onto his brief case moves to sit, "Go see your family and put their minds at ease."

Yzak walks up the aisle behind Flay.

Rau opens and overhead hatch and places his bag up.

Yzak glances over at Flay, "Hurry up and sit down."

She gasps and frightened crosses to the seat next to Rau. She stares down at him before taking the seat next to him.

Yzak glares over at her and smugly takes a seat across the aisle and a row behind them. Flay glances nervously over at him her hands clasped in her lap.

Rau smiles, "There's no need to be afraid."

She gasps and glances over at Rau.

"You'll be safe as long as you're by my side."

She lightens up a bit.

"I'll protect you no matter what." He smiles at her, "So be calm, Flay."

She sees her father in him, _It's ok Flay_. She loosens up and sits back.

Yzak stares at her with the same look.

The shuttle speeds down the runway and takes to the sky. Afraid by the turbulence of launch Flay clings to Rau's shoulder and arm, her eyes closed. Rau glances down at her and smiles.

The Freedom, Justice, and Revenant prepare to launch from the Kusanagi. Kira activates the suits systems. Athrun does the same as does Rena. Cagalli watches them from the observation room.

Flash. _Kira speaks, "I'm not exactly sure what to think with just this…"_

_Athrun glances at Cagalli, "Who is this person holding the children?" _

_Cagalli shakes her head. Tears fill her eyes, "I can't believe that we're brother and sister. Then, I'm…" _

_Athrun and Kira gasp. _

_Rena moves forward and crosses to her side, "Cagalli? Don't worry so much about it." _

_Kira smiles, "Rena's right and besides. You won't get answers if you worry about it now, Cagalli." _

_Rena stares at him. She could tell he was only acting as unconcerned as he appeared. Cagalli looks up at him. _

_Kira continues, "And even if it's true, no matter what Uzumi san was your father. That fact won't ever change." _

_Cagalli furrows her brow, "Kira?" Her tears fall away like sparkles._ Back.

Kira stares ahead on his monitor at Cagalli, standing at the observation window.

"Kira?"

Kira glances over.

Athrun stares at him from a monitor, "Wouldn't it be better to stay with her?"

Kira shakes his head, "No, I think she'd be stressed out if I stayed around."

Athrun looks down, "I see…"

Rena glances downward just listening.

Warning alarms sound as the three suits prepare to exit. One by one they float out. Kira glances downward in thought. The Revenant blasts up next to it.

"Kira?"

He glances over, "Ren?"

She glances aside, "I… never mind."

He opens his mouth to say something but the Justice comes up beside the Freedom, it's hand falls onto its shoulder, "Kira? When we return to the Archangel do you think you could you borrow a shuttle?"

Kira tilts his head, "Athrun?"

Rena boosts in front of the both of them, "Athrun? You're not considering…"

He smiles over at her, "I've been thinking it over and for now I'm going to return to Plant."

Kira gasps.

Rena nods, "To talk with Patrick?"

Athrun nods, "Yes. I think I should have a sincere talk with him. Definitely…" He falls silent.

Kira sighs, "But, Athrun…"

Athrun glances over at him, "I know, but he's my father."

Rena nods, "Athrun?"

He glances at her, "I won't let you stop…"

She nods, "I want to go with you."

Kira gasps as does Athrun.

"You and I together, I'm sure he'll listen."

Athrun shakes his head, "No…"

She stares firmly at him, "There's much I put at stake, in creating those suits that the two of you pilot. He should be open-minded to that fact. I want the chance to speak with him as well. Athrun…"

Athrun stares at her and then nods.

Kira furrows his brow. The thought of her going back to Plant made him nervous. But at least Athrun would be at her side. He stares at her and then Athrun, "Ok. I'll ask Murrue."

Athrun glances down, "Thank you." He glances at Rena, she smiles at him.

The docking gate opens for the three suits.

"Second transport unit, stand by for landing sequence."

The shuttle converges on the Moon Base.

"Team B will transport the fifth vessel fleet quickly. The 22nd Transportation fleet will stand by in orbit."

A shuttle comes to a landing just in front of the Dominion.

"The M-11 development team will support the work at F-pad. That's right; our main priority is the departure of the Dominion."

The doors to a room slide open and Natarle enters. She salutes, "Seventh mobile Fleet… Major Natarle Badgiruel, awaiting your orders."

The Colonel rises, "I hereby assign you, Major Natarle Badgiruel, as the Captain of the Archangel class, second ship, Dominion."

Natarle stands at attention a determined look on her face.


	51. On Deaf Ears

File 50 – On Deaf Ears

Isamu pulls an over-shirt on over the bandages around his chest. He crosses to a desk chair to pull on a long black coat.

Lenne knocks and enters, "Isamu? Are you up?"

She gasps, "Isamu?"

He glances at her, "I'm sorry but I can't just lie around."

Lenne nods. She furrows her brow, "There's bad news."

Isamu glances over his shoulder, "What happened?"

Lenne shakes her head, "Siegel Clyne was killed."

Isamu gasps. "Oh god…" He places his hands to his forehead. "Oh god… Lacus really needs me. I have to go her. I have to go to her right away."

Lenne nods and pulls a folded piece of paper from her pocket. "This is the next location. You'll be safe there."

Isamu stares at her, "You should come with us." She smiles and shakes her head, "Andy needs me."

Isamu nods and starts out the door. He pauses and turns to her and embraces her, "Thank you for everything. Stay safe."

She smiles and hugs him, "Be careful." She pulls back and places a hand to his cheek.

He nods and heads out.

Waltfeld sips from a mug as he watches Isamu from a balcony.

"You know you should cut back a bit. You'll be so wired that I'll have to pull you off the ceiling." Lenne crosses out.

He smiles. "You should really try this one."

She crosses and lays a hand on his shoulder as she watches Isamu go.

He holds the cup up to her.

She smiles and takes the mug and sips it. She makes a surprised face. "This is good."

He nods, "I told you."

She takes a seat next to him and crosses her legs.

Waltfeld glances at her, "That kid will be fine."

She nods, "I know…" She hands the cup back to him and bites the tip of her thumb.

Waltfeld glances over at her, "You heard about Orb…"

She glances over and nods.

He stares forward, "The council sacrificed their lives to destroy the mass driver…"

She nods and furrows her brow, "I still can't believe it. Verena's father was a member of the council."

Andrew tilts his head, "Ah… him…?"

Lenne nods, "We hadn't spoken in years, with our daughter and the war…"

Andrew furrows his brow, "You must be worried at your daughter."

Lenne glances downward, "Of course, she was at Orb. Last time I spoke to Lukas he said she was fighting alongside the crew for that ship, the Archangel."

Andrew furrows his brow, "She's quite talented from what I've learned."

_Along with that boy._

"So you have nothing to worry about. She'll be fine."

Lenne clasps her hands together in her lap, "I know but I feel like I'm helpless, I wish I could do more to help her. Did you ever think things would end up this way for you?"

He furrows his brow, "No…"

She glances over at him.

He stares off, "But things aren't going to stay this way."

Rena stands under the hot stream of a shower. She slides her hands over her face and hair.

Elsewhere, Kira stands talking with Athrun in the hallway. "Are you sure about this?"

Athrun nods.

Kira glances down the hallway.

Athrun smiles, "It's her you're worried about isn't it?"

Kira gasps.

Rena steps from the shower, wrapping a towel around her. She crosses to the mirror and wipes the steam away.

Athrun tilts his head and smiles, "Kira."

Kira smiles, "I can't help it, I'm sorry. We're all such close friends… and I'm glad we're all together again. I just… I can't help wanting to protect her; I haven't been able to that."

Athrun nods, "I feel the same way but everything will be fine. She's always been the resilient one."

Kira nods, "And she has you at her side."

Athrun furrows his brow, confused, "She has you too, doesn't she?"

Kira glances downward, "Of course…."

Athrun smiles, "Stop worrying. Everything will be fine. I'll protect her for you."

Rena now dressed stares at herself in the mirror. She takes a deep breath.

Athrun turns, "Right… I have to get ready. I'll meet you in the hanger."

Kira nods. Athrun enters the locker room. Kira stares down the hallway.

Kojiro and his crew work on fueling the shuttle when Rena enters in her flight suit. She kicks across floating past the Revenant as she holds onto her helmet.

Kira enters and scans the hanger until he spots her. He kicks over and floats toward her, "Ren?" He catches her arm.

She turns to face him and stares at him, "Kira..."

They both land softly on the ground.

He stares at her, "I…" He struggles to find the right words.

She stares back at him, an inquisitive look on her face.

Kira furrows his brow and looks over at her, "I have… I this bad feeling… I wish you weren't going. I think you should stay here. It could be dangerous."

She tilts her head, "Kira…"

He stares at her with such intensity her heart aches. She takes a breath to relieve the pain, "Please don't worry. I'll be with Athrun."

Kira furrows his brow.

She tilts her head, "And I became close to his father. I really think we can reason him."

He stares at her, "I don't know. I'm worried, what if…"

She reaches over and touches his hand, "It'll be ok, Kira. We'll be fine."

Kira furrows his brow, "I just…."

He leans in to kiss her but Athrun enters, "Rena? Are you ready to go?"

She glances away from Kira and nods.

Kira presses his lips together and furrows his brow.

Athrun stares at her, "Thank you." He lays a hand on her arm, "For doing this."

She reaches over and places a hand to his cheek, "How could I not go?"

Kira turns to face them. The three of them float toward the shuttle.

Dearka stands nearby, observing.

Athrun glances over at him, "If I don't return, you pilot the Justice."

Dearka turns his face and furrows his brow, "No thanks. I'll leave a thing like that to you. Besides the two of you should be back in no time, right?"

Rena smiles at him.

Dearka winks at her, "Take care of Athrun, Rena and vice versa."

She nods. Athrun smiles.

"Wait a minute Athrun!"

Cagalli was floating toward them. She collides with him, "Why are you? Why..."

Athrun gasps, "Cagalli? When did you?"

Kira glances at Rena. She stands staring at the two of them, her expression not revealing much. He furrows her brow.

"Why are you returning to Plant?"

Athrun stares at Cagalli, "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head, "There's nothing to be sorry about. But if you leave that behind..." She glances at the Justice.

He stares at her firmly, "It's better to leave the Justice here and when you're trouble Kira will take care of it."

She shakes her head, "That's not what I meant."

They bounce off the back wall.

Athrun glances over her shoulder at Rena, "But I... we, need to go."

Cagalli glances over at Rena. She was entering the cockpit with Kira's help.

"You're taking Rena with you?"

Athrun smiles, "Taking is the operative word. Actually I couldn't talk her out of it and besides she knows my father and will be a great help."

Cagalli grips his spacesuit. "But, it's dangerous."

Athrun furrows his brow, "I can't do this right now Cagalli, please…."

Kira kicks over to Athrun and Cagalli.

"Cagalli?"

She glances at him, "Kira?"

He tilts his head and cuts her off, "You understand, right?"

She glances from Kira to Athrun. Athrun looks up at her.

The hatch opens on the Archangel and the shuttle blasts free.

Kira sits inside the Freedom, "Freedom launching in order to protect the shuttle."

Murrue on radio, "Roger, be careful."

The Freedom blasts free of the Archangel. Murrue watches the two lights going off. Mu floats to her side and stares off.

"Lacus Clyne is being used!" Ezalia Jule speaks out in a press conference on monitors across Plant. "We understand the hope of wanting peace! That's why we want to rescue her as well."

Rau dressed incognito receives a disk from someone in a bar.

"We want to rescue her from the hands of the naturals who are deceiving her."

He glances at the television before exiting.

Isamu talks with some renegade soldiers in a darkened hideout.

Patrick sits at his desk and sighs, "Ah that's right. Creuset came back with some info."

Video feed of battles including the one at Orb display on monitors behind him.

"I don't know how the Freedom ended up in Orb." He places a hand to his forehead, "It looks like Athrun may have discovered something, but that idiot never reports anything."

He looks down at a mini monitor on his desk.

The person he was talking with shrugs, "Wasn't that assigned to him as a top secret mission? Information is easily leaked with careless communication."

Patrick opens his eyes, "The arrogant Natural bastards are coming up, one after another. We need to completely destroy them this time."

Shuttles move about the Moon base. Repairs to the Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider are performed in a hanger inside. Azrael along with Sutherland watch from an observation room.

In a darkened office Waltfeld stares at Patrick on a monitor, "I understand. I'll put forth my best effort. Even for the chairman who gave someone like me a second chance at life."

Lenne enters the room behind the monitor, "Andy?"

He glances over at her a serious and angry look on his face. "Excuse me Chairman Zala. My nurse just came in."

Lenne gasps and steps back.

Patrick nods, "Fine. We'll discuss this much later."

The monitor shuts off.

Waltfeld glances over at her, "That was close."

Lenne furrows her brow, "I'm sorry Andrew." She turns to go.

He sighs, "Lenne…"

She glances over her shoulder at him, "Time is running short. What are you planning?"

He smiles, "Don't worry."

She furrows her brow.

Just outside Plant the Vesalius sits docked. Inside techs work on a mobile suit.

Yzak walks over and looks up, "Is this that the new mobile suit, GEITS?

The tech pulls out of the cockpit, "Ah, yes… It's MMI's newest main force model." He looks back at the model a proud smile on his face. "This model's being deployed more and more often these days. Sooner or later we'll be able to wipe out the Naturals with these."

Yzak grits his teeth and turns away annoyed. "We'll leave that to you…"

The tech turns and gasps when he sees Yzak walking away. Yzak glares forward and purses his lips.

Inside his office again Rau pops some pills and drinks some water. He places the glass down. Flay takes the tray and crosses away. Rau pulls a disk out of his drawer. As she exits Flay looks over her shoulder at the disk player on his desk. Rau pops the disk in and soon reviews info, schematics, and armaments on the Justice, Freedom, and their nuclear reactors and the neutron jammer canceller. _N-Jammer canceller? So is this is what you've created, my beautiful Verena?_

DaCosta in a trench coat runs down an alleyway and up some back stairs. A man opens the door for him and he enters without notice.

Haro bounces up and down, "Welcome back."

Lacus turns and crosses, "Good work. How are things in the city?"

DaCosta sighs, "Not good. Thanks to Ezalia Jule's speech the citizens are in a state of chaos. We haven't been able to reach our second group. They were safely underground during our last contact."

Lacus glances aside and nods, "I see."

The group in the room worked on an extensive computer network.

"The news about Master Siegel hasn't been announced either."

Lacus looks up, "Then…"

DaCosta nods, "Yes... it's a bit sooner than planned but..."

The door opens and everyone pulls a gun.

"It's time we started acting." Isamu enters with two men at his side.

The men lower their weapons.

Lacus gasps. "Isamu!" She races over and collides against him, "I thought something had happened to you. I was so afraid."

He embraces her tightly, "I'm sorry to have worried you but I promised I would return."

She smiles.

He smiles down at her, "So I guess we believe its time?"

DaCosta nods.

She steps back from Isamu and nods, "I understand the time has come." She glances at the others, "The time for us to go."

The Freedom flies alongside the shuttle. A connection wire is attached between the two.

Athrun glances over, "Kira... you'll be caught in Yakin Due's defense net soon. Go back."

"Ok."

Athrun glances downward and over his shoulder, "Rena…" He pauses. She stares at him. He shakes his head, "Maybe this isn't the right thing, you could still return to the Archangel with Kira."

She shakes her head, "No… Athrun I told you that I wouldn't let you go alone."

Kira furrows his brow, "I'll stay on standby around here."

Athrun's eyes widen and he gasps.

Rena shakes her head, "Kira... you should go back."

Kira stares at her on his monitor saying nothing.

Athrun nods, "You should go."

Kira smiles and flips a switch, "Athrun?"

He looks over, "Hmm?"

Kira finishes, "You can't die yet..."

Athrun gasps. Rena furrows her brow she was cut out of the communication.

Kira continues, "You know that right?"

Athrun stares at him.

"You... me... we can't die yet. And she... I love her so please protect her as you were me." He stops.

Athrun smiles. "Yeah."

Rena leans forward, "What's he saying?"

Athrun shakes his head, "You know Kira..."

She tilts her head. Athrun's thinks about everyone and touches the spot on his chest were his necklace from Cagalli was.

He stares at Kira, "Everything will be fine."

Kira nods.

Rena furrows her brow, "Kira?"

Kira glances over at her, "Take care of one another." He stares at her; he wants to say so much more.

Rena nods; she tilts her head reading something in his eyes. "Kira what is it?"

Kira turns his face aside and types something quickly into his keyboard with one hand. Rena is about to disconnect when visual message pops up.

_I thought after Orb we wouldn't be apart again but I guess it can't be helped. I…don't ever want to be apart from you again. I know things have been difficult between us and I'm for breaking your heart. Promise you'll come back to me. So I can tell you in person, my heart, and my feelings._

Rena's eyes widen, she smiles at him and touches the screen. She nods.

Kira disconnects and thrusts backward.

A message blinks on his screen. _It's a promise._

She watches as the Freedom grows smaller on screen.

Athrun glances back toward her, "Are you ready?"

She nods.

As Athrun approaches the Fortress he opens his communications, "This is Athrun Zala of Special Forces directly under the national defense committee. ID number 285002. Come in Yakin Due Defense force."

Patrick stares down at a monitor reviewing data on a special project named Genesis. He scowls, "You Natural bastards."

His pager beeps.

He presses a button "What is it?"

"Special Forces Athrun Zala has arrived at Yakin Due in what appears to be an Earth Shuttle..."

Patrick furrows his brow, "What? In an Earth Shuttle?"

The man continues, "Because of the situation I'll dispatch guards but..."

Patrick cuts him off, "Bring him here right away!"

The man pauses, "Of course but there's something else."

Patrick sighs, "What is it?"

"He is also accompanied by Verena Irmgard-Marlis, what should we do with her?"

Patrick gasps, "Verena? Don't harm her! She is to be brought here in complete safety."

Athrun emerges from a room changed into his uniform. Guards cross over.

"We are to head directly to the Chairman."

Athrun furrows his brow, "Where is Rena?"

A door slides open and Rena emerges wearing some slacks and a blouse. She crosses quickly to Athrun and takes his arm. The guards flank them to the front and back. Athrun gives her arm a slight squeeze. She glances at him and smiles. They are led into Patrick's office.

He rises, "Leave us."

The soldiers exit.

He immediately rushes to Rena and pulls her against him, "I was so worried. You're safe."

She glances aside, slightly shocked by his reaction, "Patrick? I'm sorry for concerning you."

Athrun also watches in shock.

Patrick strokes her cheek, "You've missed a great deal. I'm sure you regret leaving."

She opens her mouth to speak but he cuts her off.

"We'll have to talk more later. I need to speak with Athrun alone. You must be exhausted; I'll have someone take you home."

She shakes her head, "Home? No you misunderstand, why I've returned, I... Athrun and I…" She glances over at him.

Athrun stares at her a concerned look on his face.

"We wanted to talk with you together."

Patrick glances at Athrun, "No... The things I want to say are not for your ears." He presses a button on his desk.

A soldier enters, "Sir?"

"Please escort Ms. Irmgard-Marlis upstairs."

The soldier crosses, "Please follow me."

She gasps, "Patrick…"

He stares at her sternly, "I need to talk to my son alone. This is a private matter."

She glances at Athrun.

He smiles at her and nods, "It's fine. I'll see you later."

She nods. The soldier leads her out.

Patrick sits at his desk and stares at Athrun, "What's going on! What happened? Where are Justice and Freedom?"

Athrun stares at his father, "Father… what do you think about this war?"

Patrick gasps, "What did you say?"

Athrun continues, "How long must we fight like this?"

Patrick slams his fist on desk, "What are you saying? Furthermore, what did you do with the mission that was ordered? Report!"

Athrun stares forward sternly, "I… with Rena… we came back, somehow, in order to ask you this. To talk about this seriously with you."

Patrick glares at him, "Leave her out of this. Athrun… why you…"

A man seated on the floor at the hideout glances over, "Ah… Lacus sama…"

She and Isamu glance over at him. She crouches down as the man turns the laptop to face her. "Oh… this isn't good."

Isamu furrows his brow as he crosses his arms.

Lacus glances over at him and DaCosta, "We should do something."

Patrick slams his fist again, "That is enough! What does a little hatchling like you know in order to say something like that?" He crosses around the desk.

Athrun glares at him, "Isn't it you who doesn't know anything father? Alaska! Panama! Victoria! We strike at them and they strike back at us. The flames of war have spread to a point where they're uncontrollable."

Patrick stands across from him, "Where in the hell did you pick up something as absurd as that? Did you get that from that Lacus Clyne?"

Athrun yells back, "Do you honestly think that this war will be over if we pit fire against fire? Is that why you used Verena to create those suits?"

Patrick yells back, "That's right. When all the naturals die, the war is over."

Athrun's eyes widen in disbelief.

Rena stands nervously in a waiting room area. She rubs her arms.

A secretary crosses, "Would you like something to drink Miss Irmgard-Marlis? I can prepare some tea or coffee for you."

She shakes her head at the young lady. "No, I'm fine thank you."

The young woman smiles and head toward her desk.

A man seated nearby looks over, "Excuse me, it's already late, shall I reschedule with Chairman Zala?"

The secretary stares over at him, "I'm sorry Dr. Durandal but perhaps that would be best."

Rena glances over at a handsome dark-haired man.

He smiles at her and then gathering his case rises, "I'll call when I'm next available."

Rena crosses to some windows and glances down at the frantic soldiers moving about the main lobby. She suddenly felt a knot in her stomach.

Patrick grabs Athrun by the collar, "Talk, Athrun… where are the Justice and Freedom? Even you might not be forgiven based on your answers."

Athrun stares at Patrick, "Father are you serious?" Athrun furrows his brow angrily, "What do you mean, kill all Naturals?"

Patrick jerks him harder, "That's the whole point of this war. That's why I had Verena create those suits! That's what we're fighting for! Have you forgotten that very purpose?"

He pushes him back with such force that Athrun flies back and hits the ground on his back. His necklace flies loose. Patrick crosses around his desk and pulls open a drawer and takes out his gun. Athrun a bit stunned slowly turns to push himself up. Patrick crosses and cocks the gun.

Athrun still seated gasps. "Father…"

Patrick raises the gun. "You foolish idiot! Answer me without the useless crap! Where are the Justice and Freedom?"

Athrun just stares at him.

"If you won't answer, I'll brand you as a traitor as well! Athrun!"

He stills says nothing. Patrick leans over his desk and presses a button. The door fly open and soldiers rush in, rifles ready and aimed at Athrun. Athrun glances downward.

Flash. _"And at Plant, Patrick Zala has secured his proclamation that only the coordinators are the new humanity. If this continues, the world will continue to fight incessantly because people cannot accept one another."_ Back.

Athrun grits his teeth and furrows his brow. He clenches his fist.

"Athrun!"

Athrun glares up at his father and yells as he charges at him. Patrick gasps shocked. The soldiers raise their weapons. A single shot is fired and Athrun is hit across the right shoulder, he flies back. Patrick holds his gun forward.

"Don't kill him!"

Athrun grips his bleeding wound on the floor.

"I still have things to ask him."

The soldier nods, "Sir."

Athrun glances over at the broken picture of him and his mother on the floor.

"Take him away. Force him to give the whereabouts of the Justice and Freedom. It doesn't even matter if you treat him harshly."

Two soldiers pull Athrun to his feet. They lead him out.

"You're a disappointment Athrun."

Athrun furrows his brow, "I'm disappointed as well."

A soldier turns to Patrick, "And what should be done about the girl?"

Patrick gasps, as if suddenly remembering. Athrun glances over, his eyes wide. Patrick turns to his desk, "Bring her directly to me, unharmed."

Gasps and murmurs fill the lobby catching Rena's attention. She rises from where she sat and crosses toward the glass window as the troops lead Athrun down through the lobby. She furrows her brow slightly confused and places her hand on the glass.

"Athrun?"

Blood had begun to soak his shoulder.

She gasps, "No… oh no..." She rushes toward the doorway but soldiers enter. She halts as they cross toward her. "What's happened? Where are they taking him?"

They hold their hands up, "Please just come with us. Chairman Zala wishes to talk with you."

She turns back to the glass and pounds on it, "Athrun! No… Athrun!"

He looks up at her and gasps. The soldiers stand at her side. Her eyes quiver as she stares at him. The look in his eyes told her everything; they were filled with both anger and sadness.

She slides her hand down. "How could this happen?" She shakes her head, tears well in her eyes.

The guards pull him off.

The soldier at her side nods, "Please come with us, Miss Irmgard-Marlis."

Athrun stares forward. _Kira… I'm so sorry. Rena_. He furrows his brow.

DaCosta stares downward at Athrun as he's led off. He rushes off.

Soldiers withdraw quickly leaving Rena in the darkened office. She stares downward at the broken picture frame on the floor and furrows her brow.

"Verena?"

Rena gasps and swings around when she hears Patrick coming up behind her. "Patrick, what happened? How could you do that to your own son?"

He tilts his head, "It's Chairman Zala."

She stares at him in disbelief.

He stares at her seriously, "Where are the Justice and Freedom?"

She glances aside sternly, "I should have known better in ever trusting you." She glances back at him, "Even if I knew their location, do you really think I would ever tell you? Those suits never should have made it out of the factory."

Patrick stares at her, "You caused that explosion?" He smirks. "It was rather suspicious how everything played out afterward. I see. I think I've underestimated you."

He crosses to his desk, "I guess it would upset you to learn that much more survived than those two suits." He presses a button, "I think it best for the creator so see her legacy first hand."

A monitor comes on, revealing schematics for the Genesis. Rena furrows her brow and then gasps.

Elsewhere, Rau rises quickly from his desk and enters the hallway leaving Flay alone in his office. She crosses over to the desk and stares at the drawer. She places her tea tray down and opens the drawer pulling the bottle of pills out.

The Archangel and Kusanagi head toward the abandoned colonies.

Kisaka speaks, "I'm sending the M1's out on reconnaissance. There shouldn't be anything, but be on the lookout."

Murrue nods, "Understood. All hands second level battle status!"

Cagalli floats in front of the Justice staring at it.

Athrun is lead toward a transport.

The men inside glare at him, "Get in."

Athrun reacts and kicks one guard, "Hey!"

With the same swiftness he kicks over knocking the second guard out.

DaCosta dressed as one of the troops stares at him in mild shock, "Huh?"

The guard standing next to him raises his weapon, "Stop!"

DaCosta uses his weapon to knock him out. Athrun pauses to glance over but runs off. DaCosta sighs and rushes after providing cover for Athrun. He fires his weapon and then throws a flash grenade. In the commotion he rushes after Athrun and turns back firing once again and tossing another grenade. He places his arm around Athrun and leads him around the corner.

"This way!"

Both race around the corner. Athrun leans against the wall catching his breath.

DaCosta glances at him, "Please turn the other way, and I'll shoot those off."

Athrun turns and the cuffs are shot off.

DaCosta tilts his head, "You're pretty reckless."

Athrun nods, "So are you."

DaCosta hands him a gun, "Were you planning on dying? You even knocked out one of your own."

Athrun looks up at him, "Who are you?"

DaCosta hands him a gun, "I'm one of the people from the Clyne faction. Geez our plans are definitely not going as planned."

Athrun furrows his brow, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Another guy comes around the corner and they exchange gunfire.

DaCosta motions, "We have to hurry."

Athrun shakes his head and rises, "No. Rena. I can't leave her."

DaCosta furrows his brow, "It's impossible. Right now she's with Chairman Zala."

Athrun gasps, "She…"

DaCosta furrows his brow, "We _can't_ help her. We have to leave right away. You understand don't you? It's now or never."

Athrun glances aside.


	52. Eternal Launch

Thank you everyone for your support of my story!! Before we get to this next chapter I would like you all to give your support to Jerry's Kids! Please go to the following site and donate what you can!! The kids need it! Thanks... .org/arrowheadlu2009/msbutterflylisa.

File 51 – Eternal Launch

Inside a darkened hanger a ship sits waiting. Inside the bridge, Commander Waltfeld lifts the radio receiver, "Shall we begin? Well then."

He places it to his ear. A scar crosses his left eye.

"This ship will start the final preparations."

He sits in the captain's seat. The left sleeve of his coat was pinned up.

"Is it understood? The ship will start the final preparations."

Soldiers in the hallway look up as the message circulates.

"Start working!"

All around the ship the crew were held at gun-point and the unwanted crew kicked off.

"Are you comfortable ensign?"

Lenne dressed in a ZAFT uniform bends over a radio control terminal.

Waltfeld smiles, "That uniform fits you nicely."

She rises and glances over at him, "Excuse me Commander?"

He smiles at her and winks. She sighs and smiles back.

An elevator shoots up. Inside Lacus sits with Pink bouncing on her lap, "Shh... pink chan. Stay quiet."

Isamu stands next to her his arms crossed, staring off a serious look on his face.

Lacus glances up at him, "Isamu?"

He glances down at her and smiles.

She smiles nervously and holds her hand up to him.

He takes her hand in his and holds it firmly in his, "Don't worry."

Patrick sits in front of his desk, "What? You think saying he's escaped will help anything!"

Rena looks up from where she sat on a couch near the desk.

He stares at her as he speaks, "Send out a criminal search announcement throughout the country! Notify the port soldiers as well. You must not let him get away."

He slams the phone down.

Rena furrows her brow, "How could you do this to your own son? He only wanted you to listen."

He looks over at her, "I wouldn't concern myself with anything unnecessary to your purpose." Patrick rubs his temples.

She glares over at him, "My purpose? I only helped you because I believed you when told me that you wanted to end the war."

He nods, "Don't get me wrong I do want this war to end. But that can only happen after the Naturals are completely annihilated. Your aide will bring out that glorious end."

Rena glares at him, "That is not why I created them, why I created the N-Jammer canceller."

He glares at her. "Then why did you create them? For peace? To end the war without senseless bloodshed? Do you really believe that weapons can be used peacefully?"

She stares at him, "The Freedom and Justice are in the hands of those that fight for that belief."

Patrick smiles, "So you do know where they are?"

She glances aside, "You'll never get your hands on them again."

He glances aside. "Never mind, it is an unfortunate loss I'll just have to plan without them."

She glances over at him, "That Genesis project is based in lunacy."

He smirks, "Perhaps. But to realize the dream of ending the war, certain measures must be taken, with it as well as the Unity and Providence nearing completion, I believe we will be able to realize the dream."

Rena rises, "Please, Patrick. Stop. The war doesn't have to continue this way. Can't you see?"

He smiles, "Verena, there's still such an innocence, such a naiveté in your eyes, when you say that. You want this war to end so desperately don't you?"

She fights back tears, "Of course I do… but not that way. Not your way."

He nods and glances down at some files on his desk, "Commander Creuset's reports indicated that you piloted the prototype Tempest Gundam in battle, is that true?" He looks up at her.

She furrows her brow and glances aside, "Why should that matter?"

He tilts his head, "You have an amazing natural ability, and few have it."

Rena stares at him, "What does that matter?"

Patrick smiles, "I still want you to help me end this war."

She tilts her head a bit confused.

He smirks, "This war will only end after every last Natural is killed."

She shakes her head.

He tilts his head, "And there's still a way you can help with that. You'll see things my way, one way or another."

She gasps.

Patrick presses a button, "Guards."

DaCosta pilots a small transport plane. Athrun, his arm in a sling sat behind him. "We have to hurry!" Athrun glances sideways out of the cockpit at the setting sun a sad and defeated look on his face.

Waltfeld sits staring at a pocket watch. Lenne now stands at his side.

The door to the bridge slides open and Lacus enters, "Sorry for being late."

Waltfeld smirks, "It's good to see that you're safe."

Isamu follows her in and glances around, "I didn't know you'd be so concerned."

Lacus smiles back at Isamu.

Waltfeld shrugs.

Lacus smiles at Lenne, "Ms. Irmgard."

She smiles, "Good to see you both."

Isamu nods at her. Lacus sits down and Isamu stands at her side.

Waltfeld stares forward, "Shall we go?"

Lacus glances at Isamu and he smiles nodding at her. She smiles, "Yes."

A soldier glances at the monitors, "Departure round C-4 Route. Force sub routine 1920 on line! Logical aide added. Security purge confirmed! All systems go!"

The engines begin to fire up.

A voice over the radio, "What are you doing? There are no orders for the launch of this ship."

In a control room a tech touches his ear piece, "Commander Waltfeld! Come in? What's going on?"

The pilot of the ship turns, "The code for the main gate as been changed."

Waltfeld sighs, "They're smart aren't they? They could have just let us out." He looks over his shoulder at Isamu and Lacus, "Looks like we're off to a bit of a wild start. Please be prepared."

She smiles, "It can't be helped." She glances at Isamu, "We have no choice but to go."

Isamu smiles, "Maybe we just need to make our own exit."

Waltfeld smirks, "You read my mind exactly. Main cannon, prepare to fire." He glances at Lenne and smiles. "You should get to your seat, this could be bumpy."

She smiles and sits down placing an earpiece into her ear.

Waltfeld nods, "Target the main gate. Fire at the same time as our launch!" He glances over his shoulder at Lacus and nods.

She nods, "Eternal, launch!"

The Eternal begins to move forward.

"Fire!"

The cannon blast blows the main gate open and the Eternal exits into space. Waltfeld glances over at Lenne, "Any news about DaCosta?"

DaCosta pilots his ship through security and blasts out just above the Eternal. DaCosta activates radio, "Captain?"

Lenne connects communication.

Waltfeld nods, "DaCosta to the rear hatch."

Athrun gasps at the sight of the Eternal.

"Full speed ahead after retrieving the shuttle." The hatch opens and the shuttle enters.

Aboard the Vesalius' bridge, Rau glances aside, "What? The Eternal? Athrun?" He smirks.

A tech turns, "A pursuit order has been issued."

Rau crosses to the techs, "Even the great Vesalius couldn't catch up with that. We'll have to leave it up the Yakin Defense force."

The tech nods. Rau watches the Eternal on the screen. _Regardless, it is a masterpiece Chairman Zala_.

Rena struggles as she is escorted into a well lit medical room. She sees several test subjects strapped into beds. Each wore a cap over their head and had tubes coming out of the arms.

A man in a white lab coat turns, "Well, well, here she is." He tilts his head, "I am such a fan of yours."

Rena glances around, her eyes wide, "What is this place? What is happening here?"

The doctor glances around, "Oh haven't you've been told. This is the Unity testing facility. Its OS requires a special kind of pilot. We've been waiting for you. Shall we get started?" He picks up a syringe and taps it.

Rena stares at him in shock, "No… no…" She screams, "Let me go!"

She struggles as the guards jerk her toward a medical table and strap her wrists down.

"This will only help you to relax during the procedure. It's virtually painless, I promise."

She glances over at him, "No! Please don't do this. Let me go!"

Alarms sound. A person nearby goes into convulsions.

The doctor turns away from her and sighs, "Another failure. Disconnect number 3."

Rena watches in shock and horror.

The doctor smiles down at Rena and seeing the fear in her eyes he strokes her hair, "Now, don't let that discourage you. I hear that you were the unit's creator, your mind should easily adjust to the training."

Rena stares at him, "What training?"

He tilts his head, "As I mentioned earlier the experimental operating system for our Unity requires the perfect mind, the perfect pilot. This is our training for that." He injects the syringe into her arm.

"I don't want this…" Tears roll down the side of her face. She could feel her body becoming very heavy and her mind groggy, "Please… just let me go… I can't… Kira…."

"Let's begin. We have limited time." He pulls a cap down over her head and eyes, "Just relax…."

The Eternal blasts past a pair of GINN. The pilots inside react in shock, "Wow its fast."

DaCosta leads Athrun onto the bridge. They enter attracting the attention of everyone.

Isamu glances over at Athrun, "Well, well… welcome aboard."

Athrun stares at Isamu in shock.

Lacus rises, "Athrun are you ok?" She collides with him.

He is equally surprised to see her and tilts his head, "Lacus?"

Waltfeld turns, "Nice to meet you. Welcome aboard our young lady's ship. I'm Andrew Waltfeld. You know Ms. Irmgard and I suppose… Isamu Kisaragi."

Isamu crosses his arms and smirks, "Yeah, we've had the pleasure."

Athrun stares at Lenne. "Ms. Irmgard?"

Isamu uncrosses his arms and glances at Lenne. She kicks up toward him.

She stares at Athrun, "Athrun? Your arm..."

Athrun nods, "I was shot..." He suddenly gasps, "Rena... she..."

Isamu turns, "What?"

Lenne gasps, "Rena?"

Athrun glances downward, "She returned to Plant with me, we were separated. She's still there."

Lacus gasps. Lenne's eyes widen.

Isamu glances at her and clenches his fist, "Damn it!" He glares over at Athrun. "How could this happen. I thought she'd be by Kira's side."

Athrun stares at him, "She wanted to go with me to reason with my father. I couldn't stop her. I'm sorry."

Lenne glances over at Waltfeld, "We have to go back…"

Isamu furrows his brow and shakes his head, "We can't risk going back. It's too dangerous." He grits his teeth a pained expression on his face.

Lenne furrows her brow, "But…." She gasps and glances aside. Waltfeld glances over at her.

Athrun glances downward, "I'm so sorry. It's fault for endangering her. Please forgive me."

Lacus tilts her head.

The Yakin Defense group move toward the oncoming Eternal.

Kira, inside the Freedom, waits just inside a debris field. He reaches over and touches his fingers to the photo. He furrows his brow; he couldn't shake the anxiousness he felt. _Please come back to me_. He glances aside at his monitors just as his sensors pick up the large number of enemy troops coming in. "What the…?" He glances aside.

The Eternal continues to move on.

"Mobile suit squad ahead! Number, fifty!"

Lacus swings back into her seat and Athrun moves over.

Waltfeld sighs, "Yakin's group huh? Well it's only proper."

Isamu sits Lenne down and then glances at the main monitor. Waltfeld glances at Lenne and smiles softly. She furrows her brow.

Isamu steps toward Waltfeld, "So what's the plan Commander?"

Andy stares forward, "Prepare the main cannon! Activate Sirius!"

Athrun glances down at Waltfeld and then Isamu, "What about the mobile suits aboard this ship?"

Waltfeld smirks, "You see… they're out at the moment."

Isamu adds, "This ship was designed to hold the Freedom and Justice, and unfortunately for us now they're out there somewhere."

Athrun gasps. Isamu smiles and glances at Lacus.

She nods, "Open all communication channels."

Athrun glances at her, "Lacus?"

The techs nod, "Roger."

Her voice comes in on the radio of all the approaching GINN, "I am Lacus Clyne. Due to conflicting ideals for the future, I've become an enemy of Chairman Zala."

Several pilots react in shock.

She continues, "I do not wish to fight with you. Please let our ship go."

Isamu's hand falls on hers and she clasps it. Athrun watches and his eyes widen.

She smiles at Isamu and nods, "I'd also like you all to rethink about who it is that we really need to be fighting against."

Athrun stares at her in awe.

A couple pilots react in hesitation, "Captain?"

Others remain firm, "Don't be fooled! We have orders to shoot them."

Waltfeld watches the incoming missile fire and sighs, "Prepare for interception!"

The Eternal unleashes missile fire. Explosions illuminate the darkness. The GINN move to intercept at closer range.

Lacus stares forward, "Try not to hit their cockpits."

Waltfeld sighs, "That'll be pretty difficult. Main cannon fire!"

The GINN scatter.

"Six GINN units coming in from blue alpha five and Charlie seven."

Waltfeld stares forward seriously, "They're coming! Intercept!"

The GINN begin individual assaults against the Eternal.

"Six more GINN coming from Blue delta 12. Missiles approaching!"

Missiles fly at the Eternal from all directions.

"We can't intercept them all!"

Waltfeld grits his teeth. Isamu holds tightly to Lacus' hand.

"The rest are approaching!"

A blast from elsewhere takes out a few missiles. The Freedom blasts toward the Eternal. Kira continues to take out the missiles.

Athrun turns, "Kira?"

Isamu looks forward and smiles, "Well… well…"

A blast collides with the ship and knocks Lacus from her seat. She falls against Athrun who catches her.

She smiles, "Thank you."

Kira continues to take out missiles. He uses his radar targeting and locks onto the various GINN targets and missiles. He unloads all his weapons and disables the remaining enemies.

He flies next to the Eternal, "This is the Freedom, Kira Yamato."

Lacus gasps, "Kira..."

His face comes up on monitor. "Miss Lacus?"

She nods, "Yes."

He spots Isamu and smiles, "Isamu? You as well?"

Waltfeld looks up, "Hey Kid, you saved us."

Kira's eyes go wide, "Cmdr. Waltfeld?"

The ship reaches Mendel Colony and backs up into dock next to the Kusanagi. Waltfeld and his crew including Lenne disembark and enter the hanger. They approach the awaiting Archangel crew.

"Nice to meet you again would sound weird, huh? I'm Andrew Waltfeld."

Murrue with her crew stands opposite.

She salutes, "I'm Murrue Ramius. But I was really surprised to hear that it was you."

Waltfeld smiles, "You and I both. Isn't that right kid?" He glances over at Kira who floated nearby Lacus.

Lenne stares at him.

Kira furrows his brow, "You should have a reason to attack me…"

Waltfeld turns his head, "This is war. Anyone might or might not have their sense of obligation."

Kira looks down and furrows his brow. "Thank you."

Lacus peers over at him.

"And besides you've sort of become our champion for justice and peace."

Everyone glances over as Isamu crosses.

Murrue and her crew gasp, "Kisaragi san."

He waves his hand, "Yo. It's been awhile." He lands next to Lacus. They share a sweet glance.

Kira turns to him, "Isamu?"

Isamu smiles at him and then Murrue, "So I hear that you have my mobile suit aboard your ship captain. Do you mind if I take a look?"

Murrue gasps and glances over her shoulder.

Kojiro stands with a huge grin on his face. "I hope your cousin doesn't get upset about you taking it." He glances around, "Where is she anyway? Didn't she leave with the ZAFT kid? I saw him around here earlier so…"

Isamu furrows his brow.

Lenne speaks up, "She's still at Plant. She was left behind."

Kira's eyes widen, he felt as if he'd been hit in the stomach. He glances aside, searching for Athrun.

Lenne looks downward.

Isamu glances at Lenne, "It'll be ok Lenne." He glances at the others, "It seems that she and Athrun were separated. It happened that we were able to rescue him. I'd like to hope that she'll be safe."

Lenne nods.

Murrue tilts her head and glances over at Lenne, "I'm sorry… but you are?"

Waltfeld turns, "This is Lenne Irmgard. Verena's mother."

Everyone gasps. Kira especially. He and Lenne stare at one another.

"Verena will be fine, you know that right?"

Cagalli lays her hand against the glass. Athrun his arm in a real brace and sling stood staring down at the hanger bay with Cagalli at his side.

"I don't know anything anymore. I should have known this would happen."

She glances over, "She knew the danger, when she agreed to go with you. She isn't such an innocent person. You don't have to blame yourself. She'd be angry with you if you did."

Athrun gasps and glances over.

Cagalli tilts her head, "You're the one always rife with injuries."

He smiles slightly, "Your jewel protected me."

Cagalli glances forward, "I see… that's good."

She tilts her head staring at the Eternal, "But who would have thought you'd come out with that?"

Cagalli glances over, "She's pretty amazing, that Lacus Clyne."

Across the way in a separate section, Kira stands talking with Lacus.

Cagalli glances over, "Is that ok? Isn't she your fiancée?"

Athrun glances downward, "That was a long time ago. I think… she's with Isamu now anyway."

Cagalli peers over, "Really? Wow? Well good thing because I think Verena would be pretty upset."

Athrun stares at Cagalli and then closes his eyes, "I'm an idiot."

Cagalli sighs, "And you just realized it now? It doesn't matter." She smiles.

He looks over at her.

Cagalli glances over, "But… I think Kira and Verena are idiots too."

Across the way Kira leans on a bar against the window. Lacus stands facing him.

"Coordinators sure are idiots. But I guess it can't be helped."

Athrun looks up and furrows his brow, "That's right."

Kira tilts his head, "You've accomplished a lot since the last time we saw one another."

Lacus begins to sob.

Kira tilts his head, "Lacus?"

She looks downward, "My father… was killed."

Kira stares at her, "Lacus… I'm sorry."

She shakes her head and then falls against him.

Kira places his hands on her shoulders to comfort her, "I'm sorry."

He glances aside and spots Isamu looking up from down below and furrows his brow. Isamu nods at him and kicks off toward the elevator.

Cagalli glances away fighting her own tears. Athrun stares forward.

Various schematics and images fly through a virtual screen. Rena, the mind cap over her eyes tosses on the bed, her head turning from side to side.

"Brain wave patterns are excellent. Just as we thought she's the perfect candidate."

The doctor nods, "I'm so excited. Alert the chairman, she should be ready in a few more hours."

Alarms sound.

"Wait a second, something wrong."

They glance into the room. Rena now seated removes the IV and tubes from her arms. She removes the mind cap.

"What? Impossible the drugs should have kept her incapacitated. What's going on?"

A female tech types into the computer systems. "Data indicates outside interference doctor. Someone seems to have accessed our system."

The doctor sighs and grabs a phone, "I need a patient secure." He watches as Rena slides from the bed and pulls the remaining sensors off.

The doors slide open and soldiers enter, with their rifles drawn. Rena stares at them momentarily but then leaps forward and grabs the head of the rifle pushing it away. She elbows the first soldier in the face and pulling the rifle away she swings it hitting the second soldier across the temple. The doctor gasps as he watches at her. She takes the rifle and turns it toward the observation room and fires. The bullets shatter the glass and rip through the computer equipment. The doctor cowering below holds his hands over his head.

Rena lowers the rifle. She crosses to the first stunned guard and places her foot on his chest forcing him down. She pulls a card key from his neck and tossing the rifle aside, heads out of the room. As she progresses down the hall she could slowly feel her mind becoming clearer. She pauses for a moment and glances around disoriented.

_What is this place?_

She glances through one of the window panels and spots the Vesalius docked.

_Rau? He's here?_

She pauses and lays her hand on the glass. She glances over her shoulder and continues running.

The doctor steps onto broken glass as he enters the abandoned lab.

"Doctor? Commander Rau le Creuset has been asking to speak to you."

He turns, "Is that so?" He crosses his arms, "I'll take it in my office."

The doctor sits at a desk. He presses a button.

Rau turns to face him, "Ah… doctor… I hear that you've had an incident with your test subjects."

The doctor smirks, "Is that so. You wouldn't have some insight into that "incident" as you call it?"

Rau tilts his head, "Hmm." He leans onto his hand, "I hope that you haven't wasted the opportunity given to you."

The doctor sighs, "Don't worry. I've kept my promise."

Rau rises, "Well then… if you'd excuse me."

The transmission ends.

Kira stands staring out into space.

Several feet away Isamu talks intimately with a tearful Lacus, "It's ok."

Kira glances over.

Isamu wipes some tears from her cheek, his hands framing her face. The majority of their conversation was whispered. He pulls her into his arms and embraces her.

Kira watches and could help but feel his heart aching. He glances back out to space. _Ren?_

He balls his hand up and clenches it against the glass. He furrows his brow, holding the pain and tears back.

"Kira?"

He glances over.

Isamu stares at him, "I'm taking Lacus to go lie down. Thank you for being here for her, I appreciate it… are you going to be here long?"

Kira shrugs, "I'm heading back to the Archangel, so…"

Isamu nods, "Are you ok?"

Kira nods, "Yeah…."

Isamu furrows his brow, "I'd like to talk with you when I get the chance. I'll look for you there."

Kira smiles, watches as Isamu kicks off after Lacus and the two of them head off.

He sighs and turns to find Cagalli and Athrun coming around the corner. He furrows his brow.

Athrun pauses and stares at him, a bit apprehensive.

Kira clenches his fists but immediately crosses, "So I hear that you were injured?"

Athrun glances down at his arm as Kira stops just in front of him and Cagalli.

"I was… I was shot."

Kira gasps, his eyes wide.

Athrun tilts his head, "She wasn't with me. He separated us." Even though he spoke quickly he could see the tension and worry in Kira's eyes.

Athrun furrows his brow, "Kira…"

Kira glances aside.

"I'm so sorry Kira… I shouldn't have left her behind." He was on the verge of tears, "I shouldn't have left her there."

Cagalli glances over, "Athrun?"

Kira furrows his brow and then shakes his head, "What are you saying? You could have been recaptured and hurt… even worse than you were."

Cagalli nods, "I keep telling him that. I'm sure Rena would have been upset if you had tried anything crazy. If you jeopardized yourself for her."

Kira nods, "Yeah…" His voice trails off.

Cagalli continues to comfort Athrun but both he and Kira are unable to deny the sad and anxious feelings that overwhelmed them.


	53. Undeniable Sentiment

File 52 – Undeniable Sentiment

Rena creeps slowly through a hallway. For a heavily guarded facility she had easily slipped through security and reached the hanger bay. She sneaks into a locker room and quickly pulls on a ZAFT uniform.

Guards race around looking for her, "Check down the main passageway! Leave no area unsearched. She must be found!"

Rena slips back into the hanger. She hears the soldiers approaching and conceals herself behind a bulkhead.

"Check behind every corner and crevice, we need to clear this section."

A soldier crosses toward her.

Rena glances from side to side, planning her next move.

"You… is there something wrong?"

Rena gasps when she recognizes the voice.

"Is there something going on that I should be aware of?" Rau floats down from his CGUE and lands between her and the soldier.

"Commander?" The soldier salutes. "Nothing sir. We're searching for a research subject."

Rau nods, "Research subject? Troubling, it seems. I see, carry on."

The soldier forgetting his first objective heads off.

The team leader turns, "Anything?"

The soldier shakes his head, "All clear sir."

Rau watches as the search team heads out. The techs resume their normal work.

"You're very reckless Verena."

Rena gasps as she presses her back against the bulkhead.

"Come out. I won't harm you. I don't know what's going on here but if you are indeed the individual that they're searching for I don't like it. I'll take you to the Vesalius, come quickly before anyone notices." He holds his hand out.

Rena taking a chance kicks over to him. She takes his hand and they kick up quickly to the cockpit of his CGUE. She disappears into it first before she's noticed.

Rau looks over at Rena and smiles as he activates the cockpit, "I never thought we'd meet again so soon."

She stares at him.

He smiles, "What's with that look?"

Rena tilts her head, "Why are you helping me?"

He smiles and glances aside, "Commander Rau Le Creuset, preparing for launch."

Rena furrows her brow seriously, "Rau?"

He presses a button, "I thought my feelings were made quite clear at JOSH-A."

Rena gasps.

Flash. _Rau kisses Rena_. Back.

The CGUE blasts out.

Kira wanders aimlessly through the hallways of the Archangel. He finally reaches his room but barely makes through the door before tears roll down his cheeks. He fights them back but a painful aching surged in his chest and his throat ached from swallowing back the tears. Torii flies over and lands on the desk next to him. It tilts its head as it hops toward him. Kira glances over. A buzz at his door distracts him.

"Kira?" It was Athrun's voice. He stands outside the door. It hisses open.

"Athrun? Is something wrong?"

Athrun turns and furrows his brow. "I wanted to talk to you. Alone."

Kira stares at him, "There's nothing more to say."

Athrun shakes his head, "Of course there is. I want you to tell me the truth. I know you're angry with me. No one is around, it's just us."  
Kira furrows his brow, "Athrun…."

Athrun glances aside, a pained expression on his face, "I… keep thinking that there could have been something else I could have done or said."

Kira glances downward

Athrun looks over, "Kira… please say something. I know you're angry. If you want to yell me, please just do it. I promised to protect her… I feel horrible that I couldn't return her to you. I promised to protect her." Tears roll down his cheeks.

Kira's eyes overflow with tears, unable to hide his sadness, "Being angry won't change what happened."

Athrun gasps.

Kira glances downward, "Athrun, I don't blame you. Ren was determined to be there. Regardless of what you could have said or done, it wouldn't have changed what happened."

Athrun stares at him a surprised look on his face.

Kira stares at him, "I know you and I know that if you could have prevented it, you would have."

"You know that by allowing you to leave, I'm jeopardizing myself. Are you sure you won't remain here. I can protect you."

Rau, mask removed, stands watching Rena pull a ZAFT flight suit on over a uniform, she shakes her head as she zips up.

"I can't." She shudders, her thoughts turning to the lab.

"I wish you would tell me why."

She shakes her head.

Rau smiles as he stares at her in the flight suit. "Verena… you're very important to the future of this world."

She glances over at him. His intense gaze seemed to burn into her. She furrows her brow and takes a step away from him.

He smiles and glances down at the mask in his hand, "I've made it even more awkward between us haven't I?"

She gasps and looks over at him, "Rau? I don't know what you think of me…"

He tilts his head, "You're so amazing. You continue to inspire me. I know that we'll definitely meet again so this good-bye will be brief."

He reaches over and lays a hand on her cheek, "My muse."

He kisses her softly on the lips. Her eyes widen and she steps back, a full blush on her cheeks.

Above them Flay stands watching, her eyes wide in complete shock.

Rena, in the cockpit of a GINN, glances over at a medallion necklace hanging from the front monitor. She reaches over and takes it into her hand and stares at it.

Flash. _Rau stares down at Rena, "It may be fruitless but I care for you more than I should. More than I thought I would allow myself. Maybe it's fate." _

_Rena blushes, "Rau… I don't know what to say." _

_He tilts his head, "Perhaps then you'll just reconsider and stay behind with me?" _

_She shakes her head. _

_He frowns, "Verena?" _

_Rena blinks and glances aside, "I can't… I won't. I'm sorry that you feel how you do but…." She places a hand to her chest, "There's someone dear to me, waiting for me to return." _

_She furrows her brow, "I promised him that I would." She smiles at him, "Thank you for all you've done for me." _

_She turns to go but he grabs her arm, "Wait… take this and remember my feelings."_

_She faces him. _

_He had taken a chain with a medallion from his neck and places it into her hand. She glances down at her hand and him, "Rau?" _

_He smiles, "Say nothing more. You should go."_ Back.

Rena tucks the medallion inside her suit and blasts forward.

Kira lays on his bed, staring up at the top of the bunk, a lost expression on his face.

An alarms sounds, "Level 2 standby."

Kira gasps and rushes over to a monitor, "Ms. Murrue has something happened?"

She stares at him, "Kira? A ZAFT recon GINN was spotted in the area."

Waltfeld stands at the entrance to the Eternal, "Did I miss all the excitement already?"

DaCosta turns to him, "Sir… there is no indication that the GINN has noticed our location, it has maintained complete radio silence for some reason."

Waltfeld nods, "And any signs of a cruiser nearby?"

He shakes his head.

Waltfeld furrows his brow and floats to his seat and presses a communication button, "Captain Ramius."

Murrue comes up, "Commander Waltfeld?"

He stares at her, "I think this is a bit too strange to ignore."

She nods. "I've already made arrangements."

Kira zips up his flight suit and floats up to Freedom.

"Kira?" Athrun stands on a catwalk looking down at him, "What's happened?"

Kira glances up at him, "Nothing. I'm going out on recon. I'll be right back."

Athrun tilts his head.

Kira ascends to the cockpit.

Rena scans the darkness of the colony formation. There was no indication that the Archangel and Kusanagi were anywhere. She furrows her brow and sighs. _This was where they were heading, or did they change their plans?_

She scans some area maps again before leaping the GINN down into another section of the colony.

"The GINN has closed in on our location. We may need to strike quickly to disable it before it has a chance to transmit any information."

Kira nods.

Murrue sighs and sits back. Mu places a hand on her shoulder.

Isamu sits next to a bed where Lacus lay asleep. He rises to stretch and she awakens startled. He glances over at her, "Sorry…"

She shakes her head and smiles.

He sighs, "What am I going to do?"

She tilts her head, "About?"

He smiles and sits down on the bed. She gasps and stares at him. He moves in and kisses her. She closes her eyes.

Alarms sound inside Rena's cockpit. She boosts the suit downward and barely avoids a beam saber attack.

Kira furrows his brow. _I missed_?

She flips the suit over and boosts backward raising her rifle, to counterattack. She gasps when she sees the Freedom. _Kira_? Before she can react the Freedom moves forward quickly and slices the head and arms from the GINN.

Rena screams and crosses her arms in front of her. Sparks fly and alarms blare inside the cockpit as it loses control. The GINN spins out of control and smashes against part of the colony. Rena pulls the emergency release next to her seat. The cockpit hatches blows and she is ejected out just as the GINN explodes. The force behind her propels the seat up toward the Freedom.

Kira boosts aside.

"Kira?" Murrue was on his monitor.

He glances over, "The GINN has been destroyed."

Murrue nods.

Kira glances aside, "The pilot ejected, he may still be alive… I'm going to retrieve him."

Murrue gasps but then nods, "Understood. Medical teams prepare to receive injured."

Back in the open hanger, still strapped into her seat, Rena lays slumped over. Soldiers and medical staff surround the area.

"Careful…" The doctor motions the soldiers as they begin to undo the safety harnesses on the retrieved seat.

One of the soldiers' glances over, "Huh? It's a girl."

Kira finishes lowering down from the cockpit and removes his helmet as he crosses.

Rena jerks up with a gasp and falls forward from the seat. She catches herself with both hands down. The soldier leap back, other soldiers raise their rifles.

"Don't move!"

Rena glances up and then moving up on her knees she shakes her hands in front of herself. "Wait! It's ok… you don't understand…"

The soldiers take aim, "Hold it! No sudden moves!"

Rena nods, "I just want to take my helmet off. Is that ok?"

The soldiers step back slightly, "Take it slow."

Murrue crosses with Mu.

Rena reaches up for her helmet and pulls it off. Her long hair cascades out of the helmet. "It's me… Rena…. I escaped."

The soldiers gasp as they stare at her.

Murrue gasps, "Verena? Lower your weapons."

Kira, in shock, stands motionless. He gasps. "Ren? Is it really you?"

She glances over her shoulder at him and furrows her brow. She could see the worry and pain in his eyes, slowly disappearing, "Kira…"

She smiles, "I'm sorry, to have worried you." She barely rises when he collides with her. The momentum pushes them back, and they float backward as he holds her tightly against him.

"You're safe. I thought I'd lost you… but you're safe." He holds onto her tightly.

She raises her arms to embrace him, "Kira… I promised you I would come back." She buries her face in his shoulder and holds tightly to him.

The others watch, smiling.

"I don't know what happened. I was transferred to a training facility of some sort…"

Rena, changed out of her ZAFT uniform, sits in Murrue's office sipping from a mug of hot tea. She furrows her brow as the memories of her past few hours seemed to slowly fade away. "For some reason it's so unclear."

She glances aside straining to remember. She glances over at Murrue and Mu, "I don't understand. Why can't I… why can't I remember?"

Mu crosses his arms, "Don't worry about it. You must still be in shock."

Murrue nods, "It's fine. We're so relieved that you were able to escape. When Athrun Zala returned without you it was difficult to take."

Rena nods, "I'm relieved to be back as well."

Murrue glances over at Mu and then back at Rena, "Did they question you about our location or the Freedom and Justice?"

Rena stares at her but then shakes her head, "Not really. Patrick inquired but I told him nothing."

She sips the tea and glares forward, "I refused to tell him anything… I'll never trust him again." She lowers the tea, "Plus I wasn't even sure where you were exactly."

Murrue nods, "Is there anything else you recall?"

Rena furrows her brow, "I think I was sedated. The last thing I remember was some doctor. I think he mentioned training with some other pilots." She shakes her head, "I can't remember… I got away somehow and that was when Rau helped me to escape."

Murrue tilts her head.

Mu's expression turns serious, "Rau? As in Commander Rau Le Creuset? _He_ helped you escape?"

Rena nods. "Yes, he rescued me from the training facility and brought me aboard his ship, the Vesalius. He lent me this GINN."

Mu stares at her seriously, "That can't be right. Why would he help you? Why would he just let you go?"

She glances at him, "He's become a close acquaintance. If it weren't for him I'd still be back there."

Seeing Mu's disbelieving gaze she furrows her brow, "He's an honorable man. He's saved me on more than one occasion. You don't know how kind he is."

Mu glances aside, "I find that hard to believe. He must have some ulterior motive."

Rena shakes her head, "He's a friend."

Murrue rises, "Even so he is a commander in ZAFT. Right now they aren't really on our side. So we should be cautious."

Mu crosses his arms, "Well, the doc says that the scan for any tracking devices came up negative so…" He sighs, "I can't believe you're friends with a guy like that."

Rena furrows her brow.

The door slides open, "Rena!"

Isamu stood in the doorway for a second before rushing in.

She rises and nearly drops her mug. "Isamu?"

He collides against her and embraces her. She hugs him tightly, "This can't be true… can it? You're really here?"

He pulls back and takes her face in his hands, "I can't believe it. It's you… and you're ok right?"

She nods and smiles through happy tears, "Your hair… it's gotten longer."

Isamu shrugs, "Well months away from the military barber will do that. I've been told its good look for me."

Rena laughs.

He steps back, "You're as beautiful as always." He gasps, "Lenne… your mother… she's here too."

Rena gasps, "She's safe? What about Aren?"

He furrows his brow and shakes his head. "She betrayed me to ZAFT… Patrick got to her. She being held somewhere on Plant."

Rena furrows her brow, "Isamu? I'm so sorry."

He smiles sadly, "It's ok… all that matters now is you. Your mother is sick with worry." He glances at Murrue, "Have you contacted her?"

Murrue shakes her head, "We haven't had the chance."

He glances back at Rena, "Don't worry I'll take care of it." He smiles and shakes his head, "I thought we'd missed another chance for a reunion. You had me worried for awhile." Tears brim in his eyes. He pulls her into a hug.

Sabine enters the Archangel bridge carrying a pair of drinks.

Miriallia comes in behind her, "I know. It's so impressive."

Sabine smiles, "I'm definitely relieved."

Sai glances over, "Hey? Have you had the chance to see her?"

Sabine hands him a drink, "Who… Verena?"

Sai nods.

Sabine shakes her head, "No."

Miriallia takes her seat, "She's in with Captain Ramius and Major Flaga."

Sai nods, "Oh. Well I'm going to take my break."

Sabine nods, "Ok."

Miriallia pulls on her earpiece. Sai kicks off toward the elevator. Sabine floats over to Arnold with the other drink.

He swivels in his chair to face her, "Hey… thanks."

She shakes her head, "No problem."

Sai glances over. They two were smiling and talking pretty quietly.

Sabine laughs, "No… anyway… do you think you could show me that program."

Arnold nods, "I guess so. Here take a seat." He rises.

Sai furrows his brow and leaves. Miriallia glances over at him and then Sabine. Sabine sits in Arnold's seat.

He leans onto the chair, "It's actually pretty simple. You'll probably pick it up pretty quickly."

She smiles. He reaches over and presses a few buttons.

Rena exits the infirmary. She pulls on her uniform jacket, "I'm fine…"

The doctor rushes out after her, "You and Isamu… what is it with you? Well if you're not going to relax in here make sure to take it easy you hear? That sedative will make you drowsy! You'll probably need to lie down, got it?"

She nods and rushes off. Before long she is outside the Archangel and wandering about the colony just adjacent to the hanger bay. She pauses and glances back, watching the trio of ships and the bustle around them.

A door at the end of the corridor slides open.

"Rena?"

She glances aside and smiles as Athrun floats toward her.

"Athrun?"

He wraps his arm around her, "I'm so sorry." He grips her tightly, "I was so worried. I'm sorry… my father…"

She shakes her head and pulls back slightly, "I'm fine." She places a hand to his cheek and stares into his tear-filled eyes. "I was so worried about you. When they were taking you away, and knowing you were injured, I felt so helpless." She glances at his arm, "You're not seriously hurt are you?"

He shakes his head, "No… but not being able to take you with me… I felt so awful. I'm sorry."

She tilts her head, "None of that was your fault. I traveled there for the same reason as you. Besides we're all together again right?"

Down the hall Kira enters. He smiles when he sees the two and prepares to cross. Rena kisses Athrun softly just to the side of his lips. Kira pauses, suddenly feeling awkward. He furrows his brow and turns his head before deciding to turn back. Athrun and Rena both spot him.

She turns, "Kira?"

He stops, "Hey… I was just…." He glances over his shoulder. Athrun held onto Rena's hand.

Kira glances down and then up. "Someone told me you were wandering around here, so I…." He shakes his head, "I don't want to interrupt."

Athrun releases Rena's hand. "No, you're not… interrupting anything… we were just talking."

She smiles and moves toward him. "I was actually looking for you when I ran into him." She glances back at Athrun.

Kira tilts his head, "But the two of you probably want to talk alone. I'll go; it'll give you two the time to be alone."

Rena tilts her head, confused. Kira glances downward and turns to go. Athrun stares at Kira, noticing his sad expression and then glances at Rena. His eyes widen when he realizes what Kira meant.

"Kira! W-w-wait!"

Kira pauses and turns.

Athrun motions, "I think we've already said what needed to be said, right Rena?"

She tilts her head.

"And actually I have something important to take care of." He glances at Rena, "I'll see you later ok?"

She nods.

He heads off, heaving a sigh of relief to himself as he goes.

Kira glances after him but then glances back at Rena, "Did you see the ship's doctor?"

She nods, "Yes, after I met with Captain Ramius."

Kira nods, "I see… are you ok?"

She nods, "I'm fine… except for a few bumps and bruises from the GINN."

Kira furrows his brow and leans forward, "Ren… I'm sorry I could have killed you."

She smiles, "Kira? You were just protecting everyone. I didn't take it personally, I'm fine, really."

He furrows his brow, "I wish that was good enough excuse."

She smiles as she moves closer to him, "Well I think I managed quite well to avoid the brunt of the attacks don't you think?"

Kira looks up and smiles, "Yeah, I was surprised."

She nods and pouts, "But you did get me in the end."

He stares at her, "I wonder."

They stare at one another.

He glances aside, "Oh you know about Isamu right?"

She nods, "Of course. He came to me on the Archangel." She was beaming, "I didn't think I could ever be so happy. It's been so long since I've seen him."

Kira nods, "And your mother…"

Rena nods. "I spoke with her briefly as well. She's on that other ship."

Kira nods, "The Eternal… she must be pretty happy to see you."

Rena shrugs, "Well under the circumstances. She told me Commander… Waltfeld?"

Kira nods.

Rena continues, "Has been taking care of her. I haven't met him yet but I think I remember her telling me about him before." She shrugs.

Kira smiles.

Rena glances aside, "I haven't seen anyone else, but I hear everyone's ok." She glances over at him, "How are you doing?"

His eyes widen and his mouth drops open, "Uh… I'm fine."

She nods, "Really? Are you?"

He smiles, "I am."

She smiles, "Good."

They stare at one another.

Kira glances aside, "Can you believe we're all here?"

Rena glances downward, "We've been through a lot haven't we?"

He glances over at her.

She looks up at him, "Kira… do you…" She pauses and then takes a deep breath.

He blinks as he listens.

She glances aside and furrows her brow.

He floats closer to her, "Ren? What is it?"

She shakes her head, "Forget it." She looks at him and smiles, "It's nothing."

He stares at her, inches away. "Are you sure?"

She takes a breath but then shakes her head, "Yeah." She glances downward.

Kira furrows his brow, "Then there's one more thing."

She looks up at him, "Yes?"

He leans over and kisses her.


	54. Impending Threat

File 53 – Impending Threat.

The Earth Alliance continues preparations for an attack. The Dominion soars just in the moon's orbit.

"Battleship detected. Distance 500! Orange 14! Mach 233 Alpha."

Natarle sits in her captains' seat. "A large heat source is approaching! It's assumed to be a battleship."

She looks up, "All ships, all mobile suits, prepare for battle! Decrease starboard 10 degrees, bow 15 degrees! Activate Igelstellung. Aim the variants at the enemy ship, activate missile pads 1 through 4 and load the Korinthos. Variants fire!"

The men struggle to keep up with the commands. A monitor showing the command simulation begins to beep and then locks up. Condition red is activated and several incoming are shown. The ship is engulfed in a red light and mission fail flashes on screen.

Natarle rises and turns, "What are you hesitating for?! You're acting too late!"

The Dominion maintains its orbit.

"We'll all die in our first battle like this! Don't you know?"

Her communications officer turns to her, "Captain, a message from the Fleet headquarters."

She stands and turns.

A small shuttle accompanied by the Raider, Calamity, and Forbidden approach the Dominion. The elevator to the bridge opens and a commanding officer along with Muruta enters.

"Sorry about this, I'm sure you were training hard at the moment."

Natarle and her bridge crew salute, "It's fine sir."

He nods, "Let me introduce…" He looks over at Muruta. "This is the Director of the National Defense Industrial Alliance, Muruta Azrael."

Azrael glances around the bridge smugly as he is introduced.

"You've heard of him before right?" Muruta stares at Natarle.

She nods, "Ah, yes…"

The commander continues, "He will come with you to monitor the 3 newest mobile suits that are being assigned under this ship."

Down in the hanger the trio emerges from their mobile suits.

"Please take care of him."

Natarle nods an affirmative.

Muruta finally speaks, "Nice to meet you lady captain."

She immediately salutes, "Sir! I'm Major Natarle Badgiruel. But…"

Muruta crosses toward her, "How would have thought my captain would be so young and so beautiful."

He stares at her and then glances at the commander, "So these are the perks, huh?"

The commander glances at him, "Please don't worry. She's an exceptional person for this. She's from a traditional military family."

Muruta nods and glances back at her, "Really?"

She glances downward and then over at him, "Well, that's…"

The commander nods, "Furthermore before she was assigned to this station she served as the vice captain aboard the Archangel."

Natarle glances downward.

Muruta smiles, "Really? So she's acting on her own huh?"

The elevator behind him opens and the trio enters.

"I'll look forward to this."

Natarle purses her lips.

He smirks, "From now on, we're off to shoot that Archangel down." She gasps.

Kira, his uniform shirt open, exits a room. He stands just outside the doorway, his head hanging down.

"Oh… hello? Can you help me? I think I'm lost."

Lenne, no longer in uniform, comes toward him. She smiles, "Oh it's you, Kira Yamato… hello again."

He glances up at her and then toward the closed door, "Ms. Irmgard? How are you?"

She nods, "Very well considering. It is hard adjusting to being aboard a battleship. I'm doing my best though. How are you?"

He nods, "Good."

She glances around, "Isamu gave me direction but can you tell me which room Rena stays in?"

Kira glances back, "Oh right here."

Lenne nods. "Great. Is she busy?"

Kira shakes his head, "No… she's resting. The doctor gave her a sedative earlier, she was pretty tired."

He notices Lenne staring at his open shirt. He zips it, "I'm sorry… I was just changing…"

Lenne tilts her head, "You share a room with my daughter?"

Kira blushes. "No! No… I just was… I still had my flight suit on and I have to go up to the bridge. My room is actually on the other side; Rena and I were… talking, just talking."

Lenne nods, "Oh… I see. This meeting must be important. Andy… I mean Commander Waltfeld; he's coming over to the ship, as well."

Kira nods.

She stares at him.

Kira begins to feel uncomfortable, "Is there something wrong?"

She shakes her head and smiles, "No… I'm sorry to be staring… I'm just so glad to finally meet the most important person in my Verena's life." She sighs, "And for that person to be someone as special as you. It's a relief. You're very kind and… very handsome."

Kira's cheeks go redder than they already were. _She's talked about me with her mother?_

Lenne smiles at him, "I'm sorry, I've embarrassed you."

Kira smiles and shakes his head, "She's important person to a lot of people."

Lenne smiles.

He motions, "I really should be going." She nods.

Kira heads down several corridors. He pauses just before entering the bridge and stares forward, a pensive look on his face.

The door to the bridge opens.

Sai stands nearby talking with Miriallia. "Hey Kira."

Kira nods.

Murrue glances over, "Kira… good you've made it."

He nods and crosses.

The Vesalius along with other ships moves through space.

"This is the predicted course of the Eternal, which has been calculated from Yakin Due's pursuit data."

Rau stands around his war table with Captain Ades, Yzak, Flay and several other officers.

"The L4 colony cluster? Just as I thought…" Rau smirks.

Flay stares down at the data, a worried and sad look on her face.

Ades sighs, "This sure has become awkward. Suspicious people made it their hideout before, and now it's being used like this."

Rau stares down, "I believe that the Clyne faction's plan isn't that grand, but… their 'We don't like war' stance was it? It looks like it's pretty divided, even within the military." He looks over at Ades, "Don't you have a feeling that something might pop out?"

Ades glances over, "I personally met Commander Waltfeld before. I never would have expected this from him."

Rau glances over, "He's a smooth talking cheerful man. Even Chairman Zala was deceived by him. He miraculously revived hero, after all."

Flay looks up.

"Now we're ordered to suppress them." Rau sighs, "It can't be helped. Things seldom go as you plan. The thoughts hidden in one's heart are not easily seen."

Flay stares at him.

"Yzak?"

Yzak glances up.

"From now on Athrun is your enemy."

Yzak says nothing but just stares at him.

"Can you shoot him down?"

Shiho and the others present glance over at him.

Yzak nods, "Of course! I'll shoot down any traitor!"

Flay stares at him.

Rau lowers himself into his seat with a sigh and leans back.

Flay floats over to his desk, "You're exhausted."

He glances over at her, "I'm only human after all. I've been living my life from battlefield to battlefield."

She stares at him.

He glances forward, "If you say it's because I'm a soldier, I have no argument." He glances back at her, "But it's not like we were born into this world as soldiers." He looks aside.

Flay glances aside, her thoughts return to happier times, shopping and hanging with friends, a simpler life on Heliopolis. She furrows her brow. "And Verena?"

Rau glances over at her. Flay looks down suddenly afraid she'd brought up something taboo.

Rau sighs, "So you did see the two of us?"

Flay nods.

Rau sighs and leans back, "She's like you… an innocent pulled into this war." He takes a deep breath, "Except I've had the opportunity to know her as more than just mere acquaintance. So you see… I couldn't allow her to be held captive… she's been through so much and as a friend she reached out to me for help."

He glances over at Flay.

She continues to stare at him, disbelief evident in her eyes.

Rau smiles, "You don't believe that I see… I guess I can't hide it can I? Verena, she is very special to me. Even for someone like me her charm and charisma are irresistible. You are very much like her."

Flay gasps.

He leans forward, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

Flay shakes her head, "No… but you're right. She is very special. She's always been very nice. And she's irresistible as you said. Everyone likes her… everyone."

Rau smiles and tilts her head.

The Dominion heads through space. On the bridge Azrael floats by Natarle.

Rau looks up, "But sadly, the glimpse of hope between us is so faint, so my focus must be on ending this war as quickly as possible…"

Flay glances at him.

He continues, "You feel the same way right?"

He pulls a disk from his uniform, "I finally obtained the final key that's needed to end this, but I can't open the door if the key is here. I would love to have someone to open that door." He glances over at Flay.

She was staring firmly at the disk.

Rena asleep in her covers tosses and turns. Her forehead beaded with sweat_. _

_Big explosion, the Freedom dodges various laser strikes_. _A huge searing blast of light_ _blinds her_.

She sits up and gasps breathing heavily. _Genesis_.

"Darling? Are you ok?" Lenne crosses to Rena's bed.

Rena stares at her, "Mother? When did you?"

Lenne stares at her, "I just got here. Were you having a nightmare?"

Rena rubs her face with her hands, "I'm not sure."

Lenne furrows her brow, "Do you want me to get you something?"

Rena glances aside, "No I'm fine don't worry."

She pulls her covers off and sits up, she was in her bra and underwear, the medallion hangs from her neck.

"Where did you get that?"

Rena places a hand over the medallion, "It was given to me by Commander Creuset.

Lenne furrows her brow, "Rau?" She shakes her head, "You never told me that the two of you were that close."

Rena holds it in her palm, "He's been very kind to me. He… cares about me,"

Lenne stares at it a nervous look on her face. "He's also very close to Patrick."

Rena reaches over and pulls a tee shirt on, "He was the one that helped me escape. How can help but not trust him?"

Lenne furrows her brow.

Rena crosses and pulls on her uniform skirt. She leans against the side of the opposite bunk, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Lenne stares at her a concerned look on her face. "You don't look so well. Maybe you should stay in bed."

Rena tucks some hair behind her ear, "I'm fine." She shakes her head and crosses to the desk, "You didn't happen to see Kira at all did you?"

Her mother nods, "Actually just outside in the hallway. He was heading up to the bridge."

Rena ties her hair back, "Oh."

"He told me you were resting. He really is a very nice boy."

Rena nods, "Yes he is. So is there something you wanted?" She turns.

Lenne stares at her, "I… just wanted to see how you were. But now, did you and Kira have a fight?"

Rena freezes. She crosses and pulls on her uniform shirt, "No… why would you think that?"

Lenne tilts her head, "You're acting very indifferent to any mention of him. Did something happen?"

Rena shakes her head, "No. But things aren't fine between us. They haven't been, since this all happened."

"What do you mean? I thought that once the two of you were together again…"

Rena glances forward, "It's been a mess… there was another girl and…" She shakes her head, "I've just had a lot going on and I wanted to be alone. It's been very stressful."

Lenne furrows her brow. "This is entirely my fault. I'm so sorry."

Rena turns, "Mother?"

Lenne wipes tears from her cheeks as she sits on the bed, "How could I let all this happen to you? I've ruined your happiness."

Rena crosses and crouches at her feet, "Don't… I'm fine. It's ok mother. I'm just overwhelmed but I'm fine."

"But you're obviously upset and I blame myself… for being so selfish and wanting you at my side. I ruined everything for you. I'm sorry." Tears roll down Lenne's cheeks, "I'm sorry."

Rena shakes her head, "No, mother don't. Everything is ok. It's not as bad as you think. Even with Kira and me. You just caught me in a cranky mood." She smiles up at her, "Please don't cry…"

Lenne purses her lips, wiping her tears away.

Rena furrows her brow, "It's been hard for me to deal with a great many things but I'm not the only one affected. We can't change the past. We're all caught up in this war. And we'll get through it. We will make everything right. I feel it. We just have to believe in it, right?"

Lenne stares at her, "Yes… but…"

Rena shakes her head, "Please don't blame yourself. The war is to blame and we are all its victims. Right now, it's just a matter of taking action against those preventing our happiness."

Lenne reaches over and strokes some hair from Rena's face and strokes her cheek, "How have you become so strong? I'm so proud of you."

Rena smiles, "You shouldn't mope around here with me. I'm bad company right now. Why don't you head up to the bridge and meet up with…"

Lenne tilts her head, "Andy…"

Rena nods, "I think I need to get out of the ship for awhile and clear my mind."

Lenne nods.

The crews and techs of each ship rush around busy with preparations.

Dearka stands talking with techs outside the Buster.

Waltfeld talks with Mu. "Wasn't this the colony that got scrapped before the start of war due to a biohazard incident?"

Mu nods, "Yeah even I remember the incident here at Mendel. It sure stirred up the world a bit."

Elsewhere, Athrun stands floating in a hallway staring out at the hanger bay.

Mu continues, "But thanks to that it has minimal damage."

He and Waltfeld head along a corridor together.

"Don't you think it's the best to be secluded for now?"

Lenne heads down a corridor. She spots Waltfeld and Mu. "Andy?"

He glances over, "Hey…" They share a quick peck.

She glances aside. "Hello Major Flaga."

Mu smiles at her and nods, "Ms. Irmgard. And once again it's Mu."

She nods, "Ok… Mu…" She smiles at Andy, "I thought I might miss you."

Waltfeld glances back, "So where's your daughter?"

Lenne shakes her head, "She needed to clear her mind so she's gone to wander around a bit."

Waltfeld nods.

Mu motions, "Well, here we are."

They enter the Archangel's bridge. Murrue stands near her chair. Kira leans against the wall next to the entrance. Lacus stands beside Isamu next to one of the communication terminals with Kisaka and Cagalli opposite. Sai, Sabine, Miriallia, and the other bridge crew behind Murrue. Waltfeld stops in the center, Lenne pauses at his side. Kira glances over at her and furrows his brow.

Lacus speaks, "Our immediate concern is likely the moon."

Mu leaps over the middle two communication stations to stand next to Murrue.

Lacus continues, "I've heard that the Earth military is currently dispatching an endless amount of troops from Victoria."

Cagalli glances over.

Murrue glances over at Mu, "Is it a move to make a full scale attack against Plant?"

Waltfeld shrugs, "Well, we are talking about a bunch of people who were itching to attack in the first place."

Isamu lays his hand on the back of one of the chairs, "OMNI isn't one to stand down."

Waltfeld sighs, "For a blue and pure world isn't it?"

Murrue furrows her brow and glances down.

Mu glares over, "Stop that."

Waltfeld shrugs, "Well it's not me who's saying it."

Mu sighs, "Well, that's true."

Isamu shakes his head, "Those damn Blue Cosmos have sure made things messier."

Waltfeld tilts his head, "I wonder… how is killing the coordinators an act to make the world blue and pure?"

Lenne furrows her brow. Everyone else stares at him.

He shakes his head, "I don't even know what a blue and pure world is to start with, but from Plant's standpoint I'm sure that they wouldn't want to get attacked for a measly reason like that."

Cagalli glances aside and starts out. Kira leaning on the wall behind Waltfeld watches as she goes.

Isamu nods, "But now that sentiment is translating in the opposite way. Even the top guys at Plant have already decided to treat naturals as pointless beings."

Waltfeld nods. "I'm sure they'll counterattack, so something like this won't happen again. I wonder though… how much longer is this going to continue?"

Everyone glances forward in thought

Cagalli floats down a hallway.

Athrun stares out into the hanger bay below, his head now lying against it. His thoughts preoccupied with his last moments with his father.

Rena finds a window looking out into the darkness of space. She pauses, placing her hand against the glass. She glances down at the medallion and lifts it up in her hand. She stares at it such a sad and desperate look in her eyes. Tears roll down her cheeks. She blinks once and stares back out at darkness.

Murrue lays her hand on Mu's shoulder for support, "This is getting very serious."

Mu nods. "Ah."

Lacus tilts her head as she leans on Isamu for support. "Regardless of the position you align yourself with in the end we're all humans either way. No matter what era it is. There are a lot of people who hold the same ideals as we have."

She glances around the room and then at Isamu. He smiles at her. She glances back at Kira, "Don't you want to make a world like that? A world that isn't like this?"

Kira smiles and nods, "Yes."

Athrun furrows his brow as he stares out.

"So you've been here the whole time?"

Athrun glances over and smiles slightly as Cagalli comes toward him, "Are you over-thinking something in that head of yours?"

He widens his eyes, "Huh?"

She comes closer, "Dwelling on whatever it is on your own isn't going to solve anything."

He gasps.

She stops herself with her hand to catch balance, "That's why everyone's talking to each other. You shouldn't be absent at a time like this."

Athrun stares forward, "Sorry."

She gasps slightly and looks down at his arm, "Does it hurt?"

He glances down at it, "Well no…"

Cagalli interrupts, "Of course it hurts."

He glances up.

She was looking out the window, "You were shot by your father."

Athrun opens his mouth but the furrows his brow and glance aside. "I couldn't stop him no matter what I said… no matter what I did. I just realized that."

Cagalli gasps and glances at him, "Athrun?"

He glances at her, "I realized that I couldn't do anything because I know nothing about anything." He closes his eyes.

Cagalli shakes her head. "That's the same for everyone. It's the person who pretends to know everything that's the idiot."

Athrun gasps, "Cagalli?"

She nods, "It's too soon to give up on your father." She smiles, "Someday, you might even have a second chance to talk to him sincerely."

Athrun gasps.

"So don't stash yourself here and…"

Athrun smiles and grabbing her around the back her pulls her into an embrace. Cagalli's eyes shoot wide open and she blushes.

He closes his eyes, "Sorry…"

Cagalli doesn't know how to react, her arms awkwardly held out.

"Sorry? Hey…"

He continues to hold onto her, "Well I mean… sorry."

The Dominion moves toward Mendel.

Natarle goes through the files of the three pilots, "Crot Buer, strengthening implant, stage 3, x307's living CPU. All personal data has been purged."

Orga's dossier comes up, "Orga Sabnak, X131's living CPU, stage 2 he also doesn't have any personal data."

She clicks past it, "Shani Andras. Stage 4. X202's living CPU. No personal data. All three aren't pilots but equipment huh? I'm to treat them as expendables but…"

Azrael enters the bridge and floats over, "How long do we have until L4?"

Natarle glances over, "We'll be there soon. However I still can't agree with this. We're going to L4 without any basis."

Azrael braces himself against the ceiling and pushes down, "My information is completely accurate. That's your opinion. We wouldn't go there without basis."

She leans forward, "Intelligence from Plant? It might be a trap!"

He glares at her, "Freedom and Justice…"

Natarle gasps.

Azrael continues, "Those are the codenames for the two mobile suits. In order to pursue those 2 units, 3 Nazca class ships are heading to L4. There would be no way they would send that group if it wasn't true right? That's why we're going, is that a good enough reason for you?"

Natarle tilts her head.

He leans toward her leaning in closer to her, "You are definitely a Captain who can command this ship. But even so, there is always someone else who surveys the entire battlefield in order to strategize _and_ command."

She scowls.

He pulls back, "You have been asked to listen to my requests isn't that right?" He pulls past her, "I'd like you to take that seriously."

Back at Mendel teams of techs continue to work on preparations.

Waltfeld, along with Lenne, walks toward the Eternals bridge. "What's wrong? You haven't said a thing since we left the Archangel. Are you regretting coming along?"

She gasps and glances up at him, "Of it's not that Andy."

He stares at her, "Then it's something else? Your daughter?"

She nods.

He heaves a sigh of relief, "I was worried you were going say you'd regretted coming along."

She places an arm around his back and leans into him, "Of that I'm certain." She looks up at him, "Do you regret bringing me along? I don't want to be a burden to you."

He stops and turns to her, "Lenne…" He places a hand to her cheek. "Without you I wouldn't have even made it this far. I never thanked you for rescuing me."

She shakes her head, "Rescuing you? I don't think…"

He places a hand to her cheek, "Without you, I would have been truly lost. I won't ever let you leave my side again."

She smiles, "You rescued me as well."

He moves in to kiss her.

"Oh… Commander… Ms. Irmgard."

He glances back just as Lacus comes toward the two of them. Waltfeld glances at her, "You're boarding the bridge already?"

She nods. "Just for the moment."

He nods.

She glances at Lenne, "How is Verena?"

Lenne nods, "She's a bit restless but otherwise unharmed."

Waltfeld nods and crosses his arms, "I wonder if I'll ever get the chance to meet this daughter of yours. Of course I'm well aware of who she is."

Lenne smiles, "Are you a fan of hers."

He smiles and shrugs. Lenne smiles.

He glances around, "By the way Lacus where's your guardian?"

Lacus blushes, "Isamu? He's gone to the Revenant."

"It's amazing. Everything is perfect." Isamu sits inside the cockpit of the Revenant and helps load supplies onto the Kusanagi.

"Are the controls very different?"

Isamu glances over at a monitor and shakes his head, "No everything is perfect. Pretty fluid. I hope Rena doesn't get mad at me for taking it."

Erica smiles at him on monitor, "I don't think you have anything to worry about. As a matter of fact. I think she's been waiting for you to take it off her hands."

Isamu shrugs, "She was always good about knowing which toys were hers and which were mine."

Erica shakes her head.

Isamu stares at her, "What about the funnel system?"

Erica punches into a computer terminal. "It's not fully complete but I'm sending you a file to look over. Once it's complete the system needs to be manually activated but I've created a neural link which is connected to your helmet. The main controls are connected that that. You'll definitely know more once you've gone through the tutorial."

Isamu nods as he reads the scrolling text.

Kira stands in Rena's empty room. He crosses to the bed opposite hers and picks up his flight suit. He glances over at Rena's unmade bed.

Flash. _Kira kisses Rena passionately. He lies on top of her. They were both half naked. _

_Rena suddenly pushes him back, "Stop…."_

_Kira sits back and stares at him, "Is something wrong?" _

_She places a hand to her forehead, "I just can't do this."_

_He steps back and sits down on the opposite bed._

_She takes deep breaths, "This doesn't feel right." _

_He stares at her, "I don't understand… what is it?"_

_She shakes her head, "I feel strange…" _

_He furrows his brow, "Ren?"_

_She mumbles, "Something isn't right. My head is spinning."_

_He rises and while doing so glances at his watch, "Oh no it's already this late? I need to go…" He pulls his undershirt on and grabs his uniform shirt. _

_Rena sits up, not even looking at him, "Kira…" _

_He pauses, staring forward at the doorway, "Rena… I love you… you know that right?" _

_She gasps and stares after him. _

_Kira stares at her, "I know that I've hurt you and you're struggling to trust me but I do love you. I was weak and afraid before… but I'll prove my feelings to you… if you let me." _

_She glances at him and smiles slightly, "Maybe we should talk some more." _

_He glances at his watch and then stares at her, "I want to but it's gotten late… I have to meet Captain Ramius on the bridge." _

_She attempts to stand but sways a bit. She feels suddenly groggy and dizzy and almost loses her footing. Kira reaches over, but she sits back down and places a hand to her head. _

_He furrows his brow, "Ren?! Are you ok?" _

_She nods, "I'm fine… I just…" _

_He leans over, "Maybe I __**should**__ stay with you." _

_She stares up at him. Their eyes lock. _

_Rena breaks the gaze and shakes her head, "No… you should go."_

_He draws back and glances downward, "Ok… but do you want me to at least call the doctor?" _

_She rubs her temple, "No, don't make a big deal over it, the sedative he gave me earlier just must be kicking in." _

_He tilts his head, "But, I don't want to leave you like this…" _

_She cuts him off, "Kira… just go to the bridge already. Captain Ramius has something important to discuss. It's a hectic time." _

_He nods but continues to stare at her. _

_She continues to avoid his gaze, "Go! I think I'll take a nap." _

_He nods, "Ok, but I'll see you later." _

_She says nothing but lays back and turns to face the wall. He heads out. _Back.

Kira zips up his flight suit, "Ren? Are you really ok?" He couldn't seem to shake an uneasy and foreboding feeling. He glances aside and then exits.


	55. Separation Anxiety

File 54 – Separation Anxiety

Rena, on a catwalk outside the ship, stares off lost in thought.

Cagalli heads along a walkway with a few crew members from the Kusanagi when she spots her. She pauses, "I'll catch up with you later."

She starts along the catwalk, "Hey Verena?"

Rena slowly glances over but looks back over the hanger.

Cagalli furrows her brow, "Hey? Are you ok?"

Rena says nothing but stares off, her lips move quickly as if she were reciting something.

Cagalli reaches over and touches her arm, "Verena? Verena!"

Rena finally looks, "Cagalli? What is it?"

Cagalli stares at her, "Are you feeling ok?"

Rena furrows her brow, "Of course I am why wouldn't I be?"

Cagalli nods, "You were just standing there… zoning out. Mumbling something. Plus you look a little flushed. What are you doing way over here anyway?"

Rena glances out over the hanger again, "Am I not allowed to take some time to myself? I'm not allowed to have some time alone?"

Cagalli stares at her, "I didn't mean that. I was just wondering… worried about you. You looked a little lost and upset."

Rena sighs, "I'm fine. Why don't you go find Athrun and dote on him instead?"

Cagalli furrows her brow, "Ok... did you and Kira get into a fight again?"

Rena sudden becomes irritated, "Why is it everyone assumes my actions are directly related to him? We're fine. We didn't fight. And actually that really isn't any of your business."

Cagalli steps back, "Well excuse me for trying to care. You don't have to bite my head off, you know."

Rena gasps and looks down, "Cagalli… I'm sorry."

She shakes her head, "I'm just a little on edge. I really didn't mean to be such so nasty. I'm so sorry. My heads been pounding and I can't seem to shake this headache." She places her hands to her temples.

Cagalli furrows her brow, "It's ok… did you want me to go get someone? The doctor?"

Rena glances aside, "No, it's not serious. I'll just go back to my room and lie down. I'll see you later." She heads off leaving a perplexed Cagalli standing behind.

Rena enters the Archangel. She was frustrated. _Why did lash out like that?_ She could feel uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. _Am I in the right place? Should I be with Rau?_

She gasps, "What am I saying?" She places a hand to her forehead and shakes her head, _What is the matter with me? What are these feelings these doubts?_

She continues along a corridor and passes Athrun and Kira as they talk the hanger.

Kira stands with Athrun talking. He glances over, catching a glimpse of Rena as she passes. He tilts his head, "Ren?"

He glances at Athrun. Athrun furrows his brow. Both kick off after her. Kira catches up with her first.

"Ren? Where have you been? I thought you were resting in your room but when you weren't there I was so worried."

She glances at him and says nothing.

Athrun furrows his brow, "Hey?" He places a hand on her arm, "Are you felling ok? Is something wrong?"

She closes her eyes and places a hand to her temple, "I don't know… I mean. I'm sorry to worry you. I just have this headache and things are pretty… intense right now."

Kira furrows his brow.

Athrun tilts his head, "You should definitely go and rest in your room. You've been through so much."

She glances at him. He stares at her intently a very concerned look on his face.

She smiles, "Don't look so upset. Athrun. I'm fine."

She glances at Kira. He too had a similar expression on his face, "Kira… I'm fine."

He stares at her, "Rena?"

They both continue to stare at her with the same concern.

She shakes her head, "I'm fine… really."

She nods and furrows her brow, "Having you two worry about me right now is wrong. There are more important things to worry about then some girl with a headache right?"

She kicks back, floating slightly backward, "I'm going to try and relax. Ok?"

She smiles as she heads through a door. It hisses shut. Her smile fades as she leans against the back of it and glances aside, she felt such a heaviness in her chest, her heart aching. She covers her face with both hands and slides down to a sitting position. She wipes stray tears from her cheeks and rises, kicking off down the hall. Half way down the hall her head throbs.

She pauses and places a hand to her temple. She has flashes of her time in the training lab. Images and schematics of a mobile suit flash in her mind. She scrunches her nose and squints as the pain intensifies. Flashes of Plant, ZAFT, Patrick and even Rau race through her mind. She clasps her head and cowers over. Then the pain suddenly stops.

Rena glances upward slowly, her gaze slightly cold. She feels her nose run and places over her nose. She holds her hand up and stares at the blood on her hand. She blinks, her gaze returning to normal and gasps. She dabs at her nose with her sleeve. The blood stops.

She trembles as she places her hands over her face and then drops them as she leans her head back. _What is happening to me?_ She places her hand to her chest. Her hand falls onto the medallion.

On the Eternal, Waltfeld takes his seat on the bridge. Lenne stands next to one of the techs as he pointed out controls. Down below an Astray locks hands with the Strike and pulls it down.

"We've loaded all of the ammunition and materials that we can carry."

The Strike carries some supplies into the ship.

Waltfeld continues his voice on radio inside Mu's cockpit. "After those run out, I've arranged for people who are left on Plant to somehow help us out."

Waltfeld watches Mu give him an ok sign. Pink floats around nearby. He pushes pink away from his face as he talks.

Lacus a few other Haro around her sits in her command chair, "How much time until the final departure?" She glances up at a monitor and nods, "I see… please try to hurry."

Outside in the Strike Mu sighs as the Strike lifts some supplies, "She sure is amazing. That pink princess…"

Asagi drops down, "Major!"

The Strike glances over.

She sighs, "We'll take care of that."

He glances over at her on monitor, "It's ok. I'll think of this as training. You girls already have some space simulation experience don't you?"

Asagi stares at him.

He smiles, "I can't afford to let the younger ones look good at my expense." He kicks off with the supply box.

Murrue stares up at a monitor; a split screen shows Kira with Athrun as well as Lacus and Isamu, "If the Eternal is strictly a transport ship, I guess it's better to have Freedom and Justice standby there, right?"

Lacus nods.

Murrue smiles, "We'll have the Buster and Strike. And the Kusanagi will have Revenant."

Kira holds onto a dispatch monitor, "Understood."

Behind him Athrun removes his arm brace.

"Then Athrun and I will move to the Eternal."

Kira glances back at Athrun. He nods. Kira releases the monitor.

"Before we go I need to check on Rena. I'll be right back."

Athrun nods, "Should we both go?"

Kira opens his mouth, at a loss for words, "Uh… actually I have to speak with her privately about something… you don't mind do you?"

Athrun stares at him and then shakes his head, "Of course not. You go ahead."

Kira heads off.

Isamu nods, "Making final preparations to dock back on the Kusanagi as we speak." He reaches up and presses a few buttons.

"Isamu?"

He glances over at Lacus on screen.

She smiles at him, "Be careful."

He smiles, "Don't worry I will be. Don't do anything too dangerous ok?" She nods.

Kira comes around the corner and spots Rena. She stands staring at the palm of her hand. He kicks off more quickly toward her, "Ren!"

She turns just as Kira nearly collides with her. The medallion slips from her hand and against her chest. They float back.

"Kira?"

He stares at her, "I'm sorry but I wanted… needed to see you."

She glances aside, "Kira… look, I…."

He glances back over his shoulder, "We're going to the Eternal… Athrun and I."

She stares at him, "Oh."

He holds onto her arms and just stares at her.

She tilts her head, "Is there something else?"

He furrows his brow as he glances down and then up, "I'm sorry."

She stares at him, "About going to the Eternal? You don't have to apologize about that. I understand that you're needed there."

Kira eyes widen and he shakes his head, "No, I mean about what happened between us earlier."

She stares at him and then furrows her brow looking downward. "What do you mean? It was entirely my fault, I pushed you away."

He furrows his brow, "No… I… things were going too fast for you. I don't want you to think I expect anything. I…" He tilts his head, "I love you and I can wait for you."

She looks up at him, "Kira…"

He glances aside, "I… I hope you'll accept my feelings." He looks back at her, "Because they're genuine…."

Rena furrows her brow, "Kira… I… do. But…. I really don't think we should discuss this right now. We shouldn't complicate things."

He tilts his head, perplexed.

She turns away, "Better yet… please just forget anything happened between us at all."

He furrows his brow, "Ren? You know I can't do that." He reaches out to her, "I love you too much and I can't change that. Don't you love me?"

Tears fill her eyes; a pained expression crosses her face.

"Rena?"

She swallows back her tears and turns to face him, "I do… but…" _I'm afraid._

The two stare at one another.

Kira caresses her cheek with the back of his fingers.

She lowers her gaze, "It's getting late. I think you should focus everything on piloting the Freedom and ending this war… and not on the remnants of our relationship."

He gasps, his eyes widen, "Remnants?" He recovers and nods, "Ren… I'll fight for you and I'll definitely come back."

She nods, "I know."

He furrows his brow, "And please understand that I…."

She stares at him and smiles softly, "I know… but you should hurry. I'm sure that Athrun is waiting."

He nods, "I won't give up… we'll talk more later, ok?"

She nods.

He heads off with her staring after him.

Hours pass…

The Dominion comes alongside the debris belt. On screen Mendel Colony is seen in the distance.

"Mendel Colony detected."

The camera locks on and zooms in on the open hanger entrance.

"Three battleships have been confirmed to be inside of the colony!"

Natarle watches the monitor.

"One of those ships is presumed to be the Archangel."

Azrael smiles, "Looks like we're a step ahead."

Natarle glances over at a side chair where he sat.

He smirks, "That's what I call, lucky." He holds his hands together. "Well let's start. Feel free to shoot the ships down. What I need are those two mobile suit units."

He turns to the side and glances up at an aide standing next to him, "I guess we'll need to keep up our side of the bargain too."

Natarle sighs and looks forward, "This ship will now engage in combat. Activate Igelstellungs and Variants. All missile pods are to be loaded with Sledgehammers. Aim the Lohengrin."

The thrusters charge up and the ship propels forward. "Target, Archangel Class first ship…"

She stares forward seriously, "Archangel."

An alarm goes off on Sai's radar. He gasps.

Both Murrue and Arnold, the only others on the bridge glance back, "A large heat source approaching. It's being read as a battleship class."

Both gasp. "Distance 700, Orange 11! Mach 18 Alpha!"

Outside the hanger opening, a small dot of light is seen coming toward them.

"Searching the library…! No record!"

Murrue glances forward, "All hands, first level battle status!"

Down in the cafeteria. Dearka eats with Chandra, Dalida, Sabine and Miriallia. They glance up as the announcement goes out, "All hands, first level battle status!"

In the Archangel's hanger, Kojiro glances aside.

"I repeat! All hands, first level battle status."

Rena gasps and sits up from where she slept on her bed. She exits her room and kicks down the hall.

The Strike moves onto the launch platform, Mu inside ready.

Kisaka sits in his command seat. Cagalli stands behind him.

Isamu stands below the Revenant his helmet gripped in one hand and drink clutched in the other.

Lacus and Waltfeld glance up. Lenne looks over him.

Inside Freedom Kira lowers his face shield, "Athrun?"

Athrun does the same, "Yeah."

The Dominion moves in closer.

"Lohengrin number two, fire!"

The blast fires across the emptiness between them colliding with the side of the colony with a big explosion.

The Archangel bridge shakes. Murrue braces against the tremors. All other also do the same as all three ships shake against the vibration.

Rena enters the hangar bay.

Kojiro glances over at her, "Verena? What are you doing down here?"

She glances over at him, "I'm a mobile suit pilot, and I couldn't just stay in my room." She stares over at the Strike, "Everyone's gone out already?"

He crosses, "Yeah, there's nothing left here for you to pilot so… just stay near me ok?"

She furrows her brow, "That makes no sense."

He sighs and turns, "I don't know what to tell you…." He motions to his crew, "Hey! Prepare control sequence for the attachments." He glances back over, "Like I said we don't have a free… suit…"

Rena was gone. He scans the hangar.

Murrue stares forward, "Archangel take off! Go outside the port!"

Kisaka comes on her side monitor, "Captain Ramius?"

She glances forward, "What's the situation on Kusanagi?"

He stares at her firmly, "We can go out. It's ok."

Waltfeld comes up on monitor, "Eternal still hasn't finished its final checks."

Murrue nods, "Understood, please standby within the port. Once we find out if it's ZAFT or the Alliance, we can discover their purpose as well."

Waltfeld nods, "Understood. Sorry!"

The Archangel fires up its thrusters.

Murrue glances aside, "Activate Igelstellungs and Variant. All missile pods at the stern must be loaded!"

The Archangel emerges.

Natarle watches it on monitor.

Flash. _Murrue smiles over at her I'm sure you'll become a great captain." Murrue salutes her, "I hope we can meet again. Somewhere other than the battlefield_. Back.  
Natarle picks up her comm. receiver, "This is the Earth Alliance Space battleship, Dominion. Archangel can you hear me?"

Azrael stares at her.

The Archangel bridge crew gasps as does, Kira, Mu, and Isamu.

Natarle continues, "We request that your renegade ship surrender to us unconditionally!"

Murrue gasps, "Natarle?"

Arnold stares forward, "Lt. Badgiruel."

Sabine gasps and glances over Murrue.

Natarle was on monitor. "If you do not heed to our request we will shoot down your ship."

Miriallia, at the communication station behind Murrue, glances over, "Captain, This is the visual of the enemy battleship."

The Dominion comes on screen.

Murrue gasps, "Archangel?"

Sabine's eyes were wide, "The same class ship?"

Arnold couldn't believe it.

Natarle comes on main monitor, "It's been awhile Captain Ramius."

Murrue's voice projects back on her bridge, "Yes."

Natarle remains standing, "It's unfortunate that we meet again in this circumstance."

Murrue nods, "Right."

Natarle speaks, "I've heard about what happened in Alaska."

Everyone on the Archangel's bridge listens.

"But… please surrender right now and try to talk with the military superiors once more. I'll try my best to defend you as well."

Murrue stares forward seriously.

"I'm sure you know the efficiency of your ship very well."

Murrue finally speaks, "Thank you Natarle. But I can't do that."

Natarle gasps.

Murrue's voice projects in their bridge. "It's not just because of Alaska."

Azrael stares at Natarle a smirk on his face.

"We're trying to go against the Earth Military itself. Therefore we will not obey or surrender."

Natarle stares up at her on monitor, "Captain Ramius…"

Azrael starts to laugh as he slaps his leg, "I was wondering what you were doing, that's disappointing my lady captain."

She glares at him.

He continues, "If things could be solved by talking there would be no war."

His voice comes up on the radios of even the mobile suits. Mu listens. Dearka cracks his neck as he sits inside the Buster. Isamu crosses his arms and tilts his head.

"Are we enemies because we don't understand each other?"

Athrun glares down at his monitor.

"Enemies must be shot down."

Kira stares angrily at his monitor. Both Murrue and Natarle were on screen.

Natarle glances aside, "Director Azrael!"

Everyone gasps. Lacus and Waltfeld sit listening.

"Calamity, Forbidden, Raider, launch!"

Cagalli leans over Kisaka's seat.

"The invincible battleship, Archangel…"

Miriallia and Sai glance over.

"I'll be sure to scrap your parts all over space today."

Sabine glances over at Arnold, "Azrael?"

Arnold turns to face everyone, "The leader of the Blue Cosmos!"

Murrue grits her teeth, her eyes narrow as she fumes.

The Calamity lowers onto the catapult. Inside the cockpit Orga stretches his neck and closes his visor.

"Course clear. 131 launch ok!"

He grits his teeth a bit overwhelmed as the Calamity launches.

"A mobile suit has launched from Dominion."

Murrue stares forward, "Kira kun! Mu!"

Kira nods, "Roger, launching."

The Freedom charges down the catapult and launches.

Miriallia's voice comes on as the Strike is loaded with its gun parts, "Strike, please launch."

Mu closes his visor. The Strike is lowered and blasts out.

Athrun activates the Justice, "Athrun Zala! Justice, launching!"

On Miriallia's screen Dearka gives a slight salute. "Buster going."

Miriallia nods, "Buster, please launch."

The Buster is loaded next and blasts out.

Murrue nods, "Buster and Strike will cover the Archangel!"

On his screen Kira could see the three suits coming toward them. "Athrun, it's the three from before!"

Athrun responds, "Yeah!"

A light shoots from the spaceport.

Murrue glances aside, "Isamu kun?"

He blasts toward Kira and Athrun, "Let's make this an even fight."

The Revenant twirls as it pulls up beside the Freedom.

Kira glances over, "Isamu? Those suits…"

He nods, "Right… it's been awhile for me. But I'll be fine."

Athrun glances over at the Revenant. "You…."

Isamu glances over at him, "We'll reminisce more later. Zala, you and Kira should take point. You know how they operate, I'll hang back. Give them a little surprise." He smirks.

Athrun stares at him. Kira nods.

Isamu looks forward, "We'll decide who takes on who when we intercept."

Kira nods, "Roger."

The three blast forward.

The Archangel continues toward the Dominion.

Murrue glances over, "Be careful of the Debris! Those meta-polymer tethering strings are particularly dangerous."

Arnold nods, "Roger, I'm on it."

Sabine adjusts some controls. Arnold monitors the Archangel movement on monitor. The Archangel maneuvers through the debris.

Inside the colony the Kusanagi moves forward for launch.

Cagalli comes up behind Kisaka, "After departure, full speed ahead! We'll stick to the portside of the Archangel."

Down in the hangar bay pilots rush to their Astray. Erica glances down at a monitor. Someone was sealing a side entrance. She leans forward, _Verena?_

Orga leads the charge against the Freedom and Justice, "Let's go!" He fires a pair of blasts. At the same time the Forbidden and Raider blast forward.

Kira and Athrun gasp. Both part as the blasts and the Forbidden and Raider pass through.

Isamu halts the Revenant and thrusts aside, "These guys are reckless." He furrows his brow.

Crot tilts his head and scowls, "Take those two suits in one piece? Are they freakin' kidding?"

Shani glances over, "I guess we can take out half of it."

A pair of blasts comes up from behind them.

Crot gasps, "What the hell?"

The two suits blast apart just as the Revenant thrusts through. The Revenant turns and fires multiple blasts from its rifle, "Sorry boys. I was getting bored back there."

Shani scowls, "What the hell is that?!"

Crot grits his teeth and glances down at his console.

"No record on file. It appears to be of Morgenroete design."

Natarle glances away from her subordinate, "Pull up the information on the Tempest and provide that info for the pilots."

Azrael looks over, "That's the Tempest? But it was reported destroyed. They must have redesigned it."

Natarle furrows her brow. _I wonder if she's still piloting it._

Another bridge officer glances over, "The Archangel and another unidentified battle ship approaching! Course green 94, mach 3 bravo."

Natarle stares forward, "Missile pods, 1 through 6! Load up Korinthos distance homing missiles! Set patterns to B and aim!" The missile pods open.

Isamu blasts between the Forbidden and Raider. The three exchange fire. The Raider maneuvers behind Isamu glances over at his side monitor.

"Isamu!"

Blasts from the Freedom force the Raider aside. Kira pursues.

Isamu smiles, "Thanks."

He turns his attention to the Forbidden just as it moves to slash with its scythe. Isamu barely moves aside. _Are these guys Coordinators?_

"Target range from Orange-Alpha 17 up to 42!"

Down in the CIC a tech monitors the trajectory.

Natarle sits back, "Fire at a 5-point angle range! At the same time advance! Course Indigo 13, mach 20 Charlie! Full speed ahead!"

Azrael glances over at Natarle. "What are you thinking by trying to fire missiles at a pointless direction?"

Natarle glances down, "If you don't know just sit tight and you'll find out soon enough."

The Missiles blast off.

Dearka grits his teeth, the Buster evades several blasts. He swings his gun launcher toward his enemy. The Dagger slips behind some debris but the blast decimates the meteor. A single blast penetrates through the center of the Dagger's cockpit.

Mu watches the bright flash of the explosion and turns toward several more approaching mobile suits. "I'll show you my newly trained skills!"

The Kusanagi follows closely behind the Archangel.

Cagalli glances over, "It's just a single enemy! Aim for its engine!"

The Kusanagi suddenly jolts and stops.

"What is it?"

The Kusanagi becomes entangled in some of the metal cable.

"I can't figure it out."

Another tech turns, "It's some sort of cable! It's wrapped around the entire ship!"

Kisaka leans forward, "Cut it away."

A tech glances over, "It's impossible, we're trapped!"

The crew can only look on as they remain trapped and defenseless.


	56. Igniting the Flame

File 55 – Igniting the Flame

The Kusanagi slightly budges but is unable to break free from the web of metal bindings.

Kisaka glances over, "Isamu?"

Isamu glances over and back at the Forbidden, "Hey Zala?"

Before he can say another word the Justice blasts by. The Raider pulling away from it.

Isamu glances down "What's wrong Kisaka?"

Kisaka sighs, "Something is binding the ship, we need it cut off! I'm sending out a couple of Astray but we may need your help."

He nods, "Roger."

Kisaka glances over, "Erica?"

She nods, "They're already going out."

Rena in her flight suit reaches up and activates an Astray. Her monitor comes on,

"That suit isn't customized to someone of your abilities."

She glances over at Erica. "Ms. Simmons… I'm sorry I…."

Erica smiles, "Welcome aboard. Now I hope you can handle something so basic."

Rena punches some keys, "I don't need anything particularly special and I can make any adjustments I need."

Erica smirks, "Right. Well, since you're already preparing to launch you and Asagi can focus on cutting the cables away. That's our top priority."

Rena stares at her and then nods.

The Revenant blasts toward the Kusanagi.

Shani prepares to follow the Justice along with the Raider but notices the Revenant blast off. He scowls, "What is this over already?" He blasts over.

Athrun blasts by and furrows his brow, "The Kusanagi?"

The Justice blasts toward the Kusanagi.

Crot scowls, "Hey, Shani?? That damned bastard!"

Kira avoids attacks from the Calamity. The Freedom turns just as the Raider fires it's Mjolnir. He evades. The Raider and Calamity circle the Freedom.

Orga smirks, "Let's get this one first."

Kira glances over at the approaching Mjolnir. He fires his head Vulcans as he blasts backward. The Mjolnir continues on its trajectory. Kira swings the Freedom's shield knocking it aside and straight into the Calamity. Knocking it back.

Isamu works quickly cutting through cables.

Rena comes up beside him, "Isamu? I'll take care of this one."

He gasps. "Rena?"

She smiles at him, "I couldn't sit around and let you have all the fun you know."

He smiles. Asagi works nearby.

The Forbidden flies over.

Shani sneers, "Later!"

He swings his scythe back.

Asagi gasps.

Isamu glances over, "Asagi!"

Before he can blast over the Justice collides against the Forbidden and tackles it aside. The Justice stops between Asagi and the Forbidden. His flyer blasts behind him.

Athrun glances aside at Asagi, a serious look on his face, "What are you waiting for? Hurry!"

Asagi nods, "Yes."

Isamu blasts over, "I'll handle this one, move around the other side and help Rena." He glances over at Athrun, "Hey Zala… thanks."

Athrun stares at Isamu, "Ren's out here?"

Isamu nods, "She's assisting on the other side."

Athrun nods.

The Forbidden charges the Justice. "Don't get in my way."

The Flyer attaches to the back of the Justice. Athrun deploys the two beam sabers and connecting them together he swings it around and holds it in a defensive mode. He charges forward spiraling forward toward the Forbidden.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the battle outside Mendel the Vesalius approaches. The bright blasts of the battle are within view.

Rau tilts his head, "Well then… what do we have here?"

He sits on the bridge with Yzak and Ades.

"It seems that the curtain for this act has already risen."

Ades holds his hands behind his back as Yzak stands listening on.

"There are two other ships besides the Eternal. One of them is the legged ship. It looks like the Earth Military has only one ship."

Rau leans forward on his fist, "But since we can't figure out what's going on. There's nothing to act upon."

He stares forward at the battle playing out on the main monitor. He lowers his arm and turns glancing at Ades.

"Yzak and I will infiltrate the colony and start gathering intelligence."

Yzak and Ades glance over.

Ades speaks, "You're going out personally, captain?"

Rau stares forward, "Helldalin and Hoijing will stay here. Colony Mendel…" He rises from his seat and floats up.

He turns to exit. "If we dig deep enough, we can figure out a lot of things. Don't you agree?"

Yzak follows him with his eyes.

Ades salutes, "Sir."

Multiple blasts fire in 360 degrees around the Archangel.

Murrue glances up at Sai, "What about the Dominion?"

Sai stares forward at his monitor, "There's too much debris." He sits up, "Dominion spotted at Blue 19 Alpha!"

Murrue's eyes widen in shock as she glances at a side monitor. The Dominion pulls out from behind some large debris, "When did she…"

Natarle stares forward, "Gottfried fire!"

Murrue glances forward, "Evade!"

Arnold nods. The Archangel pulls slightly aside just as several blasts fly by. Several missiles on standby suddenly fly toward the Archangel.

Miriallia leans forward, "High speed missiles from Orange Delta!"

Murrue gasps, "Intercept!"

Sai shakes his head, "It's too late!"

Kira glances aside, "Archangel…"

He turns the Freedom aside and fires a pair of blasts from his shoulder cannons. The blast flies across the path of the missiles taking most of them out. Several hit. The explosions rock the Archangel and one of their main guns explodes. The crew braces against the momentum. Kira pushes his targeting scope up out of the way and leans forward.

Azrael stares forward a bit shocked, "That's pretty amazing."

Natarle glances over at him, "This stratagem is nothing more than child's play." She glances forward.

The Freedom blasts upward and toward the Dominion.

Kira glares forward seriously as he charges, "Miss Natarle!"

Natarle glances at Azrael, "We just need to capture that right?"

Azrael smiles and nods, "Yes, right."

Natarle looks forward, "Then Calamity and Raider… Variant, Gottfried, target the enemy mobile suits."

The weapons turn toward the Freedom. "Fire!"

Kira blocks the first blast and then weaves the Freedom through the other blasts. He glances aside and grits his teeth.

Crot immediately comes at the Freedom. He fires off his Mjolnir.

Kira blasts backward and evades. A blast hits the Freedom from behind.

Crot sneers as he blasts into sight, "You're getting caught this time!"

Kira glances behind himself.

Miriallia glances over, "Captain? Freedom is…"

Isamu turns his head and glances at Asagi, "You can take it from here." He blasts toward the battle.

On the Vesalius Rau and Yzak prepare to launch.

"Ready Yzak? We're going!"

Yzak nods on monitor, "Yes sir."

Rau launches.

Inside his office Flay sits clutching the disc in her hands. Tears well in her eyes as she ponders.

Mu takes out another Dagger and suddenly gets a sense flash. He glances over.

"This feeling? Could it be?" He blasts off.

Dearka glances aside, "Hey? Old man!"

Mu gasps, "Old man? ZAFT is here!"

Dearka's eyes widen. He purses his lips and follows after the Strike toward the opposite side of the Colony.

Rau and Yzak approach. Rau smiles. Yzak stares forward seriously.

Rena finishes with a cable and blasts away from the Kusanagi. She stares over at battle. She watches the Freedom.

Kira, the Freedom's beam saber in hand evades the Mjolnir. Both the Dominion and Calamity fire at him. Out of nowhere the Justice and Revenant criss-cross blocking both attacks.

Athrun glances over, "Kira!"

Isamu fires a few blasts at the Calamity, "Let's see how good these guys are one on one."

Athrun engages the Forbidden again.

Natarle stares at the three suits, "Sledgehammer, target the enemy mobile suits."

Azrael watches his hands clasped together, a pleased look on his face.

Natarle nods, "Fire!"

Kira turns, a shocked and scared look on his face, as the missiles approach. He furrows his brow and goes into seed mode. The Freedom thrusts back. He easily targets each missile and with several blasts, takes them out.

Isamu fires multiple blasts turning forward and backward.

Bright balls of light illuminate in the sky as they explode.

Isamu weaves through multiple blasts from the Calamity.

Orga grits his teeth, "You annoying pest!" He fires his shoulder cannons.

The Revenant evades but is forced back, it takes a few blasts.

Orga brings the Calamity forward.

Isamu growls, "Bastard."

Several blasts fly between them.

Orga pulls the Calamity backward, just barely avoiding them. "What the?"

Rena's Astray floats nearby, "Isamu? Are you ok?"

Isamu glances over, his eyes wide, "Rena? What are you doing?"

Orga tilts his head, "What's this? A small fry?" He turns and thrusts forward as he fires several blasts.

Isamu thrusts forward, "Rena!"

Kira glances aside and gasps, "Ren!"

He moves but the Raider cuts him off, "You're mine!"

The Forbidden spots the Astray and pulls away from its battle with the Justice, "I want it!"

Orga shakes his head, "Hell no, it's my kill!"

Rena thrusts aside just as the Forbidden slashes its scythe. Alarms sound in her cockpit. She glances aside just in time to see a blast flying toward her. Isamu pulls down his visor. The funnels on the Revenant deploy and create a barrier.

Orga gasps.

Rena looks forward.

Athrun thrusts beside her, "Rena it's too dangerous out here for you. Especially in that suit. You need to fall back."

She glances aside, "But Athrun…"

The Forbidden charges, "You're mine!"

Athrun turns, "Back off!" He charges at it.

The Revenant grasps the arm of the Astray and thrusts back toward the Kusanagi. Rena glances over, "Isamu?"

He glares over at her, "This isn't the time. How can Kira and Athrun focus on fighting when you put yourself in danger?"

Rena glances across at the Freedom. It was being knocked back and forth, "But I… can't leave him."

Isamu shakes his head, "Don't worry he'll be fine. Just head back toward the Archangel and assist Major Flaga and that other ZAFT guy."

She nods.

Crot yells as he charges at the Freedom, "Let's go!"

He fires off the Mjolnir. Kira glances back at him but is unable to evade. The ball hits the Freedom in the back, knocking it forward. The Freedom flips as it is forced back.

Orga glances over at the Freedom. Crot was pursuing.

Orga tilts his head, "All we need to do is leave the body intact right?"

He fires his shoulder cannons and other weapons.

Kira easily evades the multiple blasts piloting the Freedom back and forth. He manages to escape and grits his teeth as he glances over at the Calamity.

In front of him Crot brings the Raider, in bird mode, toward him. He goes in for swoop and knocks the Freedom aside.

The Freedom flies backward. Kira grips his controls, "Crap!"

Athrun glances over, "Kira? Damn it!"

He glances back at the Forbidden, which continued to keep him occupied. He pulls a beam boomerang and flings it at the Forbidden.

Shani grits his teeth. His shields close but the boomerang slices across cutting into it.

Athrun moves in. When Shani opens his shields Athrun slices down with his beam saber slicing his scythe in half. Shani braces against the impact. The Forbidden sparks and flies backward.

The Raider continues its fire onto the Freedom. On his targeting screen just as he acquire it as a target the Freedom moves each time just out of his shot range.

Orga glances up, "Move Crot!"

Crot glares over at him, "Don't you want to destroy those things or what?"

He charges at the Freedom with his laser talons.

Kira moves the shield in front to block and is forced back. He glances forward and gasps.

Orga yells, "Take this!" He fires his chest blast.

Athrun suddenly moves forward. He goes into seed mode. And comes between the blast and the Freedom, blocking it with his shield.

Both Orga and Kira gasp.

Athrun grunts and yells as he forces the blast back and rams it into the Calamity.

Kira watches in shock. The Revenant blasts in front of the Freedom. Isamu watches his eyes wide.

The Calamity floats back, its chest damaged. Orga gasps in shock.

The Raider comes in for another attack. It blasts at the Justice moving it away from the Calamity.

The Revenant fires several blasts back at the Raider.

The Freedom blasts next to the Justice, "Athrun?"

He nods, "I'm fine."

"Oh… how unfortunate!"

Natarle stands watching completely speechless.

Azrael looks over at her, "What are you doing? Keep attacking them."

Natarle faces forward, "There's a chance our allies will get hit."

Azrael rolls his eyes, "It's ok if they get hit they have trans-space armor."

Natarle sighs.

"The Archangel approaching!"

Murrue furrows her brow, "Aim the Gottfried! Fire!"

Natarle glances over, "Evade."

The Dominion avoids the blast.

Murrue grits her teeth.

Rena follows the Strike and Buster back toward Mendel.

"Mu? Dearka? Why are we retreating back this way?"

Mu glances over, "Hey… when did you?"

She tilts her head, "Isamu told me to follow you."

Dearka nods, "Well stay close."

Mu furrows his brow, "There may be ZAFT inside the colony so we're going to check it out."

She tilts her head, "How do you know?"

He shrugs, "Just a feeling. Let's go."

She nods.

They enter the hanger and pass the Eternal. Both Lacus and Waltfeld watch.

He reaches for his phone, "Hey! What's going on?"

Dearka comes up on monitor. "We think there are ZAFT people in here. Well at least the old man does."

Mu sighs to himself.

The Strike goes through some corridors. The Buster and Astray blast after him.

Lacus looks on as Dearka continues, "It could mean trouble if it's true so we're going to check out the residential areas!" He ends his transmission.

Waltfeld furrows his brow, "The port on the other side huh?"

Lacus speaks up, "Please prioritize the launching of the Eternal first." She smiles, "As long as we're stuck here, we have no choice but to leave things to them."

Waltfeld nods, "Of course. DaCosta!"

On the opposite side of the colony the Duel and CGUE travel together. Yzak scans back and forth. Rau smiles. He suddenly gets a sense.

Both he and Mu, "They're coming!"

Yzak and Dearka's eyes widen.

Rena gasps when she sees the CGUE.

Mu glances back at her, "Stay back Rena!"

She reverses and the Astray thrusts back.

Yzak pulls the oncoming mobile suits up on visual. He gasps, "Strike… and Buster…"

Memories of Dearka fill his mind.

Dearka reacts in a similar way. He gasps, "Duel?"

The four suits blast past one another and turn to face one another. Mu immediately engages the CGUE. They fire blasts back and forth at one another.

Rau smirks, "Oh… so you're the pilot of this thing now? Mu La Flaga!"

He fires a beam blast down at the Strike. Mu evades each blast and swoops around raising his beam cannon.

"A new model?" He sighs, "This might not be the best equipment."

The Buster and Duel face off. Yzak is the first to makes the first strike.

Rena watches. _Rau… Yzak…._

Rau glances over, he smirks, _Verena._

The Calamity evades a series of blasts from the Revenant, Freedom and Justice, "Why you!" He fires some blasts.

The three suits break apart to evade.

Crot and the Raider rises above, "Take this!" He fires downward.

The Freedom spins 360 degrees and fires a few beam blasts back. A blast from the opposite direction nearly hits the Calamity and Raider. Orga and Crot glance over. The Justice approaches.

Shani grits his teeth, "You, you, you!" He fires multiple blasts at the Justice.

Athrun pulls off weaving side to side to avoid the curving blasts. Kira blasts past as Isamu head in the opposite direction. The Calamity and Raider are also almost hit.

Orga glares over, "Shani!"

Crot scowls, "What are you doing you punk!"

Shani continues to fire aiming at the Freedom as well as Revenant.

Both weave through evading. Kira turns and fires both his shoulder canons. The beams are deflected by the Forbidden.

Shani grits his teeth, "Why you…"

Isamu soars around. He lowers his targeting visor, "Let's play shall we?"

The funnel blasts off and soars after the Forbidden. Shani gasps as he turns around. The fins spin around him firing at multiple intervals. He can barely block.

Kira stares over in surprise.

Isamu smirks, "Let's see you block this." The fins draw back and spin into various circles.

Shani gasps and once again fires erratically. A blast hits him from the side and the Forbidden is knocked aside.

The Revenant appears next to it. The fin spin reattach.

Isamu pushes the visor up, "I hope you weren't too distracted by the light show."

Shani grits his teeth. The Raider fires.

Isamu glances over.

The Freedom spins up and blocks. "Isamu?"

The Justice fires several blasts in the direction of the Raider and Calamity.

Isamu smiles, "Thanks Kira."

He and Kira both fire.

Asagi finishes with the last of the cables. "I'm sorry for taking so long."

Kisaka shakes his head, "No, I should be saying that."

Cagalli leans forward, "Full speed ahead! We're going to pursue the Dominion!"

She glances aside, "Don't be a hindrance!"

The Kusanagi fires up.

The Archangel and Dominion were in full battle.

First Murrue, "Hell darts! Fire!"

Then Natarle, "Variants! Fire!"

Murrue glances at Arnold, "Evade!" The Archangel swoops through avoiding the blasts.

The Kusanagi engages at full attack. The Astray battle against the Daggers.

Yzak and Dearka make passes at one another.

Yzak glares, "Damn you!" He pulls his beam saber. "How dare you use Dearka's unit!" He swings down but Dearka evades.

Dearka furrows his brow, "Yzak?"

Mu fires his shoulder gun at the CGUE as it encircles. Rena watches; she furrows her brow, "I have to stop this."

Rau grits his teeth, "Who would have thought I'd fight with you in a place like this?"

Mu scowls, "Rau le Creuset!"

Rau activates a beam claw and charges.

Rena comes between, "Rau! Mu! You have to stop!"

Rau gasps; unable to stop he moves the blades up but slashes up across the right arm and back of the Astray.

Rena screams as the controls inside spark. The Astray goes down.

Mu glares over, "Rena! You bastard!" He fires around at the CGUE again. Rau glances aside. _Damn it._

The Astray crashes down and tumbles across the ground. It comes to a stop.

Miriallia's voice barely breaks through on some static, "Verena? Can…read…?"

Rena looks up slowly. She was a little shaken up from the landing She glances aside, "Miriallia?"

Mostly static and white noise come from the radio. She reaches up and activates some switches. The Astray groans but doesn't move.

She tries again, "Come on."

It doesn't budge. She glances at her side monitor and spots a facility nearby, _There may be some way to contact the Archangel in there. _

She opens her cockpit and leaps. She races into the entrance.

Mu fires his cannon.

Rau evades, "Not bad at all."

He fires a few blasts. Mu fires another.

Mu scowls, "You bastard! Today's the day!" He fires some shoulder missiles.

Rau brings his CGUE near the ground but pulls up. The missiles hit the ground and explode.

Miriallia changes frequencies, "Verena? Dearka? Dearka? Major!" She glances over, "It's no use. I can't set up a clear enough channel to the colonies interior."

Murrue clenches her fist.

Yzak goes in for another attack, "You natural bastard!"

He swings his saber but Dearka blasts back. He grits his teeth.

Yzak continues his attack, "I won't lose to you."

He unleashes a series of blasts and missiles.

Dearka grits his teeth. He fires his beam cannon forward at the barrage. A series of explosions illuminate in front of him.

"Yzak!"

Yzak gasps, "Dearka?"

The Archangel reenters the hanger bay. The Freedom, Justice and Revenant float just outside of it.

Isamu glances aside, "Rena went into the interior with them?"

Murrue furrows his brow, "Yes and we're unable to contact anyone them. The interference is too strong."

Kira nods, "I'll go."

Isamu tilts his head, "Are you sure?"

Kira nods as he activates some controls, "Of course. But for now please work on supply and maintenance."

Murrue gasps, "Kira…"

Athrun comes up on monitor, "I have no problems with the Justice; I'll go as well."

Kira shakes his head, "The Dominion still hasn't stood down completely. You stay here with Isamu."

Athrun stares at him, "Kira?"

Isamu stares at Kira, "You still want to go in alone?"

He smiles, "It's ok. I won't do anything reckless." He blasts into the hanger bay and past the Archangel.

Athrun stares at his side monitor watching.

Lacus comes on radio, "All ships please expedite your supply and maintenance. If ZAFT is at the other port, our situation will be tense once again."

She looks up at Murrue, Isamu, Athrun, Cagalli and Kisaka, "We cannot fall at a place like this right now!"

The gates to the back port open and the Freedom emerges. Kira punches into some keys on his arm rest as the Freedom moves to the central axis.

Dearka and Yzak were still at a standstill.

"Dearka? Is that really you?"

Dearka nods, "Yeah… it's me."

Yzak scowls, "But why are you with the Strike? What happened you bastard?"

Dearka grits his teeth.

Yzak continues, "I'm happy that you're alive. But… even you won't be forgiven in this kind of situation."

Dearka furrows his brow, "Yzak?"

Kira comes on his radio, "Dearka?"

Dearka glances up, "Kira?"

Yzak glances over at the approaching Freedom, "That's…"

Flash. _The battle at JOSH-A_. Back

Yzak grits his teeth and turns to engage.

Dearka moves between. "Stop Yzak! You too Kira!"

Kira gasps. The Freedom stops right behind the Buster. The Buster turns to face the Freedom, "Leave this guy to me."

Yzak listens as Kira and Dearka talk. "Are you sure?"

Dearka nods, "Yeah."

Kira nods, "I understand. Is Ren nearby?"

Dearka shakes his head, "I'm not sure. The old guy told her to stay back. I lost sight of her."

Yzak's eyes widen.

Kira prepares to go, "Please don't do anything that Athrun and I have done."

Yzak gasps, "Athrun? What is going on here?"

The Freedom blasts off. Dearka watches him go and turns back to Yzak. He furrows his brow and opens his cockpit. Yzak gasps.

Dearka speaks first, "Let's put our weapons down and talk. Yzak?"

Yzak stares forward not knowing what to do. Dearka stares back.


	57. Both Sides Now

File 56 - Both Sides Now.

Rena, her helmet removed, glances around the huge facility as she wanders.

"There has to be a communications room."

She crosses toward a central pillar and staircase; she pauses and takes the time to really take in her surroundings, "What is this place?"

She walks slowly along a corridor. She glances back and forth at abandoned incubators. She furrows her brow. She shivers. Something about the place was eerily familiar.

Flash. _A young Verena stands staring at some incubators. Lukas crosses and crouches down next to her. He whispers into her ear. He picks her up._ Back.

Rena turns and glances around. Her eyes widen, "A genetics facility?" She continues on.

Elsewhere the Strike and CGUE continue to fight.

Rau speaks, "I have to admit that it wouldn't be bad being killed by you. But not here!"

Mu gasps.

The CGUE kicks the Strike away. "Even so it looks like you aren't able to kill me yet. I guess children can't surpass their parents."

He fires several blasts.

Mu is caught off guard and drops his cannon. He pulls his two Schneider but Rau counters firing off two grappling hooks. The Strike is hit dead on. The right arm is blasted away. The cockpit sparks. Mu yells as something cuts into his side. The Strike hits the ground and skids back. Mu pulls a piece of shrapnel out and holds onto the bleeding wound.

Rau comes in, "Fate is definitely on my side."

He gets a flash, "What?" He turns and raises his gun. A blast hits the gun and it explodes.

"Mu!"

Mu glances aside.

The Freedom swoops down.

Rau gasps, "Freedom?"

Kira fires a few blasts. The head of the CGUE is taken off. He swoops down pulling his beam saber and slices through the bottom half of the CGUE. What remains of the torso collides to the ground. Inside the cockpit systems were haywire. Rau grits his teeth and pulls his belt off. The cockpit opens and he leaps out. He spots the Astray not far off and glances toward the facility nearby. He leaps down and races off.

Mu watches from his monitor and pulls his own seat belts off. The cockpit of the Strike opens and Mu fires his hand gun. Rau turns returns fires. Mu ducks down behind the strike.

Kira watches from above, "Mu!"

Rau stands and aims his gun, "Shall we try and end it here?" He fires a few shots and then rushes off.

Mu grips his side, "That bastard… where does think he's going." He leaps over the side and slides down to the ground.

Rau turns, "If so? Follow me." He fires a couple shots. "I'll personally take you to the gates of hell!"

Mu conceals himself behind the Strikes hand. He peers out just in time to see Rau enters a facility. He grits his teeth disappointed that he now had to follow him into the unknown building.

Kira scans the area and spots the downed Astray.

"Ren?" He gasps as he zeros in the open and empty cockpit. He glances from monitor to monitor and notices Mu running into the facility. He lands the Freedom. The cockpit opens and he quickly rises from his seat. He reaches aside grabbing a hand gun. HE stares at it, questioning this decision but climbs out and lowers himself to the ground.

Elsewhere the Duel and Buster had also landed and Dearka and Yzak walk toward one another.

Dearka stares across at him, "So Yzak? What now?"

Yzak raises a gun.

Dearka gasps, "You're pulling a gun on me?"

Yzak glares at him, "Do I look the type to stand around idly and listen to an enemy so casually?

Dearka sighs, "So I'm your enemy?"

Kira stands just inside the entrance crouched down grasping his gun with both hands. He looks in at the spiraling pillar in the center of the room. Several catwalks on various levels were connected to it. He glances around and spots Rena's helmet. He furrows his brow. A gunshot goes off. He looks up.

Rena swings around at the sound of the shot. She rushes behind an incubator and crouches down. She reaches to her side and draws her gun. She scans the area around her and listens intently.

Mu stands with his back against a wall in a corridor.

Rau's voice echoes across the empty facility, "What do you think the chances were that we'd be drawn here. Fate is funny don't you think Mu? Do you know what this place is?"

Mu yells back toward him, "What the heck are you babbling about you lunatic?" He fires a couple shots and pulls back. "I could care less what this place is!"

Rau fires back. His footsteps could be heard running off.

Mu sighs, he mumbles to himself, "Why the hell am I even following him." He glances back but then firms his brow, "I have to finish it."

He rushes across the open area to a wall and conceals himself behind a statue. Blood seeps through the whole left side of his space suit. He grits his teeth.

Crouched against a wall, Rena peers around the corner. The connecting corridor was empty. She glances around listening. It was once again silent; the exchange of gunfire and yelling had ended. She bites her bottom lip and rises. She presses her back against the wall and then swings around the corner her gun raised and ready. She proceeds slowly down the hallway. She could feel an anxiety growing in her chest.

Rau runs along a corridor and conceals himself behind a corner. He checks the status of his weapon and crouches down, to catch his breath.

"How could he not know of this place?" He glances aside, "Mu la Flaga! To not know of this place, that is a crime!"

Rena gasps as she heads down an empty corridor. She pauses, the voice was very close. She leans back against a wall before stepping out into the open, her gun drawn.

Rau stands at the opposite end, his back to her.

She gasps, "Rau?" She lowers her gun.

He turns quickly and takes aim.

She raises hers again.

Rau sighs and lowers his, "What are you doing? Sneaking around here? I almost shot you. Come here."

She stares at him and shakes her head. "I can't… you're…."

Rau sighs, "I know you're scared. And as it seems… I appear to be your enemy."

She furrows her brow, "Then stop this. If you just surrender I'll make sure they don't harm you."

Rau laughs, "Right. You see I don't think Mu la Flaga would be so willing to lower his weapon, we have quite the history. One that won't end peacefully."

Rena stares at him seriously, "I won't let you harm him. He's a very important friend."

Rau shakes his head, "And I thought that you and I were friends. Mu la Flaga is my enemy, a nemesis of sorts. Unfortunately in this case you will have to choose between one or the other."

Rena furrows her brow she shakes her head, "Rau…"

Mu winces, the pain was throbbing. He holds his hand up and stares at the blood.

Kira moves slowly his gun ready. He glances from side to side. "Mu!"

Mu glances over. "Kira! What are you doing? Stay back!"

Rena looks up and gasps, "Kira, he's come here too?" she glances in the direction of Mu's voice.

Rau glances aside, "Kira Yamato? He's alive?"

She rushes past Rau and grips the landing, "Kira!" Her voice echoes.

Kira looks up, "Ren?" He searches the darkness, "Ren! Are you ok?"

Mu glances aside.

Rena scans the darkness below, "I am. Mu? Are the two of you together? Tell me where you are. I'll come down to you."

Mu looks up, "No! Rena? Stay where you are. Find someplace safe to hide. It's too dangerous.

Rena furrows her brow, "But Mu…"

He furrows his brow, "Just do it!"

She nods, "I'm going! Please be careful!"

Rau reaches out and wraps his arm around her waist from behind and pulls her against him, "Now wait a moment, that's not exactly fair to me."

Rena's eyes widen. She tries to scream but Rau stifles her mouth with his hand and pulls her back into the hall.

Rena struggles.

He holds her tightly, "Verena? Calm down. I won't hurt you."

She turns her eyes toward him.

"I know you're frightened but everything will be fine. I let you go last time but not again."

She elbows him and jerks free of him, "Let me go!"

A gunshot goes off.

Mu glances aside.

Kira gasps and looks up, "Ren!"

Rena's guns skids across the ground as she steps back from Rau, "Stay away from me." She starts to rush off, "Kira!"

Rau reaches out, "Stop…" He grits his teeth, _I didn't think I'd have to use this_. "_Unity_ is your fate…"

Rena's eyes widen and she suddenly pauses. Juxtaposed images from her training flash in her mind, "Unity…?"

Kira starts down the corridor faster.

Rau lowers his hand, "Letting you return to that ship was mistake. Everything will be fine now. We need to return to Plant. Don't you remember? Where you belong?"

Rena stares him, her eyes wide.

He stares at her, "Verena?" Inside he felt himself becoming nervous. _Did the programming work? _"Tell me… where you belong."

Rena glances forward, "Plant… to ZAFT."

He lays his hand on her cheek, a smile crosses his face, "Finally you understand."

Kira pauses against a wall. His heart was racing, "Ren! Can you hear me? Tell me you're safe! Please Ren!"

Rau glances over his shoulder, he smiles, "So Kira Yamato, hmm? He is the one you love."

She doesn't respond.

"I have to admit your choice is quite exquisite. Perfect actually better so then even Athrun Zala."

Kira calls out again, "Ren!" His voice was frantic.

Rau sighs, "Oh, he quite worried about you. Must be a requited love."

Rena glances aside slightly.

"Regardless, you'll do exactly as I say, understood?"

She nods, "Yes…"

Rau tilts his head, "Answer him and tell him you're fine. Tell him not to worry."

She nods and turns, "Kira!"

Kira gasps, "Ren? Are you ok?"

Mu glances up; he could sense the concern and fear in his voice.

Rena nods and calmly speaks, "I'm fine! Don't worry about me Kira, I…"

Rau watches the open area, "That's enough."

She stops.

Kira searches the darkness above, he furrows his brow. There was something wrong. The tone in her voice left him wondering.

Rau speaks up, "How bittersweet love truly is! Don't worry; I'll keep her safe this time Mu la Flaga."

Mu's eyes widen. "No Rau! This isn't a game! Leave her alone! Let her go!"

Kira gasps and turns. _He has her? She's with him?_

Rau smirks, "I never said it was. You see she and I are very close. It was lack of judgment that left her in your hands at JOSH-A. And that allowed her to return to this last time. Something I plan to remedy, given this opportunity!"

He glances over at her, "Stay back Verena, I don't want you to get hurt. I have much to reveal to our captive audience. Then we'll leave together, understood?"

She nods.

He glances back out. "You see Mu La Flaga. She's very special; I became aware of her years ago and have been researching since then. I've determined that she's the one I've been waiting for and I will not let her leave my side ever again."

Kira furrows his brow; he couldn't believe his ears, "Stop it! Please… she a thing to possess… just let her go. Don't hurt her."

Rena furrows her brow. _Kira_. Something tugs at her heart. She steps toward the opening. Rau glances over quickly and then grabs her arm, "Wait? What are you doing?"

She glances at him, "Rau? I…" Her bottom lip was trembling, "I…" She furrows her brow, "I want to be with him." A tear rolls down her cheek, "I can't deny it."

He shakes his head, shocked, "No, you're confused. Stop acting like a lovesick fool."

She glances downward, "I cannot deny my loyalty to Plant and ZAFT… or to you… but I… I feel that my place is at his side."

"But he'll only disappoint you. He'll only break your heart. Why waste your time? Does he really even care about you?"

She stares forward, "I don't know."

Rau strokes hair from her face and caresses her cheek. "Then forget those petty feelings. He is your enemy now. You cannot stand at the side of an enemy regardless of your past together. We are at war. They… he stands in the way of our destiny."

She furrows her brow, "I'm so confused. Why am I confused?"

He grits his teeth.

She places a hand to her forehead, "This isn't right."

"Don't do this…" He grabs her arm.

She pulls her arm free, "I belong with him. I have to defy my loyalty and follow my heart."

Rau moves forward and hits her in the stomach.

Rena gasps and slumps into his arms.

"I won't let you leave me. Everything will be much clearer when you wake up. I'll see to it myself."

He lifts her and carries her off to a side room where he sets her on a table. He pushes hair from her face and strokes her cheek, "Why must you make this so difficult? But don't worry, I'll fix everything. I just need to figure out how."

He kisses her then leans over and whispers something into her ear. He pulls back and exits the room.

Rau reaches the opening of the corridor, "So… where were we?" Kira glances up as Rau's voice echoes, "Don't worry there will be no more distractions. Rena has been safely stowed away, unharmed of course."

Kira furrows his brow, his heart was racing.

Rau continues, "I have to say today has been very exciting for me, first Mu la Flaga, then Verena, and now even you Kira Yamato, have come to grace me with you presence! I am very happy. It'll save time in revelations."

Mu grits his teeth.

Kira races along a pathway.

"So… you're the pilot of Freedom."

Kira crouches down, "Mu? Where are you?" He spots Mu and rushes across the open area.

Mu stares at him, "Kira?"

Kira leans against the same wall and catches his breath.

Mu furrows his brow, "Why did you follow me? You should have stayed back there. He's obviously up to something and now it involves you."

Kira stares at him, "How could I just stay put and wait? Besides would I say to Murrue?"

Mu shakes his head, "Tsk, you little twit. And I suppose coming in here for Rena has nothing to do with it?"

Kira tilts his head, "I have to find her." He notices the blood on Mu's side and gasps, "Mu… you're wounded."

Mu shrugs, "Yeah, it's nothing…" He stares upward watching, "Anyway if you're planning on being any help at least take the safety off."

Kira gasps and clumsily looks down at his gun removing the safety.

Rau speaks again, "We are now where everything started!"

Kira and Mu listen.

"Kira, I'm sure you don't know but this place is very special to you… this is your birthplace."

Kira's eyes widen.

Mu glances over at him. "Don't listen to him. He's a liar. Don't be swayed by anything he says. He just wants to throw you off." Mu runs across the open area. Kira follows.

Yzak continues to hold his gun on Dearka, "You became my enemy when you revealed yourself like this."

Dearka stares back at him, "Really? How so? I don't remember becoming your enemy."

Yzak shakes his head, "Shut up! You're a traitor!"

Dearka shakes his head, "I haven't betrayed Plant."

Yzak glares at him, "What did you say?"

Dearka glances aside, "It's just that, the naturals are…"

Memories of his interaction with Miriallia on the Archangel replay in his mind. He looks up, "I just lost the desire to listen to the military like a lapdog and shoot down any Naturals they want me to shoot down for no reason. If that makes me your enemy then… it can't be helped. But I don't want to be that… an enemy."

Yzak gasps.

Rena groans as she comes to. She opens her eyes and stares up at the ceiling. Her mind races with conflicting thoughts. Throughout, Rau's voice, his presence remained dominant. She glances around the darkened room and then sits up. Her hand falls onto the gun was on the table next to her. She takes it and lifts it up staring at it. She cocks it and slides to the ground and crosses to the doorway. She steps into the hallway and glances down each side. Her demeanor and gaze are completely different. She turns down the hallway and walks cautiously along the wall.

Kira and Mu approach another door.

Kira glances at the sign, "BL4+ Human Gene Manipulation Lab?" He could feel a nervousness growing inside.

Mu glances at him and nods, "Let's go." He presses the door button and the doors slide open. They peer in.

A pair of gunshots hit the sides of the door. Kira and Mu pull back. Mu crouches low and goes through his gun drawn. The room inside was suddenly silent. He and Kira rush through. The room they find themselves in houses various incubators in several rows to each side of the walkway. They crouch near the beginning of the central walkway.

Mu stares at the huge room, "What the heck is this place?"

Kira furrows his brow, he had a feeling he knew exactly what this facility was and it frightened him.

They soon continue slowly down the pathway; Mu up front and Kira behind. Kira glances around at the various glass tubes, some with half formed fetuses and embryos. He gasps. _A genetics lab. Coordinators were created here_.

Mu suddenly places a hand on Kira's head and pushes him down just as bullets hit the railing nearby. Mu raises his gun and fires a couple shots.

"Feeling nostalgic Kira?"

Kira stares forward.

"You should know this place."

Mu rises and fires his gun as he rushes toward a partially opened doorway.

Kira stays in the same spot. He firms his brow, "I… know this place? How?"

Mu crouches next to the door. A name plate was next to the door, "Prof. Ulen Hibiki, M.D. PhD? Why does that sound familiar?" He thinks a moment and then shrugs.

Rena forces a broken doorway open and steps through into an examination room. It was completed trashed, broken glass and metal was scattered across the floor. She glances around and crosses to t-table at the center of it. She lays her hand on the cold metal. Memories of her own experience in a room similar to this flash through her mind. She takes some steps back. She glances aside. The memories flash quickly, testing being performed on her, being poked and prodded. She shakes her head and rushes from the room. She slams into Rau and draws back holding her gun on him. She stares at him wide-eyed.

He stares at her, "Verena?" He sighs, "What are you doing here?"

She lowers her gun.

He smiles and glances over her shoulder, "Bad memories?"

She turns, "I spent a great deal of my childhood in places like this."

Rau places a hand on her shoulder, "Everything will be fine. We'll leave here soon enough and return to Plant."

"Why waste time here? We should just leave right away. I don't like being here."

He shakes his head, "That isn't an option at this juncture."

She furrows her brow, "What is so significant about this place? Why are you still toying with them? We should just go. Can't we just go?"

He stares forward, "You ask the significance, as it appears now, this place seems like nothing, just another genetics lab but… it's special… this is the place where Kira Yamato was born. Where many coordinators were born."

She gasps and turns.

Rau stares at her.

She pulls away and stares up at him, "Don't tell me you plan on hurting him."

Rau sighs, "So the programming isn't 100% effective."

She tilts her head confused.

He sighs, "I take it that you still plan on rushing back into his arms and abandoning your purpose."

Rena opens her mouth but she was at a loss for words.

Rau glances aside and spots a medicine cabinet, "Everything will work out if you just go along with everyone I say."

"Go along?"

Rau frowns, _she sounds unsure._

Rena turns her back to him so she doesn't notice as he crosses away.

"I'm not sure what to think or do. Why must I go along with you why me?"

After looking through the few remaining bottles, he smiles and pulls out a small vial. He picks up an injection device and screws the vial on.

She turns back to at him, "Rau? Are you listening?"

He conceals it behind his back, "Of course. There is a reason why I've chosen you. Among all coordinators, you're very special. Of course I'm sure one may think that another one as special exists but I've decided that you are the one for me. So you've gone through what you have, all your struggles. Because I found you and wanted you I provided them with information. All they know about you I revealed it. In exchange for what you provide them you become mine."

She stares at him wide-eyed.

"The war… this hateful world…. there is no one else but you who can help me end it. You and I together. I'm sure you have a few apprehensions but you know where you truly belong, don't you?"

She averts her eyes from his, and furrows her brow.

"That boy continues to leave you cold and sad. Alone and empty. I've heard stories, Flay Allster told me a great deal."

She gasps and stares at him.

He looks downward, "I know your true destiny and we'll leave together to realize it."

Rena stares at him and then inches backward, "I…"

Her father's voice comes clear into her mind. _"I want to talk about Kira Yamato. He has a character stronger and wiser than many I have ever met. I'm glad I had the chance to truly get to know him. Because no one could ever be good enough for you except him. Don't be afraid of what you feel. Don't let this conflict force you away from your true love. You embraced it once no matter what I want you to stay at his side."_

She looks up, "No… it's all a lie, my duty to ZAFT, this… as hard as it is to sort through the jumble in my mind there is one thing I must do. And that is to go back with Kira… I made a promise. A promise to father, who died to protect my true future."

Rau crosses and shakes his head, "No! The _Unity_ is all that matters. The path you must take leads only to the _Unity_."

Her eyes widen and glaze over slightly but then return to normal.

He continues to cross, "You belong with ZAFT, with me." He grabs her arm.

She gasps, "I can't…"

He injects her in the neck; the entire contents of the vial go into her veins.

She grabs his uniform coat as she goes weak, "Rau?"

He shakes his head, "This… I was surprised to find it here. The same medication your father used to give you. To control you. The dose I injected is very high but it should clear any apprehensions. And you will listen to my orders."

She stares at him as she crumbles to her knees.

He crouches down, "You will do all I say…"

Rena stares forward she could feel herself falling into a drugged out daze. Her veins seemed to burn. Her head throbs. Rau's voice echoes and booms over her.

"When you wake up… your only thoughts will be on staying at my side. Leaving with me. You'll sever your ties with the Yamato boy. Everything, how wrong he is for you, where you belong will be clearer to you."

He pulls her up, she was limp and gasping. He carries her back into the other room and sets her down in the corner and whispers into her ear, "Stay here, it'll be dangerous out there soon."

She closes her eyes.

Mu drops his clip and places a fresh one in. "Something is going on. He's been too quiet." He peers into the darkened office, "What is he planning?"

Kira furrows his brow, "Ren, he must be with her. Who is this guy? He's your nemesis right?"

Mu glances over, "He's a sick sadistic bastard. I've fought him more times than I count and why he keeps popping up I don't know. It must be some personal vendetta against me. I'm sorry that you and Verena got dragged in." He peers through the door.

Rena opens her eyes, her body felt weak, still affected by the drug injected by Rau. She shakes her head and places a hand to her temple. _What is this place? What am I doing here?_ She slides from the table and leans against it. Her head was pounding. She makes her across to a doorway. She peers out into the next room. She could see nothing but the blurry light coming in from an open door in the adjoining room. She sees Kira peer through the door. She stares at him, her eyes indifferent. She stares forward.

_Sever your ties_.

Flashes of gunfire.

Mu ducks behind the door again. He rises and firing a few shots he rushes through the door and evading gunfire he leaps behind some seating. Mu looks over and fires a few shots.

Rau fires back.

Mu is hit in the arm. He yells and drops his gun.

Kira gasps, "Mu!"

He enters and rushes over; he leaps over the seating barely avoiding Rau's shots. He stares at Mu, "Are you ok?"

Mu holds onto his arm, in visible pain.

Rau steps out from the shadows his gun drawn.

Rena leans back against the wall.

_Sever your ties_.

Rau's words continue to repeat. She looks down at the gun in her hand.

Rau lowers his gun, "I won't kill him. He's here after all."

Kira stands and holds his gun on Rau.

"At least not until he learns everything."

He tosses a framed picture across the floor. It skids to the floor next to the seating. Kira and Mu glance over. It was the same picture Cagalli had. Kira gasps. Rau tosses a photo album. Various pictures spill out, including one with a young Mu on his father's shoulders holding a model plane.

Mu's eyes widen, "Father?"

Kira glances at Mu, "Huh?"

At the opposite side of the colony Isamu stands below the Revenant. He impatiently taps his foot. He glances at his watch and across at Athrun; who sits waiting at the feet of the Justice.

"Something is up. I'm going."

Athrun rises and watches as Isamu leaps up toward the Revenant's cockpit. He grabs his helmet and follows suit.

Just outside the colony, three Nazca class cruisers belonging to the Creuset squadron sit waiting. Ades taps his finger on his arm rest. He glances at his watch.

Flay stares desperately out the window. "Archangel?" She grasps onto the disk in her hand.

Yzak and Dearka remain at a standstill.

Natarle watches the Mendel colony on monitor.

Murrue sits waiting on the Archangel Bridge.

Rau continues to stand with his gun drawn, "Don't you want to know as well? The result of mankind's endless greed. Don't you want to know about those ignorant people who chased after an insane dream in the name of evolution?"

Kira held his gun tightly, all the while listening. Rena also listens, her gun gripped tightly in her hand.

"Kira, you are also one of their children."

Kira furrows his brow slightly.

Rau continues, "This place is a forbidden holy land. It is all that remains of the dreams, had by men, who wanted to play God."

Kira glances down at the photo again.

"You do know that the adults that you call mother and father aren't your real parents, right?"

Kira gasps. He thinks of his parents.

Mu glares at him, "Stop! What are you…?" Rau fires a shot.

Rena, gasps and turns her head, she rises to her feet with all her strength, the grogginess slowly wearing off.

Kira and Mu duck down. Kira points his gun again. His hand shaking.

Rau tilts his head, "Figures… if you knew there's no way you'd be like this. Growing up with a normal childhood free of the dark shadows of your past. When Athrun and Verena mentioned you, I never imagined that you were the Kira Yamato."

Kira's eyes tremble as he maintains aim.

"I always thought they died. The twins, well especially you; along with your creator Dr. Hibiki. After all he was the biggest threat to the Blue Cosmos at that time."

Kira shakes his head, "What… what are you saying…"

Rau continues, "Yet you survived, grew, and continued to live amidst the flames of war. Why is that?"

Kira's hands were shaking.

"It makes even people like me want to believe… believe in such an insane dream."

Kira straightens his aim, "What are you saying that I am?"

Mu glances over his shoulder in Rau's direction.

"What are you trying to say?"

Rau smiles, "Even among the elite of coordinators, Verena, for example, as immaculate and perfect as she is there is a margin for error. You though, are the dream of humanity, flawless… the ultimate coordinator."

Kira gasps.

Rena's eyes widen, she steps out behind Rau, still hidden in the shadows.

Rau continues, "Dr. Hibiki's artificial womb; built because of that dream. You were the only child successfully created by it. You are his son, and exist thanks to the countless sacrifices of your siblings."

Kira gasps, he was in shock. He rises.

Mu tackles him, "Kira!" A gunshot hits the wall behind them. Mu grabs the gun and fires.

Rau turns and grabbing Rena he pulls her behind a wall.

Mu gasps catching a glimpse of her. He shakes his head, thinking he was seeing things.

Kira rises, still shocked.

Mu glances at him and patting him once on the back he turns back to Rau and fires a few shots. He grips his side and follows Kira. They head down some steps.

Mu interlocks his arm with Kira's, "Get a hold of yourself idiot. There's no point getting caught up in his lies. It told you about the kind of person he was."

Some gunshots hit the stairwell wall.

Mu and Kira hurry down.

Rau turns to Rena, "What were you thinking, stepping out like that? Go now… go… head to my CGUE, I'll be out soon."

She glances down and then looks up at him her hand clasped over her side.

Rau gasps when he sees the blood. "You're hit."

She furrows her brow, "I…." Her lips tremble, "I'll be ok. It's not too serious. Just a flesh wound."

Rau crouches down and touches her cheek, "Regardless go… I'll end this and we'll leave."

He rushes across the room and heads down the stairs.

Rena rises and moves slowly to the doorway. She pauses and stares over at the pile of photos. She crosses and glances over at the stairwell. She walks toward it her gun clenched in her hand, "I have to sever my ties."


	58. Repercussions of the Past

File 57 - Repercussions of the Past.

Final repairs are completed on the Archangel within the colony.

Waiting within her Astray, Asagi glances aside at a monitor, "What are we supposed to do now? There are three Nazca class ships behind us."

Juri shrugs, "I know and it'll be a little difficult to take on OMNI's three units with just our M-1's."

Cagalli stares forward, just listening; she too was a bit concerned about the oncoming battle but even more so about Kira and the others. She bites her bottom lip.

Asagi sighs, "It's an understatement to say that it'll be a little difficult."

Murrue leans onto her fist a concerned look on her face, _Mu where are you? Why haven't you reported in?_

Sabine glances aside at Arnold, he sat staring forward a stoic look on his face. She furrows her brow and glances backward at Sai. He sat silently staring at his monitors. He catches her glance and gives her a small smile and nod. She smiles and turns back to her station.

Yzak stares at Dearka, "Lacus Clyne, Captain Waltfeld, and even Athrun?"

Dearka nods, "Yes. Verena is also there."

Yzak gasps, "Verena?"

He nods and smiles, "She's more amazing than we thought. She was the pilot of the Tempest Gundam when we battled outside Orb."

Yzak gasps, "Impossible."

Dearka shakes his head, "It's true. She's the girlfriend of the Freedom's pilot."

Yzak tilts his head, "That's… how can I possibly believe all this? Why has everything turned out like this way Dearka? Why?"

Athrun sits inside the Justice. He taps his finger on control, "Kira is taking too long." He reaches up and lowers his face shield, "Justice taking off."

Lacus comes on monitor, "I won't permit it."

Isamu stares forward a serious look on his face, "Something isn't right." He comes on side monitor, "Something has happened. I can feel it. There's no reason that they wouldn't have returned by now. I already decided. I have to go now."

Lacus glances at Isamu, "Isamu… both you and Athrun must standby for further orders."

Athrun furrows his brow, "Isamu is right. If those four haven't returned by now then…"

Lacus cuts him off, "Then even more reason for the two of you to stay." Lacus furrows her brow, "We can't afford to recklessly scatter our forces."

Waltfeld turns and glances at Lacus.

She continues, "We don't know when the Dominion will resume its attack."

Athrun glances aside. Isamu furrows his brow; he had a very bad feeling.

Lacus glances down, "Because even if Kira and the others don't return, we must fight on."

Mu and Kira hide behind a counter.

Rau continues down the stairs slowly, "Now… that the stage is set, the time for me to reveal my secret has arrived."

Mu could see his shadow on the stairs.

Rena takes one step at a time. Her gun held up, ready. She winces from the pain of her wound. The blood from her flesh wound had started to soak through her flight suit. She furrows her brow, _Maybe it's worse than I thought._ She pauses and leans against the railing.

Flash. _ZAFT Propaganda, Patrick's speeches on the superiority of Coordinators_. Back.

Rena furrows her brow. Her head was pounding. She couldn't shake the images from her mind. She looks forward, her eyes dull with stern coldness. She ignores the pain and turns her attention back to the scene playing out in the room below.

"I wasn't born a Natural, as should be expected by the laws of nature."

Rau glances at a portrait of George Glenn on the wall but passes by it.

Mu crouches back down. His face was beaded with sweat.

Kira stares forward in shock.

Mu glances in Rau's direction, "Damn it! That bastard…"

Rau continues, "I was born after being genetically engineered while I was a zygote."

Mu turns to Kira.

Kira stares forward in shock, "Hey… Kira!"

Mu glances back over in Rau's direction. Rau places his hands on a circuit box.

"Mankind's first Coordinator George Glenn." He snickers as he activates the lights one by one; illuminating the clinic they were in, "The confusion brought about by him, how far you think it spread?"

He smirks, "Do you know what people started doing after that?" He flicks another switch revealing turned over seating in a waiting room area.

"They began making their selections for their children, blue eyes, blond hair. Passing on specific talents and traits. But then when end results were not as they wished they strove for a better answer. It's a dream that was bought with a high price. Anyone would want to fulfill it."

Rau raises his gun, "I'm sure no one would want to destroy it. But Hibiki, he figured that the greatest uncertainty was the development of the fetus in the womb. And he worked out a way to solve that problem."

Rena takes another couple steps down, ignoring the pain and focusing on Rau's words.

Kira stares forward, his eyes quivering.

"So that people could have their wish granted."

Flash. _An alarm sounds. "There's an emergency in 3 B." _

_Dr Hibiki clenches his fist. He overlooks the artificial womb along with a pair of other doctors, "Raise the power of the filtering unit." _

_The EKG was erratic, "Heart rate rising. Blood pressure is above 200." _

_The female doctor, the woman from the photo, grabs his arm, tears flow down her cheeks, "Stop it! That isn't an object! It's a life!" _

_Hibiki grabs her by the shoulders, "I know that's why we need to complete it." _

_She grips his collar, "Life is something that is born! It's not manufactured!" Back._

Kira was shaking in shock.

Rau continues, "What did mankind gain? What did they gain at the end of it all?"

Flash. _The woman was yelling at Hibiki as she sobs, "Liar! Give him back!" _

_She grabs at his collars, "Give me my other baby back!" _

_Hibiki steps forward, "He is my child! With the ultimate technology, I will make him into the ultimate coordinator." _

_She pulls away, "for whom?" Tears were in her eyes, "For you?" _

_Gunfire. Everywhere coordinators are massacred, "For a blue and pure world!" _

_She clenches her fist, "The ultimate coordinator? Is it going to bring him happiness?" _

_Hibiki glares at her, "Humanity has always strived to surpass itself. Because there is happiness in being better!" _

_The monitor on the artificial womb shows a healthy growing fetus. Hibiki talks with his colleagues as the woman watches on from the observation room above. They clap their hands, she turns away. She slides to the ground, sobbing as she places her hands onto her very pregnant belly." _Back.

Rau takes steps closer, "People want to gain and own knowledge."

Mu shakes a stunned Kira, "Hey."

Rau steps into the room, "Eventually, they forget why they wanted it, and while saying life is important, they toyed with it and killed each other."

Mu grits his teeth as he glances down at his side he held the gun up and glances up toward Rau.

Kira furrows his brow.

Flash. _Flay shakes her head, "You're a coordinator! Don't act so friendly with me!" _

_Blue Cosmos picket against genetic manipulation. "The world gets thrown into turmoil because they exist." _

_Coordinators are attacked. "We are different from the Naturals! We are a new breed!"_ Back.

Mu rises, "Stop it you crazy bastard! Shut up!" He fires his gun.

Rau leans back against the wall near the stairwell.

Mu races across the room the two of them exchange gunfire.

Rena peers over.

Rau glances over at her, "What are you still doing here?" He sighs. "Just stay out of sight, understood?"

She nods.

He focuses back on Mu, "Nothing ever changes, no matter what you learn or what you possess."

Rena glances from him to Mu.

Gunfire shatters the monitors, the medicine cabinets.

Rau steps forward, "Mankind is the greatest."

Flash, _Junius Seven exploding. Patrick Zala rises, "I truly hope that the war will quickly be brought to an end with this operation. For the sake of true Freedom and Justice." _Back.

Rau fires erratically, "They become jealous, hateful, and kill each other."

Kira glances downward.

"And they should kill each other to their liking, if that is their wish."

Mu behind a corner glances over, "What? Don't act so all knowing!!"

He pulls around the corner and fires a shot. The bullet grazes the side of Rau's hair.

Rena gasps. She steps down.

Rau holds his hand out to her and fires back. A raised fixture falls to the ground throwing debris and dust up.

Mu shields his head from the debris.

Rau drops his empty clip. He laughs, "I am the only person in this world with the right to pass judgment upon humanity."

Kira gasps and glances over.

Mu grits his teeth, "Don't joke around with me damn it."

Flash._ Mu's father stands with Dr. Hibiki, "But cloning is illegal." _

_He tilts his head, "But the law will change. It's something that men made up anyway." _

_Hibiki turns, "But still." _

_His father continues, "Its' a technology that we have obtained after many tribulations. Why not use it?" _

_Hibiki stares back at him. _

"_You're in need of funds aren't you?" _Back.

Rau reloads, "Don't you remember, Mu? We've met each other, just once, before meeting again on the battlefield."

Flash. _A maid straightens a young Mu's tie as another youth approaches from behind. Mu turns to face him. _Back_. _

Mu blinks, "What?"

Kira listens.

Flash_. Mu's father glances down at an infant inside a warming bed. "Is this really me?" He shrugs, "No matter, he'll be the heir. Not that woman's child." _

_Mu's father stands with a woman, "Care for him and educate him well. Don't let him turn out like that idiot!" _

_Young Mu watches his father through a crack in the doorway. _

_A fire consumes the Flaga mansion. _

_Servants stand on the lawn, "The master and his wife are still inside!" _

_A woman holds a crying Mu against her, "Father… mother…"_ Back.

Rau laughs, "I'm the good for nothing clone of Ariga Flaga, your foolish father who thought he could buy off his own death with money."

Kira stares over his eyes wide.

Mu gasps and looks over, "What?"

Rena stares at Rau her eyes wide.

Meanwhile elsewhere the Dominion waits.

"Distance, 122. Three Nazca class ships."

Natarle stares forward, "In this situation, the one who makes the first move will be at a disadvantage. Unfortunately I can't promise you victory."

The three pilots prepare to launch again.

Azrael floats in front of her, "Anyone can say the impossible is impossible." He held his hands behind him, "It is the gifted individual who can make the impossible happen." He glances back at her, "This is a fact in the business world."

Natarle stares at him, "And this is the battlefield. Failure means death."

Azrael smirks, "It's the same in the business world." He scowls at her, "Could it be that you only participate in battle when you know you can win?"

Natarle bites her lip.

Azrael smiles, "That's fine too." He looks forward again, "but of you don't try hard when necessary, you'll never become victorious."

He glances in her direction, "We can't stay like this forever. So please give it your best."

Natarle purses her lips.

The pilots take their enhancers and move to their suits.

"The Freedom's pilot is the guy who used to pilot the Strike." Dearka turns sideways.

Yzak gasps.

Dearka glances over, "He's also a Coordinator and Athrun's and Verena's childhood friend."

Yzak gasps, "What?"

Dearka glances downward, "I don't have as much Karma or determination as those three. But I ended up seeing it. I've seen their suffering. I was also at Panama, Alaska and Orb. After all that, I can't go back to ZAFT and follow the military's orders."

Yzak scowls, "Dearka!"

Shani lowers his visor, "If we fail this time we'll be scolded again."

Crot sighs, "Damn the geezer sure uses us to his liking."

Orga looks up, "It can't be helped it's better to kill than be killed."

The launch pad opens, "X-131, APU separation confirmed. The path is clear. Prepared for launch, X-205 will follow."

Natarle looks up, "Dominion launching!"

The three suits fly out in front as the Dominion moves out.

The Archangel sensors sound. Sai glances over, "Captain…"

She gasps.

The other two ships also realize the move.

The ZAFT ships also detect the movement. "Captain?"

Ades clenches his fists, "Damn it where is the Commander. What the hell is going on in there? We have to wait."

Flay stands at Rau's desk. She stares at the disk in her hand.

"A clone of my dad? Who'd believe such a fairytale?" Mu breathes heavily; his wounds were taking a toll on him.

Rau tilts his head, "I don't want to believe it either, but unfortunately, it's the truth."

Kira peers over the counter at Rau but from his angle hadn't yet seen Rena.

Miriallia glances over, "The Dominion is approaching. Distance 50. Green. Bravo."

Murrue stares forward, "All hands, level 1 combat alert!"

Sai speaks, "Three heat sources approaching, analyzing the heat signals. It's those three."

Aboard the Dominion Azrael smirks as he now sits again. Natarle glances over at him and then forward, "CIC prepare for immediate offensive."

Rau steps forward, "The final seal will soon open."

Kira glances around for something to use as a weapon. He spots a piece of metal nearby.

"And I will open it! And this world will come to an end."

Rena furrows her brow.

Mu continues to breathe heavily.

"This world of endless greed. Just as the ones who writhed there wished."

Kira rises, "Mu!" He grabs the shrapnel.

Rau glances over.

Kira runs, "I won't…"

Rau fires several shots the shots trail Kira as he runs.

Mu steps out, "Kira!"

Kira continues, "Let you do that!"

He throws his shrapnel.

Rau fires.

A shot grazes Kira's arm, he falls back.

Rau fires again, his shot grazes Mu's arm.

The shrapnel catches the mask and knocks it away.

Rena rushes forward, "Rau!"

He throws his hand aside, "Stay back!"

She instantly obeys.

Mu sees Rau's face and gasps.

Kira looks up slowly and stares at Rena, "Ren? What are you?"

He sees the blood staining her flight suit, his eyes widen, "Ren you're injured. You…"

She glances sideways at Kira, "It's none of your business." She looks toward Rau.

Kira gasps. That look in her eyes, it was like a strangers.

The Justice and Revenant blast from the port.

Isamu glances back at the Astray girls, "You protect the ship."

Asagi nods, "Roger."

The Archangel moves through slowly, "Watch out for the Nazca-class' movements. Aim the Gottfried. Load the Korinthos."

The Eternal and then Kusanagi follow behind the Archangel.

Waltfeld stares forward, "Prepare the main cannon! Launch the anti-beam mines. We'll destroy their mother ship." The Eternal fires off it rounds.

Rau laughs, "Just what can the two of you do? No one can stop it now. The whirlpool of hatred that covers the universe!" Rau steps back, "It's time to go."

Rena stares at him and nods.

Kira's eyes widen, confused, "Wait! Ren? No! What are you doing?"

Rau leans onto her, resting his chin on her forehead. He supports her and he and she move toward the stairs.

He glances over at Kira and Mu, "I told you, she was coming with me this time."

Kira shakes his head, "I won't let you take her away from me."

Rena's eyes widen. She glances over at Kira a surprised look in her eyes.

Rau stares at her, "Verena? Ignore…"

She glances at him, "Rau... let me handle this and I follow soon enough."

He stares at her and then disappears up the stairs.

Kira reaches out, "Ren? Thank God. I thought…"

She turns to Kira, "I'm not going with you. This is where we say good-bye."

He rises to his feet confused, "What are you saying? Ren?"

She clutches her wound and winces in pain, "This will be the last time for us to be this close. I'm returning to Plant."

He shakes his head.

Mu tilts his head, "Don't be ridiculous. It's ok, you're in shock. You've been shot and you've lost a lot of blood, you're not thinking clearly."

"On the contrary, my thoughts are quite clear."

Mu shakes his head, "You're not seriously considering going with him?"

She glances over at him, "I've made my decision. There is no other course for me."

Kira steps toward her, "Ren… please…"

She steps back, "Stay back… stay away from me…" She looks downward, "I really should go. Rau needs me."

Kira furrows his brow, "Needs you? What are you saying? Rena?" He takes a step forward.

Rena raises her gun and stares at him, "I said stay away!"

Mu gasps, "Rena? What the hell are you doing? Put the gun down!"

She holds it securely on Kira.

Mu shakes his head, "What hold does he have on you? You don't have to go with him, you're safe, now. Whatever he's said to you, it's ok now. We'll go back together. We'll figure it all out."

She steps back, "No… I'm sorry Mu, but I won't be returning to the Archangel. I have to return to Plant. I'm needed there."

Rau listens above at the top of the staircase. He smiles and then heads off.

Rena continues. "There's something… something that must be finished."

Mu shakes his head, "You're talking nonsense. What you need to finish is with us. Helping us stop this war. You belong with your family and friends."

She stares forward, her eyes seem glazed over and empty of emotion, "I'm a coordinator." She shrugs, "I belong on Plant, with ZAFT, with my people. I can no longer stand to be a traitor to my destiny."

Kira gasps. _She's being controlled somehow. But how? When? _

She glances at him, "Rau has given me the opportunity to redeem myself."

Kira furrows his brow but takes a couple of steps toward her, "Enough!"

She blinks, momentarily breaking free of the trance.

Kira reaches out to her, "Stop saying what you're saying because it isn't you. Rena… please. Just forget anything he's said to you. He's filled your mind with lies. Search your memories for the truth."

Rena gasps, her hand trembles.

"He's brainwashed you. He's evil!"

Rena fires a shot, it buzzes past his ear.

He stops, a wide-eyed shocked look on his face.

She glances at him. The look in her eyes once again cold and distant, "Enough. Your voice is irritating me!"

She shakes her head, tears in her eyes.

Kira furrows his brow, "Ren…. please. Just come back with me."

Her hand trembles slightly, "Please don't push me Kira. Please… just let me go. I have to do this. Don't make this more difficult." She winces and grips her wound.

Kira reaches out, "Ren…"

She glares at him, "Stay away!" She grips the gun and shakes it at him, "I will kill you. I will…"

Kira gasps.

Mu stares at her, "Why? Why are you doing this?"

She glances at Mu, "Unlike Rau I won't waste anymore of your time with a detailed explanation."

He stares at her. "You owe us something or maybe it's that you don't know why you're doing it."

She says nothing a troubled look on her face.

Mu tilts his head, "Because I don't believe it for one second. Don't risk yourself to prove a point, you can't do this alone. Drop the gun."

Rena glances at him but doesn't budge.

Mu sighs, "If you belong to ZAFT and your precious Coordinators why did you even bother to return to the Archangel?"

She furrows her brow, "I…." She looks lost searching for an answer.

Kira furrows his brow, "Ren? You don't want to do this. He's controlling you. You're making a mistake."

Tears gleam in her eyes, the gun trembles in her hand. She look back at Kira as if the answer had finally come to her, "I guess I'll just have to add it to the list of accumulated regrets and mistakes. You understand don't you Kira? You're a big part of that."

He stares at her a look of pure shock and heartbreak on his face.

She smirks and glances down and then up, "It won't really matter that I'm gone. It's not like I serve any real purpose to you or anyone else on the Archangel."

Kira shakes his head, "That's not true! Stop this… stop… I don't know what's happened, how he's manipulating you… but if you just come back we can..."

Rena tilts her head, "Live happily ever after?"

He gasps.

She shakes her head, "I'm sorry… but it's too late for that."

He stares at her, "Ren? Don't say that."

She steps back, gritting her teeth from a surge of pain, "Kira stop it! Let's just face it, things haven't been good between us for a long time."

Kira stares at her.

Rena's sighs, "But now I'm so relieved. Everything is clear, my future… my purpose. This issue between us, it's over. Forget about me. We'll never see one another again so make it easy on yourself."

He shakes his head, "You don't know what you're saying."

She sighs and glances over at him, "On the contrary. It's over. I just don't love you anymore."

Kira gasps, he steps backward in shock.

Rena glances over at Mu, "I'm sorry to have to disappoint you Mu. You'll tell everyone good bye for me…." She turns and rushes up the stairs.

Kira stands unmoving and completely speechless.

The Justice blasts up ahead of the Revenant.

Shani smiles, "It's them."

Orga tilts his head, "Hey! Now there are only two units."

Crot smirks, "Well then let's get his over with quickly."

Athrun goes into seed mode. Isamu watches him blast on ahead.

The Dominion and Archangel engage one another. Blasts hit against the Colony.

Yzak and Dearka almost lose balance as the colony shakes.

Rau comes on radio, "Yzak, can you hear me? We're going."

Dearka turns back to the Buster. Yzak raises his gun.

Dearka glances over, "If you think anyone who isn't a Coordinator or a member of ZAFT as an enemy, then go ahead and shoot me."

Yzak tilts his head, "But you're being tricked!"

Dearka shrugs, "Am I? I've seen both sides. I know the truth so I wonder who the one being tricked is." Dearka turns, "So I'm going."

Miriallia looks into her radio, "Dearka? Rena? Kira? Major! Please respond!"

Murrue glares forward, "Gottfried! Fire!"

Natarle glances over, "Evade! 20 degrees to the left!" The Dominion moves and the blast passes overhead.

Crot yells as he moves in. He fires off his Mjolnir at the Justice. Athrun evades. Elsewhere Isamu holds off a double team of multiple blasts from the Calamity and Forbidden. Athrun blasts over and forces the Forbidden to back off.

Isamu glances over, "Thanks."

He turns and fires several shots at the Raider. Athrun blasts at the Calamity. Both suits move back and forth evading and attacking a different suit. Isamu blasts past the Justice.

Lacus glances aside, "We need to provide more aide, can we use Meteor yet?"

Waltfeld glances over, "One hour and thirty minutes until activation."

Dearka rises up to the cockpit, "If at all possible, I'd rather not fight you." He climbs into Buster and seals the cockpit as Yzak looks on.

Kira stares downward for a moment and then crosses to Mu. "Let's go… can you stand?"

Mu glances over, "Kira?"

Kira stares at him, "Can you stand?"

Mu nods. "Yeah…"

Kira helps him to his feet, "I'm sorry. Rena what she said… she must be…"

Mu furrows his brow and nods.

Kira glances forward, "For now we should get out of here right?"

Mu furrows his brow, "Kira…"

Kira had a stoic and determined look on his face, "It's ok. It'll be ok." He furrows his brow, near tears as they head out.


	59. Revolving Doors

File 58 – Revolving Doors.

Rena, a pained expression on her face, reaches Rau just beside his CGUE cockpit. She was out of breath and pale. He was breathing heavily and gritting his teeth, also in pain.

She stares at him and gasps, "Rau? What's wrong?"

He glances at her and holds his hand out, "What took you so long? I need you!" He groans and cowers over.

She crosses to him and nods, "I'm sorry." She furrows her brow, "There was more to say than expected."

He caresses her cheek, "You've made the right choice."

She nods, but her expression revealed an uncertainty.

Rau glances across the area, "Yzak will transport us back to the Vesalius, so there is no need to be concerned."

She helps him up the cockpit and draws back, "I can take… the Astray. I should still… be able to…" She suddenly feels dizzy and slumps down, fainting.

He gasps and catching her into his arms, cradling her. "Verena?"

She groans and furrows her brow.

He pulls his hand away, noticing the blood, "This isn't good…" He grits his teeth as surges of pain course through his body. He takes a deep breath and manages to pull her into the cockpit with him.

"Yzak?" He takes a few breaths, "Arrange for medical attention as soon as we board."

Yzak's voice comes on radio, "Sir? Are you injured?"

"Just hurry, we must leave immediately."

"Right away, sir."

Rau strokes hair from her face, "Just hold on. I have much more planned. It's not your time yet." He kisses her forehead, "I still have a great use for you."

Murrue stares forward, "Get around it by using the debris as a shield." She glances up at Sai, "What about the Nazca class?"

Sai glances over, "No sign of any movement."

The Buster along with the Freedom, carrying the damaged Strike, head toward the Archangel.

Miriallia smiles, "Captain, it's the Freedom!"

Kira comes on radio, "Mu is injured; we need immediate attention."

Murrue gasps.

On the opposite side, the Duel carries the damaged CGUE toward the Vesalius. Medics rush into the area as soon as they board.

Yzak leaps from his Duel, "Commander!"

Rau rushes past him, "I'll be in my quarters! Medics! In the cockpit!"

Yzak leans into cockpit and gasps, "Verena?"

Rena sits slumped in chair.

The medics leap down, "Please move aside, Lt."

Yzak steps back as the medics pull Rena from the CGUE and placing her on a gurney they rush from the hanger.

Flay glances over when the door to the office opens. Rau rushes in and gagging he reaches for his drawer. Flay watches him terrified. He grabs his pills and pours a couple in his hand. He swallows them quickly. His body goes into convulsions. He falls forward onto his desk, gagging. The seizures slowly subside. He reaches into his drawer and pulls out another mask and quickly pulls it on.

"I'll be fine please give me a moment." He takes a few deep breaths.

She steps back.

Rau presses a com-link, "Ades!"

His voice comes on, "Commander what happ..?"

Rau cuts him off, "The Vesalius is launching. Prepare the mobile suits for launch. Relay the same message to the other ships."

Ades' voice, "But…."

Rau was furious, "We can't just sit here and watch."

Flay stares at Rau, trembling.

Rau continues, "We can't let the Earth Alliance have those mobile suits."

He rises, "I'll be going out as well. Have them prepare a CGUE. I'll be right up on the bridge soon."

He rises and takes some deep breaths. He smiles and turns to Flay, his cool demeanor taking over. "I'll need your help too. Our last attempt to see if the door opens or not."

Flay stares at him a fearful look on her face.

Rena opens her eyes. She was lying on a bed in the infirmary. She places her hand on her side. A thick bandage was wrapped around the wound.

Yzak stands at the foot of her bed. "They say you'll be fine."

She places her hand to her chest and furrows her brow. _Will I be?_

"So what are you doing here?"

She stares at him and sits up, "It's not relevant. Rau… where is he?" She winces from a sharp pain.

He shakes his head, "The bridge but you're not going up there are you? They say you shouldn't move around too much. You were shot you know."

She swings her legs off the bed, "I have to be with Rau."

A medic crosses, "You've lost a lot of blood. You shouldn't move around."

She glances at him, "I'll be fine, right?"

Yzak sighs, "I was ordered to escort her to the commander's quarters anyway." He glances over at her, a perplexed look on his face.

Meanwhile on the opposite side of Mendel, the battle continues.

The Justice swings its boomerang but the Forbidden knocks it away. Isamu fires at the Forbidden pushing it back. He turns to fire at the Raider but his hit behind by the Calamity. The Revenant spins out of control.

Athrun gasps, "Isamu!"

Isamu grits his teeth, "Don't worry… I'm ok, just focus on yourself!"

The Raider fires it's Mjolnir at the Justice. Athrun grits his teeth and detaches from the flier to evade. He fires a blast upward. The Raider evades. Athrun grits his teeth and frustration and thrusts backward but the Calamity comes up behind. Athrun glances behind him. He manages to fire off one shot, knocking the Justice forward. A pair of blasts cut him off.

Orga glances over, "Huh."

Another blast pushes him back as a silver gleam approaches from the direction the colony. The Freedom blasts forward.

"Athrun! Isamu!" Kira's voice comes on their radios.

Athrun gasps, "Kira."

Isamu sighs, "It's about time. What took you so long?"

Kira goes into seed mode. He fires his shoulder cannons at the Calamity. Orga grits his teeth and pulls back. Shani and Crot watch in shock. As Kira makes his approach he pulls his beam saber.

Flash. _Rena raises her gun._ Back.

Kira furrows his brow but then refocuses as he moves toward the Calamity.

Orga yells, "You bastard!" He fires several blasts.

Kira slashes each of them away and soars forward.

Crot transforms to bird mode and pursues the Justice, "Terminate!"

Athrun boosts backward to avoid the black.

Shani grits his teeth as he targets the fast moving Revenant, "Damn you!" He fires multiple blasts at the Revenant but Isamu continues to easily evade. He notices the approaching Buster and moves aside just as Dearka combines the rifle and gun launcher and fires. The blast is deflected. Dearka curses under breath.

The enemy suits regroup together and combine their attack onto the Freedom. Kira weaves through the attacks and easily evades.

_It's over; I just don't love you anymore. _

Rena's words continue to repeat in his mind. He furrows his brow and draws the Freedom backward. He shakes his head, "I have to focus."

He fires his shoulder cannons. The trio split apart evading the attack and the regroup as they continue to pursue him. Isamu and Athrun move in to help.

Alarms sound aboard the Archangel Bridge. Sai glances at his screen. His radar picks up the ZAFT movement, "It's ZAFT. Nazca class! Distance 80 Blue Delta."

Murrue gasps and glances over.

In the infirmary the doctors work on Mu's injuries. He glances aside a frustrated and angry look in his eyes.

The Eternal Bridge rocks against the impact of missile attacks. Waltfeld grips the side of his captain's chair, "DaCosta, return fire!" He glances back at Lacus, "It's about to get a lot more serious."

Lacus sits in her seat a determined look on her face. She nods.

Kira fires back and forth at the onslaught of missiles targeting him. He finally resorts to targeting all missiles and unleashes all his weapons at the same time. A chain reaction of explosions illuminates space as all the missiles are taken out. Kira stares forward. He can barely maintain focus as Rau's words fill his mind. _No one can stop it anymore…the whirlpool of hate that covers this universe._ He grits his teeth and continues with the battle.

The Dominion continues its attack. "Three Nazca battleships are moving in!" Natarle and Azrael gasp.

Inside a hanger bay of the Vesalius a pair of ZAFT soldiers escort a spacesuit dressed Flay into a life boat capsule. Flay watches as the soldier leave and hangs her head downward.

_I'm tired now as well, so please deliver this for me_.

Flay stares at the disk in her hand.

_The key to the last door. Once that is passed onto the Earth Alliance the war will end._

Rau stands behind Ades, "Calling the Earth Alliance Archangel-class battleship. Before we commence battle, I'd like to hand over a captive that we've had on board this ship."

Natarle gasps and glances over at Azrael. He stares forward an inquisitive look on his face.

Rau smirks and laughs to himself, "I wonder how they'll react?"

Inside the lifeboat Flay sits, her eyes closed. Her heart was racing. She clutches the disk in her trembling hands.

In Rau's quarters, Rena lays sideways on his bed staring off. Her mind wanders.

Flash. _Kira stands talking with Rena in the ORB hangar. Kira sleeps inside the Freedom's cockpit. Kira catches Rena in the hallway of the Archangel. He stares at with that desperate look in his eye. He kisses her._ Back.

She furrows her brow and rolls back onto her back. She covers her face with her arm, _Why can't I forget? Why does his face still haunt me? I shouldn't care anymore right?_

The door slides open, "I'll meet you in the hangar…"

Yzak enters, "Verena? Of, excuse me, you were resting."

She sits up and glances slowly up at him, "Not really. How can anyone rest in a time like this?"

He furrows his brow and crosses, placing a tray of food down on the desk. "True, anyway you should eat and get your strength back. We're heading into battle soon."

She stares at him and then crosses. She picks up a piece of a sandwich and takes a bite.

Yzak glances downward, "Look Verena, I know I have no reason to ask but I'm confused as to why you're here. Dearka said your boyfriend was the pilot of that other mobile suit so why come here? When you were finally together again?"

She lowers the sandwich. His question was valid. She couldn't come up with an answer.

"Verena? What is going on? Dearka says Athrun is with them as well. I figured if anything you'd stay at his side if you had the choice." When she doesn't answer he furrows his brow, "Has something happened…did someone do something to you? Do you want to be here?"

She suddenly stiffens, "That is none of your business. As for why I'm here with ZAFT, it's simple… I'm needed by Chairman Zala, so I've taken my place at Rau's side. My previous associations with Athrun or anyone aboard the Archangel is of little consequence now."

Yzak stares at her, "I see…" He glances aside.

"I'm fine Yzak. Don't be so concerned. It's unnecessary. I'm here because I'm needed by Plant and ZAFT to end the war."

He sighs, "Well at least that makes more sense than that Flay girl being here."

Rena's eyes widen and she glances over at him, "Flay? Do you mean Flay Allster? She was here?"

Yzak nods, "Yeah but she's being returned to her side."

Rena grits her teeth.

Yzak smirks, "I take it that you and she weren't good friends?"

Rena looks at him, "She stole with my boyfriend. So I don't particularly like her."

He gasps, "I see."

"Well shall we go then? I've seen to have lost my appetite and I believe the time for battle is sooner than later."

The Archangel and Dominion continue to fire back and forth upon one another as the mobile suits maintain their own fierce battle. Isamu fires some blasts at the approaching Forbidden. The beams bend of his deflection shields. He grits his teeth in frustration as Shani smirks and fires some blasts hitting the Revenant head on knocking it back. Kira comes between the two suits. Two lower cannons extend from the Freedom's hips, the high beam attack force s the Forbidden backward. The Justice blasts beside the Revenant.

"Isamu?"

Inside the cockpit Isamu breathes deeply. "I'm fine; this is just getting really old… really fast."

The Raider and Calamity blast toward them. Isamu grits his teeth. The Freedom, Justice and Revenant thrust back. Shani, Crot, and Orga stare forward intently.

Mobile suits start blasting off from the three Nazca ships. Yzak ready to launch, sits at attention inside the Duel.

Rau's voice comes onto the radio, "The main target is the Eternal, understood?"

Yzak nods, "Yzak Jule! Duel! Launching!"

Rena along with another soldier enters the hanger bay. Rau stands waiting for her. He turns and smiles, "How are you feeling?"

She nods, "I'm fine."

He crosses to her and motions for the other soldier to leave, when they are alone and strokes hair from her cheek and lays his hand there, "I wish we had more time alone." She glances downward, "Rau?"

He leans in and kisses her on the cheek, "I can't arrange for you to be transported to the Plants yet but I would like you to be tucked safely away from the main fighting. I've arranged for your own GINN. But you must do exactly as I ask, do you understand?"

She nods staring up at him, "Of course."

A tech kicks over to the cockpit of a GINN and leans in. Rena, in a green flight suit, was making final preparations.

"Commander Creuset has already boarded his CGUE and is prepared to launch. You can move to the catapult next."

She glances over and nods.

Rau activates his CGUE, "After Verena launches, dispatch the life pod."

The CGUE blasts out. Rena, steps up next.

She glances aside over at the green life boat and annoyed look on her face. She looks forward as she makes final preparations, "Verena Irmgard-Marlis, going out!"

The GINN blasts free. Inside the pod, Flay sits nervously.

Alarms sound aboard the Archangel Bridge, "Mobile suits approaching! Heat source detected."

Murrue watches the main monitor.

"12 GINN! Duel! CGUE! Blue 22 mark 18 Delta!"

Kisaka rises and stares forward. Waltfeld grits his teeth. Lacus looks on firmly.

The bottom hatch on the Vesalius opens and the life boat is dropped free. Flay holds onto the sides of the pod, trembling. The pod suddenly stabilizes.

Rena comes onto monitor, she avoids eye contact, "I've been ordered to take you safely through this first section. Hold on."

Flay stares at her. She gasps.

Ades glances forward, "Every warship target the Eternal! That is our main objective."

Lenne gasps and turns to face Waltfeld, "The Nazca class ships are approaching."

Waltfeld grits his teeth, "Looks like we're primary target."

"Distance is 30. Orange 14."

He glances over at her. "DaCosta. Mark 33 through 87 Charlie." He nods at her in a reassuring way and then glances forward, "Tsk, that Creuset, always appearing at the worst time and place."

Murrue comes onto screen, "Commander Waltfeld! What do you suggest?"

He looks up. Murrue and Kisaka stare at him on split screen.

"Kisaka… counterattack together with the Eternal. Archangel, target Dominion."

She nods, "Understood."

Kisaka nods, "Roger."

Waltfeld glances over at DaCosta, "Change course to Yellow 17! Mark 25 Alpha! Acceleration 70!"

Kisaka nods, "Aim Gottfrieds 1 and 2! Target the ZAFT fleet!"

Cagalli leans over a terminal, "The M1 division is to engage the GINN!"

The Astray move toward the oncoming GINN.

Yzak follows behind the first wave of GINN. He was pretty tense. His interaction with Dearka and the surprise arrival of Rena weighed heavily on his mind.

"_You're being fooled!" Dearka shrugs, "I wonder who's the one being fooled here."_

Yzak grits his teeth. _I don't know what to think anymore. If he's right then why is she with us? Why has Verena deflected? _

Up ahead he could see the lights from the central battle between the mobile suits. He watches for a moment before blasting forward.

An alarm sounds in the Busters cockpit. Dearka glances aside and zooms in with his monitor; the Duel is magnified on screen. He furrows his brow, "Yzak?"

Ades leans forward, "Fire!"

The three Nazca class unleash their fire. Kisaka and Waltfeld also order their ships to fire. The two groups were now engaged in heated battle.

Rena glances backward as she clutches the life pod. She releases it, "This is as far as we go together."

Flay gasps. "Rena? Is that really you?"

Rena comes onto a monitor, "Yes."

Flay gasps, "I thought I recognized your voice. Why… why are you here?"

Rena glances down at her monitor, "We're not friends so why would you care?"

"But…" The monitor shuts off. Flay furrows her brow, "I'm sorry… I wanted to at least say to you." She wipes tears from her cheeks.

Rena stares forward at her radio the connection still open. She disconnects.

The Comm. Officer aboard the Dominion glances over, "The Nazca class has launched the life pod, signal confirmed."

Natarle gasps. Azrael glares at her.

Natarle furrows her brow, "To simply notify us and then abandon it into space territory."

Azrael tilts his head. He scratches head, "I wonder what this is about. Are they thinking of having it destroyed? Or thinking of returning it?"

The monitor zooms in on the floating pod.

"It's also weird if it's a trap. So what will you do captain? I'll let you decide."

She furrows her brow.

"Incoming missiles!"

She looks up, "Evade to port!"

Azrael taps his finger on his armrest, "I wonder… is there really a captive inside there?"

Crot glares aside, "Tsk… what a windbag…" He fires off his Mjolnir as he pursues the Justice. Athrun pulls back his duel beam staff in hand. He evades the Mjolnir and grits his teeth. Kira was also struggling. He opens his visor and shakes the sweat from his face. The Calamity comes up directly ahead. Kira gasps and thrusts back. The Calamity pursues firing his head Vulcans. Kira counters with beam blasts.

Orga weaves from side to side. "Impressive aren't you?" He laughs.

Isamu blasts aside several chest blasts from the Forbidden. His funnels swirl around him, firing individual blasts. They are easily deflected. Isamu grits his teeth, "You bastard!"

Athrun evades several blasts and glances over, "This situation is getting worse Kira! The M1's are not enough to hold back the GINN."

He gasps as the Mjolnir comes out of nowhere and knocks against his shield. Kira, his visor reflecting the lights of battle, stares on.

Isamu comes on radio, "We're being suppressed!"

Kira starts gasping, he was completely overwhelmed.

Crot charges forward, "Why not just give up and die!"

Athrun evades the second swing of the Mjolnir. Shani seeing him off balance fires off a blast from the Forbidden. Athrun blocks it easily but could really feel the pressure of being double teamed. He grits his teeth.

Isamu soars between him, "Athrun!" He forces the Forbidden back, "Keep it up!"

Athrun gasps. Kira fires blasts at the Calamity.

Orga yells, "Back down!" He fires a chest blast. The blast is blocked by a disconnected shield. Orga gasps. The Freedom, its beam saber drawn swoops up at the Calamity. With a pair of slashes the shoulder weapons on the Calamity explode. Kira swoops past, breathing heavily. He glances from one battle screen to the next; fear and concern were evident with each breath.

Mayura fires her beam gun repeatedly, "You're just a GINN! Just a GINN!"

The GINN she was targeting was evading each blast up was suddenly hit, it explodes. Yzak gasps as he soars past toward her M1. A single blast from above stops him. Dearka his beam cannon drawn floats above. He breathes nervously as he stares down at the Duel. Yzak stares up at him, the same apprehension. They both blast forward.

The battle continues between the Archangel and Dominion. Mu, bandaged, makes his way slowly toward the exit of the infirmary, rocked side to side by the explosions. He exits into the hallway.

Rena floats backwards watching the battle unfold.

"Feeling left out?"

She glances aside at Rau on her monitor, "No… not really."

He smiles, "So you say. But I must apologize. I know that suit restrains your true potential. So stay as you are, in a defensive mode. I want to see you face to face after this ends."

The Eternal and Kusanagi continue to maintain their firefight with the Nazca Trio.

Kira fires at the Calamity but it Calamity evades. Rau's words echo through his mind. He furrows his brow and shakes his head. _I can't let it end this way. This all can't be happening like this._

He fires another few blasts but the Calamity dodges. The blast hits the remains of an Astray causing it to explode. Kira pauses, his breathing heavy, his body exhausted.

Inside the pod a panic-stricken Flay punches random keys. She could see the Archangel in the distance, under fire. She had to contact it. She frantically pushes away at the buttons on the control panel, "Archangel! Archangel!"

Lacus stares forward, "Commander Waltfeld."

He looks back, "What is it?"

She glances at him, "Join the Kusanagi to aim all our firepower at the Vesalius."

He gasps, "Huh?"

She stares forward, "Use that ship as a breakthrough point to escape this space territory."

DaCosta glances over, "How can we? By going there, we'll inflicted by fire from three ships."

Lacus nods, "However, if we could break through the chances of the Kusanagi of being pursued will be decreased."

Waltfeld presses his lips together and then smiles, "I see."

Murrue leans forward, "Break through with the Vesalius?" She stares up at Waltfeld and Kisaka.

Waltfeld nods, "Yes. If we continue to be attacked like this we won't be able to hold them back. It's grim but worth the struggle."

Mu lays a hand on her headrest and smiles down at her. Murrue glances up at him. He shrugs, "There's no choice right?"

She looks forward. "Understood!" She glances aside, "Contact Kira and the rest."

Flay continues pressing buttons, "Please! Archangel!!!!" Communications within the pod are activated and suddenly Flay's voice projects on all frequencies.

Sai and Miriallia suddenly glance forward, shocked.

Athrun glances aside, surprised as does Dearka, even Crot, Shani and Orga.

Rau smiles. Rena glances downward.

Kira sits motionless his mouth opens in shock.

Azrael leans forward as Flay's voice projects on their bridge, "Archangel? I'm… I'm here!"

He glances aside, "Huh? What is that? Who is that?"

Natarle leans forward.

"This is Flay! Flay Allster!"

The Comm. Officer glances over, "It's coming from the ZAFT life pod's international rescue channel."

Natarle and Azrael gasp.

The Archangel crew also listen on, "It's me… Sai! Murrue!"

Miriallia tilts her head, "Flay?"

Sai gasps, "How come? Like this."

Sabine furrows her brow.

Kira grits his teeth, "Flay?"

Memories of the last time he saw her replay in his mind. The Freedom lowers its weapon.

Athrun glances over, "Kira? Who…" His eyes widen.

"Now I have you!" Crot attacks. He fires a blast from the Raider's mouth. It's a direct hit to the Freedom's back. Kira jerks forward. He braces against the attack. Isamu glances over.

He and Athrun both yell, "Kira!"

Natarle glances over at Azrael.

Flay continues, "Stop this! Stop this already!"

He glances over at Natarle, "The captive… they meant her? It's a kid right?"

He looks up, "Allster?"

Natarle looks forward, "Calamity! Ensign Sabnak! Retrieve the life pod!"

Azrael glances over, "Hmm?"

Orga tilts his head, "Huh?"

The Revenant plays cat and mouse with the Forbidden. The bounce off one another and fall back.

Isamu glances aside at the Freedom, _damn that guy_, "Kira! Wake up! Snap out of it!! Kira!"

The Raider fires a blast at the Justice. Athrun blocks it with his shield. Alarms clang inside the cockpit.

"Kira!"

Kira sits motionless in the cockpit, lost in desperation and thought. Everything was hitting him all at once. His thoughts were becoming cloudy. His focus was gone. His hands tremble on the controls.

Natarle glances at Azrael, "That girl is the late Vice-Minister George Allster's daughter. Hurry up Ensign Sabnak!"

Orga grits his teeth, "Crap…"

He stares forward at the motionless Freedom but then blasts aside. Kira looks up and gasps. Natarle stares at Azrael. He tilts his head, "No… this doesn't prove it's not a trap."

Natarle gasps, "But…"

Flay comes on again, "I brought the k-key!" They both gasp and look forward.

Mu's eyes widen. _Key? Is this part of his plan?_

The Freedom soars after the Calamity. Kira frantically wanted to reach Flay. To save at least her. To feel that he had control over something.

Flay continues, "The key to end the war!"

Azrael raises his eyebrows. _Is this it?_

"So… so please! Archangel!"

Rau stares forward pleased with himself. Rena watches the Freedom in action.

"Verena? Isn't this interesting?"

She glances at her side monitor and then forward. _Kira…._ She furrows her brow, tears evident in her eyes. Her hands clench the controls.

The Freedom blasts forward. Kira could see the Calamity just ahead, "Flay! Crap!"

Orga glances toward his back, "Huh?"

The Justice pursues the Freedom, "Kira! What are you doing!"

Isamu also blasts after him. Alarms sound. He glances aside; the Raider was in hot pursuit of the Freedom.

"Why… you!"

The Forbidden comes up on the other side of the Freedom.

"I'll destroy you all!" Shani fires a blast.

Isamu gasps, "Kira!"

The blast sears off the side of the Freedoms face. Crot fires off his Mjolnir, it knocked the Freedom's entire head off. The Freedom spins out of control. Kira grits his teeth against the force. Athrun gasps. Isamu's eyes widen.

The Raider pulls its Mjolnir back, "Got you!"

The Archangel crew watches in shock. Sai furrows his brow, "Kira?"

Azrael holds his hands together, "Interesting words from her, aren't they?" He stares sinisterly at the main monitor, "I wonder what that could be… the key, she refers to.

The Calamity catches the pods and cradles it in one hand. Flay gasps.

Natarle glances over at him, "Such words, you would believe them?"

Azrael glances over, "But they would get people's attention. Those choice words aren't ones a person would normally say unless…"  
Natarle stares at him suspiciously.

He continues, "You know having _a key_ to end the war. Interesting choice of words."

The Nazca class continues to fire as the Eternal and Kusanagi, making barrel rolls to avoid the blasts, move toward them. They stop in parallel position, the Eternal on top and Kusanagi below. The fire all weapons in a stream of blasts.

Waltfeld nods, "Break through, Captain Ramius!"

Murrue gasps, caught off guard.

Mu glances down, "She was taken in by the Dominion, Murrue."

Murrue nods, "Signal flares!"

The Archangel fires of flares. Athrun and Dearka gasp as they look over.

Even without the head, Kira still thrusts forward. He messes with his communication controls, "Flay? Flay!!!"

Flay gasps and glances up.

Sai gasps, "Kira?"

Murrue furrows her brow, "Kira?"

Natarle gasps, "That voice? Kira Yamato? He survived?"

Azrael glances over.

Flay gasps, "Kira?"

His voice comes on her radio, "Flay?"

She furrows her brows, her eyes brim with tears. "It can't be…"

The Calamity continues on with the pod in grasp. Kira pursues. The Raider fires it's Vulcans but Kira evades. The Justice blasts between.

Athrun glances over, "Step aside, Kira!"

He tosses his boomerang. The Raider moves aside but it spins back and shatters the Raider's legs.

Crot gasps, "Impossible!"

Athrun glares at his screen, "Are you thinking of attacking the enemy in the state you're in now?"

Alarms sound above him, Athrun gasps. The Forbidden thrusts downward. He swings his scythe.

The Revenant blasts between and blocks, "Athrun! Grab him and go! You! Stop annoying me!"

He forces the Forbidden back and pulling his beam saber he slashes the Scythe in half and kicks the Forbidden back. The Justice grabs the Freedom and blasts off. Isamu follows. Dearka connects his gun launcher and fires blasts at the Forbidden.

Isamu glances at him as he passes, "Dearka?"

He nods and follows. Athrun focuses on heading back.

Kira glances downward, "I hurt her… she was someone I needed to protect."

Athrun furrows his brow, "Kira?"

Flay bangs on the side of the pods. "Kira?"

The Calamity turns and prepares to dock.

Rena listens to the exchange from inside the GINN.

The Kusanagi and Eternal continue moving forward. A blast from the Eternal hits the Vesalius. The bridge shakes. Explosions rock the ship.

A tech glances over, "Plasma is out of control!"

Ades grits his teeth as he braces against the tremors.

The Duel comes to a stop. Yzak gasps, "Vesalius is?"

Rau takes out a Dagger and glances aside.

The Forbidden fires at the Justice and Freedom, "I won't let you get away."

Isamu blocks the blast, "That annoying pest!"

He and Dearka both open fire.

Murrue glances over, "Cover them! Variant, fire!" The blasts force the Raider and Forbidden back.

The Eternal and Kusanagi push past the damaged Vesalius. The Justice lands on the Archangel's deck with the damaged Freedom. The Buster and Revenant land next. As the Archangel passes through Athrun and Dearka salute the falling ship. Kira stares forward; his hands shook on the controls. Isamu furrows his brow and glances aside, catching his breath. Ades stands saluting.

Natarle stares forward, "Send out the signal flares!"

Shani and Crot gasp as the lights illuminate calling for their return.

The Vesalius explodes. Yzak gasps as he watches wide eyed.

Rena comes up behind, she watches for a moment before glancing downward.

Rau comes onto radio, "We'll retreat as well. Surviving troops are to assemble at Delta 0."

Yzak glares aside.

"There's no longer any meaning in fighting the Earth Military here."

Yzak's eyes narrow.

The CGUE comes up nearby and blasts toward the remaining two ships. Rena blasts after him followed by Yzak.

A bridge officer waves his arm motioning to Flay to enter. She nervously enters.

Azrael smiles, "So you're the one?"

She trembles as he closes in.

"So where is this key? Do you really have it?"

Flay holds out the disk. Azrael reaches over and takes it.

He looks at it, "Looks like the real thing. Who gave it to you?"

Flay looks aside, "Commander Creuset… the one wearing the mask."

Azrael raises the disk, "Hmm…"

He passes by and exits. Natarle rises from her chair and faces Flay.

Flay gasps, "Lt. Badgiruel?"

Inside the cockpits of the three suits the pilots were beginning to feel the withdrawal effects of the drugs. Azrael heads down the hall, placing the disk in his pocket as he went.

Natarle smiles, "It's been awhile hasn't it? Flay Allster?" She places a hand on Flay's shoulder, "Are you ok?"

Flay trembles and starts to cry. She leaps over and holds onto Natarle crying into her chest. Natarle wraps her arms around her to comfort her.

Inside his quarters Azrael sticks the disk into his computer. Specs for the Justice and Freedom come up on screen. He smiles. A file on the Neutron Jammer Canceller also comes up. His eyes widen in shock and then a smirk crosses his lips. As the data uploads he laughs manically. He rises to his feet, "Yes!!!"


	60. Transition into Emptiness

File 59 – Transition into Emptiness

The three ships line up as they proceed onto a safer area of space. Far away from the current battlefield and away from both Earth and Plants view. Within the Eternal techs work hurriedly on the damaged Justice and Freedom, "The Synapse is badly burned. IT needs to be replaced right away!"

Isamu lowers down from the Revenant, within the Archangel. He pulls off his helmet and glances around the hanger bay. He spots the damaged Strike and crosses to Kojiro who was directing his staff with repairs.

"Hey Kojiro? Did Mu return safely?"

Kojiro nods, "Sure did, although he was pretty beat up."

Isamu furrows his brow. He sighs as he glances across the hanger, "Hey? I don't see Rena's Astray? She's not aboard?"

Kojiro tilts his head, "Huh… good question. I don't know. She didn't dock with us…"

Isamu stares at him, "Really?" He glances aside in thought, "She must be on the Kusanagi." He kicks off toward the exit.

Kojiro nods, "Hey! Shouldn't you be docking there too?"

Isamu turns, "In a second, I'm going to the bridge. You'll keep an eye on her won't you?" He motions to the Revenant.

Kojiro sighs and glances toward the Buster as it boards.

Kira eases himself onto a couch, his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Athrun pulls off his helmet, "Kira… are you all right?"

Kira glances over, looking exhausted. He forces a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. S-sorry."

The door slides open and Lacus stands in the doorway. Athrun glances over. She gasps and kicks over, "Kira?" She lays her hand on the sofa and tilts her head. Kira glances over at her and sees Flay and then Rena.

"Kira?"

He gasps, "I'm sorry…" He faints.

Lacus and Athrun gasp.

Isamu enters the bridge.

Murrue turns, "Isamu?"

He smiles, "Hey." He glances at Mu, "Major Flaga? Kojiro wasn't kidding."

Mu tilts his head.

Isamu lands next to him, "Good to see you alive. I saw what happened to the unit."

Mu nods.

Isamu tilts his head, "Well the Freedom and Justice have already docked safely on the Eternal, I'm sure you've heard."

Murrue nods, "Why are you here?"

Isamu smiles at her, "Sorry, didn't think you'd mind."

She shakes her head, "I don't, I just thought…."

He shrugs, "I guess the best thing would have been to dock on the Kusanagi but… I came in with the Buster and I thought that Rena was docked here. I wanted to see that she was alright."

Mu's eyes widen.

Isamu glances over, "But Kojiro already said that she isn't… here…." He stares at Mu and furrows his brow, "What is it?"

Murrue gasps, "Mu?"

Mu glances downward, "Rena didn't return with us."

Everyone on the bridge gasps, turning around in shock.

Isamu kicks back, "What? What are you saying?"

Mu furrows his brow. Murrue stares at him as does everyone else on the bridge.

Isamu shakes his head and clenches his fists, "Tell me… she's alive! Tell me you didn't leave her back there…" He grabs him by the shirt, "Where is Rena!"

Mu looks up.

Murrue rises, "Isamu! Please release him."

Mu glances at him, "She is alive and we didn't leave her behind." He grits his teeth.

Isamu gasps, "Mu? What are you saying? What happened?"

In the infirmary the doctor places Mu back onto an IV. Isamu leans against the wall next to his bed, speechless, a desolate look on his face. The doctor nods at him and leaves. Murrue stands nearby on a phone. "Oh? I see… I understand. No… I guess everyone's tired. No, I'll leave everything to you."

Mu stares up at the ceiling. Murrue crosses to a stool and takes a book of the seat as she sits, "Kira collapsed."

Isamu gasps and glances over, "Is he ok?"

Mu glances over at her.

Murrue nods. "It seems it's not due to just the fighting."

Mu glances back up at the ceiling a pained expression on his face, "It's always been hard on him and now it's even worse. And even though I was there I couldn't do anything."

Isamu furrows his brow.

Murrue glances down at the book. She glances aside, "Then about Verena?"

Isamu stares up, "You can stop right now… because I won't believe it. She would never betray us." He shakes his head, "I don't believe it. Those things you say she said. Any of it."

Mu furrows her brow, "I would never fabricate a story like that. But it did happen exactly that way. Even so something wasn't right with her. The way she talked… and acted. It was completely different, like she was a different person."

Isamu glances over, "There's no way she's a traitor. I refuse to believe it and anyone who says so will have to answer to me."

Mu furrows his brow. "Well then, I'm not one to ignore the facts. All I can tell you is what I witnessed firsthand."

Isamu stares at him, "And what does Kira believe?"

Mu shakes his head, "Probably the same as you. Or at least he is trying to convince himself. But despite everything we said… she chose him… she chose ZAFT. When she didn't have to."

Isamu glances away. "I can't believe it. I just can't." Tears sting his eyes but he forces them back. "There has to be an explanation."

A tear betrays him and rolls down his cheek. He wipes the tear away and then pulls himself off the wall, "I'm heading over to the Eternal to see Kira."

Murrue rises, "Isamu? You'll be easy on him?"

Isamu makes a troubled face, "Do I really come across like that much of a jerk?"

She stares at him.

Isamu sighs, "Don't worry. I just want to be there for him, since… Rena isn't here." He furrows his brow and heads out.

Mu continues to stare upward. Murrue opens the book, which turns out to be an album from the labs, included are Hibiki and the artificial womb project as well as Mu's dad and the cloning project. She flips the page. Mu finally speaks, "My father, he was… arrogant and domineering." He furrows his brow. "And very suspicious of others. He died when I was still a kid leaving me with just such an impression. But can you believe it?"

He turns his face aside, "Why did it turn out this way?" He recalls Rau and the final moments of their interchange at the clinic. Tears well in his eyes, "Moreover, he's a failed experiment. And because of the shortage of Telomere in the DNA the aging process is accelerated and.… what is this!"

He recalls when Rau's mask is torn away and the face of his father. He grimaces and turns his face completely away from her. Murrue reaches over and strokes the side of his head, "This isn't your fault Mu." She smiles sadly.

Mu continues to stare off.

Meanwhile, Rau sits on the bridge of one of the other Nazca ships, a pensive look on his face. He taps his finger impatiently on the console nearby.

"That guy doesn't have a past or a future; perhaps he doesn't even have a sense of self."

"_This world will come to an end. This world of endless greed. Just as the ones who writhed there wished."_

Murrue furrows her brow.

Mu grits his teeth, "To take her with him to that end… why?"

Isamu stares at Kisaka on monitor, "Understood, do you mind asking her to wait until I get there? I'd like to take that shuttle to the Eternal with her."

Kisaka nods, "I believe Erica is concerned about the status of your mobile suit."

Isamu nods, "Roger. I'll bring her in for a check-up."

The Revenant blasts from the Archangel and over to the Kusanagi.

Lacus stands at Kira's bedside. The photo from the lab sits upright on a table next to the bed. Athrun stands behind her a concerned look on his face. Lacus turns, "He's finally asleep. Have you seen Verena at all?"

Athrun shakes his head, "No, and actually I haven't spoken to her at all since before the battle. But Isamu went over to Archangel, I'm sure that Murrue told the both of them."

Lacus nods, "He needs her."

Isamu pilots the shuttle for Cagalli.

"She's…" Cagalli pauses as she stares at Isamu, even though he wore an expression of strength she could tell he was close to breaking down.

She furrows her brow, "I should have known. The way she was acting…"

Isamu glances over, "What do you mean by that?"

Cagalli gasps, "Nothing."

He glances forward, "Cagalli? You have to tell me… she was acting strangely? When?"

Cagalli shrugs, "Well…"

"Tell me Cagalli! This isn't the time to be beating around the bush."

She sighs, "I… well… I thought it was because of what happened at Orb. She put up such a brave face. Being strong for the both of us but after returning from Plant, she just wasn't herself."

Isamu furrows his brow, "I…" He thinks back on his own interactions with her after she returned.

Cagalli frowns, "She was so angry and cold." She shakes her head, "Maybe I'm just overanalyzing it. The preparation to leave Mendel was heating up and everything was so chaotic. Maybe she was just distracted… I don't know. But she as acting strangely… unlike herself."

Isamu pilots the shuttle into the opening hatchway. "I didn't notice anything different. But we didn't get the chance to really talk much. I was preoccupied with my preparations and being there for Lacus. Are you sure she was acting differently?"

Cagalli nods, "She was so distracted. Like something was weighing on her and it was like she was a different person." She shakes her head, "Who knew something like this was going to happen? No wonder Kira is so upset."

Isamu rises from his seat, "We're not sure about the facts."

Cagalli looks down at her hands in her lap.

Isamu stares at her, "Let's go in. Athrun and Lacus don't know yet."

Lacus bites onto her thumb as she stands next to an intercom monitor, "Thank you Commander Waltfeld." She smiles across at Athrun, "Isamu has just arrived in the shuttle bay, and I'm sure Verena with him."

Athrun nods and sighs in relief.

Aboard the remaining ZAFT cruisers, soldiers rush around frantically. Down in an empty locker room Rena stands staring into an open locker. She breaks out of her daze and reaching in and pulls out a ZAFT uniform jacket. She stares down at it.

"It doesn't suit you."

She gasps and glances over.

Yzak, already back in his uniform, leans against the door of the locker room. His gaze is soft with a hint of concern.

Rena recovers quickly from his words, "What do you prefer to see me in?"

Yzak blushes, "I… I didn't mean anything like that. I…" His cheeks were burning.

She pulls her jacket on and crosses as she adjusts it and tightens her belt, "What is it then?"

Yzak shakes his embarrassment off and stares at her, "Really, you have to ask?" She stares up at him.

He gazes down at her, "Verena… why are you here? Dearka said that you…"

Rena cuts him off as she brushes past him, "We're wasting time. I need to wait in his quarters. He's asked me to hurry."

Yzak grabs her arm and turn her to face him, "Hey! I can't say I'm not relieved to see you face to face but something's not right." He looks her over, "This doesn't feel right. What's happened to you?"

She stares at him, a cold look in her eyes, "I don't know what you could possibly mean Yzak." She pulls her arm away and tilts her head, "We haven't seen one another for months and it's not like we really knew that much about one another anyway." She shrugs one shoulder, "Let's just forget the awkwardness and focus on what's important."

An intercom nearby beeps. Rena crosses and activates the call. Rau stares at her on monitor, "Verena, I need you to meet me right away. Has Lt. Jule arrived?"

Rena nods, "Yes." She glances over, "He and I were just departing. Shall we?"

Yzak stares at her.

Murrue sighs as she sits down and stares forward, "So he wants the world to perish with him? And Verena?" She furrows her brow, "What kind of person would want that?"

Mu shakes his head, "Don't worry, I'll never let him succeed." He closes his eyes and grimaces. "I'd die first before I let it happen."

Murrue reaches over and cups his cheek, "Don't say things like that. We'll figure it out together."

He glances over at her and smiles through his pain. He takes her hand and kisses her palm, "I'm sorry. You're right."

Cagalli and Isamu kick down the hallway toward Kira's quarters. She stops near a doorway, "This is it." They enter quickly.

Athrun glances over and smiles in relief.

Lacus kicks over to Isamu and embraces him. "Isamu? You're not injured?"

He shakes his head and strokes her back, "I'm fine."

Athrun furrows his brow as he looks around, "I don't understand. Where's Rena? Is she still aboard the Archangel?"

Lacus glances around and gasps, "Is she hurt?" Athrun's eyes widen.

Isamu furrows his brow. "Kira didn't mention anything?"

Lacus covers her mouth.

Athrun gasps, "No…" He glances over at Kira, his heart racing

Isamu glances over, "Hold on it's nothing like that but…."

Lacus places a hand to her chest. "What's happened? Where is she?"

Cagalli shakes her head, "Apparently…" She glances at Isamu, "When she was with Mu and Kira, she abandoned then and chose to leave with some ZAFT commander."

Isamu stares forward, struggling to remain composed.

Athrun's eyes were as wide as could be. Inside he could feel himself shaking. _She left us. She chose ZAFT?_ He shakes his head, "Commander Creuset? But why? She… she was just with us… she was just there… that can't be true. She can't have just left. Are you sure? She wasn't abducted?"

Isamu clenches his fists, "Not according to Mu but…" He glances at everyone, "Whatever happened… we really don't know all the facts, but I believe that Rena must have some plan. It has to be the only explanation. That must be why she voluntarily went back. There must be something she has to finish."

Lacus nods, stroking Isamu's arm to comfort him, "I agree… there can be no other reason." Isamu meets her gaze.

Athrun lands near Kira's bed. Cagalli watches him she catches sight of the photo on the table. She gasps as she crosses and takes it into her hands. Her hands tremble, "How? Where did he get this?"

Athrun glances over. Lacus turns as does Isamu. Cagalli pulls her photo from her coat. "The same photo but how?"

Isamu crosses and stares at them, "What are those?"

Cagalli hands him her picture, "My father gave this to me before we left ORB."

Isamu turns the picture over, "Cagalli… Kira? What the…?"

Cagalli furrows her brow, "He said that Kira was my brother."

Kira grimaces and tosses. Everyone turns their attention to him. Lacus crosses to his bedside. Kira opens his eyes with a gasp.

Lacus tilts her head, "Kira? It's ok, you're safe."

He glances over. Lacus peers down at him a soft smile on her face. He has a flash of Flay moving in to kiss him. His eyes widen and he covers his face turning away and closing his eyes. Lacus glances over at Isamu. Kira suddenly opens his eyes, with a gasp, "Ren?" He furrows his brow when he realizes and remembers that she was nowhere nearby, _Ren, why aren't you here? I need you. I'm so lost and confused. Why did you leave me to face this alone?_ He takes a deep breath and sits up. Lacus helps him.

Kira whispers, "Everyone I'm sorry… to concern you all. Thanks but I'm fine. I'm just a little exhausted."

Cagalli tilts her head, "Kira?"

She held onto both pictures. He looks over, his eyes widen slightly and then he glances downward. He clenches his fists in an attempt to hold back his emotions but he could feel it overwhelming him. He struggles to stop himself from crying. Athrun furrows his brow. He grabs Cagalli's arm.

"Ah… hey?"

He pulls her toward the door. Isamu watches them go. Lacus turns to go but Isamu takes her hand, "Please… be with him. Only you can do this."

She tilts her head and nods.

He turns to the door, "I'll be outside."

Lacus nods. The door opens and closes. Kira forces back his tears. Lacus tilts her head.

Cagalli pulls her arm free of Athrun, "What is your problem?"

Isamu says nothing as he sadly stares at the closed door.

Athrun smiles at her, "Let's just wait here for awhile."

Isamu crosses to the window, "He looks really torn up right now… I don't think he wants us to worry."

Cagalli glances downward, "You're right… I'm sorry." She furrows her brow.

Kira looks up in desolation. His eyes still brimming with tears. Lacus reaches over to stroke the side of his face, "It's ok. Kira. I'm here as your friend."

He glances over at her, his brow furrowed. Tears filling his eyes, a sharp pain in his chest, "Why does it have to hurt so much? Why can't I be stronger? That's why I lost. That's why she left me. That's why I can't win."

Lacus strokes his cheek, "Kira… shhh…"

Athrun glances over at Isamu and then Cagalli, "So the voice of that girl. Did you recognize it? Did you know her?"

Cagalli tilts her head, "Voice?"

Isamu glances away from the stars, "You mean on the broadcast? That girl, her name is Flay Allster."

Athrun glances at him; he tilts his head, "Flay… Allster?"

Cagalli sighs, "Previously on the Archangel…" She stops herself, thinking of the best way to explain.

Isamu glances downward and adds, "Flay was a friend of Kira and his friends."

Cagalli furrows her brow, "But not just friends. The two of them they were together… as much more. When I first met Kira, after the Archangel descended from space, they were already together and it lasted for several months. From what I gather it was pretty serious. I think Rena's arrival led to them breaking up. I don't think he and Flay had the clear the air after they broke up, so it must have been a shock to hear her voice like that. In the middle of nowhere."

Isamu interjects, "This is the worst possible scenario."

Athrun and Cagalli glance at Isamu.

"His relationship with Flay must have caused irrevocable damage to his relationship with Rena. And when they were finally coming together, they're forced apart and then Flay makes her presence known? Kira must be torn apart right now. It's no wonder he fought so hard to get to that life boat." Isamu glances downward.

Athrun's eyes were wide, "I never knew, how complicated it was. I should have helped him to recover it. The life boat. Maybe he would be less upset now."

Isamu nods in agreement

Cagalli furrows her brow, "You two stop it." Athrun and Isamu turn to her. She stares at them firmly, "We could all say that we should have done things differently, I mean I could have spoken up about Rena."

Athrun tilts his head. Cagalli shakes his head, "But we can't hold onto regrets, we have to be strong, especially now. Right?" Tears sting in her eyes.

Isamu places an arm around her, "Yeah. You're right. I'm sorry Cagalli."

Natarle leads a forlorn Flay through the hallways of the Dominion and to a room where she could change and get rest. She crosses into the room and practically crumbles onto the bed in tears. Natarle stares at her unsure of how to react.

Aboard the Archangel Miriallia enters the cafeteria and spots Dearka sitting alone. She places her hand to her chest and crosses over to him, "Hey? You're back."

He looks up at her a surprised look in his eyes, "Hey…"

She stands at the side of his table, "So are you eating or just moping?" When he doesn't answer she sighs, "Just wait here. I'll get you something to eat." She crosses into the kitchen area.

Lacus tilts her head, "Kira? Don't say things like that. I know for a fact that you're strong. You cannot blame yourself for all the events that unfold around you. We are all here. We are all here with you; let us endure this together."

He stares downward.

Flash. _Memories of Rena and Flay flood through his mind. The images flash quickly from one to the other_. Back.

He grits his teeth as he forces the tears back. He places his hands over his ears.

Flash._ Rena stands in the hallway of the Archangel watching as he floats off_.

_Rau laughs, brandishing his gun. He tosses the photo across. _

_Rena raises her gun, she glares at him, shaking her head as she talked, "I just don't love you anymore_. Back.

He swallows his tears, "It'll be ok… I made up my mind not to cry anymore."

Lacus gasps and reaches over. She strokes the side of his head, "It's ok to cry. It's ok to feel sad and to be to upset."

Kira's eyes widen as he gasps.

Lacus smiles at him, "That's the reason why people cry. There is no shame in it. Your heart is too full. That pain should be released."

Kira looks over at her, tears flooding his eyes. He suddenly sobs loudly. The tears float like sparkles. Lacus places her arm around him and allows him to cry in her lap. Kira shudders and sobs, his heart broken.

Looking out from an observation deck, Rena stares out into space; she furrows her brow and places her hand over her heart. She suddenly felt overcome with such desperation. Tears roll down her cheeks. She reaches up and repeatedly wipes them away, but they continue to fall.

"I was beginning to worry when you hadn't reached my quarters yet." Rau crosses behind her. He tilts his head, "What is this? Tears?"

She turns, "No… I'm sorry."

He lifts her chin, "You are an important part of my future."

Murrue stares down at a sleeping Mu. She leans over and kisses him softly before sitting at his bedside and turning her attention back to the book.

Cagalli stares at the picture in her hand. Athrun leans against the glass of the window while Isamu, his arms crossed glances aside out into space.

Inside the room, Lacus strokes Kira's hair and glances down at him. Kira sleeps soundly having cried himself into the deep slumber.

Athrun glances forward, "It seems as if everyone is crying right now." Cagalli glances over at him. She leans over and lays her hand on his shoulder. Athrun glances over at her.

The Nazca class ship docks at Plant. A shuttle flies from the craft. Patrick along with Ezalia stand waiting as the Shuttle comes in for a landing. The door is opened and several soldiers disembark. Yzak steps out. He shields his eyes from the bright sunlight.

Ezalia places a hand to her chest and heaves a sigh of relief, "He's fine."

Patrick glances over at her a forced smile, "Your son is very admirable. He is a proud example of the ZAFT military." He furrows his brow.

Ezalia glances forward, "If you'll excuse me."

Patrick nods. He glances toward the shuttle just in time to see Rena step out. Patrick gasps. Her long hair blows along with the heavy breeze on the runway. She tucks her hair behind her ear. _He's done it._ Rau steps out next, he whispers into her ear. She glances at him and glances over making eye contact with Patrick.

"I have great plans for you, my dear Verena." Rena follows Patrick through the hallways of a Mobile Suit Factory. He suddenly stops and turns to face her. "As you walk along this path can you not feel that our glorious future waits?"

She stares at him. He crosses to her and frames her face in his hands, "You are now my future. You who was meant to be my daughter." He strokes her cheek, "You will make me proud."

"Of course she will, Chairman Zala. But for now, we must focus on her training. The Infinity System requires great time." Rau, along with a pair of scientists, walks toward the two from the opposite way.

Rena watches as Rau pauses to salute.

"Infinity?"

Rau bows, "Endless possibilities. But the training will be harsh."

Patrick nods at the scientists, "I leave it to you then." He turns to face Rena, "You will not disappointment me." The last phrase being more a demand than a statement.

She stares at him and nods. He heads off. Rau crosses. He places his fingers under her chin. His voice was a whisper, "It is coming. You must be strong. This is the final step, to our future." He smiles at her.

Rena finally speaks, "Our future?"

"Yes. You and I, as it should be. Be mindful of your true purpose." He moves his face inches from hers, "Are you afraid?"

She stares into his eyes, "This will bring the war to an end as you promised?"

Rau smiles, "Yes." _Along with this pitiful humanity._

"Then I have nothing to fear."

Rena is strapped into a training capsule. Sensors for monitoring her vitals are placed on her arms and legs. A sensory headpiece is placed over her head, a visor over her eyes. IVs are placed into both arms. A scientist glances over at Rau. He looks into the room from an observation room and nods. Scientists activate the system. Fluids begin to flow through the IVs. Rena jerks, her back arching but the restraints secure her. Rau turns to go just as she screams. He pauses momentarily but then exits the door shutting behind him, silencing her. He heads down the hallway.

Kira gasps as he sits up in his bed. His forehead beaded with sweat, his heart racing. He glances around his empty room. He places his hands over his face. His door buzzes and he swings his legs over the side of his bed. "Come in."

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you were still sleeping." Athrun steps into the dark room. The lights slowly go on.

Kira crosses toward the bathroom, "I had a late night, helping with repairs. Can I meet you in the cafeteria?"

Athrun furrows his brow and nods.

Days turn to weeks as small skirmishes continue between the Alliance and ZAFT. Each prepare for the large scale battle that was looming before them while the three ship alliance remain hidden, carefully readying themselves avoiding encounters with either side.

Weeks turn to months…

Classical piano music drifts through the halls of a mansion, the source a grand piano inside a study. Rena, her hair pinned back from her face and cascading over her shoulders, sits next to a long window. She listens to the soothing music as she stares down at a laptop and types quickly; her eyes move just as quickly across streaming data. Across the room a young teenage boy with medium length blond hair and blue eyes sat at the piano, playing intently. He shoots quick glances at her as he plays. She continues to type oblivious to his glances. The music suddenly stops.

She glances over, "Rey?"

He gets up and practically rushes from the room. Rena's eyes slowly turn to the entryway. Rau dressed in his uniform stands staring at her.

"Good Afternoon Verena. I've been awaiting your phone call but apparently you have forgotten to call me."

She rises, "Commander?" She crosses and places the laptop on the top of the piano, "I… I've been preoccupied. I'm sorry."

He smirks, "I guess it's forgivable."

She glances downward avoiding his harsh gaze, "Has something happened?"

Rau stares at her, "No. Nothing particularly alarming."

She nods. He glances around the room, "How have you been enjoying your time away from the training? Since you haven't called me, I'm out of the loop."

She flinches slightly and tilts her head, "I've been kept quite occupied with additional work."

He nods, "I see and your stay here. Has it been relaxing?"

She stares at him and then nods, "Dr. Durandal has been very kind."

Rau places his hands on his waist, "As I expected." He glances at the piano, "I am quite surprised that you and that boy are getting along. He's usually very private and reserved."

Rena crosses to other side the piano, "Rey? He's very shy but kind. We haven't spoken much but his company is comforting."

She touches the keys on the piano. Rau stares at her. There was still such sadness in her eyes. He scowls in frustration and crosses next to her placing his hand on hers. She stares down at his hand and then looks up at him, "I'm sorry, I should have called you."

He tilts his head, "It's fine I should have expected it since I haven't been to see you more often. I've been quite busy with training myself this past month."

She glances at him, "I understand."

Rau nods, "So I hear that you'll be returning to the factory in a couple days."

She nods, "The final preparations are being made on the Unity. I just look forward to the end of it."

Out in the hallway Durandal watches the two a slight frown on his face. Rey stands behind him.

Kira sits in the cockpit of the Freedom. He reaches aside to check some systems. His fingers flick against something. He glances to the side of the chair and reaches down. He pulls up the photo of him and Rena and gasps. He had focused all his thoughts and energy on repairs and various other tasks in order to dull the pain he felt at losing her, but even after two months, the pain was just as intense. Staring at the photo, all the feelings swept over him. He loved her so much; he could feel the ache throughout his body. He lowers the photo and hangs his head downward.

Flash. _Rena lies next to him on the grassy hill at Heliopolis. They stare at one another. She smiles._

Flash._ Rena holding her gun, "I'm just not in love with you anymore…" _Back.

"Hey? Kira? Are you awake?"

Kira gasps and looks up. Athrun stands peering into his cockpit. He stares at him a concerned look on his face, "What's wrong? What is that?"

Kira furrows his brow and stares downward, he hands the photo over, "I found this. I must have dropped it in here months ago."

Athrun reaches for it and then stares at it. He gasps, "Ren? When did this? Was it Heliopolis?"

Kira nods, "Yeah." He smiles for a second.

Athrun stares at the photo, "Wow… look at the two of you." _They look perfect together_. He glances over at him, "Kira. You do know we'll definitely rescue her."

Kira shakes his head, "But does she really want to be rescued?"

Athrun shakes his head, "Kira."

Kira glances aside. "You didn't see that look in her eyes. You didn't hear her words."

Athrun tilts his head, "No I didn't. But Kira, what are you saying? You're giving up on her?"

"It's been two months and we've heard nothing. She's still there."

Athrun furrows his brow. There is a silence as Kira stares downward. Athrun finally speaks, "I know you blame yourself but it's this war. We were all pulled into it. You can't keep blaming yourself for my actions or even hers."

Kira glances aside "You don't understand Athrun. I messed everything up. Because I was afraid… I made choices… stupid choices that pushed her away."

Athrun furrows his brow, "Kira…."

Kira grimaces. He rises from the cockpit and floats next to Athrun. He stares down at mechanics running checks on the Justice, which stood nearby. He starts to head off. Athrun turns and stares after him, "Hey, wait."

Kira pauses and shakes his head, "I'm sorry. Please… can you just forget everything I just said? It doesn't matter anyway. This all would have ended the same way regardless."

Athrun stares at him, "Are you saying you believe that she betrayed us?"

Kira grips the railing on the catwalk. "I… don't… I just don't know what to believe. But I can't help it. There was so much I didn't know about her. Her involvement in creating the Gundam. Her past was filled with secrets."

Athrun glances aside, "But do we hold that against her? Something that she may have had no other choice in doing? Don't you remember how much it scared her to even know that these things made it out of Plant? All she wanted was this war to end and now she's being forced to be a major part of it. My father… ZAFT is using her."

Kira stares at Athrun, "You must think that I'm a jerk for even doubting her."

Athrun furrows his brow, "I would be a hypocrite if I thought that you were wrong in feeling the way you do… because… I can't say that I haven't also had my doubts."

Kira glances over at him.

"There's word of OMNI making its move on Plant."

Rena glances over her shoulder at Rau, who sat outside at a small table sipping tea, "Have they finally made their move? Patrick hasn't notified me."

"Well for now the information is only rumor." He takes a sip of his tea, a smirk on his face.

Rena tilts her head, "I see. But soon we'll have to fight and the end of the war will come as you've promised me."

Rau lowers his cup, "I've been pondering on that matter for quite some time." He glances aside, "I wonder now if you'd consider an alternative scenario."

She furrows her brow, "Alternative?"

Rau stares at her saying nothing. She stares at him with wide inquisitive eyes. He sighs contentedly and glances aside at the garden, "This life… a peaceful one. Is only a dream."

She furrows her brow, "A peaceful life…" She glances aside and then back over at him. "Tell me Commander. Countless times, you've said such things but I wonder if there is something else you want…" She gasps when she realizes that he had risen and was now standing behind her. She turns to face him and leans back, "Want to say."

Rau reaches over, his fingers grazing her cheek and then lifting her face from under her chin. She holds her breath her body frozen.

"Why are you still so uncomfortable with me?"

She furrows her brow as she stares at him, "Uncomfortable?"

"When I touch you. When we are close this way."

She takes a step away, "I misunderstand. I'm you subordinate."

"Is that what you think you are?"

She stares up at him, "I can't see myself being more than that."

He tilts his head, "Is that so? Then I think I've been led astray."

She furrows her brow, "Led astray?"

"Is it still Kira Yamato?"

She gasps her eyes wide. She had not thought of him since being at Plant. Almost as if his memory was wiped from her mind. But the mentioning of his name sent electricity through her body. Her heart raced. "Kira? I…" Her eyes move from side to side as she attempts to make sense of this overflowing emotion.

Rau's eyes narrow and he grips her by both arms, "You are mine now. Understand! You belong to me and only me."

Her eyes were wide in fear.

He strokes her cheek, "You can't understand the affect you have on me. I've never allowed myself to feel this way."

Gilbert exits onto the veranda, "Verena…. Here you are."

Rena turns to him quickly pulling away from Rau, "Dr. Durandal?" She furrows her brow.

He tilts his head, "Oh Rau, I had no idea you were still here. I apologize am I interrupting an important meeting? Shall I go?"

She glances downward.

Rau shakes his head, "Not at all Gil. I was just leaving." He crosses to the door and then pauses. He glances toward Rena, "I'll see you at the base when you're called back."

She nods, "Yes…" Her voice wavers.

Gilbert stares at Rau as he leaves. He glances at Verena, "Verena? Is something wrong? You look troubled."

Rena shakes her head and the crosses to the door, "I have work to finish, please excuse me."

Gilbert furrows his brow.

Athrun stares back at the Freedom, "Kira. I wanted to talk to you about something. I couldn't bring it up before but it's been bothering me. Watching you suffer like this I have to say it now. I want to apologize."

Kira glances over at him, "Apologize? For what?"

"Because I've made things difficult for the two of you. I've come between you."

Kira turns, "What are you saying? You never…"

"It's true. I noticed it. The look in your eyes every time she and I were close. I never wanted you to get the wrong idea, so I always pulled away but I know it still caused you problems. Perhaps making you doubt her feelings for you."

Kira stares at him and then glances forward.

"But before it's finished. I have to tell you that the truth is… I have always had feelings for her. Maybe I even still love her.

Kira glances at him, "I wish I could say I'm shocked. But I'm not."

Athrun turns to him, "But you have to know. It was always one-sided. Never once did she falter from saying she loved you."

Kira furrows his brow.

Athrun stares forward a pained expression on his face, "I feel so guilty. Because I said things to her that made her doubt her relationship with you. Things that may have caused this to happen. Kira… I'm sorry. I'm more to blame than you are for her taking the side of ZAFT, my father's side."

Kira stares at him at a loss for words.

Athrun clenches his hands into fists, "I… I'm sorry."

Kira closes his eyes momentarily and takes a deep breath, "You may have only been telling her the truth. I damaged my relationship with her on my own."

Athrun stares at Kira, "Kira… you can't just blame yourself."

"So the blame is all yours? I can't accept that."

Athrun glances aside.

Kira leans toward the Freedom. "There was a moment in time that everything seemed so perfect. I felt so in synch with her. As if my future had finally come. I could see it so clearly." Tears brim in his eyes, "Have you ever felt that way?"

Athrun stares at him. Tears in his eyes.

"But the war swept across and blew it all away. From the moment Heliopolis fell, a void grew between us." He shakes his head, "I never thought I could feel such pain. I could never figure out how to fill that emptiness. But I tried to, day after day, fighting even becoming involved with Flay. But it never worked. And when she stepped back into my life, I thought it would be so easy but I was wrong. I was different. She was different. And I was so insecure."

Athrun stares at him.

Kira shakes his head, "I was involved with Flay and that… along with own insecurities tore us even more apart. I finally thought we were getting through it, moving closer but then I…" He places his hands at his head, "It's my fault I pushed her away, maybe her returning from Plant was a test, and I failed…."

Athrun furrows his brow, "Kira I doubt that. I know that beyond the pain the two of you were feeling that the two of you were coming together again. So forget those last words. They were lies. Forget this self pity… forget the doubts. We have to believe in her. You know I'm right."

Kira furrows his brow, "I'm so confused, right now."

Athrun glances down at the photo, "I'm sorry Kira."

Kira looks downward.

Athrun sighs, "You know, I never told you the truth back when we were kids."

Kira glances over, "What do you mean?"

Athrun smiles as he looks at the photo, "I was always kind of jealous."

Kira tilts his head, "Jealous?"

Athrun leans on the railing, "About this…"

He holds the photo out to Kira. Kira takes it. Athrun glances out over the hanger. "You can see it clearly there and anytime the two of you were together."

Kira stares at him, "See what?"

Athrun shrugs, "Forget it."  
Kira tilts his head.

Athrun sighs, "You know when I first met Ren I thought she was the most perfect person I had ever laid eyes on. She was so beautiful, so smart, and so talented. She was never afraid of anything… remember?"

Kira nods. "The two of you were inseparable."

Athrun stares at him, "You have it wrong. We were close, maybe even thought we were in love but I don't think she ever looked at me in the same way she looked at you. She always had that special look in her eyes when she was with you. Like in the picture."

Kira gasps. He lifts the photo.

Athrun sighs, "Back at Copernicus, she was my girlfriend but she always wanted to be near you. There was this light in her eyes that would only shine when you were there." He shrugs, "And I was jealous."

Kira shakes his head, "We were just best friends."

Athrun stares at Kira, "That's right. So if anyone needs to believe in her it's you."

Kira glances down at the photo. _I have to believe in her._


	61. Prelude to Tragedy

File 60 - Prelude to Tragedy

Azrael sits among top officials of Blue Cosmos. Schematics for the Freedom and Justice flash on a screen as techs review and process the data.

"Getting the N-Jammer canceller data in our hands is quite an achievement Azrael."

He leans onto his hand a smug look on his face.

"But…"

He glances aside at the man.

"Hmm… a general nuclear attack is a bit, how should I say it… extreme?"

Another adds on, "Instead of attacking, with this knowledge we could easily solve the energy problem here on Earth first."

"Enough!"Azrael slams his hand down, catching the attention of the council. He rises, "What are you all babbling about at a time like this? Solve energy problems? If we don't attack with Nuclear weapons how are we going to win this war? Our enemy is the Coordinator. We must use any means necessary to destroy them. What difference does it make if we use them now? You've fired nuclear weapons in the past, haven't you? Why are you backing off now?"

A man looks up, "No… that's because…"

Azrael glares down at him, "Nuclear weapons aren't collector's items. They don't exist to make you happy in just accumulating them. They are powerful weapons and weapons are there to be used. You gentlemen have spent a lot of money making them. Shouldn't we use them? Let's fire them all as soon as possible and get this all over with."

Nuclear bombs are loaded aboard a shuttle and blasted into space. Earth force ships move into formation above the Moon Base. The shuttle reaches its destination and is descended into the main hanger bay where the Dominion also sits waiting. The missiles are unloaded and transported to each of the standing battle cruisers. Some solders watch in apprehension and sorrow. Inside the Dominion both Natarle and Flay watch on as well. Inside the main war room, at Moon Base, an OMNI commander glances down at a clipboard. He glances to those behind him, "Tomorrow, with 12:00 as the starting point the 6th fleet and the 7th mobile infantry will leave moon's orbit. They will begin their direct assault on Plant's defense stronghold BOAZ and Plant headquarters."

Deep in the hanger bay, Dagger mobile suits load nuclear missiles onto the cruisers.

"I heard that the Earth forces are making their move against BOAZ."

Rena, seated in a ZAFT briefing room, glances over as young cadets rush around. She turns her attention back to her laptop. Schematics for her new mobile suit Unity, flash on the screen. She types ignoring the heated discussion and conversations among those watching the escalating battle.

"Captain Jule?"  
Rena looks up just as Yzak floats into the room. She watches as the heated cadets surround him, looking for answers. "What's the situation?"

"What kind of numbers are we facing?"

"Damn Naturals!"

Rena turns her gaze away and notices a message flashing on her screen. _Report to lab for current treatment._ She shuts her laptop and glances down at her watch before looking back at Yzak. The cadets continue to fire questions off at him. He glances from one to the other with no answers and then catches her gaze. He gasps and takes a step toward her before pausing. Her gaze was indifferent, empty and cold. He furrows his brow before he can call out to her she had already reaches the door and exits.

Patrick enters his office with a pair of advisors. He signs off on some paperwork and glances forward; Rau and Ezalia along with Yuri and other council members and soldiers wait near his desk.

Ezalia glances away from a monitor and over to him as he approaches, "Your Excellency."

He crosses solemnly, "Don't be so perplexed. It's not like we didn't take the Moon Fleets' attack on BOAZ into account." He glances aside, "The mobilization of the troops?"

A woman nods, "It's done."

He nods as he crosses to his desk to sit down, "What about the media blackout?"

Another nods, "Yes, it's already finished."

Patrick takes a seat at his desk just as a war map opens, "Okay, report."

"Yes sir."

Rau watches a smirk on his face.

"Reports indicate that our troops clearly hold an advantage over the inexperienced Naturals. As expected the Moon Fleet is easily being held back and destroyed by the strength of our BOAZ defense forces.

Rau clears his throat, "Excuse me if I may ask?"

Everyone turns to him.

Patrick tilts his head, "What is it Creuset?"

Rau places his hands behind his back, "I'm sure the Earth Alliance knows that it isn't easy to break through BOAZ." He holds his hand out, "There's no way they'll attack knowing that they have no chance of winning. I'm concerned with the reason, they've taken decisive action now."

Patrick furrows his brow in interest.

The Dominion and several other Agamemnon cruisers move toward BOAZ. The front hatch opens. "X131, APU detach confirmed. Path clear. Calamity, launch preparations complete. Followed by X252."

Orga seals his helmet a smirk on his face. The Calamity launches followed by the Raider and then Forbidden. The ZAFT troops detect the approaching enemy. Crot smirks, "There sure a lot of them. Here I go!"

He easily destroys a CGUE.

Orga smiles, "It's making my mouth water… take this!"

He fires his chest cannon obliterating a group of GINN. Shani soon finds his Forbidden under attack. The beam blasts from the GINN are easily deflected.

He glances over, "Who the hell are you shooting at?" He swoops over and slashes the suit in half.

Ezalia sneers at Rau, "Even so… it's just that mobile suit unit and the latest model of ships, right?" She scoffs, "Hmph. The idiots probably assume that they can destroy it with that."

Rau tilts his head, "True. If that's the case, then fine."

The Dominion continues toward BOAZ. Azrael watches the battles from the bridge. He smiles, "Fascinating isn't it?"

The crew now including Flay, seated at the communication terminal, also watch.

Azrael continues, "They weren't doing well in the first battle, but…" He glances up at Natarle, "They're fighting extremely well."

She glances down at him and says nothing.

Flay stares down at her terminal and then looks over, "We've received a report from the Washington."

Natarle nods at her and then looks forward. The main monitor comes on.

"Looks like the path has opened. We are going ahead as planned. Peacemaker unit… taking off."

Azrael's eyes widen slightly in excitement, "Roger."

A large group of Moebius, each holding a nuclear missile, blast from each of the cruisers and move toward BOAZ.

Patrick turns, "What is it that you want to really want to say, Creuset?"

Rau lowers his arms, "It's difficult for me to bring this up but we have a few elements of insecurity. Freedom, Justice. Lacus Clyne."

Patrick gasps, "What do mean?"

The trio of ships, Archangel, Kusanagi, and Eternal move undetected. through spatial debris. Inside everyone continues on with preparations. Kira and Athrun both in their space suits float together in the hanger of the Eternal. Isamu talks with Erica Simmons next to the Revenant.

The nuclear weapons continue on course. "Peacemaker unit… 400 to the target." Natarle watches solemnly. Azrael smirks and watches, an sinister look in his eyes.

ZAFT troops soon notice the approaching lights. "What is that?" They move in to investigate but are taken out by the three Earth suits.

Crot smirks as he destroys a GINN, "You can't do that, you have to play with us."

All attention in the room was on Rau.

Patrick's eyes widen, "Are you implying that they're able to use nuclear weapons again?"

Rau glances downward, "No… that's probably impossible but I can't help but wonder why they're so confident now."

BOAZ employs its external defense systems as it attempts to hold off the approaching Moebius.

"Removing the safety mechanism, fuse operation confirmed!"

The three pilots manage to swoop through and destroy the artillery weapons. The Moebius pilots target the Fortress.

"All right! Die you space monsters!"

"For a blue and pure world!"

They fire releasing the Nuclear missiles.

Kira and Athrun stand next to a monitor on screen with Cagalli. Kira leans forward, "Moon base forces are attacking BOAZ?"

Cagalli nods. "Information is slowly getting through but I heard that either they have already attacked or are starting right now."

Kira and Athrun glance at one another and gasp, "It's starting."

Kira furrows his brow, "What about Lacus? What is she planning?"

Cagalli shrugs, "She's talking to the Archangel now."

A bright flash expands from BOAZ. ZAFT troops in the area can only gasp as they watch the brightness illuminate the entire area of space. Natarle gasps, her eyes wide with shock. Azrael starts to chuckle as he lifts his hand to shield his eyes. The missiles continue to collide causing more explosions. Flay gasps and has to turn away. Bit by bit the space fortress is hit. Crot, Orga, and Shani marvel at the destruction. Inside the fortress, ships and troops are disintegrated and blown away.

In the main control room the techs panic as alarms sound, "This heat emission. Nuclear?"

The commander glances over, "Hmm?"

An explosion tears through the side wall, engulfing them in its wake.

Patrick and the others could do nothing but watch in horror as BOAZ is completely annihilated. They gasp in shock. Rau smirks.

Rena's eyes fly open. She sits in an medical chair, IVs in her arms. She stares forward in a daze as the chemicals flow into her. _It's begun_. She furrows her brow and turns her head, she winces from the slight burning from the drugs.

"Don't worry it'll end soon."

She glances over at the medic standing next to the IV infuser next to her. She blinks, "End?"

He furrows his brow, "I'm sorry about it but the pain," he glances down, "from the treatment. It'll be over soon."

She stares at him. She suddenly has a flash of Kira's face. Her eyes widen.

The medic stares at her. "What is it?"

She glances away and furrows her brow. "Nothing… important."

The Moon forces stare out at bits of debris, all that remained of BOAZ. Flay stares in shock.

Azrael smiles, "Just as I thought, it's fast… fast."

He leans back and clasps his fingers together, "Since we used the nuclear weapon, "ZAFT's pride defense has been destroyed in an instant."

Natarle glances over at him and then forward, "Commissioner Azrael…"

He glances at her, "Hmm?"

She continues, "Even though they are the enemy, you don't have any second thoughts about using nuclear weapons?"

He glares at her, "I never thought I'd hear that from a soldier." His eyes narrow into a sneer, "Rather than the way of someone who sends his troops to die in a hopeless battle. My way seems to be a bit more humane."

Natarle purses her lips and glares over at him.

He rises, "Next is their headquarters. Finally. This war will soon come to an end."

Patrick was furious, he could barely speak, "Natural bastards!"

Ezalia crosses, "Chairman, your Excellency?"

He glances aside, "Open up the defensive line immediately. Creuset?"

Rau stands at attention, "Yes."

Patrick continues, "We're going up to Yakin Due."

Ezalia gasps.

Patrick stood firm, "They want to play it that way do they? We'll use GENESIS."

Rau smiles slightly as he nods, "Yes."

Alarms sound aboard the trio of ships.

"All battleships prepare for launch, all crew report to your original posts."

Crew members aboard all ships move at a fevered pace. Kira and Athrun come up to the bridge of the Eternal. They kick forward.

"Lacus?"

Waltfeld stands near Lenne at her station. Lacus turns to look at them.

Kira stops at her side, "Are we moving out?"

Athrun pauses, "An assault on BOAZ by the moon fleet means that…"

Lacus stares forward.

Waltfeld also looks away, "No… the situation is more urgent and they've sank to new lows." Waltfeld stares at them, "According to the data on our radar… BOAZ has already been destroyed, by the earth army's nuclear attack."

Kira and Athrun gasp, their eyes wide.

The three ships fire their thrusters and begin to move. Aboard the Archangel. Murrue shakes her head, shocked, "But a nuclear…?"

Mu stood at her side leaning on her chair, "It's not something too surprising."

She glances up at him.

He smirks, "Since we already experienced it at JOSH-A."

Everyone sits in silence.

Mu furrows his brow, "But… that guy…"

Flash. _Rau crosses, "Soon, the last door will open! I will open it! And this world will end!" He raises his gun, "This world with insatiable wants…" _

_Flay leans into the monitor in her space boat, "I have a key! I have a key to end this war." _Back.

Mu grits his teeth, "Is that how it happened?

Isamu stands on the bridge of the Kusanagi next to Erica. He stares at a monitor, a link with the Eternal and Archangel, his arms crossed, "It was inevitable, especially after the canceller technology was developed, that OMNI would get their hands on it." He furrows his brow.

Kira gasps and stares at him, he knew what Isamu was thinking.

_Ren, how are you feeling about this._

He glances aside.

Isamu uncrosses his arm, "We can't let them get away with it."

Kisaka glances over, "Then are we all prepared to fight?"

Murrue gasps.

Lacus stares forward.

Isamu glances over, "What else is there to do now?"

Kira glances at Athrun.

They both nod, "We'll go to standby." They turn to go.

Murrue nods.

Isamu glances at Lacus. "I'll also finish some preparations."

She nods and stares at him intently. He turns and the connection cuts out.

Elsewhere, in the Kusanagi hanger. Work continues on a rose colored Strike. Cagalli, in a space suit floats overhead watching it.

Waltfeld lays his hand on his chair, "Anyway at this rate… Plant and ZAFT won't just stand down either."

Lacus nods. "I know."

Waltfeld tilts his head, "Since Plant also has the N-Jammer Canceller technology."

Lenne turns, "You don't think Verena will be forced to participate?"

Lacus and Waltfeld glance over.

"Lenne?"

She furrows her brow, "I stood by and watched as she helped to create those suits, technology that would bring such disaster. I failed her."

Waltfeld crosses and pulls Lenne into his embrace.

Lacus tilts her head, "We cannot change the past."

Waltfeld glances over. Lenne wipes tears from her cheeks.

Lacus smiles, "I'm sure Verena is very sad about this moment."

The crew on the bridge listen as Lacus speaks, "I know her true heart. Because she and I feel the same."

Lenne furrows her brow and nods.

Lacus nods, "She's entrusted her swords to those she trusts most. Kira and Athrun will not fail to fight for what her heart wished for. We will not fail. We will bring an end to this senseless war."

The pilots move to their respective suits. Kira floats into the Freedom and activates the systems. He glances over at the photo and furrows his brow. He reaches over and pulls it down. He stares at it before tucking it into the side of the seat. He focuses on system check.

"Do you think Plant, will also use their nuclear weapon?"

Athrun glances forward, "If my father is in the right mind, there's no way he would but…"

Kira stares at the monitor.

Athrun stares downward, "I don't know about now."

Kira purses his lips, a solemn look on his face. "Why do you think those exist?"

Athrun gasps and looks over. Kira's voice was on radio even on the Eternal's bridge. Everyone listens.

"Nuclear weapons, that is. Mobile suits and guns are the same, but…"

Athrun stares at Kira on monitor as he activates the Justice.

As the moon fleet re-supplies, the crews are able to relax. Natarle stands staring out into space. Crot plays his video game, while Orga reads a book and Shani floats up a blindfold on his eyes, loud music blaring in his ears. The play list shows a Verena Irmgard-Marlis song.

Azrael steps from the shower. He towel dries his hair as he discusses the current situation, "The diffusing job isn't finished yet?"

A voice on radio, "Right, looks like it'll take a little more time."

He sighs, "Ah is that right? Well shall we do it in a more relaxed fashion?"

Flay floats down the hallway. Natarle stares out recalling the past events.

Flash. _Murrue, "It's not about Alaska! Our thought's aren't the same as the Earth military's."_

_Azrael floats up to Natarle, "You may be the captain of this ship, but there is a person above you who is looking down on this entire war, thinking and directing._ Back.

Natarle gasps. The door opens behind her and Flay enters. Natarle looks over, "What is it? Are you ok?"

Flay kicks over and lands next to her.

Natarle stares at her, "Should you have stayed on the Moon Base after all?"

Flay shakes her head.

Natarle tilts her head, "Even if you come out on the battlefield, there's no guarantee that we'll meet the Archangel." Natarle sighs and looks forward. She closes her eyes for a second and stares forward.

Flay finally speaks, "But I… really want to see him."

Tears well in her eyes, "Kira is alive." She turns her face and speaks through her tears, "So if I meet him, this time for sure. I want to tell him properly… even with other people, I…"

Natarle stares at her, "Then would you like to leave the bridge? If you stay in the living quarters it won't be so scary."

Flay covers her mouth, shuddering as she forces her tears back.

"You are scared aren't you?"

Flay gasps and turns toward Natarle, "I… am scared, but! I didn't know. I've always seen everything, I…"

She recalls all the times she spent hiding and being afraid aboard the Archangel. She starts to sob into her hands.

Natarle furrows her brow, "It won't be solved by crying."

She holds up a handkerchief but lowers it and looks forward when Flay continues crying. She furrows her brow, "This war will become more severe from now on."

Flay lowers her hands, her eyes wide. She clenches her fists, "That man…" She thinks of Rau. She pulls back, "He said the war would be over with that!"

Natarle stares forward, "It'll definitely end. If we destroy all our enemies that is."

Yzak, in his space suit, salutes a line of saluting pilots as he passes. The Duel, as well as GINN stood in the background.

Rena smoothes her long hair into a sleek ponytail. She glances aside at the uniform hanging on the door beside her. She crosses and pulls the hanger down staring at it.

Flay closes her eyes and shakes her head, torn up by what her foolishness had brought about.

Natarle stares forward. "It'll definitely end."

The last of the supplies are loaded and the moon fleet begins to move out.

Elsewhere ZAFT forces were mobilizing.

Ezalia's voice was on broadcast. "The Naturals barbaric use of Nuclear weapons, we must not allow even one to fall on our heads again!"

Yzak sits solemnly in the cockpit of the Duel. _Mother_.

Ezalia stands at command at the central command center. "Our hearts, which didn't take revenge for Valentine's blood with a nuclear weapon, the naturals have betrayed those once again!"

ZAFT forces move out.

Yzak moves to sortie next. "Jule unit! Deploy!"

Rena, in a maroon elite uniform, walks down the steps of a building toward a waiting limo.

Ezalia continues, "Now… we can't forgive them!" ZAFT forces move out in large numbers.

"Green 28, Mark 13, Alpha, distance 352."

The Moon fleet moves forward.

"The Plants are just ahead. Main enemy unit discovered."

The Dominion lays ready. Inside, Orga, Shani and Crot wait inside their suits.

The ZAFT troops blast forward, "ZAFT's courageous soldiers!"

Moebius deploy from the cruisers. "The enemy ship is almost within firing range of the main armament."

The commander nods, "Battleship, start the attack."

Taking the first shot the Earth forces begin the battle. The ZAFT forces respond with equal fire.

Ezalia continues, "Display that power now. Make them realize who the new leader of the world is."

The mobile suits deploy and the true battle begins.

The limo heads along a roadway. Inside, Rena sits silently and unmoving. The research doctor sits next to her.

"The battle has truly begun."

He places a hand onto hers. She reacts for the first time and glances down at his hand.

"As the pilot of the Unity you will be the icon for a future where Coordinators will reign supreme and all Naturals will perish."

She stares at his hand then slowly glances up at him, "My only objective is to bring an end to this war."

He nods, "Of course it is."

She stares forward.

Yzak takes out Daggers and Moebius' with relative ease as he proceeds through the battle.

The three ship alliance approaches. Lacus stares out at the battle that lay ahead. "Nuclear weapons. We can't allow even one to fall on Plant."

Kira listens as he continues to prepare the Freedom.

"If such a weapon of light wounds innocent people."

Athrun, Dearka listen as they await launch.

"That will bring endless tears and hatred once again."

Mu stares forward a determined look in his eyes.

Isamu does final checks on the Revenant.

The battle wages on.

Shani stares at his monitors, "Somehow there seems to be more of them."

Orga scoffs, "It's boring with all these amateurs."

Crot focuses forward, "Who cares? If they want us to fight, we must fight."

The trio blast forward.

"Peacemaker, begin launching each unit."

The nuclear wielding Moebius blast from the Earth cruisers.

Waltfeld stares pensively at a pocket watch in his hand.

Lacus continues, "We… might already be too late."

He closes the watch and looks back at her. Lenne furrows her brow.

"Kira Yamato… taking off!" The Freedom blasts out.

Isamu lowers his face guard, "Isamu Kisaragi… Revenant… heading out." The Revenant blasts free of the Kusanagi and next to the Freedom.

Athrun nods, "Athrun Zala… Justice… heading out!" The Justice blasts out and soars next to the Revenant.

The Strike steps onto the catapult. "Mu la Flaga… Strike heading out!"

Murrue furrows her brow and watches.

Dearka salutes Miriallia from her monitor, "Dearka Elsman, Buster…. launching!"

Sai, Murrue and Miriallia watch the two suits blast forward.

Waltfeld glances at DaCosta, "Open the METEOR lift."

On either side of the Eternal the two METEOR units unlock and deploy. The Freedom and Justice move into position to lock in.

"Crying out for peace, but holding guns in our hands, that might be a contradictory choice."

METEOR charges up.

"But in this moment, we need the strength to cut, the endless string of battles."

Isamu, Kira and Athrun stare forward. The Revenant blasts forward the Freedom and Justice on either side.

Crot yells as he attacks, "Destroy!" He fires off his Mjolnir colliding with a GINN.

Orga smirks as he toys with several opponents of his own, "Hey, hey, hey…"

Shani unleashes a chest blast destroying a few GINN. Yzak evades the attack as he blasts through Moebius after Moebius. He approaches the three pilots.

"Those bastards! Damn it!"

He fires at the Raider, but the enemy suit evades.

Crot glances over, "Huh?"

The Duel unleashes blasts and missiles but the Raider swings it Mjolnir blocking the attacks. Yzak grits his teeth in frustration. He proceeds through watching as the Forbidden and Calamity continue to take out troops. He sensors detect the movement of a grouping of Moebius.

He gasps, "That's…"

He zooms into the group and spots the nuclear missiles.

He gasps, "Is it… nuclear?"

The Raider, transformed, fires at him as it charges but the Duel pulls up and evades. The Moebius release their payload.

Yzak blasts toward them, "Attack those missiles! Protect Plant!"

Several GINN move to intercept.

Orga smiles, "Oh, my…"

He fires and destroys them. Shani does the same stopping those around him from intercepting the nuclear missile.

"Not that, it's pretty."

The Raider focuses on the Duel. Yzak grits his teeth.

The missiles close in. Azrael smirks.

The Freedom and Justice swoop in followed by the Revenant. Isamu targets a grouping and deploys the funnels and fires his beam rifle. Kira targets several missiles. Athrun does the same. The missile bays on both METEOR units open and a hail of beams and missiles from both suits fire off. The heavy barrage from the three suits destroy the missiles, creating balls of brilliant pink light across the border of Plant.

Azrael watches wide-eyed and in shock. Natarle gasps, also shocked, as does Flay. Crot, Orga and Shani also react in shock as the Revenant blasts past them, the funnels reattaching as it does so, The Calamity sweeps around to attack but the Freedom blasts by.

Orga gasps, "Those guys are." He prepares to fire but the Justice blasts it back as it also moves through.

Yzak gasps, "Athrun? Plus…" He spots the Eternal, Kusanagi and Archangel approaching.

Lacus comes over the radio waves. "Earth Army, stop your attacks immediately."

Several ZAFT pilots gasp, "This voice is…? Miss Lacus…."

She continues, "Do you truly know what you are attacking?"

Ezalia listens as well. She glances aside, "What are your intentions Lacus Clyne?"

On the bridge of the Dominion Lacus' voice echoes, "I repeat. Earth Army stop your attack immediately."

Azrael glances over at Natarle, "Who is that girl?"

Natarle was in shock, "Archangel…"

Azrael shrugs, "No matter who she is, if she interferes, she'll be an enemy. Those mobile suits are getting on my nerves too."

He strokes his chin, "It's perfect, let's get rid of them together with Plant."

Natarle glares at him her lips pursed.

Several more nuclear missiles are unleashed. The Strike fires it's beam rifle intercepting and destroying a few. Dearka connects his gun launcher and takes a few out as well as Yzak also blasts a few.

Meanwhile at Yakin Due, Patrick receives word of the current situation.

"What? Lacus Clyne and the others?"

He sits in his commanders chair overlooking the large war room. Rau and Commander Yuki stand behind him.

"Hmph, how arrogant. It doesn't matter, just let them be, our preparations are complete."

Rau smirks.

Several cruisers guard the perimeter of the stronghold. A shuttle enters one of the hangers. A tech activates a secure ZAFT channel.

"GENESIS is going into its last stage. All units, evacuate from the zone of emission." Above the stronghold a fluctuation in space is seen.

Patrick leans forward, "Stop the song Ezalia… we'll show them our true powers right now."

An emergency message pops up on Yzak's screen.

_Urgent Warning, Priority 1, evacuate all units from zone of emission. Caution GENESIS activated._

Yzak reads the message, "Evacuate all units from zone of emission? GENESIS?" He gasps. All ZAFT Cruisers and troops begin to move.

Rena stands alone inside an elevator. She leans against the back wall, staring downward lost in thought. The doors slide open and she looks forward.

A pair of soldiers approach, "We have been asked to escort you. Please follow us Commander Creuset is with Chairman Zala in the main control room just ahead."

They float down the hallway.

The main monitor in the control room turns on revealing imagery of a satellite cannon. "GENESIS focal mirror in place. Mobile electric pressure secured. Strong Mirage Colloid released."

The GENESIS slowly comes into view as the colloid deactivates.

The main command ship of the moon forces notices the retreating ZAFT forces. "There's a gigantic object behind Yakin Due."

The commander stares at the footage, "What?"

GENESIS comes into clear view, "Phase shift achieved."

Murrue stares at it, "What is that?"

Waltfeld stares forward his eye wide.

Lenne furrows her brow, "Could it be some sort of weapon?"

Lacus stares forward.

The Duel blasts aside, "Back away! Justice! Freedom!" Yzak's voice comes onto their radios. "That weapon! GENESIS is firing."

Kira gasps. Isamu turns his head as he takes out a group of Moebius.

"N-Jammer canceller maneuvers. Nuclear cartridge is locked within the detonation area."

Deep within turbines turn and power surges, "System links all green."

Patrick stares forward, "Realize it you Natural bastards! This one blow will be the light that will revive our Coordinators."

Rau smiles. The door slides open and Rena enters. Rau glances over at her and smiles, "Verena…" he holds his hand out to her. She stares at it momentarily but then places her hand into his. He leads her to his side.

Patrick glances over his shoulder. He smiles, "Come closer." He holds his hand out, "Stand at my side."

She nods.

"Witness our greatest triumph."

She looks forward, glances across the massive control room, "Triumph?"

The GENESIS glows and beeps.

Patrick yells, "Fire!"

A blast of energy charges up through the GENESIS, reflecting back from the focal mirror it hits the deflection mirror and blasts forward in a stream of intense nuclear energy. The blasts sears through space, disintegrating all in its path.


	62. Within Scattered Light

File 61 - Within Scattered Light.

The blindly bright, searing nuclear blast propels forward, disintegrating all in its path.

Murrue, Lacus, and Cagalli as beyond shocked as they gasp in unison. Everyone in the battlefield react with equal shock. Isamu's eyes widen in horror as Kira and Athrun gawk in shock. The GENESIS blast flows across the moon fleets forces like as crashing wave. Mobile suits and even larger ships disappear in a cascade of explosions.

Alarms blare within the Dominion as it prepares to evade. Natarle leans forward, "Steer to port! Pivot 35 to the left! Retreat from this region at full speed!"

Azrael sits frozen in complete shock and fear. The Dominion pulls away. Crot gasps, "Whoa…" Shani also draws back both he and Orga gasp in surprise.

The Omni forces aren't the only ones reacting with complete surprise. Those at the main command center at Plant, Ezalia and her entourage, watch in wonder and astonishment. A ball of light illuminates the entire area of space in a bright pink light before vanishing leaving nothing but darkness.

Inside Jachin Due, Rena floats next to Patrick staring forward her eyes wide with horror. Tears well in her eyes causing them to shine. She could feel an immense pain surging in her chest. Her reaction is complete opposite of that of Patrick's, who sits a proud smirk on his face. Rau stands behind them a pleased smile on his face.

Kira, Athrun, and Isamu sit in their cockpits frozen in shock. Kira's eyes quiver as he surveys the awesome destruction of the blast. Dearka and Yzak can do nothing but stare, dumbfounded. All ZAFT troops react in utter shock. Lacus furrows her brow, a depressed feeling welling in her heart. Waltfeld glares forward in anger gritting his teeth. Murrue and Cagalli stare wide-eyed. The GENESIS sparks from residual energy.

Kira shakes his head, "This…"

Athrun's lip trembles, "Father?"

Patrick glances over at Rena, a note of glee in his voice, "Incredible isn't it?"

She glances over at him and says nothing, too choked up to say a word. "You're speechless… that's understandable." He smirks and sighs, leaning back in his seat.

"Sir? GENESIS' peak emission output was 60%"

Rena glances forward the monitor detailing the GENESIS. _I did this? Is it my fate to destroy?_

"Enemy's main forces down by half."

Rau crosses, "As one would expect, Chairman Zala." Rena glances over at Rau. _His plan. His desire to end this world? Is it mine as well? _He smiles at her coldly. She averts her gaze.

Patrick turns. "GENESIS' power sure is impressive, wouldn't you agree?" She still doesn't react but instead stares forward.

Patrick stares at Rau, "War is meaningless without victory." Rena stares at him and then back at the schematics display.

The moon fleet works to regain its bearings. "Remaining fleet ships! Respond! The Yasumitsu has suffered damage! Requesting permission for emergency landing!"

Debris and chaos was everywhere. "Major! Major Badgiruel, this is…"

Natarle sits solemnly in her captain's seat. "Don't panic! Establish the status of surviving ship immediately!" She glances aside, "What is the status of the Washington?"

Techs in the CIC glance up, "Washington's identification code no longer detected it has been completely destroyed." Natarle glares forward.

The tech continues to report, "Kurt and Grant no response either!" Azrael grips his arm rests, he was seething.

Natarle glances aside, "Fire the signal flares! Surviving fleets, retreat from this space territory! The next objective is to regroup."

Patrick rises from his seat and leans onto the railing, "All of us brave ZAFT comrades." The soldiers below stand at attention as he makes his speech. Rena stands at attention at his side. Rau looks on from behind her.

"Captain Ramius!"

Murrue glances down at the staticy reception from Waltfeld. "Thi-… place… Order al-… mobile sui-… return."

She gasps.

ZAFT forces regroup around Jachin Due as Patrick's speech is broadcast to everyone in the area even those in the three ship alliance. "The arrogant Naturals' atrocities will not be allowed to continue! Those nuclear bombs shot towards Plant. This is no longer a war! It's murder!"

Lacus furrows her brow as she and Waltfeld listen. Lenne now in her quarters stands with her eyes wide. _Patrick._

"Heartlessly carrying out such an act… those Naturals…"

Murrue glares forward as the others on the bridge listen.

"This time they we will not be forgiven!"

Kira and Athrun sit listening with shocked looks on their face. Isamu glares forward,

Jachin Due on his monitor. Elsewhere battling continues as ZAFT an Omni troops fight.

"Anti-beam weapons fire! Steer to port!"

The Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden dock as Natarle gives order to fire, "Lohengrin one and two! Aim at the enemy's advance guard! Shoot and steer to port 80! Fire!"

The weapons charge and blast through the approaching troops, taking out a huge group. The other cruisers also unleash fire as the Dominion pulls away and they retreat. Pilots in the Daggers also turn to retreat but come under fire from the pursuing GINN.

"How dare you use nuclear bombs again!"

They take no mercy of the fleeing troops. Kira glances over and gasps. He disconnects from METEOR and blasts forward. "Stop it! Not on those who have lost their will to fight!"

Isamu glances over and firms his brow. He blasts forward as does Athrun in the Justice. The ZAFT troops continue their onslaught.

Kira comes between the fire, "Stop!" He raises his beam rifle and fires taking the heads of the GINN. Isamu slashes another's rifle arm off with his beam saber and fires at another with the head Vulcans. Athrun uses METEOR to disable at another group. Kira and Isamu both swoop between GINN with their beam sabers.

Rena glance aside at a monitor displaying battle information as Patrick raises a clenched fist, "The new future! The light of creating the world is within us!"

She reads reports from the front line. Freedom, Justice, and unknown mobile suit engaged. She glances forward.

The Strike and Buster return to the Archangel. Waltfeld glances forward, "Freedom! Justice! Revenant! Return immediately!"

Lacus glances down at Pink chan as Patrick's speech continues.

"Today under the radiance of this light! The day of the shining history of us, the new human race… the Coordinator…"

Athrun and Kira begin to draw back toward the Eternal.

"Will begin!"

Kira stares forward at Jachin Due magnified on his screen.

An overwhelming cheer from the ZAFT troops broadcasts. Ezalia watches a live feed of Patrick from her monitor. Troops cheered around her. "For the sake of ZAFT! For the sake of ZAFT!"

She is overwhelmed with surprise but then smiles proudly.

"For the sake of ZAFT! For the sake of ZAFT!"

Abroad the Dominion Azrael's brow twitches with anger.

"For the sake of ZAFT! For the sake of ZAFT!"

Patrick smirks proudly. Rena stands expressionless next to him behind her Rau smiles devilishly. Patrick glances at her, "It's time to prepare for the next wave, don't you think?"

She glances over at him.

Safely in the debris field the moon fleet continues regrouping. Inside the ships there were heavy causalities and damaged mobile suits. Soldiers float by with the severely injured and dead. Two mechanics carry out a pilot, "For you to survive and return; you're lucky aren't you?"

Another pilot kneels over a severely injured one, "Her vitals are down! Somebody come help!" The pilot stares upward and then dies.

Over head Shani, Crot and Orga watch the chaotic scene, looks of indifference on their faces. On the bridge Azrael was frantic, "Ah, yes! That's right! This is no joke!"

He held onto an earpiece next to Flay's comm. station. "This is all because of your negligence up until now!"

A tech looks up, "Captain?" She glances down at CIC. "They are requesting reinforcements."

She nods, "Understood. Reply that we'll be there soon."

Azrael looks over at her. He lowers the earpiece, "Hey! Don't talk nonsense. Reinforcement? Why should this ship do such a thing?" He grips onto the back of Flay's monitor. She looks up at him a frightened look on her face.

Natarle stares at him, "Azrael? But they…"

He glares at her, "Our remaining ships are to immediately start attacking again!" Natarle gasps. "And more importantly we need to hurry to re-equip and repair so we can also attack."

She rises, "How can you even suggest that? It's reckless. At present, our troops have suffered great damage. Even you… _Director_ should understand _that_, right?"

He shakes his head, "Our main base at the Moon will be sending supplies and reinforcements! You know nothing! It's you who doesn't understand the circumstances." She purses her lips.

He points forward. GENESIS was magnified on screen, "That thing over there! We can't let it remain there!"

Back at Jachin Due, Patrick with Rena at his side walks down a hallway with several advisors. "I have placed all my future hopes onto you. After this war over I shall officially name you as my successor."

Rena furrows her brow and nods, "But… Athrun… he…" Her voice wavers as she is suddenly at a loss for words. She glances downward. She had not even thought of him since their last meeting.

"He is no longer… my son. He has betrayed me." He grits his teeth as if the words were painful to utter.

She looks up, her eyes large, "Athrun... he… perhaps he…"

Patrick stares at her firmly, "Enough!" Rena's eyes widen in surprise. Patrick sighs and rubs his temple, "I'm sorry… but he is not what is important. Taking care of those that are interfering with Plant now that is what you must focus on. Understood?"

She nods. He steps up and kisses her on the forehead, "No go… and fulfill your destiny." He crosses away and enters his quarters.

"What was it that they said? The _Natural'_s barbaric nuclear weapons?" Azrael takes his seat, "The hypocrites."

He starts to punch onto a screen at the end of one arm rest. Schematics for GENESIS pop up. His voice starts as a whisper and rises as he speaks.

"A weapon that's able to reach Earth, isn't that more barbaric?"

Natarle stares at the image on screen.

Azrael continues, "And also." He glares up at her, "No one knows when they'll aim that at Earth. It'll be too late to stop them by then." She clenches her fists at her sides. A ship blows up next to theirs but Azrael stares at her with the same intensity.

"And giving them time to create such a thing. It was you soldiers!"

Natarle gasps.

He looks forward, "Whether it's reckless of not, it must be destroyed. That… and Plant." His eyes widen, "Before Earth gets attacked!"

Elsewhere the three ship alliance also regroups. The Astray pilots discuss among themselves. Mu stands waiting in the hanger as the Strike is checked. Dearka waves to some mechanics from the open cockpit of the Buster. Isamu docks the Revenant inside the Eternal's hanger opposite the Freedom and Justice. He immediately pulls off his restraints and kicks out of the cockpit.

"Are you heading up to the bridge?"

He glances over to see that Athrun had kicked over next to the cockpit. He nods, "You?" Athrun nods. He glances over at Kira. Kira speaks with a tech before kicking off toward them.

"Wait up…." He quickly joins the others and they exit together.

Erica tilts her head as she explains, "Actually the blast that was fired is a GAMMA ray." Her face was projected on the Eternal's main screen. Murrue and Cagalli were also present with Lacus, Waltfeld, and Lenne.

"More specifically it directly shoots out the energy of a nuclear bomb. So in other words GENESIS is a giant GAMMA ray laser cannon. If directed at Earth, the massive amount of energy would incinerate the surface, annihilating all living things."

Isamu leads Athrun and Kira through the hallway toward the bridge.

Murrue tilts her head, "And will they fire? Towards Earth?"

Lacus glances down at her lap as Pink chan flits about above her. Lenne lays her hand on Waltfeld's shoulder. He tilts his head and sighs, "A powerful and long-distanced destructive weapon."

The elevator opens and the trio emerges. Cagalli glances over and smiles.

"The original objective was deterrent right?"

Isamu lands next to Lacus' seat. She looks up at him and smiles holding her hand up. He takes it in his. He whispers, "Sorry I'm late." She shakes her head.

Kira and Athrun land next to him.

"However it's already been fired. Both the Nuclear bombs… and also that…"

Yzak descends from his Duel and is met with salutes from his troops. Patrick leans back in his seat and pinches the bridge of his nose. Rau continues to stand in the main war room watching the battlefield a smirk on his face.

Rena, in a black space suit and helmet, is aided into the cockpit of a mobile suit. A specialized visor lowers over the top half of her helmet concealing her eyes. She activates the OS. The suit comes online and along with it the system within the visor activates. _UNITY combat system INFINITY engaged._ Battle data uploads. Her eyes move back and forth.

Lacus glances downward as Waltfeld continues, "Whichever side it is, neither will hesitate anymore."

Kira glances aside at Lacus and Isamu. He was holding onto her hand. Athrun stares downward. Cagalli glances over at him.

Waltfeld leans back, "It reminds me of the first time I shot someone on the battlefield…" Murrue's eyes wide. Cagalli turns her attention back to him. Athrun looks up, Kira and Isamu glance over.

"I was shivering. But someone told me I'd get used to it. And it was true I soon did get used to it."

Lacus looks up. Murrue glances aside.

"The buttons used to fire that cannon and fire those missile are the same." He looks over at her, "Aren't they?" He looks forward, "Man will soon get used to it… whether it be fighting or killing each other."

Athrun grimaces and glances away. Cagalli turns.

Lacus finally speaks, "Is it the weapons that nurtured war?" She glances over at Isamu and then Kira, "Or is it the hearts of man."

Kira stares at her.

Flash._ The Mendel incident. Rau holding the gun up. Rena turning to go. _Back.

"Nuclear bombs and that beam of light." He looks forward, "Must never be fired at one another again."

Everyone gasps and looks over at him.

Kira glances downward, "If they are… at that time… it will be too late." He looks over at Athrun, who stared firmly back at him.

Athrun smiles and nods. "Yes."

The Moon fleet prepares to move out. "The 48th and 211th fleet will be under the command of Captain Makutusai." The crew of the Dominion works on preparations.

Patrick enters the control room and glances over at a tech, "What is the mirror block's replacement status?"

The tech turns, "There's still about one more hour to go."

He nods, "That's not good enough. Hurry them up. What about the Earth Military's movements?"

"Nothing at the moment."

Patrick smirks and crosses his arms, "Hmph… instead of returning to the moon base, they're still hanging around there."

Rau nods, "Those guys are really giving it their all. After seeing that kind of power. Perhaps they're waiting on reinforcements and aid. The question is do we strike first?"

Patrick glances aside, "Even if we don't, once the second shot is fired everything will be over. And victory, ours."

Rau tilts his head, "And what about Earth?"

Patrick stares forward, "Well if they still resist after the moon base is destroyed then..."

Ezalia walks along with a pair of ZAFT commanders, reviewing battle info. Yzak turns the corner and spots her, "Mother."

She glances over, "Yzak!"

They cross toward one another. "You've been here all along?"

She nods, "Yes, because it's a critical moment." He gasps. She continues, "We're about to fire GENESIS' second shot." She tilts her head, "With that, this long drawn war will finally be over."

He looks up, "But… I…"

She cuts him off and touches his cheek, "I know you must've been tired fighting in battle after battle."

He glances aside.

"But just a little more… ok?"

He nods, "Yes…"

She continues, "The future is ours."

Yzak thinks about Dearka and the others. "Um… mother? About the second shot?"

The commanders call toward her, "Madame Ezalia?"

She glances over her shoulder and nods. She turns back to him and places her hands on both of his shoulders, "Don't overdo it. Your squad will be deployed to the rear."

He looks over at her, "Mother?"

She smiles at him, "Your job after the war will be greater." She kisses him on the cheek and turns off.

He stares after her and then clenches his fists.

Erica continues her analysis of GENESIS, "The fact that GENESIS can't fire repeatedly is the only positive thing right now." She pauses and taps her finger against her lip, "The mirror must be changed after each time it fires a shot, so that gives us time."

Isamu, Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Murrue, and Waltfeld stand around a war table. Erica was on the main monitor. Kira stands next to Lacus on one side of the table while Isamu stands next to Murrue and Waltfeld and Athrun and Cagalli stand together on another side.

Waltfeld leans over, "The main body is equipped with Phase Shift. On top of that there's Jachin Due."

Isamu crosses his arms, "And don't forget, many layers of defensive units in front of that." Everyone turns their attention to the battle map.

Waltfeld nods, "And the Earth military will also be attacking in full force, to break through won't be easy."

Murrue glances over, "So how much time is needed to change a mirror?"

Waltfeld stares down, "The target for the second shot would most likely be the moon."

Kira looks across at Waltfeld and Murrue, "And the Earth military will definitely fire nuclear missiles again right?"

Murrue nods, "Yes."

Isamu leans onto the board. "The nuclear attacks are a given from both sides so we have to be prepared for every possibility." Everyone glances over at him. He looks up and over at Kira, "And what role Rena will play."

Kira gasps. Athrun furrows his brow. Waltfeld raises his hand and glances behind him. DaCosta was explaining the systems to Lenne so she was distracted.

Kira furrows his brow and glances downward, "When she's on the battlefield, she'll make her presence known."

Waltfeld stares at him and then Isamu, "Will you be prepared for…"

Kira looks up a scared look on his face, "I…"

Isamu furrows his brow, "I'll take care of it."

Lacus glances over, "Isamu?"

Kira gasps.

Athrun shakes his head, "But Isamu!"

Isamu stares at him, "She's my family… it'll be my responsibility." He glances at Kira, "Got it…"

Kira furrows his brow and reluctantly nods. Cagalli shakes her head, "Hey! Stop it! Why are you even talking like that?"

Isamu gasps and looks over.

Cagalli stares at him, "Who knows if she'll even be on the battlefield. You shouldn't think that way. Don't make a decision like that so casually."

Isamu stares at her wide-eyed. Cagalli glances at Athrun and Kira, "She's an important person to all of us." Kira stares at her.

Isamu shrugs, "Is that an order of sorts?" Cagalli glances over at him and nods. Isamu stands upright. "As a member of the Valorous family of Orb I guess I'll have to oblige."

Kira glances over, "I think…" Everyone looks over at him. "Isamu is right…"

He glances at Athrun, "Athrun and I…" Athrun furrows his brow. Kira looks over at Isamu, "I… could never face her as an enemy."

Cagalli furrows her brow.

"So please… Isamu…"

Isamu nods. Lacus places a hand on Kira's arm.

The Earth fleet begins to move. Alarms sound on the Archangel Bridge. "The Earth Military is starting its offensive."

Alarms sound on the Eternal, "All ships prepare for launch." Everyone in the board room looks up. "Repeat all ships prepare for launch."

Dearka enters the Buster. Mu enters the Strike.

Kira, Cagalli, Athrun, and Murrue head toward to the elevator. Isamu crosses but Lacus leaps forward and reaches out to him, "Isamu?" Isamu catches her. Kira glances back at the two but he and Murrue head into the elevator. Athrun and Cagalli watch them but then step in. Athrun smiles. The door shuts.

Isamu stares at her, "I know… but I can deal with the responsibility. You don't have to worry."

She shakes her head, "I trust you. It's not about that. I…" She reaches into her pocket, "I want you to have something." Isamu tilts his head. She stares up at him and pulls out a ring, "This. I want you to have it."

Isamu gasps and shakes his head, "Lacus… that's your father's ring. I couldn't…." He places his hand over it and pushes back into her palm and closes her hand, "You should hold onto it. It's your last memento of him."

She furrows her brow, tears welling in her eyes, "I…"

Isamu smiles, "Now… now… no tears. Besides… I should be the one presenting a ring don't you think?"

Lacus gasps. Isamu smiles and sighs, "Unfortunately… I haven't had the time to get one." He clasps both her hands in his and kisses them, "But I promise I will."

Kira steps out of the elevator when Murrue does. He glances back at the others, "I'll catch up with you later. Miss Murrue wait… I'll escort you." She smiles and nods. The elevator closes and continues down. Athrun and Cagalli emerge on a lower level. They float side by side. Cagalli keeps glancing over at Athrun. He notices and smiles over at her. "What is it?"

She blushes and stares forward. "Nothing."

He purses his lips as he stares at her. Cagalli tilts her head, "I thought you should you know that this time I'll be launching too."

He gasps, "Launching? In what?"

She smiles in his direction and shrugs, "The parts for the Strike Rouge were somehow assembled in time." She stares forward.

Athrun gasps, "Huh? Hold on… what do you mean by that?" She walks ahead of him as they reach the end of the hall. He pauses. She waves and turns to head one way, "Guess I'll see you later then."

Athrun reaches out to her, "Wait a second Cagalli." He grabs her arm and pulls her around to face him.

Isamu and Lacus exit into the hall outside the bridge. She tilts her head, "Please come back…" She furrows her brow, "To my side."

Isamu smiles, "Of course."

The door to the hallway opens and he moves toward it.

Lacus reaches out, "Isamu?" He turns and stares at her. She stares back, a worried look in her eyes. Isamu reaches over and cups her cheek, "Lacus. I'll be fine. You be careful too."

He leans in and kisses her. She gasps and wraps her arms around him and kisses him back. He pulls away and kicks down the hallway.

Athrun pulls Cagalli toward him, "Launch? Strike Rouge? What are you talking about?"

Cagalli scowls, "What's wrong with that? I've been trained for mobile suit combat. Even during Astray practice, I did better than the others."

Athrun stares at her, "Yeah… but…"

She glances out into space, "Things I can do. Things I want to do. Things I should do. Everyone wants the same thing. You. Kira. Isamu. Lacus. Verena. Me too."

Athrun tilts his head, "Cagalli? But you're not like the rest of us."

She stares at him, "Really, are you kidding me? Like I'm supposed to be different because I'm heir to a peaceful nation. You think that I don't fully believe that there are things that even going to war won't solve. But it's needed… especially now isn't it?"

Athrun stares at her softly.

She frowns, "Don't give me that kind of expression." She pulls her arm free, "Compared to me, you're the one who's causing more worry."

Athrun gasps, "Uh."

She stares firmly at him, "So I decided to not allow you to die. You want to see Verena again too right?"

Athrun stares at her eyes wide and mouth open, "Cagalli?"

Kira floats down the hallway toward the hanger, a thoughtful look on his face.

"And my younger brother… that guy too."

Athrun's eyes widen, "Younger brother?" He smiles, "Shouldn't it be elder brother?"

Cagalli frowns, "Impossible. That guy is my younger brother."

Athrun shrugs, "I guess that's right."

He pulls her arm toward him to her surprise and wraps his arms around her, "Cagalli, I'm so glad I met you. You're a wonderful friend."

Over his shoulder her cheeks were bright red, "Athrun?"

He pulls back and stares into her eyes. "And don't worry about me… I'll protect you."

The Earth fleet led by a wave of Daggers move in to continue battle. The Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider launch out as well. The battle resumes. ZAFT troops move out in waves to engage. Far away from the battle Yzak watches the bright balls of light in the distance. He furrows his brow. Within Jachin Due, Rena, her eyes closed, sits silently in a sleep like state.

"Miss Verena?"

She opens her eyes slowly, "Yes?"

"Earth forces approaching Alpha sector."

She reaches over and activates some switches, "Understood. Verena Irmgard-Marlis. Unity preparing for takeoff."


	63. Distortion

File 62 - Distortion

Rena reaches above and presses a few buttons. The Mobile suit, wrapped in a capsule armor blasts out of the hanger. It spirals out into space. The capsule armor blasts away. Troops in the local area glance over, "Look? A new model?"

The Unity floats motionless metallic wings wrapped protectively around it. Rena punches commands into keyboard.

Inside Jachin Due a tech turns to Patrick, "Unity standing by on your orders sir."

Patrick looks forward, "On monitor." The Unity comes onto screen. Rau gasps and takes as step forward. "Is that?"

Patrick smiles, "My gift to my successor." He glances aside, "Open communications." He rises, "ZGMF X14 Unity… Protect GENESIS. Protect Plant. This is all you need to focus on and return victorious."

Rena glances aside at his face on her monitor, "Understood."

The eyes of the Unity illuminate as the wings slowly spread and extend fully. Everyone watching gasps in awe. The wings sweep up and then down as the Unity blasts upwards and then forward.

Rau gasps, "Amazing."

"Justice! Freedom! Standby for launch."

Kira and Athrun enter the hanger. Kira holding onto his helmet prepares to leap up toward the Freedom but Athrun catches his wrist.

"Hey Kira? I wanted to talk to you about something." Kira turns to face him.

"Prepare Revenant for launch when ready."

Isamu sits inside the cockpit, performing final checks on the systems. He glances aside and notices Cagalli floating toward the Rouge. He sighs, "Do you really think this is such a great idea?"

Erica Simmons appears on monitor, "Who am I to order around our princess?" She glances aside as a tech off screen reports in.

"Final status reports in. The Strike Rouge power extender systems normal."

Erica nods, "The pilot is a rookie. Please take extra notice in the AI support system." She glances back to Isamu, "You'll keep an eye on her right?"

Isamu pauses from his final checks and smiles, "I get the feeling I won't have to. She is after all related to Kira." He glances at the monitor, "Plus I think she's too stubborn to lose."

"Athrun?"

Athrun sighs and grips his helmet. He struggles to come up with the words, "I…" He glances up at the two suits. "What Isamu said up there… I want to know how you really feel about it."

Kira furrows his brow, "I…" He glances downward, "I know it's foolish to think that ZAFT won't use her in this fight against us. Especially with that man manipulating her. So I'm afraid. I'm…" Tears well in his eyes, "I really afraid of truly losing her." He forces back his tears.

Athrun furrows his brow, a pained look on his face, "I feel the same way."

Kira stares at him and nods, "Let's get out there and end it."

Athrun nods, "Right." He pulls his helmet on and leaps up toward the Justice. Techs help him into the cockpit. Kira watches him and then heads up to the Freedom.

Dearka paces in the locker room before heading out toward the Buster. A tech grabs his arm, "Hey… Miriallia wants to talk to you." He motions to a control panel and leaps off. Dearka crosses and after several nervous back and forth decisions at turning the monitor on he finally presses the button.

"What took so long? Staring at yourself in the mirror again?"

Dearka gasps as he stares at an annoyed Miriallia. "No… geez."

She smiles, "Just kidding. I was wondering if you were at standby yet."

"I was just in the locker room thinking." He stares at her, "There's GENESIS _and_ nuclear weapons. Taking both into account while fighting at the same time. It's pretty daunting."

She shrugs, "Then don't go." She closes transmission.

Dearka gasps, "Wh-… wh-…. Hey!"

She reopens communication, "Just kidding. I'm sorry."

Dearka shrugs, "It's true though, what you said… but I don't have a choice. I need to go out there."

She furrows her brow and glances aside, "Then be careful out there."

Dearka's eyes widen. He smiles and glances downward. Miriallia blushes and glances away. He nods, "Thank you, I will. How about dinner afterwards?"

She glances back at him, "Don't push your luck." She shuts off again and then reactivates, "I'll think about it." She shuts off again, leaving him smiling.

"Hey lover boy, you heading up?" Dearka turns to see Kojiro motioning to the Buster. He nods, "Yeah!" He pulls on his helmet and leaps up.

"There should be other fleets with nuclear missiles. Search them out!"

Waltfeld sits back in his seat as Lacus stares down at her lap. She clasps her hands together and looks up. Meanwhile, Murrue's shuttle docks with the Archangel. She spots the waiting Strike and kicks up to it. Mu focuses on system checks until he notices her. His eyes widen but he removes his helmet. Just as she reaches the hatch it opens and Mu climbs out and faces her.

She sighs, "I thought I wouldn't make it back in time."

He smiles, "What are you saying silly?" He notices the coffin shaped locket floating from her neck. He reaches out and palms it. "So… it was a mobile armor pilot?"

Murrue glances down her eyes trembling, "Uh… yes."

He releases the locket, "It's all right. I'll be right back." She looks up at him, tears and fear in her eyes. He strokes her cheek, "I'll be back… and I'll bring victory with me."

She reaches up to his face, "You promise?"

He pulls her against him and they kiss.

"Unknown mobile suit approaching sir. It's not a GINN."

A commander glances over, "It must be one of those new ones from that other side. On screen."

The Unity slashes through Moebius and Daggers without any effort. Rena stares ahead at the command ship, "You're a danger to Plant." Rena types into her side board and grips the controls. The Unity reaches back and raises the duel buster rifles.

The Commander gasps as alarms sound, "Evade!"

Daggers and Moebius move into stop her but the buster rifles fire. The blast sears straight through the Agamemnon cruiser and a pair of smaller ships next to it. The ionization of the beam also causes the mobile armors and suits nearby to also explode. Rena turns her head. The radars pinpoint and scan various clusters of battles. The Calamity, Forbidden, and Raider come onto screen. Rena averts her gaze further past them spots the approaching three ship alliance. The Infinity system, calculates the importance of the enemies. _Bigger threat_.

Images of the Freedom and Justice come into her mind. She gasps as a moment of clarity sweeps over her, "Kira…"

She places a hand over the sudden aching in her chest. There was a longing there, she couldn't explain. But just as quickly as the moment came, it quickly fades away her focus now back to the Unity and her mission. She heads toward them, her targeted enemy, using the shoulder mounted cannons to take on any small pests that made the mistake of crossing her path.

"Installation of the replacement mirror block is almost complete, sir."

Patrick rises. "Right, input target coordinates, the moon's surface, Ptolemaeus Crater. Earth military base."

The techs work, "Inputting target coordinates. Coordinates, moon surface Ptolemaeus Crater, the Earth military base."

Patrick glances over, "And the position of their reinforcement fleet?"

A tech responds, "Green Alpha 5 Mark 3. Positioned within the range of fire."

Patrick smirks, _It's our victory.., you naturals._

"The 7th area has been broken through."

Patrick glances over, "Just a while longer. Ask them to hold it."

Rau nods, "Perhaps I should go right now."

Patrick glances over, "Yes. Regroup with Verena, the two of you should have no problems. I want the two of you together."

Rau nods his head in agreement, "Of course." He turns to go.

"And Creuset?"

Rau glances over his shoulder.

Patrick glares at him, "If there are any more failures; I won't forgive you. As your repentance for failing to destroy Eternal, do not allow them enter Plant."

Rau turns fully, "Even if it means killing Athrun?"

Patrick gasps not prepared for that notion but he quickly turns his back, "Whatever it takes."

Rau salutes, "Understood, I'll take my leave."

Patrick clenches his fist, his hand shaking.

Miriallia notices an alert pop onto her screen. Her eyes widen a bit, "Enemy approaching from Orange 25, Mark 12, Alpha. It's the Dominion."

Murrue, Waltfeld and Kisaka gasp.

Lacus looks up and nods, "We should deploy. Commander Waltfeld, please have our Mobile suits launch."

Waltfeld nods and repeats, "All mobile suits are to immediately launch! Our ships will deploy following them."

One by one each pilot deploys. Mu reaches up and seals his face shield. "Mu la Flaga! Strike going out!" The Strike blasts out. Dearka comes up next, "Dearka Elsman. Buster, launching!"

"Buster, launch permitted." The Buster blasts out.

Cagalli is next, "Strike Rouge…" She takes a deep breath, "Let's go!" It blasts from the Kusanagi.

Isamu glances aside at his monitor, "Isamu Kisaragi, Revenant. Taking off." The Revenant blasts out.

Athrun nods, "Athrun Zala! Justice! Going out!" The Justice blasts out of the Eternal.

Kira is last, "Kira Yamato, Freedom, launching!" The Freedom blasts out.

Waltfeld turns to Lenne, "And METEOR?" She nods, "Ready… maintenance check good. All systems green… METEOR, lift off." The two units disconnect from the Eternal. They open and prepare to connect with the Justice and Freedom; they fire off toward the battle.

A pair of Daggers explode. The Unity moves through the blast and stops. Rena turns her attention toward the trio of ships in the distance. She tilts her head watching the various suits blasting out from each ship. She punches into her sideboard computer.

"Target determined. You are a threat to my mission."

Another pair of Daggers comes in front. Without a second thought the Unity draws its beam sabers and slashes them both in half. The shoulder cannons fire and take out a group of Moebius. "You pests are only a nuisance."

"Countdown to GENESIS blast beginning. The evacuation order has been given to all units on the frontline."

Patrick watches a look of pride on his face. In the hanger below Rau pops a few capsules of his medication and swallows them down. He tosses the water bottle away and crosses to his helmet. As he heads to the cockpit a tech walks along with him.

"You should know the theory right?"

He nods, "Yeah." He climbs in and activates the controls. He punches various keys, "I'll show you all. If that man can do it there's no reason I can't." He thinks of Mu and his Moebius Zero. "Rau le Creuset, Providence, going out!"

The eyes on the suit illuminate.

"N-Jammer Canceller activated. Nuclear cartridge charged." The GENESIS charges up. "All systems connected, all green."

Patrick nods, "Fire!"

As the blast flows up the shaft, the Providence launches from its hanger and into space. The GAMMA ray surges across space. Kira gasps as does everyone else on the battlefield as the Gamma ray surges toward its target. The Unity floats just past the trajectory of the Gamma Ray blast. Rena glances over her shoulder at the bright stream and then glances back toward the Eternal in the distance.

Natarle gasps, "That is? Not again…" Azrael just stares in shock. Natarle gasps, "Could it be…"

She turns to the CIC, "What is the estimated target?" The soldiers below gasp, "The target aimed at is… the moon base Ptolemaeus Crater."

Flay gasps. Azrael clenches his fist and grits his teeth. They could nothing. The blast sears through the fleet just leaving the Moon base and hits the base, everything within it is destroyed. Everyone watches solemnly as a cloud of smoke fills the area just above the former base.

In the middle of some debris, Rau sits in the silent Providence. A smile crosses his lips. He notices the Unity engaging some nearby Earth forces and watches; everything was coming together as he planned. He closes his eyes reveling in the satisfaction of his ultimate wish being fulfilled.

Inside Jachin Due Patrick watches the monitor and the moon base exploding. "The Genesis has destroyed the target." Patrick nods, "Hurry up and change the mirror block. We must prepare immediately for the next target."

A tech responds, "Unit number 2 is entering the abandoned track. Number three is on standby."

The battle escalates. Moebius against GINN. GINN against Astray. The Dominion moves in. CIC reports, "Transmission from reinforcements." Both Natarle and Azrael glance over.

"Because of the previous attack, we have lost half of our forces." Everyone gasps. Natarle's eyes widen in shock. Azrael was shocked, "What?"

Natarle turns forward, "Was this part of their goal?"

The Archangel fends of attacks. Murrue stares forward, "Losing the moon base means that the Earth military will have to retreat." She leans forward. "Natarle!"

Lacus stares at the monitors. "We must never allow them to use that again. We must focus everything on stopping it."

Waltfeld looks on, "If it hits Earth, everything will be over."

Moebius' explode as wave after wave of GINN attack. Daggers move forward attacking the ZAFT in return. The Justice and Freedom zoom over. Kira targets the various suits and unleashes a huge barrage. Suits on both sides are disabled but not destroyed. Athrun furrows his brow as he looks on toward Jachin Due, "If this continues…" He attacks an Earth forces cruiser with his beam swords, taking off the bridge. The Cruiser explodes.

The Unity weaves through the enemy lines. "Not one enemy should be left." She slashes through a Moebius and then a GINN. "You all must die…"

She charges through a group of Daggers. The pilots inside can do no more than yell out before their suits explode.

"Out of my way…!" She stares toward the Eternal and boosts on.

Isamu engages a group of GINN. The funnels whip around. He fires his beam rifle taking out some Moebius. Cagalli battles a CGUE and takes out its arm. The Buster floats by evading attacks from the Earth Forces.

Dearka grits his teeth, "Wait a minute! We're also trying to stop Genesis." The Daggers continue to pursue him. He boosts backward. "Really…!" He fires his cannon blowing the suits up.

Alarms sound on the Eternal. Lenne glances aside a concerned look on her face, "Unknown mobile suit approaching Mark 2, Green 7, Alpha. It's has a ZAFT serial number. But no active data in the systems." Waltfeld glances over.

DaCosta gasps, "We've been targeted!"

The Unity raises both buster rifles and fires.

Waltfeld glances forward, "Evade!" The Eternal swerves to miss the blasts and is successful. Debris behind it explodes.

Rena firms her brow, disappointment in her tone, "Hmm." The Unity blasts over.

Waltfeld gasps. "Archangel! Kusanagi!" Murrue and Kisaka come on, "We've detected it."

A group of Astray are launched from the Kusanagi. The Unity docks the buster rifles and pulls its beam sabers out. It slices through a pair of Astray and blasts about evading and blocking various attacks. Rena turns her head to her side monitors. The Kusanagi and Archangel were both on screen. The attacks continue but she evades with no difficulty and blasts past the Kusanagi. Missiles hit along its side. The Bridge crew brace against the impacts. The Unity soars by. Waltfeld stares at it as it passes just to the side of the bridge. Inside the Unity Rena reviews suggested battle strategy streams. She stares downward and then looks up, "Understood."

Athrun gasps and glances at his monitors, "The Eternal and Kusanagi are under attack!" Kira and Isamu gasp. Mu and Dearka also react in surprise.

The Unity's wings extend and the unit comes to a complete stop facing the three ships.

Sabine stares at the monitor, "What is it doing?"

Murrue glances aside, "Target with the Gottfried, all weapons. Fire!" Kisaka and Waltfeld do the same. The Unity turns just as a sea of artillery comes toward it. Rena stares forward fearlessly as alarms sound. The missiles hit and the Unity is surrounded in smoke and explosions.

Murrue looks aside, "The target?"

Sabine shakes her head, "Unable to detect."

They watch the smoke as it clears; the Unity is still in view. Everyone gasps. The wings spread and the buster rifles are brought up.

"Targeting Eternal, final assault." The rifles are combined and charges.

Murrue gasps, "Fire Gottfried! Fire!" The Archangel fires. One of the Unity's wings blocks the blast. It swings open.

Rena opens channels for the first time. "You're wasting your efforts Ms. Ramius. You are not my main enemy."

Murrue's eyes were wide she sits forward, "Verena?"

Everyone on the bridge was in shock. Waltfeld's eyes widen. Lenne gasps. Lacus shakes her head, "Verena? You don't have to do this! We're trying to end this war. That's what you want not this!"

The Unity pauses. Rena comes onto monitor, her face concealed behind the dark visor.

Lenne gasps, "Verena."

Rena speaks, "End the war?" She tilts her head. "I've been told that the end will only come after all enemies are destroyed. I must fulfill this obligation. I'm sorry."

The buster rifle is raised. "Goodbye Eternal." A blast is fired.

Waltfeld glances over, "Evade!"

DaCosta shakes his head, "It's too late."

They all glance forward in shock. Lacus turns her face and closes her eyes. Time seems to freeze but then a meteor just above and beyond the Eternal explodes and is completely pulverized in a huge and bright ball of light. The ship is rocked by the residual force but otherwise undamaged. Everyone gasps and looks forward. Funnels swirl in front of the Eternal, creating a barrier. The Revenant held onto the barrel of the buster rifle and had raised it upward.

Isamu glares at the suit, "I'm sorry Ren… but you've got the wrong idea. I won't let you destroy any of these ships. You'll have to go through me first."

Rena looks at him on monitor. The Unity boosts back and pulling the buster rifles apart places back at her side. She pulls her beam saber, "You've made a mistake in attempting to stand in my way Isamu."

He pulls his, "I can't let you do this."

She charges forward. "Fine."

Isamu glances at his side monitors, "You guys move on, and I'll take care of this."

Waltfeld nods. Murrue does the same.

Kira glances backward. "Ren?"

His eyes quivered. He turns to head back. Athrun comes between them.

"Kira? We have to trust Isamu."

Kira furrows his brow. "But… I can reason with her… she has to know that I…"

Athrun shakes his head, "Kira. Remember what Isamu said. What we discussed. We agreed to let him handle it if this happened."

Kira furrows his brow.

Athrun looks downward, "It's painful for me too… but we have to let Isamu take care of this. Our objective has to be to stop GENESIS."

Kira stares at the Unity and Revenant as they blast back and forth at one another attacking and blocking.

On the Dominion Colonel Sutherland appears on Flays monitor, "Azrael sama?"

Azrael a crazed look on his face held the ear piece to his ear, "Deploy the nuclear troops."

Flay gasps.

"The targets are the Plant colonies!"

Natarle rises, "Director Azrael!"

He glares at the screen, "Those ominous hourglasses! Don't let even one escape! Call back those guys to open a path through!"

Sutherland nods, "Roger that."

Azrael tosses the earpiece back at Flay. Natarle continues to stare at him, "What are you doing? That won't solve the crisis Earth is facing at the moment. That weapon of theirs… we need to…"

Azrael grits his teeth, "Enough…"

He reaches into his coat and pulls a gun out and aims it at her. "Why are you so annoying every single time? You!"

Natarle gasps. Flay gasps and shudders as she stares at the gun in front of her.

Elsewhere the Peacemaker troops prepare to launch.

The Archangel moves forward. Sai glances toward Murrue, "Indigo 43, Mark 2 Charlie. Laurasia class."

Murrue looks up at him and then glances forward, "Turn 30. Incline bridge by pitch 15 degrees. Hell darts fire!"

The Archangel exchanges fire with the ZAFT cruiser. Miriallia leans into her screen, "Dominion and the other ships are turning."

Murrue glances over her shoulder, "Natarle?" Kira, Athrun, and Dearka gasp as they glance over.

The Eternal fends off attacks from approaching GINN. Waltfeld grits his teeth, "Crap! Are they heading to Plant?" Lacus sits calmly in her seat, pink chan in her hands.

Murrue comes onto radio, "We'll go after it Eternal and Kusanagi take care of Genesis."

Waltfeld nods, "Understood."

Natarle stares at Azrael and his gun, "What are you planning to do with that thing?" She glares at him, "Are you planning on taking over this ship?"

He stares down at her, "Whatever it is. I'm giving the orders in the first place!" Natarle glances aside. Azrael continues, "You should all do your jobs by listening to my orders."

Flay continues to stare at the gun in front of her. Azrael continues, "But why are you always objecting?"

Explosions flash on the monitors behind them as Daggers are destroyed. Another soldier interrupts, "Transmission from the Duritori." Natarle glances over at him as does Azrael.

"The Peacemaker squad has completed preparations for launch."

Azrael glares in his direction, "Let them launch! What about Forbidden, Raider and Calamity?"

The soldier nods, "Uh… yes… sir." He glances forward. Natarle grits her teeth and looks downward.

Azrael continues, "Even if they have that weapon, if we take down Plant, the fight will be over. The main problem is that Coordinators are a threat to Earth's existence. We are here to defeat them."

Flay stares at him and thinks of Kira, then Rau and Yzak.

Natarle shakes her head, "But…"

He interrupts, "To keep our loses to a minimum and to inflict maximum damage to the enemy. Isn't it was war is really about?" Natarle thinks of Murrue's last words with her.

Flash. _"It's not just about Alaska. We have our doubts regarding the Earth Military in general."_ Back.

She grits her teeth. The peacemaker fleets deploy and move toward the colonies.

The Revenant and Unity continue to face off. Isamu stares at his monitor. "Why are you doing the Rena? We don't have to fight like this."

She stares forward coldly. Data comes up in her visor, "The Unity tells me that you're in the way of my objective…" Her voice was eerily calm.

Isamu gasps, "The Unity? What the hell? The operating system is controlling your mind?"

Rena furrows her brow. _Isamu_? Data flashes, "The system is design to provide the most precise course of action in reaching ones objective. You're interference is wasting time. I'll have to destroy you first it seems." She types into the system. "Prepare yourself."

The Unity takes the offensive and fires several blasts at him. The Revenant evades encircling her.

She turns her head, "I don't understand. Why won't you fight back!" She boosts toward him but the Revenant moves aside.

"I won't play along with this delusional solution to ending the war. Nothing good will come of it. I won't resort to that level. I won't use my mobile suit in that way! You need to snap out of it!"

She boosts back, "Then what is your purpose on the battlefield? Destroying enemies, finding the best course for ending this war quickly, that is my goal and the purpose of the Unity." She turns slightly toward the Eternal in the distance, "This battle between us is a waste of time."

Isamu pulls his beam saber, "You might think so but you think I'll let you near that ship?"

Rena glances at him, "That ship is interfering with our chance to end this war it must be destroyed." She glances toward the Dominion and Earth Fleets, "Those ships must also be destroyed. Everything must be destroyed!"

Isamu stares firmly at the monitor, "Rena? Are you even listening to what you're saying? Stop this madness, snap out of it!" He leans forward. "I know you're stronger than some damn operating system. Rena! Please… you have to stop before it's too late."

She gasps.

"Turn the system off and think for yourself!"

She pulls her hands from the controls and grips the helmet. She momentarily gains clarity, "Isamu?"

He gasps, "Rena? Let me help you!"

Her hands move away from the visor and she shakes her head, "No!" Her hands go back onto the controls. "Stop trying to confuse me! You're in the way! Only after everyone and everything is destroyed will peace reign supreme! I will destroy you, that Eternal, everything! And peace will be ours."

The suits charge at one another. Blasting back and forth. The Funnels block most of her beam attacks.

Isamu stares firmly at his monitor, "Rena! Stop it!"

She continues to attack.

He furrows his brow, "You say that you seek peace? I used to believe that through fighting we could eventually gain it, but the fighting never ends… do you really believe that we're in the way? We're the ones trying to stop the war and unnecessary deaths… things you created this suit and the others, for. Don't you remember? The reason you allowed Kira and Athrun to pilot those suits?"

Rena shakes her head, "Shut up! Words mean nothing!"

She blasts back and fires both booster rifles. The Revenant evades without using the funnels. He still doesn't attack.

"You still can't see through it! Rena! I care for you too much to let this continue. I won't let you destroy the ones you love! You want to destroy the Eternal? Your mother is on that ship; will you kill her and Lacus as well?"

She gasps. She stares at the flashing battle data on her screen. Her eyes were wide. She yells and shakes her head. "Love has no place on the battlefield! Stop this needless talking and focus on defending yourself!"

The Unity pulls its beam saber. Rena yells as she charges forward. The Funnel spins and moves in defense. Rena slashes one and then another. They explode.

Isamu boosts back, "Rena!"

Their beam sabers collide against one another.

"I won't stop until you come to your senses!"

She boosts back, "I won't stop until all that stand in my way are gone!"

The nuclear laced Moebius move through the debris laden battlefield. Kira gasps and leans forward, "That squad!"

Athrun grits his teeth, "Don't even think about it!" Cagalli and Dearka gasp when they notice the troops. They both move in to intercept. The Calamity, Forbidden and Raider appear, guarding the Peacemaker troops. Orga sighs, "Escorting these guys again?" They blast alongside.

Inside the War room. Ezalia receives reports of the incoming fleet. "Enemy mobile armor troops approaching. Distance 450." She gasps and looks up.

Yzak and his group move in to intercept. "It's coming, spread out!" The Duel blasts on ahead as the GINN follow.

Yzak stares forward firmly, "Anything fired at Plant, not even one must get through!"

The soldiers nod, "Roger!"

The Unity and Revenant collide against one another. Rena swings her beam saber taking off the funnel pack. Isamu counters. The left front wing is slashed off. Their beam sabers collide.

"You have to stop this madness, Rena!"

She grits her teeth, "Shut up!" She blasts back and raises her buster rifles and fires some blasts. Isamu evades.

"Isamu!"

He glances to a side monitor. Kira comes onto screen. Isamu stares at him partially, all the while evading the series of blasts, "Kira? What is it? I kind of have hands full right now."

Kira furrows his brow, "Plant is under attack from those nuclear weapons. Athrun and I are intercepting. Do you think you can make it too?"

Isamu catches a glimpse of the Peacemaker group, "Damn it. I'll try and end this…"

Kira stares at him.

Isamu sighs, "Don't worry."

He closes his transmission and glances forward. The Unity was gone. He glances around, "Damn it."

Alarms sound inside his cockpit. He glances behind him. The Unity stood behind him, with its combined buster rifle. A searing blast comes toward him. His eyes widen. A huge explosion fills the darkness.

"Plant is under direct attack! All units to the defensive immediately!"

Rena glances toward Plant. The Unity immediately blasts toward it.


	64. Diminishing Hope

File 63 - Diminishing Hope

Inside the Dominion Natarle and Azrael were at a standstill. The tech behind Flay glances over, "Captain! Blue 117, Mark 52 Alpha, Archangel Class approaching."

Natarle continues to glare at Azrael.

The Archangel moves forward. Murrue firms her brow, "Ready anti-beam missiles... fire! Activate sledgehammers!"

Bursts of lights flash between the two ships as the Archangel moves closer. Everyone on the Dominion's Bridge stare at the standoff. The communication office speaks again, "Archangel approaching distance 9000."

Azrael grips his gun, "So! If you know what's good for you, you'd better sit down and do your job."

Natarle glares at him. He continues, "That traitorous ship! We'll sink it this time!" Flay stares at the gun and then over at Natarle.

The Peacemaker group moves in closer to Plant. The Freedom zooms to intercept them. Kira focuses on reaching them as fast as possible. He furrows his brow, "How can they do things like this with such calmness?"

He goes into seed mode just as the nuclear missiles are launched. Kira targets each and fires all the suits' weapons. Bright flashes of light illuminate in front of the colonies. Yzak gasps as he glances over at the explosions. Athrun approaches. He also goes into seed mode. The Justice unleashes a huge barrage as well. Several more missiles are destroyed, illuminating the darkness. Yzak suddenly finds himself under attack from the trio. He glances back and forth, bombarded from all sides. The Duel is struck from behind as the Raider soars up behind.

Crot smirks, "Watch this! Kill!" A blast charges at the Raiders mouth. The Raider is suddenly hit from behind. Crot grits his teeth and glances behind. Yzak gasps. The Buster floats off behind him.

"Dearka?"

Dearka smiles, "Looks like I made it in time."

A series of blasts fly between them. Several Moebius explode. Both Dearka and Yzak glance over just as the Unity soars between them. Yzak gasps.

Missiles continue to be launched. Athrun glances downward at the Forbidden. Shani yells as he charges, "Today I'll finish you!"

The Justice turns and using it beam swords blocks the attack. The two suits engage. Athrun notices some missile passing. He gasps. Cagalli fires down at them, managing to take a trio out. The Unity blasts past her. Cagalli gasps. Rena targets the missiles and fires her booster cannons.

Athrun gasps, _That unit_? "Ren?"

Battle data appears on screen. The schematics for the Justice appear. Rena glances over. She glances toward Plant. Alarms sound. Rena blasts back just as the Calamity attacks. She stares at the suit.

Orga smirks, "You're new… what a pretty suit! I'll destroy it!"

Rena evades his attack. The system flashes more information, each time changing. _The Justice. The Calamity. The Missiles._ She gasps, "Which one?"

She glances from one to the other.

_The Strike Rouge. The Justice._

Multiple enemies seemed to fly toward her.

Rena shakes her head and yells, "No!" She releases her controls and clutches her helmet. The Unity is hit head on by the Calamity's beam cannon blasts. Rena braces against the impact. The Unity flies back from the explosion. The cockpit sparks as the systems go haywire. Rena screams as the damaged piloting systems sends a shock through her helmet. Rena jerks the battle visor off and tosses it aside. It pops and sparks. She slumps forward, woozy and disoriented. She pushes herself up and places a hand to her forehead.

Orga smirks and laughs, "What a waste. You suck! Now die!"  
He charges firing his weapons. Rena glances up and gasps. She shields her eyes prepared for the worst but nothing happens. She lowers her arm and glances forward. The charred Revenant stood in front. It lowers and tosses its melted shield aside. Reaching behind it grabs the buster rifle from the Unity's side and fires a few blasts.

"Nice try… but no cigar!!"

Orga grits his teeth, "Bastard!" He blasts off.

The Revenant releases the rifle. Inside the cockpit Isamu, his face shield shattered and blood dripping down his forehead, breaths heavily. He leans back in the seat and grits his teeth; his hand was clenched over a badly bleeding wound in his side. The Strike Rouge moves forward. "Isamu!"

The Unity floats backward. Rena stares at the scene with wide eyes.

The Archangel continues to move toward the Dominion. "Gottfried, variant! Aim! Target, earth military's Agamemnon class!"

Azrael shakes the gun at Natarle, "Don't let them attack the Duritori! Go up front!"

Natarle turns and stares at the Archangel on monitor.

"What are you waiting for?"

The pilot stares at her, "Captain?"

Natarle grits her teeth; she was torn as to what to do.

Azrael yells, "Fire! If you don't open fire, you'll only get hit!"

Natarle looks downward and then takes her seat. "Maximum booster! Turn 20! Fire anti-beam missiles."

Both captains, "Fire!"

The Archangel takes a direct hit along the right side. The bridge crew braces against the impact. The Dominion takes a hit just to the right of the bridge. Natarle is knocked aside. Flay jerks forward and back. Some interiors corridors of the Archangel explode.

Murrue glares forward, "Natarle!"

The exterior of the Dominion sparks from the damage. Natarle regains her composure. She stares at the monitor. The Archangel continues to fire. She smirks and furrows her brow.

_I can't let the Earth be attacked._

ZAFT forces continue to fend off the nuclear attack. The Strike fends off some attacks and takes out a CGUE. The Strike turns to prepare for another attack but Mu suddenly gets a flash.

He stares forward, "Has he come? Creuset!" The Strike blasts off.

The Archangel and Dominion continue their battle. Explosions rock both ships.

Murrue leans forward, "Fire!"

The blast from the Gottfried collides with the Dominion and one of its main weapons is destroyed. Several members of the engineering group below are killed. Natarle looks up. _Is it all over? Indeed, everything will be over_.

Azrael leans against the back wall, completely terrified.

Natarle furrows her brow. _If we attack Plant._

Murrue's words come into her mind, _although a lot has happened. I'm still very grateful to you._

The Strike Rouge, holding onto the Revenant, stares across at the Unity, which had its beam rifle aimed at the two of them. Cagalli stares at her on monitor, "I don't understand Rena. Are you still our enemy?"

Rena stares at her, "This is war. We each have our destined path. Regardless of your actions my place is at ZAFT's side."

Isamu stares at her, "You can't reason with her Cagalli…"

Cagalli gasps, "But what about the others? What about Kira?"

Rena slightly lowers her rifle. She glances over at the Justice and Freedom in the near distance. The continued to fend off the trio from the Earth Alliance as well as the nuclear missiles. "I wish I could say otherwise…" Her voice trial off as she glances aside but she shakes her head, "He isn't my concern." She furrows her brow and forces back the aching pain in her heart, "I'm sure you already know at least he should but there's nothing left there." She looks up, "It'll be easy for him to move on."

Cagalli shakes her head, "No you don't understand… he…"

Rena stares at her a controlled and cold look in her eyes, "Stop… no more! That's enough." She starts systems checks_. Defensive systems partially damaged, left forefront barrier shield not operational, major systems, ok. Weapon systems, undamaged, ready. Battle system unresponsive, prepare reboot?_

The cursor blinks. Rena stares at it. She hesitates but the types, _reboot cancel… system damaged…_

Cagalli furrows her brow. "So you're just going to run away? Again?"

Rena glances up again, this time an angry look in her eye, "Don't… push me Cagalli." The Unity's wings extend. "I'm grateful to you for defending me so I haven't attacked you but…"

She reaches over and grabs the floating buster rifle and attaches it at her side, "If we meet again on this battlefield, you and anyone else how attempts to cross my path will be my enemy and I won't hold back."

Isamu looks up, "Is the Unity telling you that?"

She stares at the monitor and his face, "Does it matter?"

He stares at her; there was a something softer in her gaze, "Ren? You…"

"I'm uncertain of what will happen from this moment on but from now on," she glances aside and continues with her preparations, "…the decisions I make… will be my own."

She lowers her face shield. "Good-bye." The monitor goes blank and the Unity blasts off.

Cagalli stares after her and gasps, "We should stop her."

Isamu shakes her head, "No… she has to figure it out… " He grits his teeth. "On her own. But she'll be back with us. So don't worry. Now that she's making her own decisions… she'll come to her senses…" He smiles, groans and then passes out.

Cagalli furrows her brow, "Isamu? Isamu!"

She glances aside, "Mayura! Julie! Asagi!" They come onto monitor. "I have to bring Isamu to the ship. Provide cover!"

They nod, "Roger!"

Patrick glances over at a tech, "Has the next mirror block completed its change yet?" Patrick stands staring at the screen.

A tech glances over. "Not yet sir. We're in the process of fine-tuning the transported replacements. Unit #3 is reaching the final stage."

A series of blasts are fired at a trio of Daggers. They are completely destroyed as the Providence comes into sight. Inside the cockpit Rau chuckles to himself and then laughs out loud.

An Agamemnon cruiser explodes, followed by a Laurasia class. Explosions rock from everywhere. The Eternal and Kusanagi face both groups head on as they near Jachin Due in the background.

Waltfeld yells out commands. "Break through the right wing! Kusanagi!"

Kisaka glances over, "Lohengrin, fire!" The blast propels across space at takes out a Laurasia class. The Strike Rouge blasts away from the Kusanagi and Eternal.

Mechanics in the Eternal hanger stare at the charred suit. "Hurry with base repairs!"

Isamu sits nearby. They stare at him. A female medic finishes the stitches above his eye. "You're not seriously thinking about going back out are you? You're side!"

He glances over, "Just bandage it up. We need every soldier out there."

"You've lost too much blood; if you go out there you might..."

He stares at her, "And if I don't? I can't let them take this ship."

She glances at her assistant. "Prepare a direct infusion."

The nurse gasps, "But doctor?"

She glares at her, "Just bring the machine here now!"

The nurse rushes off.

"It'll take some time to finish the base repairs so we'll give you the transfusion here. It won't be enough but, I think it'll keep you from passing out."

A tech crosses, "Isamu? Lacus sama has been asking about you. Are you going up to the bridge?"

He glances over.

Astray continue to battle outside. Julie fends off her attackers but is soon overwhelmed. Her Astray takes a direct attack and explodes. Asagi yells, "Julie!" With her slight distraction her Astray takes several hits and explodes next.

Cagalli gasps, _Impossible… Julie? Asagi?_ She boosts forward, "You bastards!" She fires at the Daggers taking them out.

The Freedom continues to focus its attacks on taking out nuclear missiles. Crot spots him and soars toward him. Kira notices the oncoming attack and boosts backward. He glances over at the Justice. "Athrun!"

The Justice swings its beam sword in the Raider's direction and fends it off.

The Duritori watches the battle. "Nuclear missiles, 8 remaining! Peacemaker squad self-defense suspended!"

Sutherland glares at the Freedom and Justice on screen. "Shoot those two down. Concentrate your cannon fire."

The Freedom blasts past the Raider, missiles firing. Crot evades and watches it pass, "What is it with you guys!"

The Justice fires missiles at the transformed suit. It transforms back it mobile suit form and blows the approaching missiles up. Crot was losing his cool, "What is it with your persistence?" He fires a chest blast but the Justice evades.

Athrun glares over at the Raider blasts past, "What about you guys? What on Earth are you fighting for?" He raises both beam swords into a 90 degree angle and slashes down on the approaching suit.

Crot stares over at him, "I don't think about those types of things." He turns the Raider toward the Justice, "Kill or be killed. Isn't it that simple?" He fires off his Mjolnir hammer.

Athrun gasps, "What?" The Justice boosts upward and the hammer misses.

Crot sneers, "I won't be the one killed though!"

Athrun grits his teeth and glares over at him, "Keh."

Cagalli watches as several more of the missiles are destroyed. She turns the Strike Rouge and heads off. Shani sees an opening and charges toward her and fires a chest beam. Cagalli glances over her shoulder and gasps. The Duel comes into sight and blocks the blast with its shield and then fires at the Forbidden. The beams bend off its shield. Shani stares up at the suit in shock. Cagalli is equally shocked that it had come to her rescue. The Duel floats in front of the Rouge its beam rifle raised and ready. Yzak stares firmly at the Forbidden.

The Buster soars over and connecting his buster cannon together he takes a shot at the Forbidden knocking it back. The Duel uses the distraction to pull its beam saber and charge forward. Yzak yells as he goes. Shani smirks and charges another blast and fires. The blast hits the Duel's shield and it explodes.

Cagalli and Dearka gasp, believing the Duel to have been hit. But the Duel blasts through the fire and smoke both sabers in hand. Shani gasps, taken off guard. The Duel slashes down with one cutting scythe and arms of the suit away and then plunges the second on right into the Forbidden's cockpit. Shani yells out just as he dies. The Duel pulls back. Only a hole remained where the Forbidden's cockpit once was. It sparks and then the suit explodes. Cagalli and Dearka can only gasp.

Orga soars up as he watches the suit destroyed in the distance, "Shani!" He grits his teeth, his eyes narrow, "Crap…"

Murrue leans forward, "Hell darts! Fire!" Missiles blast toward the Dominion.

Natarle counters, "Lohengrin #2, fire!" The right front of the Dominion explodes.

Mu fires at the Providence, "Creuset!"

The Providence easily evades and then fires off its funnels. They crisscross in front of the Strike as the Providence blasts upward. Mu gets a sense flash and evades their individual blasts moving back and forth. The Funnel retreat and return the Providence's backpack. Rau smirks, "Ha!" He fires his beam rifle.

Mu is able to block with the shield, as the Strike moves back. He glares at him, "Is this your desire! You bastard…"

Rau lowers his cannon, "It's not mine!" He blasts back. The Funnels release again as he charges forward, "This is mankind's dream! Mankind's desire! Mankind's retribution!"

The Strike moves with precision as Mu evades the funnels' attack but one manages to hit his rifle and it explodes. Mu grits his teeth, "Crap."

Rau stares forward, "To be stronger than others. To be ahead of others. To be above others."

Mu stares forward, "Stop your nonsense!" He draws the beam saber. Rau does the same and the two collide.

"Fight… envy… hate… and kill each other!"

The Unity slashes through a series of Daggers as it moves in to intercept the main Earth Forces ships. She fires both buster rifles taking out several smaller cruisers. The Freedom slashes at the Raider with its beam swords but when the suit evades the Justice comes from behind and slashes the suit in half. Orga screams out as his cockpit illuminates from the light of the beam sword. Both halves immediately explode. The Buster combines its gun launcher and fires taking out an Agamemnon cruiser. The Duel fires at bridge of another. The Unity blasts past heading toward the Duritori.

"Unknown mobile suit approaching!"

Rena opens communication, "Prepare yourself…"

Sutherland glances up at the monitor, his eyes widen. He gasps "Verena… Marlis?"

She combines her buster rifles and raises it at the bridge. "What is it that you bastards say… for a pure world? Let me cleanse mine of the likes of you!"

She fires. The searing blasts approaches and Sutherland can do nothing but gasp. The blast disintegrates the bridge as well as the entire top half of the cruiser.

On the Dominion, Azrael gasps at the sight of the ship being destroyed. Natarle just stares forward, no reaction on her face.

Rena pulls the two rifles apart. She comes onto both Dearka's and Yzak's monitors, "It'll be wise to retreat now."

Yzak gasps as does Dearka. "Verena?"

"Prepare to evade." She glances at Yzak and then forward. The Unity fires both rifles and rotates 360 degrees. The Buster and Duel blast upward. They watch as the entire fleet surrounding them is annihilated.

Rena furrows her brow at the destruction but glances aside when her systems detect the presence of the Providence. Her heart rate quickens, "Rau?"

She lowers the rifles and reattaches them to the side of the Unity. She hesitates but blasts off to find him.

The Strike continues to battle the Providence. "You and your warped logic! It won't become reality!"

Rau smirks, "Everything is too late, Mu… I am the consequence. That's why I know!" He charges forward, "This darkness born from mankind will swallow it!"

The funnels fly out and this time surround the Strike from all angles. It takes damage, the leg and arm exploding. Mu yells out as the Strike is flung backward.

Isamu sits inside the cockpit of the Revenant preparing to launch.

"Isamu?"

He glances over at Lacus now on his monitor. He smiles at her, "Don't worry…. Isamu Kisaragi, launching!" She furrows his brow. The Revenant blasts from the Eternal. It as well as the Kusanagi was still under fire from groups of Daggers.

Isamu yells as he charges forward, "There's no way I'll let you destroy them!"

He slashes through several and fires at a few others as the close in on the Eternal. A damaged Dagger flies past the bridge and explodes. Lacus glances aside at it as the Revenant blasts off.

Lacus looks forward. "All of us… mankind."

Everyone fights fiercely.

"May perhaps exists happily without fighting."

Flash. _ The beginning of the war, the destruction of Junius 7, the battle at Heliopolis and the subsequent battles of the Strike. The interactions of Athrun and Cagalli, Kira and Flay, Rena and Rau. Kira and Athrun, Isamu and Lacus. Rena and Athrun. Rena and Kira._

"For those who fought and died."

_Nicol's death. The battle between Kira and Athrun_.

"For whose sake was it? For the sake of protecting. What? For oneself? For the future?"

Down on Earth, Malchio stands with the orphans.

"Killing someone to protect the future… or oneself… What is this? Why?"

The Unity floats inside a debris field just on the outskirts of the battles. Rena leans back resting, catching her breath. She felt fatigued and slightly dizzy. She glances forward at her monitors watching the battlefield. She furrows her brow. Feelings of sorrow and dread suddenly swept over her. She lifts her hands in front of her face, they were shaking. She clenches them to stop the tremors. Tears float from her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

She removes her helmet and shakes her hair free. The tears, now in the form of floating droplets, float around her.

"Am I crying?"

She tilts her head and reaches out to touch one. She was confused; wasn't she doing exactly what she was destined to? She grips her head. She felt frustrated, _Why am I upset? What going on?_

She glances forward at the ongoing battling. She looks from monitor to monitor. Her breathing suddenly quickens. She closes her eyes, she the dizziness increases and suddenly she feels disoriented. She gasps, "The treatment?"

She reaches to the side of her seat and pulls about a small kit, inside was pair of vials, each filled with a clear liquid, and an injector.

Flash.

_Rena heads toward the Unity at Jachin Due. _

_The research doctor grabs her arm, "Wait… I was ordered to give you this." He pulls a small kit out and hands it to her. "These supplements must be taken at the first sign of disorientation or dizziness. Understand? The treatment should last a few hours but with the adrenalin of battle it may be less. If you fail to take this you'll experience excruciating headaches and all our work…" He stops himself, "Just remember when the time comes inject these into your neck immediately. Don't hesitate."_

Back.

Rena inserts one of the vials into the injector. She pauses, the vertigo was overwhelming. _Did I wait too long?_ She raises the device to her neck. She stares out at the balls of flashing lights stretched across her field of view. The battle was immense. Her finger hovers over the injection button. Her lip quivers, her hand shakes. She drops her hand to her lap.

_I can't hesitate. I need this treatment to fulfill my mission. _Tears run down her face, "Rau will be angry with me." She shudders at the thought and wipes tears away from her cheeks and takes a deep breath. She picks up the injection device and prepares to place it at her neck. Her head suddenly throbs and then explodes with pain. She gasps, dropping the device to clutch her head, rocking herself. The pain intensifies but then subsides. She takes the moment to reach for the injector but suddenly a surge of memories return to her. From Heliopolis and on, her harsh words with Kira, the training, her time on Plant, piloting the Unity, her battle with Isamu. Her eyes widen and she glances around herself. The feeling of sorrow and dread finally make sense to her.

"Oh god… what have I done?"


	65. Redemption for the Lost

File 64 - Redemption for the Lost.

Rena sits in her cockpit a look of guilt and dread on her face. She was dazed, her thoughts fuzzy. Shaking away the cloudiness, she glances down at the injector, still clenched in her shaking hand and tosses it away. She places her hands to the sides of her head, "What's going on?"

She shakes her head, mussing up her hair and stares at her trembling hands, "What have they done to me? What am I doing?" She glances forward through the devastation that surrounded her and catches sight of the Justice and then the Freedom. The Freedom slashes an Agamemnon in half. The Justice intercepts another. Her eyes widen, _Athrun? Kira?_ She watches staring as they maneuver through enemies. She reaches over and touches the images on the screen. She furrows her brow as flashes of her recent battle with Isamu freshly come to mind. She scans the battlefield and the debris that filled the area.

"Isamu?" She gasps, "Where is he? Oh God…" She strains to recall the specifics of their battle but it remained vague, "What happened… to you?"

She furrows her brow and starts hyperventilating. She grits her teeth as her head starts to ache. A pair of Daggers moves to intercept. Alarms sound within the Unity. Rena glances aside frustrated and annoyed. Without a second thought she dodges their attacks and slashes one in half and stabs the other in the cockpit. The two suits explode. She stares forward at the debris as the Unity floats back. She furrows her brow, "What am I? What have I become?"

She stares off at the Freedom. _Kira… even you can't help me now._ She wipes away tears and pulls her helmet back on. The Unity's thruster's fire up and it boots off.

Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, everyone, breathes heavily, exhausted from the strain of fighting. Kira glances aside. He gasps when he sees the Unity moving off in the distance.

He sits up, "Ren!" He turns the Freedom toward her and starts to pursue.

Cagalli comes up in front of him, "No Kira! You can't! She isn't herself. If you go after her, she'll attack you. And you might be forced to…"

Kira glances at Cagalli, "But I have to… I feel that I have to…" He places a hand to his chest. _It's as if she's crying out to me._

Athrun comes up beside, "What's going on?"

Cagalli glances over, "Rena, she was just over there."

Athrun furrows his brow, "But I thought Isamu and she…" He glances at Cagalli, "Wait… where is he?" Kira gasps.

Cagalli turns, "Oh… no… don't worry. He's fine. I brought him to the Eternal but he was pretty beat up. I spoke with her… she's completely become our enemy."

Kira stares off after the Unity, "I don't believe it. She's just being used. She needs to know that we don't see her as an enemy." The Freedom blasts off. Athrun stares after him.

Rena gasps when she notices that the Freedom was approaching. _Kira?_ She was suddenly nervous, not knowing how to react. What to say to him. She raises her buster rifle and points it at him. The Freedom comes to a halt, "Ren? I'm not here to fight you. I just want to talk."

Rena turns her face aside, "You obviously didn't get my message. I told Cagalli. Leave me alone Kira… this is battlefield, there's no time to talk."

She turns the Unity to go but the Freedom maneuvers in front of her. She gasps and aims the buster rifle, "Kira! St-stay back. We're enemies… I won't hesitate. I've already defeated Isamu…"

He looks downward, "I know… but he's alive and recovering on the Eternal." She gasps and looks up. Kira stares back at her. He leans forward, "Please… just give me one moment to tell you."

She could see the pain in his eyes, she gaps, "Kira…"

"To tell you how I feel…"

She shakes her head, shaking off the overwhelming emotion. A forces a serious expression, "Don't!"

He gasps, "Ren?"

She clenches her fists forcing herself to continue and widen the space between them. She gulps, "Don't waste your breath… I'm not worth it." She shakes her head, "It's not worth it. Don't you get it Kira?" She boosts back slightly, "We're enemies now… and nothing will change that! If you come near me again, I will… I will fire. Just… stay away!" The Unity blasts off.

Kira stares at his monitor, "Ren! You don't have to push me away. I know this is difficult for you." He could see the pain on her face, even though she had attempted to hide it. He furrows his brow and glances downward, "And I let you down. So many times."

He looks forward again, "You're afraid… it's ok. I don't care about what happened in the past. I know your heart just as well as you know mine. I love you so much. I do and I miss you… Ren? Please…"

Rena glances aside at the monitor. _Kira_. Her heart aches, "I can't." She stifles her sob before shutting the communications off. He can only watch as it disappears from his sight. He glances downward, silently defeated.

Rena continues forward almost blindly, until the Freedom was out of her sight. She glances forward and spots the Providence. She freezes. The Strike had already retreated.

Rau glances over and smiles, "Ah Verena… so you've finally come to me. I hear that you've performed quite well."

She stares at him on monitor, her eyes wide.

He tilts his head. "What's wrong? Are you still upset at me?" He shakes his head, "I hope you can forgive me for my behavior that day. It's just that you are an important part of my destiny. You should know that I truly adore you. My emotions were out of control…" He pauses when he realizes that she had not responded. Instead she silently glares at him.

He tilts his head, "So what's happened to your battle system? Is it disabled? Perhaps you see me as an enemy?" He chuckles as he moves the Providence forward. It reaches over. Rena instinctively boosts backward.

"Don't come near me."

He tilts his head, "What? What's going with you now? I thought I told you, how sorry I was… am. My love."

She shakes her head, "Stop! I'm not yours. And stop this game of yours filled with lie after lie!"

He gasps, "Verena? What could you possibly mean?"

"I was so naïve. I trusted you! Even beyond normal reasoning. And now… all I've become is a tool of war for ZAFT. Destroying anything in my path, even the relationships with those that I love."

Rau stares at her, "Oh Verena… don't you see? You don't need anyone else in your life _but_ me. You and I are destined. This path is our fate."

She shakes her head, "Stop it! I won't fall for that act again! I refuse to be used anymore! It is your dream to destroy not mine!" She pulls the medallion from inside her space suit and rips the chain away.

Rau smirks and sighs, "Disappointing… so, you think you know the truth. That you've finally figured out the truth? Shall I agree to your accusation? That destroying everything is _my_ dream?"

She stares at him, "Don't mock me."

He smiles and throws his hands up, "Fine! Why deny the truth? The truth is painful for some but for me at this point, not so painful."

She shakes her head, "You're a monster. I thought you were my friend! You fooled me!"

He laughs, "My lovely Verena. I may be less than human but please… fooled you?"

She stares at him, "Don't turn this around on me!"

His smile fades, "Enough… perhaps you should take ownership for your actions. Who was it that created these weapons and the knowledge that further escalated the brutality of war? I had no part in instigating that. I may have nurtured it but I believe it was you."

She shakes her head, "No! I didn't mean for this to happen! I was forced!"

He continues, "I wouldn't use a word like _forced_. Maybe nudged? Influenced? Because the choices you've made since then were a direct result of your own will. Certainly I admit there were situations that required a bit of coercion but, deep down you only did what you truly wanted. Just like me you wish to bring an end to this chaos called humanity! The complete annihilation of an existence long overdue for extinction!"

She shakes her head, "No… no you're insane. Mu was right." She boosts the Unity back from him.

He laughs out loud, "Silly girl. This is an insanity that both of us share. It's too late to change it. You can't turn your back on the door you helped to open. This chaos is your creation and we shall bring it to an end."

She stares forward in a daze. He starts past her, "There is nothing you can do to change the course of this destiny. You might as well participate."

Rena covers her face with her hands.

"Who knows maybe you'll die and then your pain will end."

She gasps.

He blasts off. Rau's words echo in her mind. She furrows her brow, _He's right. _The anguish of that realization overcame her. She wraps her arms around herself and lets out an agonizing yell.

Kira heads toward the Archangel. He suddenly turns his head. _Ren_? His heart suddenly ached. He lays a hand to his chest.

Athrun comes up next to him, "Kira? What's wrong?"

He glances over at Athrun on screen, "It's…" He shakes his head. _Rena… she's in so much pain_.

Athrun stares at him. "Kira?"

Kira smiles, "Forget it."

Athrun nods, he knew where Kira's thoughts were. He too had felt that dull pain deep in his chest. The group nears the Archangel. Kira gasps when he sees the present battle damage, "Murrue san!"

Murrue glances over, "Mobile suits that need to, go and reload. We'll suppress the Dominion! Head toward Genesis!"

Kira, Athrun, and Cagalli nod. They blast off toward Jachin Due. The Duel and Buster remain behind and face off. The Strike moves toward the Archangel. Its right arm and left leg were gone. Mu clings to his side as his cockpit smokes. Lacus looks up her eyes in seed mode, "We must hold tightly to our wish for a future."

The Revenant continues to fend off attacks along with Mayura and a few other Astray, "Keep the line. Let no one pass!"

She nods. "Right!"

He glances aside. _Damn it Rena, where are you?_ He fires his beam rifle and takes out a pair of GINN.

Patrick watches the mirror block a smug look on his face. "What is the location and status of the Unity?"

A soldier glances over, "No information since the last battle data was received. The battle system has been disabled."

He glances over, "What?"

Another soldier speaks up, "Reports on the front. The Unity has completely annihilated the Earth forces main ships in sector Orange."

Patrick nods, "Then she hasn't betrayed us." He sits back.

The Archangel and Dominion face off. "Lock down the 8th deck! Sub-circuit online! Conducting diagnosis!"

Miriallia leans forward. "The Strike is returning!" She glances at Murrue, "It's critical!"

Murrue gasps and glances forward just as Mu comes on screen, "It's Creuset's new machine… one more time…"

Murrue leans forward, "Report it later! Just come in." She picks up her receiver, "Maintenance crew! Ready the emergency net!" The dock site of the Archangel opens. "Medical treatment crew standby."

Mu stares forward, "Sorry…"

Azrael stares over the bridge officer's shoulder, "Now fire!" Natarle glances back at him.

"Hurry and sink it! Aim the Lohengrin!"

The officer glances over at her and then types into his console. _Weapon systems selector, Offensive systems chosen, Positron blaster gun. _Natarle looks forward and grits her teeth.

Flay shakes her head, "Don't! Hurry! Stop it already!"

Azrael glances over at her.

She opens frequencies, "Archangel, get away!"

Azrael grabs her arm, "You! What are you doing?" He pulls her from her chair and swings the butt of the gun against her cheek and tosses her aside. He raises the gun to take aim but Natarle leaps up and grabs his arm. Bullets are fired and ricochet around. The bridge officer covers his head. Natarle pushes Azrael back. "No! What are you doing?"

He glares at her a crazed look on his face, "You too?! What the hell are you trying to do?" He grabs her by the throat.

She grabs his hand and glances over, "All personnel abandon ship!" The pilot and navigator glance at her and at one another.

Azrael was furious, "Badgiruel!!!" The crew rise and move to leave. Azrael gasps and crosses forward, "You bastards!"

Natarle locks her arm with his and pulls him along as she leaps toward the front of the bridge. She glances back at Flay, "Hurry! Go to the Archangel!"

Flay gasps. Natarle smiles at her. Flay turns and kicks off. The other crew members pull her through the door. It seals. Azrael struggles with Natarle, "Damn you…"

She holds on to him and the gun, "A commander who gives unreasonable orders should…" She holds his arm down. The gun goes off and she is hit in the side. Her eyes widen. Blood seeps through her uniform. Azrael tosses her aside and moves toward the exit. "To do such things to me, you know what'll happen to you!"

Natarle pulls herself toward her seat and presses a button. The exit is locked down. He glances at her. She stares back. "You're a person who needs to die here… together with me!"

He raises the gun at her, "What did you say?" He fires hitting her in the shoulder. Natarle gasps. Several escape pods leave the Dominion. Inside one of them Flay sits with a few crew members. She stares downward, tears in her eyes.

Sai stares at his console, "Dominion lifeboats." He glances over, "Looks like they abandoned ship." Murrue gasps.

Natarle sits just behind the pilot's chair. Her hand over the wound on her side. Blood had already stained her side and shoulder. Azrael crosses, "Don't screw around!"

She glances up at him.

He raises the gun, "I said open the door!"

She smiles and says nothing. He lowers the gun and grits his teeth. He shoots her in the leg. She yells out and falls to her side gritting her teeth and groaning in pain. He holds the gun over her and then glances at the monitor, "Damn it… in such a place!" He turns and kicks off to the back consoles.

Natarle turns, "Azrael! What are you doing?!"

He types into the keyboard. "I will win."

The Lohengrin extends.

He smiles, "Yes… as always."

The system targets and locks onto the Archangel.

Natarle sits up, "You bastard!"

The weapon charges and fires past the lifeboats.

Alarms sound on the Archangel Bridge. Sai gasps, "Captain!" Sabine and Arnold lean back.

Murrue leans forward, "Evade!"

Arnold shakes, "Impossible! Not enough time!"

The blast comes toward them. Murrue sits back and gasps her eyes wide. The Strike moves in front of the blast. The shield holding the blast back. Murrue watches her eyes quivering. The blast seems to dissipate off the shield and cascades over and away. Inside the cockpit alarms sounded. Mu smiles and chuckles to himself. He glances aside, "I knew I could make the impossible possible."

The blast starts to tear away at the mobile suit. The head explodes and finally the entire suit is engulfed in an explosion. Murrue stares forward, her lips pursed. She was in shock. She couldn't believe what she had witnessed. Everyone watches in complete shock and disbelief.

Murrue shakes her head. Tears fall from her eyes. _No. It's not real… it can't be._ She covers her face, shuddering and sobbing in to her hands. She cowers over and then sits up screaming, "Mu!!!"

Azrael stares in disbelief at the intact Archangel. Natarle looks up at him a smirk on her face, "You've lost and now you'll pay."

He leaps down at her and pulls her up to his face, "You!" He tosses her aside and pulls the gun from his coat and aims it at her.

Murrue sobs, her head downward. Everyone else on the bridge sat is solemn silence. Sabine glances at her screen, "Dominion still approaching. Captain?"

Murrue looks up with complete anger and contempt in her eyes. Tears float from her eyes, "Aim… the Lohengrin…" The weapon extends.

Azrael yells, "Open the lock!" He fires another shot into her shoulder. Natarle gasps, "Never."

The Lohengrin charges. Natarle looks up and calls out, "Fire! Murrue Ramius!"

Murrue leans forward, "Fire!" The blast sears across the space between them. Azrael turns his eyes wide in fear. Natarle sighs, her eyes closing as the blast hits the bridge and engulfs both in flames. The bridge explodes. Murrue watches on her lips pursed, misery in her tear-filled eyes. Sai and Miriallia stare at the Dominion in shock. Arnold watches in shock as well. Sabine furrows her brow. The entire ship suddenly explodes.

A large number of the ZAFT fleet stand guard in front of Jachin Due. They fire at the Earth forces that attempt to move in toward them. GINN and Daggers are destroyed one after another.

The Eternal and Kusanagi continue onward. Lacus leans forward. "If you are on open channel. Please listen to my plea… to the ZAFT military… please stop Genesis immediately."

Waltfeld grits his teeth. "Steer to port 20!" Kisaka and Erica also look on.

The Unity remains at the outskirts of the main fighting. Rena watches the flashes of explosions, the unrelenting battle; the scope of it all. She furrows her brow, feeling truly lost. She stares downward. Various voices play over and over through her mind. Isamu, Rau, Kira, Athrun, Patrick, her father, Cagalli, Lacus. She slowly looks up, "What can I do? Where can I go now?"

She stares down at her lap in desperation but then gasps, "The Archangel… Murrue and the others." She furrows her brow, "But will they take me back? I've become their enemy." She grips her controls and thinks of Rau. A sudden fear rises.

"What if he…" She thrusts the mobile suit backward and turns, "I have to go to them. Even if I'm their enemy. Returning there... it's a chance I have to take." The Unity blasts off.

The Freedom and Justice move forward. They are followed by the Revenant and Strike Rouge. Lacus furrows her brow, _Nuclear weapons… they've brought such suffering and despair upon us._ She continues with her plea for ZAFT to stop using the weapon and the battle. "Are we to continue repeating the same mistakes again? Will counterattacking soothe the pain of our past losses?"

Patrick stares forward at the monitor. Ray Yuki and another soldier stood behind him, both appeared to be reluctant as they listened to Lacus' voice playing on one of the main monitored radio frequencies. Patrick glares aside, "That nonsense will change the course of our actions."

Crot goes through a panicked withdrawal in the Raider's cockpit. He cowers over reeling with pain. He glances forward at his control settings. The battery level was critical and nearing shut down. He laughs as he soars around. The Buster and Duel float motionless among the debris.

Lacus leans forward as she continues, "Is this Justice? The mutual crossfire… what significant difference will it make? Is it not understood yet? We all know the pain and resulting suffering. Should we be made to continue to experience the same pain and sadness repeated again and again? An unending cycle?"

The Providence soars toward the last known whereabouts of the Archangel. Inside Rau tunes out the broadcast. He scans the debris field and pauses, surprised to see the charred head of the Strike floating among the space debris. He leans back, "How sad… I didn't even feel the passing."

He tilts his head as he stares at the hunk of metal floating among piece of charred and warped metal. He ignores the passing of several OMNI salvage and rescue ships and instead shrugs off the brief shock and continues on in his search for the Archangel.

Murrue still in complete shock holds onto herself, tears floating around her, "Return… you said you would return."

Kira pauses in the Freedom and suddenly glances aside. He had a sensory flash. A sudden feeling of dread. He scans the debris field. "What was that?"

Cagalli notices him, "Kira! What are you doing?" Athrun glances over.

Kira comes onto his radio. "Athrun! Look after Cagalli! Something's come up. I have to go." He blasts off.

Athrun stares after him, "Understood."

The Archangel smokes as it floats downward. Inside Kojiro and his teams of engineers battle fires. "Hurry! Here first you idiot!"

The Bridge shakes. Sai reads from his console. Blocks 124 through 144 sealed off." Arnold grips the controls glances over, "Power output decreased by 50 %"

Miriallia adds, "Sensors 33% damaged!"

Sabine furrows her brow, "We've managed to recover most of the lifeboats, and there are only a couple left."

Outside the groups of lifeboats float by. The group from the Dominion Bridge maneuvers one. Flay glances back at the group of frantic soldiers. They crowded around the communications terminal, "Where are the nearby friendly troops? Why haven't they tried to contact and rescue us?"

Flay calls out and rises, "We should head to the Archangel! They're our only friends right now."

The Providence soars into the area. Rau notices the debris that once was the Dominion and smirks, "That Azrael. Unexpectedly he was of no help." He glances forward at his target. "Guess I'll have to handle this myself."

Miriallia gasps as something beeps on her screen, "Captain! Mobile suits approaching!"

Murrue looks up, tears fly from her eyes. Sai gasps. Sabine's eyes widen. Dearka and Yzak positioned nearby also notice the approach of the Providence.

Yzak gasps, "Is that a friendly? But that kind of frame?" He gasps when he notices that as the Providence drew closer it raised its beam rifle. Dearka reacts immediately. The Buster turns to engage and raises its Gun launcher.

Dearka grits his teeth, "Damn! At a time like this! We need to keep it away from the Archangel!"

He fires but the Providence evades and launches its funnels. Dearka gasps. The Freedom approaches and fires its beams. Rau gets a sense flash and gasps. He maneuvers the Providence just out of the beams blasts. Kira activates his beam sword and slashes. Meanwhile the funnels continue their attack on the Buster. They each fire individual blasts.

Dearka evades a few but grits his teeth, "What the!" He tries to fire his shoulder mounted missiles but the Buster is hit, explosions rock the suit.

Kira evades some funnels of his own and glances aside just as the head and arms are blasted from the Buster. Murrue, Sai, and Murrue gasp. Miriallia's eyes widen. _Dearka?_

The Duel blasts forward. Yzak yells as he moves in to protect his friend, "Dearka!"

Rena passes some smaller, OMNI rescue ships as she proceeds toward the Archangel. She passes several more ships when she spots the wreckage of the Strike and gasps. The Unity boosts backward. Rena sits her eyes wide in horror. "No… the Strike? It's impossible? Mu?"

She scans the debris field. There was nothing visible as nothing but charred pieces of the mobile suit remained. She shakes her head, "No… I wanted to see you. I wanted to apologize. You were right."

She covers her face and sobs. "This is my fault… I created all this and I should have stopped him. When I had the chance. Mu. I'm so sorry for not believing you."

She wipes her tears away and glares forward, "Rau le Creuset. I'll kill you. I promise." She blasts forward.

From the lifeboat, Flay catches sight of the battle between the Freedom and Providence. She leans forward, "Kira!"

Suddenly the body of mobile suit comes up next to it. The crew inside panic, "It's an enemy unit!" They gasp and glance around frantically

Flay gasps, her eyes quivering, "No… you're wrong. He's here to protect us."

The Unity pauses briefly when Rena spots the two suits fighting in the distance. _Kira. Of course you're here._ She watches him and grips tightly to the controls._ But you never should've been involved in this from the beginning. I drew you in. I'm sorry._ She glances at the lifeboat in passing but then gasps when she sees Flay in the window. She stares at her, shocked. _She's here?_

Rau gasps as he stares at the Freedom, "I'm surprised at the opportunity to meet with you again, dear Kira Yamato."

He fires his shoulder guns and beam rifle but the Freedom evades. The Funnels begin an attack but the Kira fires the Meteor units' missiles. The Funnels fire creating a shield in front of the Providence and destroying the missiles.

"But you're such an annoying little bastard! You!!"

He blasts out from the cloud of smoke and fires his beam rifle. The front right corner of the Meteor is hit.

Kira glances over, "You're the one who's annoying!" The limb falls away and explodes.

She glances back over at the battle. _Kira? This should be my fight. You've already fought too much and faced such unnecessary pain at my expense._ She glances aside and notices that another lifeboat was out of control and had begin to drift away from the Archangel. She stares at it and then furrows her brow. She stares back at the other lifeboat. Flay stood unmoving, next to the window, her attention on the battle. On Kira. She turns her glance away and boosts over to the damaged lifeboat and catches it. The soldiers inside begin to panic. Rena reaches over and punches in a patch to their communication, "Please remain calm. Don't worry. You'll be safe soon. I'll transport you safely to the Archangel. Hold on."

Inside her lifeboat Flay notices the Unity and watches as it carried the lifeboat toward the Archangel. She furrows her brow. _Could it be? Her? Verena?_

Sabine gasps, "Unknown mobile suit approaching. It's the suit from before! It's Verena!" Murrue glances over and before she could utter on order to attack. The monitor turns on. Rena stares at Murrue a moment a solemn look on her face.

"Captain Ramius… I'll understand if you plan to turn your weapons on me but I've come to deliver survivors. If you would please accept them."

Murrue and the others stare at her in shock. Rena furrows her brow, "I…" Tears well in her eyes, she bows her bead, "Please just accept my apologies."

Murrue stares at her, "Verena? Are you back to your true self?"

Rena stares downward, "I can't say one way or the other. I don't know who I am anymore. But, please… this lifeboat. If you'll take it. I'll bring the last one in next."

Murrue just stares at her and nods. Rena glances over the others on the Bridge. Sai, Miriallia, Sabine and Arnold. She furrows her brow, "I'm to you all." They all begin to mumble at once.

Rena furrows her brow, "And I'm very sorry…" She stares at Murrue. "For… the loss…." She glances aside unable to finish. Murrue rises but the communication link ends. The Unity leaves the lifeboat and blasts away.

Kira brings the Freedom backward. He slashes with the beam sword but Rau evades and using his own saber slices the extension off. He blasts backward, the funnels continuing their onslaught against the Freedom. Kira maneuvers up and away from the blasts.

Sai glances over, "Captain its Kira!" Murrue looks up, "Can you transmit to him?"

The CIC responds, "From this situation? He's unable to answer."

The Providence pursues. Rau fires his rifle, "You are a person who shouldn't even exist."

The Freedom evades.

Kira yells down at him, "What are you getting at?!" He fires some missiles. The funnels take some out. The Providence boosts backward. The remaining missiles are slashed away by the beam saber.

The Duel comes up behind the sparking Buster. Alarms sounded in the cockpit. Dearka struggles with the controls. "Damn it!"

Yzak moves to catch the suit but weapons blasts hit him from behind. He grits his teeth and turns. The Raider comes up from behind. Inside Crot laughs lost in complete insanity. Yzak tries to fire on him but his rifle is blown up.

Dearka glances up, "Yzak? What are you doing?" The Duel fires its head Vulcans.

Rena turns from heading back to the other lifeboat. She spots the Raider's attack and glances toward the Duel and what was left of the Buster, "Dearka? Yzak?" She spots the Raider and blasts toward them.

Rau smirks, "If they discover the truth about you and what you are. Anyone and everyone will desire to be like your kind. It was that past desire that leads us to this point now." He leans back in his seat.

Kira grits his teeth and groans. The Freedom continued to evade the crisscross of blasts from the funnels. He fires his blasts back at the Providence. Rau fires his beam rifle as he boosts backward, "To be like you…"

Kira cuts him off, "I'm tired of hearing that! Shut up!" He pulls his beam saber. The Meteor takes another hit.

Flay leans toward the window, placing her hand on the cold glass as she watches the battle. She felt frantic. She wanted so much to call out to him to tell him, everything she was afraid to do before. But she could do nothing but stand and watch. IT was all anyone could do. Aboard the Archangel the bridge crew also sits and watches.

Rau stares at the Freedom, "It's for that reason. For the reason that some many covet perfection. For that is the reason alone… your existence cannot be forgiven and you must be punished." The Funnels continue to hit the Meteor unit. Kira braces against the impact.

Crot continues to laugh as he closes in on the Duel and Buster. He was going through serious withdrawal. "I am… I am…" He fires some arm blasts.

Yzak grits his teeth. The Unity comes between and blocks with its shield. Yzak gasps. Rena glances over her shoulder. "I won't let another person I care for die. Leave this one to me. He wishes for an end to his pain. I created the need for him. Let me end his pain." She hands him her shield, "Protect yourself and Dearka."

Yzak stares at her, "Verena?"

Dearka furrows his brow. Crot yells and charges his mouth blast. Rena pulls her beam sabers and charges forward. "I'm sorry that you're in such pain… Let me end it. You no longer need to be."

Crot stares over at his monitor and gasps, "You…"

Flash. _At JOSH-A, Rena glares up at Crot and the others._ Back.

He smirks, "You think… you have the right to do that! That you're so much better!"

Rena furrows her brow, "I am not better than you. You are one result of my mistakes. Let me end your pain."

"Who do you think you are? You think I'll take your pity! I am your executioner! Coordinator trash! I'll kill you! I'll put an end to _your_ existence!"

The Unity swoops over and Rena slashes the arms off. The blasts fires. Rena evades by boosting upward. She glances toward the Duel and Buster. The blast collides against the shield and cascades off. She yells out and taking another beam saber out she slashes across and then across again. Crot gasps. The suit explodes. The blast knocks the Unity backward. Yzak catches it.

"Verena? Are you ok?"

She breathes heavily. "Yes… and you two? Are you unharmed?" He nods. Rena stares forward at the debris that was formerly the Raider. She furrows her brow.

"What about you? Are _you_ ok now?"

Rena glances aside at faces of both Yzak and Dearka on her screen. She nods but glances back at the debris. _This is not enough to be ok_. She glances downward. _I have to sacrifice more to be forgiven._


	66. Suffocation

File 65 – Suffocation.

Funnels continue to barrage the Freedom with laser blasts but Kira completely evades. He could hear Rau chuckling and Kira grips onto his beam saber, "Despite your insane opinion… the truth is that I exist!" He grits his teeth and yells, "Superiority is not all that defines me!"

He fires a series of blasts. The Funnels evade. Rau soars up, "Then tell me who would be willing to sort through everything else and try to understand that? Who would see you more than the freak you are?"

Flay continues to watch the battle as her lifeboat floats precariously along. Her heart races as she continues to watch Kira battle. She needed to tell him before time ran out.

Rena heads toward the last lifeboat all the while keeping her eye on the battle. She furrows her brow, "It's getting too close." She catches the lifeboat, "This place is becoming more dangerous. I'm taking you toward the Archangel. Brace yourself."

Flay looks up, "Verena? It's her." She moves across the lifeboat to the communication. She flips some ships, "Verena? Is that you? I know it is, please just accept my apologies."

Rena glances down at the voice only transmission. _Flay?_ She reaches forward opening her communications, "You owe me nothing Flay." Flay gasps. Rena looks over at the Freedom. _Kira I'll bring her to safety. _

Rau grits his teeth as he charges forward, "In this chaotic world we live in can anyone understand anything?" The Funnels move in front and fire. Kira boosts backwards. The funnels create a web of lasers. Kira grits his teeth. He fires at them but they swoop back and move in again.

Rau grimaces, "Unfortunately the answer is no. Everything will remain misunderstood because ignorance rules humanity!"

The Freedom defends against a heavy assault from the Funnels; they fire repeatedly. Kira dodges back and forth and fires when he has the chance. Rau shakes his head, "It doesn't matter who looks upon it The result is still the same!" He boosts forward and slashes at Meteor. It begins to spark.

Rena notices the last attack her eyes widening, "Kira?" She glances toward the lifeboat and the Freedom. _I can't let this continue. I can't let him fight Rau. _She releases the lifeboat watching it float away and turns toward the battle, "Rau!"

The Unity charges at the Providence. "Rau! Back away! He's dangerous…." She furrows her brow hoping he would believe her play at sincerity. She glances toward the Freedom. Kira stares forward at her, shock on his face. Rena fires some blasts in his direction, purposely missing while both she and Rau boost backward. He fires several more each hitting. Rena gasps as the Meteor unit rocks from explosions. Rena furrows her brow. _Kira_.

Inside the Freedom Kira jerks forward and back from the impact of the explosions. He recovers from the shock of seeing her unit and gasps when he notices the Unity posed protectively in front of the Providence. _Ren? When did she get here?_ He glances aside and notices the lifeboat and in the window staring up at him was Flay. His eyes widen. Inside Flay slams her hands against the glass as she cries out to him, "Kira!"

Kira stares down at the pod. He couldn't believe it. "Flay?" His sensors detect an attack; he gasps and turns his attention back to the Unity and Providence. He boosts away from the Meteor just as another funnel attacks. The unit explodes.

Rau finally turns to Rena, "Finally come to your senses?"

She presses her lips together as she stares at his smirking face on her monitors. "I…" He tilts his head, "While I am touched that you flew to my rescue. It is very unnecessary my dear."

Rena places her hand onto both controls. Rau glances toward Kira and then back at her, "And this is no time for a heartfelt reunion."

She tilts her head, "Rau?"

He smirks, "For anyone. It's such a shame. You used to have such innocent eyes." Rena's eyes widen.

"I'll deal with you in a moment. But I can't have your continual interference." He forces her suits back and with his beam saber stabs through the side of the suit. Rena gasps as power inside her cockpit immediately shuts down. Her eyes widen, _He disabled the power supply to the core. When did he have the time to study the schematics?_ Backup lights come on inside. _Unless he was involved the entire time._

Rena gasps, "No! Rau! Damn it… Rau!" She furrows her brow as she gazes down at her systems. The suit had already begun emergency procedures. She scans the information flashing on the screen. _Life support and communications are the only things completely unaffected?_ She stares at the screen before reaching down and attempting to activate various controls. The video feed flips on. She looks forward and watches as Rau raises his beam rifle and takes aim. The Freedom moves toward the lifeboat its hand extended. Rena watches helplessly, "Kira!"

She glances back to Rau and notices the slight shift in his aim from the Freedom to the lifeboat. Rena shakes her head, "No… Rau no! You can't! Please stop!" He fires.

Rena shakes her head, "No!"

But blast flies toward the pod but Kira reacts and he manages to block the blast with his shield. He pulls the shield back. The lifeboat was intact. He sighs. Flay stares out at the Freedom, tears welling in her eyes. Inside, Kira relieved, stares back at her. He hadn't realized how much he actually missed her. He smiles. But his relief is short lived as a funnel blast out of nowhere suddenly hits the shuttle and it starts to explode. Kira's smile soon fades and is replaced with a look of horror. Inside the shuttle the explosion and fire quickly surrounds and consumes the passengers.

Kira cries out, "Flay!!"

The shuttle explodes, a series of explosions fill the darkness also engulfing the Freedom. The Providence moves back, Rau smirks, pleased with his decision. Rena leans forward her hand on the monitor, "Kira?" Her hand slides down and she falls over onto her lap, "Oh my god… no… this is my fault. I should have… Kira… I'm sorry."

She shudders from desperate tears. Rau watches the bright light and sighs, "Now, see there was no need for concern. Shall we go my dear?" Rena looks up her eyes wide. The Funnels reattach and he takes the arm of the Unity and blasts off.

The Archangel crew watches uncertain about what they had just witnessed. The ball of light disappears. Sabine furrows her brow and glances aside. "The last lifeboat… no…" She glances over her shoulder at Sai. He stares forward his eyes wide, "Flay…"

Kira yells, "Flay!!!" From within the explosion time seem to move slowly. He felt as if he were falling back into a darkened void. His mind unable to grasp what had just transpired. He was lost. His eyes filled with tears and quivering. It was the same feeling he had felt when he and Rena parted at Mendel. His heart felt as if it was shattering. He stares into the darkness and watches as particles combine and Flay's spirit appears, "Kira?"

He gasps for air as his tears begin to choke him. He closes his eyes and looks upward, "This can't be…" He looks down and shakes his head, "Flay… like this… and I…"

She tilts her head, "No, no… Kira. Don't be like this. I want to thank you. And say how sorry I am."

He looks up, tears streaming down his face, "But why?"

She smiles, "The truth is that I always wanted to apologize for what I did and how I was. I wasn't very nice and I treated you so horribly."

He shakes his head. "No. Why did this have to happen? To you… like this… Flay…" She stares down at him, an angelic look on her face, "Hush… it's ok. But please listen… my time is short." Kira glances aside, his teeth gritted.

"I've always been in pain and afraid. Because I never knew and because I never understood anything." Kira looks up, "No… Flay… it was me."

She tilts her head, "But! Now I'm finally free and looking so earnestly at you… looking at everything and I see now. I see everything."

Kira stares back at her, "I am…" He looks downward and turns his head, trying to hide his tears. Flay floats toward him, "Please… don't cry…"

Kira shakes his head, "Damn it! Why am I so…?" He was shaking. Flay draws nears him, "Hush now… you shouldn't cry anymore. You need to remain strong."

He looks up, "For you… I couldn't be… I'm nothing…"

She embraces him, "No… that's not true. Not true at all. You fought so hard. You heart always caring and full of strength. Though you think it's hopeless you need to remain that strong but not for me. And I will help protect _you_… for once… with all my true feelings, I will protect you so you can save her. The one you truly love and..." She dissipates, a bright light shining around them. "Who truly loves you."

The Freedom suddenly drops free of the cloud of dust and debris remaining from the explosion. Kira grits his teeth against the strong Gs. He suddenly gathers his composure and the Freedom blasts upright. The wings extend and Kira looks up, his eyes in seed mode. He stares forward, a fervid penetrating gaze in his dull eyes. He purses his lips and blasts the Freedom toward Jachin Due.

Just outside the line of battling, near Jachin Due, Rau releases the disabled Unity. Sparks flash from the damage he had inflicted. He stares at it and then forward at the monitor and Rena's face, "What's wrong Verena? You haven't uttered a single word since I got rid of those pests." She stares at him, a furious look in her eyes.

He tilts his head, "Now… now. Don't be upset with _me_. Was it not you who said how much of a threat he was?" He chuckles and then sighs, "Don't worry I won't let anyone near you. I'll keep you safe from harm and when I return, we'll go on together, you and I and complete our fated destiny together."

She grits her teeth, "You bastard! I want nothing more than to kill you!"

He sucks air through clenched teeth. "Well you see… that's why I disabled your mobile suit. I prefer not to be stabbed in the back. I may be a man but I'm not a blind one." Her eyes narrow. He sighs, "Even with the amount of work they did in brainwashing you. I knew that once you encountered him that you would quickly recover your pathetic feelings for that boy." He turns his face, "Although I knew this would come to pass, I can't help feeling upset that you attempted to deceive me. You have become quite devious, playing on my feelings."

He smirks, "I've rubbed off on you. This only reassures me that we are truly meant to be."

"You're delusional." She stares at him firmly, "You sicken and disgust me. I have nothing but hate for you!"

"That'll pass." He shrugs, "Now I really don't have the time to spend arguing. I have a date with another idol. I'll give her your best. You'll be safe here away from the main fighting. After all in your state… you're helpless." He blasts off.

Rena slams her fist aside. She glances over at her life support system and communications monitor, now playing nothing but dead air. Her eyes move aside to the visor for the Zero system. It was blinking. She gasps and then looks forward at the image of the Providence heading off. She pulls the keyboard from the side panel, "But I still power." She begins typing. _I'll reroute the subroutine path for the backup generator, link to power cell b, create a link to the nuclear reactor, bypass the main power circuits, link secondary subroutines…_

She types at an incredible speed, reworking the OS. "You'll regret underestimating me. I'll bring about our true destiny."

The main OS monitor turns on. Alarms sound inside the cockpit. _Warning! Warning! Subroutine path transferring main power from life support systems. Current system configuration not recommended_. Rena pauses and then continues to type. "Override security protocol code 90052 Bravo 73329 Delta." The alarm shuts off and data scrolls up the screen. Rena glances once more toward the Providence heading off in the distance.

Despite the destruction of the main ships of the Earth Alliance the battle was still as heated as ever. The weapon defense at Jachin Due held off the attacking Earth Fleet while GINN battled Daggers. Back and forth each side suffered casualties. The Eternal and Kusanagi still held their ground as they continued to move closer to GENESIS. The Revenant takes out a pair of GINN. "Mayura? Everyone! Take your troops and fall back to the Kusanagi and Eternal!" Isamu soars through and slashes a pair of Daggers apart and fires his beam rifle at some mobile armor coming in, "You need to regroup and reload! We're nearing the target!"

She and the others respond, "Yes sir!"

DaCosta glances over his shoulder, "Sir, GENESIS. We're approaching shooting range." Waltfeld stares at it on screen and nods, "Good. Even if it has phase shift, it's not indestructible. Ready for barrage?" DaCosta nods. Waltfeld motions, "Fire!"

Kisaka leans forward. "Lohengrin! Fire!"

The weapon charges and along with fire from the Eternal, blasts at the GENESIS cannon. But the blasts do nothing but dissipate against the cannon's phase shift force field. Kisaka grits his teeth and slams his fist on this arm rest. Lacus leans forward and gasps. Waltfeld grimaces, "Damn it! That annoying thing… it's stronger than I thought."

The Revenant floats to the side of the Eternal. Isamu furrows his brow, "We have to disable it before it takes another shot."

"GENESIS outer layer 7. Adjust assumption percentage." Soldiers work diligently trying to quicken the movement of the mirror block. Patrick clenches his fist. The Kusanagi and Eternal were on monitor, "The ships of that girl and those Naturals… we need to be quicker to stop them. Make sure they are in the line of fire."

The soldiers glance at one another, apprehension in their eyes. A soldier behind Patrick gasps, "Lacus sama."

Patrick glances over his shoulder and then forward, "Commence inputting the alignment. I want the target to be… North America, the east coast region."

Yuki looks up, "But Chairman?"

Cagalli and Athrun blast toward Jachin Due. Isamu glances over, "You two… it's about time." He blasts toward them. "We were getting concerned, where's Kira?"

Athrun glances over, "Isamu? I thought you were injured?"

"I am bit there's no time to lie around in an infirmary. I'll be fine."

Cagalli furrows her brow as she stares at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Now about Kira?"

Athrun firms his brow, "Kira had to take care of something. He's back near the Archangel."

Isamu nods, "And what are the two you planning?"

Athrun glares toward Jachin Due, "We're going to destroy Jachin's control center." Lacus gasps. Waltfeld looks up.

Isamu firms his brow, "Exactly an idea of I was hoping for."

Athrun nods and detaches the Justice from the Meteor unit. The Strike Rouge pulls up next to it. Isamu blasts to the other side, "There isn't much time left so let's go!"

Athrun smiles, "You'll come with us?"

Isamu nods, "Of course, you can't do it alone and with just that one." He motions to Cagalli a smile on his face. Cagalli scowls at him.

Lacus stares out at the group, "Isamu! Athrun! Cagalli!"

Isamu comes onto monitor, "Don't worry. It'll be all right, just leave it to us." They stare at one another. She nods and the communication ends and the three suits blast off.

Kisaka glances aside, "M1s – Jackson and Rocky, provide cover for Cagalli sama!" Two Astray blast over, flanking the trio.

The Providence destroys Alliances mobiles suits and armors, as it soars through the battlefield. He grimaces as he nears the Kusanagi and Eternal, "Time to end this."

Alarms sound. Lenne stares at her radar, "Mobile Suit approaching. ZAFT serial number, it's unknown in our systems. But it's not the same one… from before. Approaching from Blue 25 Charlie."

Lacus and Waltfeld gasp and glance over. Rau smirks as he closes in, "I've always liked your songs." He fires off the funnels. Waltfeld looks up, "Evade! Steer to port!"

Lacus stares firmly forward, "Commander Creuset."

Rau grits his teeth, "However the world is not a gentle as your song!" The Funnels fire, attacking the Kusanagi and Eternal and destroying the Astray that guarded it. The Eternal Bridge shakes with the explosions. Waltfeld clenches his teeth. _That bastard_.

"Lacus sama!" The Freedom zooms forward, weaving through various mobile suits and debris. Kira unleashes a battle cry as he fires his beam rifle. Rau gets a sense flash and gasps. The Providence turns and barely evades the blasts. Kira glares at him and the suits circle one another. "You? You are amazingly resilient. Shall we dance again?" Rau smirks.

The Freedom spins back and forth evading the Funnels and then blasts them one by one taking them out. The Providence fires its shoulder cannons. Rau scoffs, "As things are, it's useless no matter what you say or do. Haven't you learned that lesson from my Verena?"

The Freedom zips back and forth evading. "Leave her out of this!" Kira yells out as he takes another funnel out.

The eyes of the Unity flash once as its phase shift armor comes up and power is restored. Rena sighs and looks up, "I did it."

She glances at a screen on her monitor and furrows her brow. The life support gauge was inching down at a much quicker pace then she had expected. She takes a deep breath and closes her visor, "I don't have much time to finish this." The wings on the suit expand, "But I have to finally end it." The Unity blasts off.

The mirror block completes its movement. "Chairman… GENESIS mirror block in final alignment."

Patrick nods, "Good. Target the Earth Alliance capital, East Coast… Washington." Patrick smiles as he watches the schematic on monitor.

"Targeting as ordered."

The Revenant, Justice, and Strike Rouge move closer to Jachin Due. They face a group of CGUE and GINN. Athrun grits his teeth as he reaches out to both sides, "Stop it! All of you! Stop this kind of fighting!" Isamu glances over at Athrun as their group evade and weave through both groups

Athrun pleads with them, "For what reason are you continuing to fight? Do you really wish… to destroy… everything?!"

Various ZAFT troops reply, "Those guys started it first!"

"My younger brother was on BOAZ!" They continue to fight just as fiercely.

Athrun glances downward, "It's useless…."

Isamu glances over, "Athrun… you can't reason with everyone. Let them discover it on their own. It took us awhile to figure it out right?"

Athrun gasps and glances over at him. Isamu smiles and nods at him, "Let's just finish this… cousin." Athrun nods and they blast through into the open port.

The Freedom and Providence engage in a fierce fight. The Freedom's beam saber clashes against the Providence's. Rau smiles, "It's all fate. Although the journey traveled to reach the destination is unknown."

Kira glares up, "What do you mean!"

Rau smirks as he recalls the past few months of events, "Justice and faith. Ignorance and escapism. The refusal to know! To listen!" Kira grits his teeth as he listens and recalls his own moments, with Flay, Sai, and even Rena.

Rau yells, "And now this is the final ending. There is no longer anything that can stop it!" The two suits blast apart. Rau purses his lips. "And soon the end of all humanity shall come!"

The remaining funnels form a grid of intersecting lasers as they attack the Freedom. Kira dodges moving side to side to evade. He holds out his beam saber, "How can you continue to talk like that!"

As the Unity draws closer Rena could see the Eternal and Kusanagi. She was short of breath and glances down at the life support gauge it was halfway depleted. A pair of Daggers moves in to intercept. She glances over, "I can't waste anymore power."

A pair of CGUE blast past her and engage. "Go on. Toward the Eternal we have these guys!"

Rena stares at the ZAFT suits but then glances around. "Rau? Where… is… the Commander?"

"He's going after the Eternal. Go on and help him."

She furrows her brow, thinking of her own attack hours ago. She blasts forward, "I won't let you destroy them. My mother… Lacus and the others." She spots the Providence and moves toward him. He was engaged in battle with… the Freedom. Rena's eyes widen. She gasps, "Kira? He's alive…." Tears fill her eyes.

The Justice enters the main hanger followed by the Revenant and Strike Rouge. The effects of the battle was apparent inside. Injured soldiers and techs floats nearby, mobile suits with extensive damage littered the area. The group prepares to disembark.

Patrick turns, "What is the delay about? Hurry up! With this everything will be over."

Yuki leans over, "Chairman? We have already won this war." Other soldiers glance sadly at one another.

Patrick glances toward Yuki, "What did you say?

Yuki furrows his brow, "If we fire at the intended target more than half of earth's inhabitants will be annihilated. It's too much."

Patrick cocks his gun.

"There shouldn't be any more unnecessary sacrifices." Patrick swivels in his chair and aims the gun and fires. Techs below turn at the sound of the gunshot. Yuki stares shocked at Patrick as he floats backward, blood floating around him. Patrick holds the gun up at him an angry look in his eye.

The Archangel makes its way toward Jachin Due. Safe inside the hanger, Yzak and Dearka, his head bandaged, face one another talking. Their suits stand docked in the background. Engineers work on repairs. Both turn when they hear Murrue's voice. "What about the Freedom?" She stares forward.

Miriallia turns, "I have no idea. No word from the Eternal or Kusanagi either." Sai stares forward, _Kira_.

"This is the true goal of humanity. It's own destruction."

The Freedom blasts back and fires at another Funnel destroying it. Kira focuses on them as he speaks, "That is your perversion of the truth."

Rau looks up, "That is how humans are, Kira kun."

Kira shakes his head, "You're wrong!" He fires all weapons. Several funnels explode but the Providence boosts upward safely. Kira stares forward, "Humans… humans are not like that!"

Rau smirks, "Really? I wonder what my Verena's thoughts are on the matter. She completely understands this scenario of destruction created from within herself. Shall I have her explain it to you! Would you accept it from her?"

Kira gasps.

Rau smirks, "Does it pain you that she chose me over you!"

Kira furrows his brow.

Now out of their mobile suits, Athrun leads Isamu and Cagalli toward a corridor, each armed with weapons. The two Astray pilots remain behind guarding the now abandon mobile suits.

The remaining funnels force Kira back. Rau fires his beam rifle, "Ha! What's wrong! If she believes it! Shouldn't you? Don't you hang on her every word? So tell me Kira! Why is it wrong?"

Kira grits his teeth and leans back, infuriated.

Patrick's second in command steps forward, "Chairman?" Yuki floats behind them. Patrick stares forward.

"You think you know this world, Kira? This world… with only eyes and hearts filled with hatred and hands that only know how to pull a trigger?" A blast hits the right lower leg of the Freedom. Kira gasps as it explodes.

The Providence moves up, "What should we believe in? Why do we even want to believe?!" He fires his shoulder cannons. The blast hits the Freedoms shield; it flies aside as Kira charges forward.

"You and your limited scope of knowledge! What do you really know?" The two suits collide. The Providence blocking the beam saber.

Rau smirks, "You're right I don't know. But humans only know what they think they know!" Two funnels force the Freedom back and several began to fire at him as he boosts backward. Kira stares downward. The Words of countless other fill his mind, _"You coordinators…" _

"_Why are you in the Earth Military?"_

"_Didn't you say you didn't like war?" _

"_You're a traitor to the Coordinators." _

"_You just because you're a coordinator yourself…" _

"_That's because the genes were modified." _Kira grits his teeth and furrows his brow. The Freedom continues to evade the funnels.

"Do you still want to continue suffering? One day… one day they will understand. Fooled by this sweet drug." Several blasts fire between the two suits, "That's enough!"

Kira looks up and glances over. Rau boosts backwards. He gasps. The Unity raises both buster rifles. Kira gasps. Rena tosses one rifle away, when the power connection to it dies. "That's enough Rau…"

She connects the buster rifle in dock and pulling her beam saber; she charges. Rau smiles and shock and amusement. He laughs, "You continue to amaze me. And I thought I had disabled you."

Kira furrows his brow. _Disabled her?_ He glances from one to the other. The Unity and Providence collide. Rau smirks. "I shouldn't have let you live."

Rena glares at him, "That should be my line!"

Kira stares at her. _Ren_. The Providence forces the Unity back with its remaining funnels. He fires his beam rifle as well, Rena evades the blasts and slashes through one and then another. She blocks several with her wing and charges forward again firing her beam rifle. Rau evades and moves backward, "What did you do, reroute your life support systems? That power won't last and you'll just end up suffocating. Not an attractive death!"

Kira's eyes widen. He charges forward but Rena turns the buster rifle on him, "Stay away, this battle is mine Kira!"

Kira freezes, "Ren?"

She glances aside at him, tears in her eyes, "Please… just let me finish this… please." She wheezes, the air in her unit getting thinner. Kira furrows his brow. Rena glances at the Providence, her expression suddenly serious, "Don't interfere Kira."

Rau laughs, "Yes Kira, please excuse us. My darling and I have some unfinished business. You and I can finish up later."

Rena glares back at him, "I'm not your darling! And don't get ahead yourself you inhuman bastard… you'll not touch Kira!"

She fires the buster rifle at the Providence. It soars around evading each shot. Rena grits her teeth, "Why can't you just stay still." She tosses the buster rifle aside and glances at her waning power grid. The air inside the cockpit was so thin. She shakes her head and boosts after him. Kira grips his controls. The Providence and Unity once again clash back and forth. She slashes his booster pack. He turns and takes the Unity's wing off. She slashes at the arm. They collide once again.

Rau stares at Rena, "Things have gone seriously wrong. This is not what I predicted for you and me…"

She glares at him, "Stop. Your prediction are based in lunacy."

He tilts his head, "I wonder… how it would have been… under different circumstances." He smiles, "You are my only human weakness. I once called you my muse but now I realize what you truly are."

She stares at him, frozen for a moment. _What is he talking about? _He boosts backward and stabs toward the cockpit, "My heart... Goodbye my love."

Kira boosts forward, "No!!"

The Providence turns to evade the approaching Freedom so its beam saber misses the center of the Unity but slashes along the side of the cockpit taking off the right leg at the hip. Rena raises her hands as some of her controls spark and shatter. Shrapnel slashes her arms, a piece of metal stab into her side. She screams out in pain. Kira glances back, "Ren!"

She looks up and furrows her brow, "It's ok Kira… I'm… fine." She grits her teeth. Kira glares over at Rau, "Only you would consider love a weakness!" He charges up at him. Rena watches. _Kira? This isn't the way, it should end. I need to die and take him with me. _

Isamu fires his gun at the defending ZAFT troops, Cagalli and Athrun beside him. Athrun pulls the pin from a grenade and tosses it. The troops try to run but are killed by the explosion. Inside the control room Patrick continues to sit facing the monitor. The troops behind him stare at him in shock. He grimaces, "That guy… the enemy's obviously still there. Why did he disagree with firing?" There was something maniacal in his speech. He stares at the various views of the battle outside. "We must fire! We must annihilate the enemy!"

He was losing it, fear was evident his voice, "Before they attack us!" He rises and speaks out to those below, "The enemy must be completely eliminated."

Everyone stares at him, as if he were mad. He crosses to the control panel and starts typing, "Why can't you all understand?"

System logs come up. The second in command gasps, "Chairman! Our troops are still within the shooting range!"

Patrick glares at him, "It doesn't matter. We are fighting for victory! Everyone understands this! We need to fire… just one more time." Yuki, barely still alive, begins to stir. He grits his teeth as he reaches into his coat.

The second in command steps forward, "But Chairman?" Yuki raises his own gun. He groans as he takes aim. Patrick glances over at him. Yuki fires and Patrick is hit in the shoulder. Yuki fires another two rounds hitting him in the chest and shoulder. The second in command swings around to face him. The soldiers below stare up in shock, not knowing what to do.

"It must be through here." Athrun moves toward a doorway. He and Isamu look at one another and nod. The doorway slides open and Athrun and Isamu peer in. They both gasp seeing the two bodies and the blood. Athrun's eyes widen and quiver, he wanted to scream out but doesn't. Isamu furrows his brow. Down below the soldiers start to murmur among one another. They all get up from their stations and run.

"Athrun?" Cagalli stares at Athrun. He stood motionless staring in at the shocking scene. Isamu places his hand on his shoulder. Athrun enters slowly followed by Isamu and Cagalli. Down below the room was almost empty as the base slowly clears out.

Athrun leaps up to his father. Cagalli helps him lower Patrick to the ground as Isamu crosses. Patrick looks over at Athrun and then Isamu, "You…"

Isamu furrows his brow and says nothing. He turns his back and steps away. Patrick turns to his son, "Athrun..." He places a hand on his shoulder, "Fire… GENESIS… you must."

Athrun forces back his tears, "Father?" Both he and Cagalli stare down at him.

"Our world… Athrun… p-pro-tect it." He chokes and spits out blood before dying.

Athrun gasps, "Father!"

Cagalli rises and glances at Isamu. She too understood the pain of losing a father. But this situation was different. Athrun grimaces as tears fill his eyes and finally overflow. Isamu stares down at them, a sad look on his face.

Troops and ships begin to leave Jachin Due in droves. "Captain! What's happening. Our orders were too." Various ZAFT commanders stare in confusion at the forces fleeing the fortress and then turn to their crew. GENESIS targeting coordinates come up, flashing across screens on remaining ships and mobile suits. A collective gasp falls over the troops, "Retreat!We're within range of fire. Retreat!!"

The Archangel pulls up behind the Kusanagi and Eternal. Waltfeld glances over, "Archangel!"

Outside the Archangel, back in his Duel, Yzak watches the scene. Dearka stands beside Miriallia on the bridge. Murrue appears on the Eternal's monitor, "What word of Kira and the rest?"

Lacus looks up, "Have they evacuated Jachin Due? What about GENESIS?"

In the control room, alarms sound. Isamu slowly glances forward, "What the…?" His eyes widen. A countdown flashes on the huge monitor, "Um… guys?" Athrun glances over.

"All crews, please evacuate the facility's interior. Self destruct imminent." Isamu crosses to a console and stares down at it, "What the hell? What happened?"

Athrun crosses over, he gasps. Cagalli glances over at him, "Athrun? What's going on?"

Isamu glances at him, "What kind of place is this? A back-up self detonation system?"

Athrun starts to type into the keyboard. "It must be… his failsafe." He gasps and shakes his head, "And Jachin Due's self-destruct program and it's tied to GENESIS' shot. That means even if its destroyed it'll still fire."

Cagalli gasps. Isamu glances forward at the main monitor, "The target… it's Earth…? We have to stop it." He crosses to a few station and starts typing. Athrun does the same. Isamu slams his fist on the console and shakes his head, "Damn it. Athrun?"

Athrun works franticly, "I'm trying. Everything is locked in." He gasps and pulls back. He grips his hair in frustration and glances at his father, "Even though this happened to him it won't change anything…"

Inside the war room at Plant, Ezalia stares at the countdown sequence on her monitor as well. Colonels argued and discussed behind her. "What's going on?"

The door behind them opens and armed troops enter and hold their weapons up. Eileen Canavar crosses between. Ezalia stares wide-eyed at her as the others raise their arms to surrender.

The Freedom and Providence battle in front of the GENESIS mirror. Rau laughs manically as he pursues the Freedom. Kira stares back annoyed, "What's so funny?" Rau continues to laugh until he finally speaks, "No matter what happens here, it'll still be my victory. When Jachin Due self destructs, GENESIS will fire and humanity will be lost." Kira's eyes widen.

Rena gasps and looks up, _No… I can't let him win._ She grips her now blood soaked side. Her air level was dangerously low. The power levels were quickly depleting. She sits herself up and pulls her keyboard out.


	67. The Waiting Future

File 66 – The Waiting Future

Jachin Due glows as bright explosions flash from it. Inside a corridor, Athrun, Isamu, and Cagalli rush toward their suits. Behind them explosions destroy the corridor. They each make it into their suits. Cagalli activates her sensors, "We have to figure something out and fast."

The Providence and Freedom blast past one another their beam sabers clashing as they go. Rau smiles, "There's no longer any way to stop it. Kill all you want! Tears and wailing will become the mark of this new conflict."

Kira shakes his head, "I can't let that be. It won't happen!"

The Justice blasts out of Jachin Due followed by Isamu and Cagalli. Cagalli glances over at Athrun. She could see his mind racing, "Athrun? What are you planning to do?"

Athrun glances downward, "We need to stop the blast." He looks forward, "I'll ignite a nuclear explosion… within the GENESIS."

Cagalli gasps, "Huh?"

Isamu glances over, "Hold on? Are you saying?"

"Yes…. I'll use the Justice. It's part of this. Part of this plan."

Isamu leans forward and stares at Athrun's expression. It was difficult to read. He glances aside, "Cagalli?" She nods her head and they follow him.

Kira notices the trio heading toward the cannon but turns his attention back to the Providence and evades another Funnel attack. When he glances over again, he only see the Revenant, "Isamu?! I need your help! It's Ren…" He is distracted again and defends against another attack

Isamu pauses and glances aside, "Kira? What are you…?" He notices the Providence and then glances across and spots the damaged Unity floating nearby. He gasps and without a second thought he abandons his pursuit of the Justice and boosts toward the wreckage, "Rena!"

Kira sighs in relief and turns his attention toward Rau as the Providence charges, "The day that various different humans have prophesized!" He fires his beam rifle and takes out the Freedoms left shoulder. Kira charges toward him.

"You're still spewing that nonsense? Just give up! It's over!" He fires his beam rifle, the Providences right arm explodes and it flies backward.

Athrun destroys some doors leading to the central core of the GENESIS. They blast apart and he enters, closely followed by Cagalli. They soar down the pathway. Cagalli calls after him, "Are you sure about this Athrun? If you do this… you…"

Athrun was determined and continues forward, "There's no other way… you go back!"

She stares at him from his monitor and gasps, "But… Athrun! How will you get out?"

He glares at her and then forward, "Just don't follow me!" Cagalli gasps when she realizes, Athrun's true plan. He releases the Justice's backpack. It flies at her blocking her path.

Cagalli calls after him, "Athrun! Don't!" The Justice blasts on ahead.

Isamu stares at his monitor, "Rena? Can you read me?" She weakly looks up at her monitor. His face stares at her through the crackling transmission. She gasps, "Isamu? What are you doing here?"

He glances around surveying the damage to the mobile suit, "I would ask you the same thing. Look what you got yourself into now." He sighs in relief, "It's ok. It doesn't look like the core was breached so the suit won't explode."

She pushes the keyboard aside and reaches toward her controls, _I have… to finish… this. I don't have much time… _

Isamu furrows his brow, "Ok… open your cockpit. I'll take you back to the Eternal." She glares at him, "No! I'm not finished!" The Unity's eyes light up.

Isamu grits his teeth and leans forward, "Rena! What are you doing? You'll be killed!" He blocks the path of her suit with his own, "I won't let you do this. It's over for you."

She glances over and furrows her brow. "I can't…" Tears roll down her cheeks. "All of this is my fault…. I have to…" Isamu shakes his head, "Stop it! Stop trying to shoulder all the blame! You didn't cause this war!"

Her eyes widen. Isamu sighs, "I know you did some things but we all did so please… just let it go. It'll be ok… let's go to the Eternal." Rena stares at Isamu. Cagalli's voice breaks through suddenly comes onto his radio, "Isamu! Athrun is going to self-detonate in his suit, please… hurry! He's planning on committing suicide."

Isamu looks over and gasps, "Damn it! That idiot! What is up with you guys? Making sacrifices like this." Rena gasps, "Isamu? You have to go stop him… Isamu… please."

Isamu glances at the Unity, "Of course… there's no question… but Rena. You have to head toward the Eternal with the last of your power, got it!" He turns toward Jachin Due.

She stares at him on screen, "Isamu?" He glances back at her. She smiles, "I'm sorry for causing you so much strife." He sighs and shakes his head, "It comes with the territory. We're family right?" She smiles and nods her head.

He smiles, "Now go!" She stares at him and watches as the Revenant soars toward GENESIS and out of sight. As soon as it does Rena glances once again toward the Providence. She watches Kira frantically battling and activates the Unity again.

Rau evades a blast, "Aren't you also someone who brought all of this about? Shouldn't you be feeling guilty as well?!" He fires his beam rifle and hits the Freedom's right arm. It explodes and Kira loses his beam rifle. The Freedom blasts backward. Kira stares firmly forward, "Even so, I'm not like you!" He combines both beam sabers into a doubled edged lance and charges forward.

Inside Jachin Due the countdown continues. Explosions slowly rocked the abandoned station. Athrun finally reaches the core.

"Hey Athrun!" Isamu appears on his monitor.

Athrun glances over, "Isamu… just stay back with Cagalli. Let me do this alone!"

Isamu glares at him, "What and let you be some martyr! You think you're a hero for doing this? Forget it! I'm coming in!" The transmission ends.

Athrun furrows his brow, "Isamu?" He punches a security code into his side panel. The detonation keypad extends. Athrun takes a deep breath and starts to punch his code. Cagalli's voice comes onto his radio. "Athrun!"

He gasps and glances upward. He turns just as the Strike Rouge enters the core. "Cagalli? Get out of here! There's not much time left."

Cagalli approaches, "No… you…" She stops the suit next to his. "Don't you escape like this!"

The Revenant blasts through debris and finally enters the core holding the abandoned backpack, he tosses it aside. "What the hell kind of obstacle did you create out there?" He notices Cagalli with Athrun and realizing the solemn moment he raises his eyebrow and says nothing more.

"To live is to fight." Tears filled Cagalli's eyes as she spoke. She tilts her head, "You can't give up." Athrun gasps and looks downward.

Kira charges Rau. "I have a world and people I want to protect!"

Rau tries to fend him off but Kira was unrelenting. He yells as he charges forward, he slashes the other arm off the Providence. It explodes and the Providence boosts back. A pair of funnels fire taking the Freedoms head off and hitting the front of the chest. Kira continues and plunges the beam forward. The Unity suddenly comes between them. Kira gasps as it cuts through the Unity shoulder and it plunges into the Providence's cockpit. "Ren!"

Rau lowers his cockpit guard, the saber deflected to each side. Rena grabs onto the Providence, "You claim to know my destiny Rau…. Well this is it Rau! The moment I've seen played over and over in my mind for months. The end of the nightmare and to you."

He smiles, "At least you're going with me." The Providence takes hold of the Unity. Rena furrows her brow and nods. She glances over her shoulder, "Kira! Get back! GENESIS will be firing soon!"

The power from the beam saber heats the Providence's cockpit up. Rau's face shield shatters. Kira releases the beam lance, "No! I won't leave… not without you… we'll go together."

She looks forward, "No… that isn't the way it's to end. I've foreseen all of this since the beginning, this chaos, this destruction… this is my fate."

Kira stares at her, "Ren… you can't!"

She shakes her head, "Back away, Kira. I have him… he and I will go together. I deserve this."

Kira gasps.

The countdown ends. Jachin Due's core starts to explode, and the chain reaction travels quickly through the station. Behind the Providence the GENESIS charges. Rena gasps and glances over, "Go Kira! Go now! Before it's too late!"

The Unity pushes at the Freedom and it slowly moves backward. The blast fires. Rena stares at it and then closes her eyes.

"No!" The Freedom reaches forward grabbing hold of the Unity. Kira shakes his head, "I can't let you do this. I tried to listen to what you wanted by holding back in this battle with him. And I let you push me away. But this… I won't let it happen. So now I do what I want! You have to live! Because I can't live without you."

She gasps. _Kira_.

"And maybe you don't love me anymore…" Kira jerks the Unity back; its arms are ripped away in the grasp of the Providence. He hurls it aside. "But I'm still in love with you!" Rena stares wide eyed at the Freedom as the Unity is thrown clear from the blast. His suit doesn't fare as well. The heat of the Gamma ray eats away at Freedom's body. Rena reaches out screaming, "Kira!! No!!"

The Unity goes gray, the last of its power gone.

Inside the core the Justice explodes and soon the all of GENESIS explodes in a huge ball of brilliant pink light, illuminating the ships in the background.

Yzak stares at the explosion his eyes wide. Those on the bridge of the Archangel and Kusanagi also watch in shock. Lacus gasps and kicks up from her seat and toward the window. Waltfeld watches a solemn look on his face. Lenne stares forward, tears in her eyes. The light soon fades and everything is left in silence and darkness except for the occasional burst from Jachin Due.

Kisaka stares forward, "Cagalli…" Tears brim in Lacus' eyes as she scans space. Lenne goes to Waltfeld and he embraces her against him as she cries.

A static-y broadcast plays, "Notice: All ZAFT and the Earth Military. Plant has already started preparations for the cease-fire agreement between Plants sovereign countries and the Earth Military. Thereafter, Plant's emergency highest council meeting has decided to approach the Earth military with the request to stop all military action within this sector of the universe."

The Revenant, battle scarred and damaged, floats toward the Eternal. Isamu glances aside as he passes the debris. He grits his teeth. Tears welling in his eyes. He looks forward at the bridge and sees Lacus standing there her hands clasped together in front of her. Tears rolling down her cheeks. He smiles.

An equally damaged Strike Rouge floats, in the debris of GENESIS. The cockpit of the Strike opens and Athrun peers out. Cagalli follows and clings to him and sobs. They both cry in one another's arms.

Rena floats outside the cockpit of the Unity. She lay silent, her eyes closed, her breathing labored. A locator light flashes at her wrist. A hand reaches out and grasps her wrist. Her eyes open slightly.

Torii flies from the Archangel. Sai rises at his station and stares out, "Kira… he must be alive." Sabine stood at his side. He places his arm around her and she lays her head onto his shoulder. Miriallia and Dearka also watch.

Murrue leans forward, "Kira?"

Torii soars through space toward him, past the Strike. Athrun and Cagalli watch the bird pass by. The Revenant floats next to the Eternal. The cockpit opens and Isamu steps out staring into space after Torii.

Torii continues to soar. The darkness of space is illuminated by the sun and the brilliance of the Milky Way.

The Freedom, badly charred floats its cockpit open. Just beyond it Kira floats staring upward, Rena, lying against his chest, his arms wrapped around her. Tears welled in his eyes as he stares upward. "We… why… have we come to this place?" He looks down at her. She lay silently her eyes closed, peacefully, finally the pain and worry gone from her face. He grimaces as tears fill and fall from his eyes, "Ren…"

He holds her tightly and fights back the urge to cry, when she doesn't awaken. He glances over her shoulder and sees two balls of light coming toward them. He stares at it as it gets larger. Torii flaps by first. He stares as the Strike Rouge comes into view. Athrun sits on the open cockpit as Cagalli pilots. Kira looks from them toward the Earth, "Look Ren… Can you see it? How beautiful… our world is." He starts to cry.

A few more lights illuminate as some shuttles move toward them.

A week or so later…

Kira, looking extremely tired and distraught, sits in a stool next to Rena's bed. She was hooked up to a respirator and various sensors. The hiss of door opening catches his attention and he looks up. A doctor crosses, "Kira? You're still here? I told you. You're exhausted. You should get some sleep."

He shakes his head, "I have to be here when she wakes up."

The doctor sighs and checks over her vitals, "It may be days or even weeks and you can't stay awake for that long it's dangerous."

Kira covers his face with his hands, "I just don't know what else I can do."

The doctor lays a hand on his shoulder, "Get some sleep."

Kira shakes his head, "I can't leave her. I just can't…"

The doctor sighs, "Ok maybe for just a little longer and then you have to promise me that you'll get some rest. You'll be no good to her dead on your feet, got it?"

Kira nods. He crosses to her bedside. The door slides open and Cagalli enters with Lacus. "Kira?"

Isamu, butterfly bandages over now healing nicks and cuts on his face floats along a corridor. Soldiers and techs raced back and forth.

"There's so much to do. The list keeps growing. Can you believe that we start going down tomorrow?"

Isamu stops next to a doorway. It slides open and Lacus exits with Cagalli.

"Isamu?"

He tilts his head, "How is he?"

Cagalli sighs, "Finally asleep. He was in the infirmary with her for the past few days straight, hoping she'd wake up. We managed to convince him to leave."

Isamu furrows his brow, "I've been so busy with the plans on our descent I had no idea…."

Lacus slides her hand down his arm and their fingers intertwine, "What about you? Have you been sleeping?" She strokes hair from his eye.

He smiles, "I recently took a 20 minute nap… yesterday…"

She tilts her head, "Isamu…"

He sighs, "I'm know and I'm sorry Lacus, I'm not a good example for him, I know but if what Dearka is saying is true… we…."

Athrun comes down the hall. He pauses when he sees the group. Cagalli looks over, "Athrun?"

He crosses, "Any word?"

Isamu glances at him, "Not really. She still hasn't come out of it." Athrun furrows his brow.

Lacus leans into Isamu, "The doctor says she'll be well enough for transport soon. But in the mean time. You all should be resting as well."

Everyone is silent for a moment. Athrun stares at Lacus and Isamu, "Are you planning on going down with the first few shuttles?"

Isamu shakes his head. "Nah… I already told Murrue I'd head down the Archangel. Lacus should be going down with Waltfeld and Lenne, in a few days. Why are you?"

Athrun nods, "I can't go back to Plant and…."

Cagalli nods, "I have to get down to Orb right away. Athrun offered to accompany me."

Isamu nods, "I see… maybe we should talk about this over something to eat."

Kira lay on his bed, in a deep sleep. He tosses and turns, images of the battle replaying in his mind. He sits up gasping for air. The room was pitch black. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and reaches over. The room begins to light up. His wipes sweat from his brow and sits up. He leans over his head in his hands and catches his breath. He rises and crosses to the bathroom and enters. The shower turns on. The door slides open and Athrun enters with a tray, "Kira? You're awake?"

He stares at the unmade bed and glances around the room; he sets the tray down onto a nearby desk. Kira, freshly showered, comes out of the bathroom, "Athrun?"

Athrun turns, "Kira… hey… they thought you might be up to eating something."

Kira stares forward a towel around his neck. He dabs water from his hair, "So guess no word on her waking. So how long was I out?"

Athrun shrugs, "All night. It's still pretty early actually. I brought you some breakfast."

Kira crosses. He stares down at the plate of food. He didn't have much of an appetite lately. He picks up the cup of tea and takes a sip, "Thanks."

Athrun stares at him, "Kira… I wanted to talk to you."

Kira shakes his head, "Can it wait?" He forces a bite from a piece of toast, "I should get back to the infirmary."

Athrun tilts his head, "Well now's probably not a good time."

Kira glances over, "W-why? Did something happen?"

Athrun furrows his brow, "Rena… they had to rush her into surgery last night."

Kira gasps and practically slams the cup down on the table, "Surgery? Why didn't someone come and get me!" He rushes to the bed and pulls a shirt on.

Athrun furrows his brow. "Kira, you were too exhausted and you needed the sleep." Kira stares at him like he was crazy. Athrun sighs, "The doctor says that it's not too serious but there was some internal bleeding and…."

Kira kicks back and covers his face with his hands. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have let her fight him. I shouldn't have stood back so long"

Athrun stares at him, "Kira… it's not your fault."

Kira shakes his head. "I should have protected her better."

Athrun crosses, "Kira? Stop it." He places a hand on his shoulder, "You did all you could. She was determined to finish it her way. You can't blame yourself. At least you were there to save her life; she's here now because of you. The doctor says she'll be fine. Yzak and Dearka are arranging for a shuttle to take her to Plant."

Kira furrows his brow, "Plant? I don't…" He moves toward the door.

Athrun holds his arm out stopping Kira from leaving the room, "I know what you're going to say. But for now it's the best option. She needs held." Kira notices a bandage wrapped around Athrun's elbow, "You donated more blood?"

Athrun furrows his brow, "Yeah… and I know that you're upset because we didn't wake you but… but there was nothing you could have done for her. And she made it through… she's stable but she has to go to Plant its closer than ORB."

Kira furrows his brow, "Where's Isamu?"

Athrun shakes his head, "He and Lacus are in the infirmary with her." Kira nods. Athrun stares at him, "And we were talking… all of us last night…"

Kira furrows his brow, "About?"

Athrun looks up at him, "I was… I was thinking. Well we were all discussing it, that maybe you should go down on the next shuttle with Cagalli and me."

Kira stares at him, "No… I can't leave Ren. I'll go to Plant with her."

Athrun stares at him, "Are you crazy. You can't. The war is over but… there are people who'll…" He stops himself and looks aside, "Kira… that's just not an option." Kira furrows his brow. Athrun continues, "You're not getting enough sleep and you're wearing yourself out.…"

Kira shakes his head, "I just can't be apart from her. Can't you understand that?"

Athrun places a hand on his shoulder, "Kira…"

Kira shakes his head, "I can't go…."

Athrun furrows his brow, "We all know how much you love her Kira but have you even thought about how she might feel?"

Kira's eyes widen.

Athrun rises, "There'll be a lot for her to think about when she wakes up. She may not want to see any of us. It may be too painful for her… don't you think? The transfer is already scheduled so she'll be going soon. Isamu says that Eileen Canavar will be looking after her so… she'll be fine. She was a good friend of Lacus' father."

Kira furrows his brow. "I…"

Athrun stares at him, "Look I can't make you leave her side Kira, but you definitely can't go to Plant. You know that much…" He sees the pained look in Kira's eyes and glances aside, "I'm sorry… never mind… you should do what you think is right."

Kira glances away. He clenches his fists, "No you are right… I'll go with you and Cagalli." Athrun furrows his brow.

Kira stares out the window of his shuttle at the Archangel. The shuttle enters the Earth's atmosphere. He furrows his brow as he catches sight of Plant in the distance. He looks downward.

Inside a private hospital room, Rena, now off the respirator, her shoulder and both arms bandaged lay asleep. Sensors were attached, monitoring her heart beat and breathing. A nurse enters and opens he curtains. She crosses and reviews her vitals.

Rena groans and opens her eyes. The nurse gasps and looks up at her, "Miss Irmgard-Marlis? You're awake."

Rena glances over at the smiling nurse, "Water…" The nurse rushes over and pulls a water bottle with straw out of a cabinet, "Of course." She helps her sit up. Rena takes a few sips. The nurse presses a button on the wall nearby, "Doctor, the patient is awake." She smiles sweetly at Rena.

"Where am I?"

The nurse nods, "Canavar Memorial Clinic."

Rena glances aside, "Are we on Earth?"

The nurse shakes her head, "Oh no… you're on Plant. This is a private clinic. You were quite injured in the last battle and been in a coma for the past few weeks. The doctor will be in soon to talk to you."

Rena stares at her, "Battle? What battle?" The nurse furrows her brow.

The door slides open and a doctor enters, "Well hello Miss Irmgard-Marlis. I have to say I've been hoping for this day for quite a while." He smiles and nods his head at the nurse. She smiles at Rena and heads to the door. Rena watches her go and then glances back at the doctor. She tries to move and gasps in pain. He reaches over, "Oh you shouldn't try to move too much. You've been through several surgeries. But I have good news. You're being transported home to ORB."

"Home…" She smiles.

"Despite the various surgeries… you're healing quite well so there's no need for any delay."

Rena furrows her brow, "Can you tell me what happened to me? You say surgeries? Why?"

He tilts his head, confused, "Don't you what you've been through? What it the last thing you remember?"

Rena glances aside and then forward.

Isamu stands talking with Eileen Canavar as some techs prepare a shuttle for launch. He glances aside as a limo pulls up and Rena exits. He shakes Eileen's hand and crosses forward his arms open. Rena rushes forward into his embrace. He lays his chin on her head, "Let's go home."


	68. Shimmer of Falling Stars

Final File – Shimmer of Falling Stars

Debris, including parts of mobile suits, litters a beach, in both the ocean and sand, on a private island within ORB. Even with the strange scenery, life seemingly goes on normally. Seagulls fly around, incorporating these new foundations into their environment. Kira exits onto the veranda of a beachside home. He crosses forward, leaning on the railing and stares out at the horizon. The sun was slowly setting throwing beautiful red and gold across the sky. Waves crash peacefully on the sand. The breeze tousles his hair. Dressed in a knit shirt over a tank top and some long shorts, he gazes sadly out at the horizon. Nearby children could be heard laughing and playing. "Hey wait up!"

A girl yells, "Verena! Verena! Look at this one."

Kira gasps and quickly glances across the beach. Rena, wearing a long, white sleeveless dress and sun hat, crouches near the water with a young girl and a couple boys. She talks expressively and intently with the children as they look at shells and beach glass. He leans against the pillar and watches her. It had been almost a month since she returned to Earth from Plant but it seemed that she still suffered from her injuries. He notices that she would often pause to catch her breath. He furrows his brow as he watches her rise and place her hand to her chest.

"Why don't you go out and talk with her?" Kira gasps and lances behind him. Lenne crosses to his side. She wraps her arms around herself. She glances over at him. "Despite her current condition you are still a dear friend to her."

Kira furrows his brow, _her current condition._ Kira stares forward at her. The traumatic ending to the war had not only left her injured but with selective amnesia. While she was still remembered a great deal, she had little recollection of events and experiences that followed her shuttle accident before Heliopolis. She seemed to remember bits of time spent at Heliopolis but seemed to have no recollection of her romantic relationship with him. So to her, he was still just her long lost friend and Kira truly felt lost in how to interact with her. He had avoided any interaction and had barely shared a single word beyond hello with her since she returned. Mostly because he was afraid; afraid that he might trigger the most traumatic portions of her memory. He stares out at the crashing waves, "The doctor says she should relax and ease into interactions with us." Lenne furrows her brow, "Kira?"

He avoids her gaze and stares downward. Lenne sighs. She knew too well what the doctors had told them but even so. This Verena was not a fool and understood that the relationships around her were not as they once were. She had been open to the idea that her mother was back in her life and through a series of chain events that her dear father was now dead. Lenne sighs, in the past month or so she had spent a great deal of time with Kira and she absolutely adored him. She places her arm around his shoulder and gives him an encouraging hug, "Don't be so afraid. It will work out between the two of you. I know it."

"Bye! See you soon!" Kira and Lenne glance over. The children were off running in the opposite direction. Rena stands momentarily alone, staring out at the sun. She glances over her shoulder and spotting Kira and her mother she smiles and crosses. He could feel himself tensing up as she got closer. "Mother?" She smiles at him. "Kira…." She stared at him so intently that it made his face feel hot. The smile on her face reminded her of that first day. The call he received on a Heliopolis. She was beaming and so beautiful. Lenne notices and nudge him forward. Kira gasps. Rena glances at her mother, "How are you?" Lenne smiles, "Doing well. I was just finishing preparations for dinner. Are you staying long?"

Rena glances over her shoulder, "I'm not sure. The nurses are giving some of the orphans' checkups and I'm sure of their plans after that." She crosses onto the porch. "We'll have to see." Lenne nods, "Well, I have some work to finish. Kira, why don't you keep Verena occupied. The two of you probably want to catch up."

Kira gasps. Rena stares at him and tilts her head, "Yes… I would very much like that. You're not too busy are you Kira?" He furrows his brow and shakes his head, "No…."

Lenne pats him on the shoulder, "Well then, it's settled. I'll see you later I hope." Rena nods.

Kira and Rena walk along the shoreline. She holds her sandals behind her back as she watches the water wash over her bare feet, "It's been more difficult than I thought. I've been able to fill in some of the gaps although it not entirely clear. And doesn't make much sense. Like a puzzle with the pieces all scattered about. And I feel like the most important parts are missing." Kira pauses. She stops and glances over at him, "Kira?"

"I…" He bites his bottom lip. She stares at him and furrows her brow, "I'm sorry." He glances over her, "What?"

"You're being so kind listening like this even though it must be so hard for you." She furrows her brow, "I wish I could recall what I did to hurt you." Kira gasps, "Hurt me? Why would you think that?"

"There are things I recall and then, like now, there's so much pain and sadness in eyes when you look at me." She glances downward, "I wish I could remember something but I can't. It's so frustrating because I know that I would never truly want to hurt you. So all I can say is that I'm sorry."

Kira shakes his head, "No…Ren… it's not like that at all." She looks up at him, her lips in a pout. Kira stares at her with tears in his eyes, "There's nothing you have to apologize for. When your memories return, remember that." She furrows her brow, a pained expression on her face, "Then it's true."

Kira shakes his head, "Ren…."

"I did hurt you."

He shakes his head, "No… Ren…." She backs away from him and turns to rush off. Kira steps forward and catches her wrist. "Wait! Don't go."

She faces him, a worried look on her face, "I should… I know how difficult it's been for you. Having to fight with such a peaceful heart."

Flash. _Rena laughs and glances over at Kira as they lie on a grassy hill._ Back. She gasps confused by her memory, "When I reached Heliopolis… I… we… Kira?" She glances aside as more memories came back to her. "My father… the Gundam…" She shakes her head and takes a step back. He holds onto her wrist tightly and pulls her against him. "No. Stay…" He stares at her, "It'll be ok." His eyes were wide, inside he felt as if he were shaking uncontrollably.

She stares over his shoulder, "Kira… I'm afraid."

"It'll be ok. I… I can't say that what happened wasn't painful for all of us but…" He furrows his brow, "We made it through… that's why we're here." He pulls back and stares at her, "That why I'm here for you… just promise me that you won't go through this alone… when you remember…." He glances downward.

Rena furrows her brow, "I promise…" She lifts his face, "Kira?" He stares at her, "We went through the worst already. And I'm still here. I'm standing right here." He places his hands on her arms, "You're trembling." He wraps his arms around her. She gasps. She felt so safe and warm against him. Her own arms slowly rise and she lays her hands against his back. She buries her face into his neck. Her fear and anxiety seemed to melt away. She felt so at content in his arms, "Kira…."

She draws back a bit and they stare into each other eyes. She reaches up, brushing some hair from his eyes. His kiss came without warning. Her eyes widen from the shock but she soon closes her eyes and returning his kiss with the same amount of passion. It felt normal to her and she knew why Kira appeared in so much pain. Because in this single kiss she knew how much he was in love with her. She could feel that emotion within herself but a wave a fear fell over her and pulls away. She takes a step away, touching her lips. She was overwhelmed with conflicting emotion, her cheeks burning, her heart racing. Kira stood motionless, he too felt overwhelmed. She suddenly felt lightheaded, things become hazy and she could feel herself falling. Kira gasps and steps forward catching her, falling to his knees, "Ren?" He turns her over in his arms and places a hand to her cheek, "Ren?" She was feverish. He lifts her up and carries her toward the house.

Rena tosses and turns as she sleeps on a simple mattress bed. She was covered with sweat, her hair drenched. "Verena?"A cold hand touches her shoulder. "It's time for us to go."

She suddenly jerks awake with a huge gasp, "No! Don't touch me!" Isamu gasps as she slaps his hand away and scoots away from him and off the bed. She trembles as she glances around the room in a panic, "Where am I? What is this place?" She was gasping in fear, "He was just here. He…" Visions of Rau cause her to shudder. She shakes her head, "But it can't be…" Tears roll down her cheeks.

Isamu furrows his brow, "Hey! Hey… it's ok. You were just dreaming." He sits on the bed and strokes his arm, "You had too much sun today… it was a good thing Kira was there."

Rena stares forward. "We should go… I want to go home." Isamu tilts his head, "Are you sure?" Kira comes into the doorway, "Isamu? Ren?" Rena stares at him, "Kira?" She furrows her brow. Kira furrows his brow. The look in her eye revealed everything. She remembered and she was in pain. He steps into the room, "Ren? I…"

She glances downward, gripping the sheets, with her fists clenched. Kira reaches out. She was shuddering. Isamu notices and holds his hand out to Kira, halting his approach. He places a hand on her shoulder, "Calm down its ok, you're safe. Everybody is fine. Kira please go get the nurse." Kira nods rushes from the room.

Isamu places an arm around her and pulls her against him. She sobs turning into him, "Why am I still alive?" He pulls her into a comforting embrace, "It'll be ok." A nurse rushes into the room. Kira remains behind in the hallway. He glances toward the doorway before slipping down the hall and disappearing into a darkened room.

Several weeks later. "Dinner?" Rena pauses from eating as she sits opposite Isamu at a large dining room, "Yeah… Father Malchio and the orphans miss you. And it's finally a chance for everyone to get together." Isamu takes a sip from his wine glass, "Plus, Lacus wants to see you."

She glances aside, "I knew there was an ulterior motive for you coming here." Isamu sighs, "Come on Rena. It's been weeks since we left the island like that. Everyone wants to see you. Cagalli will be there. She's bringing Athrun…"

She furrows her brow, "I just don't think I'm up to it." Isamu tilts his head, "Come on. These are our friends." Rena shakes her head, "I can't face them…" Isamu furrows his brow, "Ren?"

"I don't know what they'll expect of me." He stares at her, a serious look on his face, "Those people are your friends they expect nothing. They just want to see you and talk. They care about you. Stop hiding. What good is that doing for you?" He finishes the last sip of his wine. "Plus I'm tired of making excuses for you. We've all been through it you know."

Rena furrows her brow, "It's not the same." Isamu sighs. "I'm not implying that what you went through is the same as the rest of us but we all pretty much went through the worst time of our lives. And you're here hiding."

She shakes her head, "I'm not… hiding… I just…I…" Isamu tilts his head, "You promised Kira you wouldn't do this." Rena glances forward. Isamu nods, "I know you don't want to hear it but that war, it was painful. And what about Kira? Although he's suffering right now he's out there with the others. He's facing it and you…." He sighs, "I've known you all your life Rena and never have I seen you be such a coward."

Rena glances over at him, "I'm not a coward." Isamu tilts his head, "Really? Then prove it!" Rena glares aside.

Maids enter and clear the remnants of the meal. Isamu watches them go and then rises, "Look... I don't want to argue about this with you anymore. And I can't imagine the pain that you're in… I don't know what you went through but your family and friends want to see you. Come to the dinner. Don't come to the dinner. I just promised that I would tell you about it." He glances at his watch, "I have to go. Call me if you want to go. 'Night." Rena stares forward. He exits.

Inside the church kitchen Lacus and Lenne cook together. A few children were trying to help. An older girl sighs, "Roy, you call that cutting?" She pulls the knife from him and starts to cut some bread. He scowls, "Shut up!" He reaches over for it.

"Hey hold it! Ah wait!"

"Geez!" The two children continue to bicker as Lacus stirs a big pot of stew. Pink rolls around the floor at her feet. Lenne held a phone to her ear, "I miss you too. Take care of yourself. No... it's ok. I love you too. Bye." She hangs up and looks over at the children, "You two… stop fighting."

Lacus glances over, "If you fight continue to fight what you cook won't turn out well. You're emotions are always reflected in the dishes you make. That is the first rule to cooking." The two children stop. Lacus glances at Lenne, "How is Mr. Waltfeld." Lenne shrugs, "Doing well, I suppose. He's stuck at Morgenroete so he won't be coming tonight." Lacus smiles, "Well that's too bad. I'm sure we'll get together soon enough." Lenne nods.

"Wow something smells great in here." Isamu enters and comes up behind Lacus. He leans over and looks in, "Wow, I'm impressed. I didn't think a princess could cook." Lacus nudges him. He laughs, "Ow…" He kisses her on the temple.

Lenne smiles at him, "It's about time you showed up. Did you convince Verena to come?" He glances over, "Of course. Was there any doubt? Although she's feeling a bit awkward and anti-social right now so she's off wandering the beach somewhere." Lacus turns to him and nods. "She'll be fine. She's here now… it's time for them to reunite. I can feel it'll happen." He sighs and nods. "I hope so. Because they're both way too miserable to deal with anymore." Lenne tilts her head. "Isamu?" He sighs. "The drama is way too much for me. I'm just an AWOL Omni Federation pilot not some relationship counselor." Lenne pats him on the cheek. "Why fight your true calling?" Isamu rolls his eyes.

Rena stands on the opposite side of the island. She holds her arms around herself staring out at the darkening sky. Waves rush over her feet. She glances over at the pieces of debris littering the beach. She hears a helicopter and glances up just as it heads overhead in the direction of the beach house.

Cagalli glances downward taking in the scenery. Athrun sits beside her, piloting. He sets it down on a landing platform down the beach from the house. He leaps out and scans the horizon. Cagalli crosses over to him.

Malchio sits in a room listening to the television as children help to set the tables.

"As of press time… OMNI's military council is meeting with Plant representatives as well as dignitaries and representative of many of Earths nations as part of the peace talks. The meeting is proceeding in a business-like matter. Today will be the second day of these talks and the focus of the discussion will be on the biggest issue, the measure of self-defensive power and its uses…"

Cagalli sighs, "It's been a real struggle." She and Athrun sit at a long dinner table with Malchio, Lacus, and several children. Lenne serves the stew with the help of some older children. She glances over at the main table as Cagalli continues, "The whole country of Orb was completely ravaged by war. It'll take a lot of work to rebuild."

Kira stares down at his plate saying nothing. Cagalli goes on, "That's why we completely understand the foolishness of war and how precious peace is." Athrun stares across at Kira. He was in his own world as he pushed his spoon around in his stew. Lacus glances aside at him and then an orphan sitting next to her. She smiles and the little boy smiles back. Cagalli sighs, "Then there are countries out there that don't get it. They know nothing and don't care. It's like they had their heads stuck in the sand."

Lacus glances over, "It's a matter of distrust. Everyone is afraid to lower their weapons in fear of being attacked. This is to be expected isn't it? An adjustment period?" Cagalli sighs. They all sit silently for a moment.

"Sorry, I knew you'd already be started." Isamu enters. He crosses and kisses Lacus on the cheek. The boy next to her looks up, "Isamu? Do you want to sit next to my girlfriend?" Isamu glances down at him. Everyone smiles. Isamu pats him on the head, "Hey I thought we had this cleared up with our talk, man to man." The boy laughs. Isamu takes the other seat next to Lacus.

Lenne crosses with a bowl of stew for him, "So where is Verena?" Isamu looks over. Everyone glances at him. Athrun glances at Kira. Kira furrows his brow. Cagalli looks over, "Did you find her? Is she ok?"

Lacus tilts her head, "Isamu?" Isamu sighs, "She's fine. I found her walking along the beach." Lenne tilts her head, "Isn't she coming in?"

Isamu shakes his head. "Well she says she's not hungry plus I think she has a bit of stage fright. She has quite a captive audience here you know." He glances at their inquisitive faces. Lenne furrows her brow, "She should at least come and be with children. They miss her."

Isamu nods, "I know but…" He glances at Kira, "We have to give her time." Lenne sighs; she places her hand on Kira's shoulder. Kira stares over at Isamu and then down at his own plate. Isamu glances at Lacus.

After dinner the children all rush outside to play. Isamu follows, "Don't run off too far! It's getting really dark!" They wave at him as they go. He leans on the porch and glances down both sides of the beach. He sighs. _Oh Rena… where have you gone off to now?_

Rena sits in the sand, staring at the moonlight's reflection on the water. A few kids play tag and race across the sand, near the water. Rena glances up and watches them. They spot her. "Verena!" She waves at them as they dash past. Their laughter and innocence make her smile. They rush back toward her. "What are you doing?"

She shrugs. "Listening to the ocean and just thinking." The kids plop in the sand around her. A little girl reaches into her pocket, "Ooh, look what I found yesterday." She pulls out a piece of brilliant green sea glass, "Isn't it pretty?"

Rena reaches over, "Oh it is…"

The girl nods, "I want you to have it."

Rena gasps, "Thank you." She smiles. "I'll treasure it."

The girl beams, "Actually I found two pieces, but I gave the other one to Kira because he said he's never seen sea glass before. Can you believe it?"

Rena tilts her head, "Well Kira grew up on a colony in space."

The girl nods, "Oh… he's funny…" She giggles, "I like him lots."

Rena smiles, "Oh do you?" The girl nods. Rena tilts her head, "So Kira… he plays with you?"

The girl shrugs, "Sometimes, but most of the time he sits staring at the ocean, like you." Rena furrows her brow. The girl tilts her head, "Are you and Kira good friends?" Rena glances over. Another boy glances over, "Isamu said they were best friends."

Rena shrugs, "Well I've known Kira a long time."

The girl tilts her head, "If you're best friends how come you don't ever say hi or come to see him anymore? Did you get in a fight?"

Rena's mouth drops open, she shakes her head, "I guess it might seem that way but he is my dearest friend." A little boy leans against her arm, "Verena?"

She glances over at him, "Yes?" He looks up at her, "Will you always be sad?" She gasps. The kids all stare at her. She shakes her head, "I…" Rena furrows her brow, "I'm sorry. But sometimes you can't help but be sad. We all have some painful memories."

The kids begin to look sad. The girl is on the verge of tears, "Like when my mommy died?"

Rena furrows her brow, "Oh honey…." She strokes her cheek. The girl looks up at her. "I'm sorry." She smiles, "You're all so sweet to be worrying about me. So I decided that from now on I'll be happier."

The little boy nods, "That's ok, you can be sad for a little longer if you want. Father Malchio says it's ok to be sad sometimes."

Rena smiles at him, "Well thank you…" The boy nods. Isamu's voice calls out from the house, "Hey kids! I need you to help clean up!"

The kids look up, "Uh oh! We got to go! Bye!"

She smiles, "Bye." The kids disappear around some palm trees. Rena stares down at the sea glass in her hand.

"So you here's where you've been hiding." She rises, "I had no idea I was hiding." Isamu wraps his arm around her as they head back toward the house, "Call it what you want… but you know, you can't keep ducking away. Sooner or later you'll have to confront your demons…"

Rena shakes her head, "I don't need another lecture Isamu. And besides I think the kids just gave me one."

Isamu smiles, "Really? Did they? Good thing… so are you going to take their advice?"

Rena pauses, "I think so… it's time to try and be happy again. But before taking that plunge do you think I can have just a little more time alone."

Isamu nods, "Ok, but then you come in and eat something. Your mom isn't too happy that you ditched on dinner."

Rena smiles. "I'm sorry…" He heads toward the house walking backward, "And… don't you ditch on Kira either." She gives him a look. He holds his hand up and waves as he heads off. "I got it but I think the first step to happiness may involve the two of you talking." He jogs off before she can reply.

Cagalli helps Lacus and Lenne clear the table with the help of some of the kids. One of the boys pulls on Cagalli's arm. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Athrun smiles as he stands in the doorway watching them. He turns exiting outside and stares out at the horizon. The moon reflects over the calm ocean. He takes a deep breath, taking in the serenity around him. Isamu glances over, "It's another beautiful night. Sure are a lot of falling stars."

Bits of debris fall across the sky, in bright streaks. Isamu climbs up onto the porch. Athrun crosses to the railing. "Yeah. It's amazing."

"Isamu are you still out there? Can you help with the dishes?"

He sighs, "There's my exit call." He glances over, "I'll be right there!" He passes Athrun and places a hand on his shoulder, "It's a nice night for a reunion don't you think?" Athrun glances at him.

"Isamu!"

Isamu enters the house, "I'm coming! Lenne, I'm coming!"

Kira stands on the beach looking up at the sky. Athrun heads through some palm trees and spots him. He pauses and then heads through and crosses beside him. Kira continues to stare up at the sky. Athrun sighs and then glances over at him. Kira finally speaks, "It's strange isn't it?" Athrun stares at him.

Kira furrows his brow, "Being here… every night.... I can't help thinking, why am I still alive?" He thinks back on the fight with Rau. The last moments. "Why am I still able to eat? Why am I still able to sleep?"

Rena crosses toward the house. She gasps when she hears Kira's voice. She leans against a palm tree and listens. His voice was so pained. She furrows her brow. Kira continues, "Is it because I'm still alive? Am I alive?"

Inside the house the kids run around like a bunch of crazy maniacs. Isamu has his hands at his head, "Hey you! Slow down! Stop jumping around, like that! Oh my god, I thought the Haro were bad." Nearby Cagalli wrestles with a couple of kids.

Athrun speaks, "Everyone's thinking the same thing Kira." Athrun glances downward, "I know I am… and even Rena…."

Kira glances over at him, "You know I just wish she would just…" He sighs, "I just don't know. I'm so afraid she won't come back to me." He pauses and furrows his brow. Athrun sighs, "I wish I could give you some reassurance about that but…." He shrugs, "I'm in the same boat as you."

Athrun thinks of Cagalli's words to him in the core. _To fight is to live._ He looks up, "But I think for us going through this. Living on through it… this may be our way to make up for things." He stares up at the sky, "It never ends…" Several meteors shoot across the sky. Kira stares at Athrun.

"Because we shouldn't let it end. This beautiful world of ours."

Kira stares out at the ocean.

Inside the house Lacus starts to hum and sing. Isamu leans against the table watching her. Cagalli smiles. The kids seemed to be instantly calmed. Malchio sits in his chair and smiles. Lenne rocks a young child on her lap.

Elsewhere the others try to move on with their lives. Murrue sits on her couch in a small apartment. She holds a cup of tea on her lap and stares over at an empty chair. She imagines Mu sitting there raising his own mug to her and stares sadly downward and toward the window.

Sai types on a computer in a dorm room. Sabine crosses and places a plate with a sandwich on the desk and leans over looking at what he types. She points at the screen and asks a question. He pauses and explains. A bulletin board behind him shows pictures of the Heliopolis group, Flay, Tolle, Kuzzey, Kira and Miriallia. As well as those from the Archangel.

Waltfeld, dressed in an Orb military uniform, sits in a wheelchair going over information with Kisaka and Erica.

Miriallia sits in her bedroom staring at a photo of her and Tolle. She pulls her knees into her chest and lowers her face down.

In space Yzak and Dearka participate with the temporary high council. They exit the building, Yzak in a councilman's uniform and Dearka in his elite uniform.

Cagalli leans on the porch with Lacus, Isamu, and a couple kids. She glances over, "You know I've been meaning to tell you. I think that it's amazing that you actually went on the battlefield." Lacus glances over, "Hmm?"

Cagalli smiles at her, "Doing that suits you pretty well."

Lacus smiles, "Is that right?"

Isamu places his arm around her, "I think so too…"

Lacus smiles at him. "I only made the choice because of Kira." Isamu and Cagalli stare at her. She smiles, "Even though he was crying, he still said he would return to fight." Cagalli stands upright. Lacus continues, "Even though it's over we still may never understand what we should be doing."

Athrun and Kira continue to stare out at the moonlit night. Athrun leans back, "Guess I should probably head back in. Coming?" He rises and turns. He pauses, his eyes wide. He glances back, "Kira?"

"No you go on. I think I…" Kira glances over his shoulder at Athrun. Athrun was staring behind Kira to his left. Kira rises, "What is it?" He glances over and gasps. Rena stands next to the palm tree one hand resting on its trunk.

"Athrun… Kira…" She stares at Kira. He stares back. Athrun glances from one to the other. She glances toward the water, "I love being near the ocean at night. It's always so beautiful and peaceful. Don't you think?" She crosses. Kira just stares at her.

Athrun smiles, "I think I'll go inside and leave you two alone." He crosses past her. Rena catches his arm, "Wait… Athrun?" He glances over at her. She reaches up and places a hand on his cheek. He embraces her tightly, "It's ok."

She wraps her arms around him, "I'm so…"

He shakes his head, "I missed you. I'll be fine. Go to him." She gasps and pulls back. He tilts his head and smiles at her, "It's good to have you finally back."

She kisses him lightly on the lips, "Thank you."

He blushes and pulls back, "I'll see you two inside." He glances at Kira before he heads back through the trees. Rena turns.

Kira stares at her, "I… you look great."

She nods, "I'm better if that's what you mean. But thank you."

They both speak at the same time, "I'm sorry I…" / "I was…" He tilts his head, "You go ahead."

She shakes her head, "No… please…"

Kira furrows his brow, "I just was going to say how nice it is to see you because I…." He looks up at her, "I was afraid that you may have remembered hating me and that's why you haven't been back."

She furrows her brow, "Kira…"

He sighs and gazes up at the sky, "Even so. I can accept that."

She shakes her head, "No… you shouldn't accept that!" He stares at her his eyes wide. "I'm sorry Kira… even after I promised you that day on the beach… I... I didn't come to you."

She crosses toward him and passes. She stares at the ocean. A slight breeze blows her hair. Kira glances over at her and gasps. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. She glances down and then over at him, "In my selfishness I made you suffer and for that I am the one who should be sorry."

Kira tilts his head, "Ren… its ok… I accepted it and I'll keep accepting it as something I deserve."

She furrows her brow, "Please don't say that Kira. Because it's not what you deserve. You deserve so much more." Tears roll down her cheeks, "I was in such darkness… I was so awful and cruel, so hateful and you didn't deserve it." Tears flow down her cheeks.

"Don't… Ren…." Kira crosses and wraps his arms around her. She gasps. He speaks, "I don't care about any of that… let's stop this… I just want you near me… I just want you."

She wraps her arms around him, "Kira… it hurts so much to be away from you." She sobs into his chest, "I love you… I never ever stopped loving you."

He smiles and pulls her tightly against him, "I'm so glad." She looks up at him. He wipes her tears away with his hands, "Because I don't know what I would do if I could never have you in my life again."

She furrows her brow, "Kira…"

"I love more than anything and I'll never let you go again." He kisses her. She wraps her arm around him and kisses him back.

Back on the porch one of the kids points up, "Look, there are a lot of shooting stars today." They all look up. Athrun climbs up the porch.

Cagalli glances over, "Hey where's Kira?"

He shrugs, "On the beach, with Rena." He leans onto the porch railing. Cagalli furrows her brow as she stares at him, "Are you ok with that?" Athrun smiles, "Of course."

The kid pulls his arm, "Ooh… Athrun! Look… look at the stars."

He nods, "Yeah, it sure is something else huh."

Isamu glances over at him, "So I was right, I knew it'd be the perfect night for a reunion."

Athrun smiles, "Yeah." Lacus smiles. She leans into Isamu. He wraps his arm around her. Athrun glances at Cagalli. She smiles and glances at the sky.

Kira and Rena continue to kiss as the falling stars shoot across the sky.


End file.
